Resuming Life
by ladyjulianna
Summary: chapter 114 is now up: I love questions in reviews they keep me going and give me ideas!. The story is about Mikaela, Sam, bumblebee and Jazz bonded as the new Allspark and how life keeps going.  The pic is mix of megan fox and Shia thats what sprite would look like with blue eyes.
1. Back to School

Author's note: I thought after the movie I needed to continue it so I did. I hope you like my version of events after the big battle. It's not done yet and sorry for the cliffy at the end just couldn't write any more last night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers I just like to write about them.

Returning home after his adventure Samuel James Witwicky was tired. Bone tired. Everything hurt. He couldn't believe that saving the world could be so painful, the movies never made it look like it hurt this badly. However, for all of what happened he couldn't help but smile. He had a best friend who turned out to be his car, giant robot, and guardian. Not a bad thing there. And his girl friend, the hottest thing in the school, now had only eyes for him. And he had cool parents that after a brief explanation from the Secretary of Defense about where he had been and what had happened to him was designated top secret and that he now had an official job with the government was all the information they were going to get. He preferred they remained blissfully ignorant. Their lives had been turned upside down enough the last week, and he knew they didn't need any more. His parents thought it best for him to return to school the next day to keep up appearances that everything was normal. And he had tried to argue with them so he could rest for a week or so because of his injuries (which he couldn't tell them about) but his mother was dead set on her decision and he conceded not have an excuse for them. He was just too tired to fight with them anyhow. So, at 10 o' clock that night he managed to drag himself up to his room and fall into his bed and almost literally passed out.

Outside Bumblebee had heard the conversations between Sam and his parents. He continually kept Sam on his scanners throughout the night as Ratchet had instructed. The internal bruising on Sam had caused Ratchet worry, however possible unknown affects that the All Spark could have had on his systems during its destruction made him paranoid. Ratchet had done his best to patch up Mikaela and Sam after the battle. He was a skilled medic and was now just as good with humans as well as the mech's. Mikaela had been sent home under Ratchet's watch because Sam had Bumblebee. As he scanned Sam he thought worriedly about the strain tomorrow would have on his healing body and hoped that since it was Thursday and the weekend was so close he would be able to make it the next two days and then rest all weekend. Sam's breathing was still a bit labored from the pain he was in. His two cracked ribs from the fall off the building during the battle made it uncomfortable to breath deeply, however he was so exhausted that not even the pain kept him up now. Ratchet had made sure he had painkillers to take home with him as well as sleep aides to help with any trauma-induced stress or sleep disturbances. This was a wise move since it only took 2 hours for them to start.

It started with a cold sweat that Bumblebee noticed through his slightly increasing heartbeat. The nightmare dropped him right in the middle of the battle in Mission City. Sam could hear the guns firing and smell the smoke after Starscream's missiles had blown up the world around them. He felt himself roll on the ground and then find Mikaela's hand as they stood. His pulse went up a bit more as he found Bumblebee crawling towards him with the Allspark held out to him. His dream then shifted quickly to the run for his life from Megatron as he scaled the stairs of the large vacant building to try and get the Allspark to the military. But as he made it to the roof his dream twisted the events of that day as Megatron caught a hold of him and held him in his clawed hands. Megatron slowly looked him over and told him "I will now let you be my pet." Megatron held fast to him in his dream. His breathing was ragged and sweat dampened his sheets. His breathing began to become painful as the painkillers from earlier had worn off and the fear in his dream made his breaths come in shorts gasps. In his dream it felt as though Megatron was squeezing him and in real life he was feeling real pain from his injured ribs and bruised bones. Sam let out a pitiful whine that seemed to beg for help.

At this Bumblebee had heard enough. His scans had kept up on his increasing heart rate and shallow breathing and hormone levels and he knew that Sam was going to hurt himself at this point. He had just come out of battle and his body needed rest but his mind seemed dead set on making that impossible. Bumblebee was looking in through the window already after he had changed from his car form to his robot mode. He watched Sam twist and turn painfully on his bed and Bumblebee allowed his solid hologram form to come into Sam's room and walk over to him. He debated on the best way to wake him without letting him hurt himself. Bumblebee decided on a more gentle approach as he knelt by his bedside and took a clenched hand and forced it to open slightly to slip his fingers into his friend's clenched fist. He then put a hand on Sam's forehead and stroked it much like a parent would soothe a frightened child. In a low calm voice that Sam had just begun to get used to as his friend's, he began to speak to him in low comforting tones. "It's ok Sam…s'okay….it's done…. We won….your home…It's Bee…Sam…" he continued for several minutes and slowly, painfully slowly to a very worried Bee, his heart rate and breathing began to even out and he started to relax again. As he did his eyes fluttered open to see a young blond man in his early 20's looking at him. He stared for a minute in quiet contemplation sleep and pain making his brain slow. All the sudden it hit him and he almost jerked up but a split second before the young man stood up quickly and put both hands on his shoulders. "Sam I know this is new but it's Bee…" he said. Sam took another minute to register the new information.

"Bee?" he asked raspily trying to find the energy to talk. Everything hurt. IT felt like he had been run over by Optimus in his vehicle mode. The blonde man nodded and smiled a little.

"You had me scared a little you were really in the middle of a bad…." he was searching for the word, "nightmare." Sam nodded softly and turned to see two arctic blue optics looking at him through the window. He looked then to the man's face to see the same color eyes. He smiled just a little but it was quickly gone as he closed his eyes and groaned. "You're in pain," it was a statement not a question. Sam nodded again. "I will get you your pain and sleep medicine that Ratchet sent." Sam groaned.

"Bee…no not that, I don't think it will stay down." Bumblebee turned to him with a concerned look on his face but was quiet a second. Sam figured he was thinking on what to do next. Bumblebee was actually contacting Ratchet on what to do now that his pain had made him nauseated and he couldn't take his medicine to help him recuperate.

_**Bumblebee to Ratchet**_ he radioed with a bit of urgency.

_**Ratchet here. Is Sam ok**_?

_**Sam has had a nightmare and I woke him up gently but he is in a lot of pain and is unable to take the medicines you gave him because the pain is affecting his other systems. He does not think his stomach will accept the medication because of his nausea.**_

_**Slag!**_ Ratchet had hoped he would set an alarm and take the pills on time but of course not, why would humans be any more responsible about their health than the mechs he treated? _**Bumblebee, I gave you those injections of the medication incase of such a problem arising. I suggest you give him both the sedative and analgesic. They will allow his body to rest.**_ Ratchet's tone booked no argument.

_**I do not think he will take kindly to the method of transmission….**_Bumblebee said unsure.

_**Then hold him down and make it happen soldier!**_

_**Yes sir!**_ he replied. _**Ratchet…..They are forcing him to resume his educational pursuits tomorrow in the early a.m.**_

_**I told him he shouldn't be out of bed for a week!**_

_**It was an impossible task, his parental units would not allow him to recuperate because he could not tell them what had happened.**_ Ratchet let out a sigh.

_**Watch him closely tomorrow. if he even looks like it's going to be bad take him home, I don't care! Optimus will fix the problem if there is one.**_

_**YES SIR**_ he said feeling better about the situation since he now had permission to turn on his wheels and run with Sam if he got ill tomorrow. Bumblebee walked over to the window, to his robot form, and in the robot's hand was held 2 very small vials that the hologram took with care and walked over to Sam. HE sat on the bed.

"Sam," he said carefully looking at him up and down to asses his condition again. "Ratchet gave me your medicine in another from…." he informed him quietly. Sam opened his eyes to look at him.

"In what form…" he asked hesitantly.

"Sam he told me to give these to you now. He gave me them in an injectable form incase you were unable to take them by mouth." Bumblebee saw Sam pale and sighed. "Sam it won't be that bad I promise…" Sam didn't have the strength to move away and truth be told it even hurt to breathe. Bumblebee took all this in and patted his arm. "Sam close your eyes I will be quick." Sam did so not fighting the exhaustion. He waited a moment and felt Bee rub his shoulder a moment before he suddenly felt two quick pricks in his skin that made his body jerk slightly at the intrusion. Bumblebee grimaced for his human as he watched him. "I'm sorry Sam…" he said feeling guilty but knew he had no choice. The pain was a quick pinch and it was over far quicker than he had thought.

"S'okay…" was all he managed. Bee looked at him worriedly again. Sam's eyes were half lidded as he looked at Bee. The swell of protectiveness that Bee felt at that moment looking at Sam almost threw his holoform to the floor. He slowly massaged his friend's shoulder as the medicine was absorbed by his body quickly. Suddenly Sam's body was a wash of a soft warm sensation that left him in a painless daze. "Woah…" Sam muttered suddenly his eyes sliding shut. Bumblebee took the opportunity to smile a little.

"Yeah. Woah to you too" he smiled. "Get some sleep Sam. I'll stay for the rest of the night to make sure you stay safe and asleep. You will need your rest for tomorrow." Bumblebee didn't know if he had heard him or not since his breathing was deep and even finally and his body was completely relaxed. "Rest well Sam," he said. Sam just laid quietly in response, soaking in the healing sleep that took him for the rest of the night. Slowly, toward dawn, Bumblebee gave a silent thanks to Ratchet who knew enough to think ahead with these types of things and who had the best meds on the planet. Bee softly brushed a hand across Sam's forehead as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world. With one last look he disappeared back into his car form that was now in the driveway.

It was 7:00 o'clock when Sam's alarm clock went off for him to get ready for school. But the battered, bruised and exhausted teen blissfully slept through the alarm. Bumblebee was glad that the annoying device didn't awaken his human he wanted him to just be able to stay in bed today. However his mother walked into his room at 7:15 and literally shook him awake. He groaned softly but didn't move quickly, he really didn't want to aggravate his injuries. When he didn't respond fast enough to her voice and she put her hands on her hips and gave him a good stare and said, "I don't care what you have been doing this whole last week! You are going to school before they throw you out for truancy!" she yelled. Still groggy he moved to sit up slowly moving his body carefully as he looked up at his mother still in his clothes from the night before, "Ok mom, ok. I'm up," he told her quietly conceding to what she wanted. He really didn't have the energy to fight with her. The 7 hours sleep he had gotten between Bumblebee's visit and now did not even make a dent in his weariness. His mother chocked it up to gallivanting around with the government agents the last week and left the room in a slight huff. It miffed her she didn't know the details of her son's "secret" association with the government or how he managed to get them to trade his old Camero in for an unreleased concept Camero that was already gathering the whole neighborhood's attention too.

Sam moved slowly that morning as he moved into a warm shower that helped ease his aches and pains slightly. He then felt slightly human again without a layer of grime and sweat on him and took a pain pill that was laid out carefully as a reminder to him. He smiled slightly. "Bee…" he thought out loud and smiled toward the window and the waiting yellow car outside. If Bee had noticed what he said, he didn't make any indication of it, however he knew he heard. Sam pulled on his clothes very gingerly as he decided on a loose cotton button down shirt that he didn't have to put over his head. The pants were not that fun to put on but he somehow managed with several groans of pain and decided that slip on shoes with no socks would be the least painful way to go. He slowly made his way down stairs to get to the kitchen and eat something before school started. Unfortunately for him his mother was waiting with a sack lunch and a banana ushering him out the door so he would not be late. She turned to hug him but he had managed to slip out the back door before she could. He walked over to Bumblebee and put his hand on the top of the car. He stopped before he got in however just running his hand over the top of it as if to make sure it was all real. The sudden sharp pain as he reached for the door handle however brought it all back into perspective. With a sharp intake of breath he pulled his hand back a little and Bumblebee popped the door open for him. Sam gave out a sigh and let Bee open the door wider for him as he sank into the bucket seat in front of Bee's steering wheel. Sam just leaned against the headrest quietly willing the medication to kick in and his body to relax. Bumblebee had not stopped scanning him all night and morning. He was worried about his charge. He didn't want him to be in pain. "Sam?" Bee asked.

"Yeah?" he sighed.

"I don't think you should go to school today. Your body systems are registering abnormally. You are not healed yet." Sam sighed again.

"I wish it was that easy, buddy. I would give anything to just stay home today…." he said. "But Mom has spoken therefore I go." Bumblebee still had reservations about him going to school however he started up the engine and put on some light music and leaned the seat back so that Sam would be more comfortable on the way to school. The school was only 10 blocks from his house. SO when they pulled up towards the school his pain medicine had seemed to kick in along with his brain function. "Bee lets park in the back parking lot today? I think I will be able to avoid more questions about you that way." Bumblebee was happy to do anything that might make his day go easier so he roared his engine just a little in agreement and pulled into the back parking lot furthest away from the school. Sam looked across the PE yard and football stadium toward the classrooms that seemed a half-mile away. He sighed and Bumblebee picked up on it.

"Sam….isn't this a really long walk for you with all your books and everything?" he asked not wanting Sam to do anything more strenuous then he had to.

"Yeah… except I'm not as concerned about the physical problems right now, just getting through the day without any upsets. And if I have to walk a little farther, then that's ok with me, I'll survive." Bumblebee fell quiet. "Ok buddy, I'll see ya in a while. Bye." He got out and Bumblebee didn't have a chance to say anything back because the door was open and he didn't want any of the gathering children walking toward the school to hear him. But he did manage to flash his lights at him. Sam waved and walked slowly toward the school buildings.

His first period was uneventful as his English class was practicing writing a 5-paragraph essay that most of the children were on their final draft with. He looked around and sought out Mikaela's seat and found her missing. He wasn't surprised. If he could have he would have skipped out on today too. However, he got the topic from his teacher as she told him she was glad to have him back and healthy. He smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes. He was still very tired and he missed Bumblebee and Mikaela. He began his brainstorming for the topic but couldn't seem to get together the brainpower to start a paragraph. His spider web brainstorming took all period and his teacher told him on the way out to work on it over the weekend. He waved at her and then groaned as he plodded to his next class thinking about his homework pile this weekend.

Second period went much like the first as his next teacher was a few chapters into a novel the whole class had barely started when he went that fateful day to buy a car. There was a packet due yesterday on chapters 1-5 that he hadn't even received so the teacher, like that last one, gave it to him to work on over the weekend so that he could get caught up. Taking the paperback novel and the packet he pushed them into his backpack and walked out of the class wondering toward his History class that was third period. All the sudden he felt something attach to his arm. The action made him jump since he was lost in thought. IT was Mikaela! He was very surprised but happy to see her.

"Hey there hero," she said quietly.

"Hey there yourself," he smiled whispering back to her. "What are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be resting! How did you ever manage to get Ratchet to let you come??" She smiled and kisses his cheek.

"I feel better especially since I slept in passed 1st and 2nd period. Not all caught up but feeling a bit better." She had had minor scrapes and abrasions, the worst injury she had acquired in the fight was a sprained wrist and a minor thump on the head that Ratchet swore was a slight concussion. Sam put his arm around her and stroked her hair softly as she leaned into him just a little bit, not putting any weight on him. "I heard you parents wouldn't let you rest Sam…I'm sorry….You look like crap."

"Oh gee thanks!" he responded huffily.

"You know what I mean you look like your exhausted which I know you are and I wanted to come be with you today especially since you might run into…" Oh crap, it was too late because out of the boys bathroom came Trent and there they were in all their splendor hanging on each other like they were Siamese twins. "Shit…" she said under her breath while untangling herself from his side. Sam looked at the other teen with distain mixed with a healthy fear, not of Trent under normal circumstances, but fear of his healing body not being able to save himself. He had no energy to argue with him. He had no desire to fight him unless something happened and he threatened Mikaela or himself. But unfortunately Sam knew he would not get out of this situation without some kind of confrontation.

In the back parking lot a rescue hummer had pulled in and parked near an unreleased Camero. _**Ratchet! You let Mikaela come to school?!?!**_ there was surprise in his voice over their internal com link.

_**Mikaela all but demanded I bring her once she woke up this morning when I informed her Sam's parents made him go to school. She was afraid for his safety.**_

_**WHAT?!?!? Why didn't you tell me this?**_

_**I just learned about this about 45 minutes ago after she woke up and demanded to go to school.**_

_**You could have radioed me!!**_

_**And have you go stomping through the school to collect your charge to save him from harm when we are trying to stay undercover? NO not a good idea**_ Bumblebee grumbled to himself. There wasn't much he could say to that since he was about to now_**. Be still! That's why Mikaela came to get him.**_

_**Do you think she will just bring him back here?**_

_**No I think she intends to help him finish out the day**_

_**Will that keep…..Uh oh his pulse rate just increased**_ Ratchet scanned and caught his pulse over 100.

_**Do you think he is doing what they call Physical Education?**_

_**He better not be, I called in to them posing as his father and told them he was not to do PE today**_

_**Very wise Bumblebee, I am glad you took the liberty. It would be VERY bad for his body to do exercises right now.**_

_**Ratchet his adrenaline levels just spiked..!!!**_ Bumblebee messaged in a panic.

_**Slag! She must not have been able to keep that boy away from him! I knew I should have just kept them in Optimus's cab for the week and kept made them rest!**_ Two engines started as they were debating on what to do…

"So…Wickicky…You're hangin out with MY GIRL now huh?" Trent taunted as he walked up to Sam. Sam sighed and moved Mikaela behind him with one arm. She started to protest however, pushing in front of Sam. She wanted desperately to protect him from any further damage to his barely healing body.

"Oh look the little boy needs to be protected by a girl!" He laughed and the group of jocks that followed him laughed too.

"What do you want Trent?" she asked steadily and calmly.

"I came to see my little bunny and come to find out your hanging on this dip shit!" The name he called Sam irked Mikaela however she didn't let it show, she wanted to just get away from him and to their friends waiting outside.

"Trent I am not your little bunny, Sam and I are seeing each other. Now we need to get to class, excuse us." She told him this as she put her arm in Sam's again and tried to pull him around the Jock and his friends. Trent however was not that easily appeased. He reached out and grabbed Mikaela's free arm and yanked her back to where she had been standing in front of him. This pulled Sam painfully with her. He had a sharp intake of breath that only she heard and she already felt bad. Trent still hadn't let go of her arm, so she tried to yank it out of his hand unsuccessfully. "LET GO! That hurts!" Now Sam had had enough. HE had just stared down and defeated a massive alien robot that was more powerful then all jocks put together in the whole school and he was done watching this. He gathered up all his reserves and pulled Mikaela away from him. It hurt to do so however he stopped caring. Sam then pulled her into his side tightly with his arm around her.

"Don't hurt her!" he told him his voice deadly cold.

"And what if I do…." He asked tauntingly as he went to slap her cheek lightly. Sam pulled Mikaela behind him and caught his hand. The confidence Sam exuded was amazing. She knew he was scared but at the same time taking a stand. She understood in the back of her brain now was not the time to do this either so she began pulling at Sam to walk the other way away from Trent. Sam just let Trent's hand go with a hard look and turned his attention to Mikaela as she pulled him by his arm down the hall. Trent looked on. "Do you really think you can touch me and live WITWICKY!!!?" With that Trent charged. Sam calculated his chances of reaching Bee before he tackled him at the current speed he was going, and at what speed he was able to run now, feeling like every place in his body was on fire from the pulling and shoving that had happened. Instead he braced himself with both feet and watched Trent run towards him. Balling his fist up he waited till the last second and put everything he had into one punch that combined with the momentum of the running teen and hit the attacker like a ton of bricks. Unfortunately, the blow was not hard enough to knock the other boy out but enough to send him sprawling to the floor in surprise and pain. The shock of hitting Trent's body with his fist sent shockwaves through his battered body and the pain was almost severe enough to make him pass out. However Mikaela was there to pull him quickly out of the hallway toward the open parking lot in the front of the school. Sheer will power kept him on his feet. Every step was excruciating. He made it to the grass that lined the front of the school and blacked out 15 feet from the front door of the school. Trent had come to his senses quickly and started pursing them with his pack right behind him. Bumblebee and Ratchet, with sirens blaring, came screeching around the corner in time to see Sam fall limply into the grass taking Mikaela with him. She tried to pull him up but it was no use. She took a stance between him and the oncoming threat getting ready to fight.

Mikaela didn't need to follow through, Bumblebee came skidding up the curb across the grass and skidded to a stop right in between them and the approaching horde of boys. They were all shocked of course since in the excitement Bee had not activated his holoform. And Ratchet, who did not have one yet, so two cars with no drivers came roaring up toward Mikaela and Sam with no drivers. This gave the boys pause for a moment before Trent tried to move around the Camero. "I don't know how you did this but your gonna pay!" he threatened, but just as he came around the front of Bee, the car pulled forward taking him down by knocking his legs out from under him with just enough force to make him trip. Trent was now rethinking his current actions. A voice from inside the bright yellow rescue hummer ambulance suddenly could be heard.

"Mikaela quickly! Put him in the back. He's in bad shape." The boys that had been following Trent were now retreating into the school where things seemed to make more sense and cars didn't talk. Trent on the other hand stayed very still because his legs were inches from the yellow Camero's front passenger wheel. Ratchet opened both of the back doors for her and seemed to lower himself on his shocks so that she could half carry, half drag Sam into the back and onto the waiting stretcher. Once she was in with Sam, he closed the doors behind them. Ratchet radioed to Bumblebee to leave the offending human and follow him. It took a long minute for Bumblebee to comply as he debated just finishing running him over cuz he had harmed his charge, his best friend. However Bumblebee did back up and take off like the hounds of hell were on his bumper toward the direction he detected Ratchet.

Inside Ratchets cab he talked Mikaela through what she needed to do for Sam while they were on their way to somewhere he could work on Sam, himself. "Mikaela Sam's body is going into shock. You need to raise his feet and wrap him up in a blanket from the compartment on the top left. Use the second blanket to prop up his feet. We are heading to Captain Lennox's house since we do not have a designated base yet. I think that would be the safest place to go." He had already informed Bee by radio of his plan. Sam started to cough a minute then as Mikaela put his head to the side as Ratchet instructed, he coughed up a small amount of blood onto her jeans as she sat by his head. She screamed. "WHAT IS IT?!?!?" Mikaela was barely holding it together.

"Ratchet HE'S COUGHING UP BLOOD!!!" A more thorough scan of Sam revealed one of his cracked ribs had finished its break and was starting to work its sharp edge into his tender lungs.

"OH SLAG! Bumblebee change of plan, to the hospital NOW or he will be dead before we get to Lennox's home". Bumblebee was panicking of the comlink. "BUMBLEBEE!! He is curable but not if it's delayed, the damage looks minimal so far however any longer and he could die!" They quickly changed course and went to the nearest hospital, Tranquility General Hospital. They radioed Optimus Prime and Ironhide to update them on their current situation and for Ironhide to bring Lennox to the hospital. Optimus Prime informed the Secretary of Defense of their current situation also asking if there was a way to move Sam to a secure medical facility where he could be moved once out of immediate danger so he could be under the care of Ratchet. While en route to the hospital the Secretary of Defense began to set up a secured location at an army base close to Tranquility where they would convert one of their airplane hangers into a medical bay for Ratchet. He assumed once they got there it would be as good a place as any for the Autobots to stay so he decided to convert that particular base into the base of operations for the Autobots and any comrades of theirs that might be coming to earth. The preparations began immediately. Meanwhile Ironhide had tapped into Lennox's cell phone and called him where he worked and told him what had happened to Sam and that they needed to leave immediately. Lennox almost tripped out of the building as he ran to Ironside's open side door and both of them raced off the injured boy's side.


	2. Hang on!

Author's note: I can't spell to save my life I'm so dyslexic and even my computer doesn't catch all my mistakes! If you see something tell me and I'll change it! Any way on with the story R R

Lennox was a soldier used to war and fighting. He sat inside Ironhide thinking about Sam and his part in the battle with the Autobots. Sam had been in the thick of it with all the Decepticons chasing him to get the Allspark away from him. The poor boy had gotten himself pretty banged up to begin with and now some idiot at his school with a vendetta against him decides to try and fight him. Lennox shook his head. "Poor kid," he whispered under his breath. Ironhide caught his words with his sensitive audio receptors. The truth about both battle hardened soldiers they thought Sam as one of their own. He had saved the day at the last minute sparing Optimus from sacrificing himself. He had proven himself a loyal friend and even a good, if not impromptu, soldier. Ironhide sighed inwardly.

"I wish I had been there today," Ironhide said through the speakers inside his cab. "I would have torn that little son of a glitch apart!" he growled. Lennox chuckled darkly.

"You're not the only one," he answered. "And I think Bumblebee too would have if Ratchet hadn't held him back. However the situation was handled as discretely as possible I suppose considering the circumstances." Lennox sat back and sighed with his hand barely on the steering wheel making a show of driving but not even looking at the road that led to his home. He let Ironhide do most of the driving now a days. Lennox thought about how rumors were probably circling the net now about possessed cars or AI gone crazy trying to kill a boy. Lennox has been promoted to a General status with all the bells, whistles and clearance to go with it, however all the responsibility too. He was the official liaison between the U.S. Government and Transformers and it was now his duty to help cover up all the activities of the Autobots including any landing incidences as well as misunderstandings with locals and any other problems. And THIS was a problem.

"I hope he will be alright though…" Lennox thought a moment. Ironhide was quiet also. Lennox had come to understand the mid conversation pauses are usually from incoming or outgoing radio communications between the Autobots on their internal comlinks.

"There has been a change of plans Lennox. The boy is too badly injured to make it to your place of residence." That is all Ironhide would tell him. The man's looked darkened.

"What happened? He was well enough to go to my house a second ago…" Ironhide was silent for a moment.

"Ratchet says the assault on the boy exacerbated his cracked ribs into full fractures and they are piercing one of his lungs." Lennox paled a bit.

"Ironhide…That's not good," he said in a somber tone.

"I know" answer Ironhide. "They are taking him to the Tranquility General Hospital for treatment. Once his injuries are stabilized they will be transporting him by chopper to the base outside the city. They are converting a hanger into a medical bay for Ratchet."

"Have his parents been notified yet?" Will asked.

"Bumblebee has been monitoring the communications at the residence and there has been a call to them. The school reported the injury to his parents and said that an unknown ambulance and Camero were taking him to the hospital."

"Well that saves me the job of informing them. But they are not gonna like having their son airlifted to an army base for treatment." Ironhide grunted in agreement.

"They've arrived at the hospital," he told Will in a low tone.

"Let's get there then buddy," he responded and the rest of the ride was grim silence.

Ratchet had hacked into the dispatch system at Tranquility Hospital. _**Come in Emergency Room! I have an emergency!!! **_

The dispatcher picked up the mike, "Yes, what is your ETA?" she asked calmly.

_**ETA 2 minutes, I have a 16-year-old male with fractured ribs and a punctured lung. His body is in shock with aggravated prior injuries.**_

"We'll have a crash cart and personnel standing by when you arrive!" she called to the ambulance just as she could hear the sirens coming down the street. The dispatcher made announcement over the PA system for personnel to prepare for incoming.

Mikaela sat with Sam as he seemed to come toward consciousness but only partially with moans and groans. He was in a lot of pain and was beginning to move around as he coughed up more blood onto his girlfriend. Mikaela was crying freely not even noticing any more as she ran a hand over his face comfortingly trying to console him in his pain. "Mikaela don't let him move. His broken ribs might puncture his lungs more or worse his heart." Mikaela sniffed but leaned over him to hold his shoulders and whisper to him.

"Sam please don't move…..please…" She whispered in his ear and he seemed to stop his moving however it was followed by a more shallow breathing. Mikaela was having difficulty seeing and hearing him breath. "Ratchet!!" she called over her shoulder.

"I know Mikaela, his breathing is dangerously shallow and slow…" they hit a bump mid sentence. "But we're here, prepare to disembark, the doctors are waiting." With that his back doors flew open and doctors started reaching in for the gurney.

"Miss come out please now, we need to get to him" one said as he pulled her out of the ambulance. Another doctor looked at her.

"What are his vitals?" Mikaela looked lost. Then from behind her from the Camero a blond man answered for her.

"Breaths are slow and shallow at 10 per minute, heart rate is 50 and dropping. His blood pressure is 60/30 and we didn't get a temp. He's in Cardiogenic Shock with rib fractures, punctured lung and internal bruising some bone deep!" he called after the doctors as they wheeled him into the hospital. One of the nurses stayed to question the two people that had arrived with the boy.

"What is the boy's name?" Again the blond boy answered seeing Mikaela was in no condition to.

"His name is Samuel Witwicky. His parents have been notified of the assault at school and should be on their way." The blond man walked over to Mikaela and began to put an arm around her to try and comfort the distraught teen. Mikaela ducked and moved out of his reach as she looked into the long thin face with high cheekbones. As her eyes settled on the man's she had a sharp intake of breath, the only thing she had every seen that same color was the Autobots optics. She stared for a moment and the woman asking the questions looked at her too.

"Young lady are you ok?" she asked looking between her and the man.

"Yes I am," she answered quietly as she moved toward the man again letting him wrap an arm around her, he moved slower this time.

"You know this man?" she asked pointedly taking into consideration the reaction she gave him just a moment before.

"Yeah he is Sam's relative. He has some medical knowledge cuz he is in med school. It's just been so long since I saw him I didn't recognize him at first." Mikaela said wiping her eyes with a sniff.

"Yes, it was back in Mission city when you gave me that tow," Bumblebee smirked. Mikaela elbowed him and he playfully rubbed the spot. "Easy there slugger." Mikaela's eyes began to water again as she looked up at him taking comfort in the fact the boy next to her was Bumblebee, how she didn't know or care at the moment. The other woman nodded and looked back to the ambulance behind the two.

"Who's ambulance is that? And where is the crew? I didn't see anyone in there when it came in except the girl." Now Bee and Mikaela gave each other a look that said 'this will be hard to explain.' Bee took the initiative.

"I'm sorry ma'am any more information is classified, we just need to get my cousin treated right now if you have any problems you can call Defense Secretary at his private number, I'd be happy to give it to you. I am sure he has been apprised of the situation already." Bumblebee with an air of certainty. The woman shook her head.

"NO no that's fine. You said his parents are already on their way….so any more information I need I will obtain from them," she said shakily slightly rattled. She seemed to retreat in to the building. Bumblebee snorted a little but held on to Mikaela as she hugged him.

"How can you be human?!?!?" she hissed in his ear.

"I'm not this is my solid hologram from. I am the only Autobot with one and the moment. However the others are working on it". He squeezed her lightly. "Don't worry Mik he'll pull through, Ratchet says now that he's here they will have to do surgery to mend the lung as well as fix his bones in his chest." Mikaela looked at Bumblebee again.

"I should go inside and find out what's going on," she said letting go of him. Bumblebee nodded.

"I can't go more then about 7 feet from my body without expending great amounts of energy. And I used up a lot of energy up last night caring for Sam." Mikaela moved into the ambulance doors to go to see what they were doing to Sam even though she didn't really want to. With a backwards glance she waved and so did he, then Bee made a show of walking over and getting into his car form and drove toward the parking lot to park. The hummer ambulance followed him to find a place in the back of the lot so that they could wait for Optimus and Ironhide.

Optimus Prime was worried to say the least. He had gotten the frantic message from Bumblebee and had tried to calm the anxious young Autobot.

Optimus had accompanied Sergeant Epps home to his house after the Mission City battle. Epps had a house in the suburbs that he had inherited from his parents since he was the only son of a successful lawyer in town. He was on the outskirts in the county of Tranquility. He took Epps back and forth to where he worked in the same capacity as Lennox. He had been named an official liaison too in the sense that he now worked under Lennox in his official position. If Lennox, Sam, or Mikaela were unreachable Epps was the man to go to because he knew what was going on also. And to have Ironhide and Optimus at the same place everyday made it pleasant for them to spend their days talking via comlink out in the parking lot. On this day however only Lennox had been at the office since Epps was taking some recoup time since he had been more severely injured by the battle in Mission City. Optimus was watching their other newer comrade as he convalesced when he received the message from Bumblebee. Now as he raced off toward the city limits he tapped into Epps' phone and told him what was going on and about the plans for their base to be at the navel base near where they worked. Epps agreed that the boy would probably be under better care with Ratchet as soon as they could manage to move him and took the situation in and thanked Optimus for filling him in. The truth was with Epps he was a newcomer to the group and he was still finding his place. He reminded them of Jazz in a funny sort of way that made the Autobots feel the loss more but comforted in a strange sort of way.

Optimus picked up speed on the straight away almost hitting the outer city. He was in communication with Ratchet at this point, communicating his ETA as well as getting an update on Sam's condition. He was very close to breaking the speed limit for the second time since coming to this planet. He was very concerned for the boy he had come to think about as apart of his group, a part of their family.

Mikaela walked slowly down the hallway toward where she had seen them take Sam. She walked fearful of what she might find once she got there. But about 5 doors down she found Sam laying with just a sheet covering him since they had cut off all his clothes to have better access to his injured body. He had wires hooked up to his chest to show his heartbeat, they had tubes in his arms dripping life saving medication into his body, and a mask over his mouth giving him air. A doctor came out of the room.

"Are you his family?" She nodded.

"Listen, we have stabilized him for surgery however he is not out of the woods yet, we have to get him up to emergency surgery right now so please tell the rest of your family that's where we will be when they get here, we have to repair the internal damage so he can breathe again." As he said this they wheeled Sam tubes, wires, and all out of the room quickly and toward the awaiting open elevator surrounded by 2 doctors and a nurse. The doctor that had been talking to Mikaela turned on his heels and ran after them. Mikaela stared after him.

She began to shake like the ground would give out under her and collapsed almost onto her knees in tears unable to deal with the recent trauma of the battle and now something as senseless as Trent being just that big of a son of a glitch. It was all her fault, was the only thing going through her mind. She let out a pained cry that might escape a wounded animal stuck in a trap alone in the forest. Just as she fell two strong arms caught her.

After Bumblebee and Ratchet had parked themselves in the back lot they sensed a nearing GMC Top kick coming closer to their location. Ironhide had radioed ahead that they would arrive in 3 minutes with Lennox so that he could go into the ER with Mikaela. Ironhide had the foresight to drop him off at the ambulance entrance where he could see Mikaela talking to a doctor. Ironhide pulled away inconspicuously toward the others as he let Lennox deal with the hospital personnel. As he was approached by a woman that looked like a nurse who was now telling him to go in the front and check in, he was looking at Mikaela as she paled considerably as the man he assumed to be a doctor was talking. He made a dash to be at her side as he barely saw Sam get wheeled passed her. He looked in bad shape. And she had seen it all, he knew and what next ripped from her throat made him cringe inside at the pure pain and emotion that poured out in the pained sound. He made one last long step, almost a leap, and caught her just before her knees hit the floor.

"Ah Mikaela its ok…" he said softly as he lifted her up into a standing position. She knew instinctively that it was Will. They four humans that had been deeply involved in the armed conflict in Mission City seemed to have an instant close group that they held to each other as though they were blood. She turned to cry into his chest heaving sobs as he steadied her. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly rubbing her back like a big brother trying to bring her a sense of comfort.

After a few minutes she took a few hitching breaths and looked up at Lennox. "They took him up to surgery to fix the internal damage…." She said and started sobbing again.

"Miky come on hun. He'll be ok. Ratchet told us so on the way over. Don't worry so much. I know its scary but I believe Ratchet would know…." She nodded against his chest as two familiar faces came rushing up to them. She unfolded herself and tried to collect herself long enough to talk to Sam's parents.

"OH MY GOD! Mikaela! OH hunny what happened?!?!" his mom asked her. She opened her mouth and started to cry again and reached for her. Sam's mother accepted her into her arms and hugged her. Sam's father looked at the young man standing there.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"I am a friend of Mikaela's and Sam's. I came as soon as I heard." He told him without wavering.

"I called him," she said shakily to Sam's dad. "I knew he was close and he would come." Sam's mother cooed to her softly in reassuring tones that she was ok and it was ok to have their friends here.

"What happened?" Ron (Sam's dad) asked Lennox. He was a pointed man that was for sure.

"The Doctor told Mikaela they had to take him up to surgery to fix internal injuries he suffered in the assault at school," Lennox told him directly what was going on so that they could get up to the surgery unit without delay. Sam's dad nodded. He heard Sam's mother let out a cry of surprise and hold on Mikaela tightly as she began to cry also.

"Oh god my baby!!" she cried. Lennox went to take Mikaela from Judy so that Ron could comfort his wife. Judy (Sam's mom) clung to Ron for all she was worth as what happened finally hit her. She couldn't believe her baby had been hurt so badly by some idiot at school. They were gonna pay alright. However right now she was just worried about her son.

"Let's go up to the surgery ward so we can wait for word from the doctors," Ron said stoically. He was holding it together for his wife as well as he could. Lennox nodded in agreement and the two men walked up to the elevators and made their way slowly with the hysterical women to the surgery waiting room.

A bright yellow Camero sat in the parking lot for that last few hours monitoring Sam's vital signs, only comforted by the fact they had started to stabilize since they the arrived. Sam's vitals started to reach normal human ranges about 3 hours after they arrived. Optimus had finally appeared 30 minutes after they had taken Sam into surgery to find all three sitting solemnly in their car forms. He joined the odd line of vehicles in their silent vigil only broken by the occasional transmission from Ratchet that began to reassure them all that Sam was going to be alright as he interpreted his life signs to the other Autobots.

Bumblebee had never felt such a pull to protect and love a small young being that seems so fragile and so strong at the same time. Sam knew the risks when he was facing off with the boy and did so any way. Bumblebee realized that he was closer to this human than he had been to most everyone in his life even though he had only known him a week. He was his protector, best friend, and comrade. He decided that if he ever let him out of his sight again it would be only with another Autobot and that he was sure of.

Three hours of waiting, pacing and on and off crying jags left Mikaela, Will, and Sam's parents tired and stressed. A doctor finally came to them to tell them the news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky?" Judy and Ron stood up motioning for the two young people to join them.

"Yes?" Ron asked tightly.

"Your son pulled through just fine. We repaired his punctured lung and had to wire his rib bones together to help them to heal without causing internal harm again. The internal bruising is extensive though. IT will be a while till he is up and around again, maybe 2 weeks." Judy and Mikaela started to cry all over again with relief.

"Can we see him?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes, you four can follow me into the recovery room. He might not respond yet since he is on very strong meds to keep his body calm and quiet for the next few days." They all nodded. They followed him, then found him in a curtained off area with tubes and wires still hooked up to him but without the urgency and multiple staff members bustling about him. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully and out of pain. Mikaela took one hand as Judy caressed his head and spoke to him quietly. Mikaela saw him open his eyes just a crack and look at them all. Judy smiled through her tears as did Mikaela. Ron gave him a genuine look of relief and Lennox gave him a small salute in greeting. Sam had a ghost of a smile that Mikaela and Will both caught. Sam squeezed Mikaela's hand and gave a little finger movement in the direction of Will and smile a little more noticeably for his parents.

"Your gonna be ok baby.." his mom told him more to herself than to her son. He nodded very slightly and his eyes slid closed again. His grip on Mikaela's hand didn't relax for a minute or two though till he slipped back into a drug-induced slumber. Mikaela smiled and hugged Will. Lennox leaned down and whispered to Mikaela.

"Let's go tell the guys before they blow a gasket." Mikaela let out a loud short burst of laughed as the tension in the room melted away. The doctor usured them all out of the recovery room and told them he was being moved to his own private room for the time being.

"For the time being," Ron asked suddenly. The doctor nodded.

"Yes he is being transferred in the morning," he said calmly.

"WHAT?!?!?" Ron's voice echoed in the long white corridor. Lennox rolled his eyes. He juuuuust had to let the cat outta the bag before he was ready to deal with it. With a sigh he faced Sam's dad.


	3. In Good Hands

HI everyone updates will be periodical but not as fast as last time because I go to school full time and have two kids and work almost full time and am married so I have a lot on my plate but I like writing so I make time. Here goes chapter 3

Sam's transfer to the army base facility was nothing short of a small miracle.

His parents had put up quite a fight to make him stay at the regular hospital. As poor William Lennox told them that it was a matter of Homeland Security and that since he was in the service of Homeland Security he would had to be monitored at the base by special doctors. His parents didn't understand why he couldn't just stay however, since this noisy discussion that had happened out in the hallway was continued in Sam's room, Sam began to awaken from the noise. After he had awakened, and giving his verbal permission for them to move him, it wasn't a matter of what they wanted anymore. Sam's verbal consent wasn't really needed they would have moved him with or without it because it was what he was going to want and it is what the transformers wanted as well. His parents seemed to calm down with their son's quick agreement to the move and they honored their son's wishes not wanting to upset him. Lennox had decided to stay with Sam's parents while the army arranged for them to have transportation to the base. Lennox figured it was going to be LOOOOOONG day since it had already been a long 24 hours already. He could use a shower and change of uniform, however that would have to wait a while longer while he decided just how to break it to them that they were transferring him to be in the care of a giant alien robot who befriended him during their war their son just fought in. Oh yes this was not his day…

The physical part of the transfer had not gone smoothly either. The government had coordinated the move of Sam from the hospital to the new med bay in the new permanent residence of the Transformers. Ratchet literally disallowed any form of other transpiration to the new facility other than himself. He was anxious to get Sam back and be able to resume his care. Optimus, as well as the rest of their four man company, was just as worried and informed the Secretary of Defense he would have to see to the arrangements being made according to Ratchet's specifications. Optimus was a wise leader. He knew never to piss off the mech who knew more about your insides than you did. On top of the obvious, he saw a very valid point to the medic's argument and insisted they be honored.

There were two army medical personnel that were informed of the existence of the Transformers and were enlisted to help with the transportation of Sam. The government had chosen the two named Connors and Hastings carefully and they had taken it in stride considering they had a job to do and they were instructed they were under the supervision and orders of the alien robot. So they did as they were instructed once they reached the hospital. Ratchet had instructed them to give Sam a good dose of sedatives before his ride to the base, and as they entered the hospital room wearing fatigues with Sam's parents, Will, and Mikaela standing there they set to work. Connors recognized Will and nodded as Hastings began putting the sedative drug into Sam's IV. Sam knew what was going on and looked at Mikaela a moment before the drug kicked in and she nodded, because she already knew the question. Sam's eyes slid shut abruptly as the meds took effect and Mikaela gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and his parents kissed him softly before they took him out of the room. Mikaela followed the two men down and saw them load Sam onto a gurney and load him into Ratchet. She went to climb in and just as Hastings went to make her get out, Ratchet's voice over the speakers informed him to let her be.

Enroute to the base, Ratchet kept his scanners on Sam the whole time. Unfortunately, five minutes out, he found that Sam's breathing was too sluggish to adequately oxygenate his body and alerted the medics who were ordered to find the flumazenil, and give it to Sam to counteract the Benzodiazepine (a tranquilizer) they gave him for the ride. His breathing was halting every 10 seconds for a 5 count or so as they searched for the drug to reverse the sedative's affects. Though, both were instructed to get the medicine and administer it right away, only one soldier was frantically searching for it as the other one made a "show" of doing so. Ratchet could feel Connors slamming the doors frantically trying to find it as the other seemed to not care at all about the fact a boy could die. Hastings pulled the drug from a drawer slowly. Then Connors grabbed the bottle from the other man suddenly as he pulled a small syringe out and slowly administered it in the IV tube. The whole minute it took to get the medicine out and get it into Sam's body Connors was giving a scathing look to Hastings who didn't seem to care. The unconcerned soldier had taken his sweet time looking at the bottle and its contents extending the time Sam's breathing was slow and shallow. Ratchet was seething. The scan of his blood told him that he had too much Valium pushed into the IV. But now was not the time, for Sam's breathing was evening out and was now comfortable for the time being. He asked Connors to keep Sam comfortable for the rest of the ride since they were only 10 minutes from the base at present. However he would take it up with the medics after Sam was safe and situated in the new med bay. The two men had been chosen for their medical background and unflappability, however a conscience had not been a qualifying trait.

During the time Sam's breathing began to weaken and the medics began their mad dash to find the meds, Mikaela had begun to cry again holding his hand and stroking his hair talking to him quietly. Even as he stabilized she continued to let her tears fall. She was on the edge of a break and the fact that Mikaela was still injured from the battle days before as well as dealing with being shell shocked from the fight, Ratchet began to keep a scanner on her also. He was afraid he would have the female's increasingly fragile condition to deal with at the same time. The Hummer ambulance sighed internally as he gave a thought to the yellow Camero behind him just barely beginning to relax now that Sam's vital signs were beginning to even out again. The comlinks at the moment were eerily silent. 'Sam is apart of their pod, their unit, their "family" as the humans said' Ratchet thought to himself. 'And that human just might have purposely tried to harm him right under our noses,' He burned inside at the thought. 'This will not go over well with the others…..if I don't get to him first'. The caravan reached the outskirts of the base finally, and they were waved in without further delay and an army jeep began to drive in front of them leading them to the converted airplane hanger.

They stopped in front of the hanger as the army jeep turned and drove away. Apparently someone had had the foresight to let the army personnel know to leave the incoming beings alone. A jeep approached as the doors opened for the Autobots. They allowed the jeep to follow them into the hanger and the doors closed behind them. The large hanger was at least 50 feet tall, and must have been used to house cargo planes in. There were what looked like designated areas that the army had designed the day before such as a med bay, a human living area and a large row of large metal tables that were long and wide enough to comfortably fit a Transformer for recharge. The Secretary left nothing out in his specifications. All in all it was a good start for a base. It had all the bare necessities even for the humans. A smattering of miss-matched living room furniture as well as kitchen appliances and a stocked refrigerator completed the human provisions.

The Autobots took all of this in as they drove toward the back right corner that had several mech sized as well human sized beds. They all stopped and transformed and Ratchet allowed his back doors to open to allow Mikaela, the medics and Sam to exit. Mikaela climbed out first and then turned to watch the two men bring Sam out, however all activity was stopped when Hastings went to put his hands on Sam to remove him from the Transformer's cab. All the other Transformers were standing around anxiously waiting, especially Bumblebee who was hovering almost too close when the loud harsh sound of Ratchet's voice boomed from the stereo speakers.

"HASTINGS! DO NOT TOUCH THE BOY!" Mikaela jumped and ran to Bumblebee who had caught her mid step. Optimus was staring down into the back of Ratchet's alt mode coldly. Ratchet had sent what his report on their ride over to Optimus, and ONLY Optimus. Bumblebee cradles the frightened young woman against him as Optimus Prime knelt towards Ratchet. Ironhide was quiet during the whole incident watching the events unfold intently. However Ironhide knew Ratchet. Something had gone severely wrong. Ironhide had not seen his leader's blue optics look that icy in a very long time, that stare was usually reserved for Megatron alone.

Inside Ratchet, Hastings had thrown his hands up and put them behind his back. He knew that he had been caught. His face was a mix of fear and disgust. Optimus reached in and plucked up the human by the back of his shirt like wayward kitten. Hastings yelped and began to scream. "You fucking freak!! PUT ME DOWN!!! LET ME THE FUCK GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man said this just as Keller was getting out of the jeep that had followed the Autobots into the base. He jogged up to the Autobot leader unsure of what was going on. Optimus gave him a gentle shake before turning to meet Keller.

"Commander Prime what is going on?" He asked in a calm tone that gave Optimus the status of an equal not a reprimanded subordinate. Optimus was enraged at the human dangling from his fingers.

"This human tried to further injure the boy in the hospital and enroute." Optimus gave the dangling human another shake. Keller looked appalled and anxious. Bumblebee pushed Mikaela onto his shoulder and made a sound that reminded the girl of metal grinding against metal that could only have been a cry of rage as he took a step toward Optimus. Ironhide made a low growl as he put a hand on Bumblebee's unoccupied shoulder. He didn't want the smaller bot to do anything rash but at the same time he wanted to warm up his own cannon for a short barbeque.

"Commander Prime, I have no idea how this could have happened, he has been in our ranks for years. I hope you do not think this was…." he didn't finish the thought. Optimus was already shaking his head. Optimus turned his optics to Hastings.

"Mr. Keller, I find that there are glitches like these in every race. He would have fit fine among the Decepticons ranks," Optimus Prime almost spit this last sentence out towards Hastings. He felt like dropping him from full height at this point. "What do you do with traitors attempting to offline a comrade?" he asked pointedly at Keller. He stared for a moment.

"Commander Prime, we have a justice system that processes all accused criminals. However, this is a first. We have top secret courts that he will be tried in to keep your secrets safe."

"Samuel falls under our jurisdiction Keller. I will let you have this treasonous glitch for now but keep me appraised of this 'justice systems' progress." Optimus Prime lowered the man toward the Secretary of Defense and his two bodyguards who promptly came forward to arrest the man who was dropped the last five feet and landed with a grunt on his feet out of surprise. He half turned before they grabed him.

"You come to this planet destroy our cities and now you bring our youth into your ranks! You're trying to fucking kill us all!!! We know you are!!! And you are just trying to get our people to trust you so you can annihilate us all!!!" During Hastings' screaming tirade Mikaela tugged at Bumblebee to put her down. After his first two words he had been grabbed from behind by the two bodyguards. Mikaela weaved her way through the Autobots legs and walked up to the restrained man. Before anyone could answer his accusations Mikaela did so for them.

"You think you're so smart, you stupid little fuck up! You almost killed my boyfriend because he is friends with the Autobots after we all saved this whole world from being Megatron's step stool to ruling the universe and destroying man kind. You are lucky Optimus didn't drop you from full height just to see what your insides look like, because we all sure wanted him to!" He looked at her and spat right in her face. Autobots and humans moved in closer but she put a hand up to waylay their efforts to extract her and subdue him.

"You are a sympathizer to their cause and you should die with the boy for helping them," he hissed at her. Mikaela wiped her face off and took her open hand and slapped him as hard as she could right across the mouth.

"Fuck you bastard." The woman then turned on her heels and walked back stiffly to Bumblebee. The Autobots and humans alike were slightly surprised but very glad for the confrontation. There was very little justice in the situation at the moment, and they all took a small measure of pleasure in the fact that Mikaela had slapped him silly. The guards pulled a stunned Hastings into the jeep for transport to the brig and held him in place in the back seat. Connors had remained quiet this whole time watching what was going on, but more so taking care of the boy. As Bumblebee lifted Mikaela back up on his shoulder and held of a finger for an impromptu high five, which she returned, Connors spoke up.

"I hate to break up the party," he called as loud as he could, "however the boy will be waking up soon from the sedative, especially since we had to counteract some of it in the ride over. He needs to be put where ever he is going."

"I agree, thank you Connors," a voice over the stereo system said. "Now, if you would kindly disembark with the gurney, I will check him over myself and see him situated somewhere he can rest comfortably." With that Connors jumped out of Ratchet and pulled the gurney out so that he could transform. After he was in robot mode, Ratchet bent down and scanned Sam thoroughly again. He made a sound that sounded like a tap of metal against another that might have been a tongue clicking in sympathy. Connors, as well as everyone else, watched Ratchet moved ever so gently, that surprised all the humans present; he picked Sam up off the gurney into his hand without jostling him much. Sam didn't protest once but opened his eyes lazily at Ratchet and gave him a ghost of a grin. Ratchet caught it and smiled back reassuringly. On a large metal table, the size of a small transformer, Ratchet laid a small mat on the metal to make Sam comfortable as he set him there like a mother would lay her sleeping infant in a basinet. The boy let out a small sigh as he relaxed into the soft form fitting material Ratchet had provided. Keller decided this would be a good time to leave with the prisoner and gave Prime's foot a small pat that earned him a quiet look of recognition as he waved at him. Optimus nodded lifting his hand slightly as the Defense Secretary turned his back and motioned to Connors to come with him, however, he was waylaid by Ratchet momentarily. "I need a smaller set of hands while I have patients with such critical needs. I could do it myself but it will be easier if Connors could stay and help me. He has proven trustworthy and I would work with him." Connors looked to the Secretary of Defense who nodded and then he looked up at Ratchet.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind to stay while you need me," he said pleasantly. Ratchet knew he had chosen well. Ratchet asked him to find several different meds in a small crate across the hanger. He knew this would take him several minutes as the Autobots got their look at Sam's safe form and would give Bumblebee an opportunity to put his worried processors at rest.

Slowly, everyone moved in on the table to see Sam. None of them had a chance to see him alright since he had entered the hospital. Scans were one thing, but seeing him alive and mending with one's own optics added a more surety to the situation. Optimus looked at him much as he would any recovering mech he cared about. Sam's eyes met his and then he gave him a small nod with a smile before he turned to inspect other aspects of the large hanger. Ironhide looked down at him a moment and scanned him once himself taking in account the normal human variation of vital signs. He then caught sight of Sam glancing his way and bristled at the fact that he had gotten caught staring at the boy with concern. However Sam just winked at him and Ironhide gave him a nod with a small smile and went to discuss the current situation with Optimus. Bumblebee let Mikaela onto the table and watched her as she raced over to him. She smoothed his hair back and kissed him. Since Sam wasn't in any immediate danger or pain Ratchet gave Mikaela, Bumblebee and Sam a minute to reconnect as he turned his back to gather things for Sam.

Mikaela spoke to Sam softly not expecting him to answer back. "You gave us quite a scare Sammy," she said to him as she kissed his lips softly. Bumblebee watched them and waited his turn. Sam nodded to her tiredly and attempted to kiss her back. He was fighting the exhaustion that wanted to take him into sleep again. She kissed him once more and looked up at Bumblebee. He lifted her up and set her on the floor of the hanger and let her run off towards the other Autobots. Bumblebee looked at Sam a moment before moving to the other side of the table where Ratchet had been standing so he could get closer to him. Bumblebee kneeled next to the tall metal table and in doing so made him eye level for the boy. He smiled at his Bee and the Camero smiled back.

"Hi Sam," he said softly his voice still rough but distinct and usable. Those two words said volumes. The words were layered in concern and worry. Sam reached up a hand to the large Autobot and Bumblebee put a finger next to his hand so he could rest his arm on it. He felt Sam's fingers stroke the metal of his fingers with great effort from the boy. When Sam had moved his head to look up at Bumblebee and then to move down, his hair had fallen low on his forehead and Bee picked up his other hand and with a gentleness that belied his giant body, he moved the hair from his boy's forehead as he had seen Mikaela do. This brought a smile back to Sam's face. There was just something between the two that not even Mikaela understood. She was fine with their relationship, she let them have their time and their bond, and there was never any reason for her to be jealous of them because she had her own special bond with him. She looked back at them a moment and watched Bumblebee. She had been forging her own special bond with the bot that had nothing to do with Sam and so she understood. The three of them were quite a trio. She just smiled and turned back to the larger Autobots in front of her.

Sam's voice was raspy and very faint when he looked to Bumblebee and said, "Hey Bee…" Bumblebee shook his head and made a shushing noise. His large fingers had not stopped their ministrations on Sam's head as he talked to the boy.

"Don't talk now," Bumblebee chided softly with a small smile. Sam's eyes took on a look of quiet and mild frustration mixed with the feelings he so desperately wanted to express to Bee and Mikaela both. Bumblebee just nodded, "I know," he whispered thickly wishing he could talk to the boy now too. The mysterious bond between car and driver couldn't hold a candle to an Autobot and HIS boy. "Rest," Bumblebee said. Suddenly, Sam's eyes slid shut and he went limp so quickly that Bumblebee jumped up startled and turned to yell to Ratchet. Only Ratchet was next to him already with a small needle protruding from one of his fingers entering Sam's IV line that he had opted to keep for him since it was the least painful and most expedient way to administer medication to his patient currently.

"He's fine Bumblebee," Ratchet said. "He was over exerting himself though, trying to connect with you." Bumblebee nodded and reluctantly stood and pulled his finger out from under his friend's small hand. What Ratchet said finally hit him.

"Connect with me?!?!" Bumblebee asked incredulously.

"The boy already has a connection with you, Bumblebee. I have been monitoring it since the battle. I have my suspicions that this is from the Allspark. He was in contact with an intense power source when it was destroyed. We don't know what type of effects it will have on him, but nothing dangerous that I have been able to find so far. The others are aware of my findings. We hesitated to tell you because I wanted to wait till I knew more, however current events have forced me to reveal this to you. The connection to you is tentative right now but you can probably already feel it in your spark. Your protectiveness and attachment to the boy is understandable especially with the new friendships we all forged with our new human friends during the battle, however, since the battle the connection has made these traits stronger in you. You are still you, Bumblebee and still the same, it will just add a dimension to your attachment to the boy and vicariously to Mikaela because he is attached to her as well." He explained this quietly to Bumblebee in Cybertronian. Bee nodded not surprised to find this out at all. He felt as if he had the boy becoming part of his spark. Not a bad feeling, different, but not bad.

"And as the connection becomes more stable?" Bumblebee asked back in his native language.

"I doubt that it will become any stronger. It is just a dimension of your relationship that was already there before the Allspark had come into the picture. Think of it like a gift Bumblebee. You are the only one who will ever have something like this with a human. I think that with proximity it can bring both of you a calming affect, and when you two are separated or if one of you is ever offlined, I think it might be painful but nothing that would kill the other with a decent support system which you will both always have within our pod." Bumblebee nodded again absorbing the new development in his life. He didn't regret a single minute nor would he ever. He looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled. Sam was just full of surprises. As Bumblebee rounded the table to join the other two mechs, he saw Optimus holding Mikaela in his hand listening to her tell both Ironhide and himself how it was that Sam got hurt that day. They requested the information and she was glad to tell the story. Bumblebee came into the story just where they had bumped into Trent. He listened to her tale as she accounted Sam's heroic protection of her even though he was hurt and knew he would be hurt worse. As they all heard her story they looked over at Sam's obliviously sleeping form with an even more profound respect for the boy. Optimus went silent for a moment and had a blank look on his face as he contacted Mr. Keller again to make sure he was going to take care of the other boy that had assaulted Samuel at school and see to it he be tried along with the other human. Keller promised to look into the local authorities' progress on how they were dealing with the altercation and told him he would get back to him.

Just as Ratchet finished fixing the medications for Sam that day, and making sure all his vitals and blood contents were balanced, he turned to look at Mikaela who had since rested against Optimus' fingers almost bonelessly. Ratchet shook his head and walked to the clueless group who wouldn't know a tired human if it bit them in the aft at the moment, and plucked Mikaela out of his leader's hand without a second thought and brought her toward the med bay part of the hanger and scanned her. Her body's healing had slowed and her stress levels were off the charts and her vitals were on the high side as well. Mikaela looked up at Ratchet with a tired smile. "You are in need of meds and rest," he told her quietly. She nodded. Sam's transfer and near miss was over and without the adrenaline driving her, she was about to collapse. Ratchet deposited Mikaela on a human sized bed, one of the four that had been put in the med bay. Connors came walking back from the far end of the hanger with his hands full of meds for both children. Connors put all the vials and bottles on a human sized table and looked up at Ratchet.

"Here is everything you asked for chief." Connors saluted him. Ratchet chucked slightly.

"Thank you Connors," he said. "Now would you start an IV on Mikaela? Her ordeal has left her dehydrated and her blood sugar low as well. She hasn't the energy or will to eat right now." He said this as he looked at her and she was already asleep on the small bed. Connors nodded and sat down next to the girl to start her on IV fluids as well as anti-inflammatory drugs and a glucose drip. The soldier was able to start it without much of a protest from the sleeping girl as she just groaned a little in her sleep. He attached the tubing in place with tape, and let the medication do its job. About 10 minutes later Ratchet told him to give the girl some sleeping medicine and a painkiller to help her stay asleep. As he did this, Ratchet walked over to his comrades. Connors busied himself watching over the girl as well as arranging some of the medical equipment laying around from the speedy conversion.

Ratchet nodded to Optimus as they let him in their small circle. They began to speak in Cybertronian. "I informed Bumblebee of my findings Prime," he said. Prime nodded.

"It is for the best that he knows now with both children injured and Sam having been so near death, it makes him more aware of his actions." Optimus looked at Bumblebee.

"Optimus, I wanted to kill that boy…." he whispered. His shoulders slumped. His leader put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bumblebee, its understandable even without the connection. Between Hastings and that Trent child our humans have been further injured. Do not think we don't all want to see them pay for their crimes. Just be careful not to let the connection with Sam color your actions. It can be an asset and a burden." Bumblebee weighed his leaders words and nodded.

"The connection doesn't control me," he told his leader. "But it can make certain emotions more powerful especially when it comes to protecting Sam…."

"There is a difference between protecting and vengeance," Prime said carefully. "You now bear an awesome responsibility." Bumblebee nodded and Optimus patted his shoulder as Bee's hand came to where his spark casing lay beneath his armor.

"It is a burden and blessing I willingly bear then." Ratchet looked at the yellow Autobot.

"It would not have happened without both you and the boy wanting it. The Allspark does not give birth to gifts that are unwelcome." He told him.

"Is there anything else the boy might develop from the Allspark?" Ironhide asked quietly.

"It's hard to say Ironhide…I don't know yet. My scans say that all biochemical activity is normal and anything else is dormant now. Probably because his body is too injured to manifest any other 'gifts' the Allspark might have given him." Ironhide nodded at Ratchet's comment.

"We need to get Jazz from the Lennox property," Ironhide told them gently. Optimus let out a sigh and the others looked down for a moment. "He will be safer here…" They didn't talk about him like he was dead, yet there had been no reason to talk about him at all since the battle and Ironhide and Lennox had taken Jazz's two halves to his property and put them in an older barn. It wasn't a place that did the great warrior justice, however it was a place to hide them until they put all the Decepticons into the abyss. None of the Autobots could bring themselves to put him down in the trench with the garbage. He was a hero and would be treated like one. Optimus nodded.

"Once Will gets done informing Sam's parents as well as his parents settling down here then you should go with him and get Jazz. Bumblebee will…." He cut himself off once he looked at the yellow Autobot's stricken face. He couldn't make him go away from Sam, not yet. He was still dealing with newness of a connection that made him want to be close to the boy and he was hurt on top of everything else. "Stay here," Prime finished much to the young Autobot's relief. "I'll come with you to load him in your bed Ironhide."

Ratchet looked at each one. "Alright all of you, you look like hell. Go get some recharge, we will probably have to be dealing with hysterical human parental units in a while so take the peace while you can get it!" His hands made a shooing motion and then he pointed to the four beds over toward the other corner of the hanger. Optimus chuckled and complied followed by Ironhide. They both went to the long steel tables and laid down and started to power down their systems. Bumblebee didn't move as quickly. He looked back at Sam for a while then at Mikaela. Ratchet sighed. "Bumblebee, you can recharge on the table Sam's on. I am going to put him in a human bed so that Connors can keep an eye on both the children while I recharge." Bumblebee smiled at him and followed him.

"Thanks Ratch…" he said. The rescue vehicle waved it off and ever so gently picked Sam up in his hand an laid him in the bed next to Mikaela. Bumblebee hopped up on the examining table turned recharge station and started to power down his systems. Without all the interference of his other systems, Bumblebee took a moment to focus on his spark, and then on the new sensation he recognized for the first time. "Ratchet….." he breathed. "I can FEEL Sam…" Ratchet nodded. Bumblebee also sighed "I can feel how tired he is…"

"Yes I can imagine so. I won't be surprise if both of you are able to feel the others pain and VERY strong feelings in most situations. With all your other systems on and Sam's biofeedback interference I doubt it will be an extremely sensitive connection, but I have a feeling if you reach into the connection and concentrate on it or like you did, shut off all extraneous systems, you will be able to increase the amount of sensory pick up from the link." Bumblebee nodded.

"Ratch…" Bee called before he went offline. "He's still in pain…" Ratchet nodded and watched him offline. Ratchet looked down at Connors.

"Increase the boy's pain medicine so I don't have him or Bumblebee coming prematurely online. While you're at it hook them both up to the human monitoring devices until I am able to build more sophisticated ones. It will help you keep an eye on them. And Connors," Ratchet looked at him, "Thank you." Connors saluted him and went to work as Ratchet sat against the wall near the two humans that were in his care and offlined himself with some systems still monitoring the patients and the surroundings. All the Autobots were in recharge as a lone human shuffled in the quiet, keeping the two patients in his care comfortable and monitored. He sat back in a chair watching both children quietly. He thought about all he had been told and all he had seen in just a short time. IT was enough to blow a humans mind if you let it. However these two kids had actually saved the world along with the four large robots now recharging. He was humbled in their presence and was glad to be apart of such an important undertaking as this. He silently hoped that both the man and the boy that had set out these two would rot in hell along with the Decepticons. Slowly the whole of his situation sifted into his brain and he was glad that there were a few heroes left alien or otherwise.


	4. Dreams and Reality

A/N: HI people here's the fourth chapter. This thing has taken on a life of hits own! Any way on with it!

In Sam's exhaustion and drug induced sleep about 2 and a half hours after he had been put in the small bed next to Mikaela, the loud arguing and crying were starting to filter in to his lazily dozing brain. The mix of sounds coming from the waking world invaded his hazy half-sleeping state and grey world of his resting mind turned to an unwelcome scenario. Again he was back days before now and he was hanging by Optimus' shoulder blade with Mikaela dangling form his sleeve. A woman's crying from somewhere outside his mind molded itself into Mikaela's cries for help as she slipped from his grasp and then he followed falling down towards the ground. Even as Optimus tried to catch them with his feet, they hit them hard trying to grab them but their hands slipped down the smooth metal. The fall extended itself until he fell into the hand of his guardian. He had saved him from being road pizza but at the same time hurt his insides. But he was so glad to be alive it didn't even register. He didn't have time to thank him or even hug him as Bumblebee had to put them down and take a protective stance in front of him and Mikaela. He could here the choppers. He could hear someone yelling about taking Bumblebee from somewhere far off. 'Oh God!' he thought, 'NOT AGAIN!!' Sam watched as the first helicopter released a netted spear that caught Bee's right hand. Sam looked on in horror. 'This can't happen! Not now Not again!!! I can't lose him again! I might not get him back!' The thought of losing Bumblebee now was increased ten fold from his last encounter with Sector 7 when they had drug His Bee away from him. He could hear his squeals and injured sounds that emanated from his damaged vocal processor. "Bumblebee" he yelled "You gotta fight back!! Please don't let them take you again!!!!!!" Another rope caught his left arm and Bumblebee turned to look at His Boy yelling for him. Bumblebee's face was a mix of sorrow and despair. He wasn't going to fight this time either. Sam knew what would happen next. The cries from Bumblebee would get louder and those horrible people would come pull them away from each other. With everything he had been through in one week and now his best friend was getting dragged away forever he began to lose hope. He covered his face and he knees went out from under him.

As Sam crumpled toward the ground something large and metal caught him. Sam jerked his head up to look straight into stunning blue optics of His Bee. Confused but grateful he jumped toward his armored chest and would have hugged him had he been able to get his small arms around his girth. The human settled for placing his hands and the side of his face against his warm metal chest and listen to his internal systems hum. Sam gave a look toward the scenario playing out near them as Sector 7 moved in on another form of Bumblebee. Sam closed his eyes as tears dripped down his cheeks some of them running down His Bee's armor. The Bumblebee holding Sam against him protectively waved his unoccupied hand at the nasty memories and they seemed to disperse like mist on a sunny day. The light grey surroundings returned. Sam didn't dare move. He was afraid that this Bee would leave him too. "How…" Sam asked the yellow Autobot.

"Sam take some deep breaths…You need to calm down," Bumblebee said in his familiar voice, rough but so comforting. Sam did as he was told and took deep breaths calming against His Bee's chest as a finger rubbed his back the other one cradling his shaking form. When Sam finally got a hold of himself he looked up into Bee's optics. "A dream," Bumblebee told him.

"But you're here…" the boy replied confused. His Bee nodded.

"Yes, your dream was causing your body stress that it wasn't handling very well and Ratchet didn't want to give you any more tranquilizers so soon after your other mishap. I came to help you." None of what he was saying made sense except his last sentence.

"Mishap? Tranquilizers? How are you here?" Bumblebee knew he should get back, but he didn't want Sam to become agitated again. He could feel his confusion causing him to worry.

"Deep breaths Sam…and I'll tell you." Sam started to breathe deep and relaxed into Bumblebee's hand waiting for his explanation. "During your transfer here to the hanger, a man that was chosen was a paranoid psychotic about aliens and these tendencies were never known before he tried to hurt you because you knew us. He gave you too much medicine and was trying to stall the administration of the antidote while inside Ratchet. He was taken to the "brig" as Keller called it for containment to await trial for his vile actions." There was an edge to the Autobot's voice that told Sam that man was lucky to be living. Sam ran his hands over His Bee's wrist and forearm in an effort to comfort him and assure him he was ok. Bumblebee looked at him and chuckled. "I am here to help you not the other way around." Sam smiled for the first time. "And to answer your question on how I can be here, the Allspark gave us a connection Sam. If we really concentrate on it we can use it to help each other like this. However, most of the time it will just bring us closer to each other. With all our systems going, it's harder to feel the connection. It is a protective mechanism of the link. But when you are in trouble or hurt or have very strong feelings I feel them. The reverse will be true also." Sam looked up at him taking it all in with a small smile.

"Wow that's cool!" he said excited. Bumblebee just chuckled again.

"Sam, what made you come here?" Bumblebee asked him suddenly.

"I heard crying I think and yelling…." Sam tried to remember. "I heard a woman crying and I thought it was Mikaela. Is she ok?!?" he asked. Bumblebee nodded.

"Don't worry she is fine, she's sleeping next to you in her own bed." Sam calmed instantly. "Anything else?"

"I heard someone yelling about taking you or something…" he was confused and didn't know where that had come from.

"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere." Bumblebee took his free hand and ruffled his hair. Sam laughed. "Listen it takes a lot of concentration to be here, I should go back and tell them you're ok. I am sure Ratchet already knows that by now but I shouldn't over do it yet." Sam nodded a little depressed. Bumblebee looked sadly at him. "I promise I won't be far. And if you need me again I'll know. Plus, when your sleeping you can feel me without me here, just look for me." Sam nodded. He gave Sam a warm hug and set him down as he seemed to lie down in the midst of the grayish mist that enclosed them now. He waited till Sam's eyes closed and then disappeared. Sam floated back into a floating doze, peaceful and he didn't hear any more yelling. Sam looked inside himself a moment for what His Bee had been talking about and followed the thought of Him deep in his soul it seemed and there he found the Autobot's life signature connected to his very being.

15 minutes earlier

Ironhide was pulled out of recharge by an incoming transmission from Lennox's cell phone. Apparently Keller had arranged Will and Sam's parents' transportation about 20 minutes ago and they were at the gate to the base. Ironhide stood and looked at his recharging comrades. He also spared a glance at Connors who was still monitoring the children just as he was asked to do. Connors looked up at the back mech with a salute. None of the other mechs were up yet and he looked down at the man. "Thank you," he said in a low rumble. Connors nodded.

"They are good kids, they're heroes. They deserve good care." Ironhide scoffed. Connors looked back up at him for him to clarify. "Aren't they?" Ironhide looked back at him again.

"They are pod!" he told the man. Connors seemed confused. "You humans might say 'family'" he added gruffly. The human medic nodded with a smile and turned back to the 'children' as he labeled them. Ironhide walked up to Ratchet who was the closest and put a hand on his shoulder with a gentle shake. Ratchet was only in a light recharge and brought all his systems online quickly. Optics flickered on. "The boy's parents and Will are at the gate, they are coming now." Ratchet jumped up and ran over to Bumblebee and Ironhide went to Optimus and woke him. They were all up and operational and as they heard a jeep coming closer they all turned into their vehicle form. Bumblebee's holoform flickered to life next to his car form and they waited for them to come in.

A military jeep rolled in through the doors after they opened. William, Ron, and Judy's doors opened. As they got out they could be heard arguing loudly with Will. "Mr. Witwicky, I assure you that here they are in the best care! I told you they are more technological advanced then us and Ratchet is better at diagnosing and helping them heal!" Judy Witwicky was still crying over the shock of the news her baby had been in a war and could have been killed and she was hanging on to her husband for dear life as she had the night before. Ron was very upset.

"General Lennox, I don't know how you can trust these "Autobots" after they put our children in danger! And to think it was the car I bought him! It really did steal itself then that night! Poor Sam was almost put in jail because of that THING'S actions!"

"That "thing" saved his life 10 times over because the violent faction of their race was already after him! He was sent to protect the boy! Sam ended up saving the world and he's close to the Autobots now!" Ron turned back to look at Will after spying the cars sitting around silently as well as a blonde haired boy and the medic he recognized.

"And I suppose that those cars over there are the aliens???" He yelled at Will. Optimus had had enough, it wasn't Will's fault so he took the initiative.

"We are," the semi truck said. Ron back off a step but held his ground.

"You, you're the leader of this invasion!" Bumblebee had listened to their accusations and couldn't keep quiet any longer. The blonde 20 year old spoke up.

"We are not here to invade, Mr. Witwicky. We came to save you from the Decepticons. Sam happened to have the glasses of your great-grandfather that had the location of the artifact the Decepticons were after. He chose to come with us when the Decepticons started to attack. He saved me two times and then saved us all when he defeated the Decepticons leader. War is never good for anyone. But he has proved himself a strong ally and soldier." Ron was again stunned into silence as the human form before him talked as if he was an alien.

"You are one of them? But you're human!" he shouted in close to Bumblebee's face.

"This is my holoform, Mr. Witwicky. I am Bumblebee, Sam's Camero." Ron doubled back and looked down at the car and then back to the man.

"YOU!" Sam's father pointed at him. "You caused all this! We are taking our son BACK to the hospital and YOU are not coming back to our house! EVER!"

"Mr. Witwicky," Ratchet's vehicular mode said, "You cannot separate them. It would be detrimental for you son." This enraged Ron more and his mother started to cry loudly. Judy couldn't form a coherent thought.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME!" Ron shouted at the rescue hummer, and then he turned toward Will. "YOU!" he pointed at Will. "Take us outta here! And take my son back to that damned hospital!" He whirled around to Bumblebee who was staring at his son worriedly. "YOU! You ….ALEIN…Don't you come near him again! He will never have contact with you again! He cannot have you as a car ANYMORE! We are taking him and you will NOT come back for him! NEVER AGAIN!" Ron's tirade was suddenly punctuated by Sam's cry. Forgetting Sam's upset parents, he had begun to feel Sam's worry and rising panic. Bumblebee transformed without another thought as he let his holoform dissolve. Ratchet was scanning him now and did the same as Bumblebee. He transformed, not waiting to baby the angry parental units any longer, to rush over to Sam's side. Connors was already gathering the necessary meds to give Sam but didn't give them until Ratchet gave him the word. Ron stepped backward and landed right on his aft. Bumblebee ran to Sam's side and kneeled next to his bed. Ratchet ran his scans several times then looked at Connors.

"We can't afford to have him on another tranquilizer yet. It is too soon after the first incident." Ratchet looked worried though. Organics were so pitting delicate. He looked down at Bumblebee and Sam. Both were suddenly showing the same spiking systems. Sam's panic was spiking as was his hormones and his movements might aggravate his surgical locations. Bumblebee's concern was bordering panic, and his processors were working over time as well as his neuroreceptors taking on Sam's panicked emotions. Ron was still sitting stunned and his wife was silent for a change watching the yellow Autobot and her son entranced with the whole situation. Optimus and Ironhide went to see if they could help seeing how worried Bumblebee was and how unsettled their sleeping human was. Will went walked up to the group leaving the sitting silent set of parents. He looked on just as worried trying to get a look. Ironhide pulled him up onto his shoulder and Will gave him a grateful pat on his armor. Ratchet had an idea forming. "Bumblebee start powering down all unnecessary systems! Quick!" Bumblebee did as he was told knowing Ratchet always had a good reason for giving a command like that. Suddenly Bumblebee felt Sam's terror and despair hit him like a ton of bricks. The feeling was so intense that he let out a pained cry that startled all but Ratchet. Optimus went around to the back to hold up Bumblebee. He patted the hands under his arms in a silent thank you. "If you have everything powered down Bumblebee, I know it hurts the more you concentrate on it but I think you can reach him…He is stuck in some kind of traumatic memory of dream. I can't risk another sedative. You can calm him Bumblebee, if you can reach him." Bumblebee gave a soft nod and let his optics go offline and pulled his energy inward through the onslaught of Sam's pain physical and emotional. The connection was so new they hadn't learned to filter each others emotions yet and pulling yourself through someone's unconscious panic is quite a feat. Suddenly, Bumblebee's form completely slumped against Optimus' arms and there was a momentary panic until Ratchet concluded that he was using all his systems to process Sam's overload and reach him. And when he went into recharge he figured it was because he had made contact.

Bumblebee was momentarily disoriented when he seemed to have fallen into their connection and ended up here. He looked around and watched himself being captured by Sector 7 all over again. He was entranced for a second watching it as if it was a movie paying before him. He remembered it all vividly and when he heard the first net trap his arm he winced and moved his hand as if it has been his wrist caught this time too. He finally caught sight of Sam as the other Bumblebee getting captured shot Sam a hopeless look. That was when the pain and despair coming from Sam grew 10 fold and Bumblebee felt it hit his spark like a Decepticon's missile. He ran as fast as he could. He knew there was something very wrong now. In the back of his mind he could hear Ratchet yelling at him to _**Get to the boy, QUICK! His vitals are becoming dangerously low!!!**_

Ratchet was trying to figure out what in Primus' name made the boys vital suddenly fall so quickly. His vitals had been high but stable and suddenly it was like the boy had just begun to shut off all of his systems. His heart beat hit 50..then 40… Sam's breathing was coming in shallow breaths that were not very close together. His blood pressure began to drop to 60/30. He had sent an urgent message to Bumblebee as he looked down at them both. Ratchet moved a hand over the boy readying an electrical pulse that might reboot his circulatory system if it crashed. Ratchet frantically researched through the medical texts online he had access to and was stumped. "Why the pit is this boy's systems shutting down!" Ratchet growled in frustration. Will yelled down at Ratchet from Ironhide's shoulder.

"Ratchet don't overlook the body mind thing humans have. He's been through a lot…" Ratchet processed the information.

"Its like he has just given up then Lennox and I don't know why! I can't fix a broken soul, slag it!"

Bumblebee's hand stretched out to catch Sam as he fell and caught him before he reached the ground.

Ratchet watched his scans as all Sam's life signs stopped dropping abruptly. They didn't start rising yet, but were just held there like they had been stopped all the sudden from dropping. It took a moment but ever so slowly Sam's vital signs began to come up to healthy levels although it took several minutes. Ratchet looked down at the recharging Bumblebee and then looked up at Optimus. "By Primus he did it!" Ratchet let out a large breath he and everyone else had been collectively holding. "Can you keep holding him Prime? I don't think we should move him till he comes back online, we don't want to break his concentration and force him to pull away from Sam prematurely." Optimus Prime nodded.

"I held this sparkling for how many years? I think I can manage a few minutes." They all chuckled. Ratchet kept taking scans

"Optimus this is amazing, Sam's vitals are showing echo's of Bumblebee's spark pulse…. Just as Bumblebee is showing signs of an actual heart beat. I think that this connection they have has been not only cemented but spark and soul are connected…." Ratchet watched the two again. Mikaela stirred a little as though there was something pulling her from sleep. Ratchet scanned her also. He was floored. "Optimus, I had to do a level 5 scan on all three, and found that because of her proximity to Sam and Bumblebee she has a very faint yet very real connection to both. Because of the sudden spike in the other two's connection it has strengthened hers also to feel the current upset. I don't think the other two are aware of it yet because it is still so vague compared to theirs, however, given time I think her connection will grow also. The three are connected at the soul and spark sir…" By now Ron and Judy had made their way slowly to the large mech circling their small son. They watched the whole thing play out in front of them. They could see there was something with this odd group of humans and giant aliens that bonded them all to each other if not in the same sense as Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee but as if they had always been family. Connors, being the newbie to the group, walked over to the parents.

"You won't find better care ma'am." Connors told this to Judy quietly. She turned to him.

"I am beginning to believe it… They really care about our son…." Ron was silent as Judy spoke.

"He's pod to them." He said and chuckled at the woman's confusion. "Family, Mrs. Witwicky. To them he is family."

"Dear God and we were going to separate them…" she said looking at her husband. Ron looked up at Ratchet.

"This is what you meant by separating them would hurt Sam." Ratchet nodded.

"The link that the three share was tentative, but now…I don't think the three of them will be able to be too far away from each other for long periods of time." Mikaela began to quite as Sam's stress levels evened out and both children fell into a peaceful sleep. Bumblebee watched Sam slip back into a tranquil state and then worked on pulling himself back into his own body or whatever had happened. It was easy enough to will his consciousness back to his own systems and then his optics came on line suddenly and he jumped up from Optimus' arms disoriented again. Optimus caught his shoulders as he held his head a moment. He looked up and looked angrily at Sam's parents.

"You!" he whispered and moved from Optimus' grasp. Everyone could tell that Bumblebee was REALLY mad. But at the same time he was whispering.

Ratchet looked at him pointedly. "Did you blow out you vocal processor again??" Ratchet's tone was loud and angry. Bumblebee turned to look at him.

"Ratchet, Sam heard the argument," he whispered. "Keep down the angry tones please? He is fragile right now…" He looked back at Sam forlornly. Ratchet nodded. Bumblebee then looked at his parents again. "He heard your screaming," he whispered to Judy. "And he heard your yelling he could never be with me again!" he whispered at Ron pointedly. "The screaming brought back a painful memory for him and it shipped him right back into the middle of it. And the threat of him losing me made him go over the edge. He's been through enough… Just let him be…" He continued to whisper, however his last sentence was very soft and all the fight had gone from him. Bee just turned and went back to sit on the ground next to Sam's bed and began brushing his fingers along his forehead again as he had done earlier. Everyone watched him tenderly attend to his sleeping friend.

"Let us take our conversation to the other side of the hanger and let them be for the moment," Optimus said to everyone. The Autobots complied immediately, even Ratchet who knew all three were fine just needed some air. Connors was on Ratchet's heels as well. Only Judy and Ron stood for a moment longer, watching the tender scene of their sleeping son and the giant robot comforting him in a way no one on Earth could now. Judy and Ron held each other while they looked on, suddenly very sorry for their over reaction and all of their nastiness. They turned finally and walked over to the three mechs standing in a semi circle.

Judy was the first to speak, "Optimist..mus…was it?" Prime smiled an alien smile.

"Optimus" he corrected with a disarming tone.

"Optimus, I am sorry …" she looked down at her feet. " We just didn't realize… He is our only child and he is so young…. This is so new to us… All this I know does not excuse our ugliness to you." Optimus kneeled before her and very carefully put a giant finger under her chin, she was surprised but let him pull her gaze up to meet his optics.

"Mrs. Witwicky, we can have nothing but respect for the procreator of such an outstanding offspring. We understand your shock and worry. We are sorry as well to have involved Sam in our war. But he did save us all Mrs. Witwicky, as well as the whole human race. He, Mikaela and Will are the only humans so far that have become like pod to us, or 'family' as you say. Connors is quickly proving a trustworthy ally also. We do hope that you would support your son's part in our group. We wouldn't be the same pod now with out him. Bumblebee's now connected to the boy through the power of the Allspark, how, we do not know. But the fact remains that they are and thus Bumblebee's protection not only falls to Mikaela but to you as well. Not only Bumblebee's but all of us too." Optimus tone was gentle and forgiving. Ironhide looked down and nodded at them.

"Pit, if you can come in here yelling at talking cars and then to 30 foot robots you're ok by me. You got some NOS there." And with Ironhide's offhanded comment the hanger was filled with the stress relieving laughter of human and mech alike. Bumblebee didn't join in the laughter but he did smile a little.

"I do believe you had your son's best interest at heart Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky. However wrong you were, you were trying," Ratchet quipped. Ron chuckled.

"I apologize also to you all for my callous words, especially to Will, he had to hear it all the way here." Will chuckled and nodded. Ironhide let him off his shoulder to go shake hands with Ron. Judy all of the sudden looked up her eyes stormy.

"Wait a blasted minute…. YOU! You were there that night that there was an "earthquake" weren't you!!!" All the mechs nodded. Judy gave an indignant screech. "MY GARDEN!!! IT WAS YOU!?!?!?!" She ran after the nearest mech that happened to be Ratchet, swinging her purse. Ratchet side stepped her swing but she was not so easily detoured. Ron was laughing so hard he was crying.

"You'd better run there big guy you have encored the wrath of Judy Witwicky now!" Ratchet kept stepping backward to move away from the enraged running woman.

"It wasn't just me!!" Ratchet called down to her. "They helped!!!" She kept swinging her purse until she got close enough that he didn't want to step on her and he tumbled backward onto his aft. Judy charged right up his leg and climbed his semi sitting form right up to his face plate and whacked up the side of his head.

"You were the nearest," she replied suddenly calm as she slid down to the floor. This was too much for even Optimus and Ironhide and they began laughing with their human friends. Even Bee let out a laugh when she swung her purse into the medics head.

"Madam I must remind you that I am treating YOUR son for his injuries and wouldn't recommend attacking your CHILD's doctor!" he told her in annoyance at the other mechs and humans laughter.

"And I'll remind you not to anger the mother of said boy or you will get it again!" she snapped at him and went back to rejoin the conversation. The room was awash with laughter again, even Ratchet felt the woman had more NOS then most of the mechs he had treated over the millennia and laughed along with the others as Optimus helped him to his feet. Bumblebee chuckled and returned his optics to Sam, not having stopped stroking his head. Well one more disaster averted for their small oddly forming pod. A small smile played on Sam's lips. Things were looking up.


	5. Errands

A/N: dang I'm still sick yuck. Kids bring home EVERYTHING from school!! Ugh. Any way here is chapter 5.

Sam's parents left after another couple of hours. The Autobots talked with them and answered some questions about themselves as well as what had happened in the battle. Judi had felt bad for sending him to school so injured but her guilt was eased by Optimus' insistence that everyone knew she was just trying to do what was best for her son with the information she had been allowed to have at the time. Now that his parents knew what was going on they were much more agreeable with the situation. They saw their son in a much different light then they had two hours earlier. It was unbelievable how life could change in the blinking of an eye. But the Witwicky parents took it in stride. Sam's parents were comfortable leaving him in Ratchets care and so they waved and asked Will if they would arrange for a lift back to their house and they would come the next day to visit. Will got them a ride home and everyone waved goodbye.

Connors was beginning to become Ratchets right hand man already they could talk shop and examine the best course of action for Mikaela and Sam. Bumblebee had remained silent and in almost constant contact with Sam but he would look over at Mikaela often too as if he was torn momentarily to be with her too. This was an unconscious subroutine at the time since he had no clue that Mikaela was connected to him also. The Autobots in general were glad that they were able to be accepted by Sam's parent and that it wouldn't be a problem any more if they needed him. Connors currently lived on the base so him going and getting showered and rest wasn't a bit deal since he would just go back to his bunk to do so. Since he met the Autobots his duties had changed. He was now intertwined with the Autobots and their humans and he wasn't sorry for it either. They were a great bunch of people and bots and they were beginning to grow on him already. He thought he might not ever get to the same caliber of those who had fought with them in mission city, but they would make neat friends nevertheless.

While Mikaela and Sam slept on Ironhide and Optimus were having a low and somber discussion as Ratchet attended to the children and Bumblebee just sat and watched. Both Autobots were casting Bumblebee concerned glances. Ratchet anticipated their worry and spoke to them via comlink _**Leave the youngling be. He is just getting used to the link this need to hover will subside after he is better and they are able to examine the link and learn to filter it. **_Ironhide and Optimus looked at Ratchet and nodded feeling better about the situation. Their conversation turned to Jazz and what the needed to do about it. Will had taken to catching up with Connors since he had not had a chance to until after the Witwickys left. Their lively discussion was filled with male laughter and pats on the back of congratulations on his marriage and his daughter. Optimus gave Will some time to talk to his friend before he asked him to come over and join Ironhide and his conversation.

"Will could we have a word, please?" Optimus asked when it looked like his conversation was dieing down it only took Will and Connors to about 20 minutes to catch up. Will turned and looked up at Optimus nodding.

"Sure big guy what's up?" Optimus chuckled. The humans had begun to call all the transformers that on occasion one of their terms of endearment he supposed. It just made all the Autobots feel as if they were apart of their growing pod.

"We would like to collect our comrade from your property." Optimus never did beat around the bush. Will's face grew serious.

"Of course Optimus! Anytime."

"We appreciate the use of your spare storage unit to house him. It was comforting to know we had friends we could count and a place to go with him." Optimus was calm but his voice held a tone of sadness as well as gratitude.

"Guys, I wish I had somewhere more fitting but it was the least I could do! You guys are …" Lennox looked for the word, "pod…after all," he chuckled smiling up at Optimus and Ironhide. Ironhide chuckled approvingly. "Should we go now?" Optimus nodded.

"I would like to leave now." With that said both Ironhide and Optimus transformed into their alt modes and Ironhide's driver side door popped open for Will to climb in.

The drive out there was uneventful except for the usually perils of driving. On man probably drunk as a skunk cut Ironhide off as he was trying to get to the off ramp of the freeway and the Autobot probably would have given him the Transformer good luck sign however in alt mode that was kinda hard. So he settled for a loud horn blast instead. Then as they pulled up to his property he was let off by Ironhide to go in and see his wife and daughter while they went to the barn to collect Jazz. It only took Optimus a few minutes to put Jazz in Ironhide's truck bed and then the both pulled to the front of the house. While he was at home he took the opportunity to play with his baby and hug on his wife since the times had been too few as of late. His wife was very happy to see him as was his daughter.

"Hey you're finally home!" she called happily.

"Yep I got a few minutes and had to come by and see my favorite girls!" he said holding Annabell up and talking to her and then kissing his wife while resting the baby in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you." She kissed him back. "How is your friend? The Witwicky kid?" Will sighed.

"He is ok…. Stable and on the mend. IT was a mess though. He was pretty messed up." He looked at his wife. "I'm sorry I had to be away again. But now that I am stationed here perminatnly and I work in the army building downtown I will be home most of the time." He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist holding his baby in the other arm, he pulled his wife close to his body and kissed her deeply. Sarah leaned into his kiss and wrapped an arm around her husband enjoying the closeness. "I don't wanna go…" he said pulling away.

"I know," she told him with an understanding smile. Your friends in the trucks are back though and I know you need to finish you business. Go on we'll see you when you get back hun." She took Annabell from him and gave him a quick kiss as her daughter grabbed for him a second then pouted.

"I'll be back girls! Promise as soon as I can!" He blew them a kiss as he ran out the door. His wife shook her head as he took off with a soft smile playing on her lips. It wasn't the easiest life she chose being married to a soldier necessarily but he was such a good man he made it all worth it.

Ironhide's door was already open and he jumped up into his cab and they took off toward the base.

Even though it was a quiet ride back to the base it was one of companionable silence not anything morose or somber. It felt like they had reclaimed Jazz in a way and now he could be put back in their base of operations while they figured out what they would do next. That was a thought none entertained at the moment. Once they got back way in one corner was a recharge station that had been moved to the far end of the Hanger into a corner by itself. Will, Ironhide and Optimus knew who that had been set aside for made their way toward it. Optimus laid Jazz up on the recharge station gently with great care and respect. There was a feeling around the new Autobot base that their comrade was merely sleeping and not dead. They hadn't broached the subject of his death yet. And it wouldn't be today that it would be discussed either. Ratchet instead put up a makeshift screen to hide Jazz from prying eyes and let him lay in his peaceful place by himself.

Bumblebee had watched them come in and seemed to break out of his trance that he had been locked in with Sam and came to join the other's who were talking in Cybertronian about what the base needed and how the children were doing. When Ratchet wasn't in his new med bay area Connors had fallen into the comfortable routine of taking a chair up next to the two sleeping teens and monitor them on the monitors while he was gone.

"How are you feeling Bumblebee?" Optimus asked his youngest pod member.

"I don't know, Sir. It's been so different. I can feel Sam quite a bit when my non vital systems are turned off."

"We know it will take some time to adjust, Bumblebee," Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. Bumblebee nodded.

"It's not bad….Just new I guess. I am trying to filter now it works somewhat. It helps to have all my systems on; it has a very good dampening effect. I think that we are just very aware of it now because as you said before its new." Ironhide looked at Bumblebee.

"How's that pain in the aft doing? That little trick he pulled earlier just about had all of us ready to shake him into consciousness." Ratchet snorted knowing it would have never worked but understood the sentiment. Bumblebee smiled.

"He is calm but his analgesics are starting to wear off…." Bumblebee looked to Ratchet. "His discomfort level is becoming worse…" Ratchet nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Connors, Both need their scheduled pain medicine will you see to it?" Connors saluted Ratchet and started looking through the bottles to find the right one. Ratchet smiled and turned back to the others and picked up the conversation in Cybertronian again. "I Like that man. He is responsive and trustworthy."

"I agree. Having him around has quite an asset" Optimus said. Ironhide nodded in agreement.

"He takes good care of Sam and Mikaela," Bumblebee added. As they settled into their discussion of what type of computers and scanners as well as other things they would need for the base the children slept on getting nutrition and important medicines from their IV lines.

The day turned into a night and Ratchet told Connors to go get some sleep and get a shower so he would be fresh for the next morning and he had all the other Autobots get some recharge and promised when Connors returned in the morning he would recharge also. And with that the night passed quietly.

During the wee hours of the morning, around 5, Mikaela stirred and opened her eyes. Ratchet was there scanning her and pleased with her increased healing and the return to normal of her body systems. "How long was I out?"

"You slept 20 hours, 4 minutes 21 se…." Mikaela cut him off.

"OK ok ok…" she rubbed her head and chuckled. "I get it. Wow that's a long time. How did I do that?"

"I gave you a sedative to make sure your body would get the rest it needed. Your body was sleep deprived and the added trauma had used up all your reserves. And now I'm glad to report that you're much more rested and your body systems are within normal perimeters." Ratchet gave her a smile. She smiled back grateful for the care. She looked down at her arm to see she was on a leash attached to a bag.

"I must have been out of it for you to do this with out me knowing." Ratchet chuckled.

"True." Mikaela looked over to Sam for a moment and her face became troubled and sad. "Your blood pressure is going up Mikaela, what is concerning you?" She shook her head.

"I can't believe he was so close to just giving up…." This peaked Ratchets interst. "I can't believe he was…" her eyes clouded with tears as she moved around her bed and toward her Sam. She was gonna kill him when he woke up. But she came so close to loosing him. The fact that she was unconscious when all this took place hadn't occurred t her yet. She kneeled on the floor next to him grabbing his hand. "You bastard!" She called to him. I can't believe you would do that to us…Me and Bee…How could you…I oughta walk outta here right now you jerk! But I love you Sam…" her words were spoken almost in a whisper but harshly at the boy. Ratchet watched the interaction with interested but also with compassion for Mikaela not wanting to intrude on her private time with him. Bumblebee had come back on line a moment before and was walking softly over to her and let his finger run up and down her back. The fact that none of the other transformers got up was a tell tale sign that Bumblebee was pulled out of recharge by his link with the girl because she had become so upset. She turned to Bee and wrapped her arms around his finger tightly. His free hand came to scoop her up off the metal floor and hold her against the warm metal of his chest armor. HE then simplely walked around Sam's bed and sat where he had the day before for many hours rubbed her back as she cried on him.

"He almost gave up Bee…" She told him. He looked down at her as if she had grown another head.

"What??"

"I said he almost gave…"

"NO no no that is not what I mean how did you know that??? You were unconscious when he was having that dream Mikaela…" She was stunned silent.

"I dunno I just felt it….Like he was all the sudden floating away…" She thought long and hard. "But Bee….you were there too you were so strong…Wow.." Ratchet took this opportunity to break into the conversation.

"Mikaela and Bumblebee, the connection that Sam and you, Bumblebee share is not the only one. I mean look around Bumblebee you are the only one that got up when Mikaela became upset. There is no way her whispering brought you out of recharge. And Mikaela, you felt what Bumblebee and Sam were feeling because you DID feel it. You two are connected too. Mikaela, you and Sam as well as you and Bumblebee…" Bumblebee and Mikaela looked at each other in surprise but things were starting to make sense. Ratchet continued. "I don't think that your, Mikaela, connection with Sam and Bumblebee will be the same as Bumblebee's and Sam's or the connection with you and Sam be the same as any of the connections. They are all unique. The three of you are now bound together by this." Mikaela was deadly silent for a long minute contemplating the possibilities an consequences of this. And suddenly she had a smile spread across her face.

"Only one question Ratchet." She said.

"What is it?"

"What do we do now?" she smiled. He smiled back glad that Bumblebee took the news well. 

"We wait…."


	6. Bonds

A/N: get out work free card by coughing like a barking dog!! GO croup! Any how here is another installment.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus had begun gathering the necessary things to build new computers, sensors, replacement parts, and other things the needed for the base. It was just one large open room and they had also begun sectioning off spaces that were going to be set aside for certain things. While the others busied themselves with repair work Bumblebee and Mikaela sat in a vigil next to Sam's bed. The others would watch the two leaning against the wall next to Sam's bed Bumblebee usually touching Sam's hand or head with a gentle finger and Mikaela laying on Bumblebee's chest plates beneath her was a padded mat. She looked at Sam almost always if not then she would talk quietly with Bumblebee. She lay on top of the transformer for many hours during the day watching or dozing. She got up very rarely to relieve herself or get food. Bumblebee sat in the semi reclined position almost all day allowing Mikaela a comfortable place to rest as well as himself. When she did lay there for hours he usually had a free hand around her lying form in a protective manner. Connors had become a regular face around the base watching over Sam as Ratchet was seeing to other things administering medicine when needed and taking vitals occasionally. He helped Ratchet out from time to time with small wires and such as he put together parts for his new computers. Ratchet and Connors would discuss medicine for humans and Transformers alike. Connors was getting a crash course in transformer biology 101 from Ratchet in between caring for Sam and helping him. He was also more of an errand liaison for the rest of the base and the Autobots since they had not ventured out of their new base having so much to do.

While the others gave them passing glances no one made any requirements of them not even Bumblebee. Ratchet had told them to leave them alone for the time being because of the merging link. He could tell that as Mikaela rested on Bumblebee that their link was growing also becoming more pronounced. The energy signature that of bond the three were forming was becoming more stable with one exception. There was a part of its frequency that seemed to be erratic and unfinished, while the each of the connections seemed to have stable quotients in their algorithms. Ratchet was left to wonder what the fourth part of the energy signature was. This didn't worry him it didn't seem to be bothering his patients or Bumblebee. It just seemed as background to their tripod bonds. As he watched the signature of the bonds interplay together and become more rhythmic he pondered on the familiarity of the pattern. The frequencies seemed to follow each of their individual heart beats and spark pulse. Analyzing the fourth unstable frequency, left much of the bond still unanswered.

As he his scans focused on Sam he saw that the boy was becoming much better and his bones were setting nicely. The internal damage had sealed itself off and his internal systems had begun to repair at a nice rate. Ratchet had been researching the rate of human regeneration. Sam's body seemed to be working over time since he was healing so quickly. The puzzling thing was is that Ratchet couldn't figure out at first where he was gathering the extra energy to speed his body's recovery rate. The human body is a process of the intake of a certain amount of calories that are transformed into energy on the molecular level. This energy is used to carry out the body's routine functions. His body was operating at 2 times his body's output. However, Ratchet looked at the other two lounging beside the boy and began to wonder if the link didn't give another added benefit to each. Bumblebee had recharged quite a long time that afternoon and a transformer needing a nap was almost unheard of. Ratchet would have missed it if Mikaela hadn't snored. Ratchet chuckled at the memory of looking at the large robot with a small girl on him with his hand over her sleeping form and his hand up against Sam's bed with the boy's hand resting on Bumblebee's. He hadn't seen something that touching in quite a while. Not that the Transformers were in a habit of holding on to each other as humans did, he could appreciate a sweet gesture. But now that he thought about it, it did seem strange that Bumblebee would need to recharge then. He began to assume that Bumblebee was resting with the other two because he was "donating" his energy to the healing humans. Another deep scan of Bumblebee, which he hadn't bothered scanning since he wasn't in need of medical attention, showed that his systems were running on half capacity however his energy output was at regular level. This was the clincher. Bumblebee's energy was feeding the children's recovery. Watching the energy frequencies of the 3 stable signatures he found a feedback moving in the direction of the two children, a signature that was uniquely transformer in design. Ratchet had been carrying a tool that the dropped when he found Bumblebee's energy drain. This caught all of the transformer's attention including the yellow Autobot who was currently watching both the children in his care. Mikaela jumped out of her doze she heard the loud clanking sound of the giant wrench clattering to the ground. Sam coming out of his drug and exhaustion induced stasis started to stir. Unfortunately the other discovery would have to wait till he could make sure the boy wasn't coming out too soon.

Bumblebee and Mikaela turned to look at Sam as they heard a deep groan. Luckily, Bumblebee had been holding onto Mikaela because in his excitement he sprang up into a sitting position and Mikaela found herself upside in Bee's palm. Bumblebee looked at her and chuckled as she did. He put her down gently next to Sam's bed so she could sit down on the other side. Sam still had plenty of pain killers in his system that kept him comfortable or Bumblebee would have known. Sam and Mikaela's bond hadn't developed that strongly yet. That would have to wait. And so they looked on at Sam as he stretched a little moving his arms and legs tentatively before he opened his eyes. Ratchet was already on the same side of the bed as Mikaela scanning the boy. Ratchet was nodding at the data he was receiving from Sam's scans. Both Bumblebee and Mikaela were comforted by the positive sounds coming from the medic. Connors had returned from an errand to get more wiring when he saw everyone crowded around Sam. He thought a moment that the boy had taken a turn for the worse, but when he heard Ratchet hmmming positively his fears were put to rest instantly. Sam's eyes finally opened.

The first thing that came into view was the dark brown hair of his girlfriend that was leaning over him. "Hey you," he heard as he focused on her face. She smiled at him and then leaned down to kiss him softly. He then looked around at all the blue optics looking at him and smiled. He stretched a little more trying his muscles and moved his mid section to much and made loud yelp. Bumblebee just about came unglued before Mikaela held up a hand and he instant calmed.   
"I'm ok! Promise Bee," he breathed out as he settled back. "Just moved a little too much." Bee nodded. Ratchet pulled at Mikaela's sleeve to move her so he could get a good look at him with his own optics. He found that the boy's coloring was good as well as his orientation to where he was.

"How do you feel Sam?" Ratchet asked him kneeling down taking more scans.

"Like Optimus hit me." Mikaela and Bumblebee laughed, but the other Autobots were lost on the joke. Sam decided to explain. "Optimus," Sam said softly to get their attention, "when humans hurt after waking up they sometimes say they feel like they were hit by a truck." The other Autobots chuckled then finding that the boy having a sense of humor must mean he is feeling better. Optimus and Ironhide went back to what they were doing with a wave to Sam and Ratchet continued his examination of the boy. Connors stood back and let the medic do his thing. Ratchet after a minute nodded slightly and turned off his scanners for the time being. Ironhide called to Connors to help him with some small wiring on his side of the hanger while the weapons expert was trying to put together a warning system for the base.

"I assume you remember what Bumblebee told you Sam?" Sam nodded.

"Ya, that was REALLY cool! I can't believe I like hooked to my best friend that's awesome."

"There have been a few more revelations since you received that information." Sam looked at him oddly.

"What is that is it bad?" Ratchet shook his head no.

"No Sam. It just means that there is another who is has been bonded to you. Mikaela now shares a bond with not only you but with Bumblebee too. The link you share with Bumblebee is the strongest of the three. I have a feeling that this will always remain so because of the Cybertronian link to the Allspark and your contact with it. However Mikaela's and your link will grow stronger as well as Mikaela's and Bumblebee's. They are not at full potential yet. The close contact you three have had and keep maintaining have let the bonds solidify and stabilize. This simply put for you three you're stuck with each other till the bonds are broken. I don't see anything doing that beside a permanent offline." Sam nodded at this explanation. Sam smiled.

"Hear that Mika, you stuck with me forever!" She just laughed and kissed him.

"Sam, I wouldn't want it any other way. And get sick of you I'll have Bee to fall back on," she smirked and laughed. The three laughed. Ratchet looked at the three they all seemed to be just complete sitting there in each others company. How oddly the connection pulled them together so quickly. They had all been given such a unique opportunity that no other on this planet of any other would. Ratchet was curious how it would affect them more so however he did appreciate the value of the gift and smiled.

"There is an added benefit to the link I have uncovered," Ratchet said to the three as he got their attention again. "Bumblebee you had to recharge this afternoon for several hours correct?" Bumblebee nodded.

"I did my systems felt drained."

"Yes well there is a very good reason for that. The link with the children has been using your resources to help heal there bodies. You're healthy so their systems have been using your energy. It seems that your systems are feeding theirs through link now how their systems can use your energy is a mystery that I might never solve but I think that this will happen to whoever is in the most optimal condition to donate energy to another. It will not harm the donor but you might feel fatigued or tired as Bumblebee has. Sam your bones are 4 days healed and you have only been sleeping 2 and Mikaela's systems are almost at optimal levels including her contusions she had received from the battle." They watched as Mikaela looked at her torso and arms where her most prominent bruises were and they were fading to a greenish yellow already. They all looked on surprised but glad.

"If my energy can help the children heal faster I would have them take more," Bumblebee said.

"No it wouldn't be safe or healthy for any of you. The link is acting as a filter and support system. It really is a fascinating thing!" They all chuckled at Ratchet's fascination with the inner workings of their bond rather than the fact it even existed. Ratchet did a few more deep scans while he was standing over them when Optimus Prime moved over to the med bay. Suddenly while he was in mid scan the fourth frequency spiked as Optimus neared. Then as he walked away with a piece of equipment the 4th energy signature returned to its irregular patterns. At this Ratchet looked up at Optimus.

"SIR! Come back this way quickly!" Optimus walked back quickly trying to shake the ground beneath him.

"What is it??" His voice was concerned. Optimus bent lower toward Sam to get a good look. The frequency that Ratchet was monitoring became more stable and rhythmic like the other three that had represented Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee's bond signatures but it was much stronger almost over powering the others. Ratchet held up his hand for silence and Optimus complied. Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee suddenly fell quiet.

"Sir, move away now please." Optimus was surprised but did as he asked. The fourth signature began to become erratic again. Ratchet looked at Optimus. The Autobot leader looked back at him puzzled. "Prime, the bond is reacting to your presence," Ratchet motioned for his leader to come closer again. "It seems that the fourth signature I was picking up from the bond had something to do with…." Sam cut him off covering his ears with a yell.

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!" Mikaela looked as if she was in pain also both humans were covering their ears. Bumblebee was making a low pained sound that emanated from his vocal processor and his blue optics were shut tight with a hand on his forehead. Ratchet quickly moved Optimus Prime away from the tri bonded beings. Sam dropped off into unconsciousness as well as Mikaela and Bumblebee sagged weakly against the floor barely able to hold himself up. Optimus was worried and frightened that he had hurt his friends. He looked at Ratchet for an explanation. Ratchet was scanning all three for damage or stress. Their levels were quickly returning to normal it appeared they all suffered an internal overload from Optimus' interference with their bond.

"They are all ok!" he said hastily to calm Prime. "They are just suffering the after affects of an overload from the bond. They fourth signature overpowered all their links and sent them an internal shock." As Ratchet explained Bumblebee's systems all came back online and he leaned over and ran his fingers over the two unconscious teens on Sam's bed with a soft whine. As he did they stirred and Mikaela sat up and shook her head. Sam groaned and opened his eyes again.

"WHAT the hell was THAT!?!?!" Sam barked.

"That was the fourth frequency of your bond reacting to Optimus." Before Bumblebee could talk Sam jumped in again still angry.

"Then WHY didn't he bother us all the other times he was close????" Sam snapped. Ratchet took his tone in stride seeing as how it had been painful for all of them especially Sam. Bumblebee was shaking his head no and coughed a little finding his voice.

"Not Prime….ALLSPARK! It is the Allspark it feels." Optimus knew what was happening then. He had just picked up the piece of the Allspark from the opposite side of the base before venturing over to get the other set of machinery he needed near the med bay. Optimus pulled it from a compartment in his arm and stepped back and put it on a table on the other side of the hanger then came back. They suffered no ill effects from his presence this time. All three were still catching their breaths when Bumblebee looked up a Optimus. "Sir, it calls…." But Sam finished his thought.

"For a receptacle…for a body. Optimus the fourth part of the bond needs a link to life." Ratchet and Optimus were both dumbfounded. Ironhide and Connors finally came over to figure out what all the fuss was. "Ratchet you gotta disconnect me from this damn leash! Please!" Ratchet caught the desperation in his voice and the restlessness of all three. Connors reached over and disconnected the long tubing from the base in his arm not taking out the base yet because it was still needed. Bumblebee picked up both Mikaela and Sam very carefully and held both gently in one hand. In a brisk walk he neared the table with the with the Allspark shard on it. He allowed Sam to reach out and grab it. It seemed large in his hands but the overload was beginning again. Bumblebee held onto his humans tightly but gently and began to jog right past the group still around Sam's bed watching the three in wrapped curiosity. When Bumblebee made a dash for the back of the med bay though toward where Jazz was laying all of the Autobots let out a cry for him to stop. But it was too late. They three already knew what they needed to do. Mikaela, Sam, and Bumblebee each put a hand on the Allspark shard and reached down into the upper half of Jazz's mangled body and shoved it as hard as they could in toward his spark casing. There was a bright light that engulfed all four behind the makeshift curtain that Ratchet had made to keep him from prying eyes. The light expanded and knocked the other three Autobots and the one human on to their afts as they raced toward the other four.

The three having been bonded by the Allspark their bond was now with the Allspark shard also. They were all in contact with the shard when it was forcefully pushed into Jazz's spark casing. Now as the Allspark shard disintegrated to dust and then nothing under their hands and filtered into Jazz's systems pulling damaged pieces back together and melding wires and metal alike making them as though they had never been torn in two they felt the life coming back into his lifeless systems. Jazz's spark casing suddenly sparked to life with a blue flare and within them all they felt the echoes of his spark pulse. The four corners of the spark bond had been solidified. The bond of the four was permanent and binding. Jazz's spark, life, and body had been restored and the three that had facilitated the life giving bond were now drained and loosing the ability to keep online.

Suddenly Jazz sat up and grabbed the two children from Bumblebee as went into stasis and fell backwards. The girl and boy laying quietly in Jazz's hand were tenderly curled into each other, and Jazz looked down at them and held them to his chest plate as if they were precious treasure. The other Autobots came running at the sound of the loud thump on the ground and skidded to a stop when they were greeted by Jazz's blue optics. Jazz looked at each of them including the unfamiliar human and then down at the two children in his hands and put a hand over their sleeping forms protectively. He moved Mikaela's hair from her face and rearranged Sam a little so that he wasn't lying on his injured side. This tender care of the children surprised all but especially Ratchet since Jazz had been dead way before Sam had been injured. How had he know about his ribs? Jazz looked up at his fellow Autobots. "I'm back and its thanks to these three! They pulled their energies and bonds together to give me back m' spark. Little punks ain't even well! And they go do su'in stupid like that. Damn brave little kids…." He trailed off watching the children sleep and then looked over at Bumblebee. "Another damn sparkling givin me a headache just what I need! Bee you better be ok you little glitch." He sighed and looked up at Ratchet. The others were all still in shock. "Ratch… oh man great to see ya doc can you take the kids? They need some energon or whatever humans take… and the kid is hurtin can you help 'im?" Ratchet finally shook himself out of his stunned state.

"Of course…..Jazz." He looked on more second and took both the teens from Jazz gently and then used his empty hand to clasp Jazz's upper arm. "They worked an engineering feet I couldn't…" Jazz nodded with a smart ass grin.

"Not a tough thing to do…" Ratchet cuffed his arm and turned with the children to lay them in their beds and let them recoup. Their vitals were in the low normal range and now that they were just in a deep sleep as their systems recovered from the large energy output. Optimus went and just hugged his lutenant in an unusually show of affection but he really didn't care. Jazz hugged him back a moment then smiled. "Hey boss man what did I miss?" Optimus smiled back.

"A lot my friend but we will fill you in later. I think we better attend to Bumblebee now." Ironhide was already on it. As he picked up Bumblebee off the floor much like a he had when he was a sparkling after he had went into stasis.

"Hey you piece of scrap! Good to have you back slag it! Even if I'm still picking up after you!" Ironhide laughed. Jazz pushed his shoulder as he turned to take Bumblebee to his recharge station.

"Shut up ya ol' glitched up scrap heap or I'll havta deactivate ya!" Ironhide and Jazz laughed. Ratchet scanned all three sleeping beings and monitored their bonds. They were all just in a deep status and would probably stay that way the rest of the day and into the night. Connors was left just looking on as they reunited with their friend and was finally introduced after the joking was done. Once he was satisfied, Ratchet stopped scanning the them and walked over to Jazz to give him a full diagnostic.

"Jazz," he told him as he was scanning his systems, "you do know you are bonded to them right?" Jazz nodded.

"Yes it was a condition of coming back. It's not like it was a make or break it. Sam is like one of us and his mate is just as much so. Bumblebee was always like my little brother the little sparkling…." He stopped to look at all of them. "I can feel them all inside my spark. I feel all of um intensely. The bonds are still settlin and filterin but I do know that the only one stronger thn mine is Bumblebee an Sam. I dunno know why that is but I'm feelin the pull of theirs like it was the beginnin. The girl and I 'll be bonded tight to. In a way like Sam an Bee. When we all ain't together I'll be wit' her." Ratchet nodded seeing how the bonds were evening out and had a good balance with one human and one transformer each. Ratchet sensed there was something he was holding back.

"What is it Jazz…?"

"Our race isn't dieing Ratchet. The ability to use the Allspark wasn't lost, it was transferred. The boys body wasn't powerful enough to wield the Allspark's power. It needed four lives to connect it a female who can give life and the male who is compatible with her and sparks of Autobots to bring in a new spark to life…" Ratchet dropped his wrench for the second time that day.

"Are you saying…." Jazz nodded.

"In essence Mikaela and Sam are the Allspark and Bumblebee and I are the channels." Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Connors stared again in amazement. This was just too much for one day even for an alien race of giant robots who had thought they had seen everything!


	7. How it works

A/N: I know its been forever. In laws visited and then I had to get caught up in my classes. Any how here goes:

Once again the children were out cold due to exertion. The only new component was that now Bumblebee was out cold with them. They were all on energy drips. The children had their IVs going and Bumblebee had the transformer equivalent replacing his depleted energon reserves.

Currently Jazz was sitting with his arms on his knees watching Mikaela much the same as Bumblebee had done with Sam. He looked at Sam every few moments also. But between the two his attention was more on Mikaela. Ratchet watched the scenario play out again only this time with Jazz with interest. It seemed that the bonds had reach and equilibrium by bonding a human and transformer tightly. Still with all the bonds complete Sam's and Bumblebee's had the strongest signature. With all three still recovering from the bond overload and energy depletion Jazz was very subdued for Jazz. His animation was gone and his optics were dim. The bot was flat out tired. Understandable though considering the fact he had three energy drains on his systems. It was operating at ½ capacity and he was donating his energy to the others. The bond did drain an individual for the greater good of all four however never to much. No matter how many of them were hurt it never took more than ½ a bots energy signature and ¼ of a humans body energy.

The other Autobots activity had skidded to a halt since Jazz had come back. They all seemed to take up the same vigil as Jazz as Optimus, and Ironhide joined him on the floor against the wall nearest to Mikaela. They had been sitting there with him for a few hours now talking to him quietly and just soaking in his existence seemingly. They had never seen such a feet as a transformer being brought back after their spark had left. Optimus had filled Jazz in on the particulars of the battle and how Sam had saved the world. He also filled him in on Sam's and Mikaela's injuries they had sustained. He also went into great detail about their new human allies that weren't present. Jazz listened and nodded once in a while and spoke in hushed tones. Jazz who had been contemplating the complexities of their bond thought it prudent to finally inform them about the other things he had learned about their bonds before he was given back his life. The shard had used his systems to relay the information to the others like it had imprinted the information in his very being and it transmitted to his neural net when his spark had been transplanted back into his body. He looked up at the others with a heavy sigh his growing exhaustion evident. Ratchet noticed this but didn't say anything since he was sure the bot wasn't excited about going into any type of stasis so soon for obvious reasons. Ratchet had told Connors to go get himself a break and some lunch after they got the kids and Bumblebee hooked up to their IVs. He had gladly skipped off to let the Autobots catch up with Jazz.

"Ratchet I can feel the girl's….Mikaela's heart beat in my spark. It's a strange thing Ratch. I swear though the longer I can feel it its more and more comforting. The girl's a lil spit fire," a smile crossed his face as he moved some hair off her forehead in a very human gesture. In return Mikaela seemed to smile too. He looked at Sam. "The children's bond ain't strong yet. Its there and its solid but not nearly as strong as transformer to human now." Ratchet did a level 5 diagnostic on the energy signatures from the bonds. It was true the bond between Mikaela and Sam was present but over shadowed by the other two. Jazz watched Mikaela for another minute silent. "I think it's ta help us protect the kids," Jazz offered. "They're still kids and they haven't mated yet the love's there we, me and Bumblebee, can both feel it just as much as they do. Poor kids thrown in ta this slaggin mess. They ain't gonna have full bond till they mate that I know. They need ta be ta gether as much as possible ta let it grow." He became silent again as if contemplating something. Ratchet sensed his dilemma.

"Jazz, is there something about the bond bothering you?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"Not botherin just…..gets more complicated now…." He paused again. "The Allspark's gotta stake in their kids now. It won't leter hava kid till its ready. It's gonna make sure she has some fo shoo but that don't mean it'll be soon. And they'll all be girls no matta what. Each'll carry tha seeda the Allspark foreva on down tha line. If somethin eva happened to the kids tha Allspark'll be passed down thru tha seed." He stopped to think again.

"What about the male? Doesn't it need a male to be compatible with the female? Or is it after they die the Allspark will die to???" Ironhide spoke up. Jazz shook his head.

"I'ma fraid there's more. Tho our kids may die and we don't doesn't mean our lives ain't linked. The kids have gotten somethin from the bond, a transformers life span. Tha Allspark's done a number on tha kids aright. But if they die they got kids ta carry the Allspark for um. The seeda tha Allspark'll pull tha daughter of these two to a good match and a new bond'll from jus like it did wit tha kids here." Jazz let out a loud sigh again. It sounded much like an old engines exhaust output upon start up. His hand kept moving over her forehead absently keeping constant contact with her. Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet took it all in. Ratchet had only one comment.

"This means that the children will be able to create new transformers when Mikaela is with child. This is why they will always have female children. The life is given through the femme." Jazz nodded indicating he was right on as usual. The medic had a knack for filling in the blanks for others. His observation skills were almost unmatched in the galaxy except maybe by their leader.

"Tha kids' bond'll grow with touchin." Ratchet nodded in agreement with Jazz's statement.

"We must let them have the space they need to allow their connection and relationship to grow and mature at the rate it would naturally. I fear forcing them together or imposing this on them would be harmful for their growing relationship," Optimus said this in a tone that booked no argument. It was a veiled order and they all knew it. Jazz was glad he had made the comment.

"I think tha kids know on some level they're the Allspark after all. It's important you all know and that we let them kids be. I'll tell Bumblebee when he gets up. I hava feelin he knows most this tho. The kids're bonded ta gether now foreva. They know it too. The livin almost foreva thing tho that's gonna bother um," he let the thought hang in the air. The other three nodded.

"Who'll tell um?" Ironhide asked.

"Me and Bumblebee'll take cara it." Jazz said. "Tha kids're ours now. Mikaela's mine and Sam's Bumblebee's. And the kids're each others. My and Bumblebee's bond's ta make it whole. It's only for protection and ta channel tha Allsparks energy. Not that I mind feelin the little scrapper," he chuckled. "The cross bond's between us all are a protective measure much like mine and Bumblebee's. We all help each other heal and we all know when another's in trouble." Ratchet and the others nodded soaking in all the information. Jazz looked up at Bumblebee expectantly. The others optics followed. A minute later he stirred.

"Who you calling a scrapper, Junk heap!" Bumblebee grumped sitting up slowly. Jazz got up instantly and pulled him into a sitting position. Bumblebee looked about quickly for the children and found them out cold on their beds. Ratchet was already unhooking him from the energon feed so he could go to Sam and Mikaela. The minute he was free he sat right down in the middle of the two bed and looked Sam over and then Mikaela. Jazz looked up at Ratchet.

"Sam's…." Jazz started.

"in pain." Bumblebee finished. Jazz snorted. Ratchet injected some pain killers immediately.

"Poor kid hada rough tumble with that slaggin kid in school eh?" Bumblebee sighed.

"That slagging glitch almost killed him!" The memory brought back a fury that the other Autobots had not seen in Bumblebee in some time. Both Mikaela and Sam began to move in a disturbed sleep. Jazz clasped the younger mech on the shoulder.

"Easy! You're messin with the kids!" Bumblebee looked down and what he saw and felt from the children made the fight leave him instantly. Jazz nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Sokay, Bee. They're safe now specially with both of us around." Bumblebee nodded relaxing and put his hand under Sam's small one keeping contact with the boy. Jazz had become tired of only being able to have limited contact with Mikaela and tucked her blanket around her and pulled her and a soft pad up on his chest to rest on his reclining form. Bumblebee followed suit taking the IV bag with him and laid Sam on him while he reclined against the wall very near Jazz. Mikaela seemed to snuggle into the bot underneath her and her vital signs coming even more into a stable range according to Ratchets scans. Sam's vitals, although still not where he would like them to be, came closer when in such close proximity to the others. Optimus and Ironhide got up slowly as to not disturb the children and got up to go about their daily activities. All were confident that Jazz was back and that they had hope again for bringing life to new transformers and maybe even their world because of the two brave kids that accepted the unique blessing and responsibility the Allspark had given them. The transformers with the two humans resting on their chests went into a deep recharge then to replenish their systems that were simultaneously helping the kids recuperate.

Against the wall were the same group of two humans and two transformers still in deep slumber and recharge for the last 12 hours. Ratchet didn't bat an eye anymore at the quartet in the corner. The humans seemed more in sink with their transformers and each other then their own systems anymore. Optimus Prime did glance at the quiet group once in awhile as Ironhide and Connors were working on some intricate circuitry for the defense systems of their new base. The odd but touching picture of them all sleeping in peaceful companionable slumber touched his spark. He had a growing affection for the children that laid quietly on top of transformers he had known at least a millennia. He considered how the Allspark had made a good choice in the fourth connection in the quartet he would be the voice of reason and experience in the band of mostly teens. He could think like them but he was much older than Bumblebee and would temper any rashness and bring the wisdom of age to the group also.

And so they slept on a while longer till Jazz's systems started to come online and he looked down at the precious teen that his hand cupped over his chest. She slept very peacefully and her body had recovered fully and was now adding reserves to her recently depleted body. It also seemed now that they all were feeding Sam's recovery currently. He watched her for a few more minutes as if taking in parts of her soul into his memory banks and memorizing every nuance of her face and shape that would be burned into his neural net. There was nothing romantic about his fascination with the girl. However having the child apart of his spark was intimate in its own way. He did finally decide to move away from the other sleeping bonded beings and laid Mikaela with infinite tenderness that looked impossible for a metal giant onto Bumblebee right next to Sam. She instinctively curled into Sam who pulled her closer to his body to let her lay by him as close as she could without hurting his ribs. He watched the two snuggle into each other and smiled. He took the time to help them rearrange their limbs so that they were more comfortable and then run a finger over Sam's shoulder and on his head. Despite Mikaela and Jazz's bond being the prominent one for Jazz it didn't take away the need and desire to have close contact with Sam also. The way the transformers touched and held the teens was different than they had ever been with any other being. It was as if the bond had imprinted on the transformers how to touch humans in a way that they were accustomed to. Transformers were an intimate race even if touching on many occasions weren't seen. They all had internal comlinks, they could share thoughts and images, and they even loved each other from great distances with just a thought to another. There was just no need for lavish amounts of physical contact; it was nice now and then though. Humans however needed it almost constantly it seemed. They were always touching or watching or interacting with one another. The bond made this second nature to the two Autobots. The bond also gave the kids a rare look into how it felt to be a transformer connected to another in an intimate internal way that belied the need to touch each other. They could all be not touching and find great comfort in just pulling their attention into their bond and receiving a similar feeling of contact to the other. But the bond seemed to gather the best of both and shift the transformers receptors into a need to touch and feel the children as much as it programmed the teens thinking to draw comfort from and internal source.

Bumblebee pulled both arms around the kids sleeping forms and recharged on like there was no waking world to think of. Both the kids had their IV bags hanging on a hook above Bumblebee's shoulder. A glucose drip as well as pain meds for Sam helped replenish them in ways the bond couldn't. If Ratchet had hazard a guess he would say the only reason the stayed a sleep so long is because they were getting enough calories through the IV that they didn't have to eat. And Ratchet in his infinite wisdom of medicine was content to let them sleep till they were all good and ready to get up.

Jazz reached up toward the tall ceiling working out the kinks after a long nap. As his hand were stretched up Ironhide's voice laced with humor was heard saying "You know your never gonna reach it that way, short scrap." Jazz chuckled quietly and turned to him.

"Well ya know Iron ol' buddy they hava sayin on this planet, 'the bigga they is the harda they fall….' on their aft," he added. Ironhide scoffed.

"Slag it Jazz, are you ever gonna let that go! You scrapin well know those glitching twins rewired my weapon before target practice!" But they both laughed just happy they could relive the embarrassing memory together. He never thought he'd be so glad to be teased about that day. Jazz then walked over toward Optimus to chat with him for a while since he was recharged and ready to get his bearings again. The trio slept on.

Outside the contained world of the transformers, life for humans was returning to normal too. Mission City was starting to look less like a disaster area and more like a town again. They had blamed the attack on terrorist and were able to put enough of an unbelieveable spin on the alien robot story that most people dismissed it as folly. There were some who believed they had been visited by giant alien robots that smashed half a city, in fact some knew it. But the people who had seen the whole thing happen were rounded up and "debriefed" what ever that meant. No one really knew except the people who did the debriefing. Many were just paid to relocate and keep their mouth shut which they did under penalty of treason.

Sam's parents wanted to visit but they were advised to stay away until they the four were given more time to bond and heal from the overload that sent them all back into stasis. Judi had wanted to go the next day but with the unusual events that Optimus Prime did keep them apprised of, they decided to wait until Ratchet thought it best to visit. They were patient and Ratchet himself called via internal comlink twice a day to give his mother updates to keep her from worrying.

General Lennox was giving a week's leave finally after he had seen to the Witwicky parents and had shut down all the blogs and sites of the Tranquility High School as they "investigated" the allegations. A more interesting turn of events was how an average high school student had turned into countries most wanted by transformer and government alike. The teen that had attacked Sam was in very deep trouble so much so that he couldn't even fathom the extent of his consequences. Trent's public defender got the case 1 day before his bail hearing and nearly passed out just reading how many agencies wanted to try him. Lennox reported the progress of Trent's current court proceedings directly as he was denied bail on grounds of national security and was released to the jurisdiction of the FBI. William was enjoying his full week off at home with is wife and baby girl and left Ironhide at the base to help fix up the security for their headquarters.

Back in the transformer base, a groggy Mikaela was the next to wake up and look around feeling Jazz's absence more then the other two. He sensed her stirrings and walked over to where she was reclining on Bumblebee just underneath his hand. She yawned and then smiled as he walked over. She held out a hand and he put out a large finger to meet it. "You still seem tired Mikaela," he said softly to her as his fingers found her cheek. She yawned again. Jazz reached for her and scooped her into his hand and walked to the other side of the hanger toward the human facilities carrying her and her IV bag. He let her down toward the ground gently and put his hand completely on the ground and used his other hand to help her out of his palm. Her legs were stiff and her body was off balance after being weak and sleeping for so long. Once she was stable he let her go and gave her the IV back to carry so she could reliever herself. Ratchet as always watched the exchange with interest. He walked over.

"She didn't tell you she needed to…." Jazz shook his head.

"She don't need ta. When I wanna I c'n just kinda turn it on. I knew she was gonna come to, so all I gotta do is focus." Ratchet nodded taking the new knowledge in.

"Your connection is strong with the girl. She must have awoken eventually because of your extended absence from the group." Jazz nodded.

"That's it doc man. She's mine."

"And Sam's Bumblebee's" Jazz nodded again.

"Do you require contact with Sam also?"

"I do. I gotta have time wit' the other kid to. Not as much but its a necessity. Bumblebee and Sam are wakin up soon. The four was broken and they'll be round soon."

"Interesting that you all require each others contact. Bumblebee with require Mikaela's contact also?" Jazz was glad the doc caught on.

"Ya the kids gonna wanna go wit Bee to. The kids won't wanna leave tho. They gonna want ta be together as much as possible. Does Mika hava pod?" Ratchet sighed.

"To my understanding not much of one. Her father, male procreator is in prison for car theft. Her mother desired to dull the emotional damage caused by the absences of a spouse and the constant pressures of raising a child alone and used what humans call "drugs" to do so." Jazz nods.

"Ya just putting words to the feelins doc. Helps cuz I don't know the haps since…." He let the statement hang in the air. Bumblebee's systems began to boot up and bring him back to the land of the waking world. He was bothered by Jazz's sudden sadness that crept across the link to all three. He pulled himself into a standing position and cradled a snoozing Sam in his palm and walked over to Jazz. Jazz didn't need to look who was approaching from behind. He literally felt the comforting hand on his shoulder before it made contact. He gave a rueful smile.

"Thanks Bee," He said. Bee smiled back.

"Any time Jazz" Bumblebee's voice was still a slight bit rough but very clear and becoming less scratchy every day. Jazz smiled at him genuine this time.

"Its good to hear that voice again, Bee!" He replied to the yellow Autobot and turned to claps the others shoulder in return. This was the most common type of Transformer contact between the male models. It was a friendship pose that showed deep friendship and podness. Sam's form stirred in Bumblebee's hand. He laid there not trying to sit up but just looked up at Bumblebee and Jazz with a soft smile. He didn't want to talk really just look at the people he felt so close to his own self apart of his very soul. Jazz reached out a hand and stroked the top of his head. He smiled again. Bumblebee gently shifted the mat he was laying on to hand him and it over to Jazz. Soon Sam was resting in Jazz's hand looking up at him.

"She went for a shower?" Sam asked. Jazz nodded.

"Ya still need alota rest kiddo," Jazz commented. Sam agreed.

"Duh" was all he said. The silver Autobot chuckled then got serious about the same time as Bumblebee's face went stern also.

"Why ya tryin to fight the meds boy?" It was a rhetorical question. They all knew why. Sam was tired if sleeping. He was tired of feeling like he was wrapped in a cotton blanket with no way out to the real world. It felt like the whole outside world was being filter through said blanket. It was aggravating him. Bumblebee's face creased with slight worry as he went to Ratchet.

"Isn't there anything else that would work on his pain with out dulling his ability to think and feel?" He asked.

Ratchet thought for only a nano second. He called to Connors who was literally tangled up in different colored wires standing next to Ironhide's foot. He looked back with a helpless look and Ratchet chuckled and waved him off and went to get it himself. In a large vial there was a different type of pain killer that might be just as effective with less of a sedation effect then the one he was currently on. The antsiness of the two Autobots told him that Sam was growing agitated. Ratchet sighed and walked over to where Jazz and Bumblebee were watching over Sam.

"I can't give this too you until its time for another dose so I need you to calm down and just wait till its time and we'll try something different since you will be awake more often now." Sam looked at Ratchet and he was quiet for a moment and then nodded. IT seem to appease him because the edge that was showing in the two Autobots a minute ago was now gone. Ratchet nodded and went back to his work on his med bay computers. Sam looked back to Jazz.

"Its good to have you back," he rasped out with some effort. Jazz nodded.

"Good to be back kiddo." Just then Mikaela walked back into the hanger wearing a new set of clothing that had been provided by the sec def since they had Sam had been transferred there, and she had a towel wrapped around her head like a turban. She stretched and yawned looking much more rested and clean then when she went in. She looked them all over including her boyfriend.

"Damn you all are worse then women on PMS! I had more of an emotional rollercoaster while I was trying to get a shower then I did on my BAD months!" she harrumphed good naturedly. The two Autobots and human laughed loudly gathering the attention of the others. Sending the comment as well as explaining info to Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide had the whole hanger full of loud male laughter that seemed to melt the last of the tension out of the hanger that had hung there since Jazz's return. The future was still unsure but it was nice to know one has pod like this…. (story not over will continue probably a lot longer lol I am trying to figure out where this is going now that I got the Allspark thing figured out! LOL


	8. Nightmares and messages

A/N: Not a filler chappy. I do like quartet fluff though hehehe. I got some very good ideas from Gohanzgirl if anyone else has any PM or leave them in a review I'm mulling over her ideas right now until I figure it out here is this chappy. I have been asked if I am going to introduce more transformers. I am trying to get to the end of the movie seen where he gets to the mountain top and gives off the signal its just low going cuz Sam is being stubborn and not healing as fast as I want him too. Plus all this Allspark and fluff keeps pulling me back for more chappies!!! Any way here it is.

Ratchet scanned the teen again his second deep scan of the day. It told him that Sam's bones had completely knitted together and were becoming stronger and less painful for him. His bruises, according to scan, were healing nicely even though the bone deep bruising was still evident. Ratchet sighed. The poor boy really had been worked over hard by the battle and that boy. Deep in his systems Ratchet gave a low rumbling sound that like a human's angry growl. He was still fuming in his off time about the boy who had attacked him. The fact that they were in hiding had made the situation a lot more dangerous for the humans then necessary because they were trying not to show themselves. With a sigh though he let it go again to mull over at another time. He returned his attention to the boy. Sam's body was two weeks healed in only one week and that fact alone was amazing. However the psychological damage from all that had occurred was slow in healing Mikaela received much less trauma then Sam it seems because she had been raised in an abusive situation her mind was equipped to dealing with so when Sam's calm world was shattered that day it has been taking a toll on him. During his waking hours it seems that most of the damage done by the battle has been negated by the Allspark's bond to the others. He has no reason to be edgy or jumpy because his is bonded to three other beings that are almost always with an arms length.

Suddenly Sam's vitals began to jump all over the place signifying another nightmare that could easily turn into a night terror again. However the three beings so close to him were already working on soothing him.

The bonded quartet was sleeping in their usual configuration with Mikaela on top of Jazz and Sam on top of Bumblebee. The two transformers were lying shoulder to shoulder touching. The trio around Sam was aware of his nightmare well before Sam's vitals alerted Ratchet. Since they were asleep it was easy to feel Sam's growing fear and distress. At first it had been minimal but it grew quickly in his dreams. It was as simple as reaching into the strong link they all shared and concentrating on working through his distress that was flooding the link to reach him. They had all become more able to filter his feelings to get to him quicker. Sometimes despite there best efforts they couldn't pull him out of the dream before it became a night terror. The longer he stayed locked in the dream the harder it was to pull him out and calm him afterward.

Sam looked around him at the carnage the battle had wrought. Bumblebee lay in pieces, Jazz lay in two, and Mikaela's body was bloody and battered the point of almost being unrecognizable. Optimus Prime was destroyed having taken the cube from Sam and put it in his chest. Ironhide's damaged but intact body gave small jerky movements as the last of his spark dissipated. Ratchet body lay decapitated over amongst a ruined building about 50 yards away. And only Sam battered and bruised survived in the middle of the devastated dreamscape. It was so real….He tried to believe that it was a dream he tried to pull himself in his connection with the others but the fear was making it hard to concentrate. He felt cut off from the others and he started to lose hope it was all just a dream. He pulled his arms in around his chest and hugged himself against the cold that was settling into his soul. It was like everything warm and happy was being pulled from his soul, he was lost with out the connection to the others and the emptiness was unbearable.

Suddenly a pair of soft arms wrapped around him followed by a smell of lilacs. He instinctively leaned back into them and breathed deeply. With a warm flare his connection to the others sparked to life inside him again. It really wasn't gone but the filter that lets each stem the onslaught of negative feelings from another so that they do not get trapped in the rush of feelings and allows them to function, closes inside Sam during his dreams because his fear and internal feelings begin to filter out the others connections because of his confusion. Sam was able to filter just like the rest but in his sleeping terrorized state he began to shut himself off from the others but not the outflow to the others.

He turned in the arms that held him to look into the beautiful brown eyes of the dark haired woman that reached him first. But when he turned his mind was not done playing out its devastation. She was battered and bloody when he looked at her, half of her face had been caved in by a blast. Sam screamed. This was not a new development since his dream seemed to affect their appearances when they came to help him. Mikaela looked around and saw all of their friends dismantled and dead. It took more energy to affect the dream world that was in Sam's mind but she was able control her own appearance with some effort. Her form shimmered and she was as she always was whole and beautiful. Sam's sobbing had taken over his distraught screaming and she went to him again but this time he refused to look at her. She looked around as she held him and as the Autobots appeared into existence. She watched them take in the surroundings and their own tattered bodies and grimace. She jerked her head at them to stop feeling sorry for themselves in a dream and pull themselves together and come help her. Their bodies shimmered much like Mikaela's did and they were together and functional as much as they were in the waking world. Mikaela knew that she was going to have to force the subject as the earth under them shook a little as the concerned mechs rushed to Sam's side. She put her hand under his chin and jerked his head up.

"Look at me Sam..." He held his eyes closed. "Sam! LOOK AT ME! I know you're scared but we are all ok…please..." He refused to open his eyes still sobbing in front of her. She let out an exasperated sigh. Bumblebee kneeled next to her.

"Sam…" his soft gentle voice reached the boy. Sam turned his face to Bumblebee but didn't open his eyes. "Sam we're all here you're not alone." This was his greatest fear since the forming of the bonds. Jazz knelt at the other side of Mikaela.

"Common kiddo, You can feel us…" Sam paused for a second. "Thas right ya feel it dontcha." Sam quieted a little. "Thas right we're all ok…" Jazz's deep voice began to penetrate his fear.

"Sam…trust me…" Mikaela pleaded. Sam's face turned to her's tear streaked and lost. He opened his eyes to see her face as beautiful as he had left it when he went to sleep. He began to cry again and threw him self in her arms. The transformers let out a sigh of relief. They felt the edge come off his terror. Both Autobots let a large metal finger rub his back making physical contact with the boy. When the all had physical contact with him in his dream it seemed to help him more. Sam's hands moved over her face making sure it was intact. He then looked up at the two mechs. Bumblebee looked him over with a soft whine and he picked him up so that he could feel that his strongly bonded Autobot was whole also. Sam ran his hands over his chest plate that hid his spark chamber. Bumblebee cupped his hand around the shaking boy and rubbed his back softly. Sam then turned to Jazz after a moment and stepped into his waiting hand. Jazz repeated what Bumblebee did letting him feel that his he was real keeping the boy close to his spark and running a large metal finger down his back to comfort him. Sam's crying had stopped and the terror had begun to leave him. Jazz set him down into Mikaela's waiting arms. Inside his dream the carnage around them smoking ash, broken buildings and remains of the other Autobots still surrounded them. But in the midst of this Sam yawned perfectly calm now pulling the warm comfort and love from the connection with the other three. Bumblebee smiled as did Jazz. Mikaela yawned also looking sleepy. Bumblebee scooped both of them up and as they intertwined with each other Bumblebee sat down against what was left of a near by building Jazz sat next to him wrapping and arm around Bumblebee to get as close as could to the other three. He then put his hand over Bumblebees that held the now dozing teens. Jazz and Bumblebee shared a smile that said "this would have been weird not to long ago" and settled in as they leaned their two heads together and let stasis over take them. Around them the fires still burned, buildings' ruins shifted as other pieces crumpled under the weight of what was on top, and the Autobots laid about in pieces. But the four slept soundly completely at peace knowing this would all fade soon. As Sam's frazzled mind worked its way into a deep dreamless sleep the world around the four faded to a grey mist and they all were content to stay with Sam till he woke.

Ratchet maintained constant monitoring on all of them as they interfaced with Sam. Sam's vitals had dropped low but not as low as the first time. He didn't feel the need to interfere with the quartet when the helped Sam any more because they always brought him out of his nightmares. It had been happening for a week now and it wasn't a new development in the bonds abilities. They all seemed to have concentrated inside Sam's consciousness and they stayed there until Sam began to awaken sometime late the next morning. As they returned to themselves they all came to awoke at the same time. Sam found them all asleep as they had been in his dream with the two transformers holding on to each other so that they could both hold on to both kids.

"Ugh" Sam groaned as he pulled a hand down his face. He only got reassuring smiles from the others. It was the first time in a week Sam felt like he could actually get out of bed and walk around. And with the approval of all the others Bumblebee put his hand on the floor to let Mikaela and Sam get off at their leisure. Mikaela stretched and unfolded herself from Sam and pushed herself to her feet. Sam did the same finally free of his leash. They both woke more often to eat now that they didn't have an intravenous feed of glucose. The humans in the bonded 4 had adapted to about 7 hours of sleep a night and the transformers had elongated their recharge time by an hour. It seemed to make the most sense to compromise between the 6 and 8 hour difference to let them all sleep at the same time for the same amount of time. Ratchet also presumed that if they had to the children could go days without sleep like a mech could.

The other Autobots were all ready up and working on putting the finishing touches on the base. The week had gone by quickly for the other Autobots as they busily put together the base. There were computers everywhere systems were being worked on and tested. Sam had looked about for the first time it seemed in weeks and walked about the newly section off base. Everything was HUGE. There were however human sized doors next to the large automatic doors for the humans and well as terminal access for the humans to reach. Mikaela walked with him and told him where all the different sections in the base were. She showed him the humans sleeping quarters as well as the new indoor showers and facilities. Sam and Mikaela had a room together they knew it was impossible to be apart now. The room however was much bigger than the other human quarters because there were two mechs recharge stations in it. Sam nodded approvingly. They walked on and looked in all the rooms and found Optimus Prime in the main room in front of a massive screen that had Teletran 1 spelled out in metal letters on the top. The two mechs were right behind the humans as they searched through the newly assembled base. Optimus looked down at the humans who had entered and then at the two mechs. He had become accustomed to knowing that where one was all four would probably be.

"Sam it is good to have you operational again," Optimus said in a friendly tone. Sam smiled.

"It's good to be up again I can tell you that much, big guy," he said with a laugh in his voice. "I feel like I finally was able to join the land of the living this morning."

"I am glad that you have recovered quickly. I hope that once the nightmare you suffered from last night was dispelled you were able to get ample rest." He said this to Sam with a soft comforting tone. The Autobot leader never held back the obvious he never felt the need to. Sam had come to appreciate the Autobots straightforwardness. These type of statements didn't bother him any more. He was considered pod and he felt the same about them.

"Yes I got enough sleep thanks," he said softly shaking the last visages of the nightmare away. Sam felt compelled to walk up to the large mech and put his hand on his foot. It was if to make sure it was real. It could be surreal at times being bonded to three other beings. Optimus Prime did much to ground the teen much like a father. Prime stilled for a second as he looked down at the boy and smiled. He bent over to pick him up.

"We're all here Sam." It was the gentleness of his tone that comforted the boy. Sam nodded. Optimus used a finger to muss the boy's hair as he had seen Bumblebee do on occasion. It usually got a rise out of the boy. Sam batted at the large finger and tried to lay his hair back down. Optimus chuckled and put him down.

"Thanks, big guy!" Sam said. Prime nodded. "So what is this monstrous thing?" he asked.

"This is Teletran 1 Sam. It is the computer that runs everything on the base as well as communications and several other things. It is the master computer." Sam nodded.

"Is it all up and running now?"

"Almost we are still working on the safety features such as firewalls and other things to help keep Teletran 1 in good working order and able to do everything we need it too. When we are done it will be able to be operated by voice command. It doesn't have sentience however it can think and listen to what you say and will be able to carry on a conversation. You and Mikaela will have full access to everything in the base. General Lennox and Connors are the two other humans who will be able to access our computers."

"Hey where is Connors anyhow?" Sam asked looking about.

"Ratchet asked for his assistance in the med bay." Prime answered. "You should go and visit Ratchet for a health scan. We want to make sure your health is not compromised any longer. Getting you in operating condition has been his priority." Sam nodded.

"Hey big guy," Mikeala called. Optimus looked down at her. "How about we get some air today? We all haven't left the base since Sam was transferred here. Since he is feeling better do you think we should all take a break and have a change of scenery?" Optimus seemed to weigh this. The other Autobots had been working over time to get the base in shape and the quartet in front of him had been sleeping or healing most of this week. It seemed like a good idea to him.

"I think a short reprieve is called for. You can tell the others if you wish." Mikaela nodded. "Will do big guy." Optimus looked at the two Autobots.

"Are you two in working order?" he asked. They both saluted and nodded. "You two are doing well with the children. Ratchet has informed me that the bonds are permanent and solid now. You will soon be able to filter better as you have been learning as wells as spend some time apart." All four looked suddenly stricken. Prime had wanted to test his theory that even though they could spend time apart it might take a toll on them. He had his answer. "You all will be on the same assignment unless dire circumstances deem such drastic actions be taken. You two are guardians of the children. That takes precedence over everything not because they are the Allspark though that is a factor to be considered, it is because they are pod." Jazz and Bumblebee nodded and smiled. "This bond will not excuse you two from routine positions however. In another week you two will return to regular duty with your humans with you. They are pod and you can begin security detail as well as communications monitoring." They all nodded. It was good to feel useful again.

"Optimus, will the hours be the same the humans are not used to so many earth hours awake?" Bumblebee asked. The leader considered this.

"We will divide the day into three shifts much like the human work day. I have researched this. It will start the week you do." Jazz nodded approvingly.

"Hey leader man, sounds good ta me! The kids n I are gonna go spread the good news now." He said this as he turned and grabbed up the kids and ran out of the room. Bumblebee looked after him surprised but laughed.

"HEY! You Scrapper! Get back here with them!" He ran after the three. Optimus laughed a long and hardy laugh and turned back to his computer. It was good to see that there was time to have fun now. It did his spark good.

Later that afternoon they found themselves on the way to a secluded area that was wild and hills were all around uninhabited and beautiful. Sam and Mikaela rode in Bumblebee followed closely by Jazz. Optimus Prime led the odd caravan of cars and trucks toward the hilly outcropping. Ratchet was right behind Jazz and Ironhide brought up the rear as usual. When they got there all the Autobots transformed and stretched looking over the peaceful surroundings. All in all it was a quiet afternoon that found some of the transformers back in vehicle mode after soaking in some of the suns warmth for most of the late day. Jazz chose to stay in his bipedal form to take in the visual landscape. He sat very close to Bumblebee's alt mode. Sam and Mikaela were currently occupying Bumblebee's hood as they kissed in the setting sun's auburn light. Jazz smiled at the couple the bonded beings were awash with love and affection the trickled down from Mikaela and Sam. It seemed that the other two didn't mind the others knowing they were getting so close to each other physically. Even with both teens being turned on and very willing to go farther then making out Sam's body began to protest and she eased off of his body and laid beside him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving her head a cushion non his arm. Ratchet and Ironhide kept silent in their alt modes as Optimus Prime looked up in the darkening night sky. They all knew he was sending out a transmission to let other Autobots know that they were now staying on earth for now. The transmission went out to the stars traveling quickly toward the scattered Autobot forces throughout the solar system, galaxy and even the universe.

Long after the transmission was sent Optimus Prime looked out at the stars. The children who had been kissing so eagerly at sunset now dozed in Jazz's hand curled together. Bumblebee had learned to take turns with the kids seeing as how both desired physical contact with the children. Jazz sat against Bumblebee and Bumblebee sat against Jazz back to back holding each other up. The two large giants found creative way to stay close to the small teens as well as each other. While it was unusual for two mechs to require so much physical touch it wasn't unheard of for two male mechs to have a relationship. A race that didn't need to procreate the way humans did, it left all to be attracted to others despite there model type. Prime finally turned to the other Autobots and smiled tiredly. It was a weary but happy smile that reached his optics. An internal message to all the Autobots was sent to them to let the kids sleep asking, _**What do you say we call it a day Autobots? **_

"Not yet," Sam answered sleepily enjoying the cool weather and the smells of the hills that wafted their way. Bumblebee looked around over his shoulder and was just as surprised as Jazz was when he answered Optimus internal communication. Ratchet transformed and came to scan both the teens lazily lying in Jazz's hand.

"Optimus, send another message," he told their leader. Ironhide had changed also and come to look at the teens still dozing not noticing that they had attracted the attention of all the Autobots. Prime put out another message. _**Sam and Mikaela if you can hear me you need to speak to us.**_ His tone booked no argument, not angry just commanding like his presence in general. Sometimes they forgot all this since he was kind and gentle with them but there were times he used this to get the results he needed in a speedy fashion. Mikaela and Sam both sat up with their eyes open looking directly at Prime.

"What did we do?!?!?!" he asked surprised. Prime chuckles a little.

"Nothing Sam we just needed to see something," the red and blue semi answered them. Ratchet went over his readings two and three times.

"PRIMUS!" he exclaimed. "Both the children can hear our internal communications Prime! The Allspark has been altering their brain patterns slightly to pick up on our internal signals. They each have their own unique signals also. This is astounding Prime! Its as if the Allspark has been rewiring their brains to be able to receive internal communication signals as well as emit there own! They will be able to understand Cybertronian also once we teach them. They will only be able to speak it on internal communications though since their vocal chords will never be able to make most of the sounds we use in our native language." They all looked at the kids and broke out in grins and were nodding with approval.

"Well I guess this is just another way we are more podlike eh?" Sam said.

"Will we be able to receive them from the other Autobots that come?" Mikaela asked. They all looked at her. The kids had heard the transmission.

"Wow," Bumblebee said. He couldn't find any more words to describe it. Ratchet supplied her answer.

"Yes Mikaela you will be able to hear the internal communications of other Autobots when they are directed to everyone or to you. Since everyone has a unique signal then we hone in on which person we want to contact or all. It seems your internal communications might be more difficult to control but I feel with time you might be able to concentrate on a certain bot or human and talk to them internally. But as it stands now you can only access the all bot channel that we all use to speak internally to all bots in the vicinity. This allows us to have conversations we can all her only internally."

Mikaela just stared a moment. She shut her eyes and concentrated _**WOW**_, she heard echo through her mind. _**Exactly, **_Bumblebee answered her. _**Excellent first try Mikaela**_ Optimus said. _**This is weird….**_Sam thought unsure. _**It might be disconcerting in the beginning however you will get used to it**_ Ratchet told him. Jazz cut in _**Doncha worry kiddos we gotcha back and if it gits to much we'll help ya turn it off. We can do thacha know.**_ They all laughed internally and it turned into a laugh that could be heard rolling across the hills. After that the teens were ready to go and they both go inside Jazz's alt mode and the unusual car train rolled back toward the base that still needed the fine tuning to be complete.

ON the edge of the solar system on Pluto's solitary moon Charon, Prime's signal was received by a quad of Autobots that had been stationed there centuries ago to protect the inner solar system of this star known as 1001101011110. This squad had been placed there by Optimus himself before he and the other Autobots went into the solar system all those years ago. They had sensed Decepticon activity in this sector and they had stayed there ever since. Once received all the Autobots were definitely ready to come home even if it wasn't Cybertron. They sent a signal toward earth that they would be they would be able to enter earths orbit within a week. Optimus Prime received this message on teletran 1 early in the morning of the same night he sent it. Had he been a human he would have cried from relief with just one thought as the others slept on, 'Come home Autobots come home….'


	9. Small drawbacks

A/n: not much to say just trying to keep this thing going GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!! I NEED INPUT!!! Just throw something at me. I just might use it. And you can always tell me WHAT YOU WANT to happen!!! Any how here goes. BTW I do have ideas but I like input.

Being bonded to three other beings was really cool most of the time for all four involved. There was built in support, you didn't have to guess what your best friends and girlfriend are feeling, there was so much feeling that you really didn't even need words, and someone always had your back. But there were a few draw backs. One was that when one got a wake up call they all did. And the night that they got communications or the squad on Charon, Optimus tired to send a message privately to Jazz to let him know that they had made contact. But when one gets woken up like that they all end up awake. So when Jazz bolted up of his recharge station like he'd been ejected forcibly, Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee all followed suit. Sam was on his feet so fast that his injuries didn't have time to catch up with him and it he promptly crumpled toward the floor. Moving quickly was not in the doctors orders yet and his body was working so hard to repair the damage done to his body it didn't have the reserves fight gravity and get to his brain fast enough to keep him conscious.

Bumblebee got the message from Sam's body almost as quickly as Sam did and he reached out and caught the young teen just as Mikaela gave out a screech. This was enough to wake up the whole base now as Connors, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus came running into the room. She hasn't meant to shriek however when she felt Sam begin lose consciousness and then see him crumple toward the floor she had yelled in surprise and fear. Bumblebee had saved him from any further damage to his body from hitting the floor. Jazz let out a loud sigh knowing his reaction had made them all act like that. Ratchet had already assessed the scene and ran to Bumblebee and started scanning Sam. He picked the boy up from him and walked off mumbling about standing up to quickly. Sam was back in dream land pleasantly drifting in a light grey mist that seemed to keep him from the outside world. The other bonded 3 followed Ratchet out of their quarters and toward the med bay like a silent shadow. Optimus, Connors and Ironhide were standing in the room looking after the retreating forms.

"What in slagging pit was that!?!?!" Ironhide swore. He didn't like being pulled out of recharge prematurely. Connors tried to best to answer.

"My best guess is that when Mikaela 'felt' or saw or both, what was happening to Sam and he start to fall she screamed cuz she was scared." Connor looked down the hall the way Ratchet had gone. "He said something about standing up to quickly. I think Sam must have gotten outta bet to quick." Optimus' brow furrowed.

"Why would Sam arise so quickly as to lose consciousness?" Prime asked.

"He was probably scared by something," Connors answered him.

"But what could have startled the boy? I had just contacted Jazz……" The Autobot leader stopped and sighed. Connors looked at him expectantly but Ironhide had just figured it out too. "I contacted Jazz that we received a message tonight from a squad at the edge of the solar systems. I knew he would want to know since some very close friends of his are there and still intact." He said this quietly as if berating himself internally for making the mistake of contacting one of the bonded and not anticipating them all the react the same.

"Optimus, there is no way you could have known your message would affect all of them. Its knew to all of us. Until we figure out how it affects them all and when and why we aren't gonna know what to be careful of," Ironhide told Prime with a consoling tone. The Autobot leader carried such a heavy burden leading and being responsible for everyone that he took it so seriously sometimes it was on the ridiculous side. The man took himself too seriously at times.

"I should have waited till they were all out of recharge…" Optimus Prime sighed. His shoulders slumped a little. He was worried about Sam. Connors came to the rescue again.

"Hey big guy, the kid will be fine. He didn't hit the floor and he'll come to in a minute or two. Its just a matter of how much blood we can get to our brains fast enough. Gravity and our heart kinda have to fight each other to get the blood to get the blood up. When a person stands up to fast our bodies can't catch up. No harm, No foul, Boss man!" Connors grinned. Optimus looked at him a moment as if gaging his medical knowledge and his tone. It only took a few seconds and the semi's facial plates looked more relieved than worried and he nodded. Connors smiled more and Ironhide nodded approvingly at him.

"Hey Boss man why don't we go see the kid I bet his up and just fine now!" Connors didn't wait for him to say anything or wait for him to follow. He just went on his way to the med bay expecting them to follow. Optimus's optics followed him as he disappears around the corner. He chuckled slightly.

"Good man there," Prime commented. Ironhide nodded.

"If not a tad bit bossy and big for his britches." Prime laughed at Ironhide's observation. "Should we have a chat with him?" Ironhide's optics had a glint of humor in them as he said this knowing his leader was enjoying the banter.

"Leave him be Ironhide. His way brings a light hearted feel to this base. I know he will never get belligerent. He's too good for that." Prime chuckles again. Ironhide just nodded and walked out of the room following Optimus toward the way Connors had gone.

Sam's eyes fluttered open 2 minutes after he had almost met the cement floor. He looked up at Ratchet's electric blue optics looking him over and then looking up at his computer that was now operational. His face plates scrunched a little in a disgruntled way. "Your blood pressure is low Sam," Ratchet informed him. Sam nodded not knowing what to do about said problem. It wasn't low before the battle. I know because I scanned both you and Mikaela before the battle started when we first met to get a good base of your vitals. Your blood pressure has been running low for this entire week. I think your body is slow to make new blood after you lost so much from your surgery and injuries." Three worried faces listened to Ratchet's explanation. Sam didn't need to ask what to do Bumblebee beat him to it.

"Ratchet what can we do to help him?"

"Sam what have you been eating the last few days since the IV was removed?" Sam shrugged. Jazz spoke up this time.

"He ain't been eatin hardly anything Ratch! We been ridin his aft but he's a stubrn sparklin." Bumblebee filled in the details.

"Three days ago when you removed the glucose drip he ate a piece of toast at 10am and drank a soda at 12:15pm and did not eat anything until Mikaela fix them both a frozen dinner. Two days ago he refused breakfast citing nausea from the pain medication and for he drank some water at 7:34am and had a 4.67 ounce potion of apple sauce at 10:23am, after which he didn't mention food until 3:56 pm and ate a bologna sandwich with 2.34876 table spoons of mayonnaise 1.73234 teaspoons of mustard and two slices of bologna and 10.835 fluid ounces of milk. Today he has not had anything it is still our recharge cycle." Sam looked at him oddly for a moment but then guess he shouldn't be surprised as much as he watches him. Ratchet was quiet for all of a second and did some calculations.

"You are consuming too few calories for your body weight Sam! If the pain medicine is making depressing your apatite and making you nauseated then we need to find another pain medicine. We'll try another pain medicine today to see if it is as effective on your pain but does not have such adverse side effects on your consumption of food." He looked directly at Sam in the eyes so he did not miss this part. "And Sam Do NOT let something like this go again. Your health is a priority to your pod. When there is a problem please let me know." Sam looked at him carefully letting what he said sink in. He nodded then with a smile. Ratchet gave him a different bottle of pills to keep with him today for his pain. He then deposited him in Bumblebee's hand. Just then Connor rounded the corner followed by Optimus and Ironhide.

"Alright you lot!" Ratchet said. "I know were are all excited about the transmission new received tonight from the delta squad on Pluto's moon however these kids especially Sam still needs his stasis time to recoup fully from his past injuries. I want all of you to get something to eat in the mess room before you go get the rest of your recharge! Now outta my Med bay before I find something to throw!" They all scurried out even Optimus. Ratchet said this all in good humor but he was not one to think he wouldn't make good on his threat to throw things.

The quartet of bonded beings made their way to the mess room for a few bites to eat. They all watched Sam drink a large glass of milk and eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Mikaela had the same and the Autobots both filled up on energon. The two transformers then picked up their respective humans and headed toward their quarters.

(more to come)


	10. Lost

A/N: Thanks for the suggestions! Here's more something from an idea someone wrote me.

Bonds. They are a very large blessing for the transformers and humans alike. With so many good things that have recently come from this new development one would think with the smaller less important not so great things everyone would be able to over look them. But the minor not so important things are usually in the eye of the beholder. And the minor not so important things seemed to be smothering Sam. He had recently found himself outside the base running through the part of the base that was designated for the humans who were still stationed at the base. The boy was not using his head at the moment it seemed so clouded with guilt and sorrow. And so he ran. Ran away from his girlfriend, His best friend, his bonded partners, the Autobots, everything. He didn't want any more of it. He was just a teen a boy he had his whole life….. that thought made him stop cold. 'My whole life….' he thought bitterly. 'My whole life is now forever…or might as well be. I'll go mad if I don't find a Decepticon to shoot me first from sheer boredom..' He was in a morbid funk that's for sure and he wasn't sure how to wade through the horrid sorrow and guilt that was edging in on his bad mood. He had successfully closed off all others link to him by filtering out their feelings from reaching him. He was done with their pity and sympathy. He wanted to cry but it wasn't manly he knew. He wanted to scream and punch something, but that wasn't civilized. He wanted to pain to stop….

Mikaela and the two Autobots had been in shock when Sam jumped up in the middle of there long in-depth over emotional discussion about the destination of Megatron's soul and then getting the news he'd live forever if he wasn't killed by some outside influence like the transformers. They felt the confusion and pain coming in torrents from Sam and they were all doing their best to comfort him and help him through it but his anger spiked at the in ability to make headway through the growing well of guilt and frustration. They were all trying to act as his life preservers but they couldn't force him to take it. The can only offer and until he was ready to lean into the support there wasn't a whole lot they could do. He was holding on to it for some reason that no one could fathom. And then he had just up and ran off. HE was gone and down the road and mixed into the other humans milling about the base. He had also effectively cut himself off from them like he shut the link tight from them. It was still there but he didn't want the others to feel where he was and he was finding a way to make that happen.

By the time the others had made there way out of the base and out to look for him they had no idea where to start looking. Optimus had heard the racket as they ran through the base and came to see what the matter was. Once informed of the missing boy there was a scramble to search for the boy. Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus, Connors, and the bonded three were out looking for the boy. Ironhide put in a call to Lennox on his last day off to tell him what happened. He was NOT happy. Optimus was cursing in Cybertronian more so than he had in eons, and Ratchet grabbing humans by the handful to sort them all out to see where Sam was. Connors was running through the barracks looking for Sam asking if anyone had seen him. The bonded trio left behind were absolutely frantic. Bumblebee was about to tear the base apart and Mikaela was hot on his heels to comb over the leftovers. Jazz looked as if had just fought a 3 day battle with no recharge. The bond was driving them all to desperation to find there missing bond/lover/friend. They couldn't put into words what it was like to have a part of your spark, your soul, shut off from you like it was suddenly dead ripped from you. With only 3 days till the other Autobots arrived they did not need this. Ratchet had warned the others it might come to this though when he sensed Sam's on coming depression from the nightmares and the battle trauma. It was bound to happen.

Sam had managed to get pretty far in the maylay. He was on the edge of the camp along deserted side of the base. The back end of the base was set against a large hill that was covered in loose rocks and sand. It was a gentle slope with ridges along the way that looked semi solid. His confusion was driving him to flee, run, he had no one to fight, so he ran. There was a small hole in the fence that he looked at a moment. It looked almost as if he could squat down and step through it if he held it up… How convenient this was here just waiting for his escape, but the concern that should have been considered upon finding the fortuitous exit was lost on the boy. Sam made his way over the whole in the chain link fence.

Now they say everyone has a story and he, he had a whopper. He was born like any other man from his mother brought in to life in a hospital on the outskirts of Sterling Virginia. His parents were moderately wealthy and better to him than most rich parents are to their children. His mother refused to get a nanny for him as she raised him herself and his father worked decent hours and was home for dinner every night and available most weekends. He was followed by two other children raised in the same house that became happy healthy and good people. And him, they never could quite understand what they did wrong… They had tried every therapy every medicine, anything the help their son to control his growing obsessive nature. Once he found something that caught his interest it was as if there was nothing else in the world. He didn't eat, sleep, function beyond his obsession. In Jr. High his obsession was a girl named Dinah. She captivated him with her jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes and her smile that could melt a heart of stone. The girl was the joy of those around her and when she left the room it was if someone had dimmed the lights. When she left this world it was as if they brilliance had been sucked from the school. When she moved on she took a good piece of the those lives she touched with her.

When all was said and done her death was ruled an accident with no convincing evidence other wise her case was closed unresolved. It didn't matter what the police said though. Everyone knew. HE had done it… He followed her. Dogged her every step and stalked her to her dieing day. He had been the only one with her when she fell. His parents had sent him to college far away hoping he would find something that made him happy. And find it he did. OR rather it found him.

Randall Frondown received his PHD in mechanical engineering as well as bio chemistry. He was a jack of all trades in the science world. He was known for his wild theories of artificial intelligence. And Sector 7 found him irresistible. Once pushed through clearance by the heads of security 15 years prior to the shut down of his veritable utopia he had headed his department in the study of the cube's radiation on electrical devices. It captured his imagination and his whole being. It was who he was. The cube was everything. And the NBE, it was like his offspring. He loved his DNA based mechanical being as if he had spawned it himself. Most of the higher ups wrote off his odd behavior as an eccentric scientist however they were very very wrong. He lived, slept, and breathed his projects that stemmed from the cube's life giving energy. He could count on his two hands all the beings he had given life, some for moments others for even days until he terminated them as they became exceedingly violent. He was God then; he had been given all the power vicariously through his harnessing the power of the cube. And then….suddenly….It was all gone.

He remembered the boy his visage was burned into the backs of his retinas. He had taken it all. He took his cube, the source of HIS power, and his child, NBE 1. He and those NBE's that had come to earth so recently shattered his perfect life. But the cube had still been intact as far as he knew when I left the compound at Hoover Dam, and there had still been hope that they were going to at least bring his cube back. But then he had received news later that day after the battle that his cube had been destroyed. This alone was enough to break him in to so many pieces he might not ever find them all. But when he saw his precious NBE 1 he had cried. He cried for the first time since he was a babe. Being an oddly unemotional man the others had no idea how to comfort or any desire to comfort him as he wept over the damadged carcass of the dead transformer. When he heard that it was the cube's power that had been forcibly joined with his energy core that destroyed both he stopped crying and weeping, because then he was numb. The long days that followed were a blur. He didn't leave his house nor his bed. There was nothing left to live for the object of his life his breath his soul was gone. But the numbness gave way an all consuming hatred.

He hated the world that destroyed his Cube. He hated the city that destroyed his cube. HE hated the NBEs that destroyed his Cube. But most of all he hated the boy, the boy who had befriended the bringers of destruction to his whole existence. He hated the boy and that hatred twisted into a desire for revenge. But for everything he wasn't his intelligence and his long suffering patience made him not only crazy but dangerous. IT didn't matter any more how long he waited. He had nothing else to live for and his obsession had slowly turned from the cube to the boy. Samual Witwicky, he had come to finally know his name, was his now.

Randall had calmly went about his duties. Fake transfer papers and a new identity bought him a one way ticket into the base where the NBE's were supposed to have been setting up camp. He hadn't seen anyone or anything since he came but it didn't matter since he knew they were here. He was patient he could wait. Slowly he began to gather information about what was going on by being in the right place at the right time to over hear the current goings on in the sectioned of Autobot base. After the Witwicky kid had been transferred there couldn't believe how fortunate he was. He knew that his chance would come eventually and he would just wait till it presented itself. Using a pair of wire cutters he made him a back entrance to a deserted part of the base near a cave he had found on a scouting mission in his off time and began to set up a special place just for him and the boy to wait out any search parties that might come their way. He constructed a false back to the cave that looked and felt like it had been there since the cave had been carved out of the rock by the wind and the secret room in back was ventilated by a small vent that hit the top of the hill on the back side. It was perfect he has thought of everything, he thought. And then all hell broke loose on the base.

NBE's were everywhere. He kept his cool trying to find out what had brought them out of their base in such a panic. Then Connors who had been practically living with them had asked if I had seen a boy wondering around that fit the description of the Witwicky boy. When Randall told him no he went on to the next person. But Randall didn't waist any time. The boy was missing and he was going to find him first. And as his luck would have it, find him he did. He just followed at a distance as the boy jogged at a fast pace toward the back of the base as if hell hounds nipped at his heals. Randall followed at a discreet pace keeping him in visual range but not hearing. It was easy since he was so distracted and the base was in upheaval. And when he headed for the back of the base toward Randall's makeshift back door he almost burst with excitement. His boy was so close to being his! He was happy now to be so close. He could almost reach out and touch him. But he wouldn't until he was somewhere secluded so that the others wouldn't hear his screams…..


	11. Found, Twice

A/N: The Autobots are not happy lol here goes:

In the chaos that the base was in looking for one boy that was wild with grief and emotional pain, Connors found someone who had spied the boy running through the camp in the direction of the empty part of the backside of the base. There were no more people there because half the base had been emptied out to give the massive mechs room to move. But without people on the back side of the base it might just be the place Sam would find a place to slip away from them.

Out of breath and sweating profusely Connors ran on towards Optimus Prime, the first Autobot he saw. It was probably a good thing it had been their leader. The others were very distraught trying to find Sam but very distracted. When Connors ran up to Prime waving his arms he immediately picked him up. "He's…He's…" he tried to talk through is lack of breath.

"Breath Connors…" Optimus said in a calm tone as if there was no rush. It was enough to make the man pause to catch his breath. Inside Prime wanted to shake the information out of the poor human but these types of urges he had mastered long before he became Autobot leader. His ability to exude fake tranquility kept his Autobot troops from feeling the pressure and let them feel more in control in dangerous situations. But Prime felt it in every inch of his metal body. Connors could finally talk.

"He's headed back toward the empty part of the base," Optimus looked around at the other Autobots rummaging through the base knowing that Sam was hiding from them now running away blindly. He looked at Connors and made a split second decision that he thought would be the best for everyone. With the others distracted he spoke in a low tone to Connors, "Listen, I feel that if the other bonded trio attempt to approach Sam it might put the boy in overload. He'll most likely melt down or try to run again. He responds to me in a much different way than the others. It's time to end this. Do not inform the others where Sam has gone or that I have gone after him." Connors bless the man nodded in complete trusting acquiescence of his plan and saluted him. He understood and ran off as if still looking. Optimus nodded with one thought 'Good man'.

Sam in the back lots of the deserted part of the base he slipped through the whole in the fence and began to scramble up the embankment. He was lost now, in his mind and his his emotions. He had closed off the out let to the others as well as his ability to receive any comfort from the others. It was like cutting pieces of your soul out with a rusted dull knife just to spite your dieing body. Everything hurt inside him. It didn't matter if he went back now. They would all hate him now. He couldn't face them every again he knew. They were probably all better off without him any how he assumed. Since he had met them he had killed one of there kind, a brother of Optimus no less, doomed their race to extinction because he destroyed the Allspark, then had been bonded to the others only to pollute the gift the Allspark had given him with his guilt ridden painful thoughts that hurt the others. There was no reason to go back now. Maybe he could go somewhere far away and pretend that aliens, hot girls, and the Witwickys didn't exist. There must be somewhere in this world a man with a broken soul can find a new life at least to live until…until what? He'd live forever or he didn't know any more now since he had shunned the others he was bonded too. Not that he didn't love them more than his own life now, he had just been in so much pain that he couldn't stand to feel them in pain for him on top if what was already inside him. He knew it was only their love for him they felt as they did but overload was something happening a lot with the bond and since he had been slipping farther and farther into a pit of morbid darkness the last few days it had been just too much.

SO now he scrambled up the sloping hill as rocks and sand slipped from under his feet. He tired to cling to the ridges in the compacted dirt and placed his feet on some of the larger rocks he climbed over. But as he moved upwards the slope steepened slightly and the rocks and sand forced him onto his knees as he was sliding in the dirt up the hill slowly. The clumps of dirt and sharp stones beneath his unweathered hands bit into his soft palms. But he didn't seem to notice. He was numbing to the pain inside and out. His muscles were tiring as he began to reach the last 20 feet of his trek. His jeans were shredding where his knees met the rough hillside. The grating dirt was being driven into his flesh by sheer force while trying to keep himself in an upward motion. There was nothing to return to so his only option was to keep going. He pulled himself up another 5 feet and finally found a ledge to rest on. It was thin where he was standing but widened as he moved around the side of the hill. It seemed to move up the hill in a zigzag pattern until it reached a cave about 50 yards away. Sam looked up at the cave for a moment he figured it was a good a place as any to rest….

Randall watched him scramble up the hill clumsily. The man shook his head. The boy was a real wreck alright and he knew it. The kids movements were shaky and frantic at best. His motor skills were suffering under his desperation to flee. He watched him make slow progress up the hill falling constantly quite hard a few times slipping in the dirt and rocks. As he slid down a particularly steep slick part of the hill only 15 feet up Randall chuckled to himself knowing that as he caught himself on a jutting put pointed rock there would be blood left there. He had many wonderful activities planned for his boy. He would keep him as his own like he had NBE 1 he needed this boy now for the rest of his life. He would need the closest thing to the cube upon its destruction and he had a sick fantasy that by keeping Sam near him that he could regain the power through the boy that he had when he had the cube. If he couldn't regain the power of life giving energy through the boy then at least he would have Sam. The destroyer of his very soul but in a way he would have his cube back, he would have power over the boy.

So he watched on as he made slow but steady if not painful progress up the hill. His ascent was at a diagonal angle up the sloping hill and he began to move toward a small ledge just about 15 feet from the top. The sun was over the hill in the early afternoon on the hot day and he had to move a hand in front of his eyes to follow his movements. Running a hand through is short brown hair he fixed his dark brown eyes on the boy again. The warm day was finally slowing the boy down. His body would not allow him to continue fighting the hill to much longer. And as the boy's feet found the ledge, Randall was awash with perverse joy. He watched the boy eye the cave invitingly. This was too perfect. He was headed toward his new room with out having to be dragged up the hill over his shoulder. Randall let out a soft sigh of contentment. Sam's hand ran along the edge of the rocky wall as he limped along the narrow but traversable path. Randall ran his hand along small Yosemite Hammer that hung at his side. The small rock climbing hammer's head was covered on the blunt end with a rubber stopper that was thick and gave the appearance of a mallet. However the other end had been sharpened painstakingly by hand, honed to a sharp point that pointed toward the back of his body so hit wouldn't catch him as he climbed the hill after Sam. He started up after the boy making short work of the hill in his military issue boots and camouflage pants and shirt. He would have cursed himself for leaving his hat behind in his bunk had he had a mind too however he was too focused on the boys movements to think about anything else even the heat. He was so close to his boy, to his new life giving attainable goal. He would soon be at the ledge Sam tripped along now absently.

Meanwhile Optimus had managed to look like he was looking through the base as he moved discreetly toward their half of the base. Connors looked up a few minutes later to see if Optimus Prime has put his plan into action and realized the mech had disappeared. Now how a 50 or so foot robot disappears all the sudden he will never know. But the leader was gone and his absence hadn't been noticed yet. There wasn't much more of the base the other Autobots could search and Connors knew that once they had exhausted their search of the base they would look to their leader for permission to continue the search off grounds. But he hoped by then Prime would have the boy.

Optimus had moved slowly toward a few of the bigger buildings probably the base's main head quarters for the humans and the mess hall and transformed and rolled toward the back end of the base. HE had made quick progress toward the back but by the time he had gotten there both Sam and the man following him were out of sight toward the back side of the hill. Optimus made short work of the fence between him and the road next to the military compound and ran through it without a second thought and took the road toward the east that wrapped around the hill then moved to the top. It took him the long way around but he thought that he might be able to spot Sam on the side of the hill if he had come this way. IT made the most sense since there was no where else to go and there had been a small hole in the fence a boy could fit through. Turning on his scanners as he rounded the top half of the hill he found the heat signature of a person about Sam's height and build as well as being able to pick up the signature of the Allspark's bond frequencies in his scan, it was definitely Sam. However once he rounded the corner he picked up another heat signature that looked like a human only much taller than Sam. The Autobot didn't know what to make of this since he seemed to just be following Sam at a reasonable distance. Optimus Prime finally drove up the crest of the hill that over looked the winding path that Sam was on and Optimus watch began to transform into his bipedal form. He kept his scanners on the boy as he did this as well as the unknown human. But as he neared the cave at the end of the path the person following Sam began to close the distance at a surprising pace.

Once he was in his root mode Optimus turned to look to see what was going on and saw the man reaching for an object at his waist. Slowly he pulled free a small thing that took the shape of a hammer in the glare of the sun. Optimus saw that he was bearing down on Sam's slow moving form and did the only thing he thought would carry far enough to jolt Sam into the world of the living. He blared his truck horn as loudly as he could as he jumped down on to the narrow path. It barely held his massive weight as he landed on the rocks under his feet. He kept blaring the horn as he rand toward the two. Sam surprised and frightened by the sudden loud sound he turned just in time to see a man running toward him with something in the air. Instincts took over as he ducked at the last minute but lost his footing and fell hard down on the ground. The fear that gripped his whole being pushed aside all his other thought processes and feelings. The link to the others opened like a flood gate as all three received the blow that he took as he fell to the ground. Over the hill two yells and a scream could be heard. Sam looked toward the base then back at the on coming threat. Optimus's horn became a loud call for him. Optimus had come for him… It was a startling discovery as the man that wielded the weapon spun around and gained his footing. He looked up at Sam and then over his shoulder at the incoming transformer.

"You stupid little boy…you stole everything from me!!! My cube my NBE and now since I can't have them and I can't have you NO ONE WILL!!!" Sam was at a loss. The man was crazy. But Sam's body was battered and bruised and tired from his flight from the base and he wanted to run and get away and go to find his hurting bonded friends and get to Optimus and get out of here but his body didn't seem to want to obey him any more as he rotated the blunt end of the rock climbing hammer to the back and brought the sharp tip over his head as he looked at Sam.

Optimus saw that he was not going to be able to get there in time. And at the same time it seemed Sam was unable to move. Optimus's spark clenched. The boy was like a Son to him after only a short time. He was so brave and so full of life he just needed to get through the battle shock and he would be fine. There was so much to look forward to now with more transformers coming and with a new home and with a new Allspark and with a new pod! It wouldn't be the same if they had to continue this progression with out the boy that made it all possible. The damn humans were so fragile! The Autobot leaders resolve hardened as he reached behind his back to pull out his long range energy plasma cannon. And on the plus side, Prime thought, that damn human is fragile too…

Randall stood over Sam poised to strike they all knew that the blow from the weapon would kill him if not on contact then soon after. Sam was only able to send feelings of love and some remorse at not being able to get to see and make up with his pod again. A sound like thunder was coming from the base as 4 mechs were running toward the hill. Randall position was sideways to Optimus and the Autobot could see his downswing toward Sam silhouetted against the sun. Sam's eyes caught Prime's Optics at the last minute and suddenly there was a loud burst of energy that moved at light speed in Sam's direction. The sound was deafening and he could feel the force of it move inches over his body and then hit the hill side 10 feet behind him sending dirt and rocks flying everywhere. The red and blue semi finally reached the supine boy on the ground and threw himself over him as the rocks blasted out of the crater came raining down over them.

The air was thick with dust as the rest of the Autobots reached the bottom of the hill and ate up the ground between them and the dust cloud as they ran toward where the sensed Sam. They were all calling Sam's and Optimus's name loudly as they came up the hill toward the ledge. A minute or two after the blast all the Autobots, Connors and Mikaela were all trying to see through the dirt. Once the dust had settled Prime picked his head up shook some of the dirt off his back as well as the small rocks. The others ran toward him. Optimus Prime stood his full height with his hands cupped together against his spark casing. They all looked at him expectantly.

"Prime were you shooting at the boy????" Ironhide asked bewildered. Optimus gave him an impatient and incredulous look.

"Ironhide if you ever insinuate I'd harm pod again I'll throw you in the brig myself!" Ironhide shut his vocal processor. He knew his leader was just blowing off steam and neither would mention it later both transgressions between the two already forgiven. "A human was following Sam and intended him harm. I was unable to get to him in time to save him so I eliminated the threat." There were volumes spoken in the sentence. He had killed a human…. They were all silent for a moment. They thought that their leader was regretting his decision but he was far from it. He held his hands closed around the precious being in his hands. The Autobot let out a long sigh. "I would do it again to protect what we have left. He is one of us as much as any of you are. Mikaela, Lennoxs, the Witwickys, and Connors are all pod. We will not let harm come to them irregardless of the threat." They all nodded they knew this was like an order and that with this he had elevated a select few humans to Autobot status and thus they were under his protection. Prime finally opened his hand and in them was a small battered bloody exhausted curled up form of Sam. Everyone let out a breath of relief. Bumblebee, Jazz and Mikaela in Jazz's hand stepped forward to see him. He laid there crying and none of them dared to take him from Prime's hand. The Autobot leader lifted his cupped hands up toward his face.

"Sam…" he said in his deep voice full of emotion and comfort. "Sam look at me." Sam looked much more child than man right now afraid and not wanting to be hurt any more. Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position but didn't look up at Optimus. Somehow with his large fingers he managed to get part of his finger under his small chin and lift it up to make him look at him. There was nothing admonishing or angry in his optics just concern. Sam's eyes tear continually. Prime's thumb managed to wipe a tear off his cheek very delicately. Sam just leaned into his finger. "Sam I'm sorry you felt you had to run from everything that has fallen on your small shoulders these last weeks. But no matter what we are your pod you mustn't run any more the world has become much more complicated for such a sparkling than it should have been. But we will give you a safe place to grow into it I promise." And that was enough for Sam. To know he was safe and they were there to share the burden and that they understood how a teen came to save the world and now he was dealing with the after effects of his adventures. He felt the love, comfort, compassion, and waves of relief from his bonded friends. He looked at Prime.

"OK" was all he said. But he looked like he had finally found the answers he had been searching for. And the Autobot leader let his finger rub his back slightly as he sat there soaking in his connection with the others. He opened his eyes again to look at the Autobot that was as much of a father as his own now. "Can we go home?" He asked. Prime smiled at him.

"Sam, I thought you'd never ask." Sam then turned around to face the three faces of those who were sharing his every feeling. He reached for his bonds and they received him with out a word. Mikaela tackled him and smothered him with hugs and kisses getting very dirty in the process but not caring. IT was as if they had all been given a new lease on life and were put back together again after being shattered by tragity. But now there were no signs of the recent trauma to the quartet of bonded beings. They all began laughing and what seemed an inside joke and they all touched and hugged and held Sam on the way back to the base. IT was quite a reunion.

Once back at the base they all began to work harder on their preparations for the incoming squad of 4 new Autobots. Jazz was excited to see his old friends again and Ironhide was beginning to feel the anticipation of seeing someone he had not seen in forever it seemed. Ratchet however was dreading the incoming Autobots. So many repairs…and explosions…his work would never end now. As if taking care of the accident prone human wasn't bad enough. Ratchet really deep down though wanted to see all of them even if he did grumble good naturedly about them.

The quartet was confined themselves to their quarters for the next 24 hours after Sam had been patched up and stitched in several paces by ratchet. A good sedative and pain meds orally from Ratchet and he was ready for a long nap and by then so were the rest of them. All were beginning the feel the effects of Sam's healing as their systems were being drained slightly. They all retired to their room but found themselves with the two transformers nearly wrapped around each other with the children intertwined on top of Bumblebee's chest plates with Jazz's hand covering them like a comforting blanket. And so they all settled into a deep recharge of healing both physical and emotional. There were no dreams that night but the warmth that came from the three wrapped Sam into a cocoon of healing comfort. The 4 slept on.


	12. Lies

A/N: Not its not over!! Still more here it is!

When Optimus Prime blew the piece of psychotic garbage to kingdom come it left many problems in its wake. Seeing as how an Autobot actually fired and killed a human gave the Secretary of Defense pause. He had heard a brief version form the general at the base and the version he heard was not what happened. The general currently serving at the base was not excited about large mechanical aliens running around "his" base and once he had inform the Secdef that the Autobot leader had fired on and killed one of his men there was quite a stir on the base. General Lennox was summoned to the head quarters of the base away from the Autobots where he had been since the transformers called him earlier that day. He decided to come check on the kid himself and make sure everything was in working order.

William had peaked in on the four sleeping in their room and the visual had been enough to reassure him. It also reminded him of the problems that the children were laying in his lap as fare as their futures and their schooling. It would all be sorted out tomorrow when they awakened. But today it was his aft on the line now as the call came on his cell phone to get to the meeting area in building north of the Autobot base. He was under strict instructions not to talk to the Autobots till they had talked to him. And so he went without a word of where he was going. Once in there all hell broke loose. The door shut behind him. In front of him were the Sec def and the general of the base seated at a table.

"General Lennox, General Holden has told me what has transpired here today." William sat in the nearest seat and shrugged.

"There wasn't much else he could do given the situation," he said forcing a serine look.

"General Lennox, He shot and killed…no vaporized one of our own!" Sec Def John Keller was not a happy camper.

"Mr. Keller, that crazy man was about to kill Sam what was he supposed to do??? He couldn't reach him…?" Lennox was having second thoughts about trusting the Secretary of Defense if the Autobots couldn't protect the children if their lives were endanger.

"HE WHAT?!?!?" Will's brow furrowed. What was going on?

"Mr. Keller, Optimus did kill a human today however it was only because he followed Sam out of the base and intended to kill him. There was upset on the base today because they were all looking for Sam who had gone out to get a little air for himself since his has been dealing with the after effects of the battle. He went for a hike on the hill behind the compound and the soldier followed him. Optimus found Sam but almost too late. The man was closing in on Sam with a dangerous weapon." General Lennox pulled the small rock climbing hammer from a bag he had been carrying. He had foreseen the need to have evidence for the Keller he had not anticipated that there would be so much confusion though. The rock hammer was covered in a rubber tip on one end that looked like a mallet and the other end had been lovingly honed to a razor sharp point. Keller looked it over as he put it on the table. "Mr. Keller the man was about to drive the sharp end into Sam's head.." Keller sat back suddenly putting a hand on his forehead bringing a hand down over his face and looking at the general that headed the base.

"I can't believe that I have such incompetent bigoted asses in my ranks. You deliberately mislead me Holden!" His stare would have bored through his head if looks could kill. "My guess is that you would think he wouldn't have any evidence to present and you could refute it with another lie that the Autobots had become some kind of vendetta against this man and just started taking human lives." Holden blanched. The Secretary of Defense was not a stupid man. Once the truth was revealed he was toast. He hadn't believed any of the evidence survived the blast.

"Mr. Secretary, you know they aren't like that! They saved us. They are our friends and protect us now. Its ludicrous to believe that would all the sudden become trigger happy…." Although the conversation was very serious Keller and Lennox shared a look that said you know that's not true. Keller chuckled and it broke the tension in the room.

"General Lennox, you and I both know that Ironhide delights in using his firearms," Keller chuckled. William chuckled with him. Holden chuckled along with them as if trying to play off his recent transgression. IT wasn't going to work however. The Sec Def turned back on to Holden his face holding a look of absolute disgust. "And you "GENERAL" Holden will be escorted to the brig to await charges of treason against your own government as well as endangering the relations between us and the Autobots. You are relieved of your title and court-martial will be the least of you concerns." Keller called for his secret service men and they took the man away. He had been silent since Keller's last statement. Holden's head hung because he realized the gravity of his lies and was suddenly ready to face the consequences. He wasn't a necessarily bad man, just wrong and stubborn. Bigotry takes many forms. This was it at is worst and he would probably pay for his hatred for the rest of his life. They lead him off. Keller shook his head and looked at Lennox.

"They will wonder where I went without any word," Lennox told him. The Sec Def sighed.

"I can't believe so many people are out to make our relations with the Autobots an absolute disaster." Keller was upset that he had been lied to and had suspected the Autobots of wrong doing.

"We can only go on the information we are supplied John," he said putting his hand on his shoulder. They were closer than a last name basis but used titles in company to keep up appearances. "And if you do eventually make a mistake with them they are a forgiving people and understand our limitations. I can assure you that they will always be on our side though. They are too close to us. The kids are their pod now, as well as my family and I. You are considered one of their friends as well, you and the other two Maggie and Glen." John Keller thought a moment and nodded.

"I think I will remember that next time I hear news on the contrary. It's a heavy burden I have weighing the welfare of the country against what I know about the Autobots. However, it seems there is nothing to fear. And while we are talking about them how are the children?" Will was quiet for a moment judging on how much to tell him and how.

"Well there have been certain developments that have complicated things. Sam was in direct contact with the Allspark as it was being destroyed. He absorbed its energy it seems and it has bonded his very being to Mikaela and two transformers. The Autobot that was killed in battle has returned from the "matrix", their heaven, and is one of the bonded. They have become the new Allspark." John Keller nodded and seemed to take it all in stride. Since the discovery of the transformers nothing much shook him any more. Anything was possible now so he just took it as truth and knew they would all just have to keep going and find ways to deal with it.

"What does this mean for the kids?"

"It means that they require close proximity to each other and their bonded Autobots. It is apart of their being now to be with each other. They are all soul linked is the best word for it. They have the power to bring other transformers to life now at least they will eventually when they figure out how it all works. This has all been discovered in the last few days." The Secretary of Defense nodded again figuring it was so knew they hadn't updated him because they simply didn't have all the information yet.

"How will they return to their lives now that they are well?"

"That is something being considered as we speak. Optimus would just as well keep them with him. They are bonded to Autobots and might as well be Autobots to the rest. I am considered pod also but not in the same way they are. The children were their first connection not earth and accepted them without a second glance and saved each other in battle many times. Life for them isn't normal any more John, I don't think it will ever be again. I don't think having them go back to school is out of the question however they will probably frequent brakes to reconnect with the Autobots. If it becomes a problem there are always private tutors that could come from in our ranks… We have options but we are not sure what is best for them yet." Keller was glad that they had all been working so hard to give the kids as good a life as they could considering the situation. He nodded.

"It looks like everything is being done that can be done. I assume that, that is why Sam had a hard time with his battle trauma as of late?" Will nodded. "Is the matter becoming resolved? I don't want him in danger again." Will nodded again. "Good I am glad that they are being taken care of. And what is the status of our incoming Autobots?"

"They are supposed to be here in two days at 1334 hours John. Their trajectory is about 10 miles away from the base in the dessert a mile from the highway. We have prepared quarters as well as chosen who will go greet them. DO you wish to be there?"

"No I trust they will take care of it. I will be trying to keep our science and military out of the landing." Will nodded. "Thank you General until later then?"

"Yes Mr. Secretary until later!" They chuckled and clasped hands and walked out of the room.

Will returned to the Autobot base. He walked into the large open room where Prime spent most of his time in front of Teletran-1. Optimus turned to give his visitor a glance to see who it was. He saw Lennox standing there looking very tired suddenly. "Will, do you require recharge?" Optimus asked concerned for his friend. Lennox thought about the question a minute translating it into layman's terms.

"Do I need sleep? Nah. I don't. I am just emotionally drained," he sighed.

"You left without word, does this have to do with you mysterious departure?"

"It does." Will was suddenly angry. "The Secretary of Defense was here."

"He was? Was this about the situation with the man I had to terminate?" Prime asked.

"Yes," he sighed again. "But it wouldn't have been a big deal if the general on the base hadn't made it sound like you had suddenly blown your neural net and gone a human killing spree!" Lennox almost spat this. He was upset at the constant obstacles they kept coming up against because people were just stupid and hateful. Optimus Prime in his infinite wisdom and calmness walked over to Lennox not giving what he was doing a second thought.

"Will," he said quietly and kneeled in front of him. "Your anger on our behalf is appreciated. I realize it is difficult for you also encountering such people now because of us. I am sorry if we have become burdensome to you as you try to keep our relations with your government on good terms." Lennox bulked at the thought.

"You a burden? I think you have blown a gasket big guy! Cuz it isn't a burden. You guys are pod right? If I did any less I'd wonder what was wrong with me. You guyes save the world damn it. That counts for something!" Optimus' face plates formed a pleased smile.

"I am glad you keep us in such high esteem. The feeling is more than mutual my friend. There will be more trials we will encounter however with pod like ours there is little we can't overcome." Prime put a finger on his shoulder and let it sit there a minute as their eyes met in a meaningful glance. Will nodded and let the tension seep out of his body.

"You got that right Prime!" he said. The Autobot leader nodded back and stood to turn back to Teletran-1. "By the way I filled in the Sec Def about the kids." Optimus nodded again.

"I trust you to do with our information as you see fit Will. If you feel Mr. Keller needed to know then it is at your discretion. Thank you for keeping me appraised of what is shared with him. Did he take it well?" Lennox nodded. "Good, he is a good man. He has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. I am sure that will make better judgments about us in the future. Now my friend why don't you go to your home and spend some time with your other pod and we will call you when it gets closer to the landing time." Lennox couldn't agree more. 

"OK Big guy, I outta here! Where's that good for nothing Top kick?" Prime chuckled.

"I believe he is out on the firing range practicing." It was Lennox's turn to laugh.

"Good ol' Hide. Trigger happy scrap heap. See ya Optimus, I'm gonna go collect my ride home and keep him at home for a while. Is that ok with you?" he got a wave in return that he interpreted as a duh. Will went to the firing range and waved at Ironhide and he came over. He filled him in on the situation and his conversation with Prime. Ironhide was angry but it quickly turned into a low smolder as he drove Lennox home to his favorite girls. Ironhide had to admit he was glad to be back with Lennox for a while to get a brake from the base and see his humans again. Lennox's wife brought out their daughter and he transformed once they got back to the house. Annabelle looked up at the giant robot and held out her arms to him. The fearless child loved to crawl all over the tall Autobot much to her mother's dismay. But she let him have her any how trusting him with her child's life. Annabelle shrieked with joy on her way up toward Ironhide's face. He held the small child up close to him and she hugged his face, another of her favorite things to do. The little girl was content to sit there with her large baby sitter while her mother and father began to talk about the days events. Ironhide had to admit; the sparkling had wormed her way into his spark so quickly he didn't know what hit him. But she was his and that was enough for him.


	13. seperation anxiety

A/N TWO IN ONE NIGHT!!! I'm on a roll!!

Hehe

Bumblebee's systems were the first ones to come on line after almost 22 hours of recharge. He felt his humans mind in quiet peace and smiled. He was glad that Sam's black cloud that seemed to obscure his mental state had lifted since the day before. The bonds did have a deep connective essence that can help a person bonded to the others heal emotionally when its sought. The added benefit of the bond was unknown until the middle of the night when Sam's slightly trouble sleep force the others to reach out to him but this time Sam reached back and was pulled into the others it seemed. They each were able to keep the fragile parts of him inside them over the night healing the parts of his soul and mind that were battered by the recent events. It might have been an odd experience to have three different people hold parts of your consciousness as you slept however as it were they were all bonded and they all seemed to be part of bigger whole which was in essence the Allspark. But, they are all still individuals also. Bumblebee finally decided to get up and pulled away from Jazz and placed both teens on top of Jazz's chest to let them continue sleeping. Bumblebee walked out to find Optimus and Ratchet in an indepth discussion about both the kids.

"But Optimus I don't know if it's feasible. They need to be able to get to them." Ratchet was adamant and Optimus looked reluctant.

"Who needs to get to what?" Bumblebee asked. Optimus supplied his answer

"Sam and Mikaela need to be able to get to you and Jazz. We are discussing them returning to school." Bumblebee went stock still. It was as if you could almost hear all his internal systems screeching to a halt. Prime's hand went to his face and he slid it down impatiently. HE wanted as much as anyone to keep the children around. But he wasn't sure if it was the best thing for them to do. They were human after all and needed to be with other or get an education, or something. The Witwicky parents had visited 3 times since Sam had been here and Mikaela had called her Mother to tell her she was at a friend's house but was met with a whatever. It wasn't a surprise to her but it had hurt all the same. It took Sam and the Autobots 3 hours to help he work through her hurt and get her to be able to smile again. They both seemed happy…but would it last.

"You see Prime! There's your answer! You know how they react every time you threaten to separate them for any length of time. Let the children decide. They will have to deal with the separation if they decide to go back to their "school". I don't think they will choose that option though." Optimus sighed again.

"I think you are right in that Ratchet. I am just afraid it is not the best choice for them. They will do whatever I say I know that, but I do not want to cause them undo harm by having them stay or putting them back in their "school". There is no questions that they will not be able to stay in a house day and night away from them. The Witwicky parents know this and have told us that they think it would be good for him to stay since he seems so happy here. Mikaela will stay want to stay here since she has no pod relatively speaking to go back to. However their education is another matter so is their socialization. There will be nothing but Autobots here besides Connors and Lennox." Ratchet went quiet for a moment as he seemed to be searching the net for something.

"Optimus according to human research kids who have a few good friends are as happy and healthy as others who have many. I feel that the pod we have is sufficient for them. If they are content we shouldn't upset the balance forming for them. There is all sorts of humans here on the other side of the base that have but to walk 5 minutes to the mess hall." Bumblebee put his hand on his spark.

"Optimus, they will choose to stay with us all and as long as they can. I wouldn't have it any other way. The bond is strong and we can endure times apart but forced time apart all day everyday would probably cause undo stress on the children. It has also been studied by humans that children when under emotional stress do not learn that well if at all. They are still kids and they deserve to be happy while they grow into the bonds. Jazz and I understand the responsibilities that war and the Allspark bring but they don't know all of it yet. Jazz and I will make sure they are happy. If they weren't we'd know. There is no way to hide it from us." The Autobot leader was silent his face unreadable for a full minute. He always did this when he was weighing an important decision. Bumblebee knew his leader though he was going to let them stay at the base for their education.

"You both give compelling arguments and who am I to tell you no when Ratchet knows more about them and the bonds then I do and you Bumblebee can feel what the need. We will tell Mr. Keller we will need tutors for the children now." Bumblebee literally jumped up and down. Prime just laughed. Ratchet let out a sigh of relief. Their leader knew what he was doing he knew when to listen and when to go against the grain. He'd never steered them wrong before. "This only means though that they will have responsibilities in the base as well as their education in the afternoons. While you two are on duty they will be with you and when they are in lessons you will accompany them. This is how it will be then from now on. If this becomes a problem and the link interferes with your daily activities we will have to modify your duties and we will work around the link as much as we can. This is something you all four of you will have to deal with together. I will not come between you four to the greatest of my ability. Since it is the Allspark's power that has brought this too you it is for the greater good of you four and our two races. That will be our priority to maintain the bonds you posses. But this doesn't mean you get a free pass either you all are very capable of pulling your weight about the base." Bumblebee nodded.

"You got it SIR! It won't interfere too much with daily activities except the fact that we require proximity. I'm sure Mikaela and Sam will be good helpers in our duties." Optimus nodded approvingly. Just then Jazz walked out of their room carrying the two teens in his hands. He deposited Mikaela in Bumblebee's hand and kept Sam. Jazz looked up at Optimus.

"So Boss Man you decided eh? What's the 411 then?" Prime smiled.

"I've been advised to let the children decide whether they wish to return to school or not." Mikaela and Sam visibly paled. The Autobot leader chuckled. "That is answer enough. Bumblebee spoke for you already citing that you would wish to stay and have tutors come to us in the afternoon after you, Jazz and Bumblebee finished your responsibilities around the base." Both the kids' head bobbed like crazy.

"I hadn't thought about going back to school" Sam gulped. "It seemed so far away like it was never gonna happen again. I guess I should have thought about it. But now that you said something about it, I REALLY don't wanna leave…"

"Optimus please don't make us go back!!!" Mikaela was unable to hide her tears. The three males were less emotional than Mikaela however she seemed to be the outlet for their tears most of the time since it was natural for a woman to be able to cry and men didn't tend to as often. She sniffled pitifully as Bumblebee gathered her close to his spark and rubbed her back.

"Calm child, I will not force you to return to your educational institution and keep you from your bonded." He plucked her from Bumblebee's hand. "Its ok little one I promised I'd make your growing up into this as pleasant as possible and I stand by my words. If this is truly what you need then we will bring your education here." He stroked her back in the same comforting manner as Bumblebee had for a moment then let her hop back onto Bumblebee's hand and seek his comfort again. "Then its settled you will and I will put in a call to Keller today to have your educators to start in a weeks time. They all nodded. "Good. Now to our other order of business we have four new Autobots to prepare for."

Ratchet groaned. "Those slagging twins better have picked up some scrapping manners since they we saw them last! And I have reinforced the walls in the new lab. Wheeljack will have to blow up something very large to send anything through them!"

"Good we don't need any flying debris with humans about. I will be glad to have my security officer back again. It will be good to see Prowl."

"I can't believe Sunny and Side'll be here! It's been so long since I saw them slaggin twins it'll be like ol' times!" Jazz spoke fondly.

"Why is Ratchet so down on the twins?" Sam asked. All the Autobots laughed.

"You'll see little one, you'll see" Optimus replied still chuckling with all the others. The laughed echoed through the base and on out into the daylight as it slowly crept across the ground brining with it the long shadows of late afternoon that soon turned into night.

The next morning was a bussle of activity. Lennox was there by 9 am and Connors was making some last minute tweaks to the lab doors to make sure they shut automatically when there was an explosion. It would keep the damage to a minimum. Ironhide was pacing as he watched Teletran-1 analyzing their trajectory again and again making sure that they were on time and on target. He knew that he earths magnetic field could foul up their guidance systems and he wanted all his comrades to be safe and sound when the landed. As 1300 drew closer Mikaela, Sam, Bumblebee and Jazz found themselves riding toward the dessert on a muggy hot day. Luckily Autobots were equipped with bombass air conditioners. It made the most sense that the four of them would go out to greet the new comers seeing as how if there was anything that needed human relations to be settled or if there was interference from any humans Sam and Mikaela could handle it and they would be protected by Bumblebee and Jazz. They were all excited. Optimus kept sending them internal messages that they all heard. He kept them apprised of their course of flight so that they could get as close to the landing sight as possible. In the distance the saw four bright falling objects entering the earth's atmosphere. They were headed right for them. Optimus had given them perfect coordinates. As the four pods raced toward the dessert floor three fell straight as they flew into the sand. The fourth pod seemed to be having some difficulty as it zigzagged the last 100 yards and literally bounced three times before it came to a landing with a loud crash into the only trees within visual range. Jazz and Bumblebee began laughing so hard they shook on their suspension.

"Way to go Wheeljack you ain't even out of your protofrom yet and you already exploded the only organic plant life in the area!" Bumblebee told him over the internal all Autobot channel. The kids were laughing too.

"Well it wasn't on purpose!!!" he messaged indignantly. All four of the Autobots unfolded and rose in their bipedal root modes. Jazz and Bumblebee let the teens out and they transformed into their root modes also and walked over to the new arrivals to greet them. Sam and Mikaela were hot on their heels.

(More tomorrow I promise lol)


	14. rocky reunions

For those who are wondering, this is not a slash! Being bonded with someone is an intimate experience not a sexual or a romantic one. If jazz and bumblebee could have been twins it would be a similar scenario, they need to be next to each other with each other, be connected to the other and want to touch because it's been ingrained in them by the new bond form the Allspark. They don't want each other. Jazz and Mika will not get together, neither will Bumblebee and Sam. They are not romantically inclined either. Just Mika and Sam that's it! Just to clarify.

As per protocol they were all scanning each other after impact to make sure there was no danger in the area or damage to the new comers. Arrivals were supposed to scan their receiving mechs to ensure safety; but when the new mechs did so they were all stunned into silence. Jazz and Bumblebee stopped short of clasping the closest Autobot's shoulder. Sideswipe was the first to comment on their scanner's findings. "Jazz you old scrap heap your sparks frequency is emitting power signatures of the Allspark!" Prowl stepped forward.

"I do believe that my scanners are showing the same readings on Bumblebee." He looked on for an answer from the younger Autobot that would explain this anomaly. Then the two humans pushed forward to see the new Autobots. All four new arrivals looked down. They were enthralled with the tiny organic creatures.

"WOW! You have pets!!" Sunstreaker said. Mikaela let out an indignant gasp and walked over and kicked his foot.

"You rotten scrapping trash can! I am NO ONES pet least of all theirs!" she roared at the new protofrom of the Autobot. Sunstreaker messaged the others _**Wow a feisty pet! **_For that he got another kick. "I told you, you slagging toaster I'm not a PET!!! How shut your glitching vocal processor before I sick Bumblebee and Jazz on your worthless CPU's." All four new comers were again stunned.

"She heard your transmission Sunstreaker," Wheeljack said stating the obvious. "That is incredible! These organics can pick up our all Autobot channel inside their heads!" Wheeljack stopped talking for a minute and did a scan on both the humans. "HOLY PRIMUS! They are emitting the same Allspark energy signature that Jazz and Bumblebee are! How in the matrix can this be???" Wheeljack's surprise was shared by all the others standing about in their protoforms. Sunstreaker smiled.

"Not only that but they femme can curse better than ol' Ironhide did when he dropped that proton accelerator on his foot!" Sideswiped laughed remembering the incident.

"Yeah," he told his brought with an elbow to his side. Sideswipe looked down at her and swatted a little with his hand on his thighs. "Where'd you get a mouth like that swee heart? Your to pretty to be swarin like an old soldier." This condisending attitude angered Mikaela even more. Jazz spoke up before she could.

"Now listin here you slaggin rust buckets you leave ma girl alone! If you go pissin he off you gonna answer to me! Now leave off!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were taken aback by Jazz's angry tone with them. Sunstreaker looked down at the male human eyeing him angrily.

"You got somethin to say small fry?" Sam's brow furrowed.

"Ya! You just get here and you gotta insult my girlfriend, piss off my bro and think your better than me just because your taller. Well I got news for you your not. Your just a big jerk that's chrome plated. All mouth and no brains." Bumblebee snorted but stationed himself right behind Sam with his arms crossed. Sunstreaker was starting to get angry at the mouthy squishy organics at the feet of his best friends.

"Don't even think about it Sunstreaker," Bumblebee said shaking his head. Jazz moved closer to Bumblebee as did Bumblebee to him their shoulders were touching then the bent down to collect their humans respectively and they didn't bother to move apart and then they shared a look and a smile that seemed private and intimate. Jazz patted Bumblebee's arm. Prowl didn't have anything to add to the situation since it seemed Sunstreaker's mouth was getting him into hot water again already. Wheeljack was to busy going over the scans he had done on the quartet to even know that a verbal fight had started. Sideswiped stood next to his brother starting to take in the physical closeness of the two Autobots in front of him. Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe and Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker. Jazz and Bumblebee seemed to speak to the humans in low tones and then to each other. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe began laughing hard and long. Their laughter could be heard miles away.

"You two…Bumblebee and Jazz! You two together?!?!?!?! Oh My Primus!!" Sunstreaker was laughing so hard he couldn't form coherent sentences. Sideswipe joined the laughing Sunstreaker in trying to articulate what was so funny, as he saw the two humans and two Autobots looking at them questioningly.

"Jazz….you…you and Bumblebee are in luuuuuuuuuuuve!" Sideswipe taunted. Jazz's optics widened and he looked at Bumblebee and deposited Mikaela very gently into Bumblebee's palm. The yellow Autobot nodded at Jazz as he then crouched and launched himself at the two off guard twin who were laughing their processors silly. All three went to the ground in a tumble and Jazz had a knee on the chest of each of the twin and took his hands and wrapped the two imbeciles' head together hopping to knock some sense into their neural nets. They must have had a few bolts loose!

"You two immature sparkling pitslag. Is interfacing all ya two think about?" Jazzed asked this as he got off the twins. Their laughing had stopped and they were becoming serious. Jazz was their superior officer after all. "The Allspark…" Jazz began but was interrupted by Wheeljack.

"bonded them all together! They are bonded to each other but Bumblebee and Jazz are also bonded to the humans. It must have found a way to take a new form through the four of you! That is absolutely amazing. The humans can hear us because the Allspark has been modifying their bodies slightly. Both the humans are giving off their own individual frequency like we do. Their brains are working at a much more efficient rate then all the humans on this planet. But on the bonded issue the Allspark must have changed Jazz and Bumblebee slightly too!"

Sam spoke up now. "Ya, humans need and crave touch it's built in to us. It has kinda programmed the guys to need it to from each other and us. Then can feel our need and have taken it on as their own. It keeps us together and close. Sunstreaker how would you feel if Sideswipe was really far away for a very long time? And you couldn't see him?"

They were both standing now having gotten up after Jazz jumped off of their chests. Sunstreaker's face took on a far off look that told of something painful in his past. He shook it off. "He nearly went wacko," Jazz said softly to inform Sam and Mikaela. "The twins were created from tha same spark. They're one in two kiddo." He looked up at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe had wrapped an arm around his brother. Sam breathed out a soft sigh.

"Like we are four in one." He looked directly at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "I'm sorry I brought up something that was painful for both of you." Bumblebee reached his hand out with Sam in it and he reached out to touch the twins. Sideswipe would have pulled away from any other being at that moment protecting his traumatized brother from further harm but there was something in the boys eyes that pleaded with him to let him help them. As Sam did there was a spark and then a glow. All four of the bonded quartet had an eerie glaze over their eyes and optics that was as if something else had seized control of their bodies. Sam's small hand burned where it touched Sideswipe's arm. He was absorbing something from him, from them both. It felt as though he was being torn apart in half almost for many many days, years, seconds, Sam couldn't fathom. This feeling had been tearing at their spark bond for centuries. And Sam was absorbing it into his body from their memory banks, receptor memory, from their very spark. Sam let out a loud yell that turned into a scream. His cry was chorused by the others as they were engaged to help Sam's body to deal with the onslaught. Prowl and Wheeljack had to dull their audio receptors so they wouldn't get blown. Then suddenly as it all started the yelling stopped and it was deathly quiet. Sam suddenly whispered to them hoarsely "You were given life as we were given a gift, now your bond will be whole again." Then the world went dark.

The other three of the bonded were given control of their bodies back and Mikaela hit her knees while the Autobots sagged a little. Jazz shook himself free of the last visages of the mind numbing pain that had flooded his neural net. He looked down at Mikaela and picked her up out of the dirt quickly holding her shaking form close to him. She sagged against his chest armor as his hand cupped around her body and he whispered softly to her comforting nonsense. Bumblebee managed to stay online but just barely. Several error messages ran across his display but were quickly aborted as the overflow of emotional trauma from the twins left him. He kept a hold of Sam's limp body and he looked down at him with a sigh. Bumblebee looked distressed at Sam having gone offline. He whined softly and took his free hand to stroke the boys back as he laid on his stomach in his cupped hand. Prowl and Wheeljack were still watching. Prowl was getting all his answers and Wheeljack was banking away every moment for further analysis later. IT was all utterly fascinating. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe let go of each other and looked at one another. Sunstreaker put a hand to his spark and Sideswipe did the same thing a the same time.

"That kid just took all that on?" Sunstreaker said incredulously. The two bonded Autobots were two buys to answer.

"It appears they did," Wheeljack said. "They took it all from you two. That time you were injured Sideswipe and couldn't get to Sunny here on that planet he got stranded on, it poisoned your bond. I'm sure you two have been feeling the effects for a while now. Sunstreaker was always a scrapper but he became more distant even from you Sideswipe after that incident. They purged it from your spark bond." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hugged for the first time since that the incident occurred and then moved in closer to get a good look at the organic sparkling that Bumblebee cradled like an he held his own spark in his hands. The twins looked him over and were suddenly sorry they'd given them all such a hard time. Sideswipe reached for Sam and Bumblebee jerked him away instinctively he knew that Sam wasn't up for another transfer of negative energy in his current state. Sunstreaker looked at Bumblebee pleadingly.

"It's gone Bumblebee can we see him please?" Bumblebee thought long and hard for a minute. They were both jerks but they were good bots at heart and wouldn't ever hurt his bonded on purpose. So he reluctantly put his hand out and placed the boy in Sunstreaker's hand. Side swipe and Sunstreaker looked at him in reverence for a minute. Even Prowl and Wheeljack came for a closer look. They also walked over to Jazz who opened his hands so that they could visually examine Mikaela too. They looked back and fourth from Sam to Mikaela. "Wow…" With a finger Sideswipe nudged Sam and he groaned and seemed to be coming too. Bumblebee perked up. Sam rolled over and looked into the blue optics of Sunstreaker. "Thank you…" Sam smiled weakly he felt like a limp rag.

"Welcome…" he said quietly and looked over at Bumblebee with a smile playing on his lips. Bumblebee nodded approvingly. Sunstreaker handed him back and let him lay bonelessly in the Autobots hand. Suddenly the quiet night was pierce with a new sound. The sound of a police siren.

All the Autobots looked toward the highway and knew they probably needed to get going. They all ran the short mile to the highway and were waiting for an alt mode to come their way so that they could scan them and go back to the base. Optimus Prime had just radioed them to ask them what had happened and why they were so late. Jazz had privately filled him in and Prime understood immidiatly and Ratchet added in his message that he better not have dented the twins one bit or he would be welding his over eager aft to a recharge station for a while. Jazz just chuckled and messaged him back that everyone was whole and well. A grumbling reply was all he got.

Suddenly from down the highway four cars came speeding through the deserted desert road. Two Lamborghini Diablos revved their engines and pushed their RPM's toward the red line on their dashboards. As they came into visual sensor range both the twins almost squealed. That was so their new alt mode. As they raced by they each scanned one. Sideswipe then changed into a red one and Sunstreaker changed into a yellow one. They revved their engines testing their new alt forms and grinned internally very happy with their new vehicle modes. A white Ford Mustang with green stripes was next to fly by following the Lamborghinis as fast as it could. Wheeljack scanned this one and changed to his new form bouncing on his shocks. He messaged the others that he liked it. The source of the screaming sirens was the last to come down the stretched of highway in the middle of nowhere. A Nissan 280X screamed by and Prowl scanned it immediately knowing it was the earth police force. It fit his role as security officer perfectly.

Now that they all had new alt modes they all concurred that they needed to get back to Prime before he had them all scrubbing the lubrication changing station with their micro processors. They rolled onto the highway back toward the base with both kids inside of Bumblebee because Mikaela needed to be with Sam. They both fell asleep in Bumblebee's back seat on the way to the base. They drove on for a few more minutes to get home with their new friends, extentions of their growing pod. Bumblebee reflected to himself what a rocky reunion that had been. But given Sunstreaker and Sideswipe he didn't know why he had expected any less….

(more to come soon)


	15. day after

The bonded four slept very close that night recovering from purging the twin spark bond. The Allspark apparently wanted to keep the twins spark bond unhindered. They all had a feeling that the Allspark had made them as twins as a predecessors to the bonds that the humans and Autobots now shared. There were a lot of things that were similar about the twins and the four of them probably there were just as many that were different. They all slept in a deep recharge that went well beyond their normal 7 hours. Ratchet looked in on the quartet to see Jazz and Bumblebee literally almost intertwined with each other protectively holding the kids between them. When they for went there recharge stations and beds he knew there had either been a trauma or upset during the day that forced them to require more closeness. Ratchet did scan them all from his place at the door and found that Sam once again had taken the brunt of the Allspark's power conversion when he touched the twins. It seemed since Sam was the recipient of most of the Allspark's powers first he was the one that "lead" the group. Mikaela was special in the four since she had been designated the life giver portion of the Allspark. But the poor boy's body did seem to take a beating regularly. Ratchet sighed and knew he would need his attention soon. But waiting for them to wake would be soon enough.

Mid morning all four came awake about the same time unraveling form each other to stretch their tired bodies and move about. Sam and Mikaela walked out of the door first and took a quick detour to the human bathing facilities to get cleaned up and put some new clothes on. The Autobots stood outside the small doors and waited for them to freshen up and get clean. Sam of course came out of his shower first his hair very damp and moving slowly. His body still felt like it had been run through a knot whole backwards. Jazz sighed and Bumblebee whined at him. Sam used Jazz's foot to hold himself up.

"I thought that the shower was going to help." Bumblebee said to him as he reached down and picked him up. Sam was sitting in his palm leaning against his fingers.

"I dunno Bee I feel like scrap." Jazz scanned him taking not of his vital signs. There was nothing in the scan he couldn't feel through the bond. The boy's body manifested the overload from the day before like it would a real physical trauma.

"I think you'd better be takin the kid ta see the doc," Jazz said as Bumblebee nodded. Sam groaned.

"I don't wanna go back there! He'll use me for a pin cushion again!" Bumblebee and Jazz looked unfazed.

"Ratchet might know why you look and feel like scrap," Bumblebee offered as he turned to walk to the med bay. Sam looked forlorn and felt it too. Bumblebee brought him up to his face plate and nudged him gently with his nose. It seemed this type of play always made Sam laugh. Then with a finger he mussed the boy's wet hair. Sam batted at his finger and whacked his nose with a laugh. Bumblebee bought the boy back down to spark height and let him lean against his pleasantly warm armor as he walked.

Ratchet was in the med bay tinkering with a computer when Bumblebee appeared carrying Sam. Once he got a good look at Sam he wished he hadn't waited. "Optimus filled me in on the report that Jazz gave him last night. He said that you had experienced another knew power of the Allspark. It looks like it took quite a toll on all of you especially you Sam." Ratchet reached for Sam and he avoided his grasp once which irked the Doctor. "Now see here you little sparkling…" Bumblebee held up a hand to dispel his rising temper. He took Sam by the back of his shirt and scooted him off his hand right into Ratchet's. Sam gave Bumblebee a dirty look.

"Traitor," but there was no bite to it and through the link there was no hostility. The boy was simply in a bad mood any how because he was hurting. Bumblebee whined at him. Sam's face softened instantly. It seemed that it was a thing they had. Bumblebee's concerned or sad whine affected the boy in a profound way. "Sorry, Bee," he said quietly. Bee in turn chirped at him. Sam nodded. Ratchet in the mean time had been scanning him with his new sensitive equipment.

"Sam during the transfer your muscles were all contracted and they are all experiencing soreness form a build up of lactic acid in your blood stream. You've also strained several of the large groups of muscles in your legs and back. Your blood pressure is also low because of the trauma to your body. And you're dehydrated on top of it all." Sam moaned. "I think you need a shot of prednisone and a while on an electrolyte, glucose and salt drip." Ratchet told him this as he fell back in his hand throwing his arm over his face in a dramatic fashion.

"Can't I just take some pills?" he whined.

"No it wouldn't have the same booster effect as this would. Your body has taken a lot of trauma to it lately and these measures are warranted considering the extent of your recent injuries not even 2 weeks prior. Your ribs are still healing as well as some of your deep bruising and this added injury will make it more difficult for your body to resume its normal functions." He placed Sam on a comfortable mat on top of the metal examining table big enough for even Optimus. Bumblebee went around the other side and knelt down and put his hand out to him so that his fingers were in reaching distance. Sam reached out and grabbed one. Bumblebee chirped at Sam gaining his attention while Ratchet unexpectedly inserted the needle in his arm with expert precisian and a mother's delicate touch. Sam winced slightly but then looked over at Ratchet.

"Wow that really didn't hurt at all" Ratchet looked at him.

"Of course it didn't I used a very fine needle and precision. There is no reason to go digging around when you know what you're doing." Sam just chuckled a little.

"Well thanks just the same," Sam said. Ratchet nodded and hooked up a small bag to the line and started the drip.

"Now this will only take about an hour or so. Bumblebee why don't you gather up the other two and get some energon for you and Jazz, and have Mikaela make something for Sam to eat. Once you three are done bring her and the food back so he can eat. I'm sure that you three will be hanging around here till he's done anyhow so off with you." Ratchet shooed him out of the room. Ratchet watched his monitors on Sam go off as the Autobot left the room. Sam's vitals always dropped some when he was away from the others. He had come to expect it and reset the machines to compensate for the bond's effects. Sam's demeanor shifted a little after Bumblebee left. Ratchet watched him closely as he laid there. His face became slightly troubled. He felt lonely after being so long with the others without a break. It was odd to be alone feeling them so closely. Ratchet spoke gently to him.

"It will be ok Sam. I know you feel their absence deeply even now when in the same base. But he will return soon." Sam looked at Ratchet with a tired smile. But before he could say anything two heads poked in the med bay that weren't any of his bonded. As they walked in Ratchet just about threw the worst fit that he had seen. "You two better not have already gotten yourselves…" He was cut off suddenly.

"Doc chill out! We are all in one piece! We just came to see the sparkling…" Sideswipes voice began loudly but then decreased in volume once he saw Sam. "We just wondered how he was." Ratchet stared at them.

"You two….You two were wondering how he was….Now that's a new one!" Ratchet looked at the two incredulously. "Wait a minute what are you two up to…." Sunstreaker had heard enough now.

"Aw leave off doctor Hatchet! We just want to see him!" Sunstreaker's temper had been pricked. Not a hard thing to do considering his short fuse. But he was serious and Ratchet new it. Sunstreaker didn't wait for an invitation he pushed past Ratchet and Sideswipe was right behind him. Ratchet just stared after the two as he watched the yellow armored one kneel to the side closest to the boy and Sideswipe kneeled on the other side of the table.

"Hey there little one," Sunstreaker said in a quiet tone. Sam just smiled a little. He had been treated like a child by all the transformers mostly he didn't begrudge them it though. It seemed to bring them all closer together having kids around again. "How are you doin?" Sam nodded.

"Sokay," he said. "Just a little sore." Sideswipe looked him over and then at all the machines readings.

"More than just a little sore I think. Ratchet's got you hooked up to a tube and everything!" Sideswipe replied.

"It didn't have all to do with yesterday. Much of it is because of the battle. The injuries are still healing." Sunstreaker nodded.

"You know what you did dontcha?" Sunstreaker asked. Sam nodded. "You made our spark ache go away. We haven't been able to read each other this well in several centuries earth time. It's not too long in Cybertronian time frame but it's long enough to piss a mech off every time he wants to reach out to his brother and its just over shadowed by this dull pain that won't fade." Sunstreaker put a finger under his hand. "Thanks Sam." Sunstreaker's tone spoke volumes. He knew he was seeing a very rare side to the mech probably only maybe Jazz, Bumblebee and his brother had seen. Sideswipe put a finger under his other hand.

"Sorry you had to end up hear to do that for us though. We didn't want you hurt." Sam shrugged. Sideswipe nodded. "Anyway, Thanks bro." They both stood up then and gave Sam a glance and a wave and walked passed a frozen Ratchet. Sunstreaker paused at the door to wink at Sam and ran off after Sideswipe. Sam smiled and closed his eyes. It made him feel loads better to know that this small sacrifice gave back the twins their bond.

"You do know that they never do that for any one right? What you just saw will probably only happen to you and maybe 3 other people in this whole base, pit in the whole ranks of the Autobot army." Ratchet just shook his head. "Well at least you're on their good side." Just then Bumblebee, Jazz, and Mikaela came in carrying a tray for Sam. Ratchet went back to his computer to finish the final touches.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just visited you guys!" Sam called to them as he sat up and accepted the tray. Mikaela settled next to him and snuggled into his side. Jazz took onside of the table and Bumblebee took the other and kneeled down to watch him eat.

"Oh yeah?" Mikaela asked.

"Yup, they were worried about me and came to check up on me." Bumblebee and Jazz just smiled. They knew the twins would probably come seeking him this morning. He and Mikaela had made a very large impression on the two. Sam dug in to his breakfast and the trio that had come to find him were content to sit there and watch him eat. After breakfast Ratchet pulled the IV line out and told him to drink a lot of water and take it easy. The other three promised to make sure he did. The rest of the day was spent inside the base lazing about in their room or getting to know the new arrivals. They all toured Wheeljack's lab when he had asked them to come and look at his new invention he had been working on since the night before. It was going to be a replicater one similar to what they had on Cybertron. But as they watched him work for a moment they realized he was playing with some very delicate looking wires mumbling to himself.

"Now where did that go again…" Bumblebee and Jazz new better then to stick around after a statement like that. They snatched up Mikaela and Sam respectively and made a dash for the safety door. Just as Wheeljack hooked up the blue circuit wire in the wrong end there were several loud beeps and a whirring sound as it powered up quickly. Jazz and Bumblebee got 5 feet from the door and dove the rest of the way landing with a loud crash out side the safety doors just as a loud explosion could be heard. The reinforced doors slammed shut behind the two Autobots were holding securely onto the humans in their cupped hands. Optimus was the first to come running and look at the door for a moment and then start laughing. His laughter was deep and contagious as the other two Autobots joined it. The humans were baffled. The doors opened a crack and smoke poured out of the room for a second which made Optimus laugh even more. The suit covered face place of Wheeljack could be made out in the crack of the door as he stuck his head out. "I'm OK!!" he called. The two teens finally started to laugh also at this. The assumed that this was status quo for Wheeljack.

"Good ol' Wheeljack. It's good to have you back ol' friend," Optimus gave him a pat on the back as he emerged. He joined in the laughed. Ratchet came tromping down the hall.

"Jack if you endanger those kids again I'm going to rewire your neural net to only think that irritating Tella Tummies or whatever it is, is interesting and give you a wireless feed to their web site!" Wheeljack was quiet for a moment as he accessed the net finding out what Ratchet was talking about.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Wheeljack balked.

"Just try me you explosion happy mech!" Wheeljack wilted a little and turned to go back to his lab muttering.

"I was just tryin to show them…." They couldn't hear the rest as he walked farther away everyone was laughing to hard. Ratchet harrumphed and walked back to his med bay with a door slam. Optimus and the bonded quartet stood there and laughed for some time as their laughter echoed through the base. It was good to laugh again. War wasn't over but it was good to laugh.


	16. New Schedule

The days of lounging about in their room quickly came to an end. The bonded four were now beginning a new regime today. It was the Autobots first day back on assignment since they all had been bound together. Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz were assigned to patrol of Tranquility and the surrounding area. Mikaela and Sam were now apart of the Autobot contingent and they were to go with their respective Autobots or any combination there of. Optimus limited their patrols to hours because the children had tutors starting that afternoon. They all got up very early in the morning almost obscenely so by Sam's standards. 4 in the morning was not his cup of tea but he got up with out too much trouble.

"Sam come on its time to go on patrol!" Mikaela yelled at him. Sam grumbled and rolled over on his bed. Bumblebee walked over and poked him with a large metal finger nun to soft either. Sam groaned. Jazz walked over and turned on some heavy metal loudly. Sam sprang up giving the silver Autobot a dirty look.

"Hey man you're the one who won't get his aft in gear!" Jazz retorted back at Sam for the look.

"FINE! I'm up! I'm up! I'll rise but I REFUSE to shine." Bumblebee chuckled and shook his head as he rolled out of bed onto the concrete floor. He pushed himself into a standing position, stretched and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright let's go!" Mikaela looked at him.

"Sam, get ready! We will be out in public!" Sam grumbled but complied as he went to the human bathing area to change. Finally he was ready and all the transformers have to do is wake up so they were good to go, and Mikaela was already looking fine and nice. Jazz scooped both up in one hand and began to walk to the entrance of the base. Prowl was already waiting for them. He didn't look too happy.

"Why are you two late?" he asked the two Autobots. Sam sighed.

"Sorry Prowl it was my fault. Its really, really early for humans and I'm still getting used to this work and school thing its our first day gimme a break will ya?" Prowl eyed the boy. He knew that the young sparklings were new to the whole war and the need to literally be with their bonded. His stern face softened.

"I assume it takes humans longer to prepare for the day then Autobot considering you have to change your outer garments and require daily hygiene to keep in good working order. I do expect you to fall into the schedule though and try to make better use of your time in the morning and plan to boot up at an appropriate time so that all you necessary rituals are taken care of before our set departure time. But I will be understanding of your unique situation given organics can become ill or need different maintenance than Autobots. Please inform me of your conditions prior too departure time as early as possible."

"What if I mess up?" Sam asked.

"Given your limitations because of your organic systems I will be accommodating to a point. Optimus Prime has informed me of the situation and seeing as how you are sparklings you should be treated as such even though you are with the two Autobots who know better and have been seriously trained soldiers. But even sparklings can learn healthy parameters to develop and operate in. I expect you to do the same over the next few weeks. I assume after a routine is established you will be able to function within the set periphery." Prowl didn't seem to be too much of a hard nose. He was understanding of the situation and seemed to know what it entailed. Sam felt better knowing that Optimus had their back. But Prowl reminded him of one of his teachers that was an understanding sort as long as he had all the facts. Prowl was much the same. He needed it all laid out for him so that he could find the logic in it. Sam could do that. Mikaela certainly could and the others had worked with him for millennia.

Bumblebee, Jazz, and Prowl transformed into their alt modes. Sam of course hopped into Bumblebee's driver seat and Mikaela went with Jazz. Prowl had a holoform that occupied his driver's seat to not arouse suspicion from the unsuspecting humans. As they took to the road and drove into Tranquility they were kinda glad to be in familiar places again. It felt good to get out of the base even though they didn't know the missed it and they knew that even though they were on patrol with their bonded Autobots they could enjoy the scenery and feel like their whole lives weren't as weird as they actually were. As the clock ticked off the minutes turning to hours it neared six am and Sam and Mikaela made a pit stop at Sam's house. All three of the Autobots parked out on the street in front of the house and let the kids run up to the door. Sam pulled out his house keys and proceeded to unlock the door knowing his mother must be up by now making his dad's breakfast. She had been a stay at home mom and loved to cook. As he let himself in his mom met him at the door wondering who would coming in the house at this hour. When she saw her son she was so shocked for a moment that she froze a split second before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Sam! What are you doing here? Better yet how are you?!?" She smiled and hugged him again then noticed Mikaela. "Hello there beautiful! How's my favorite girl?" Mikaela smiled at her nickname his mom had given her.

"We're ok Mrs. Witwicky," She told her with a smile.

"Oh lord we're to close to family for that just call me Mom," she hugged Mikaela.

"Hi mom! It's great to see you but I really gotta pee. I'll be right back." He dashed off to get to the bathroom. After his sudden appearance his mother invited them to breakfast. And since they were going to be out this time every morning they informed her this could be a regular stop for them since the were on patrol with their Autobots now. Judy Witwicky took it all in stride and didn't say much about how worried she was that they were actually out looking for trouble with the Autobots. But she figured they were very well protected with Jazz and Bumblebee and it did something for her fear. They all ate breakfast together catching up. Sam's dad was glad that he would be seeing him most days at least for breakfast since they would be in the neighborhood and needed a place to stretch their legs and get something to eat on their break. Autobot's didn't need breaks but human's required sustenance frequently as well as excreting waste it created. They only took about 20 minutes to eat and talk before they got a message on the all the "quartet" channel the called it. Only the four of them could hear it. Jazz was inquiring how long they wanted to make this break each day about this time. They both figured 20 minutes was plenty. They excused themselves and hugged goodbyes as they ran out to Bumblebee and both hopped inside his alt mode.

Getting back on the highway Prowl messaged the four of them. "Will you be requiring a period of movement and relief every two hour period or so?" Sam and Mikaela thought for a moment. It sounded about right.

"Yeah Prowl will that be a problem?" Mikaela asked curious. She knew it wasn't normal for Autobots to need breaks.

"No sparkling I am simply trying to asses what the shifts will be like when you four accompany me on my rounds. It is no bother or impediment it is simply something I will work into our itinerary each shift. It is important we cover our scheduled areas during our scheduled time to be on duty. Prime has given us a fairly doable area even with your necessities. He has planned well for your bonding and human needs." There was a hint of awe and deep respect in the police cars transmission. They all knew exactly why too. They all seemed to feel the same way about the Autobot. Mikaela shook her head and giggled a little.

"What makes that mech so fantastic?" she asked no one in particular.

"That is a question many of us cannot answer, Mikaela. He just is." Mikaela had to agree. They decided along the way that they would stop at the mall or gas station during their second reprieve form the car seats. They figured a 30 minute break for a snack and a walk about would be good. Sometimes the park even sounded nice. Their only set destination every morning was the Witwicky household at 6. Patrol seemed a pretty doable thing. The kids switched again at 8 and rode with Jazz the last two hours. When 10 o'clock came around they were on their way back to the base. Prowl would continue his shift for several more hours till about 2 or 3 in the afternoon. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe went out to meet him at a rendezvous point preselected the day before for when they were all figuring out a daily schedule for patrols. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be with Prowl till he came in to get a rest and recharge and they would take over the patrol till Ironhide took the nightshift. Most of the shifts overlapped giving everyone coverage in case of an emergency.

By the time the quartet got back there was tutors waiting for them in a room that had been set up especially for their studies. It looked like a small school room that Optimus Prime had set up himself to enable the two humans to continue their education. When the got out of the Autobots, they stretched and walked into the base to grab an early lunch. Bumblebee and Jazz were right behind them trailing their humans to the mess hall set up for them also with a cooking area and a few tables that were even transformer sized. They waited until their humans had their food ready and brought them up to sit with them while they ate. As noon came and went they both knew they needed to get to the school room to report for afternoon lessons. It wasn't a bad day, early but not bad. They walked into the room and marveled at the detail Optimus had put into the room to aid their studies. There were history maps on the wall and a large dry erase board for the teachers to use. In front of the room next to the dry erase board was a woman in her late sixties who was sitting in a comfortable desk chair reading a book. She saw the two walk in and looked up.

"Well hello there! It's great to finally meet you two." She said this as she got up and walked over to them. She had a friendly smile that reminded both of them of their grandmother. She had white hair she didn't care to dye and had on a long blue dress with white flowers on it. It was a conservative short sleeved dress that was very prim and proper but gave her the air of a woman who was kind and motherly. Mikaela smiled at her and she received a hug and Sam as well. "You two are just as they described you. I am Mrs. Gretta Thorne. You can call me Gretta if you like or Mrs. Thorne if you prefer. I am a major in all subjects taught in high school including Spanish, sciences, higher math, History, economics, homemaking, cooking, health education, and English Language Arts. There are several others in there and I enjoy them all. I spent my whole life in school and have home schooled other children of friends and relatives for a variety of reasons. But listen to me go on and on. Tell me about yourselves!" Sam and Mikaela were awestruck. They had just walked in with two large alien robots and the woman seemed completely unfazed.

"Um…what did they tell you?" Sam asked.

"Oh well if your referring to your bonded guardians over there I'm well aware the will be joining us. They seem like such nice 'bots. So polite they haven't interrupted once." She waved at them.

"Ma'am" Jazz said as he tilted his head.

"Madam," Bumblebee addressed as he bowed slightly.

"Oh my gentlemen in our midst. Well I wouldn't expect anything less from your Optimus Prime. What a doll he is! So kind and well versed in well….everything!" she giggled.

"None of this bothers you?" Mikaela asked.

"Well you can only be shocked for so long dearheart, after that they just kinda grow on you," she smiled. "Now what about you two?"

"Well, I'm Sam Witwicky. I don't do as well as Mika here in school, but my favorite subject is science. I can keep up ok when given a little help." Gretta beamed.

"Oh my science! We will have such a grand time with that then. Wheeljack is such a sweet boy he offered to help us with the mechanical side of the studies." She turned to Mikaela expectantly.

"Well, I'm Mikaela Banes. I am a grease monkey and love math, I always get honors in it. I enjoy physical activity and spending time with my boyfriend and bonded here."

"My, what a beautiful girl you are Mikaela, Optimus Prime was very accurate in describing how pretty you were and how handsome Sam is. Well I have a tentative schedule for the core subjects and then we can use maybe the last hour for some enrichment with a second language or field trips once every other week on Fridays. Since there is only two of you we really only need about 30 minutes or so each subject. I will only keep you about 4 yours a day. After 4 PM your free to go unless we finish early and that will happen sometimes too." They looked at her and smiled. She was going to be an awesome teacher. "Oh and there will never be extra work beyond our lessons. Optimus Prime made it clear you can only be taught a maximum of 4 hours a day with your new responsibilities and all. So what say you two to a start in some history?" She turned around not waiting for an answer, handing them a textbook that were brand new. She turned to a page toward the back and began reading a story from a long time ago. The settled in and listened to her read with expression and enthusiasm. She made listening interesting and her enthusiasm was catching. The next four hours four hours, with a small break at 2:30 flew by. Soon an alarm went off and she all the sudden shut the English book she was reading to them and looked up.

"That's all my lovelies for today off with you now and enjoy the afternoon!" She stood up and flittered across the room and out the door. They both looked surprised for a moment as if the whole world skidded to a halt all the sudden. The transformers behind them resting against the wall looked at the kids and then the kids looked back at them. They all burst into laughter. They enjoyed their new teachers company. What a nice surprise their tutor turned out to be. As far as the afternoon went it was a calm but warm afternoon and they decided to stay in the air conditioned rec room where Prowl now appeared as they were sitting in their respective Autobots laps watching TV. Prowl looked them all over and then nodded. He sat next to Bumblebee on the mech sized furniture.

"I see that you require extensive amounts of time with your humans," he commented. IT was a neutral comment not meant to offend just clarify. Bumblebee nodded. "I look forward to assisting in the training of the sparklings. It has been many millennia since we have had them about. And now with the Allspark in you there will be others." Jazz looked over at him.

"They kiddos grow on ya. They're good ones." Prowl nodded with a chuckle.

"I saw many humans today. I do doubt there are many with as much integrity and strength as the two you have."

"You know we can here you ya know!" Sam hollered up at the mech indignantly.

"We know Sam," Bumblebee soothed with a metal finger on his back.

"Alright just making sure…" he lowered his tone. Prowl and Bumblebee just shared an amenable chuckle at the sparklings antics.

"Oh to be that full of fire again," Prowl reminisced.

"You mean piss and vinegar," Mikaela quipped.

"HEY!" Sam launched himself at Mikaela from off Bumblebee's lap and on to Jazz's and tackled her onto his lap. Sam wrestled with her and she wrestled back and the three Autobots watching them just started chuckles and shook their heads.


	17. Strange Illness

From somewhere inside the large transformer headquarters there was a very loud yell that sounded from the personal quarters part of the base. It was 3 in the morning and all the mechs who weren't on duty were in deep recharge and the sound woke up everyone including the sleeping bonded 4. They jumped up and ran to the large door that opened automatically when the mech came near it. It opened just in time to see a yellow and red streaks fly by their door. Loud cursing in Cybertronian could be heard down the hall from a familiar room. The two humans ran after their transformers and they skidded to a halt in front of Prowls door. It was open and the mech came to the door to look down the hall way from the direction the quartet came from. Bumblebee and Jazz took a second to register what they were seeing. But as they looked old Prowl up and down he was covered head to two in pink daisies painted onto his black and white armor. Bumblebee, Jazz, Mikaela and Sam all started to laugh at the same time. Bumblebee couldn't even hold himself upright after a minute he was laughing so hard. Mikaela and Sam were leaning against the wall not to fall over. Jazz just laughed a little lighter than all the others. Prowl wore a scowl on his face plates that just made it all the funnier.

"Oh yes laugh it up you four!" He hollered. "You know very well that those scrapping twins have done it again! Even tough I lock my quarters every recharge cycle they manage to hack my firewalls and gain entry!!" He turned toward the empty hallway and began walking toward the way the red and yellow streaks had gone. "Slag you two pitting junk heaps! I'm going to have you both confined to quarters and put in the brig!" He stomped down the hallway. The four were still laughing harder then they had when they had just seen it. It was too funny especially since it had been Mikaela's suggestion in a late night think tank session with the twins. Optimus came out of his room and looked down the same hallway that the others had retreated and saw the four laughing in the hallway. With a small sigh and a wipe of a hand down his face he just turned on his heels and walked back into his room to get some more recharge. It was all old hat to the Autobot leader. He knew he'd hear about it later either way. He might as well get enough sleep to have the patience to deal with it.

It had been a week since they started their new schedule Monday through Friday was there Patrol schedule and they had been able to make it on time to the door 3 out of the 5. When they didn't get there he'd look at Sam and restate his expectations and leave it at that. Patrol had been fairly uneventful so far except there had been an odd feeling that all four of the bonded had gotten that Friday when they were circling the mall. They had headed out the same as always on time today too. They had covered most of their designated area about 8 in the morning when an odd nauseated feeling for the humans and a mild disturbance in the Autobots energy systems. It started as a minor annoyance but suddenly intensified it even brought Jazz to a jerky stop. Mikaela and Sam had to literally jump from the Autobots to keep from messing up the upholstery. Diving for a nearby planter they both emptied their stomachs into the dirt. The two Autobots even though they were experiencing the power fluctuations it was nothing like what they were feeling from the humans. Whatever the interference was in their linked systems it was not being kind to their sparklings. Weak and shaking Mikaela and Sam couldn't make it to their feet to make it back to their Autobots. Jazz and Bumblebee were about to have mainframe meltdowns not being able to change and run to their aide. Bumblebee pulled closer and his hologram appeared and ran to both kids on their knees in the dirt. Bumblebee's hand pulled Sam's eyes up to his as he looked back at him they were glossy and the color in his eyes had faded to a light hazel green/brown. Bumblebee's fear spiked as he grabbed the boy and pulled him into his arms and cradled his shaking form against his chest and carried him to his alt mode. Bumblebee preferred to use his robot form with the kids when he could it was more him than his holoform but it did serve it purposes especially now. He laid Sam in his front seat and ran back to Mikaela. Her arms had given out and she had laid on her side in the dirt shivering as if it was the middle of winter. She started crying the sudden weakness and sickness hitting her hard. She hated being weak. It hit her hard inside. Her insecurity and fear of being weak played out in her head unable to even get to her feet. Bumblebee fell to his knees next to her rolling her onto her back feeling her driving fear. He looked into her eyes as he had Sam's and they were faded as well to a dull grey nothing like her vivid blue eyes that normally sparkled with a bit of mischief. Bumblebee ran a hand over her forehead and kissed it trying to convey a bit of calming effect he was trying to send her through he beginning panic. His soft touches weren't lost on her. She focused on him as he pushed hands under her shoulders and knees and lifted her up in his strong arms cradling her body as he had Sam's. Jazz honked and flung open his driver's side door for Bumblebee to come put her inside him. Bumblebee registered the signal and walked toward him quickly at almost a jog. Suddenly a power surge hit his holoemeter and almost to Jazz the holoform of Bumblebee hit his knee only a second and pushed himself up by sheer force of will and place Mikaela gently into Jazz's front seat.

As Bumblebee's holoform disappeared their doors closed and they raced off with a police escort out toward the base. Prowl followed them with lights and sirens to allow them to break the speed limit He wished he could have done more but his holoform was only for inside the cab of his car. Both Bumblebee and Jazz were contacting Ratchet in a panicked jumble of transmissions. _**Bumblebee to RATCHET!!! Jazz to RATCHET!! **_ Ratchet dropped what he was working onto the table in surprise. _**What is it you two!?!??! **_Bumblebee was yelling in his internal comlink_** Ratch the kids collapsed!! They emptied their fuel tanks and couldn't get back to us they couldn't get back up!!!!**_ Jazz's transmission was just as loud _**DOC!!! The kids're in bad shape! I got the heater on full blast an she's still shakin!! **_Ratchet was baffled they had been fine this morning when the left for patrol with Prowl. _**Have there been any adverse effects for you two?? **_Jazz answered _**We been gittin weird energy fluctuations in our systems minor but nothing like the kids Ratch! Their hurtin bad! **_Ratchet was worried. _**What's your ETA?? How are their vitals? **_Bumblebee replied with _**3 minutes and all over the place! **_The medic knew he had emergencies headed his way. _**Slag! I'll be ready! **_ He readied mats on his high large tables for the children to be laid on when they came in. He also hollered down the hall to the rec room for Connors who was watching a movie with Sideswipe who had put the movie in. Connors came racing down the hallway when he heard the call.

"What's up chief?" he asked out of breath.

"Jazz and Bumblebee incoming with the sparklings there has been some kind of strange onset of illness they were unable to make it back to the alt modes of their bonded after they regurgitated their lunch." Connors mouth dropped open.

"That's a pretty extreme onset!" Connors commented.

"Yes that is what has me worried…" There was suddenly yelling that filled the base. Jazz and Bumblebee screeched to a halt next to the med bay door and yelled for Ratchet.

"Ratch Ratch!! HURRY!" Bumblebee pleaded. Both Jazz's and Bumblebee's doors opened. Ratchet scanned them as he pulled their limp forms from the two frantic Autobots. Their bodies were still shaking slightly but seemed to be calming. Their vital signs had stabled and they both were conscious. Neither one had lost consciousness because of the situation. But neither could hardly move. Ratchet put them both on a pad on top of the table and used an electric sensor to move down their spines as he turned both on their sides gently. Jazz and Bumblebee both jumped up and changed into their robot forms. They ran to the exam table. Four artic blue optics watched the teens worriedly. Ratchet started with Sam and began to run the small wand down his back taking measurements of his nervous system. Sam grimaced as it moved down his back and let out a small moan. Bumblebee's hand found his limp one that contracted at irregular times. His whine was pained feeling his human's pain. Ratchet was concentrating on his findings but was not too lost to talk to Sam a moment.

"I'm sorry Sam almost done…" He then took the wand away from him and moved to Mikaela who let out a muffled cry. Jazz was at her side instantly, stroking her head with a large metal finger. His spark hurt as he watched Ratchet move the wand down her spine.

"Sokay darlin…." Jazz cooed at her. She was crying again. The overwhelming need to protect and fix the problem he was a wash with misery for the girl.

"I know Mikaela, I'm sorry but I have to get this reading. Just a few more second…" He abruptly took the painful test away and she relaxed with a sigh of relief. Jazz had been about the shove the thing somewhere the sun would never find it but had kept his actions in check.

"Jazz, Bumblebee, These readings disturb me. Something disrupted their bioelectrical systems. The disturbance was not from the Allspark like I thought it might have been. It was in fact an outside influence that short-circuited their nervous, digestive, well slag every system inside them because of the unbalance it caused. Their bioelectrical system is awash with Allspark energy. Whatever the source of the disrupted their bioelectrical functions and made the effects of the Allspark's energy in their bodies unstable….. To put it simply the Allspark's energy inside them is apart of what drives their bodies' impulses to move and maintain body functions. The energy can affect a unique signature and makeup especially as unique as theirs with the Allspark energy mixed with natural bioelectrical system output. This said energy is a disrupting impulse that immobilized and unbalances their other systems. Apparently the energy the Allspark has cannot be dampened or nullified but through the combination of energies in the sparklings body there is a way to make the way it behaves so erratic their bodies can't compensate…" Ratchet was looking over his test results more. He couldn't understand where the energy to disturb the children's biological energy had come form. He looked at the Autobots

"Where were you when this started?"

"We were near the mall Ratchet." Bumblebee answered him. He didn't look up from where he was running a finger down Sam's back comfortingly. It seemed to help the tense muscles from the test. Sam sighed.

"How could that type of energy be emitted from a mall? This is highly irregular I must consult Optimus. GO ahead and take the children. Now that they are away from the disturbance they will regain their strength within the hour. It was just so overwhelming to their human brains it wiped them out. Care for them gently but don't sleep. I don't think sleeping in the Allspark energy bond is a good idea right now until they recover. I do think you should stay as close as you four can though. They will need your energies to recover." With that he walked out of the room to find Optimus. The other two Autobots didn't need to be told twice. Bumblebee slid his hand under Sam and let him lay like jello in his palm Bumblebee sighed. Jazz scooped up Mikaela and pulled her limp body against his spark and she turned into his warm chest armor to listen to the comforting hum of his systems. Sam didn't even have enough energy to do that. Bumblebee kept stroking his back with a hand treating him like he was glass. The scare had shaken the Autobots to their spark. The sudden illness and bond energy disruptions were unsettling but seeing their humans in such a state was agonizing. They all retired to their room.

As noon rolled around it found the children resting nestled together in Bumblebee's lap in the rec room. They both laid on their sides curled around each other taking comfort in the warm human skin that touched them. Sam was rubbing Mikaela's arm and then slid an arm around her waist to pull her body closer to his. Their feet rested on Jazz and they all sat in companionable silence the mornings scare still fresh and the children still slightly weak they just opted for TV and it was a good decision considering that both the teens relaxed as they watched the mind numbing antics of the cartoons on the cable show. It was innocuous and they chuckled once in a while when one would do something stupid. Mrs. Gretta Thorne came walking into the room and smiled at them all kindly.

"What have we here?" she asked.

"No studies today," Bumblebee replied. He wasn't in any more too deal with an over zealous teacher.

"Really? Is something the matter?" She asked taking a closer look at the children. They looked exhausted. Jazz spared her a look.

"They're sick taday ma'am. No lessins today. Sorry" He looked down at the two lazing in Bumblebee's lap put his hand over all four of their bare feet to keep them warm. Sam nuzzled Mikaela's hair with his nose and she smiled a little. The morning's situation had taken a toll on her emotionally and Sam whispering soft nonsense in her ear that she loved when he was trying to comfort her. He then kissed her ear.

"Oh my. Are they ok? They certainly look tired…." she said. But she didn't receive an answer. The four bonded were already back to paying attention to the TV. The woman excused herself with out bothering them any more. She took her leave of the base as she did every afternoon after lessons were done. She left without a backward glance to get back to what she needed to be doing back at her office in her home. When she got home she received a phone call as she always did upon arrival home. It was on her cell phone.

"Yes," she answered.

"You returned early," the male voice said.

"Yes they have no need for me today."

"They are ill." This was a statement not a question.

"Yes they are," she answered again.

"They will not be ill by Monday. You will return then."

"Yes, sir."

"Were their the other two functioning?"

"Quite well sir."

"What were their demeanors?"

"Terse and unwilling to allow the children to leave them."

"That might be a problem….. Keep an eye on them."

"Yes, sir." She answered with respect and loyalty.

"And Gretta…"

"Yes?"

"Good work." She smiled when he told her this and hung up the phone.


	18. Discoveries

_**TWO WEEKS AGO**_

After the battle for the earth between Decepticons and Autobots it was decided that any activity associated with sector seven was to be disbanded, thrown into the abyss and covered up from the public's knowledge. There were very few who had knowledge of the Autobots staying in America and deciding to stay on our planet. The President and his cabinet of 14 people were the only ones that knew in the government. The military took an active part in seeing to the Autobot's and their needs so there were a few in the military ranks that new of the Autobots and saw them regularly. The secretary of Defense oversaw all the people who interacted with the Autobots the select few that knew and were in regular contact with them only reported to him and the president.

But there was another Secretary in the Cabinet who didn't take kindly to having aliens big enough and technologically advanced enough to blow the human race of the planet on his turf. He happened to have had knowledge of sector seven's activities before he received his Cabinet position. He was well versed what the sector seven scientists had been studying and creating. Robert Murray was a very clever man. When sector seven was disbanded he had several of their scientists as well as their top secret research "confiscated" for government review to "asses the potential homeland security risk" or so that was what he told the rest of the Cabinet. The rest of the members including the Secretary of Defense had no reason to distrust his activities. He was an upright citizen who took his job seriously and did it well. He had managed to convince the whole country that an intergalactic war that played out in Mission City was just a terrorist attack. He had also been supportive of their decisions concerning the Autobots. He seemed to be a team player and happy to have the saviors of the earth on his side. But the same driven characteristics that made him a good homeland security leader were tainting his views of the Autobots with mistrust, and worse anticipating and strategizing and implementing countermeasures of imminent attack from the advanced aliens. He had assembled a team to asses, spy, counteract, and put into motion a slow but active plan to neutralize the unfamiliar threat.

_**Present**_

And just now they were meeting in the oval office with the president chatting over global issues as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on in the United States. Robert was discussed by the way the rest of the Cabinet just lulled themselves into a false sense of security with these large and dangerous robots that have decided to invade earth. But he sat their in his designated chair smiling and being pleasant as always supportive of the Cabinets decisions as well as the other members. As much as he was outwardly engaging and personable he was just as distrustful and conniving on the inside. But the others especially the SecDef were very unaware.

Across town some of Roberts team were meeting with a few of their overzealous underlings who's only saving grace was that they were so damned brilliant that they had developed the technology to disrupt the Allspark's energy inside the children's bioelectrical systems and affecting all four with the disturbance field. They had tracked the movements of the patrol patterns of the Autobots and had set up a test run in the back of the malls food court near the rear of the mall. The disruption energy could be sent through walls and most solid surfaces considering that the field was made on a molecular level and like most energy signatures it could be distributed from a secret location. This test however had been done without the authorization of the higher command and this had endangered their whole operation. They were all gathered in a sound proof room in the back of the building.

"What in hell did you two think you were doing implementing a test without proper authorization protocols?" The man in a suit in front of the two people with long white lab coats on.

"We were at our limit of what research could do. We needed a test to see what frequency and to what intensity our energy needed to be dispersed." He was not sorry for his actions and the head man knew it.

"You have at the least alerted the Autobots that there is some sort of anomaly out in the human world that is affecting the two humans they hold in their ranks like two of their own. At the worst they know SOMEONE has technology that distorts the Allspark energy in the kids' bodies in conjunction with their bioelectrical systems. And as far advanced technologically as they are I wouldn't be surprised if they know exactly what happened and why!" he yelled. The two scientists hadn't thought about that…

"We needed to know SOMETHING though to continue our research to what degree and what effect it would have on them. It seems we did hit pay dirt with the frequency and intensity we used. IT wasn't exact but it did affect the Allspark energy vicariously through their bioelectrical systems. However it did affect their bodies in ways we hadn't anticipated. I do think if they had stayed in the field to long their bodies would have started shutting down. It seems it only affects the Autobots through their links to the children. They are so far advanced technologically in their structure and systems configurations we could never develop something powerful or able to affect them directly." The suited man sighed and rubbed his temples.

"The only reason you have not been taken to a remote area and shot is because you are two brilliant for us to lose. You have had the most experience with the Allspark's energy and its affects on organic life. You have also had the most success in developing technology that is to our advantage at this point. My suggestion not you two is don't become useless because you will be dead when that day comes," he told them this in a quiet dark tone looking at them over his folded hands. They both backed up a little. They knew they had sealed their fate with that last stunt. Their intellectual curiosity had literally almost killed the cat or human rather. The both nodded and exited hurriedly to return to their labs. He watched them leave.

Once they left he sighed. He knew that he would have hell to pay when his superior got to came back from his meeting. He knew about the two wayward scientists that had almost blown the whole homeland defensive plans against the aliens. He just hoped that he wasn't going to be shot. He thought how much information they had received about the Autobots since they had sent to "tutor" to them from the ranks of the military. The Secretary of Homeland Security had many friends in many places. Gretta happened to be free. This type of business really took all kinds. Who would have thought a sixty year old woman was their best way into the Autobot base. Opportunities were everywhere you just had to look for them. He did hope that this experiment gone awry would not blow her cover. She knew the risks in this type of assignment. She would be denied by every officer in the ranks and the "asylum admissions" she had previously would explain a paranoid military wife out for vengeance after her husband had been killed in Qatar. They had every avenue covered should she be discovered. But she had been so deep under before that she had never gotten caught. She was good. Some thought too good. Perhaps this would be her last assignment. She was getting shiftier than the head man and that was a deadly mistake. But for now she was useful, that was the only important quality she had right now, that and keeping the information coming like she religiously did.

In the Autobot base Ratchet and Optimus were in a deep discussion about the two teens resting quietly in Bumblebee's lap watching TV at the moment. It was about 12 still in the afternoon and they had decided to just stay put. Ratchet looked at Optimus very concerned.

"And that is what is going on in there systems. There was some at that mall that disrupted their bioelectrical systems and also the Allspark's energy. It was like a dual acting disturbance." Optimus was worried deep in his spark for the children who were recuperating in the rec room. He thought a moment before answering.

"Ratchet I want you to go investigate now if whatever it is, is still there you may be able to pick up on where there energy to disrupt their systems is coming from and neutralize it if it is anything we can do physically do, do it. I won't have them in harms way. They have sacrificed much through no fault of their own and now they are falling ill mysteriously because of vague anomalous energies? I won't have it." Ratchet nodded in complete agreement.

"Whatever it is can cause great harm if it is encountered long enough. I will take Ironhide with me. I will need Connors and Will with me also. I will not be able to investigate the inside of the mall in my bipedal form but they will." Optimus nodded.

"I believe Lennox is with Ironhide at his job. That is why his patrol routine is so late. He takes over for the twins later in the night after his humans are asleep." Ratchet nods.

"I'll send them a message on my way over," Ratchet sticks his head out of the now open door to Optimus' office. "Connors!" He yells down the hall. He knows the man will hear. The human comes running as always loyal and ever ready.

"Sup chief?" he asks.

"We are going to go find out what made those children so sick. IT was by the Tranquility mall and we need to go find out what the cause might be." Connors saluted him and ran to get his shoes. He had been resting in his quarters. Ratchet tilted his head at Optimus and walked to the entrance and transformed into his alt mode and swung the driver side door open when he saw Connors approaching. He hopped up with practiced ease and rested his hands lightly on the steering wheel as they pulled out of the base.

They met up with Will and Ironhide outside his building; he was already ready to leave toward the mall. Connors didn't even have to get out to go get him. So they continued driving on to the mall and got out where Bumblebee had said he pulled them out of the planter. Ratchet drove around for a minute until he caught the organic bile that had the children's DNA in it. Ratchet rolled to a stop.

"This is where they were when the became ill. The mall was about 30 feet from where we are now. My sensors are not picking up any natural anomalies here. I think it might have come from inside I am going to moved closer to the building and keep scanning and lets see what we come up with."

"Sounds like a plan to me," William commented. Ironhide followed Ratchet keeping his scanners peeled also. There was a slight residual electromagnetic radiation that his scanners were beginning to pick up the close they got to the wall. As the concentration of the affected parts of the wall were concentrated in the back of the food court he found the specific radius of the whatever it was that emitted it.

"Connors…."Ratchet started amazed, "whatever was here is gone now but it emitted a burst of electromagnetic radiation that had near complimentary frequencies to the Allspark's energy and the sparklings' bioelectrical systems.…. The combined electromagnetic radiation frequencies were not close enough to completely be in sink with the energies they posses but the amplitude and duration of the electromagnetic radiation was enough to throw their systems into an unbalanced state." Ironhide would smacked the medic if he had been able to.

"Ok Ratchet in a language some of us can understand!"

"Ironhide the energy put out here was in a wavelength to make the kids "electrical" systems both Allspark and biological to react to it. IT messed up their systems bad. Interference like that can be deadly if it is sustained." Will paled.

"Ratchet what could do something like that?" Lennox asked.

"Nothing naturally occurring on this earth could have made that electromagnetic radiation, Will. Only something specifically constructed to emit this type of energy could do something like this…." Connors sat back in Ratchet with a heavy sigh.

"God damn Slagging glitches!" Connors swore as he hit Ratchet's steering wheel. Lennox looked at him feeling the same way.

"Their fucking with our sparklings Ratch…" Lennox said taking the medics silence as puzzlement.

"THEIR WHAT?!?!?!" Ironhide roared. Ratchets sigh was audible.

"Slag… We'd better get back and report back to Optimus our findings. Will keep close to Ironhide. All our pod can be targets now. Ironhide is now excused from Patrol. The twins Prowl and Wheeljack will have to take turns until we get more help. IT won't be long. 3 more on the way." Will looked at Ratchet's alt form.

"Who?"

"Hot Rod, Red alert and Arcee. The will be arriving in 3 days. We received their transmission yesterday. With all the excitement and now this I think our information loop will be much small now consisting of only you Will and Connors, the kids, and John Keller. It's not safe any more. Lets head back." With that they all went back to headquarters to tell Optimus what hey found. The Autobot leader was not happy with the report.

A deep sigh seemed to dampen the spirits of the room. All four two Autobots and Lennox and Connors were standing in Optimus' private office after telling him what they found. "This disturbs me. It is not a coincidence that the children's bodies systems were interrupted and made them ill. Someone knew their bodies' signatures and the Allspark's energy was in them. But only sector seven's long standing proximity to the cube could have lead to that type of technology able to do what it did to them…. But sector seven was disbanded of that I'm sure…" Prime let his head rest in his hands a minute. The fate of the close humans to the Autobots weighed heavily on him.

"Optimus, who could it be then?" Will asked.

"That is something we do not know. But we don't want them to know we are on to them. We will be in contact with John Keller within the hour I will have him come in person so that there will be no chance of him being over heard when we talk. We will find out who has targeted them. That I promise you. I don't know how long it will take though. Keller is a trustworthy honorable man and if he doesn't know who it is, which I know he doesn't, then we will have to figure it out on our own…" They all nodded. "This information does not leave this room. I hold you two in up most confidence including you Connors, you are new but you have become like pod. I will inform the Secretary of our findings and then we will begin to try and track down the glitches who find it entertaining to target our pod…" this sentence was in said in a deep rumble of anger. They all looked on in awe. Few things set the Autobot leader into a dark feeling of rage. But the sparklings had recently opened up a rare and precious commodity to the transformers again, and it was nice having them around again. He wasn't going to lose them or any other sparkling under his watch. Pod was everything and becoming even more important with the possibility of new transformer life in the near future.

Secretary Keller came and met with Optimus in his office. IT was an intense meeting but it was necessary. He left on good terms with Prime he always did. Optimus trusted him. That was not something Optimus did lightly. He did so with great thought considering what a man like Keller could do to them if he was deceitful. But he left taking the information with him under strict confidence. This was not something he would share with the rest of the Cabinet not even the president. He kept it to himself.

Optimus and the others were readying more quarters for the arriving Autobots it felt good to have more pod coming home. Their ranks were growing again. He knew that the Decepticon threat wasn't a threat he would easily dismiss ever. He didn't know what they were doing at the moment. But there was a blip on the screen outside the solar system that might have been an incoming Decepticon but they were still analyzing the data as their friends came closer to earth.

And in the late afternoon around 4 after they had been brought something to eat the kids were napping in Jazz's lap in front of the rec room TV still. Sam had his arm wrapped around her mid section as they dozed. They weren't in a real sleep just drifting. The Allspark's energy had stabilized long ago and seemed to be trying to balance their bodily systems out with the help of their transformer's energy. Sam kissed her hair as he lifted his hand to play with it slightly. He decided to pull her closer and move backward on Jazz's lap so she would turn onto her back so he could see her. Her eyes were bright again and she smiled at him as she turned over. HE smiled back and kissed her. Their kiss turned from a loving kiss into something that turned deeper. After a moment more tasting her mouth and stroking her cheek he pulled back to look at her again.

"Mika you know your beautiful? I love you…" She felt every ounce of his love and devotion for her flood their link. The transformers seemed to also as they looked down at the two as Sam moved into kiss her again. He slid a hand down her side to her waist and pulled her closer to his body. They watched them a moment but turned their attention back to the TV as if to give them a measure of privacy. Not that Mikaela and Sam would have noticed mind you. Kissing gave way to soft touches and feelings escalating. IT seemed so intense with the bonds that formed between them. He craved her in his very soul. It almost transcended a physical need to be with her. Their very soul was pulling them together. Flushed and panting the pulled apart and he watched her again and she smiled at him.

"I love you too Sammy. I think I love you more each day." She pulled his head to lay on her chest where he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes as he rested there. She wrapped her arms around him and let him relax against her body. They seemed to play this hot and heavy game with each other once a day at least until they were practically on fire and just needed to pull back from the heat so that they were not consumed from the inside out. IT was the growing bond between them that seemed to ignite when the held each other close. They let the peace and love wash between them as they laid there. Jazz's put an unobtrusive hand over both of them rubbing Sam's back and Bumblebee began to stroke Mikaela's hair. They let the bonds lull them into a light sleep. The two Autobots looked at their humans sleeping in their lap.

"Scary thing today," Bumblebee sighed.

"Don't worry Bee. We got um," Jazz reassured him putting and arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks brother," Bumblebee replied. He then looked down at the two. Jazz was content to leave his arm around Bumblebee. The physical connection with his bonded brother was calming after the processor fragging morning. Bumblebee just watched the two humans slumbering for a moment and finally said. "Their so slagging fragile…"

"Ya they are," Jazz replied. "But I have a feeling their tougher then we give'um credit for." He had on a smirk. Bumblebee smiled too.

"Probably," Bumblebee said. "But its enough to fry my micro processors when they are sick like that….and the pain they were in when Ratchet had to get his readings…" the yellow Autobot grumped.

"Ya that wand almost went up is aft." Jazz commented. Bumblebee snorted.

"Probably a good thing we didn't follow through on that thought." Bumblebee said.

"Ya, I like ma body in one piece thanks," they both laughed quietly and fell into a companionable silence just watching their bonded humans rest recovering from the morning.


	19. Small Steps

After much deliberation between Optimus Prime and Ratchet they decided to keep the kids in until reinforcements came in the form of the three new arrivals coming. They told the bonded 4 that they were to have weekends off any how was how the schedule was to go so they would have time together and also practice being apart. This did not sit well with the bonded. But Sunday morning after eating breakfast they were all supposed to get up and report to Ratchet. The others were not anticipated to land until the next day so he had the whole day to work with the bonded quartet.

So they all managed to get out of bed on this morning and fuel up on some energon and some cereal bought for the kids the day before. They dawdled around the breakfast table picking at there cereal and sipping their energon for over an hour, by then though the cereal was very soggy and they couldn't drink any more energon. Ratchet got tired of waiting for them and went to the cafeteria to find them.

"Alright you lot I know you've been avoiding the med bay and me!" Ratchet groused walking in. "I'm not going to tell you guys again it's only an hour apart it won't kill you! And then you can chose which one you want to be with first. You will all spend an hour with ONE person until you all have had time together. This exercise will strengthen the individual bonds and help you find coping mechanisms when there are long force periods of separation that are out of your and our control. This will not happen unless there is something completely catastrophic we cannot foresee however there is a large chance it might happen at one point of another so we I need you ALL to practice one hour a week. It will be the same day every week. So all of you need to pick a separate activity and stick to it till I come get you. And I promise it will only be an hour." Ratchet had his arm crossed as he talked knowing they all didn't want to do this. It looked like it was going to physically hurt them. He didn't doubt it might. But making them find ways to deal with separation was part of keeping them whole and healthy in the long run even if it was uncomfortable at the time. "Now this does not include if you begin to have a melt down. I want you to hold out as long as possible but if there is something wrong I'm sure ONE of you will come let me know. I designate Jazz to be the judge of this and if Jazz is the one having the problem it will fall to Bumblebee. If this is the case then we will start with smaller amounts of time and work up." They all nodded grimly. They all looked at each other like they were never going to see each other again. The Autobots picked up their respective humans and let them hug them a moment then traded and got a hug from the other. Sam and Mikaela kissed and hugged a moment and moved apart. Jazz wrapped an arm around Bumblebee and Bumblebee did the same. The let their heads rest on each others a minute and then moved apart too. When the exited the room they all went separate directions. Jazz went to blow his time racing down the highway. Bumblebee dragged his large metal feet all the way to their room to lie down and surf the net in his head. Sam went to the rec room to play some pinball and Mikaela went to a quiet corner of the large computer room where they had stored some human books in a corner with some comfortable chairs, a sort of small library. Mikaela hung onto the door of the computer room for a minute and looked down at Sam before he walked in to the rec room. They stared at each other but Ratchet followed them.

"Come on you two. I can't start the clock till you move." Ratchet sighed. The pain they were all feeling was almost palpable in the air. When they were miserable it seemed to permeate the whole base.

Jazz raced down the highway out towards the open desert opening up his engine to really push himself. He hoped that the strain would help dampen the bonds. It seemed that it might have taken the edge off until he heard a familiar noise about 10 minutes out. He had been going only 100 miles an hour and the red and blue lights of the Dotson were behind him. Jazz grumbled but pulled over like it was custom on this planet. Prowl radioed him.

"Why are you breaking the limits placed for safety Jazz? It is not like you."

"Look Prowl let ma go I need to blow outta here before I go crazy sittin' still is killin' me," Jazz said tersely he was literally bouncing on his shocks in agitation. Prowl looked around for the other three he scanned his fellow Autobot and didn't find the female human that was usually with him a bit more than the male.

"You are without you bonded." It was a statement, and observation.

"Ya" was all Jazz quipped not trusting himself to say more. The forced time apart was already taking its toll on him. The first time was always the hardest for anything. He guessed he would be able to monitor his mood better as he got used to it and could deal with the wrenching feeling of alone and almost painful hollow feeling. If one was whole with all three around standing alone as only ¼ of a man/Autobot/whatever, really wasn't the same, to put it mildly. To feel only 1/4th alive you might as well not be…. These are all things that would become easier to deal with, with practice but it was hell today.

"Go," was all he said. Jazz didn't need to be told twice. He peeled out and shot down the empty highway. Prowl watched him go. It was a very disconcerting thing to find the fun loving calm Autobot to be angry and tight lipped. But he guessed if he had been forced to be without 3/4ths of himself he might get mad too. He felt sorry for him because he remembered what happened with Sunny and Sides after the battle where they had been separated. They hadn't been the same till they purged their spark bond last week. It was amazing. So he let him go there was no reason to incur the other's wrath if it was something as simple as racing it out of his system. And so he let him go.

Mikaela felt the air in the computer room was heavy and hard to breath but she knew it was just her. It was almost like it took more effort just to keep going, moving, and thinking. 'I'm only 1/4th here' she thought to herself. She put her hand over her heart where she felt them the deepest and decided to read an old favorite, The Menagerie. The play was sad but a good read from the early 1900's. There was always a part of her she felt was not quite normal like the main character of the story. Now it was almost the truth there wasn't much normal about her now she mused. But she wouldn't trade this new life for anything. She looked down at the book and tried to loose herself in the book like she used to be able to when she read it. It wasn't a total loss since it did seem to take the edge off the driving force that seemed to make her want to jump onto her feet and run and find SOMEONE she was bonded too to feel like she hadn't lost herself completely. It was a hard feeling to fight but she presumed it would become better with practice. But she felt like she had been captured by some evil villain and tortured by pulling her soul apart. It had only been about 15 minutes when she literally dug her nails into the chair in concentration, and Optimus Prime walked in. He looked down at the straining girl and took in the fact that she had no bonded with her and figured Ratchet must have gotten to them this morning for practice. He thought that maybe he could distract the poor girl if not for a few minutes. She looked haggard sitting there, the almost physical pain rolling off or her in waves. He really did feel sorry for her to have to go through this. He walked over and reached down to ruffle her hair. She almost jumped out of her skin in surprise. Optimus Prime laughed some when she whacked her head on his metal finger.

"OH MY GOD OPTIMUS!!! You slagging scared me!!!" she yelled. Optimus still chuckled.

"Well I can assure you that was not my intention." She looked at him a minute and then smiled a little rubbing her head. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "I saw that you were reading The Menagerie," he said. She looked confused for a minute and then it dawned on her.

"OH the book! Duh to me, Ya, I like it."

"It has a very depressing message, Mikaela," he observed.

"Ya but its kinda how life is though. It doesn't sugar coat it for you." Optimus nodded.

"Why do you like it?"

"Because I always felt like I was a little "off" or odd you might say too," she said quietly. Optimus was slightly concerned by this.

"Does it bother you that you are not as other humans are now, being bonded to two Autobots and another human?"

"Optimus, I wouldn't trade it for the world," she said with a small grin. He nodded glad she felt like that she seemed to slip into a quiet place again and he left he be so she could read her book and he went on to his duties at Teletran-1 monitoring the incoming Autobots.

Bumblebee was ravaging the make believe dreamscapes of World Of Warcraft. He was leveling up 10 different characters at once going on raiding parties and quests to get more points for his characters. He actually owned his own guild of the good side and went fight the evil factions of the horde. He was laying waist to monsters by the dozens and was now challenging a guild of hordesmen to a battle. He could have quickly become board with their antics but he made it so that they thought they had a chance in the fight and just before they were going to kill off the last of his characters he wiped them all out with a magic spell he was holding back. He saw their reaction as they had to resurrect their people in the graveyard and would have laughed any other day at the teenagers swearing like Ironhide however he just sighed and let out a low whine. It did little to distract his mind and spark from the four beings so close yet seemingly so far away. When they had gone their separate ways it felt like he had was being stretched into the different rooms until everything in him was sore and just wanted to be whole again. It was only 20 minutes into the hour and it felt like the earth had stopped its turning on its axis to spite the bonded four. To lay here barely alive by himself dampened his energy and will to do anything. He felt drained and alone. IT might have been kinder to let a Decepticon have at him at this point. He was miserable to say the least. A deep depression could overcome him if he wasn't keeping it at bay at all costs. He did know if he sunk to low into the despair trying to get a grip on him it would affect the others. So he sat in his misery but not too much fighting off the worst of it by sheer will.

The three pulled themselves deeper into their bonds to seek comfort being away from them trying to reach out to each other with comfort and love and it seemed to take the edge off a bit more making it almost bearable. But for the first time it was pretty bad. But there was one who was not fairing as well.

Sam walked into the rec room and wanted to fall into a boneless heap. Feeling the others walk away was like tearing pieces of himself out. He hit a knee but got up quickly trying to fight off the sudden rising panic. He managed to walk over to the pin ball machine and push the start button. A ball set itself in the start position and he pulled back the spring so hard his hand was shaking. But when he let it go the shaking didn't stop. He didn't know why he wasn't stronger than this. But it was hitting the boy hard. He managed to watch the ball for a while and the mind numbing action seemed to pull a part of his consciousness from the soul searing pain that plagued him. IT was as if he had walked out of heaven and into Hades where the demons were pulling him apart four ways for is eternal punishment. The ball kept bouncing back and fourth and he slammed his hands against the sides to make the bumpers throw the ball back up into the game. It slid past the bumpers once and he pounded harder. The next game lasted for ten minutes. It was reading 20 minutes into the hour. The ball slipped passed him again and he got angrier. The next game began just as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were coming into the rec room to see who was slamming stuff around when the came in they saw Sam banging away on the pinball machine like he was possessed. The watched him not wanting to inturrpt his game because he looked like he was about to reach his breaking point. The ball slid past the bumper again about 25 minutes into the hour. As it did Sam snapped and began pounding on the glass in outrage. Both the twins looked on almost helpless. The knew that rage. It was the bond driving him almost crazy. It depended on the person it really did how the dealt with it. Sides always dealt with it better than Sunny and it seemed Sam was in the same ranks as the yellow twin. Sam began to cry in his anger that seemed uncontrollable. The twins moved in because they thought he might go wild and hurt himself. He pounded one to many times and the glass covering the table broke. Sunstreaker grabbed his hand before he could bring them down into the broken glass. Bumblebee, Mikaela, and Ratchet came running when the heard the glass break. Bumblebee and Mikaela both knew that Sam had all the sudden snapped. He was dangling from Sunstreaker's hands about a foot from the floor kicking wildly until he saw Bumblebee and Mikaela. Bumblebee ran over and put his hands under his feet and brought them up and Sunstreaker let go immediately. He knew he would be ok now. The glass had cut him the first time though and began to bleed out on to Bumblebee's hands and the boy curled up against his chest armor against his warm spark. Bumblebee pulled Mikaela up into his hands so she could comfort Sam also. She knelt over his balled up form and wrapped herself around him. Jazz radioed them on the quartet channel he was only 5 minutes out. When he had felt Sam's anger rising he had been trying to get back to make sure he didn't crack. He didn't make it back in time. Sam was still crying and Mikaela kissed and shushed him as Bumblebee held them both close whining slightly. It seemed that Sam wasn't all together yet as he calmed but still shook. Ratchet told them all to come to the med bay so that he could fix his hands. Bumblebee took them all into the med bay but Sam wouldn't uncurl so he could see his hands. Just as Ratchet was about to snatch the boy from Bumblebee and force him for his own good Jazz ran into the room in his bipedal form and put an arm around Bumblebee and looked down in his hands. Sam was still curled up and shaking but it was quickly subsiding with the completed quartet. Jazz reached a finger in behind Mikaela and rubbed his back. He saw that his hands were bleeding and sighed.

"Aw sparklin' what'd you do kiddo?" He plucked him out of Bumblebee's hand and laid him in his own palm. Sam was still crying but not as hard.

"The ball wouldn't go…" he mumbled. But it didn't make any sense to put your fist through a machine because it didn't work right. Sam would never have done that. He sniffled and looked like a small child sitting there in Jazz's hand.

"Ratch needs ta see yur hands Sam…" Jazz said softly as he rubbed his back softly. "Come on lets see um." Sam did as he was told and put his hands up. Both were bleeding. There was only a small cut on his right hand though. But the left had a substantial cut. "Sam….poor kiddo…give them to Ratch…" he turned and did so. Ratchet watched Jazz work his magic. IT seemed when the kids including Bumblebee needed guidance of a father figure of the bonded four Jazz took the role. He was always calm and ever patient and knew just what to do to get what needed to be done, done. Ratchet looked at his hands and shook his head.

"Sam I need to clean these…It'll sting a little." His voice was gentle as he used a towel to soak up the blood then clean them with peroxide. Sam didn't flinch. He seemed perfectly at peace with the two Autobots side by side Jazz holding him and Bumblebee holding Mikaela right next to him. As Ratchet worked he looked around at them. Ratchet wrapped both hands around his palm and wrist with gauze. "I didn't anticipate this reaction from Sam. But is becoming increasingly apparent that whatever you three feel it will be more intense with Sam. Not to much but some, enough to cause an uncontrollable reaction like this. My hypothesis is that this happens because he has more of the Allspark's power inside his body and because of this things affecting the Allspark affect him. We will have to work up on the time with him slowly. But you three seemed to have been able to at least exist outside constant close quarters. Although I know it was probably near what Sam suffered." Sam sat back against Jazz when Ratchet was done. "That is enough for today. I will have to rethink this schedule now that we know more." He looked at Sam. "I'm sorry you suffered ill effects from the separation. This is new to us all and we are trying to do what is best for all of you." Sam just nodded tiredly. Jazz and the other two followed him out. They were met by the two worried faces of the twin in the hallway.

"Is he ok?" Sunstreaker asked hurriedly.

"Ya," Jazz answered for him. "Little cut up but he'll live."

"I caught him by his hands before he could hit the glass again," Sunstreaker said, Sideswipe nodded.

"Ya he was gonna go back for more…" Sides added. Jazz and Bumblebee just signed.

"Thanks Bro," Bumblebee said.

"Sokay…..I recognized the feeling…" Sunstreaker said. "Plus I owed the sparkling one." He added brightening the mood.

"Ya," Sideswipe said, "You shoulda seen him play though he kicked the game's aft!" Jazz, Mikaela, Bumblebee and even Sam himself Chuckles.

"Thanks," Sam echoed Bumblebee. Sideswiped nodded and Sunstreaker winked at him. "No probs kiddo. IT might work better next time to take a bat to it less damage to you, and more it!" This time they all laughed feeling a little lighter. The bonded quartet waved at the twins and retired to their room to talk quietly amoungst themselves and later that day you could find them doing something they all enjoyed, watching TV in the rec room laying half in each transformers lap. They spent that time talking and laughing and reconnecting to each other physically. Time apart was rough they were finding out. But Ratchet was right and they all knew it. They were going to have to practice being apart whether they liked it or not…..


	20. Ambush

Practicing being apart took a back seat to the incoming Autobots. When they were getting near the ETA was around 9 PM in the desert about 20 miles north and a few miles off the road. Sam, Mikaela, Jazz, and Bumblebee were excited again. The whole base was a buzz of activity. Their quarters were prepared as well as plenty of room for three more mechs just in general. The most interesting part to Mikaela and Sam was that Arcee was a femme robot model. This was kind of odd since all the mechs they had met were male. They had assumed the whole race was male. But now that she was coming they had a million questions. All four also assumed they were going to be the welcoming party that was going to meet them. Optimus Prime was torn between telling them that it was too dangerous and letting them have a little bit of freedom and make things look like status quo. Ratchet under the guise of having them stay in on Monday from patrol so that they could prepare for the incoming was a good way to keep them close. After talking with Ratchet they agreed to let them all go with Prowl as an escort but not they were going to tell the bonded quartet that. But when they were told he was going along none were surprised because of the recent incident they were happy for the company they figured he was a just in case considering the "didn't know" they origin of the energy that made them sick (even though they did.).

Even though the kids were excited and the whole base was very active no one informed the teacher what was going on. Every one was under strict orders no not to share information with anyone other then the core four humans and of course the SecDef. They had studies that day earlier than normal. They had Gretta come to the base at 10 so that they could get done earlier. Their lessons went smoothly as they were reading the Great Gadspy as well as reviewing algebra 1. As they were working through their core subjects they kids were working on their math and Gretta all the sudden looked up and exclaimed, "My goodness! You are good in math too Samuel you were too modest the other week! I can't believe how much you have improved in just this week. I believe you just needed a little review but you finished that whole sheet of equations in 10 minutes like Mikaela did! Great Job!" Sam looked at her as if she had grown another head. Him good at math? There was something very off. He looked down at the paper she had given back to him graded and everything he had them all correct. He looked at Mikaela and she looked at him incredulously. She had vague recollections of him cursing under his breath in class after getting D's on exams.

"Hey Mika I think I had enough lessons today…" Sam looked back at the two Autobots reclining against the wall. Mikaela nodded. Sam was all the sudden withdrawn and quietly. They all felt the shift in the room's atmosphere. Gretta looked worried.

"Well are you ok dear? You don't look so well. Do you think you over did it after being ill just last Friday?" She was so sweet to him as she came over to him and put a hand on his head like a mother would. He didn't feel warm but was not feeling like himself either. Bumblebee got up instantly and was at his side as well as Jazz. Jazz spoke for the group to outsiders most of the time. Bumblebee did sometimes but his youth hadn't been tempered by wisdom and age yet.

"Ma'am, I think they had 'nough today," Jazz told her with a polite incline of his head.

"Oh my, yes don't stay if you are ill! I wouldn't have it. With all the excitement around here I dare say it just might be too much for the child." Bumblebee nodded and so did Jazz and scooped the kids up and walked off toward the med bay. Gretta watched them walk out of the classroom. Odd since there hadn't been any more tests that they are sick again. She reviewed what happened in her head. 'He must have not known he was doing well in his math…' she thought it through. 'His demeanor changed after that statement, he was surprised….But why would he all the sudden have a skill in math…. Come to think about it they both had no trouble reading "The Great Gadspy" at all not one little slip. They are both bright but apparently they didn't know it… A developing power like the bonds? I must leave and inform my superior…' She walked over to her desk and calmly walked toward the door of the base as if nothing was the matter. She did however check on the boy before she left. She stuck her head in the Med bay doors.

"I do hope you feel better…" she called. The conversations they had been having abruptly stopped when she had come. Funny how the whole base was busy and no one told her anything in fact no one ever talked about anything any more since last Friday with the same freedom they had. She knew why the kids sickness made them all suspicious of anyone that wasn't 'pod' as they called it. She would have to relate to the team how they had stopped being so forthcoming with information because of the test and how there was something going on but she could not get any information on what it was. She waved at the quartet and moved on like a fair breeze as she always did like a butterfly flittering from flower to flower. They waited till the door shut to the base to continue their conversation.

"Sam are you sure?" Ratchet asked.

"A hundred times yes Ratchet! I such at math now all the sudden I can do equations in my sleep?? That is weird!"

"You were asleep when you did them???" Ratchet asked surprised now that was talent.

"NO!" the others were laughing. "Ratchet that is just a saying, it means I did it really, really easily. I had no trouble." Ratchet nodded and started a deep brain scan. The Allspark had done some modifications to their brains so that they could broadcast as well as receive signals in their brains by using much more of their intelligence then they had been using previously. Perhaps by increasing the synapses and ingraining their bioelectrical systems with their 'neural-nets' so to speak it boosted their innate intelligence also. It would make sense that I they were using more of their brain's capacity it might have such a 'side effect'. As he scanned Sam's brain as well as Mikaela's now he found that they all their intelligences across the board had been increased. Blood flow and brain activity had been double in most regions. But it seems that they only access it when they are learning new things it hadn't altered their speech or personalities any. Again Ratchet was amazed by now the Allspark managed to change them enough to suit is purposes but not harm the children or how change their core personalities.

"Well, I have found increased activity and blood flow to almost all your brain centers. You access this new intelligence when you begin to learn a new skill or are integrating information. But it will not change how you speak or think normally except maybe give you a little quicker access to the information you already know and are learning. Your personalities and how you normally act toward things will not be affected." They all nodded.

"Wow I'm a genius but don't act like it! SWEET! I'm not gonna sound like a nerd!" Sam smiled. Mikaela just smacked him up the back side of the head.

"Don't let it go to your head. Your still a nerd irregardless."

"HEY! Why you…" Sam was interrupted by Ratchet.

"CHILDREN!! If your done…." They both stopped. "Now as I was saying I anticipate other side effects of the Allspark's power none of which should be detrimental. So why don't you go and spend some time before our new arrivals come. You will be up late tonight. A nap might be in order." They all nodded.

"Thanks doc the kiddo scared us all to pit! He thought there was something really wrong!" Jazz smiled and grabbed both kids leaving Bumblebee to follow. Bumblebee waved to Ratchet. Just then the base was rocked by an explosion. Ratchet just sighed and grabbed an extinguisher and walked to Wheeljack's lab.

"I'm OK!!!" could be heard from down the hall as the smoke alarms went off. Ratchet radioed him. _**Are you sure? Is everything working?**_ Wheeljack radioed back _**I think I blew some servos in my arm…. Doesn't hurt though! **_ Ratchet just sighed and kept on walking towards the lap.

"Just great…."

Later that evening it was about an hour till touch down and the program was already old hat. Optimus gave them coordinates to go find the arriving Autobots. It was about 20 miles from the base and 2.5 miles from the highway. They all knew that landing close to the base but not to close to the highway was the best way to go. People didn't need a huge dose of Autobots all the sudden. They tried to keep the people they scared half to death to a minimum. Ironhide still laughed over the tooth fairy incident when he landed. They were on the road soon after Optimus Prime gave them their directions and they drove to a deserted valley between two hills that were good for landing. Most of the land within a 50 mile radius of the base was army owned. Tranquility was the only city close to the base on the south side. The ride out was quiet companionable silence often followed them when they were in their car forms with one kid in one car and one in the other. They often used their quartet channel to communicate during this time. It was good practice and they were becoming better internal communicators. This also brought them closer to the inner feelings of being connected with the Autobots. It gave them a doorway of sorts to the other two from the inside out and it made them more away of how to connect with each other through their bonds and concentrating on an internal closeness when they were not able to touch. Jazz made an off comment that when they were apart they should start communicating more internally it would probably make the time pass and help with the lack of physical discomfort of being apart. It hadn't occurred to them last time because Ratchet had wanted them to be alone but he hadn't specified how alone. Next time they all thought that Sam might fare longer and better if they talked to him. They would probably all feel better. It had been exceptionally hard on the humans though considering they are creatures who crave touch so it was a learning experience. They soon pulled up. They were about 20 minutes early give or take. Prowl pulled up next to them and transformed before the other two because they were letting their kids out.

"We are early but that is good because we need to be here when the land it is safer that way," Prowl informed them.

"Why is that Prowl?" Sam thought it was just polite but Prowl was saying it was safer too.

"Because sparkling, protoforms are vulnerable without their outer armor formed into their alt mode disguise. They can be damaged in a fight much easier. When we land we always send out a party to protect them until they can get a new form." Sam nodded.

"I didn't know that. I'm glad were out here to welcome them then."

"It's and honor you know…" Prowl added with a side glance. "Not everyone gets to go and get new arrivals. Prime picked four very good Autobots to welcome the new arrivals." Sam and Mikaela smiled then smiled up at their bonded guardians. The two mechs nodded approvingly. "It is very unusual that other beings reach Pod status…But Optimus Prime always does what is best for the Autobots and he chose well when he made you honorary Autobots."

"Wow, thanks Prowl." Mikaela beamed

"Yeah thanks dude!" Sam said. Prowl chuckled. Prowl felt that the children thought of him as a role model and maybe as a human might call an 'uncle'. They all fell quiet as they finally saw the lights in the sky. Optimus' voice came over the all Autobot channel to tell them the coordinates were correct and to stay put. They all rogered that and watched the lights as they came closer.

"Make a wish?" Mikaela asked giggling. Sam and the other Autobots laughed. Prowl didn't get the joke but that was ok with him, he chuckled anyway glad the sparklings were having a good time.

100,000 feet above the earth the three new Autobots were making their way through the atmosphere when Prowl and the other Autobots suddenly stiffened. There was a blip on their radar. Prowl was the first to make a diagnosis of what it was. ON the all Autobot channel he called loudly, "DECEPTICON!!!! Decepticon incoming on the new arrivals!! He is moving in fast on their trajectory!! We need back up and send Ratchet incase there are wounded…." Prowl looked on helplessly at the incoming Autobots. Optimus was radioing them to let them know about the incoming threat but it was already too late. Shots rang out as the American jet opened fire on the pods. It knocked one off course toward the highway and he went after the one who had veered of the same course as the others. Suddenly three distress signals filled their heads up displays. The two who were coming towards the correct landing sight were nearing the ground only about 3000 feet up. The other came in at an odd angle down toward the highway. Sam began to run instinctively toward the Autobot that was being shot down. Prowl couldn't stop him he was too fast and Bumblebee ran after him scared for his life. But there was something pulling Sam toward the incoming Autobot. Mikaela ran after him too a split second after he took off. She caught up with him and grabbed his hand. Jazz was hot on all there heals. They couldn't run all the way and he felt the driving force to go immediately to the injured mechs side. Jazz radioed Prowl.

"Stay with the incoming to the correct coordinates the kids have to go to the other." That was all his transmission said Prowl was at a loss.

"What do you mean they have to?? You need to get back here soldier!!"

"Prowl when the Allspark's power flares in the kid's they know what to do with it and we go to protect them…" Prowl was quiet when Jazz told him this.

"I'll protect the others. Get our mech back" Jazz smiled internally.

"Rodger that Prowl, Jazz out." He suddenly dived for the ground changing into his car form as well as bumblebee following his lead. The pulled in front of the running humans and let them hop in their prospective bonded Autobot. More shot erupted closer to the ground this time and the Autobot took some heavy fire. He was aimed directly toward the highway and at his angle he was going to tear right through it. As the pod swung low to the ground it skimmed the dirt and tore the highway up one end to the other across all four lanes. As it landed on the other side of the highway at the base of a sand hill the plane began to unfold into the form of Starscream.

Sam was in an absolute fit, "HURRY BEE HURRY!!!" He knew they were going as fast as they could with out wiping out. Jazz was right on their tail. They saw the jet begin to touch down near the pod in the ground. It began to unfold.

Bumblebee was radioing what was happening back to Optimus. The Autobot leader was already on his way with the twins and Ratchet to back up his friends. Optimus was not at all happy that the bonded four had gone to battle Starscream alone. But he understood that the Allspark had a will of its own of sorts and drove them to do things that might irk the leader and the children were sparklings. He knew next time he needed to send another with them to go to protect all four. He would have shaken his head if he had been in his root mode. OH well at least it was never dull….

Bumblebee and Jazz raced toward the fallen Autobot they were getting close. When they were getting into target range they skidded to a halt and let the teens out. The noise did draw Starscream's attention momentarily while the other Autobot was changing into his root mode. The two bonded Autobots did the same but had to dive mid transformation grabbing their sparklings and diving for cover. Starscream's missiles hit the ground where they had stopped. The let go of their humans and ran toward the battle. The protoform began to move back on its shaky legs away from Starscream's large from. It was small and looked delicate in the moon's glow. Starscream turned from the approaching Autobots and shot the protoform at almost point blank range. The shot nicked the spark casing and damaged the internal systems of the mech severely. It might be a fatal shot no one knew right now until they could get over to help her. Starscream laughed evilly looking at the falling Autobot, "I am the new age of the Decepticons I will take you ALL DOWN!!" he yelled. A very loud woman's scream could be heard as it fell. The mechs and humans winced internally. The damaged protoform was Arcee. Jazz and Bumblebee jumped on Starscream with all there might knocking him to the ground and away from the now fallen femme. Her spark casing and systems were sparking and she twitched as they did. Her cry's could be heard to where the kids were hiding behind the center divider of the highway. Sam and Mikaela began to cry. They knew they had to get to her. They held hands and looked at each other. The femme was dying and they could both see it happening. Jazz and Bumblebee were suddenly thrown off the Decepticon with a loud roar. They both landed hard on the ground but rolled with the blow and ended up on feet and hands and sprang back at the large mech. Each took a week digging there fingers into it and blasting at Starscream. He targeted Bumblebee and grabbed the yellow Autobot by his left arm with his talons and ripped him off his wing and threw him away from his body. Bumblebee's arm was sparking and dripping energon. Both kids felt the pain run through them like a knife. Sam hit his knees but both Bumblebee and Jazz kept charging. Jazz had filtered the link with Bumblebee so that he wouldn't affect the others performance incase he got her and he wouldn't feel Bumblebee's pain as badly after he had gotten hurt also. Bumblebees arm was still functional and he took a few shots at Starscream before he could reach for Jazz. It hit the Decepticon in his left wing where Bumblebee had been ripping at it. There was a smoldering whole right above his right shoulder. Starscream screeched in pain and anger. He reached up to Jazz and caught the solstice in the mid section next to a piece armor and threw him too. As he flew Jazz got some shots off too that hit the same side as Bumblebee's only this time hitting a little lower in his shoulder joint. Jazz's body then hit that ground so hard that some of his systems almost shut down.

The protoform had managed to pull itself by one arm away from the battle and toward the sandy hill it had landed in. The kids saw this and knew it was far away enough from the shooting that they could probably get to it with out being hurt. Mikaela pulled Sam to his feet. They both made it over the concrete center divider and looked around to see where the fighting was. They then ran across the highway and made a large circle around the small sandy hill and toward the top to get to the protoform. It looked at them with artic blue optics and was still for a moment. Mikaela reached out to it in her mind trying to concentrate on her signal. She had never been able to reach another Autobot except the others she was bonded to but she concentrated and tried anyway. She knew how to pick up on others signals now since Jazz and Bumblebee had been teaching them. She moved in closer to get the signal better. She also reached out her hand. _**We're friends…**_ was all she said to the femme. The femme looked at her a moment she tired again, _**We are friends…**_ Mikaela messaged gently over the internal comlink. Mikaela and Sam reached out a hand to its outstretched one. "It's ok…" Sam said audibly.

_**Friends? **_ they both heard in their heads. Sam nodded "that's right friends…please your hurt let me see…." The femme looked at him oddly. Sam looked at her gently. "Please let me see know your hurting. We are with the Autobots over there fighting with Starscream." The protoform sputtered suddenly Energon was leaking from her chest wound. Her optics began to dim a little. She cried out loud. In their heads they heard one word as she turned over with the last of her strength, _**Dying….**_ Sam was crying from pain hitting him from all angles. He couldn't stand to see the Autobot suffering in front of him, he felt Jazz's and Bumblebee's filtering into his body from their link, he felt the pain an ancient source crying out at its creations pain. As Jazz's body hit the ground Starscream screeched and jumped into the air and transformed haggardly into a jet with a very damaged left wing. He almost didn't make the transformation. But the jet went straight up like on other jet on earth could and banked west and was out of sight before they could count ten. Sam looked at her. "I know.." He grabbed Mikaela. "Help me.."

They both leaned over her and tried to access the powers that were calling out to be used. Her spark was dimming. Sam looked around frantically he couldn't channel it this time and suddenly he knew why. "JAZZ, BEE!!! GET OVER HERE HURRY!! SHE'S GONNA DIE!!" They both looked to where the kids were now and left the where they had been fighting the Decepticon. They ran as fast as their battered bodies would carry them. Bumblebee hit his knees seeing the damage with a low whine. Jazz looked sad. He could feel the children's crying. "OK guys hold on!" They did, Jazz put a hand on Mikaela's back and Bumblebee put his good hand on his back. Suddenly with all four there the Allspark's receptacle and the channels they all glowed like they did when Sam touched Sideswipe and the internal pieces of the femme began to pull themselves together regenerating slowly. First her spark casing became whole firing the spark to life brighter and stronger. Then he the energy moved to her critical systems. Sam began to weaken quickly he wanted to hold on as long as he could to make sure her vital systems were intact till Ratchet got there to finish the job. He could feel the energy of the Allspark sear through is body as it pulled the energon lines back together and sealed the main leak. He knew then she would make it and just as the others arrived, Optimus, and rest of the Autobots Sam sighed and the world went black.

Two miles back down the road the other two new arrivals landed safely and were greeted by Prowl and stayed out of the way of the battle because they hadn't been able to get suitable alt modes yet. They saw a caravan of cars coming down the road at high speeds and knew it was the others. They ran toward where the battle had taken place as the Decepticon screamed and took off in the air. They all got there about the same time and looked on as the quartet glowed around the fallen Autobots body. There were murmurs and whispers watching it. The two protoforms looked on nervously. Optimus put a hand on both their shoulders. "Hot Rod, Red Alert, welcome back. Those four are the Allspark…I think they are healing Arcee." They both looked on in awe as the small organic creatures reached into the gaping whole in her chest and the glow pulled together her spark casing and her delicate systems. Once the main energon leak had been patched the boy began to pitch forward and the glow faded. Bumblebee whined and caught Sam with his one hand. Jazz picked him up. The other three fell back tired but not overly so. Sam was the bearer of the Allspark energy. It drained him the most. Jazz closed his optics and felt for the sparkling deep in his spark. Sam seemed to be resting peacefully not drained to badly however using the Allspark's energy did overcome his bioelectrical system eventually and the overload made his body shut down temporarily. Their bodies were already feeding him energy to replenish his drained body. He had used their energy when he was using the Allspark's energy to heal Arcee so it didn't burn out his small organic body. They were happy to do so they wanted to help all they could. And so they all looked down as Arcee lay there in shock as her optics were blazing a brilliant blue.

The three sat back silently slightly exhausted. Ratchet and Optimus Prime moved in to look at Arcee. Optimus held out a hand and took her smaller one. "Arcee…" She smiled a little.

"Optimus," she said quietly. Ratchet moved to her other side. He looked her over and inspected her damaged systems.

"Optimus her transformation systems are not in operating order and neither are her weapons systems. She's taken heavy damage to her circulation system." Ratchet sighed as he glanced at Sam and the others. "I think the sparklings fixed her spark casing as well as her internal repair systems and vital energon lines. Primus! If they hadn't…." He let the rest of the statement hang in the air not willing to say it.

"Are they the Allspark?" Arcee asked in a soft feminine voice. Optimus nodded. "Is the boy ok? I think he helped me too much…" She looked past Ratchet to Jazz who was holding Sam. Ratchet shook his head.

"No he's ok my scans just indicate he was overloaded by the Allspark's energy. It is the way his body deals with the alien energy in his system. He can only use it so long. He did over do it a bit but not much. He knew he needed to stay online long enough to repair you vital systems." Ratchet looked at the small humans with a tender look.

"They are pod?" Arcee asked. Optimus nodded again.

"How could they not be? You see what the do for us." Prime answered. Arcee laid back and sighed she was exhausted also. "Lets get you back to the base."

"What about alt forms Optimus," Red Alert asked.

"Later Red, Plenty of time later," He picked up Arcee like a child in his arms and turned to start the long walk home. Bumblebee and Jazz were both moderately injured but ok. The both stood up and Jazz held both the kids and Bumblebee held his hurt arm.

"Come on you lot before I weld all your afts to you recharge stations for running in to a fight and damn near getting yourselves killed!!!" Ratchet grumped, but he couldn't keep a mean face. He smiled at them and turned away to walk toward the base. Sam slept peacefully on and Mikaela dirty and tired curled up next to him in Jazz's hand and fell into a light doze as his rocking motion of walking lulled her to sleep. Optimus glanced back. He looked at Prowl at his side.

"If they hadn't jumped into the fray we would have lost our Arcee…." Prowl nodded.

"It's like all three were possessed Prime. They just knew what to do and went. I didn't make it an order for them to come back when I told Jazz to return to his station…" Optimus nodded.

"A wise idea. The Allspark drive's Sam at times to an Autobots cause. He is an incredible sparkling." Prowl nodded.

"That he is Prime. Lucky to have them, Sam and Mikaela in our ranks." Optimus just smiled.


	21. Deceptive Alliances

_**The past two weeks **_

The Decepticons had suffered a horrid defeat at the hands of only 5 Autobots. Of the four remaining Decepticons on the earth had gathered near Flagstaff, Arizona just over 200 miles from Hoover dam. With the Allspark gone and so few of them left on earth they hid for the time being listening do the communications channels and monitoring news and other earth communications on the internet. They didn't know what was going to happen now that their leader was gone.

Starscream made an immediate vie for power. With no one else Barricade and Frenzy decided to follow him for the time being. Barricade was more of a grunt than a brain and Starscream was second in command. Scorpnock was still somewhere in the desert in the Middle East wounded and unable to cross the Atlantic to get to them. They would leave him there for now. Rumors flew all over the internet about what happened in Mission City that day. The government did a good job of covering up their battle as they soon saw on the internet as they ruckus died down quickly.

An interesting communication that had been intercepted by the Decepticons via the internet was an email that had been sent to an officer in tranquility. He was an officer at the Tranquility police station that Barricade had intercepted communications at to find the Witwicky boy. This had been a strange thing indeed considering it was from the Secretary of Homeland Security. It was coated in pleasantries that seemed out of place in the letter but there was nothing definable in the email. However since Barricade had heard the two talk via phone earlier that week he began to concentrate his search for a lead on the Autobots through the officer. He hacked the phone networks and internet connections at the police station carefully but it was a rather simple process considering the primitive technology. He monitored all his communications and hit pay dirt.

On a private disposable cell phone the man was contacted by the Secretary of Homeland Security contacted him. The conversation was brief and much of it was in code but Barricade was able to glean enough information from the conversation that the man worked for the Secretary and he was a spy of sorts on the events surrounding the battle they had in Mission City. That means he knew that Sam was involved. And where Sam was that good for nothing scrap heap Autobot would be there too. He also figured out that they had a sort of group going that was trying to get rid of the transformers that they knew about which at the moment were the Autobots and not them. He knew this could be an advantage.

Humans were so stupid. Their technology was so pitifully designed he didn't even have to think about moving into Officer Jones' home computer and find what he was looking for. A vague reference to their group called threat neutralization gave him an organization to hunt down and the fact it was run by the Secretary of Homeland Security made it all the more worthwhile to pursue. Someone in the Cabinet would know about the Autobots and their whereabouts. The best part is that the idiot was threatened by the do gooder Autobots and he wanted them dead. Barricade knew that they would never be able to develop any type of technology to destroy the Autobots on their own and that's when a plan started to form. He began to discuss it with Starscream.

The plan was to actually help the humans with getting what they needed from the Autobots to destroy them. A Decepticon could not infiltrate their new base but a human from the organization could. He assumed that they had already started this process considering a human in the government knew enough people to pull together a secret organization with spies everywhere. As Starscream and Barricade discussed his idea they put together a plan along with Frenzy since he was the hacker mastermind. They first needed to know what the group needed and how they planned on getting into the base before they knew what to make and why. So the first step was to contact the Officer.

The first point of contact was successful. They basically told the police officer that they knew who he worked for and why and they were a group of people who wanted to work toward the common goal of riding the earth of "those" transformers. He introduced himself and Barry and that he was the liaison for a group of scientist who had technology that might be of some help to them and that he would contact him again. And then he hung up. He didn't need to give him a number since he had no need of one. The human, rattled and frightened did just what the Decepticon counted on; he called the head man himself. As he monitored this call the Secretary was angry at first at being exposed but was then interested about their technology. He told Jones to wait for their call and three way him the minute they called.

Barricade called back the next day. He was three wayed with the Roberts. The meeting was very fruitful. Barricade laid out the terms of any exchange of technology that it was to be used and not tampered with or looked at or there would be serious consequences to their group. The Secretary was amenable to this and let them have their secrets as long as he could count on their aid. He updated them that he had a woman who would probably be going to go be the teacher of the children the Autobot's had practically adopted and that they couldn't be separated form certain Autobots because they had been bonded to them through mysterious powers. The human didn't understand any more than that. He had a limited understanding of technology any how. So this was a very interesting revelation that the Decepticons were informed of as well as the incoming Autobots later that week. Barricade could have spit energon he was so mad. But he kept his voice interested but not too much so. The Secretary was told to contact the officer should he have need of anything and then they would be ready to help them. The plan was ingenious. They had now infiltrated the very human group that sought to destroy all transformers, the good ones especially. The irony did not escape the Decepticons as they laughed at their fortunate findings.

The Officer was contacted the next week just after the Decepticons had received a message of their own form a comrade outside the solar systems waiting for others to come with him in case the Decepticons needed back up. At present they didn't and were told to stay out of radar range to keep the Autobots from guessing their plans. The request from the human group was for a device to infiltrate the Autobots computer to get and download all the information about the children and any incoming Autobots they knew of. They relayed there plan that they wanted to get Gretta in on the next landing which was the next Monday when 3 more were coming in. This seemed an easy request as Frenzy put together something that looked like a USB port accessible memory stick. There was a phone call to Jones the next day to deliver the package. It was resting on Jones' door step the next morning. The Secretary sent Gretta to retrieve the device. It was simple enough she could guess what to do. It was just a plug in and it would take care of itself. The instructions that Barricade gave to Gretta on the phone were basically what she had assumed. The Autobot computer was human technology compatible for the kids and other pod's sakes so they could interface with the computer with theirs and it would take care of the rest just plug in, give it a minute and leave immediately, those were her orders and she intended to carry them out.

The Monday after the tests had made the children sick Gretta had been called by the Autobot leader himself and asked her to come early that day for the children's lessons. She had noticed the different atmosphere in the base since the children had been attacked. She was unsure of how much she would be able to hear first hand now since the bumbling idiots had practically set the alarms off in the whole base that some was out to get them. After their lessons were half over and Sam had nearly turned white and she had encouraged him to see a doctor, she watched them leave. She turned back to her desk and put her wallet on the desk and she left.

_**The same night the Autobots were attacked at the crash site**_

Gretta went home and waited to hear from her supervisor that the Autobots were sufficiently occupied. It seemed that a rogue robot had decided to attack some incoming ones on their dissention and he was trying to kill them. She knew that there had been some plan by the her group to do another test that night that would have had all the other Autobots out there to combat the thing hurting the children except this turned out to be a much better advantage. She took the opportunity to drive quickly to the Autobot base and flash her pass badge and smile and drive up to the base and open the human door with her pass code. As she entered all the lights were on but it was very quiet. Except for what seemed like a small tapping noise and some unintelligible mumbling it was very deserted. She smiled and walked through like she had just come to retrieve her left possessions and passed Wheeljack's laboratory. He looked up at the woman.

"Gretta is it?" he asked as he looked at her. She could have cursed up a blue streak she hoped they had all gone but apparently they weren't all that stupid.

"Why hello Wheeljack it's quite quiet tonight." When Optimus gave an order EVERYONE followed it including the absentminded Wheeljack to the letter. He could not be baited by this woman even though he had no clue he was being baited.

"Why are you here? You should have been gone hours ago." Wheeljack said in confusion.

"Well when I got home, I realized I didn't have any milk. So I went to the store and I couldn't find my wallet. I tore my house and my car up looking fo rit." Wheeljack looked at her funny.

"You ruined your place of residence to find a lost item?" he asked incredulously.

"No, no dear you really do take everything literally don't you? I mean I looked for it very well, in and under everything. But my point was that I came back to look for it here. It was the only other place I was today." Wheeljack finally had a look of understanding on his face plates.

"I see. Well I hope you do find it then. But do hurry we have matters to attend to tonight." Wheeljack turned from her with out another thought and back to his invention in her was working on. She walked casually into her classroom and retrieved her wallet she had purposely placed there earlier. She then put it in her bag and walked quietly to the main computer room where teletran-1 was located. When she looked at it she didn't know how she was going to find a USB port. It was so huge. But after a second she found a table at one end and there was a laptop on it that must have belonged to one of the children. She looked behind it and found the hookup into the machine and hoped it didn't set off all the security measures she was sure that protected it.

When she slipped the device into the port it made the computer screen bring p the security protocols and proceeded to bypass them all. No alarms sounded and non one came running so she assumed that the data stick had done its job. Now that it was downloading Megabytes of information she began to get a little edgy. Just when it seemed to be taking too long she went to reach for it to retrieve it a light came on, on the end of the device which signaled it was done. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and took it out and slipped it into her bag. She retreated from the room as quietly as she had entered and walked down the hall. When she passed the lab again she poked her head into speak to the distracted transformer.

"Well what do you know it was in my classroom all this time!" she exclaimed.

"I am glad you retrieved your item. Can you show yourself out? I am working with something volatile at the moment." She nodded at his request.

"Oh, yes. I'll be fine thank you! Good luck with that." He nodded already moving on to the next thing.

She left the way she came and didn't look back. She knew she would never be coming back and that they would eventually find out there was a computer breech. They would probably link it to her. They were a smart bunch she had to give them that. However she was never happier to get done with an assignment before. She had faced a lot of dangerous situations, and infiltrated many dangerous organizations and households. They had all been human but more importantly they had all been the bad guys. She had a sneaking feeling that she was on the wrong side this time since thy seemed so genuine and good. No one could keep u an act that long (except maybe her). She knew too that this time might pay for it with her life. If this all turned out to be true she would try to make amends some how even if it killed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the transformers walked back carrying Arcee and the two children they talked amongst themselves about the attack that had just happened. The Decepticons were a rash and ambitious bunch of scrap metal but not this stupid to come and attack them as their numbers were gathering. Starscream knew he would have been outnumbered and that they would have sent someone to the landing site to help the new arrivals. The more they talked about it the less they like it. Red Alert and Prowl were deep in a discussion trying to figure out what Starscream could have been up to. Optimus looked at them darkly all the sudden.

"It was a diversion…." He said. "Quickly, Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe get to the base I only left Wheeljack there!" The three literally dove toward the ground to get into their vehicle forms. They changed peeling out and racing toward the highway and then turning onto the now backed up highway and hauled aft toward the base. Optimus radioed Ironhide to tell him what had happened and Ratchet radioed Wheeljack to see if he was in one piece.

In the quiet base a loud transmission burst out of his speaker into the room. He dropped the compound he had been holding that shattered on the floor in its beaker and began to eat a whole in the steel. He sighed. _**Yes, Ratchet. I am fine. NO there is no one here but me and No Decepticons. **_Ratchet let out a bit of exhaust of relief. _**The attack was a diversion we don't know what for but we all think that the Decepticons are up to something.**_ Wheeljack now understood the urgency of his transmission. _**I understand Ratch but it has been quiet here. Only that woman that teaches the sparklings came to retrieve something she had forgotten in her classroom.**_ That didn't seem overly suspicious the woman was very pleasant if not a slight bit flighty. They all dismissed the seemingly impertinent information for the time being.

_**Optimus to Prowl come in**_ their leader radioed the party. _**Prowl here**_ he answered. _**There is no emergency the base is not under attack **_Prowl was relieved. _**Well since Wheeljack's alright then you might want to bring Red Alert and Hot Rod to the interstate. When Arcee broke the interstate up it created a back up. There are plenty of alt forms to choose from. **_Prime was glad for his friend, he was always thinking _**We will do that Optimus out**_. The Autobot leader told the two to go with Ratchet back toward the interstate to see if they could find a suitable alt mode. As they walked carefully near the road they all looked on trying to find something that they could comfortably transform into. Hot Rod immediately caught sight of a red Chrysler Firepower with orange flames that fit his personality perfectly. It was sleek, new, and fast. The younger Autobot loved those things. Red Alert saw a fire rescue vehicle, a Chevy Malibu that was marked for the fire department including lights and sirens. They scanned their chose vehicles and turned into their new alt modes, drove onto the highway followed by Ratchet and headed for home. Jazz, Optimus, and Bumblebee walked far out of sight of the highway so they would not be seen. They only had a few more miles to go to get back to the base. Arcee still rested peacefully in stasis as did Sam and Mikaela. Optimus once again thought back to what the Decepticons were trying to distract them from if it wasn't an attack on the base. He didn't know yet but he figured they would soon find out.


	22. Questions

Sam awoke in the med bay about 30 minutes after they had gotten back. All four were in the med bay lying on the large metal tables. Mikaela sat next to Jazz with a worried face and Ratchet was working on Bumblebee's arm that had been injured in the fight. Sam had jolted awake when a sharp pain ran through Bumblebee and he had felt it. Ratchet looked at him. "Sorry Sam I had to solder 2 nerve wires together and it can cause a momentary sharp pain. The Autobots don't usually say anything since it's so quick abut I am still getting used to the fact that you two are able to feel it too." Sam nodded as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Bumblebee whined a little at him and rubbed his back with his good hand. Sam in turn leaned into his hand. "I'll turn off his pain receptors from now on no matter what I do. Humans don't have the luxury of an off switch but I can keep your discomfort from each other down at least." Ratchet then reached behind Bumblebee's armor in his chest and with expert hands found the relays that turned their pain systems off.

Jazz had minimal damage to a couple of his systems from when Starscream had grabbed him but his internal healing systems had started to repair the damage until Ratchet could get to him. He was lying on the other table holding Mikaela close to his chest plate. Pain disturbed her and when Sam was out of reach she would snuggle into Jazz for comfort. Sam looked over to her and waved. She waved back. Now that he had her attention he blew her a kiss and she smiled a little. She really wanted to be next to him but couldn't jump the span of the separated tables and didn't want to leave Jazz alone since he was damaged. The desire to be with all three others was strong for all the bonded right now. Injuries took a lot out of the quartet. Sam turned Bumblebee and ran a hand down hi yellow armor. The soft touch brought the Autobots optics over to look at him. The Camero just cupped his hand around him and rubbed his back a little.

It wasn't long till Ratchet was done repairing the damage to Bumblebee and then moved to Jazz. He immediately turned his pain receptors off and fixed the rest of the minor injuries in his axillary systems. It took him less than 15 minutes to do so. As Ratchet fixed him all the bonded four glanced over at Arcee. "Hey Ratch…How's Arcee doing?" Sam asked.

"She is functional Sam thanks to you. You're about to make as all daft with your running off. But we Know that some of it is driven by the all spark's need to create, protect and heal. You did stay out of the direct battle so I suppose that is SOMETHING!" He just sighed a little. "She will be fine you repaired her vital systems and I am about to get started on her. She is just in stasis right now." Ratchet went over to her with his tools. "Why don't you four go meet the new arrivals. They were all worried about you four after the battle. I had to beat them all out of here with a wrench." The four bonded chuckled. Bumblebee picked up Sam and Jazz grabbed Mikaela and they walked out of the room.

Mikaela nudged Jazz to drop her into Bumblebee's hand next to Sam as they were walking down the hall. He did so gently and she wrapped herself around her boyfriend. So much had changed the last few weeks and Sam and Mikaela had been thinking about it a lot. They were both young but they were both now so old in ways. They were sparklings to the Transformers more on age then anything even though they did act rash and immature at times. But the battle and life as of late had aged them also more so than most teens there age. She nestled into him sitting in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her as she found a comfortable spot under his chin. He stroked her hair calmingly and hugged her tight with his other arm. Their bond had been growing stronger as of late. They could feel it growing every day. He didn't think any other people on the earth had such a connection, in fact he was sure of it. They didn't want to take their relationship to the next physical level however until they knew how everything was going to work. But there was one thing he could do that had nothing to do with going further with her physically, he could ask her to get closer to him relationally. He had been pondering it the last week. When he had time alone with Bee and Jazz he had been talking to them about earth customs and how men and women get in to relationships and walked them through the levels of relationships and how people see them. He was hoping that Mikaela shared his feelings. He was sure she did at least love him there was no doubt. She also would never be able to part from the quartet with painful side effects as they all very well knew. She harbored no desire to do this however, or they would all know. She had no doubts. And as he thought more about their relationship having her this close to him smelling her hair and feeling her inside his soul and outside under his arms and finger tips he thought how silly it was to think of her as just a girlfriend. He didn't think there was a term in the English language or any other that described what they were. But he knew of one that might come a little closer than girlfriend. He looked up at the Transformers and they looked at him. They both nodded, for the both knew this had been coming for a few days now. They felt the building tension in the boy. Bumblebee slowly put them down right there in the middle of the hallway.

"Bumblebee why are you putting us down?" Mikaela asked. He remained silent and looked at Sam. Mikaela did the same thing after she slid off his palm and stood up. "Sam? What's going on?" He looked deep in her eyes and smiled gently. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up and melt at the same time. He pulled both of her hands between his and slowly lowered himself to one knee. She looked happy but began to cry.

"Mikaela, I know we're young. But you are my bonded soul mate. The only woman I will ever be with or want to be with. I feel your joy and pain inside my spirit. I keep all your tears and laughter in my heart. And you know all this because you can feel me too. It is silly to pretend this is a relationship that will ever end and girlfriend doesn't due how I feel about you justice. I don't know when….But…" He pulled out a diamond ring that looked old and special. "Mika will you marry me?" he asked as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She couldn't hold herself together. She fell into his arms crying and whispering yes as she hugged him tightly. Their two bonded guardians looked on with gentle smiles feeling the elations and joy of both. They felt a flare in the bonds that emanated from Sam and Mikaela's bond. Mikaela cried and Sam breathed out in relief hugging her tight. The Twins and Optimus had come upon the scene quietly and watched from behind them. Suddenly the twins had started cheering once the realized what was going on after a quick scan of the internet. Jazz and Bumblebee decided to join in with a few claps and cheers of there own. Optimus smiled. The two kids unraveled from each other and looked behind them and up at the giant mechs cheering them on. She grinned and turned and kissed Sam deeply right in front of them. This elected more cheers from them. As she pulled back and he pulled her into his side as they stood up to face the Autobots. More had since come down the hall to find out what was going on. They both smiled at their pod.

"It seems you two are growing up quicker than we thought," Optimus said.

"Well don't think were all done yet," Sam said with a smile. "We just have short periods of sanity in between the teenage craziness." Optimus chuckled. Mikaela pulled on his arm to get his attention.

"Sam where did you get this ring???" He smiled a little sheepishly.

"It was my mother's grandmother's ring. It was passed down to her as a family heirloom. She never had any daughters so…She was happy to give it to me to give to you!"

"You mean they knew you were gonna do this?" He nodded.

"Ya remember when I asked to see my mother in the other room for a minute and she screech and she told you she dropped her glass which she did by the way on purpose to cover up her yell."

"Yes I remember," she said thinking back to Tuesday of last week.

"Well that was the day I told her I wanted to ask you. She got the ring for me to give to you." Mikaela smiled and looked at it for a long minute.

"This is great! I love you so much Sam!" He smiled back and hugged her closely.

"I love you to Mika," he told her in a whisper and kissed her ear. The twins barged in to the conversation.

"So does this mean you make kids now?" Sunstreaker asked. Mikaela turned and looked at him beat red. Bumblebee smacked him upside his head. Sunstreaker looked wounded. "What? I thought that's what it meant?" Everyone just sighed. "WHAT?!?!" Mikaela finally looked up at him.

"Sunny that's not a question you ask it's not polite." He looked at her a minute and shrugged.

"Sorry then I guess, I didn't know." He really wasn't he always said what was on his mind no matter what. Sideswipe had much better manners.

"So this means you guys get bonded now right?" They both nodded. "Wow to have a sparkmate that young…" Both teenagers just smiled.

"You are welcome to have the bonding ceremony here whenever you decide it will be. If you wait awhile I'm sure we'll have even more guests in a month or two. I have received 2 more transmissions from different pods that were outside the solar system and are coming here." The twins turned on their heels.

"WHO?!?!" they both asked at once.

"Well we have Bluestreak Hound and Chromina coming. They should be here in about 2 weeks. They have a long way to travel. The other pod is at least a month away."

"Well it won't be anywhere that soon probably. But we knew it in our heads and hearts. I just needed to make it official." Sam smiled. Mikaela hugged him. The other Autobots had gotten there fill of the excitement and wondered off to get back to what they were doing. The quartet walked through the base looking for the new arrivals. They found them in the main computer room talking to Optimus getting filled in on what had happened and how the children had become the new Allspark. They listened quietly nodding now and then. The four bonded finally stuck their heads in the door and walked in.

"Hello again sparklings" Optimus said. He looked at Hot Rod and Red Alert. "These are the four I was telling you about. You both know Jazz and Bumblebee. But the children are Sam…" he pointed, "and she is Mikaela. They are bonded to Jazz and Bumblebee because of the Allspark's power. And as you can see by how the helped Arcee they can heal like the Allspark did.

"Hey there guys!" Hot Rod called waving. "Nice to meet you both! I'm sure glad you were around when ol' screamer came. Thanks for watching our backs." They both blushed a little.

"Well, we just do our best. I don't want to see anyone get dead, that's all. If I have the power to give I will try to save anyone in my pod I can." Red Alert looked directly in his eyes when he said pod. The sparklings seemed to have taken to their new family as well as their new words. It seemed strange coming from such a tine creature and to think of them as pod. But they were good beings, and Optimus Prime treated them as if he had sparked them himself. Red Alert smiled.

"Well your courage and willingness to help out Arcee speak for themselves as to just how much you value your pod. We are glad to have you." It was a simple statement but something in his words seem to give Sam a deep sense of appreciation for it. It made him feel like he was special because her didn't just accept everyone like most of the Autobots did.

"That's cool," was all he said with a nodd of his head at the Autobot.

"And it is great to see you two also," Red Alert said to Jazz and Bumblebee. "It's been eons and it looks like Bumblebee has grown all up in our absence. Not only that but now we have more sparklings to look after." He glanced at the teens then back up to the other transformers. "It is good to see that time Primus had been kind to us and kept so many of our pod alive." They all nodded.

"It's great to see ya too man! S'been way to long you ol' heep!" Jazz said. Red Alert just laughed.

"I'm glad you two made it safely to earth. We were really excited to see you all again. It's nice we all have a place to come home to now." Bumblebee smiled as did everyone else. "Well if you'll excuse us we got a movie we're gonna watch in the rec room so we'll let you get back to your talk." Bumblebee picked up the two humans and followed Jazz to the rec room. They walked side by side ready to settle in for some quiet bonding time and just soaking in their bonds with each other for the rest of the night. The humans wrapped around each other in Jazz's hands and Bumblebee placed a warm hand over Jazz's that held them and put his arm around him to get closer to the other three. There was no need to talk. They were all just complete sitting there as they were watching TV together recovering from the exhausting healing they had managed to pull of earlier that night. Slowly the humans eyes drifted shut and they were snoring quietly and the two Autobots decided not to move them and just went into a light recharge where they were sitting. No one disturbed them and so they slept on.


	23. Absent

Under the guise of the bonded four staying up so late and having to strain themselves the day before Optimus Prime let them alone for the day. He assumed that their teacher was going to come as always at about noon like she had for two weeks now. So the quartet slept in just as they had been during the night, they were in the rec room. No one came in the rec room in the morning really and once they saw the kids and two Autobots sleeping there they just let them be. It was sort of an unwritten code of conduct of sorts around the four. They did amazing things and it drained them heavily. The other Autobots new they needed the rest and had seen first hand what they had done so they treated them with great respect and a little gentler then they did everyone else since all the others were transformers any how. The two sparklings had brought a sense of pod back to the group as well as a bit of calm and benevolent spirit to the base. With the original Allspark cube gone and it manifested in these four it gave them all something alive to protect and a younger more helpless being to care about. The thing that had been missing for many centuries in their ranks seemed to be coming back with a vengeance and even Optimus felt it, HOPE had returned to the Autobots.

The morning slid into mid morning and 9 o'clock rolled around. Bumblebee was the first to come online when he booted up his systems he realized how late it was. He moved away from Jazz pulling his arm from around his shoulders and stood up working the kinks out. He left the rec room to look for Optimus to see why they hadn't been awakened for patrol duty. He found the Autobot leader in front of Teletran-1.

"Sir," he said.

"Hello Bumblebee did you and the sparklings get enough recharge?" Prime's tone was gentle and kind.

"Yes, Optimus the children are still resting I was the first one to come online." Optimus nodded.

"Very good. The others will be up soon then. Arcee would like to see you all when you get up and around. She was asking for you early this morning. Ratchet has her in the med bay still since her repair systems are still fixing the rest of the minor damage."

"Optimus, were we supposed to go on patrol today?" The Autobot leader turned and looked at the yellow bot.

"No I think with the extra bodies we have around here now we can begin to have the children learn about Teletran-1. It's important that they learn about the computer system as well as the security protocols. You will be monitoring communications with them and teaching them more of our language and emergency protocols as well." Bumblebee nodded.

"I'm somewhat relieved that we won't be patrolling any more to tell you the truth. After that run in with whatever it was it hurt Sam and Mikaela pretty bad…" Bumblebee sighed. "I haven't been that scared in...well maybe since I handed him the Allspark to run with it." Bumblebee stopped again sighing heavily and unable to meet Prime's optics all the sudden.

"Bumblebee what troubles you?" Optimus asked putting his hand on Bee's shoulder.

With a sigh he answered, "Optimus, this whole thing sometimes feels like it's my fault. I gave Sam the Allspark because I didn't have the Primus given neural net connections to get the slag out of the way of Starscream's missiles and protect Sam better…" The Autobot leader's squeeze on his shoulder stopped him.

"Oh sparkling," he sighed and pulled him into a rare but heartfelt hug. He hadn't done this since he was younger. "It's not your fault. We all do what we can and it has worked out for the best. I know for a fact the children wouldn't give up their bonds with you and Jazz." He let him go and kept a hold of his shoulders. "I know it's a heavy burden to carry being a guardian of someone smaller and more helpless than you. But we do the best we can and keep them safe as our bodies allow us. I kept you safe ol' Ironhide and I. I trusted you to protect Sam and you have done well. Don't start second guessing yourself now. Just keep looking forward and trying to keep the two of them best as you can." Bumblebee's optics met Optimus'. Bee smiled.

"Yessir," he said feeling better. He wasn't the first or the last to have sparklings in his care. It was all just apart of growing up he figured. Optimus let go of him as he saw the rest of the bonded walk in the large door.

"Ah there they are now. Good morning, why don't you four go on the med bay and see Arcee she has been asking for you." Jazz smiled and the kids waved and he ducked back out with them and walked on to the med bay. Bumblebee smiled at him too and ran off to follow them. He looked after him a moment so proud his spark almost burst. His little sparkling was really a big bot now taking care of other sparklings now. Yes, he had picked the right mech for the job alright and Bumblebee had grown right into his guardian position. He nodded to himself and went back to work at the computer station.

The day went by slowly as the four went to see Arcee in the med bay and spent some time with her talking about the attack and telling her about their abilities and what had happened in the fight for the Allspark in Mission City. She sat in wrapped attention as they told her everything that transpired in the big battle. She was mostly surprised that the reason Sam had the Allspark's powers was because he had been in contact with it when he shoved it in to Megatron's exposed spark. She had had a good amount of respect for the boy that had saved her life but now she had even more. The small organic had stared down death and killed it even. She talked to Mikaela the most and was becoming fast friends with the female. It felt good to have someone around that understood the way a femme thinks and as they began to dominate the discussion the three males just sat back and let them giggle and talk like girls do. Arcee began to fill Mikaela in on some of the Autobot relationships that she had known about a millennia ago and Arcee asked her questions about her and Sam and how it was different than on Cybertron. They felt Mikaela had a very light happy feeling that filtered down through the connection and they were glad to let her have it if it meant hanging back and letting her have some fun.

Later they had breakfast and ran into the twins. They were drinking energon in the cafeteria/kitchen giving Sam a hard time about being sparkmated. He laughed like all guys laugh when they are getting teased pretending it's funny but secretly wanting to kill them. It was all good natured though and the twins left leaving the four alone. They talked briefly about Ironhide and how he had not been back to the base since the Friday. They were all glad he was supposed to keep an eye on his family and not come back to the base all the time especially since the attack on Arcee. Breakfast turned into lunch and it was just after 12 o'clock and the children were wondering where their teacher was. They called her from their cell phones and didn't get an answer and assumed she was on her way. But by 1 they knew something was wrong since she had never been late before. They tried calling and got now answer. When they called every half hour and go no answer they figured she might be sick or something and could have forgotten to call. They figured she would be there or call tomorrow and left it alone the rest of the day and went outside the base to play some tag. Now that was a sight to see as two large mechs were trying to touch two small organics gently with their large fingers without bruising them or crushing them when they ran. The teens were using the overly cautious actions of the mechs to their advantage also. They laughed and had fun and decided after an hour they would go in and have a snack. Optimus inquired about their teacher later that afternoon but they told him they hadn't seen or heard from her. He looked unhappy but didn't give it much though. He let them have the rest of the day to relax and bond. They went to bed early that night to start in the morning the same time as they had at patrol.

Four o'clock in the morning was still to slagging early for Sam. But he was getting better at getting up. He had his clothes on and his hair combed by 3:45 leaving the four just enough time to get some breakfast and get to the computer room. It was just after 4 when they walked in. Optimus gave them a stern look. They all pointed at Sam. Prime just began to laugh loudly and shook his head saying something about prowl told him so. He left the communications monitor for the two Autobots to fill the children in on as they began to become familiar with the computer and its purposes. There wasn't much to it since they just had to sit there and monitor what was going on between all the Autobots and make sure there was nothing out there that needed messaging to everyone else or that needed coordinating. A few times Prowl radioed in to see if there were any odd readings they were picking up from teletran-1's ones eyespy. But that was the extent of their excitement for the day. Jazz had started their lessons in Cybertronian Language. The basis for language was rooted in different types of clicks and noises they had never heard before. Some noises built on other ones and other had to have the intonation changed when you meant something else. Half the sounds Jazz made sounded like a slowed human voice talking under water. They tired their best to mimic the sounds they heard in their heads and did get a few of the basic words down. Their language was more complex than the languages in the east. But they had plenty of time to learn and practice it. The morning went by and they were relieved by Prowl as he was going to do a systems log check as he always did about that same time every week. They were going to get lunch and wondered if there teacher was going to show. But just a few minutes into lunch they heard running and a skid of heavy metal feet coming from Optimus' office. The conversation was loud and frantic.

"SIR!!! WE'VE HAD A BREACH!!!" Optimus jumped out of his chair.

"WHAT?!?!"

"The computer has been accessed and downloaded much of the information our systems. Information about the kids, incoming Autobots, almost EVERYTHING!!!" Optimus sat back down in his chair hard. He was pissed.

"How did they get in?" he asked in an icy tone.

"Sir your not going to believe this but…It was access from inside the base…" Prime's jaw almost hit the floor.

"When was this breach?"

"It was during the landing of the last pod, Sir," he answered without a flinch.

"How do you know this if all the safety protocols didn't alert us to the computer being accessed?"

"Sir they computer didn't send us an emergency signal because they were bypassed. There is only one mech capable of this and it's Frenzy. I know his work Optimus. He created the program that infiltrated the security measures in Teletran-1." The Autobot leader wiped a hand down his face in frustration.

"Who could have done this no one was here except Wheeljack, and he said no Decepticons attacked." Optimus went quiet for a moment as he summoned Wheeljack via internal com. Wheeljack came running from his lab.

"WE HAVE A WHAT???" he asked incredulously.

"A breach Wheeljack. On the night we left you here alone when the new arrivals were getting attacked by Starscream." Optimus said.

"But there were no Decepticons here I would have known. Only that nice teacher of there's came to retrieve her…..something or other that she left here…." He paused.

"Prime she was the only one to come in…" Prowl said. "And we haven't heard from her in almost 2 days. I think we found our information leak…." Prime's face became hard. He had liked the woman also. Not like pod but like she could have become close to them.

"They have all our information now. Whoever wanted to know what were up to might now know everything we know…" He sighed.

"Sir, they have all the info on the sparklings…." Prowl said.

"I know Prowl THAT is what scares me the most. Whoever is after us and them has gone to great lengths to pull this off. And if it was Starscream who distracted us to allow her to do this, then the Decepticons are behind it. And when they receive the intel about our sparklings, I fear for their lives…." Optimus put his head in his hands. He knew it had been a rouse, a diversion. And now that he knew what had happened during the battle with Starscream he mulled over what few options they did have now. Gretta was the only key they now had to the puzzle and she…she had disappeared.


	24. New Life

Gretta was many things but stupid was not one of them. When she went into her house she looked down at her packed suitcases. She didn't need to be told when an assignment was about to end. Some needed step by step instructions but Gretta knew that game. She had been in it far too long not to. She didn't know when the transformers were going to figure out she was the only one in the base when the computer was breached but she figured it would be soon. She looked out her window and saw the car parked down the street. It was an old 1985 Pontiac sedan that a trusted friend had brought to her. She was certain it was untraceable, and wasn't marked by any government surveillance equipment like the cars they provided for her. She went and sat in front of the television watching the evening news while she waited for the phone call. As she did she saw something that disturbed her greatly.

A highway outside the city had been torn up by an incoming asteroid that the government had supposedly gotten and taken away. Meanwhile a jet was seen firing on the road and other targets the media was unsure about. She had been briefed about the battle in Mission City and how there had been two factions of the alien robots battling there. The reason she had been sent to infiltrate the new base for the Secretary of Homeland Security was that these were the winning faction and their very existence was dangerous to our country and world. When she was informed of her mission and why, she was more than ready to defend the United States against aliens that were getting ready to take over our world as her superiors had made it sound. But most of the time while she was there it was just like a family getting on with life after a tragedy and they just wanted to protect their 'pod' and help the humans in general and start a new life. The Autobots were really a good bunch of souls or 'sparks' as they called them. And when she heard about the fighter jet that was unmanned shooting at the meter and the vicinity she had a feeling that it wasn't a remote controlled bomber. She had wondered how they were going to get all the Autobots out of the base. It was rather convenient that an enemy of the Autobots happened to attack just when she was going in to retrieve the information for her superiors. For that matter, she couldn't fathom how any human could have come up with a way to bypass all their security systems in the computer and download so much information on such a small device. Gretta had been schooled not only in the regular subjects but in computers and mechanics and many other things. And as she watched the news she began to put two and two together. And they kept coming out five.

She looked down in her hand at the small USB data stick. It seemed so small and so unimportant as she looked at it. Just like many she had seen but this one was different. It had automatically combated an alien computer system and retrieved all its information. She sighed. 'Information on the kids…' she thought forlornly. 'This is too convenient….' she thought once more. Now she was curious. She looked at the small device and turned it over and over in her hand. She took out her new prepaid phone that also was a small computer and took a chance and plugged the thing into the phone. It didn't blow up like she thought it might. But the data that went into her small handheld device was being downloaded and turned into English. But most of it stayed in an odd looking language that she'd never seen before. And she'd seen most. 'It must be there language…'she thought to herself. It was beautiful in a strange sort of way so unlike earths. The titles in English had to do with the kids mostly and also incoming Autobot names and designations. There wasn't much there that was incriminating though. Nothing about battle plans, that she could read any way. Nothing about advanced weapons although she was sure they had them. But the things she read on the children were amazing. She was halfway through a medical report when the phone rang. She jumped but answered it.

"Yes?" she answered calmly.

"Did you get it?" an impatient voice asked.

"Yes," was all she said.

"Good. We knew you would be able to retrieve the information for us. You always do Gretta ol' girl." The voice sounded happy but guarded. She had a plan forming in her brain that had nothing to do with seeing this mission through. She figured it was finally time to push the envelope.

"Sir, one question. What will you do with the children once the threat has been neutralized?" The man on the other end of the connection went deadly quiet for a second.

"They are Americans are they not? Once the power is nullified then we will return them to their former lives of course." It was an out and out lie and Gretta knew it. Now she had done many things she was not proud of over the years. People had gotten hurt and perhaps killed because of her intel. but she had saved others mostly women and children with out the government knowing she did. She had sacrificed much for the "greater good". He soul had been bought and paid for by the government but she hoped that somehow the small things she did do to help those caught in the crossfire counted for something. She had taken a liking to the children and the strange creatures that they now resided with. They had treated her better than most of the families she had stayed with over the years as she was a "nanny" or whatever else her assignments needed her to be. And they were the good guys she felt it in her bones and something happens to people when they get old they look back and see everything they've done and finally say 'hell with them' and do what the feel like doing because the know they only got so long left anyhow. Gretta had reached this point in her life. She'd given so much to the government that she almost forgot what it was like to think and do for herself. But now she was done. She knew if they ever caught her she'd be dead. The man decided to end the conversation.

"The drop off will be in 2 hours bring the package to the park where you can leave it on the park bench on the west side of the fountain. Someone will be watching and waiting."

"I will be there" she answered lying back to him. He didn't know it though. She could tell the sweetest lies anyone ever heard and you would think it was honey covered truth as you ate it up without reservation. She'd been in the game too long.

So as she put her small new phone in her pocket and her traced old one on the table she grabbed her two bags and walked slowly to the older vehicle half way up the block and put her things in the passenger seat and drove away. She had a new name and new papers and she had one more thing to do before she made off to her new life. She had to dump this info somewhere it would never be found, right back into the Autobots hands. She had a two hour head start on the group before they knew she would be missing. And her safe house that was a rundown shack almost outside the city the opposite way of the army base was waiting for her. She didn't know how long she was going to need to lay low before they assumed she had moved out by plane or other means of transportation underneath their nose. She'd packed for a month she hopped that was long enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday brought no more sign of Gretta. More ominous though was the fact that it hadn't brought any attacks on the base. 3 days since the data had been stolen and no one had made a move. It was rather disconcerting. A drive by Gretta's house on Wednesday proved what they all thought, that she had fled the same night she stole the information. The kids were kept under close observation by their guardians and the other Autobots. Arcee was up and about her systems finally completely repaired. She and the twins were assigned to watch them as well as Prowl being set outside the Witwicky household. Ironhide was soon joined by Wheeljack in General Lennox's driveway. The breach of security had been relayed to William and he had just about had a fit. But he called the SecDef right away to tell him they needed a meeting at the base.

William was so mad he could have spit nails. He gathered his wife and daughter and all the necessities for a while and they decided to go stay at the base for a while. They all should be in one place if anything happened. The Witwickys were pleasantly blissful of the current situation and it was better if they stayed that way. The whole pod felt that they were in no immediate danger so they just let Prowl or Hot Rod take turns in 12 hour shifts watching the house.

Funny thing about the twins, when they got attached to someone they got ATTACHED. And in the case of a certain boy and girl they were no different. They were the fiercest fighters in the Autobot contingent and would much jump into a fight without a second thought but they were loyal. Sam and Mikaela had managed to earn their respect and loyalty almost as much as Optimus had and that was quite a feat. So in waking hours they became a quartet plus two. Where you found the four the lambo twins were watching out for them. They even got some exercise right outside the door of the base under the careful supervision of the twins and Prime. As the bonded quartet began a familiar game of tag the twins and Optimus stood to one side to let them stretch their legs and get some fresh air. The four were well aware of the computer breach now and knew why they were staying inside. They were also told about how there was someone who had the ability to disrupt there bioelectrical systems and the Allspark's energy with electromagnetic radiation. Jazz and Bumblebee were angry once they were told and were a bit miffed they hadn't been told right away. But Optimus explained that they knew they had a leak and wanted to look natural as possible so the decision to not tell them was accepted after a few grumbles. However they seethed with obvious distain for whatever being out there had endangered their humans. It was not a good idea to piss off a bonded guardian and whoever it was better watch out. Optimus had a feeling if they ever got a hold on one there would be a violent dismantling. So they looked on as they ran about like sparklings even Jazz joining in.

"Optimus this is the most relaxed I've seen them since they found out." Optimus nodded.

"They have every right to be worried, concerned, and even scared. But I think the moments respite will help them. No one can live with that type of prospect looming in the distance forever. They still have to live in the mean time. I am glad they understand this." Sunstreaker nodded but sighed.

"Damn humans…" he was not a huge fan of many of them save the few that had made it to pod status. Sideswipe looked at him.

"It's not just them they are working with the Decepticons no less…..I wonder if they knew it."

"I sincerely doubt they knew they are working with or for the Decepticons. How this all fits together is still a mystery even to me. The woman is our only key now."

"It's strange they haven't attacked yet…"Sideswipe commented.

"Yes I was wondering the same thing myself. I wonder what became of the information they stole. In three days time they could have done many things with it by now and haven't. I wonder if they have it yet." Optimus replied.

"Do you think it somehow got waylaid?" Sunstreaker asked.

"We can only hope Sunstreaker…We can only hope for our sake and especially theirs…" They all three looked at the four bonded souls again. They all sighed the truth weighing heavily on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream was not a happy camper down in Flagstaff Arizona. He had contacted the officer and had found out that the informant that had gotten the information successfully had disappeared. Now how a bunch of humans could loose and operative was beyond him and he let the lackey now that he was not happy in the slightest. The threats he made over the phone made the officer turn white and three way the Secretary of Homeland Defense. Now the Secretary didn't like his partners tone and made some veiled threats in return. Starscream had seen the end of the usefulness of the human organization and after they figured out what was going on inside the base the humans who had bungled the entire operation were at the top of their "next to be dead" list. They would find another way. Maybe monitoring the group was still a worth while venture while they regrouped and planned what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gretta had been at her shack about three days when she received a desperate call from the friend who had gotten her the car. Apparently the group was slightly more resourceful then she thought and they had threatened to kill her daughter while she watched if she didn't call Gretta. Once she got on the phone she knew it was over. There were two shots on the other end as her friend tried to warn her it was a trap. She knew there would be two bodies laying in the front room of the woman's house come morning that someone would find. The woman she had saved all those years ago was now dead but the woman was not as careful as Gretta had told her to be and when she had written her old name on an application for her daughter's school it had triggered a searcher for the woman presumed dead now living in the Las Vegas region. It had been an innocent error that she was just not paying close enough attention when she filled out the mountain of paper work that her daughter brought home, and it had been fatal. And now they were locating the location of her phone as she spoke. She hung up as fast as she could and dialed a cell phone number she hadn't had to use yet. But she knew she was dead meat. Gretta had tried everything to destroy the tiny data stick and it seemed indestructible. So she had hid it in a secret location no one would ever know to look. The desert is a big place without directions no one would probably ever find it. But this was a chance she was not willing to take. As she dialed she prayed for an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of tranquility four bonded beings ran amuck outside like they had all reverted to toddlers. But their play was interrupted by a cell phone ring. Sam stopped running followed by the others as he looked at his cell phone and almost fainted dead away. He looked at it and yelled to the others, "OH MY GOD! IT'S OUR TEACHER!!!" Optimus looked at him intently.

"Take that call!!" Sam pushed the talk button.

"Hello?"

A/N: yes I know I'm evil tonight. I'm feeling ornery. More to come SOON! Enjoy. R+R, LJ


	25. Cut Short

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam! Thank God! Listen I don't have much time put it in speaker. Is Optimus Prime near?" Her voice was urgent and full of strain.

"Ya but didn't you just take off with all our info???" Sam asked her angrily. She didn't have time for this.

"Yes and if you don't put this on speaker so I can talk to Prime I'll call the other faction and see if they want it!" It was an empty threat but she needed his cooperation. He did what she said. Optimus had heard her.

"Woman if you give them that information I won't be responsible for the repercussions." He said as Sam put it on speaker.

"Listen Prime I haven't much time I wasn't ever going to. I have sacrificed much for my country, my love, my soul, and soon my life. They knew where I am and are coming probably by chopper to find me. They will want the data stick but I have hidden it. No one knows anything about the children or your landing comrades or what ever else you had on your Teletran-1. I fulfilled their task so that I could get out of there with my life but it seems it's too late. They must be in league with those other robots you fought in your battle that is the only thing that make sense." Optimus sighed.

"You are in danger?" he asked hurriedly interrupting her.

"It's to late now the only thing I can say is go to mile 1438 you will find it there. Go quickly before they find me. I will tell them nothing." The other end of the phone went quiet for a moment. "There coming I hear the helicopter! HURRY!!" Optimus finally figured out she had tried to do the right thing in the end knee deep in the government lies they had probably fed her she figured out the truth and was trying to save everyone and in the process had endangered her self. The other end of the phone suddenly erupted in a whirlwind of noise. Loud pops and screaming and yelling could be heard.

"GRETTA!" Optimus yelled in the direction of the phone but it was too late. The phone went dead. They all sat there in absolute abject horror. They were all sure they had just heard someone get killed. Bumblebee changed into his Camero form quickly and Sam was about to jump in to run to her rescue. "Wait!" that word had been a command. They all froze. "We need to go retrieve the data. I will send another team to her house you four are to be with me and the twins." Optimus radioed Ratchet, Prowl, and Hot Rod to get to the coordinates of the triangulated position of her cell phone. He told them what had just happened and everyone came running out of the base to go to their destinations in their two teams. Wheeljack, Arcee, Red Alert, and Ironhide and his humans were left to guard the base while the other went to retrieve the data stick and check on Gretta. They hoped they weren't too late to retrieve the stick and the woman alike.

Optimus, the twins and the bonded four pulled on to the free way. "Mile 1438 what do we do once we get there?" Sam asked. Bumblebee was quiet a second then answered.

"I'm sure once we get there we will need to take a look around and see what we can find. It was all the information she could give us. I'm sure we will be able to find it…" something hung in the air unsaid. The ramifications if the didn't find it could be disastrous especially if the Decepticons knew about the Allspark.

"Jazz, do you think we will be able to find it…" there was an uncertain tone in her voice, and fear. Jazz wanted to unfold and just holder and cuddle the fear out of her but as they drove he reached out to her with his calming voice.

"Don't worry Doll; we'll get it doncha worry now. The Jazz man got us all covered!" Mikaela smiled a little at his antics. He was a very lighthearted bot that encouraged her to smile.

"Thanks Jazz." The ride there was uneventful. They however didn't obey the posted speed limit and they arrived at the mile marker of 1438 in about 10 minutes. It was on a very deserted and quiet stretch of the highway. No one coming for miles all the Autobots transformed into their bipedal forms and scanned the area. Sunstreaker swore.

"Slaggit! There is so much interference form the heat and the road and the metal in the road and signs I can't find anything!"

"That is probably why Gretta put it here," Mikaela said. "She was really smart and she had figured out that Starscream and the government would be out looking for it she found a place that they couldn't scan for it." They all looked at Mikaela. "Look, if you gonna play the bad boy game you gotta think like um other wise they win." Optimus found truth in this.

"Yes it would make sense especially if she knew that other transformers were looking for the device. It is a very clever move. But how do we find it?" Sam threw up his hands.

"Great she hid it so well we'll never find it," he said aggravated.

"Wait what did she say?" Mikaela asked Sam.

"Go to 1438 or something…" Sam groused.

"NO exactly what did she say?"

"She spoke these exact words 'go to mile 1438'" Optimus quoted from his memory file. Mikaela thought for a moment. _If I were a spy with only a few minutes left I would wanna be able to convey where it was to someone without complicated directions and have them be able to find it. _Sam meanwhile walked over to a long thin sign sticking out of the ground to about his elbow that had the numbers on it 1438. He gave it a dower looked and kicked it. Mikaela watched him. When the sign was kicked it moved a lot more than it should.

"Sam, do that again!" He did happy to get out his frustrations on the sign. With a loud "thwang" it reverberated as Sam hopped up and down having kicked the sign wrong. Mikaela grimaced and the other two bonded looked uncomfortable for a moment and Bumblebee picked up the hopping Sam to comfort him, as the sign still teetered.

"Mikaela! Why did you tell me to do that!!" he asked still cursing under his breath and in Cybertronian in his head. The other Autobots laughed hearing him. Mikaela gave him a stern glance. Bumblebee just rubbed his back quietly much as a nursemaid would.

"Because Dork, the sign is rocking to much to be stuck in there the right way! When she said mile 1438 she meant it…" Mikaela bent down and pulled swept some of the sand away from the base. She didn't see anything she gave the sign a good pull. IT came up. There underneath it was a small patch of sand and she reached in and dug for a moment and pulled up a long thin box. They all watched as she opened it and in it was a USB data stick. Sunstreaker put the sign back.

"Wow we couldn't get a signal because of all the metal and concrete around here," he said.

"Smart lady," Sideswipe commented. They all nodded. Optimus took it and placed it in a small compartment in his chest. They all knew it would be safe there. Sam looked at Optimus.

"Can we go see if she's ok now??!?!" he called. Prime nodded.

"I haven't received word yet. Autobots roll out!" They all turned into their car forms and the kids jumped into their respective bonded guardians and they rolled for Gretta's location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the far side of Tranquility an elderly woman lay in a decimated pile of wood. It may have once resembled a quaint cottage in the middle of nowhere but it now looked as if a cyclone had hit it. She was breathing…barely and she felt every ragged breath begging the next to be her last. She had kept her promise she hadn't told them where it was. The has stormed the house and shot her in the hand first and demanded their information but when she refused they shot her in clean through her stomach and let the house fall the pieces on her dying body even though they knew she was still alive, if one could call it that.

They had just finally cleared out 5 minutes before she heard a faint noise of several cars coming toward her. As they pulled up she recognized the rescue hummer, the police car and the sports car. She let out a sigh. They had come. She didn't know why she had betrayed them and their pod and gathered information that had hurt their sparklings she couldn't fathom why they had come. But here they were calling for her.

"Gretta???" She heard Ratchet call. His voice seemed far away for such a large bot. She opened her eyes a little to look at him. He kneeled closer to her his face was grim. He knew what she did, that the internal damage was extensive and fatal. He called to her quieter now. "Gretta?" he asked. She nodded just slightly. "Your injuries are….severe." She nodded ever so slightly again. "Are you in pain?" Another nodded reply. "I am going to give you something to help with that before I move you ok?" His finger became a very tiny needle, ridiculously so when she looked at it compared to his size. Ratchet was reconsidering his decision of taking Connors along suddenly. He could have used his help this time. But he had left him back at the base with the others. He gave her a good dose of pain killers and let them take effect for a moment before he removed the debris around her carefully and picked her up into his hand.

Gretta felt blissful warmth spread through her body after he injected the medicine into her arm. It was a wonderful reprieve form the pain. She smiled at him and he nodded back in understanding. She felt the pressure of large pieces of wood being removed form her body. And then she was suddenly airborne in a large hand. It was a comforting feeling not to die alone. The other Autobots looked on as he pulled the bleeding woman from the splintered house and saw the red run over his hands. He wrapped her in blankets and wrapped one around her mid section tightly and began to set her down to go change into the ambulance to get her back to the base. She knew what he was doing and coughed before she could talk.

"No," was all she said before he could put her down.

"No?" he asked. She just nodded. "You don't wish to be transported to the base?" She nodded. "There may be something…" she shook her head and coughed again. Ratchet looked on helplessly. He knew there was nothing he could do anyhow. He had made her comfortable at least. "The children are on their way." She smiled at his kindness. Ratchet went quiet for a moment. He looked in the direct form which Optimus and the others were coming. "Gretta, I know you were going to betray us and the children but in the end you figured out what the truth was and tried to make things right. Thank you for saving our sparklings." She nodded tiredly. The warmth was washing over her in waves and it wanted to pull her into a darkness she knew she wouldn't ever come out of again in this world. "Gretta," he said softly keeping her awake. "The matrix will accept you." Gretta had heard them talk about the matrix. She assumed it was there version of heaven. She had a sad smile as if to say 'hope so'. Ratchet just held her until her heard familiar vehicles moving towards them over the sand. As they came to a stop two kids jumped out as the rest changed into their root modes. They all ran over. Gretta rasped as she breathed now coughing once in a while. Ratchet kneeled and held her where the children could see her. "Sparklings, she hasn't long say what you will." Ratchet hoped they would try to make her passing peaceful and not hateful. They didn't disappoint him.

"Hey teach…" Sam said. She smiled. "Thanks for the great lessons…Thanks for helping us," he said full of tears. He let a few slide and she just smiled again. Mikaela moved forward and held her hand.

"Thanks Gretta, I wish we could have…." She let the comment hang a moment. "Just thanks for coming through for us. You are a strong lady we can't thank you enough…." Gretta squeezed her hand. Optimus even knelt next to Ratchet's hands. He saw her blood soaking through the blankets that covered her and he knew she was loosing to much he bowed his head to her.

"Thank you, Gretta for doing the right thing. You saved our pod. Is there anything you need?" She nodded. Optimus waited. She whispered so softly the kids could barely hear her.

"Stay safe," she whispers and then coughed. This time the coughing didn't stop. Blood was rising in her through and Optimus pulled the children away so that they wouldn't see the end. They had been through enough for one night. The blood from her damaged lung rose and choked off her air way that hardly worked any how. But when she stopped breathing she wasn't in any pain and she gave Ratchet a brief grateful glance as she slipped from this world and into what lay beyond. Two voices could be heard crying desperately. IT all seemed so unfair and horribly sad. She had done the right thing and paid for it with her life all for their pod. Optimus held both children against his spark casing shielding them from the cooling afternoon as they curled into their father figured and cried. The two Autobots bonded to them felt heavy with the grief of their children and their own. The rubbed their human's backs as Optimus held them and Ratchet cleaned her face off and wrapped her in a fresh blanket tossing the rest on the pile of wood.

"We will give her a proper burial at the base." Optimus said to the others. They all nodded. Optimus radioed the situation back to Ironhide and the others. Ironhide relayed it to Lennox and Connors. They were both deeply saddened and Lennox knew he had another report to make to SecDef. But for now, the Autobots were coming home with an honored friend and they would see to her arrangements and to the children who must be heart broken before they turned their thoughts to darker things like finding out who had sent Gretta to begin with and what do next….


	26. Mourning

This new life never seemed to be easy. But then again they had not expected it to be either. The death of Gretta had hit the quartet hard. The children seemed to be thrown into a pit of despair the rest of that evening crying for a long time as the Autobots did their best to comfort them. Sam and Mikaela clung to each other and to their Autobot guardians. Optimus felt the somber atmosphere in the base as the children's cries echoed through the halls. No one could escape the sound. Lennox, his wife and Connors all wanted to help the kids. Sarah climbed up into Jazz's hand to comfort Mikaela and Will plopped himself in Bumblebee's hands to help Sam. Connors looked on as Ironhide cradles Annabelle in his large hands. The little girl seemed to feel the heavy atmosphere and sniffled a little as she snuggled against the giant black robot. He used his large finger to rub her back ever so gently as her small hands tried to cling to the rounded edges of his metal armor. He spoke to her in a soft whisper that quieted the baby. Mikaela was pulled into a warm embrace that was steadier than Sam's at the moment. Sarah pulled the girl into her lap and hugged her tight. The Autobot guardians were sitting shoulder to shoulder against their room wall and had Sarah could see Will pull Sam into a one armed hug and put his arm across his shoulders a bit manlier than what Sarah had done but it was a comfort to the boy as he turned his head into Will's shoulder. With the two steadfast caregivers holding the teens they started to feel a bit more in control of themselves several hours after Gretta had passed away. The calming effect of the Lennox's and their Autobot guardians helped lull the teens into a light doze that let into bliss of a restful healing unconsciousness. Autobots didn't cry but they grieved and they watch their children grieve. Now that the children were resting the Autobots pulled a mattress from a bed between them and set the children on it in between there large bodies. Soon everyone had filed out of the room leaving the four. Jazz put a hand under Bumblebee's head and Bumblebee did the same for Jazz. They then rested a hand lightly over the blanket that covered their humans and Bumblebee's touched the children and Jazz's rested on top of his. This was not an unusual way of sleeping for them on day that required a bit more physical contact and close quarters. The touch of the other Autobot seemed to help the others frazzled neural net as they tried to deal with the kids' overload emotions and their own. They all fell into recharge and comforted one another through their links in ways no one else could.

The Lennox's went with the Autobots to the rec room to talk about what to do now that Gretta was dead and the children had been calmed. Optimus headed up the impromptu meeting. There was a little chatter about how there was someone out there after the sparklings and how sad they all were that Gretta was dead after she had tried to help them. Ratchet was missing as was Connors. They were both in the med bay with Gretta mending her body for burial they felt it was the least they could do. Connors was calm as he worked around the body Ratchet noticed this and again was glad for the human companion. If Ratchet chose a human it would be him. He might even ask to be his guardian should the need arise. But as for now Gretta was the only thing on his mind as his large hands expertly sutured her wounds closed. Wheeljack was absent too; he was in his lab making a small box that would hold Gretta when she was laid to rest.

Once it was decided they would bury her on the base William went to the new commander of the base and asked where it would be possible to bury their friend. The General knew thought it would be prudent to bury her near their base if they wished to keep her on the grounds since most of the human part of the based was being used. William nodded and he thought of a good place for her that was peaceful and out of the way. A small tree grew about ½ mile up the road from the actual base and it was well of the road and seemed to be a suitable place for the occasion. Will returned quickly to the base to tell Optimus of this and the Autobot leader thought it a very well thought out spot and accepted it.

The Lennox's had had a long day. With the infiltration of the base and then the murder of Gretta it had been a shock to them also. They had moved into the base for safety reasons incase the group who was after the kids was after them also. With a baby they took no chances. After Sarah had finished help with Mikaela and Will had run to ask the head of the human part of the military base about the burial she had retreated to the rec room once again now that all the mechs had filed out and went back to their respective places to sort out the day's events. Sarah watched Ironhide hold Annabelle with tender love and care that she and Will gave her. He might as well be an uncle or some such thing the way he doted on her. Not that she would ever verbalize that but she knew and so did will. Annabelle burbled and sputtered at him as he clicked at her in Cybertronian. It seemed those to had conversations between the two of them sometimes. She watched them quietly as he made a low click and whine to her and she did it back to him. He did it again and she clicked back at him. Ironhide chuckled a little and rubbed a finger over her soft hair and down her back and scratched the middle of her small back. She cooed up at him. He smiled. He knew Sarah was watching him but she had done so before and it didn't bother him much any more. Now if there was another mech in the room he would have never lived it down but the human femme was good that way. She would never tease him about his playing with the baby. Annabelle clicked at him and he tossed her up a little in response. She giggled with glee and clicked again. He bounced her again. She squealed and laughed and Ironhide smiled to. Sarah was dying to know now if they were actually able to carry on a conversation. "'Hide?" she started. "Can she understand you? Does she talk back?" Ironhide turned his optics to Sarah.

"She has a few words. She knows up very well. I respond to up with a little toss. It's a game she likes to play." Sarah was floored. They baby couldn't talk yet but clicking in a simplified baby Cybertronian language she had no problem with. Ironhide just chuckled a deep rich laugh deep in his chest where his voice originated. He was amused by her amazement. Annabelle clicked up to him a third time almost angrily after he hadn't thrown her up the first too as he had been talking to her mother. He reprimanded her lightly in Cybertronian to be patient. His tone made her sniffle and he brought her up to his face and she hugged his cheek. Ironhide nodded. The two shared an amazing bond. Not like that of the bonded four that was completely different. This was pure gold and both human and Autobot loved every minute of it. Sarah just smiled.

"Ok Hide I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm exhausted. The bottles are in the fridge." He nodded absently to her because he knew the drill. She giggled and walked on to their room. She was amused to find out that Annabelle's crib had ended up in a certain weapon's specialist private quarters also. It was fine with her since she didn't have to get up with her then. Ironhide could grab her a bottle just as easily as she could. She walked into her room and lay down and was asleep in seconds having nothing to worry about least of all her daughter.

Patrol had been stopped accept the protection outside the Witwicky house. Prowl made it back there shortly after the short meeting. He felt it necessary to keep watch. He kept tabs on the Witwickys and felt a strong desire to protect Sam's parents. For some reason they were quickly becoming his humans. They all seemed to gravitate towards certain humans it seemed as they got to know them. And as they watched over them it made perfect sense to just become a part of their life. That's what pod did after all. And so he took his spot up outside their house again.

Optimus decided they would bury Gretta tomorrow after everyone had a chance to rest. Arcee was very quiet that afternoon keeping to herself in the main computer room. She was knew to the base so she hadn't had the history with Gretta or the kids like the twins and mostly the initial 5 who landed on earth did. She felt like she was on the outside looking in until Hot Rod came to sit next to her on the far side of the room. He slid down the wall and put and arm around her. Sunstreaker happen to be passing by and watched the pair with interest but didn't say anything. There had been something there centuries before he knew Arcee. Hot Rod and the femme went way back. He decided to keep on walking and find his brother who was probably in their room where he had left him. Sunstreaker wasn't as affected by the whole dead woman thing. But he did appreciate the fact she had died saving their pod. But he couldn't feel sad for all that long. But Sideswipe on the other hand was feeling a little depressed. He'd pick on Prowl but he was off on protection duty and all the others were on fun right now. It wasn't the time any how. SO he chose to go pick on his brother. He walked in and smacked the mech upside his head. Sideswipe gave him a dirty look and half heartedly pushed him back. Sunstreaker just did it again. Sideswipe tried to shove him but Sunstreaker dodged. This infuriated Sideswipe.

"Awwww. Did I make him mad…." He taunted. Sideswiped jumped up and hit at him again and his twin jumped out of the way. Sideswipe was pissed. Sunstreaker merely ran out of the room and down the hall and out of the main doors. He dove for the ground and changed into his vehicle mode and raced out of the base. Sideswipe was right on his heels and then on his bumper. Red Alert was about to yell for them but Optimus put up a hand.

"Let them be. They need to work through all this just like everyone else. They will be back soon." Red Alert nodded.

"Ok Prime." He sighed.

"Losses hit all of us hard old friend even those we barely know especially when they are lost doing the right thing." Red Alert nodded in agreement. "But she saved our sparklings and our pod and we have much to be happy about also. We will all move on but it's alright for now to allow the others to deal with the loss as they will." Red Alert nodded again and smiled at Optimus. He truly was a wise and great leader. Prime gave his shoulder a pat and went back to teletran-1 to monitor the incoming Autobots. They were making progress and were headed toward them. It wouldn't be too long now. Things had taken some unexpected turns recently and there was much to do still. But it would wait till after the funeral tomorrow.


	27. Watching

The funeral was simple the next morning. They all gathered outside a ½ mile from the base. It was an interesting gathering of people. They humans wore black and the bots were all very calm and still even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Optimus took it upon himself to say something about her as they put the metal box in the ground. He spoke kindly of her and how he considered her a hero especially overcoming the lies the government fed her to find the truth herself and set things right. The teens held each other and stood between their giant guardians. Their Autobots sat on the ground so they could reach the kids. The other mechs stood around in a circle. Prowl was the only one absent as he was protecting the Witwickys as they were blissfully ignorant of what had transpired. The Lennoxs and Connors stood there with Annabelle as Optimus spoke. Even Annabelle was subdued on this day. She was quiet for most of the time as Prime spoke he seemed to instill awe in the child.

The Autobot leader spoke for a few minutes and Annabelle got squirrelly in her mother's arms. As she fought to keep control of the baby Ironhide who was standing right behind his family clicked at her in a low tone. It sounded like three clicks in descending tones. Annabelle looked up at him and put her hands up to him. He gave her a stern look but she kept her hands up and he caved as he reached his hand down and wrapped his large fingers around her and lifted her up to his spark. She snuggled into his warmth and quieted immediately. After Optimus Prime was done, two of the transformers pushed a large pile of dirt into the whole that only took about a minute to do. Once the hole was covered it felt to the children like it had closed a chapter on their life. A piece of their innocence had been lost when she had died. They couldn't be as trusting anymore with outsiders. They certainly knew that there was danger about now. They had grown up some in the last day, more than they should have had to, but the drawbacks would never overshadow what they had gained with their bonds.

They all walked back quietly to the base all lost in their own thoughts except the four who were communicating to each other via the quartet link. The conversation was sad and quiet as they comforted each other. The morning just turned into a slow quiet day that rolled by as everyone processed what was going on. Optimus again was at Teletran-1 monitoring communications between earth and the two pods coming closer to earth.

As afternoon decided to make and appearance the Secretary of Defense walked into the base for a briefing on what had happened. William Lennox along with Prime and a few of the other Autobots filled him in. He was not happy at all. This new faction of people working under the government was troubling especially since no one knew who was leading the group. The choices were few considering how many people actually knew about the Autobots and had enough influence and clearance to run this sort of operation. The immediate assumption that it was someone within the president's cabinet. The SecDef decided to return quickly to the White House. He continued to keep this between William, himself, and the Autobots. This information and security leak was troubling him immensely especially since the he wanted the Autobots to be able to remain safe as well as their friends/family. The meeting ended with handshakes and waves as he left. He was a good trusted friend to the Autobots and he enjoyed their company. He was glad they were on his side, that's for sure. As he left he thanked God for making at least some of the robots good so that the human race stood a chance.

After the SecDef was gone William returned to his wife and daughter and guardian in the rec room. The baby was climbing all over Ironhide as he sat on the sofa. Sarah watched with a smile and Will came in watching them all with amusement written on his face. He made his way to the couch and Ironhide gave him a hand up on the mech sized couch. He sat by Sarah and caught the evening news with them. The Sparklings decided to take a shower that afternoon and the bonded quartet basically kept to themselves the whole day in their room but no one expected anything different. The rest of the other Autobots decided it would be wise to get back to their duties as they began patrol again and started to look for more Decepticon activity. The day crept into night and it remained a very uneventful 24 hours.

Early the next morning the quartet got up ready for their monitoring position once again. They had decided like everyone else to begin moving back into a functional role in the base because sitting and stewing in the feelings didn't help them or anyone else. They were allowed their mourning time but they wanted to be able to keep living their life too. Optimus made sure they were ready to come back but he could tell by the way they acted. There was even a bit of banter between the four. He was glad to see them moving out of their dark mood slightly. He left them to their communications monitoring to go get some recharge till late morning. He had taken to sleeping from about 4 till 10. He got his 6 hours and he was very ready to get back to work. The time between the scant communications they did monitor Jazz continued their Cybertronian lessons as well as practicing their internal communications. Their shift was over before they realized it and Optimus had come in to relieve them and they went to get some lunch. They found Ironhide with Annabelle in the rec room getting her a bottle as she made an ungodly howling sound. She was a hungry girl and she was letting everyone know it. Ironhide positioned the sparkling in his hand so that her head was at his finger tips and he curved them slightly and between two giant fingers he held a small 4 ounce plastic bottle to her and fed her. The finesse he demonstrated as he fed her left the two humans floored. Bumblebee and Jazz didn't give him a hard time because they were too busy cooing at the baby as she ate.

"Will you two stop!" Ironhide groused at them. "Your distracting her and she won't eat enough." They looked at him in surprise and then burst out laughing. Ironhide looked like he was ready to blow the two into scrap.

"Ironhide I never thought I'd see the day again where ya fussed over a sparklin'" Jazz laughed.

"Well, you won't ever see another day period if you don't stop your idiotic laughing!" This made the two Autobots and the teens now laugh all the harder. Ironhide just grumbled under his vocal processors about how slagging mechs don't know how to behave. He kept on feeding Annabelle like there was nothing else in the world for him to do and Annabelle happily took her bottle from him as she began to get drowsy and her eyes drooped shut. She soon was sound asleep in his hand as the others ate their lunch. After much thought Optimus decided Jazz was as good a teacher as any for the kids and he would continue their lessons in the afternoon because he had recently downloaded all the information on how to teacher children and what one would need. He took over the place of Gretta and began teaching them that afternoon. They mostly did whatever they wanted as long as they covered all the subjects and mastered the Standards set forth by the state. They felt it was important to continue their educations as closely to what other kids would be getting. So from noon to 4 they were in their classroom talking about what they wanted to cover and what books to read and where to go from there. Giving the children and active part in deciding what they learned and how made them feel like they were taking control of their learning and gave them more confidence as they continued their discussions. So the afternoon of learning came and went as the set up a tentative plan for all their subjects. After they had finished their lessons for the day 4 hours to the second they all left the room to go get a snack.

While they ate, Sam and Mikaela realized it had been a few days since they could really leave the base and the grounds outside. The Autobot guardians did feel the restlessness growing inside of them. They didn't quite understand it though since they weren't human or sparklings any more. Bumblebee was a bit more mature than his charge but was still considered a sparkling in Autobot terms. They voiced their restlessness to their bonded Autobots and they just said it's too dangerous to leave the base. What they really wanted to do was get away and go play in town or at a park somewhere and get a bit of different scenery. One can only take so much of an army base be it alien or American. Now Mikaela and Sam knew they were in the middle of a war still. But they were getting over confident having large guardians around all the time. And they had more confidence in their new powers than they should have since they needed all four of them to make them work. But all this to the teen mind is inconsequential and they were getting VERY restless. Jazz and Bumblebee finally went to Optimus with the problem. They were out of ideas since nothing seemed to be helping their humans with their problem.

"Optimus," Jazz said to him as they both walked in to the main computer room. Their leader looked at them.

"Jazz, Bumblebee…." he was about to address the two humans but didn't see them. "Where are the rest of you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"They are still eating dinner. We told them we would be right back. But we are having a problem." Optimus gave them his full attention. "The kids are getting restless…"

"Do you mean they are having trouble sleeping?" he asked concerned. They both shook there heads.

"No they are…" Jazz searched for the right word.

"They have cabin fever as the humans say. They want a change of scenery or a different place to be because they are board and feel like they are caged here." Bumblebee supplied. Prime mulled this over for a moment.

"I do not know where they could go that would be safe right now. The Decepticons are out there now as well as the group trying to harm the kids. It's too dangerous to leave." They both nodded in agreement. "Maybe there is something they are missing that we can bring here?" Just as he was thinking about it there was an alert that someone was leaving through a back door human exit. The surveillance showed it was Sam and Mikaela walking out in to the sun bathed side of the base stretching and talking quietly. They seemed to be doing normal teenage things such as sneaking out and talking to each other that quickly turned into kissing. Sam moved in on Mikaela and she pulled him to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned her against the wall to steady them both. They all watched in fascination but also incase they decided to so something immaturely stupid like run off. Sam had done so before and they really didn't put it past them. For all they were, brave, selfless, caring, loveing, sweet, loyal sparklings they were still sparklings none the less. They moved from kissing to talking again and then looked around the outside of the base. Sam said something about finding a whole in the fence that had forgotten about in all the excitement. That's when Jazz and Bumblebee took off running. Optimus didn't even have a chance to tell them to go. They were already down the hall.

Just as Sam began to walk with Mikaela hand in hand leisurely down the length of the fence as they suddenly heard large feet headed their way. Two Autobots were running toward them and stopped just short of running them over and plucked both up by there shirts. Jazz held Mikaela and Bumblebee held Sam. Both humans were bewildered. They couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Sam came to his senses first.

"What the slag was that all about Bee??" he demanded. The large yellow Autobot was silent.

"Jazz what's going on?" Jazz didn't answer Mikaela either. They looked at each other then up at the Autobots then back at each other again. Sam sighed and Mikaela looked miserable. They could feel the worry and slight anger running through the link once they concentrated on it. They knew something must have happened to upset their guardians but were not quite sure what. Maybe they were mad because they left the base and went outside… Mikaela and Sam weren't sure. And the two transformers weren't telling. They both walked into the main computer room. They plopped both into Optimus' hand. They both looked up at him wide eyed. He was not happy.

"You have been told to stay close and not leave the base for your protection," he said in a tone that made them cringe. He glared at them and the withered a bit. "We overheard your plan to search for the whole in the fence. I'm sure you two didn't have a plan much beyond that but we can assume in your current state of restlessness where that might have lead. Your other halves were worried about your safety. I am not pleased with the fact you tried to steal away without your guardians." They two kids sat in his hand looking miserable. They knew they had caused their dear pod worry and made them angry. They thought they were going to try and sneak off. They might have on a whim but not out of malice. They were just so cooped up they were going stir crazy. But enduring the waves of sadness and hurt from their Autobots made it seem like a small price to pay to be with their bonded. Prime wasn't the type to run sparklings in the ground. He knew they were feeling horrid now that was kinda the point but not entirely. The two bots were now watching the children carefully with a bit of strain etched into their face plates not wanting see their kids upset. The Autobot leader took mercy on them and sighed softening his tone. "We know you are feeling caged here. We will let you visit your city and maybe get some time to stretch your limbs at a recreational area in the city limits. We just need to be careful but I think that there are enough of us especially with more on the way that we can afford you an outing once in a while. I will work on the details if you promise to be forthright with you where abouts at all times." The looked up at him and nodded solemnly and he rubbed each of there backs with a large metal finger. "Alright. Now don't sit there all day looking as if a Decepticon stole your spark casing get out and get some air and expel some of your excess disagreeableness." He said this in a lighter tone and deposited them back into their guardians' hands. The Autobots were now talking to them and they hugged their respective Autobots and the hugged them back and took them back outside where they let them walk about and even started a game of Frisbee. They ran a while until the sun went down and went in to watch some TV. As they walked in, hidden on the hill a man made notes of what their activities were. When he say the children alone for the first time in ages he had thought he would have his chance but it had been called off on account of the over protective walking scrap heaps. There would be other chances he knew. He just had to wait.


	28. Mood Swings

Cabin fever was quickly forgotten when the sudden onset of a certain female's moodiness spiked. Mikaela was like any female she had a cycle and she was just had just swooped into no man's land. And she was attached to three.

It had a slow onset on day. She was eating lunch with Sam and the others when Sam put a sandwich in front of her that he had made just for her. 'Of course he had forgotten the mayo' she mused a little miffed but she quickly put it behind her eating it and enjoying the company of the others. Now Mikaela was an even tempered woman most of the time and she had a VERY long slow burning fuse. It took a lot to crack this girl. But every woman has her day. But right now she was ok.

It was lunch time two days after then had been caught outside walking along the fence and she was enjoying her '_**mayo less**_' sandwich. So they finished eating and went to go do their studies in the school room and right before she was done Sam bless his heard took her dish '_**right out of my HAND'**_ and threw it away for her. She let it go tucking the annoyance away. He took her hand and walked with her to the school room. They sat down and they all began talking about the current book they were reading and having the sparklings read to them actually and it was Mikaela's turn to read out loud as she read out loud she read the word relevant as "revelant" and Jazz _**corrected**_ her _**'in front of everyone'**_. She was a fluent beautiful reader and the fact that he had corrected her irked her. She gritted her teeth but kept reading. The three males in the group were oblivious. They just enjoyed her voice as she kept reading to them. Sam read his portion and then they moved on to math. Math went fine it was social studies that caused the problem. Sam for some reason had a very good handle on Greek history especially their mythology. Why he all the sudden was able to do this was beyond her. All other history escaped him. She finally asked him. His response had something to do with how many of the Goddesses were beautiful and trying to find out who had slept with whom. This was insult to injury. She picks up her book and chucked it at his head and walked out of the room. This was not a huge fit since they had seen her irritated before. She cooled down a few minutes later and came back to finish the lesson having swept the _**comment**_ under the rug.

They finished their studies and found themselves in the rec room watching television on their respective mech's laps and Mikaela leaned over to Sam to tell him she needed some Advil. When the television is on it seems that the male brain gets sucked into the device and when she asked him to get it for her he replied with a "What?" Now this was a very big pet peeve of Mikaela's. The '_**what**_' response was not what she wanted to hear right now. She gritted her teeth and told him again. She got another '_**what**_'. She was reaching her point and now she was mad and the three males suddenly felt it pouring through their links like liquid fire.

"SAM! I'VE HAD IT! YOU'RE SUCH AN INSENSTIVE JERK!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and all three other bonded jumped back. Sam was bewildered and hurt Bumblebee jumped to his defense.

"Mikaela he was just distracted we will get you some….Advil if that is what you need…" That did it. Mr. Obvious had done it. The straw had been dropped right on her back and she was done.

"YOU!!!" she pointed at Bumblebee. "YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE!!! You are just as much of a jerk as HE is!!!"

"But Mika…" She backed up off Jazz's lap and away from Sam as he approached her trying to touch her.

"DON'T YOU BUT MIKA ME!!!" The sheer amount of anger, confusion, hurt, betrayal, sadness, and rage searing them all like molten lava through their internal systems was a lot to handle. She was a mess of emotions and they poured into the others like ocean waves pulling them down in an undertow. Jazz tried to reach for her to gather her close to his spark he couldn't bear to see her like this. It was like she had just broken all the sudden. She moved out of his reach. "OH NO YOU DON'T EITHER!!!" she yelled at him. "I've had it with alla you! I'm soooooo done! Leave me ALONE!!!!!" She slid down off the large couch and ran out of the room. The others looked at each other absolutely at a loss. They were reeling from the tumble of feelings that slammed into their souls like an angry sea against the rocks of a cliff. Will, Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl came to find out what all the yelling was about. They found three dumbfounded males sitting on the couch minus the yeller. The investigation group looked at the bonded.

"What was all that?" Will asked.

"Beats the slag outta me!" Jazz offered.

"She's been ok most of the day except when she threw her book at me…" Sam shrugged. "I thought she was kinda kidding even though she was mad to…" Will looked at him then at the mechs.

"What do you think is going on?" Will looked at Jazz and Bumblebee. "The feelings coming from the girl are confusing and powerful. A lot of negative emotions associated with hurt and fear. She doesn't seem to only have one but many at the same time. They are very troubling. She is having quite a hard time but she will not let us help her. I think we make it worse." Bumblebee stated this sadly. Ratchet was surfing the net as his far off stare suddenly came into focus on the bonded trio sitting there.

"Has there been anything else today? Has she eaten anything odd or done anything else out of the ordinary?" They all looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"I dunno doc Ratch I can't say is I noticed anythin new," Jazz replied. Ratchet was stumped. Will was quiet for a moment when he heard another soft set of foot falls coming down the hallway. His wife stuck her head in the rec room.

"Alright which one of you is the insensitive jerk that made Mikaela cry?" She shouted. Will cringed. Sarah was already in mother mode. Will walked to her.

"Hunny we don't know what happened all the sudden she started yelling at them and they don't know why." Sarah looked at the males around her and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what planet you're from men are still clueless…." She sighed heavily. "Boys you know about girls right? And all that being a GIRL entails?" She asked pointedly at Sam. He looked at her for a moment he had no clue and shook his head.

"OH for God sakes the woman having PMS. And Putting up with Men's Shit is a very good acronym for the syndrome right about now since none of you even thought about how she is dealing with the link on top of just being a woman. My god I'm glad I was here you lot probably would have had to find a new base cuz she would have torn this one to the ground in frustration!" With that Sarah turned on her heals and left. They all watched her go. Ratchet nodded his head.

"It does make sense, woman of this planet have a period of moodiness during the month. When you add the increased sensitivity of the links and hormone levels she is displaying I do think that it has short circuited her ability to cope successfully with her normal symptoms." They all took in the information.

"Yeah but what do we do now?" Sam asked as he put his arms around his mid section. He was becoming physically ill from the overload of emotions coming from Mikaela. Jazz and Bumblebee were watching the door sadly wondering what to do. Will piped up.

"Go tell you you're a jerk take her some flowers and some Advil and hold her," he said. "Just Sam first. Then once he draws her out of her self then I suggest you two follow pretty quick since she is gonna need the stability of all four of you to help pull out of this." Ratchet looked at him.

"I fail to see how that will…" Lennox cut him off.

"It can't hurt! Now trust me. Then afterward you could help with the other stuff." Ratchet thought a moment.

"She is going to need a hormone stabilizer. I think I can come up with something. It shouldn't be too hard." They all nodded. With that Optimus, Prowl, and the others left as Will dragged Sam out of the base to find a pretty rose or something around the base to bring her. They happened to find a small garden that had a few pretty flowers growing in it even roses. He picked a few and dethorned them. Will then took him by the hand and took him back to the base and shoved him in the direction of Mikaela's crying sounds.

"Get in there boy you're the only one that can fix it." He gulped but walked in there and knocked and walked in. She was sitting against the wall curled up in a ball with Sarah next to her. When she saw Sam she nodded in approval of his peace offering and stood up. Sarah left wordlessly.

"Go away," she said weakly. Her crying and inner turmoil had exhausted her suddenly. Sam wasn't swayed to leave and moved closer to her slowly and layed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull away much. Mostly she was tired. He could feel her sadness deep inside him like a knife that cut him to his soul.

"Mika….I'm sorry…." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair. She looked up a little, eyes swollen and her face tear stained. He held the flowers down for her to see. She looked up at him then at the red roses and brought a hand up to touch them.

"Where did you find these?" she asked sniffling and hiccupping slightly.

"I would have walked all the way to New York or Cybertron for that matter to find them for you…." He said softly again brushing the tears off her cheek. She smiled slightly.

"You're still a jerk…" he just nodded.

"OK" he agreed and she sighed. She was so confused. The two mechs poked their heads in. She looked up at their sad expressions and sighed again. She had no clue what had happened to her. She felt normal when she woke up that day but it was like she had no control on her temper and on things that bugged her today. Everything had just built up and exploded. She sniffled and leaned into Sam and the two Autobots walked in and sat on either side of them. They tentatively and wordlessly touched her making physical contact with her and trying to set their bonds right again. They all felt horribly for her and she sat there in a pit of swirling overblown emotions. She leaned closer into Sam and he held her tightly to him and she let some tears slide down her face and he wiped them away as he had before. Jazz scooped up the entangled pair and brought her close to his spark. The warmth seemed to soak into her and relax her tight body and Bumblebee's gentle stroking on her back was making her calm. Sam's heartbeat in her ear was helping her find equilibrium in the storm of emotions. Ratchet found the four in a semi meditative state pouring themselves into Mikaela to help her keep herself stable and in control. Ratchet bent down onto a knee and looked at Mikaela.

"Mikaela," he called her name softly. She looked at him with tired eyes. His gaze was soft and comforting. "The link is interfering with your bioelectrical systems when your hormones are out of balance. The hormones that help your brain transmit its signals and carry out its necessary functions are not working as they should during this time of the cycle for you and it in turn sends the equilibrium of the bonds out of sink. I have a serum that I will put in a pill form so that you can avoid such episodes in the future." She nodded. "I need to give it to you in an injection this time to help speed up your recovery at this time." She nodded gain and gripped Sam tighter. HE had been listening. He held her tightly back and Ratchet administered the shot as she sat their. She didn't hardly feel it he did it so quick. She was thankful for Ratchets expertise. The medic left them then to try and collect themselves. IT was late afternoon and trying to heal their fourth was taking a lot out of them all so they all decided it would be prudent to turn in early. Jazz and Bumblebee gathered in the corner of their room with the two children between them curled around each other. The two Autobots got as close as they could keeping in contact with each other finding the stability in their bond making it easier to help Mikaela. They all slipped into a deep recharge.

Ratchet was pleased with himself since he had managed to slip a sedative in the serum also that helped to calm them all. He was a skilled medic and Optimus walked in to discuss what had happened with him.

"Ratchet," Prime addressed.

"Yes Optimus?"

"The femmes of this planet have are much more complicated than even those on our planet." Optimus started.

"Yes I do believe that the Allspark hadn't been able to compensate for that difference. It is good that we are all here to support them in this. I fear the things they have faced so far might have driven them all mad if they hadn't had a pod to help them."

"I am happy to help them…." Prime was thinking about the whole fiasco that night. "Ratchet, the femmes are quiet a force to be reckoned with when they are angry…" the Autobot leader said just as Ironhide walked in.

"You have no idea, Sir." Ironhide quipped.

"It's a wonder they don't run the planet then," Optimus said. Ironhide just laughed.

"If the Lennox's or our Sparklings are any indication they do they are just behind the scenes." Prime laughed.

"Remind me not to anger them if I can help it I don't think we saw the full extent of their capabilities today." Ironhide laughed again.

"No sir not by a long shot. I have seen it it's 10 times uglier." Prime sighed at Ironhide's comment.

"I am glad our femmes are slightly more balanced," Optimus Prime stated. Just then there was a loud clank that emanated from the back of their leaders head. The room went dead silent. Arcee had walked in on their conversation and her hand was now empty of the wrench she picked up from a near by table and had bounced off Primes head and then onto the floor. Arcee was seething.

"SLIGHTLY???? ONLY SLIGHLTY???" Arcee yelled. Optimus would have paled if he had any blood to run out of his face.

"Oh Slag…." He muttered. 'Maybe not so different after all….' Was his only thought.


	29. Loose ends

Optimus wisely gave the trio the next day to get their bearings after Mikaela's unsettling outburst. The injection Ratchet gave Mikaela had evened her out by the next day. The quartet woke up the next morning late for their shift. They didn't know that Optimus had given them the day off. Jazz had been the first one to come on line about 8 o'clock that morning. He couldn't believe he had recharged so long. He tried to unfurl himself from the mass of metal limbs that Bumblebee and he were at night around the two small beings they tried to get close to at night when they needed the physical connection to their humans and each other. He was certainly glad they had straightened out the Autobots that had arrived recently about the nature of the bonds because any other bot would have been sparkmated by now with the intimacy displayed between Jazz and Bumblebee except for the twins it was as if Jazz and Bumblebee had been sparked together. But as he tried to free himself he brought Bumblebee online with him and so the children followed suit. Mikaela felt rested as did all the others but they were all surprised at the length of time the slept. When Jazz told them what time it was they all jumped up and got dressed and raced to eat breakfast as the Autobots ran to Teletran-1 to report for duty. Optimus heard the two jogging mechs and turned to find out what was wrong.

He waited till they came in the room to ask "What's happened?" with urgency in his voice. They looked at him and though the might be upset with them because they were so tardy.

"Gee Boss man were seriously in the bad here…The kids and us didn't get up till just now… We didn't know how late it was. We have no idea why we slept so late! It hasn't happened before unless one of us was hurt. I don't know…" Optimus held up his hands to silence Jazz's explanation.

"It's alright Jazz and Bumblebee. You have the day off to help Mikaela feel better. You all need to help make sure she is balanced during this time. Ratchet has made some pills for her to take for the duration of this time in her cycle. You never have to be worried about being late when problems with the bonds occur. We know that there will adjustments to make as well as unique needs. I will do my best to stay on top of them but you need to communicate them to me if there is a problem they others will be more than happy to help. Do not risk the health and integrity of each other or the bonds. So go now and tell the children to relax and have a little fun today. They have so little of it." Jazz and Bumblebee were relieved and smiled.

"Thank you Sir!" Bumblebee all but chirped. He ran out of the room to tell the others to relax. Jazz stayed behind.

"Optimus," he addressed. Prime gave him a comforting look.

"I know its been difficult Jazz old friend." He said in return.

"Not difficult just new and different. It took gettin used to, to have such a new role now. I can't carry out the duties of a lieutenant anymore." Optimus nodded but smiled.

"You carry out duties of a much more important nature, guarding the sparklings that will give birth to others. And I can tell you enjoy it. I know its different then what you used to do but the kids need you now more than any of our contingents did. You are apart of them now." Jazz smiled thinking about his charge and Sam.

"You know those slaggin sparks ain't so bad. They keep me on ma toes more than any mech did that's for pittin sure. They are good kids, can't complain when it comes to sparklin sittin. It can be a slaggin drain though," he chuckled. Optimus laughed with him. Then he turned serious after a moment. "When do you think would be a good time to let them out of here? I mean to get some air somewhere else other than here? Maybe a trip to the Witwicky house?" Prime sighed.

"I think we are trapped between a…. 'rock and a hard place' as the humans say. We have to get them out sometime or they will run off before they go crazy from being in one place so long. I think it would be a good idea to possibly do so today. It is quickly approaching time for the next pod to arrive and I will have you go meet them also. But today I feel it is prudent to send you, the twins, and Hot Rod out for a while. You can take the kids to a park for some fresh air. No indoor places. They can be grabbed by humans to easily there. They must be within visual range at all times as well as 20 feet or so proximity. Stick to drive thrus for food." Jazz nodded as he received his orders. "You may all go this afternoon after the sparklings have lunch. Relay my orders to them and make sure they follow them. You have my permission to take whatever action necessary to protect them you need from humans or otherwise." Jazz saluted him with a nod and walked out of the room. Optimus hoped he wouldn't regret his decision to let them out for a while.

After Jazz gave them the news and they both swore they would follow Primes instructions to the letter they were just about giddy. Since they had nothing better to do this morning they all caught some local news and weather for the day on the TV and went to play some cards in the rec room. The twins came in just as they were dealing the cards and sat down with them. They had monster cards to play with and they had the humans play on teams with their guardians. IT was a fun time that morning as they played poker with the twins. A lot of cursing and laughing later Sunstreaker got the pile of washers that they played with. He won hands down today. They all laughed as it was nearing lunch time and they ran to get something to eat for lunch. The sparklings were well fed by 1 and they decided to check with Optimus one more time and then leave. They decided on their drive plan and what streets to stick to and what park was suitable for their purposes. They found one in the city that was actually close to Mikaela's old home that was now only occupied by her mother she called once in a while to tell her she was alive and she had moved out. Her mother didn't really care once she had received the news. It hadn't surprised the woman that her daughter ran off with her boyfriend as soon as she could having been a crack head for so long. She just needed her next fix and she'd be ok. That was all that had mattered.

The park was in a nice area that was somewhat secluded by a grove of trees from the housing tracked that had been put in there recently. It was a large park with plenty of grass to run on and stretch. On the drive over they both rode in Bumblebee and they enjoyed the time together and being out and about. The twins flanked the yellow camero and Jazz brought up the rear as Hot Rod lead the way. Hot Rod had become pretty familiar with tranquility since he had taken over their job in the mornings for patrol. He hadn't minded since he liked to roam. The trip there was uneventful. When they got out and looked around happy to be out of the base that was beginning to feel like a prison they ran to the play equipment to sit on the swings and talk. Mikaela and Sam sat side by side on the swings in the middle of the day with no one there because all the other kids were at school. They sat there quietly for a moment soaking in the surroundings. Nice grass under their bare feet and sweet smelling maple trees about along with some pine trees also. They ran their feet in the grass and smelled the fresh air and then settled into a conversation about when Mikaela had come here with her father when she was young. She had loved her father but he had been on the wrong side of the law and when he went to jail it had torn her mother and her apart. But as she told Sam about the time he brought her here before he got deeply into the car theft ring that ended up getting him in trouble he had been a mechanic and brought her here to play and get ice-cream one summer day. She told him with a smile no sadness filtering in the link. She swung a little back and fourth as she told him and enjoyed the quiet company of the man who was going to marry her one day. Sam told her about how his father used to take him to the zoo and ride with him on the train for hours on end on the weekends because that is what he wanted to do. They laughed but felt something was missing since they couldn't talk and be with their bonded. It felt kind of lonely a world where they couldn't interact with their bonded Autobots. Now as they started to swing they had a contest of who could swing the highest and jump off. Then Sam ran after Mikaela because she won and laughed at him. It was a sweet game of chase over the green grass and the sand box that held the play equipment. They ran everywhere. Once they got too far and Bumblebee let out a loud chirp that sounded like a car alarm that got their attention quickly. They came closer to the cars waiting in the parking lot as they ran a muck by themselves soaking in the alone time with each other.

Now this was a great park in tranquility so great that a certain person lived in the housing track behind the park. A person Sam given some thought to but probably not as much as he should have. A few phone calls with mysterious explanations about government and top secret work did little to appease said person. Walking home, he heard a familiar voice laughing in the park behind his house. As he walked through the trees he saw Sam and Mikaela fall to the ground in a fit of laughter after he had tackled her. Miles' jaw flew open. He stood stock still watching his friend roll around the grass with the jocks concubine. And if he hadn't been happy before he was furious now. He dropped his books and ran towards Sam. The look of hurt, betrayal, and anger on his face would have melted a stone had Sam been in any sort of mind set to see beyond the beautiful woman in his arms. But Miles was quickly closing the distance between him and his 'best' friend.

Course the Autobots by now were starting to get edgy. They had seen the boy come into the park and scanned him closely. They had never seen him before and the twins as well as Hot Rod were all ready to drive to his aide. Jazz was just about to jump into root mode and scoop up his humans. But Bumblebee sat there not entirely calm but he remembered Miles and was certain he wouldn't harm him….probably. He radioed the others about the situation and how Sam had known the boy approaching and that they should probably let the boys handle it since Sam hadn't seen him in almost a month. Bumblebee did have the sense enough to honk and warn him though that someone was approaching. Sam looked up. When he met Miles' eyes he just about fainted.

He hadn't thought about what would happen once he saw his 'best' friend again or what to do now that he was here. The fear and regret flooded the link to all three bonded to Sam. He knew he was in for it.

"SO this is your top secret work huh? Rolling around in the grass with your …." He couldn't find a good word.

"Hey now…" Sam started not happy about how he had address Mikaela. "Don't talk about my fiancé like that!"

"Fiancé?!?! When the hell did you get engage??? And Why the hell are you ALREADY to get married now??? With out even a word to you 'best' friend???" Sam sighed.

"Miles….I'm sorry I haven't been there lately. Life has taken some turns lately that I can't go down with you. So much has changed…" Sam felt old all the sudden. He had a great burden. And he felt like he had outgrown all the people at school and his age for that matter for the most part.

"You can share them with 'her' and not me huh? I see how it is you get a girlfriend a car and a job and there is no more room for ol' Miles huh?" He retorted bitterly.

"Look, I wish there was something I could say that would make this easy for you. But I can't tell you anything its top secret…" Mikaela leaned into him closer trying to ease the ache she felt in him through link. Miles was disgusted.

"Top secret huh? It seems your little friend here knows all about it or else you wouldn't be with her still. What is so important that happened to you a month ago that would make your old life just disappear. No one has seen you since the fight at school. I ran out to find out what happened to you only to find out that Mikaela and some mysterious ambulance had taken you to the hospital and then I don't hear anything for two weeks! What gives you the right to fuck with people like that???" He moved in and shoved him hard as he said this last sentence. Mikaela let go of Sam and moved back to let Sam deal with Miles. She knew she shouldn't interfere. Miles wasn't that type of guy but he was hurt and she knew it. The Autobot however seemed to seethe all except Bumblebee who just rocked on his shocks a little annoyed but not worried. The others however shook with the urge to transform. Sam accepted the push with no fight back in him. He knew he had hurt his best friend of many years.

"Miles I don't know what else to say…" he sighed. Miles looked at him it seemed he had tears in his eyes he was unwilling to shed.

"You're a lousy best friend!" He yelled. Sam sighed again.

"I know Miles. I'm sorry." Mikaela wanted to run to him and hold him till the hurt seeped from his gaze at Miles but couldn't not yet.

"Can't you tell me anything? Something to let me know what's happened to you? Just looking at you, Your so different Sam…" Miles knew him so well. It made Sam want to cry. Well knew him well.

"I am different Miles. Something did happen to Mikaela and I that I am not allowed to talk about. But I've made some very special friends and they are looking out for me. So don't worry ok? Things change Miles. I wish they hadn't had to change this way though…" Miles looked at him. He couldn't really hate him. It wasn't his fault that some shit happened to him. Probably some government shit that would never leave him the same. Miles sighed now.

"OK Sam if that is all you can give me….Just drop me a line once in a while to let me know you're alive. I know you won't becoming back to school again. It was announced a few weeks ago…." Sam nodded and just closed the space between the two of them and embraced his old friend. They both knew it was a kind of good bye. They would keep in touch but things would never be the same. Miles hugged him a moment and then let go. The whole scene wasn't very manly but for the moment the two didn't care much.

"I will Miles…" Miles looked at him and at Mikaela.

"At least you won't be alone. Good luck to you and…..Congratulations I guess…" it was as good as they were gonna get out of the hurt teen. Sam smiled sadly but took his proffered hand.

"Thanks man." He said. Miles turned on his heals suddenly and walked back the way he came. With out even a backwards glance he walked off grabbed his books and ran out of the park. He was going to cry and didn't want is old best friend to see. Sam had tears in his eyes too. Mikaela pulled him into a hug and kissed him gently as his tears slid down his face. It was a hard blow to the teen but not a completely unexpected one. He had known it was coming but hadn't planned for it very well. And now he was facing a very large part of his life he was saying good bye too. The sparklings had had enough fresh city air for one day and they walked slowly back towards the cars waiting for them. The teens slid into Bee and the car was already running when they hit the seats and they were on their way back to the base. It took the quartet and the twins a full two hours to get Sam out of his funk once the returned. He had cried a little but then surrounded by his bonded and this pod he began to cheer up. The explosion form Wheeljack's lab that was followed by an 'I'm ok' as usually broke the rest of the tension in the boy as they all laughed till their sides and servos hurt. It wasn't an easy life that that had befallen the two teens and Autobots but it was a good one most of the time nonetheless.


	30. Fever

Late in the night when most mech slept except the three, Optimus on Teletran-1, and Prowl and Hot Rod on patrol, there was suddenly a sharp cry that wasn't unusual coming from Ironhide's room. They baby's cries didn't bother anyone really because Ironhide always took care of her quickly she would return to her quiet slumber. But the cries were a little more urgent than normal. When Ironhide went to the large crib (big enough so he could get his hands in to get her Wheel jack had made her a special crib), he put his hand down and scooped up the crying bundle of nerves to comfort her when he felt the head coming off her body. Her internal temperature had risen above normal to 103.2357. Ironhide wrapped the baby up in a soft blanket and began running through the base yelling for Ratchet. His yells woke up almost everyone from recharge including the bonded and her parents as they all came into the hall to see what all the noise was about. Ironhide had already stormed down the hall cradling the baby to his spark. He was in Ratchet's quarters right now talking in a loud hurried insistent fashion that many had never seen him do before.

"Ratchet! The baby is hot! She was alright when I put her in her bed and now she is reading a core temperature of 103.2657! Why is she…" he was interrupted by Ratchet. Annabelle was crying shrilly.

"Quiet Ironhide let me work!" He was doing a deep scan of the child as he walked out of his room holding her in his large hands. He had unwrapped her from her blanket and some of the clothing with his gentle fingers. She continued to cry and wail bringing whoever didn't hear Ironhide screaming for Ratchet out in to the hallway. As Ratchet studied her he walked toward the med bay. Ironhide was right on his aft her bawling deeply disturbing him. She was such a good natured baby she didn't cry for just any reason and this cry wrenched his spark. Sarah and William had caught up with them by now and wore the same worried look as Ironhide. As they reached the med bay Ratchet laid her on a table that had a mattress on it. She sprawled out and continued howling. Ironhide picked up Will and Sarah and put them on the table to see their baby. They didn't crowd what Ratchet was doing however. She was in the best hands and they all knew it. Ratchet sighed.

"It's nothing to blow a gasket over Ironhide. She just has a case of influenza that has made her body react to it. The human body heats up when it gets an infection to help fight it off. Not a very good defense and not good for the baby at this point. Her mother can give her some ibuprofen to bring down the fever. She will be fine. I have some antivirals that will help with the get rid of the virus. I will put it in a drinkable solution in the morning." Ratchet gave Sarah a small bottle of infant ibuprofen drops to give her and she knelt next to her baby and gave her the medicine. Ironhide pulled a cold bottle from somewhere that Sarah made a note to ask him about later. She gave it to Annabelle to suck on and the wailing stopped. Ironhide visibly relaxed a little as Sarah picked up Annabelle and she and Will walked over to the Autobot to be set down on the floor. Sarah rocked Annabelle. After she had calmed down she pulled the bottle out of her mouth and clicked at Ironhide. He shook his head and she began screaming again. He sighed.

"What does she want?!?!?" Sarah cried. Ironhide sighed again.

"Up," he answered. Annabelle clicked at him again and he looked at Sarah to see if it was ok. She shrugged.

"Look at this point if it will make her happy till the Ibuprofen kicks in by all means…" and she handed the baby over to Ironhide. She clicked and whined at him slightly more demandingly and he obliged her with a small toss in the air. Her crying instantly turned to squeals. Will was dumbfounded.

"She just talked to him…"he said. Sarah and Ratchet both nodded.

"She is speaking a simplified form of Cybertronian that many sparklings use on Cybertron," Ratchet informed them. "She seems to have picked up a few words from Ironhide since he started speaking the language to her last month."

"That's incredible!" Will exclaimed. "She is only 6 months old!" The baby clicked again and Ironhide let out a low whine that she clicked twice at. She then did two clicks close together one high and one low. The large black Autobot tossed her up again and she shrieked with glee.

"She doesn't want to go to bed." Ironhide told them. He repeated the low whine to her she clicked twice again drawn out and both low. Ironhide sighed. When he whined at her once more it had a more commanding tone to it and she hiccupped and squeaked at him in a high tone. He nodded and she clicked again one high and one low and he flipped her up out of his hand into the air again. Will just watched. "She finally agreed it she would go to bed after I played with her for a little bit. Ratchet chuckled.

"Alright everyone," the medic yelled, "get back to recharge and get enough rest!" Everyone was glad the baby was ok and they all filed back to their rooms. Sarah and Will kissed the baby goodnight and Sarah kissed Ironhide's cheek as he knelt down with the baby.

"Thanks Ironhide," she smiled and turned to walk back to their room. He smiled and nodded. Will waved at him.

"You sure you got her? We can take her to bed with us…" Ironhide looked a little hurt.

"If that is what you wish…"

"No no, I mean you ok with her you need to get recharge or something? You like always have her not that we mind! We just wanna make sure you get what you need to big guy!" Ironhide nodded.

"I understand but I am fine. I would take Annabelle back to her crib if that is alright with you." They nodded and waved goodnight and Ironhide walked back to his room giving Annabelle small tosses now and then as she clicked. He entered his room began to help Annabelle settle in for the night. She clicked for more "up" but he told her it was no longer time for play but for sleep and she got fussy again but as he launched into a Cybertronian "Ferrari tale" about a fast car that found the only thing that could catch him was a femme that turned his neural nets upside with her beauty. The only problem was that she was in recharge when he found her almost permanently. But the mini-bots she lived with kept her in a special stasis berth to await another Autobot to come rescue the femme from her endless recharge of a millennia. Annabelle caught some of the words but Ironhide's voice and tone lulled her into a doze against the reclining mechs form over his spark. The baby's temperature was reading in the low 99's now and the baby's soft breath let him slip into recharge as she slept on his chest. He protected her with his hand over her form keeping her securely there while both slept on.

In the morning the bonded four rose refreshed and ready for the day. It began early as usual they went back to their monitoring position and they relieved Optimus as the right time this morning. HE was glad to see them feeling well and he waved to the four and then went to get some recharge himself. The sparklings and their bonded Autobots spent most of the morning in Cybertronian lessons inside their heads. The room was quiet but not to the four chattering away on the quartet channel. It was about 8 in the morning when Connors walked in the quiet computer room and looked up at the kids who seemed to be preoccupied with something but he wanted to interrupt anyhow. Connors heard almost everything that went on in the base. He kept careful tabs on everything that went on. He had heard about the outing and how it had turned out to be a sad day because he had run into a friend that he couldn't share his secrets with. He had grown to like the kids like younger brother and sisters so he thought it might be nice to let them get out again today instead of do their schooling because he knew they would be safe at his sisters house with the Autobots right outside with their bonded and probably two more Optimus would send along. And they could meet his siblings and hang out someplace with a different set of four walls.

"Hey you four!" Connors greeted. They all looked at him and waved.

"Hey Connors," Sam called down from his perch on Teletran-1. "What's up?"

"Nothing much I know you four get off at 10ish and was wondering if you wanted to go out again today maybe to my sister's place and meet them? It is on the outskirts of Tranquility and no one knows I have siblings accept a few people I know. I think it would be safe there for you guys if you wanted to hang out and get some fresh air. If Prime will let us, after he gets his recharge we could go. Mika and my younger brother could talk shop, he's a grease monkey." They kids lit up.

"Wow that sounds like fun!! Do you think Optimus will let us go instead of school??" Mikaela asked. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt to ask once he gets up," he answered. Sam smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Great, after you guys get done here, find me and we'll ask the boss!" He waved at them and went to the med bay to sort out some supplies they had received. They waved back as he went. They were excited now and talked about what they thought Connors family might be like. If Connors was any indication about what kind of people they were they would get along famously.

Will got up about the same time as Connors letting his wife sleep in as she pleased. He still went to work each day but now he could do his job from the base and his team that had helped him in mission city came to the base to do their work also. They all worked only under their General and he only worked under the SecDef. They continued their efforts to keep the Autobots a secret and squelch any rumors started pertaining to them. It was difficult to keep all the sites down that popped up. But there was a declining interest in the "aliens" who had supposedly landed and more interest picking up in other areas such as terrorism and other theories into what had happened with attack on Mission City. They also were able to block satellites and communication signals during incoming periods of Autobot pods. They had a good handle on the Autobot cover up thing. The head was defiantly dying down. Will was happy with the progress they were making.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in a cell in the back of the tranquility police station a boy who should have been the pride and center of attention at his school was facing capital treason charges for reasons he didn't know. All he knew they had to do with the Witwicky kid. He was growing a strong desire for vengeance as his hatred for the boy grew every minute he was locked his cell.

There was a person looking out for the boy though and that person was a very good lawyer that his parents could never have afforded in a million years. They were well off but not THAT well off. It had been paid for by a group he knew nothing about however since he had had direct contact with Sam during the last few weeks he was of great interest to the group trying to neutralize the threat of the Autobots. They knew he might become a great asset to their group as they were trying to get a hold of Sam now. Yes they had agreed that Trent would make a find addition to their little group. His hatred would feed his ability to go after the boy no matter the cost. That is what they were counting on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally around the time the kids got off of their job Optimus had come back into the room and he gave them the good news that he had allowed their trip with Connors provided that they stay at his house or with they Autobots. They were allowed to move about his sister's property as they wished but not to leave the site for any reason with out their bonded Autobots. The agreed whole heartedly because they didn't want to end up hurt any way. The twins volunteered to go with them to keep them out of trouble incase anything happened. So they all ate lunch and met up with Connors for a short rundown of directions.

AN: for the person who asked about Connors family if you have their names now I need them for the next chappy other wise I will just give them names. More to come!


	31. Almost

When they set out the three of them decided to go in Bumblebee so they could talk on the way. They all were excited. The teens were excited to get out and Connors was excited to see his family. It had been a while. It was a good 45 minute drive to reach his sisters house on the outskirts of Tranquility but they passed the time by talking about his family. Come to find out that his sister worked at a prison as a nurse in the medical ward. The prison however is about 50 miles one direction so she has quite a commute on the days she goes to work. His brother is a grease monkey much like Mikaela and is just about their age also. Connors launched into the tale of how he and his sister were close in age by four year difference since he was the oldest, His sister, Jessie was 26, and he was 30. Ryan had been a surprise nine whole years later when their mother turned up pregnant just as her children were about on their own anyhow. It was a pleasant surprise and Ryan was deeply loved by his older siblings and his parents. He was the baby though and indulged greatly by everyone. He was a bit flighty but loved life and cars, fast cars. Connors knew that he was going to freak when he pulled up with to lambos, an unreleased camero and a solstice. Ryan was in his last year of high school and enjoyed school to a degree save all the reading. He was smart as a whip and just as quick but lazy. They had all just assumed he would go into mechanics and let him be. When Jessie had started working at the prisons it had shocked everyone but the girl had a black belt in Karate so they worried but not to much.

When they pulled up in the driveway at the small ranch style home he knew that his sister would be home this time of day since it was her scheduled day off. They all got out of Bumblebee but the kids made a stop by Jazz quickly to touch his hood before going into the house. Connors watched them. He just shook his head with a smile. The bonds still blew his mind to be bonded to a giant robot would be a trip for sure. He let them have a quiet moment because he knew they were probably talking to the Autobots via the "quartet" channel as they had labeled it. He knew they were still leery of leaving their Autobots. He called to them after a moment. "Come on you two I have to go face the music!" They looked at him and reluctantly moved away from the mechs in alt mode but once they caught up with them their moods began to shift a little as he knocked on the door. He had a key but knocked for politeness sake and then used his key to enter the house. His sister and mother were both sitting on the couch watching the news when they saw him. His father was in his easy chair with the morning newspaper still. His sister jumped up and walked over to him and looked hard at him for a moment and went slap him clean across the face. Sam and Mikaela were taken aback and began to back up slightly. He caught her hand before it made contact and held onto it for a moment.

"YOU JERK!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. "No phone calls? No letters? NO NOTHING?!?!?" Connors just sighed. He had been negligent in contacting his family the last month. Course it hadn't helped that he came back when his sister was in full swing PMS either. But she melted into him in a puddle of tears and he wrapped his arms around her. "Michael, how could you just disappear like that with all the scary stuff going on around your base!!" Sam and Mikaela looked at each other making sense of the scene finally and them mouthed to each other 'Michael?'. Yes Connors had a first name it was Michael. He hugged her and she pulled away from him still mad.

"Well I did make it back Jess isn't that enough? I'm sorry I didn't call. A lot of things have been crazy lately. Glad to see everyone his here though. Is Ryan here too? I thought he would be at school…"

"Your sister was having a hard time dealing with the lack of communication from you…." his mother was interrupted.

"And the time of the month…" Their father added quietly. His mother just cleared her throat. He shut up quickly.

"So any way we came over to stay with her for a day or two and we brought Ryan with us." Connors hugged his sister again and she finally realized they weren't alone.

"Mike why didn't you tell me you were bringing guest!!!" Jessie yelled. By her tone he knew she had gotten over it and was on to the next thing. Just then Ryan came in from the back door up to his neck in oil and grease.

"Hey Mike ooooooo your in deep shit now! She's been ranting all morning…." Jessie picked up the closest heavy object that happened to be the phone book and tossed it at Ryan. Sam and Mikaela began to laugh suddenly. They were beginning to feel lucky that it was Mikaela they were bonded too and not Jessie Connors. She was a wild thing and a spit fire. Who ever loved that wild mare was in for quiet a ride. Her mother shook her head and got up. The older woman walked over to Mikaela and Sam who were standing by the door still.

"Excuse our daughter, she is 26 but is acting like a 2 year old right now. We are trying different medications for certain times of the month. We haven't found the right one yet apparently…" she gave her daughter a stern look. Jessie was unfazed. This is how life had always been for them. The women of the Connors family had always been a bit on the unstable side during hormonal periods. It helped that their father had been a psychologist and had taught the boys to deal with their mother's and then their sister's mood swings. Their mother had thankfully been done with all that for about 10 years now and since then she had been a different person. Jessie simply stalked off to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed. Ryan was the most patient of all of them. He could stand his sisters rants for hours. He had an ability with her to just listen and then once she wound down he could calm her also. It was an amazing gift. Their mother looked at the teens again.

"I am Reyna Connors, mother to these three wonderful and…unique children as you can see." They both laughed. She then unexpectedly hugged them both. A huggy mother they mused very cute. Ryan came over to introduce himself.

"Hey I'm Ryan, but I'll answer to just about anything," he chuckled. "You met or rather saw our sister Jessie. Our dad over there in the chair who seems to have grown roots to is Wade." Their dad gave a wave as he looked over his paper. They all chuckled again.

"Well," Sam started "can't say we will get board." They all laughed. Most of the rest of the afternoon left the four inside the house talking to each other. Connors, Sam, and his parents were inside talking for the most part but Sam and Connors did eventually move out to where the two younger Connors siblings were working on an old chevy truck from the 50's that Ryan had torn apart. Jessie dabbled in mechanics now and then. She could changer he own oil and take apart an engine with her brother. She learned most of what she did from him because he if he wasn't doing his homework or playing his PS3 he was out here working on his truck. Now that she had calmed down she was pleasant and Mikaela was enjoying her company as well as Ryan's. It was good practice for the two to be apart a little why and the distraction of their new friends was enough to take the edge off the separation. But Sam was soon migrating to his fiancé about 30 minutes after sitting down with Connors and his parents. Once all the younger people were congregated around the truck Sam and Connors continued their conversation as Ryan and Mikaela really dug into the headers. He had a spare jump suit that she had put on and they were covered in the grime that had recently covered the carburetor. Sam sat by Mikaela after a while to watch what she was doing to the headers and how she had removed them from the block. Connors watched the four younger people talk and work on different parts of the car engine. It had never been his thing but it seemed to be taking the edge off his friends and his siblings so he smiled watching them as he leaned on the truck.

They had been at it for over two hours when Reyna came out with some sandwiches and punch for all five of them. Connors took a glass and leaned back on the car just behind the side view mirrors. He looked inside the mirrors looking around then did so himself. He couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that had been increasing as the hours ticked by. His restlessness had not gone unnoticed by the youngest brother that seemed to sometimes be wise way beyond his years. "Hey bro, why don't we go out front and show your friends the other car I'm working on?" Connors smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea!" he said. He motioned for the others to follow him and they all took their snacks with them as they trailed through the house and out into the front. That is when Ryan let out a yell that nearly scared the tar out of everyone.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!!! YOU DROVE A CAMERO AND SOLSTIC ALL THE WAY HERE AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!?" He yelled.

"Sorry Ryan it kinda slipped my mind…?" Connors said chagrined.

"You are so dead Mike!" Ryan raced over to Bumblebee first and looked all the way down his sleek sides running his hand along the paint job. Bumblebee didn't mind the appreciative teenager. Jazz let the teen feel his contours also with out a fuss. The twins however he caught site of and almost squealed which was very uncharacteristic for the boy. "Whose are these?!??!?!" he all but drooled.

"They are…a friends," Connors stuttered. Ryan gave him a look that said your so lying but didn't say anything. His brother didn't lie often but since he was at a highly top secret military base he assumed it was for a good reason so he didn't press him. Ryan went to touch Sunstreaker and Connors waylaid him. "Don't touch that one" he cautioned. Ryan nodded but looked and then got a puzzled look on his face.

"Mike there are four cars and only three of you how…" the three from the base paled. They didn't know how they were going to explain this. They were saved however by something that might actually end up killing them. The Autobots had been a little anxious the last hour since Jazz had become aware of the cars all different but they call came in a cycle of 15 minute intervals and it was becoming unnerving. Bumblebee had called the children on their radio channel about 5 minutes before to be careful since they weren't sure at the moment but something could be up. They were all getting ready to go anyhow. What had interrupted the boys question was the sudden cry from Sam and Mikaela that sent them to the ground. The disturbances in the Autobots electrical systems were stronger this time than the last. There had been no car this time around but somewhere close was all the sudden emitting they electromagnetic radiation that had made them sick before only this time the wavelength had been modified based on their last test. The children were sprawled on the ground shaking uncontrollably not having thrown up but were convulsing. Their breathing and heartbeats were sporadic. The bioelectrical and Allspark energy fluctuations and interference were forcing the children's bodies to shut down. The four Autobots didn't hesitate this time. They knew they were under surveillance now and unfolded into their root modes and grabbed the five humans outside the house and made a run for it. Jazz cradled Mikaela and Bumblebee held Sam tenderly. The twins had scooped up the Connors siblings. Their parents were in the house none the wiser until the ground started to shake and they assumed it was an earthquake and dove under a table. By the time the shaking stopped and they ran to the front door to look for their children all were gone. Cars and all. They had too assumed that they had taken a ride before the earthquake started and had maybe not felt the tremor as they drove. (People who are driving don't feel earthquakes sometimes if they are lower than 5.0 on the rector scale).

By the time they had gotten out of range of the machine emitting the radiation Mikaela wasn't breathing and Sam was unconscious with a faint heartbeat. The bonded Autobots were absolutely mad with worry and near grief. They didn't know what to do now with their humans. They felt the pain and scrambled messages form the kids crying for help and it felt like they were both being torn from the inside out. It seemed that their consciousness had retreated into the bonded Autobots to preserve their very souls from the maddening power fluctuations and scrambled body signals. They had run at least a mile away from the Connors' house. And now they had two stunned humans and two near death. Bumblebee was the first one to stop the energy fluctuations in his systems had stopped and he figured it was safe to see to the sparklings. He hit his knees and laid Sam on the cool grass. Sunstreaker put Connors down near him. Jazz knelt down next to Bumblebee and put Mikaela near Sam. Connors dropped down next to Sam first and took a set of vitals as quickly as he could opening his airway and he found he had a pulse, loose and thready but a pulse non the less. He moved over to Mikaela and found she wasn't breathing and swore. He quickly pulled her neck up with a hand and cleared her airway and began rescue breathing. It wasn't working. He kept breathing for her but it seemed that there was something that was interfering with her being able to breathe something that had to do with how her body was working. Connors was slowly becoming winded as he breathed for her. His sister had been set down by Sideswipe along with his brother and as they slowly came out of their stupor they ran over to see what was going on. They looked at what he was doing. Jessie's medical training seemed to take over as she bent down to monitor Sam.

"Damn it!!" Connors said breathlessly as he rechecked Mikaela for the third time. "She hasn't started breathing on her own!!!" Jazz looked in despair down at her.

"What can we do??" he asked from above them leaning over them.

"I dunno," Connors said in between breaths. He looked at Jessie. "Keep an eye on his pulse its not regular." She nodded. Bumblebee let out a pained whine. It felt as if his spark was being ripped from his chest. It might have well been. Sideswipe had radioed Ratchet during their running. He gave him their approximate location and told him what had happened. He was livid and cursed on their internal com links. He was already on his way with Optimus and Prowl. The twins flanked Jazz and Bumblebee who had joined hands with each other trying to find some sort of hope in the other while at their knees it was dieing right in front of them. In the back of Jazz's mind something seemed to be bothering him. The Allspark's energy wasn't flowing right. The sparklings bodies hadn't sufficiently recovered enough to help its natural rhythm that beat naturally with their heart and breathing. Bumblebee and Jazz could feel the unbalanced nature of the bonds suddenly. Mikaela was running out of time and they all knew it. The two bonded Autobots looked at each other and then down at their counterparts. They had to try something they knew. Ratchet was not going to make it before Mikaela died and as it was looking Sam soon after.

"Connors, move," Jazz's tone was commanding. He knew what he was doing was only prolonging the inevitable as it was looking any how. He moved immediately. Bumblebee looked at the woman leaning over Sam.

"Move, Jessie," he addressed. She looked up at him. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to leave the injured boy. She knew she had to monitor his condition so that he wouldn't die all over her medical teaching had taught her that. She couldn't understand why the giant robot wanted her to move.

"NO I have to stay here with him he may need CPR." Bumblebee wasn't going to argue. He picked her up quickly and deposited her into Sideswipes hands kicking and screaming. Jazz picked up Mikaela and Bumblebee picked up Sam. The two Autobots then turned to face the other and the moved closer intimately close by any other standards and doing so their sparks chambers opened. They slowly brought the limp children up to their sparks. Their sparks seemed to bet a more brilliant blue the closer the children got. The electrical fire that danced inside their chests flared as they brought each within inches of their spark Jazz and Bumblebee moved closer. The sudden flash enveloped the sparklings between them and they were wrapped in a blue glow that glimmer between the two. The exposure to the pure spark energy began to filter through their systems and found the pulsing energy of the sparks pulled the fluctuating Allspark energy into a steady beat of the sparks. With it their hearts beat steadily and then their breathing followed. The feelings of joy, relief, and love filtered intensely between the four and almost made the two focusing mech hit their knees. When Jazz swayed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took the cue to go over and put their arms under theirs. The two bonded transformers each reached up and took hold of the others hands as the glow began to decrease in intensity and the children were no longer suspended in the blue light. They brought a hand up that the light let them go gently into and they laid their still but breathing. Their spark chambers closed and holding onto the sparklings they sagged heavily against their friends holding them up. Bumblebee gave a very grateful look up at Sunstreaker. Jazz patted Sideswipes hand that was under his arm in a silent thanks and they set both mechs on the ground in a sitting position right next to each other. The two Autobots leaned heavily on the other. Their systems were recovering from the outflow of energy that had drained them. But they held their humans close to their chests and held them cradled against them. Bumblebee looked into Jazz's hand to visually inspect Mikaela. She was breathing deeply and her systems were registering in normal ranges. Bumblebee ran a finger over her head before Jazz pulled her closer to him. Bumblebee moved his had out also to let Jazz have a look at Sam whose heartbeat and breathing were even and registering normally. Jazz sighed and ran a metal finger gently down his back that was facing him. Connors held his sister as they all watched in dead silence. She turned to her brother suddenly.

"Michael what is going on???" Connors sighed. "There are giant robots, blue lights, and sick children all the sudden and I am sooooo lost. Scared, freaked out, but most of all lost." She looked at him pointedly for an explanation. He looked at Ryan to see if he was ok. Ryan caught the movement and looked back at him. His eyes were wide but unafraid.

"Man all I can say is WOW….Freaking WOW. Giant robots like in the cartoons! They are freaking cool!" he paused a minute and his voice got really low. "Hey Mike are they on our side?" he whispered. Connors suddenly laughed.

"Yes Ryan they are on our side. They are the Autobots. They are from a planet far away from here and recently save the earth from the bad guys." Jessie looked at him in disbelief.

"You got mixed up with giant robots and that's why you didn't call us??" He was saved from answering the irate question when they heard police sirens coming closer. "OH GREAT, now the cops are coming and were all going to be in trouble, giant robots and all," she said throwing her hands up. Connors just shook his head.

"NO sis, those are more Autobots. They came to aide the others. Someone is targeting the kids." Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet pulled to a stop in the kicking up dust as the skidded.

Ratchet practically jumped into his bipedal form running to the sparklings. The two bonded Autobot were sitting quietly against each other with out a lot of energy to message Ratchet. He assumed the worst as he saw them clutching the children to them. Ratchet hit his knees. He talked a lot but he loved those slagging sparklings much like he had become attached to a few sparklings he had a hand in raising including Bumblebee. "Oh Primus, don't tell me they're…" he was scanning them and stopped mid sentence. The scans he did of them and then all four were normal giving a first glance but then on a level 2 scan the energy the children were emitting was off the charts. He couldn't believe they had so much raw spark energy flowing through their bioelectrical systems that had mingled with the Allspark's energy. The Allspark energy and spark energy were much the same since they had come form the same place however the Allspark's signature was still a bit out of sink with the children's systems but the spark energy that they were bonded to seemed to be acting as a buffer while the Allspark energy was adopting the spark pulse beat. He scanned the two mechs. They were running on 25 capacity and their reserves were all but depleted, but they held onto the sparklings for dear life. Ratchet looked at them trying to put the pieces together when Connors, bless the man, walked up and laid a hand on his leg. Ratchet looked at him. The others had since changed and the twins were filling them in, in quiet tones of Cybertronian.

"Hey chief. The kids seem to be alive now. They had another sudden onset of strange symptoms while we were outside of my house. But this time they fell to the ground with a cry and started convulsing. The Autobots were in pain also. I think they hit them with another blast of that energy chief." It all suddenly made sense. The electromagnetic energy had disrupted the flow of their bioelectrical systems as well as the Allspark energy and their systems hadn't been able to compensate for the wild fluctuations. But this time it looks like they narrowed the band enough to damn near kill them. The two bonded Autobots hand exposed the children directly to their sparks and the bonded links had provided a conduit for their energies to flow into the children and Allspark and stabilize the flow. What a mess. His mechs were drained and his sparklings were still far from healed. The temporary fix would eventually set the Allspark energy back on the correct frequency in their bodies as well as set it back in sync with their bioelectrical systems. Ratchet narrowed his eyes, when he got a hold of those humans they were so dead. It had only been 30 minutes since the attack on the kids. Ratchet began looking about. Optimus walked up to him.

"Report," he said. Ratchet growled. He was so sick of seeing his sparklings injured.

"Those slagging humans did it again, Prime! They tested the energy on them again and were seconds away from killing them. If Jazz and Bumblebee hadn't of used their spark energy to stabilize their systems we would all have been to slagging LATE!" he yelled. Optimus felt his rage spread through all the Autobots he knew they were all pissed off now. The two bonded Autobots were too tired to be angry they were just a wash with relief at the sight of their breathing companions.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, fan out and find the traces of that radiation and see if you can find those humans!" They all transformed and peeled out of the lot. They were on the main road and headed toward Connors neighborhood. Ratchet looked at Prime.

"These two are drained almost beyond operating parameters. They need to be transported back to the base. It is a good thing I had us bring the trailer this time. They will not be able to get back to the base under their own power." Ratchet sighed. Optimus nodded and went to the trailer he had left back where he transformed and opened the large back doors. He walked over to Jazz and Bumblebee followed closely by Ratchet. Optimus picked up Bumblebee like he was a child much like he had in the days he watched after the sparkling. The mech gave him a ghost of a smile. Ratchet picked Jazz up gently also and they both walked over to the large trailer and placed both side by side within it. Ratchet didn't bother taking the sparklings from them knowing they wouldn't give them up any how. He wasn't going to fight them here. He closed the doors. He then looked at Optimus his shoulders sagging. Optimus patted his shoulder.

"We got them Ratchet and they're alive that's all that counts now. We'll get the glitches that are after them." Optimus' tone held a steel edge thinking about humans trying to get at their weakest link. Prowl and the twins radioed Prime to tell him they were closing in on the source of the radiation. They had their scanners working at maximum and they had approximated the distance a radiation burst could travel and still affect the sparklings. It brought the radios around Connors house to 2 blocks. Ratchet couldn't tell them any more than that since he didn't have access to the scanners back at his med bay. Shortly after they radioed Prime they closed in on a house that was a block and a half up from Connors sister's house on the same street. As they pulled up with sirens wailing went to see if there was anyone in the house. Their scanners told them there was no one in the house. They had found a machine in the house that was bathed in the radiation that had affected their sparklings and the assumed the people hadn't been able to remove it before they were found. Prowl stayed behind to guard the property while the twins hauled aft back to their leader. They reported to him what they found in the house and Optimus immediately radioed Ironhide who relayed the message to Will. He was already on the phone to the SecDef and the army base that they had a situation and they had equipment and people piling into jeeps and trucks to get to the house to contain the machine and any evidence in the building that the transformers couldn't get to because of their size. Prowl stayed there for quite a long time before they army could get there as they followed the speed limit. Meanwhile Optimus had pulled the trailer back to the base meeting them halfway. Ironhide and Will headed the pack as they went toward the house. The twins flanked Optimus and Ratchet brought up the rear. They didn't want to be attacked on the way while they had such precious cargo. They knew they were vulnerable the way hauling the injured. Luck was with them however and they made it back to their base with out incident. Optimus pulled the injured Jazz from the trailer. He had Mikaela snuggled up against his spark casing sleeping peacefully. Jazz was completely in recharge now. Ratchet pulled Bumblebee form the trailer doing scans on all four as he walked with Bumblebee in his arms into the base. Bumblebee was in deep recharge also as he was carried in to the base. Sam was resting against his spark casing also. The Connors' had opted to go back to the base with them since they had seen everything it didn't make any sense for them to pretend they didn't exist so they figured they would take them along and explain things once the were back and the bonded four were in Ratchets care. Connors and his siblings had actually ridden along with Ratchet as he explained what he saw happen to him on the way back. His brother and sister even put in their two cents on what they had seen. When Jessie started to go off on how rude Bumblebee had been Ratchet cut her tirade off by telling her that if he hadn't have moved her when he did both would have died. She stayed quiet after that. Connors chuckled to himself since he had never seen his sister put in her place so quickly before. So now as they had disembarked and followed the mech inside the base Connors was now explaining things to his siblings on what had happened over the last few weeks. He didn't go into real in depth detail but he figured his sister could help with the medical needs of the two kids and having them around would make the base a lot livelier to say the least. His brother would be in hog heaven and his sister would acclimate quickly.

When he got all four into the med bay he began to pry open the recharging Autobots fingers from their hold on the kids. However they wouldn't budge. Their need for their bonded even went as far as the two mechs interlocking arms even during recharge. Ratchet had no choice but to leave the kids where they were. Ratchet quickly set to work on infusing the two mechs with new energon and he let Connors start intravenous drips on the sparklings to keep their bodies adequately hydrated and give them some sustenance through the IV lines while they were asleep. Ratchet had a rough idea how long they would be out. At least a day if not two. The mechs would be down at least that long too as their systems dealt with the drain from the two kids and replenishing their own systems after the spark merge and infusion. It had been quite a feet the two Autobots pulled off. He did his tests again the made the children squirm in sleep and the Autobots began to come on line to find out what was wrong and protect their humans. But the test was over before they could come back online. And they all went back into deep recharge. As far as he could tell the children's bodies were relatively unscathed by the radiations thanks to the boost of spark energy. They had some unusual brain activity but it was linked to the adaptation of the Allspark's energy to the spark energy. It seemed that the children were deep in the Allspark's bonds to their respective Autobot and it was saving their exhausted brains undo stress. Now the stress on the Autobots right now was great but their systems were much sturdier compared to the fragile organic workings of the kids. So Ratchet did all he could to help them recharge their systems and keep the sparklings systems stable. IT was just a waiting game now to make sure there was no lasting damage from the radiation. Ratchet couldn't shake the feeling that the sparklings had suffered some type of damage from the radiation and energy disruptions in their bodies but all his scans told him other wise and he knew that he would feel better once he could see them up and about again.

With the incoming of the new Autobots with in a few days and the second attempt on the children's lives they were all on alert. The whole base seemed to hold their collective breath as the bonded four slept on.


	32. Sacrifice

The morning brought nothing new as far as the bonded 4's condition. The humans still slept against their respective guardians and the Autobots were still in recharge. The mechs were recovering quickly from the energy drain. With the energon that was being pumped into their systems they were recovering quickly. When the morning dawned their systems were reading at 50 capacity already a 25 increase over last nights lows. Their systems would begin to boot up at about 75 but since they had reached the half way mark their progress had slowed. IT seems that at half capacity the bonds begin to activate the healing properties of the connections. The sparklings bodies were repairing nicely the minor damage that had been done to their brain and nervous system on over load was minimal and healing quickly. The spark energy that had preserved them the night before had dissipated into their systems as the Allspark energy became in sync with their bodies again. It had taken all night but the Allspark energy fluctuations had stopped altogether.

It would seem that the Autobots weren't ready to give up their charges yet though because they were still holding on to them tenaciously. They had nearly lost their bonded so it was understandable. As all four laid there the rest of the Autobots filtered in slowly throughout the day. The twins came in first thing that day to check on them. They were very worried about their friends. They stayed a long time that morning just watching their friends from the door with crossed arms. Sunstreaker was on one side of the door and Sideswiped took up his vigil on the other side like two sentries. While they stood there the Autobots filed in during the day Arcee was the first besides the twins. It seems the four had a large part in their pod by the turn out in the med bay. The twins booted everyone about after 10 minutes or so, so Ratchet wouldn't start to get antsy with everyone coming in. The mech for once appreciated the twins' interference on behalf of the four. When Optimus came in though the twins stayed silent it wasn't their place to remove their leader from the med bay. Optimus stayed quite a while watching and thinking about the bonded four. He spoke to Ratchet about their progress and about what had happened the previous day. He then left to go back to Teletran-1 to monitor the incoming pod they would reach earth in about 2 days.

The new humans stayed with Connors' that night in his room as they scrounged up two more beds for them. Connors was up late that night explaining everything to them and answering their questions. They were very accepting of his life and his new friends and they wanted to get to know them too. It seemed that they were really good candidates for working with the Autobots since they both got over their shock quickly. Arcee had taken to talking to Jessie. Her tails of Cybertron and others fascinated Jessie to no end. And Jessie's sweet nature (besides the PMS) was very compatible with Arcee. Now Ryan was enthralled with just about everyone at this point seeing as how they were for the most part fast cars. Hot Rod was a red Chrysler Firepower and he LOVED Chrysler. Hot Rod started talking to the boy the same night they had gotten back with the injured bonded 4. But once he had seen Hot Rod's alt form he never shut up. Hot Rod was a good sport about the whole thing considering he was fawning over him. Hot Rod liked the boy. He liked his spirit, his carefree nature and he liked his guts. Ryan's outspokenness was only overshadowed by Hot Rod's.

Arcee and Jessie spent much of the day in the rec room talking and getting filled in on the bonded quartet's condition. Ryan and Hot Rod had some joy rides and hung out in his quarters. Patrol around Connors' parents house was tight they were trying to catch the people that had attacked the kids. They didn't think they would catch them coming back but it wasn't a chance worth overlooking.

They base's functions and beings with in it went on as usual throughout the day. The bonded four slept on recharging and recouping but as they went to the second night of no signs of at least the two Autobots coming online was cause for concern for the Autobots. The two Connors' siblings didn't go to work or school that day but upon the next day they knew they would need to go home and they had already called their parents who went home to their own home. They told them that they ran off with some friends of Mike's and they spent the night. So their parents weren't averse to having Ryan miss some school. There was talk that evening since they had hit it off with the two transformers that they would be accompanied home by the transformers especially since they might be targets. They probably wouldn't be since they were basically unknown to the army and the government as knowing them so they would have Hot Rod and Arcee go with them to their respective homes. Optimus Prime put in a call to tell Ryan's parents that he would be receiving a new vehicle from a government group and couldn't reveal the nature of why. So they settled in to the human quarters with the Lennox's and went to bed late that night. Like it or not (and they did like it) they were now apart of the Autobot group of humans that might even make it to pod status.

Ratchet did finally get some recharge late that night when Connors went to him very early in the morning to relieve him. At Connors' insistence he did get to his recharge station and went into stasis. Connors watched the monitors in Ratchet's absence. He knew that there wouldn't be any real ground breaking developments that morning other than maybe an Autobot coming out of stasis finally. He didn't promise to wake Ratchet if it happened on purpose so he would get enough recharge. The large medic hadn't caught the intentional lack of communication so when the grey Autobot Jazz's optics came on slowly human medic walked up the ladder that was made for him onto the table and up to Jazz with a small device in his hand to check his vital systems. "Connors" he said.

"Hiya Jazz. How are ya doing?" Jazz groaned at the question.

"I suppose I'm aight. That drain really wacked out ma systems tho." Connors nodded.

"How're the kids?"

"They're…" he was quiet a minute as he took stock through the link, "resting. Their systems are gettin better. They took some heavy damage. But the spark energy's fixed um." Connors nodded again at his words. "They'll be gitt'n up soon."

"That's a relief we thought they might still have damage." Jazz shook his head. "That's good to hear. You two saved their lives the Allspark disrupter machine that the military retrieved from the house almost killed them." Jazz got a look of sheer hatred on his face.

"If I eva get ahold a that slaggin piece of scrap human that almos killed our sparklins they're ain't gonna be enough lefta um to wipe up." Jazz's anger was beginning to make Mikaela stir. He took a cleansing intake to calm himself and she stopped moving. Jazz sighed. "They caught any a those glitches?"

"They are patrolling but they don't think they'll come back to the house." After the short conversation Jazz decided to get some more recharge until morning. Connors got down off the large metal table and went about his duties around the med bay. Later that morning about 8 Ratchet woke up and was filled in on their patients. He looked at Connors as if he might yell but instead shook his head. He figured he was just as stubborn as himself and appreciated the fact he'd found a good human to work with. The four bonded finally decided a good day and a half was long enough for recouping and Sam began to stir. Jazz and Bumblebee were just in a light stasis while their humans were still unconscious. Both Transformers could have come online at any time but chose to wait. As their two bonded Autobots felt the sparklings awakening they decided it was time to do so too.

Ratchet came to their bedside with scanner in hand. "You finally decided to join the land of online! I was beginning to worry you had damage I couldn't detect." Sam just groaned he felt groggy and soar. Bumblebee was the one who spoke for him.

"He's still comin around Ratch. He's kinda soar too from sleeping in one lace way to long." Ratchet looked at Sam a moment then moved his optics to Mikaela. She opened her eyes and closed them again. But when she went to move and found she was tethered on her right hand to something above her she gave it a sour look and glanced up at jazz for comfort. He rubbed her back tenderly. Sam Groaned again realizing he too was attached to the thin tube pumping necessary nutrients into their bodies. Not quite ready to rise and shine yet the kids laid there another 20 minutes while they adjusted to being awake again. Ratchet added a dose of pain killers to their drips to make them more comfortable. This seemed to bring them around more. They finally sat up a minute or two later and then their Autobots could sit up too. There was a short conversation about how the kids were feeling besides soar and groggy. They filled in Ratchet on how they felt fine now and began to walk around the metal table. While they were getting on their feet Connors took their IVs out and wrapped their arms tightly to stem the blood flow. While they were getting up and around the twins came in to see them moving freely and feeling better. They all moved to the rec room getting a clean bill of health from Ratchet with just a warning to stay calm today.

After about half an hour in the rec room watching TV and listening to the twins bicker the whole base seem to explode into a flurry of action. Optimus Prime had been monitoring teletran-1 when Prowl up in an urgent call to Prime. _**PRIME!! This is Prowl! **_ Optimus activated his internal com, _**Prime here!**_ Prowl's urgent transmission continued, _**A human is entering the premises Sir. He is emitting trace amounts of the same energy signature that the machine used to hurt the children. **_The Autobot leader couldn't believe they were that stupid. But then again they had begun to take on a race of giant robots that could wipe them out if they wanted to so he didn't really put anything past them. Prowls voice came again over the com systems, _**Sir, I think we need Ratchet the human looks injured! I have scanned the area and havn't been able to find any other signatures that match the radiation. **_ Optimus answered, _** I will send him now as well as the twins for back up incase something happens. Optimus out.**_ Prowl answered, _**Prowl out.**_ Prime linked with Ratchet and the twins and radioed them to meet Prowl at his coordinate23 to pick up the human. The twins wished the human wasn't hurt cuz there was no way their leader was going to let them have a crack at an already damaged human. They were seething thinking they found the culprit behind hurting their sparklings. The three set out quickly to see if they could capture the human before he either died or got away. Prowl sent a message to Ratchet that said, the man didn't go in the house but wondered into the back yard as if looking for something. He wasn't bleeding profusely but he was leaning heavily on a stick he picked up on his slow progress across the lawn. Prowl watched him as he waited for the others.

It only took them 30 minutes to get there with siren wailing on the way however once they got two miles away they shut off their head lights and sirens so they wouldn't spook the man. Once the pulled up to the house an conferred with Prowl that he hadn't moved form the back yard Ratchet decided to use the cover of night to transform into root mode and go find him. He moved quietly and carefully over the street and then over the wooden fence that closed off the back yard of the vacant home. The man was sitting there in the grass as if waiting for something. He heard the large transformer step into the yard and turned to look at him. The man looked unfazed. His face held a look of resignation and pain. Ratchet fought the urge to step on him upon seeing him. "You are damaged human," was all he said.

"No shit monster was it the blood or the lack of running away that gave it away." He said bitterly.

"Human your impudence is not advisable given you position." Ratchet knelt down near him. The human spat in his direction.

"I don't care what you have to say you robot alien. I did my mission and they still decided I wasn't worth keeping. They left me here to do with what you please since it was I who conducted the tests on those brats. They knew you 'd track me down cuz of the radiation I absorbed during the tests. So here I am at your "mercy"" he spit this last word out in distain. "As if you had any."

"If I didn't I would have already stepped on you and rid the world of you nastiness however there is more important things to attend to right now than exact revenge." He scanned the human finding several broken bones and a many bruises and abrasions. The medic sighed. "You will need to accompany us. You will get in to my cab Prowl will put you in if you need help…" He transformed into his ambulance from. The human scoffed.

"I won't be needing any 'help' thanks. Your kinda help would probably be to break my other arm." Ratchet didn't dignify the comment with an answer. The human got into the cab and they all took off on their way to the base. It wouldn't be long before they got there and the human knew he was going into a den of over protective guardians to two humans he had just tried to kill. Wasn't much hope for him.

When they arrived at the base the other mechs were told to stay back and stay out of Ratchet's way. They all knew he was coming in with the little dangerous glitch and many wanted to clobber him on the spot. Optimus Prime caught a jogging Bumblebee on his way to the med bay when Ratchet pulled in. He caught him and decided for his own protection and the other bonded they were told to stay in their room till Optimus let them out himself. Now that's not to say that it didn't take EVERYTHING in Optimus Prime to crush this little insect on the spot. But he didn't crush him as Ratchet let him out and then transformed in his root mode. Ratchet quickly picked up the human by the scruff of his shirt like a lost kitten and put him on the large metal table to get a better look at him. He scanned him again. The man was not such an eager patient. "What are you going to do to me?!?! Dissect me??" Ratchet gave out a long drown out sigh and covered the bridge plates of his nose.

"As much as it would fill the base with jubilation, no, I am not. I am a doctor first not a butcher but if you don't sit still and let me work I will have to sedate you and since you are now under Cybertronian law I am well with in my right to do so. SO NOW IF YOU PLEASE shut your vocal processors off and LET ME WORK!" The man who was sitting on the table suddenly fell quiet. He knew when he was pushing and over grown Japanese toy to far and this was it. He kept quiet as Ratchet started to tend to his wounds cleaning them and wrapping them up after he was clean. The man was amazed at the giants gentleness and thoroughness of his work. He didn't leave one scratch uncleaned. The man just watched him as he worked and when he was done he laid some fatigues that looked like they just might fit him next to him. "Now if you wish to shower you may go with Connors and Lennox to the showering facilities and get cleaned up and changed," he said coldly as he put him down on the ground the same way he picked him up. Lennox lead the way as Connors fell into step behind him. There few mechs that were going about their duties in the base all looked down with hatred in their optics he had a feeling that if they could have shot lasers to kill him they would have. Whew a death glare from big robots that can stop you flat can be intimidating even to a smart ass.

The human showered and hurried back to the med bay to escape the multitude of Autobots he encountered on the way there. He came in flanked by his two guards, Lennox and Connors. When he got there he found Prime waiting. He was huge and scary but noble looking at the same time. He reminded him of the old kings of England, stately and powerful but he didn't know why. Prime spoke. "Human what is your designation?" The ground shook when he talked. His voice commanded respect and filled the room with his authority.

"I am Brent Main. I have no military designation. I am a scientist in an organization that is trying to rid the earth of the robot alien threat. I was given access to your technology and charged with trying to find a way to harness or destroy the Allspark's power. Who recruited me I couldn't tell you their name because I don't remember I wasn't even allowed to know what the organization was called or who it was formed under."

"Your own people injured you and threw you to us like a sacrificial lamb to appease our wrath?" Optimus asked.

"That's about it monster they sent me packing with a few blows on the way out dumped me out of a moving van in the vicinity of the house you were guarding. They knew you'd find me especially with the radiation still on me."

"Your race has a habit of turning on itself for many reasons we do not comprehend. The Secretary of Defense is on his way here on his way here now to take you to the human "jail". Ours are not fit for humans, and although I would like to see your course rotting in our cells it is not in our nature to neither mistreat captives nor execute them without trial. You have crossed into our jurisdiction now by tampering with pod. The children are ours and you will be tried by a tribunal of three. Cybertronian law bids I tell you what you are accused of. The charges are '2 counts of electrical interference of a mainframe, 2 counts of using cruel and damaging treatment of pod, 2 counts of sabotage, 2 counts of purposeful and grave intent of destroying the center of our existence, the Allspark. There are more however they don't have adiquite words in your primitive languages to translate them to you. I will have the children make a formal list for me since they can have a better understanding of our language and theirs." The man's mouth hung open he hadn't know he could be accused of so many things he didn't even understand half of them.

He was saved from getting himself in worse trouble with the Autobot leader because the SecDef walked in. He didn't look happy. A short conversation of consisted of filling in Keller of what had transpired and what he was charged with. How they were going to work this out would be saved for another day when the Autobots had had a chance to discuss this further with him and they could formalize any thing that needed doing. Keller was tired since he had just gotten out of a long meeting just before he had to be flown to Tranquility base for more traitor retrieval. He was beginning to wonder about his won race. The details would be saved for another day as he ushered him out of the base so that the bonded Autobots wouldn't get a shot at him before his trial. For now it was enough to have him out of the Base,

The four locked in their room by only Primes direct order and not any physical device kept them waiting until Optimus finally came to let them out. The two Autobots knew exactly why Prime had done it but weren't happy to say the least. The whole base seemed to have a dark cloud around it. What they were going to do with this man and any information they could get from him and the machine would have to wait until tempers cooled and heads cleared in the mean time Optimus had everyone go back to their normal duties to try and restore some sense of piece on the base.


	33. Trial

There were two inmates in the same jail cell deep within the brigs of the army base. They weren't the only ones there but they had much in common. The two had crossed a line of intergalactic proportions when they went after a certain boy that was now under the jurisdiction of the Autobots. Hastings and Main just had had a day to get to know each other. Since there were two people that needed to be dealt with now the General thought it was a good time to hold the tribunal for the two intergalactic offenders.

It was noon the day after Main had been found at the house near Connors' family. There was a large room that with lighting that was low and almost hid the faces of the three judges on the panel that sat in front of the small collection of desks and chairs. On one side sat General Lennox to present the case to the tribunal about the situation pertaining to Main and then to Hastings. They were having their trials back to back. They were both granted a defense lawyer of sorts a man from the base who had had legal training that was neutral. The three judges had already entered and were very quiet even as General Lennox entered. After he entered the accused and his lawyer entered after. Main and his lawyer Colonel Sharpe sat down in front of the judges also. The three judges waited for William to begin.

He cleared his throat, "You are all familiar with the situation at hand. The man stands accused of 2 counts of attempted homicide of a intergalactic dignitaries' family or 'pod', of using foreign powers with intent to harm, of electrical interference of a mainframe, of using cruel and damaging treatment of pod, of sabotage, of purposeful and grave intent of destroying the Allspark. The man was found at the site of the last attack on the two Autobots known as Mikaela Banes and Samuel Witwicky. He was covered in the radiation that was used to attack the children. He knew of the machine and the people trying to hunt down and harm our allies the Autobots and his research was used to harm and nearly kill the two said victims. It appears he was driven from his group by force to cover their tracks since they knew the authorities had found their machines and could trace the radiation that was on the scientist. This brings us to how we came here today." They judges and Will looked at the defense attorney.

The young man looked shaken and unprepared for the unusual panel of people staring at him. "Um… Gentlemen, I am Mr. Main's appointed council in this matter. It seems he has only had a small part in the group that is targeting the Autobots and associated humans…" on of the judges gave a low growl. "Autobots' family…." he corrected quickly and continued, "He was clearly coerced into this organization by force or other means. He has no relevant information pertaining to the group other than the science behind the machine which the Autobots clearly have access to now with the machine in hand. He is not valuable for information sake. As for the use of the machine it was is job with in the organization to make this radiation producing device to counteract the affect of the Allspark's energy…" there was another low growl and the counselor quickly proceeded. "He didn't know that the creation cube had bound itself to the children at first until he did the first test. After that he was told to continue to be useful or die. My best guess is that after the second test when the radiation did harm to the children that he became no longer useful and traceable on top of it so they beat him and left him for you to find. They didn't have time to do the ugly dead of execution so they left it up for the Autobots to do. Now he is here in our court room awaiting what will probably be what they promised him at the organization, an execution."

The evidence had already been already been seen and the three judges looked at the man sitting in the chair next to his counselor with his arm crossed and an unreadable face. He looked like a night in the brig had pulled all his humanity out of him if he had any to begin with. The third judge went to open his mouth and the man interrupted him. "This whole thing is rigged! I will have no justice in this court room! There is an Autobot on the judge panel and an Autobot sympathizer as the prosecutor! And the Secretary of Defense what a joke we had monsters in our midst and he didn't bother to get rid of them all. This is a farce of our legal system." The second judge stood up commandingly.

"It is known in this base that I was not partial to working with the Autobots to begin with in his base. But I took my job seriously and deal with them professionally. They haven't done anyone on my base any harm nor have they been a threat to anyone outside out base. Unfounded hatred and ignorance is an offense in of itself and no excuse for you behavior. If we could have traveled back 100 years you would be leading the march on our African American population. People like you only need a reason to hate and you jump at the opportunity. IT is a pity such a good brain was polluted by your willingness to be a bigot." He abruptly sat down. No one was expecting the general of the base to come to the aid of the Autobot cause nor was anyone expecting who stood next. There was a loud metal scratching sound on the floor as the gigantic chair was pushed back as he stood.

"His hatred may be attributed to many things. Hatred is nothing new to our race. But what concerns me is the thoroughness of this organization in its programming of this human. It has been said they "brain wash?" I certainly don't know what this entails however they may have done so with him so effectively that he knows not what is good and right any longer. So now it remains to decide if what he did to the children was out of his own survival necessity or his hatred born in his own spark for us. The question is did he have a choice?" Optimus Prime sat back down and everyone was awed by his presence even Main was quiet for a hot minute.

"I had a choice you freak!!! I did it cuz I wanted to! I want all of you gone all of you and those who sympathize with you!!" Optimus waved the comment off unfazed. The man sat back quietly.

The Secretary of Defense stood to address the accused and the other two judges. "There are things in the human psyche that are very hard to change gentlemen. Most of the people they gather for organizations like this are predisposed to the attributes they want and they feed the gathered people's hatred or neurosis that produce loyalty to a cause they want them to believe in and they use their talents to help and aide that cause. This man is no different he had hatred in him before they got to him gentlemen and as far as having a choice to hurt the children or not is the main issue. In such circumstances, what do we do with the man?" He sat down. The general of the base stood up again.

"This man, having choice or not, is clearly a threat to national security so letting him go is not an option. Undoing such ingrained brain washing has almost no success as far as we know. It seems that he committed a crime without all his faculties available to help him process the consequences of his actions. When it is clear this was a do or die situation. I vote we keep him here in the brig and with intense counseling. He might be a person of some quality that might find himself useful in small jobs about the base eventually. And eventually is years away. And he is to remain in our brig for life with no chance of parole." The general of the base put his thumb up. Secretary of Defense put his thumb up also and a sideways glance at Optimus Prime confirmed it was unanimous. As two guards came in to remove the man from the tribunal court room he spat in the direction of the judges and cursed at them saying things that would have burned a sailors ears. But he was pulled out kicking and screaming back to the brig and put in a cell by himself to settle down so he would not be a danger to any of the others incarcerated in the cells. The two men moved to a cell down the line and Hastings got to his feet and was then escorted down the hall to face the music for his day in court.

The three judges and William Lennox as well as Hastings' counsel were all seated when he walked in to the room calmly. He had three weeks to cool his heals in the brig it seemed to have done something for his temper. He looked at the three judges and paled. He his actions had been rash and he had acted alone when he had committed his crime. He had no death threats to fall back on like his friend from jail had. He sat in his seat. Lennox stood up to make his statement to the judges.

"Gentlemen we are here today because an armed forces soldier has been accused of the attempted murder of Autobot Samuel Witwicky. The counts are as follows 1 count of attempted murder of an intergalactic dignitaries family, of intent to harm by use of medical substance misuse, of the purposeful and intentional harm to a sparkling, of cruel and unusual treatment of a injured being in the hands of an enemy. The most severe of these charges are the purposeful and intentional harm of a sparkling under the Autobot conduct code. The conditions these circumstances happened were when Samuel Witwicky was being moved form the civilian hospital to the army base hospital. He was injected with an overdose of valium a drug that depresses the central nervous system and in large doses can make a patient stop breathing. Inside the Autobot Ratchet this almost happened. When Ratchet told the paramedics to find the antidote for the drug Hastings purposefully tried to prolong the sparklings exposure to the valium that would have lead to his death. Connors was there to administer the antidote before there was any brain damage due to lack of oxygen. You have already heard the testimony from Connors earlier when all the evidence was presented to you. And this is the situation that had brought us here today." Lennox sat down.

Colonel Sharpe stood up. As he stood he gave a brief glance to the accused, and thought how royally screwed he was. He took a breath, "Private Hastings was a man of great repute in the service until this incident. He obeyed all orders implicitly. He has never had a reprimand or warning written or other wise on his record. His ability as a medic have served the armed forces for several years. His service record is exemplary. The fact that he was suddenly put in a position that is very stressful and well beyond the scope of some human's ability to handle has made his small phobia of extra terrestrials become a full blown neurosis. The fact he had a fear of aliens invading," a low rumble from the third judge, "whether it is true or not," he hastened to add, "has made the man unstable and he was doing what he thought was right at the time. He was protecting his planet by dealing a blow to the "invading"" he used air quotations, "aliens that might help even the playing field since they are larger and more powerful than he is. He went after a weak link in their contingents." The story left Optimus scowling in anger. His eyes were burning brighter than usual trained on the small man who had almost killed Sam by his own will. Colonel Sharpe pressed on. "He has been bombarded with images of evil aliens coming to take over the earth since he was a small child. The fact that he was confronted with this very situation he has been raised to be weary of has left him with little room to think otherwise." The judges were quiet for all of a few seconds. The general of the base was the first to speak again.

"If we draw the conclusion from your statement that having a predisposition to a certain fear and having our childhood littered with TV shows and movies about said fear can make us homicidal neurotic beings then the human species is in a sorry state. There are many people with predispositions to such fears that function in stressful contrary situations. He knew the consequences of his actions when acted. He knew the extended exposure to the overdose of valium would lead to the boy's death. Whether he thought he was on the wrong side or not it was a clear dereliction of duty that his actions portray. He was told to bring the boy here in good health and see to his needs until he could be transferred into Ratchet's care. He ignored those orders and acted outside of his scope and position. He has become a danger to all he serves with and to the Autobots who are our allies." The words hit the man hard they ran true in his head but his growing need to rid the earth of the 'dangerous' aliens was beginning to overtake reason. He had a good mind and he could use it to overcome such irrational thought processes but now chose not to. The Secretary of Defense stood.

"If we as a species can not control ourselves beyond what we have seen on television then we are slaves to an idiot box and deserve annihilation. But as a species we are not indentured to a bunch of moving pictures with sounds we are a free thinking people who can reason through most things even things we as a race have never encountered before. We adapt and move on we don't withdraw into a foolish world of past fantasy. His behavior was deplorable and punishable."

Optimus gave it longer thought than the others and stood. "This human has no excuse. He tried to harm a sparkling out of his hatred for us. He was not coerced to do such a thing nor was he asked. He passed your psychological screenings upon entering your armed forces I take this as an affirmation he was able to think through his actions and the consequences there of. He wanted to hurt our weakest to strike a blow at beings that were bigger and stronger than he. Sparklings are treasured in our race. Those who mean them harm can be punished by death." He sat back down. The judges were all silent. The man in the chair in front of them sunk in it. The counselor held his ground under the penetrating stare of the Autobot and the general and the Secretary of Defense.

William Lennox looked at the pathetic pitiful human who had done such a horrible thing to someone he would consider a little brother. He couldn't find the pity in himself to speak on his behalf. There were higher standards for a man in uniform. The level headed general on tribunal stood again. "We will keep him alive because the boy did not die. I have looked over the Autobot law that Optimus speaks of and it says it is at the discretion of the high council whether or not execute in such a case. I choose vote for life in our prisons with no privileges for his outlandish actions. Alive, with no chance of getting out." He put his thumb up. Optimus was in agreeable to this punishment. He wasn't in the habit of executing anyone for that matter but he had come closest this day outside the heat of battle. The Secretary of Defense put his thumb up also. It was unanimous again. He was taken with out a word. The judges looked at each other and then to Lennox and each stood and walked out of the court room their own way in deep contemplation. It was a hard role to have judging the fate of men good and bad. It was all part of the job.

The tribunal trial of Connors had taken all of thirty minutes. And his whole life was laid out before him to live in the 8 by 12 cell for the rest of his life. He didn't know whether to be happy to be alive or wish they had executed him. For the moment he was numb. He plodded the way the armed guards lead him. It was a quiet walk. They entered the row of jail cells that had held the men and as they passed the third cell they stopped in abject horror.

Main's cell was torn up as if he had been looking for something hidden in the bed mattress. The blankets and mattress were torn to pieces. From the blanket, he had made long strips he had torn from it and tied them together. He had made the impromptu rope about 20 feet long. At one end he had made a simple slip knot and tied it too the top bar where it caught on a broken piece of concrete. On the mirror in read letters he must have written in his own blood judging from the pool beneath his body. It said 'They promised me death' and that was all. The hanging body was faced inward toward the cell so they couldn't see his face. Hastings was immediately hit by a wave of nausea and fell to his knees and puked there on the floor. It wasn't the blood or death that bothered him but the sad spiral into insanity that had befallen Main so quickly he might be looking into his own cell 20 years from now. The thought was not comforting as they pushed him in his cell and they began to clean up the mess that the suicide had left them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally Optimus Prime and William entered the Autobot base and relayed the tribunals decisions about the human offenders against their pod and about the subsequent suicide of the man who had conducted the tests on the children. Very few Autobots saw justice in the whole matter but at least there would be one less human to worry about. Will and Sarah retired at 2 that evening saying goodnight to everyone and leaving for their bedroom without an explanation. They needed none. Everyone knew she was going to comfort her soldier whose duty bothered him greatly that day. Baby Annabelle was in good hands the rest of the afternoon and night with Ironhide watching after here.

The bonded four sequestered themselves in their room for several hours as they all processed what happened. It took some time but they all came out of the depressive funk that could have taken them down a long dark road but they all four decided that when they had no control over the fate of the men who had done them harm they would left it up to the judges and it was fair as it could have been. The Autobots were battle hardened bots and they all received the news with nods and thought for a few minutes but they kept on going as good soldiers do. There were greater reasons to be happy this day any how more pod was coming in the next morning and they needed to be prepared for the incoming three. As the evening came closer there was a buzz in the base that always preceded the landing of new Autobots. Quarters were being designated, new duty schedules being put up, and of course anxious friends babbling about long lost pod. The Autobots hadn't been together in thousands of years because of the search for the cube. They now were all 'coming home' of sorts to their new home earth.

It was only 8 hours till touch down and it was being discussed if the bonded four would be allowed out of the base to greet the incoming Autobots. Now this was causing some uproar about the base. The Lennox's had even come out to see what all the fuss was and then were both caught up in the pros and cons of letting the sparklings and the two bonded Autobots go It really all boiled down to what Prime said. So after an hour of hearing all the opinions on the subject Optimus took Will, Connors, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz into his quarters to help counsel him.

Jazz went in and took up a spot on the wall right next to the door as everyone else came in the small room (by Autobot standards). Ironhide took up a stand right next to Prime's chair and Ratchet took his place on the other side. Will was with Ironhide and Ratchet had picked up Connors. The Autobot leader took his seat. "Any thoughts from you five, especially you Jazz?" Jazz put his head back and lifted a foot up and put it on the wall behind him looking relatively uninterested but this was his way with everything.

"Boss man, I c'n say Bee and me're scared for tha sparklins. But they're the Allspark too… We gotta look at both." Optimus nodded.

"If there is another attack and the Allspark quartet aren't there an injured mech might be lost as would have happened last time if they hadn't been there," Ratchet added.

Ironhide folded his arms Will and him thought alike. "Keep um here Prime…" he said

"Under lock and key," Will finished. Ironhide gave him a small grin. Optimus looked up at both of them, Will was on Ironhide' shoulder. He chuckled.

"I knew you too would keep us all grounded for the sparklings sake that is why I asked you in." They both nodded he looked over to Connors and Ratchet again.

"Hey big guy…I was thinking. If we have their machine and we are taking a veritable army with us to get the incoming pod don't you think it will be safe enough for them?" Connors asked. Optimus seemed to mull this over. Jazz threw a last bit in.

"It's all a us or none a us, Boss man you know how it goes." He nodded. Prime let out a loud sigh.

"They will go but Ratchet and I will go. Ironhide will stay here. The twins will insist. That just leaves us one more." Suddenly there was a loud bang from down the hall. Everyone chuckles a little. Ratchet spoke up.

"For Primus sakes, take Wheeljack with you. Maybe he'll do more damage to the enemy than our base this time…." Everyone laughed at Ratchets comment. 

"Alright, we will take Wheeljack off of your servos for a few hours till we get back with the incoming pod." Ratchet let out a relieved sigh it kept everyone laughing.


	34. Temper

Sometime last week the cosmos smiled in a sick little boy who was being held in a tranquility jail. A group of unknown people had paid for a lawyer who was so very good at what he did that he got the boy into courtroom and out on a million dollars bail or bond. The teen was glad to see the outdoor again. He was whisked away to a private meeting the day after he had been freed until his trial date some months away. They had been able to throw so many motions about evidence and witnesses that it had sent the district attorneys office on the defense. And so being a free man he now sat in the completely windowless room with two other men who were explaining the benefits of belonging to their organization who were interested in "discussing" things with a certain boy he was affiliated with. They wanted his help in "extracting" the boy from his current situation. They told him the story of aliens invading earth and how his acquaintance had gotten himself wrapped up in the mess. They showed him movies and pictures of Sam with the Autobots. He wasn't interested in the aliens though he was only interested in Samuel Witwicky. He had had plenty of time in the clink to think about the boy who had landed him there in the first place and he was feeding a nasty growing obsession of revenge. They were slowly revealing their plan to him as he took it all in. The whole plan was complicated but doable for the boy. Anything to get a piece of the nerd that had just bout ruined his life in a month flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was zero hour and Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee, Mikaela, and Sam, waited at the appointed landing site. You could already see specks in the dark sky of the early morning still before sun up. They were racing toward them 25 miles out in the dessert 3 miles northwest of the highway. There was a problem though they were suddenly picking up three new forms on their radars. They knew this pod was coming in for weeks and there were now 6 incoming object in stead of 3. It looked like Starscream was calling in some reinforcements of his own. The three Decepticon incoming pods started to veer south of their location toward the Arizona state line. Now that they were tracking the Decepticon Optimus was torn between going after the new Decepticons or to stay and protect the bonded 4. It wasn't a really hard decision; the four bonded beings were of higher priority than destroying incoming defenseless protoforms. The two humans in front of him were much more important, pod always was.

Ironhide and Red Alert messaged him frantically _**OPTIMUS!!! Three con's on radar Red and I could intercept…**_ the transmission was stopped mid stream. _**NO chance we are leaving the humans and new base unguarded. If we call Hot Rod, Arcee and Prowl back to the base it will endanger the humans. There is not enough of you at the base to go after them nor is there enough to leave the sparklings protected if any of us go. We will have to find out what their plans are later **_Optimus told them. He was clearly giving an order to stay put. The sounds over the internal com were not happy but neither were they about to disobey the Autobot leader. Prowl radioed in _**Prime we will need to know what their planning soon. **_Mister obvious had struck again. _**We will Prowl as soon as we can but receiving the incoming Autobots are more important now. We are spread too thin.**_ There was an acknowledgement on Prowl's end then he tuned out. Optimus turned to look at the incoming Autobots again and they were streaking closer to the ground now. They would be making contact any minute. Sam looked up a Optimus from Bumblebee's shoulder. "You could have gotten those incoming Decepticons if it wasn't for us…" he said quietly. Optimus just laughed. This got all four's attention.

"If it weren't for you I'd be dead too. Pod is everything Sam, never forget." Sam just smiled a little and nodded. Optimus looked up again as the glow of the descending fire balls were bearing down on their position. "Umm I think the coordinates might have been a little too perfect this time…." The glow began to engulf the surrounding area. The optics opened wider than usually. All the mechs began to scatter as the orange ball was coming straight toward them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were well out of the way by the time it was about to hit as was Ratchet and Prime. Jazz cupping Mikaela in his hands dove one way and Bumblebee dove the other cradling Sam in his cupped hands. Wheeljack of course in his scientific wonder waited a nanosecond too late and began to run the same way the protoform was heading. It hit a few yards behind him, the impact sent the Autobot head over heels about 20 feet in the air and head first into a sand hill. The dust settled quickly around all three impacts showing that no one was damaged. However witnessing Wheeljack with his aft end sticking out of the ground and his head buried halfway to his spark casing was a sight indeed. As the protoforms unfolded from their stasis pods and into their bipedal basic forms the others who had come see them safely to the ground were to busy laughing to give a proper greeting, especially the two little organic beings, rolling on the dessert floor.

Bluestreak, Hound and Chromia finally touched down on planet earth. As the leader of the Autobots finally stopped laughing he welcomed them and scanned them as was the custom. After a hello and salute to their leader they all watched the small creatures that finally got up off the ground and looked at the protoforms expectantly. Bumblebee and Jazz picked them up. Hound was he first to come in close always eager to make friends. On the all Autobot channel he radioed the others _**Wow earth creatures, are they pets?**_ Sunstreaker smacked him upside his head, _**Idiot they can here you!! **_ Mikaela had that look in her eye again, the same one when Sunstreaker called her a cute little thing the first day they arrived. She looked up at him, _**Why is it that every time more pod comes they assume we are pets?!?!?! Didn't you ever engage any intelligent life out there??**_ Hound took a step back as the other two came in closer. Bluestreak filled in the silence, _**We encountered plenty of intelligent life in our journey, just non so small and smart. **_The all laughed even Mikaela Bluestreak had broken the tension and her looming mood swing. A rare thing. Chromia looked over the small creatures with a arrogant glance. Sam caught the look.

_**Hi Chromia**_ Sam called to her on the all Autobot channel that everyone was talking on. She looked down at him having traced his signal. _**Organic, weak, and fragile**_ she sized up the boy _**Why would you come to a landing site for Autobots, only pod come to welcome others.**_ Sam was kinda hurt by her attitude. Most of the others had been friendly if not welcoming to the small sparklings. Optimus didn't waste any time he even beat Bumblebee, Jazz and the twins to a retort. "Chromia" he said out loud in a disapproving tone. "Autobots don't treat sparklings like that." He told her. He mouth gaped.

"Sparklings? These?" She gasped almost disgusted. Bumblebee was already tired of her attitude.

"Chromia if you got something to say, Say it. Cuz right now your attitude stinks." Bumblebee challenged. She stepped forward toward Bumblebee who was still holding Sam.

"As a matter of fact I do. These couldn't be sparklings they are weak and frail even sparklings have a sturdy frame to defend their sparks. They are liabilities not sparklings!" She told him loudly. Dawn was just beginning to break and sunrise was still a while off. There was barely enough light to see by human standards.

"Chromia, I'll not have this in my pod. Your observations about their vulnerability are correct but you underestimate their value as most did upon landing. They are pod. They accept us and we will do the same." There was a veiled command in there that she didn't take to heart. Several of the mech now were wishing Ironhide were here to talk some sense into her. If he heard her talking like that about Annabelle he'd flip a servo.

"What use can they be to us Optimus," she challenged. Prime didn't look happy.

"Look here soldier…." He was interrupted by a pat on his foot. It was Mikaela. Jazz had put her down when she began to challenge Bumblebee. They all looked down when he did. Mikaela smiles up at Prime.

"It's a girl thing big guy," she said. He nodded and just watched. Mikaela walked up to Chromia. "Look," she started. "I know were not all heavy metal like you are," she put her hand on her foot. Chromia flinched so hard at her touch like she was revolted that it pushed her backward. Jazz literally dove toward her and keep her from hitting the ground. Mikaela in hand a nasty comment and probably a brawl was about to commence. Mikaela sent a calming feeling through the link to all three of her bonded. It was there was of telling the others to leave it alone. She held her hands up to stay the other mechs off. This was her battle now. She dusted her self off and moved out of Jazz's hands with a soft pat. Jazz moved back to Sam and Bumblebee. Jazz took Sam who was shaking with anger and ran a calming finger up and down his back. He wrapped an arm around Bumblebee to calm him also. He knew his girl she would set the glitching femme straight.

"You better listen good you oversized pink calculator. You've got the personality of my grandma's beat up old pinto and you're just as nasty and explosive. You get to be 2 stories tall and all metal and you think your hot scrap on a log but you ain't nothing but a cold fart on a tooth pick here, you slagging walking spare part inventory." It took her a second to look up a few things on the World Wide Web and discovered that a pinto was an older car that exploded on impact many times and was a worthless earth vehicle. She was even more cross when she heard the small girl use their slang.

"You know for a small organic you have got a big mouth you can't back up!" She retorted.

"I got enough Allspark in me to back it up for you." She told Chromia with her arms crossed. All the other mechs were standing in a circle watching the two femmes in awe. There was a reason they didn't piss their femmes off and they were all seeing why. Chromia's temper flared dangerously at the mention of the Allspark.

"You dare defile the creation matrix by claiming the Allspark??" She reared her foot back to kick the small teen on the ground. Mikaela put up her arms across her face and tapped deep down inside herself as the fear rose and the others were to far to spring to her aide. They cried out in their bonds and reach out to her. The Allspark was not so easily damaged by one of it's creations. A fail safe inside both humans was an ability they hadn't tapped into yet. The awesome power of the Allspark couldn't be channeled effectively thorugh a small bioelectrical system so different from transformer life energy. But in short bursts it could be have an effective enough transfer into their energy to protect and save the life of one of the smaller Allspark bonded in dangerous situations. The fear sparked this power inside Mikaela. With out her there was no more sparklings. She pulled from Sam the pure energy of the Allspark and some of the bonded Autobots spark energy to make the conversion. The flow into her was instantaneous. There was no light around her as Chromia foot neared her, the other three bonded yelled for her to move. Bumblebee tried to make a dive to save her from being kicked and Optimus sung his long arm toward her mid section. But her foot made contact with Mikaela's arms before anyone could do anything.

But Mikaela didn't budge instead when the femme's foot made contact it bounced off an artic blue field that surrounded her momentarily and then faded once the blow had been dealt. The teen didn't move a nanometer until Bumblebee's hands enclosed around her and slide with her several feet shielding her in a tight cocoon. Optimus' blow to Chromia along with the momentum of the kick being sent back toward her by the Allspark's field that protected Mikaela sent the Autobot flying backward. The protoform hit the ground hard. She lay back stunned almost 20 feet from where she had been standing, all the Autobots looking at her as if she had slipped a cog. No one helped Chromia up but came to aid Bumblebee in getting to his feet and inspecting the small teen wound tightly in a ball inside his hands. Ratchet came over to her and scanned her. She hadn't been struck by Chromia foot but he wanted to know what the blue light had been. Jazz walked over to Bumblebee and put an arm back around him and let Sam run to Mikaela in Bee's hands still. "Mika you ok?" he said looking her over.

"Ya, I'm fine Sam…." She was shaken that an Autobot had actually lost it enough to try and attack her. Optimus looked down at her with a worried expression. She looked pale and drawn as she pulled herself closer into Bumblebee's palm as if for protection. Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace and settled against Bee's palms also. Chromia was finally getting to her feet but didn't come any where near the circle of concerned Autobots looking in on their little organic. She looked down at the ground letting what she almost did sink in. She tried to figure out what had kept the small being from being flung across the desert by her rash actions. She remembered a blue light and then flying backward. That light was very familiar. She knew she was in for it from their leader. She vaguely wondered how much trouble she was in but then didn't care because she had let her temper slip and had almost injured and maybe killed the fragile creature. What had she done…

Optimus picked up both sparklings in his hands and held them to his spark. The war had stolen so much from so many and it had almost stolen the Allspark from them again. Ratchet scanned the bonded 4 and looked at Prime. "The Allspark has gifted the humans with a limited ability to pull spark energy from the bonded Autobots like they do when they are hurt and it is healing them however it also allows Mikaela to draw on some of the Allspark's energy from Sam to manifest itself in briefs spurts for their protection." Optimus had a blank look on his face. Ratchet sighed. "I mean that the Allspark energy being turned into an energy that their bodies can use to defend itself by drawing it from Sam, Jazz and Bumblebee. It is only good for a few seconds while they need it because the process of converting it into bioelectrical energy albeit special bioelectrical energy, is a very hard and inefficient process. They input a LOT of energy for a very small output. To us it on a large scale would be impossible this way but for self defense of a few seconds that could mean life or death it's worth it." All the Autobots nodded.

Prime looked down at them again as they rested in his hands Mikaela slightly shaking. He spoke softly to her. "Mikaela, we are far from perfect beings and it has been a long hard war. It has taken much from us as a race and as individuals. It does not excuse her behavior, not in the least. But it is something that can warp even a gentle spark in to a battle hardened bot. Before you pass judgment consider this. Remember however nothing in the cosmos excuses the fact that in a fit of temper almost harmed you severely." The Autobot leader gave her a withering look.

"Can we just go home?" she asked tiredly. Prime chuckled slightly and deposited the two inseparable sparklings in Jazz's hands. He pulled them close to his spark and let them lean into the warm chest plate. Bumblebee hovered closely whining slightly at them as he put a hand under Jazz's arm and they began the slow walk back to the base. They left without a word to anyone with the twins and Ratchet followed closely behind to watch them to make sure no one hurt them on the way back. Wheel jack and Optimus stayed behind.

Chromia walked slowly to her leader with her head down. He had never struck a mech in his whole LONG life. He was sorely tempted now. He knew whatever he merited out as her punishment Ironhide would probably triple. There was no need to hurt fellow Autobots in his ranks. They respected him and followed him out of loyalty and podship. It had nothing to do with fear. But at that moment he could tell Chromia was afraid, not of him hurting her but of something that hurt much more than a hit, rejection. "Chromia," his voice was a deep mix of sorrow and disappointment. The anger in his tone was gone though. "How could you even attempt to hurt the sparklings?" Chromia was dejected.

"I was angry but there is no excuse for my actions. I am grieved that the Allspark was lost and we are now stuck here… But there is no excuse."

"Realizing that what you did was wrong and a willingness to admit it is a start. However you behavior warrants a disciplinary action. When we return to the base you will take the children's duties of monitoring the communications for a full two weeks so that they will have no duties. You will also attend to your regular duties as the lists states you will be on patrol with Prowl. You will be on probation of sorts on this new planet. I have a feeling whatever I say to you now Ironhide will be much more severe with his words. He protects a human family. They are his humans especially their sparklings Annabelle, she even sleep in his stasis quarters. You will explain to him what you did and you will beg the forgiveness of the sparklings because the four bonded, Jazz, Bumblebee, Mikaela and Sam are also the Allspark. You were unable to hurt Mikaela because she has special powers from the Allspark's energy. If she dies so does all out hopes of more sparklings…" Chromia would have cried had she been human. A deep sadness filled her spark and her knees let out from under her as she fell to the desert floor. "The last part of your disciplinary action will be to have your personality chips examined by Ratchet. Damage from battle can fuse relays that help us control such outbursts. I knew you were prone to them before the war as was Ironhide but has calmed much in the years of late especially since he met his humans."

Throughout the whole fiasco the two other protoforms were silent and still the could only watch as the scenario played out in front of them. Chromia slowly plodded along the way Wheeljack had gone a moment before. Optimus looked at the other two arrivals. "Optimus they're the Allspark?" Bluestreak asked wide opticed. Prime nodded.

"Sam, the male sparkling defeated Megatron in battle. He pushed the Allspark into his chest instead of mine saving my life and all of our lives. In the end the Allspark shifted its powers to the boy and then bonded the four together." Hound was slack jawed.

"That human defeated Megatron???" another nod from Optimus. "So they are pod?" Nod. "Can we go make sure they are ok?" Prime chuckled a little at Hound.

"Let us retire to the base my friends. There are probably earth vehicles we can have you scan on the way for suitable alt modes." They followed their leader in the direction of the base as they walked behind him. Along the road in the early dawn light headed towards sunrise they found several alt modes to scan and choose from. Bluestreak scanned a Nissan Fairlady Z (350Z) as it zoomed passed. It was fast sleek and white with a navy blue hood and top. Hound was drawn to green 4x4 that drove by and scanned the 2004 Jeep wrangler. Chromia brought up the rear. She was shorter than the male counterparts of the Autobot pod and as a Yamaha R6 2005 model to be exact raced by she scanned it and transformed while the others were waiting. After they were all on the highway it was a short trip back to the base. Chromia was about to face the music to her bonded spark mate. She got back before the walking Autobots did and she suddenly wished she was anywhere but home…


	35. Chromia

Chromia, Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, and Hound came into the Base early in the morning that day. But Ironhide was the only one up at the base besides a small organic that clung to his chest plate that covered his spark where he always held her. He had his hand cupped to protect her and Annabelle rubbed her chubby hands over the warm but shiny slick metal that kept her interest. He made a quiet whirling sound and she clicked back once and made a small almost growling sound. Ironhide laughed. When she "said" that particular phrase she made a close of a sound as a human could get but it was still off, but Ironhide understood. It simply meant she was hungry. He pulled a chilled bottle of formula from a cooling compartment near his hip on his left leg. The baby laid down in his cupped hand she accepted the bottle he delicately fed her. Just as he smiled down at his small charge he heard the returning party walk into the base. His optics rose to the doorway and met another pair of blue optics. Those optics held shock, longing, shame and sadness. Ironhide closed the distance between he and the owner of them and wrapped her in a one armed hug. She slowly returned his embrace and as she got closer she found cradled in his large hand resting against her sparkmate's chest was the tiniest being she had ever been so close to. Chromia's attention was wrapped around the child in his hand as he nuzzled her cheek a moment and then followed her gaze down into his palm.

"Chromia, I've waited millennia to see you again my mate!" he said catching her optics. "I have sorely missed your physical proximity all these years. It does my spark well to have you close again." She smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked down into his hand again with a sigh, and then the small creature did the most amazing thing. It clicked and sort of "whirled" at her sparkmate. And then it looked at her and in a quick two clicks and high whine had basically informed her in Cybertronian that although slightly unsure about the new mech she wanted to be held. Apparently the proximity and the intimacy that Ironhide showed the femme extended the girls affections of the large stern black mech to the new smaller aqua colored femme. Chromia would have wept again seeing the tiny arms outreached to her. She knew once she told Ironhide what had happened he wouldn't trust her with the baby. Her optics turned away from the child and Ironhide. She made a small noise that resembled a chirp that might be translated as a 'not right now.' Ironhide was puzzled. "What is it that weighs on your spark Chromia?"

"Ironhide…" she said quietly. "When we touched down and were met by the humans I was disappointed and angry. I couldn't believe Prime had brought them into our pod." Ironhide could understand where she was coming from after all they were just carbon and water in such a fragile shell that a simple fall could damage their armor at times. Ironhide pulled his hand away to feed Annabelle again. He continued to look at her. Ironhide had felt that the humans were a large liability in battle as well as a nuisance. But he had come to love his small family not that he would ever say that to anyone other than Annabelle or maybe Chromia. The baby pushed her bottle away and cooed at him, Ironhide had that smile again and Chromia's spark nearly broke.

"Chromia, I know they don't look like much, pit, I felt much the same. But in the battle in the city they call Mission City where Megatron made a vie for the Allspark and they took down not only Blackout but Sam killed Megatron. My human William Lennox was small but fierce and resourceful in battle. His wife is a force to reckon with when pushed. And this sparkling here is Annabelle yet another force to be reckoned with," he chuckled to himself. Chromia's optics pleaded for something from him but he couldn't understand what was going on. His eyebrow ridges furrowed over his optics. "Is there something more?" She nodded. Just as he asked her this Optimus Prime came to stand behind her so she wouldn't be able to avoid telling him. His gaze moved to a very angry looking Autobot leader with his arms crossed and then back to Chromia. He gave her a questioning look but he was beginning to put the pieces together. Because as meek as the female Autobot was being now her temper rivaled his and he wasn't as slow as most thought his was. "Chromia…" his voice dropped an octave in warning.

Chromia flinched a bit at his tone and with a quick look behind her at Optimus she sighed quickly and blurt out, "IwassomadthatIkickthelittleorganicfemme." It was out in the open now but she was hopping she wouldn't have to repeat it. She knew he'd catch it even if it took him a second to compute it. Ironhide went stock still, not a servo moved except his essential systems. He'd received the vocal transmission she had output but his cerebral processors were working overtime trying to come to terms with the implications of the femme's statement in front of him.

Before Optimus could tell him the rest Ironhide's voice could be heard reverberating through the base as he bellowed, "YOU WHAT?!?!" The loud echoing boom of Ironhide's roar was followed immediately by a high shriek from a frightened baby girl shaking in the palm of her beloved guardian/nanny. The terrified screeching turned into soulful sobbing from the small sparkling. The readings he was getting as he scanned her sent warming lights flashing on his heads up display and the anger that had wracked his spark drained away under the sound of Annabelle's panicky weeping. His optics looked around worried and he put a finger to her tender chest between her flailing arms. He started to coo to her in Cybertronian with soft whines and clicks that conveyed his sorrow and concern. His gentle rocking motion he managed by shifting his center of gravity over one foot and then the other began to calm the scared sparkling. Annabelle's small chubby hands wrapped around his large finger as he moved it back and forth over her heaving chest.

Her cries began to lessen and her body signs were just beginning to come down into normal levels as Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and the bonded four came running in after they had heard the sparklings screams came echoing out of the base and could be heard from the main road through the human part of the base. Ratchet's scanners were working over time trying to find out the being in distress when he focused onto Annabelle's vitals he was spurred into running by the sudden jump. The medic shoved his way into the crowded computer room even past Optimus and Chromia. He pulled Ironhide's hand away scanning her thoroughly. "What in the pit happened?" he asked just loud enough to be heard over the child's cries. Ironhide sighed. His efforts were still paying off as her sobbing was dying down to a whimper as she curled into his warm black armor. He rubbed her back softly continuing his vocal transformer equivalent of hushing a baby and on an a private com channel told him _**Chromia told me what happened and I reacted very loudly. I scared her.**_ Ratchet was a bit angry with Ironhide because his outburst had scared the poor baby into almost a panic attack. But depending on what he was told and the fact that he had the baby in his arms when she told him Ratchet didn't say anything reprimanding. He knew the old softy felt bad enough.

"Well she is fine," Ratchet said out loud to help easy his worry. The medic was an ill tempered brilliant human and transformer doctor most of the time but at times he could be known to have the grace to be kind in difficult situations. "She's calming now and I think the strain will send her back into stasis. It will be good for her." Ironhide just nodded. Ratchet turned and looked at Chromia a moment but said and transmitted nothing. He walked out to tell the others what had happened all the other mechs followed him leaving only the two sparkmates. Ironhide shot his sparkmate a very cross look she continued to look at the floor. When one has no excuse for rash actions there is little to do but feel terribly and hope the damage will be able to be mended and that apologies will be accepted. The baby finally dropped off into a soft doze and Ironhide looked at her.

He transmitted over his com to her, _**Chromia you hurt our sparkling??? **_ She hastily shook her head, _**No NO she is functioning. The Allspark protected her. I was the only one thrown.**_ Ironhide was still not appeased _**You would have killed Mikaela Chromia…**_ There was desperation in her voice she could feel his distance even though he was close enough to touch _**I know Ironhide I will make it right with the sparklings. It's been so long Ironhide… Please don't close our bond Ironhide… **_Ironhide scoffed at the idea _**Chromia you must have fused more relays then the last time I saw you to believe that I could intentionally close our bond Chromia. I am VERY angry right now. But our bond is eternal. **_He gave her an assuring look but his face turned dark again. The baby whimpered in his hands again and he started to hush her as he had earlier and rocked a moment. He continued to look at Chromia though. _**Annabelle is my charge, I might as well have sparked her myself, **_he admitted to her seriously, _**if harm came to her I do not know if I could trust you again Chromia. And Sam and Mikaela…They are pod and I watch over them as well. Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and I are close to these humans. Must of us have designated certain ones for our own. When you EARN the trust of the sparklings you will have mine back as well. I have to take care of Annabelle now she recharges in my room however we have put your recharge station in my quarters also. If the arrangements disturb we can find another room for you. **_Chromia was certain he wasn't going to break from her but he didn't trust her now. Her spark felt heavy and laden with pain.

_**Ironhide… I wish there were a better explanation for my actions and my immediate dislike I had for the organics. I don't hate them now though; I know I was so wrong. That tiny femme has more Autobot spark then I have this day. I will serve your humans as you do and learn their worth if that is what you have come to know then I will see it to. As it stands I see it now… I wish to reside in your quarters Ironhide. That is where a sparkmate belongs… **_He looked at her for a long minute and sighed. Glancing down at Annabelle, he shook his head. But relenting in his stern nature for only a few seconds he reached out to his sparkmate and with the backs of his fingers ran them across her cheek plates in an intimate gesture. She leaned into his hand but didn't reach for him. The touch lingered for a moment and then slowly fell away as he turned to return to their now joint quarters. She wasn't in a hurry to be in the same room with the terse mech at the moment. He sent her a message as he walked away. _**I make up the work schedules. You have the human latrine duty starting tomorrow it should only take you a half an hour to do after that you will report for their 4 am communications duty and then to your patrol. You will have enough time to recharge the next to weeks and maybe an hour or so here and there but not much else. **_She took a moment to look up Latrine duty and sagged a bit but messaged back a, _**roger that, **_and walked toward the med bay where she assumed that Ratchet was waiting.

When she walked into the med bay Ratchet looked up at her, he was the only one in the fairly quiet med bay. "Well that was quite a display this morning Chromia," he started. She knew she deserved every minute of the shame she felt. "You're slagging lucky the Allspark likes those two sparklings or you would have been looking at something close to deactivation." He was dead serious and she became nervous suddenly. "Optimus has taken to those two sparklings, and you know the punishment of intentionally harming a sparkling Chromia according to Autobot law. But I imagine today's events wont soon be leaving your cerebral processors so I will dispense with any further lecture. Now lie down and let me have a look at your personality matrix some blows to the head over the millennia can knock a few relays loose or fuse them and we may not know it." She laid down and he pulled up the plating of her helmet and then pulled back another layer of protection to get to the delicate wires and relays that make up a transformers core personality. On the tip of one of his fingers was a small instrument that tested the ability of each relay to help control each different emotion. There was no magic switch inside a transformer to make they perfectly balanced in emotion and logic. They were creatures susceptible to many of the things humans were. Feelings could over shadow good logic, and feelings could give rise to a mechs desire to so something that is not necessarily the right thing to do at the time. But the relays he was currently testing were supposed to help with impulse control. As he moved the long then extension of his finger with a tiny ball on the end to another relay next a functioning impulse control relay he found one that was fused it looked like it had been for quite some time. He tested the next and it was fused also. His brow plates furrowed. He continued to work down the network of relays and found half were fused, and fused means they couldn't shut off. The only problem he had with the fact that they had been fused was that the purposeful placement of certain fusings such as in the aggression area, attack area, and her anger relays. He looked down into Chromia's optics for the first time in about 30 minutes. "Chromia, I know that Backdraft, the medic in your pod, was deactivated in a skirmish over 400 earth years ago. But did he do any work on your personality relays?" Chromia was quiet for a moment recalling the large mech that had studied under Ratchet.

"He did a few things I guess over the course of several years we were engaged regularly for a while and I took a few to the cranial unit," she answered honestly. Ratchet was not thrilled by her answer. Had the relays that were fused been random it would have made sense but the deliberate placement could only mean one thing, Backdraft, who had been questionable even eons ago, was making the already aggressive femme, more so. He had been modifying her personality slowly to make her more of a fighting machine than an intelligent Autobot. He had taken half of her capacity for anger management and impulse control. He had also dulled her fear responses. "I have bad news Chromia your medic was slowly but surely making it harder NOT impossible but harder for you to do so by fusing relays so that you would be a more battle ready, fear reduced, aggressive bot. We are who we are and the relays do help us. You could have chosen to restrain yourself earlier to day and this is NOT an excuse but it does explain a few things. I will make a report on this and give it to Optimus. I am going to begin repairing them. I will need to put you in stasis while I replace them. You might see a major difference when you come back online. I think that when you come back online and we see what the affect has been we will be able to see how much you hard it was for you to restrain yourself today." She looked at the medic.

"Ratchet… I didn't know… I can't believe he was fusing my relays!!! This is…" She suddenly went limp and still. Ratchet sighed. He had sent a direct code into her neural net for stasis lock before her anger had brought the ceiling down in on them. The femme was finally peaceful for a moment while he started he worked.

IT took several hours and by the time he finished the whole base was up and knew what had happened out at the landing. The talk about the base was how Chromia had changed so much and how the war had apparently warped her so. Ratchet had sent a report to Optimus promptly and the Autobot leader began to tell them all what had befallen Chromia. The bonded four were in the rec room. They had pulled themselves together after the attack. The shock had finally worn off and they were in a deep discussion with many of the other Autobots about the whole situation. There were a few with amusing and scary stories about mechs with to many relays fused. The more they learned about the importance of that part of the transformer cerebral processor the more they realized it might not have been completely her fault. Bumblebee and Jazz tried to impress upon the sparklings that although rare it had been known to happen and they would need to wait and see when the relays were fixed. The two bonded Autobots were still leery about the whole situation and didn't want to see her for at least a few days.

The report Ratchet sent to Optimus he also sent to Ironhide as was custom with sparkmates. HE went to see her after the report was received Annabelle in tow and went to watch the process that Ratchet was making. The large black mech stood quietly just watching but the medic could see he was worried. With his reassurance that Chromia would be fine and he would call him before he brought her back online Ironhide went to go try and distract himself until he was done. Despite his anger he loved his sparkmate with piece of his spark casing. She was the mech he wanted to be bonded to until his parts rusted away beneath him and he hoped in his spark that he would see more of his Chromia again. Tossing Annabelle once more he finally got a message from Ratchet and raced back to the med bay to see what the out come would be cradling the baby all the way.


	36. Gaurdian

Her optics flickered on and she looked around the room to find Ratchet standing over her still running scans. Chromia laid there silently for a moment taking everything in as if taking stock. Ratchet spoke, "Are you functional?" he asked. She turned her gaze to him.

"Yes," she said calmly. "May I sit up?" Ratchet nodded. She sat up and looked to find Ironhide next to the table she had been lying on. They exchanged looks. His posture gave nothing away of how he was feeling. He was master of hiding his feelings, but not from his sparkmate. She could see he was tense and worried about what she wasn't entirely sure.

"Your relays have been repaired. He reduced your anger and impulse control by at least 50 when he fused those relays. He also erased some of your memories of the last millennia or so…" Ratchet said this knowing it was a lie, at least the part about the memories. But the medic wanted to bait her to see how she would react. So he waited. Chromia's optics flew to his.

"MY MEMORIES?!?!" she yelled. "Which ones did he take???" Ratchet looked at her a moment. Her initial reaction was anger but controlled and the question that followed the initial shock was logical. The medic was encouraged but kept up the rouse.

"Mostly of Ironhide and you," he commented. He watched her carefully now. Her optics went wide and then narrowed.

"How dare he tamper with my memory unit! Especially of him!" She was outraged, angry but there was a over tone of sorrow. She fumed for a moment and then looked at the doc worriedly. "Is there a way to retrieve them??? I don't want to lose those…" Ratchet smiled. She seemed to be a perfectly operating femme now much more in control of her actions. She was VERY angry however it smoldered quickly into a logical path and gave way to more pressing things such as getting the memories back instead of dwelling on the audacity of a wayward medic tampering with her cerebral processor. She looked at him strangely. "Why are you smiling like that you just told me I was missing bits of my very sparkmate?!?!?"

"Chromia, he didn't erase any of your memories. I wanted to see how you would react to such a situation. If you'll notice the room is still standing and you are lucid. I'd say that what happened out at the landing sight would have been very hard for you to counteract especially without the knowledge of you decrease in control. You are still prone to angry out bursts as you have always been. And had you been watching yourself carefully you would have never tried to harm Mikaela. But in light of this I would have to say with you disposition to anger and impulsiveness you were at a great disadvantage." Ironhide just sat and listened. Annabelle seemed to be listening to what was going on because she hadn't interrupted the conversation yet. The baby sat contentedly against her nanny/guardian's warm chest plate in his cupped hand looking on.

Ironhide walked over to the femme and held out his hand. With a look to Ratchet as if asking permission to help her up the yellow hummer nodded and Chromia proceeded to get on her feet. Her sparkmate again tenderly swept the backs of his metal fingers along her cheek and this time she reached up and took his hand. He turned it in hers and held her hand for a moment. Ratchet intruded on the moment then. "I have made my report to Prime via comlink. He would like to see you two in the computer room." Ironhide gave the mech a sharp nod and turned to walk out the door. Chromia sighed and looked at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I feel as if I can't show my face in the base now… What I did was almost beyond forgiveness…" Ratchet sighed.

"Chromia," he said heavily. "In all the years we have been operational we all have regrets. This might be a very large one for you. But we are your pod, and that includes the two sparklings. They are very surprising creatures these humans a bundle of contradictions who live such a brief time but act as if they are immortal. I have a feeling that it might take a while but the sting of your actions of this morning will dull and they will forgive the transgression. They all understand you circumstances now. It does shed some light on the situation, not excusing it however giving you some room for leniency." She nodded.

"Thank you Ratchet." She said. He nodded as he turned to start working on some random spare part he had been working on the day before. Chromia jogged down the hallway to catch up with Ironhide who slowed his steps up as he heard her coming up behind him. She stopped short of his side and walked a step behind him. She knew he would run interference if anyone wanted a piece of her but she also knew he wasn't ready to wrap his arms around her. He wasn't accepting of her behavior and he was making it well known to her and everyone. She couldn't blame him but it did hurt at the same time. When they walked into the computer room it was quite crowded. Most of the mechs that resided in the base were in the computer room talking amongst each other. Once Ironhide, Annabelle and Chromia walked in the room fell silent and all eyes and optics turned toward the new arrivals. Optimus walked up to them and stepped aside as if to ask them to come further inside. They did so walking a few more steps occupying an empty space just left of the large door. The silence was deafening and their stares were weighing heavily on the femme. Suddenly a tiny squeal followed by two quick clicks startled some of the mechs because of its unexpectedness. Ironhide along with every other pair of viewing apparatus in the room looked down to the small pink bundle of energy that sat in his hand. He didn't respond right away and this earned him a disapproving growl that Ironhide had done many times to other mech when his commands weren't followed instantaneously. The noise sent the whole room into peels of laughter. Sunstreaker who had heard that very menacing growl low in the old gruff mechs chest come from the small sparkling in his hand demanding to be tossed 'up' left him on the floor literally rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"OH PRIMUS!!! She….Shee..." he said between mechanical laughter, "She is….turning into….another….'Hide…" This statement sent another round of laughter through the large group. Chromia even chuckled a bit. The baby had done the impossible she had broken the tension in the room by simply being her. Chromia looked down at the baby who was picking up so much from her sparkmate. She felt badly again for even thinking about hurting the tiny creatures, they were so strange, but so special she was beginning to understand. Optimus finally found his voice through the loud mirth that filled the room and stepped next to Ironhide and Chromia.

"Alright everyone," he called. It took another minute for the laughing to stop but everyone finally settled including William who had a hard time stopping himself. But the Autobot leader finally spoke again. "Everyone is aware of the situation that happened this morning. I received a report from Ratchet about our recently deactivated medic in Bluestreak's pod that had tampered with Chromia's relays. I felt it prudent to allow her to address everyone." They all looked at her again. She sighed.

"There is not much I can say…" she looked defeated. "When there is no excuse for your actions no matter the circumstances what can one say? I regret my actions. I do NOT hate organics in our pod. I will accept them as our pod and younglings. I will guard them and work along side them." She then did something that was unexpected by all. They proud (very proud) femme walked to the middle of the room where the bonded four were standing. Jazz held Sam and Bumblebee held Mikaela. As Chromia came closer the two Autobots bristled a little weary of the female Autobot after the morning's events. She walked slowly and in deliberate passive way and then fell to her knees in front of them with her head bowed. She spoke softly "I tried to hurt you," she said then brought her head up and looked directly at the small teen nestled against Bumblebee's armor nervously. Chromia sighed with regret for the millionth time that day. "I cannot undo my actions, but I will do this, I swear on my spark I will protect you and your sparkmate with everything I have. I do not this because you are the Allspark because that is what we guarded and sought and fought for since before your race even existed. I do it because I took your life in my hands when I tried to harm you, and since I pulled that responsibility on myself I will do my best to protect it from now on instead of bring you harm."

The two humans were speechless. That hadn't anticipated the Autobot to literally bow to them and basically swear allegiance to them. Sideswipe's mouth was hanging open. Ironhide gave Annabelle a little toss at her request but watched his sparkmate with pride and a small smile. He was proud of her. Optimus looked at the situation with approval. Sam looked the mech at their Autobot's feet. Sam could see the torment in her optics. He didn't know how he could exactly see the emotions in them but he did. He felt the Allspark stirring in him. The other three looked to Sam and Bumblebee's hand went to Jazz's back and rested there making all four in contact with each other. Sam leaned over Jazz's outstretched cupped hands toward the light blue femme still on her knees. He touched her with out reservation and felt the others supporting his decision through their links. When his small hand touched the top her head she felt a warm sensation move through her neural net through her systems and then into her spark. It was a comforting calming feeling that gave her a sudden sense of peace and an even greater sense of purpose. The contact continued and a bright blue glow began to engulf the femme. By this measure the Allspark's power moved through the femme shifting pieces of her anatomy and systems she grew a full foot as she knelt before them on the floor her arms and legs lengthened slightly and her systems were given a new directive, and upgrade. A more powerful weapons system and a sturdier frame formed, just a tad bulkier that she had been before. It seemed that the Allspark as well as the children and the bonded Autobots approved of a new choice of a guardian. Megatron's spark had been extinguished and the guardian of the Allspark had died with it. Now as poured the Allspark's power into the femme they had chosen his replacement, the unlikely war battered Autobot seeking redemption from her grievous transgression and a femme nonetheless.

The Autobot pod gathered around the bonded four and the femme watched in wrapped attention. The power suddenly cut off having done its job and Sam's body went limp and pitched forward out of Jazz's hands. Chromia already had her hands cupped and caught the boy instinctively. Jazz, Bumblebee and Mikaela watched the femme handle Sam with a mother's tenderness. She laid him in Jazz's hands again and stood. She turned to face everyone else for the bonded quartet knew what had happened. The optics that met the others' were no longer the artic blue of all the Autobots but a bright white. Ironhide looked at her with pride and even awe in his gaze. She looked back. "The Allspark has accepted me as its new guardian. It's given me a better ability to protect the four bonded. I am not bounded to them but I can hear it when they call for help. The Allspark took my oath of protection and made it permanent." She went to Optimus knelt before him. He watched her do so. "Optimus Prime, as leader of the transformers to seal the guardian to the Allspark I need your blessing of the matrix." He looked down at her much like a father looks at a daughter.

"Chromia you have been a loyal soldier and faithful Autobot despite this morning. The Allspark has chosen well, I accept its choice." The leader of the Autobots put his hand on his spark chamber and then the other on the femme's head and was quiet for a moment. He remembered back to the first time he had done this, almost so long ago he hardly could recall it but he had recollections of Megatron bowing before him after it had altered him with its power and asked for his blessing. He knew that she was much different that Megatron as she had no guile, anger yes but no hidden agendas or deviousness in her spark. It seemed to always pick the most unusual mechs to balance the power between cube and leader. And so he recited in a rough translation to English, "The Matrix gave us the Allspark and the Allspark had chosen its guardian. As Prime I invoke my right to judge the worthiness of the transformer elected. Her worth is great as a soldier and fighter. Her willingness to seek amends and protect the new Allspark is genuine and I see great potential. As Prime I accept the selected mech as the Guardian." As he said this last phrase Chromia glowed a brief seconded surrounded by the Allspark's power once again. It flashed and was then gone. The seal was bound. Chromia rose and walked to Ironhide. She now came up to his chin. White optics met blue.

"They trust me now…" she said quietly. While still holding on to Annabelle with one hand he wrapped his other arm around his sparkmate with enthusiasm and took her into a warm hug that brought the warmth back into both or their sparks. He held her for a long moment and the only thing that finally interrupted their embrace was the two loud quick clicks form an impatient Annabelle. Ironhide promptly ignored her while holding onto Chromia. But that little warning growl he had so often to the present mechs came again from the tiny body in his hand the round of laughter pulled even the gruff old mech in. There would be more explaining to do but for now there were reasons to celebrate.


	37. Planned Chaos

A/N sorry for the long wait this chappy took some research on vehicle modes for the new cons and where I wanted the story to go. If anyone has any suggestions I am open!! I love taking your ideas you give me and making a whole chapter around it. This part was spawned by and idea that I got from a review so keep them coming if anyone has ideas leave them in a review!!! Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tension in the base seemed to have melted away from the previous transgression that happened at the landing site earlier that day. Chromia would take responsibility for her actions and continue to do the double duty assigned to her. She felt responsible for what she had done because relays or not she could have tried harder to stop it and didn't. However for today there was a relief felt by everyone when she declared "cured" by Ratchet and the Allspark had deemed her fit to guard the Allspark itself.

The rest of they day went by slowly since the whole thing started so early in the morning and the Allspark had chosen its guardian in the early afternoon. They all settled in to the base and found their rooms. Chromia shared quarters with Ironhide and of course Annabelle. When she saw the Autobot sized crib for the small sparkling she laughed and understood she had to have it since Ironhide would be unable to reach her in an ordinary crib humans used. When they had put another recharge table in the room Annabelle looked around at the new living arrangements and squealed and chirped at Ironhide in a confused manor. He explained to her in Cybertronian that Chromia was going to sleep in the room with them and that she was his sparkmate. The child uttered a sound that might have passed for a whirl and click. It would have been translated mommy and daddy but in an adoptive sense. Chromia was taken aback by the sparklings ready acceptance of the new caretaker in her small world. Annabelle then squealed at Chromia and with a look at Ironhide as if for permission she reached out and took the baby when he shook his head.

The sparkling tumbled into her palm with a small summersault. She giggled wildly and looked up at the Autobot with a smile and a whirl click click, "female caretaker" loosely translated. She could have cried had she been human. She was becoming used to the overflow of emotions some born of guilt and shame and now springing from a place in her spark she hadn't known existed. A small rumbling sound deep in her chest that she often heard from Ironhide was a comforting accepting sound that caretakers offered sparklings when they held them or they were distressed. But the rumbling sound was most significant when held the first time by a caregiver. An Autobots vibrations sound was always unique and was imprinted on a sparkling when they accepted them the first time. The complete bonding and meaning of the rumbling sound wasn't totally apart of a human's early programming however the warm sound from the Autobot made the baby lean into her with a soft sigh. She knew enough about her large nanny/ guardian that that sound was comforting and a loving way to communicate with out any real words needed. She would know the two Autobot's vibrations and sound better than her own heart beat for the rest of her natural life.

They sparkling splayed her hand across the large metal plates that covered her spark chamber. She smiled up at the Autobot and Chromia smiled back. It was an instant bond that seemed to form with the tiny organic so unlike herself. But Ironhide's attachment to the baby was a large driving factor. But the most intimate bonded feeling she had for the baby wasn't born of her sparkmates love for the baby but her own innate feelings of need to protect they sparkling that seemed to be inherently in all Autobots. She cooed at the baby in Cybertronian and the baby clicked back twice quickly and demandingly. She chuckled as she gave her a small toss in the air and Annabelle landed in her hand with a squeal of joy. Ironhide looked on with an approving smile. She would make a good caregiver to the sparkling he knew.

The other Autobots found empty quarters for themselves and made themselves at home after Ratchet had had a chance to give them a clean bill of function. The bonded four relayed the information about how Megatron had been killed and how they had be come the Allspark to the new arrivals that help clear up any questions they had. Optimus Prime let the bonded four tell the story each time because he knew they would want to explain what they wished to reveal and he allowed them that right since they were the all powerful Allspark now. The rest of the afternoon was spent welcoming the bots back into the pod's fold especially as Arcee, Hotrod and Prowl came to see them. They were with their human charges now and weren't at the base any more. Prowl still took his place outside the Witwicky house and Arcee and Hotrod now protected the Connor's siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Decepticons far south down in Arizona were welcoming their newly arrived comrades from the deep trenches of space. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Soundwave were three who touched down outside Flagstaff. Starscream was having a hard time winning over the loyal Soundwave even though Megatron was dead. He had seen others in the Decepticon ranks that were better suited to lead than the back stabbing mech. However with Lord Megatron dead Starscream was next in line and being a good or bad Decepticon depending on how you look at it he fell in line with the transformers wingmates Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Upon landing on earth they knew they would have to get new earth vehicle forms to move about the world unnoticed. There was an Air force base too far from Flagstaff named Luke Air Force Base outside of Glendale Arizona. Starscream went to the base in his jet form and scanned several jets and other vehicles for his wingmates and Soundwave. When he returned Thundercracker chose the Thunderbird jet, Skywarp took the scan of the F22 and Soundwave was the hardest to fit since he had three smaller bots that were bound to him. Ravage, Rumble and Laserbeak were all apart of his inner workings most of the time until he needed them. After looking at all the information Soundwave chose a hovercraft model that could be all terrain not knowing what was going to happen with the Autobots now. His three smaller companions became three large guns mounted on the top of his form. This gave him much more fire power in his alt mode as well as the ability to pull them into his form when he transformed.

Now that the new arrivals had been taken care of they were being filled in on the plan. Starscream told them of the human organization that seemed to be doing some of their work for them until their spy turned goody goody on them. By monitoring the communications of their original phone tap they discovered slowly that they were very interested in Sam Witwicky for reasons unknown so far. But to Starscream if the humans wanted the boy there must be a good reason to go to all this trouble for the boy especially since they had given up one of their scientist to loose the Autobots on their trail after what they referred to as a test. Now what they were testing for was not clear either however the only thing that was clear is that they were targeting the two humans that had been in the battle at Mission City, especially the one who killed Megatron. Now getting the boy back for that alone was enough for most Decepticons but this was Starscream and they boy had actually done him a favor but losing the Allspark in the process had been regrettable. Getting the boy would not only win over Soundwave almost assuredly but why the humans were so interested in getting him too was a question that needed answering. There was something that surrounded him they were going to find out what.

Starscream proposed a plan to possibly drawn them out since there were a few Autobots that were not on base and resided with human charges now. They could read the Autobot signal from Tranquility even from Arizona. They weren't sure exactly what he was guarding since he moved to different streets every day however he was within the vicinity of several human establishments that attacking would get the Autobots attention. Frenzy's intel on the Witwicky child told them that he had attended an educational institution near where Prowl was located. Maybe hitting close to home would draw the boy and his slagging Autobots out to play. It would be a simple mission. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were going to fly over the fleshling's sparkling repository and let off a few blasts here and there to draw the attention of the Autobots. When they came they would intensify their bombardment of the education center and start really threatening lives. When they did this for no reason at all that the Autobots would be able to figure out they will try to save the humans but in doing so they will probably leave their own fleshling's less guarded.

Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker worked as a seamless unit. They would keep the slagging Autobots guessing long enough to swipe the boy out from under their noses and they will never know what hit them. The other Decepticons listened to his idea and thought it was the best place to start since the Allspark was gone and they all wanted revenge on the being that had brought down there might leader. Soundwave was all for it especially since he would get a piece of the boy upon capturing him, Starscream had promised him. They decided that now was a good a time as any and the three wingmates transformed into their jet forms and took to the skies.

As they flew over the terrain they made it a point to fly very near the base where the Autobots new base was so that they could trace their signals and make a show of where they were going. They knew this would get their attention and make them suspicious however with them shooting at the little flesh ball targets just for the pit of it will slag them up good. They closed in on Tranquility High School.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Autobot base they bonded four were beginning to settle in for the early afternoon. They figured the exciting but wearing day was finally winding down and they began to feel the strain of the emotional rollercoaster they had been dragged on that day. When the sparklings were carried to the rec room to watch an old movie on Frankenstein Jazz has been revved up to see, they all laughed good-naturedly with him about his fascination with the mix matched spare part thing that might have been the closest thing to a cross between a human and a transformer. Mikaela and Sam sprawled out on the their Autobots' laps on top of the foam mattress that was in their next to the couch just for them. Their heads were in Jazz's lap and their feet dangled off into Bumblebee's where he petted their legs affectionately with the tips of his fingers. Jazz made him self comfortable with his arm around Bumblebee and the bonded Autobot scooted closer to Jazz. This was the regular positions for them only varying on which Autobots lap the kids' heads were in.

Jazz was comfortable enough in himself and with all the other mechs to take the slight ribbings they gave him about being a "couple" with Bumblebee even though they knew very well that they weren't a sparkmated couple. They were just bonded four ways with their sparklings and the desire to be close to them outweighed anything anyone joked with him about. Protecting the feelings of Bumblebee and the two sparklings was Jazz's main priority and he made it quite clear to everyone that if they made Bumblebee feel uncomfortable with showing his need to be in contact with him or with the kids he would kick their aft and beat them with their own weapon. The small Solstice Autobot may have been small but he was Prime's main man and it was for a reason. Belying his size was strength and a sharp wit that had served them well through the centuries. IT was well known that if they did intrude on their bonds that no only would they deal with Jazz and possibly Bumblebee in a tag team, but Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus would be right behind them to pick up what was left and weld it to something awkward, blow it up and then put it in the brig, in that order.

The happy quartet sat there half way into the Technicolor Frankenstein film and Sam was kissing the back of Mikaela's neck and left ear talking softly to her. She enjoyed these times as it afforded them some bonding time while they were still with the Autobots too. The kisses were chase and innocent in the beginning but as the movie wore on and the kids lost interest for other more interesting pursuits, i.e. each other. Mikaela turned toward Sam and he held her tighter against his body content to have her so close. There were pulls inside them to get closer but they were not ready to conquer the unknown complications good or bad that might bring. But Mikaela leaned into his kisses and deepened them wrapping her arms around his neck.

About the time Sam would break off the sweet torture Mikaela was putting him through an alarm went off throughout the base scaring the teens out of their wits. Jazz and Bumblebee shot up taking the sparklings with them to report to the computer room where everyone was gathering. Optimus Prime was standing there looking out at the assembled mechs rather darkly. Something had happened they all knew it. All the humans and mechs were finally present.

"Prowl just informed me that three jets have opened fire on Tranquility High School. They haven't seemed to hit anyone yet since they are targeting the open areas however they are endangering all the sparklings at the place of learning we must go and stop them before they take any lives. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bluestreak leave now go back try to draw their fire into a less inhabited location." They didn't wait for any more they transformed and raced out of the base.

"Arcee, and Hotrod are on their way to help. They will deposit their humans with Prowl who is now in possession of the Witwickys." Optimus looked at Sam with a nod. "Ratchet, Connors, Hound, Chromia, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sam, Mikaela, and I will be the second force to move in. Bumblebee is to stay back with the sparklings unless they are in danger and he must enter the battle." Everyone accept their leader transformed and waited for his signal. "Wheeljack, Red alert, and Ironhide stay here and guard the base and the Lennox's. Will, we will meet you and your squad in town bring the sabot rounds." Will nodded and ran off as fast as he could, making calls as he ran. His team had since moved on to the base because they knew they might be needed again. They were assembling as he spoke. Optimus transformed. "ROLL OUT AUTOBOTS!" he said as he roared through the hallways in his semi form.

They pulled out on the highway ignoring speed limits and weaving through traffic to race into Tranquility. The first group was not far a head of them only about 2 minutes as they speed toward the same destination. Sam and Mikaela's hearts pounded as they knew so many people at the school who might be dead now for all they knew. They had been placed in the second party to be more protected but asked to come along incase there was any Autobot or human saving to be done. Ratchet and Connor would probably serve as the first ambulance on the scene to start taking injured people and caring for them. Optimus had thought of everything they thought. They all hopping they weren't too late to save at least some of the children attending the school.


	38. School's out forever?

The drive to the high school was quiet and tense. BY the time they got there, the PE field was torn up beyond all recognition and the football stadium was nothing but chunks of concrete and singed dirt. It seemed they had not made an assault yet on the main school building where all the students would have be. The Decepticons were now blowing holes in the lunch area, luckily lunch was already done and over with since it was basically the last period of the day according to the high school's schedule.

The students and staff had long since forgotten the golden rule of school disasters "remain calm and exit single file." When there is a real threat that no human could plan for intelligent people turn into a running screaming mass of adrenalin and nothing else seemed to matter. The scattering crying students and teachers filling the streets were running in every direction making it difficult to navigate the mob and actually get to the school to try and save it.

When Optimus saw the three forerunners he had sent to try and draw there fire, they were in bipedal form firing on the three military jets above. BY there unique signatures they soon discovered that two of the three Decepticons that had landed were Thundercracker and Skywarp. Starscream was firing back on the Autobots but was refusing to leave his position over the school to give chase. At the moment the three Autobots were only serving to slow the destruction of any of the main buildings or so they thought.

Optimus Prime finally blared his horn as loud as he could to make the frightened sparklings get out of the way before the Decepticons decided to concentrate fully on his small first group. With Ratchets sirens and their leaders horn the multitude began to part and allow them quicker access to the road.

In the chaos, people were still spilling out of the crowded school. The Autobots transformed and began to release a barrage of missiles toward the sky bound Decepticons. They dodged most of them and returned fire. But once Starscream saw the Autobots fanning out around the school to cover the fleeing people all three wingmates began firing into the high schools main buildings. By now most of the occupants had evacuated, but the few left inside were now casualties. The central building collapsed and the three fighter jets turned their attention not the running flesh piles that discussed them so. Skywarp and Thundercracker began running interference for their new leader and Starscream targeted a singer being on the ground. The dirt exploded as he vaporized at least three other squishies as well as his intended victim. He laughed to himself as the Autobots realized he was now after the humans.

There was no method to his madness as he fired on another group of escaping teens. The twins were closest to the sparklings and dove to scoop them up before the missiles could hit where they were standing. Sunstreaker cleared the blast zone but Sideswipe didn't and was blown thirty yards to the left. This drew his brother to his aide.

Soon Ratchet and Connors had set up a make shift triage center five blocks away from the blasting. Autobots brought wounded, dying and dead teens and teachers to them. As quickly as they dropped patients off in their laps they ran back to the fray trying to fend off aerial attacks of the three seekers. Optimus finally got a good shot at Thundercracker as he was trying to cover Starscream. He had hit his right wing and his stabilization gyros were having a hard time keeping him stable in the sky.

Jazz was moving slowly away from his bonded three partners as Starscream took another pot shot at a group of cowering girls caught by a fence so they couldn't get away. Ripping the fence from the ground Jazz caught the explosive projectile inside the fencing between two of the strong poles redirecting it to the pile of wreckage to their right. The maneuver had saved the girls but the explosion was to close for him to escape. It threw him back across the football field. Sam Mikaela and Bumblebee cried out as he flew. Bumblebee literally had to hold onto the humans so they wouldn't run to his aide. All three felt the impact inside them it had been jarring. Bumblebee was doing his best not to run in and try his luck at the wingmates killing humans on a whim.

As Jazz flew Chromia came out of nowhere brandishing her new weaponry that was high velocity and very powerful. Starscream barely eluded the powerful energy bursts headed his way. She had protected Jazz from being vulnerable to a shot straight to the spark. When Starscream veered off she helped Jazz up. With a smile and a nod of thanks he ran back toward the main buildings firing on the jets.

Optimus, Bluestreak, Hound and now Arcee and Hotrod were firing on the Decepticons flying over head firing at them and at random kids. The Autobots were literally taking shots for the humans around them and trying to either bring down the jets or get them to move somewhere less populated. However the jets wouldn't budge a nanometer from their seemed target. The five Autobots had surrounded the school on all sides trying to yell at the running humans to get out of the way and aim at the same time. Spread thin over the current decimated area Starscream was trying to keep them busy just a little longer to make sure they would not be close enough to save the male sparkling being held by Bumblebee at the moment. He watched them as they tried to protect the humans but kept throwing weary glances back at the yellow Autobot and the sparklings. Chromia also was staying just a step to the right of Jazz which was odd knowing she was sparkmated to Ironhide. Odd but not pertinent to his current objective he tucked the info away for another time to analyze. Just as his plan seemed to be flawless two very two very unfortunate events happened at once.

Chromia who had been coinciding her firepower with Jazz's had finally struck Thundercracker as he once again had come to cover his leaders aft. The whole in his wing had become twice the size it was now and some of his internal systems had been hit by the simultaneous blast. Thundercracker was going down if he didn't make a run for it. Starscream very angrily told him to head back to their makeshift base but called him every name he knew and then some in an angry outburst. The wounded seeker provided a brief distraction and small respite in the firing long enough for Prime to notice one thing, the twins were missing….

The school on most sides was open to clear air and a clear view; however the back side of the school was set close to a very tall business building. 15 stories up, it was home to many doctors' offices and other similar small business operations. The twins had seen this and developed an idea once back up arrived. They scaled the building from the back so the Decepticons wouldn't see them and once the got to the roof they could look down on the jets hovering over the school firing on their pod and the humans. The twins were not known for their rational decisions or slow tempers. They had had enough of the firing from the ground and they were about to even the playing field or battle field as it were.

"Let's give these seekers some lessons in right to life for all sentient…" Sunstreaker stopped and looked at Sideswipe questioningly. "Is that how it goes?" Sideswiped just rolled his optics.

"Your hopeless just jump and kick some winged aft will you? My jet judo is rusty anyhow!" Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker and he looked back and with a nod they both jumped on the two remaining Decepticons' backs before they could start firing. This time there was only two jets and two jet judoers and they were in for some payback. Sunstreaker pulled hard on Skywarp's tailfins making him swerve into a spiral dive. Sunstreaker let out a loud shout "YEEEEEEEEEHHAAAAAAAAAA!!" Sideswipe was hanging on to Starscream's underbelly and got a good hold of one of his engines and swung toward his midsection and sunk his fist into the plating and then through it.

Skywarp's circular nosedive was coming close to the ground. The Decepticon didn't have enough time to transform before the yellow Lamborghini Autobot pushed himself off the back of him pulling his tailfins all the way to the right and locking them in position with a loud pop and crack making it impossible to pull out of the dive. Hound and Optimus let out cheers as a large yellow shoot opened up above him and he began to float down to the ground. Skywarp teleported at the last minute, to where they didn't know because they didn't seem him afterward. Sideswipes fingers penetrated Starscream's extensive strong armor and they came out holding sparking vital wires that prompted a high pitched scream from the flying Decepticon. Jazz was laughing so hard he almost could stay standing. Starscream suddenly turned sharply twice and shook the red Lamborghini loose and his red shoot opened up.

Starscream in a last desperate attempt to save any visage of his plan banked to the right in a tight circle barreling straight for Sam. Bumblebee had a hold of the boy as he saw the F15 dove for them. Bumblebee was quicker than the injured mech though, he wrapped his hands around the two teens like a tight cacoon yelling at them on "their" channel to hang on to each other. He then let himself drop backward into a back summersault to roll away from the oncoming jet. Chromia as if she had known what was going to happen before hand was already with in range and firing her powerful matter guns toward the hole that Sideswipe had made. She came close to hitting him but Starscream was flying so irratically it was hard to aim for the small target. She settled for a few good wing hits instead. Another scream echoed across the sky. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE AND THAT SLAGGING FLESH BAG!!!" he wailed as he suddenly flew upward so high that the jet disappears to the human eye.

He had fled and was gone but the devastation he left behind was overwhelming. The Autobots looked around taking stock of the sparklings, and then of their comrades and then to the rubble and bloody humans about their feet. Other ambulances were arriving at the make shift hospital Ratchet and Connors had set up. Optimus ordered Hound, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker to start sifting through the building's to find any remaining survivors.

Just as Starscream took off Will arrived with his team a little too late to help fight but they were going to need their community liaison to help them with this mess. How they were going to explain another attack only about a month and a half after the first was going to be a difficult task. More military came to set up a perimeter around the attack site to contain any witnesses, survivors, and media that might be trying to get in on the top secret war. The soldiers were all accustomed to dealing with the Autobots and began helping them in their rescue efforts. They now transferred all the wounded to the triage center and they took over that also as they gave Ratchet a chance to slip away with Connors before they were caught by any civilians or news reporters.

Bumblebee unrolled and opened his hands to check on the kids. They were dizzy but unfazed. They smiled gratefully at Chromia their guardian really proving her worth today. Sam surveyed the damage around him and behind a bus bench across the street was a battered, bloodied but very alert face he recognized. His eyes were wide and the shock of being in a battle zone seemed to be wearing off as he half stumbled half walked toward the yellow Autobot holding Sam and Mikaela. Chromia followed their glances toward the small creature walking toward them. She rushed to pick it up to save it any more strain. She was about to take it to the soldiers to run him to the hospital but Bumblebee's chirp waylaid her. She turned slowly her hands were level with Bee's. The small form in Chromia's hands looked out at the two sparklings with hazel eyes. Sam reached for him as he spoke his first word since the whole situation began, "Sam?" he asked about to break down. Sam looked at him sadly, "Aw Miles I'm sorry…"


	39. Dealing

Chromia looked at the shaking boy in her large hands while she held him a little closer to her spark when she realized how cold he was. The boy was leaking red energon from several different laces the most prominent of which was the gash on his arm that might have hit a large artery. His eyes were now leaking also a clear liquid that she hadn't en able to identified yet it might have been coolant. Sam reached out to him from Bumblebee's hand and crawled into Chromia's hand almost cradling the boy to him. The scene remainder her much of the time Elita One had found her buried after a particularly devastating, attacks by the Cons. She had felt the same fear, confusion, and horror she could see in the new sparklings eyes. Her sparked ached for him.

Sam pulled the trembling teen into a hug as he cried along with him now, "Miles, I'm so sorry!! I really am. I wish you hadn't been dragged into this!! Damn it! The Decepticons are ruthless bastards. We had no idea they would ever randomly attack a school just for kicks," Sam rocked him as he talked trying to comfort them both. The others three bonded felt Sam's heartbreaking sadness. It made Bumblebee want to grab him back up and fix it but he knew he couldn't.

The other transformers were still sifting through the collapsed structures. Optimus Prime happened to over hear Sam's comment and he didn't think they had attacked this school at random but at the time he kept the theory to himself. Ratchet had finally made an appearance carrying Connors with him. They both looked haggard and sullen. They had saved many lives today but had lost so many more in the first minutes of the battle because there had been only the two of them treating the wounded. It took a full 7 minutes for more paramedics to arrive in that time 10 had died. Complications with 17 others had cost them their lives. The body count rose drastically however when Decepticons started target practice on the humans, some were hit by flying debris others had just been blown to bits straight away. They brought in 32 dead and 54 seriously injured and 18 moderately hurt. As they dug through the rubble they were finding mostly bodies and very few survivors.

Ratchet made his way toward Chromia. He was already scanning Miles wondering why the hurt boy hadn't been sent to the hospital yet. "Why hasn't he been…" Ratchet stopped when he saw Sam holding the boy. Ratchet understood the delicate emotional state the teens were in and saw one of their sparklings experiencing pain. But the blood loss that Miles was having provoked him to intrude. He looked at Sam gently, "Let me see him Sam," he said. The sparkling nodded and allowed Ratchet to reach for him but Miles pulled back from his hand trying to escape it. "NO NO!!! NO MORE!!. I've had enough!! NO more giant robots!!!" Miles had finally snapped Ratchet understood his panic through and caught him between his hands and anyway along with Sam he assumed his presence would calm the other boy. "Same how could you let the have me!!" Miles cried as he saw them all as threats now.

The boy was flailing wildly in Ratchet's palms and his fear was increasing the blood flow in his body. As he swung about the red thick liquid was getting everywhere. Sam was now wearing much of it on his shirt. "MILES MILES!!" he shouted shaking him trying to get him to calm down. "Miles they are the good guys. They just saved your aft!!" Miles took a moment to look at the lot holding him and Sam. He realized if he hadn't squished him yet he probably was ok. Sam looked him in the eyes. "Bro?" he asked tentatively. He looked around him at the Autobots that had gathered to see what the fuss was when the sparkling had started screaming. The teen took a good look at each one and then back at Sam. It might have been the blood loss or from the shock wearing off or a bit of both that took the edge off the terror. Sam looked painfully at him as if Miles had stumbled onto something huge he had been hiding…

"This is what you couldn't tell me isn't it?" Sam nodded sadly but was interrupted before he could answer by a cranky medic.

"Alright enough out of you two, Sam go back with Bumblebee. And Miles is it? Well it doesn't matter right now this second because you're going to bleed to death if I don't stem the flow from your arm!" Ratchet had a small instrument at the end of one finger, a humans sized syringe that was filled with a general anesthetic. "Now you are in the best medical hands on your whole planet. You will be fine, now relax." Miles squeezed his eyes shut and when the needle went in he let out a small yell because the serum burned, however it only lasted a few seconds and he was out cold.

"Is he gonna be ok Ratch??"

"Yes sparkling," he said calmly. "I will have Connors close the wound and bind it till we return to the base. I assume he is coming with us." Sam nodded. "After he's been patched up I will need someone too…" Chromia stepped up to him surprising all present.

"I will take him. The bonded are safe. I would like to see him safely to the base," she replied. Ratchet looked at her a moment then nodded approvingly. She smiled at him with a nod. Ratchet had already deposited Miles into Connors; lap. He was wrapping the wounds that were bleeding and suturing some of the other lacerations he had. The teen was finally ready and Chromia took him back to the base ahead of the others.

Now that Miles had been dealt with for the time being, the bonded four and some of other Autobots turned their attention to the devastated landscape around them. Both Mikaela and Sam had gone there for two and a half years. IT was now wiped out, nothing left but a smoldering mass of steel, concrete, mud, dirt and embers. The last normal part of their life they had known just a month before was now just a memory. The two sparklings dealt with this differently. Mikaela immediately had retreated into Jazz's available comfort and had been very quiet. Her Autobot coddled her near his spark as she shed silent tears, they all felt her sadness.

Sam on the other hand after dealing with Miles dug into the rubble about him looking for other humans that might be alive. He threw himself into the screech for hours long after Jazz a had taken a sleeping Mikaela back to the base. Bumblebee and Jazz continued to send loving tender warmth to the traumatized children. Sam's camero worked beside him wordlessly by trying to be a silent rock for him. Sam notices this and appreciated him more than he would ever know. He still continued to dig, pulling large chunks of burnt concrete out of his way.

A particular big piece was giving him trouble. He finally gave it one hard shove and it sent it rolling down the other side of the pile. He watched it and then went back to his to dig but something stopped the teen cold. Bumblebee felt the sudden onslaught of rising panic. The Autobot saw the reason for his shock. The face of a dead girl bloody and lifeless stared at him from the debris. A screaming filled the battle field pained and angry. He just didn't understand at this age how anything sentient could just blow up a school for the pit of it. The girl's face has broken him. The screech turned into a pained cry. Bumblebee rushed to collect his human. Sam collapsed in a heap and his Autobot tenderly scooped him into his hand. The yellow camero let out a low whine at Sam as he began a soft vibration in his low chest much like Chromia had done for Annabelle. Sam still cried excruciatingly against Bumblebee's chest armor over his spark casing. The warmth coming form the familiar energy seeped into his exhausted body and mind. When the darkness encroached on the edges of his vision he didn't fight the welcome shadows that fell on him taking the ache with it from his consciousness.

Bumblebee felt in his spark the boy giving in to the overload that took him into an unconscious state. He rubbed his back comfortingly and hugged him close as his body slumped against him. Sam's face slid down the side of his sleek armor his tears streaked the paint. The yellow Autobot sighed heavily. He helped Sam lay down in his palm on his back facing the warmth in his chest and softly petted his head with the tips of his fingers and continued the soft touches down the side of his face. Optimus walked over to the distraught mech. "What happened?" Bumblebee looked sadly down at the pile of wreckage Sam had been digging in. The Autobot leader followed his gaze and saw barely amongst the ruins the face of a young white girl that was Sam's age or younger. Optimus cringed slightly. The look of object horror on her face must have set him over the edge. They all knew he was in a fragile state. "He found the girl?" Bumblebee nodded solemnly. The powerful and noble Autobot leader looked down on the small bundle in his scout's hand. He ran his fingers over the boy's side and back with a deep mechanical sigh.

"Take him home Bee… I sent Sunstreaker with Michaela and Jazz. Sideswipe will accompany you." Ratchet walked over having scanned the boy long ago.

"He'll be fine. The trauma and exhaustion have taken him into stasis. He needs to be put in the med bay with his friend. Make sure Jazz has put Michaela there also. I want to monitor them tonight. Connors and I will be along shortly. There isn't much left we can sift through and we are getting no signs of life through the debris." Bumblebee nodded again.

"Ratchet how much can one fragile sparkling take?" Ratchet looked at him and then at Sam. "He's so young…" Ratchet surprised him with a laugh.

"We could say the same about you Bumblebee. But war is not kind and does not care for age or readiness. We shelter the sparklings from what we can and we have pod to help them with the cope with those we cannot. I know it is painful to watch. It must be even more difficult for you taking care of the sparklings you do having them connected to your spark. He and Mikaela are the Allspark now. These sparklings are far more different than any other sparklings we have ever known. The Cube chose well. It would not bond with a being that couldn't handle the burden, even though it is painful to them." Bumblebee nodded again taking in his reassuring words. They weren't exactly what he wanted to hear but he needed to hear it nonetheless.

"I will take him now then…" Ratchet nodded at him and motioned to Sideswipe.

"Ready there Bee?"

"Yes would you set him inside?"

"Sure thing," Sideswiped answered as he carefully took Sam from his hands. The bonded four trusted the twins intently. They were the closest bots they had that could understand them. Bumblebee changed and received Sam and was then followed by Sideswipe all the way to the base.

Sam awoke several hours later in a soft bed in the med bay feeling the soft body of his fiancé next to him and the tip of a metal finger rubbing his back. He wasn't in any mood to get up yet so he wrapped himself around his love and snuggled into her hair a bit to smell the lilacs in her shampoo. It always brought him comfort. The scent took him into a fuzzy doze that was only accompanied by the tender touch of his Autobot. Jazz was on the other side running a finger over Mikaela's back also and occasionally touch his also. If the four could have been wrapped any tighter in their souls and sparks at this moment they would have been in the matrix. Two human souls and two Autobot sparks were a quartet of symbiotic energy that spanned the four frequencies of the Allspark's power. The powerful need for contact was being magnified by the distress the two teens had been in.

About 30 minutes later Mikaela stirred in his arms and she looked up at him with fresh unshed tears. He sighed and pulled her face into his shoulder. She cried against him and he held her quietly letting her pull on his bloody shirt and hold tightly to him. Sam's well had run dry a while ago it. But he had the strength to hold the woman he loved up while she wrestled with the tragedy of today. He knew he would have his time later probably that night but not now. The late afternoon had turned into evening and almost everyone was back at the base with all the humans who knew the Autobots directly including the Connors siblings. Suddenly to the right of them they heard a small voice cry and ask no one in particular… "Sam?"

The boy untangled himself with a soft look to Mikaela who gave him an encouraging shove toward the boy as he was reluctant to leave her. He wavered a little on his feet but Jazz was there to push a hand under him and then pick him up and place him sitting on the edge of Miles' bed. Miles' eyes opened. "Hey Miles," Sam said lamely. He didn't know what to say.

"You're a lousy best friend." Miles said crossly with very little strength. Ratchet had made a very good substitute blood for Miles so that his body could recover from the loss however the whole mess took a toll on the teen. Sam looked down.

"I know. I'm sorry Miles. I didn't want you to get hurt and mix up in a life that is so different from what you knew. Mikaela and I have been through so much…. We didn't want to burden anyone else with it. Its like were are just not the same any more, and in some ways we never will be… It's a LOOOOOOOOOOONG story."

"No it's not that. Although you're a pretty big freaking jerk for keeping all these damn secrets. But what makes it worse is that you knew GIANT FUCKING ALIEN ROBOTS and you didn't let me in on it??? Dude of all the people you know don't you think you could have trusted me? I have been waiting for this my ENTIRE life!" And at that Sam just shook his head. Leave it to Miles to forgive the big things and give you hell for the stupid ones.

"Miles how hard did you hit your head?" Sam asked playfully.

"NO I'm serious how many times have I told you about the abductions and crop circles. Dude the have been here for a long time!" Miles looked at him with as much enthusiasm he could muster in his weakened state.

"About ten thousand years to be exact…" Sam informed him

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Not quite," Chromia butted in with a smirk. "But you will be that if you keep getting worked up and agrivating your injuries. Ratchet will weld….er….tie you aft to the bed if you don't calm yourself." Miles jumped slightly at the new voice but looked at the femme a moment.

"Hey aren't you the robot that caught me and took me to Sam?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I have watched over you and brought you back to our base." Miles eyes got big.

"WOW. How did you brought me thought?"

"Sunstreaker carried your unconscious form for me since my alt mode does not have sufficient accommodations for supine occupants."

"Your who in the what?"

"Another Autobot turned into a car and carried you aft here so that she could bring you to our hospital. She turns into a motorcycle and can't carry you knocked out cold," Sam translated.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, WOW," again in awe. "Soooooooo you like my guardian or somethin? Cuz isn't yours your new car Sam?" he asked looking back at Chromia then to Sam. Bumblebee just snorted and Jazz smiled. Chromia felt strange all of the sudden like she was being called again like she had been when the Allspark had touched her. Miles was also beginning to breath irregularly as if he was having a hard time breathing. Mikaela, Bumblebee, and Jazz came closer to Sam who had gone very quiet. The Allspark was calling them again….


	40. Guardian too

The Allspark called again. It was pulling the bonded four toward Miles. But to all present it didn't make much sense to that it would be stirring now. The Allspark had one last bit of business it seemed though because it was beginning to take control of the bonded four. Chromia watched as Sam's gaze went glossy but focused on Miles. The weak human was watching the change come over his friend as well as his now kneeling fiancé next to him. The glazed look he gave him frightened him it made him feel like he wasn't looking at his long time best friend any longer. Chromia seemed to sense his fear by the way he was acting.

"Miles," she said softly. "Don't be afraid your friends are still there but they now house the Allspark's energy also."

"The what??" he asked.

"The Allspark is a powerful artifact from our world. It gives life to machines. It gives them sparks, or souls if you will. All individual and free thinking." Miles took this in. He looked back at Sam.

"You are pod of the new Allspark?" Sam/Allspark asked him in a low voice. It was lower than Sam's. Miles look confused and a little wierded out.

"Am I what to the who??" The Allspark through Sam's eyes looked to Chromia for help with communicating to the human.

"The Allspark wants to know, are you family to Sam," she said.

"Umm… yeah I guess you could say that he's like my bro or somthin…" he answered Chromia unsure looking back and fourth between the Allspark and her. The Allspark's gaze met Chromia's and she nodded an affirmative answer to act as translator so to speak. The Allspark nodded back.

"Sparkling, the Allspark is still whole yet in four vessels. Two of them human and two of them Autobot. The need of the Allspark has grown beyond a single Lord High Protector. The Allspark is in need of two. We are human and Transformer and we will have human and transformer Lord High Protectors. The Allspark chooses you."

"WOOOOAH WOOOAH WOOOAH! Wait a damn minute the "Allspark" chooses me for a Lord High Protector? What in the hell does that mean?!?!" Miles was beyond confused and it was beginning to wear on his what little nerves he had. The boy was exhausted. Optimus Prime chose that instant to walk in on the conversations having heard the Allspark speak. The Allspark/Sam turned their eyes too the Autobot leader. Optimus Prime walked up slowly and knelt to one knee before Sam and the other three whose gazes always followed where ever Sam's went in unison.

"Co-ruler of Cybertron, My Decorated Son, The Allspark must have another Lord High Protector." Optimus bowed his head and looked at Miles.

"Miles, the Allspark is apart of your friend Sam. It is dormant almost always but without speaking to you it knew you would never understand. Sam and Mikaela are the Allspark as well as their bonded protector Autobots. The four of the make up the new Allspark. The large cube that once housed it's power was destroyed when Sam pushed it into The Lord High Protector's Spark and destroying him with the Allspark. It chose Sam to become the vessel for its power and to use the power bonded the four together in their souls. Chromia is the new Lord High Protector and we thought she was enough but the Allspark needs a human protector. It can sense your friendship family ties to Sam through his feelings for you. It has also seen great potential in you. If you wish to protect your friends from now until they die have a choice to accept the Allsparks offer. It will not force it on you."

Miles looked up at the large mech kneeling next to his bed where Chromia was now kneeling. "Soooooooooo, the Allsparky thingy wants me to help protect Sam and Mika?"

Optimus nodded with a sigh at the simplistic way he put it. "But how can I do that? I'm just a little guy and you are all so big what could a puny human do to protect them against all you guys?"

"We are in a human world facing human dangers now. The Allspark in the recent past has been targeted by humans. We need a human to help the Allspark. The Allspark understands this and wishes you to be the one." Miles nodded a little taking all this in.

"I'm still so small compared to most of the human race… I don't think I'd be much help," he said sadly. It seemed to Prime the boy might want to but his self doubts were making it difficult for him to say yes. He didn't want to sign up for something he was unable to do.

"Sparkling…" Optimus started but Miles interrupted.

"Why does everything around here keep calling me that???" Prime sighed but mustered his patience knowing the SPARKLING was confused and probably trying to just process the whole unusual situation.

"Sparkling is a child our race. It is a term of endearment you might say."

"Oh…" he said calming. The Autobot leader nodded.

"The Allspark will make it possible to be a fit protector to your friends." Miles looked at Optimus Prime and then to Chromia.

"I will be with them a lot then won't I? I will have to stay here and stay with Chromia? Will we be like partners or something?" Prime was glad the sparkling was bright.

"Yes you will make your home here with Sam and Mikaela. Chromia will be your guardian and partner. You will be the Lord High Protectors of the new Allspark. This position is a high honor."

The Allspark finally spoke, "Will you accept sparkling?"

Miles thought long and hard about everything. He thought about his family, about the school that was now a crater, about his friends that were looking at him, about a possible life and friendship with these amazing creatures surrounding him now. He knew he wasn't going to amount to much in the real world. He was a dreamer and a dork. He had been waiting his whole life for something like this to come along and he knew some how he was meant for just this. "HELL YES!!!" he said loudly. "This is freaking awesome!" The Allspark looked at Prime.

"Do you accept the Allspark's choice for the human Lord High Protector to hear by be assigned to Chromia as his guardian and co-protector of the Allspark. They are unbonded to the Allspark's core where the four bonded lie. But they will know our danger and our location until deactivation. Do you give the blessing of the Matrix?" Prime stood up and bowed low and kneeled again to touch the young teen.

HE put his hand on his spark much the same way when Chromia had knelt in front of him. The other hand reached toward the boy and the tip of his finger touched the boys head. "Miles this will not be undone once you agree…"

"Come on Big guy lay it on me, Sam needs me and I been waitin for this forEVER." Optimus smiled.

"As you wish. The Matrix gave us the Allspark and the Allspark had chosen its guardian. As Prime I invoke my right to judge the worthiness of the transformer elected. His worth as friend to Sam and Mikaela is evident is his willingness to give up his old life and become apart of the Autobot cause. I question not the Allspark's motives in seeking a second protector that will serve it well. As Prime I accept the selected human as the Guardian." The four bonded joined hands and Sam touched Miles as he began to glow with the blessing of the Matrix. The glow engulfed all present, Optimus, Chromia, Miles, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and Jazz. The med bay's radiance spilled out in to the hallway attracting some attention from the mechs in other rooms. They began to file down the hallways to see what was going on but were pushed back by the sheer brightness of the light being emitted from the med bay.

Ratchet scanned in their direction but his scanners seemed to give him unintelligible readings on the 7 occupants of the med bay. The Allspark's interference was making it impossible. He wanted to run in to the med bay and make sure they were all ok but he didn't dare interfere with what was going on.

Inside the med bay Miles was at the center of the light. His body felt as if it had gone numb and warm at the same time. He knew there was something going on with it but he was not afraid. The Allspark knew that as he was physically he would be unable to defend the human repositories. With it's power it began to move through the boys body. The human form was much more complex than the machinery it had given life to. But the human body did have many similarities and as it worked through the DNA that made up the very fiber of Miles' being, it improved on what was already present.

The teens muscles were underdeveloped as was his skeletal system. The Allspark elongated his bones in places to the reach a height of over 6'4". The muscles filled out and increased his strength, stamina, speed, and balance. The small imperfections that were present were slowly nullified and reversed. The Allspark moved through all of his systems improving and perfecting what it found. Soon even his intelligence was boosted. In the end after the light began to die and the warm numb feeling left him in his healed newly revamped body, he lay there a moment trying to find himself.

The boy's eyes opened to find the room was as it had been before the fireworks. But now there were several more mechs standing about looking down at him oddly. He moved his arms and legs clumsily. He finally looked down at himself after feeling frustrated when things weren't working as they used to. When he did he jumped back. He wasn't looking at his old body he was looking down at some else's. His screams brought Ratchet out of his stupor as he stared at the Miles. The sudden movement and noise seemed to bring Sam back also and he looked at Miles trying to make sense of what the Allspark had done getting back control of his own body at the same time.

Mikaela, Jazz, and Bumblebee were all blinking also feeling their command of their bodies returning also. Ratchet was on all five of them like a hen on her eggs. Scanning Miles first he pulled the boy up in his hand trying to get him to stop thrashing about. The boy was confused and frightened. He guessed it had all been too much in one day. Ratchet quickly grabbed Sam and set him beside him and a strange thing happened. As the boy was put close to Miles his flailing stopped. Ratchet deposited Sam next to a now quiet Miles and Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's ok bro…" Sam said quietly. Miles look at him intently. Ratchet watched the interaction curiously. Miles returned his half hug with a full one.

"Damn that was weird!" Miles swore. Ratchet took the chance to guess what happened.

"You were moving your limbs so wildly that when I put Sam closer to you you might have hurt him. As the new second Lord High Protector you would never willingly put the new Allspark in danger," he informed. Miles nodded.

"I could feel Sam get closer to me and I just had to stop." He said. "Weird…." Sam just shook his head.

"Well the Allspark did a number on you bro…" Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

"You mean this is all….ME???" he asked looking around himself. Optimus Prime looked at him.

"The Allspark has made it possible to protect your pod," he told the teen in his deep voice.

"Pod huh?" he asked with a half smile. He looked at Sam again. "You're really freaky when you're the Allspark thingy. On top of which you're no fun any more and you talk so weird Chromia had to translate." Chromia just chuckled at his comment. He continued to flex his arms and legs taking in his new body taller, stronger, and better than it had been.

"Well come to the Autobots Miles, Lord High Protector of the Allspark," Optimus said formally. This was more for the benefit of the gawking mechs that had filed into the med bay. Miles glanced at him but continued to try out his HUGE hands.

"Thanks um…Optimus?" Prime nodded. There was a pause in the conversation as Miles smile began to grow. Sam and Mikaela seemed to be waiting for something. Optimus was curious what. "THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!" Miles suddenly almost squealed. Sam and Mikaela burst out laughing.

"He can be High Lord Protector but he's still Miles…." Sam called up to the Autobot leader who joined them in their laughter. The mirth was contagious and soon all the Autobots in the room were laughing with exception of a stoic medic scanning Miles still till he was done to his liking. Chromia walked up to Ratchet and put her hand out, he hesitated amoment and put the teen boy in side it.

"You are now responsible for his education and his protection," Ratchet informed her. "He is in perfect health, even better than Sam and Mikaela as a matter of fact." Sam and Mikaela balked at this.

"Why is he doing better than us?" Mikaela asked.

"His function is protection. The Allspark is a machine at its core. IT is sentient, and alive but logical. IT saw no reason to change your bodies beyond your bond and a few other things. Your function is to serve as host. It has provided for those needs but Miles is to be a protector he needed an overhaul so the Allspark improved and perfected his natural systems." Mikaela nodded.

"So the Allspark works based on whatever function the person will be serving and provides for those needs?" She asked Ratchet nodded.

"Hey does this mean I gotta learn all those goofy words you all use now so I don't need a blasted translator?" Miles asked.

"Slaggin well better," Chromia said. Miles just groaned and shook his head.

"Slag? Oh come on you couldn't do any better than that….?" they all heard as she walked out of the med bay and down the hallway with him. The Autobots' laughter followed them.


	41. Free Time

The next day after a good night's sleep, all of the Autobots and their humans were in better spirits then they had been the day before. There was a bit of melancholy in the air at the base but the pervading feel was hope. Every time the Allspark performed another act it seemed to give the transformers about them more hope. Optimus looked about his base taking in all the mechs and their humans and decided that it might be slightly risky but they all needed to get out. Humans tended to get stir crazy when kept under the same conditions too long and the extra energy humming in the systems of the femmes and mechs from yesterday made for an interesting combination of antics.

The twins had snuck into their favorite little sparklings room and snagged the baby out from under ol' Hides nose and when the weapons specialist came out of stasis with the baby missing he almost brought the whole base down around them until he found her playing horsy with them in the rec room. Ironhide had kicked one out of the way to get to Sunstreaker who was currently the pony. Quickly grabbing up Annabelle and cooing at her and checking her over he booted the other in the aft sending him across the floor before he could get up.

Prowl walked in on this and decided they needed a lecture but they were far enough apart that he had to keep looking back and fourth at the two. The faces they made behind his back kept the other laughing. Ironhide's storming about the base woke most of the beings within the base up and the bonded four came into the rec room in time to see Sunny stick his metal tongue out at Prowl just before he turned his head. The four watched Sides do the same thing and it sent them in to peels of laughter. Sam was laughing so hard he bumped into Wheeljack's foot as he was carrying a corrosive chemical that he spilled in the middle of the hallway eating a hole in the floor as big as a queen size mattress.

The depth of the hole was about 2 feet deep and just deep enough to catch the edge of a large foot passing the other way after Wheeljack had walked on to get something from his lap to cover it up. Hotrod was walking next to Arcee when his foot caught the edge of the hole bringing down both of the bots. The jolt to the floor of the base shook several walls making Ratchet's delicate equipment tremble slightly. Off the top shelf rolled a spare pump. The pump hit the medic in the head sending him forward over his work dropping the large wrench that was in his hand. Now why at that moment Connors had chosen to move the ball bearings no one will ever know. The wrench as large as his body and twice as heavy clanked down inches from him scaring him into dropping the large container.

The small bearings rolled out into the hallway sending Red Alert stumbling toward the mech in front of him. Bluestreak who was enjoying a cup of energon was tackled by the unsteady rolling form of Red Alert. The energon splashed toward Hound who had been talking with Bluestreak. The Jeep ducked the flying liquid but it happened to hit the control panel behind him. The large metal door slid shut and locked from the outside sealing them in their as a fail safe for catching intruders, as it set off all the alarms in the base. Chromia and her new partner Miles came running toward the alarms sounding only to run smack dab into Optimus around a corner. The clang could be heard through the base.

Miles who had just witnessed the two collide and end up on their afts was stunned for a second and then began laughing like a crazed lunatic who couldn't find his brain with two hands. There were also two other humans laughing somewhere in the base as they had watched on the security cameras throughout the base a chain reaction of events that had sent the entire base in chaos. It was as he sat on the floor looking at the ball bearings rolling pasted his feet and witnessing the large hole in the floor Optimus knew they all had to get out of the base before they accidentally killed each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mid morning found the Autobots and their humans in the middle of a grassy, hill on the outskirts of tranquility. The two Connors siblings were with Hotrod and Arcee at the foot of the hill close to the waters edge near a small pond. The water was clear and clean and Ryan just splashed Jessie with a handful of cold water. The shriek of indignation that caught their Autobots' attention caused them to laugh as Jessie took off after her younger brother. As they ran Ryan ducked behind Hotrod who moved away. "You're not going to drag me into this one Ryan! Jessie almost covered me in eggs last time. My paint job wouldn't survive!!" Ryan looked hurt but ran off.

Arcee came to his rescue by plucking up Jessie right before she caught him. "Arcee! PUT ME DOWN! I need to get that little brat!" Arcee just shook her head in exasperation.

"He is still a sparkling Jessie. Though you do act younger than him at times." She said calmly. Jessie smoldered looking at the pink motorcycle. But there wasn't anything she could say to the truth. Arcee and Jessie turned out to be quite a pair. Jessie needed a voice of reason through her mood swings. The unflappable, kind, patient Arcee had taken all Jessie had to offer one night when she was thoroughly pissed off and returned her verbal abuse with an 'are you done yet?' That was the last time she had ranted since they had been paired up. Ryan, Mike and basically the whole base was thankful for the change.

Arcee put her human down and instead of killing her little brother who was coming within reaching distance an evil grin crossed her face as she tackled him sending them both into the pond. The two Autobots laughed as they continued the splash fight in the water scaring the fish away and soaking each other. Hotrod looked at Arcee and inched a little closer to her letting his hand fall on hers as they laughed. She felt the pressure on her hand and grinned at him with a slight knowing smile. She turned her optics back to the humans but turned her hand over to embrace his fingers slightly. She let him pull her toward him until she could lean into him. They sat there for quiet a while as the Connors siblings played content to have this small moment in time to revisit and interrupted romance long ago. Feelings were beginning to rekindle.

Up on top of the hill were the bonded four far apart from the others. They had separated themselves from the others purposefully. They needed the time to reconnect with just the four of them like it had been in the beginning. With all the drama and new arrivals they hadn't had a chance to just relax into their bonds and let them grow between each of them.

Bumblebee and Sam were apart from Jazz and Mikaela. The two strongest bonded beings were resting under a large oak tree. Bumblebee sat reclined against the tree's trunk holding Sam against his chest over his spark. The noise of the others about was minimized by the distance between the bonded and the others. It was quiet where they sat in the shade. Sam's ear listened to the hum of Bumblebee's systems beneath him and could almost feel them inside his own body. He slowly felt the tension that had been held up in his body the last few days melt away as the yellow Autobot ran his large fingers gently down his spine.

"You're scared…" Bee said quietly. Sam nodded against him not surprised he knew. The others must know also he presumed.

"There is another…..whatever inside me. I felt it guide me before but never take over fully. It was kinda scary. But I don't know how this will affect Mikaela and I. Do you think she will still want to be with me?" Bumblebee's chest was suddenly rumbling with laughter. Sam gave him a dower look.

"Sam do you really need to ask such an outrageous question? Look into your link! Feel what she feels and stop trying to protect her and yourself and just look…." Sam sighed. He reached out to his fiancé with out reservation. She pulled him into herself her heart and her soul exposing him to the recent hurt his walls had caused and how much she loved him. There was no fear or change in feelings as he had feared after the emergence of the cube's consciousness. Against Bumblebee Sam let out a sigh. "You found your answer?" he asked.

"Yes. Thanks Bee" the teen rubbed his hand across the yellow sleek armor. There was still something inside the boy that kept bothering him. Sam didn't know what it was nor could he put it into words. Bumblebee felt his unsettled emotions fumble to the surface and spill across his protective plating in Sam's tears. The Autobot looked down at his charge. So much had changed in such a short time. A protective hand covered the boy in a soft hug. Sam felt the warmth enfold him and he let the frustrating pain and sadness escape his soul as cried against his bonded Autobot.

The bond that Bumblebee shared with Sam flared in intensity and began pull the distressing feelings from the sparkling into his own spark. The sharp pain that came from Sam surprised him momentarily but he was able to push it into a memory bank that he wouldn't access until he was able to devote more time to examine it. "It's ok Sam…" he said softly. Suddenly it wasn't so hard to believe that wrapped so closely to Bumblebee. The mech's bond hadn't stopped its strong protective surge into the boy's soul.

It was a first for the bonded. But when one was distressed it seemed the protective instincts of the Autobots intensified the link and bound them closer to each other making it easier for the more fragile human psyche to be purged of pain and to be comforted by their Autobot's essence. At the same time Bumblebee was concentrating on Sam, Jazz was seeing to Mikaela.

Over the hill crest on the other side Jazz was absorbed in Mikaela as she lay across his lap. He used a large finger stroke her hair. Her eyes were closed. He could feel the emotional chaos and the frustration it was causing her. Her hands were balled in to fists. He felt when Sam reached out to her for reassurance and she had given it to him without hesitation. She loved him with everything in her and everything about him. Her jumble of an emotional state had nothing to do with what had happened the day before. She was confused about how to pull him closer when their connection was so powerful already it almost overwhelmed them just to kiss.

Jazz's finger ran across her face wiping away the angry tears that had escaped. His bond with the girl flared in strength and wrapped the girl in a warm blanket of what could only be described as an extension of his spark. He was trying to ease her misery by taking it on himself but this was something he wasn't able to take from his charge. She looked up at him sorrowfully, "Jazz, how can I ever be with him…?" He looked confused. "Jazz…we are going to be married…" He did a quick search of the internet to understand the implications of her veiled comment. It was finally clear to him.

"Human matin….whata different way to ta get it on…. Why ya worryin you little brain over this stuff kiddo?" He pulled her closer to his spark so she could feel the warmth in his chest.

"Jazz, If I can't be with him you guys will never have any more sparklings….And I love him I want to be able to eventually…" she said sadly.

"Mikaela! Ya don't be worryin about sparklins and the like. Ya jus work'n you and Sam. The rest'll come on it's own kiddo. Doncha even start doin that to yurself or us k?" She sniffled but looking up at him.

"It's a big responsibility…" she whispered.

"That ain't sumthin for you to worry bout now. Leave it be kiddo. The Allspark'll take care a it." She took a deep breath feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was as if Jazz had physically took it from her. She snuggled into him and he rubbed her back there was no need for more words. Bumblebee and Jazz let their link share their current experiences with their respective humans and the bond acted as a balancing agent to the Autobots as their energies went into protecting and comforting their humans. Jazz and Bumblebee helped the other cope with the human emotions that seemed so overwhelming compared to their own. They stayed with their humans for a long time after their tears stopped. The time spent with respective sparklings strengthened the bonds between them all.

Ratchet and Connors took the afternoon off out of the med bay to take in the country side scenery with the rest of the Autobots. They looked out over the gathered mechs and humans with a slight awe. The Autobots were so large and the humans so small. Ratchet looked down at Connors. "Connors I had not officially taken a partner since we have been here. However circumstances have become different as of late. I would have you as my human if it would be preferable to you also. It seems that you are in need of a guardian and you make a fine medic."

He looked up at Ratchet surprised for a moment. "Um…" he stumbled for the right words. Ratchet took it as a rejection.

"It was merely a suggestion…" Ratchet said putting on his best mask to hide his disappointment.

"NO NO that's not it, I was just surprised! I would be honored to be….your human?" he asked trying to find the right term.

"Yes that is what we have designated each of you as. We have our own humans we are responsible for. They are pod and we are partners." He nodded.

"Sure Boss man it sounds great! I just assumed that you'd never need a partner and I'd just hang around until you didn't need me any more…" he said.

"Certainly not you have become an integral part of our pod Connors, you and your siblings." The human smiled up at the bright yellow ambulance.

"Thanks, boss man your apart of the family too!" Ratchet just shook his head with a slight smile.

"Then you accept my proposition?" he asked to make sure. Connors nodded. "Good because you need to have a guardian with the Decepticons active again as well as the human's after those who are close to us."

"I'm glad your around to make sure my aft doesn't get blown away now then." Connors lightened the mood. Ratchet just smiled slightly again with a thought, _me too…_

Ironhide was on the other side of the small pond with Annabelle and her parents with a large blanket spread out underneath the shade of a large pine tree that was even taller than their black Autobot. He was lying down next to the blanket on his side watching his family eat. Will and he were in an in-depth discussion about the battle that had taken place the day before and how good a job the army had done in minimizing their exposure to the media and public. All the cell phones had been confiscated by the armed forces from the picture happy teens and it was passed off as a crazed army personnel who had gotten a hold of an army plane and decided to open fire on the high school.

Annabelle had eaten all her strained fruit and had gotten board with her bottle. She had been lying next to her mother in a light doze. But the little bundle of joy had rolled on her stomach and crawled over to her large guardian. When she got closer to him she placed her hands on his black armor. When he didn't immediately turn his attention to her she pounded her little hands against his chest plates with a loud sound that could have passed for a staticy sound. Ironhide turned his optics to her wider than normal. He clicked at her and she repeated the noise. With a low whirring sound the baby suddenly withered under his tone. But a hand at her back rubbing softly took the bite out of his reprimand. She squeaked at him and he gathered her closer to him and she snuggled into his chest plates. He gave a sigh and rolled his optics.

"What was that all about?" Will asked.

"A twin is going to get his aft kicked from here to Cybertron, that's what." Ironhide said darkly.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"That sound your daughter made just now was not a very femme way to speak…" Ironhide began. "Sunstreaker has been using some foul language with our sparkling." Will and Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Are you telling me that my daughter just cursed in Cybertronian?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"What she called me is not even translatable but its nothing appropriate for a….lady," he said.

"Ironhide, you won't have to bother with Sunstreaker…" Sarah said.

"Why's that? He needs his…." She interrupted him.

"Because there will be nothing left when I get done with him…" She said calmly. Both males looked at the woman. The strangest thing is that they believed every word that came out of her mouth. Ironhide wasn't stupid Sarah was like a force of nature when it came to her daughter. It was even better sicking the femme on the twin. He almost felt sorry for him…almost.

"Well I think our little sparkling here wants me to play now," he looked at Will. Her dad nodded. Ironhide looked at her. "Come on you," he said to her affectionately. She clicked at him. He chuckled and clicked back. "Your apology is accepted little one." He told he quietly. He hugged her to his chest softly and her chubby hands found small grooves in his planting that let her hold to him tightly. He then sat up and she looked about from her high perch pointing to the water. Ironhide decided that it would be safe with his supervision that she could touch the water from her platform atop hid hand. He moved over to the pond and let the baby have her fill of water play.

Chromia and Miles were set apart from the gathering of mechs in the middle of the meadow. They were on the other side of the hill and on their way to another about a mile away. They wouldn't have made it because they weren't to wonder far from the group. But now they were far enough to talk unheard by the other bots and humans. "Sam and Mika are all into their bots right now aren't they?" Chromia walked beside him in a very slow gait letting her partner walk beside her.

"They are bonded Miles. They are all of one spark….or spirit if you will. They can feel each other inside their sparks. The Allspark bonded them together to insure the four would be together. It's like as you would say empathic only to where you feel the other's heart beat echoing yours. They NEED each other. All four need each other. There are times that Bumblebee and Jazz need to be with each other and Bumblebee needs Mikaela and Jazz needs Sam." Miles was trying to process this.

"Are they like some weird foursome in love?" he gave her a repulsed look. She sighed.

"They love each other but the only romantic feelings are between Mikaela and Sam. The other bonds are like ….. being twins is the best way to explain it." She told him trying to find the right words.

"That's kinda weird…. Sam never had any brothers or sisters. I wouldn't want anyone in my head! Yuck!" he was having a hard time grasping the nature of his best friends new attachments.

"Transformers can hear each other in their internal comlinks. It is a very intimate experience. The Autobots are a very close race. It's like having all your family with you at all times." Miles digested this.

"So they're not in love?"

"No" she answered.

"They are ….pod….like twins?"

"Yes," she answered again

"So then what does that make me?" he asked kind of dejected.

"You are pod now Miles. You are the Lord High protector. You are connected to the Allspark in a different way. But nonetheless important. They are the Allspark now Miles don't underestimate your importance to them. They just have a great need to touch and be near each other. It is painful for them to be separated for long lengths of time. For Sam it's the worst. He went almost went crazy the first time they tried a trail separation." Miles eyes got big.

"Wow….They really need to stay together than huh? We need to make sure they do. I don't want Sam to hurt like that…" Chromia nodded.

"IT is our job to ensure their safety including their mental safety. We will do our best Miles it is our function now." He nodded as she stopped and he leaned into her leg looking out over the collection of people he had all the sudden become a family to. She smiled feeling his unconscious body language of acceptance. She followed his gaze out over the other Autobots and pod humans. It was quite a collection of beings, Chromia thought. They would be there to protect them, Miles thought about the same time. And they just watched in companionable silence.

Optimus, Hound, Red Alert, and Wheeljack took in the current situation with mirth and hope. Their human allies had grown and they were accepting and all were becoming attached to them. Optimus had was taking the chance to talk with his fellow bots about them and talking in depth about the Allspark's capabilities and the bonded four's. The twins and Bluestreak were back at the base protecting their new home and the humans in the base. From what Prime had picked up from Ironhide's conversation it was probably a good thing at the moment. Having Sarah threaten the twins sent a shiver through his circuitry. There was something to that human saying about a mother bear and her cubs. Sarah Lennox embodied it. HE shrugged it off and figured if it got to out of control the big would be a safe place for him to 'protect' him from Sarah's wrath.

Prowl was the only one who was still out in the city watching over the Witwicky parents. After they had been taken to the base they were let go back to their home. They chose to keep themselves in their normal routine. They were older than most of those present in the base and they were set in their ways. They now were aware that Prowl was down the street watching them now and appreciated it. They felt more comfortable now thinking they had a guardian of their own. Judy even made a point to come out and talk to him daily wherever he was parked. Sam's father was a bit more standoffish but grateful nonetheless.

Prowl had grown too really like Judy Witwicky and their daily conversations while Ron was at work. He had a holoform that wasn't solid but it let her talk to him with out suspicion from on lookers. His holoform looked like an average male police officer. No one thought much about the two talking except a nosy neighbor that swore Judy was having an affair. When confronted by the older lady next door he laughed till he almost went silly. The woman left in a huff. Such as life with a transformer guardian Ron and Judy thought.

While the cats a way the mice did play and in Prowls room two identical Lamborghinis were busy painting the whole room in a nice shade of candy pink. They laughed incessantly as they took there sweet time. Bluestreak kept bringing buckets of paint in to them between acting as a look out. They had so much fun tormenting poor Prowl it was hard not to get caught up in the antics. So they had roped Bluestreak in on the action with very little persuasion needed.

When they were done they looked at their handy work and shut the door behind them and went to the rec room and put on a movie as if they had been board out of their minds the whole time the others were gone. They turned on the TV just in time to hear Prime's incoming message that they were going to be heading back. The Autobot leader momentarily thought about warning Sunstreaker but mentally shrugged and decided to let the human have at him knowing they probably had done something while they were gone. It would be a fitting punishment he chuckled to himself as they all began to get ready to return to the base.


	42. Play Time

As the transformers returned home with their humans they found the base still in one piece

As the Transformers returned home with their humans, they found the base still in one piece. The twins hadn't burned it down while they were gone. It was a relief to their leader to still find it standing. When Optimus walked in, they both looked guilty even though they were watching a movie on the TV. He always knew when they had pulled something, but as of late (the last millennium or so), he just waited until he knew what had happened and dealt with it then. He his eyebrow ridge rose as he looked at them and they looked back as innocent as the day they were sparked. He knew someone was in for it. Prime just shook his head and kept on walking toward the computer room.

Once the rest of the Autobots unloaded and transformed into their robot modes and the humans were also entering the base with them a roar could be heard throughout the base as Sarah Lennox went plodding through the corridors. The name she bellowed was Sunstreaker's. Sunstreaker looked at his brother and Sideswipe looked back. Sides knew his brother was in for it now. Three Autobots pointed straight to the rec room and that is where she headed. Sunstreaker tried to exit the room before she got there, however, he almost stepped on her coming out.

Instead of a hello he felt the ping of something bounce off his head. Before he could turn to see what it was he felt another one. He turned on his heels to find Sarah pitching good sized stones at him she had collected by the water's edge at the picnic. The rocks were leaving dents and scratches along his flawless body armor that he prided himself on. Sideswipe had wisely ducked behind the couch so as to not incur the angry woman's wrath. Sunny retreated back with each rock sputtering a "why?" This enraged Sarah even more.

"WHY?! WHY?? My daughter is not even old enough to talk a human language and your sorry aft is teaching her to swear in Cybertronian?? And you have the LUGNUTS to ask me WHY??" Sunny looked at her between throws.

"Annie cursed?" Sarah stopped throwing a moment.

"YES!!" She yelled. Sunny was doing a very good job of keeping a straight face. Ironhide was in the doorway. Annabelle's mother shot him a look.

"Will you tell him what he called you??" she commanded. Ironhide made a small staticy sound. Sunny's eyes went wide.

"No she didn't…" he said. He almost didn't believe it… but this was Annie they were talking about... Ironhide nodded.

"Oh yes she did you sludged mouth scrap heap!! How long has it been since you had your systems flushed?!" She began pelting him with her handful of stones again. "YOU (ping) WATCH (ping) YOUR (ping) MOUTH (PING)!!" she shouted as she threw a rock to emphasize each word.

Sunny stuttered and move back with every hit. "But….Well… I……didn't…mean…to.." She backed Sunstreaker into a corner as he now sported about 10 dents and scratches along his pristine paint job. Once she ran out of rocks she looked at the yellow Autobot dangerously. Out of her pocket she pulled out her stun gun and aimed for Sunny's chest armor. With a 15 foot reach the probes fired from the gun reached his lower waist and his hip. The stun gun immediately sent a shock into his systems that stung like pit slag. It didn't interfere with any systems but it hurt like pit! Sunny cried out a moment as it pulsed once and then reached down and grabbed the two leading wires that were attached to the gun. He ripped it out of her hand and gave her a withering look. She stared right back at him unafraid. If he was gonna teach her baby bad words he was gonna pay. Now she hadn't known the affect of her stun gun before she pulled it out on a whim. But she figured metal and electricity, it's worth a try.

Ironhide was now having trouble staying up right because he was laughing so hard. Sarah had the gall to go up and kick him on the foot as the gun dangled from his hand. Ironhide was hanging on to the door frame for all he was worth as he watched his human take on a 22 foot tall Autobot with no fear. The femme was giving him what was coming for him, actually a lot better than Ironhide could. But watching it come from the fragile tiny human he claimed as his own it was even funnier. Sunstreaker finally sighed after looking to Sideswipe for help and got a shake of a head in return.

"FINE! You crazy femme I'll keep the slagging cursing down ALRIGHT?!" She looked at him and in triumph nodded her head once and flounced off to collect her baby from her husband. The beaten Autobot looked at both Ironhide and Sideswipe laughing their afts off at his expense.

"Scrap that femme is nothin but fire when it comes to her sparkling! I didn't think the squishies had it inum!!" Ironhide gave him an amused look.

"Try spending some time with the older ones, they might surprise you." He was still laughing. Sunny huffed.

"Ok ya old bucket a bolts, you can stop laughing now!" Sunstreaker picked up two of the bigger rocks on the ground and chucked one at Ironhide and one at his twin. When they felt the rocks bounce off their armor they both laughed all the harder as the yellow Lambo slunk off to fix his paint job. Optimus heard what had happened second hand, even he got a hardy chuckle out of the scenario.

The laughter finally died down and everyone had some time to take in some personal relaxing time. Jazz, Bumblebee, Mikaela, Sam, the twins, Hot Rod, Ryan, Jessie, and Arcee were all in the rec room watching some stupid show they weren't really interested in. They were idly chatting about earth's current music. Jazz was also running down a few of the most popular dances that had come about the last 20ish years.

"Hey there was this really stupid one that went with a song called the Macarena. Download it off youtube!" Sam and Mikaela groaned remembering the dance.

"That was so freaking lame Jazz. Be glad you missed that craze." Sam said.

"It would have been fun to see a bunch of you guys doin the dance though!" Jazz replied. Jessie snorted.

"Yeah, until you're the idiot doing it and you realize ten years later how dumb it was." They all laughed.

"Have any of you seen that soulja boy dance? The rap crowd thinks it's pretty cool right now." Hot Rod said scanning the net. Jazz laughed.

"Hot Rod you're not that coordinated. You'd step on your servos before you could do it!" Jazz scoffed.

"OH is that a challenge??" the offended asked standing up.

"I could dance the armor off you and everyone here and ya'll slaggin well know it!" Jazz bragged to the whole group now. Sunstreaker was the next to stand up to the challenge.

"I beat you fair and square in that contest on Cybertron!"

"Like pit you did! Sideswipe spiked the energon! We was aaaaaaaaaallllllll slagged up except you ya pit slagger!"

Sideswipe looked up, "Oh them's fightin words Jazz," he told him standing up also. Arcee stood up looking at the boys.

"All you clunky bots couldn't even hold a laser to me! Femmes are more graceful, and that is a proven fact!"

"Only when your doin femmy stuff!" Sunstreaker shot back. Bumblebee had been silent up until this point but he then started laughing. Jazz looked at him where he sat on the couch.

"Come on Bee! Let's show um what we can do. We got this digits down." Bumblebee placed their humans on the couch annd joined the standing bots and walked up next to Jazz.

"Alright Jazz, let's do this," he said simply. The song Soulja Boy started and Jazz, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Arcee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe all began insync to do the soulja boy dance that went with the song. All in rhythm all in line it was like it had been practiced for weeks and synced together by comlinks. All four humans watched silently as they did the dance and then waited for the music to end. They all argued at who did the best for a moment then looked to the group of four humans demanding they judge. When they looked at each other then at the Autobots in front of them, big, powerful advanced beings, who had just done a dance that was definitely made for humans, they all busted out laughing at the same time unable to hold in their mirth any more. They laughed so hard they couldn't stay up right. Literally rolling on the floor laughing their afts off, the Autobots looked on and shrugged realizing they weren't going to get a judgment out of the giggling humans. SO they settled for a six way tie after much debate.

This all took several hours to discuss, of course, meanwhile, most of the other Autobots and humans had found other things to do. Sarah had returned to doing laundry for the humans on the base. Seeing as how she was like the base Mom, she took care of almost everyone. Will was with Annabelle and Ironhide at the shooting range with Red Alert getting in some target practice. Every time Red Alert launched a large metal disk in the air much like skeet shooting, Ironhide would blast it to pieces over the empty desert. Annabelle would clap her hands and squeal in delight as another saucer was annihilated. Ironhide looked at her and whirled softly. She clicked the equivalent of "again". Red Alert and Ironhide laughed and the obliged her request. The evaporation was followed by another clap and squeal.

"Ironhide, what have you done to my daughter?" Will laughed good-naturedly.

"Nonsense, I have done nothing to our sparkling. She will make a fine weapon's specialist when she's older, she already has an appreciation for the essentials."

"Oh, and what's that oh cannon obsessed friend of mine?" he teased.

"Things going BOOOOOM!" He yelled the last word that made Will jump and Annabelle giggled. "See?" William Lennox just shook his head wondering about being raised by Autobots. They loved her dearly he knew, that was all that mattered in the long run.

Optimus during this time had seated himself back in front of Teletran 1, catching up on some of his work. Ratchet and Connors were taking care of the equipment in the med bay. They had long since repaired Sunny's armor and were content to recalibrate old parts and help build spares as they may be needed after battle. There was a lot to do in the med bay even with no patients.

Bluestreak and Wheeljack were having a bit of energon in the kitchen area for a while, discussing Wheeljack's new invention. It could immobilize a mech with in 5 yards of the device. They pondered how it could be useful in battle with out immobilizing themselves with it. The implications could be of great help in their upcoming battles with the Decepticons. The problem was, as it stood now, they would have to manually turn it on but that put the operator out of commission too. There was plenty to work on.

Prowl sat ever present in front of the Witwicky house. Bound by honor and duty but also liking his new charges very much, he stayed. Prowl was still visited daily by Judy and today was no different. She came out almost 2 o'clock on the dot every day to chat with him till her husband got home from work. He regaled her with missions from millenniums past and she answered his questions about the Earth and its people. Even Ron had come out once or twice to have a VERY short chat with him. And so he sat, content to watch over the house and its fragile beings inside.

Chromia and Miles were outside on a small hilltop looking out over the base. He thought over the whole day and how it impacted his life now. Chromia his ever silent partner and friend just followed him wherever, not asking questions or judging, just silent support. "It is very different now…" he said. She knew he was having a slightly hard time with the sudden transition to life in an Autobot base so different from his old life.

"Yes I can imagine it is." She said. Her calmness always helped bring a sense of security to him.

"I don't regret it, not for a minute…" he said and paused for a moment. "It's just a lot to process."

"Yes it is for a sparkling your age. You have had a big transition in your life. But you do not have to go through it alone, we are all here for you." She smiled at him and he smiled back now knowing what her smile looked like.

"I know… Thanks."

"I think they are playing what you call a Playstation? Right now." She offered.

"You know a little mind numbing Guitar Hero might help me out a bit. I need to get back to Sam anyhow. We could always cheer each other up."

"Being with your close friends will help Miles. Give it time, all the pieces are there and they will fall into place for you." She counseled. Miles nodded.

"Sounds like sage advice to me. Let go beat some song ass shall we?"

"You mean aft right?" she questioned knowing it would irk him. 

"There you go with those dumb aft words again…." he paused. "Ah shit Chromy, you got me saying it now!!" He huffed as he walked in. Feminine laughter followed him.


	43. Lets Do This

The day rolled on and night soon encroached on the calm base

The day rolled on and night soon encroached on the calm base. The air had done them all some good, and now that Sunny was sporting a new coat of paint and Sarah had calmed down and the almost daily explosion from Wheeljack's lab was out of the way, the Autobots and their humans settled in to the evening. Chromia and Ironhide made the most of the quiet evening claiming the couch to watch Stealth. They enjoyed the idea of watching a war plane get a smart ass attitude and cause some destruction for the bad guys. The rec room was fairly empty when they walked in. Miles was currently playing the Playstation in the bonded's room with Sam. And Annabelle's parents took her for the night to let him have some private time with Chromia.

When they settled into the sofa at about 5 o'clock the rec room was pretty empty. Most of the others were doing their own things in their rooms or enjoying the afternoon still, and it left the two by themselves after so much time of separation. The incident that had kept them apart when they were first reunited two days ago was long gone out of their processors now, as so much has happened.

Ironhide sat first and then reached up to Chromia's waist and sat her in his lap with ease. He had not been able to hold her in so long and he was now feeling her absence deep in his spark. She turned in his lap and wrapped her metal arms around him. He cradled her lighter frame in his arms almost like a child. He held her with gentleness that belied his huge form. Pulling her tight to his chest that covered his spark she felt herself being pressed against him and relaxed into his arms, hiding her face in his large neck. His hand held the back of her head. He spoke to her softly but gruffly and full of emotion that he'd never admit to, "You were missed, my sparkmate."

The one small sentence spoke volumes to the femme. She whined slightly to him keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. IT felt so good just to have her there again with him within reaching distance. And it felt so good to be held again in his gigantic arms. Chromia was as tough as they came and just as stubborn, but with Ironhide she didn't have to be, she knew if push came to shove she'd never have to be with him around and that seemed to give her even more strength when he was around. Funny how having a weakness made you so much stronger. When you have nothing to live for, there is nothing to die for either. Like the energy from a burned out star from millions of miles away, her audio output reached him, "There were days I thought I'd never lay optics on you again Ironhide."

They sat there for quite a while just holding on to one another. No one bothered them. Finally the movie started and Ironhide settled Chromia next to him with his arm around her on the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder plating next to the lights mounted there and watched the movie silently with him. Ironhide and Chromia laughed once in a while and were appalled at the destruction the plane did. But in the end he redeemed himself with a selfless act for his humans that might have been even Autobot worthy. They left the rec room near 8 that night and walked hand in hand down the empty hallway. Most of the base was getting settled in for the night and those who weren't were at their station. The large metal door slowly closed on the two sparkmates as Ironhide took her into his arms and made his way toward his recharge birth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep into the night, long after Ironhide and Chromia had fallen into recharge together on Ironhide's recharge station, a tiny shadow moved through the hallways close to the ground. Quiet and slow, the even tinier being it belonged to made its way toward the weapons specialist. On all fours it crept unnoticed, and when it came to the small human sized door to the intended targets room, the door opened automatically.

Now, he didn't know when it finally registered there was a small movement in the room that was followed by a thump, but it brought him out of stasis. Looking around as his systems came online he tried to figure out what the noise was. It was a soft rustling on the metal floor followed by a tiny whimpering sound. He peered into the darkness just in time to see….a little pair of blue eyes stare into his. Ironhide cursed under his breath in Cybertronian and moved out from under Chromia. She continued to recharge as he stepped off his birth and looked down at the small pink face looking up at him and golden curls bobbing about happily.

He couldn't believe it. Annabelle had made it all the way back to his quarters without aide apparently. He scooped up the baby into his large hand and looked into the hallway to see if her parents noticed her missing yet. He assumed they didn't and sighed. "Well Annabelle it appears you managed to escape your parents' bed and find your way all the way here by yourself."

The baby just looked at him with a smile. He clicked at her softly but sternly and she wilted a little under his disapproving gaze. However he saw no point in waking up her parents, so he went back into his room and placed her in her normal bed and pulled the blanket over her and whirred twice quickly, the equivalent of a good night. IT was his way of telling her that it was not time for games any longer and she was to sleep. The tired baby clicked softly as her eyes slid shut with a soft smile. He clicked back. And added softly, "Love you sparkling," he said shaking his head.

He wondered briefly what he was going to do with the small bundle of nerves. She trailed after him even at night now, not that he minded. She was just his human and his sparkling as much as the Lennox's now. He shrugged off the thought and pulled Chromia close to finish his recharge fairly unruffled by the whole incident. Everyone was safe and now it was time for rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The early morning found one of the Autobots outside on a rocky outcropping sitting alone. His normally bubbly constant chatter was silent in the stillness around him. He looked skyward the direction that Wheeljack had calculated Cybertron would be most nights. A mechanical sigh escaped his mouth.

Ironhide awakened with Chromia early that morning to go take communications duty as had been directed by Prime as consequence for her actions when she landed. It hadn't left much time for her and Ironhide, however she knew she had to fulfill the duty. So as she rose from stasis, she crawled over the mammoth body of her sparkmate to get free from where she was pinned against the wall. Ironhide chuckled a little, remembering all the times she had almost kicked him off the recharge station to get to duty on time. He simply lifted her up and placed her on the floor. She smiled at him and heard a soft sigh suddenly that drew her optics downward toward the crib.

Chromia looked at Ironhide questioningly and he just shrugged. She smiled again and let his hand linger in hers before she finally broke the contact and went to Teletran 1 to relieve Optimus. Ironhide turned his eyes and looked down at the baby as her sleep became restless and a moment later opened her eyes looking frantically around the room with a small cry. He had her before she could even take a full breath to get her crying really started. Blinking she focused on him and responded to his reassuring hum in his chest, placing chubby hands on his metal armor. His fingers that curled around her loosely were within reach and she hugged one tightly. He'd never felt this way toward another being before besides Bumblebee, but when he was sparked he had much more protection than his little Annie. He'd protect her no matter what.

It was still dark outside and Ironhide decided take a walk with Annabelle since she wasn't in the mood to sleep any more and he had enough recharge for the cycle. He wrapped the baby in a warm blanket over her thick pjs and as he exited the base he saw a familiar silhouette in distance. He looked at the sparkling in his hand and he motioned his head toward the mech sitting by himself and made a noise that Annabelle couldn't possibly repeat with her human vocal cords. But try she did, he had come to know that was her human equivalent and nodded. They had both decided to go see their friend Bluestreak moping by himself out here.

Bluestreak sat looking up without even acknowledging the mech coming closer. But as he got closer he heard an unusual sound that made a smile come to his features. The baby's gleeful squeals always lightened his spark. She seemed to do so for the whole base. Sparklings had a way of doing this even if they were human. But everyone loved Annabelle Lennox since she was really the youngest they had all been around in millenniums. He looked toward the oncoming Ironhide with a half smile. "Your brooding again ol' friend," he said.

"Yeah, and your baby sitting again 'Hide." They both chuckled. But there was a silence between them that Bluestreak's words didn't need to fill. Ironhide slung an arm around his shoulder and plopped the baby right in his open hand. The baby felt the mechs mood and hugged the nearest finger. The smile that this elicited was genuine. His spark ached a little less for all he had lost so long ago when his home city had been blown apart on Cybertron.

"I know we all lost so much in this slaggin war. But we got other things now too. Like take Annabelle here. She could melt the armor off ol' Megatron I'd betcha." Bluestreak laughed.

"Thanks 'Hide" he said, "And you know, I think it's true we do have a lot. As a matter of fact we do. Earth really is different than Cybertron, who knew all these little organics would turn out to be such great allies? You know I remember a time when we crash landed on this planet….." and Bluestreak was living up to his name. He began his talking up a Bluestreak while Annabelle and Ironhide listened to him for a while. They were both silent enjoying the idle chatter. Sometimes when he filled the awkward silences it made the base a nicer place to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The early morning became late morning and the bonded quartet finally decided to make an appearance. They sure were enjoying their lounge time. They did need the extra time together. So much had happened in such a small span of time that it was tolling on the sparklings and everyone knew it. Had they not already had the next two weeks to recoup, Optimus Prime would have appointed another for their early morning duty.

During their late mornings, they stayed for long hours in their room long after recharge was over to talk quietly to each other and take turns being in contact with one another. Their TV would be on and they would idly watch it while messaging each other on the quartet channel. Sam and Mikaela would lie in bed for a while holding on to each other. Jazz and Bumblebee would sit on the same berth close to the other mech. They spent a lot of time together this way. They sat so close they were touching and Jazz would usually throw an arm around him at times and Bumblebee would lean in, it looked so natural.

The kids would take turns with both Autobots as the hours ticked by getting in cuddle time with each Autobot. They looked like four bear cubs at times all laying on the rug in almost a big ball. There were a few who had walked in on them and just laughed as they went out in a good natured way. They were all used to the four and their constant need for the others company. It was just a given now that where you would find one you'd find them all. There were rare exceptions when they needed just certain couple time especially Mikaela and Sam.

They hadn't been intimate with each other yet, however, they were considering getting married sooner rather than later because of the rising physical need for the other. It was as if there was an unspoken question of "when" around the base but no one wanted to put pressure on them or make it seem like they wanted them to hurry to make sparklings. It just had nothing to do with it, they all genuinely wanted to know when they would get sparkmated. It was nice to be cared about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the morning sun slid into toward the western horizon, the base was quiet for the most part. Prowl came in from his guard duty and was relieved by Red Alert for some recharge time. He came into the base worn down. When the doors opened to his chamber, the bright color of rose assaulted his eyes. Prowl was not a loud mech usually, a patient calm mech normally. But today, at this very minute, his mood was colored by his low energy and the loud frustrated growl echoed through the base. Optimus looked up from his desk and out his door to the hallway. He sighed deeply and let his hand run down his face. They twins had hit their favorite target.

The commotion in the base that resulted from the new coat of paint to Prowl's room left many of the mechs and humans laughing all accept 3 of them. Prowl because his room was now a brilliant shade of deep pink. The twins should have been scared because they had Prowl on their afts as they ran through the base but they were laughing insanely as they ran. Optimus wasn't laughing when he saw how mad Prowl had been or the mess of a rec room that was left after he was done with the twins. And poor Ratchet sighed and cursed at the repairs he would have to start to the twins because of the prank.

Prowl was just leaving the rec room brushing his hands together as if he had finished a job well done when the alarm sounded throughout the base. Lights and sirens were going off everywhere and most everyone filed into the computer room. Connors, Sarah, Ryan, Jessie and Annabelle were escorted to the safe room deep in the middle of the base toward the back that was set against the hill inside the base. The Allspark quartet always stayed in situations together and usually in the middle of the fray. Lennox was trained so well that he really didn't need their protection much. He was more of an asset to the team outside and fighting than inside hiding.

In the front of the army base, outside the large fencing, but not coming onto the base but organized close to it were many blue SUVs that contained at least 4 people inside them. There was a force of twenty men in foreign suits equipped with strange guns that no one had seen before. The group wore a blue uniform, all except a few in blue suits that looked expensive. They were the head of the party and they weren't talking to anyone except Sam Witwicky and Optimus Prime. They told them the guard at the gate that they need to speak to them. When the message was relayed to the Autobot base almost every mech bulked at the idea of sending their sparkling out there even with Optimus.

Behind several "suits" Sam looked closely at the vehicle behind them on the surveillance cameras. In the blue Expedition with the window rolled down was the face of a teen that had been worked over pretty well. The boy looking out at the camera was none other than Trent, the bully from school, and he looked scared. Sam went pale. He knew the kid wasn't gonna win Mr. Congeniality, but he didn't deserve torture at the hands of a rogue government group. Sam was just not made for revenge. It wasn't in his DNA or anything else running through him. They were the good guys and he gulped a little as the other trio bonded to him turned their eyes to him Prime's and the other mechs followed.

"Um guys….I think I'm gonna have to go…" There was a big up roar behind him. Prime tried to calm the opposing mechs. He knelt down close to him and put his hand around his body like he might have put a hand on a fellow mechs shoulder. The bonded were hovering close to him sensing his panic.

"Why do you say that Sam? We can't let you do that…." Chromia sounded loudly as Miles was on her shoulder.

"Slaggin right!" Chromia chimed in making her way toward the quartet to stand near them in a protective manner.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Miles called down. Sam ignored his protectors.

"Optimus….They've got Trent…" Prime looked up at the monitor and scanned the picture for what he was talking about. When he saw the teen's beaten face he understood finally.

"Sam that boy tried to kill you…" the Autobot leader reasoned calmly.

"He didn't know about the battle. He was gonna kick my ass, yeah I consent to that, but that's just teenage angst and stupid testosterone crap. He is a real jerk alright, but not even he deserves to be tortured by some random Autobot bashers using him to get to me." Prime considered this and found truth in it.

"Freedom is the right of all Sentient beings…." he repeated to himself and to all who were standing about. "Even ones who we don't like. Our sparkling is wise beyond his Earth years. We need to go out there…" The crowd of mechs began to protest again Prime lifted his hands.

"Not just us. We are not that stupid. We haven't fought for millenniums to get cornered by bigots. Arcee and Hot Rod will stay here to protect the base and the humans in the safe room. The rest of us, let's go show them what kinds of metal we're made of. They've threatened are sparklings for the last time…" Optimus was pissed. He reached behind his back and pulled his large gun from its hiding place and many other mechs sub spaced their weapons or warmed up their cannons mounted in their arms. "Time see this through."


	44. Fair Trade?

The Autobots walked toward the gates of the army base. The humans with the exception of Lennox's group were instructed to stay back toward the back of the base to escape any conflict. It was their fight and despite the insistence of the general at the base and the SecDef, they had made up their mind and they were going to fight this battle against the rogue humans alone. But they Autobots made a show of it. They were all well armed with their weapons and all marched in a battle formation with the bonded four in the center of their unit. Optimus lead them toward the open gates.

The men outside the gates looked up as the transformers walked in a controlled contingent toward them. They formed a sort of diamond shape around two Autobots in the middle; in their hands they held their sparklings. The ground rattled under their feet from the sheer weight of all the bots walking at once in tandem across the desert floor. The men in blue uniforms that couldn't even pass for first week recruits in the army began to give ground and shy away behind their large SUV's they had come in. The suits however looked unimpressed by the appearance of most of the Autobots at once.

Optimus came to a stop 10 feet away from the five men in fine Italian suits all navy blue. They were yelling at the guards to come to their posts and stop cowering. Only some responded. Others weren't so dumb. The barrel of Prime's large gun was lowered toward the five men standing unfazed at his feet. "You wanted to talk to Prime and now I am here. SPEAK!" The tone in his voice made the men at his feet jump just a slight bit. Optimus was tired of his sparklings being targeted and his voice was low and dangerous.

"You are a threat to national security! You have brought your war to us and with it dead bodies of humans that are piling up by the warehouse full. How many more schools do you think your enemies will demolish to seek revenge on us and you for the destruction of their leader?" The brave man who said this stepped forward.

"This coming from a human who leads a band of bigoted, inferior excuses of an organic race that targets its own children?!?! I have no respect or patience for you or your men. You called us out here for this prattle? Or have you come for a reason which better be worth my time and consideration because that reason is the only thing between you and this laser rifle." The men did take a step back their courage running slightly thin.

"We asked for you Prime because we knew that you would not consent to sending the boy out alone. We need him." Behind Optimus Ironhide's cannons made a whirling sound as they warmed up for a shot. Prime's eyes began to glow a hot blue.

"You _**need**_ our sparkling?? What audacity do you harbor that you would assume that we would simply surrender our sparkling?? I think I have heard en…" he was interrupted.

"PRIME!" one of the men shouted. This action gained him the attention of all the Autobots as well as the barrels of their guns. He went a little white. "Prime, sir," he corrected quickly, "We need the boy to read the energy signature of the cube that was destroyed in Mission City."

"You must be the bravest or stupidest the human race has to offer to come to our base and demand the sparklings you intentionally harmed to submit to more tests you can harm them further," Prime told him. His tone didn't change.

"Prime, sir. I'm sure you are aware we have a hold of the boy from Samuel's high school." He pointed to the SUV. Trent looked on with fear in his eyes seeing the large robots about but more fear when he glanced at the man pointing to him. Optimus Prime let out a rumbling sigh. He was tiring of the man. "He has provided us with interesting information after we secured him from the Tranquility Jail. He had had close contact with Witwicky after the Cube was destroyed. We knew he had harmed the Samuel. We understand he is well probably better than he has ever been in his life. The residual readings on the boy were a dead give away. He has absorbed the Cube's energy."

Ironhide's gun flared to life spinning and whirling taking a step closer. "Just let me…" Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. He stood down…eventually. Sunstreaker spoke up.

"Ok so you can put 10 and 10 together to equal 100 so what? You're coming dangerously close to digging your own graves." He crossed his arms aiming his gun sideways at them. The man swallowed and continued quickly.

"When the Cube was dropped in Mission City the ground conducted the energy to several different machines. A Mountain Dew dispenser machine, an X box, and a car steering wheel attachment were brought to life. However because their exposure to the cube was so brief and indirect it seems that they are not fully developed. They are wild and cannot process well. It's like they are only half sentient. We need a reading of the Cube's energy to bring them fully online." Prime went silent. There were sparklings out there he knew nothing about. This was a new development he wasn't anticipating. Prime pointed his gun closer to the speaker. More sparklings they were torturing.

"You will give us the sparklings NOW!" he shouted. Although the man who the gun's barrel completely consumed was terrified, he didn't show it. He stood up a little taller.

"Now who is making demands? If you kill me you will never know where they are. The best thing you can do is let us see Witwicky and get the data we need. We have only come here to get data that is all. We brought the teen from jail as a trade. We know how you "good" bots want to protect the humans. So if you want him we want to see the Witwicky boy. We don't even need to touch him but we do need him away from the rest of you so that your energy doesn't interfere with the scans." Prime sighed and pulled his gun back slightly. They had leverage and they had brought a hostage to trade for information. But at what cost? More sparklings tortured with the information the get? But the Trent boy must be freed also. He was up against an rock and a hard place but before he could say anything he heard a voice from behind him.

"You want me so bad FINE!" Sam screamed over Optimus' shoulder. Prime turned around.

"NO SAM!" But when he met Sam's eyes he knew. The Autobot leader knew this was partly his descision. He knew that he was running out of choices. He knew that if he didn't the Trent boy would die and the other half sparked younglings might tear themselves apart. He sighed again. Bumblebee lowered his hand to the ground. Lennox was right there next to Prime's feet waiting for him. Miles was there too. They flanked the boy. Optimus looked down at his sparkling proudly but scared. This was not going to end well no matter what the outcome.

"Sam you don't have to do this. We will find a way to get Trent and the other sparklings. I don't trust them with you. There will be another…" Sam put his hands up to stop Prime's arguments. _**Optimus I know you don't want anything to happen to me. And if anything does you'll see it through. I trust you to protect me. But I NEED to go. Trent looks like they have been torturing him for days. And just maybe it they get the data and keep the sparklings alive long enough we'll get them too. They need me big guy…**_ Sam used the term of endearment. Optimus knelt with his back turned to the men behind him Ironhide and Chromia flanked him stepping in front of his turned back to protect their leader and the bonded quartet.

Optimus let a finger run over his head and cheek with a grim but tender look. He glanced at the trio behind Sam looking wounded but resolute. Mikaela hugged him, Jazz ruffled his hair and Bumblebee hugged him. They all needed no words. Prime messaged him _**Be careful Son**_. Was all he messaged before standing up. It almost left Sam spinning with the emotion that flooded his small frame but he stood up tall and watched their brave leader turn to face the humans. Sam was surrounded by Lennox's team and Miles. They had guns ready and were in position in case the suits tried anything funny.

"So the boy has more courage than the lot of you. It stands to reason; he is still somewhat human after all." Prime's chest rumbled with displeasure. He was not happy with the man's cockiness. Prime lowered his gun again eyes glowing brightly. The blue suited man backed away and fell silent.

Sam walked, guard in tow, about 10 feet in front of Optimus. Without having to even signal the Autobots surrounded the area in a circle Jazz stayed next to Optimus and held Mikaela close to his spark, his hands encased her like a metal cocoon. Ironhide was on the left of Jazz and Bumblebee on the right of Optimus. Chromia was right of Bumblebee. They had strategically placed Jazz and Bumblebee in-between the two toughest and best warriors and their guardian for protection. Sam stopped and faced the suit that had done most of the talking.

"This is as close as I get until you release Trent," Sam called.

"There is nothing keeping you from going back to your robots if we just let him run to you," he called back. "You are not out of the Autobot's field of energy yet."

"Then send him walking towards me and I will walk towards you. I will meet him in the center and I will be out of their energy range and we will have Trent," Sam said.

The man was obliged to this. "I accept." With that he turned around and walked to the SUV and pulled Trent out by his collar. His clothes and body were filthy and bloodstained in places. Sam felt a small prang of guilt but he quickly pushed it aside to think clearly. With a quick shake and a shove he pushed Trent in his direction. "Walk slowly boy or I will shoot you with out hesitation." Optimus heard this.

"If you do that, you won't live long enough to regret it," he promised. The man went silent. Trent stumbled along half out of it mumbling something that sounded like, "I'm sorry and I thought you wanted my help." The man just laughed behind him. Sam walked slowly toward Trent. It was the longest walk he had ever taken. Each step away from the Autobots sent his fear up a notch. He wasn't sure if this was such a great idea any more or if it was worth risking everything. Everything included, the bonded four's sanity, the Allspark's power, the future of the transformer race, his life…

As Trent got closer he heard a machine fire up from somewhere and a man with a data collector that looked like a microphone pointed it his way. He didn't move any nearer to Sam just looked down at his readings as he left the field of the Autobots' energy signatures. Trent nearly stumbled a few times but kept on his feet. As he got within 5 feet of Sam a loud shrill alarm erupted from one of the trucks as Trent slid to his knees.

Sam bent over to bring Trent to his feet leaving the enclosed protection of his body guard. Trent reached up to grab his hand. Their eyes met. Trent grinned.

He pulled Sam toward him hard as he bounced up off the desert floor. Wrapping a powerful arm around Sam's neck he stood in one fluid motion before the others knew what was happening and pulled Sam's back against his chest. Trent had a human shield now. In his back pocket he pulled out a knife as the small contingent of humans exploded into action beginning to take offensive action on Trent. The knife was at Sam's throat before Miles could grab his friend back. All the sudden all guns on both sides were raised aimed at the other. But none of them could fire without killing their prize, Sam.

Miles made a lunge toward Trent and the blade held tightly against tender flesh drew a trickle of blood. Sam cried out and Miles pulled back as if stung himself. "OK OK, don't hurt him…" Miles yelled. Behind Hound in an SUV the high pitched whine turned into a low groan from a foreign machine hidden in the truck. With the change in the pitch came an ear piercing scream from Sam, Mikaela, Jazz, and Bumblebee. Sam went limp against Trent Bumblebee, and Jazz crumpled to the ground and Mikaela was out cold inside her safe cocoon against Jazz even after they fell. IT was then all hell broke loose.


	45. suicidal humans

Jazz and Bumblebee slid into stasis lock from the onslaught of the machines interference of the Allspark energy. The bonds were in a disrupter pattern and they were being shut off from the inside out to protect vital systems. Both of the Autobots that were bonded were in incredible pain and Mikaela's bioelectrical system was doing much the same thing as the transformers were, conserving vital parts of the brain and trying to close off the painful influx of interrupted Allspark energy. The two bots fell into the arms of the others next to them. Chromia caught Bumblebee and Ironhide cradled Jazz's small form.

Primes cannon flared to life taking with it two of the suits evaporating them into dust with out a second thought. Trent with Sam at knife point still but dragging his body was slowed a bit. The soldiers that had accompanied the blue suits ran into the sudden maylay with their guns aimed at the Autobots. They were filled with freezing nitrogen and disruptive electrical pulses if they touched a transformer and the men were headed for the other bonded. "CHROMIA! IRONHIDE! Take them and RUN! Get them outta here!" Chromia hauled Bumblebee over her shoulder and Ironhide started making a quick dash back toward the base. He stepped on one of the soldiers on his way out. There was a sickening crunch that he took perverse join in.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT SAM?!?! I have to….." Chromia's statement was cut off quickly by Prime.

"MOVE NOW! I will cover you!" She didn't question him again. She easily moved through the few guards coming toward her feet and kicked one as she turned to join Ironhide. Prime looked out at the other Autobots and shouted, "PROTECT THE ALLSPARK!" This command held much more importance now that the Allspark was their sparkling. The Autobot leader knew that this command would be easily understood and obeyed.

Optimus was bombarded suddenly with electricity through his circuits that threatened to overload his cerebral processors and force him to stasis lock. But he was a battle hardened bot and his systems worked over time to find out where the shock was emanating from. His back left leg swung backward illuminating the insect that was trying to fry his systems. He for one short second understood a spec of the repulsion Megatron held for humans. But it wasn't all humans just those who threatened his POD!

The flying guard in the blue suit landed 30 yards away and was consequently crushed by Bluestreak's foot with a satisfying squish. Currently several blue uniformed men were trying to encroach on Arcee since she happened to be the smallest and in the front. There was a loud feminine scream as she was hit with a disrupter pulse from one of the uniform's guns. Hotrod ran and bent at his waist and scooped the offender up and tossed him up and served him like a volley ball spiking him into the ground at over 200 miles per hour. There was nothing left to worry about with that one.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shoulder to shoulder close to the ground picking off 3 soldiers with their energy pistols. They pegged one near Arcee pouring the cold nitrogen into her systems that was threatening to incapacitate her. Hotrod grabbed her up under her arms and pulled her back her feet dragging through the sand throwing up a cloud of dust that had a two fold effect. The Transformers couldn't see the humans but the humans were suddenly unable to see the transformers too and they were below the inside the dust coughing as they sprayed and shot wildly.

Hound was suddenly sprayed with the cold substance that sent his systems a shock but with his cannon warmed and ready to fire he aimed at the ground next to him and blew it apart with out seeing his target. He jumped as the missile hit the ground.

There were a few soldiers who had abandoned their weapons for regular guns to fight off the guard that had accompanied Sam toward the tradeoff point. They were coming at them hard now because they were unaffected by the special weapons designed for the transformers. The Trent held Sam by the throat and Miles and the others were looking for a way to grab him. The three blue uniformed soldiers flanked him trying to get him to the SUV without incident as the others attacked the mechs. The dust cloud had suddenly encompassed all the humans.

11 were dead and they were losing numbers fast. One of the blue guards got in a lucky shot at Lennox and clipped his leg with a bullet as they were following Trent slowly to the SUV he was trying to get to. Lennox went down with a curse to his knees as his men made a protective circle around him as Technical Sergeant Epps moved check on him. HE shoved him away. "NO GET SAM GET SAM!!" IT was an order and the men knew it so the turned to try and help Miles find Sam. They didn't dare fire back for fear of hitting Sam.

But Trent's hand had touched the door of the SUV and the he swung it open knowing this was the perfect chance for him to escape. Inside there was a man ready to drive and he dragged Sam's dead weight into the car and some how managed to pull the door closed by crawling over his prone body. The car was already speeding away kicking up more dust in its wake.

Two men went flying in pieces some of the parts and blood splattered on the uniforms near the blast as the dust cleared and it sent the two in to a frenzy. Disgusted and near mad it seemed they rushed together toward the nearest mech which happened to be Bluestreak. He looked at them as if he pitied them a moment before reaching down and grabbing both. He didn't necessarily want to kill them as he looked at them. He was angry but he thought they might be able to tell them where they were taking Sam if they got away.

One soldier was rigged with a disrupter device though as well as a nitrogen gun and used the secondary switch to send enough volts into him to send his reflex circuits short-circuiting. His hands involuntarily let the soldiers loose and falling 18 feet toward the ground. The legs crumpled under one man with a shattering snap and the other fell head first into the ground breaking his neck. The human who had shocked Bluestreak how screamed in agony but never turned off his disrupter incase the mech came for him again. Bluestreak looked over his shoulder as he heard a car start to drive off. In a pain driven suicidal daze the man clawed his way to Bluestreak's unprotected foot and just before he could get a hold of it Prowl blew the shrieking human into particle dust with his laser rifle.

Prowl picked off one more before Optimus noticed the car pulling down the road at breakneck speeds. One of the suits was driving the SUV carrying Trent and Sam. Optimus yelled over the fighting, "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Follow Sam! Get him back!!! Roll OUT!" They ran and dove toward the ground transforming in the process. It was so lighting quick had Lennox blinked he might have missed the transformation. Their tired kicked up another cloud behind them as they raced after their sparkling. Optimus knew if they were catchable that the twins would do it.

The five remaining men gathered in one unit and charged the mechs that were going to follow the twins. Optimus was done, Sam was out of the way and there was no reason to hold fire now. He adjusted the barrel of his gun to a wide path and blew them away. As the light faded from the blast nothing was left in its path except scorched earth. He called too Hotrod. "Take Arcee to Ratchet for repairs Rod! Hound see to Lennox and his men gather them and take them in to Red Alert for repairs too! Prowl Bluestreak you are with me. Roll out after our sparkling!" He transformed and trailed after the twins a few miles in front of him. Prowl and Bluestreak raced out before him trying to catch the twins.

With lights blazing and Bluestreak's horn blaring they weaved through the afternoon traffic after the red and yellow Lamborghinis in the distance. The SUV had been outfitted with a racing engine for this get away plan. They were 100 yards a head of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and keeping a good distance between them with sheer speed. But the Autobots weren't simple cars they were built from foreign parts from another galaxy and advanced race. They boosted their speed closing the gap between them and the SUV.

The blue car turned down a dirt road almost rolling in the process. It skidded on two wheels and then came down hard on the right side. They had busted the suspension but it didn't matter since they were so close to their destination. The twins held the dirt corner with no problems and as they did they saw something that threw their rescue plans off. An aircraft carrier was waiting for the speeding SUV. It barreled through the dust and up the ramp slamming on its brakes all the way up.

The skid marks could be seen on ramp as the airplane left the ground. It was still being lifted into a closed position when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slid to a stop. They transformed and ran toward an outcropping in the desert near the take off sight and as the plane moved slowly away from the rocky ledge, both twins dove off the high ridge in an attempted to grab hold of the ascending aircraft.

Prowl and Bluestreak pulled up in time to see the twins jump. They watched their arc as they flew toward the plane. But it was too little to late. They were mere feet from the craft but it was still short. And now the twins were falling toward the earth quickly. Prowl did a damage probability algorithm and the prognosis wasn't good. Optimus caught the acrobatics on his scanners and barreled up next to his pod exploding in a flurry of moving parts changing in to his bipedal form. He jumped 30 feet beyond his height and made a grab for the tumbling twins.

One landed on each shoulder and he wrapped his mighty arms around them landing with such a hard thud on the ground that several rocks from the ridge came falling down the side of the hill. Bluestreak readied his gun. Optimus looked at him as he set the twins down. "Stand down Bluestreak…" he sighed and then his knees gave out and he fell to the sand holding out his hands to catch himself. "You'll hit Sam if you fire," he said quietly. Several servos in his legs had snapped under the pressure of landing with the twins on his shoulders.

Had his legs not been in need of repair he would have still slid to the ground in temporary weariness. He pounded the ground with a fist. "Slag we can't catch them now they will undoubtedly be out of range in a nanosecond also…" a heavy sigh. He suddenly reared back on his knees looking up to the sky. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice capacitor. The empty sky stayed silent in return. He was discussed but pushed aside the guilt and pain in his spark for the sparkling. "We will come for you Sam…" he almost whispered. "Hold on…"

Prowl was making a report home base as he knelt down to Prime's side. "We had little choice in this fight Optimus. We did what we had to do…all of us." Prime sighed resolute.

"Yes Prowl we did. And now…we will do what we have to do again. Track down the slagging poor excuse of organic slime and get our Sam back and rescue the sparklings." Bluestreak looked at Optimus with wide eyes. His leader hadn't used that kind of language to describe anyone but Decepticons in all his millennia.

"Don't worry Optimus we'll blow um to the matrix for what the done ta Sam…" Bluestreak added.

"You bet your personality chips we will Bluestreak. But that traitorous teen is mine…"


	46. Reaching Out

Ratchet was inside the med bay with Red Alert both working frantically to see to the needs of all their patients. Jazz, Bumblebee, and Mikaela were still short circuited on lying on a table all together. The twins had managed to pull Optimus in by carrying him one on each side. They felt terrible about damaging their leader because they had not thought of the consequences of missing the rising craft. Arcee had minor relay damage to her lower extremities.

Arcee and Optimus could wait but the three bonded that were left in their care could not. Mikaela hadn't stopped breathing this time however the damage to her nervous system wasn't known yet because of the Allspark connection and power disruption. Jazz and Bumblebee had several blown fuses and other minor cerebral processor damage. They were worried about what was happening to the bonded quartet via the link with Sam. They had no way of knowing what was happening to Sam and they were all hoping that waking up the other three they would get some answers. Jazz was the first to come online and the answers they got were not promising.

Jazz came online and sprang off the table looking around as if he was still in the fight. "SAM!!" he yelled before he could process his surroundings. Ratchet grabbed his shoulders and looked him in his optics. Jazz quickly recovered looking around and then demanded. "WHERE IS SAM!?!? I COULDN"T PROTECT HIM!! SAM!!" His distraught ratings were threatening to overload his processer again. Red Alert gave Ratchet a look. They both knew right then they couldn't feel Sam. Ratchet had to resort to yelling at hysterical mech to reach his core reasoning.

"Jazz!" Ratchet yelled with a small shake to the saboteur. "We think he's still alive!" Jazz quickly met Ratchets optics quieting. "We think he is still alive….. captured…but alive," Ratchet spoke slowly giving him time to process. Jazz's blue optics flared brightly as he jerked out of Ratchets grasp and stomped over to a near by table and brought his fist down so hard on it, it split it in half.

"SLAG IT I COULDN'T SAVE OUR OWN PITTIN SPARKLIN!" He roared. Optimus was sitting on a table not to far away. He knew the out of control bot was going to hurt someone or himself more likely if someone didn't intervene.

"ALRIGHT soldier you stand down NOW!" Jazz turned his raging optics to his leader and met a resolute and stern pair. They stared at each other; the tension in the room was palpable. But after about 10 seconds Jazz lost all his bluster and hit his knees where he stood. Transformers were never equipped to weep or to feel this much pain at once. They had no outlet for it as humans did. But something that had never happened before actually did. A few small glowing drops of blue liquid fell onto the floor directly under Jazz's downcast head. He made the strangest eerie sounds that haunted the mechs in the med bay.

Bumblebee slid off the table unnoticed until he came into view of everyone present and he slowly moved to the other bonded Autobot. Red Alert made a move to grab Bumblebee when Ratchet held him back with a shake of his head. Bumblebee lowered himself to the floor and put a finger under Jazz's chin pulling the now dull optics to his. They both gazed at each the other with a spark wrenching loss hidden in them. Jazz's eyes were slowly releasing the brilliant blue liquid down his face. The other bonded bot was not surprised.

Bumblebee slowly took him into his arms and rocked him there on the med bay floor as their eyes turned toward Mikaela's still form on the table. She laid still not giving any signs of awakening so there they sat a grown Autobot lieutenant weeping in the arms of a much younger bot like a child. Bumblebee didn't make an attempted to hide his optics as the blue streaks made their ways down his cheek plates also. The disturbing sound that Jazz emitted in intermittently sent a pulse up the medics' electrical systems but it vaguely reminded Ratchet of something he'd heard Mikaela do.

"Oh Primus," he whispered. Red Alert still looked baffled. He scanned the seeping blue liquid and he found it to be the purest form of energon known to his kind. The only way to get that kind of grade was to send it through a special process of high pressure and powerful electrical magnetic fields at least 3 times depending on the raw energy it was derived from. "Red Alert….." he paused still not completely processing the event happening. "Jazz is crying…" Red Alert looked doubtful.

"Ratchet he clearly has a leak somewhere and he needs to have his vocal capacitor checked. Autobots are not equipped to "cry" as humans you're the medic you know this!" Ratchet gave Red Alert a sharp glance that made him grimace a bit.

"Both Bumblebee and Jazz are suffering from the identical malfunctions at the same time in the same way? Are you logic circuits glitched? The possibilities of that are astronomical. They are weeping you slaghead. Like humans do, like the humans they are BONDED to do…" Red Alert looked again and finally understood that the Allspark must have altered them just so that they would have some type of outlet for the pain that was undoubtedly to go with their spark bonds.

The watched for a moment and then moved away quietly to Arcee and Optimus. Red Alert started repairing Arcee legs by replacing several relays down the length of her legs. Ratchet took a look at Optimus's legs. The twins hovered close to Optimus as Ratchet began to examine him. They looked worried and guilty. Prime just sighed. "Listen you two, you tried to get to Sam and almost succeeded. If you had it would have saved him but you did what was needed and I am just glad I was there to make sure you two didn't meet the ground full force. Remember there is a thin line between being a hero and being a memory." The twins nodded in unison and felt better after his encouraging words.

As the twins left they gave their two friends a concerned look. They even went to see Mikaela on their way out. The twins didn't have any problems imagining the pain they were going through being cut off from Sam. It had been bad enough when they had to be apart and their spark bond had been poisoned by the incident on that far away planet. Then and there they made a promise to themselves, to find Sam and get him back no matter what condition he was in…

It took Ratchet only two hours to repair their leaders legs. It had been slow going in the beginning because he needed to remove so many tiny pieces in his gears. But after the clean up it was basically just rebuild and insert. Just as he finished one of the last smaller gears near his servos Mikaela's brain began to spring back to life. It had been relatively inactive like that of a human in a comma.

The human girl began to call out to her bonded first. When they got up and moved to her side breaking their comfort embrace on the floor next to the table Ratchet knew her brain had picked up in its higher level of functioning. She was calling out to them via the quartet channel feeling their loss and feeling as if a someone had torn a piece from her self and left a gaping whole for someone to fill that could never be. Bumblebee whined softly to her as he did with Sam. Jazz caressed her face and hair softly. She slowly came out of the black whole that the Allspark's imbalance had pulled her into. When her eyes fluttered opened they were already shedding tears.

Ratchet moved over to the bonded trio that was in his med bay and scanned her on a level five. He didn't like what his heads up display was telling him. It seemed there was temporary nerve damage to her extremities. He had a sinking suspition that the sever disruption of her bioelectrical field, sudden jump in fluctuation of the Allspark's power frequency and the sudden severing of the bond with Sam had caused the problem. He knew that with the Allspark's power and all four balanced connections there would have been nothing worry about however with the unbalanced bonds and diminished access to the Allspark's powers he had fears the damage might become permanent.

"Mikaela…" Ratchet said softly from behind Jazz. The solstice moved over to let him be next to her. She looked up at the large yellow medic. He looked worried. "Can you move your hands for me?" The left one moved basically the same but she was having trouble feeling the sheets under her fingers. Her right side was weak and almost numb. That is when she sat up and brought both hands to her and looked at them in shock. She cold see both but one felt dead and the other half way there. She was already crying but this sent her over the edge. Jazz scooped her body up close to his spark. The warmth and energy that existed between the two seemed to seep into her body as she laid there pressed against him bonelessly.

After a moment Jazz pulled her away a few feet and did the same thing he had on the night she and Sam almost died. He exposed her to his spark and the blue lightning danced into her body in small doses not like it had before when the sparklings had been consumed by it. Jazz was being very careful with the energy he let her have. The feeling came back to her extremities instantly. He closed his spark casing and pulled her close and she wrapped her now functioning and feeling arms around his neck and he held her there.

Ratchet did another scan and found that the nerve damage hadn't been reversed but it seemed like it had temporarily bridged the damage nerves and was acting where her nervous system wasn't functioning properly. The spark energy from her bonded Autobot was only a temporary fix he knew.

The bonded looked at each other. Jazz filled them in. "Sam's alive…but the machine tha made the Allspark energy jump around's cut him off fromus. They must still have him alive…They have too…" Mikaela sighed softly wiping her tears away for the millionth time. Ratchet cleared his throat.

"I have urgent news. I fear that if we do not get Sam back soon the damage to Mikaela's systems will become permanent. The damage done to her nervous system because of the bioelectrical disruption needs the stability of the four bonds and access to the Allspark's balanced power to repair the damage…" The bonded trio in front of him looked stricken.

"You mean the numbness and weakness will come back?" Mikaela cried. Ratchet just nodded sadly. We need to find him and fast, Ratchet thought. The bonded trio looked worse for wear and he didn't know if even the two Autobots could stand up to the onslaught of emptiness that Sam's absent bonds were creating….and then all the bonded went completely still….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in northern California, the hum of a machine brought a teen back into the painful consciousness. With a groan Sam tried to pick up his head but when he did he was so weak it fell back onto the padded surface he had been laid on. He tried to move his arms and legs as he opened his eyes and found that he was restrained tightly. His bounds on his arms and legs were not enough to cut off the circulation but enough to be uncomfortable. As he started to come back to himself a realization sunk in fast and hard…He couldn't feel the others.

His eyes popped open and he looked around. The bright lights almost blinded him but he kept trying to see any how. He couldn't make out the forms of his bonded, he couldn't sence anything for that matter. His vision cleared and he began to pull at the ropes wildly. Panic and intense inner pain welled up inside him. His bond had been closed off and he couldn't feel anyone. Not a trickle or trace of his bonded Autobots or his soon to be wife. When he became fully awake and lucid he thrashed against the ties that held him tight screaming at the top of his lungs.

Pain, loneliness, fear, despair, and other feelings that had no names for they hadn't been invented for this type of separation of soul invaded his consciuosness. "JAAAZZZZZZZZ, BEEEEEEEEEE, MIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA!!!" He screamed their names and screeched in pain between the words. His biorhythms were being sent through the roof and having the boy in this close proximity to the machine for this long it was beginning to not be as affective now that he was enraged and calling on the Allspark energy. His sheer will was beginning to pull the Allspark's power in sync with his bioelectrical systems. The Allspark was apart of the boy and the boy was apart of the Allspark. They were learning this quickly.

Alarms were going off all the sudden throughout the base of operations of the homeland security team. Three men scanned the printouts of Sam's vitals and the Allspark's energy frequency fluctuations. They were all in shock that their machine couldn't compensate for a boy's stubborn will but no matter how finally tuned the machine was it couldn't cancel out a persons will. Several men in white coats were digging in a cart outside the door with a small window in it looking for a syringe and valium.

Sam hear a door open but didn't pay it any attention. He was fighting at the ropes so frantically his wrists were becoming raw and bloody. Sam's screams were reaching levels that were threatening the ears of those inside the room. There was about a minute of time that spanned the door opening and them restraining him enough to get him with the needle, and during that time something absolutely miraculous happened.

Above and beyond the electromagnetic radiation that the machine was producing at special intervals and frequencies to keep the Allspark energy uncontrollably out of balance, Sam felt the others. It was only for a half of a minute but deep inside him he could feel the completeness of the Allspark quartet. All the other feelings washed away instantly. HE knew they were alive and safe. He knew he would be with them again soon, the poured their worry and love for him through the links in waves that would hopefully tide him over until they could come.

But a pin prick amid the ecstasy that having one's complete soul brought slowly closed off again with the fuzziness that the valium was creating. He felt the last tendrils slip away of his bonded and sank back into the blackness.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!" a man in a blue suit came running down the hallway toward Sam's cell room. One of the scientists looked at him.

"The boy is the Allspark sir! I mean truly the Allspark. Whatever resides in him has become apart of him. He has control over it like we have control over our breathing. We do it automatically with out thinking about it most of the time like he has the Allspark energy in side him but we can control it when we want to and so can he. Its like breathing to him! The Allspark is him!"

"You're telling me a mere boy can wield the power inside him by willing it?? He can counter act our efforts to subdue the Allspark's power by sheer will???" the man yelled at the scientist.

"I'm afraid so sir. This was not a possibility we anticipated. Our machine will not be able to compensate for a sentient beings will…"

"Then maybe its time to make him not so sentient. Remember what they used to do to crazy people back when they had no medications to control the freaks?" The scientist had not clue what he was talking about and shook his head; he was a young brat right out of college who knew nothing of the world. "Let me enlighten you then. They used to do a surgery on the frontal lobe of the brain called a frontal lobotomy. This took away all the persons personality and will. This way he is alive, and we keep the Allspark and its power for ourselves. He will obey us implicitly!" He smiled pleased with himself for being so intelligent.

"Sir…" the scientist looked ill.

"You have a problem with that? Because if you do I can schedule you the next appointment after our friend here!" The scientist shook his head furiously. "I thought as much…" He turned to walk away but gave one last order over his shoulder. "Have them ready the operating room. It will probably take a few hours if not half the night. We will conduct this business in the morning. I want everyone on their best game because we need him to be alive but obedient it takes a skilled hand to do so." The scientist nodded as he walked out and shut the door behind him. He then grabbed the nearest trash can and puked his late lunch out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About the same time that Sam was awakening there was an up swing in chatter along the communications lines in the communication between the Tranquility police informant and his bosses back in northern California. He was sent to do recon about the city to find out if any word had gotten out about the battle out in the desert or if there was any word to his parents. They had the Witwicky house under surveillance also. Powerful spy equipment let them ease drop on their conversations.

This information was received by a very interested Barricade. He and frenzy had been monitoring the tapped phone ever since they had suffered the humiliating defeat at the hands of the Autobots at the thing the humans called a "school". They were asking the spy in the police department to go and see if there had any word on the abduction of the boy around the city. This was unusual news indeed. Had those little organic water bags actually managed to capture the boy?

"Starscream," Barricade rumbled in Cybertronian.

"What is it scrap heap! We are trying to put back devise another plan to get that boy…" Barricade interrupted Starscream's prattling.

"SIR!" he started and waited for a quiet com channel, "I believe the humans that planted that woman at the base and failed have actually succeeded in capturing the Witwicky sparkling." The com channel was very quiet for a moment

It then erupted with a, "THEY WHAT??!!?!?!" Then there was some unintelligible cursing. "HOW IN THE PIT…OH never mind do you know where they are keeping him??" Barricade was quiet for a moment as he traced the signal of the cell phone from tower to tower and then back to northern California where there base of operations was.

"Exactly, 927.751 miles in Redding California. I am mapping it now. They are in a warehouse 1580 Beltline Road under the governmental branch name Shasta County Economical Development Corporation," Barricade reported.

"How long for you get there?" It was Soundwave's monotone voice that said this.

"At top speeds 9 hours however we would draw attention to ourselves we move that fast." Barricade informed them. The com link was quiet again as Starscream thought it out.

"We will go now. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and I will go ahead of you and wait and make sure they don't move him. When you and Soundwave rendezvous with us we will attack the human compound and take back that squishy for ourselves. Barricade it was a good idea to keep tabs on those humans. Keep being useful and you might not wind up at the bottom of the sea with Megatron!" The com channel went dead. Barricade silently fumed as transformed and let the hyper symbiotic transformer hop in. IT was a very quiet ride as the started on their long drive to Redding…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Autobot base when Sam's will over came the Allspark neutralizing field all the bonded trio sitting in the med bay went stock still. IT was strange to see them all suddenly go quiet. Suddenly Mikaela gasped and Jazz and Bumblebee reached for their sparks at the Sam time. Chromia came running in to the med bay with Miles at just the same time.

"SAM!!! Some how he is reaching out and calling for help!" Chromia ran over to the computer and began pulling the feelings from Sam calculating the distance of the energy flow and what direction it was coming from and feeding all the calculations into an algorithm in the main med bay computer trying to pinpoint Sam's location. She worked frantically not knowing when they might loose Sam's connection.

As she worked the computer kept closing in a smaller and smaller radius in northern California. Just when she was about to know the exact location the connection slid shut again as if he had just disappeared again. Chromia looked frantically at the computer calculating as close as she could. "Redding California!" Miles yelled out. Ratchet and Optimus both walked up behind him looking at the location.

"You can't get a more precise location than that?" he asked. His answer was the teary shriek of Mikaela.

"NOOOOOOOOO NO NO NO! SAM!" She broke again under the pressure of having her soon to be husband with in souls reach and inside her very being again just to get ripped away moments later. Jazz cradled her shaking form as she cried. His tears of energon had recently stopped.

"He's alive, doll. That's enough for now just keep holdin to that baby," Jazz rocked her against his spark and talked to her gently. Bumblebee whined painfully again and leaned into Jazz. IT was his turn to be the strength for the three.

"I felt him Jazz…" Bumblebee said sofly.

"I know you did kiddo I know." Jazz rubbed his back comfortingly as they pulled themselves toward their one soul deep within their bonds. Optimus turned to Ratchet.

"Let's get a team together and roll out!" he said bending and flexing on his newly repaired legs.

"The bonded stay here!" Ratchet said sternly. They were in no shape to go anywhere. Their deep painful depression was taking it's toll on them already.

"Agreed. Hound, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Chromia, Miles, and Wheeljack will come with me," the Autobot leader said.

"Great! I can try out my invention to track the electromagnetic radiation that their Allspark neutralizing machine gives off. Once we are in 20 miles of it I can get a source from where it's coming from and it might lead us to Sam!" Prime was impressed.

"Good job Wheeljack. We'll need everything you can throw at us that won't explode!" Optimus told him. Wheeljack looked proud of himself. "Alright Autobots! Roll out!"


	47. Race

The Autobots were making good time traveling up the highways at high speeds

The Autobots were making good time traveling up the highways at high speeds. They were closing in on the city that Chromia had identified as the place where Sam was being held. They had been traveling all night trying to get there as fast as they could. It was about 3 am when they were coming closer to Redding California. Their speeds exceeded 90 miles an hour at times when traffic permitted. 645 miles went by very quickly as they were encroaching on their seventh hour of driving. They were within 50 miles of their destination, however Wheeljack's invention was not picking up any of the electromagnetic radiation as of yet. But they knew it was probably too much to hope for to find it before they arrived in the town.

Over head not 2 minutes after 3 am, three military jets came into view. An F 15, F 22 and a thunderbird flew over head in a triangular formation. They were flying high as they were over taking the line of cars below, however the Autobots picked them up on their radars but didn't register Decepticon signals. _**Three planes coming up on our afts fast**_ Ironhide messaged to all in their company. _**We don't know they're hostile yet. Keep your scanners focused!**_ Optimus responded. Hound rocked nervously on his springs as the planes suddenly dropped in altitude. _**PRIME!!**_ He shouted as the signals suddenly read Decepticons. _**Prepare for evasive maneuvers! **_Optimus shouted over the com link.

The Autobots readied themselves for a barrage that never came. For a tense minute or two, the three planes kept their flight pattern only about 50 feet above the traveling Autobots. Suddenly the all Autobot channel received an incoming request to be accepted into the conversation. This was highly unusual. _**He wants what?! **_Sunstreaker yelled over the all Autobot channel. _**Apparently he wants to talk...**_ Optimus replied doubtfully. _**Your not gonna let him…**_ Prime interrupted Hound. _**We need to find out what he wants, Hound grant him access! **_Without any back talk, Hound contacted Starscream granting him access to the frequency.

_**You are on your way to collect that human aren't you! Well you will not succeed! We will get him first and you can clean up the aftermath Prime! You're such a slagging soft sparked mech, how in the Matrix did you survive so long!**_ Starscream ranted over the com channel. _**Did you have anything intelligent to say Starscream or is polluting our frequency with your drivel all you can do? **_Ironhide snapped. _**NO you slagging idiot, I'll tell you what I can do, I am going to beat you to the facility and blow it up and take your little human with me, IF he survives the explosion **_Starscream yelled followed by maniacal laughter. The engines of the jets shot into overdrive and they were suddenly miles ahead.

_**AUTOBOTS!! Run as fast as you can go the rest of us will catch up!**_ Optimus yelled over the com link. The twins were out in front already and they took off at speeds well above 200 miles per hour hoping to get there in time. Wheeljack was not far behind them keeping pace with Chromia, who had Miles riding with her and Hound was right behind them. Ironhide and Optimus Prime were bringing up the rear at a slower speed trying to go at full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jets had them out run by about 15 minutes and they knew that they wouldn't need but a few to blow the side of the building off, find the boy and get going again. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream all touched down outside of the anti-transformer group's building. The minute they landed a loud warning system sounded. Thundercracker scanned the building before Starscream bombed it looking for the boy. An explosion rocked the compound blowing a large hole in the side of the warehouse looking building housing the facility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes earlier

Because of an informant's intel, the man running the facility that housed their base of operations had started the surgery early that morning once he found out that there was influx of Autobot activity that seemed to be heading their way. The doctors were allowed to sleep as long as possible until it was time to come into the surgical bay after the workers had set up a sterile environment for the procedure to take place. Sam was lying on a gurney with an IV pumping sedative drugs into his veins to keep him from becoming conscious and the doctors were scrubbing up.

Soon, the first doctor walked in allowing the nurse to dress him in his surgical gown and gloves that were completely sterile as to not create an infection inside their "patient". The other nurse was laying out all the surgical tools from scalpels to sponges to sop up the blood. The doctor stepped up to the operating table and opened his hand for the scalpel.

The nurse obliged him with a sorrowful look. She had not wanted to be drug into this however it seemed this association didn't take no for an answer. When you joined it was for good even if you were young and stupid when you did and were dragged into another secret society kicking and screaming. She prayed in her heart for some kind of way to save this poor boy. She briefly looked out the window in the door where an eager, almost morbidly joyful, teenager's face watched what was about to happen. Before the first cut was made a blast rocked the tiny room serving as an operating room.

The doctor dropped the knife to the ground looking up and out the small window in the door toward the explosion. The staff inside the room couldn't see where it had come from or what part of the building it had hit but they knew something was very wrong. Even the teen who had been watching ducked down near the floor. More noise and loud grating sounds came to the small group in the room. The small woman whose prayers had been answered moved her body in front of the young teen in front of her and was now between him and the doctor and whatever seemed to be tearing the building apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream had blown the side of the building off and began ripping into the inner structure with his bare hands. He wanted the boy at least breathing when he reached him. Inside the larger building there seemed to be smaller quarters inside in three different levels which he picked through quickly with Thundercracker's and Skywarp's help. There was a large group of humans that suddenly surged from the inside of the building and others that swung around the back of them the way the Decepticons had come. They had strange smoking weapons. Starscream laughed

"You think to bring down the mighty Starscream?? You putrid little insects!! Maggots! How dare you have the audacity to bare your weapons at ME!!" He quickly went to stomping several in with one foot but the group held together despite their ranks getting squashed next to them. As his foot came down they began to release their spray of liquid nitrogen onto the extremity.

With 20 guns pouring the stinging concoction onto his leg Starscream screeched in rage. He used his other foot to clear half of them with a good swift kick with his free leg. Thundercracker and Skywarp were finding that the smoking weapons stung a bit when enough of them were used at once, but the humans were dropping faster than they could regroup. 30 were trampled with in a minute. 20 more flew across the rooms and through walls. The building was coming down around them and the flailing of the three mechs was making the damage even more severe.

Only 100 humans were left. Their guard had been flawless, they thought after all only 7 took down several large mechs in the Mission City battle. And the boy that they had captured took down one all by himself. But the Decepticons were now out for revenge and there were no Autobots on their side to help protect them. More than one man, right before getting turned into a pavement patty, thought that maybe they had chosen the wrong side.

Starscream pushed on flattening humans and the rest of the building in his wake. He charged on ahead of his wingmates as they turned to take care of the rest of the dwindling human ranks. Back right corner of the building, Thundercracker had informed him. As he got closer he started to peel layers of ceiling away from the back part of the building hoping to find his prize somewhere in the rat's maze.

Something in one of the rooms caught his eye. He looked down into a heavily reinforced room with several small machines in it. He had just ripped the roof off this small room detecting transformer life signs. IT was unrecognizable whether it was Autobot or Decepticon but it intrigued him for the moment. The small appliances, looking as if they were of earth origin, stayed transformed in their alt forms as if playing dead like a possum when it is frightened. _**Identify **_ was the only word he sent over an all bot channel that even sparklings were equipped with.

In reply he got a sensor piercing whine from all directions at once and he quickly cut off the channel. The bots quickly transformed and began attacking him with soda cans and tiny electrical pulses and mini guns. Starscream yelled in frustration and then watched them turn on each other shooting and firing as if he had awakened some kind of battle royal. As it looked, they all had fought to a draw before, but couldn't keep concentrated on one target long enough to establish who the enemy was.

He ran a sub scan on the tiny machines and laughed. They weren't even fully sparked. They weren't worth the scrap that held them together. He threw the roofing back on top of the small bots caving in the walls on them also. He would leave this type of garbage for the Autobots, if anything was left after the reinforced concrete crushed the small mechanisms. He was onto a bigger prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People were pouring into the hallway that leads to the operating room screaming and yelling. Some were trying to organize the stand against whatever was encroaching. But the shaking was coming closer and as the nurses and doctors looked at each other they knew pretty well what was going on. The boy's friends had found them and they were going to find him come hell or high water.

The nurse that had slipped her body between the doctor and the boy gently pushed Sam's gurney over toward the back wall which seemed to be the safest place for him because of the oncoming invasion. Pulling his essential life monitoring equipment with him, she managed to put him in the corner. AS she turned around the ceiling was peeled off of the bottom floor and it exposed the hallway, running people, and the crouching teen to the light of day. The boy in the hallway seemed to be too frightened to move. The nurse briefly wondered what might become of him, but the wall his back might have been supporting suddenly gave way and the north wall of the room fell open with one swift tug from the monster working the layers of the building off the top of the room.

The woman had seen many things over her stint in the Sector Seven infirmaries, and now the weirdness hadn't stopped with the new secret service that took its place. She bravely stretched her arms out in front of Sam looking up at the menacing figure. The roof was thrown off and the other doctors and nurses were all scattered, stepped on, crushed by debris or deserted. A large hand swept down to pick him up. The nurse threw herself on the boy and screamed, "NO YOU'LL KILL HIM!!" hoping to be heard above the destruction. Starscream took notice of the small female human dressed in white, covering the boy with her body.

"Not yet!" he said in a metallic purr.

"NO! If you take him without pulling him out of the anesthesia right and without taking the right equipment you'll kill him now!" She shouted looking over her shoulder.

"What have you maggots done him?!" he screeched.

"They were going to make him a mindless slave by taking out part of his brain!" She said.

"You humans really do have a twisted ethic in dealing with each other," he commented then smiled. "I like it. That might be useful in the future. But as for now I want him awake and alive and fighting, it makes it so much more dramatic for the Autobots than to see him dead. You want to be his champion so badly you can care for him while in our possession. Collect the necessary equipment and I will put him in your lap aboard Thundercracker!" She did so without hesitation. She began to gather the supplies she would need. "And remember fleshy his welfare will predict yours. If he dies you do too." She nodded, not concerned about the death threat. This irked Starscream a little, however he did not have time to extract the answer for her lack of fear at the moment. He could sense the Autobots closing in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slowed as they pulled off the freeway waiting for Wheeljack. As the pulled of the freeway and made their way into the city and then out to an industrial area toward the back part of town, Wheeljack's machine picked up faint traces of the radiation they were looking for. The weak signal began to increase in strength as they moved deeper into the less populated heavy industrial area. Miles' hands held Chromia's handles tightly.

"DO you think they beat us there?" he asked softly.

"If they did we'll beat them for it." She shot back. Miles smiled a bit.

"No one messes with our boy eh Chromy?"

"You got it My." She said back.

"My?" he asked puzzled all the sudden.

"Yes, a shortened version of your name as you have done to mine," she replied.

"Yuck, dude! How could you call me that!"

"You call me Chromy, you're going to be stuck with My!" she retorted. Miles just laughed as they sped on towards the growing signal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thundercracker!!" Starscream yelled. "Transform and be ready to transport our cargo plus 1."

"You never said anything about 2 humans Starscream!" He hollered back.

"They were going to cut the boy open for cerebral alterations. They have him pumped full of things you couldn't begin to name with you slow processors. JUST DO IT!!" He screamed. Thundercracker complied. Skywarp stomped on two more humans who were running around his feet. The ones with the guns had long been thwarted. The ones in the white coats screamed louder.

"Hey Starscream, once we get rid of the Autobots can we go stompin humans? They make the funniest sounds," he said with a grating metallic sound that must have been laughter. Starscream ignored him as he placed Sam into the seat of the jet along with his nurse. They then heard several cars pulling up the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PRIME!! I SEE THEM!!**_ Sunstreaker messaged loudly. _**Me and Sunny are gonna get um Optimus!!**_ Sideswipe said. They drove off without an ok form their leader. But most of the time they didn't any how. Prime saved himself the aggravation and didn't bother answering them. As they were pulling up the street, three jet engines started up and the Decepticons were taking to the air. The two lambo twins rolled out of their alt forms running at full speed toward the ascending jets. Starscream and his wingmates were already out of reach.

"GIVE HIM BACK SCREAMER!!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"You might get him back in one piece if you "leader" follows my instructions when I am good and ready to give them!!" he screeched back as they flew off in a southerly direction. Within a seconds they were out of sight and with in a minute out of scanner range. Chromia, Wheeljack, Miles, and Hound pulled up as they left scanner range.

"SLAG IT!!" Sideswipe yelled at the top of his vocal processor.

"WE are too late again!!" Chromia almost cried.

"Those fucking Decepticraps! They got him before we did. FUCK!!" Miles said throwing his helmet on the ground.

Optimus pulled up momentarily afterward transforming to survey the damage. He let out an unhappy sigh but kept reserved after hearing what the others said. "They have taken Sam…" he said sadly. "He was taking by these humans and left open to Decepticon attack because of them. Now they have our sparkling and part of the Allspark! SLAG!" he sighed again. "They are well out of our scanner range now but there maybe humans who aren't dead in here that might be of use to us and have information." The Autobots spread out over the building looking for where Sam might have been and if there was anyone left alive in the midst of the bloody puddles of guts and debris.

Optimus followed the path that was torn by Starscream. As he scanned through the pieces of building around his feet he found a tiny signature of Allspark energy that he thought might be Sam at first. "Autobots!! Over here!! Help me pull this rubble away! My scanners are picking something up under here!" The whole group converged on the spot and began pulling large chunks of concrete away from the pile. "This part of the building seems to have been reinforced!" Optimus called out as he hefted a large piece over his head and flung it carelessly behind him. At this point if he did hit a person that was still alive in the destroyed building, he wasn't too worried about them.

As they dug around for a moment or two, the signals dispersed into three separate signals that were reminiscent of sparks but not quite. As they pulled the last layer of the concrete out of the pile, the Autobots closed into take a look. Ironhide was closest to the green coke machine that was half in and half out of transforming and moderately damaged. The tiny Xbox was glitching wildly at Chromia's feet and the tiny piece of steering wheel was emitting a low whine of what might be pain on the far side of the used to be room. "The sparklings…." Hound whispered.

"Ironhide, you take the sparklings, it doesn't look like they will cause any trouble glitched or not as they are right now. They were damaged when the ceiling fell in. Starscream must have done this. He saw these tiny creatures sparked like we were and tried to destroy them because they weren't in operational condition. He and I will settle that score later…." He left the group with that. He continued on his path and finally looked down into a room that was devoid of debris that had been carefully pulled apart to get at. "He must have been here…" he whispered. A cry could be heard to the right of his foot. Optimus bend down to find a bloody figure half under a large wall that had collapsed on him.

"DAMN IT!! GET ME OUTTA HERE YOU MONSTER!" came a yell. He knew that voice. As he knelt down and met the eyes of the human under the wall, he knew the look in them too. Trent was sitting stuck under the wall battered and bruised on the brink of having life threatening injuries but not quiet yet. If fate was kind, he might get out alive and well. But Optimus wasn't fate. He'd watched this teen pull his sparkling by knife point way from his pod and leave him open for the Decepticon attack that now threatened them all.

"This monster will know what they did to our sparkling!!" He hollered deeply over the boy's ranting. Trent went still, then began to laugh.

"SO, you finally figured out where we were. Those bastards thought they were so clever with their machines and hiding places. Should've known that the operation wouldn't go through." He coughed, his lungs were taking abuse form the pressure of the wall.

"What operation do you speak of? He wasn't in any need of medical attention when you took him! If he is harmed in any way…." Trent's laughed disturbed the mech.

"Oh no you stupid robot. He was in great health. They were just gonna mess with his brain and make him a mindless slave is all. cough Frontal lobotomies used to be very popular!" Optimus had heard enough. Trent had been viewing the mind altering surgery that was about to take place before Starscream had interrupted it. He hated to admit it, but he might be indebted to the nasty flyer. Trent continued to laugh.

"And now that other robot is gonna kill him for me!" he cheered with a cough, "Even better!" Optimus stood up in one fluid motion quickly and decisively. "Hey you, you scrap heap get me…." A loud thud was followed by silence. Several of the Autobots had been slowly picking their way through the debris when they heard it. All eyes went to Prime. A few had heard tidbits of the conversation he had had with the boy that had taken Sam in the first place.

The dust settled and the wall rested about thirty feet from where it had been laying on Trent. The teen looked up at the Autobot in shock until he realized he was still alive. "You stupid machine. After everything you still can't kill a small human." Optimus knelt again.

"You deserve none of my help but I will not end your life here human. As miserable a life it is…" he said in a deep rumble.

"You're weak!" he screamed. Optimus didn't understand this human, it was as if he was goading him.

"I will leave you to the authorities of your government. But you might hope that your fellows from the organization you sold your spark to don't find you. They gave up a scientist that was going to give them away because he was soaked in the radiation after a test on Sam and Mikaela. They sent him to us beaten and ripe for the slaughter. Since we didn't kill him, they might not be as forgiving to a member that lost their main target to Decepticons," Prime cautioned. Optimus turned his head towards Prowl. "Call the authorities to clean up this mess. We need to leave." Prowl then put in a call and threw a chunk of granite off a still breathing body.

"Autobots roll out for home! We must attend to the sparklings." And they all transformed on their leader's cue and left nothing but a cloud of dust that settled over the destroyed building. A very weak Trent looked after the way they had driven. The big freaking monster machine was right, he was soooo dead, if the injuries didn't kill him his superiors would…


	48. Small hope

For those who are loyal readers, the last few paragraphs of chapter 47 have been changed

It was a long silent drive back to the base. Optimus Prime's cerebral processor was trying to figure out how to get Sam back now without an all out fight with the Decepticons. A direct assault to the Decepticons even if they found out where they were might put Sam in danger. But what would the Decepticons ask for in return for him? Optimus also wondered if they knew he was the Allspark. The mech wasn't sure. The all com channel was very quiet no one wanted to discuss what had happened. They took the road at normal speeds home as to not attract attention to themselves coming out of the northern California town.

After only a few minutes on the road Ratchet picked up speed to catch up to Chromia and Miles. _**CHROMIA!! Look for the Allspark! **_ Ratchet messaged her fiercely. _**I CAN'T! You know that the radiation… **_ Ratchet cut her off before she could finish. _**Just DO it!! **_he almost screamed. Chromia went quiet for a minute her speed dropped to dull the roar of her engine. The deeper she went the more she relied on Miles to steer. Now he had never ridden a motorcycle before but the two were quickly becoming almost like twins reading the other quickly and efficiently and Miles' balance and coordination were unsurpassed by any in his race now so he could do just about anything. Chromia let all of her concentration move toward her spark energy and what she found hidden almost to herself surprised her.

_**RATCHET!!**_ she hailed to him loudly after the long tense silence he jumped on his shocks as they were driving down the road. _**He's there but only faintly EVER so faintly. I had to look triple hard to even find him. There is still something interfering with my link to him…**_Chromia messaged. Ratchet sighed internally, _**The electromagnetic radiation they had him exposed to so long must have kept the Allspark's energy out of sink with his systems so long it is taking longer than last time to counter act the effects. You must focus on the connection as much as you can Chromia. The interference will lessen slowly. I will radio ahead and have the trio start doing the same **_ his transmission cut out as she took over control of her driving again.

"Thanks Miles," he heard in his helmet specially made for him to be able to hear the internal communications between Miles and her only. He had no access to the all Autobot channel or the others. He did not have the ability to hear the transmission in his head like the bonded trio. It had not given him like it had them. It was curious however it was not necessary to complete his task as protector of the Allspark as cool as it would have been to have.

"No probs. What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I was looking for Sam. He has now been removed form the radiation that was obstructing our ability to reach him. If you concentrate you can feel him to!" she told him. He did as she had done to Ratchet going quiet for a couple of minutes actually taking longer than Chromia. Chromia has known how to follow a signal form a bond most of her adult life since she has been bonded to Ironhide. The Allspark energy is like her very soul so she knows its feeling it's just more powerful and slightly different. Finally Miles' head popped up.

"I GOT HIM!" he said loudly.

"Good keep that in mind and concentrate hard on the link we need to try and find out where they have taken him and we can't until the bond is stronger and we can sense a location." Miles nodded knowing she would sense it and they quietly monitored the miniscule spark of the connection they felt now.

Ratchet meanwhile had dropped back to where Optimus Prime was bringing up the rear of the strange caravan of cars. _**Report**_ he said in a low tone. The mech was angry and he was letting it cloud his mood. He felt like he had failed not only his Autobots but his new sparkling as well. This double blow had hit him hard. _**Sir, **_Ratchet addressed in a formal tone pausing for a moment. This made Prime sag a little on his springs. He felt bad for barking the command at his loyal comrade and good friend. _**Don't make me beg ol' friend **_Optimus sighed in a weary but friendly tone. Ratchet knew that tone.

_**Don't beat yourself up Optimus. We all did everything we could do **_Ratchet offered. _**But slag it Ratch! He's our sparkling and his protection ultimately falls to me! And I failed him AGAIN! **_Prime sounded like his spark had been torn. _**We are not without hope my friend **_Ratchet said Optimus seamed to pick up on his shocks. _**What have you discovered?**_ his leader asked suddenly pulled form his dark mood.

_**Chromia and Miles have sensed him. Sam's must be unconscious as well as out of balance still with the Allspark's energy. The energy is still fluctuation wildly like it used to after the other exposures but I think with extended exposure to it, the balance might not recover as fast as it did the other times. The Allspark is working to pull itself back in line with his bioelectrical systems. I am now going to radio the base to have the trio start pulling at the link with Sam also. The more effort he has going out to him the quicker it will align itself with him again. **_ Ratchet went quiet waiting for Prime's go ahead. But the com channel was silent for a weighty moment.

_**Is it cruel to raise their hopes again Ratchet? Mikaela is not doing well by all accounts at the base. Jazz's spark energy transfers are working less and less each time he attempts it. I don't think we anticipated the consequences a long forced separation would have on Mikaela. **_The Autobot leader was quiet again. _**You're not telling me something, **_Ratchet prodded. _**Jazz's report was detailed in her condition. He thinks that she is giving up… **_Ratchet went quiet after Prime told him this. _**Optimus I can fix broken bodies but not broken sparks… **_he answered.

_**Hence my first question, is it safe to ask her to do this?**_

_**We are running out of options Prime, **_Ratchet was brutally honest. _**I think if we didn't find him soon any how both will suffer permanent damage from the radiation as well as the separation. They are one spark in four bodies. With connections severed like as they have been I am surprised she is doing as well as she is. But I am recommending we do this. We need their pull on Sam also. **_Optimus decided instantly with Ratchet's recommendation. He knew the most about the subject and the patients. _**Make it so **_Prime said. The medic wasted no time contacting the trio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the flight back to Arizona Sam sat slumped against his nurse as she monitored his vital signs via the instruments on the floor next to her right foot and in her left hand she held his IV bag. Sam slept on in a blissfully black sleep as they flew high over the earth.

"You'd better have me a bed for this boy when we land! If you don't you might as well let us out now," she told him.

"Look here fleshy talk like that to me and I'll dump you bed or no bed!" Thundercracker roared. The woman was unfazed.

"I need medical equiptment too. I need IV bags of saleen solution…" she was cut off.

"DID YOU HEAR ME??" he yelled through the speakers.

"DID YOU HEAR ME??" she asked sternly. "I Need these or he is going to die and then what will your cranky leader do with you if Sam dies before he is ready?" Thundercracker considered this. He radioed Starscream on a private channel, _**This noisy femme is barking orders for 'beds' and medical supplies when we land so that the maggot will live. **_Starscream thought about this a moment. _**How long will the supplies she has last? **_The com channel was silent for a moment.

"How long will you supplies last that you have already?" the jet asked her.

"I don't know maybe a day or two?" she answered unsure. _**The femme is unsure Starscream**_, he relayed the information. _**Oh that's plenty of time for the Autobots to meet my demands. This will give them an incentive to give me what I want quickly. I won't even have to get my hands dirty!**_ He cackled away at this thought.

"Starscream says you will get nothing. The Autobots will submit to him or the fleshy dies as will you." She sighed and shook her head more irritated than anything. This small woman puzzled the Decepticon but not enough to really care enough to investigate her motives further. They would be dead in a day or two any way so it really didn't matter. The rest of the flight back to their base was spent in silence except for a faint beep of a machine in Thundercracker's cockpit.

Once back at the base they landed smoothly and Starscream walked up to Thundercracker still in alt mode. He had already popped the dome on the cockpit waiting to be relieved of his passengers. Starscream scooped the nurse, her machines and Sam all up in one scoop. Thundercracker changed immediately into his root mode and gave a little shake. "I hate having those things ride inside of me it's like glitch mice running a muck in your insides!"

"Quit whining TC we got what we wanted! Now I wonder how long I should wait until I message Prime…"

"Hey Screamer wait until the other's get back at least. We thought we'd beat them there with plenty of time to get Barricade and Soundwave there but now they had to turn around half way and meet us back here," Skywarp commented.

"We should wait until the others can see our victory. We stole their precious sparkling right out form under their noses after the slagging humans did it! Prime's face plates were hysterical!" Starscream jostled the occupants in his hand as he laughed.

"Listen Screamer, IF you don't put me and this boy down your jostling him is going to kill him before you can get what you want." The femme had lugnuts that's for sure. But if she had any cerebral processors that worked was what he wondered.

"You're very vocally insubordinate for a hostage and squishy," Starscream said smoothly like velvet. His voice could suddenly wrap around her in warm softness that would strangle her if she let her guard down.

"And you're very careless with your trophies," she retorted. "But my point is I need to get him on a flat surface so that I can administer the treatment he needs." Her eyes never left the boy in her arms. The small flesh bag certainly had a one tract mind. Without more arguing he deposited her on a high table that had a small section covered in old military blankets. "I suppose these will do…" she slid out from under his upper body and let him lie back on the metal. She then went and made a makeshift mattress out of about 20 blankets one on top of the other.

They seemed to be clean and unused much to her relief. She picked up the boy's upper body first and then his lower body operating as well as she could by herself. She then set up her equipment on either side of him. She checked his vitals and moved to replace his IV bag with a fresh one to make sure he had enough fluids and electrolytes to continue bodily function while he was unconscious. After she was comfortable with his status she looked up at her captors for the first time. Starscream was studying her.

"You act as if you sparked that squishy," he said offhandedly.

"I'm sure caring is something you'd know little about," she snapped.

"Kindness is for lesser life forms. There is no room for mercy, caring or love in the Decepticon ranks," Starscream said airily. The early 30's woman with blonde hair and blue eyes shook her head slightly.

"Karma's a bitch Screamer," She whispered under her breath as she returned her eyes to the boy in her care. She stroked his head softly moving his hair off his forehead like a mother would do. She'd missed her chance to be a mom long ago caught up in sector seven and their nonsense. This teen reminded her so much of her little brother the way he looked, how almost innocent but older at the same time. She didn't know how kids who had been through so much managed to keep that look about them. She envied that a little but promised herself a long time ago she'd do whatever she could to never watch another kids light go out of their eyes. It had been devastating the first time. She wasn't going to let it happen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Autobot base was a flurry of activity all except the trio in med bay. Red Alert was monitoring Mikaela's vitals via Jazz's transmission from an extra large table in the corner. Specifically engineered to allow both mechs and their two humans bonded to them to all fit on the recharge birth at one time, it held only three. Bumblebee laid on Jazz's arm as Mikaela lay between them. Jazz was up on his side as was Bumblebee making an effective barrier to Mikaela had anyone wanted to get to her. Jazz's sensors continued to be trained on her physical state while deep in their connections Bumblebee held Mikaela in an almost physical sense only it was representations of them in a hazy place they rested at times with each other in their one spark.

Bumblebee ran a hand down her body in a comforting way in the physical realm. But Jazz could tell that Bumblebee was hurting too hurting like no sparkling newly joined should be hurting. Sam's broken connection and Mikaela's slowly ebbing strength of will was wearing on both the mechs. Bumblebee was having trouble keeping the despair from pulling him into it also.

Ratchet's transmission came to Jazz first as he relayed the information that he had collected from Chromia and Miles. He was floored. The first part of the transmission was a blow that they had not been able to get Sam from the humans in time. He assumed this meant he was dead. A sudden overflow of despair and sorrow overcame the other two lying with him that it brought them out of their hazy sleepy connection embrace into hard reality. Mikaela cried out loudly her vitals spiking. Bumblebee was trying to balance the overflow from Jazz and pull Mikaela back from the edge of letting go.

The tidal wave stemmed as quickly as it started as Ratchet relayed the rest of the message. Something then inside Jazz flared to life like a furnace roaring to life. The warmth, hope, and love that suddenly sent the previous tidal wave into distant memory crashed over the human and other mech with the strength of a strong brandy typhoon. It was like being drunk on the greatest emotions life had to offer. There was a deep small spark that seemed so apparent suddenly with the flood of love flowing through the link. Jazz's initial reaction to the news sparked the small glow that had been hiding from them because of their current grieving.

Mikaela started to cry again but tears of joy were making their way down her cheeks. A few drops of energon had fallen next to her also from the optics of the two Autobots bonded to her. The brightly burning ¼ of a spark that they each had seemed to intensify the feeling coming from Sam. It was only marginal but it was new life for the human's who was ebbing away from a broken spark. Mikaela's arms did move slightly better even though she hadn't had an infusion of spark energy from Jazz in hours. She couldn't sit up yet but they continued to fall deeper into the small spec of light that represented Sam's bond to them. They were whole again the rest of the message had faded away for the time being and the quartet were one again if only temporarly…


	49. Matrix and Pit

There were people calling for him he could feel deep inside, but everything was so foggy

There were people calling for him, he could feel deep inside, but everything was so foggy. He felt like he was wrapped in three woolen blankets and he was supposed to guess what was going on outside. He felt the warm tender love of three others that poured into his being like a warm rain. He felt two others who's connection was, it seemed one sided and limited. He felt nothing in return from them, more like a one way baby monitor than anything else. SO in his mind that was as clear as mud he reached for the connections that fed him the sanity saving fulfillment.

A name drifted down from an unknown source that repeated in his hazy brain like a mantra. They were saying it over and over all three voices or feelings or beings or whatever they were. 'Sam' it said.

'Sam?' he thought to himself. 'Sam is something I know…' He pondered this word a moment. 'That's me isn't it?' he asked no one in particular but the others seemed to answer.

'Yes,' he heard a distinct male, almost metallic voice say. This sound brought him joy that he hadn't known in what seemed like a long time. The owner of the voice felt the joy also.

'Sam?' a soft melodic feminine voice sang to him form far away. He was washed over with joy once again and a longing mixed with love and a hint of something more. It felt like it might be warm but bitter like…tears. He wanted to reach out and wipe them away suddenly.

'I'm here,' he said trying to ease that slight sense of sorrow. She laughed through what he knew were tears now.

'Hey kiddo,' a rhythmic and enthusiastic voice said. Sam laughed but didn't know why. The true bliss that he felt from the third was refreshing and joyful like the other two but slightly different, more like a big brotherly feel than an equal, but welcome and missed greatly non the less.

'S'up?' Sam answer naturally like it was that was the answer he always gave. The older feeling one seemed to have more composure than the others.

'We missed you,' said the smooth voice. Sam's throat constricted. He heard a strangled sob come from his own mouth but he didn't understand why yet. The boy was starting to get frustrated. The muddled wits were making everything so slagging hard to grasp onto, that it was like trying to catch a fish with no hook.

Tears rolled down his face, and as they did, a small hand reached out to caress his face with soft pink hands. A face finally came into view. It was so familiar and he'd missed her so badly but her name…he couldn't find her name. And then a yellow robot who was twice his size bowed into his field of vision. He should have been scared but the mechanical body brought with it such strong protective embrace that he just smiled and lifted his hand to take the outstretched metal one. The last grey robotic form that materialized was slightly smaller than the yellow one, but the love belied the formidable appearance and he reached his other hand out to him. All of their names were lost.

The grey mech knelt on one side as the yellow knelt on the other. The smooth voice came from the grey one. 'Sam, don't try so hard it'll come to ya. It's ok. We know ya know it's us, that's all that mattas here.' The grey one stroked his cheek and the yellow one held onto his hand in his large metal one stroking the top of it with his large fingers as if his skin were fine porcelain he was admiring. He realized finally he was lying in the girls lap, reclining against her body. She had her arms wrapped around his torso. His head rested against her breasts.

From his place in her lap, he looked around and noticed that the world beyond the four of them was a fuzzy yellow color. This made his brow furrow in wonder. The yellow mech answered his unspoken question. 'You're asleep. We can reach you through our bonds. You're inside the bond right now…' He watched the yellow mech watch him intently for something.

'So I'm not dead?' he asked.

'You better not be!' came the half laughed half cried answer from behind him. The girl… mmmm…it started with an 'M'.

'Mika….' He said leaning his head back looking up into her blue eyes. She fought another sob, but wasn't as successful this time and she buried her face in his hair. He pulled his hands away from the other two and turned in her lap to hug her. 'Don't cry Mika…I'll be home soon.' The fact that he had remembered didn't occur to him as he hugged her. 'You got Bee and Jazz there right?' he asked. The bots looked at each other smiling.

'Sam?' Bumblebee asked tentatively.

'Yeah Bee?' he answered distractedly. The mech scooped up both of them and hugged them tightly. Jazz joined in, careful not to squish them. Jazz took them from Bumblebee to get his own contact with them. 'Hey Jazzman!' Sam said happily.

'Sam, ya remember now?' Jazz asked. Sam nodded and then sunk into his hand.

'What happened?' he asked softly. 'I can't wake up?'

'Sam, the Decepticons have you… They took you from the humans that took you. Are you ok?' Jazz asked.

'As far as I know. Do you know where I am now?' Bumblebee shook his head.

'Our bonds are the strongest part of the Allspark's power inside you, they were the first things to be reinstated as the power is being relined with your bioelectrical rhythms. We had to pull our resources together collectively to reach you like this. But your connection to everything outside the connection is hazy and distorted. We can't get a fix on your location. On the bright side it means that the Decepticons haven't been able to recognize the Allspark energy yet.' Bumblebee informed him.

'Sam,' Mikaela started. 'We think that as the Allspark pulls itself back to its normal frequencies, that it will become more detectable by the Decepticons. The will sense the power being used, especially from our bonds.'

'Why don't they now?' Sam asked worried.

'Ratchet says that they don't because we are using our connections with you to pull you away from your body basically. Your part of the soul is inside us like we did when you had your nightmares.' Sam nodded at this information from Mikaela.

'I am going to shut off my side then as I begin to wake up aren't I?' he asked miserably. The others looked forlorn at the very thought.

'We think so kiddo,' Jazz said as he smoothed the hair on his head. 'Ratchet thinks ya been drugged into stayin asleep so yur not gonna be rememberin everythin we talk about here. Ya might have some trouble before yur with it.' Sam nodded again.

'kay, I'll do what I can,' he sighed. 'Do I gotta leave now?' he asked. Mikaela shook her head fiercely.

'Not yet, we have been calling to you for hours and we just barely got to you now. IT will be hours until you are able to become conscious. Until then you stay with us here…'

'We will protect you here,' Bumblebee said softly rubbing his feet that were once again spread out as he took his place back in her lap. HE was kinda tired. But he didn't sleep, he didn't want to leave them and if he let the blackness creep in again he knew he would lose them. So he kept his eyes open and rested against Mikaela's chest. Jazz sat next to him and took his hand. They talked of other things then. Things like sunny days and jokes played on Prowl. They soaked in the feelings from each other. There was enough love in one soul to cover all the damage done by the separation.

But inevitably there came the time where something began pulling at him. He felt his eyes wanting to close and he felt the hands around him tighten. Jazz, Bumblebee, and Mikaela all whispered together, 'We love you.' And a last word from Jazz, 'remember!' and everything went black for a moment.

With a strangled cry his world exploded into white light that made him close his eyes again, but there was a woman's voice guiding him through the confusion. It was nothing like Mikaela's. It was higher but heavier like she was older. She kept calling him darlin'.

"Come on darlin' I know your hurtin but your ok…" she comforted. The soft hands disappeared for a moment and he started to panic until he felt a rush through his veins. Somewhere off to the left he heard a booming voice yelling.

"Shut that maggot up!" It screeched.

It took only a minute to work, but the pain and the heightened awareness seemed to dull to tolerable levels. His crying and sobbing stopped. And he looked over to his right to see a small woman sitting next to him on her knees, holding a syringe. "There ya go now. You're ok. I didn't know ya were in so much pain or I would have givin ya this a while ago darlin'." She finished pushing the medicine through the tube in his arm and put it in her bag. She then turned to stroke his face and leaned in to try and cover his field of vision blocking out the ugliness behind her. "Don't mind the mean robot darlin', just focus here," she said soothingly.

'Mean robot….' He thought sluggishly. Then everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He reached for his bonded, he sent a last burst of love, longing and maybe even a good bye before he shut down his internal links with them. Chromia's and Miles' links were shut off too. IT hurt so badly after all that time he spent with them during his unconsciousness, but he did it, that's all that mattered now. He hoped he wasn't too late...

One of the Decepticon's footsteps clanked closer to the table. Soundwave looked the boy up and down and then looked to Starscream to his left. "Unusual energy reading detected." He said in a monotone voice.

'Oh slag…' he thought.


	50. On the other end

On the other side of the link back in the Autobot base long before Sam was ripped from his pleasant rest in the collective sou

On the other side of the link, back in the Autobot base, long before Sam was ripped from his pleasant rest in the collective soul of his bonded, the Autobots returned to the base. It was about two hours before he was pulled from the others when they all pulled into the base and changed quickly to run see what was happening with the bonded. When Ratchet came jogging into the med bay, the trio of bonded were laying on a table quietly in a light doze but almost in a trance. Their optics were on but Mikaela's eyes were closed. This indicated that they were somewhere else of sorts.

Ratchet almost shoved Red Alert out of the way getting readings on them. Their energy output was higher than he expected, but compensating for Sam's inability to connect to them and using their collective pull to move his part of the spark to them had taken a larger toll on their systems than he thought. This however wasn't as important as them actually making contact. He had anticipated that they may be able to, but had anticipated they might not. The odd thing had been the almost unusual dismissal of the bonds between Chromia and Miles with him. They had not been able to have a big enough draw on him to help much with the bonded's task of reaching him.

Chromia and Miles were right next to Ratchet almost instantly looking the bonded over for signs of need or danger. Feeling comfortable with the current situation after they had been assured that for the moment Sam and the others were stable and ok, Chromia sought out Ironhide. She ran to him putting her head on his spark casing. The heaviness of her spark and inability to retrieve the Allspark's fourth bonded weighed on her. Ironhide sensed her emotional turmoil and wrapped his free arm around her. The other held Annabelle.

"We didn't get him back this time, but he's free of the radiation now and we WILL find him Chromia." He said this with such conviction she knew he was right. Sometimes she just needed to her him say it. For all she was, Allspark guardian, battle hardened bot, and powerful femme, she was a sparkmate too and needed the reassurance in the privacy of their quarters from her other half. She smiled slightly and took Annabelle from him for a moment giving her a gentle toss. The baby squealed and clicked at her welcoming her back. The baby reached out to her with her small chubby hands making a grabbing motion. She brought Annabelle to her face and received a small hug on her cheek.

"Ah the innocence and blissfulness of sparklings. It's still like in taking refined energon at times." She gave the small girl a soft look and did something she had seen Sarah do, and kissed her head. The baby giggled. "Let's make sure she never has to lose it," Chromia said looking up at Ironhide.

"As you did sparkmate?" he asked softly. She was quiet for a moment before she nodded.

"I don't want to talk of that now though. Too much is occurring to entertain such frivolity," she said dismissively. Ironhide caught her elbow joint.

"It is not frivolity to purge damaging data to one's sparkmate. Your cerebral processor has been corrupted by those events long enough…" She sighed when he told her this.

"There is a time and a place for this Ironhide…" she told him a bit crossly. Her sparkmate was unfazed by her slight show of temper.

"The time will be soon and the place with me Chromia." She sighed again and gave into his light tug to come back to his arms. With a nod she acquiesced. She let herself lean against his larger frame. Ironhide put Annabelle in her large crib next to his foot and let her play there entertaining herself while he wrapped his large arms around her. They stayed like that for some time.

Back in the med bay, the trio stayed in their light trance as Ratchet worried his processor silly about what was going on. He did receive periodic messages from Jazz telling him that everything was ok for the time being and they were all basically healing within the collective bonded soul while they could.

The gradual increase in the Allspark's power flow was beginning to warn Ratchet that Sam was going to be waking up soon where ever he was. The call went out through the base for Optimus, Chromia, Miles, and Red Alert to come and report to the med bay. Everyone knew the status of Sam and it basically brought the whole Calvary, including all the humans. They were all anxiously waiting to see what had happened and if the Allspark's power was at a place that would designate its location.

"Alright Alright!!" Ratchet yelled over the gathering crowd of mechs and humans. "If you all stay you will impede our attempt to locate the sparkling now. The levels of the Allspark's frequency are increasing. If we can't establish a location before he shuts down the connections upon awakening then will lose our only chance!" The mechs all began to back out into the hall along with their human friends, but didn't disperse much farther hoping to hear what was happening. Ratchet shooed everyone out of the room except those he'd called.

Chromia went to a nearby computer as she tapped into her connection with the Allspark. It was much stronger that it had been before and it was beginning to give off a signal that let her find it like a homing beacon. It wasn't exact, she could just feel a pull in the direction of the Allspark, and through an algorithm triangulate how far away it was by the strength of the signal. IT was like having a straight line to the Allspark but not knowing how far it extended in that direction exactly. The formula was showing that the destination was actually closer then they thought it would be somewhere in Arizona.

Miles was on her shoulder now helping her with the numbers and pinpointing where the feeling was coming from since between the two of them the path where their two connections seemed to cross was becoming clearer. Ratchet gave Jazz a warning signal when he felt that the Allspark had finally settled into normal parameters enough to be in line with his bioelectrical systems again. The only thing he had time to send as 'remind him'. This prompted a quick parting "remember!" from Jazz inside their connection.

There was a sudden break in the tension in the room as a shriek from Mikaela pierced the audio receptors of all mechs present. IT could be heard echoing through the base. Even the mechs in the hallway knew that they had lost Sam's connections. Jazz pulled her to him instantly rocking the now mobile female woman. The brief exposure to the Allspark's power through the links had given her some of her abilities back. She wasn't near 100 yet, but it seemed to fuel her need to go on and keep fighting as well as heal some of her nerve damage.

Jazz was whispering softly to her, holding her on his shoulder like a child when they received a very loving deep connecting touch from Sam that reminded Bumblebee of a kiss goodbye. They held their collective breath as Chromia worked on working out the location of Sam through the formula. The burst of power all the sudden was overwhelming to her systems but Miles knew what to say to keep her going. "Chromy, I know its distracting I can feel it too, but you gotta keep goin!" he encouraged in her audio processor. The sudden burst was closed off as quickly as it had come and one last button and the computer displayed a name "Flagstaff, Arizona."

Chromia fell to her knees, barely catching Miles who fell limply into her hands. Ironhide was at her side immediately. Mikaela's sobs were heard once more as well as a sorrowful low sound from Bumblebee. Jazz did his best to keep rocking his tiny charge as he felt his spark might go out from sheer pain. There was so much….

Bumblebee, who had been the closest to Sam of all the transformers, was taking this last break in connection the worst. Mikaela had Jazz and Bumblebee and Jazz had Mikaela, they always seemed to balance the other. Mikaela was very vocal and emotionally outwardly, however inside she seemed to hold up Jazz's breaking spark as he rocked her slowly rubbing her back as she cried. But Bumblebee had been slowly becoming unbalanced without his human to hold the equilibrium of the quad bonded beings.

The yellow Camero got up and proceeded to overturn the nearest exam table next to theirs. He sent it flying so hard it hit the far wall with such force it went half way through into the store room. Bumblebee wasn't done with his fit of rage though. He reached for the table that held delicate equipment that was sitting next to the table he had thrown but Prime anticipated the move and made a quick move to grab the younger bot from behind. The Autobot leader caught a hold of his upper arms before he could reach forward for his next missile.

"Bumblebee!" he said in shock. But the small mech didn't seem to hear him. He fought against Prime's grasp with all his might and although under normal circumstances he was no match for the older bot's superior strength and skill, the yellow sparkling seemed to be possessed the way he thrashed about. Optimus held firm and tried something else. "Bumblebee…." He called calmly. "Come on little Bee you need to calm down…" he maintained his calm tone but grunted with effort. He stared down the others who looked as if they were about to interfere. He didn't want Bumblebee traumatized in any way from the situation.

He held on and called his name again. The struggling seemed to lessen. He called the sparkling's name again like he had all those thousands of years ago when the sparkling had been upset. Two more times and Bumblebee's thrashing stopped and the smaller mech stopped fighting Optimus' grip on his arms. When he knew that Bumblebee was done fighting him, he took hold of his shoulders and turned him around.

The Autobot leader was not surprised to see trails of bright blue energon trailing his cheek plates. With a long sigh he pulled the smaller bot in to a hug and the sparkling returned it. He just shook his head as he looked down at Bumblebee. So much of a warrior, but slag the sparkling had been through pit lately. Probably feeling things Autobots weren't designed to accommodate. He held him a little tighter when he heard the mournful noises come from his little Bumblebee. Optimus looked over to Ratchet.

"The forced separation is having unforeseen and damaging effects on all of them. I do not know what form Jazz's will take, but he has born the brunt of their burden as well as his. He is the oldest and the 'adult' of the group. But he will break under this type of pressure Optimus. I do not know if the other two will be able to hold up under the stress… We need to get him back soon…" Optimus rocked Bumblebee like he had for hundreds of years during the rearing stages of his development.

"Can you get any closer than that Chromia?" Prime asked pointedly looking at the femme leaning against Ironhide.

"No sir, he's shut off the connections, this is as close as we could get." Prime looked at the screen as she talked.

"Are you functional?" he asked her. She nodded along with Miles.

"The overload to my systems was minor, I had applied so much of my spark and Cerebral processors to the connection it was overwhelming when he awoke and the energy from the Allspark was at full strength." She told him. He nodded in acknowledgement. He patted Bumblebee one more time on the back and handed him to Ironhide who had been his second care giver while he continued to cry.

"Lets go get our Sparkling back!" Optimus Prime called to his Autobots as he strode towards the door.


	51. Contact

Starscream's screech could be heard through the make shift base, "WHAT

Starscream's screech could be heard through the makeshift base, "WHAT?!" he shouted. Soundwave looked at him.

"Unusual energy readings from the human," he said yet again repeating his findings to their new leader. Starscream stomped over to them. He looked down at Sam lying there with his eyes barely open. The nurse he had taken captive along with him was hovering over him protectively. He snarled at her and when she didn't flinch or move he backhanded her completely off the table and to the floor several feet below. The fall was painful but not deadly. She landed on her back against the concrete knocking the wind out of her. Starscream paid her no mind.

"You are exhibiting strange readings flesh creature, what do you know of this?" Sam stayed quiet. He was really weak and didn't know if he could even talk at the moment but he wasn't going to try on Starscream's account. The new Decepticon leader looked him up and down and jerked him up off his padding by a foot and began to shake him. "Speak you maggot or I will kill the woman who tends to you!"

The shaking continued to get more violent as the nurse finally got her breath back. Even with the gun trained on her she was worried about Sam. He tried to open his mouth to say something but his vocal cords didn't want to work. But his stomach was very nauseated from the anesthesia he had been put under to do the operation and the shaking was bringing up what little he had remaining in his stomach. Sam tried to turn his head but Starscream pulled it back to make him look in his optics. This earned him a face full of stomach acid.

The jet was surprised as he shook his head and plopped the boy back onto his makeshift bed. The nurse rose immediately, bleeding from her elbows and not caring. "You stupid robot! You're going to kill him before you even get what you want! He can't talk now, he had a tube down his throat to monitor his breathing from the surgery and now you have complicated matters by exacerbating his nausea you…" she would have gone on if Starscream hadn't cut her off.

"You are to slagging noisy for a tiny femme shut up before I shoot you just to gain silence long enough to think!" She shut up as the jet stocked off. Soundwave, the rational unemotional Decepticon came over and picked up the nurse by the back of her shirt and put her on the table carefully next to Sam. The boy was in dry heaves by the time she came to his side.

"Damn Damn Damn!!" she cursed as she rifled through her bag of meds. She pulled out an antinausea med and pumped it into his system via the IV. She then pulled one of the blankets over and poured some saline on the end of it and carefully began to clean his face. After he was clean and the nausea had left him the medicine took him back into a light doze. As he leaned back onto the padding, she let out a long sigh running her hand over his forehead.

The other Decepticons had come back by now and had seen his show of temper with the boy. This didn't sit well with many of them simply because they all wanted a crack at him for killing Megatron. Thundercracker looked over at him. "You almost ruined our fun and revenge Starscream." The other jet didn't answer.

"Ya you said we were gonna use him to get the Autobots here! Quit slagging around with the plan just because you wanna throw a fit Screamer!" Skywarp added.

"I concur," Soundwave spoke up unexpectedly. There was a pause and then he continued. "We need him alive," he stated in monotone. Starscream had it with the bitching and backtalk. HE brandished his gun in all their faces. The two other jets backed up a few paces, but Soundwave stood still, unscathed.

"SHUT UP!! All of you insubordinate fools. I will do what I please with him. If I want to splatter his brains all over the side of the room at a whim I will. My plan hasn't changed, they won't know if he is dead or not." Soundwave processed this and looked at him.

"The energy was familiar." He stated. Starscream was suddenly interested again.

"How?"

"Unknown." HE said.

"Then what makes it familiar??" Starscream shrieked frustrated. The bot was smart, but only talked in a few words at a time.

"IT is Cybertronian." He informed him. Starscream was dumbstruck.

"Coming off the boy??" the jet asked.

"Affirmative." Starscream looked back to Sam. The nurse was still tending him gently like a sparkling. He sneered.

"The boy was in contact with the Allspark when it was destroyed…. I wonder if it…"

"Highly doubtful," Soundwave told him. "The energy is gone now," he said reading the boy for the energy again.

"IT WHAT?? How can it be there and then not!?" Soundwave didn't bother to answer the rhetorical question. "There is something going on here….The spike came when awoke from his slumber in pain…." Suddenly Starscream looked at the sparkling again with evil intent.

"Maybe we need to recreate the circumstances of his first awakening to make the power accessible again…." he cackled. Inside, no matter what, Sam was with it enough to know he needed to keep his connections blocked off for his safety and the others. They had picked up on the energy once and he didn't want them to do so again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time there was no holding the trio back. They were on their way along with the rest of the party to get Sam back. Optimus, the twins, Ratchet, Connors, Ironhide, Will, Chromia, Miles, Jazz, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Bluestreak were about to leave when an incoming message announced more new arrivals. It was Elita One. The Matrix was not making this easy. For just a split second he hesitated at the door. He looked at Prowl and Bluestreak.

"We are leaving now. You two go to the coordinates and retrieve the new arrivals. It is important someone be there to meet them. If possible have them get alt forms as soon as possible and catch up with us. They will make land fall in six hours. We should have this resolved by then. If not, I will see you and her squad there." He nodded. He left Hot Rod, Arcee, Wheeljack, Red Alert, and Hound at the base to guard the humans and the base while they went to get Sam back.

"Wheeljack, I need you to stay here and help guard the humans but we need your radiation finder to find Sam again. Although it will be extremely less than it was before, I know it will be of use this time." Wheeljack nodded and ran to get it. He brought it back and asked Prime to put out his arm. With a few small tweaks and wire splices he managed to attach it into Optimus' circuitry to get a reading on his heads up display the minute the device received any input. He nodded and turned, walking out of the base.

They were all in their alt modes running the highways at high speeds racing between cars and trucks as they made their way as fast as they could to Arizona. The twins, Chromia, Jazz, and Bumblebee were slightly ahead of the others since their alt modes could go so much faster than the others. Optimus would have called them to fall back but he knew he would be ignored. It was like trying to stop the tide. They knew where their fourth bonded was and they wouldn't, and couldn't slow down.

They were well over half way there in two hours. But they hadn't managed to beat the Decepticons in their race to get there before Starscream decided to make his move. Starscream had messaged the Autobots on the universal frequency that Telatraan could pick up easily. He sent out a message to link up visually to discuss negotiations of Sam's release. But he wanted only to talk to Prime. One problem, Prime wasn't there.

Optimus racked his processors to find a way to get on the visual display of Telatraan One so that he could make sure he didn't hurt Sam before they got there, but there was just no being in two places at once. Hound however did have an idea. _**Prime! I will use my holographic projections to fool him into thinking you're here! I can make whatever you say come out of his mouth via our private comlink!**_

_**Hound! You just might have saved Sam's life ol' friend, remind me to give you a medal or something when we get back with our sparkling! **_Prime praised. Hound was very happy with his statement. He was also glad that his holograms would come in handy to save their sparklings too. Starscream was becoming impatient and suspicious. Finally Prime contacted him through a video channel. Starscream looked at him bitterly and guarded.

"PRIME! You knew we had your sparkling, what took you so long to see to my terms. You know I am not a patient Decepticon. I was beginning to think you'd given up!"

"Human technology integration into our computer has caused some video and audio difficulties with our equipment. I was only just now able to access the Cybertronian signal." He said calmly. "Now, give us Sam back!" he said. Starscream laughed. But the laughter sent a flood of relief through Hound instead of dread. He believed he was talking to his leader. Optimus had handled the communication part of this smoothly so far.

"What are you willing to give me for him Prime?" he asked. Optimus grew solmom in his posture and voice.

"What do you want Starscream…?" he asked.

"We want you Prime. We want your cold metal carcass at the bottom of the ocean alongside Megatron's!" he screamed. "Or…." He said suddenly very quiet. He lifted up Sam's limp but awake figure into view.

They were so close to the base they could feel it. Optimus was driving around the streets of Flagstaff as he saw Sam get pulled into view seeing everything Hound did through their comlink. The device inside his arm began to beep. He relayed the info to the others. Bumblebee, Jazz, with Mikaela inside, and Chromia with Miles seemed to be suddenly possessed. The meter pointed the way they were headed without having to be told. In the view screen Hound watched as something horrendous happen….

In one hand Starscream put the boy's arms and in the other put the boy's feet, and slowly he pulled. Not too hard at first, but he heard Sam cry out. There was a woman screaming in the background. When Prime began to growl through his hologram, he gave the boy a little pull for sheer spite. Behind him Soundwave stood.

"The levels of the strange energy have returned," he informed him out of the video feed.

There was suddenly a loud crash that shook the camera and sent debris everywhere just to the right of where Starscream stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain. Pain washed through him like never before. His insides hurt and his arms and legs burned. The Allspark flared to life inside him calling out to his bonded and his Guardians. Suddenly, from all those miles away they were so close. HE could almost reach them. The bonds opened again giving them access to Sam. He called to them, beckoned them. He wanted the pain to stop he was so tired. Love and worry and deep longing poured into his soul and being. It seemed to dull the pain and keep his attention from what was happening in the real world. He heard a woman screaming behind him vaguely somewhere far off now. It didn't matter anymore, his soul had come home again. A tender touch, a kiss and a hug caressed his spirit. "We're here!" they said in unison and suddenly there was a loud crash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain. Pain washed through their systems. Mikaela cried out and Jazz would have gone off the road if he hadn't been a battle hardened bot. Bumblebee didn't even swerve. He sped up, he felt the direction and turned down and barreled through a fence that lead into the old military base, Jazz and Chromia, right on his back tires. He moved through the old military base with ease and there was another jolt of pain that wanted to send his cerebral processor into forced stasis. The error messages on his heads up display were stubbornly ignored as he picked up speed.

Just beyond that wall…..and Bumblebee speed up the piled bits of sheet metal that made a convenient ramp, and launched himself into the side of a large building that was made of similar materials. He sailed straight through the walls in his car form, changing mid air and somersaulting forward up onto his feet. Jazz and Chromia jumped at the same time and entered through the gaping hole that Bumblebee had made. Bumblebee used the element of surprise and ran for Sam.


	52. Attack!

Soundwave wasn't as easily rattled as Starscream and he quickly recovered from the intrusion into their base

Soundwave wasn't as easily rattled as Starscream and he quickly recovered from the intrusion into their base. He saw Bumblebee racing toward Starscream and fired on him before he could reach Sam. Bumblebee had been within inches of his bonded human when he felt the blast knock him back. By this time though Mikaela was out of Jazz and Miles had hopped off of Arcee. The Mikaela ran toward Bumblebee's fallen form to check if he was all right while Jazz, Arcee and Miles stormed forward.

Through the hole Bumblebee had created two twin lambos flew, transformed, and landed on their feet in unison. With a yell Bumblebee bellowed with rage as loudly as his slightly ragged vocal processor would allow him. A soft caress passed over Mikaela's head as he got up springing off the wall toward Starscream again. Starscream recovered from the shock of the intrusion into the base and began to back up just as he saw Bumblebee barreling for him. Thundercracker took a shot at him but wasn't fast enough to catch the smaller bot.

Thundercracker's blast missed him but skimmed Sunstreaker's yellow paint job. As if taking Sam wasn't bad enough they went and singed his topcoat. Bumblebee caught Starscream in the midsection was thrown to the floor by the yellow Autobot's momentum. Sunstreaker ran shooting at Thundercracker shouting "You slagging pit spawn!! You scratched my paint!" Sideswipe let hid twin go after the one flyer while he trained his gun on the other.

"Skywarp your mine," Sideswipe informed him. Skywarp sneered.

"You might think so Autobot but you'll have to get closer to prove it." Sideswipe had been challenged and he rose to it. But he lead with his gun rather than his body and managed to blow the forearm off of the Decepticon where he had been hiding his cerebral disrupter.

"Did you think I'd fall for that again slagtard? You need some new tricks 'Warp." His fist came in hard after his energy blasts right into seekers chest plates. He was aiming for spark damage. Jazz and Chromia were suddenly left with a very large and angry Soundwave. He looked down at the much smaller Autobots and a rare smile arranged on his faceplates.

"Ravage, Eject. Rumble, Eject. Lazerbeak. Eject. Buzzsaw, Eject," he told his smaller symbiotes. They one by one exited his large frame through a plate that had opened on his lower left side. Jazz looked at Chromia and she looked back. With a single nod while he let them disembark Chromia jumped onto the clasped hands in of her with one foot and Chromia was thrown high over Soundwave's head and landed on his shoulder. The mech was immense compared to her she was only twice the size of his smaller bot and her small size served her now. He reached for her dodged his large hands easily and let her large sword slide out from her forearm and sent it deep into his chest right behind his shoulder joint.

Soundwave howled in pain. Jazz was suddenly surrounded by four critters half his size. He could take out one of two easily but looking at the four of them he was in for a fight. Ravage resembled a purple panther in his robot form and Rumble was small and wiry like frenzy only a darker metallic color with sharp knife like projectiles he liked to throw. Buzzsaw was a mechanical buzzard that looked exactly like Lazerbeak except in his coloring. They circled over Jazz's head like vultures over a beast near death in the desert.

Barricade who had been out behind the building running maintenance on his systems came running inside. He saw the chaos going on and began to hunt down the small humans he had seen run toward the other side of the hanger. The other cons were busy keeping the autobots at bay. He figured if he could get the little squishy things the Autobots would stop fighting and give up to save their pets.

After another sharp stab toward his spark casing, Chromia did a flip off his shoulders launching toward the ground and landed with ease on her feet. Soundwave was enraged. He turned to face her when she landed he sent a large missile whizzing in her direction. It landed where she had been standing but she was quicker than the projectile and hopped to the right and rolled to where Bumblebee was on top of Starscream. After they had hit the ground Bumblebee had made a grab for Sam. Starscream pulled him out of the camero's reach. "SAM!!" he called to him.

Sam was awake just very weak. Chromia heard his call and looked at Starscream and where his hand was. If she timed it just right she could land on his wrist and grab Sam. But behind her Soundwave was bearing down on the three transformers two fighting one trying to calculate propulsion necessary to make her jump. When he took his next step he began to tumble forwards. If he continued on his current arch he would crush Chromia and Bumblebee and probably harm Sam also.

The small nurse who had been forgotten in the craziness had found a high-tension wire running through the large hanger loosely over the ground. To large mechs this was not a problem however once she realized it was attached to a device three feet off the ground she ran to it hoping to pull it taught enough to stop Soundwave's progress toward the bots who had come through the side of the building. She cranked the handle until she couldn't turn it any more and held on to the handle as hard as she could. She managed to keep it locked long enough to set the large transformer off balance and send him falling but the high tension on the crank sent her flying in the direction of a near by wall.

Barricade followed the wall trying to look for places the small organics had gone. He finally saw them out of the corner of his optic

Mikaela was with Miles moving around the outskirts of the fight trying to find a way to help. Mile's job at this moment was to guard Mikaela part of the Allspark. He held tightly to her hand like an older brother leads his younger sister through an unknown place. They saw a small blonde woman run across the ground to the other side of the hanger and pull on a lever. She set her feet against the wall several and hung on to it as hard as she could. When the large Decepticon hit it with his foot the tension on the wire broke it and sent her flying when the stress gave. She flew 40 feet and directly toward them. Miles ran a few more steps and let go of Mikaela's hand long enough to catch the girl in his arms.

Barricade followed the wall trying to look for places the small organics had gone. He finally saw them out of the corner of his optic run to catch the flying femme. Barricade made a quick jog to the other side of the hanger to intercept the human. Mikaela saw him and pushed Miles to run. Carrying the girl in his arms and making sure Mikaela was behind him they ran towards a pile of scrap metal that had been strewn about after they had repaired themselves after the last battle.

Barricade began throwing metal left and right pulling it up off the ground trying to find where they had hidden. Pulling up a large piece he saw them huddled together and reached for the black haired girl. Miles pulled at her to begin running again but he was a fraction of a second to late as Barricade's claw like hands skimmed her flesh ripping into her arm. She screamed.

Starscream was trying to pry a determined and tenacious Bumblebee off his chest. Chromia sensed the danger heading her way and with a quick backwards glance she launched herself high in the air toward Bumblebee and Sam. Starscream had just gotten his hand free from underneath the yellow Autobot and was about to clasp one of his 'wings' when Chromia landed on Starscream's left shoulder grabbing Bumblebee by the back of the neck and with one hard pull used the thrust to give herself the ability to move forward down the Starscream's arm and to Sam. With her free hand she extended her sword into his wrist twisted it painfully successfully cutting the cables that kept his fingers clenched and pulled Sam by his arm up over his shoulder and with one last jump curled herself around Sam let Bumblebee fall where he would and rolled until she hit the wall hard.

Sunstreaker who was almost as tall as Thundercracker was giving him a run for his money. The yellow Lamborghini was possessed. He kept pounding the deception's chest furiously letting several shots off. Thundercracker finally shoved the Autobot off of him and blasted him in his lower right midsection. A main energon line was a few millimeters away from where there was a gaping hole in his armor. Thundercracker made a grab for it but was intercepted by a dagger that sliced his hand clean off.

It fell to the floor sparking and covering the whole with a hand Sunny brought his foot up and kicked the seeker backwards onto to the floor where he slid into piles of stacked beams. With the force the Autobot had put into his kick it sent the long piece of metal behind him right through the Decepticon's body. The jet shook fiercely for a moment and then went into stasis lock because of damage one to core systems. His spark was still intact.

Sideswipe was just as violent with his con. He bent low and swept a leg under Skywarp sending him to the ground and the Autobot dove on top of him. With his energon dagger he went for his spark casing without mercy. Skywarp caught the blade and pushed it away from his chest with all his strength. The threat of imminent death must have caused his body to reroute energies to his arms to throw off the red Autobot. The seeker managed to roll him off to the side where he took the chance to roll onto Sideswipe and turn his weapon on him.

"Do you really think you can turn my own weapon on me??" Sideswipe asked incredulously. The dagger charged and sent a small pulse through Skywarp's that temporarily made his hand go lax. It let the dagger drop harmlessly next to them. Just as the blade dropped to the ground an enormous explosion blew the hanger doors inward. Optimus ran into the hanger followed by Ironhide and Ratchet in robot mode storming into the building brandishing energy blasters and laser guns, saws, and rocket launchers. Ironhide's cannons were charged ready.

Soundwave landed on top of Starscream a split second before the doors exploded inward and Starscream, enraged, he threw the other Decepticon to the floor as he stood up trying to find where the femme had rolled to a stop with his prize. Once the blast had caught his attention he looked on as Optimus Prime stood in his base. Jazz had managed to shoot Buzzsaw when he swept down close to him the third time but he couldn't keep Ravage and Rumble at bay any longer and Ravage pounced onto the Autobot taking him to the floor with a crash. The small Decepticon didn't waste his chance because as he jumped onto the Autobot he skidded toward a pile of long metal poles and caught one straight through his right shoulder.

He grunted but refused to cry out looking toward the doors that now held the visage of his leader. He used the moment of confusion that caught the attention of Ravage and pulled the pole free from his shoulder and wielded it like a bat and knocked the robotic cat 30 yards across the hanger. Bumblebee cried out the instant that Jazz had been hurt as did Mikaela and Sam moaned slightly. Miles put down the woman he had caught and moved to pull Mikaela to her feet. She seemed to recover quickly as she adjusted the sensitivity to the bonds.

"STARSCREAM!!" Optimus Prime shouted into the hanger. "WE have come for our sparkling!" It was a challenge, a statement and a declaration of war all in one sentence. Starscream narrows his optics at him.

"Not if I get him back first Prime. There is something about the fleshling he is special. I felt the power pulse inside him when I took my time torturing him for your viewing pleasure…" he was cut off by a shot toward his head. He ducked and shot back. Optimus was unfazed by the cons lousy aim and ran onward hands extended toward Starscream. Ratchet ran to help jazz with the several smaller Decepticons. Ironhide looked around for the kids. While Optimus and Ratchet and the others took on the large mechs Connors and Will were stealthily moving along the wall trying to find the kids l also. Ironhide suddenly spotted Chromia curled into a ball not moving well trying to release Sam.

He ran over toward his fallen sparkmate pulling her into his arms. He helped her unfold relieving her of Sam. Bumblebee got to his feet after falling hard on the ground but he ran to Ironhide pulling Sam to his spark. Bumblebee also knelt next to Chromia. She was banged up quiet a bit from her tumbling but she seemed to be all intact. Ironhide helped her to her feet and she gave Bee a slight nod and smile. Bumblebee looked down at Sam in his hands.

Amidst all the fighting and explosions and insanity around them there was a small moment that their eyes and optics met and the world fell away and Sam gave him a tired smile. Bumblebee's optics leaked a little energon. "Sam…" he whimpered.

"Hey Bee.." he said softly. "Missed you…" he said tears running down his face. But a blast above their head broke the touching moment. A shriek from Mikaela inside the bond and out caught all the bonded's attention including Chromia's. They all ran toward the huddled humans that the now functioning Ravage and Barricade had backed into a corner. Miles gave the metal con a kick that sent it staggering sideways but bit the swung around and bit into his arm. He didn't seem to know pain as he hammered on the metal cat. Mikaela screeched again.

Barricade had had enough of her audio piercing noise and went to grab a hold of her. Mikaela however was quick witted and found an electrical outlet near her shoulder. When he went to grab her she moved slightly to the right to make it look like she was going to try and get away but he ended up adjusting his grab so that his finger sliced into the plug and he received a jolt of electricity through his systems. To avoid getting electrocuted herself she dropped to floor and the other woman pulled Mikaela toward her out of harms way guiding her to Miles and the three met up with Will and Connors half way across the other side of the hanger.

Will took the opportunity to launch a saber round into Barricades back to make sure he couldn't follow them any longer. It hit him next to his energon pump and knocked his finger loose from the electric outlet. He fell to the floor and energon began to pull beneath his short-circuited body.

Chromia was the first to reach them. She launched herself unto the Decepticon and rolled with it pulling her sword arm up to its chest plates and ripping upwards. A screech that sent chills up the backs of the humans and threatened their hearing filled the hanger. Chromia had ripped through his spark casing and divided it in half. The blue light she saw flickered inside him once and then went out. Ravage was offline for good.

Bumblebee who had seen the shot over his head looked to find Soundwave moving in on them fast to try and retrieve the boy. Bumblebee was infuriated, pulling Sam protectively against his armor over his spark and cupping his hand over him Bumblebee launched several shots straight into Soundwave. There were so many blasts that one of them should have hit home but the small Autobot was trying to find a way out of the corner they had been pushed into. Ironhide was next to him firing with him with out ceasing he pushed the smaller Autobot behind him pulling him with him along the wall.

Now that they had Sam he wanted to get him and get out. The boy didn't look that well and he knew he needed medical attention soon. Soundwave moved through the smoke the energy blasts stirred up and tried to make a grab for Bumblebee. He managed to maneuver around Ironhide low and quick and snag the smaller bot's foot. Bumblebee was harder to pull backward though when he ran his free hand into the wall to hold himself where he stood and Ironhide bought his fist down onto his head. The force of the blow caved in the left side of Soundwave's head.

The Decepticon seemed to not have been affected as he brought up his own weapon into his undercarriage and blew a gaping whole threw his lower chest cavity. Sparks and energon came spilling out. Ironhide sputtered the corner of his spark casing had been damaged. He looked behind him at the sparkling whom he had taken care of since he had been sparked and said one word, "RUN!" But Bumblebee was no longer a sparkling and he refused to leave Ironhide as he slumped against the wall. Soundwave began to get up. Bumblebee jumped into his waist sticking his cannon deep into the nearest crevice and shot three times hard and fast. With Sam still safely cupped against him he rolled off him and bounded to his feet.

The blasts had set off a chain reaction inside Soundwave. He had pumped three energy blasts inside his lower left side and his leg was now in several thousand pieces all over the ground around him. The screaming and groans of pain seemed to echo off the walls in the large enclosed space. Ratchet had made quick work of the two flying Decepticons that were ganging up on Jazz. As he leaped to the autobots aid his twin saws caught a wing on Lazerbeak that sent him crashing to the ground squawking like a dying bird.

Buzzsaw had taken longer as he tried to be allusive flying just out of his reach but freeing his lasers at Ratchet and Jazz. Ratchet detached one of his saw blades after taking a few laser hits to his body and launched it like a ninja star toward the still functioning Decepticon bird. It hit home right into the center of his chest. It immediately offlined midair and dropped like a stone.

Jazz was circling Rumble who had turned his upper extremities into large pile drivers. The 'con made a few lunges at Jazz that made him jump backwards but he hadn't had contact with him yet. Rumble lunged again and Jazz grabbed for his upper arm but missed the smaller mech's arm and was nailed in the shoulder by a pile driver three times as the force tried to pound deeper into his body with a loud roar he pulled forward against the pile drivers overloading it and destroying the mechanisms in his arms. Rumbles arms were useless.

Sideswipe got a message from his brother to shove Skywarp up as high as he could and to stay clear. Sideswipe trusted his brother and moved a foot between he and Skywarp and threw his torso and head up rather backward onto the floor. As he reared back Sunstreaker launched a long pole like a javelin toward the mech. His aim was true and Sunstreaker had sent it straight through his spark casing. The screeching was almost as horrible as Ravages had been but it didn't stop. He wasn't dying. The pain he was in was excrutiating however the damage to the casing hadn't been leathal yet…

Optimus Prime launched himself into Starscream with his hand aimed for his neck. He wanted to snap the head off the rogue Decepticon. He'd done this to his pod, his sparkling, his family. They fell to the ground in a rolling scuffle. Starscream began to punch Optimus hard in his armor over his spark casing. This made the Prime pull one hand up and off his neck and he reached back to get his gun. Starscream had a chance to then push the Autobot leader off of him but as Optimus rolled off he did so up to his feet gun blazing in his direction. It hit the seekers wing and blew a hole straight threw it. Another quick shot ripped through the same wing a bit closer to his shoulder. He screamed.

Looking around ducking a few more shots from Prime. His forces were depleted and three looked dead. Another of Optimus Prime's shots hit him in the wing as he turned to face him. Prime moved in for the kill he was tired of fighting these Decepticon. As he strode towards Starscream, the Decepticon roared deeply and pointed to the on coming Autobot.

"This ends now Starscream!!" he shouted as he aimed his hand toward his chest. His sword was out and swinging for his spark casing.

"Not today Prime!" he screamed back at the Autobot leader. He jumped into the air making the sword nick his leg during his transformation into a jet. "Decepticons retreat!!"

Skywarp still pulled the pole from his chest and ran to grab his wingmate. Yanking him from the pile of beams he jumped and took to the skies not changing in to his other form. Soundwave gathered what was left of the symbiote Decepticons and transformed into his alt mode and his small bots made a grab for Barricade that seemed to be function but offline. Buzzsaw and Ravage's bodies were left where they fell and the Decepticon's rounded the back of the building making a new exit on their way out. Optimus looked at the way they had escaped but took stock of his pod about him and decided that there would be another day to finish this but today would not be that day.


	53. Roll for home

Long before Optimus and the others got back from their battle Wheeljack and Red Alert were working on the sparklings in the me

Long before Optimus and the others got back from their battle Wheeljack and Red Alert were working on the sparklings in the med bay. Ratchet had left them specific instructions to message him if they had any problems but they didn't really run into any besides what they already knew. They were only half sparked and they had to put the sparklings in to forced stasis to keep them from hurting themselves and others. They could stay in stasis until Ratchet and the others got back and they figured out how to help them. They all had extensive damage that was fixed routinely and when they were done they all looked good as new. But as they had gotten into their circuit try they found that they were capable of so much more thought and abilities but their spark didn't support the higher functions yet.

They took the time to log in everything as Ratchet had them do every time he was gone during a patient's work being done. Once finished they placed the new sparklings in the back of the med bay in recharge births that were kept for injured patients. This opened up the trauma beds for mechs who needed immediate assistance. With the injuries coming in they knew they would need them. By all reports they had kicked Decepticon aft but with some severe damage on their side also. But almost everyone was basically operational. Ironhide was the one who was giving Ratchet fits….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ratchet surveyed the battle field that had been an old army base hanger. His first inclination was to run to Sam who had been through not only torture but separation an almost operation, drugging, and mishandling by the Decepticons. But as he was jogging over to Bumblebee who had him he found Ironhide offlined in Bumblebee's free arm. Coming to a stop before the two transformers he looked down and saw the old soldier had a extensive damage in his lower chest area and his spark casing was sparking slightly. "Oh Primis! OPTIMUS!" The Autobot leader came running over from where he was checking on Jazz. "Help me get him flat I have spark casing damage here!"

"He was trying to protect Sam and I from Barricade. But Barricade came at us low and blasted him," Bumblebee informed them as they took the large mech from him. They were very careful how they laid him down on the ground not wanting to move his insides around to much. Ratchet and Optimus, one under each arm, had him flat in a matter of seconds and Ratchet pried open his damaged chest armor. Chromia who was overseeing Connors bandaging up Miles' arm and watching the new woman talk softly to Mikaela wrapping up her upper arm in a sterile dressing happened to looked to the right and see Ratchet over her offlined sparkmate. She jerked up form the floor and ran toward Ironhide.

Optimus caught her petite form before she could throw herself in the middle of the delicate repairs Ratchet had started. Chromia was wild suddenly. "IRONHIDE!!" She cried as her leader held onto her waist gently but firmly.

"Chromia…" Optimus called to her gently. The first time didn't work. He called her name three more times before he seemed to reach her. She calmed and looked up at the mech who had a hold on her. He towered above her like her sparkmate did and when she looked into his gentle consoling blue optics she stilled. "Chromia," he started again. "He's offline but his spark is intact but there has been some damage to his spark casing. Ratchet is trying to get that and the energon lines fixed before we move him. He will be stable then." Chromia sagged against the red and blue arms that kept her still. They supported her easily.

"He will be ok Chromia," Ratchet said calmly. That was comfort considering the mech didn't say things like that unless he believed them to be 99 true. Her head clanked against Prime's chest where he had held her. His grip loosened and he put her down.

"You ok Chromia?" he asked looking down at her. She nodded and watched Ratchet work. Optimus turned and walked back to Jazz. He helped him up to his feet from where he was sitting on the ground. There was no energon leaking which was a plus but he had a lot of damage to his right shoulder joint and upper chest area. It was caved in badly and prevented him from transforming at all or moving his right arm much. Jazz's shoulder was sparking a little from the electrical damage. "What's the damage?" Prime asked him.

"Oh not to bad bossman considerin'. Got a pole through the shoulder and a good poundin in about the same spot but no spark casing damage or main pump damage. But axillary intakes, lubrications systems, and structure supports there are slagged up but good!" Jazz grimaced a bit but smiled up at his leader.

"Alright glad to know no major damage to vital systems then." Jazz nodded an affirmative to Prime but then covered the damage with his good hand and looked toward his bonded humans. Optimus sighed looking over at the humans. Sam, Mikaela and Miles had all sustained severe injuries but the new woman, Will and Connors were intact and well. Bumblebee joined the group bringing Sam to Connors. Sam was having trouble breathing all the sudden. Jazz could no long stay away from his bonded as he walked to them. Optimus thought it a good idea to lend a hand to them also.

Bumblebee lowered Sam to Connors side and whined. Mikaela was already moving toward him but the small blonde beat her and the human medic to him. She effectively placed herself next to Sam sitting on one of Bumblebee's fingers. She put her hand on his chest and put her head closer to his mouth to listen. His breaths were in ragged gasps. Bumblebee could tell he was in pain but didn't know why he was having trouble breathing. The small woman however looked around the room quickly trying to get her bearings and see if she could find her medical equipment. "He needs a …." 

"Steriod to ease his breathing," Ratchet and the blonde woman said in unison. She managed a quick look at the Autobot medic and he at her. He just nodded his head and she went back to running toward a small white bag that was on he floor. The table had been over turned in the battle but luckily most of the vials were still intact. She dug through it quickly throwing it over her shoulder and began to run back toward the other humans tapping the needle in her hands to remove all the air bubbles. Under his tattered sleeve she pulled up Bumblebee and the others found that he still had an IV undamaged and operational as she pumped the medicine into his body.

She then unhooked the front flap of the bag and hooked up a monitor to him placing the bag on Bee's hand next to Sam. The beeping noise flared to life flashing numbers and spiking rhythms. She then pulled out another needle that she inserted into his arm. Sam's battered muscles jerked under the stick and caused him to cry out slightly. Bumblebee's hands flinched slightly as he let out a low warning growl to the woman. Jazz took a threatening step forward and Mikaela did too. The Autobot was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Alright you 3 none of that. I been takin care of him since those other dumbass scrap piles attacked and made me his nurse so he wouldn't die on the way over here to this shit hole they call a base. If I wanted to hurt him I'd a done it already!" she told him forcefully. She gave the grey Autobot, yellow Autobot and dark haired girl a stern look. And just as suddenly she turned back to Sam and petted his head like he was her child. "Don't get all upset darlin'," she cooed at him in response to is increase in heart rate. "I'm just lettin' um know what's what." She saw Sam's other hand stroking the yellow mechs hand next to him. She looked up at him. Bumblebee looked at her.

"Yes," he said followed by a soft rumbled that moved through is frame. In his hands it vibrated Sam slightly in a calming way. The sound was that of a caregiver emitted to sooth sparkling. She saw Sam's body melt into the gesture and respond to the low hum and he fell into a light doze almost instantly. She nodded approvingly. Optimus took the initiative to find out what was going on since Sam seemed to be stable at the moment.

"Ma'am, how have you come to know our sparkling?" he asked her softly and respectfully.

"Well now, a real gentleman," she said turning from Sam to look up at Prime. She sized him up with a look and bowed. "You must be their leader. I am the nurse that was in the operating room when the Decepticons attacked. They were about to do a frontal lobotomy on Sam here. They wanted him to be a willing slave to their demands and taking out his personality and will was the easiest way to do it." Optimus' face plates that made up his brow drew together.

"Then you were set to help them harm Sam and now you choose to help repair him?" Primes voice was calm but demanding of an answer.

"I was a nurse at sector seven. I helped the humans who came into contact with the Allspark's energy. When there were ill affects from the experiments and research, the scientists and works were sent to the infirmary where I worked. When it was disbanded under threat of death some of the scientists and personnel from Sector Seven were absorbed into a new organization. I wanted no part of the trade any more. When the disbanded Sector Seven I was happy to give up this crazy science fiction garbage for a normal life. But when the Secretary came through with his goon squad and they rounded the necessary workers up they took us and that is how I wound up in the operating room with Sam."

Optimus Prime was silent for a moment. The Secretary couldn't have been behind all this not the man they came to trust. He was on the verge of doubt but before he jumped to conclusions he had the foresight to ask, "You have more than one Secretary in your government Cabinet. Which Secretary took you and your colleagues?" The young woman looked at him carefully.

"I don't know if I should go into any more detail. I told you what you wanted to know and I saved your 'sparkling' as you put it. I told you I didn't want to hurt him but was in no positions to say no to who I was 'working' for. When I saw that he had been saved by the Decepticon invasion of our facility I took to his aid and tried to make sure they didn't kill him as best I could. I don't want to end up dead now just because I disclosed his name now. I'm as good as free…" She was a good soul Optimus realized but a realistic one at that. She knew how the world worked but what she didn't know who were the bad guys and who was the good guys.

Optimus Prime suddenly knelt in front of the woman to get closer to her. He looked at her and bowed his head in an almost regal bow of his own. "Young woman, you have saved our sparkling at risk to your own life. We are the Autobots who fight against the Decepticons, the ones who kidnapped you and Sam. We protect the humans and the government supports our residence on your planet. I assure you the people who took you against your will are not in the main stream government. There must be a faction that is trying to destroy us and our human pod. I must request that you tell us who this man was so that Secretary of Defense and the President can clear their cabinet of the radical. He is a threat do everyone with in his extreme prejudice."

She looked at him a long minute and sighed. "Well in for a penny in for a pound I suppose. I'm already apart of all this anywho… The Secretary of Homeland Defense the man who put together the whole thing. That rat bastard! Didn't want to though." Prime gave an audible exhaust release that was the equivalent to a human sigh.

"What is your name honorable ally?" Prime asked her still kneeling.

"The name's Elizabeth Marie Cantwell." She told him looking directly into his bright blue optics with a smile. "But call my Lizzy. Everyone does." Optimus returned her smile with a nod. He got up then and went back to finishing Mikaela's wrappings while Connors was just finished pulling Miles' arm together in within the bandages. It wouldn't take long to heal since the Allspark had given him the power of quick healing. Jazz reached down with his good hand and ran the backs of his fingers down Mikaela's back. Lizzy looked on with a smile Jazz even mussed her hair like he did with all the younger humans in the base. She snorted good-naturedly and batted his hand away.

In the corner Sideswipe had looked over Sunstreaker carefully and found that he had a large whole in his armor but his core systems were untouched and his main line that was exposed was still intact. Sunstreaker was in a fair bit of pain but it wasn't something he ever catered to. But he did lean into his twin slightly as he helped him up and over to where the others were gathering. Ratchet glanced up as Sideswipe helped Sunstreaker over. "Damage?" he said as he turned his optics back inside Ironhide.

"Mostly armor plating. I think I can transform but my pain receptors beneath the plating are fused…" he gave a slight grunt before continuing when a particularly painful spark hit him, "and several servos are out of whack as well as my coolant systems. But nothing vital unless we hit some pretty high heat on the way home," Sunstreaker reported. Ratchet nodded.

"Good to know that Ironhide and Jazz were the only bots that took severe damage then. Our humans haven't fared as well. But they will heal. My scans indicate they will survive. Miles is already healing. Sam is in a comfortable resting state and Mikaela's arm has stopped leaking however will need repairing when we return." Ratchet looked up at Optimus with his report.

"Whatta we do with the cons Bossman?" Jazz asked suddenly. Prime looked back over his shoulder at the two minibots bodies.

"Their sparks are extinguished. The army will take care of their remains and dump them into the ocean with the rest of the scrap," Prime said solemnly. He then walked over to Bumblebee that was rocking Sam quietly as he sat against the wall. "How's are sparkling?" he asked quietly. Bumblebee opened his hand so Optimus could get a good look. He ever so carefully ran a finger over his hair and down his cheek. Lizzy looked on approvingly.

There was suddenly a loud call from Ratchet, "Got it!" he said. And then Ironhide's optics blinked on and he seemed to sputter to life in a flash looking around sitting up. He cringed at the movement but looked to his left and found a quiet withdrawn sparkmate. With a large arm he reached over and brought her to him in an almost crushing embrace. She returned it with the same ferocity. Ironhide then looked to his right at a very irritated medic.

"Sorry Ratch. When I onlined I forgot that slaggin Decepticon had crept under my aft and shot me! And then I saw Chromia…" he didn't finish the sentence his action spoke loudly enough.

"Well lay back before I weld your aft back so I can finish making you stable you stubborn old pitslagger," Ratchet yelled as he pulled Ironhide back roughly back to the ground. The old soldier landed with a grunt. Optimus ticked his tongue in a disapproving tone.

"Ratchet…" he said gently.

"Don't you Ratchet me Prime. Or your next!" Optimus knew when not to piss off the mech and now was that time. He decided he was smarter than to piss of the mech who does his maintenance checks every vorn or so.

Instead he decided to take a look outside the half blown apart hanger to see if there was something they could take Ironhide and Jazz back to the base in since they would not be able to change. He walked out of the doors he had previously blasted in and looked about. There was a scattering of old army vehicles and supplies and buildings. There on the other side of the yard were several older tractor trailers that may have been retired or stored on the uninhabited base. They trailers were unhitched from the trucks and he looked at them carefully. They looked as if they might hold both of them long enough to transport the mechs home.

Upon closer inspection they were roomy inside and would accommodate both of the bots. Ratchet finally sealed off the main energon line inside of Ironhide and was helped into the truck. Chromia was small enough to fit up at the front of the in side of the trailer next to her sparkmate to keep him company on the long trip home. Ironhide ended up having to lay flat on his back inside but Jazz was positioned against one of the side walls so that he could sit up and hold his arm with his other undamaged one causing him less pain. But when he was loaded Mikaela demanded she be allowed to go with him in the trailer but it was not equipped to carry humans because of lack of ventilations.

Well as one can imagine this didn't go over well. Tired, hungry, hurting, injured, burdened with Sam's pain, and a myriad of other things that she couldn't name at the time being came broiling to the surface and she flat out broke down. Tears, sobbing, stopping her feet and all that a fit entails and Mikaela was in the middle of a good one. Lizzy was beginning to understand the dynamics of the 4 that seemed to be connected together in some way probably telepathically. She simply had Ratchet use his saw to cut a hole in the opposite side of the trailer while she held Mikaela and helped calm her down.

Once done the nurse loaded her up right into Jazz's lap much to his comfort asking will to keep an eye on her. They placed some of the old army blankets that were still clean after the battle inside to make it comfortable for the humans on the way back. Sam was put inside Ratchet to keep a good eye on him since he was the most likely to become unstable on the long way home. Connors and the ever faithful Lizzy road inside Ratchet it with him and Lizzy road in the back next to him. After Sunstreaker managed to transform and was followed by his brother Optimus Prime pulled up to the trailer hooking up to it. Over the all Autobot channel he clearly messaged, "Roll for home Autobots. We'll meet up with the new arrivals on the way they just touched down outside of tranquility about 20 miles from the base." And so they all took it off at a steady pace for home.


	54. Home again

Sam's condition remained stable so far on the way home

Sam's condition remained stable so far on the way home. He had fallen asleep shortly into the drive home. He was resting comfortably with controlled doses of pain killers and other medications helping his systems recover from his ordeal. The other bonded being close helped also. His vitals seemed low but steady as they were when he wasn't in physical contact with the others. Lizzy who was monitoring Sam looked up through the narrow opening that separated the front seats from the back portion. "Ratchet, his vitals are steady but low is that cause for concern?" she asked making sure. The Autobot hadn't said anything but she was thorough.

"It is normal when not in physical proximity to the other three bonded," he answered as he concentrated on maneuvering along the road.

"He is linked to others right?" she asked trying to figure out the specifics. Ratchet suppressed a sigh and Connors seemed to anticipate his weariness of an explanation.

"Let me chief. I can tell her." Ratchet didn't need to answer. He'd worked so closely with Connors now for over a month that he seemed to read his moods. He launched in to a detailed explanation of the bond and the Allspark and how they all work. At the end she just nodded as if it were to be expected. "You're not surprised?"

"Not really I used to be Sector Seven remember?" she asked. He nodded and they fell into a companionable silence.

As they approached the landing site where they were waiting for their leader after they had transformed in their protoforms, Optimus Prime was talking to Lennox about the task at hand. Lennox had been on the phone since they left the battle site trying to restrict access to the area to military personnel only and to round up all the wounded and dead from the battleground.

This was done quickly and the civilian medical and law enforcement personnel had been debriefed and told that this was now a military matter and they were relieved of duty. His company back at the base was busy at the time perusing the internet for pictures, blogs, or accounts of what had happened in flagstaff or up in northern California days before. It was a full time job just trying to keep the transformers a secret.

"Are you having success with your efforts to keep our existence concealed?" Prime asked him as he hung up.

"Yes there is just so much information out there and so many webpage's that are cropping up that we are trying to pull them as fast as we can. They pop up faster than we can wipe them out," he said slightly exasperated. "I wish people would just leave well enough alone!"

"Your people are curious and driven to seek knowledge. It seems with the recent events that your species is just doing what it naturally does." Will looked at the steering wheel for a moment and rolled his eyes.

"Whether or not that's in our blood it's causing us a problem, Big Guy." Optimus thought on this a moment before responding.

"Would it help to have Wheeljack begin helping you with your pursuits?" he asked. Suddenly Lennox looked slightly relieved and Optimus felt his hands loosen on the steering wheel slightly. He smiled to himself.

"Yea, actually that's a great idea. But can you really afford to have him helping us and not manning his post in your base?" Prime smiled again to himself. He liked these humans he called pod. They seemed to be a selfless breed when you chose the right ones.

"We have four more that just landed we are about to their position as we speak." Lennox smacked his head.

"That's right in all the excitement I'd forgotten!" he told Prime.

"Why do you batter yourself when your cerebral processor slips a memory sequence? It's highly illogical to do so you might loose more." William looked at the steering wheel again in the most fascinating. Most humans seemed to do this when they were talking to them in their vehicle modes like that was a substitute for their faces.

"Why do I…." he trailed off trying to find a suitable translation from computerese to English. "OH! Why do I hit myself? I dunno it's just something humans do I suppose. It's a gesture to signify how silly it was to forget such an important thing. It doesn't do any real damage though. It's just a pat not like we really hurt ourselves." The Autobot leader was quiet for a moment processing the information.

"To signify your processor malfunctioned? I found that when humans think that electronics are not operating in their expected parameters they strike them repeatedly." William Lennox burst out laughing. This was not the expected reaction to his question.

"Yeah Big Guy, like that. It's like when our computers or TV's don't work right and we smack um," he replied laughing. Optimus would have shaken his head had he been in root mode. But he just stowed the information for later to go over when there wasn't so much going on. There was so much to being human that seemed illogical, but on the bright side it kept the transformers on their toes and it they were a refreshing species.

"We're nearing the landing site Prime," the announcement came over the speakers in Optimus' cab.

"Affirmative Ratchet. You will accompany us I don't want any more surprised today. We can get the new arrivals alt forms and then get back to base," he said allowed so Will could here.

"Copy that Optimus Sam's stable and so are the other two," Ratchet informed him. "Ratchet out." That was the end of the transmission from the CMO.

"I'm glad Sam's ok. Who are our new arrivals Big Guy?" Optimus Prime was quiet for a moment. It felt like the transformer shed some of the heaviness suddenly thinking about the new subject.

"My sparkmate has come." He told him this and fell silent again.

"Wow Optimus I didn't know you were married!" Will exclaimed. "That's great! I can't wait to meet her!"

"It's been a long time since I've seen her. She and her team were have been in deep space a long time," he said softly almost reverently. Wow the woman that had captured the heart of the leader of the Autobots must be one pit of a femme. Suddenly two large forms came into view with several smaller forms behind them. Bluestreak and Prowl were discernable against the sky line. It was late evening now after their battle and trip home. The sun was setting behind the two transformers.

Optimus Prime rumbled off the road and onto the dirt. They were a several hundred yards away. The large tractor trailer sped up a bit. He could hear the occupants in the back getting jumbled a bit but there was no complaining. They knew what was happening and they weren't going to let a peep out no matter how rough the ride got. Jazz held on to Mikaela tightly and Chromia laid atop Ironhide as he held to her. The ride didn't get to bad as they sped down the gravel.

There was suddenly a quick sliding stop that ended with William leaping from the open door the last ten feet right into Bluestreak's hand. Optimus was already transforming. His parts folded, contorted moving and rearranging as he hopped up from vehicle mode to his bipedal form directly in front of Elita One.

She jumped up into his barely transformed arms and held onto his thick neck with both of her thin fragile protoform limbs. She looked so small compared to him without any armor on. But he wrapped his arm around her and put his hand behind her head holding her close but carefully as though she might break. "It's been SOO long Elita…" he whispered in her audio receptors. It was the first time she'd heard his voice outside long distance messaging in at least an eon. She held to him tightly and thanked Primus to be touching her sparkmate again.

"Optimus I'm so glad your safe and in one piece. I'm sorry we lost the Allspark though…" Prime just smiled. She pulled back with a questioning look.

"Not lost just different now. The Allspark lives in two humans and Bumblebee and Jazz. They are bound to each other. He turned to find Bumblebee standing in his bipedal form finally walking up. He looked pretty worse for wear. Elita was finally let down by Optimus and she walked over to Bumblebee and hugged him. He hugged her back but his heart wasn't in it. She was about to ask him Prime's headshake was enough to stop her. Prime finally turned to the others who had come with his sparkmate.

"Firestar, welcome to earth!" She hopped up and gave him a quick hug with a smile.

"It's great to be back Optimus its great to hear your voice again. Inferno told me he'd be comin in soon too!" he let her down gently and smiled.

"That's great to hear Firestar," he looked behind her to the others. "Brawn! How are you! Its great to have you back." Brawn shook Prime's hand.

"Eh it's only been an eon or two Prime not to long I'd say!" He paused a minute. "But its sure good to see you ya old pile" he said not finishing the statement out of respect but that was how he always would larger than his size and had the mouth and muscle to back it up. His favorite pastime had been wrestling with Ironhide and Optimus before the war. The Autobot leader looked behind to the left to find trailblazer.

"Hiya Prime! It's great to lay optics on you again!" Trailblazer said clasping Optimus Prime's hand enthusiastically. Prime shook his just as eagerly.

"It's good to see you to Trailblazer. You all made it safe. That's great news," he trailed off as he looked back at Elita One again smiling softly as she ran back to him and jumped back up into his arms after she had finished saying her hellos. He held her and swung her around like they were a young couple on a Sunday picnic. Everyone took a second to look at the happy couple and smile and even laugh a little with them. He pulled her close and she spoke quietly to him.

"Don't ever be gone that long again."

"Never," he swore to her and on the Allspark and even on the Matrix, in his spark. He put her down again and returned to where the others were talking. Bumblebee was unusually quiet and looked as if he was shifting back and fourth on his feet uncomfortably. He didn't want to say anything to cut short Prime's greeting so he stayed silent. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as well as Chromia has stormed the group with hugs and warm welcomes. IT was great to have so much pod around again. Chromia even brought Miles into the crowd on her shoulder to show them all how she and he were the new protectors of the Allspark.

Miles seemed to be healing quickly and was regaining much of his strength and energy back. He was up to the smiles and pats and shaking of hands. They all congratulated them on their high honor and looked around for Ironhide and Jazz as they knew they had been with the company and gradually after several minutes they discovered Ratchet hadn't transformed.

"Optimus where are the others?" Elita asked leaning into his side her head only came up to his waist. "Is Ratchet ok?" He messaged her suddenly.

_**I am well Elita I have precious cargo that is not however. Our sparklings are hurt and need medical attention. Ironhide and Jazz were injured in the fight for Sam.**_

_**Oh Primius! What is it that keeps us here than we need to return to base quickly! **_She messaged back.

Optimus caught the concerned look on her face. "Lets see to your alt modes so we can get our injured back to the base Autobots. They've been patient enough." They all looked at the large trailer and Ratchet waiting patiently and nodded. "The road is a half mile east of here I will transform and take the injured with us as will Ratchet. You can all walk." He gave Elita a caress over her head and walked back to his trailer and transformed and hooked up to it.

There was a jolt inside the trailer that alerted the mechs and human inside they were on the move again. There was no pressing medical issues of present so to be safe the stayed together and went to the highway.

After they reached the road they watched for something suitable to drive by to scan. The first to drive by was a 2001 Toyota Tacoma truck with a camping shell that was compatible with Trailblazer. He scanned and turned into his new black truck alt mode. Next a small 2008 Porsche 911 Targa 4 flew by. IT was pink sleep and fast and just perfect for Elita's frame. A 2003 Land Rover passed by and Brawn found it suitable for his purposes and scanned and transformed to test out his new vehicle mode. He liked the little SUV.

Firestar saw several cars go by but none fit her small frame. She was slightly smaller than Elita. A few minutes passed and a funny little car drove by on the highway that she thought would be ok. She mulled over the scan of the 2006 red mini cooper and decided it beat being a motor cycle. She drove around a bit and liked it alright. Finally having their alt modes sorted out the all drove the final few yards back onto the road and rolled into the base after sunset.

Ratchet was anxious to get all the injured in and cared for. With Primes, Prowls and Bumblebee's help he got everyone into the med bay in one piece. With everyone finally home he was able to set to his healing work.


	55. Healing

Ratchet walked into the med bay with the last of his patients in his arms

Ratchet walked into the med bay with the last of his patients in his arms. He laid Jazz on a large table gently. Jazz in turn held on to Mikaela tightly against his spark. Sam was already on the Sam table on a small mattress in the middle of it. Bumblebee was resting comfortably next to him on his side. Once Jazz had been placed on the table Bumblebee reached out and laid a hand on his hurt arm carefully. A small whine made Jazz smile slightly. He handed over Mikaela for Bumblebee to place next to Sam. Once she was comfortably resting next to him Jazz leaned back like he it was a load of his processors and looked up at the ceiling quietly.

Ratchet had two patients that seemed to be equally in bad condition and he was saved from deciding who to work on first when Red Alert came in and started pulling Ironhide's damaged midsection back together. Chromia and Miles hovered around the med bay with her sparkmate and the bonded quartet injured they needed to be there. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat on a table together in the med bay waiting their turn to be looked at. It was mainly Sunstreaker that needed his plating repaired and other non critical repairs so he could wait his turn. They had nowhere more pressing to be.

The CMO's hand tapped on Bumblebee's arm so that he would move temporarily so he could get to the children. In the brief instance that Mikaela had been laying by Sam she had already wrapped herself around him and fallen in a dreamless doze. He signed not wanting to bother either but the boy needed a thorough check up and scan after his ordeal. So he took himself to task and carefully peeled the girl's arms from around him. With a small cry of loss when Ratchet took him from the bed she jolted awake. Bumblebee and Jazz were instantly there to comfort her. She was in pain he could tell from the tear in her shoulder. HE shook his head with a Cybertronian sigh. So much pain for little creatures.

"I'll only have him a moment Mikaela," he reassured her quietly. "Then I'll see to your shoulder." She nodded from her place against Bumblebee's hand curled around her. Jazz was having a hard time touching her since she was on his injured side. He smiled down at her though. He then took Sam away from the others over toward a large machine which he hooked up several electrodes to Sam's temples, chest, and back. The large medic held the boy in his hand as he watched the readouts flittered across the screen. The CMO's blue optics flickered to the boy's eyes. "How do you feel, Sam? Can you speak yet? The inflammation has reduced in your throat." He nodded.

"Yeah Ratch," he said his voice was raspy and quiet but he could be heard. The talking induced a coughing fit however that made Ratchets brow plates come together. He finally took a slow breath and looked back up at the Autobot. "I think I'm alright, just kinda weak… Feel like I ain't got the energy to even barely breathe. Hurt though." Ratchet looked at the read outs once more and nodded.

"I can imagine after the abuse your body suffered especially from Starscream's wrenching. It's amazing he didn't break your neck." Ratchet looked angry a moment and then sighed again. "You gave us a good scare Sam… We're just all glad you're back in one piece and alive." Sam smiled up at him. It wasn't common that Ratchet was outright with his worry or care.

"The damage done by the electromagnetic radiation seems to have affected your neural pathways throughout your body. The prolonged exposure left them damaged somewhat. The weakness is temporary just as Mikaela's was. However it will take a few days to regenerate the cells conduits for the nerve signals to pass along regularly again. IT appears that it is already happening. I will keep you here till the nerve damage has repaired. The IV will stay in also because you and Mikaela will be receiving a myriad of medication's the next few days." He nodded and yawned. "Get some rest Sam, your body with repair itself better if you are rested."

Sam nodded again as Ratchet went back to the table to set him back on his mattress in the middle of the table. He scooped up Mikaela carefully from the table leaving the others to feel her missing presence for a moment while he examined the damage to her arm from barricades talon like fingers. They had ripped pretty far down into her shoulder and upper chest. Lizzy had done a good job of wrapping it tightly to stem the blood flow and the wounds had sealed off eventually after being wrapped. They however were showing signs of infection and needed to be cleaned and sealed properly.

"Lizzy and Connors," he called over his shoulder to where they were talking in the Conner quietly. They both walked over quickly assuming it was urgent. "Lizzy I need you to administer Demerol, Cephalosporin, and Prednisone for Sam intravenously. He will need this now. Connors, I need you to start an IV on Mikaela so that we can put her on the same regiment as Sam as well as give her anesthesia during her wound care." They both nodded and trotted off to get the necessary tools and medicines.

Connors was lifted up by Ratchet near Mikaela reclining in his hand to allow him to start the IV. He didn't want to return her to the others because he doubted at this point he would get her back. Lizzy was aided to Sam's side by Bumblebee who looked very happy as the boy's underlining tenseness began to ease out of his body with the pain relief. The Demerol made him feel dizzy and tired. The disorienting feeling had him reaching or Bumblebee. He knelt down beside the table and let his bright blue optics come in close to his bonded human and pushed his large finger under his hand. The bright blue light focused his thoughts into a lazy haze of sky and he smiled right before he turned toward his Autobot and fell into a light nap.

Meanwhile Jazz was looking up at the ceiling feeling quite restless. The fuzziness the drugs left same in filtered the bond a bit more than usual, but Bumblebee had the same nervous energy about what Ratchet was going to do to Mikaela. It was a necessary medical procedure to ensure the lacerations healed properly but they still didn't like it. As Connors began to push the infusions of medication through the new IV, her grasp on the conscious world began to fade and the feeling was unnerving to Jazz. "Hey doc ya think ya could bring 'er this way?" he said. His tone belied his agitation.

Ratchet looked over at the lieutenant, with a sigh he jerked his head to the side motioning for Connors to hope on which he did. He continued to push the medicine as they moved toward Jazz's good side. Mikaela saw her Autobots come into view and smiled tiredly. "Hey Jazzy," she giggled very out of character. The Autobot literally caught his exhaust vents mid cycle and made what might have passed as a human snort of laughter.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled reaching for her. He stuck out a finger to her and her hand plopped on to it.

"Goin to sleep now Jazzy," she whispered and giggled again. He nodded smiling back.

"Sweet dreams," he called to her as she dropped off. Watching her go to sleep gave him a sense of peace. Ratchet walked away toward the back of the med bay with her. Jazz knew what would come next and was glad they didn't have to watch. Connors and Ratchet got busy unwrapping her bandages to take care of her wounds.

Throughout the procedure Jazz and the others felt nothing but her peacefully sleeping soul and Sam's resting comfortably. They stayed close to their Autobots in their sleep. Jazz had even gone into recharge next to Bumblebee and Sam at for a time holding the sleeping Mikaela somewhere deep inside their bonds. It was on just as Ratchet sealed up the last laceration and was wrapping her arm with fresh bandages that from outside the locked med bay doors very late in the night nearing midnight a shrill cry could be heard coming closer.

Red Alert had been working on Ironhide the whole time for several hours in fact pulling his torn up torso together. He'd finished most of the major repairs with Ironhide in forced stasis lock. The old soldier sure liked to put up a fuss but stasis lock usually alleviated that pretty quick. Ratchet had everyone's stasis codes in the Autobot army. But this time there was a suddenly override of Ratchet's forced stasis. As the screaming became detectable by the mechs in the med bay Ironhide's spark seemed to flare with activity and his optics flicked to consciousness as he sat up. The change in his condition was so sudden that the assistant medic was thrown back on his aft.

He had hopped the table and moved across the entire med bay in a matter of a few quick steps and was already putting in his access codes to the locked door. It was then the CMO had a chance to yell at him. "Ironhide what in the Matrix…" before he could finish his swearing the doors were already open revealing a howling Annabelle in her mother's arms. Ironhide was already on his knee bending down toward the pair. She bounced the baby gently trying to try and calm her.

Sarah looked relieved to see Ironhide walking about. "Oh Ironhide I'm so glad your ok. Since early this afternoon Annabelle has been crying. She won't sleep, she won't eat. She just keeps clicking followed by this eerie whine." The mech put his hand under Sarah bringing both his girls up toward his spark. The baby's cries were suddenly quiet as she hiccupped and clicked three times with a high pitched short whine at the end. He returned it with an almost inaudible rumbling sound that had soothed sparklings for millions of years.

Annabelle's arms reached for his scared metal plating around his spark and wound her fingers in the tiny cracks that let her hang to him. Sarah two laid her cheek against the not pitted and scratched metal finish. Closing her eyes she was happy to have him back not just for her daughter but for Will and herself too. She had been worried the whole time for him also. The baby made a soft whine and he just smiled down at her. He held the girls close as he saw Will for the first time standing to the side watching touching moment.

"We tried everything the calm her down. Arcee, Hotrod, Jessie, Ryan, Wheeljack, and even ol' Prowl took a turn holding her. They told us the sounds she was making were your name in the simplified Cybertronian that she speaks with you and Chromia. She wanted her 'Hide back." The man smiled at Ironhide. He looked down at the baby with red eyes and a tear stained dirty face. The old mech just shook his head and held them close. What was he going to do with her?

Ratchet came out to give him a piece of his mind but saw what was going on and let it be. He moved on to Jazz and let Connors finish wrapping up Mikaela since they had finished with her wounds. Once she was placed back next to Jazz the CMO made the mech turn around so his injured arm was toward him. Surveying the damage he concluded that the inner structure was scrap and would need knew supports mounted and his outer armor could be salvaged with some body work from Wheeljack. He pulled off several pieces of his armor to get to his shoulder joint and set to work.

Connors after he was done with Mikaela went to Miles to check his injuries only to find them sealed and looking like he hadn't seen a battle for at least three days. It was good to see someone getting well quickly. He was in no pain and went back to his perch on Chromia shoulder where he spent a lot of his time of late. IT was weird having a body that was the best in the whole world and healed like wolverine. He briefly thought about calling himself that and making a costume. He shrugged and decided to slip into her hand and entertain the baby.

Red Alert having lost his patient suddenly moved on to Sunstreaker waiting for Ironhide to finish his loud reunion. Sunstreaker's damage was less severe than the others thankfully and was an easy fix of replacing some of the pain receptors, a coolant pump, and an armor piece. There were a few other minor repairs he saw to on both the twins since he had them in the med bay at present. They let Red Alert do his worst as they simply sat their most of the time just grateful to have everyone and spark intact.

With the baby sufficiently calmed Chromia came to take her from her mother. Ironhide was led back to his table to finish his repairs albeit reluctantly. Sarah yawned and leaned into her husband who took his wife off to bed to get some hard earned mommy sleep. Chromia hummed softly deep in her chest comforting the baby while he was worked on. Having him in visual range seemed to help though. Periodically his sparkmate would bring down the baby to touch his face plates and the old grump would try to hold back a smile.

It was a lot of work but finally everyone was back to working order and the only thing left was to let the humans sleep and heal as their bodies always did and let the bonded help heal them. IT was great to be home.

(NOT DONE!! More to come)


	56. One down

(hours earlier)

(hours earlier)

The Decepticons made their retreat through the skies toward the Dry Lake, Arizona off a small highway called Nf 332, 75 miles south east of Flagstaff. Skywarp tried to maintain altitude with the others however the damage to his spark casing was starting to affect his systems. The weight of Thundercracker in his arms still in stasis lock was taking its toll. The warnings on his heads up display were becoming critical he tried to message Starscream but it was too late. His spark began to flicker wildly.

His arms could no long support the other Decepticon as his systems started to shut down. His flight was stopped almost instantaneously as they were over the desert not to far from the secondary base that Starscream had located in the middle of nowhere. The beam that had pierced through the center of his spark casing had caused enough damage to make his spark unstable. He his systems had been able to compensate for a while by rerouting his cooling systems and electronic feed through the main structure of the spark casing holding the pattern of his spark pulse however it was too little to late as both Thundercracker and Skywarp plummeted toward earth.

Thundercracker was only forced into stasis by the damage because his core fuel pump was damaged and the less he needed fuel the longer he would last. However the mechs body recognized the new threat and he came online before he hit the tree below him missing them only by 100 feet. His thrusters kicked in just as Starscream turned back into his bipedal from and flew back and caught the mech by the edge of the hole created by the injury sustained in battle. Skywarp was not as lucky as he fell his spark's power began to dwindle and flicker. He fell on toward the tree tops but didn't feel his body hit the ground his spark had extinguished by the time he hit the tree tops.

"STARSCREAM!! We gotta go back for him!" Thundercracker yelled at his wingmate.

"Why would we waste good fuel to do that slagtard?" the other answered calmly.

"We need to get him!"

"His spark is extinguished, or are your sensors malfunctioning?" Starscream asked sharply getting annoyed.

"He is our WINGMATE! You can't just…" Starscream wasn't going to listen any longer.

"His spark has died and his body is expendable now if you want to join him you scrap heap I can oblige you otherwise shut your vocal processor and be thankful I saved your sorry aft!" he yelled at Thundercracker. The other jet went still. He knew he was outranked now and he was in no position to make demands. There was nothing left to do now except watch the ground below and wonder if the Autobots were going to use him for spare parts or sink him to the bottom to the sea with Megatron…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ironhide's repairs took most of the night to finish and the baby sat in Chromia's hand only crying a few times. During the repairs he stopped Red Alert so that he could feed Annabelle her bottle. The assistant medic would just shake his head and wait patiently. It seemed to keep Ironhide from leaping off the table and refusing treatment like he had in the past. The baby had a strange calming affect on him. When she was around he took better care of himself, kept his temper in check, and settled into a life with humans without too many pot holes.

Of course since Chromia and Ironhide had taken to the baby Miles was drawn into the magic Annabelle wielded over the two sparkmates by sheer proximity. He was with Chromia and Ironhide much of the time when he wasn't with Sam and the others so he was with the baby. He held her now holding her over his shoulder bouncing her and patting her back. She clicked and whined low uncomfortably. Her tummy wasn't being nice. Ironhide clicked back and Miles adjusted her on his shoulder a bit higher in response to Ironhide's answer.

Ironhide watched him do so with interest. He gave a high pitched chirp twice that Miles shook his head to. This caught his attention. "You just told me no boy," Ironhide said to him. Miles was taken aback he hadn't done anything hopefully to bring on the weapons specialist's displeasure.

"Well you did ask that helped. And it didn't," he answer patting Annabelle's back.

"Yes but that was in Cybertronian sparkling!" Miles had to think about this a moment he wasn't catching on as fast as he normally did. IT might have been the lack of sleep.

"Miles, you just answered a question he ask in Cybertronian. You don't speak Cybertronian," Chromia added helpfully.

"Must be because I hang out with you two so much and the baby. IT was only a matter of time I guess. My brain does learn and work better than anyone's on the planet it stands to reason that I'd pick it up. I won't be able to speak it as well as Annie here but I can understand you now I guess. How cool is that! I can speak alien!" Ironhide rolled his eyes.

"Her name's Annabelle…" Ironhide threw back grumpily.

"Right…" he said as a very loud burp escaped the baby's mouth bringing up some of her milk with it. Miles just brushed it off and pulled the baby down a little. She burbled a bit and then clicked at Ironhide again she wasn't done yet. Ironhide whirled back his desire to hold her but that he couldn't just yet. Red Alert twittered a quick 'almost done' to her and she smiled but then began to fuss. Ratchet took notice.

"I think the stress of her crying and seeing Ironhide damaged has given her indigestion. Her nerves are affecting her digestion. Lizzy," he looked around for the nurse as he spoke over Sunstreaker's body. "Could you giver her some Calcium carbonate. I believe it will decrease her discomfort." Lizzy ran off to get a bottle from the other room where the other medicines were kept. Ironhide let out a large rush of air of his exhaust ports that was the equivalent of a human sigh. He hated seeing her uncomfortable. Ratchet simply went back to what he was doing almost done with Sunstreaker fixing his outer plating.

Momentarily Lizzy appeared with a liquid dose of Tums for the baby that she took well and seemed to settle down after. Ironhide rubbed the top of her fragile head with his index digit which she grabbed and tried to chew on. His laugh was deep in his chest. Sunstreaker began to fidget as Ratchet was putting the finishing touches on his armor. "I swear to Primus Sunstreaker your worse than a sparkling, halt or I will weld your aft still!"

"Come on doc you know it feels on the top coat it's like I got glitch mice running all over me!" Sideswipe was leaning against the wall behind Sunny's head chuckling. "Oh shut up slaghead," he shot at his red brother.

"Me?! I'm not dancing like a fritzing circuit, junk pile!" Sideswipe shot back.

"If I could get up I'd…" he didn't have a chance to finish his insult. Jazz's cannon had warmed up and was buzzing loudly in the med bay.

"If you two fragged motherboards don't stick a muffler on yur vocal processors yur both gonna be molten metal! You're wakin our sparklin's and Sam's slagged up enough with out wakin up to your bickerin!" Neither had seen Jazz so pissed. He was a level headed calm bot that was always using his humor and easy manor to deal with problems. They both dropped their heads like admonished younglings.

"Sorry Jazz…." they both said in unison. The cannon was already retracted.

"Ditto, I jus can't have you two at maximum volume wakin the kids. Sam's body ain't to stable yet." They both nodded. Ratchet was once again amazed at the twins' readiness to see to the needs of the bonded. They put their own needs and wants behind those of the bonded four. This was highly unusual but so were the twins. He simply shook his head as he worked and counted his blessings from the matrix he had them on the Autobot side.

The night wore on and Ironhide was pronounced fit to go back to his quarters and get some recharge. He was happy to be up and on his feet again in one piece. He put his arms around Chromia and hugged her tightly after all her dings had been patched up and worked out. She wrapped her arms around his neck where he held her tightly around her waist. He then pulled her up into his arms bridal style and bent down so she could take Annabelle from Miles.

"On your way to bed?" he asked.

"Annabelle and we are in need of recharge, as are you sparkling," Ironhide said. Miles just smiled. The backhanded way he cared for the new human was funny. Miles accepted it as the newbie curse but nodded.

"Alright Hide see ya in the pm," he said waving to him and Chromia. "Night _**Annabelle**_," he said stressing her name just to poke at Ironhide. The big mech just grunted and turned carrying his sparkmate and charge with him. Miles did the same taking another route to his room to give them some privacy. "I wonder if robots…" He should his head trying to wipe his mind of the image of Ironhide and Chromia he didn't care to keep in his head for eternity. "Yuck…" was all he said as he entered his room.

As Sunstreaker and Sideswipe also went back to their own rooms Ratchet once again came to the sleeping/recharging quartet. He scanned the two sleeping sparklings between their two battle hardened Autobots. Just as he finished his scans, Optimus Prime walked in. He'd just finished his recharge cycle on Ratchet's orders and came to check on the sparklings. "Report," he asked Ratchet allowed but very quietly.

"They are healing Optimus. Sam's neurological damage is slow to respond to the bond's healing though. I imagine that is from their effort to keep his mental state stable. He's been through pit…" Prime sighed.

"I understand. How is Mikaela?"

"Her arm is quicker to respond to the healing properties of the Allspark bonds. It is healing nicely with little sign of infection." They suddenly heard Sam move and groan a little. The others remained in deep recharge. Optimus Prime and Ratchet move closer to the table to look in on him. Surprisingly he looked up at the Autobot leader tired and pale.

"Sam…" Prime's voice was low and comforting. Optimus Prime had a unique connection to the Allspark himself. IT wasn't as if he was bonded to it the same way the four were bonded, and not even the same way Chromia and Miles were connected to it. He had a connection not only to the Allspark but to each one of the Allspark bonded, a one of a kind relationship with each of the bonded that made each special and different. Beloved leader, father figure, brother, uncle, friend, and many others covered all of the names one could give them.

"Hey Optimus…" he said raspily. Sam made a great effort to lift his left hand to Prime and the Autobot leader responded immediately by slipping his finger beneath it. "S'good ta be ome.." he said. It didn't make sense at first until Optimus processed it.

"We would have gone to the edge of the galaxy and beyond to get you back Sam. We….I am glad your back," he said. Sam nodded with a soft smile. It was if that was all he needed and closed his eyes. Optimus reached out and let a finger glide over his head affectionately. Ratchet added another does of their medications into their IV drips. He looked around the med bay to find it empty of even Connors and Lizzy now that had been shown to her new quarters by the assistant medic.

"I will go monitor Teletran-1 now. We have more arrivals on the way. Still weeks out but coming home none the less." Ratchet nodded.

"Alright Optimus I will monitor the sparklings until Connors or Red gets enough recharge to take over. I am low but have enough reserves to maintain optimal operation parameters till I can be relieved." Optimus nodded and with a wave left to the viewing room.

Deep in the connection of their one soul the two Autobots were being drained slightly by the intense need for healing from their humans. Sam's battered psyche was threatening to make sleep difficult with nightmares that were echoed slightly by Mikaela's rendition of the battle's trauma however the two Autobots took their two humans assaulted souls deep into the Autobot connection far away from their memories and fear letting them rest in absolute peace. Bumblebee cradled Sam's ethereal body as Jazz held onto Mikaela's. They rocked each much like small children. Their teenager makeup seemed to oscillate them between adult and toddler at times. And so they embrace both children to their glowing sparks talking softly to them with reassuring words and gentle touches from large hands. Side by side the bot sat against a reclined piece of metal that was actually apart of the ground on the uneven surface of Cybertron. They envisioned themselves their and took refuge in the familiar surroundings as they coddled their sparklings. Pulling the children against their bodies and covering them with a soft blanket they leaned their heads together finding solace in the touch of the other and fell into a drowsy state of comfort as they all rested in peace.

(not done yet!!)


	57. announcments

It was late the next morning when Ratchet finally woken up from recharge after being relieved by Red Alert earlier

It was late the next morning when Ratchet finally woken up from recharge after being relieved by Red Alert earlier. HE walked into his med bay finding an impromptu meeting of sorts of several Autobots and humans. Lizzy was still absent probably still recovering from her ordeal much like Sam, but she was present in the conversation. Red Alert, Connors, Prowl, Wheeljack, Brawn, Lennox, and Chromia were all discussing the newest human in the base. Ratchet overheard Prowl.

"I do not know if the new femme is trustworthy or not. I read the report from Optimus and she worked many years in Sector Seven. I can't imagine that she would suddenly turn our side. Whether or not she knew Sam was one of us is inconsequential. She could be a security risk." He had his arms crossed as he spoke to the group. Red Alert was nodding to this.

"Yes I see where you're coming from Prowl. She does have and extensive affiliation with the humans that captured our little Bee before the battle for the Allspark. Her are allegiances are unknown. Should we have her under guard?" he asked concerned. Connors had heard enough.

"Have you all lost it? She SAVED SAM!! She put her own neck on the line when the Cons came to take Sam and she didn't have to. She also HELPED in the fight. She didn't have to help anyone but she did. And she has had plenty of opportunity to do so since last night and hasn't. She could have just ran off when we attacked to get Sam back and didn't. You guys are grasping at straws." The human was mad at the Autobots immediate distrust of the female human especially after all she'd done. But He and Lennox were the only two who had seen her fight in the latest battle.

Brawn who was very new to the whole human element spoke up next. "That little femme was apart of the people who got Bee? Well she can't be any good that's for sure." Lennox cut in.

"Now that's not necessarily true," he said in a diplomatic fashion. "She was quite clear that she didn't know what she was getting into when Sector Seven recruited her. She had wanted to leave the agency when under threat of death she had to continue in service to the new organization that basically took Sector Seven's place. Sector Seven is not something she could have just left either. She wanted to help us and she did!" Brawn once again added his two cents which you could have gotten change for.

"How would you know where her spark truly lies? You are just defending her because she is human as you are. You organics are primitive and ruled by your emotions. It's no surprise you'd side with your own instead of what is good for all." The whole med bay got quiet. For just at that point Optimus had joined Ratchet in the hallway observing the meeting. The others knew that the humans were a valued part of their pod, even the new comers. But Brawn was speak first and think later. His temper and judgmental tendencies had gotten him in trouble before. But today he hadn't just insulted another Autobot; he might have planted seeds of hate between the two races with his careless words.

"BRAWN!" Optimus called loudly. They all turned toward a very angry Prime. He was all Prime now. As Leader, commander, and with influence and respect due his position as ruler of the Autobots, the sheer power of his title seemed to permeate his entire being as he stepped in the room. He was no longer the loving patriarchal figure of their pod; he was the KING of their race. Striding in with stiff long strides he came to a stop before the much smaller transformer.

"You would poison our pod with your hateful bigotry that is more befitting a Decepticon than a brother? The humans designated pod are as much an Autobot as you or I. They have proven themselves beyond reproach that they are our allies and our friends but most importantly our family. We do not attack fellow Autobots with unfounded accusations of deceit or treachery. They are not just humans, they are OUR humans. The Allspark chose to bind two human and two Autobot's together as one and we have followed its example in making them as one of us. If I hear more of your careless vocalizations there will not only be brig time but other consequences as well."

Brawn could only stare in awe and a little fear as his leader spoke. There were only a handful of times Optimus Prime slipped from his caring loving, sensitive nature as leader into a hard unrelenting Prime that commanded the respect and fear of even his enemies. It was this that made the smaller Autobot hit his knees. "Optimus Prime, forgive my rashness," was all he could say. He had been caught in a very dangerous slippery slope and he knew he was wrong. There was no anger left in Brawn as he looked down at Prime's feet. Optimus just sighed.

"Brawn," he said calmly with a light of compassion and sadness seeping into his optics. "We have fought so long do we to fight pod now too?" he asked. Brawn just shook his head looking down. He then looked over to the humans who were standing behind where he was kneeled. They had moved instinctively toward the familiar form of Chromia when Optimus' demeanor had changed. She'd just reached down and put a hand at each of their backs to reassure them.

"I am sorry for accusing you of being disloyal to our pod. We have never encountered a species that has had such an honor. I regret my verbal attack against you," he said looking at Connors and Will. They just both shrugged. Will spoke for them both.

"Listen Brawn, we can both understand your uncertainty about Lizzy. She's knew and the circumstances about her previous employment and activities could make her a potential threat. But if you had seen her defend Sam with her life and help take down Soundwave by pulling a wire across his path and tripping him to safe Sam and Bumblebee you'd understand why we knew she is probably ok. But we all make mistakes, like a young Lizzy did, like you did. We learn, we apologize and we all have to move on. It's ok man." Brawn looked at the small organic oddly. He exchanged looks with Optimus and then with Chromia as if to find out if it was really that easily taken care of.

"That's all?" he asked. Optimus looked down at Brawn in the optics.

"While they do have strong emotions and have much to learn, they are a forgiving adapting race. You have expressed you regret and they harbor no grudge," Optimus told him. Will and Connors nodded.

"Yup that's it," Connors added. "Now can we come to some sort of consensus about Lizzy? This is getting old." Optimus Prime looked at all the mechs present.

"She has proven herself in battle and in human healing skill. She will be allowed to stay if that is her choosing. We bear her no distrust after her courage and aide to our pod in battle and in taking care of part of the Allspark while we could not. That alone is enough." The mechs all nodded in unison accepting their leader's words and feeling surer of the new arrival to their base. The silence that followed Optimus' words was broken by a small feminine voice from the door.

"GOOD!" Lizzy called her place where she leaned against the door frame. "Now that we got that settled who do I have to deactivate around her to get damn coffee? I need caffeine!" Several of the mechs were wide optics as they turned to find the object of the whole argument had heard the tail end of the conversation much to their embarrassment.

"Mrs. Elizabeth…" Prime started trying to apologize. Lizzy just held up a hand.

"S'alright OP. I know what I've done in the past ain't pretty. But I'm not perfect and neither are you guys so now that we know where we all stand I'm glad for it. Now about that coffee?" she asked. Optimus took a second and just chuckled deep in his chest. He shook his head and pointed toward the door.

"IN the cafeteria we should have a freshly brewed container," he said she smiled.

"Lead the way OP! I'm right behind ya." And so he did walking slowly to allow her to keep up showing her to the cafeteria.

Ratchet on the other hand was fare less gracious than their leader. A loud clang sounded in the med bay as a large wrench hit Brawn's head. The Autobot turned rubbing the back of his head. "What the slag?"

"Listen here you, if you so much as look at one of our pod of friends funny I'll do a lot more than throw a wrench. Keep your pitting mouth in check you slaghead." He warned. Brawn nodded.

"OK OK! I know I slagged up!" Ratchet didn't take kindly to his tone.

"Don't you talk to me like that you junk heap. I'm not the one who inserted your servos into your vocal compartment! That was all your own doing. Just make sure you mind vocal processors from now on." Brawn nodded in consent to his demand without back talk this time. Ratchet nodded back. "Alright you lot why don't you let me get back to work in here before I start welding afts…" the other made a quick retreat except for Connors and Red Alert. They looked to the back corner of the med bay where the quartet seemed unaffected by the current upheaval in the room. They chose to sleep on in the comfort of each other.

The other mechs drifted down the hallway toward the rec room. Prowl made his way to the computer room to resume watch on teletrann-one giving Optimus the option of having some free time. Optimus had finally got done showing Lizzy to the cafeteria decided to go back to his quarters. In his room Elita One was still recharging lightly. She had opted to over charge for once since it had been so long since she had had a chance. He sat on the recharge birth next to her. She felt his proximity and onlined her optics.

"Hello," she smiled. Optimus smiled back.

"Good morning," he said softly as his hand found hers. "Did you recharge well?"

"Yes actually. It's so quiet now. It's so different being here now and not scattered about. We have a home now." Optimus nodded at her statement. "Do you think that we will be able to ever go back to Cybertron?" she asked quietly it was something that was in the back of everyone's mind he supposed.

"I don't know Elita. The Allspark lies within a human and one day it will lie in his offspring and their mate should the time arise. For the Allspark to continue the female descendants of Sam and Mikaela must have a sparkmate or the Allspark will die." Elita nodded at him processing this information.

"Do you think humans will want to go back with us?" she asked. Optimus thought a moment.

"I think that as the children of our current pod and others that come to be pod the next few years are helped raised by Autobots they will not want to leave us once become attached. If we do reach a consensus to go back to Cybertron one day I think that their offspring will want to return with us. Maybe not all but some if the way Ironhide and Annabelle have bonded are any indication." Elita laughed, she had seen the sparkling in the med bay clicking and pining after her guardian.

"It is a possibility in the future then," Elita said Optimus agreed with a nod. He pulled her into his arms with her legs over the edge of his, her back to his chest. His huge arms wrapped around her small frame and she leaned into him. He let out a very human like sigh through his exhaust system and laid his metal chin on her head. There they sat for a while taking in the closeness so long denied them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed slowly after that day. The quartet after a week finally began their duties of monitoring again as well as their studies. There were no more immediate threats as they continued to monitor for Decepticon activity and the human organization trying to offline all of them.

During the subsequent day after he had spent time with his sparkmate, Optimus Prime had contacted the Secretary of Defense about the now known identity of the head of the rogue organization. The Secretary of Homeland Security was immediately seized and taken into custody. He had already been wise enough to conceal his dealings by wiping computers and scattering his elite forces and upper commanders in his bigoted faction. By the time they arrested him there was little evidence an organization existed. But he was held on charges of treason.

With the organization scattered they knew it would take them some time to get back up and running. They took the reprieve as a gift and but kept alert in monitoring their activity. There was an unusual event that was associated with the Secretary of Homeland Security's organization that happened about a week after the Autobots retrieved Sam. The boy that had caused so much trouble for Sam was visited, according to the hospital logs, by a cousin. But right after the "cousin's" departure Trent suddenly went into cardiac arrest when his prognosis had been good.

The doctors had run extensive tests and found he had been injected with an unknown substance that apparently could induce heart arrhythmia. IT was not in any system as to what it was. They thought they could get away with it but the boy had been under close scrutiny as per the orders of the SecDef. It was the only thing that saved his life. In the coming days he continued to get better and was finally transferred to a medical facility on an army base in northern California. When he was well enough he would be moved to a brig to await trial for treason and intergalactic crimes.

IT was nearing the time of the next incoming pod of Autobots. IT had been a few weeks since Sam was home. So while they completed their Jr. year in high school there at the base and continued in their Autobot function Optimus Prime and the bonded Autobots began to feel a slow shift in Sam and Mikaela. They had been through so much in such a short time that they began to go off together for an hour here and there alone in the in their room or behind the base. They managed to find many places to slip off to when their bonded Autobots were otherwise occupied. They hadn't been intimate yet however their bond was deepening and growing in its intensity.

They Allspark bonds were not becoming balanced to each other with only Sam's and Bumblebee's slightly stronger than the others. The feelings between the two teens however flourished and were making way for a more mature emotional commitment between them. Three days before the other Autobots were to arrive Sam and Mikaela walked in hand and hand in the rec room. The bonded Autobots had stopped worrying about the brief disappearing acts once they had figured out what was going on. They all looked up.

"We have an announcement." Sam said to all present. Bumblebee and Jazz ran over to them and Bumblebee lifted them both up in his palm. "Where's Optimus and the others?" he asked.

Bumblebee answered, "Optimus is monitoring Teletrann and Prowl is with your parents. Firestar is putting out a fire in the Wheeljack's lab. And I think Hotrod and Arcee are out with the Connor sibs. They went for a ride early this morning. They've been wanting to get out." Sam nodded. Mikaela looked at Jazz.

"Can you call them all for us? Can you have Prowl bring Sam's parents too?" She sighed a little. She wished she had a mom that cared enough to come and that she could share her new life with. But her mother had cut off contact with her since she told her mother she was moving out. Jazz reached up and ran a finger on her cheek softly and she smiled at her. The Autobot seemed to get her even better than Sam did sometimes. He was a male human after all. They shared quite a unique four way bond. Neither was jealous of the other because they were all different.

Jazz put out a message to everyone even though the children were just as capable as he was. He assumed they might think it rude or wanted to surprise everyone so as everyone got the message they filtered into the rec room until it was over flowing almost with mechs, femmes and humans. The last to arrive was Prowl carrying the Witwickys in his hands. They both waved as Prowl brought them in. He kept a hold of the two older Witwickys with all the big feet in the room.

"Hello Sammy and Mikaela! WE came as soon as we could. Prowl here is such a wonderful bot he makes sure were always safe." She smiled and beamed up at the mech. Prowl gave her a soft humble smile.

"I'm glad he has been taking good care of you guys, mom," Sam said. He stood up in Bumblebee's hand finally and looked at everyone helping up Mikaela with his right hand and pulling her into his side. "We wanted to tell you all that we decided to get married as soon as possible after the next pod comes in. We wanted to wait for more pod and it seems like we it's a calm enough time to do this. We don't know how long our respite will last so we want to make it official and be sparkmated." He added this for the benefit of his pod about him that didn't understand fully what marriage meant to humans.

Everyone cheered including Bumblebee and Jazz. It wasn't a surprise to them or Optimus but it was nice to finally hear them say it. As they all cheered they knew it was going to be a very big celebration and suddenly it hit the leader how much work he suddenly had to do. He good naturedly took the responsibility and cheered with the rest for the almost sparkmate couple.


	58. Preparations

The next day was eventful to say the least

The next day was eventful to say the least. Sam's Mom and Mikaela were very busy trying to get everything together for a wedding in under a week. It was two days till the new pod arrived and as soon afterward as they could manage for the wedding. Judy was in her glory as she whirled around the base in a frenzy taking notes and making lists of everything they'd need. The rec room would make a big enough room for the wedding if they could seat the bots along the walls and the humans in front of them. As she rambled off ideas out loud she was followed around by Prowl to make sure security for the even would hold up during the event.

Prowl would radio the ideas to Prime every other second or so and get them OKed. When she finally got done with her trek through the base, she began calling on her cell phone around to different stores in tranquility to see if they could get enough food to go and a cake and dress before the week was out. While Mikaela and Judy spent time on the phones Sam had other things on his mind.

He walked into the computer room where he normally found Optimus Prime monitoring teletrann-1. He was there as usual reading reports that others had made over the last couple of days. Sam was alone when he approached his leader. "Hey Optimus…" he called up to him. He'd known Sam was there but turned when he spoke.

"Sam, it is good to see you today. Your mother has been making the morning…very productive," he told Sam kindly. Sam snorted.

"Yeah I know she is obsessed she is in her zone though." Optimus had an amused but confused twinkle in his optics.

"And what zone would she currently be residing in?" he asked. Sam laughed.

"NO no, not a literal zone. It means that she is really focused on this it is something she is good at so she becomes single-mindedly driven to do THAT and not much else." Prime nodded understanding.

"She is very enthusiastic."

"Yeah she just wants this to be special. After all I'm her only baby…"

"Do all females take such an avid interest in their offspring when there is only one of them?" he inquired.

"I've heard it can happen when parents only have one kid they invest a lot in them. I don't know for sure though if its universal." Optimus nodded again digesting the information. Humans were such an interesting conundrum. HE smiled down at Sam as he looked up to him.

"Hey um I wanted to ask you somethin…" Sam said unsure of himself all the sudden. Optimus didn't know why he abruptly switched from a confidant youth to a shy sparkling. He just smiled at him again to reassure him and encourage him to speak.

"You could ask anything of me Samuel you know that," he said reaching down and ruffling the boy's hair. Sam laughed gaining confidence.

"Would you perform the ceremony?" he blurted. Optimus looked down at him and cocked his head to one side confused again.

"Are you speaking of your sparkbonding ritual?"

"Yeah that… Would you spark bond us in human terms?" Sam requested looking up at Optimus with hopeful eyes. The Autobot leader was honored beyond words but was unsure if he would be able to do a human ceremony correctly for them. He wanted to be as special for them as Judy did.

"Sam I am honored you would ask me….but I wouldn't know how to do it properly."

"It doesn't have to be perfect Optimus! Mika and me talked about it and we really want you to marry us. We couldn't imagine anyone else but you doing it since your Prime and all. It just seemed right." Sam told him this with an almost pleading tone. It made Optimus' spark almost ache with a feeling he'd almost long forgotten. Having sparklings around had awakened in him a love for the younglings he'd thought he'd lost.

"If it will make you two happy I will do it," Optimus smiled. Sam did so to. The large red and blue truck reached down and picked up the small organic and pulled him close to his spark. The pittin' little carbon based sparklings had become so much apart of their family that it was as if the entire history of the transformers had been filled with these beings and they'd only been with them for a few months. Sam sat down in his palm and rested his head against the smooth metal armor that covered his spark casing.

Optimus Prime held the sparkling in his hand for a while as he watched the screen of Teletrann-1 display the data before him at incredible rates. Sam seemed to take comfort the low deep hum of the Autobot leader's cycling systems. Optimus Prime had had a hand in raising many sparklings but none as unique as the human sparklings that are now pod. Emotional, young, adaptable, curious, and ever so fragile beings that defied logic most of the time and then they'd do a 180 on you and make something make perfect sense in a way a robot from far away would never have thought of.

After he let Sam down and run off to his intended bride and bonded Autobots Prime watched left the viewing room to see out his sparkmate. The day went by and slid into night where most the Autobots went to recharge and a few went on the nightshift including Prowl who took the Witwicky parents home earlier. The wedding plans had taken most of the day and would again tomorrow.

The next morning was filled with more plans. Jazz along with an escort of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drove Mrs. Witwicky and Mikaela to the bridal shop. In the shop they bought a beautiful gown that Mikaela had been dreaming of ever since she can remember. It was a sleeveless gown that had a heart shaped top over the bust and fitted her torso to her waist. It curved in around her waist and was accentuated with a bow around her waist a thin white bow that created a waistline. The bodice was decorated in lace flowers that covered the shiny white material underneath. The flowery lace trailed down the fanned out skirt but parted to show the white under skirt and trailed down the sides. When she came out of the dressing room she looked like a princes.

After a very emotional afternoon without Sam about per wedding tradition of course, they made it back to the base and set out to make sure that the landing of the Autobots was on schedule for tomorrow. The dress they brought home and stashed away in a private closet that Sam wouldn't get into as his curiosity was getting the better of him. Optimus has been monitoring the incoming pod and they were schedule to descend after nightfall the next night. The base was in a full frenzied state trying to prepare for the incoming pod and a wedding set to take place the day after. They soon realized that the wedding would be best if held the two days after the incoming and so the date was set then. In three days Sam would be a married man.

Sam couldn't be happier neither could their two bonded Autobots. Sam kept close to Mikaela as of late. The quartet had been literally inseparable the last couple of days. They all seemed to be getting their time in before all the excitement took place. When the new a period of separations might be coming up they tended to keep more to themselves than mingling with the others. They had all come to expect this and went about their business and did once in a while to draw them out with some success.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The arrival of the Autobots was now 4 hours away. There was some disturbing pickup of Decepticon activity. They seemed to be trying to intercept them in the air as they had last time when Arcee was badly injured. They were ready this time though with the help of the US military they had air force assistance this time when the Autobots came in for a landing. But with two Decepticons looking exactly like military planes it might be a tough fight.

They all went to the targeted landing site to await the pod's arrival. The streaks in the night sky were becoming visible from the ground. A 20 mile radius was cordoned off by the military. Incoming Decepticons were now on radar and the protoforms were coming in close to the earth. The Decepticons crossed the perimeter and the air force flew into engage the two airborne jet cons. Starscream still resembled the fighter jets that flew overhead however Thundercracker was easier to spot.

When the 10 air force jets began to fire on Thundercracker Starscream flew threw the squadron and fired on them. Two went down right away, only one pilot was able to eject before hitting the ground. Starscream had successfully scrambled the rest of the jets around him and fell to the formation behind an unsuspecting flyer. As Thundercracker came into his crosshairs Starscream fired on the jet in front of him but then the jet behind him fired on Starscream.

Starscream let out a loud screech of pain and frustration. Thundercracker had a smoke trail coming from his right engine. Out manned but now out done yet they had managed to stay in the area long enough for the protoforms to come into range. As they began to leave their parting shots were on the incoming Autobots. They let the pod have everything they could throw at them as they made their last round and left the vicinity. There were hit. The four individual pods hit ground and began to unfold all but one.

Now the bonded four always traveled with the welcoming part it was a tradition of sorts now. But it was not just for kicks it was for practical reasons. Now as Blaster, Moonracer and Inferno unfolded from their pods they ran to the still Powerglide. Optimus Prime, the bonded four, Sunstreaker, Sideswiped, Ratchet, and Firestar moved in on Powerglide and the others also. Inferno was holding his arm that had been damage somewhat when his sparkmate ran up to him. Blaster was unharmed, but Moonracer had a singed hip joint. IT was fully functional fortunately the plating had taken most of the blast.

Sam was the first to touch the motionless form of Powerglide. Moonracer was pacing back and forth. "Is he going to be ok?? What can that organic do??" But Sam was silent and the other three moved in closer. Mikaela laid a hand on the other side of Powerglide. Sam's hand ran over Powerglide's shell but he felt the rhythmic hum of his spark strong and undamaged. HE looked over his shoulder.

"Ratch, his spark is intact so I can't do anything!" Ratchet ran to his side and started a level three diagnostic.

"Ah that makes sense. His cerebral circuits were short-circuited by the blast. HE will come online in a moment. His systems had to reroute cognitive processes to compensate for the compromised relays." Everyone let out the breath they had been holding including Moonracer. Just as she moved to his side the shell began to expand and transform into the protoform of Powerglide.

"WOAH! Hey all glad you could make the part. What a reception!" Powerglide announced once he was upright. They all laughed and were glad to know that everyone was in one piece. Optimus filled them in on the details of the Allspark as well as the coming ceremony. They found their way to the highway where Blaster chose a pimped out Honda Element with a black top and orange side paint job. Inferno immediately took the form of a fire engine that passed by. IT was in his programming to be a rescue vehicle. Moonracer scanned and transformed into a blue trike (a three wheeled motorcycle). IT was light blue and suited her purposes. Powerglide decided to walk back to the army base and scan a plan there because his form was fit for flying.

He was one of the few Autobots that were equipped to actually fly from sparking. The walk back to the base was peaceful. Ratchet was able to repair the three new bots easily. Their injuries were slight accept for Powerglide's. Once he had replaced the damaged relays in his cerebral processor he was able to go choose an alt form. He chose a small older model army plane. It was painted red it was an A-10 thunderbolt. Now that they all had alt forms and were repaired, the whole base was in a frenzy of hellos and welcoming the newly arrived pod.

The hour got later and after the quartet managed to say hello to everyone they headed for their room. The reunited sparkmates stayed up long past the others. Once the excitement settled down the other mechs retired to their quarters also. Inferno and Firstar went to their room and spent hours late into the night catching up and talking about the current situation. Moonracer and Powerglide finally had some time to just sit back and be a couple after so many millennia on the go with just their small contingent for protection. IT was nice to feel safe and at home. Even on this small planet far away it felt like home to the pairs of joined Autobots.

The next day was exciting as the energy of the new Autobots and the upcoming wedding the next day created an upbeat atmosphere in the base. IT was so close and they could were all busy helping with the decorating, preparing, getting, carting, and a bunch of other preparations that required almost the whole base. Blaster was going to provide the music since it was his forte. HE even beat Jazz in that aspect.

Optimus had agreed to do the ceremony. Both Jazz and Bumblebee were their bride's maid and best man. Jazz didn't take to the name very well but he agreed only because it was Mikaela. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't give him TOO bad a time about it. Prowl was overseeing everything along with Ratchet to make sure no one got hurt in the excitement. Ironhide was designated babysitter as if he needed to be told. The Lennox's were taking care of ordering enough food for the next day for the humans. The twins were busy making up some high grade energon for the party afterward. Now the four femme bots had taken a active role in decorating the rec room under Judy's direction.

Wheeljack was busy on a special project in his lab. It was a top secret surprise that many hoped wouldn't be too much of a surprise and blow him and the newly sparkmated couple up. Red Alert was helping him with his invention with the door locked to help make sure it was as safe as possible. Brawn and Trailblazer were helping the femmes with heavy lifting as well as assembling the furniture for the other Autobots who would be in attendance. Hotrod and Hound were out with the Lennox's currently getting food for the next day and were assigned to help them run errands pertaining to the wedding.

Powerglide was putting his new small aerial form to good use. He took some very bright thin shimmering wire and glided his way back and fourth over the high ceiling and covered it in the different color thread thin wire. With the lights in the room it sparkled much like a rainbow in the sky. Inferno and Bluestreak had been busy helping the flyer by standing on each end of his flight path and attaching each end of the wire to the ceiling.

The decorations that covered the rec room were a conglomeration of both Cybertronian and human. There wear blessing and inscriptions that were written in Cybertronian and others written in English. There were a few flowers near one end of the rec room where Mikaela and Sam would be standing but most of the decorations turned out to be of a metal nature.

There was a blue multi pointed star that was the Cybertronian symbol for a spark during celebrations. It was electric blue and was hung all about the room. Judy had the femmes also make just as many red hearts and hand them about the room. There at the end of the rec room that held the white flowers, was a large blue spark carved from steel and a large red heart in front of it that seemed to bring the human and transformer cultures together in one large visual representation. IT was beautiful.

An unusual note on some of the humans Lizzy and Connors had seemed to have disappeared in all the excitement and kept to themselves in Connors quarters as they were getting closer. The battle and the aftermath hadn't given them much time to get to know each other. They took the respite from the constant battles to take some time and get to know the other.

The Connors sibs were with their respective Autobots helping where they were needed. Williams company continued to work on their job of covering up the Autobots' existence on the net during normal work hours as their leader continued to be in closer contact with the transformers. The four bonded seemed to have disappeared for the day too. They were tucked away in their room spending quiet time as the base was a wash with activity. The bonded four basked in the quiet and their bonds awaiting the new beginnings the next day would bring.


	59. SparkbondWedding

It was a bright morning the day after the Autobots had arrived

It was a bright morning the day after the Autobots had arrived. IT was a perfect day for their wedding. Early that morning Judy and Ron had come with Prowl back to the base to help get the food out and see to the rest of the preparations. Sarah and Will had gotten up when they got their and helped too. They let the bonded quartet sleep in on their big day and have some alone time before the festivities began.

As the morning's preparations came together, the pod began to gather in the rec room. Sam's mom had broken the cardinal rule of not bothering the bonded four in their sanctuary that was their room. She had marched in and demanded he come so that Mikaela could get dressed. Now Judy wasn't one to be put off by social prudence when there was a wedding to get done. She had taken Sam by the ear almost and shooed him out of the room along with his guardian Bumblebee. Jazz was permitted to stay since he was Mikaela's guardian and she needed at least one bonded with her. It was Cybertronian tradition to have the femme escorted by a close friend.

Now on Cybertron there was no need to get ready so they really didn't need a long time for preparation away from their to-be-sparkmate. However this was a new time, they were on earth sparkbonding two humans.

A sparkbonding was a very big decision in the Cybertronian world. It was a bond that lasts forever if blessed by the Allspark. There was an alter in the center of a Cybertronian metropolis called Acrux. This was the center of the Transformer way of life. This alter stood in front of the Allspark. This is where all sparkbonds merged. The Allspark would bind two transformers together by there spark with a connection that lasted until one or both were offline. This bond was nothing like the bonds of the quartet that embodied the Allspark now. But it was a bond that pulled two sparks together like when stars are drawn mutually by gravity in space and they revolve about each other. They are linked forever but two distinct beings. That invisible force is powerful but invisible and created by the Allspark.

And so in their room Mikaela dressed in her white gown that was customary for a human wedding. The Autobots still didn't quite understand the need for organics coverings or why they had to be so ornate or so many kinds. But they honored the human's customs and as Mikaela dawned her dress and her soon to be mother in law placed a tiara with a long train on her head Jazz let out a low whistled of appreciation. "Baby you got it!" he said with a smile. The girl blushed.

"Aww Jazz. You're Just saying that because you don't know any better," she chuckled. He made a very odd noise that was much like a human snort.

"Baby girl, you know you're gorgeous. Stop bein silly." But Mikaela looked in the mirror a moment with a sad look. Jazz felt her shift in mood. Judy who was about to say something felt the change in the room and shared a look with Jazz. He nodded to her as she excused herself wordlessly. Judy could be very observant when she wanted to be. They needed a few minutes alone. She continued to look at herself and then down at her dress. Slowly from her eyes tears fell.

"I don't know," she whispered softly. Jazz sat next to her side as he looked into her eyes in the mirror. "I'm no princess…" she said. Jazz had the audacity to laugh.

"Baby girl, you part of the Allspark. You are apart of Sam. You are apart of Bumblebee. You are apart of me…." He smiled at her when she smiled back in the reflection. "You gotta place of high hona among a large race a machines that'll live for millennia like ya. You're as close to a princess as any femme coulda been in our world. It's time to stop lookin at the armor and viewin the spark within." She gave him a smile in the mirror again. Jazz used on of his fingers to brush the tears form her cheek. She faced him now and looked up into his glowing blue optics.

"It's hard to believe sometimes that things are so different…" she sighed. Jazz picked her up gently careful not to rumple her dress and hair. He brought her to his spark and she hugged him back. She let a few more tears fall on the smoky grey metal.

"But it is Baby girl. And it's time ta live it." She stepped back in his hand and looked up at him again nodding.

"Ok Jazz," she said.

"That's my girl," he said smiling back. There was a tentative knock at the door suddenly but it didn't surprise the two inside the room.

"Mika?" asked Sam's voice muffled by the door. He didn't open it.

"I'm ok Sam. I'll be out in a minute go on!" she called down from Jazz's hand. She smiled to her self and Jazz put her down in front of the mirror again straightening her dress and hair.

"OK Mika! I love you," he called as she heard his footsteps down the metal hallway. She felt him leave his close proximity and move through the base to the rec room. She knew he had been on the other side of the door worried. He was so sweet when he felt her sad. He didn't want to ruin the tradition though so he hadn't come in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the door it was a different picture altogether. Sam had been chased from his room so that Mika could get ready and shortly after Bumblebee had been kicked out too. It was a comical sight to see when Jazz practically had to shove him out of the door and slam it shut before he went back. So now kicked out the two decided to look around and what everything looked like. But Sam was intercepted by his father on the way to the rec room.

"SAM! Its about time boy! You need to get into your tux." His dad was in one already as was Will. They each took an arm before he could back track toward Mikaela.

"Aw man don't I have time to kill before I get into the monkey suit?" he asked.

"Nope lets go," Ron said. Will looked at him.

"If I gotta wear this so do you kiddo!" Sam made a face and Will just laughed. They took him into Optimus' quarters to dress. Bumblebee leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed watching them try and get him into the suit.

"COME ON BEE HELP ME!" he called up to him. Bumblebee laughed.

"Sam it's for Mikaela! I will no allow you to escape the duty of the male in your ceremony simple because you don't desire to wear your outer coverings." Bumblebee continued to laugh as Sam grumbled good-naturedly. It only took a few minutes to get him dressed and he cleaned up well to say the least. Now that he was dressed and tidied.

He went to the rec room to look at all the decorations again. He couldn't believe the way the room glittered with all the metal decorations about. It liked like the ceiling was covered in a find mist of glittering colors. The Spark and Heart decorations twirled in the light draft that wafted through the base most days. Along the wall most of the Autobots had decided what seats they wanted and were starting to sit down in the large room. With all the bots in the same room it was quite a site. It was almost overwhelming having them all in one place.

When they saw Sam they all hollered their congratulations and clapped Bumblebee on the shoulder and patted Sam's head. Bumblebee was the mechs close friend that was to stay with him the whole day until the sparkbonding ceremony. The femme had one and so did the mech. They got many congratulation and happy cheers and Sam seemed to absorb the attention like a man on his birthday. He was happily talking with the twins when he began to feel Mikaela's growing melancholy.

Bumblebee looked toward the door and walked out toward their room. The departure was so abrupt that it left Sunstreaker mid sentence. He just looked after them assuming they knew something he didn't and shrugged. Once they got to the door they weighted to see if Mikaela would call to them. There was quite talking behind the door but they could feel what was being said and Mikaela was being comforted by Jazz's words. But the proximity of the other to helped also. Sam hazarded a small knock to make sure she was ok. When she called to him he knew she'd be alright. From the rec room his mother began calling for him. So he told her he loved her and ran off to the rec room to finally take his place at the end of the room. Bumblebee followed him.

Sam walked up to the end of a long red carpet that led up to a pedestal where Prime stood at his full height. All the Autobots began to settle quietly in their seats around the room. Their human friends in tux's and bright blue dresses were standing on either side of the alter. They had decided to do a simplified version of the wedding and combine it with the traditions of a sparkbonding ceremony. In a Sparkbonds Ceremony all the Autobots involved were already at the alter when they began there wasn't a big entrance of all the best men and maids of honor. Rather the femme was the only one who was to enter from the opposite door and signal the ritual to begin.

The room got extremely quiet all the sudden but Sam and Bumblebee knew why. The humans took the signal from the rest of the bots in the room and quieted. Jazz appeared in the door with Mikaela poised in his hands like Aphrodite in seashell. Once Jazz was visible there was a very quiet sound of awe that filled the room. Jazz walked forward toward the stage where Optimus was waiting along with Sam and Bumblebee. He stopped short and he let Mikaela step out on to the carpet.

Sam's eyes got large as he spied his bride for the first time in her gown. She looked radiant like those princesses in those stupid movies he hated as a kid. He knew he'd never be the Knight. But now, he was a hero he'd earned the princess' hand. And here she was, beautiful and glowing in a white gown and tiara that took his breath away. His breathlessness made her laugh as she walked up to him and took his hand. Jazz took his place to the side right next to Bumblebee as they stood on either side of Optimus. This was the tradition on Cybertron. The close friends that shared the wedding day with their mech and femme friends stood next to Prime during the ceremony. Chromia with Miles on her shoulder took her place to the left of Prime where the Lord High Protector always stood during the ritual.

Sam held onto her hand and smiled at her as if she'd just stolen his heart all over again. Bumblebee and Jazz smiled down at the two and Optimus looked around and spoke, "Pod, Family, We are here with the Allspark to sparkbond two halves of the same whole. These are our sparklings who have are now the embodiment of our Allspark also. They hold with in them the power to create and heal. They are protected by the Lord High Protectors. And we are honored by them to allow us to witness their sparkbonding ceremony."

Prime looked about at all present again and then turned his eyes to Sam and Mikaela. It was uncustomary to kneel at a Sparkbonding ceremony but he wanted to look at the children closely. He also was very well aware of the fact he was not only bonding to humans but he was sparkbonding the Allspark itself. This would be the first in a long line of Allspark bonding ceremonies through the new form of the Allspark but this was definitely first for Prime.

"Sam," he said looking at him. "Mikaela," he said to her as he optics caught her eyes. "A spark bond lasts much longer than a marriage vow. You are linked until you both offline. We know you are bonded through the Allspark and now we can share in your bond by celebrating your joining in both human marriage and Cybertronian sparkbond ceremony." They both smiled at him he lowered his hands to them and let them set there tiny fingers on one of his big ones.

"Mikaela, and Sam, through the millennia and war and peace and whatever befalls your sparks, do you choose to bond with each other of your own free will?" He asked them.

"YES!" they both said simultaneously. The roar from behind them was almost deafening. They had forgotten the other were there they were so quiet but apparently this was how it was done on Cybertron. After the yes or affirmative or whatever everyone cheered. The humans followed suit. Sam and Mikaela just smiled.

Once the yelling died down Optimus continued. "As Prime and holder of the Matrix of Leadership, I bless this union as Prime of the Autobots!" There was another round of cheers. "And since you are the Allspark it has been undoubtedly blessed by the bond you already share!" The cheers rose again. As the ovation roared about them, Sam looked at Mikaela and the whole world seemed to dim.

There were only the four of them standing on the stage in a far away place alone and quiet. As Sam and Mikaela looked back to where Prime would be standing there was another a different Prime and older Prime that not even Bumblebee and Jazz recognized. But they were unafraid as the looked on because even though they had never seen him before they knew who this was.

"I am Primus. The Alpha and the Omega," he told them. He was like light itself that shimmered and then reflected of each other. There were no shadows where they stood only white. "I am neither organic nor metal. I am. And you now hold the life giving power for a race that is not your own. I may work through whom I please and you four please me. You will have long life. There will be sparklings once more. Blessed is your union. Go and be happy."

Suddenly they were back and there was cheering again and their lips met. A blue spark rushed through both children standing in front of Optimus Prime that strengthened their bonds solidified all four connections. It was the most assuring comforting wonderful feeling they had through the links. There were no words to describe the emotions the four shared all at once. Usually the two spark chambers would be opened and the sparks flare brightly and link for a moment then separating back into their respective transformers but this is the way the Allspark bonded to a mate now and with the brilliant aqua blast of color the roars from the Autobots resounded again.

Finally the celebration moved from the end of the rec room to throughout the base as the pod mingled and laughed. The high grade energon that was working its way around the room was specially brewed by Sunstreaker. It hadn't taken much to get Wheeljack lubed up. He was scattered enough with out it but now he was bound and determined to understand the very complex riddle of what came first the chicken or the egg. This debate was being avidly followed by an almost giddy Bluestreak. Prowl and Optimus stayed back watching the frivolity with a small smile. Prime was happy to see his Autobots having a good time.

There was a point thought that someone finally figured out that Mikaela and Sam were no longer in the mix of bots and people and since Bumblebee and Jazz knew the exact time when the had snuck off between the dancing, laughing and drinking they left well enough alone and let the two have some alone time. Sideswipe got wind of the fact they were missing he hollered it over the main speakers that the party had officially begun now that the sparkbonds were absent and so it went.

Long after the high-grade was consumed and the beer had run dry two sparklings journeyed into adulthood together. And late that night when almost all the Autobots and humans were asleep including the two sleeping newly sparkmated couple a shiver of power went through the femme lying in the arms of her mate. She felt something deep inside her spark to life……


	60. Jana and Gabriel

Two weeks previous while flying over the desert, the Decepticons dropped something near a small town called Heber AZ

Two weeks previous while flying over the desert, the Decepticons dropped something near a small town called Heber AZ. Not to far from Dry Lake Arizona, lay the cold dead carcass of a metal Cybertronian. Thundercracker's body landed in a green area far behind several space out homes off Mainline Rd. The homes housed several different types of people. One in particular was home to two children almost exactly a year apart. This was their foster home.

Jana and Gabriel were brother and sister whose mother and father had died one after the other. Their mother had gotten cancer shortly after Gabriel was born. For several years she fought it and went into remission but when Gabriel entered school in kindergarten and Jana was in first grade her cancer came back with a vengeance and the second round of Kemo didn't work. Their father was heart broken after his wife's death. A year and a half later after he had lost his job in a car manufacturing plant he succumbed to his growing depression and eventually took his own life.

Jana and Gabriel had been sent to several different foster homes mainly because of the lack of room in different situations. They were both quiet children who clung to each other and didn't seem to have an ability to reach beyond them themselves to bond with anyone else. Normally well behaved but somewhat distant it set one foster family on edge, but their current foster family housed several children and didn't much care for any of them. If they were quiet and did what they were told when they were spoken to now and then they left the children alone. Birthdays came and went as did other holidays there were no presents but there was enough food to eat and beds to go around. The foster parents maintained a house well enough but it was far from a home.

The children were now 8 and 9. They had lived with the current foster parents for an entire year. It was ample time to start attachments to others however they knew they weren't wanted. So they kept to themselves and spent much of their time roaming the desert wilderness behind the house. They were allowed to do as they pleased as long as they were back in the house by 8. Their plates would be waiting for them on the table like always. 8 was curfew and bed was 9 pm. So in the late shadows of the day the children ate their dinner alone in the kitchen while the other foster kids were either in their rooms watching TV, playing video games, or playing with toys.

Today had been an especially unique day for the children. They took a path through the growth on the ground toward a reflection they had seen coming over a ridge in the uneven earth. They made their way towards it and once they edged closer they got a good look at the large blue metallic body lying face down on the ground. The children looked in shock as they took it all in. Gabriel was surprised to find this large metal man in the middle of the desert undoubtedly but like any boy he was curious and charged ahead of his sister. Jana called to him to wait but he didn't heed her words and he ran to their finding and ran a hand over the smooth metal. Jana, shaking her head, ran to catch up with him.

As she stopped next to him he looked at her and asked, "WOW! What do you think it is Jana?"

She was awestruck now this close to it. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. "I have no idea…" she breathed. She looked at it as she made a large circle around the object in sand. It was HUGE! And it had arms and legs and a head. But as she looked closer there were scorch marks and holes in the metal. "Its…Its like a metal man!" she said. Gabriel looked at her. He knocked on the metal making loud thuds.

"Yup!" he said as he knocked on it. Jana ran to him and pulled him back.

"DON'T DO THAT!! You might wake it up!!" Gabriel and Jana held their breath for a second until it didn't move.

"Jana, I think it's dead…" he said as he walked over and examined it for a moment and then kicked it hard. A resounding clang could be heard through its body.

"Darn it Gabe! Quit! If it is alive you're gonna make it mad!"

"Well if it hasn't squashed me by now it is probably dead Jana," he told her with his hands on his hips. Jana just sighed shaking her head again. It was decided after that, that this was their secret and they shouldn't tell any one else. They knew if the grown up knew they'd hall it off to some scrap yard or some government place they keep at weird stuff. Over the next few days they came whenever they could. School would get out soon and they could spend all summer exploring they giant metal man. Gabriel had even gotten brave enough to climb on top of it and look at its insides.

One day later in the week Gabriel was reaching around in the large whole that they had decided had probably killed him when he looked up at his sister. "Where do you think he came from?" he asked her.

"I dunno Gabe. Maybe someone made him." She answered.

"Do you think he can think on his own?" he question.

"I dunno Gabe. It could be." She said looking at him.

"Jana, if it could think do you think it could feel?" Jana shrugged. "Hey maybe if we can fix it maybe it would take us away from here!" He said suddenly perking up. Jana smiled.

"That's not a bad idea… Do you think it would keep us or squash us?" she asked him. He laughed. "Well something wanted it dead or it wouldn't have this big hole in it. Maybe it's the good guy..."

"I dunno but if it was I think it would take us away maybe even help us find a new home…" They both sighed.

"It's hopeless Gabe. We only have each other. Don't dream about things that won't come true! Cuz it won't ya know…" she said. She would have cried for a broken heard had she had any tears left. But they were long gone.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!!" he shouted angry at having his dream taken away time and again by her pessimism. "What makes you think we'll never find a good home?!"

She stopped what she was doing and crawled over to him on top of the giant metal person they were sitting on and she pulled him into her lap and hugged him. "I'm sorry Gabe. You're right I don't know for sure." She told him this quietly trying not to crush his little spirit any more than it already was. They sat there for an hour while the sun got lower in the sky and they she just let him cry.

It was the end of the school year now and this weekend was especially nice outside. The children were gone all day Saturday tinkering with the insides of their new found entertainment. Now the children's foster parents were normally at best an absentee parent however they did take notice after a week of the two children consistently out and not seeing them until right before curfew. Especially Saturday and then they were gone early Sunday morning. When they came home that day they decided to ask where they had been.

The door opened at 8:01. "Its past curfew," the female head of the house told them as they walked in. They were both surprised by the voice being talked to directly was usually bad sign.

Jana stepped in front of Gabriel and pushed him behind her. "We're sorry!" she said frightened. The woman walked up to them calm appearing not to be angry.

"It's alright Jana… It's only a minute. I was just curious about where you two have been lately it seems you only come home for bed any more," she said to them in a voice that dripped false kindness. She really didn't care about them she was just looking after her meal ticket.

"Ummm we were just out walking in the brush we like to be outside…" the little girl told her. The woman could tell this was a deliberate dodge.

"You haven't been staying out this long since you came here is there something of interest out there now?" she asked pointedly. Jana shook her head.

"Not really we just are getting lots of fresh air.." Jana was beginning to think she wasn't going to be able to keep evading her questioning. Gabriel's grip on her arm was beginning to become almost painful. He didn't want her to tell her. IT was like there secret, their place to escape. But all the sudden the woman just nodded and smiled.

"Ok that's good for you. Hope you are having fun." She turned and walked into the living room to continue watching TV. Jana was left almost in shock. It wasn't like an adult to just give up when the smelled a lie. She knew this probably wasn't over but she wasn't going to be denied her small comfort of this world. So she sat down at the table and ate a cold dinner in silence with her brother and the both sunk of to their shared room. Little did she know that she had asked the favorite of the house, which managed to win the attention and affection of the distant foster parents, to follow the younger children after school to where they were going.

The next day after school the siblings dropped their backpacks off in the house and headed out the back door to their secret place in the brush. The teen watched from the kitchen table as they left. Giving them a 3 minute head start he followed the path they had started wearing into the ground toward the giant metal man. When he crested the small hill he beheld something that took his breath away. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" he yelled. The two children heard him but they turned only in time to see a dust cloud where he had been standing. He was already gone to tell the foster parents where they had been and what they had been doing for the past week.

They two siblings ran back to the house but it was already too late. Their foster mother was already on their way to meet them being lead by their foster brother. They walked right passed the two with out a word as they made their way to the metal man. IT was the beginning of the end now. The woman found it lying in the sand and ran back to the house and was immediately on the phone. She called the police who told came out after she begged them to come see what she had found. They came and then in turn called the government. Somehow the word traveled through a chain of command to the military and found its way to the Autobot base. The SecDef was informed also.

A call went in to the Autobot leader asking him for his assistance with the retrieval operation. Once he was told it was a Decepticon found in the desert by two children he knew he needed to move quickly. He gathered up a team of Autobots and they made their way to middle of nowhere.

After the foster mother had seen what they children were going to do and see she had forbade them to go out of the house or anywhere near it. Now this never stopped the two before after the sun went down they slipped out of the window to sneak off to their metal man. Unfortunately by the time they got there the military was marking of a perimeter around the Decepticon and were setting up guards around it. The dream was over. In the distance they could so a group of headlights moving toward the metal man. The kids knew that whoever it was was probably coming to collect their find and take it and their safe haven with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two days before the army was called)

Mikaela felt a shiver go through her at first and then the feeling began to overpower her senses and mental processes. She was deep in a dream with Sam wrapped around her warm naked sleeping body. They were still intertwined and the feeling had carried over into her dream where their peace overflowed into her unconscious brain. She laid in a meadow of daisies with Sam next to her. Their hands were joined and as they talked softly and the sun's warmth and the soft breeze kept their bodies a comfortable temperature. But as the power began to move through her the meadow turn dark and Sam got quiet.

"Sam?" she called as she saw the dream world turn dark. But Sam was no longer speaking. She turned to him and shook him but his eyes were closed and his hand was limp in hers. She began to shake him and called to him to more times frantically but the noise that seemed to surround her was deafening. The roar seemed to bring her around out of her sleep with a loud scream of fright. But before she even let out her ear piercing scream the bonded Autobots were already at their door.

The two terrified Autobots came running into the room just as she screamed. Jazz was at her side a split second before Bumblebee. "Baby girl what's wrong?!" he called to her in a gentle voice. But her screaming died and she became aware of a pulsing overwhelming power coursing through her. It took all of her concentration to piece together what was going on and how to begin to take control. Jazz and Bumblebee were reached out to her through their bonds. She grabbed hold of the life lines it offered her and they were almost overloaded with raw spark energy. They realized suddenly that a great deal of the Allspark's energy was now inside Mikaela and that was probably why she was unable to speak to them or even process what was happening.

Jazz gathered her up gently against him and pulled her to his shoulder where she collapsed against his smooth metal armor panting. His hand ran over her back. He began wrapping himself about her to help dampen the affects of the raw power that was coursing through her. It seemed to help, because as soon as he started to do this she started to breath normally.

Bumblebee realized though that Sam had not come awake in all the commotion. He reached for him through their connections and found that he was asleep still. Bumblebee tried to prod him within their bond and then with a large finger on his leg. The boy didn't stir. As Jazz ran his fingers over his charge Bumblebee began to get worried. "Sam?" he asked softly. There was no answer. The Autobot shook him a little "Sam?" No answer. Bumblebee pulled at the boy's consciousness in their sparkbond and shook him gingerly. He couldn't rouse the sparkling.

"Jazz, Sam won't come out of recharge…" he said uncertain and worried about what was going on. Mikaela is screaming and coursing with Spark energy while Sam seems devoid of consciousness and power suddenly. "Feel him through the link Jazz…" he said.

"OH slag…" he cursed trying to keep the growing fear out of his link with Mikaela. Several mechs were now coming down the hallway including Chromia, Miles, Optimus Prime, and a very grumpy but worried CMO.

"What in the pit is going on in here? Is Mikaela damaged?" Ratchet asked quickly. Jazz sighed. Damaged wasn't the right word.

"Ratchet she is coursing with Allspark energy and Sam comatose," Bumblebee told him. Ratchet's forehead plates moved down in consternation.

"This is not something I anticipated ever happening. Bring them and hurry." Bumblebee scooped up Sam and Jazz cradled a sobbing Mikaela. They reached the med bay with Ratchet and were instructed to sit on the large metal table reserved for only them. The concerned medic ran about the medical bay turning on machines and started running deep level scans on both children. His scan on Sam was discouraging since the Allspark energy in his body seemed frightfully low for being the Allspark incarnate. He then turned to Mikaela who was now finally lucid enough to mumble things to Jazz about losing Sam in a stormy meadow.

To the CMO it didn't make much sense. HE began running his scans on the woman quickly trying to decipher why she now housed a greater portion of the Allspark than her sparkmate. As he completed his scan and watched his readings display the findings. He went stock still. This sudden halt in hurried motion caught both bonded mechs attention. They were scared now they'd never seen him do that before. Jazz ventured to ask him since he wasn't volunteering any information.

"Ratchet? What is it?" he asked somberly. Ratchet stared a minute longer intensifying the fear of the two mechs. And then…he laughed. HE began laughing a hardy happy almost giddy laugh. This scared the bonded Autobots more. Several other Autobots came in to see what all the noise was about at 4 in the fragging morning. Chromia, Miles, Ironhide, Annabelle, the twins, and Prowl had come to find out what the odd noise was. Ratchet kept laughing. With everyone staring at him like he had gone mad he got control of himself and looked straight at Jazz and Bumblebee grinning like an idiot.

"May I be the first to congratulate the expecting mother!" he said excitedly. "Mikaela is pregnant!"


	61. a whole spark

The whole med bay was dead silent

The whole med bay was dead silent. They didn't think it would happen that fast. Mikaela suddenly snapped out of her stupor and looked at Ratchet. "I'm WHAT?!" Ratchet laughed a little again.

"You are pregnant. Sam has been drain of a substantial amount of the Allspark's power. It has transferred to you Mikaela, to protect the new sparkling growing in you. And from what Jazz told us when the bonds were started the power is also to make new sparklings." Mikaela stood in Jazz's hand for a moment then fell back on his palm dumfounded. Ratchet continued. "You should be more able to control the power of the Allspark the farther you are along. The Allspark power needs to be with you while you are bearing what could be the next Allspark and your child as well as the power needed to make the seed of the Allspark in side your daughter you would need most of its power during this time."

Mikaela was still scared and her body still felt like it wasn't even her own anymore she was uncomfortable an almost painful sensation of being overloaded with the surging power coursing through her small frame. This news did nothing for her temperament at the moment. She gave Sam a quick glance and then turned into Jazz and started to cry again. He let out a sigh. "Shhhh… It's OK baby girl." The girl was very upset. He looked at Ratchet. "Ratch, she's gonna bow a gasket if we don't find a way to help her. Da Allspark's powa is about to sender (send her) mad!" Ratchet ran another scan.

"The power isn't settling into normal bioelectrical rhythms with her body. I think she's fighting it!" Ratchet spoke directly to her. "Mikaela, you need to calm down and let the Allspark energy settle into your systems. You absorbed a lot of energy in a short amount of time and you need to let it acclimate to your body and you to it." His words didn't affect her current crying jag. He assumed that the overwhelming feelings and the knowing fact she was now pregnant had made her reach her mental limit. Ratchet sighed and filtered through his data banks quickly what meds were safe for expecting women. After finding a Benadryl to be the safest medication for a pregnant woman Ratchet decided on this medicine.

Ratchet approach the distraught woman and looked at Jazz with a reproachful glance when he tried pulling her away. The CMO reached for her again and Jazz let him wrap his fingers around her. Once Mikaela was sobbing now against the yellow plating of Ratchet with no sign of stopping and the move from Jazz's hand just seemed to make her more upset. He stroked the back of her head softly making a soft humming noise in his chest like Ironhide did for Annabelle. He hadn't used such tactics for eons since there was sparklings long ago. The humans so young and so old at the same time were a paradox in themselves and right now this sparkling required. Meanwhile his finger on his other hand brandished a small needle.

"Mikaela I am going to give you a sedative now." He told her as he gave her the injection of a good dose of Benadryl. She would have jumped in surprise if Ratchet hadn't had good hold on her. She settled into his grip and continued to uncontrollably cry. She'd worked herself in to quite a state. The Benadryl began to take affect moments later. She felt as if her head swam and she was soon to tired to fight anything anymore. With the struggle over, the Allspark power was able to finally settled into her biorhythms without her resistance and the intense feeling of confusion and staggering force slowly ebbed and calmed leaving Mikaela resting quietly in Ratchet's hand. Her breathing was deep and even as she became comfortable and relaxed. She opened her tired eyes to look up at Ratchet.

"Sam has this in his body all the time I didn't know it could be so hard to control or accept into my body," she said with a sigh. Ratchet deposited the now calm woman into Jazz's capable hands. He held her close to his armor, stroking her face with a hand. With Mikaela finally calm their attention turned to Sam. His new sparkmate looked over at him. "Ratch what about Sam?" she yawned as if she had little interest. This was far from true she was very worried about him not waking up but the Benadryl made her extremely drowsy.

He had run another scan on the boy now with everything making sense he seemed very relaxed. "The power drain from his body to yours has taken his normal power levels and diminished them greatly. His body has not had time to adjust to the new depleted levels of Allspark energy. His body will soon compensate for the discrepancy and he will awaken on his own, probably later today or tomorrow. The power transfer will always be difficult for his body during your pregnancies however it is not damaging in any way nor is it really hurting him. It's just his systems way of rebooting so to speak after the power drain."

"So this will happen every time?" Ratchet nodded.

"Every time you become with child he will probably sleep and extended amount of time but will wake up undamaged." Ratchet was very sure of himself at the moment almost to the point of being dismissive and giddy. He was making plans in his head about new transformer sparklings. He did watch Mikaela as she mulled this over and then she went suddenly still. His brow plates furrowed. "Mikaela?" he called to her but she didn't answer. This was a new development that he hadn't anticipated nor did he like. "Mikaela…!?" he said a louder. Her eyes snapped up to his but her hand was on her chest and she was sitting upright now breathing belaboredly.

"Ratchet I feel them calling me…." She said to him. He looked at her closely and scanned her.

"There is a spike in the Allspark's activity again, are you in pain?" he asked. She shook her head but looked around the room as if looking for something.

"Ratchet you have to tell me where the sparklings are…" she told him in a commanding voice. Her exhausted was almost forgotten. The power rising in her was counteracting the meds. Ratchet by now knew when not to stand in their way. He simply pointed to a closed off room where the sparklings had been in stasis since they rescued Sam. Jazz and Bumblebee both felt the pull. Suddenly Sam was upright also. He looked haggard and sleepy but silently pushed himself into Bee's hand and the yellow mech followed Jazz into the small room in the back of the med bay.

When they entered Jazz placed Mikaela on the table close to the recharging sparklings. She looked at them with a soft glance her head leaning slightly to one side in a very tender fashion. She knelt down the smallest one and put her hand on it. "You are so tiny and caught in a half life from the battle in Mission City. I am so sorry baby, it is time." She then looked at the others about her, the Dew bot, the Xbot and the tiny car steering wheel cover. Jazz came in closer and Bumblebee set his hand next to her with Sam resting against his thumb. The poor boy didn't have the energy yet to even hold himself upright yet. He just quietly lounged in Bumblebee's hand and watched his wife.

Mikaela's heart, mind and body were pulled toward the sparklings by and impulse she really didn't care to stifle. It was the pull of the Allspark to give life and heal it. It was powerful and subtle at the same time as if it were up to her discretion which by primus it was. She tapped into the energy with ease and took Sam's almost limp hand Jazz touched her back with his finger tips. There was an electic blue light that began to fill the room emanating from the bonded four. Ratchet and the others could see it coming from the small room. The girl stroked each sparkling on their chests where their sparkcasing would lie. The small blue light that fluttered and sputtered flared to life in all its brilliance.

Once all the sparks were sporting a healthy size and pulsing at a regular rhythm the blue light that surrounded the four died down and disappeared all together. Sam dropped off in Bumblebee's hand again and the camero pulled him close and rocked him slightly. Mikaela was weakened by the influx of power receding to dormancy. She began to fall backward but was caught by Jazz. The medicine was slowly taking reasserting its dominancy over her body and bringing with it drowsiness and exhaustion. She felt herself being pulled toward sleep even though she had just woken up. The crying, the Benadryl and the exertion had taken its toll suddenly.

Jazz brought her out and Ratchet scanned the lot of them but everything seemed to be in order. He looked at Mikaela, "Sleep sparkling you've done much today and it has hardly begun," he smiled at her and she smiled back and let the nagging fatigue overtake her. Jazz moved and put her on the bed next to Sam and decided that their humans would benefit from taking there nap under the watchful eye the CMO. So they both climbed up on their recharge birth in the Med bay and pulled themselves as close as they could to the kids and each other and decided to give themselves a little more recharge also.

Ratchet was no longer visable from where they were lying because he had gone into the room where the sparklings had been put into stasis. He did level five micro scans on them and came up with the same conclusion three times. All the bots had full sparks now. They were truly the first sparklings there had been in thousands of years. And he looked at each now recharging innocently. His spark leaped at the thought. He went to the smallest figuring if this didn't work he was the easiest to get back into stasis should he still be violent. But when Ratchet started his boot up sequence the small transformer just laid there and turned it's head to the side as its small blue optics came on and did the first thing any new sparkling did. Click for its care taker. Ratchet's spark almost burst….

(well get back to Jana and Gabe next chappy hope you enjoy it)


	62. New Parents

Before Ratchet brought any more sparklings online he had to speak to Optimus

Before Ratchet brought any more sparklings online he had to speak to Optimus. They would need guardian. All sparklings had guardians. Now in the Transformer's planet there wasn't a need for a sparkmated couple to care for a sparklings however it was more common for a bonded pair to have one. Usually sparklings were a combination of both sparks and so were taken care of by the sparks they came from however there were other ways to make new sparks that didn't require any life force from anyone just the cube's energy but these sparks were usually slightly different than those taken from a bonded pair because they were a blank slate with no inkling as to who they will bond to or what they will be like and they end up usually blazing their own destiny.

These three in front of Ratchet were just those types of sparks. He looked down at the bipedal form of the steering wheel component. It clicked and whined and extended a small delicate hand to the CMO. He was powerless to resist the urge to reach out and pick up the small life form and cradling it to his spark. As he lifted the sparkling it clicked wildly. The yellow hummer switched on a circuit that he'd never use again. The low hum inside his chest began to effect the sparkling immediately. The clicking all but stopped and the tiny being nestled into his large chest panels. As he felt the sparkling rub its tiny face plate against his armor he knew he'd never be able to let it go now. This particular sparkling had bonded to him and it was now his.

With tiny parcel in hand, Ratchet began a lazy walk to Optimus's quarters where he had retreated to when he heard the news from Ratchet. There were several mech in his office now almost partying and none of them had heard the most recent news, that Mikaela and the others had fully sparked the three sparklings from mission city.

When he walked in to the office with his hand cupped against his chest, the others didn't give it any thought. Optimus, a more observant transformer of his pod, gave him a curious look. Ratchet stopped at his desk and looked at his leader. He was about to tell him what happened when a click and whine were picked up by Prime and a few close Autobots. "Whatcha got Annie for Ratch?" Sideswipe asked him.

"Whatsa matter with her? Where's Ironhide?" Sunstreaker asked. Suddenly as if to answer his question a very clear staticy sound came from Ratchet's cupped hand. That was a noise Annabelle would never be able to make not even on a good day. She had a good substitute but as Sunny was figuring out that was not the baby girl.

"Ratchet, what have you got?" Sideswiped asked. "That's definitely not Annie!" Ratchet smiled. They twins and Optimus were taken aback by his genuine show of emotion. By now the conversation was starting to attract others' attention.

"I'd like to present to all of you the new wholly sparked, sparkling from Mission City," he said as he pulled his hand down just enough to expose the small frame in his hand to the growing crowd of mechs. There were a few shuddering intake systems and a low mummer in Cybertronian through the room Optimus rounded his desk and moved toward Ratchet. The Autobot leader peered down at the small being in his hand just as large blue optics shined up at him. His face took on a soft look one they hadn't seen since he looked on Bumblebee so long ago.

His large finger moved toward the delicate sparkling. The small life form clicked quickly at its new caretaker in a frightened fashion as the new larger mech got close. Ratchet clicked back and in Cybertronian said "Be still young one. This is your leader." The sparkling blinked up at the large blue finger that was coming his way. Optimus held it in front of him so that it gave the small one a chance to reach out and hold it. Looking from hand to face of his leader he blinked and clicked less excitedly and then grabbed the finger offered to him. When it stroked the side of his cheek plates the newly sparked transformer made a happy sound. It sent the three nearest mechs all goofy with its cuteness.

"He's responsive," Prime said. "And he is very cute," he added with a smile. "Which is this?" he asked Ratchet looking into his optics while continuing to stroke the baby's head.

"This was the small part of the steering mechanism in a human car. He is the smallest of the three. I will be his caretaker," he added to make it quite clear who's sparkling he was. Optimus nodded.

"It's obvious he has bonded to you. It would be unwise to place him with another. What about the others?" Optimus asked him.

"That is what I came to address. We have two other sparklings in need of caretakers. I'm assuming that the sparkmated couples will probably be having a combined sparkling so I came to find out who would do will see to the others before I awaken them."

"I see," Optimus turned and looked at the mechs in the room. Prowl suddenly lifted his head up high and walked directly toward his leader. Bowing his head respectfully he spoke.

"Optimus, I would be honored to care for one of the sparklings." The whole room was dead silent. No one in their right mind would have believed those words would EVER come out of ol' Prowly's vocal processor. Prime looked at him steadily for a moment until one eyebrow ridge moved up a fraction in question. Even he was slightly thrown off.

"I wouldn't have condidered you a candidate only because you'd never expressed any desire before…." Optimus paused for a second. Sunny sniggered but a sharp elbow from his brother stopped the noise quickly.

"I understand sir. However, there have been on sparklings for eons and I would like to ensure these younglings safety by caring for one myself…." he pause a moment. "Sir its been sooo long," there was so much feeling in his voice it was hard to believe it was the him speaking. But still waters run deep and they didn't run much deeper than Prowl. Ratchet shared a look with Prime that was very amused but accepting. Optimus looked at his security officer.

"I don't think there is a better mech for the position." Prowl smiled at his leader's words. Ratchet was nodding also agreeing with Prime.

"With that solve who will…" the Autobot leader was interrupted suddenly when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hurrily jogged up to him. What came out if their mouth was highly unexpected also.

"We'll take it," Sunstreaker blurted. Ratchet bulked but Prime's reaction was better concealed but not invisible.

"Have you two slag head's lost your mind?!" Ratchet said and then looked at Sides. "You do know who your brother is don't you?" Sunstreaker was not thrilled with the way this converstion was going.

"HEY! I'm not THAT bad!" he cried. Sideswipe just put a hand on his shoulder to silence him. Now was not the time to get into it or try and defend himself. Sunstreaker sighed.

"I know we're not the best choices for the rearing part necessarily but think of it this way, Sunstreaker and I are tight and where he is I am almost always. And on top of that Sunstreaker and I would never volunteer for something we didn't know we couldn't do. The sparkling would never have a better fighting instructor, big brother, and fierce protector than Sunshine here!" Sideswipe was looking into Prime's optics. "On top of which I would do most of the caring for it stuff anyhow we both know Sunny ain't gonna warm up an energon cube in the middle of recharge!" The whole group laughed.

Ratchet looked at Optimus. The crazy mech was actually considering this. "Prime…" Ratchet said warningly but his leader held up his hand to silence the CMO. Optimus contacted him privately. _**Ratchet think of it this way a sparkling might actually settle those two down especially Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe is right there is no mech more qualified to protect our new sparklings in this dangerous time…**_ he told the yellow Autobot medic. Ratchet stood a minute running all the implications through his cerebral processors all he could say in return was, _**If he so much as even thinks about doing anything stupid with that sparkling….**_ Ratchet heard a soft chucked on the comlink as Optimus answered, _**You can dismantle him, weld whatever parts to wherever in the base that tickles your fancy and if there is anything left it can spend the rest of time in the brig.**_

Ratchet shoulder's sagged insubmission and Optimus looked at the two twins in front of him. "Alright you two you have my permission to be the care taker of one of the new sparklings, HOWEVER, if either of you even look like there may possibly be a slight insignificant problem I will remove it from your care and put it with a more reliable mech." He said. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grinned.

"Alright!" they said at the same time giving each other a high five. Sunstreaker kept going, "We are gonna have a newly sparked…" Ratchet cut them off.

"Femme," he filled in. He saw the two look at each other then at Ratchet.

"A Femme??" Ratchet actually laughed.

"Yes, both of the other sparklings are femmes," he said grinning. "But remember you have come forward to be her caretaker now will you loose your one and only chance you will EVER get because it's a femme?" Now there was nothing wrong with femmes and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't want it because it was a femme necessarily. But femmes were very rare in their race and for every 1000 mechs there was only 1 femme. And many mechs didn't know how to raise one properly or if there was anything different to them. But the twins never backed down from a challenge this was no exception.

"We would take even if it was Megatron 2.0!" Sunstreaker scoffed. The rest of the room chuckled. SO it was decided and the new caretakers of the sparklings all followed Ratchet into the med bay to receive their new sparklings. The newly sparked transformers were in their bipedal modes. There structures had changed some since the sparking. They looked more like traditional base protoforms now and the two were still on the table in forced stasis.

Ratchet began their boot up sequences and as they came on line they both clicked and whined in different tones and different intervals. The larger green hued sparklings once a Mountain Dew machine was a bit high strung and more demanding than the other two had been upon awakening. She was chirping and clicking loudly and her readings were at a high state of arousal where as the others were still more sedate. She scanned the room quickly and when her eyes fell on the sleek intensely bright yellow visage, she went still. Sideswipe moved into her view also and his contrasting red caught her eyes also.

The sparkling sat up reaching for the twins instantly almost falling off the table. Sunstreaker caught her before she tumbled off. They both froze a moment and then Sunstreaker pulled the smaller femme to him and cradled the small body against his large chest plates right next to his spark. When the small femmebot began to fuss with clicks and chirps instinctively Sunstreaker started a low deep sound in his chest that quieted the high strung sparklings. She looked up at he new caretaker taking in the binding hum that was now only meant for her.

Sideswipe came close also and picked her up from Sunstreaker. She was very still being switched from one twin to another and in his chest the exact same frequency and pitch of sound came from her second caretaker. She was confused only for a second as she settled into her second caregivers arms looking drowsily at both. She lifted a hand to Sideswipes red chest plate and then one out to Sunstreaker which he took instantly.

The bonding was set and Ratchet was almost struck dumb by the instinctual programming that must have been in all transformers it seemed. The only thing that broke his stupor was when the two clicks and chirp toward Sideswipe had Sunny giggling like a sparkling himself. Even Ratchet chuckled. It seemed along with that instinctual programming one mech was caregiver almost a "daddy" name but when given two caretakers whether mech and femme, femme and femme or mech and mech, someone was going to be "momma" and Sideswipe was it.

Prowl leaned over the smaller femme as he inspected her with out a word. Her little eyes followed his movements with precision. She was very still while he looked her over in an appreciative way. A slow smile crossed the older mechs faceplates that the baby responded to. The sparkling twittered softly at him and clicked softly. She seemed to be endearing herself to the stern looking mech. Prowl realized his folly and immediately picked her up to reassure the small sparkling that she was his and she did not need to try and win him over. She was his no matter what.

The sound inside Prowl's chest was quiet and quick. She quieted when she heard the new sound. It imprinted into her memory banks that this was her song from his systems and spark that was now only for her and he was her caretaker from now on. She smiled slowly like he had mimicking his behaviors already. She seemed the quietest of all the three new sparklings and it suited Prowl just fine. She did click and chirp up at him when he ran a finger over her small head and pulled her to his spark. She was tiny and she looked so fragile. He made a promise to himself and her that he'd never let anything happen to her now matter what happened. This tiny little scrap of a spark and being had quickly melted the spark of the old security officer it had almost floored him. But he was already a better bot for it. There was no denying that he was in for quiet an adventure with this little one, one that he looked forward to after soooo long.

(Sorry didn't get to gabe and Jana this chappy had to take care of the sparklings first. This chapter almost wrote itself and took me captive. Will get to them soon! LJ)


	63. Easedropping

To my loyal fans! I am back sorry for the long absence it's been crazy but I'm back!!! Here is a new installment! Thanks for keeping with me!

After the sparklings were equipped with guardians of their own there was still a matter of Sam not waking. Ratchet was far from worried however about the boy, as the bonded four rested in his medical bay. He looked over at the bonded quartet with a fond smile as he heard the clicking bundle of wires in his hand. He couldn't believe they actually had sparklings again after all this time. The girl actually had given a full spark to three of them at once. The old gruff medic hadn't been able to hold on to his normally sour attitude this day there was far to much to be happy for now.

He gave a short glance down to the sparkling and smiled the small sparkling smiled back with a short whirring sound that was of a much better caliber than Annabelle's. He thought how she would have other children her age to play with now. With so many sparklings about they would need to set up a spark sitting room for them to be observed during scheduled duty hours for all the new mech guardians. Life was wonderful with sparklings but things still had to get done.

He sighed and set the sparkling up on his shoulder for the time being where it clung to the small spaces between his battle armor and snuggled into his neck. It seemed happy as long as it was with him so there the baby stayed for the time being. HE walked over to the bonded Allspark quartet and ran level five scans on the sleeping humans between the lightly recharging transformers. He found the levels of Allspark energy had almost completely switch between Mikaela and Sam. In his deep scan he also checked in on the very small group of quickly dividing cells that were going to become Mikaela's daughter. He smiled again thinking how much wonderful it was to have sparklings both human and transformer around. If just having Annabelle had brought so much joy to the transformer base, having so many was bound to make many feel as if they were finally home again.

The only dark spot in this happy occasion was that they were still in a battle with the Decepticons for the Allspark's power even though they didn't know it even existed any more. They thought they were just getting revenge but they had recently witnessed that Sam has some unique energy and he had a feeling they weren't going to stop trying find out what it is even though they got their afts handed to them by Optimus Prime and the other Autobots in their last battle. He sighed and in response the tiny spark next to his audio receptor gave him a shy couple of clicks curious about his shift in mood.

He forced himself to smile at the child and run a finger over his small head which the sparkling leaned into. The low sound in his chest rumbled again and it lulled the babybot into a quiet sense of security that stilled his vocal processors or the time being.

The day passed by with a quiet but joyous energy throughout the base trying to keep a cap on the jubilations simply to keep the new sparklings for becoming overwhelmed. There were a few surprised mechs that voiced their worries to Optimus about the twins being guardians of the new sparkling femme however they were quickly dismissed and explained away by their gracious leader. There was merely too much to be happy about to worry about such sorted details. The supply room next to the rec room was quickly cleared out by the guardian and other Autobots to make room for a sparkling safe play room where they could be watched during the day as well as play during the hours of leisure when the full grown Autobots were using the rec room for fun time too.

The new schedule of duties was assigned so that there was always someone in the sparkling room to watch those sparklings whose guardian was on duty, which now included Annabelle.

After the room was put together most of the mechs called it a day to get their rooms in order for the sparklings also. There were small cribs to assemble for the sparklings to sleep in since they wouldn't stay in a recharge birth like an adult. There were rooms to switch and move. IT was a large undertaking to make the base sparkling safe. They knew that they were going to eventually have to do it with Annie around but now it was necessary since all the sparklings were upwardly mobile. Ratchet over saw the project making sure there was NOTHING that a sparkling could get hurt on or that was in reaching distance of them. This included anything that an organic sparkling would be hurt by also such as poisons and small objects that they put in their mouths.

The quartet slept half the day away until Mikaela work up feeling better after her drain from the sparking session. Ratchet gave them all a clean bill of health and they all went back to the room with a still sleeping Sam to digest the fact that Mikaela was really pregnant and that their were 3 new sparklings about that they had helped create. Mikaela was ecstatic that she had ultimately been responsible for making this happen and the joy on the bots faces when they saw her or any of the bonded made her heart jump a little. There she also was coming to terms with the fact she had a baby of her own growing in her. She rubbed her stomach absently even though there was nothing there yet to see. Jazz and Bumblebee held her close while Sam slept on in oblivion for the rest of the day and most of the night.

Just as they started getting worried they felt Sam start to come towards consciousness. It was a relief all the way around the base. Ratchet had no doubts he would be ok and he was although after housing more of the energy so long he felt slightly lethargic because he was without the normal power levels his body had acclimated to. Ratchet just informed them that it was a temporary side effect and his body would become accustomed to both power levels. The Allspark had made it so that they would be able to pass the power back and fourth and had equipped their bodies to operate within both parameters.

Mikaela broke the news to Sam about being pregnant and this sent him into another half an hour doze because he fainted dead away in the face of being a father. He was ecstatic but it he overwhelmed at the same time. He hadn't thought it would happen this fast but he was happy despite the surprise when he woke. They spent the rest of the early morning hours in their room talking about their new sparkling and the others that Mikaela had fully sparked.

The next day was full of the same energy that the previous was with the new sparklings about. They were being passed around and becoming familiar with all the bots and humans so that they would know their pod. It was customary for sparklings to be handled by all of the Autobots the day after their sparking. It gave them a sense of security to know who their family was. It also let them feel safe with all the transformers in the base as well as the humans so that when they were left in another's care they wouldn't become unsettled. All the transformers had "nanny" duty at one time or the other including the mech guardians themselves. It just so happened that Ironhide had the first shift the next day when the base was supposed to start returning to normal operations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day however a call came in that put a large damper on the joyous feeling in the base. A woman had called the authorities somewhere in Arizona because her children had found a large metal "man" out in the dessert behind their house. That had been much earlier in the afternoon it was now approaching 8 p.m. and Lennox's group was just now leaving to start the clean up and to make sure it was a transformer they had seen and not a hoax. But when the call came in they were very convinced it was what they thought it was. It had been found in the direction the Decepticons had made their get away.

Optimus, Prowl, Hound, and Trailblazer were the party that decided to accompany Lennox out to the desert to collect the body of the presumed fallen Decepticon. The ride was short and Lennox beat them there to start a setting up a boundary around the area to keep out other humans as they investigated the scene of the metal "man".

Once they got there and William had his crew setting up large bright lights on long poles to illuminate the now dark desert in the vicinity of the Decepticon, he was able to tell immediately that it was certainly a Decepticon. It was Sky warp to be exact. The poll he took through his spark casing must have finally shut him offline for good as they were running away from the battle. Lennox would have spit on the metal caucus had he not been a man of good breeding and in uniform at the moment. He was certainly glad that one of the seekers was dead. That did explain though why there was only 2 plains that attacked when the Autobots were landing a few days before.

Optimus finally pulled up next to where the white military marked plastic fences were being erected around the local. He and the other Autobots pulled in and got a good sensor full of the what had literally dropped out of the sky….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From behind a large rock that was inside the fenced off area Jana and her brother Gabe were huddled close together in the brush trying to see what was going on with their metal man. There were so many men in the green clothes that it did cross their mind that they should leave before they got in trouble, but they just couldn't. They had poured themselves into this giant metal man that could have been their savior for weeks and now they evil people were going to take him away. Gabe thought that maybe it was still alive and it just needed to be fixed he hoped that the men about would do something to help it. His sister however had never been completely convinced it was one of the good guys. Maybe it was a bad guy and these people were making sure it stayed dead.

"Jana," Gabe whispered into her ear. "What are they gonna do to im?" he asked her worriedly. She shook her head and then shrugged.

"I dunno Gabe. But they are gonna take him I'm sure of it!"

"Do you think they'll hurt im Jana?" Gabe was starting to get antsy. His sister was watching him. She shrugged again and took his hand.

"Be quiet I can't hear what their saying…" She whispered back trying to hear the conversation. The big truck and several other cars had pulled up close to the man that was probably the boss because he was always shouting at people to do stuff. No one got out of the cars though. He was talking toward the cars though.

"Hey Optimus guess who fell out of the sky?" he chuckled. That didn't sound nice to Jana.

"Skywarp must have sustained extreme damage to his spark casing and vital systems when the metal shaft penetrated his back. It appears as though we have one less Decepticon to complicate matters any longer" a voice said that came from the direction of the large truck. Jana couldn't see anyone in the truck. But the man walked up toward the truck talking again.

"Yup ol' warp here won't be bothering us anymore at least. I didn't think we had actually nailed one of the bigger ones in the fight. The pod back at the base will be encouraged by this." The man was happy! He was happy that their metal man was hurt. Even Gabe picked up on this. Gabe looked at his sister.

"Jana, his name is Skywarp how cool is that!" he whispered to her. She just nodded and made a shushing sound to listen to the rest of the conversation. Suddenly a deep voice came from a car that looked like the cops that were here earlier.

"Optimus permission to transform and recon the area." The voice from the truck was quiet for a minute and then boomed again.

"The area is secure Lennox?" The man nodded toward the truck.

"Alright Prowl. It would be nice to see with my own optics anyhow." Jana narrowed her eyes. What they were talking about didn't make sense and the voice from the cars talked funny English. But then as the two siblings were huddling together there in the overgrowth of the desert floor the cars they had been watching started to do strange things. They started to shift and turn in on itself. Jana would have shrieked had she not had enough brain power to remember that they were still trying to hide. But during watching the awe inspiring process of a transformers transformation she had let go of her brothers hand. Gabe was not so impressed as his sister as soon as he saw them turning into big metal people like his fallen savior he began to become scared for it.

The four Autobots were now done transforming and looking down at the fallen form of Skywarp. They began to move in on him and Gabe did the only thing he could think of to save his "friend", he ran out screaming, "NO GET AWAY FROM HIM!!! You can't have him!!! GET AWAY!!!" Jana has been so stunned by the transformation she hadn't been able to react in time to grab her brother before he bolted out into the open exposing himself to the moving giant that wanted to probably hurt their metal man. She did the only thing a big sister could do, run after him and hope she could pull him away from the large scary robots that were probably going to squish them either way.

"NO GABE NO!!" she cried as she ran after him. She was a tad faster than him and caught up to him just as he was about to reach their metal man lying in the sand. She went grab his hand but he tripped in turn tripping her and they both tumbled face first into the sand on their bellies coming to a stop right at the foot of a very large red and blue flame covered robot…..


	64. Misplaced trust

Optimus looked down at his feet as the two children skidded to a stop near his metal extremity. Around the metal giant the humans pulled their guns out and aimed them at the two intruding persons whose sudden appearance triggered the honed skills of the surprised soldiers. The small boy it seemed was unaffected by the show of firearms that went on about him as he began to struggle to his feet but his sister who looked around franticly threw herself on boy's body as they were both still on the ground and yelled over the others child's protests "DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT!!!" She was crying now from fear and shock "I'm sorry I'm sorry. We just wanted to know what you were gonna do with Skywarp! We're sorry!!!" she shouted.

Slowly the guns were lowered once it sunk in what they were pointing at and what was happening. The girl had literally curled around the smaller form beneath her shaking and crying. Lennox who had just holstered his gun was overcome with a strong desire to hold the little girl who was suddenly much like his Annie at home. Her hair was much darker but it had those little girl curls just like his baby. And compared to the large men and the immense robots about she seemed so fragile and tiny. He slowly walked toward the two children huddled together it seemed both were crying now.

"Shhhhh" he hushed her softly. "It's alright now we're not gonna hurt you sweetheart," he told her in soothing tones. She didn't uncurl not even a centimeter. As his foot steps got closer she seemed to cringe even more if that was possible. "Its ok now hun come on lets get you taken care…" he laid his hand just as he was about to finish his sentence and she pulled back screaming as if he'd burned her with his touch. He looked at his hand and then her coiled form in shock. He glanced up at Optimus Lennox was at a loss. The girl seemed to move slightly though trying to drag the boy with her under her body toward the metal body of the dead Decepticon. Somehow she managed to wedge herself and the other child in between Skywarp's arm and side. Funny they seemed to be retreating to the Decepticon for protection.

Optimus and Will shared a look as they seemed to register the fact the kids were seeking to protect the fallen bot and then were trying to elicit the same when they felt threatened. Lennox was stunned but Optimus was outright discussed by the notion. With a heavy sigh wishing to understand the children's reasons and thought processes that could have motivated such an attachment, he said to Lennox, "Allow me." It made sense that if they trusted this dead Decepticon more than the touch or another human than maybe they would respond better to another transformer.

Optimus Prime took a careful, slow, gentle step toward the children closing the gap instantly and kneeled as slow as his body would allow him. "Sparkling," he called softly in his booming base voice. Both children grimaced slightly. He tried again. "Sparklings," he soothed again in a kind voice. His tone was engaging with a slight invitation to it. The boy was the first to look over the girls shoulder through one eye. Prime was knelt very close to them. When he saw the grey-blue color of the male child's lopsided look he gave him a tender smile. This caused the boy to open both eyes and give a tentative smile back.

"Sparklings. Come now you will not be harmed. It is ok," he told them gently reaching his hand toward the boy gradually. The girl finally began to unfold from her protective ball looking over her shoulder toward the large hand and face behind her. She didn't seem bothered by his proximity to them. But she wasn't completely convinced either. She eyed his closest finger wearily. "It is alright sparklings," he cooed to them again. The boy suddenly reached over his her shoulder to touch the smooth metal digit with the tips of his. The girl stood suddenly and pulled him behind her. She looked angry. Now why she was angry at him and frightened of Lennox was puzzling everyone.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply. "I dunno what you said earlier cuz I don't talk robot but HE" she pointed at Will, "wasn't talking nice about Skywarp." She narrowed her glance at the large metal alien in front of her as if she was squaring off with another child her own size. His massive body and undeniable power didn't faze her in the slightest.

"We came to make sure the Decepticon was dead, sparkling," he said honestly. They knew so much he didn't see any reason to lie to them.

"HE" she said again pointing crossly to Lennox, "was sayin YOU guys hurt him! Why'd you hurt im?" she called. This thought upset her greatly much to the other's surprise. The little boy behind her piped up.

"Yeah you big bully why'd you hurt Skywarp? Why you gotta come back and ruin everything!" The little boy yelled. Optimus considered his next words carefully he didn't want to frighten them but he wanted to impress on them that the world was indeed better with out this mech's spark still functioning.

"Skywarp is not whatever you think him to be sparklings. This mech has hurt many people including other sparklings like you." The little girl's posture sagged a little as her surety about the situation began to wane. She looked back at the giant metal body and then back at the gentle large robot in front of her.

"He's not one of the good guys?" she asked suddenly forlornly. Optimus nodded slowly.

"He's not gonna take us with him then is he?" the boy said suddenly. The mechs and humans present were trying to make sense of what was going on. Optimus shook his head again hoping they would elaborate. "He's a bad bot?" in a small voice. Another nod. Abruptly the boy dropped to the ground in a fit of tears. "WHY!! You gotta come here and ruin everything!!!" he screamed. It was as though he was in pain. The little girl wrapped her arms around him and began rocking him. "It's all your fault!" He screeched toward the gathered group of adults and Autobots.

"I knew he wouldn't rescue us…" she said in a soft heartbroken voice. There was so much pain behind the two children's faces that it hurt even to look at them. Optimus was at a loss. They grieved the loss of their "champion" it seemed. Somehow in death Skywarp had become these two children's savior. Funny how in death he ended up fulfilling a grand purpose. Optimus reached slowly toward the rocking crying pair.

"Save you from what?" he asked gently. His voice was like satin wrapping around the traumatized children. The girl looked into his optics she looked so old suddenly.

"From this life…They call themselves our "mom and dad" but they don't even know when my birthday is. They don't even know my middle name..."she sniffled. "Mommy always knew my middle name and she knew who was being mean to me at school and who my teacher was…" she sniffled again pitifully as she babbled. "But she's gone…all gone…just like daddy…just like Skywarp…." She began to weep against the boy and he wrapped his arms about her and they sheltered each other in the emotional storm that was beginning to beat against their weathered souls.

With out needing to hear any more Optimus reached out to scoop up the children. They allowed him to cup their two small bodies in his palm. He pulled them up as he stood to full height. "You have lost so much so early in your short existence sparklings. You were left without your guardians and tossed into the custody of unfeeling caregivers." He let out sigh that blew threw his exhaust creating a small draft around the children. "Skywarp would not have rescued you sparklings, he is a Decepticon and no one's savior. But it's alright sparklings… We will make sure you are taken care of…" He kneeled again putting his hand out toward Lennox to give him the children but their wailing intensified when he came closer. Optimus sighed.

"Big guy it seems that they don't want to have anything to do with us humans right now…" Will told him thoughtfully with a mournful look at the children. Optimus quickly took them up to his spark again letting them feel the glowing warmth through is chest armor.

"I won't have them traumatized any more Will…" He said with finality. Lennox looked uncomfortable.

"Optimus they might have to go back…" He thought better of what he was saying There was no way he could send them back now. Not after they'd seen so much and more importantly to him and the Autobots not after they'd been through so much. "Never mind," he sighed thinking about how they were going to get through the red tape of plucking two minors out of the custody of their foster parents and keeping them. "I'll make the arrangements…" HE knew there was no turning back now Optimus had just basically adopted the two small beings in his hand.

"Thank you will," he said with a genuine smile. Then he turned to the children. "It's alright sparklings…No more leaking now your ordeal is over. You are not in trouble now. You will not be returning to your former residence." He cradled them softly rubbing his thumb now on the back of the girl. She looked up at him pitifully.

"We don't have to go back?" she asked almost desperate.

"No," he said with finality. "Now what are your names, sparklings," he asked finally. She gave him a ghost of a smile.

"I'm Jana, and this is my brother Gabriel" she told the Autobots leader. He nodded.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. We are from another planet far away named Cybertron." Gabe looked up suddenly.

"Does that mean you're the good guys?" he said with growing enthusiasm.

"Yes Gabe you could say that we are the "good guys" I suppose" he answered softly.

"Then you came a save us?" he quired his eyes getting bigger. Optimus gave him a small smile.

"I guess Sparkling that is indeed what we came for…" he chuckled a little. For the first time Gabe and Jana looked up into his optics with a sense of awe and peace. There was more than just gratitude though in both children's grey-blue eyed depths. There was love. Love for a giant mech that seemed to promise them everything that had dreamed of for so long.


	65. A Home

The children refused to ride with anyone but Optimus once he was in his truck from. He had put them down and let them hop in his Semi cab. The children were weary of Lennox even though he was kind to them. It was becoming very apparent that whatever had happened to these children had traumatized them enough to pull away from the whole human race.

After seeing the rusting shell of the Decepticon for themselves it was enough to let William's group deal with the scrap and see to its disposal in the deepest pit of the ocean floor. The Autobots rolled for home with their new additions to their pod. Inside Optimus' cab the two children were quiet as they rode into the night. He took a level 3 scan of the children which is the most accurate his systems could do since he was not a CMO. They both seemed to be within operational parameters however the boy was low on some nutrients and the girl seemed to have unusually low serotonin levels in her brain as well as the pattern in which her brain functioned.

Optimus skimmed the net for things that could cause this and came to the conclusion she her processor was probably damaged partially by the lack of care from her previous caregivers. He wasn't very happy with this fact but pushed it aside because he wouldn't have to worry about that any more since they were in his care now. He could tell that the female was becoming tired but was too hyper to sleep, and her brother's eyes were close to remaining closed after half hearted attempts to keep them open. He decided to speak to her and see what information he could elicit from them before the got back.

"Jana," Optimus' voice came in through the speakers. She looked around startled.

"It is ok sparkling," he said softly. She smiled a little and he felt her relax in to his front seat.

"What Optmus" she asked. He laughed internally at her mispronunciation of his name.

"Are you aware you will not be returning to your previous residence?" Optimus asked her.

"I'm not who in the what?" She asked baffled. "You talk funny," she told him. This brought a chuckled through the speakers in the cab.

"I wanted to know if you understand you will not be going back," repeated simply.

"Oh why didn't you just say that then?!?!" She snipped. He could tell she was tired and stressed from the days events. "Ya I know. I don't wanna go back anyhow. They never talked to us anyways just laid the food on the table before we got home and had cereal for breakfast. We never really saw anyone cuz they were always already at work n' stuff. They didn't want to talk to us. Only when we were in trouble. I think she only said my name one time since I been there." She sighed heavily. Prime was quickly getting a very good idea of how secluded these children had been from human relationships and true caregivers. He was outraged by the total lack of any connection. The people who housed them met the basics of human living and that was all.

There was a soft rumble from the speakers that sounded almost like a growl. She reached out to pet the dash board in absence of a better way to console the truck. "S'okay Optmus," she said softly. This took the Autobots leader aback. She was comforting him? He would have shaken his head if he was able to.

"I am functioning sparkling. You do not need to worry over me now," he soothed trying to make her comfortable again. He didn't want her to have to worry about comforting him of all people he just wanted her to be a child. "Why do you …." he was searching for a simple word, "not want to be with Will or the other humans for that matter?"

The little girl looked down at her hands and started to become tense again. He heart rate and breathing were beginning to go up again. Optimus didn't want this. "Sparkling you don't have to answer if it distresses your processor," he told her and she snorted a laugh through her falling tears.

"I don't want any more people. Their just mean or leave you in the end," she whispered. A sigh that ran through the air-conditioning vents rush passed her ruffling her hair. She smiled a little. "Optmus can we stay with you?" There was another whoosh of air.

"Sparkling you need a human caretaker not an old mech like myself." She looked down again the tears returning to her eyes. The thought of being with other humans disturbed her greatly. The rush of air once more brought another smile to her face. She could tell he was giving in.

"So we can? Do you have a girlfriend? How many more of you are there?" she was about to ask another when Prime interrupted.

"Be still young one. Yes, I will become your new guardian. I have a sparkmate her name is Elita One. There are many more and some on the way. Now I have some matters to discuss with you…" she seemed to cringe but he kept talking. "Lennox is a close friend of mine in fact he is pod. There are other humans who are pod also who live with us on the base. They are good humans. They are our humans just as you are MY humans now. I have a feeling though Elita One will probably assume a more dominant role with you since you are female and so is she. And I will be with the boy but it has no bearing on whose human you are."

"SOOOOOOO let me get this straight. You and your wife are our new parents. AAAAAAAAAAnd there are other human that live with you that are taken care of by other metal men like you. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANd you want me to be nice to them. Is that right?" she asked looking at the steering wheel.

"Yes sparkling that's close enough."

"What is pod any way?" Jana wanted to know all these new words.

"You would use the word family. And we are transformers from the planet Cybertron and we the "good guys" as you might say are called the Autobots. Skywarp is apart of the "bad guys" and he is a Decepticon." Jana was nodding.

"OOOOOOOOOH ok now your talking English. You still talk funny." She said this with a wrinkle in her nose that Optimus found endearing. A chuckle sounded through the audio system.

"I am a machine, sparkling. You will find that many of us use words you might not understand but always ask us to restate if you don't comprehend our linguistics." He got a raised eyebrow at that and quickly corrected himself. "If you're confused." She nodded with big yawn. After that she became quiet and Prime leaned her seat back gently so that she would be more comfortable. Sleep finally over took the older sibling and both the children slept the rest of the way to the base.

When they reached the base it was late into the night and the children were TKO inside his cab. Most of the base had gone to bed after they got the confirmation that Skywarp had bit the dust not knowing they had two new additions to their pod. However the Autobots leader had messaged his sparkmate about their new humans and she was happy to receive the new sparklings as any loving femme would. He rolled through the hallways in his truck form until he pulled up in front of the room he shared with his sparkmate.

Elita came out of the room, the door opening automatically, to see the precious cargo he had brought to her. Optimus' scanners picked up that fact that she had thought ahead and retrieved two human beds equipped with bedding and a small dresser in the corner between them. _**You prepared our quarters for the sparklings **_ he messaged her. \

She smiled at his truck form as she bent down to the now open door _**I knew they would be requiring supplies for their daily living needs and if they are as young as you say they will need constant supervision. They can't be allowed to sleep alone especially now. **_Elita reached in to the passenger side of his cab and carefully extracted a small balled up bundle of cloth and pink with a poof of messy brown short cropped hair at the top. She smiled tenderly as she saw him asleep and totally relaxed. She used the very end of her finger to rub his back twice which he scooted into before she pulled back the tiny blanket and put him in the bed. She retrieved the other child in a similar way running a finger over her curly locks before tucking her in too.

Optimus transformed and walked over to where his sparkmate was looking down at the two petite humans. With a sigh he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _**We have sparklings now…**_ he began. He ran a hand over his face.

_**Yes we do,**_ she messaged back. She was waiting for him to get off his chest whatever was bothering him.

_**Oh Elita, **_he hugged her close feeling her spark close to his. How he'd missed this. _**They are just sparklings and their parental units were offlined. The human placement systems that are supposed to match sparklings with available guardians put these two with caretakers that were unfit to even baby-sit a glitch mouse. They won't go near any human for fear….**_ He wasn't totally sure why yet. He guessed though _**for fear of abandonment is my best hypothesis. When they cringed into Skywarp's dead frame for protection it nearly cleaved my spark from my armor. **_He squeezed her a bit tighter. And she held him back just as tightly.

Outside their room Optimus Prime was the strong, brave, wonderful, awe inspiring, noble leader of the mighty Autobots army and family. Most forgot he was a mech like any other and sparklings were always his undoing. Recently he had only Annabelle, Sam and Mikaela to worry over. But their new additions, the three Autobot sparklings, the two human children, and Mikaela's baby the number of liabilities was growing. Primus himself had written into the Autobot code and probably on Optimus' moral circuits himself.

Elita One his perfect bonded sparkmate nuzzled her face into his shoulder humming softly as you do for a sparkling. He smiled a little. _**My big strong Autobot leader, You can't allow any sparkling to remain in a situation of maltreatment or abuse. You are just simply to good. They are safe now. They are ours. I accept both from you memory shares with me they will make fine Autobots**_. She smiled up at him and he pulled back and did the same. There was no more need to speak internally of otherwise. He simply lifted her into his arms and walked over to their recharge birth they shared and reclined laying her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her smaller form and settled in for a quiet recharge holding the only one who saw him weak, the only one that would keep his secrets and hold the key to his strength till all were one.


	66. IDEA Request

Hello to all my loyal readers who have stuck with me. I know it was a LOOOOOOOOOONG time before I finally continued. I plan to keep writing. I have a vague idea of where this is going. I would like some help though. I WANT IDEAS. Send me what you'd like to see or what you think would happen I just might make a chapter out of it. I have a slight case of writers block and some fresh opinions and ideas would help greatly. So imput everything you can think of and I'll continue to try to get something up. Thanx all! REVIEW YOUR IDEAS TO ME!!! Thanks all, LJ


	67. Midnight Madness

It was early in the morning when the small boy who had just gotten to the base woke up. Gabe was disoriented but this wasn't the first time this had happened to him. The other times he had been shipped to different homes in the middle of the night left him confused the next morning waking up in an unfamiliar place that always looked different in the day time. The sun was just coming up but he couldn't see it for the room had no windows. His sister was fast asleep he saw in the bed next to his. The small twin beds were only separated by a small night stand. He took a moment to look about and gather his bearings.

All the sudden everything came rushing back to him from the night before how they had gone to see their metal man and how they had fallen at the feet of a large robot that had in essence adopted them. The whole scenario seemed surreal after a few hours sleep. He was still tired but more alert than he had been last night. He looked up suddenly when he heard a sound that would have passed for air moving through a long pipe. When he found the source of the noise his eyes rested on a large blue and red robot with a smaller pink one on top of it. They looked as if they were sleeping and as he looked on he could hear in the quiet of the room the internal systems of the machines above him working.

_**Optimus….**_he thought to himself not wanting to wake him up. It was a dream come true and he was suddenly to excited to go back to sleep. Gabe realized he was in the sleeping quarters of the large Autobots and that pink robot on top of him must be his girlfriend or something. He didn't think a boy robot would be pink. He would definitely ask when the Autobots leader got up. He knew this was his chance though to get a good look around by himself before he was lead around by the hand of either his sister or his new giant guardian for fear he'd get hurt. So very quietly he slipped out from under the covers and with just his socks on he moved to what looked like the door and opened the sliding door soundlessly and tiptoed out unnoticed by the other three sleeping forms.

Now there are very good reasons that Gabe should have been guided through the big base by his new Autobots guardians or his more cautious sister. Like the fact that a certain fire friendly mech who didn't recharge in the same patterns the other bots did. Wheeljack would stay up for days on end until he was about to go into forced recharge by his own systems. And during the last 12 hours of these work sprees he went on for days until he was forced into stasis either by Ratchet or warning signs on his heads up display his overworked processor became exceedingly careless. The entire base had gotten used to the routine explosions coming from the mechs lab and most just slept through it or turned over with a groan to get more sleep when they heard it during the night.

It so happened that Wheeljack had been up for 5 days straight and Ratchet was beginning to receive warning signals from Wheeljack's emergency protocols that his power was extremely low. The CMO ignored it for the time being knowing that he had exactly only 6 more hours of online time left and he would either go into lock down on his own or he would go get Wheeljack if he didn't settle in for recharge on his own.

A small figure was roaming the halls of the large base looking up in absolute wonder at all the twinkling lights and screens and doors that were in the hallways. He stayed close to the wall as he heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. A grumpy looking HUGE black robot came clomping down the hall looking like someone woke him up on the wrong side of the table. But he heard a very strange sound come from high up in his hand that sounded like a squeal than someone clicking their tongue. "Annabelle," Gabe heard the mech say, "I will get you a bottle but no more time for play." His voice was gruff but soft and gentle. It reminded him of the sandpaper his dad used to use on the fine finishing touches of his carvings. It was so soft you would have never known it was sandpaper but it was still just that sandpaper.

The voice came again as it continued down the large Autobots continued down the hall. "Alright," it sighed. And then the most miraculous thing happened. A little pink bundle was tossed up about 3 feet and then fell into his hand with out a sound. Gabe was awestruck. The big robot had a baby in his hand. "There. Now will you eat?" The little boy heard a growling type of noise that might pass for a whirring sprocket but he couldn't be sure. The big tough looking mech looked relieved as he held up a tiny bottle between two fingers to the baby in his hand and Gabe saw just over his curved fingers a small hand reach up and take it. He continued off down the hall and turned right and then was out of sight.

Gabe stood there a moment. These "Autobots" were taking care of other kids too. That was great maybe there were other kids his age here too. He continued to wonder the hallway keeping close to the walls in the shadows. He did see one other not so large mech go by but he was blue and talking to himself. Gabe finally came to a large door that seemed to have special markings on it in another language that looked very complex and hard to read. But in English it said "Jack's Lab" and under that it read in big yellow letters "CAUTION". The little boy didn't know what that meant yet but the door was open a crack and saw a large mech with a very heavy complicated and sparking device in his hand that looked like he'd put it in a blender and then tried to put it back together.

As the black and white Autobots put his finger close to a wire there was a small light as it melted it to the device. He did it again but this time cursed in English and pulled back quickly. Gabe jumped at the sudden sound of his voice since it had been so quiet and laughed. It looked so funny to see the big robot get a spark from his own thingy was working on. This sudden high pitched bark of laughter that broke the inventors concentration made him jerk up. Three things seemed to happen all at once around Gabe that left him in a daze.

First the mech that jumped, shifted the electrical gadget in his hands to where his soldering finger came into contact with a couple of exposed wires fusing them together. Second the apparatus began to beep in his hands that caused him to curse again very loudly and toss it away from his body and dive for a large table that had been turned on its side like a make shift bomb shield. And third the world grew dark as two large hands enclosed around him sending him into a tumble about the enclosed dome of metal.

Then there was a loud boom. The floor seemed to shake with the force and the little boy felt the Autobots who had him hit the floor with a loud bang and he was topsy turvy again but the metal cocoon still stayed in place. The unique sound of a mech falling and the shouting he could hear out side the metal sphere he was wrapped in seemed to bring to life the base around them. He also heard a low rumbling that sounded much like a growl. "Wheeljack…"the voice was a low rumble but he recognized it immediately.

Wheeljack looked up surprised to see the Autobots leader in the hallway all the sudden. "Yes sir?" he asked totally unfazed by Optimus' tone. The quirky inventor never seemed to quite get the nuisances of body language. Things like tone of voice and poster were something his processors didn't appear to discern.

Even though explosions and Wheeljack were synonymous, negligent late night explosions were only a result of overworking and being at the end of his energy reserves so he wasn't as careful as he normally was. Normally it didn't bother any of the adults any more and Ironhide's room was all the way at the opposite end of the base so it never bothered Annabelle. But at this moment they could hear the disturbed clicking of three newly sparked younglings, one who was giving off a high pitched whine that ranked up with Annabelle. With the commotion, The clicking and electronic whine was soon joined by the human babies loud wail from the furthest reaches of the base.

The boy inside Optimus' hands also began to cry the whole crazy situation was just beyond his threshold of tolerance and the last 24 hours along with maybe the last few years of his life just poured fourth from his soul. Gabe was quickly realizing mechs were much like humans. They were strong and wonderful yes but they could be scary and made bad mistakes like men and women they'd known. The Autobots leader quickly pulled the sobbing sparkling to his chest plate next to the soft rumbling noise that was used to sooth upset sparklings. HE patted his head but continued to look at Wheeljack.

"How long has it been since you recharged?" the semi ground out. He was doing a very good job keeping hold of his temper. The white, red, and green Autobot looked down suddenly like a child being caught doing something bad. Optimus had his answer. He was suddenly very weary. "Wheeljack, the detonation of your current innovation almost cause irreparable harm to our newest sparkling. As it is the blast roused every sparkling in the base. This whole dilemma would not have occurred had you stayed with in the operating parameters established by Ratchet. You are confined to quarters until you are operating at peak efficiency and if this situation reoccurs there will be more stringent consequences."

Optimus spoke in his stern leader voice that commanded the respect and obedience of those in his ranks. Wheeljack's head was bowed as he began to withdraw toward his room to recharge. Optimus watched him a moment and added. "Wheeljack, this is for everyone's safety including yours. I don't want anything to happen to any of my pod…" Wheeljack's optics finally met his.

With what could pass as a apologetic half smile he said "Optimus I am saddened that my lack of recharge led to this mess. Please give the others my appoligies for distressing the younglings..." Optimus just nodded. And with that the tired mech made his way to his room quickly for some ordered stasis time.

The Autobot leader made his way toward the noise coming from the rec room that was filled with the sound of frightened sparklings and cranky worried caregivers. The hushing sounds he crooned to the boy were a mix of Cybertronian and English trying his best to calm the older sparkling acting much younger than he was. He sobbed into the red and blue metal that made up his chest close to the split where the windshield of his semi form covered the spark underneath. As Optimus entered the room he found the couch, chairs and floor littered with human and Autobot alike trying to calm different sparklings. Even Elita was cradling the older girl from their room. It seems the ruckus had awakened her too.

He settled himself into one of the large rocking chairs that was made for the bigger mechs. Gabe was beginning to show signs of calming but the younger sparklings were still in full force. Elita scooted over to him sitting in a chair beside him allowing the girl to come sit beside her brother. He didn't accept her comfort though as he curled more into Optimus' hand and continued to cry. Jana was hurt and retreated to Elita's hand hurt and confused. The flamed semi just sighed a little rocking himself and his charge hoping the motion would comfort him as it did most children. His sparkmate took the girl close to her spark rubbing her back quietly whispering to her about boys and their need to be tough sometimes or alone.

Ironhide was currently trying to get Annabelle to take a bottle as she continued to howl. Not even a toss helped with her current mood. She cried and clicked for her mom, dad, Ironhide and Chromia. They were all four there and once she was transferred to one she wanted back to another. Prowl who was due to go back to his shift in a few hours was sitting on the large couch with his small charge resting on his chest plates emitting the low hum in his chest that most of the whole room was trying to sooth her. Large fingers ran over her tiny protoform. She was quieter than the rest but her whines were the most disturbing. She was such a quiet sparkling and her distress seemed to set the others off more. Even Annabelle and the older children grew more agitated when they heard it.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would have been the most interesting to watch has there been an audience. Sunstreaker was holding the green sparkling over his shoulder rubbing her back clicked and trilled a loud boisterous stream of malcontent. Behind Sustreaker's back Sideswipe stood holding a smooth metal disk on the end of a strong metal chain that reflected the light in the room into different colors. The metal was nothing from earth but it had begun to become the baby's favorite toy over the last days. The dancing colors did nothing to ease her fit though. Finally Sunstreaker handed the kicking wiggling babybot to Sideswipe for a try and got a small cup of energon with a lid similar to a child's sippy cup and tried to offer it to the squirming sparkling.

After about a half an hour the younglings began to settle in one by one. Annabelle was the first to take her bottle and turn into Ironhide's warm armor. Her eyes began to slide shut and her restless movements stilled. She was the most accustomed to the noisy base and its goings on. Ironhide, Chromia, Will, and Sarah took their leave of the crowded room to get some more sleep. Prowl's femme was the next to settle into her guardian for some much needed recharge. Prowl had in fact slid into stasis beneath her just as the others were quieting too. Jana had long fallen into a light doze against Elita's fingers and Gabe had cried himself into a fitful slumber reclined against his large new caregiver.

The green protoform still kicking and clicking though not as loudly and persistently, was still giving Sunstreaker and Sideswipe a run for their money. Firestar came in just as they two mechs were still trying to get her to take a cup of energon for the 20th time. She smiled at them and with a shake of her head walked over. "Alright boys let me show you something. I was privileged to know sparkmated couple with a femme sparkling who reminds me of this one. Very high strung." Sideswipe nodded and put the wriggling sparkling in her arms. Firestar proceeded to turn her over on her front laying the youngling over her arm with its head in her palm. And then she pulled it close to her and made her high humming sound to sooth the babybot. She then ran her free hand over the back of her.

Miraculously the wiggling bundle of spark and wires was calming against the femme's chest. Since the sparkling was still fighting recharge with clicks and soft whines she handed her to Sunstreaker to hold in the same position and with the familiar rumble of its guardian the sparkling almost immediately gave up as stasis took over. Sunstreaker messaged her not wanting to wake up the soundly recharging sparkling _**How in the hell did you make her go to sleep?!?!?**_ Firestar chuckled softly.

She smiled at him _**It has something to do with their electrical systems and how it interfaces with their processor. When they are on their front with gravity pulling down their flow is affected and slows slightly letting them settle.**_ Sunstreaker nodded with a grin.

_**Thanks Fire, I owe ya one!**_

_**No its enough just to get back to recharge. I'm sure the entire base would agree,**_ she messaged with a wave as she retreated back to her quarters. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked from the room leaving only Prowl and Optimus in the room with their sparklings. Optimus continued to rock because the motion seemed to keep the boy a little calmer in his sleep. As he ran a hand over his back he shook his head at the start to the new day knowing that all the mechs and humans would be late tomorrow getting started. Optimus sent a message to Trailblazer who was looking out for the Witwicky parents asking him to stay until Prowl had had sufficient recharge to switch with him which he was happy to do.

Looking around one last time he leaned himself back in the chair grabbing a blanket off the arm of the couch which was about as big as a hankerchief to him and laid it over Gabriel tucking it around him. He leaned his head back letting his optics dim and then go dark as he gave himself over to stasis also to get enough recharge in before the new day really got going.


	68. A mother knows

And so the day began late just as Optimus had expected. Everyone was at least an hour late for their duties which was completely overlooked by everyone since it was common knowledge what had happened in the early morning hours.

Optimus had felt his sparkling moving sometime about 8 that morning. The small child was still lying on his side against the warm armor but his small hand was smoothing itself over the blue and red paint. The sensation was interesting as Optimus let himself feel the tiny hand moving over his outer covering. The pressure was so faint that one would have missed it had he not programmed himself to recognize the miniscule movements of his new charge. He smiled softly as he let his head lean forward slowly to look at the small boy. The small pets of affection that the small creature in his hand was placing on his metal armor warmed his spark as their eyes met.

The boy's eyes looked slightly haunted the large mech met his gaze. It was an unnerving look. He'd seen that look before sometimes in battle hardened mechs and femmes when they were on the verge of just loosing the last visages of their hope. All thoughts of reproaching him for his dangerous outing the night before were wiped form his processor.

"Gabriel…Sparkling, what troubles your spark?" he asked gently. The words rumbled through the boy. He shivered a bit and sighed but there was no answer. Optimus brought a hand up to his back and rubbed it with the tip of one of his fingers. He didn't shy away but he didn't lean into the affection either. He thought a moment, "Come now …Son," he used the foreign word haltingly trying to find the right words, "tell me why you are sad."

"That bad bot almost blowed me to pieces…" he said quietly his voice was distant. Optimus weighed his next words carefully.

"Gabriel, Wheeljack was creating a very intricate matrix…." Optimus stopped to rephrase, "he was making a very fragile machine and wanted to finish it very badly before he went to recharge. He stayed up to long and your laughter scared him. He wasn't being careful because he was tired."

"But only bad bots blow up kids!" he shrieked suddenly sitting up his temper flaring. Optimus expected some temper tantrums and emotional disturbances during this period of adjustment.

"He made a mistake Gabriel. Transformers are not perfect we can make bad choices that we don't know will hurt other people. He isn't a "bad bot" sparkling. He is sorry." This did nothing to calm him.

"He shoulda known better! He's a big robot with a computer in his head and I'm just a little boy. He's supposed to protect me!!!" He ended his yelling tired with a pound of his fist on Optimus' chest. The completely unflustered unmoved robot sighed. He didn't want the boy to be angry with Wheeljack but he had an inkling that this was much deeper than just the situation last night. He knew he was just seeing the tip of the iceberg and he was rethinking his ability to raise the emotionally damaged sparkling in a manner that would help him rather than damage him further.

"We are here to protect you youngling. That is why we brought you here. And yes he did know better but we all make mistakes as I…." Gabriel cut him off.

"Ya you brought me here alright to blow me up!" he said acidly. That stung his spark the large mechs spark a bit. He hadn't anticipated the sparkling would turn on him. The boys small fists were pounding on Optimus' chest plate now as he let out a guttural scream. The large Autobot leader was quickly losing ground with the small sparkling and didn't know where to go with the over emotional irrational child. He racked his processors and surfed the internet trying to find a solution. Humans were so complicated….

The argument was rather quiet as arguments go in the base. But a mother always seems to pick up the sounds of a distressed child no matter the relation. And the only experienced mother in the base was wondering the base that morning in search of where they had hidden the new laundry soap when she heard the small shrill voice of an upset boy. As she changed course toward the rec room and toward the noise she began to pick up the argument between the Autobot leader and his new sparkling. She over heard the Autobots attempts to logically console the child and explain it in a way he would understand.

Sara sighed when she heard the boy would have none of his reasoning for the mishap and the transformers calm indifference to the situation was being taken as an uncaring attitude rather than a calming caring tone. She could hear the meltdown happening as she quickened her pace. She rounded the corner in time to catch the primal screeching of a scream and crying in one heart wrenching burst. She was running toward the big robot and she could see the panicked look on his face plates as he was at a loss of what to do. There was so much Autobots could do. They could love and they could care. They made a better family than most being she had ever known but sometimes the making leap to compensate for the idiosyncrasies of human unpredictable and irrational emotions was beyond their capabilities.

Optimus made eye contact with her and was torn between keeping the sparkling and giving him to Sara. He watched her approach. "Optimus" she whispered knowing he would pick it up. "He's beyond reason he just needs…." she couldn't put it into words. He looked at her with her arms out and then he looked down at Gabriel pounding against him now crying. Pulling his hand away from his chest Gabriel was shifted in to his cupped hand and the jostling made him even more angry. But he lowered his large girth down to his knee to put his hand on the floor to allow Sara access to the boy.

Gabriel looked at the blond woman with distain. Momenarily he wondered if he had made the correct decision. "GO AWAY!!!" he said as he pushed at her as she came closer. However she was ready for his outburst and held her ground. She kneeled beside him.

"Why?" she asked. He looked sharply at her.

"Because I hate you!" he yelled. Her brows furrowed.

"You don't know me," she said evenly. This made his temper rise more.

"GO AWAY!!" he screamed at her again. Optimus watched the exchange with a torn spark. HE didn't know whether he should interfere or not. But a warning look from Sarah told him to stay out of it for the moment. He wisely did so. She was in full mom mode now. HE went to push her again and she caught his hands.

"NO!" she yelled back. This caught him by surprise and he stilled for a moment before he started to struggle away from her but her grip on his hands was firm.

"LET ME GO! GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he screamed in her face. Now Sarah had been ready for this and she knew enough about the boy to know what fueled this fire.

"LIKE ALL THE OTHERS HUMANS IN YOUR LIFE?" she challenged. And with that he stilled. He went totally still and looked at her in abject horror. She had in one sentence summed up his entire life. She lowered her voice and softened her touch. "Is that what you want Gabriel? Do you want us to go away like all the others?" He didn't answer but the tears came to his eyes running silently down his cheeks. She didn't reach to wipe them yet she was dying to inside but just wasn't the right time yet.

"I know your angry at all the others. I know your angry because you thought the Autobots were different and perfect. But their not. We're not. And people make bad mistakes sometimes. But I won't go away….WE won't go away…." She waited then. Waited to see if it would sink in. Waited to see if he would believe it. HE continued to sit there still as a statue the only signs of life his tears and his heartbeat and breathing. Optimus was beginning to fear she had pushed the sparkling too far.

But there was a different look taking over his eyes. It was weary but it was there, hope. He looked at her, then at him. "You will. One day." He said softly.

"I can't promise you that I will be here for forever or even Optimus. But you have family now. You are our family. It's a big family. And I can promise that there will always be someone here for you, forever…." He looked back and fourth again understanding brimming in his watery eyes.

"Really?" he asked shakily. He was so ready to believe it.

"Forever," she said confidently. HE wanted this so badly and they all seemed to care so much. This woman this human woman had come in his hour of need when even his metal savior couldn't understand him and she did, like his mom did. She would never be her, but she was here now. And he leaped into her arms wrapping himself around her soft body. He suddenly felt for the first time in a long time like he might just might have found a home. She consoled and rocked him in Optimus' hand as he settled back into the rocking chair. He settled into her embrace as she wiped his tears from his face and hugged him close.

Optimus watched the exchange with curiosity and awe as the woman broke the child in one second and began the long road to repair in the next breath. His spark was much lighter seeing the child at home with the human female. He knew that knew now that the Lennox's would probably be sharing in the care of the two young children as they acclimated to being apart of a family again. The boy and girl would always be his sparklings but they needed human parental figures also to help them unravel the long abused psyches. He took the two humans toward his sleeping quarters to find his sparkmate and the child's older sister wondering briefly how the older female sparkling would take to Sarah and if it might be as easy. From his experience with femmes he doubted it would be so quick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the med bay the Autobot mech had spent much of the wee hours of the morning much like those in the rec room trying to console his new sparkling back into recharge after the explosion. But eventually his sparkling had gone back down much as the others had once the noised level lessened in the base. He could have turned Wheeljack in to a dishwasher for the stunt he pulled last night but at least now the eccentric mech was recharging.

The tiny sparkling had come on line about 9 am that morning clicking softly calling to its caregiver. Its form was so tiny as he looked over the side of the "crib" that it made him smile. In repairing the small sparklings he had redone their protoforms so that they could take new forms when they were old enough to do so. He also pondered what he and the other new caregivers would name the new sparklings. They hadn't gotten their new Autobot names yet. There was an elaborate ceremony that took place to give a sparkling an official designation. Since it had been a few days since they had been officially fully sparked by the Allspark it was encroaching on the given date of the naming ceremony.

At this point in time the bonded quartet had been informed of this right of passage to become a full Autobot sparkling and they were eagerly awaiting the 26th minute of the 9th hour of the 7th day after they were sparked which basically had consisted of 5 days on Cybertron. The caregivers by then would be able to get to know their sparklings and give them a fitting name that fit their personalities. The festivities were beginning to get underway for this.

However in the med bay all was quiet except a small bundle of wires in the hands of a large mech cooing in Cybertronian to his sparkling. To watch the battle hardened mech delicately hold the small baby in his hands running his finger slowly down its small head would have blown many bots processors. The fact that ol' doc Ratch had it in him was a surprise. But the babybot brought out the tender side of the mech. The clicks that emitted form the sparkling now were becoming more insistent. The youngling's tanks were running on fumes. "So my little miracle you need some energon eh? Well lets just fix that." He told him with a smile on his battered face plates and reached for a fresh cup of energon fitted with an adapter for the small bot to receive it with out making a mess. He sat on a recharge birth absorbed in his tasks so absorbed he didn't see the four beings enter the room quietly.


	69. visions and mothers

The bonded four stood in the doorway of the watching the battle hardened CMO coo and cuddle the small sparkling in his palm. Jazz chuckled out loud slightly catching Ratchet's attention. He gave the lieutenant a sour gaze that melted when the sparkling clicked at him. Mikaela looked at the laughing boys that she was bonded too and took the initiative to go and talk with Ratchet since she seemed to have her mirth under control unlike the others. "Hey Ratch" she said smiling. He looked down at her and graced her with a small smile back.

"I see you have been able to hold in your amusement at my expense in contrast your bonded trio of younglings over there." Said trio gave a hay, squawk, and undignified snort of disagreement to his comment.

"Yes well boys will be boys," she told them with a look. "Can I see him?" she said holding out her arms. Ratchet looked down at her and knelt down and then carefully placed the small transformer baby into her arms. He was smaller than most and any he had ever taken care of. It seemed the perfect fit for a human sized caregiver at least until he got his upgraded armor when his neural-net and body had matured some. Ratchet handed her the small "bottle" of energon to finish feeding him.

"Ratch, he's adorable! I never thought that transformer sparklings would be so cute. It's just like holding a baby." She got a far away look in her eyes. "Soon I'll be holding my own…" she smiled down at the babybot and cooed as he continued drinking. The trio of boys walked over to her and watched her care for it with wrapped attention. They were taking it all in for when they would be confronted with their own charge. All four of them would be taking care of the baby Mikaela now carried. It was just an understood part of being a quartet that the baby was all of theirs. Ratchet went into doctor mode at her sudden mention of her growing child inside of her.

"Mikaela, have you been eating properly?" he asked eyeing her for any signs of distress or possible problems. She looked slightly tired but he thought most of the humans were after the zoo the night before.

"Yes Ratchet I am. The guys won't let me eat anything else but good stuff, much to my annoyance…" 3/4ths of the quartet felt a heavy flare of displeasure flow into their links. But they all stood resolute against her temper flare. She huffed and turned back to the CMO with the sparkling still eating in her arms.

"How are you sleeping?" She sighed at this question.

"Ratchet, I'm fine…" Jazz shook his head.

"You've been tossing and turning the last week baby girl and you know it…" he piped up. She gave her bonded Autobot a good glare. Sam also put his two cents in.

"Yeah Hun your dreams have been crazy and we all know your getting more tired…" She sighed again resigned to the fact she couldn't hide anything from them or Ratchet because they would always tell on her like a bunch of pansy first graders that couldn't keep their mouth shut.

"FINE! Yes I can't sleep well the dreams are driving me insane!" With the flare of her temper the sparkling became unsettled feeling the power serge within the female holding him. He began to fidget and click and whine. Sam grabbed the small bundle from her and began to rock him slowly settling him down and giving him the bottle of energon again. Mikaela looked forlorn suddenly. It seems the pregnancy and the power boost were having some unforeseen side effects.

"Mikaela when you are angry does the power always surge with your temper?" Ratchet asked clinically. She nodded feeling sorry she had upset the baby but frustrated and angry she couldn't control the mood swings and power better. "Why are your dreams bothering you?"

"Ratchet they're bloody and violent. Sometimes I feel like there is something wrong. There is…" she shivered.

"Have you seen these dreams also?" he asked the other three. The all looked at Ratchet.

"We have been taking turns pulling her out of them before she becomes to upset. We have each been taking a night. They are similar to many of our battles. But it would be disturbing for a human unaccustomed to war, especially a sensitive femme in gestation. There are some though that do look as though there is something hidden in the dream Ratchet. It is difficult to explain…" Sam piped up.

"Ratchet have you ever heard of a vision?" Ratchet went quiet for a moment they all knew he was accessing the internet.

"You are speaking of the human 6th sense or ESP?" he asked still in his gathering information mode. Sam nodded.

"I think it called clare…clairvoyance?" Ratchet nodded. "Yeah it's like that like its trying to tell us something. She is more in tune with the Allspark in different ways than I was. She is the creation half of the bonded sparkmate pair. She's got the sensitive creative stuff. I think it's speaking to us Ratch but I have no clue what it is. But if it doesn't back off a little I think it's gonna drive us all nuts."

Mikaela finally at the secret being out in the open couldn't hold in her worry any longer and let the ripples of dread and worry flow into her bonded mates. With the extra power of the Allspark reverting mostly to her she had been able to shield her bonded from most of the fear and concern. But now it hit them like a ton of bricks. It might have hurt less to have been hit by a truck. Jazz quickly picked up Mikaela and nuzzled her close to his spark. It took all of Sam's strength to hold on to the sparkling in his arms. Bumblebee took a knee behind him holding his spark in almost searing pain. Things like this hit all of the bonded quartet differently.

"Aww, Baby girl was this what you were keepin' from us? We knew there was something but I …we…" Jazz was speechless for once. Sam half stumbled to Jazz who gave him a hand up to his wife to hold her along with him. She looked down at the precious life in Sam's arms. She took it again cuddling it to her heart. The sparkling was calm in her embrace this time as she laid him on her shoulder. It clicked slightly and then its eye plates shut over its optics and the blue lights faded as it went into stasis on her shoulder. She pet its back for a while sitting in Jazz's hand with Sam's arms around her and Bumblebee's deep rumbling in his systems comforting her.

Ratchet watched the bonded four with his sparkling knowing there was probably no where safer for his babybot. He was bothered though by the reaction of the bonded four to the outpouring of energy and emotion from Mikaela. The Allspark was like an all seeing powerful relic of their home world connected to the Matrix and to Primus. It had a sentient side to it and it might very well be trying to tell them of an upcoming event that they wouldn't know how to interpret. He hoped as time went on it would become clearer. But until then he would have to do something about the frequency of the dreams.

"Mikaela, I would like you to take a special mix of natural extracts and some medications that will decrease the activity of your dream center during the night. It will last only for 6 hours but I am confident that this will give you sufficient rest while allowing the Allspark to continue to help you sort out any "visions" as Sam labeled it." She looked up at Ratchet who had finally spoken after almost 15 minutes of silence. "You can put it in a mixture of warm milk before bed every night," he instructed. She nodded seemingly relieved.

"That sounds great Ratch. I am exhausted." She snuggled into the baby bot once more and then carefully shifted toward Ratchet as he put his hand down for the baby to be put into. "Back to ol' grumpy you go little one," she smiled. Ratchet harrumphed good naturedly.

"The naming will be tomorrow," Ratchet reminded them. Mikaela yawned and nodded. Sam looked up at him.

"Yes we planned it for tomorrow afternoon. Some of the bots are putting up the Allspark symbols in the rec room and making a place for the new caregivers to stand while we preside over the whole thing. will be tomorrow," Ratchet reminded them. Mikaela yawned and nodded. Sam looked up at him.

"Yes we planned it for tomorrow afternoon. Some of the bots are putting up the Allspark symbols in the rec room and making a place for the new caregivers to stand while we preside over the whole thing. The symbol for sparkling will be everywhere too. What a thing. Any ideas on your sparklings name Ratch?" The CMO smiled.

"A few but its up to the Allspark and the sparkling to bless and accept it." He said looking at the bonded four. It will be an unusual thing having four beings to present the name to rather than the other Allspark's from." He looked at Mikaela. "You do know there will be a slight energy drain during the ceremony correct? Did they tell you what it entails? For the Allspark to bless the name it will engrain its energy signature into the babybot's spark." Mikaela paled.

"How much of a drain do you think it will be? No one told me that would happen!" Ratchet put out a hand to soothe her sudden burst of fear.

"I have confidence that the small energy requirements will not be detrimental to your health. Just be sure to take the packets tonight and put them in the milk like I have instructed. I will expect you to also take a nap directly before the ceremony to make sure you have enough energy to channel the power. It's apart of your very being Mikaela. You might require a nap afterward also but I know that this will not damage you or the sparkling within you. With careful preparation it will be a joyous event for all especially the bonded four Allspark!" he said this with authority. Mikaela's posture relaxed visibly.

"Ok Ratchet. That's a load off." She sunk into Jazz's hand and leaned into him. The others were looking a little worse for wear after the onslaught of the emotions from Mikaela's flood a few minutes back.

"Go rest more today. Doctors orders, that you take it easy today. Nap if you four can. Recharge might do you some good. But do not take the packets until tonight." He made a shooing motion. "Go on now I got a sparkling to put down for his morning recharge!" They all laughed and left the CMO alone with his charge and walked back to their room. They spent the rest of the day lazing about in their room or the cafeteria watching the twins trying to parent their fussy femme sparkling laughing all the while. Prowl had yet to be seen after he had gone to attend to his duties of watching over the Witwicky parents. He was gone 12 hours and made his way directly back to the childcare room where the newly sparked babybot's were being tended too in their caregivers absence.

Back in Prime's room however the late afternoon found another problem with the new additions to the pod.

"YOU LET HER HOLD YOU?!?!" Jana felt betrayed.

"She's nice Jana! She's kinda like…." the young boy stopped short of finishing his sentence.

"Don't you dare compare some strange woman to MOM! How could you just betray her like that!" Jana yelled at him. Prime didn't want the fledgling trust between the boy and Sarah to be destroyed because of his sisters insecurities and unresolved anger.

"Jana, Sarah is a very kind and wonderful human mother and is part of our pod…" he started. She shot him a look that might have melted his armor off if she had had the power to do so.

"Just shut up you big phony! You said we could stay with you and you'd protect us! Gabriel almost got smashed, he pushed me away, and your Elita doesn't even know what a teddy bear is!" she yelled up at him. There was no fear in her only anger. The wrath of a child who had been abandoned and neglected for years was an awesome sight even to the Autobot leader. Had she been his size he would have feared for possibly his safety and that of the base. But she was just a tiny girl at his feet kicking at his large metal toe until she fell on her aft end in a fit of irate tears. Elita bent down in her tender way to console her as she had done that morning but she was having none of it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! You and flaming semi hubby are just the same! You don't know I thought you would take us and make it ok! But it's not ok here!!! It's not ok anywhere!!!" She screamed then much like her brother had done. Gabriel ran to her but she saw him coming and got to her feet and made a sudden dash for the door. She was gone in a second without a sound. Gabriel looked after her and started to cry again. Elita scooped him up and cradled him to her spark.

"I know little one I know" she soothed. He had since the morning begun to lean into the feeling of comfort and love the whole pod was lavishing them with. HE wanted this so bad and he was just willing to let what comes, come and deal with the possibility of this being to good to be true if and when it was ripped from him again. He was so young and it felt too good to be loved again. He didn't know that it would never come to an end but he was willing to pretend for now even if it wasn't the case.

Prime sighed. "I'll get her." He told his sparkmate as he left the room the way she had run. He looked down the long hallway both left and then right and decided to try left which is where the cafeteria and rec room were located. He didn't know she had run the opposite way farther inside the twisting hallways of the base that actually lead to a certain Lennox quarters.

Sarah was pushing a load of laundry in a basket with wheels complaining that all she did was laundry any more. She seemed to be the maid for all these men about and she was in a snit over having little to no help especially since Mikaela had become pregnant. They kept that girl under 24/7 lockdown. She was lucky that nurse that had taken a fancy to Connors helped her at least 3 times a week. As she rounded the corner grumbling that it was way to far to the washers when she heard a tiny whimper coming from somewhere close. Her mommy senses were on high alert again. Children crying did that to her and most women.

Down the walkway a little ways was a crack in the wall big enough for a little body to fit in and worm its way deep inside the access port. It would be a perfect hiding place for a distraught child to run off too when seeking to disappear and be alone. But no child should be left alone when crying and distressed. She stopped as the faint whimpering grew louder just barely enough volume to be heard above the buzzing of the inner workings of the base. She knelt in front of the opening and peered into the darkness.

Deep in the recesses of the cavity there was a small bundle with her hair hanging down over her balled up form hugging her knees too her sobbing into pants. A soft voice called out. "Jana…" The small form went stiff and quiet. Sarah didn't give up though. "Jana?" she called again softly.

Her soft glance was met by the smoldering gaze of a furious tween. She didn't take any offence to the fierce glare and sat down on the floor looking in at her. "Jana?" she called again. The girls eyes narrowed.

"You…Your that woman my brother was talking about…" she said accusingly.

"Yes probably I talked with him earlier" she stated simply an calmly.

"I know what you are. You're human like them like everyone else. You got my poor brother fooled but not me! You won't make me go back to that…I refuse to let you hurt me!" she shouted at her vehemently. Sarah sighed as she went on. "You and those robots…I thought they were different. The metal man in the dessert was like a dream come trough we hoped that if we fixed him he would take us maybe away from here. But Optmus took us instead and I thought he was even better but he's NOT! He's just as bad as you."

"Sweetheart, they aren't perfect…" she told her quietly.

"No their worse they are computers! They don't feel anything! They talk like they have no hearts at all!!!" she screeched this last part and it echoed in the small space.

"Jana, I know they are different but they are not unfeeling. The Autobots feel very deeply sometimes even deeper than humans. They are just not as unpredictable as we are and that is what catches them off guard. Humans aren't geared to be logical all the time…"

"They think they are soooo much better than us with their 'logic'" she spat.

"Jana, that is not true." Sarah stated firmly.

"And how would you know? They aren't like us! They didn't save me! They brought me to this place, this prison! There is one here for me now you have practically taken my brother from me and now I am gonna…" she broke then feeling there was nothing left for her in this world. There had been so many changes, so much damage, so much hurt, and pain, and anger. She fell on to her face against the ground pounding her fists against the metal floor. "WHY why why why why why…" over and over and over again she chanted. That is when Sarah made her move.

She reached into the hole since she had come a tad closer when she went flat on the ground and grabbed a wrist and pulled her out and into the light of the hallway. Jana was bigger than Gabriel and was slightly stronger but the woman who had been living with large alien robots had been doing some strengthening of her own and pulled the now struggling girl into her lap. At this she thrashed and kicked. She was sure she would have bruises when this confrontation was done but she wrapped her arms around the girl and held on for dear life. Suddenly the girls head wheeled back and caught her in the nose full force and brought a heavy flow of blood down her face and her shirt. When her head connected with her face she had stilled suddenly. Sarah still held fast.

The turned her head slightly to see the fresh stream of blood running down her face and now on to her own shirt. Her eyes went wide and Sarah let her arms loosen a little with the fight gone from the girl. She watched Sarah with wide fearful eyes. She looked as if she was waiting for something. Probably to be punished pushed away, sent back, or something of the like. Sarah just brought her sleeve up to her nose and wiped her face starting to pinch the bridge of her nose with the covered hand. The injured woman continued to look at Jana. Covering her mouth with a shaking hand she began to cry hysterically. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!" She had a new mantra now. Sarah sighed and let her own tears fill her eyes.

"I'M SORRY !!! I didn't mean to!!! PLEASE PLEASE don't send us back!! It will kill Gabe and I don't want to go…." Jana then flung herself into the woman's arms again still crying. Sarah sighed again with a cough.

"Do you really think we'd send you away?" She asked sounding funny with her nose pinched closed.

"The others did! I didn't mean to break her stupid plate but it was just sitting on that table and me and Gabe were playing with our ball…" Sarah wrapped her free hand around the girl's waist and pulled her tighter.

"You're angry; you've been shipped around, lost your parents and drug pillar to post for years. We took you Jana. We CHOSE you. S'okay…" she soothed rubbing her back.

"But I hit and kicked you and now your bleeding…" she looked up with a forlorn face.

"Yes that's true…" she told her matter of factly. "But that doesn't change the fact that your ours dear." Jana looked up at her. There was the same twinkle of hope in her eyes that had been in Gabriel's but it was slower to show itself. She knew this one incident wouldn't probably be enough to pull her to their side completely but this was a start. And that is how Optimus Prime found them sitting on the floor covered in red blood. The Autobot leader went into crisis mode.

Kneeling to them he began to scan them and sent off a hurried signal to Ratchet to get his after to sector D4 NOW. He hesitated right before scooping them up as to not harm them further incase they had been hurt badly. "Sarah, Jana! What is your status?" He demanded. They looked at each other then at the flamed semi.

"My what?" asked Sarah still pinching her nose.

"What is the extent of your injuries???" he demanded again more insistently. "Jana how badly are you damaged?" Ratchet came running around the corner bringing a large bag full of human equipment along with Connors in the other hand to help with his human sized patients. Hearing the shouting and ruckus several other transformers had come down the hall also to see what the problem was. Ratchet started jabbering to Connors test he wanted run and equipment he needed STAT. The hall was so crouded and loud and a such a crazy scene that Sarah had to laugh. Jana perched in her lap wrapped around her torso felt her shaking and heard her muffled laughter. One look around her and she couldn't help but laugh also, more tension release than feeling funny.

Ratchet looked concerned. "I think she may have brain damage if she is laughing now Prime she must have been more badly injured than we thought!" Connors went to take her hand away from her face to see if the extent of her brain injuries and she laughed harder at Ratchets comment. Jana did to hanging on to Sarah now. She waved off the EMT and stood bringing Sarah with her.

"Wait don't do that! You could collaps or…" Connors was cut off by Mrs. Lennox's laughing voice.

"Never seen so much fuss over a bloody nose!" she laughed wrapping an arm around Jana.

"Are you sure that is the extent of your injuries?" Optimus Prime asked pointedly.

"Yes, Big Guy, I'm fine. I'd just like Ratchet here to look at my nose if that's ok with out making me out to be the walking dead. Jana just needs a change of clothes." Jana moved away from Sarah to Optimus' waiting hand. As he lifted her up to his spark he could tell she had been crying and was still upset.

"What happened sparkling?"

"I kinda was really mad and she was trying to hold me and make me feel better but I was trying to get away and I head butted and kinda hit her nose?" she told the giant mech her voice getting smaller with every word.

"You did this?" he asked incredulously. She burst out in to tears again.

"I'M SORRY!!! I was mad and scared please don't send me away!!! Sarah promised you wouldn't PLEASE!! I'M SORRY!!!" She began to wail. Optimus brought her back to his chest plates patting her head with the tip of his fingers.

"Now now sparkling, I don't approve of your behavior or hurting our pod in your fit of temper but you are not going any where. You are my human how Jana as well as your brother. Pod doesn't send Pod away little one," She hugged his chest plates desperately wanting to believe him.

"Really?" she looked up at him.

"Yes," he replied simply. "but there is a small matter of damaging Sarah's…" he was cut off.

"Big Guy, we'll let this one go kay? There's been enough punishment today. Just let it be," she said looking up into his optics. Prime looked back at the woman covered in red at his feet looking a little worse for wear but nodded any way. He trusted her judgment when it came to sparklings implicitly.

"Yes, Sarah I agree. Come Sparkling your brother is worried and so is Elita lets go calm down with some supper?" he asked her. She just nodded into his warm armor. Optimus gave a backwards glace to Sarah as he turned to leave with Jana.

Over his arm the little girl called to Sarah, "I'm sorry," she said as she disappeared down the hall with her large robot guardian. She shook her head and sighed.

"She's one tough nut to crack," she muttered. Ratchet was unamused by the whole situation.

"But your nose was not Mrs. Lennox now if you don't allow me to treat you I will be forcing you to bed rest and sedating you for my examination!" he ordered grumpily. She laughed.

"Alright! Alright! Lets go oh overlord of wielding afts and sedation." She allowed Connors to put her in help her into Ratchets proffered hand and relaxed into his warm metal appendages sighing. **What a mother must do to care for her family**…. She though absently totally unfazed by fact that her family was a mismatched bunch of aliens and humans held together by only the love for one another.


	70. Names and boxes

Early the next morning or early for Sam anyhow, found the quartet in quite an awkward situation. Pregnancy was not meant to be borne by man nor mech but on this particular day Sam was the one in the bathroom feeling sick. Mikaela had been vomiting all night and it sensed the woman's reserves running on low so it reached out to the others to help carry the load. Sam was now in the restroom beyond the reach of both mechs who were pacing worriedly outside. His wife was inside with him rubbing his back trying to comfort him knowing he was taking the brunt of the illness for her. She felt relief but at the same time didn't want to make her bonded suffer. It was very hard on all the bonded.

The guilt that flowed from Mikaela's link and the illness that permeated Sam's frequency of the Allspark quartet was setting both the bots on edge. They should have all been still in recharge with sporadic bouts of bathroom and nausea from Mikaela at times but the overflow seemed to be hitting Sam extra hard since mechs were just not equipped to regurgitate. He'd been at it at least 30 minutes now and his systems were registering on the boarders of distress. Ratchet had been summoned 3 minutes prior but he had yet to come. Jazz and Bumblebee heard another painful round of dry heaves from Sam as they waited for the CMO and his painful groans and the pain rising for the teen was starting to drive Bumblebee into a frenzy.

Just as he was about to run and get the medic and drag him there he the door opened automatically allowing the worried but weary mech into the room. He had a warbling small mass of wires in one hand and Connors in the other with all the equipment he needed. Ratchet handed off his squirming sparkling over to Jazz without hesitation who smiled down at the fussing and clicking babybot. With a soft three clicks and a deep rumbling in the mech's chest he began to simmer down some. Ratchet knelt down by the door to let Connors in to the bathroom where Sam now lay draped across Mikaela's lap trying to just either go to sleep or die which ever came first and quicker.

Connors looked him over and moved him toward the door and Ratchets waiting hand as he had already started the scans. "Ratchet! What happened? Sam has been sick for 3 Joors!" Ratchet waved the frantic bonded yellow mech away to complete his scans. The Camero quieted but didn't move away from the Hummer's right elbow as he scanned Sam. The boy groaned again. Ratchet looked up at each of the bonded for a moment to get a steady reading of each of their bond frequencies of the Allspark. He then returned his blue optics to Sam. Immediately the tip of Ratchet's right pointer finger became a small fine needle that was quickly slipped beneath the boy's skin and expertly into his vein administering a potent dose of anti-nausea medication.

Mikaela walked out of the bathroom after Connors had helped her get her footing watching what Ratchet did to her husband as she absently rubbed her belly. Connors led her over to Bumblebee who instantly sat on the ground to put his hand out for her to sit on. Scanning the girl he found she was slightly dehydrated and her blood sugar was dipping low. Sam who had not drank anything since the day before seemed also in much the same boat. Sam's body that had been wracked with dry heaves for at least 20 minutes of the thirty he was in the bathroom suddenly stilled. His stomach seemed to unknot all at once and he sighed in relief from the painful spasms that had besieged his form. The sudden reprieve of pain and exertion of vomiting sent Sam into an exhausted nap in Ratchets hand. Ratchet watched him and swore, "Slag it. Another side effect of the Allspark transfer!" The trio watching the medic seemed relax slightly as the tension flowed out of Sam's body. The hummer looked down at Mikaela with another bright flash of blue optics that meant she was being scanned. With a heavy sigh looked back to Sam and moved some of the boy's hair out of his sweaty face.

"Ratchet what happened?" Bumblebee asked quietly trying to encourage Ratchet to speak.

"The links are attempting to compensate the purging that has depleted her of nutrients and fluids. Her blood glucose levels are below acceptable human perimeters and she is slightly dehydrated. By shifting the symptoms to Sam and bonded Autobots it was giving Mikaela's body time to replenish them. Unfortunately Autobots are not constructed to regurgitate consumed sustenance, therefore Sam received a triple dose of the nausea." They all sighed. Mikaela looked upset and sniffled.

"I didn't want him to be sick instead of me! I know I said it but…Ratch did I do that???" Ratchet immediately shook his head.

"No this was an instinctive move on the Allspark's part to help your body continue being healthy for the baby's and your safety. It was not your fault." He looked down at Sam. I think he will sleep until about noon now the anti nausea medicine I administered. I will have Connors bring some more in pill form to make sure he gets it every 4 hours. I have a feeling it will continue to use him as an outlet because he is not carrying the child. He is also able to take medicine to combat it." They all nodded glad he won't have to suffer because he can take something for it. Ratchet's optics found Mikaela's. "But that doesn't solve the problem of your blood sugar or low fluids that forced the link to shift the illness to another bonded."

"I know I hadn't been feeling good lately but I thought it was just normal…" Ratchet sighed as he picked up Mikaela.

"You need to tell me about any new developments Mikaela. This is an unprecedented situation and we need to monitor it closely." He gave the two mechs a look. "Listen you too the minute she starts doing weird things or her body even thinks about operating out of normal human parameters you bring her to me!" They both nodded quickly. "Alright. Get some more recharge but drink a glass of water and a glass of apple juice that will help with the dehydration and blood sugar. Bumblebee, see if you can coax a glass of water down Sam also. He needs it as much as she does right now. I will not put you on I.V. fluids right now but if it is not better after the ceremony this afternoon I will have you both in my med bay for 24 hours on them! SO get some water down! And get some sleep!"

He then walked over to Jazz who was watching him rocking the small sparkling in his palm. "Now give me my sparkling and we will get some of our scheduled recharge also." He said softly. Jazz gave the small babybot a nuzzle and then handed him gingerly back to Ratchet.

"Night sparkling, you go with grumpy now and get some good recharge." Ratchet gave him a dour look but didn't comment. The look softened when he took the clicking sparkling, he almost smiled.

"Come on you lets go back to the med bay and…" he was carrying on the conversation with the sparkling as he walked out the door and down the hall. Connors on his heals with a wave and a "take care". They all just shook their heads with a chuckle. Jazz took Mikaela to the kitchen to get some juice and water followed by Bumblebee cradling the sleeping form of Sam against his warm chest plating. Mikaela drank her juice and then a full glass of water rather quickly. Bumblebee looked down at Sam and wondered briefly how he was going to hold on to a small cup and get him to drink the thin liquid in his unconscious state.

"Um guys how are we going to get Sam to intake some water?" he asked with a bewildered look. "I can't help him with such a small cup." Mikaela laughed.

"Bumblebee let me set by him," she smiled. Jazz instead cupped her gently in his hand and slid her in the other mechs hand next to her husband. She brought a cup with her and propped him up on her chest and slowly encouraged him to swallow about 3/4ths of the large glass of water. IT took a good 10 minutes to do this though and the other two bonded watched with wrapped fascination. Finally they went to their collective recharge birth carefully placing Sam between their bodies and letting Mikaela wrap herself around her husband between the two bots that seemed to encase them in a metal cocoon. Each had physical contact with both children and with each other and let their systems power down after the spark clenching ordeal and slipped into blissfully comfortable slumber as they all basked in the links and each other.

Around 11 Sam began to come around sluggishly trying to throw off the meds that had been given to him early that morning. The other three bonded had awaken much earlier in the day but opted to stay with Sam their collective bed keeping contact with their resting friend. He rolled over to put a hand on his wife but found she was lying on top of Jazz who was using Bumblebee's arm as a pillow. Sam smiled up at them. "Sam you have finally awakened" Bumblebee chirped. Sam's smile widened.

"Ya I feel like I been layin here a week!" he answered. The teen stretched out his body and felt a little better for having done so. Mikaela slid down off Jazz and ran to the bathroom to get a glass of water hurriedly and then jogged back as quickly as she could with out dripping on the way back. Sam watched her go wondering at her urgency. Jazz to the time to smile at Sam and run a large finger over his forehead gently.

"If this slaggin pregnancy don't kill us we'll be pittin lucky," he sighed moving his optics to Mikaela as she hurried to Sam's side. She gave Jazz a small kick with her foot.

"Here Sam take this," she proffered the water and a small blue pill. He took it with a questioning look. "It's the anti-nausea stuff it won't make you sleep like the other meds did but it'll make you comfortable." Sam gulped it quickly not wanting a repeat of earlier that morning and then turned to watch Mikaela give Jazz another tap with her foot. "AND YOU my large mouthy mech are crusing for trouble blaming me!" she said in a half serious tone with a little hurt underlying it. Jazz scooped her up.

"Now don't you go doin that kiddo ya know I was only playin," he nuzzles her to his cheek in a small apology and she hugged him.

"Well alright I guess…." She huffed good-naturedly. Sam and Bumblebee both chuckled.

"You know we only have about 45 minutes until we must attened and preside over the naming ceremony?" the yellow Autobot interjected into the group. Sam looked at him.

"Holy crap we gotta get a move on!" HE said and was just about to shoot up when he was trapped right where he was laying by a large yellow hand. Sam wiggled and gave Bee a disgruntled look. "WHAT?"

"Slowly Sam we don't want you to get hurt," he said with a soft look. He felt the concern for him flow through the link with his Autobot and washed over him like a warm blanket. He wrapped his arms around one of the giant fingers and hugged him.

"Ok buddy," he said and was let up. He took his time getting up and around as well as the others stretching and making sure everything worked after last night's episode. He was soar around his mid section but was fairly unscathed by the whole incident. Jazz to a few minutes with him and laid him between his warm hands to ease the discomfort in his achy muscles. As the boy rest in the silver mechs grip the tension eased from his body and he was extremely grateful to the wonderfully wise bonded mech he was blessed to be linked to. After Sam had relaxed some they all took the time to gather their bearings and go over the procedure of the naming ceremony as presided over by the Allspark.

The beginning of the ceremony was only about 20 minutes away when the others began to congregate in the rec room set up in a similar fashion to their wedding but with different decorations. Annabelle was in Ironhide's room with him and Chromia busily avoiding the mech who was trying valiantly to put on he pretty pink dress for the celebration. She was on the ground dodging his efferts to pick her up as she would crawl under his recharge birth and then around her crib in a corner his large arm couldn't reach in. And just as Chromia would get her fingertips around the child's foot she would head the opposite way. Annabelle giggled everytime one of them would graze her with their fingertips and laugh as she scooted and rolled out of their reach. Clicking and whirling at them she managed to crawl between the black mechs legs finally where he caught the squirming bundle of pink. She squealed with laughter giving off to low tones and a sharp click.

"OH no you don't! You won't get down until your dressed young lady!" he admonished her half heartedly. She chirped her demand for down again and he stubbornly refused handing the small garment to Chromia.

"Ok you trouble maker its time to get your dress on! Your mama wants you to look pretty for your naming ceremony…" The baby gave off a shrill tone and a click of her tongue. "No the blue jumper is in the wash baby," she told her. The small sparkling demanded her blue jammies again with the large black truck on them. They were such boy clothes and had been well worn but they were her favorite. "NO dress!" she stated and between her two thumbs and forefingers took the dress and plopped it over her head in one smooth motion. The baby squeaked in protest and whined at her in low tones. She wasn't happy with the new addition to her wardrobe.

"Nope mom's rules sweetheart not mine," he said giving her a small toss in the air. Her mood immediately lightened into peels of laughter. HE smiled at her as she smiled back. Her clicks for up were quickly rewarded. Chromia smiled at the pair.

"She is as stubborn as you Ironhide! You've corrupted the youngling before she was even named properly I think that's a new record!"

Ironhide gave her a deep chuckle. "Well someone had to" was his retort. "Well lets go give this sparkling her Autobot name! She's been waiting long enough. After all she is substantially older chronologically than the other sparklings." Chromia nodded and followed him and the bouncing baby girl out the door and down the hall toward the rec room.

The room was full to the max as all the Autobots filed into the rec room at the appointed hour. Even Sam's parents came to see the naming ceremony to allow their protector to come and be in attendance. The Connor's twins were on the shoulders of their guardians enjoying being back at the base with all their friends. They were sharing stories about how they were adapting to life with their new guardians and how weird but cool it was. Everyone was there.

The four sparklings and their caretakers were up in the front of the room near a large metal blue star that represented a spark. 5 minutes before noon the Allspark quartet made their way into the rec room knowing everyone was finally there. IT was quite a sight to see walking in the large room dwarfed by all the large robots present. Sam's breath caught as did Mikaela's in wonder. The two mechs carried them to the front pedestal where they would stand to bless the new Autobot designations giving them official Autobot status.

Standing slightly in front of her bonded Mikaela was the one who lead the ceremony. She was carrying most of the Allspark's power along with their growing child it was her right to do so. She stepped foreward and held up her hands Optimus Prime who had been standing off to the side talking to Ratchet in hushed tones came to stand near the quartet. The whole room went silent.

"My friends, we have gathered on this earth day to take part in a right of passage that has not been had for millennia. There have been no new sparklings to give official designations on their seventh day after being sparked. It is my privilege and joy to be able to preside over this celebration of life and pod. There were many times in the past we thought that we would never look at a newly formatted youngling and ponder the wonders of the cube and how they are so unique to deserve a designation all their own. It is the responsibility of the care givers to bring a name to the Prime and the Allspark that is befitting of the new life. We even have with us our human sparkling Annabelle who with her human designation will also have an Autobot one, the first of her kind to go through this ceremony but certainly not the last." Optimus Prime looked at Ironhide first who held the gurgling pink sparkling in his hands.

"Ironhide old friend the Lennox's have bestowed upon you the honor of giving their sparkling her Autobot designation," the Autobot leader smiled at them as they stood to the right of the giant black mech, and then looked back up at Ironhide. The red and blue flamed semi Autobot put out his large hands cupped together to receive the baby which was quickly deposited into them. "Have you a designation? A name?" He smiled wide. The large mech had been contemplating this for weeks.

"I do. She is always full of energy her spirit is full of fired and life. She may not have a true spark but she has more than many I have known in all my long life. I designate her SPARKS." At this Annabelle looked at Hide and smiled widely with a long high pitched squeal. She then looked up at Optimus and managed to crawl to a thumb and grasp it with both chubby hands and gave it a hug. He laughed as did the whole crowd. Opitmus then turned from the group gathered and kneeled before Mikaela. They were not mearnly sparklings or the bonded quartet right now he was addressing them as the Allspark.

"Allspark, Ironhide has given his reasons and presented her new designation, SPARKS." Mikaela nodded and smiled she reached for her and wanted to be held by her friend but didn't fuss when she didn't take her. Mikaela felt the presences of the Allspark all the sudden and repeated the words she heard in her head that felt more like her own than any others.

"We accept and bless the designation SPARKS" she said and touched to fingers to the babies chest as the Sam put his hands on her shoulders and the two Autobots one on each side put a finger on him. She seemed to glow blue for a moment. This had never happened before. The baby giggled like it tickled her. The Lennox parents seemed anxious all the sudden with the Allspark power touching their daughter. Ironhide knelt quickly and reassured them it was just a blessing nothing more. They were immediately pacified and watched as Prime stood up with their daughter for all to see.

"I present to you our pod Annabelle SPARKS!" there was a resounding cheer throughtout the room as she was returned to her nanny/protectors hands. Ratchet was next in line. HE stepped forward with his small mech sparkling placing the babybot in to Prim's hands like Ironhide had done with Annabelle/Sparks. "Have you a Designation Ratchet for your charge?" HE asked. Ratchet nodded.

"He is a hope to our race and a bot that will one day mature to do great things. He will be the hardware that will hold pod together when we feel we might break apart. He also a current running through him that is strong and might surprise us all. I Designate him BOLT" Optimus took and knelt again in front of Mikaela and She moved forward the others in tow.

"Allspark, Ratchet has presented his reasons and give him his designation, BOLT."

"We accept and bless the designation BOLT" she said and touch him where his small spark pulsed and he glowed blue as his designation was imprinting on his spark for all time. Prim stood again and held him up.

"I present to you gather, BOLT!" Another round of cheers had the small sparkling clicking with excitement as he was returned to Ratchet's waiting hands. He then took a much larger and wiggling green sparkling from both the twins' hands and had to hold her against his shoulder to keep her held properly.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, DO you have a designation for you sparkling?"

"WE do Optimus. Our sparkling is fussy and high energy and never seems to want to settle. She will have a fire burning in her spark her whole life. We designate her FLARE," The twins said this in unison as if they had practiced it but the quartet new better. The bonded four smiled at them as Optimus turned to kneel.

"Allspark, the twins have presented their reasons and given her the designation, FLARE."

"We accept and bless the designation FLARE" Mikaela said and imprinted her spark with her new name as she became an official Autobot like the others preceding her had. Optimus stood and turned.

"I present to our family, FLARE!" he lifted her up under her arms as she kicked and squealed and clicked unhappily reaching for her "mom" Sideswipe graoned and everyone cheered and laughed too as they accepted and rejoiced the new Autobot. The last one sparkling was resting quietly in her caregivers arms. The black and white mech stepped foreword and with great care placed the reclined girl sparkling in his leaders hands. She laid the length of his hands with quiet bright blue optics and completely silent. He looked deep into her optics a moment. HE smiled at her and she smiled back. Prowl nodded approvingly. "Prowl old friend do you have a designation for this sparkling?"

"I do. She is peaceful and quiet. Her intelligence is superior to her peers already and she learns quickly. Her calm steadfast way with people draws them to her as she even leads the other sparklings to peace in situations or to distractions with her displeasure. She is special and she will do and give the worlds of Cybertron and earth great things. She is JUSTICE." The whole room was silent. All gathered new about this special child in their midst. They didn't know what about her radiated this air of greatness that clung to her spark but it was there. Optimus gave the child a long look and gently at the still calm and quiet sparkling. He knelt slowly in front of Mikaela.

"Allspark, Prowl has giving his dissertations on why and he has given her the designation, JUSTICE."

Mikaela looked at the sparkling sitting in Optimus' hand peacefully her placid nature brought peace to the whole base at times. Mikaela went as far as to reach out and take the sparkling from Optimus this had never been done before. "You my little one will be great. We cannot tell you how but you shall. We bless your designations as JUSTICE and have endowed you with a special gift. Use it for your names sake or there will be none for any." The cryptic message was then replaced with a smile and she was given back to Prime. He looked at Mikaela and to the others. They all just smiled and he let it go. He would have to talk to them later about what they may have seen of the future and this small sparkling. He stood up and turned to his pod.

"I present to you JUSTICE!!" The whole room that had held a collective breath let it out as they cheered and clapped loud metal hands which seemed to completely be lost on the nonplussed child who was now returned to Prowls arms. He looked down at her with wide optics. HE couldn't believe he had been put in charge of caring for a such a special sparkling. He smiled and hugged her to him which elicited a chirp from her. The rest of the whooping and cheering crowd came up to the care givers to congratulate them and to see their new podlings to hold them and try out their new names. It had been a beautiful ceremony but the quartet was tired and after a while they made their way to the back of the room and slipped away to their room for a nap.

Ratchet was glad to see them taking care of their needs especially with Mikaela being pregnant and Sam on the new pills. The celebrations went on until it was bed time for the sparklings and then was disbanded by Prime to get everyone back on track to their scheduled destinations for the night as the Connor's siblings and the Witwicky parents needed to get home. Soon the rec room was empty and the base was quiet accept the few mechs who worked during the night shifts.

The celebrations had been wonderful. Even the people who worked on the base who went anywhere near the Autobots' side of the base they could hear the cheering and happiness. A lone truck pulled into the army camp with strict instructions to transfer the new experimental gun to the secure facility. It was signed by a general from another state and branch of the military. The capabilities for this gun were astounding. The topsecret nature of the weapon was so tight that only the people driving the truck and unloading knew what it was and where it went. It was cleared by the acting caption of the base to receive the documents and the cargo with out so much as a call to the sender or verification of where it was to be stored.

It is very unfortunate that the assigned general of the secret Autobot base camp was called away to a meeting in Washington for three weeks to take care of some unfinished business that were to be covered in the lengthy meetings . The soldiers who unloaded the cargo put it in a warehouse that was on the other end of the base strategically closer to the Autobots for its protection. One of the helpers couldn't help but not the unique symbols on the crate that had seemed to be burned in to the wood. 

"Hey Walters, look at this insignia I've never seen anything like it…" he said getting a good look at it.

"I'm not paid to ogle the artwork Miller. Just help me get this thing in here so I can get back to the base," he complained.

"Ok ok, Just never say a pointy fancy thingy before thought it you might have…" he trailed off not wanting to make him more pissy.

"No Walters, I haven't the time to look at all that crap! None of our business anyhow. Curiosity killed the cat Miller you might do well to remember that…" he snapped at him.

"Whatever…" he said still gazing at the branded light brown wood of the crate. It gave him an ieree feeling just the same. He was glad to put it down and get out of the dark storage room and lock it up tight. Some kinda weird vibe off that cargo made him uneasy. After turning the keys to secure the building he moved away from the building at a decent jog back to his barracks. Inside however, the box moved.


	71. I spy

After the Decepticons had lost Skywarp to the dessert they had no where to go. After some quick scanning and research in the internet they had found a suitable base with a building in the back that was basically abandoned that would let them gather their processors and fix their damaged parts. There was a large secondary building that was big enough to suit their purposes and they made the most of the large capacity building. As they did there best to repair each other's damage Starscream was in an especially foul mood and no one wanted to really listen to him but being the current leader of the Decepticons they all let him rant.

"SLAGGING GLITCHES!!! You let the fleshling get away! There was something special about him too! We must know what is going on with those Autobots! There wasn't enough time to find out what it was!" He threw a good sized rock at the symbiot in his frustration. Soundwave took the squawking Lazerbeak into his hand petting his head like it was a child to be comforted. The large Decepticon gave their screeching fearless leader a dirty look for good measure. "Soundwave get the squawking…." Suddenly Starscream trailed off. Silences like that usually meant that the crazy seeker was coming up with another scheme.

The whole base went quiet with their leader's abrupt calm. After a minutes pause he said "You know the problem with flesh bags are that they are so small and we are so few we have no way to orchestrate what we need to get close to their base. But there are fleshies crawling all over that military installation. I think it's time we made nice with a few of the organics that might make good Decepticons…." Soundwave was quiet as he revealed his newly forming plan.

"They need to be military" his monotone voice announced.

"Yes that would be the best scenario. But how can we find such an organic…" he was processing this when Soundwave responded.

"Starscream, we should monitor communications for potential candidates."

"There will probably be a squishy somewhere in their military with a growing dislike for the Autobots. They have as much capability to be like Decepticons as a mech does. Have you surfed their internet? There are some sick slaggers out there. They'd make great additions to our ranks if they weren't so gooey," Thundercracker added. Starscream started to nod.

"They have so many slagging branches though we'd need to make sure they have as little do with the one branch they have the most contact with. The base they are residing in now is army," the seeker answered the comment.

"Interfacing with communications network," Soundwave announced.

"Good keep an audio out for any potential participants in our little plan." Barricade had finally been silent until now thinking over this plot of their new leaders.

"What will you do once you have a human, Starscream?" he asked him pointedly. He wanted to know the whole plan.

"The military move freight between all the branches with out much difficulty."

"And you have freight you wish to transport?" Barricade questioned with an air of disbelief.

"Oh yes but it won't be just any freight. It will be Lazerbeak!" The bird symbiot squawked in surprise. "Oh silence your vocal processor you slagtarded fowlbot. You are built for reconnaissance. That is your function. With slight modification your small spark and signal can be hidden from the Autobots. In your transformed state you are a gun, a highly evolved gun that the humans have not seen the likes of. They will want our technology for themselves probably greedily so since the Autobot scum won't share it with them. They are probably too stupid to understand the complex workings of our advanced technology any way. But Lazerbeak will be slipped in to the Autobot base right under their olfactory sensors and we will know exactly what is so pittin special about that fleshling…"

Barricade sat back weighing the pros and cons of the plan. There was little direct threat to their side beside one symbiot and they might actually get close enough to the Autobots to see what the energy coming off the squishy was. "It is a reasonable risk to take," the Decepticon conceded. "We need recon before we can know what we are truly after and what we gain if we do risk another attempt to get the boy." Starscream nodded.

"Now all we need now is a fleshy…" he grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later after monitoring countless communications between military personnel and their families and superiors they found a small faction of higher ups that were distrusting of their new alien allies. There were very few in the "know" that were actually against them but the few that they found were prepared to do almost anything to rid their planet of this menace. They were even willing to look the other way when attaining superior technology of questionable origins that was delivered to them via the internet by an unknown party.

The three generals who had been given the equipment had been given instructions where to store the top secret highly advanced weaponry if they wanted to keep it. When they were contacted by the parties as still unknown it was on "loan" to the small faction for their as long as they stored it at the military base that the Autobots currently were residing at. Under the guise of safety and security it would probably be safest there right under their noses at easy access to those closest to the Autobots so they could fight them if need be. And so marked with an unusual insignia that reminded them all of a mechanical devil it was crated and shipped as ordered. And so the crated Lazerbeak in his weapon form was packed, crated, and shipped to the Autobots base under the guise of helping the insecure humans bringing down their giant "allies". But the Autobots were all that was standing between this world and something much worse, the Decepticons. Starscream wondered briefly how they could be so stupid but was somewhat grateful for their blind hatred and fear. It only made them all the easier to manipulate…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Autobot base the crate that contained the Decepticon opened easily just a crack so that the reception of signals could be passively received. Lazerbeak slid his small antenna out of the box and uplinked remotely to the World Wide Web via the bases signal and undetected connected to Soundwave. On the other end Soundwave gave a confirmation of the positive connection. Now all there was to do was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day after the naming ceremony there was a much more normal feeling to the base. Sparklings were dropped off and picked up during the day in the day care room. Their caregivers and other Autobots alike got back into routines of work about the base. The quartet also seemed to settle into their new roles and began their own routines that gave them a sense of security. Their job was still to monitor the communications in the morning and then to go do their studies in the afternoon. But some days these were cut short by frequent check ups from Ratchet. The pregnancy was quite a strain on all the bonded. But with the careful monitoring of Ratchet they all stayed healthy thus far.

Optimus had his own crisis dealing with his sparklings in frequent upheaval. Jana and Gabriel were most of the time placid children but their acclimation to the bases' humans was a rocky ongoing procedure. Sarah had managed to worm her way into the close knit circle of people the children trusted. When they met Annabelle and Will the baby had instantly become a favorite play mate to the children and the male mate of the mother figure began to become an accepted member of the inner circle also. They were becoming like second parents to the two older children, even though Optimus was their guardian.

This development has relieved Optimus and Elita some to continue their leadership of the Autobots without constant disruption. The children were in the care of Autobots in the day care rooms along with the other sparklings during the times when all four "parents" were busy with their duties. During this time Jana had become somewhat of a helper in the nursery with the smaller bots and Annabelle, or Sparks, as she preferred to be called sometimes. She had taken to her new name quite readily. The green bot that they knew as flare was about as tall as Jana and Gabriel and had the capacity to play some games that the older children could play. During these hours though the sparklings were also beginning their schooling and programming transfers as they continued day by day.

Jana and Gabriel were special children as the caregivers were beginning to find out for as damaged as they were coming to the Autobots they were loving and giving children. During their studies the younger of the siblings was showing a good knowledge of math that he enjoyed working with. Numbers seemed to speak to him in a way they didn't to many. He was an even tempered child with depths of love that left his guardians breathless at times.

Jana was emotional and combative at times in her healing but she was strong and steadfast. Once you could get past her defenses she would latch on to you with a tenacious hold that one would never be able to shake no matter what. She protected and cared fiercely for those she deemed worthy. She also had a beautiful voice that she rarely used. But one day when three of the four sparklings were particularly troublesome during nap time she sat in the middle of the quiet darkened room in began to sing to them. The fussing and clicking stopped instantly as she caught their attention. The music filled not only the nursery but the rooms beyond.

As she gathered more courage she continued to sing the only lullaby to the children her mother had sang to her. The silence that her voice produced was quickly flowing into the rec room as the melody found the mechs and femmes in the adjoining rooms. They quieted and listened to her. Even in the hall Sunstreaker and Sideswiped stopped to find out what the new and beautiful sound was. Once they realized it was the new sparkling singing they sent a message to all the other Autobots with an audio feed of the song. The stillness in the base was only broken when her voice stopped at the end of the song. Optimus sent a message to the others to not bombard the girl with their praise or appreciation of the song. She hadn't opened up like this since she had arrived and he didn't want the emotional and private child to close up on him because others had heard her sing.

In the songs wake the sparklings had slipped into recharge without another sound and Chromia who had been on daycare duty that day stood in the doorway in awe of the child sitting in the darkened room. As Jana got up and left the now quiet room she felt a hand on her head and smiled up at the mech whom she had come to trust along with her human. They were extensions of the Lennox's and she had thought Miles was kinda cute any how. A "thank you" was all she said and Jana beamed at the small compliment that seemed not to much or too little as she skipped off to find her brother.

Annabelle was the trickiest of all children. She had no language other than the simplified Cybertronian that Ironhide had taught her over the last few months. Having the two older children there had become a blessing in disguise for them because she was actually picking up language skills from the children as they talked and played with her. As a baby went she was ahead of the game with her development all but language skills in her native tongue. This had been a slight concern for her mother and father but when after a few days with Jana and Gabriel in the nursery she began to call her mother and father "dada and mama" instead of clicking the equivalent to them. During her well baby check she had been deem not only fit but that she actually had higher brain functions than almost all the other children her age. She spoke to the other sparklings her relative age in Cybertronian and switched smoothly to the English with her human friends and parents.

Ratchet speculated that children in the base would be raised around the sparklings and who had been blessed by the Allspark would most likely be advanced. The blessings of the Allspark always gave the recipient a gift. Annabelle's innate intelligence that had been superior already had been stimulated more so by her contact with Mikaela during the blessing.

Optimus asked Ratchet if he thought if this was safe to do with future sparklings in their ranks that were of human pod. Before the Allspark was transferred to Sam and Mikaela he would have been reserved to say that this was safe but now that it resided in the quartet he said without reservation that it would be not only harmless but beneficial to future generations of their human pod. The Allspark had done much to bind their two races together. This was just one more step. The other question posed was if it would currently adult human pod to be blessed by the Allspark. Ratchet was not so sure about this. When it bonded with the teens and blessed Annabelle they were still growing and maturing. He wasn't as sure with people who were already adults who had joined the pod.

Ratchet didn't see a reason for the Allspark to react to the adults since they already had names and didn't need Autobot designations once adult since they had them. He presumed it would probably be wise to name the two other children if they were going to soon because Ratchet felt the sooner in childhood the Allspark manifested itself the more benefit the human would receive from it. That was a subject Optimus and the Lennox's might approach in a few weeks but not now.

Connors and Lizzy were almost permanent fixtures in the Med bay. They were there almost as often as Ratchet himself. He found it nice to have the two human's around. Ratchet was Connors guardian after all. Outspoken Lizzy seemed to have a huge soft spot for the accident prone inventor, Wheeljack. He was in the med bay as much as the twins were. She has spent long hours in deep conversation with the mech. She had a sharp scientific mind and could catch on to some of his insanity when most humans would have been lost long before. Her gift was in healing and in medicine but her keen mind lent it self to subjects she found interesting also. Wheeljack made an official request to be Lizzy's guardian about two weeks after she came to the base and decided to stay. The only other softer spot that the woman had come by was Connors. They were almost inseparable accept when Wheeljack had her attentions.

As for the Connor siblings that were now with Hotrod and Arcee they lived off base half the time with their parents now. The Government had given them jobs at closer facilities and garages to keep them closer to the Autobot base incase of attacks or threats that might require their Autobot guardians to go to battle as back up. This also left them a place to take their charges in the face of a Decepticon threat. They could now be targets also. Hotrod and Arcee had also plenty of time at night to pick up a long lost connection lost in the middle of the war that they had never had a chance to develop. They had become closer over the weeks living with the siblings. Connor's sister Jessie had even managed to even out her fierce mood swings during her cycles thanks to Ratchet's intervention.

Jessie had come to the base with Arcee and her brother and Hotrod to check in with Optimus Prime. The guardians and charges were to check in once a week after the kidnapping of Sam. During this week the Connor sister was in a foul mood. The day they chose to check in she was in full swing of one of her toots. Wondering while Arcee and Hotrod reported to Prime's office she wondered into the medical bay taking in a very disorganized room littered with medical supplies everywhere. Now the fact that they had just gotten a large shipment of medical supplies and were cataloging and putting them away was really none of her business. But the woman found the current state of the bases medical facilities absolutely unacceptable and clutter and messes were a large pet peeve of hers.

"Oh My God! It looks like a bomb went off in here!" she yelled into the door. "How can you heal people in this mess!" Jessie being a nurse should know. Ratchet looked at the familiar human his temper was pricked at the audacity of this femme questioning his methods and cleanliness of HIS med bay.

"I don't believe this is your med bay, Miss Connors, it's mine. I'll ask you to silence your vocal processors or leave. I won't have you insulting me or my medical facilities!" He turned as if the conversation was over to put a large box on a top shelf.

"But surely you don't treat humans in this pig pen? Do you even know that we require sterile areas to carry out care for humans??"

"JESSIE!!" Connors managed to shout indignantly. She finally saw her brother behind a stack of gauze.

"Mike! How can you work in this disaster area!" Ratchet had had enough.

"Listen here you exceedingly discourteous femme! What I do in MY medical bay is none of your slagging business. I have never had to patch your aft up thank Primus! And even if I had to I'd probably throw your glitching aft out of my superior med bay back to your low tech barbaric human hospitals!" he hollered down at the unfrightened woman at his feet.

"You can't know the first thing about human medicine if you keep you area of operation in such a state you incredibly rude mech!" Ratchet sputtered he had never been talked to in such a way. He didn't understand what drove this young woman. Normally his shouting shut down anyone but not this femme. He began to curiously scan her for any possible defects or illnesses that might be affecting her brain. Lizzy however had heard enough. She walked right up to her.

"You girl are a grade A bitch! How dare you talk to the doc like that! He knows more about human medicine than the collective group of doctors we have on our whole damn planet. Who or what pissed in your cheerios this morning woman?!?! You have no right to walk around this base and medical bay like you own the whole place telling off anyone you please. Get some damn control or I'll get it for you!" She watched Connors' sister daring her to challenge her. The out of control Jessie of course didn't take this clear sign it was time to stop.

"Who died and made you medical genius protect…"the rude retort was cut off by a resounding slap.

"I don't care if you are my hunny's sis you are out of control!" She grabbed her arm and led her further into the medical bay and up to a table. The girl was so stunned that she let her lead her quietly through the bay. Jessie then sat down on the examination table the fire gone from her tears replacing her hateful words. She looked up at Ratchet. "You see that now she's crying. She's all fire and anger one minute and weepin' the next." And the girl who was even slightly older than Mikaela and Sam curled up in on herself and wept into her knees. Connors came over and put an arm around her.

"It must be her time of the month right now…" Connors said softly. "What a time to bring her to the base."

"She is clearly unbalanced Connors," Ratchet had stated to obvious once again. Connors just nodded.

"Has been for a long time. Dad says it runs in the family." Ratchet took this information in nodding and let his optics dim a moment. He was accessing his medical files on women's cycles.

"Has she tried the current chemical approach to restoring balance?" he asked.

"This is her on the pills!" Connors said exasperated. Ratchet and Lizzy sighed.

"Poor baby, runs in your blood eh?" she petted her head. "S'okay darlin" she cooed now to the sobbing girl. "Ratchet love I'm sure you have something that's much better than anything on the market our pitiful doctors have come up with that could help the child." Ratchet gave the nurse next to Jessie a grin. She loved to praise him to try to get what she wanted. Saddest thing is that it worked most of the time. He turned without a word and searched a computer catalog.

"Not prepared. However after taking scans of her bio physiology and considering the normal parameters of the female hormones I am positive I can concoct a tailored regiment to help her extreme mood swings during menses." He walked over to his computer that were able to replicate manmade medications by using a matter transmat to combine them and reconfigure them to suit his purpose. On the table low enough for a human to reach were 90 small capsules that Lizzy collected and put in a bottle. Keeping one out however she brought it to her with a glass of water. She looked at it wearily.

"Nothing's worked so far…" she said dejectedly.

"Well you've never had Ratch on your case before go on." Jessie took it and put the small bottle of pills in her purse she had with her still looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Ratchet. I know I'm absolutely a total crazy bitch right now…" She heard the transformer equivalent to a sigh.

"From a medical standpoint you would have been hard pressed to have been able to control it by yourself. I ran into a similar problem with Chromia when she came down. But its not hormones that help us control our moods its our network of relays that allow us to process emotional information and react appropriately when they are compromise it can make a mech react much the same way you do because your hormones or neurotransmitters are out of balance." She just nodded.

"I'm still sorry, Connors, and Lizzy to you too."

"Well you have what you need so now if you don't mind we have a shipment to catalogue and put away. Check in with me at the end of the week via a phone call if your not back by then. I want to make sure your body is balanced." She nodded at the instructions. With a hug to her brother she slid off the table.

"Thank you…" she said before beating a hasty retreat out of the med bay to find her guardian.

"Well that was interesting," Lizzy commented returning to her pile of surgical supplies.

"Quite," Ratchet almost chuckled. "And Lizzy your back up was highly appreciated." Lizzy laughed.

"Well this mouth has got to be good for something. Hope your not to mad at me Hun," she directed this comment to Connors.

"Well I do wish you hadn't had to slap her quite so hard but it finally snapped her back to herself. Looks like she finally met her match, tag team Ratchet and Lizzy!" They all laughed and returned to their previous activities before the interruption.

The Witwicky parents living on the outside of the base also seemed to be low priority targets as they had not seen any Decepticons around or near the Witwicky residence. Trailblazer and Prowl had taken turns protecting the house during different shifts Trailblazer was splitting the shifts with Prowl now to where he was there somewhat more often than the police car was. With the small sparkling his hours on patrol had been shortened into the human 8 hour shifts to accommodate the sparklings needs. The Witwicky parents did check into the base with Prowl though on a weekly basis and they couldn't resist a trip to the nursery to see his small sparkling that even Mrs. Witwicky could hold. She found she could hold Ratchet's bundle of wires also along with Annabelle. If she ever decided to come live on the base Optimus had offered her a permanent position in the nursery to help with the sparkling since she was so good with them. She had giggled and said she liked might take him up on it after Mikaela's baby was born seeing that they might need more help once another newborn was around.

Out in space there was two more Autobots the sole survivors of a larger contingent of Autobots that had finally returned Optimus' signal sent out months ago. He was trying to get a fix on their location and an approximate date of arrival when they relayed a message that was disturbing. 5 Decepticons were on their tails and it looked like it was a group they had long since thought defeated. ON the heals of the soon to be joyous reunion of two more Autobots were a bigger piece of trouble the five mechs that could combine to make a larger transformer… The constructicons were coming and so was devastator…


	72. Acting out

The base had settled into to a very comfortable sense of normalcy over the last few months at the base. Construction was going on toward the back of the base making room for more Autobots that would undoubtedly make it to earth eventually. They rest of the base had been a hubbub of activity increasing security and constant meetings with the US government pertaining mostly to the disbanded Secretary of National Security's little anti alien endeavors. Optimus had been gone several days this month alone. The official ambassador to the Autobots had of course accompanied him which meant Lennox had been gone also.

Other construction was going on to make more human quarters to make room for future allies and their families. It seemed that as Autobots collected more human connections, most ended up living at the base because of the safety and pod factor. The humans that they protected with their lives they realized that there was a kinship and friendship that almost always developed between them. This intense connection between the Cybertronians and humans had attachment the two races closely as the Allspark had the bonded four.

The quartet or linked beings how were also settling to their new rhythm of living as Mikaela's pregnancy became more pronounced. It's funny what one begins to count as normal eventually. Sam barfing every other morning taking turns with Michaela had become a common occurrence. So much so that the Autobots could sense which of the two would be sick that morning by checking deep in the bond as well as a medical scan of the two humans and would also take turns delivering them to a newly modified bathroom to allow the mechs entrance to assist in the care of their humans.

The throwing up had been one thing but treatable to a point especially on Sam's side. However the mood swings were another story all together. It started one day after Michaela had realized to her ire that her ability to hold on to something as simple as a cup of nice hot tea had been compromised. The four had been sitting in the recently enlarged rec room on their mechs laps Michaela on Jazz's left leg reclining into Sam's arms who was sitting on Bumblebee's right leg, Jazz had his arm around Bumblebee's shoulder. The TV had become a favorite pastime of the bonded four because of the proximity it allowed them and also the entertainment value it was something they could ALL do despite their relative size difference.

While snuggled up against Sam's side she was holding a steaming cup of her favorite green tea she brought it up toward her face to blow on the top and take a tentative sip. However it never got there. 3/4ths the way to her lips her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and in pulling her hand it the grasp on the cup subtly changed. The scolding hot liquid was abruptly into her lap with a screech of pain and anger. Sam had made a grab for the cup to try and catch it as he saw it slip from her hand but it happened so fast the only thing he could do was knock it side ways and get burned himself in the process. The only conciliation was that he had probably saved her from a worse burn by deflecting some of the liquid on to himself.

The two transformers were up on the feet with their respective humans in their hands making a run for the medical bay before the pain even registered for the humans. Michaela was feeling the burning through her clothing set in and Sam was holding his right hand and arm close to his body with his eyes squinted tightly. They were both in pain and it was only going to get worse if it wasn't treated quickly. A pained cry was finally uttered by Michaela just as the two bonded mechs skidded around the corner humans in hand.

Ratchet had of course been cataloging supplies with Connors and Lizzy in the medical bay having no patients yet that day when he was hit with the loud panicked dual messaged from Jazz and Bumblebee. Dropping what he had in his hand probably breaking it in the process and not caring he found a large metal pan that was normally used for overflow from the table when working on a mech. All his tools were sterilized between usages and this was no different, slamming it on the table he pulled hoses from the wall filling it up with cool but not cold electrolyzed water. The tub was filled about a quarter of the way when the Autobot bonded of the Allspark rounded the corner and barged through the door into his med bay.

"IN NOW!" And without a word both the Cybertronians quickly but gently laid their charges into the water. Michaela was who had screamed once had let out another this time in shock and pain as she her skin was introduced into the cool water. Sam gave a surprised squawk of his own hitting the cool water also.

"Submerge your burns," Ratchet ordered loudly to the children in the large silver Autobot dish turned bathtub. The special water was quickly reaching mid chest as Ratchet turned to find Lizzy and Connors right next to his feet waiting for instructions. He could always count on them to know what to do. Reaching down he plucked the two of them up simultaneously and plopped them both on their feet into the cool water also. Turning off the water with it sufficiently filled he told the two human med bay officers, "Strip them quickly. But watch the burn areas the clothing might have adhered to the burn area." Ratchet reached to another table gathering to blunt edged scissors to hand to Lizzy and Connors, "Be quick."

Jazz was currently holding the reclined form of Michaela in one hand in the water as was Bumblebee with Sam. After the initial shock of the cool water and the blaring pain of the burns the water had begun to cool the scalding sensation that had left them crying before. Both had tears in their eyes, however Michaela was not content to lie back in the water Sam calmly, she began to thrash, splash and cry out in a horrid fit of temper. She had worked herself up into quite a state between her pain, guilt about burning her husband, and anger at herself for doing something so stupid.

"Come on baby girl you gotta calm down," Jazz crooned to her in her ear. His thumb stroked her hair as she began to move in a frustrated motion. He was trying to still her movements.

"NO! I can't believe…" she couldn't even put it into words she was so mad and frustrated. Both Bee and Sam were trying to reach out to her through the link sending her soothing reassuring love that was almost always enough to calm any bonded however as with other things during this time of hormone fluctuations and bond imbalance it had the opposite effect. She shot both Sam and Bumblebee a withering look that was actually double loaded with a feeling of pure anger that made both physically flinch.

Lizzy was currently cutting into her favorite pair of comfortable jeans that happen to still fit during the fourth month of the pregnancy and that sent her over the edge. She was completely beyond reasoning now. "Get off me you stupid piece of slagging scrap!" she yelled at her pushing her hard. Lizzy stumbled back into the water on to her aft end but was far from deterred.

She called to Ratchet, "Chief, she's gone hormonal and combative need some help here!" She set to her task again cutting up her pant legs trying to dodge Michaela's flailing arms and legs. By now Connors had already managed to pull of all of Sam's clothing accept the sleeve of his shirt that had covered the area of the burn. This was the delicate part and would be unable to help restrain the jerking limbs. Jazz on the other hand had pinned one leg with his thumb and caught her hands between two fingers just firm enough to keep a good hold of them without hurting her. But the vehemence of the feelings of betrayal, and bitter anger left the mech in almost as much pain as the burns on his femme thrashing in his grasp.

Bumblebee was having to hold Sam back now against his palm to keep him from trying to help his wife. The bond was being pulled so many ways that the one soul that bound them together felt like it was being knotted and torn from the inside out. All of them were making keening painful noises Bumblebee, Sam, Michaela, and Jazz. All different but the audio input was almost deafening. Ratchet was there concentrating main cause of the bonds unstable patterns coursing through all of them and promptly retrieved a tranquilizer along with pain meds and gave Michaela a quick almost painless injection into her upper arm that was currently being held by Jazz. The med bay went silent.

Only Lizzy and Connors kept doing what they were doing knowing they had to complete their job. Michaela slumped against Jazz's hand and Ratchet moved to Sam giving him a quick injection of pain relievers also. This made him relax into Bumblebee's hand although still conscious unlike Michaela. Connors had managed to peel off the shirt without taking any skin with it. Michaela's clothing had been of a thinker material and had been easier to remove from the burns on her upper legs. Lizzy continued to cut the rest of her clothing removing it all to check for any other injuries that could have been sustained from the burning liquid.

Jazz and Bumblebee let the air cycle though their intakes letting out a relieved sigh. The strain on the bond had been sending warning signals up in to their heads up displays along with physical pain through their systems. Bumblebee moved toward Jazz on the other side of the table reaching out with his free hand and put it on the back of his helm pulling his head to touch his own. Sam was also close enough to Michaela to touch her now. There was a soft thunk of metal when their foreheads met. Jazz finally found the mental computating power to speak.

"What in the pit was that?" he asked tiredly.

"That Jazz was a full on temper tantrum" Lizzy piped up pooling the water in her hands and letting run over Michaela's face and hair. She wiped the water over her face cooling the flushed skin from her crying and struggles. Jazz's visor flashed with irritation. The woman was a fantastic nurse but her bedside manner could use some work. Ratchet was bad enough.

"It would seem another common side effect of pregnancy has kicked in…" Ratchet was looking at his scans he had been taking of the children, "actually two." "The "temper tantrum" was caused by the unbalanced hormones of course I was wondering when she might begin to exhibit these. It was unfortunate that the pain from the burns and emotional over load from the bonds exacerbated the disproportion of hormones that control mood."

Jazz's visor flashed again at Ratchet. "English Doc or Cybertronian or something what happened?!"

"She had a mood swing," Connors told the black solstice. "But how in God's name did they both get burnt?"

"She dropped her tea" Bumblebee said quietly.

"Well it seems we caught the burns before they could get too bad. The worst part is always gettin off the clothes but none of the material stuck to the burns so their damn lucky that's for sure" Lizzy informed the mechs.

"The production of the hormone Relaxin during gestation of the sparkling has produced a reaction in the fibrous tissues that have compromised the stability of her joints causing the inability to maintain a secure grasp in her appendages," Ratchet explained. Bumblebee just shook his head.

Lizzy translated with her usually tact or lack there of, "Not only are the hormones making her loony but they are making her clumsy. A lot of pregnant women go through it. Joints go all jello on ya."

"So she will be less coordinated, more apt to fall and hurt herself?" Bumblebee asked astonished.

Connors nodded. "Fraid so buddy."

"How did this species ever make it this long?" Jazz mumbled discontentedly.

"Primus only knows," Ratchet swore back. "As for the burns, they are confined to the dermis layer. There will be some blistering and pain however 2nd degree scalds such as this requires vigilant monitoring to ward off infection and contain epidermal damage." Jazz and Bumblebee visibly slumped.

"What can you do Ratch?" Jazz asked. Both Connors and Lizzy had vacated the water now completely drenched themselves.

"Well the damaged was minimal because they were submerged so quickly into the water and the burning was stopped quickly. It is usually much worse because of the extended contact of heat within the soaked fabric." He scanned the children in the metal tub once more. "You four will be in here at least the next few days. I doubt there will be scaring considering the healing properties the Allspark affords you. However quickly and well they heal there will be pain. It's burned down near the nerve cells below the epidermis levels."

Jazz suddenly jerked upright. "Ratch ya can't be considerin lettin them sit here in that kinda pain!" Ratchet smacked the back of Jazz's helm lightly with his palm.

"Do you really take me for that much of a fraggin glitched toaster after all the times I've had to reassemble your aft? Of course they won't be awake! And if they are in pain during their medicated bed rest I'm sure you'll tell me!" Ratchet yelled at him.

"Now," he said in calmer tone turning to his patients and his soggy helpers. "You two should go get changed. Thank you for your help. I will have to clean the burns now and remove any dead skin layers." Ratchet put two assistants on the floor beside him.

"Ok Chief, see you in a bit," and with a salute Connors and Lizzy made their way out of the med bay sloshing in their shoes.

Ratchet turned to and talked to him gently, "Sam its time to take a long nap now. You and Michaela will be wakened when your burns are more manageable." Sam nodded with his eyes closed and didn't even flinch when the needle was slipped under his skin to administer the sedative. As quickly as Michaela had slipped under so did Sam which left two antsy mechs and a cranky medic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later two human halves of the bonded quartet found their way to the waking world. As they were brought around the first thing that entered Michaela's mind was that she was hungry. Tube feedings just didn't cut it.

"Hey there baby girl," Jazz whispered softly near her ear. She smiled at his calming voice and she reached out to where she knew his face would be and ran her fingers over the side of his face tracing the lines she knew so well. She then reached beside her to feel her husband who seemed to still be dozing not coming out as quickly as she did. But Sam always did like to sleep in. Bumblebee chirped near her opposite ear and she reached up to stroke his metal cheek plate as she opened her eyes to the bright yellow. She was smiling. It was as if the whole incident had never happened. The whole thing was quite fuzzy to her and the others were content to let her just be happy and forget it anyhow.

"Hey you guys," she beamed bright. She was in quite a good mood.

"I assume she isn't in any pain," Ratchet sniped from behind Bumblebee somewhere. Michaela shook her head.

She took stalk of her situation and realized she was not only nude under the light sheet that covered her but her upper legs were wrapped in something soft. Of course next to her Sam was also just as naked but his arm laying on top of the blanket was wrapped in soft white gauze. She remembered being burned by the tea that had slipped from her hands but after that there jumbled images and feelings but blissfully there was nothing concrete.

"You were in a medically induced coma for four days Michaela," Ratchet came to the side of the recharge birth that Jazz had just vacated. Ratchet always got a soft voice when talking to the sparklings on base even these two. It was an indulgence he had not had to use in millions of years and he was glad he had a reason to now.

"Were they bad?" she asked Ratchet softly coughing a little clearing the raspiness from disuse. "The burns I mean. That was hot fraggin tea."

"Not overly no. Burns like your can be exceedingly painful though so with you four bonded and in that much pain it can send you all into shock or stasis and cause damage through the links because it just seems amplified your emotions. You and Sam don't have pain sensor relays we can simply shut down when it's too much."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Sam rasped next to her. He had been listening to the conversation for about a minute now.

"Quite," was all Ratchet quipped before Michaela's real needs made themselves known by a loud grumble from her stomach.

"Ok well I'm starving, naked, bandaged, and trapped on all sided, what bell do I have to ring to get service around here?" They all chuckled.

"I dispatched Connors already to bring you and Sam some sustenance from the human kitchen about 5 minutes ago. He should be back any nanosecond…"

"Right here chief," Connors called carrying a tray of food. Ratchet put him up on the table where he passed the food to the Autobots and the in turn helped their charges sit up and eat. After ward Ratchet used a small laser to cut the gauze away from Michaela's legs and Sam's arm to reveal soft new skin that was showing no signs of scaring but was a brighter pink that the surrounding tissue. Using a pressure sensor in his finger he tested the tenderness of the new flesh to find that although somewhat more sensitive than the skin around it they should be find to resume normal activity. On the all Autobot channel he gave announced the Allspark quartet's clean bill of health to the entire base to silence the insistent, constant, but concerned inquiries as to their health. IT would also keep those slagging twins out of his med bay rather than coming to torment him under the guise of visiting the children. However he knew they actually did come to see them and were concerned, getting under his skin was just a bonus.

Released for regular duty and activities the quartet resumed their posts at the communications monitoring and their studies in the afternoon the next day. But the mood swings were not so easily pushed aside. During communication duty there was quite a lot of chatter over the radios that day checking up on the quartet mostly, and the constant interruptions of their conversations was starting to wear on his nerves. Then Bluestreak got on his comm. channel and was living up to his name. Not a good time to be talking to him. Toward the end of the shift he was feeling restless and slightly agitated when finally Optimus Prime decided to drop by and had the audacity to ask him to "REPORT!" (well maybe not in that tone but still). Not Jazz, not Michaela, not Sam, but BUMBLEBEE to report. That had been the proverbial voltage that overloaded the circuit.

"THAT'S IT!" Bumblebee yelled throwing up his free hand. He did carefully but hurriedly put Sam in Jazz's hand that also held Michaela and about faced and literally stopped out of the room. The foot falls could be heard through out the base. Sam was half surprised it wasn't followed by a slamming door till he remembered that they had doors that hissed open on command. The optics and eyes that watched Bee's retreating back couldn't have been any wider. Optimus Prime was at a complete loss. The others at least had an inkling of what was going on.

Optimus turned to Jazz, "What is wrong with him? Bumblebee is… has never been insubordinate, easy to anger, disrespectful, or…" he was looking for the right words. "I can't allow such behavior, if it was any other mech they'd be in the big but something is wrong with his logic circuits or…" Jazz held a four pronged hand up.

"S'okay Boss Man. He is already sorry. It even took him by surprise. He's been agitated all shift but he seemed to be keeping it at bay. If he was in his right processor he would never have left the three of us behind." Optimus nodded at this.

"Is he alright? Has he been damaged???" 

"Oh no…" Michaela slumped against Jazz's chest armor covering her hands with her face. "The mood swings…"

"Oh not BEE!" Sam was suddenly upset. "Not our gentle, sweet, patient Bee…" The loud keening of Bumblebee's distressed sounds started to filter through the halls. It sent Jazz running with the children in his hands. Barging in to their room they found Bumblebee huddled on the floor pure blue streaks running down his metal face. Sam was already settling on to his shoulder next to his cheek while Jazz settled in next to him wrapping his arms around the distraught Autobot. Michaela snuggled up against his spark under his chin held up by Jazz's arm. He continued to emit the most haunting sounds that sent shivers up the neural nets of the others who heard it. Optimus had followed Jazz at a more sedate pace in time to behold his little Bee looking like he had the day he'd been playing plasma ball with two other sparklings and taken out the main viewer in the control room. Heartbroken and guilty he'd hid and keened then too but hadn't had the capacity to cry pure energon.

Optimus hailed Ratchet who was already on his way to find out what had happened to the little yellow bot any how. With a short data burst the Autobot leader had relayed what happened. Ratchet turned the corner heaving air through his vents. After seeing the bonded for himself he turned and pulled Prime with him letting the door close in their wake. In the hallway Ratchet looked at the red and blue semi, "It isn't his fault Optimus. Michaela's emotions are unbalanced right now because the mood stabilizing chemicals in her brain are at elevated levels making her disposition variable. It can vacillate wildly from euphoric to enraged and every point in between with no rationale behind them."

"But it was Bumblebee who was insubordinate not Michaela…" but something clicked in his brain. "The bonds are shifting the burden to another partner to ease the stress on her body though…" he finished his thought for CMO

"Exactly!" the bright green/yellow mech said. Optimus palmed his face with a robotic sigh. "I don't anticipate that this will be happening to often as Michaela won't be needing out lets every day, nevertheless it might not hurt to bear in mind that if Jazz, Sam or Bumblebee act completely out of character and inappropriate the links between them are to blame." The semi just nodded and walked back to the viewing room to take over the suddenly abandoned post.

The quartet sat with Bumblebee for a full hour until he finally calmed enough to even begin to process what had happened. "I was insubordinate to Optimus Prime. There was not excuse for my actions. I am curious now as to why he hasn't come to discipline my disrespectful behavior."

Sam reacted almost violently to this statement. "BEE! For the love of Primus it wasn't your fault you didn't know the bonds were gonna give you guys mood swings too! It isn't your fault. Human chemical brains are so messing and unorganized and you aren't made to deal with our slag. He'll understand Bee I promise. PLEASE! Please let it go. It's not your fault."

Michaela cried on his chest. He had finally brought his hand up to stroke her back softly registering her distress more than his own at the moment. "Bee there right. I'm sorry it the connection with me made you so crazy its my fault…" The yellow mech's eyes flared brightly.

"No Mika its not. It's no one's fault!" he told her sternly.

"Exactly, buddy! Finally you admit it and you can't take it back! And besides this is the big guy were talking about Bee. I mean come on…" he trailed off trying to get Bumblebee to think clearly. Jazz put in his two cents also.

"If you could serve under the Boss Man for millions of years and think under these circumstances Optimus is gonna but you in the brig or some slag like t hat then you had your head of your aft the whole time cuz you don't know im at all little Bee." The Camero gave the Solstice a grumpy look but understanding and acceptance was in his optics. The bonds were calm. The frequencies had settled into their natural rhythm. "If it'll make ya feel better we c'n go say sorry…" Jazz prodded. And with a deep cycling of air within the small Autobot it was over and after putting one human on each of his shoulders he reached up to grab Jazz's hand to be pulled up off the floor. And they left to go find the glue that held the whole of the Autobots together, Optimus Prime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's funny what one counts as normal after becoming used to it. Michaela was by far the most moody out of the four. She had cursed out Sunny when he asked her "What's up babe?", cried at least every other day, and had taken to frequenting the sparkling care center cooing over the smaller sparklings and holding the older ones. But she wasn't the only one having outbursts. At least once a week Bumblebee had giggled an attack of the giggles or flounced off at something that had set him off completely sorry and guilty moments later. Sam had snapped at Will when they started talking about names for his sparkling. Jazz the most lighthearted and easy going mech of the base had taken to bouts of dark moods that left him silent and brooding usually in a corner of their collective room the others sitting around his closed postured form waiting for the black clouds to roll on and let them access their fourth part of their soul.

Needless to say the whole base was used to the emotional antics of the quartet. Sometime after the 3rd week though the three males in the group were beginning to be able to sense shifting moods and started to compensate for the emotional overload by hunkering down in their link rather than give in to the negative emotions. Michaela even found that when she took deep breaths and leaned into the spark of one of the Autobots or when Sam held her ear against his heart the warmth of the connection could soften the impact of the raging mood swings.

As they moved into the fifth month of Michaela's pregnancy, others were also starting to finally feel at home in the base. Jana and Gabriel had settled in and many of the set backs that had followed their arrival to the base were mostly behind them. Optimus, Elita One, and the Lennox's who had taken over helped Optimus and Elita raise them had approached the children about having an Autobot name much like Annabelle had done. They loved the idea of being named into the family they had been adopted into. They all gathered once again in the ornately decorated rec room that was quickly turning into more of a multipurpose room. It as powerful as the first naming ceremony and both children received their new Cybertronian names. Gabriel was dubbed Serren by Elita because the peaceful child was serene like a still lake she'd seen but also knew still waters ran deep. Jana was entitled melody because she had such a powerful gift with her voice. The Allspark blessed both as they had before touching both where their hearts rested in their chest glowing slightly then moving away from the quartet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was unfortunate that the Autobots weren't the only Cybertronians aware of the naming ceremony. A small spy bot hunkered down in a crate close enough to hear the goings on in the very quiet base at the moment recorded every word that was spoken during the ritual. A naming ceremony meant only one thing had actually managed to survive the battle in Mission City and that was the Allspark. Once the Base was back under normal activities Lazerbeak bounced his signal off several different cell towers mimicking a cell phone signal. He transmitted every iota of information he had gleaned.

During the transmission on the other end Starscream became very quiet listening to it. He listened. Then he replayed it. He gave the transmission to Soundwave to listen to and make sure his symbiot hadn't somehow scrambled his wires some how. It was almost impossible to believe. Soundwave couldn't find any problem with the data. The new leader of the Decepticons was both sickened and encouraged by this new information.

The bottom line was this for the flyer, The Allspark still was, the Allspark was that human girl that helped defeat them in that fateful battle, and most importantly the Allspark was vulnerable.


	73. dark future

Again the quartet was sleeping soundly in their blissful dreamless connections. The only thing keeping the four bonded beings in this state was the concoction of herbs and medicines that Ratchet had given Mikaela to take before bed every night to keep the vivid dream/visions at bay. But the six hours afforded them every night was slowly coming to an end in this recharge cycle as they ran their course through her body. The Allspark's power began to surge to the forefront of her mind and it brought her the an unfamiliar dessert. She looked around not knowing where anyone was and it was so real she could feel her feet sink into the warm sand beneath her and the warm wind blow around her. It was empty except for three pyramids in the distance. From this she presumed she was looking at Egypt.

She stood looking at the pyramids for a few long moments but then began to walk in an easternly direction away from the large ancient structures back into the dessert. She didn't know where she was going. A string of Cybertronian glyphs that she hadn't been able to read ran through her mind. It was like a rhyme in an even more ancient language than the Cybertronian dialect the Autobots spoke currently. Every time she saw it the meaning became slightly clearer. She looked up to see three stars in a row and started to move again. The sand was cooling rapidly in the night air as she walked alone. Suddenly she wasn't alone she was being escorted by a two large mechs. One she recognized and both bore Decepticon symbols.

Her fear rose instantly. As if being alone in a desert wasn't scary enough she was now flanked by two larger than Optimus Decepticons. She turned to run away from them and found herself looking out over a large cliff and at the bottom was the battered and sparkless form of the mech that she loved as a father. Optimus was dead. Falling to her knees the scene behind her and the Decepticons were no more only the cold lifeless form below her. And she cried.

The shriek of emotional pain and sorrow could be heard through several rooms and felt by three other beings that were being blocked from pulling her from the vision. As she came awake screaming and crying Sam was already rocking her in his arms as they were being held close to Jazz's spark. Bumblebee ran a finger down her left leg and the back of her head as she cried into her husband. Her one hand went around his head to hold him close and the other sought out the warm armor that covered Jazz's spark chamber. They had seen the bits and pieces of prophecy that had been shown to her that night and they all had tears streaming down there faces. Only the bright blue trails of energon running down the two mechs faces glowed in the dark room.

Mikaela the most upset by the dream was panicked. The crying and rocking and comforting gestures and feelings flowing over her in their bond weren't enough to assuage her fear and pain. She had to SEE him alive. Now skilled in the ability to contact certain bots on their private coms especially those she knew sent a terrified call to the Autobot Leader less than a minute after she had awakened.

Down several hallways around several corners there was a clatter of large feet as they bounded from private quarters toward the bonded four's room. Ratchet who was constantly monitoring the quartet in early morning hours was also making a loud clanking sound as he dashed toward the same room. Prime got their first bursting through the doorway looking at the four beings of the Allspark in varying stages of weeping. Their eyes were all haunted but Mikaela looked terror stricken as she put her hands out to him as he walked closer at a more careful calculating pace that wouldn't frighten the quartet.

When he saw her reach for him as if she were a small child Prime's spark flared with sharp pain and was immediately followed by a wave of protective programming that was always booted when dealing with frightened sparklings. He reached out quickly to gather the child in his large hands and bring her close to his chest. The Autobot leader was already emitting a soft rumble that he used with all sparklings. She was so tiny balled up against his chest gripping the gaps in his armor with a tenacious grip. Noticing her knuckles were white and how she rubbed her face against the red and blue chest panel, he pulled her up closer to his shoulder and face where he could see the girl.

Mikaela reached up to his face and wrapped her arms around his cheek and the top of his nose in the best hug she could manage. She could see the shining blue optics move between her and the others filled with worry. But she couldn't pull herself away from him long enough to tell him what was wrong. The only thing she could mutter was "You're here, your ok…" several times running hands over warm silver alien metal that made up his face.

As Optimus slowly ran his hand over Mikaela's back, Ratchet came around the corner almost running into the flamed Semi but stopped short. Optimus was whispering quietly to the girl when he gave Ratchet a concerned look. Slowly Bumblebee got up and brought Sam toward Optimus and put him in his hand next to Mikaela and then wrapped his large arms around the big bots mid section. Now Prime had three sparklings clinging to him like a life line and even Jazz made it a point to move closer to his proximity although not touching him but staring at his face as if memorizing it and taking in the expression and life it held.

_**What happened Prime? **_Ratchet commed.

_**I received a terrified crying transmission from Mikaela. She uttered only my name but there was an urgency and need that couldn't be ignored or mistaken. Ratchet their all absolutely panicked with fear! Even Jazz. **_Optimus continued to whisper to the three sparklings and give Jazz reassuring smiles.

_**I can't be sure Optimus but I am almost sure the visions have been coming again to Mikaela in her sleep and with increasing clarity.**_ Ratchet informed him.

_**They must have seen something that scared them all then that had to do with me?**_ Optimus asked.

_**It would stand to reason if they called out to you. **_Ratchet answered. Bumblebee broke into their conversation as he opened his channel to Optimus.

_**Were so glad you functional!**_ The smaller yellow bot commed relieved and finally starting to recover. He was the first to pull back slightly from his leader gaining some semblance of his warrior pride and training. Optimus kept his hand on his shoulders a moment more as he cupped his hand around the two human children in his other hand. He gave Bumblebee a small pat on the helm as he let his arms slide off his frame and then reached out to Jazz to give his second in command a pat on his shoulder.

"Hey Boss Man," he could only say. The tears from before were long since stopped but the contact with Prime seemed to ease his stressed posture some. The Semi was glad to see some of the anxiety seep out of his lieutenant. The Autobot leader then returned his hand to his face and cupped both hands over the sparklings pulling them away slowly so he could look them over. Ratchet had already scanned them all concluding their systems weren't where he'd like them but they weren't in any danger.

"Alright now sparklings it's alright," he hushed to Mikaela who was still crying. Sam had stopped crying but tears still streamed down his face. "I'm here," he told them simply and with one large finger wiped at the streak of tears on Mikaela's face. The girl nodded and Sam just sat in his hand looking into his optics. "Now, tell me what happened?" he asked gently as he sat down on a large chair in the room. Bumblebee sat next to him closer than needed and Jazz took up a spot right next to the Autobot leader on his other side leaning against the wall his shoulder touching Prime's.

Mikaela looked up at him and started crying again trying to banish the horrid images. "I was in the dessert and no one was there only those stupid stars and pyramids and then those two slagging seekers and then the cliff and you were there and you were so………." She couldn't even say the word.

Sam looked distressed as he spoke up finishing her thought, "Broken…there was no light from your eyes Optimus…" Sam's tears continued to flow down his face. Mikaela threw herself against the Semi again clinging to his cheek nose this time. The Autobot leader would have jerked back in surprise from the children's words if he hadn't had Mikaela clinging to him again. He rubbed her back and moved her grip down toward the side of his face so he could speak. Bumblebee made a forlorn sound.

"Optimus, the vision was very vivid. It looked as though you had been in a battle and from a high vantage point we could see you lying on the ground ….sparkless," the last word sounded as if it almost had to have been forced from his vocal processor. The Camero leaned into him slightly again. The Autobot leader cycled air through his vents in a very heavy sigh.

"Well, I can assure you I am alright," he said cuddling Mikaela and Sam like small children. Jazz even bumped his shoulder slightly making contact with the large bot. "That must have been a terrible thing to see. I'm sorry you are so frightened sparkling," he said to her softly. She gave him a large yawn followed by one from Sam. "This upset has interrupted your recharge as well as exhausted your emotional reserves, you should get back to recharge…" she shook her head.

"I don't want to go back to sleep Optimus! I can't bear seeing it again…" Optimus shot a look at Ratchet he was at a loss.

_**She is in dire need of more recharge. The emotional toll on her and the other bonded exhausts them all. Her body needs more rest especially after all the stress this has brought on her body… **_Ratchet told him.

_**Yes but how do we get her to return to recharge if she is frightened to do so Ratchet?**_Optimus asked the CMO. The comm. channel stayed silent. He sighed again. He remembered when Bumblebee had recharge problems when he was a sparkling he'd have him stay in his quarters with him.

_**They want you to stay Boss Man**_ Jazz commed suddenly. Optimus had a feeling he was included in the "they" but he didn't comment on it. Bumblebee could already tell that Jazz had voiced their wish to Prime over the internal com link. He met the Semi's blue optics with a hopeful expression. He glanced at the two in his hand also. The two human sparklings had the same almost pleading expectant look. The Autobot leader caved with a shake of his head.

"How do we work this?" he asked with a soft tone of resignation but when the children in his hand calmed and looked relieved and more relaxed he was glad he had chosen to stay. So some shifting, bumping into each other and fumbling later, Prime sat against the far wall with a mattress on his chess cradling the two humans on his chest over his spark and had the small yellow bot snuggled up to his side and the silver solstice leaning into his shoulder on his other side. He gave Ratchet a look of amusement as he shook his head. The four were already back in recharge. The CMO gave him a small chuckle and let the five be until later that morning. Before shutting off his optics Optimus sent his sparkmate an update on what happened, then followed the bonded into sleep also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the quartet was in the med bay again relaying the dream in detail to Ratchet. The prophecy was becoming more detailed and what seemed like convoluted. Mikaela began to run down all the other snippets she had gotten over the last month. As they began to go into the 7th month of her pregnancy it was becoming clear that the Allspark was trying to tell them something important. She had just finished recounting the vision to Ratchet when she went on to the other parts.

"And then the other night I dreamed I was in this fragging big warehouse place and I look at my stomach and it so big it looks like im gonna pop and I'm all alone until the contractions start. Then all of you are there," she looks around at her bonded, "and I'm pushing and giving birth and its time to pull the baby out and see my daughter and I deliver Megatron instead!!!" Mikaela shivers. "At least twice a week this last 2 months I have this one where I am walking around the base with Sam, Bee, and Jazz and there is a big buzzard circling over our heads. We are here at the base and it never leaves, just circles and it's been getting closer and closer every time I dream. There are short segments of dessert lots of dessert. And the pyramids like last night. And I keep seeing this old language I can't quite understand yet but it's becoming more and more readable every night."

"The language is puzzling it even predates Prime and Ironhide…" Ratchet comments. Mikaela nods. She is sitting wrapped up in her husbands arms flanked by Bumblebee and Jazz both sitting on the table next to them.

"There are also these 6 shadowy figures that don't look anything any of you. They are huge and powerful. They don't speak to me I just see them and nothing more. There is also an odd looking silvery object that haunts almost every vision. It's always somewhere in the sand. It's beautiful almost like a double sided pointed sculpture and it glows like your sparks. I don't know what it's called. And one of the 6 big guys in my dreams is scary. He looks like a piranha and snake on steroids. He's the only thing that scares me more than Prime dying. There is still more I it hasn't all been shown to me yet…" She sighed putting her head in her hands. Bumblebee rubbed her back. "When will this end…"

"Mikaela, this doesn't happen all the time I know that this won't happen every time you are carrying a sparkling. But there is something brewing on the horizon of the future. The Allspark is trying to warn you but your human mind interpreting the images isn't as straight forward as a Cybertronian mind. You must keep working with the others to decipher it. I understand your reluctance to do so today though. I would suggest keeping to light things today. You are off duty until tomorrow hopefully the piece of vision you receive tonight will not affect you as it did last night," Ratchet said and shooed the quartet out of his med bay to go do something enjoyable to bring some relief to their stressed and taxed bodies and minds.

Optimus made it a point to spend much of the day in the company of the quartet. His reassuring presence seemed to ease their tension and anxiety throughout the day and Ratchet was grateful to their thoughtful and wise leader to attend to the fragile bonded Allspark. After a day of leisure and going to bed early it felt good to get to sleep.

The six hours of sleep were as uneventful as normal however on this night's visions wouldn't be of long dessert walks or large structures. Somewhere between the waking and dreaming worlds she was dropped into a war zone thick with gunfire and smoke. She was coughing trying to catch her breath in the thick smoky sandy air she could see nothing. She reached out in front of her trying to feel her way out of the heavy air. But feeling her way on her hands and knees crawling awkwardly in her pregnant body she felt something before her that was semi warm and pliable. She felt for it and found a soft fabric covering it. What ever was in her path was long she put her face closer to the ground as she ran her hand over the softness. As she slid her fingers up an arm the person lying in the dirt in front of her she recognized him. His feel, his smell even through the impossibly polluted air, his contour, she moved closer to see his face. He lay there unmoving and no heartbeat. She screamed his name. "SAAAAAAAMMM!!!" And she was awake again weeping like she had the day before only this time gripping her husbands clothing tightly breathing so erratically that she threatened to hyperventilate. The bonds were influx now all the bonded were suffering from the perceived broken bond. Jazz was gripping his chest tightly trying to stay on line curling around the three sparklings trying to protect them. Sam clung to Mikaela fear pouring from both humans both equally terrified and broken. Bumblebee had both within his hands in a metal cocoon pulling both to his spark that was fluctuating with the Allsparks' bonds frequencies.

Alarms were going off in the CMO's heads up display. He had been doing some reports when he received the distress signal from the quartet. Running toward their room he knew it was the visions that had sent them into a tail spin but whatever had been revealed to her this time had shaken their very Allspark itself. The protective ball that he found when he got there had reinforced his fears. He didn't know how he was going to get to the kids. He doubted the two transformers curled around their bonded humans would let him near. But with their vitals as they were one or both might go into cardiac arrest.

He walked up to Jazz probably the most reasonable of the four at this point but no promises with the readings he was getting. Ratchet tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention, "Jazz you need to…" he was hit midsection by an elbow and knocked back onto his aft. "Slaggin scrap heap I'm going to have to force stasis lock on both of you aren't I?" He glowered and began to reach out to both mechs with emergency stasis lock shut down protocol. But he was met by a firewall he couldn't penetrate even with his stasis codes.

The only other alternative was the data port on the back of their necks that could be used for emergency manual shut down but getting near them was going to be impossible with out help. He didn't want to do this but Mikaela had just lost consciousness and he couldn't waist any more time. He called Optimus and Ironhide as well as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to come help him hold them down while he accessed manual shut down. The all came running having just come out of recharge. The data burst he had sent them had already informed them what was going on.

"Hold them I need to get close enough to force shut down!" Optimus and Ironhide braced themselves about Jazz' body to help keep him from flailing while he uplinked. The minute Ratchet felt for the switch to release the panel for his data port he began to kick and punch for the mechs holding him. Their voices couldn't reach him where he was the only thing he could feel was the bonds extreme unbalance and the pain of his sparklings and he was protecting them at all costs. His cannons began to whirr to life. Sideswipe jumped for his forearm and wrapped his arms around the cannon so it couldn't be deployed knowing it wouldn't fire within his arm. The CMO pushed his connection cable into the data port and hurriedly executed shut down programs and Jazz was suddenly still in emergency stasis lock.

Bumblebee was next literally balled around the children they all moved in on the small yellow bot and one on each appendage and his thrashing was far less than Jazz because he had a hold of the humans in his hands limiting his movements. Ratchet had him out in 30 seconds. Before he was even completely shut down the emergency Hummer was pulling the children form his hands and running to the med bay with them. He had instructed the two larger mechs Prime and Optimus to follow with the two bots.

Mikaela's vitals were erratic and Sam's were just to low to sustain his body's necessary function. Ratchet looked at both the children and the readings from his machinery that monitored the bonds. "I can't fix broken bonds that aren't broken Slag it!!" he yelled not sure if he could fix it this time….

(A/N: I'm trying to incorporate the new additions to the transformer universe brought about by ROTF. It will have some of the same stuff from the movie but not really. I got great ideas. Leave some ideas of your own if you want tell me what you'd like to see happen in the story in general. REVIEW!!!)


	74. Stablizing

Ratchet tried frantically to stabilize their erratic vitals that jumped all over the place. He was trying to figure out why the Allspark had suddenly gone into a fit of eccentric frequency modulations. It was if it had lost its grounding. He didn't know what Mikaela had seen but it had sent not only the quartet into terror stricken tantrums but it had shaken the Allspark essence itself which now consisted of the four frequencies that bound four people as one soul.

The larger Autobots had brought in the bonded mechs and laid them on the table and were told to leave the med bay while he worked. They were slow to respond and two tools went flying in their direction with accurate precision from millennia of practice without even looking. They raced quickly outside the infirmary's doors to join Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were leaning on either side of the door. Optimus stood off the right and Ironhide took a grumpy arms crossed posture stance to the left of the door. They were silent vowing not to leave till the new what was going on.

He started by inserting IV, breathing tubes, and a subdermal heart monitor/pacemaker to make their bodies continue to work while he figured out what was wrong with the children and bonded Autobots. Keeping their bodies going and alive was his first task. The machines would breathe for them and make sure their hearts kept beating for a short amount of time. It would have to be enough to pull them out of this. He also hooked up the two Autobots on Energon drips that would also provide him with access to their circulatory systems. Injecting a cocktail of meds to help keep the children stable, he turned to the monitor closes to him.

Ratchet was poring over read outs finding that Sam's frequency seemed to be the one having the most trouble. It couldn't stabilize. Without the strongest link to anchor to the others were floundering over the variable modulations of power. It was as if Sam was no longer able to hold a frequency of his own and he deduced by the patterns of amplitude that Sam the Allspark and the bond was trying to settle into Sam's body and biorhythms again however it was being met with uncertainty and resistance.

There was no way to get the boy to respond because his body had begun to shut down. The only way to reconcile the bonds fluctuation was to ground them all back into Sam who had started the Allspark bonding. Ratchet was on the radio in a nanosecond calling to the new lord high protectors. His urgent summons was answered by Chromia with a startled affirmative and within a minute he heard loud clanking noises that gave way to a running mech with a sleepy yet mostly alert Miles in her hand. Ironhide had changed guard with her once he knew she had to leave their quarters and ran back to retrieve their tiny charge from her crib and bring her back to wait with them by the door.

Ratchet had all four laid out on a large table the two mechs flanking the two humans in easy access at the end of the table. Chromia and Miles looked at the four as still as death taking in the readings around them on the screens as Ratchet punched keys furiously. He spared them a sharp glance. "The Allspark is dying. The frequencies are in flux because of an inability to ground themselves back in the originator of the bonds, Sam. The only way to force the symbiosis of the Allspark's power and Sam's body is a direct shock of spark energy!" He gestured to Chromia. "Hurry and open your spark casing!"

The femme looked on in horror. She had known that the dreams had been plaguing the four but it had been such a common occurrence and Ratchet had told the protectors to let them be in the early morning hours unless their connections flared with not only danger signs of emotional disturbance but if they were on the move away from the base which might signal a kidnapping or other danger. But here they were, fading right before their eyes and she felt as if her spark wasn't worthy of the task now given too her.

However, without question she opened her chest cavity and exposed the raw power of her spark that was also her soul and she leaned in close to Sam. Even though he didn't hold most of the Allspark energy now he was the key to making sure they all survived. The small human was bathed in a blue glow as her spark danced and jumped toward the boy as it reached him. The blue lighting danced around him and as the bright intense blue quickly faded to a lighter shade the distressing vital information being displayed on the monitors began to resolve itself closer to normal ranges for sleeping humans and recharging mechs. Chromia closed her chest panels and picked up Miles and put him on the table next to Sam.

Ratchet sagged against he wall. "What in slagging pit was all that?!?! It was just a prophetic dream! Something Mikaela saw has disrupted the Allspark itself." The CMO just shook his head.

Chromia centered in on the link she had with the bonded four and then looked up at the rescue hummer, "Ratchet, The link wasn't just fluctuating it had been almost severed!" she cried shivering at the realization of the terror and feelings she had received earlier that morning. She had dulled her link with the Allspark enough to get some recharge and was filtering for Miles also so that he could continue to be rested incase they needed to kick Decepticon aft or what not. But doing this had also inadvertently left her less able to tell if their emotional distress was a danger to them.

Miles knelt down in-between Mikaela and Sam. "Aww slag it bro, what did you two do! I can't believe we missed this!" He shot a look a Chromia that was reflecting her dejected feelings and pain that was spark deep. Ratchet gave Chromia and Miles a thump on the head and helm with appropriate force of course.

"Now don't you two fragged mother boards start blaming yourselves or feeling sorry for yourself you didn't see this coming. No one could operate under as much stress as they would have been putting on you two if you hadn't adjusted the sensitivity to your link with the Allspark and the emotional upheaval of the pregnancy. It was Doctor's orders! With out you now there would be no more Sam and judging by the reaction of the other three to this instance I can't say for certain my original estimates of the bond's strength between the four bonded was accurate. It is much more sensitive and much stronger than I ever anticipated it becoming. If one dies now I believe that ALL their sparks would cease to be…"

Miles looked up at him and Chromia, "You're probably right. But I think that was the intention of the Allspark from the beginning. These four are one soul Doc how could one leave and the others stay? How can one lose part of their very soul and still live? I think that once it's time for one of them to go they all will and without Mikaela's baby there would be no more Allspark ever. She will be the key to the next Allspark and new bonds. The torch will pass to the girl and her guardian Autobot. The bonds can't take a breaking and reconnect to another."

"Then we just make sure they all are safe for as long as we can." Chromia added sharing a strong nod with Miles.

"This new development is disconcerting but not completely unexpected given the nature of the bonds and the Allspark itself. We will need to pick a guardian for the baby carefully since whoever it is will most likely become apart of the new Allspark bonded four once the other four are…" he couldn't finish his words. They knew what he was saying. They both nodded in agreement.

"It's something that Miles and I will need to be apart of the decision making process on. Optimus, you, Ironhide and the parents and bonded Autobots will probably be the committee who would need to make this decision and a relationship between chosen Autobot and Allspark child must be nurtured as she grows." Ratchet consented with a nod and turned back to the four bonded beings on his table.

"If you hadn't infused him with the spark energy with a bond directly to the Allspark, Sam would have died within the breem. It appears that the stabilized frequencies have stopped fluctuating and they are all beginning to recover."

The CMO let air cycle through his vents deeply. "From what you told me it seems that something attempted to break the bonds but it might have just been an unfortunate side effect of a vivid prophecy. They all know that the dreams Mikaela is having are going to come to pass but it is unknown exactly what they truly mean however yesterday Optimus was offlined in the vision, one of them might have been subject to the same fate and it completely disrupted the flow of energy and once they perceived one to be offlined the truth of them not being offlined but their processor believing them dead tried to sever a link that was still active. The conflict alone would be enough to send them all into shock." He wiped a hand down his face and sighed his mechanical sigh once more.

Chromia picked Miles up and placed him on her shoulder and walked over to a chair large enough for a bot and sat down tilting it backward till it touched the wall. "Well were, not going anywhere till I know for sure they are ok. Then I might let them out of my sight but until them me and him are camping right here." She told Ratchet this and Miles nodded once also. Ratchet thought it might be a good idea to keep them about incase anything happened again with the Allspark essences and the bonds.

Eight heads peaked into the med bay doors catching the CMO's attention from the monitor he was about to check. Not only were the four large mechs that helped him in the room still there lingering but Ironhide, Annabelle, Elita, and the two human children Gabe and Jana were watching the four still forms with large eyes on the table. Shaking his head he waved them in. "Alright you lot come in and see they are still alive you have 1 minute and then get the slag out of my med bay and go get some more recharge! I don't want to see ANY of you in my med bay later today or any time soon because you haven't been getting your required upkeep!" He shook his wrench at them threateningly. The all nodded obediently. Sunstreaker stepped closer to his twin as they looked over the bonded four sensing the distress in the room by just the feel of the air. They knew what a bond could do to a mech. Sideswipe even went as far as to lay his hand on his brother's arm in silent support. They got their look and walked silently out of the med bay and off to their room.

Ironhide looked them over assessing they were alive and walked over to Chromia. She data burst him the information on what had happened the last few minutes and his eyes suddenly flashed in concern as he looked back over at the sparklings and Autobots on the table. "You're stayin' then?" He asked knowing the answer. Chromia nodded and so did he. "Sounds like the best thing to do considering," he ran a hand along her cheek and then was distracted by a tiny whirl in his hand as she made a grasping motion with her hands toward Chromia. He deposited her in Chromia's hand. She chirped at the small child and nuzzled her once and let Miles do the same and then gave her back to her spark mate. With a single touch on his armor plating over his spark and he to hers he gave her one more nod and he took Annabelle back to their quarters.

Elita looked over the four and shook her head. This was such a mess. It was such a new thing this bond between, human, Allspark, and Cybertronian. There were bound to be bumps but it seemed in this universe nothing was simple. So here they lay clinging to life, power and their future bringing a whole race hope beyond measure. She wasn't sure she could have handled the responsibility as well as they have. Being Prime's sparkmate came with enough of its own. Optimus took the children and quietly explained that their friends were sick and he'd be staying here with them until they awoke and Elita would be putting them back to bed. They hugged the flamed semi and with a similar gesture that Ironhide and Chromia had done Elita left with their charges to get some more recharge.

This left the unconscious bonded four, Optimus, Chromia, Miles and a very VERY irritated, grumpy, and many other adjectives that cover very pissed off Ratchet. Of course Prime would stay he would need to know that the Allspark quartet was not only alive but better, awake and whole. HE was so much apart of their lives and now the visions that he wanted to understand what had happened to cause this the first place. Ratchet thought that the best way to do this was to bring back Jazz online since he would be able to probably tell them what happened in a semi coherent way. They were in no danger of offlining currently so the medic deemed it safe to awaken the two mechs.

With the firewall down there was no need to hook directly up into Jazz again so when he began to boot up Jazz's systems remotely they all jumped on full throttle and he awoke with a loud yell. Bumblebee who should have been still in forced stasis also blared into the world of the online with a resounding squeal that reminded all present of the desperate painful sounds he emitted when he was being taken by sector seven. The children however between them stayed pale and still.

Ratchet had had the foresight to put on restraints before pulling the two mechs online. So they thrashed against the fetters holding them still so that they couldn't get to their bonds and each other. Optimus was immediately at Bumblebee's side petting his helm in a comforting way talking soothingly to him trying to calm him. Chromia had taken up a spot next to Jazz trying to get through to him in his flailing daze.

"JAZZ! Come on buddy, it's Chromia…. The kids are ok! JAZZ!!" She put a hand on his shoulder. His movements began to still as his audio and visual sensor arrays finally began to register the information about him. He fixed the femme with a blaring blue stare. The intensity was scary. But after finally recognizing her, his optics dimmed. HE then looked back towards Bumblebee struggling to get free and get to a bonded. Prime was trying his best to calm the youngling in his panicked state but the yellow autobot was not as experienced and able to process and refocus the way Jazz did.

"Hey there little one, It's Optimus," he said soothingly as he stroked Bee's helm. But it didn't seem to reach the distressed bot. "Come on little Bee its ok…" He kept repeating without success. The bonded Camero was bonded strongest to Sam and he was suffering residual bond corruption that was being healed quickly but was painful to all of them. Jazz could feel the pain metal strut deep and he needed to get to him.

"For Primus sakes Ratchet if you don't let me out of these irons I'll blast you to the pit here and now!" Jazz yelled. The CMO pressed a button and the saboteur flipped off the table in a graceful arch landing in front of the scout. He pushed his way between Prime and him and gave Ratchet a sharp look that spoke of pain and much worse if he didn't release his bonded, NOW. With the push of the same button Bumblebee was free and pulled quickly into Jazz's arms. The small yellow bot shook but other than that stilled as he was held. The energon that flowed from Bee's eyes glowed even in the bright lights of the med bay. Jazz held him tightly for several minutes both of them looking toward the two humans lying directly beside them constantly.

With small circles and hushed words, with their foreheads resting on the others and each having a hand on the others helm they sat in silence soaking up the touch from the other. They were balancing off each other. They watched their two bonded humans from the corner of their optics both happy to have them alive but devastated at seeing them hooked up to so many machines to keep them alive. In another growl Jazz addressed Ratchet, "What's the damage Doc?" The whole room had been silent since the solstice's first outburst.

"They are resting now. Stable, but probably in as much emotional, physical and mental pain and overload you two are suffering from. It should dissipate quickly though. The bonds are all in sync at the correct frequencies now." Jazz didn't move for a few moments. Then with his optics a normal color and his posture unthreatening he turned to the CMO.

"Can they come off the breathing machines and heart resuscitators?" Ratchet nodded.

"They can breathe on their own now. It was only during the fluctuations that they needed them" he told Jazz this calmly and without anger. The outburst had been anticipated. He unhooked both children from their respirators and pacemakers sliding them from beneath their skin sealing the small cut with a swipe of his laser that didn't even leave a mark. "We must leave the IV's I have analyzed all four of your bonds and healing necessities. You will be in recharge for at least 2 days. Once you go back into stasis with your bonded."

As Ratchet unhooked the Sam and Mikaela Optimus looked at him, Jazz looked back. "Jazz what happened?" The mech winced visiblely. He just sent over the images from the dream in a data burst to Optimus. The Leader's mouth literally dropped open once he saw the vivid jumbled but very real images of Sam's death. His head bowed as he put it in his hands. "Oh Primus no…" If he hadn't been an experienced mech and leader of the whole Autobot forces he would have fallen to his knees in overwhelming grief and pain. Letting out a long controlled sigh Optimus chose to take a seat instead. Ratchet watched him.

Jazz nodded solemnly. He took Mikaela from Ratchet then Sam as he still was curled around Bumblebee. The pulled the children between their bodies. They were wrapped together so closely they almost looked as if someone had formed a new mech from parts of two older models. But on a small mattress held in their connected hands were their kids. Jazz looked over at Ratchet, Optimus and Chromia with an apologetic glow to his optics. He got a wink from Chromia and Miles. Optimus just walked over and gave him a pat on the back and Hatchet just harrumphed good-naturedly. And with that all was forgiven and the grey Autobot could recharge in peace knowing he hadn't done any lasting damage to the friendships beyond those his soul called out for. The bonded quartet fell into a more natural sleep pattern as their mechs began to feed the teen's recovery. Ratchet continued to feed the humans powerful tranquillizers to keep them asleep until he was sure they were healed.

After he knew they were comfortable he walked over to Optimus, "It was bad.." the phrase was a statement not a question.

Prime just looked up with haunted optics that betrayed every one of his millions of years he'd lived and fought. "Ratchet Sam died…" was all he could manage.

"Oh Primus, Optimus they won't survive a breaking…" he told the disturbed Prime.

"Is that what happened the dream was so real that he thought he was dead and the bonds attempted to sever?" Optimus asked his voice deep and heavy.

"Time doesn't really exist for the Allspark. It transcends this dimension and can access the matrix as well as our world. It saw the dream as truth and was attempting to let it come to pass. IT didn't help any that Sam's brain was convinced he had died. The facts that he wasn't deceased but the Allspark essence and he himself thought he was were at odds with each other. The pull to keep connected and break from the others caused the modulation in the bonds frequencies and break away to allow them to try and continue living without him was killing them all."

"Let us pray that these visions are only representations of situations to come, that they symbolize something else that is not so…devastating. Otherwise, Primus help us all. Combined with the other visions there is something coming, a storm of activity that may strip us of everything. And with mechs coming that can from Devastator, We are in for a battle…"


	75. prophetic coma

The four bonded beings found themselves in a medically induced coma that fed their need for rest and recuperation. The two humans and two Autobots pulled close to each other inside their bonds and it seemed that they all rested in a place that existed outside there bodies that only housed their souls. There was a center point to the 4 bonded beings and in this golden place of warmth and serenity there was also power and dreams. But the quartet pulled themselves together so tightly that it was impossible to tell where one body or part of a soul began or another ended. And so the four were pulled into a whirlwind of prophetic dreams that normally ripped Mikaela from them.

It was hopeless for the Allspark this night or day to find out where Mikaela's consciousness was in the blended quartet's soul in within the forced recharge period. So it showed them all. First they were in the base walking outside watching the sky as they could see a large bird circling over their heads like a vulture but it had gotten uncomfortablely close now only 20 feet above the heads of the Autobots. And it sent them to again to the desert as they all witnessed the three large pyramids and then a pull in an easterly direction. There were three stars that lighted the sky the brightest they were aligned the in the general direction they were walking in. As they made their way through the dessert they came to a large doorway that looked large enough for a transformer the size of Optimus and then some to get through.

The dream then switched to a wear house where Mikaela was surrounded by her bonded and was giving birth to Megatron again. The warehouse was filled with other Decepticons. Only one other mech she could see that didn't make her shutter was Optimus Prime in the back ground near a rear door looked on in horror as the newly delivered leader of the Decepticons was placed in Starscream's waiting talons. Next to the seekers foot was that double curved pointed glowing thing that seemed to be in every scene. Then there were sirens that rang in their head so loud that it almost deafened them. She wasn't done yet though she still also gave birth to a girl that she had no time to see as it was whisked away. In the corner was a forest green Autobot with a small bundle in his hands. They didn't get a good look at the mech because the identity of the mech was fuzzy however the crying of a baby was unmistakable.

The green mech was then running away as fast as he could from them carrying the baby with him as Mikaela then got up and stood to run. She knew that now the Allsparks power was no longer in her body and Sam was feeling the affects of the transfer. The two bonded Autobots carried their charges respectively and were running out of the warehouse away from the explosions and fighting. They left Optimus Prime behind.

Then the four are standing in a museum that must be somewhere in the united states and in it were flying machines of all types however in the middle of all of it Mikaela's attention was brought to a large black war plane in the middle of the large museum. She ran to it knowing that it was important but when she got to it and placed her hand against the deep black metal she felt a spark pulse long dormant but still beating. It was a transformer. Not waiting to check its affiliation she called the four to help her revive him without question. She was being guided by the Allspark. The plane then moved and crackled with life and spark. It unfolded into a large bot that toward over them and in a flash of light they landed in the middle of the large dessert. Again she could see the stars and pyramids. And in the distance there was that blue glow that always accompanied the dagger like thing haunting every corner of the visions.

The dreams swirled again and dropped them in a cave looking place that was lit by Bumblebee's and Jazz's head lights. It made the two humans scream and the two bonded Autobots cringe noticing that they were standing in a cave that was made completely of Autobot bodies. But in the middle of the room there was the dagger like thing glowing. Finally it looked as though something of these prophetic dreams made sense but then it disappeared leaving them in darkness. But the darkness was heavy and it didn't lift or merge into another dream or vision. It was done. The darkness the four were left in couldn't seem to be dispelled so they huddled closer together and made a dive for the golden warmth of the bond they knew would be there.

IT was terrifying sitting in the pitch black. It was especially for the humans who were so used to having some type of light almost at all times in their life. Slowly the darkness seemed to disperse to the edges of their vision and they were able to see their bonded again. But the fear didn't abate. The deaths of Optimus Prime and Sam had not been repeated probably because the Allspark knew that they couldn't take the shock again. The feelings were implied however. Their possible demise was hanging over the quartet like a heavy shadow that tainted all they saw and felt. Somehow in the bonds they were able to push this hovering sorrow to the outskirts of their consciousness and place it in a box to examine later. Wrapped tightly in each other they all settled into a deep recharge and finally began to heal the wounds to body and soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two days, ten hours, twenty one minutes, and thirty five seconds since they had offlined due to the disturbing visions. Optimus Prime and Ratchet hadn't left the med bay since they had fallen into recharge. And just when CMO was beginning to wonder if there would be able to pull out of this latest blow to the bonds he heard a small yawn.

Mikaela was the first one up. But she woke up uncomfortable with a tube pushed down her nose to her stomach for feedings and an IV dripping important stabilizing medications in her arm. Sam was next to rouse feeling similarly invaded and unpleasant. Simultaneously two sets of blue optics came on and the two Autobots rolled over to gather their humans to them. The medications kept the humans in a foggy haze as they tried to wake. Connors upon Ratchets orders had begun to decrease the amount of tranquilizers and pain meds through the IV that would let them awaken completely. Lizzy was also preparing them to wake as she removed the feeding tubes from the humans with a grunt from Sam and a cry from Mika.

The meds finally started to leave their systems and they still laid there in the med bay like boneless heaps on their Autobots. Ratchet knew they were awake though and decided to ask if they had had any more dreams. Jazz data burst him the most current dreams they had had. None of them wanted to speak of them. But today was not the day to try and figure out what they were about. It had finally finished its course and done as much as it could to warn them. Of course none of the visions made sense and didn't seem to have any type of logical order but she had a feeling she would understand them once whatever was waiting on the oncoming threat made it self known.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the course of the next week the quartet had sequestered themselves to their room for the most part. They only talked to Ratchet, Optimus Prime, and Ironhide. The core group gave them stability that the others didn't, with the exception of the twins. But this was not for anyone but the core group to deal with as of now. They were in intense talks and speculation about what the events to come. But the rehashing of the events always left the humans drained and the Autobots weary.

Chromia and Miles were filled in second hand by Optimus and Ironhide after most conversations. They weren't being left out on purpose; they just didn't have the same level of familiarity as the original pod that had come. There wasn't much they could glean from the visions as far as trying to predict what would happen when. There was so much symbolic representation in the dreams that no one could truly know for sure. The only real for sure clues that they had come up with is that Megatron was coming back, Egypt had something to do with it and there were six beings mixed up with a funny looking shiny dagger looking thingy.

One interesting tid bit did come up in their talks on the last day of the week long seclusion. They began to investigate the green Autobot in the back ground who had received the child after it was born. They had not clue which mech or femme it was because the vision was so distorted neither the baby or the mech could be seen only a vague color of dark green. Knowing though that there were times transformers changed their colors or alt forms to suit their purposes or missions it could have been anyone. However Mikaela had an inkling of who it was.

Optimus felt it was time to have a meeting, bring in all the parties involved on the new sparkling's guardian and bonded Autobot. The Autobot that guarded the new baby Allspark would undoubted be part of the new Allspark when it came time for her to become the Allspark herself along with her husband. There was much to take into consideration with this choice. They all filed into Primes office on a Friday afternoon and leaned on the walls around the room. The bonded quartet, Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia, and Miles were all in attendance. Annabelle happened to come along for the ride also but just as a spectator as Ironhide was off duty and taking care of his charge (if anyone had said baby sitting they would have been scrap).

"You all know that what we need to make a decision on today. In the light of the visions and the fact that the Allspark quartet," he looked at them all, "are bonded in life and as it seems in death also we will need to make sure every knew sparkling with a seed has a healthy, balanced, and worthy mech to protect and bond with them when the time comes." Optimus' voice echoed in the small room by Autobot standards. They had all been thinking hard since yesterday and several had been considering candidates for the last week.

Ironhide was the first to speak up. "Any Autobot with a sparkling should be immediately counted out," was his comment. Optimus sighed.

"Yes I had considered that too. If any of the Allspark quartet is offlined they will all surely follow the bond into the matrix. Leaving sparklings without their primary care giver could warp a whole new generation and while this can happen because we are at war still we should avoid putting placing them in a situation that could be almost certainly fatal." The Autobot leader cycled his intakes once cooling his systems with a whoosh of air that was very much a sigh. "This however limits our choices. It prohibits several of the mechs that I had in mind." They all nodded.

"IT does but it is a necessary restriction," Ratchet added knowing the affects on a sparkling when their parent Autobot was slagged in battle.

Jazz looked at Ironhide with Annabelle in his hand as she sat with her back against his black armor silent as the large bots talked over her head. She had her eyes closed as his systems rumbled a familiar sound to her. She responded much like Autobot sparklings did to that sound. He smiled and looked up at him then to Prime. "Any bot whose gotta family wit sparklins is out to," he remarked. Ironhide sputtered but Jazz put up his four pronged hand. "Now Hide ya know dat if ya took Mika's sparkling you'd be torn tryin to care for Belle too!"

Bumblebee nodded, "Hide you gotta sparkling already," he smiled. Ironhide looked down at Annabelle and couldn't even imagine leaving the baby. But making himself available for Mika's child would do just that. It felt as if someone had poured a large bucket of frozen nitrogen down into his circuits and very spark. He nodded but didn't comment on the new restriction. Bumblebee spoke up next. "It must be a bot that's already here we can't wait for the next pod to come they will not make land fall until after the sparkling is sparked. The Allsparks warnings make that very clear in their warnings." There was another round of nods.

Sam was sulking thinking about all the new rules about who could and couldn't watch over their new daughter. They were all important but he wasn't sure who that left them with. It counted out Prowl, the Twins, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus and those were the bots they knew and trusted the most. Chromia couldn't take the job because she was the lord high protector. "You all just wiped out everyone I would have voted for!" he sighed.

Jazz snorted and Mikaela gave him a bump against his shoulder to get him to stop pouting. "There are plenty of others that are will be a good guardian to our daughter, Sam." He nodded at her in response. Chromia shifted back and fourth slightly agitated. This was such an important decision. She was looking out for not only the current Allspark but future ones now too.

"We need someone who will be able to bring some stability to the sparkling. Someone stable. The younger Autobots I think will not be as good of a choice this time around since we will be dealing with darn near podlings when they come into their care and guardian ship. They will not be human teens," Chromia observed.

Ironhide nodded seconding the motion, "Hot rod is too hot headed to put with the sparkling, and even though Arcee is a good consideration she is young too she wouldn't have the experience needed to nurture the Allspark's sparkling. Some things are just too important to trust to the younger bots." Optimus nodded too.

"Well if balanced is a personality chip we are looking for Brawn's a little quick to jump the gun most of the time or jump on anyone's case really," Miles said having been on the receiving end of one of his tirades recently. Optimus' face optics darkened slightly.

"Yes he is a jaded soldier we need a mech who is more trusting. He is a good ally and loyal but not suited to this post," Optimus told the others. He could tell it just how it was and sugar coat it and you wouldn't know for sure if he'd complimented you or totally ripped you a new one.

"We need to steer clear of multiple bonds that already exist. Blaster has symbiots that are almost hard wired into his spark. If one was hurt it would endanger the Allspark. We also don't know how the Allspark bonds would be affected by more than four bonds. I hypothesize that it wouldn't end in a desirable outcome," Ratchet explained. "This also goes for spark bonded mated couples. Unless they both are to be bonded into the Allspark as the two bonded Autobots to the quartet the guardian can't be mated." They all nodded.

"Firestar is spark bonded to Inferno and Moonracer to Powerglide. That defiantly puts moon racer out cuz I could never trust Powerglide. Great Autobot but lousy round other people. He's got the personality of a toaster!" Most of the Autobots in the room did there best to keep in their mirth but even Optimus let out a snort of laughter.

"Yes well Powerglide is very confident in his ability to fly as many Autobots cannot. He is well suited to his current post," the semi said leaving hanging in the silence the rest of the comment, 'but sure as pit not for this'.

"Firestar and Inferno might be a good choice for a mated couple who can bond with the baby," Mikaela said thoughtfully.

"That bot sure does like ta dive in ta da action tho," Jazz commented offhandedly.

"Well we don't want someone who goes off half-cocked into the fight with out Ironhide's huge cannons to back him up. I didn't think Inferno had that kinda fire power?" Miles asked.

"No he is not fitted with heavy weaponry, He is a rescue specialist not a munitions expert like trigger happy over here," Chromia said.

"Well let's not vote the happy couple in then I'd like my daughter to make it passed five thanks," Mikaela quipped sardonically.

"Mikaela, he is not a mech who would willingly endanger the life of your child. However I do see a conflict of interest since he is VERY dedicated to his current position." The Autobot leader had done it again. Smooth words no one was certain if he had actually been voted out of not but most just ignored the comment and went on.

"So who do we have left that is land side?" asked Sam.

"Wheeljack," said Optimus and was about to continue his list but received four loud responses to the name all at once.

"HELL NO" was Sam's cry, a squeal from Bumblebee, a horrified gaps from Mikaela and a hard look from Jazz all said the same thing.

"Yes I thought as much," Ratchet stated with a hint of amusement.

"I thought that was just a given," Ironhide added. Chromia just buried her face in her hands.

"No need to discuss that reasoning," the semi remarked, "We still have Bluestreak, Hound, Trailblazer, and Red Alert." The entire collection of Autobots in the room made a weary face at the last name. "I will exclude the last name from the list for reasons known to most here." Optimus looked at the humans in the room to clarify. "He is a dedicated bot and has been an invaluable member of our team but he took a hit to his central processing unit tens of thousands of years ago. Almost all of the damage was repaired but he has assumed a rather paranoid outlook on life in general that might hinder his ability to function in another role other than second to prowl in security." The humans nodded and didn't ask any questions it seemed a touchy subject and now was not the time to pry.

"OF the three I'd pick Hound, Prime," Chromia was the first to speak.

"YES! That's him that's the Autobot!" Mikaela suddenly shouted scaring everyone as if just remembering something.

Sam gathered his startled wits and smirked, "I don't think know about you guys, I like Blue as much as you all do but being bonded to his mouth for eternity? Would anyone do that to their sparkling?" The whole room chuckled.

"But you're all missing the point it's been staring us on the face the whole time! GREEN! He is that same green shade as the form in the dream. It has to be him. In fact I know it is…" The pregnant woman was very animated now looking around the room. "Think about it he has the ability to conceal himself and make high quality illusions that fool even Decepticon. His function is much like that of Bumblebee's but he is much older and he is very stable. Have you seen how he dotes on the human children??? He is unattached. The mech is so friendly and sweet but he can totally dig in when needed but he doesn't need to be in the thick of things. AND most importantly I like him," Mikaela finished.

"Well can't argue with that logic," Sam said looking at his wife. "She's the one with the visions we just get hauled along for the ride." The other Autobots nodded.

"You are sure that this is who is in your prophetic visions Mikaela?"

She looked up at Optimus, "Positive. But more importantly I like him," she repeated. Optimus looked at her for a moment. He was wondering how far he could push this without upsetting the pregnant human. All of her logic was sound and it did seem to fit all the requirements put forth by the group. He looked around the room to see if there was a consensus.

The whole group returned his gaze with a nod and he looked down at the female in front of him who had her arms crossed as if daring him to argue with her. "Yes Mikaela you have many good reasons to request Hound for the position as guardian to your sparkling. I agree he would make a very capable and worthy protector and bonded to your offspring." She nodded at him. "Since everyone is in agreement I will call him in and see if he is willing to take this position. Since it is very binding and involves his very spark and life I will not force this new role on anyone it must be their decision."

"That's a good idea Prime because if they become bonded to a sparkling and then become resentful it could corrupt the bonds and the Allspark itself," Ratchet said informing everyone of the importance of this being a willing participant. Optimus commed Hound and asked him to come to his office immediately to attend the meeting.

A very confused but positive Hound walked in to the room tall and confident with an easy way about him. He was smiling at all who were there including the humans and even dared a wave at Mikaela and she waved back. He was just genuinely sweet all the way around. He'd reminded the whole pod of a very mature Bumblebee minus the mischievousness. "Hey, Prime. What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"We needed to discuss a matter with you. We have an important position that will become necessary to fill very soon." Hound nodded listening. "Mikaela will soon spark her sparkling and you all know that the baby will contain a seed of the Allspark to carry on the Allspark in the event that the bonded four are offlined. It will need a guardian," Hounds mouth plates sagged open.

"You…You want ME to be the sparklings guardian??" he asked shocked. The whole room nodded.

"You have to understand that this is spark altering decision. You will be bonded to the girl for your entire life span connecting the sparkling to your spark and then when she becomes the Allspark her future mate and his guardian will be bonded to you and your spark as well. Once all are bonded there is no way to separate your lives are all connected in life and death." Optimus continued to explain he wanted him to make an informed decision.

"I…Wow…a guardian to the new Allspark sparkling. I am honored beyond measure. I accept!" Hound said with out hesitation.

"You're sure?" Mikaela stepped forward.

"Absolutely Mikaela. I love our new home and love that it had bound our two races together. I watch the sparklings grow up in the base and find joy in them that is indomitable. My spark is at the service to the Allspark and her offspring." He then bowed low in a regal manner. "I would be honored to be a bonded Autobot to your sparkling and to keep her safe with every sparkpulse I posses." The bonded four smiled and she reached out him putting her hand over his spark feeling the systems hum beneath her hand. There was a flare of energy that flowed from Mikaela to the Autobot that surprised them both and left Mikaela breathless and Jazz grabbing for her.

"Whoa!"

"What was that?!?!" Ironhide shouted

"I dunno..."Mikaela was confused. I don't feel any different I don't feel Hound or hear his sparkpulse or …" she trailed off there was something different though she new it but couldn't feel it. Hound was still stunned holding a hand over his chest plating. His face plates displayed the most curious astonished look.

"It's like a flutter," he whispered but all heard it. Ratchet eyed him wearily.

"The sparklings heart beat…"Hound murmered.


	76. singing lessons

Ratchet was scanning Hound already. "A connection to the new sparkling has already been established even though she is in-utero. This new bond is interesting. The child will not share a link with its progenitors but has already linked with its chosen Autobot. Because the child is inside the Allspark, as it were, right now it has access to the consciousness and there of. The Allspark and the child acknowledged our choice and created a bond." He was doing more detailed scans.

"Oh please don't tell me that the baby will want to only be with Hound. That's not fair! It's my baby! The baby won't know what to do with a bond pulling her so many different directions!" Mikaela was already becoming agitated and emotional. Ratchet put a hand up to waylay her concerns.

"No Mikaela I believe its more one sided. The child is not mature enough to be able to process everything a bond like that entails. From what I can deduce from the scans, Hound is feeling the child much more powerfully than she does him. The bond is there but for protection sake I think that is why he can feel her heartbeat and some of her emotions. However it is nothing along the lines of what you four share. It is more like the bond Chromia and Miles share with you. But the baby can feel the bond to a degree where as you don't sense Miles and Chromia."

"Well that is a relief!" Sam said letting out a breath. "I wouldn't want to have to just hand over my daughter to whoever it was bonded too because the baby couldn't stand to be with out them." Sam looked over to Bumblebee and leaned into his palm that was already curled around him. He pulled Mikaela back with him. Jazz was sidled up to Bumblebee with a hand next to the children. They had their hands on one of his large fingers. Hound still stood there hand over his spark staring at the bonded four.

"This is incredible. I can feel how happy she is and warm. She likes my voice too," the green Autobots smile turned goofy. He reached his hand toward Mikaela and looked into her eyes for permission to touch her now very large belly human standards. The baby was very active right now. She nodded and his finger found her stomach very gently and the movement all but stopped. It was sudden but calming at the same time. She chuckled.

"I wonder if she will sleep in Hounds room like Sparks does with Hide," Mikaela laughed. Hound chortled and pulled his finger away and the baby proceeded to calm its movements. Ironhide chuckled also.

"We'll have to get Wheeljack to start on a new crib and rearrange the rooms now to put hound next to the bonded four," the black topkick commented. Prime nodded.

"Yes Prowl will have to see to the rearranging of quarters. I'm sure that Blurr won't mind switching with him since he is adjacent to them. And if not I'm sure someone else will switch," Prime reasoned. "Hound how does this situation agree with you? Are you feeling any ill affects from the bond or have any reservations?" Hound just smiled that goofy baby loving grin at his leader.

"Optimus, I can feel a human sparkling in my spark. She is going to be a force to be reckoned with that's for sure. But I cannot tell you the unfathomable feelings this invoke. It's as though I have found part of my spark I was unaware was missing. How do you miss something that you never knew was gone but not be able to live without once it's found?" He looked a second at the gathered mechs and femmes after finally processing everything that had happened.

"I do wish to know one thing though," he said looking from Mika to Prime.

"What is it?" the semi asked.

"Why did you choose me? The Allspark accepted me without your matrix blessing because it new you had already given it. So what is it of all the beings in our ranks qualified me to become ½ of the bonded Autobots to the new Allspark?"

"You're green," Sam answered and then didn't offer any other explanation. Hound was taken aback and the shock showed on his face but Sam was too tired to notice. Mikaela looked up at Hound.

"Well there's that but more importantly I like you!" She said with a smile. Optimus gave a soft cycle of his exhaust system wondering if that is what she had actually used as a defining factor of choosing the mech. At the sound Hound looked to his leader for clarification. The humans' logic was making him nervous in its simplicity and irrational nature.

"Hound during their sleep they have been plagued by dreams that are actually visions of what is to come. In the prophetic dreams they were witness to their sparkling being handed off to an Autobot that was a deep green color. He was a mech and it was the baby's protector and future Autobot bonded to the Allspark. After much deliberation, Mikaela was positive that you were the mech from her dream." Mikaela gave him a sharp look. "And the human female has taken a liking to your personality and mannerisms. She finds that your love of earth and your affinity toward other human sparklings make you the best choice." The bonded human female gave him an approving nod and the leader just shook his head trying to hide his small smile.

"I must admit that makes me a little more comfortable knowing that a lot of thought has gone in to this decision. I will do my best to fulfill my duty always as her protector and bonded. It appears I will be close at hand when the time comes for her to be sparked if the visions are accurate. There fore my place is with the Allspark or near them until my charge has been delivered. In want a circumstance is she to be born in?" he knew it was important if they were getting visions from the Allspark.

"There is trouble brewing on the horizon of our future. The prophecy has given us a look into bleak and disturbing events. The human mind however does not work the same way as ours does and the representations of events are idealized and symbolic in nature. They are not as straight forward as our rendering of the Allsparks past visions to other Transformers." Hound bowed suddenly as soon as Optimus had stopped talking.

"Then I will do my best to protect the Allspark and their offspring until my part is done," he said this with his hand on his spark that was even more binding than a promise this was an oath. The Autobot leader put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you will Hound. We chose well. Now why don't you go find Prowl and make start finding out who will trade quarters with you I will make take care of any problems personally." Prime helped him to his feet and pointed him toward the door. He looked back and forth between the bonded four and the door a minute unsure of what to do. His spark said stay but his leader said go. Jazz took pity on him.

"Welcome to da wonderful world o' da bonds! It won't be easy to be makin up your mind now, but it'll settle in. Doncha worry none," he told the bot as he gave him a gentle shove toward the door. "Spark says no but the processor says yes eh? Well you'll know your spark is screamin NOOOO when you can't do nothin but follow it, so off wit ya!" Hound nodded and let his feet drag a little but complied until the door hissed shut behind him.

"Don't worry Optimus the bond is settling but it isn't as strong as the bonded four yet. He should be fine in a day or two as apposed to the quartet. It is just still a new program and he will be able to function better than the bonded four apart from his charge as long as he and the sparkling are not apart of the Allspark." Ratchet informed them of the mech's status.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that the four had concluded the last part of business that contingent on the visions they decided to put them aside for now. Later that week it was toward the end of Mikaela's seventh month of pregnancy almost eight when they received a garbled transmission from the incoming two Autobots finally close enough to actually chat.

They were monitoring the communications array when they heard the message coming through warning that they would be within landing range within an earth month and they would have company on their tail. That is when they reported to the bonded four that the five chasing them were the constructicons that formed Devastator. Mikaela shivered.

"This is not good news," she whispered. She got a far away look in her eyes. "They will be the beginning of the end if we can't figure out what the old rhyme means," she told her bonded. The all looked at the screen displaying the location of all seven incoming bots Decepticon and Autobot alike. A deep sense of foreboding settled into their bonds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jana was several months older now after the naming ceremony and all of the base's children would be attending school in the base. They had a separate school room that was run much like an old school house used to with different levels of learning in one room. The small bots and Annie were exempt from this exercise however Jana and Gabriel spent half the day in there in their own lessons. Wheeljack would often come to help Gabriel with his advanced math and to test expand his abilities. Blaster was often seen with Jana as he taught her more about music. Even Sarah sang with her but the smaller child outshined her by miles.

Blaster was working with Jana one day in the back room while Wheeljack had actually taken Gabriel to his lab to pursue some math equation. They had worked out their problems months before with the help of Optimus. Blaster was pushing Jana to see how strongly she could sing certain notes that were higher up on the scale. "Come on Jana just a little louder you need to breathe correctly to let your audience hear the notes," he encouraged her. She took a breath and exhaled harshly.

"You know what Blaster its too hard! I'll never be able to belt it out like that girl on the music video!" He shook his head at her statement.

"You are just lazy," he shot back. Her brows knitted together and she took a large breath. He knew if he pricked her temper she'd get loud alright. She pushed her air passed her vocal cords as hard as she could controlling the pitch to match the note Blaster had been trying to make her sing. Only something went wrong, or right depending on who was looking at it.

As Jana hit the note and then a half step up, the combination of the decibels and the frequency of pitch she was giving off it sent blasters audios into fits. The sound was deafening to the Autobot and the noise seemed to filter into his processor and score every program running at the time. The overload was driving his core temperature up and soon he knew his whole CPU was going to be forced into stasis lock by safety protocols if it didn't stop. He let out a loud squealing noise that caught Jana off guard and scared her out of her singing exercise and started screaming. Blaster saving himself from emergency stasis lock but not from a short shut down fell to his knees and then after his optics flickered several times he fell forward.

The screaming could be heard and all the sparklings began to cry, click, whine, and scream for care takers and parents. They were all scared especially when their current guardian was in recharge on the floor. Sunny and Sides happen to be in the rec room and ran to the sparkling repository to see what had happened. They commed Ratchet as soon as they found Blaster laying face down on the floor. He came running to find out what the mech had done to get himself offlined temporarily in the sparksitting rooms no less.

By the time Ratchet came with his equipment the sparklings were still crying but the twins were comforting them calmly all except Jana who was huddled in the corner and wouldn't let anyone touch her. Blaster's blue optics were just coming back online. The medic forced him to stay on the ground. "What the slag did you do now Blaster?" the CMO shouted. The mech looked up at the doc.

"Ratch I dunno, I was just giving Jana over there her music lessons and…" he went silent as he looked over at Jana. She cringed and put her head in her knees beginning to cry. He began to get up but Ratchet was pushing him back to the ground. He fought past him to get to the littler girl huddled in a corner. Ratchet followed him unsure of his mental status now.

"Blaster what are you doing? Leave the child alone! You need to…" he was cut off.

"Ratch, it was her voice!" he told the medic. Blaster looked back and forth between the little girl and the yellow hummer. Ratchet's face was incredulous.

"Are you communicating to me that this child's vocal processing unit sent you into stasis lock?" he asked. The Honda element nodded. Ratchet scanned him again.

"It was an overload to your audio receptors that sent you into forced recharge to save your higher processor functions from damage. The child couldn't possibly emit such a resonance to overload your whole CPU!" Blaster shook his head.

"She did doc," he played the recording back to Ratchet but nothing happened. Again Blaster was stunned.

"You see that could not have sent you our systems into overheated compensation for your audio surge." The medic said smugly and walked over to the Autobot to start more scans to see what was going on and if he even still had all his mental processing abilities in tact. He was acting very odd. Jana was still crying. Blaster waved off the CMO to attend to the girl. Ratchet did pull away to see if he could calm her down. He reached out.

"Jana please come here I'm ok don't cry," he said to her. She looked up at her teacher and friend. She jumped at his nearby face crying.

"I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean too!!!" She hugged his neck and shoulder. He would have nodded to her if she wasn't in the way.

"It's alright darlin, it didn't really hurt me just overloaded my audios" he said with a small smile. Ratchet looked at her.

"Sparkling, there possible method by which you could have emitted a freuquency at which your vocal processor would have interfered with his neural net." The CMO told her. Jana just gave a loud grumble sigh at the mech.

"ENGLISH!" she growled.

"He said there is no way in pit your voice coulda put me out." Her brows furrowed.

"But it did," she retorted. The yellow hummer shook his massive head. Jana looked angry. "Wanna bet?"

Ratchet was taken aback, "You believe you could scramble my central processors with a…" as he went on Jana whispered to Blaster.

"Turn off your audios" he nodded and did. She was gonna prove him wrong one way or another. She was in a mood he didn't care to argue with at least she wasn't crying any more. So over the shoulder of her music teacher who was comforting her she sang forcefully the same half step note and volume level that sent her friend over. She crackled seemed to warm a bit over her heart and dropped her tone just a fraction of a note and then Ratchet hit his knees as Blaster had. Waving his hands in surrender she stopped.

As he barely managed to keep online he scanned her and shook his head at the same time. Ratchet had a theory now. HE got to his feet slowly. "Ok you made your point little one. Blaster play that sound back to me" when the bot didn't answer he commed him it was safe to turn on his audios and repeated the question. He did as he was asked and nothing happened to the CMO or Blaster. He looked at Jana.

"You sparkling have seemed to come into your gift or part of it." He looked down at her pulling Blaster to his feet carrying the small child. "I think I know what is going on. I scanned you directly after your performance and am detecting residual traces of Allspark energy. Not enough to be dangerous or really have any power however it is part of its blessing to you." Jana's eyes got wide.

"I can knock out a mech by singing to it?" she asked amazed.

"To put it simply yes," The hummer answered plainly. "Every spark has a frequency and there is a not in your music that corresponds to those frequencies. It is how we can distinguish one spark from another on readings and scans. But you seem to be able to sense this modulation of sound and pinpoint it to a particular mech and at the right decibels it could theoretically interfere with the transmission of programs and data from the audio receptors to force a transformer into temporary shutdown so they do not overload. A transformers systems all run on the frequency and tapping in to it can disrupt it. We have tried to find out how to use this to our advantage many times but have not been able to adapt the theory to a device that would actually accomplish the goal." He explained.

"But me I can do it? I can do that I can sing and there TKO?!?!" Ratchet had to stop a minute and look up the reference unfamiliar to him.

"It appears so," he said after a moment. "It would seem that the Allsparks blessings have a double side to them. They help the human children excel in their gifts but seem to have given them ways to help their pod or protect themselves with their gifts also. I am almost positive that no other person nor device will ever be able to repeat this ability." Blaster looked from girl to CMO.

"Well we weren't expecting that today!" Blaster added happily. Jana beamed at him. "That is one awesome gift to have darlin."

"Yes very useful indeed…" Ratchet thought out loud. He wondered if the Allspark was tipping the scales in their favor on purpose trying to give their weaker counterparts some type of protection against their ruthless enemies. The Allsparks reasons were its own and with the dark future approaching them they could use all the resources they could get.


	77. Oncoming Storm

This chapter is dedicated to VERONICAD13 because she gave me the neatest review I have had in a long time. It was wonderful to read and made me REALLY want to write another chapter. So this is for my favorite reviewer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoever said a pregnancy was nine months was an idiot. Nine months means that at the end of the 8th month you're done but NO. It's actually almost a ten month gestation. 10 MONTHS! So here she was 9 months pregnant and all the fun things that came with the last trimester had settled in to stay. The female bonded was cranky, tired, and uncomfortable. The only plus was that since the visions stopped that they had been getting plenty of recharge but the recharge hadn't seemed to make a dent in her weariness. She it was flat out awkward sleeping not matter how she did any more and it was wearing on all the bonded. When she was up several times a night so was at least one of the bonded four.

So Mikaela waddled down the hallway cursing under her breath all the way. Her back hurt, her feet were swollen, and her temper was short. She had left the three bonded in the TV room under because she wanted to use her legs just ONCE this week so she went to go get something to snack on in the kitchen. However along the way she ran into a couple of soldiers that weren't very well versed in the ways of how to treat a woman, the Allspark, or just about anyone besides a soldier she supposed in retrospect. But when she happened upon them they were very new to the base and hadn't known there were families in the Autobot ranks. How the Autobots' operated and how the army functions were two very different organizations. How they coexisted and worked together was a whole nother story.

The two men stopped mid step as she rounded the corner with her hand on the small of her back mumbling to herself. They looked at her with near shock. She took in their expressions and with her usual pregnant tact. "What are you looking at?" she asked frustrated after a minute. "Never seen a pregnant woman before? Slag! What'sa matter with you?" She watched the two men shake themselves out of their stupor.

"Um… You're pregnant?" She rolled her eyes at the left one's comment. The other seemed more eloquent because he cut in.

"Um… ma'am are you sure you're in the right place? Do you need help?" She gave them a look.

"You are as bad as Bumblebee and Jazz! I'm pregnant not an invalid!" She went to push past them. The man on the right who was more ready with a smart reply caught her arm.

"Ma'am, are you supposed to be here…" that's as far as he got before she yanked herself away from him and gave him a hard shove. NO ONE touched her especially when she was feeling fat, tired, cranky, and just plain pissed.

"You really think you're gonna come in to MY HOME and try and man handle me?" The soldier stumbled into the other one and almost both lost their footing but Mikaela was pulled back into a defensive position. The two men gave each other a look that clearly said to the other 'this lady is crazy let's get her somewhere safe and deal with her'. But that was the last look they shared before they heard a loud metal clanking that didn't catch their attention before the hit to the head from behind by a very angry husband. They were then quick to turn around and start for their weapons as the hit combatant raised his fist at Sam until they saw the two bots rear up behind the man that had just hit the one soldier on the head.

Jazz was a patient mech but not when it came to his charge and Bumblebee wasn't much better. The man paused mid swing finding the two taller beings towering over him GLARING at him. "Is this them baby girl?" he growled. Mikaela folded her arms over her stomach and nodded like a toddler that just toddled on a sibling.

The men looked up, "Oh shit," he said. IT was about all he could say given the circumstances.

"That's what your gonna be," Jazz threatened. "What the pit gives you the right to grab Mika!"

"WAIT WAIT," he called up to them. "We just thought she was lost or crazy or somethin and needed help. We didn't know there were pregnant women on the base let alone with the Autobots! And then this wacko starts attacking us!!!" he pointed at Sam. The man's explanation could have been put a much better way however it had all spilled out of the ineloquent man's mouth.

"CRAZY?!?!?" Mikaela shrieked.

"WACKO?!?!" Sam yelled at the same time. The looks from the silver and yellow Autobot took a turn for the worse. The sharp gaze and ridged posture of the mechs said they had taken offence.

"Uh oh…" the more eloquent man said. Jazz in all his wisdom didn't vaporize them on the spot.

"For future reference, the Autobots are not just an army contingent. We have pod here on base. We reside with all our members, partners, and sparklings. So if you wish to continue functioning I would recommend a hasty retreat before…" a cannon could be heard warming up as it popped out of Jazz's arm. "My bonded here decides to start target practice early." Bumblebee's words took a few seconds to sink in. Optimus was walking out of the computer room to see what the racket was. He pushed passed the two bonded Autobots to see Sam standing in front of them two men in green between him and Mikaela who was on the other side looking rather livid. The cannon, the look of utter terror and the radiating anger off the four bonded told most of the story. The men had done something to upset the bonded, Mikaela most likely.

With a deep sigh, he bent down and scooped up the men in his hands and turned to looked at the bonded four. "You four to your room right now. Go cool down and take a nap!" he looked at them and then the two Autobots pulled back looking almost sheepish and the two sparklings who were being gathered by the mechs just looked tired and young. Optimus knew that the bots in his contingent wouldn't have hurt the humans that had probably done something foolish but not purposefully malicious. He saw them turning slowly to walk away looking at Optimus like children who had received an over harsh reprimand. Another cycle from his intakes, "Go on now" his voice was much softer this time, "go work some of that grumpy out of your systems before we have WWIII on our hands." The bonded four gave him a small wave and retreated faster to their room knowing they were forgiven.

The prime then looked down into his hand at the two men watching him intently. Luckily neither had lubricated themselves yet. "It seems you have stumbled on the bonded four," he said starting up a conversation trying to get them to speak.

"Um yeah…" one said.

"Well it would be best to request an assignment on the human part of the base from now on. No one in my contingent would ever hurt an ally but there is no need to cause anyone undue stress…" they both knew the large Autobot wasn't talking about them. The two men in green nodded in agreement.

"Yessir, Prime sir," Mr. eloquent saluted. "We were just sent to give you this data pad to complete the trajectory data of the inbound." Optimus nodded. "We're um…we apologize sir, we were unaware of families on base." The other man nodded in agreement. Optimus chuckled deep in his chest. He accepted the pad and put the men down.

"I will have Prowl send a note to your supervising officer to make sure your duties are kept to the other side of the base. The guardian Autobots don't take kindly to perceived threats especially to the femme. There is much that the higher ranked officials have not been forth coming with. It is no wide kept secret we have pod on base. I do wish they would prepare their petty officers better for interaction with us." The Autobot leader shook his head as they began to walk out of the transformer's compound doors. "What did you two do to elicit such a reaction from them?" Optimus asked. They turned and Mr. eloquent spoke again.

"When we saw the girl pregnant and wandering about we thought she was lost or something. We didn't know where she was supposed to be. We thought it was just only military on base. She pushed passed us after we asked her if she needed help and then my partner here wrapped his hand around her arm to stop her and before we knew it I was punched and those two robots were ready to shoot us," he answered. The semi reviewed the recorded interaction quickly before responding.

"Yes and you forgot the part about staring rudely and you can't grab another warrior to restrain them without expecting some type of a defensive reaction. Especially from a hormonal female. She was angry and scared it put her bonded in battle mode including her husband. Reaching for your weapons is what prompted the severe reaction from their guardian Autobots." The two men looked at each other.

"Um…yeah there was that too…" the ineloquent man rubbed the back of his head. They then rushed out with a quick salute and were on their way back to the other side of the base. Optimus just turned and went back to his monitoring. There were more Autobot coming in.

The two Autobots were that had been months out were now entering the solar system and quickly closing in on earth but as much of a joy that brought it also brought the growing dread in the Allspark quartet and the inner circle of trusted Autobots. They had no force on earth that could duplicate what the Decepticon's Devastator could do. The combining transformers could all take bipedal modes as well as alt forms but they could all construct one larger transformer made up of several Cybertronians.

Hound had recently joined the ranks of the higher echelon Autobots. He had settled into his new room adjacent to the bonded four and with the help of Mikaela started to make a place for the baby to sleep. Another side effect of being pregnant had also kicked in along with the sleep deprivation, nesting. She was bound and determined to make Hound's, theirs, and the rec room a place that felt just right for to her satisfaction. The whole base had come under her nesting instincts. Even Prowl had fallen victim to her recruitment of nesting helpers. When she couldn't find anyone else including her bonded who were busy with other chores about the base never far but too occupied to help restructure the Autobot living quarters. It was quite a job being hijacked by the pregnant femme but the whole base really catered to her whims to be spared the fits of temper that came with being refused. Most of the Autobots just felt sorry for the miserable human and humored her just because she'd done so much it seemed so little to do in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next weeks passed by not quick enough for Mikaela who was very ready to have this baby now that she was a week a way from her due date. Her bonded Autobots had begun to carry her everywhere and she didn't know if they would ever let her walk again. Her husband was attentive and caring, in fact the whole base wanted to do nothing but help and it was all making the very independent woman nuts. The crankiness had stepped up a notch the beginning of the week. No one was safe from her wrath not even her bonded but lashing out at them just made it ten times worse.

Optimus was in constant contact with the incoming Autobots that were now known to the entire base. They were only a few days away. They radioed in as they were entering the inner solar system just passed Jupiter. They were getting anomalous readings from one of Jupiter's moons as they happened to fly by closer than the others had upon returning. They couldn't put their sensors on what exactly they were getting but it wasn't the average readings for rocky moon.

"Windcharger to Optimus come in!" echoed loudly in the computer room where the bonded four were monitoring communications. Mikaela had three baby sitters and an over zealous medic that put her on all but bed rest. There was nothing else she could do so they all sat on a recently installed couch in the comm. room. They were on their feet in a second once the announcnment rang through. Jazz patched the message through the Prime's internal comm. link.

"Report Windcharger," The commander ordered. IT wasn't Windcharger's voice that answered it was another.

"Cliffjumper here! Prime! Atypical readings from a moon near Jupiter. Suspected Decepticon activity."

"Are you under attack or have they spotted you?" Optimus asked quickly getting a feel for the level of danger.

"No Prime only suspect activity no confirming details in the readings. Permission to investigate and engage!" Windcharger's voice answered.

"Come on Wind let's go intercept those slagging Cons! They don't know where coming yet we still have the element of surprise," Cliffjumper called out on his comm. for all to hear. He almost diverted his course however their leader's yell over the comm. link stopped him.

"Cliffjumper do NOT engage repeat do not engage."

"But Optimus we could slag them to pit before they …." He was cut off.

"Cliffjumper that's an order!" the semi yelled again.

"But…" the voice was cut off again. Mikaela had heard enough. She would be pitted if she was gonna let that glitching mech keep this up.

"Cliffjumper, if you don't just keep on your merry little way to this planet I am gonna slag your aft up and you won't know you tail pipe from your audio unit! Did you hear the Prime? Just leave it alone and get the slag here." There was silence over the comm. channels all the sudden until Cliffjumper communicated in a calm submissive tone.

"Um, ok, who the slag is that?" he asked. Optimus' sigh could be heard over the links.

"That is a very agitated femme of this planet, and my back up apparently. Make life easier on yourself and us and just come home." There was another long silence.

"Since when do we bow to the whims of an organic? And on top of that since when did an organic speak Cybertronian?" Cliffjumper asked. Windcharger inwardly cringed.

"I don't think that was a very smart…" he was cut off by an indignant screech that made both wince.

"You rude scrap heap you'd better pray I'm in a better mood when you get here in two days…" she said and then her bonded butted in to.

"Apologize Cliff," a tight but melodic voice called to him.

"Jazz you ole slagger I can't believe I'm hearing your vocals again!" To this Jazz repeated his demand gruff and deep. Optimus gave a small growl over the comms too. He didn't want this to turn into an argument and the incoming mech was out of line. "OK ok sorry femme…" There was a satisfied noise on the other end.

"Just stay the course and we will speak more of this once you've landed." Optimus replied. The comm. links when quiet again. Mikaela was very smug with her accomplishments making the stupid fight happy mech settle his aft down and get back home. She thought he must be worse than Ironhide. At least he listened to orders! What she didn't think about is why should she be able to give them or should she be at all but that didn't occur to her. Optimus hadn't corrected her and was content just to let the femme and her temper be. She'd become so much of an over protective mother hen lately it was quiet endearing when she wasn't yelling. They were calling her a mini Ratchet with out the monster tools. There was very little in the way of communication until the next day closer to the time of arrival when the base sprang into overdrive again readying itself for the new set of inbound Autobots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bonded four were going no doubt but there was a veritable small army going with them to meet the new arrivals. There had been fierce debate on letting them go or not but there was too much at stake if they didn't. There would be no emergency healings or help if there was an attack. But the Allsparks will always won out over Prime's misgivings and so the bonded four and their entourage followed to the preset landing coordinates, 10.4 miles west of the base and 7.3 miles off the highway.

Along with the four, Hound, Chromia, Miles, Ironhide, the twins, Optimus, Ratchet, Firestar, Inferno, Powerglide, and Trailblazer all went. They saw the two Autobots enter earths atmosphere first as they were driving toward the landing site. But not a two minutes after the bots came into view there were five hot and incoming right on top of the duo. With just the five of them it seemed a pretty straight forward fight but this was too blatant an attack. The bonded four began feeling as if it was the beginning of the end. Mikaela began to feel ill. Even Optimus could sense something coming that was more than just the five Decepticons on radar.

The Autobots were almost landside when 2 jets were incoming as well as a police car, and hovercraft. And on the tail of the five incoming Decepticons were 5 more. Suddenly the odds didn't look so good in the Autobots favor with two vulnerable protoforms coming in and the Allspark with pregnant femme in proximity. Optimus began shouting orders.

"Bonded four back to base! Reinforcements! Brawn, Prowl, Bluestreak, and Blaster get here NOW!" But as the Allspark quartet began to make their way back to base flanked by the twins, Starscream cut off their escape by landing behind the Autobots with his wingmate. The hovercraft and police car came to stand up next to the jets effectively cutting off all escape. In the next minute two large impacts struck the earth and the Decepticons were shooting at them with everything they had. Autobots were quickly moving into a defensive formation around the protoforms in which they herded the bonded four also. Not two and a half minutes later as the Autobots were exchanging fire with Starscream and his crew five more large impacts hit the earth near by kicking up large amounts of dirt and debris. After that all Pit broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More to come soon hope this didn't feel rushed. There is so much I want to do please tell me if you have any ideas for the story or BABY NAMES!!! It's gonna be a girl I'm thinking Danielle or Daniela? In honor of Daniel in G1 because it has to be a girl. LOL. Review!!! Thanks all! LJ


	78. It begins

This chapter is dedicated to Laureas. Thanks for the great ideas and reviews! I'm glad you enjoying it so far. And thank you VeronicaD13 and Bella.

They were in a tight circle with the bonded four and the two vulnerable protoforms. Starscream was firing his weapons in on the Autobots trying to defend those behind them. They had reinforcements on the way and Lennox had started getting the troops ready to deploy into the dessert to go help. The air forced planes were on their way also. The five Decepticons that had kicked up enough dust to allow the others of their affiliation to fan out around the defensive position unfolded quickly and started to pair up with different armored Decepticons that had an alt form. With out having scanned an earth vehicle yet the protoforms were vulnerable just like the Autobots but the bigger and heavier plated compatriots of theirs were shielding them and letting them shoot from behind them giving the large mechs extra fire power.

Now that they were in teams the dust started to settle and the teams began to attack different Autobots at different intervals. Starscream and Ramjet were both firing on Optimus Prime as well as Chromia. They were side by side trying to keep any stray shrapnel from making its way between their bodies and into the protected circle. Ramjet was throwing shrapnel grenades forcing the new Lord high protector to take some of the exploding Cybertronian metal bits into her lower extremities. Bumblebee and Jazz were sitting back to back the children between the two of them with Miles huddled around them with his body Sitting on the ground with the two human bonded between their bodies gave them the best protection and allowed them to keep any errant Decepticons from catching either by surprise from behind.

The two protoforms received the data-burst from Jazz as they unfolded. They took up a position to covered the exposed sides of the guardian Autobots and made a four bot shield around the two Allspark bonded humans and their human Lord High Protector. A few pieces of the grenades began to make their way between the bodies of the of their protector and Optimus hitting the two new protoforms and Jazz and Bumblebee but the damage was inconsequential in the big picture but the two children cried out from between their guardians nonetheless when they felt the metal bits pierce their bonded Autobots armor.

Soundwave and Grinder were working as a cohesive unit as they moved quickly taking pot shots at Firestar and Inferno who were defending the west facing flank of the holding circle partially oval. As Soundwave moved Grinder would shoot and then in an intricate almost dance they moved dodged and shot like they had practiced it for eons. But Firestar did get a good shot in on Grinders unguarded right knee during one of their shot and dodge moves. But she was repaid with a viscous shot to the left shoulder/upper chest area that sent her backward several steps almost giving way. Inferno was their trying to defend both of their positions as she recovered moving to his side shooting back.

Thundercracker had overload were taking a frontal assault approach on Ironhide and hound. The only way to get the large Autobot was to get in under his cannons where they weren't as useful. Thundercracker being the larger of the two ran toward the large Autobot full speed letting the smaller con slip in between them to get a shot in at Ironhide. However Ironhide was shooting at the Decepticon all the way toward him and the Seeker had taken two good hits to his heavily armored chest but on more to the same area and he would be risking spark casing damage. It was worth it to get close enough to make the weapons specialist long range cannons less effective as a defense. But Hound saw the smaller con still in protoform coming up on Ironhide's left side slithering along the ground almost like a snake. The green Autobot dove for the protoforms middle giving him a hard fist to the face plates and bringing him to the ground.

Barricade and Sideways were almost the same size as they stood side by side firing on twins who subspaced their swords into their hands and unlatched their own guns to return fire. They couldn't engage the two with their swords until they came to them. They couldn't leave the circle without leaving the bonded vulnerable to attack but by standing their not playing the offensive they were loosing ground too. They Autobots couldn't keep this up for forever. As it was the twins could kick aft in hand to hand but they weren't fitted with cannons like Optimus and Ironhide. But they wouldn't let that stop them from slagging a few Decepticons from where they stood. Sunny ducked a shot from Sideways only to be hit by Barricade. Sideswipe went to surge forward but then stopped himself as he shielded his brother as he got up.

Shockwave was a force to be reckoned with in his own right and he had Ravage covering him from the ground. He had an enormous gun much like Optimus' and the Decepticon was bearing down on Ratchet and Trailblazer. Powerglide who was smaller took to the air immediately started firing down on Shockwave to give the medic and scout cover however Ravage returned fire with a heat seeking missile and Shockwave was left too Ratchet and Trailblazer. With Shockwave targeting Ratchet Trailblazer knew that he was going to hit him dead center spark if he didn't do something. He jumped in front of the medic and was firing on Ravage and Shockwave when Shockwaves gun fired full power.

The fighting was beginning to make their circle look like an oval and then barely holding together as a circular from at all. The Cons were pulling them from their protective formation little by little with no rhyme or reason for attack. Trailblazer went down under Shockwaves powerful blast piercing his right shoulder and damaging his inner workings. The mech was in emergency stasis lock before he even hit the ground. Chromia who was taking shards of metal to her legs caught a piece right in her knee joint servo which knocked it out of alignment as it settled in the gears bringing her down to one knee. Optimus moved a step in front of her trying to provide her with cover fire.

The twins had surged forward toward Barricade and Sideways finally unleashing their swords on the two mechs. Barricade got a close up look at one of the Sunny's blades right before it sliced next to his central processor missing it by nanometers and sinking deep into his shoulder. The victory though had brought them away from their posts at the south end of the circle with out knowing it. As the others were drawn away from the bonded four and newly landed Cliffjumper and Windcharger. They all rose to their feet as they caught some incoming fire from Starscream.

The children were still huddled at the center of the smaller circle of four Autobots two bonded and two protoforms. With Trailblazer down for the count Ratchet could not keep both Ravage and Shockwave at bay. Ravage slipped between Chromia's kneeling form and Ratchets flinging saws and started to fire on Bumblebee. He was already trying to give Inferno and Firestar cover fire when he was hit by a missile in his outer left shoulder. The squeal of anger and pain could be heard and then echoed in the other three bonded. The small cat like con decided to try for a more vulnerable protoform rather than take on the armored Bumblebee after receiving a returning blast on his hind quarters from the yellow Autobot. Ravage pounced up on Windcharger and started to claw at his chest for all he was worth. The Autobot fell do the ground rolling trying to dislodge the Decepticon.

Thundercracker was having far less success at trying to take on the large black Autobot then he thought he would once he got past his cannons but one heavy hammered punch into the area where he had received seeker had received the weapons specialist cannon blasts and the warning signals on his heads up display were warning him of imminent cooling system and secondary circulatory failure. But Overload had managed to send Hound flying backward as they rolled and went to slip between Optimus and Ironhide when he bounded off the sand and tackled him again missing Jazz and Hound forced the Decepticon to roll away from the bonded four. Coming out on top roll the green Autobot was in a single minded zone to save his charge. His eyes might have even taken a purple hue as his fist gaining power unknown to him before today came down on Overloads faceplates with enough force to cave in his cranial unit damaging his CPU so severely that he went into complete immediate shut down. Hound then jumped up to run back to defend the bonded four.

Having broken the inner circle, Starscream sent a silent signal to all the Decepticons to pull the battle slightly wider so that they could pick off one or two more guarding the humans between their bodies. Powerglide came in low and knocked Ravage from off of Windcharger's chest but the action made the small jet his new target. Just then over head screamed in six more comet shapes coming from the sky but they were too high to becoming in toward the current skirmish. They were headed east. The Autobots were too busy to care where they landed at the moment just thankful that they hadn't come to the battle at hand.

While Shockwave was getting quite intimately acquainted with Ratchet's circular saws as he sliced off parts of his arm, Starscream, Thundercracker, Ramjet, and Sideways began to fire randomly on different Autobots seemly to have no objective in their processors but to cause as much damage to the Autobots as possible. Optimus Primes logic circuits were tingling with a sense of dread that something was up. And just as he realized the Decepticons had created a large enough opening to exploit, Ravage jumped from the Powerglide's undercarriage and dropped on to Cliffjumper's unprotected protoform shoulder and dug his teeth in to the sensitive wiring at the junction of his neck. The bot let out a howl and that was with that sound as the signal Barricade changed into his car form barreling toward the three humans huddled in the center of the protective circle right between the two bonded Autobots. He was going so fast he was going to run them down and they all dove different ways.

Mikaela dove to the right and the boys to the left and this left the actual target of the whole operation finally within grabbing range. The mech transformed into his robot form and dove between the two mechs that were back to back so fast they couldn't turn in time. But Hound had seen the sneak attack from the other side of the used to be protective circle and was running full speed toward the Decepticon as Barricade threw himself in a dive between the two bonded Autobots and grabbed the pregnant woman up in his hand not caring if he smashed or killed the other two. Hound captured the ankle of the police car Decepticon and began to pull him toward the bonded Autobots who were targeting his spark already. But Soundwave had been ready for the dive and transforming he passed in front of the captured con and which allowed the bonded human to be half placed half tossed on to the top deck of the hovercraft and Ravage was there on top growling at her to keep her in place.

The bonded Autobots and Hound had already set off the alarm to everyone else. The Autobot leader called to all as the reinforcements finally came in to view over the sandy hill, transforming and firing on the Decepticons "SAVE THE ALLSPARK!!! SAVE MIKAELA!!!" He was ordering them all of the Autobots to press forward toward Soundwave who had Mikaela and told Ratchet, Inferno, Chromia, and Ironhide to stay back and protect the other three. He sent the twins and Powerglide ahead to try and pin Soundwave somewhere they could get Mikaela back but the con was elusive and they didn't dare fire on him for fear of hitting their sparkling. The twins flanked the hovercraft and Powerglide flew overhead. Mikaela was screaming for her bonded as she felt them being torn farther and farther from her.

The air support and second wave of Autobots had arrived pushing the Decepticons back and forcing them to flee or take to the air. The Sabot rounds were being dropped like a ticker tape parade as they retreated. But it didn't matter now since they had their target in their grasp. Starscream transformed along with Thundercracker and chased after Soundwave. They began shooting at Powerglide hitting him in one wing. The shot sent in into a spin, crashing into the desert sand.

Hound had been forced to let go of Barricade when he turned on him and started shooting passed him at Jazz and had hit him in the back. He jumped up to protect the bonded. Barricade transformed immediately and drove off after Starscream. The remaining Protoforms were picked up by Starscream and Thundercracker as they swung back around to collect their troops. They hung on where they could and Shockwave hung on Starscream's landing gear with one hand while carrying Overload under one arm. Sideways had actually jumped a top of Thundercracker pulling Grinder up after him. Starscream caught Ramjet with his nose cone through a hole in his shoulder from when Optimus had gotten a clean shot through his upper chest area. From the air and with Barricade on the ground the Decepticons drove the Twins off from their persuit with constant fire. Finally hit to bad to keep going Sunny had to veer off into the sand or be slagged and Sideswipe made one last attempted as he jumped over a dune transforming mid jump to grab a hold of the aft end of Sound wave's alt form but missed and managed to grab the back part of the bar on the Decepticons back. But Starscream not caring who he hit or why he began shooting at the red Autobot attached to the hovercraft. Mikaela shrieked as a hail of laze blasts rained down close to her and Soundwave swerved wildly over the sand knocking her to the deck. Sides let go when he realized that Starscream was going to hit Mikaela and landed with a servo jarring thump in the sand sliding to a sudden stop. The Decepticons had made their play and as a shocked and oppressive quiet settled over the desert only the morning keen of the bonded four could be heard in the distance.

Optimus looked the way the Decepticons had gone in stunned shock. Then over the radio Lennox contacted him. The six incoming Decepticons had touched down but not on land they'd sunk to the deepest spot in the ocean. They'd ripped through ships and submarines leaving hundreds dead in the waters off of Canada. And the Decepticons had emerged with the largest part of their leaders remains. And then cloaking themselves with their technology the cons disappeared of their radar with not only Megatron's corpse but with their beloved pregnant Mikaela. The Autobot leader then knew that they had known Mikaela was the Allspark but didn't know about the bonds or how it worked. They think that the girl can bring back their leader. What will they do to her when they find out she can't do it on her own? The thought haunted the erect semi truck.

Bumblebee stood taking Sam with him hanging on to Jazz bright streaks of energon running down both Autobot's faces. Sam had collapsed in a fit of grief dropping into blessed unconsciousness. Jazz looked toward the east with an almost deep purple gaze that had electric blue mixing with a red that was befitting only a Decepticon. Most of this didn't make any sense, Starscream wanting Megatron revived? One thing did make perfect sense. There was no way that they could have known about Mikaela unless they had a spy in their midst. And it would have to be close. A piece of the visions finally slide into place. That buzzard flying over their heads in the visions wasn't a buzzard at all, but the little symbiot of Soundwave's was going to be roast duck when they got back to base. Jazz was going to peel every last piece of armor off little con and skewer him and melt what ever was left over a spit once he found him….


	79. Lazerbreak misspelling intentional

This chapter is dedicated to Jazz16 thanks for the reviews :) I hope this tides you over till I can finish the scene at the bottom. More to come soon! Thanks to Veronica, laures, marinelife, and Jessi for the reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beyond the thought of tearing Lazerbeak apart once they got back to the base Jazz looked the way he felt his bonded being taken. He and Bumblebee shared a look that Ratchet and Ironhide caught. Bumblebee gently placed the unconscious form of Sam into a surprised Hound's hand and both turned to dive to the ground and run after their female bonded. But before they could get one step toward transformation they were caught from behind by the CMO and the weapons specialist.

Optimus had hit his knees and cried Mikaela's name as they raced out of view and then was radioed they had been unsuccessful in retrieving her. His spark ached intensely at the loss of the sparkling who was about to spark her own. Not just one life hung in the balance but two as well as any other sparklings that might come in the future. But most of all he felt the loss of the feisty femme that had helped them defeat Megatron and defended Bumblebee with her life. His fist hit the ground so hard that it shook beneath them and the only thing that kept the leader from sinking into the threatening gaping whole in his spark was the noise behind him. He turned to see what why his pod was fighting among itself, NOW of all times.

What he saw intensified the pain with in him. Jazz and Bumblebee were being restrained by Ratchet and Ironhide and their thrashing to get away is what had started the ruckus. There faces wore a determined almost dead look to them as they fought their brothers. Several other mechs and femmes had stepped in to try and keep them from running off after Mikaela. The bright blue energon running down their faces dripped on to the desert floor.

Inside the two Autobot bonded they could feel Mikaela's dominating terror and pain of separation searing their sparks. Sam had succumbed to the overwhelming emotions burned through his soul by allowing his body to fall into the safety of the bond of the two Autobots where he seemed to keep the pieces of their sparks that still held life in a central point that joined all their spirits into one. This was not a place accessible from the waking world during normal sleeping periods. Sam was now serving as an anchor to the bots and to Mikaela as much as he was protecting himself from the pain residing in his body and mind brought.

A cold fury worked its way through the two bonded mechs systems and both sets of optics now held a violet hue that was the most predominant sign of their emotional distress. As they fought and struggled against Ratchet, Ironhide, and the others with a savage desperation, they kicked, punched and tore at pod they'd known for millennia. Somewhere Ravage was terrorizing Mikaela backing her into a corner as she held her arms protectively around her mid section looking into the metal mouth full of serrated teeth below a large gleaming red optic. He pawed at her experimentally with one of his paws leaving shallow scrapes behind. The pregnant woman couldn't manage the trauma any longer and gave into the blackness that called her.

She easily slipped the golden warmth of the bond where there was nothing but the feeling of the four. There she was safe even though her body atop the Decepticons alt form was being raced across the dessert toward an unknown destination. But as she rested here she suddenly felt her husband somewhere closer than she thought he'd be. She reached out to the center of their bonds where she could sense her mechs and husband. She was safe there from the fear and distress for now.

And as suddenly as they had started fighting the Autobots that held them, Jazz and Bumblebee fell limp. Their optics glowed a bright blue brighter than the normal electric blue. They were online but in control of themselves now and after a moment the other bots holding them tentatively started to let go of them.

"Jazz?" Ratchet tentatively called to him as he still had a hold of the smaller mech from behind. He looked over at Bumblebee also. "Bee?" he called using his nickname.

Bumblebee looked at him with his brighter than usual blue optics and Jazz rested his head back against the medic's shoulder plating. "We're ok Ratch now if ya don't mind, let me go before I send ya flyin," Jazz said with out any heat in his voice. Ratchet let a cycle of air vent through his systems in relief. Ironhide followed the CMO's example and let go of Bumblebee too. Jazz quickly turned around and scooted the unconscious Sam into his hand from Hounds out stretched palm. Bumblebee sidled up to Jazz closely into his left side wrapping his arms around the mech hiding his face in the side of his neck. With only three of the four together they pulled as tightly together as they could. Ratchet began to worry though for Mikaela with them suddenly closing ranks with the three of them together like that suddenly calm.

"Jazz, what happened? Why aren't you fighting to run to Mikaela any more?" Ratchet received a scathing look that would have stopped any other bots spark cold but not the CMO. He had started to look over the injured as they spoke. Trailblazer being his most seriously hurt followed closely by Firestar he began to run diagnostics on them both as he talked.

"She's alive but slipped into the bond. Ravage was terrorizing her she felt the bonds stretching, the pain and the fear sent her into stasis lock. Her body will be sustained by the bond and her psyche will be supported by bond also. Sam has tapped the center of our bonds where all of our sparks are one spark. IT is where there is no me just an us."

"Her trauma and emotional distress is what was prompting the violent and critical need to race and retrieve her?" Ratchets analytical assessment of the situation always served to prick Jazz's temper a little.

"Ya doc the bonds were burnin us from the inside out with the need ta get ta her what did you expect us ta do sit around and have a slaggin energon party?" Jazz snapped. Bumblebee hugged him tighter and his arm returned his grasp in a half hug around the yellow bot. "Sokay Bee," he crooned his voice suddenly soft his ire completely gone. He looked toward the base. "We got business to take care of back at the base like to slag a buzzard and plan a way to get my baby girl back with out the Cons hurtin her in the process." Optimus stood and came to join the conversation finally as he got his bearings. The leader was spark torn. Another familiar face joined the inner group also. A small human in battle gear they didn't give a second glance since he was pod.

"PRIMUS SLAGGIN PIT IT what was that?!?!?" Lennox addressed. He looked around at the huddled bonded. They were minus one he could see. Suddenly the scene he come upon and hung back till it was settled made sense. "They got Mika….?" he asked up to Ironhide who had come to stand by his charge. The black topkick picked him up. The oppressive mood falling over the gathered was answer enough. "Those Fragged Junkers were after her all along? They set up this whole berserker plan to throw us off long enough to grab the girl and Megatron at the same time and split? Oh that's fucked up…"

Ironhide sagged a little under the weight of finally having the ramifications of the battle sink in to his battered frame. "They knew she carried the Allspark's energy inside her…" He said making a tight fist with his metallic hand. Some of the metal creaked with the force.

"Some how they got word that…." Lennox started. But Jazz interrupted. The others hadn't started putting the visions into the equation yet when the bonded four already knew what at least a piece meant now.

Jazz's eyes began to glow again with a purple tint as Bumblebee stood straighter. "Come on guys we gotta get back to base we gotta barbeque to set up!" He let Bumblebee turn into his alt form first so he could place a sleeping Sam in his front seat. Jazz then transformed in record time and blasted at the standing mechs who weren't moving. "You got slow processors or somethin, pack up them bots and head for home we got a squawking symbiot to dismantle!"

"What are you referring too Jazz?" Optimus asked as he loaded up Firestar, Trailblazer, and Chromia in his trailer that Lennox had brought with them in case of injured.

"You are all denser than a damn reinforced concrete barrier. The dreams Prime! Lazerbeak is on base he's our leak and I'm gonna go tear that base apart till I find that Con's signature and rip it apart in the most painful way I can think of. Offline will seem a tender mercy when I get done," he yelled out of his speaker system from his car form and then rolled up his windows as he raced off across the dessert pushing his limits as he headed for the base. Optimus knew he would have to collect the rest of the wounded namingly the twins and Powerglide before he could leave the battle area. However he looked at his surrounding bots.

"It seems what the prophecies had decreed have begun to come to pass. Hound, Ironhide and Lennox you'd better follow them we don't need the three bonded to tear up the base and frighten the humans residing there. Maybe you can help him find the signal and make sure he leaves a piece of scrap for the rest of us…" he said in all seriousness. The two took off as fast as they could after they retreating forms of the bonded bots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pulled in the base at breakneck speeds the gates were shattered to splinters. The gate monitors began to send an alarm until the bots changed almost on contact with the Autobot sign clearly visible on the charging mechs. Jazz changed and reached in for Sam and then placed him in Bumblebee's waiting hand after they had transformed. The steps could be felt through the base they were stomping so badly in their anger.

Jazz wasn't stupid he began to go through the rosters, inventories, and deliveries that the base had received lately. Bumblebee began to do the same thing combing the logs for something that looked suspicious. As they scanned the base for any type of spark signature they knew the small flying Decepticon must be using a dampening field to hide his signal. So they were searching carefully every building when the others finally arrived hot on their heels making sure they didn't tear down the base around the unsuspecting humans ears. They were in the back lot now vigilantly scanning all the warehouses. Suddenly at the others were closing on their location Bumblebee went very still followed nanoseconds by Jazz. Ironhide and Hound were rolling up behind the two when their warning systems flared to life cautioning them that their comrades were engaging their weapons.

The yellow Autobot carrying Sam in one hand against his spark and the other turning into a cannon was followed by the silver solstice with his plasma cannons quickly. Ironhide and Hound watch the two bear down on a storehouse toward the back of the lot that seemed to be closer to the Autobot side of the base than the humans. The report of the top secret weapon being moved mysteriously to their base under a obscure official at another base when their general at their base happened to be absent sent warnings off in their neural nets. Jazz bent low scanning the building while Bumblebee stayed back with back up fire because he had Sam.

As he used his most advanced scan on the small metal building he finally caught the faintest trace of the small Decepticon in the crate. At the same time that Jazz got a reading on Lazerbeak, the metallic condor got knew that he had been found. Instead of waiting for the irate bonded Autobot to start firing on the flimsy sheet metal storage building, he burst out of his gun mode and into the bird looking form through the box and through the ceiling. He squawked and screeched as he made his way up and over the heads of the Autobots and shots rang out immediately as soon as they had heard the Con's first moves.

The storage shed exploded into bits just as Lazerbeak cleared the ceiling. Jazz and Bumblebee had send cannon blasts into the small building. The pieces of metal and wood bounced harmlessly off the Autobots as Ironhide and Hound bounded into their bipedal modes to help bring down the spy. The condor looking Decepticon made a tight loop over their heads twice not 10 feet above them that looked almost identical to the visions that had plagued Mikaela for months. But as it played out in reality Ironhide's cannons launched several missiles two if which missed and one that hit it dead on.

Ironhide's ammo had hit the Decepticon in the right wing making it impossible to fly. The jet in the wing was sputtering black smoke as well as hanging by just wires as he began to dive toward the ground. But Lazerbeak didn't have a chance to hit the ground because Jazz made a mighty leap despite his girth as a large metal being and caught the Decepticon in both hands landing with a resounding thud on both feet. The squawking metal bird struggled futilely in the lieutenants hands. The four pronged hands of the silver Autobot didn't stay on the outer bits of his armor. He'd sunk them in deep into the inner workings of the Con's wings. As Ironhide, Hound, and a very like minded and smug Bumblebee looked on Jazz ripped not just the injured wing from its body but both at once. Not even a shout from Ironhide could stop the Autobot bonded. The screeching noise would have made all the Autobots' audio sensors short circuit if they hadn't turned them down. Bumblebee's hands cocooned around the unconscious bonded male in his hands shielded his sensitive organic ears from the noise.

With nothing left to hold onto the condor Decepticon fell to the ground sparking and convulsing. However it soon stopped as it went into emergency stasis. Bumblebee walked over to the down Con and kicked it toward Ironhide as it slid to a stop at its feet. Jazz's optics held that dangerous violet hue suddenly, Bumblebee's presence and comforting waves of reassurance were the only thing keeping the silver bot in check. "There is plenty left for interrogation and whatever else awaits him," the yellow Camero said coldly. Hound looked neutrally up at the bonded three still feeling the pull of his charge so very far away along with its mother. He could feel that pain and pull from on his end with the bond with the baby. So far the baby was still unaffected physically by the current situation but emotionally it felt its mother's unease and the new and different muffled sounds from the outside world. They confused and were beginning to scare the child. He knew that this Con was responsible for that and he had no qualms about stomping flat what was left. However his bonds were settled now and the intensity in which he felt the baby was nothing compared to what the bonded four did.

Ironhide bent over to pick up the sparking but stasis locked Decepticon at his feet. If Chromia had been taken he didn't know if there would have been anything left of the buzzard had it been him. In his eyes the lieutenant had shown some semblance of restraint considering the situation. Slowly the others began to pull up in the base as the four other Autobots walked back to their headquarters. There the injured were taken to sick bay as well as the mangled Lazerbeak. No time was wasted as they all met in the large conference room in the middle of the base including Epps and Lennox they gathered including the bonded to try and figure out the best way to go after Mikaela without getting her killed in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Decepticons had regrouped with their new arrivals at the base long enough to get the wounded looked at, get alt forms, and get Mikaela still out cold fitted snuggly into the seat belt inside Starscream to be carried to the new base across the country in a port side city on the east coast. The flying Decepticons went ahead of the others knowing they would soon be at the base as they followed on the ground. But it imperative that they get their cargo to the new abandon warehouse where they had stored the retrieved body of their leader Megatron.

On the way Mikaela remained blissfully unaware of what was happening staying within the confines of their bond to keep the stress and raging emotions from sending her over the edge or hurting the baby. She was so close that her due date was within a week. Ratchet had pinpointed it to the day however he knew that it wasn't always exactly 40 weeks but he had projected the date as a guide to know when the baby might come give or take a few weeks. Her body now as it was rode on the ragged edge of disaster as it seemed the baby would becoming sooner rather than later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimly Mikaela felt something prodding her side annoyingly. When her hand met metal and resounded with a loud clang she rolled over grumbling, "Bee let me sleep!" But what she heard wasn't her Bee or even her Jazz.

"Fleshling if I didn't need you to revive Megatron I'd give you sleep ETERNAL!" a hissy scratchy voice shouted at her from above. This prompted her eyes to fly open and she looked up into the red optics of a Decepticon. Letting out a shrill screech the seeker jerked backward covering his audio recepters. "Primus slagged organic do that again and I'll rip your vocal processers from your throat!" he barked at her. Starscream was hovering above her as she lay on a large concrete slab.

"Well I wouldn't be screaming if you didn't put your slagged up face plates so close to me!" Starscream gave Mikaela a foul look and stopped his foot close to her body.

"Vocally glitched femme do you dare say such things to second in command Starscream?!?!"

"Oh yeah I dare you drag my pregnant aft here scare the pit outta me and then yell at me too? Ya I dare! But you want something from me so your not gonna squish me yet so just get on with it!" she yelled at him back. Starscream looked at the female a moment reading his head up display on her. Her body was throwing off not only Allspark energy like crazy but the hormone smell was so thick it made him almost want to turn off his olfactory sensors.

"Scalpel! Come see to this glitching femme. Her cranial unit must have taken one to many hits during the extraction from the Autobots. See if you can get her coherent enough for interrogation and then resurrection!" he began to walk off. He then had a thought that he threw over his shoulder, "See if you can tell why the human is so fat suddenly also. If it is something immediately threatening to her health we'll have to see to it." With out time to retort a small bug like looking transformer hopped up on to her leg and walked up her body. She cringed away as it adjusted something that looked like a pair or spectacles on its face and pulled up a hand to smack it off of her and suddenly realized she was chained to the concrete slab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	80. Scalpel

This chapter is dedicated to BellaCordelia. I will take your warning about the baby to heart promise :). I got 7 reviews this chapter wow thanks everyone, Veronica, Foghorn, Marinelife, Ox king, and Laureas. You're all wonderful reviews thanks. To answer Ox's question. She only has power to protect herself not to blow away Chromia, Chromia blew herself backward when she kicked the force field that Mika was able to produce. Any way still going strong I had to really think out this chapter. There is a place it gets kinda yuck so I gave a yuck warning when Scalpel does his thing. Read and Review!

Thanks all!

The disgust coming from Mikaela it was almost palpable on the other end of the link. The feeling sent a shiver through the online mech systems but Sam's still from kept a stronger link to her though the center point of their bonds. She looked up at the thing crawling on her and up over her stomach with its spindly legs and shook with near rage. Pulling against the restraints in a futile attempt to escape, she yelled, "Get off of me you slagging scrap!"

The intent Decepticon ran its optics over her body making a visual inspection of the woman totally ignoring her yelling. "This is a fine specimen of human Lord Starscream. She is within normal parameters for the femme of this species." He then turned his optics back on her taking on an almost orange hue as she felt a bit twitchy as the light penetrated her body. She knew she was being scanned. She didn't dare yell out now that its eyes moved over her lower half. Scalpel looked up at Starscream again. "She is definitely giving off Allspark energy. She is embedded in her bioelectrical system. She it has merged itself with her. How I am unsure. But she is showing signs of obesity because she has her own sparkling growing inside her."

An enraged scream came from Mikaela. "You," her comment was quickly cut off.

"YOU," Starscream shouted, "Will behave or your sparkling will be terminated. You might have to survive to resurrect Megatron but your new spark doesn't. We can remove it with out killing you!" Scalpel made a noise that sounded like a ticking sound then interrupted his tirade.

"I'm afraid if you did damage the sparkling the power might leave her. She has the creation part of the Allspark but the power was too much for one being. I do not know where the rest of the energy might reside but if we might not be able to revive our leader without the sparkling insider her." Starscream let out shriek that grated on Mikaela's sensitive ears. It was high pitched and almost painful to listen to. The red optics that narrowed in on her were the color of blood and she knew that the mech had been pushed to far. The minor mech had basically stripped him of his threat and power over the femme and the current lord of the Decepticons swung his hand down toward her stomach and toward Scalpel. Mikaela didn't know if in his anger he'd swing at Scalpel or if he wouldn't care at this point and wipe them both out in one swing.

She closed her eyes tightly drawing on the power that coursed through her as she had done once before and found it easier to reach. The power threw up an invisible barrio between the oncoming threat and her and by default Scalpel because he was so close to her. Starscream's hand mad contact with the field and the contact area glowed blue and then disappears as fast as it had come. It left her very tired and drained. The conversion from Allspark energy to the a tangible energy to protect herself was so ultimately inefficient on a large scale the Allspark would have not only siphoned off most of its power but it would have burned up the recourses in its hosts body also trying.

Starscream's limb bounced off the force field with twice the force applied and suddenly he found himself on his aft several yards away from the femme and small Decepticon. Scalpel turned back to her and scanned her again but the fight seemed to have diminished in her as she laid there gathering her energy for another attack if one came. Scalpel looked into her eyes once and she looked away. He then turned his optics to his currently dead master then to Starscream, "apparently the Allspark has given its new vessel a way to protect itself. She felt threatened and this triggered the defense mechanism," the small microscope turned Decepticon said.

Starscream go to his feet. He was angry but subdued now. "Is the femme ready for resurrection? I have had enough of this." Scalpel made that noise again that gave her the impression he was chastising the mech for being impatient or stupid or both.

The rumbling growl that came from Starscream's systems made the smaller mech jump a bit. "I need the human medical devices. She is in need of nourishment now as well as recharge because of her journey and recent output of energy. Without it she will not have the recourses to draw up the power to bring back Megatron." Ravage came bounding up toward Mikaela holding some sort of capsule in his mouth. He laid it down and moved back toward the corner of the room where he had been until now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX If your squeamish now would be a good time to skip to the next set of X's because Scalpels not known for his human methods XXXXXXXXXXX

Scalpel hopped off of woman and opened the top of the top of the metal container. Inside was an assortment of human sized medical devices that they had somehow acquired or made from the looks of them. Some she could tell looked like the came form earth others did not. As he riffled through he pulled out a long thin tube, some needle, an IV apparatus, several vials of different meds, and two jugs of some tan thick liquid. Mikaela eyed it all nervously.

He snapped it shut and turned in a flourish almost smiling at the woman. "Well since you have expended most of your energy we'll have to fix that." He hopped up from the ground onto her upper chest looking her in the face holding the small thin tube. "This will do just that." Mikaela began to scream and trash but it was of no used. He stood there and waited. HE knew she didn't have then energy to keep this up. The other Decepticons seemed to be watching the whole exchange with interest. After about 3 minutes. Her thrashing and yelling had exhausted her and Scalpel seized his opportunity.

The small Decepticon placed a sharp leg on either side of her head at her temples. She stopped moving. "Now if you move you will only injure yourself. Stay still while I conduct my work." Mikaela swallowed but did stay still. He moved his optics from her eyes to her nose and then pulled the tube up and inserted the flexible material through her nose. Tears sprang to her eyes as the tube moved unaided up into her nasal cavity and down her throat. Once it hit her throat the gagging replaced the tears and she thought she was going to vomit however she then remembered there was really nothing to throw up. So dry heaving all the way it finally passed into her esophagus and into her stomach. She felt like a limp rag when he was done crying softly feeling weak and sick.

She closed her eyes concentrating on the pulling sensation the other three bonded were sending her. She felt her husband wrap around her softly somewhere between worlds and plains. She also felt two giant metal hands on stroking her hair and the other warming her body. Somewhere she was being loved and comforted and for a moment in the chaos that surrounded her there was peace. Just as she began to relish in the feelings she was jarred back to her senses by a sharp pain in her arm.

Scalpel was cursing in Cybertronian and he was trying to accurately insert the IV. He was moving the needle under her skin causing severe discomfort. He had to try twice more almost in the same spot to finally find a vein. She cried out each time she was pricked and she got a frustrated nudge from the small Decepticon with one of his legs. "Shut up you noisy bag of carbon water!" he would yell. But it did nothing to deter her from her crying. Once finally placed properly he pulled several vials of clear liquid into different syringes and hung a bag of what looked like glucose/ electrolyte drip to the end of the IV. He then administered a large dose benedryl laced with something else that seemed to suddenly send Mikaela into a hazy world of fog.

Mikaela seemed to drift a moment in-between waking and sleeping not knowing what was going to happen now. But then she slipped peacefully in to slumber where she sunk deep into the bonds. She could feel them deep inside her soul reaching for her and she went to them finally at peace. The terror that had just befallen her at the hands of Scalpel was a distant memory fading into nothing in the presence of the love and comfort she bathed in. None of them spoke to her about it she seemed to have simply forgotten where her body was and what was going on. So they let her rest in the bonds golden light their forms representative of their real bodies Jazz holding both a snoozing Sam and Mikaela with Bumblebee's hand over both of their bodies warming them with his tepid metal palm.

In the waking world Scalpel fed the sleeping woman a full bottle and a half of the thick tan liquid that was a balanced formula of food pasted made by humans for patients who could not eat by mouth. This was the easiest way to make sure the flesh creature got what it needed without a fight. The small Decepticon had enjoyed his play with the creature even though it was minimal. He could do so much more but the needed this human in excellent shape for what was to come and the sleep and nourishment she was getting would give her the energy and stamina to do what the wanted. Bringing back Megatron would be taxing on her body and since she was the new Allspark he would have to take good care of this one. There would be others to torment and examine more closely.

ON the other side of the bond it had taken every bit of will power not to board a plane and go running head long into danger to get their bonded back. The only reason they were still where they were now is because Optimus, Chromia, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe held them down until they gave in. When Scalpel had started his games with Mikaela they had made a run for the door with Sam. They made it as far as the outer doors of the base which lead toward the hangers for the airplanes and the warehouses. They other Autobots had tackled them and took them down there. Bumblebee had been easier to restrain because his fighting would have hurt Sam but Jazz who was small quick and nimble almost made it passed Optimus, Chromia and Ratchet. In the end it was Chromia who felt what he was feeling and could anticipate his sudden change in direction finally caught him by the ankles taking him down to the pavement.

Hound had even made a dash for the planes also when he felt his charges heart beat jump with its mother's distress. Ratchet managed to wrestle him to the ground without to much of a fight compared to the other two. Hound was not as severely affected by the bond as the other two mechs were since his bond although strong wasn't soul binding yet. Jazz had told him before that his spark would scream at him to do something and there was no way to ignore it. He hadn't understood the difference between the desire to run and protect the little girl inside her mother still and the overwhelming compulsion to run with the other bonded to save the baby and its mother.

As suddenly as the fighting had begun again it had stopped signaling that Mikaela was somehow probably in stasis. Even hound was still. Instead of fight the pull Jazz and Bumblebee let themselves fall into immediate stasis too knowing that the other mechs would just carry them back to med bay anyhow. Hound filled them all in that Mikaela appeared to be sleeping suddenly probably due to the medicine that she had been given.

Sometime later it was at least several hours since she had been awake last, she was floating in the in-between again. She could feel her bonded mechs and husband close to her however she could hear what was going on also. They held tightly to her as she drifted. It wasn't time for her to awaken yet she could tell that. The commotion around her was bustling but it didn't bother her because it seemed that whatever they were doing kept them all away from her. Cybertronian words would filter in through the haze and she could almost tell what they were saying but didn't expend the energy to concentrate on it. But finally Jazz decided it might be a good idea if while they were unaware they could knew she could hear them that the get any info they could.

"Baby girl," Jazz purred softly to her. She rested against his spark right now as Sam snuggled against her back. She had just been shifted to his hands recently after spending an hour or so against Bumblebee's chest armor.

"hmph," she grunted still dozing. Jazz chuckled deeply.

"Baby girl, come on, We need you now…" he said to her gently no hurry in his voice. She turned over and rubbed his chest armor.

"Don't wanna," she grumped she was feeling the effects of the drugs still but there were metabolizing quicker in her systems then they would have in a normal human beings because of the Allspark energy and the draw of energy from her bonded. They hadn't expected her to be able to hear them and wake up for at least another two hours. He chuckled again.

"Come on Mika, you can here those slaggers and we can't I know your rousing a bit. We'll hold you down here I promise. But I need you to try…" he told her this again unhurriedly and with great tenderness. She made a face at his request but could tell she had acquiesced.

"Fine…" she breathed as she opened her eyes and then closed them as she turned over on her back and began to try and focus her wondering mind. He was right she could hear a conversation in Cybertronian. She was fluent enough in Cybertronian to understand most of what they were saying.

"I don't understand why our _master_ must have him back. I am just as great a leader," Starscream almost whined.

"Shut up Screamer you know the master would have your cranial unit if he heard you talking as such," Thundercracker snapped at him. He was so sick of his wingmate. Since he'd dumped Skywarp's body in the desert things hadn't been the same between them. The trio of seekers had been energon brothers even since before the war. But war changed people… war changed everything. Starscream shove the other seeker out of his way as he made his way across the floor with thundering steps.

"Master, what kind of a master cannot even leave his throne. He is weak. Bringing Megatron back will only make it worse. I've waited so long and even now in his death I am still destined to be engulfed in his shadow! I flew all the way to that large gas planet's moon just to receive commands to come get this scrap." Starscream just wouldn't stop his bitching. Blackout had heard about enough.

"Starscream you are a slagging coward and once Megatron's back you'll scrap before him just as you do to the Fallen to his face and continue to complain behind his back also. If you had any bolts you defect but your too craven to anything that obvious." Blackout received a hard punch toward his spark casing but deftly moved out of the way of the enraged mech. When Starscream got pissed he got sloppy.

Starscream let out a frustrated screech of indignation. "That mech will get his. Megatron will not succeed in his plan. Why he won't tell me what the plan is and let me fulfill his duties I don't know. Megatron is nothing special!"

"He was the lord high protector Starscream something you can never be or will be. Pit you're not even a sensitive. The only reason you can control the Allspark now is because it resides in some squishy," Thundercracker threw at him.

Several mech were in the room besides the three flyers. At some point while she was asleep the other Decepticons had managed to get to the base also. She heard almost a dozen shuffling Cybertronians around her. Seven seemed to be grouped in a small area over toward the left. This was not odd in itself until Scalpel who up until now hadn't been conversing but from where his voice sounded from he was inside something. "Ach! He's a mess! Need parts!" The small mech looked around and then toward the gathered group in the corner. He pointed to them. "KILL THE SMALL ONE!" was his order and they did so without prejudice. All of the other six in the corner standing about speaking internally to each other suddenly turned on the small Decepticon as they all jumped atop him ripping parts off his body.

The scream was earsplitting and in her drugged state Mikaela didn't flinch outwardly but she suddenly pulled her consciousness away from the ugly scene playing itself out in the old building around her body. She leaned into Jazz's chest armor suddenly scared and crying. They all wrapped themselves around her closely Bumblebee rubbing her back and Sam holding her in his arms. "It's okay" Sam whispered to her as gently. Mikaela after a few minutes calmed enough to relay the information she'd gleaned about someone called the fallen and one of Jupiter's moons being their base. He apparently had ordered the resurrection of Megatron. After she had told them what had scared her they calmly laid her back down and let her slip back into the hazy doze she had been in until Jazz had prodded her awake enough to listen. AS she drifted off she said one more thing.

"The rhyme, I can read the rhyme now," and she then was in a half sleep that protected her psyche and baby receiving anymore trauma for the time being. The two Autobots and human male looked at each other. They could feel time slipping away from them. An hour passed and her part of the soul began to pull away from them and back into the waking world. Somewhere on the outside she could hear a voice with a thick accent saying something about how quickly her body had gone through the sedatives but as she shook her head she realized to her relief he had already taken out the tube from her arm and her nose before she had awakened. She was sure he had done so out of necessity and not as a favor to her and with her comfort in mind. However as the fog from her brain cleared and she felt she wasn't weak, hungry or tired any more. She felt the shackles around her wrists and ankles fall away.

She was allowed to sit up finally as she looked around. She carefully pulled herself to a sitting position. She sighed feeling the dull pain in her back she assumed was from lying on a cement slab for hours. "Alright organic, you will conduct your ritual of resurrection now." A small voice said at her side. She scooted away reflexively from the ugly small Decepticon that had tortured her earlier for the pit of it. She looked at the hulking form of the Megatron almost 6 feet in front of her now in one piece. She knew she couldn't do it with out the others. But she didn't want to bring them here to die or get captured.

"I…" but she was cut off as she was caught up around the waist by Starscream. He seemed to have calmed some but was still in a fowl mood. He didn't squeezer her though to his credit knowing he held the Allspark now.

"YOU will resurrect him or we will terminate your sparklings life…." Mikaela looked at him in horror as he plopped her on the chest of his soon to be reanimated leader. She looked into the gaping hole in his chest where the glowing blue light should be and then up at the angry seeker. She began to cry. She was couldn't do what he wanted. She put her hands over the hole in his chest and tried to call on the power of the Allspark inside her but knew it was useless without the bonded. She looked up at Starscream again who was looming over her menacingly.

"I CAN'T" she cried out. "I can't do it without the other bonded…" Starscream had heard enough and brought his hand back to send the human woman flying for her lies and insubordination. Before he could follow through however Scalpel did a deep scan of the girl she didn't even notice.

"WAIT!" he called to Starscream. "She is bonded to three others she tells the truth." Starscream looked at her and then at Scalpel.

"Then we must get the others to come here," he said with finality. "If they are truly bonded then they must be going crazy at the moment anyhow to get here to their little human…." He sneered at her as she wept openly.

"Yes. And we must have the prime also," the doctor added.

"Why?" the seeker asked in a snotty tone.

"It is in the information file the Fallen entrusted me with for our leader," the small Decepticon medic said without a hint of apology in his voice.

"You pit spawned slagger you were holding out on me your current leader…." Starscream yelled. Unafraid Scalpel turned his spectacle covered optics on the screaming seeker.

"It was a data burst for our leader not you Starscream. And if you want to challenge that then take it up with the Fallen. But as of now we need the other three bonded and their prime."

"Then we will request their presents at our current location. Tell them that if they bring anyone but the bonded and Prime the sparkling that the femme carries will be terminated…" Mikaela cried again as Starscream ordered Ravage to relay the message to Soundwave already in orbit. Scalpel jumped up on top of Megatron also coming up to Mikaela's chin.

"And you fleshling will tell your bonded the same. They must be here in no less than 6 hours or you will forfeit the life of your Sparkling. Now relay the information to them," Scalpel ordered with a sharp tip of a leg under her chin almost piercing the flesh. And she did as she was told.


	81. life and death

Thank you to my loyal reviewers Bella, Jazz, Veronica, Marine, and Fog. Your encouragement keeps me writing! Welcome Ashley I'm so glad to have you as a reader. This chapter is dedicated to you Ash. Thanks for the review. Here goes. For thoe of you still out there thanks for not giving up on me you can tar and feather me later I think I'll have another chappy out soon. at least before another 6 months goes by sorry bout that! ENJOY R and R

Just as the transmission was coming in on all Autobot and Decepticon frequencies, the four three bonded beings were hit with a frantic message from Mikaela, "HURRY! If you don't get here in six hours they'll kill the baby! Bring Optimus and NO ONE else!" She cried over their bonds yelling in her mind at her bonded. Her sheer terror was enough to give the two Autobots fits. The utter amount of emotional energy being pushed through the bonds form her fear was bringing Sam around quickly. He had served his purpose as the closer connected conduit to Mikaela during his unconsciousness but he was needed now.

Over the channels they were being bombarded with Soundwave's message from Starscream. "For Primus sake Optimus take receive the message its Mika!" Jazz yelled at his leader. Prime new that the bonded human female was not sending the message on all frequencies since she was unable to correctly calibrate her internal comm ability that well. They all accepted the message at once as it was also broadcast over the PA system for the human pod to hear. It would be important for Will and the others to understand what was going on.

Once acknowledged it rang through their heads and the halls. A deep gravely voice that sounded like the bot's vocal processors were unaccustomed and not outfitted for using them in the normal ranges of human speech. "Prime, you unaccompanied will transport the bonded to the coordinates. You have a joor (6.5 earth hours) to arrive at specified destination or the sparkling's life is forfeit and will be terminated." The transmission was repeated twice more exactly the same wording and then cut once Soundwave was positive that all the Autobots had received it.

Before it had even cut off the two bonded Autobots had collected a now completely awake and alert Sam and had begun moving through the base toward the exit. Prime was hot on their servos followed quickly by Hound, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Chromia, and Elita. Optimus followed them closely until they got to the hanger when he placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder plating to stop him from boarding the plane. "You can't stop us this time boss man. They're gunna kill the sparklin!"

"I know Jazz. I'm not stopping you but we are in need of a plan of action before we depart." Jazz looked at Optimus a moment.

"Boss man it's a 4 hour flight on a good day we gotta move!" he said pulling on the bigger bot's hold. The others had caught up to them now making a loose circle around the bonded pair. Somewhere behind them an alarm had been set off half way to the hangers alerting all important personnel that they had a situation. Over the PA system Wills voice could be heard yelling orders for certain people to get to the Autobot hanger. Epps and Connors already knew that they would be needed and were on their way to the hanger with the appropriate equipment when Will had already reached Ironhide's foot. Without a real thought, the big mech reached down and picked up the human and placed him on his shoulder to be apart of the decision making. Bumblebee echoed Jazz's urgency in a nervous chirp.

"The terror is building…." he almost whispered. Sam was very silent almost shivering against Bee's chest armor bathing in the warmth of his spark under the plating. He listened intently but didn't speak yet.

"I know little one," Prime offered what comfort he could. "I know we will go just the bonded and I. It is there requirements to keep the sparkling and Mikaela alive." Ratchet stepped forward.

"Prime, Mikaela's condition will be becoming critical. I fear the stress on her body will complicate the sparkling's health. I must go to…" the Autobot leader cut him off.

"We WILL go alone. There is no compromising on that issue it is their game now we must follow their rules for now." Ratchet was quiet but smoldered. He knew the Semi was right.

"Slag those Decepticons to the pit! How can we send Prime and the bonded in unprotected! That's suicide." Optimus turned his azure optics on Ironhide after he spoke.

"It's murdering a sparkling if we don't Ironhide. We have no choice." Will grimaced but spoke up.

"Listen we got our pilots in the planes. We got our ammo being loaded on only one plane. Who's going where and when so we can get off the ground?" He called to the bots.

"Alright Ratchet, Twins, Ironhide, Chromia, Will, Elita, Hound, and Connors in the second plane. You will not follow us to the coordinates. You will land at an airfield who's coordinates are close to our landing site. You will then follow on the ground bringing Will, Connors, and the rest of you to our aide. The estimated time till you arrive is roughly a 2 breems (about 17 min.). By then we'll have been able to assess the situation and have done what they want which is to revive Megatron. Irregardless of this fact, we must protect the Allspark at all costs." The others nodded not arguing. "Bumblebee, Jazz, and Sam, lets…" Prime was stopped mid sentence by Jazz's sudden high pitched screeching. His arms were wrapped around himself but he barreled toward the open cargo hold before him as Bumblebee's low whine and Sam's weeping followed the bonded into the bonded in. Prime ran after them leaving the others to follow his instructions.

Hound stood there dumb struck until Ratchet roughly grabbed him under his elbow joint and pulled him roughly into the other cargo hold. "What the pit is happening Hound?" The green Autobot looked at the CMO.

"It's time," was all he said and didn't elaborate. The yellow hummer was about to throw one of his wrenches he'd brought at the fragged bot.

"Time for what you slagtard we can't all feel what's happening!"

"The sparkling is coming!" Hound said looking up directly into the medic's optics with a panicked look on his face.

"Oh slag!" was the last thing anyone heard as the first plane took to the skies taking with it the bonded and their leader.

Six hours and a few minutes after later.

"Your bonded and Prime have not arrived yet," Starscream yelled at Mikaela who was now shackled again to the large slab of stone resembling a table. The sudden outburst startled her having been left alone there for some time. She grimaced again as a contraction gripped her body. She knew that she had gone into labor after she had contacted her bonded. The contractions were thankfully still 20 minutes apart. The Allspark was undoubtedly holding contractions times steady until she was rescued. But the Allspark also new the baby would need to come soon. The power seemed to be receding from her body allowing slightly stronger contractions take hold.

"But they're close almost directly above us I can feel them. PLEASE!" she cried as the mech pounded toward her.

"Ah but your joor is almost up I told them to be here with in that time…" he sneered at the girl. "And since they don't seem to be able to keep their appointments punctually I think its time to give them some incentive... Scapel the sparkling is expendable but the femme is not. I think it's time for you to begin preparing for the procedure." Mikaela screamed. But everyone ignored her. She'd been crying for nearly the last joor any how this was nothing new. Scalpel began pulling supplies out of his bag of human medical equipment and putting in next to the table on the ground. Mikaela started to struggle against the bonds.

"NO! You can't NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAZZZZZZZZZZZZ SAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM BEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed in her bonds and out loud. Somewhere above her almost to the ground the cries answered her. They could hear chopper making its decent but Starscream didn't want Megatron revived either way. This was the perfect set up to make sure it didn't happen at least not now. He would have more time to plan if he could prevent it.

"Now you little parasitic drone! Before I rip you into pieces even the fallen won't be able to find!" the seeker screeched at the smaller con.

"Inserting the Intravenous line now "_lord_" Starscream!" he snipped back as he reached for her arm. Mikaela let out another scream in terror and pain. The contractions were coming stronger now with the impending death of her sparkling minutes away. Her shrill piercing scream ripped through the air calling weeping and pleading her bonded to come.

But her loud crys were suddenly drowned out by the ceiling in the corner of the building suddenly giving way under the intense weight of something enormous. Optimus' red and blue form fell through the concrete reinforced roof of the complex and landed so hard it shook the foundation like an earthquake. But the Prime had hit the ground running toward the distressed, hysterical femme in the throws of labor.

"IT'S PRIME! Capture him!" Starscream ordered the mech standing about still trying to process the scene. Optimus was already at Mikaela's prone from unsheathing his sword.

"YOU WILL NOT TERMINATE THAT SPARKLING!" the Prime bellowed toward the small figure climbing toward Mikaela's exposed stomach. With expert precision the Autobot leader swung his blade toward the insecticon. The Decepticon medic screamed and rolled off of her barely escaping the edge of the large energon sword. Suddenly Optimus was on his knees beside the bonded femme chained to the concrete.

He knew that there were cons now bearing down on his turned back but they were thrown back by the debris flying out form the side wall that was now throw into the building by two out of control violet eyed bonded mechs who were completely passed caring who got in there way or why. They charged toward their bonded that was currently blocked from their optics and eyes by their leaders bending form. As they made their way quickly over the rubble Optimus leaned down and with a great deal tenderness broke each of the irons that kept Mikaela restrained and pulled her limp spasming form to his spark.

"Oh Primus sparkling…" he whispered through his vocal processer he heard the Decepticon forces bearing down on them now as the now completed bonded quartet circled their leader in complete silence. Jazz was reaching for his charge and Sam was placed next to her to try and assess her situation. Her mumbling and incoherent pleas to make it stop did nothing for their sanity. The Prime quickly stood up away from the bonded four to address the incoming threat.

"Peace!" he shouted. "Lest you would have the Allspark damaged." This gave most of the Decepticons pause. The Allspark was ingrained in to the core programming as sacred and to be preserved above all else.

"PEACE? You cry peace to use when you come brandishing you weapons at our medic and reign down this structures cover down on top of us. That is not to peace!" Starscream screeched back. All had stopped their advance.

"Killing the sparkling when you heard our vehicle above and bring more harm Allspark warranted such an entrance. We are not going to resist now. We are here to see to your demands and keep the Allspark intact. Had you taken the sparkling in such a way…" a cry rang out through the large cavernous building. "You would have killed the Allspark…" he turned unconcerned about the Decepticons now knowing this information would keep most if not all out if his way with Mikaela.

"We are runnin' out a time Prime! The sparklin's comin" Jazz yelled.

Scalpel from somewhere near Starscream's foot for protection called to them. "Then you had better revive Megatron I must follow through on my previous activities!" he threatened. But with all the back up around for the 'Cons and no one here yet to help them Optimus stepped back. Jazz growled at the small insecticon.

"Ya lay one appendage of your fraggin' frame on Mika again and you'll be scrap!"

Starscream saw where this was going the Autobot guardians of the fleshlings were in protector mode and nothing would come of arguing with them. But they were not stupid they knew they could not get away now without most likely sustaining damage to one of or both of their humans. "Proceed with the resurrection!" Starscream ordered.

Jazz suddenly felt dread encompass his spark along with the others. It momentarily overshadowed Mikaela's torrid terror and tears. He looked at Bumblebee and Sam who were still coherent. They all felt it even Mikaela. Her cries had dulled some with the growing dread. Jazzes look sent shivers through the Prime's spark but he held his optics fast. **Stick to the plan Jazz**, Optimus ordered. Jazz gave an imperceptible nod and slowly rose.

"We will comply," Bumblebee spoke.

"I knew you were smart mechs" Starscream gloated. He knew he'd won.

The bonded turned to the sparkles hulking form of the Decepticon leader. Bumblebee kneeled on one side of Megatron's shoulder and Jazz took up the same position on his right. Slowly Jazz lowered Mikaela into the center of his chest even as a pain racked her body form the labor. They were so close now only 7-5 minutes apart. Sam reached out and held her hand tightly and reached for Bee. Jazz completed the circle by pulling Bumblebee's hand into his. Suddenly without even calling it the Allsparks power surged fourth powerfully. There was a bright flash. Brighter than it had been with Jazz and the blue flare that had once been extinguished blazed to life. The power pushed the quartet back with its intensity once the spark had been reignited. For a moment it flickered and sputtered as if something was wrong but then it evened out and the Decepticon leader lunged into a sitting position.

Megatron roared to life bringing himself to his feet unsteadily. Quickly behind him, the quartet regrouped and pulled together toward the exit that had inadvertently made on their way through the wall minutes before. Megatron wasn't as unstable internally as he looked physically however and looked toward the bonded four now standing in a huddled mass close to the wall. Optimus used his momentary distraction to put the plan in to action. With a loud clanking of shifting metal with a swiftness not known he possessed, the Prime of the Autobots threw himself at the two seekers to his left aiming his gun and his sword at their stabilization systems he had detected on his way through the roof knowing that was the easiest way to ground a seeker. The systems were not essential to function normally so they were less protected and toward the upper part of the shoulder and Optimus drove his blade home on one and shot the other with perfect precision.

He knew this was going to be a difficult rescue but he knew the others were only minutes way now and he had to get the femme away NOW. Megatron roared and looked to the attacking prime. The bonded four new this was the signal. They transformed in to their alt-modes around the children cushioning them as they transformed. Sam rode inside Jazz cradling a sobbing, screaming Mikaela as she was racked with more pains harder than before. But it was more than the physical pain that plagued her body. She knew they had left Optimus there alone to face at least 6 Decepticons still functioning at full capacity.

Jazz answered her terror of all things happening "Baby girl, Ratchet and Connors ETA 1.37 minutes. Just hold on!"

"But Optmus!" She cried. Sam stroked her sweat drenched head.

"We know Mika the others are on their way to help…" he let the thought hang in the air. They all knew that what was to happen. It had been foretold. No one would reach the wonderful, glorious, caring, loving, revered, beloved, family head Optimus Prime. Sam began to cry and drops of pure blue leaked behind the two vehicles.

There was so much thundering noise coming from the way of the warehouse they had come from Jazz and Bumblebee who know better urged the now oncoming Autobots in their sights to ride as fast as Primus would allow and get there in time. In time for what no one else knew. Ratchet came to a screeching halt in front of Jazz's alt form almost ejecting Connors from his cab. But jumping out with out any prodding the EMT dropped to the ground while Ratchet transformed. Jazz was pulling the two human Allspark forms form his cab to hand to the medics barely formed hand. The minute he had her she let out another yell this time she knew there was no time. The waters broke signaling that Ratchet had to hurry.

Scanning all the Bonded he could see the incredible strain on the links as well as the power drain from bringing Megatron online. He hurriedly pushed some IV meds painlessly that within the minute pulled Mikaela back from the precipice of unconscious and left her with just an uncomfortable urge to push suddenly. Connors was allowed to hop on his hand.

"Mikaela, you are fully dilated and the sparkling is in the correct position for delivery. I have numbed your pain but the sensation of pressure is important to understand what steps need to be…" he was in full medic mode. The bursting femme would have none of it.

"Ratchet, Shut up the baby is coming now catch it or let someone else do it!" He stopped talking and laid several things in his palm next to Sam.

"Sam, this is your sparkling. You need to be the one to bring it into the world…" Sam looked up at him. The stress in his face was till there but the physical pain looked as if it had numbed across the links. Jazz stood so close to Ratchet's left side and Bumblebee his right he thought them all triplets connected at the side plates. He ignored the annoyance knowing if he sent them away it would only cause further stress to Mikaela.

Hound stood in front of him still and silent. He could feel the stress on the sparkling now. He pressure around her was overwhelming and the baby was uncomfortable and becoming stressed. He felt the pressure around her increase suddenly and Mikaela grunted. Ratchet focused his scan toward her only now. "Its time." He said to the femme. And she knew what to do. Pushing with everything in her it still wasn't enough in one go to deliver the child.

Hound was about to shake his plating off he was trembling so badly. The sparkling was so close but she felt as if she was between to worlds living and a cocoon of limbo that teetered on new life and its mothers necessity to survive. "Mikaela!" But she was already pushing. With one last loud yell and a surge of strength, love and power from the bonds of the others the baby was surged into the world and into her fathers waiting arms.

Behind them the explosions were getting fewer and they hadn't felt the anything yet. They thought that maybe… Mikaela looked at the bundle wrapped in a yellow receiving blanket squirming in her husband's arms now crying. They all smiled, and laughed, and cried. "My dearest child," Mikaela told her baby softly, "my sparkling, your name is Carly, because you will need to be strong little one for what is to come in this life." They all smiled and she held her close and kissed her as did Sam. They both knew that the baby would be whisked away far away in the care of her guardian Autobot as they sought to the end this twisted prophecy.

Suddenly, everything went silent and the four bonded went deathly still. Connors pulled the baby from Mikaela's arms so she didn't drop her. Just as the majority of the power of the Allspark slipped from Mikaela's form and back to Sam they felt a spark of the greatest magnitude sputter. The Allspark sent the ripples of the devastation into the two guardian Autobots to protect the already weakened children in Ratchet's hand. Connors was lowered to the ground as the CMO began to scan them all. "GO Connors get her out of here. She is perfect…" he spared a pure gentle glance at the tiny sparkling. "The bonds are spiking I don't think it has to do with the transfer…" Then the howling began four voices rose to a chorus of painful magnitude.

Connors was already in Hound when the baby who had been crying stopped instantly inside her guardian Autobot. The link was more open now and she knew she was safe and loved and so with the baby supplies that had been in his compartment were now at his disposal as he turned on his holoform to take the baby from Connors for the wild ride home.

But Mikaela, Sam, Bee, and Jazz's torment was just beginning. The might Prime their beloved Optimus was dead by Megatron's blade. The dark future was unfolding.


	82. Run

I'm still back everyone just had a really hard class and summer whew!

On with the story

The Autobots were rolling as fast as they could toward the fight that the bonded four had to abandon to get themselves and Mikaela out of harms way to bring the new sparkling into the world. The Twins, Ironhide, Chromia, Will, and Elita were making there way as quickly as they could but their Prime on theirs scanners was surrounded by 6 Decepticons. They heard the tail end of their discussion as they got closer. Megatron taunted Prime, "The girl knows where another source of Energon is on this planet, she could lead us to it!"

"You wouldn't stop there! I'll take you all on!" was his answering war cry to the Decepticons. Optimus was an awesome fighter, his level battle prowess was reached by very few. But even the greatest fighter with the best armor and weapons up against six 'Cons as big as he is, was a long shot. They watched on their scanners as he engaged the enemy with swords brandished. He took threw Starscream, got a few choice hits on Megatron sending him stumbling back stabbing him viciously with his swords several times causing core damage and stomping his leg at the knee joint so it hung by wires and he let the Decepticon go letting him roll away to meet the others attacking him. He kicked barricade backward with one powerful swipe and then pushed himself up the length of Ramjet and stood on his shoulders ripping his face apart with two hooks that had replaced his swords momentarily and then used them to slam the bot onto the ground from the back. The Autobot leader took the perceived respite to look the way the sparklings and their bonded Autobots had gone. He noticed help on the way also.

The others were so close, when Megatron pushed his large sword through the back of Optimus Primes back with a hard thrust. Hanging there on his curved sword he sputtered a moment not completely offline hoping to find a way off the object and get to Ratchet before spark failure. His brother and co leader from Cybertron now the evil that scourged the universe mocked him, "You are so weak!" and sent an explosion off in the chest of the last Prime. Pulling out the protrusion from Optimus' chest the incoming Autobots saw one of their most special and precious treasure teeter and fall to the right no longer able to hold his own body up.

The Autobots reached the Decepticons as he fell and began to fight them back away from their fallen Prime. The enraged horrified Autobots reined their fury down upon the Decepticons responsible for their leader's injuries. There were Elita and Chromia who were dragging his body toward the tree line to get cover while the twins and Ironhide pushed a full frontal assault on the Decepticons. Once he was laid in the lap of his sparkmate Chromia ran to join her sparkmate in his single minded craze to wipeout any and all Decepticons from the planet, from the galaxy, from ever existing at all. The twins didn't even bother pulling their guns out they went straight for their energon swords blazing and quick and deadly as they plowed into the cluster of 'cons.

The Decepticons who had already fought a fierce battle with Prime to protect his sparklings there were many sporting moderate damage already and seeing the cavalry made up of the psycho twins and the trigger happy cannon toting weapons specialist fueled by their wrath that increased their ferocity made even Megatron step back. It was in their best interest to retreat.

During the onslaught of the crazed mechs into the Decepticon forces the Autobot leader was slowly slipping away. "Elita…my spark" he said softly as she held his check in her hand. "Mikaela? Sam?"

"Alive my Prime, their sparkling lives also." He nodded once at her and then his eyes went dark and his body went slack and she could feel him in her spark no more. Half of her spark, her body, her self, was gone and in the distance from the way the Allspark had fled there were a chorus of pained cries from the bonded quartet. There was no outlet for the despair and nothingness she felt now and she called with them to the skies and to Primus crying at the injustice of it all.

The Decepticons retreated and then there was no one left to fight and the rage flowed from their systems and out into the world around them as they walked slowly to where Elita One held the now dead Prime. What would they do now?

Somewhere in the cosmos on a cold moon orbiting a large gas giant planet that had a system all its own, a figure looked up for the first time in tens of thousands of years. His eyes were bright red and his exile was over. The last Prime had fallen and he was returning to reclaim his right to succession and his machine to strip the star that the small dirt ball orbited and extract his revenge.

The bonded four knew that the horrible visions were coming true, unfolding in all their grim glory. They yelled to the sky and to Primus why did this have to happen? Why their beloved leader. There wasn't time to speculate. The bonded four had a job to do. With their sparks heavy and hope ripped from their spirits they did what any destiny bound quartet must, meet it head on.

Ratchet had cleaned up Mikaela quickly bathing her in soft clothes and then letting her change into cotton pants and a t-shirt. She quickly pulled her undergarments and then her clothes on the Allspark renewing her energy quickly from Sam through the others. There was too much at stake to let her go offline in the middle of a battle zone. Although the two bonded Autobots could feel the drain on their systems there was energy to spare because the Allspark was filling the deficits.

Once she was dressed Jazz had transformed opening both doors allowing the children to enter the car bumblebee suddenly transformed also. While the CMO left her and Sam quickly to go see if there was any way to help Prime and everyone else's attention was focused on the broken body of Optimus Prime they turned their wheels and started on a long journey up the coast. The only Autobot that noticed was Chromia who walked away from the gathered group of morning mechs and looked at the rising cloud of dust that the two bonded Autobots left in their wake. She ran diving to the ground changing into her alt mod racing to catch up. They were a ways ahead but she quickly moved through the traffic as they entered the city in her small form and caught up with the bonded quartet.

"What are you four doing? You can't just run off with out protection!"

Mikaela heard her on their channel and answered, "Chromia we don't have a choice. Prime was only part of this mess the visions are telling us of another energon source and someone called the Fallen. I heard the seekers talking in cybertronian to each other. They spoke of older mechs having been her for thousands of years before Megatron and the cube came here."

Chromia was surprised, "But Mikaela that would mean that…"

"Yes Chromia the transformers race has been her before. I don't know what that stupid old cybertronian nursery rhyme is but I know that a Mech older than Prime would. Someone who was here before that knows what happened. We have bits and pieces knowing what the Allspark knows and we can access the history of the planet but we don't know exactly when this happened…"

"Then what do we do?"

"We follow the spark," Sam said shortly. "I sense an old spark and we will follow it and find out what it knows from that era. It may be able to unlock the meaning behind the nursery rhyme."

"but what about the others…" she stopped before she could continue. The sky began to become alight with several objects in the distance. They looked like comets coming toward the earth. But the group knew better.

"You see that?" Jazz nearly spat. "The Fallen knows that Prime's offlined fo good he's beginnin his assault. There ain't nowhere safe for Autobots or Allspark if he gets da energon source."

"Holy Primus we're slagged…" Chromia sighed.

"Not if we get there first!" Bumblebee shouted and put on more speed. Jazz was in the middle Chromia was bringing up the rear. Sam closed his eyes concentrating on the dormant almost extinguished spark. But his honing filtered through to the Autobots and guided their systems toward the long lost child of Cybertron.

The Autobots were gathered around Elita and Primes body now all accept the bonded four, their guardian Autobot and Hound the bonded to the new sparkling. But the all consuming sorrow and despair that filled all that looked upon the fallen form prevented the collected beings from noticing. Hound who was already back at the plane in the other city had been radioed the news as had the base back at home. The radios were silent. Even Lennox who was human but pod felt the crushing loss. He wept on Ironhide's shoulder. The mech pulled him to his spark and both continued to stare there was nothing left to do. But as Ratchet fussed with the Primes insides trying anything he could think of to save him that maybe there was some tiny spark of life left, the truth was already evident. There was no hope for Optimus Prime.

Several breems (8.3 minutes) went by before Ratchet pulled away from Optimus still form. And two more till he declared that it was time to get back to the planes and see about getting Prime back to the base. They didn't talk about him like he was dead just like he was recharging. There was a small unspoken rule at this point in time to not say he was dead just hurt or recharging but they didn't even say that. Elita sat in the grass at the base of a large tree still and unmoving. She had gone into stasis lock directly after her release of her vocal scream. She wasn't gone yet. However the CMO knew that it might not be too long before she went with him. There were very few who survived the breaking. The sparkbonded usually followed their sparkmates soon after. "Ironhide, can you carry Elita?"

The big black mech went to put Will down and turn to say something to Chromia who had been next to him… He looked about calling "Chromia?" He radioed her also. Nothing but silence. Ratchet looked up at his vocalization. He also began looking about.

"Where is…" the question died on Ratchet's vocal processor. "The bonded four! There gone!" Soon everyone was looking around. The twins and Lennox were stunned.

"Chromia must be with them, but she won't answer my coms to her," he said becoming slightly worried. Suddenly a whisper of calming and love floated down their sparkmated link to reassure him that she was ok. "She is ok Ratchet. She sensed my worry and she feels like she is ok but worried."

"Where in the pit would they run off to during this…. Oh slag…" Sunstreaker stammered reading his sensitive sensor readings. He caught it a nano-click before Sides. There was incoming on a trajectory from Jupiter. And there were a lot. Everyone could pick them up now on their scanners.

"They were waiting for Primes death," Ironhide growled.

"Yes," Ratchet agreed. "And now…" he let the thought hang in the air.

Lennox with no scanners of his own hollered up at them, "What the hell is going on?"

"The Decepticon are coming Will. They've been gathering and waiting for Prime to fall. And now…" he stopped only for a second but finished, "there are at least 30 on their way here now. You will be able to see them in a breem." Lennox went still.

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for? We gotta get back to base and get Optimus back to base with us!" The human started to make a run for the chopper that Optimus and the bonded four had come in. The action seemed to spur them all into action. Ironhide grabbed Elita One, and the others began to move back to the helicopter. Will was already on the radio yelling at the pilot to come to their coordinates to pick up the big bot and take him home. There was no longer any time for mourning but only action. Ratchet went to the helicopter with the others.

"Those damn four knew this was going to happen. Mikaela called out to Prime in her sleep when the dreams were disturbing her recharge. He died in one of her prophetic dreams. And now it's come to pass. Whatever she saw in those dreams has begun and she and the others have gone to try and save us all," Ratchet said to the mechs in hearing range.

"Yeah, Ratch? Ya think?" Sunstreaker snipped back. His temper was in a low smolder because of the situation. Ratchet ignored the rude comment. Quietly as they boarded the chopper and were making preparations to carry their leader back he said to no one in particular, "but who is gonna save them..?" The CMO didn't know.

As they drove Bumblebee and Jazz kept a scanner on the radio listening to the damage reports as they came in when the "meteors" hit the earth. Scattered reports of several USA navy ships were sunk in the Atlantic and others damage was reported all over the world in different influential cities. They were targeting all the major capitals and it was obvious what they wanted, they weren't hiding any more. About a Joor (6.5 earth hoursish) after touch down an unexpected complication arose. The Fallen made contact with the world at large.

They broadcast over the radios, TV, signals, cable, dish, and cell phone frequencies all at once. There was not a frequency or electronic broadcasting device they didn't reach. And as he spoke the small group's hopes of completing their task became slimmer. The Fallen started speaking after his fluttering image solidified, "Citizens of the human hive, Your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you've seen we can destroy your cities at will. Unless you turn over this boy, and girl," there was a long pause in which there were scattered pictures of both Mikaela's and Sam's birth records, licenses, social security cards and camera footage of them on the streets. Then he began talking again "If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it" then it cut off.

Mikaela and Sam looked at each other, Sam was scared and Mikaela was on her way to a panic attack by the time the broadcast stopped. "Oh Primus Sam… OH SLAG! They have made us public enemy number one! They'll be looking for us! Sam!" Mikaela was shaking even though Sam's arms were around her. It might have been because he was too. The two sparklings just having sparked their own were on a slippery slope to panic state that wouldn't leave them or a one way ticket to stasis. The two Autobots knew they had to stop and regroup. Bumblebee and Jazz located a more abandoned part of the town they were currently traveling through and pulled into an old brick building that had seen better days with a kind of courtyard blocked off by a rusted and bent gate. Bumblebee plowed through it followed by Jazz and Chromia where they stopped. Jazz opened his doors but the teens didn't get out. Bumblebee walked up to the other bonded Autobot reaching in with gentle fingers and extracting the children. Jazz transformed immediately.

The camero was rubbing their backs cooing to them softly, "It's ok. We'll protect you…" over and over. Jazz reached for Mikaela they needed to be separated so they would stop feeding the other's shock. It was still day time but there was no risk of being seen here and under an overhang of trees near the back wall they sat side by side curling their humans into against the armor that covered their sparks. "Breath," the yellow Autobot murmured to Sam.

"Aw baby girl," Jazz called to the terrified woman child in his hands. "S'okay, s'okay… I gotcha." He repeated this to her. While both comforted the pair of humans vocally they pulled their fracture frayed frazzled beings into their own through the link and wrapped both in their peace. Autobots were survivors. They had seen worse than this right before they sent the Allspark into space the war had been tilting toward Megatron's iron grip but Optimus had denied him the power of the Allspark in so turning the war to the Autobots side. The children had not seen the war become this heavy even in mission city even when they grabbed Mikaela it had been more or less a fair fight. What they were seeing was slaughter but that isn't what always happens even with overwhelming forces.

Mikaela continued to cry in her guardians hands against his gun metal grey paint job that caught every tear's landing and kept count in his spark. She gripped the edges of his plating holding on for dear life. She had been through so much in one day it had finally collapsed on the girl. "Jazz…" through her sobs

"What darlin," he asked softly.

"I miss my baby. I wanted to hold her and be her mommy before she had to leave. I didn't even get to kiss her goodbye…" she began to weep again. They all felt the absences of their new sparkling heavily. Running through the link was a feeling of loss that would have crippled them had they not been bonded.

"My baby girl, Bee! What if she has to grow up without…." Bumblebee made a staticy sound that cut him off.

"Don't think like that! We will get back to her!" he almost swore. Sam and Mikaela jumped at Bee's loud declaration. "I know it seems bleak right now but we will see this through," one way or another he left unsaid. The humans curled up against respective Autobots both nodded slowly knowing there was no other recourse other than give up. But that was out of the question so with some resignation the children started to settle into their bonded.

Chromia who had been watching the whole thing finally spoke up. "You two won't be able to do anything if you don't get your strength up and keep it there. You two have been through much today and need to refuel. I knew once Mikaela was taken that your dreams would begin coming to pass. I packed for the eventuality of being stranded…." She took out of a compartment on her thigh several bottles of water and some high calorie high fat and protein rich snacks that can stand the banging round and had a long shelf life. Holding a hand out to each with an assortment they looked on interested in actually eating something today especially Mikaela who had been denied regular food for almost two days.

"Peanut butter crackers, Twinkies, potato chips and water!" They both grabbed for the food. "Chromia how did you know?"

"Miles packed it I asked him too choose something you'd actually eat under duress that would still keep you going. He said although they were high in sugar in a instance of lack of eating it would be beneficial to have them especially something you would readily eat. I would have picked packaged rations from the army base but this works just as well," she shrugged. They listened to her half heartedly while they ate quickly getting crumbs all over their autobot's hands and the big bots not caring. Both mechs sent a thank you to Chromia for thinking ahead. She nodded back with a small smile.

With food in them and slightly calmer both humans were beginning to feel the pull of slumber. They knew they needed to sleep and rest in the links to heal themselves and their scared psyches. The Autobots both turned on their hum producing unit used for calming sparklings and let them drift into unconsciousness. It had been late afternoon and they would need many more hours than 7 this night. There was a vague sense of guilt because they hadn't made it to the weak spark but there was to much trauma to continue without some type of regroup. Chromia saw the two mechs sag against the wall. They were strut tired. Chromia was however well rested and knew they needed to join the children in recharge. "Rest my friends, I will keep watch," and with that they slipped into recharged with their bonded humans to heal enough to make the impossible journey the next morning.

It was just as they were getting back to the base that there was a click in their signal frequencies. This was unusual as humans couldn't get on their frequencies unless a cybertronian had directly hooked with one of their devices changing their frequency to match. And then on all and every Autobot channel the Fallen's message came loud and clear while also sending data of the images.

When it was done there wasn't a sound in the base. The first noise to break the unfathomable new complication was Ratchets loud swearing. "Slag it all to PIT! The whole of the human race will be looking for our sparklings now! What in pit were they thinking running off!" No one had the answer to that. Ironhide did the only thing he could do, he sent a nudge down the spark bond in worry. It was a few breems before he got an answering nudge back carrying the worry for her charges and her love fore her sparkmate. She still wouldn't answer any communications. They had shut down all outside radio communications after the broadcast of the Fallen.

Ironhide went to Ratchet as he watched everyone looking at every monitor they could find looking for what the humans were doing as a whole now. There wasn't much chit chat accept for speculating on what the bonded four and Chromia were doing. They all didn't know the Fallen's plan. "Ratch," he said getting his attention, "Chromia and the Allspark are ok…" he told him quietly. Ratchet looked at him suddenly.

"Has she contacted you! I thought they shut off all communications…."

"Ratchet I'm sparkbonded to her. I get impressions and feeling from her. She's worried about the bonded four but not for their physical safety at least not right now and she is whole and safe." The medic nodded.

"That's something…." he sighed. "Ironhide, this is going from bad to worse, we don't have enough mechs and femme's to battle all the Decepticons that have made land fall in the last day, death tolls are rising, we can't mount a force large enough to even take back the capital of the United states if they so choose to start here because we have no fraggin clue what they want!"

"It looks bad Ratch I know. But they know something or else the Fallen wouldn't be exposing himself now and having the humans hunt their own if he didn't really need them. Which means he can't get at what he wants either till they show up. All we can do now is pray to Primus and continue to wait for word on what to do and be ready when they need us…" Ironhide stopped talking letting the sentence dwindle at the end. Ratchet and he turned their optics back to the monitor on the CNN channel and fell quiet…waiting.


	83. Hurry and wait

VeronicaD13 I again dedicate this chapter to you my most faithful reviewer. You make it worth writing another chapter. Thank you for your insightful reviews and pointing out things you are wondering and gaps I can fill as I write.  
And thank you to my new reviewer saberstorm I am glad for your help!

And from a while back lina03 for reviewing also I'm glad you liked it.

On with the story

The next morning the bonded four egressed toward consciousness by degrees. They were all reluctant to leave the refuge of their peaceful slumbering state. But in the wake of their mission and the possibility of bringing back Optimus was enough to cajole them out of their sleep. Once up, the two bonded Autobots put the two teens on the ground and let them walk about and stretch. There wasn't any talking for several minutes as they all collected themselves and then Mikaela turned to Chromia. "Let's get outta here we got to get to that old spark before the fallen finds him. I don't think they know about the jet from our prophecies but I wouldn't put anything past them."

Sam nodded. "We can't take any chances but now that we are persona non grata the world over we gotta be really careful."

"We'll be running with the windows completely darkened," Bumblebee said. "We merely have to watch when you get out and make sure there are no surveillance cameras anywhere." Jazz nodded.

"We need to go we still have a quite a drive, I think," Jazz said softly. Chromia shifted into her trike mode and then the bonded Autobots followed suit. The two decided it was Bumblebee's turn today and slipped into his interior with sigh of resignation. They began their journey that morning about 7 and knew that finding the bot would be a difficult. Somewhere was a museum and that was where he was. The visions had told them that much but as far as a city and state they were on their own. Sam closed his eyes again and let Jazz lead the way as his senses filtered through the other bonded and gave them at least a direction.

They made many wrong turns down roads that seemed to take them farther away from the dormant spark then corrected course to continue toward it. It took most of the day but Jazz was wirelessly perusing the net while they continued to hone in on the location of the large black jet. In their current direction there was only one such place that could be home to it, the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Jazz commed bumblebee and told him which sped their search and they finally arrived early afternoon.

They took shelter in a grove of trees behind Henry Park which was behind the Air and Space Museum. Now that they were here they had no idea of how to get in without getting arrested in the process. "We are gonna have to wait till its dark," Mikaela suggested.

"Seems like the best way baby girl but how we gonna get you in there…" Jazz was processing that.

Bumblebee chirped then added after scanning the building's electronic surveillance and alarm systems, "the alerting device is primitive at best jamming it shouldn't be a problem."

Jazz nodded, "and the cameras won't be nothing either just need to maka feedback loop'n we're in business!"

"How are you two gonna get close enough to that equipment to make those adjustments?" Sam asked.

"They are on a wireless router Sam. It's as easy as hacking our way in as if that was a feat," the yellow camaro noted decidedly smug about how easy it was to manipulate earth technology. Sam gave him a playful smack on his dash.

"Wait till dark it is then," Chromia echoed the plan to make sure everyone was on the same page. "Is it even tall enough for us in there?" she asked. They hadn't thought of that. They would have to take their time once the museum closed to make sure they could all go in because there was no way they would be going in alone…

Back in the Autobots base it had been almost two days since the communications went silent from the bonded Allspark and their one guardian. Meanwhile everyone including the offlined form of Optimus Prime and the stasis locked Elita One had made it back in one piece including the small sparkling just barely out of its mother's body that Hound had whisked away before the Autobot leader had fallen. The events after they had returned home had brought havoc into the autobot's home. The Autobots and their charges were all called to the base immediately for protection and strength in numbers. Together they numbered twenty and their base could be defended if need be. The Decepticons hadn't made a play for there base the Cons were much more interested in something else. What they didn't know.

In the fight they overheard of a way to make energon that Megatron knew of that was hear on earth but there was no account of this in their history. The fact that there was no mention of this wasn't a surprise. There was another force behind this whole campaign and it wasn't Megatron alone, it was the Fallen. That was about all they knew since the Allspark and Chromia went missing they got their information the way the humans had through the transmission. Pondering this Ratchet attempted to continue to stabilize Elita One.

He worked for several hours once they had gotten back putting her on an energon drip and spark containment generator. It didn't ensure her spark would continue to pulse but it would give it power when it started to flutter to keep its steady rhythmic pulse. For now it would have to be enough. After stabilizing the femme, the CMO turned and commed Hound. It was time to see to the sparkling. Hound had a very advanced holoform and hologram system which helped him take care of the small being. Miles who had also stayed behind because the Lord High Protectors had anticipated the trouble, came in after the green Autobot. Hound came to the med bay with the tiny sparkling in his hand. Ratchet again was taken aback by its size.

"Primus she is small…" Ratchet sighed. The baby was set on to a mattress on top of the table where he could get a better look at the small pink bundle. She had the customary leakage protection around her bottom half and just a fluffy pink blanket to keep her warm. Hound gave Miles a hand up onto the table. Ratchet was scanning the infant. "She is in perfect health and your bond has strengthened within the child," the ambulance noted.

"Since she was put in my arms," the Autobot nodded. He crossed his arms watching the CMO uncover the baby making her squirm and squeak. The child's discomfort was his also. Hound did sigh and look at Ratchet suddenly worry slipping into his spark. "Ratchet…" The bright yellow medic met Hounds eyes. "She needs her mother and father. The disconnect has been difficult. The bond has kept her calm and safe however the child knows someone she needs is missing… The bond is…" Ratchet scanned both Autobot and sparkling. His brow plates came down over his eyes.

"It's fluctuating, which suggests it has the capacity to increase in strength within the sparkling compensating for the lack of progenitors…" The medic held the bridge of his metal nose with his fingers. "If that happens even if the bonded come back she will yours CPU, programming and Spark! The quartet would be devastated. And there would be nothing that could be done. How long Hound? How long can you hold off the stronger bonding?" Hound looked pained.

"I dunno Ratch, a few days?" I hope. He added silently.

"I will personally deactivate you if you solidify that powerful of a bond with that sparkling unless absolutely necessary Hound. There has been enough tragedy for those four with out you stealing their sparkling!" Ratchet yelled. The baby began to cry at the loud noise. Miles reached for her and picked her up while the two were otherwise engaged. Hound just sighed again.

"I will Ratchet. I swear to Primus. Now are you done with her?" he asked a little shortly.

"For now," Ratchet handed the squirming bundle back to Hound plucking it from Miles. "Go now." With that the green Autobot bonded guardian left. Ratchet didn't put Miles down yet waiting for the other to leave audio range. He looked down at the human Lord High Protector. "Miles monitor that bond for all our sakes…" Miles nodded.

"I will Ratch. I know what awaits on the other end of that disaster, if it happens. I don't know if Mikaela would survive that blow." With that the CMO put him down on the ground and let him jog after the other Autobot.

The other Autobots and pod filtered into the base. The teams of humans designated to work at the base had also taken up residence in the buildings closest to the Autobot side of the base. The human government who knew about the Autobots began inquiries into the where abouts of a certain boy and girl that the world was looking for. Keller had tried to keep them all at bay however the pressure on one man was becoming insurmountable. Because Prime was now not functioning and Jazz was MIA Ironhide and Prowl were keeping the Autobot contingent together and running interference with the government phone calls and emails.

Keller was the first person that showed up at the base. He came on a private jet that was allowed to land and then he was quickly shuttled to the Autobots base by army personnel. He walked into Optimus' office and was surprised to see Ironhide sitting is the Prime's chair and Prowl standing at his right. The shock wore off quickly. "Where's Optimus?" he asked. He saw both bots move ever so slightly when he said the leader's name. If he hadn't known them so well he would have missed it but he could have sworn they flinched. Their optics they were different the blue was….dull?

"Optimus Prime is no longer functioning Mr. Secretary," Ironhide's voice rumbled. Keller's mouth dropped open as he looked back and fourth between the two.

"He's…dead?"

"Yes, Mr. Keller" was all Prowl could muster.

"And the Sam and Mikaela?" he asked fearing the worst.

"Missing," Ironhide rumbled not liking the way the questions were going. "Megatron kidnapped Mikaela during which she almost sparked her sparkling in their midst. Prime and the other bonded went to save her. Prime held off a half dozen Decepticon to let the Allspark escape. We were unable to get to him in time to aid him in the fight. They had already taken his spark by the time we reached him. From there the Allspark quartet went missing running off cutting all communications with us. We don't know where the children are."

"Oh shit! You mean there out there running a muck alone with just the four of them in the middle of this crazy media blitz that blasted their faces all over the world? How could you lose them?" Prowl slammed his hand on the desk far enough away from Keller to not think he was trying to smash him but to get his attention.

"We did not "lose them" Mr. Secretary. And I would like to know the nature of your inquiry into there where abouts? Is it because your government is thinking of sacrificing them to the Fallen?" Ironhide and Keller jumped when his hand hit the desk and then stared at the normally calm rational mech during his outburst. Keller recovered first and yelled right back. The Autobots didn't scare him. He'd known them too long.

"Do you think I want to turn them over you glitched mech? I have been fielding questions, demands, and threats from the president's cabinet all fucking day! I don't want to turn them over no but there are more than just me in the white house! EVERY angle is being examined," he sighed, "even that one. I told them absolutely not but as the hours tick by the pressure is mounting they are thinking of telling the other industrialized countries about you and the kids…" His hands covered his face. "I can't keep them at bay forever if that's what they choose to do. I think that them missing is actually a blessing in disguise. At least it might buy them sometime, to do what I don't know. But I can go back and tell them truthfully I have no clue where they are and then see what happens from there."

Ironhide sighed also, "You are a worthy ally keep us apprised of the situation in Washington when you can. If things become dangerous please return. We will protect you as we do our other humans." The Secretary of Defense stood.

"I will friend. Now I gotta get back before they send someone else and they end up getting themselves shot here saying the wrong thing. I am not going to speak of Prime's condition. For now this stays here." They all nodded and with a salute the SecDef was let off the table and walked out of the base and flew back towards Washington.

Ironhide looked at Prowl, "Primus help them," he said with a worried spark. Prowl just nodded.


	84. Jetfire

Thank you Veronica D for another insightful review! And to my new reviewer whose name I can't recall right now and who encouraged me kindly I will thank you better next chappy because right now I have no internet because I'm moving and they cut me off early!

Night settled in on the bonded four and their Autobot protector in the copse of trees that hid them. The underbrush was thick and it kept their hiding spot a secret long enough to make it till dark. The bonded humans both sat in Jazz as they waited for the last people to exit the museum. The doors were locked behind them by several guards and then they dispersed into the interior of the building to guard the relics inside.

As the two Autobots sat with their wheels touching and the other behind them the kids were comfortable in the grey solstice with the windows completely blackened inside and out. He could have put up a one way so that the humans could see out but the younglings inside him seemed to be more comfortable not having to see the outside world at the moment just basking in the bonds.

Finally about midnight it seemed like a good time as any to try and get to the old spark in the black jet. As the three Autobots got close enough Jazz began to jam the signal that would alert the authorities of their braking in. Bumblebee had established a feedback loop several minutes before to continuously feed the electronic cameras while they broke in. The only thing they would have to watch for now was the guards. Two were in the break room talking according to Chromia's information and the other two were on rounds on the opposite sides of the museum. They had about ten minutes before they would be discovered in the vicinity of the black jet.

Chromia jumped over the chain link fence with ease and pulled up the bottom and let the two Autobots in, in their car form. Changing into hers they all ran in silent mode as they came closer to the building. The service door was just big enough to let the three vehicles in to the building. So now it was Mikaela's turn. She had enough experience with locks in her excursions with her dad to jimmy this one open for the Autobots to get inside. Using a small metal tool she popped the lock in 20 seconds.

"Nice work on the lock Mika!" Sam said once she got back in Jazz. She playfully smacked his arm.

"Well once in a while something my dad taught me comes in handy." They could feel Jazz's and Bumblebee's laughter down the links as they made their way inside the large building. After looking inside though they knew they weren't going to be able to get to the black jet in the middle of the floor in their car modes. So letting the younglings out quickly, the three Autobots changed to their bipedal form and let the humans lead the way to the jet. Picking their way over the planes as silently as they could Bumblebee only bumped on thing over head with his helm. Luckily it didn't fall. But five minutes into the operation they finally were standing in front of the black jet from their visions.

"Ok guys I don't know how or why but this is it. This bird is gonna help us somehow… Let's do this." Sam had an uneasy feeling about this but knew it must be done. They all got in a formation where all were touching and Sam reach out his hand to give a boost to the dwindling spark inside the jet. After a brief pulse the humans move closer when nothing immediate happened. Looking around the bottom of it Mikaela suddenly jumped back screaming.

"IT'S A DECEPTICON!" That sent the bonded humans running for their Autobots and Chromia. They all dove for cover behind some displays not caring what they knocked in the process. It was just about the time they discovered the symbol when the jet started to jerk and creak and then rear up like a centipede and unfold. The large con forming in front of them quickly had spotted their retreat.

It started yelling at the withdrawing Autobots and the pink things they had in their hands, "What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me pawns and knaves, show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal glob based organism and your pet bots!" The Autobots had their weapons online ready to fire but the other transformer didn't warm up his weapons systems. Unfortunately the relief of that didn't last long as two guards came running around the corner with their guns drawn.

One fainted right away at the site of the large robots in the hanger all glaring at him. The other happened to loose his bladder and run behind a shelf. "There are two more coming" Bumblebee commed to the kids. They nodded.

"We'll catch 'em as they come in the room, keep the con busy," Mikaela said as she and Sam slipped from their protectors' hands and ran around the sides of the room. The large jet turned to the Autobots and tried to move about and then crashed into the lunar landing module and it went rolling around the floor barely missing Sam in his flee toward the other door.

"Ah slag it," was all they heard as they other two guards ran in. Sam managed to take one by surprise while Mikaela grabbed the arm of the other one playing the helpless girl routine. Sam, having been handed a tazer by Mikaela, managed to take his guy down easily and just as the other was about to pull Mikaela to safety from the "big bad robots" she was so scared of, she pulled back her hand and punched him square in the head knocking him out cold. The man hadn't been built like Trent but was much smaller.

Sam looked over at her, "Remind me never to piss you off again, love," he grinned at her. He then tossed her the tazer and she made short work of the stinky man behind the counter.

As they were running back toward the bots she heard the jet announce to them, "Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!" He turned then from everyone and started walking to the back of the building toward two large doors that they presumably brought the planes in and out of. He seemed to dismiss them all and the humans that had been shuffled off into the shadows as he tried to leave the building.

"Prepare for a systems override!" He said to himself as they all looked on, gathering their bonded into their hands. Bumblebee held Sam and Jazz held Mikaela. They watched as he lumbered over to the doors.

They all looked at each other. "That is definitely one old spark….," Sam commented. They all chuckled.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela said finally. Just then the large con yelled.

"I command these doors to open! Fire!" nothing happened. "I said FIRE!" a beat then something came shooting backward causing the Autobots with humans in hand to hit the deck. "Oh Frag!" he shouted as he decided not to wait any longer for his failing weapons systems to help him and just swung his arm into the large doors. One more swing and the doors flew off their hinges. The disgruntled mech was cursing under his breath, "oh these worthless slaggin parts," as he exited the building.

The bonded quartet and Chromia were running to keep up with him now. From his perch Sam yelled, "Wait a sec!" The flustered Decepticon didn't hear.

"Itchy retched rust in my aft!" still cursing himself. He continued to walk on into the field behind the building where there were many planes on display.

Sam looked back at the destruction following in the large mechs wake. "Oh the museum is gonna be very angry…" he mused.

Mikaela gave him a look from Jazz's hand. "Sam more important things happening like catching that plane!" She pointed to the large jet getting ahead of them.

Talking to himself again, Jetfire mumbled "Right, I'm on a mission…" trailing off not finishing the thought.

Chromia who was leading the four bonded called to him. "Jetfire! Wait," she called to him. He turned on her suddenly and stopped after he had gone through a planes wing first. He didn't say anything for a minute.

"Oh my, a femme! Haven't seen one of those in… well I don't know… What do you want well built?" he asked in a suddenly calmer voice. There was a hint of a smile in his tone. Chromia was laughing internally at the large mech's demeanor suddenly changing.

"We just wanna talk," Sam called from Bumblebee's hand. The mech looked around and saw the two other mechs and seemed to puff up again in his flustered grumpy mood.

"I've no time to talk, I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom bringer!" He stopped a moment confused again. "What planet am I on?"

"Earth," Mikaela said starting to wonder about this mech and his ability to help them.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt, planet dirt. Tell me is that civil war still going on?" He directed this question at Bumblebee which was the closest mech to him. Bee nodded.

"Who's winnin'?" Jetfire asked in a surly tone. The thought of the war seemed to disgust him.

"The Decepticons for now," Jazz spoke up. By now the bonded four and Chromia were all sharing looks. All of them were having doubts now. He had not only lost parts on his way out of the museum but he seemed to have dropped some of his memory and logic chips too.

He suddenly groaned. "Well I changed sides to the Autobots!" The dedication and reverent nature of his tone gave everyone pause.

"What do you mean changed sides?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's a choice, an intensely personal decision. So much negativity, who wants to live a life filled with hate. You should know!" Jetfire shot at them knowing full well they were Autobots.

"You no longer work for the Decepticons then?" Bumblebee wanted to make sure. He was nothing if not a careful mech with his younglings in his care.

"If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe. As I said my name is Jetfire now stop judging me!" The older Autobot had suddenly switched moods again and with his cane looking parts had pounded the ground in front of the bonded four making them jump back. Chromia's weapon systems flared to life training on the older bot.

"What did you do, get up on the wrong side of the berth this solar cycle?" Chromia yelled stepping in front of the bonded four. He eyed them a moment noticing for the first time the odd readings he was picking up on his scanners. They were slow to fire up and then recognize the pattern as different. He backed off a little giving the femme a glare.

"Pit! What a feisty femme you are!" Jetfire then shook his head.

"Look I think we can help each other," Sam called from behind Chromia as he patted her back plate sending her a message it was ok wordlessly. She pulled herself to the side and put her weapons on standby. Sam kept talking. "You know things we don't and we have information you don't," the boy was trying to keep it simple.

The jet looked skeptical, "Oh really?"

"Yes," Bumblebee suddenly answered for them and transmitted the ancient cybertronian rhyme that had nearly driven them all crazy trying to decipher.

"Megatron and the Fallen want this," Sam added while he looked at the data packet.

"THE FALLEN? He left me here to rust! He was the original Decepticon. Terrible things follow in his wake…," he was then distracted by something from the data packet. "Wait, I know this. This was part of my mission. The Fallen's search…I remember now. From the daggers tip and the key!" Jetfire rambled to himself mostly and didn't make much sense to the rest.

Mikaela who had had the dreams and knew the most about the whole rhyme because it had haunted her so thoroughly, was confused beyond her ability to keep silent. "Wait. What? Slow down! The daggers tip? The key? We know what it says but what does it mean?"

Jetfire was excited now. He had new information and he had already decided what needed to be done next. He came near them and even pulled Chromia closer into his huddle. He seemed to bow over the bonded four and Autobot protector all the sudden as if he was shielding them from something. The wind picked up and Chromia knew something was happening something she didn't like. "No time to explain," he yelled over the noise being kicked up by whatever he was doing. "HOLD ON EVERYONE!" The bonded Autobots had just enough time to grab onto their humans tightly in their hands before disappearing with Chromia and Jetfire.

Across the North American continent the Autobots were pulling together tightly in there home protecting them and there's. There had been more demanding questions and other people calling the Autobots wanting to know where the others were. The American president was also threatening to tell the whole world of their existence if they didn't hand over the two kids the Decepticons wanted. The humans were getting desperate and although they as rational beings understood this, the Autobots were ready to grab their precious cargo and call the ark from its cloaked position on the dark side of the moon and get the heck off the planet that was turning on them.

In Optimus' office Ironhide was just hanging up from another harassing phone call. He looked at Prowl and sighed. Ratchet who was the medic and had the most responsibility in his processor to keep everyone safe walked into the office to join the other higher up Autobots. "Ironhide, we should take our pod and leave this planet," the CMO said with a slight edge to it.

"Ratch, you know that's not what Optimus would want…" He wasn't so sure it wasn't what he wanted though. "They are sending another human not associated with us to search the base. He will have three men with him. They want to make sure that we aren't lying. The president and the Joint Chiefs of Staff KNOW how important the children are to us and that if their "team" isn't careful they might end up on the wrong side of my cannons. They are being instructed to keep their communications with us brief and as little as possible." Ratchet shook his head. Prowl looked at Ironhide.

"I hope they keep themselves in line with their orders. I can keep the peace through my position but only just. The twins are already anxious to get hold of a government liaison for threatening their friends/Allspark. We are bordering on blasphemy with our current situation," Prowl expounded. His tone was soft but his tone was hard and sharp like a knife against a wet stone. Ironhide looked at him.

"I know Prowl. This has been a trial on us all…" Suddenly Ironhide fell over the desk holding a hand to his spark. Ratchet was on him in a nano second.

"Ironhide!" He called trying to get his attention. It took a second but he finally began to unfold from his curled position over the desk. His hand was still over his spark. The CMO was already scanning him. "Ironhide? What happened?"

"My spark…..er my spark bond. It was stretched very quickly all the sudden like Chromia had almost disappeared for a moment, but then appeared but farther away. She's traveled a great distance in a short time…" Then the alarms in the base went off and two mech came running down the hall at almost the same instant. Ironhide still with his hand against his chest armor faced the door.

The twins came racing in as almost a single unit. "Spatial distortions are being reported on the east coast. They are originating in the Museum of Air and Space in Washington D.C.!" Sunstreaker reported. This was not necessarily a good sign.

Ratchet remembered something. They had gone over in-depth the bonded quartets visions during Mikaela's pregnancy. Bee and Jazz had sent the disturbing images to the bright yellow Autobot. "That damn black JET!" Ratchet yelled. It caught everyone off guard.

"What are you talking about Ratch?" Ironhide asked.

"Wait spatial distortions…. Those were picked up by scanners millennium ago when the space bridge technology was being used," Prowl told everyone.

"But that has been not only outlawed but erased from the memory banks for almost every mech and femme on Cybertron. Only a few were permitted to keep the dynamics of the technology. Optimus was one, Megatron another. But who else? That was one of the only things agreed upon by both sides at the beginning of the war. It was just too dangerous to use. All those mechs ending up in pieces…" Ratchet shuttered having seen in the files on Cybertron what happened to 1 out of 4 transformers that had attempted to use the technology.

"Oh Primus is that what happened to Chromia? And the bonded four?" Sideswipe asked bleakly.

"No somehow they all came out ok. The temporary flutter of the bond stabilized almost immediately. I can feel her although stretched farther than they were. They are all whole. That's all I can tell from this distance. That and she is keeping the spark bond to a minimum level." Ironhide told them all.

'Whoever they found had space bridge technology still. The spark in the jet must have been old, too old for us to remember him. Not even Prime was around when the space bridge technology was being used. By Primus, what have they gotten themselves into? For that matter when will they come home?…" Everyone's thoughts echoed Ratchet's spoken words.

One at a time the Autobots and one Decepticon were launched from empty space into the arid dry heat of the desert air and then roughly pulled down by gravity onto the earth below. The transformers flew in different directions. Jazz held tightly to Mikaela, his hands balled against his spark holding her even as his body bounced and rolled. Bumblebee also rolled but was stopped by a large outcropping that his frame crashed into. Chromia landed on top of another rocky out cropping that was made of rock rather than the sand the others landed on. Jetfire was planted flat on his back from his fall landing on the rocks also.

"Not too bad for a rocky planet," he mused. Everything in Chromia's spark knew what had just happened could have well killed them all. Her fury was instantaneous.

"What the slag was that? That was dangerous! You're lucky you didn't kill any of the sparklings and their bonded you scrap heap!" she yelled at him from her landing spot. Jetfire ignored her complaints.

They all began to take stock to see if there was any damage. Chromia stomped over to where the black jet had landed on his aft. The others were getting up also. Jazz came to his feet first a tad banged up but not really hurt. Bumblebee didn't get up right away which sent warning bells off in Jazz's spark. He quickly peeked at Mikaela then ran toward the yellow scout.

The sudden jar of stopping had shorted his scanners for a millisecond and he was recalibrating them when Jazz flew to his side. "Bee?" Jazz put a hand on his shoulder joint. Bumblebee looked up at him relatively unscathed. Sam was dizzy but unharmed. They all looked at him a moment as the yellow Autobot opened his hands. Jazz plucked him out of the other bot's hands and Bee got up.

"I had to recalibrate my scanners. They were knocked out of alignment from the sudden stop," Bumblebee told him.

"Scared me there a nanoclick little Bee," Jazz said as he put the kids in his hands and put an arm around his other bonded Autobot. The yellow bonded bot just smiled. They all were walking over toward Jetfire now.

"By Primus, Jetfire, you could have killed us all!" Chromia shot at the mech again.

"Now you mute it femme. I told you I was opening a space bridge to Egypt!" Jetfire shot back.

"What?" Jazz asked shocked.

Bumblebee's disposition of shock and frustration wasn't much better, "You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Egypt?" Jetfire looked like he was getting lost again in the old mission, the new mission, the new time and everything else that had seemed to change on him in a nanoclick. Sam took the initiative to head off the coming confusion.

"Ok Jetfire. Please concentrate and tell us what's going on?" Sam called to him.

"Well transformers have been here…"

Mikaela cut him off, "Yes we know. Millennia ago, the earlier models."

"How do you…? Oh never mind. Did you know about the solar harvester that helped make energon to feed our race?" Mikaela went silent at this new information. She looked at Sam who looked as if he was 'searching' for the information that the Allspark had access to.

"But that was so long ago, and that was also when the Fallen…" Sam started.

Jetfire interrupted and continued his story. "Yes after they had set out to harvest the power of distant stars. The seven original Primes. Our first leaders. The Fallen broke the only rule, not to harvest a sun that supported life. He despised the human race and wanted to kill you all by killing your sun with the machine he built. There is only one way to turn it on. A key called the Matrix of Leadership." While the ex-Decepticon explained to the five Autobots, he transmitted pictures to them all to help explain what he knew.

"That's it!" Mikaela cried once she saw the picture of the Matrix of Leadership. "That thing was in every prophecy! In every dream! It's the Matrix of Leadership!" Jetfire watched the human's unusual reaction. She was seeing it too. He knew that these humans were special, how special he didn't know yet.

"Yes and a great battle was fought over who would control it. The Fallen had been the strongest of all the Primes and so he took it. Then all the others made a play to steal it from him after wounding him. Fearing he would find it, they gathered in the desert and melded their forms together creating a tomb for the artifact so he could never find it. No one knows where it is. It's somewhere here in the desert." Jetfire told them all this. It made sense now, everything.

"We have to find it before the Fallen!" Jazz said to the group.

"Or he's gonna use it to destroy earth and everyone on it," Sam continued the thought ineloquently. But that was their Sam.

"Only a Prime can stop him," Jetfire informed them as if a side note to the whole story.

"Oh slag…" Chromia's head fell in her hands.

"Like Optimus Prime?" Bumblebee had to ask. The loss of the leader was felt even more deeply now having said his name.

"There is a Prime here on earth?" Jetfire perked up suddenly excited.

"He…" Mikaela sniffled she had tears running freely. Sam did also. "He sacrificed himself to save us…"

"So he's dead?" They all flinched at the word that made it all so final. "With out a Prime its impossible."

"Wait… that's why we're here," Sam said to them all especially to his bonded. "If this thing holds the special energy to make the machine work couldn't that energy through the Allspark bring Optimus back?" Everyone looked up at Jetfire not daring to hope but it blossomed anyhow in their devastated single spark.

"It wasn't made for that purpose but it has awesome power unlike any other… and with the Allspark…" he was thinking about it, but the others already knew now.

"So how the pit do we find it?" Chromia called up to the concentrating mech.

"Follow your rhyme, your map. It's your clue. When dawn alights the daggers tip 3 kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway. Hurry! Go! It was my mission and now it's yours. The energy exerted during the space bridge is traceable and the others will have picked up on it by now. Run before they find us!" This was enough to get everyone moving. They all looked back at the crazy old black jet that had somehow given them hope and helped them get on their way. They didn't wave but they left with a sense of kinship with the old transformer knowing he was on their team. So they took off into the desert without a look back.


	85. ET phone home

Thank you Veronica for your inspiring review it always gives me Ideas! And thank you Saberstorm I will keep your demands in mind when I write Jetfire's scene.

'''''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the bonded four drove they went over the rhyme that had haunted their sleep for months. Mikaela and Sam were now both in Jazz trying to work out what the clues meant. "The daggers tip?" Mikaela asked on one in particular. The question hung in the air between the bonded four.

"What the slag is the dagger's tip?" Sam finally said frustrated after racking his brain.

"Jetfire didn't bring us to Egypt for nothin, Sam," Jazz remarked.

"That's right! It's gotta have something to do with Egypt!" Mikaela said sounding excited, she was remembering the visions.

"Bee?" Sam asked and got a chirp in response, "Can you guys surf the web from here?" 

"We can access the web from any where on earth Sam," the yellow Autobot answered.

"Searchin already kiddo," Jazz added as he continued to drive and surf at the same time.

"It has to be somewhere by the pyramids," Mikaela said thinking and remembering. Sam was trying to remember the last time they had all been immersed in the disturbing predictions.

Looking threw Arabic websites and anything they could find on the topic in the Middle East they finally ran across a reference to the daggers tip. "It's at the tip of the red sea. It cuts through the gulf of agrabah between Jordan and Egypt. That's why it's called the dagger's tip." The voice coming through Jazz's speakers was Bumblebee's.

"Well how far is that?" Sam asked anxious now. He remembered the matrix in the dreams and the prophetic dreams had been so real he could almost see it shining in his mind's eye. He felt they were close.

"It's about 100 miles," Jazz responded to the question. He could feel through the bonds that Sam seemed to have a pull to a certain direction it was lining up with the information they got on the internet.

"That's not far at al," Mikaela piped up out of her reverie. "That is only a few hours drive."

"If we go the speed limit," Jazz intergecte4d and put on a burst of speed followed closely by bumblebee and Chromia. Bumblebee commed the lord high protector and told her what they had figured out. Meanwhile, inside Jazz they were puzzling over the other part of the first half of the rhyme.

"Three Kings? What in Egypt could be about the Three Kings?" Which Kings? Where? UGH! My head is gonna explode!" Sam growled shaking his head. He was sifting through as much Allspark information as he could as they drove through the desert. He was fighting off a mild headache as his human processor access all the Cybertronian's past. "We have to do this. Everything is riding on this." Sam's temper was volatile at the moment. He'd felt Optimus' loss the most intensely of the bonded as the Allspark had just been returned to his body just minutes before. He was despair ate in this moment.

"Sam," Mikaela murmured to him. "It's ok… We'll do this." But Sam's mind was already flying a mile a minute.

"We gotta get the big guy here to the dagger's tip," he said suddenly. "We'll never get the matrix back to him not being public enemy number one right now." He was thinking all possibilities through. "Can't you guys just comm them? I mean you could reinstate communication with the others right?"

"That would give our position away to the Decepticons immediately. We wouldn't even have time to say a salutation before they were blowing our sparks to the well of sparks," His guardian answered him.

"What about by telephone?"

"Sam we can't call anyone at the base, they will be tracing all the calls from there. They will be able to locate us in a nanoclick," Bee interjected.

"I know but they won't be monitoring random people's lines. What about the Connor's parents? Do you think they'll be under surveillance?"

"They have no direct ties with us, especially they don't know about us," Sam's idea might work. Jazz was considering it carefully analyzing the threat level of this plan and running sceneries in his processor.

"It's an acceptable risk probability."

"It seems to be the best option we have at present," Bumblebee added.

"Then lets find a phone," Mikaela ordered and the quartet fell silent as they scouted the desert for there target.

They traveled for another twenty miles with nothing but desert surrounding them. It seemed like they would never find a place with a pay phone in the barren arid landscape. However out of nowhere a small settlement appeared next to the highway. They pulled off the main drag onto a smaller side road that lead into the small town. It wasn't very big but it was large enough to have several small stores and what looked like run down apartment buildings and storehouses. There was sand everywhere even in the town but there was also a small read booth on the corner between a mini-mart looking place and an older warehouse. They had never been happier to se a dirty old payphone before. Long thought to be obsolete now was the only way to get a hold of their pod.

Reyna and Wade Connors were still in bed at this hour in the morning. It was 6 am in California and the head of the household didn't have to go to work until 9. The phone rang shrilly in the early morning, it wasn't even fully sunup yet. Wade rolled over to the phone next to the bed and mumbled a groggy, "hello?"

"Hello Wade, I know it's early there in California. I appoligies for the disturbance," the unfamiliar voice said. He knew his name how was that.

"Who is this?"

"I'm a friend of…," there was a pause, "Mikes," it finally finished.

"Well he's not here…" Wades answer was cut short by the insistent voice on the phone.

"I am aware of his current location," a beat, "Wade," he finished again. The unusual speech patterns of the fellow on the phone made the older Connors sit up in bed shaking off the veil of sleep.

"What is this about," his tone was getting irritated it seemed that this boy would never get to the point.

"Oh it's important to get a message to him," the voice was being vague again.

The man was a very smart man and he felt that whatever this was about the caller was purposefully not saying many things and he didn't understand why. The speech of his person reminded him of a time he walked in on a conversations with his son and another mail voice coming through the speakers of his car. Damn fangled new phone jacks that plugged into your car. Scared him half to death. But the speech patterns of formal diction were so very familiar.

"Are you a friend of my other son too? You sound awfully familiar or at least the way you talk anyway…" he purposely didn't use his other son's name this time catching on to the game. The line was quiet for a moment.

"Why yes it would seem I am. Would you tell your other son something for me?"

Connors' father knew the nature of his older son's work. It was secret, top secret. And why this fellow was calling him of all people left him flabbergasted but he determined to see it through for Mike's sake anyway. "Let me get a pen then," he sighed getting up. He retrieved one and went to sit on the edge of the bed while he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Alright."

"Please inform him that of these exact words, we need the truck back by 29 and 5 north Cairo or we'll have to MEET at 34 and 88 east Gulf. Its very important to do this as soon as possible other wise the truck will be permanently disabled. We have found new components that are prime for this model. And please relay its from B."

"Prime for this model…from B" he repeated. "Ok word for word got it anything else?"

"No, thank you Wade. We are in your debt."

"Naw, it's nothing you know how I love my kids. Go on now don't worry I'll see he gets this."

"Good bye," the phone was suddenly silent. The man stared at it for a moment not knowing what had just happened but he must have something very important in his hand. The man got up leaving his wife to look after him after he got to his feet and rushed to get his clothes on.

"It's not even 6:30 yet Wade!" she called.

"This can't wait Hun; I gotta run an errand I'm going to Joe's house down the block he'll be up." He thought out loud this last part.

"But what are you," he didn't even hear her third word he had thrown on his housecoat and slippers and was already out the door, "doing?"

"Use the phone at Joe's that's a good idea has to be in code for some reason someone might be monitoring communications then," He nodded to himself happy with his plan and knocked on the door.

"What in the…" Joe opened the door cursing. "Oh, hey Wade! What on earth…" he was cut off.

"Can I use your phone?"

Ironhide was just seeing the third and last man get on a plane headed away from their base. The whole of the Autobot contingent was out for their blood. He had hardly been able to control his own anger. They had been instructed to keep their dialogue with the Autobots to a minimum not flounce through the base accusing the saviors of the world and the only thing standing between them and oblivion that they were hiding the children. But not just hiding them but they were lying scraps of tin that they should never have tolerated on their planet, or at least that was the nicest thing they'd said.

Sideswipe was practiced at keeping his temper however Sunstreaker didn't have any such reservations and when his cannon went off in the direction of one of the team sent to search for the bonded humans the leader finally got the hint they had overstayed their welcome. They'd searched most of the base by then and had beaten a hasty retreat toward the aircraft that had brought them. ALL of the bots followed their retreating forms in vehicle mode and made a show of transforming and standing silently as they fled.

As the plane was ascending in the air Ironhide was hit with a powerful wave over his sparkmated link with Chromia. The sudden power increase and amplitude of the feelings and vague traces of thoughts that some Autobot couples get when projecting powerfully achieve. He swayed slightly on his servos dimming his optics to allow his processor to operate through the onslaught. Ratchet was suddenly at his left elbow joint scanning while holding on to him with one hand. "Ironhide?"

"Fine Ratch. I gotta real powerful surge in the link from Chromia. They are all ok but they know something they're excited and anxious at the same time. Something big is going down. They want to…" he had to stop and filter through he link to see if he could catch what it was she was trying to project. "Contact us!" he suddenly shouted.

"They can't do that without giving away their positions to the Decepticons though. IF they call us they'll be sure and intercept the transmission or phone call with Soundwave up there."

"Give them some credit Ratch. They'll contact us but not that way. I just can't process everything she wishes she could send over the bond. We can't read each others minds I just get impressions. Slag this is frustrating!" His flared to life but didn't indulge himself in shooting anything.

"How the pit are they gonna…" Ratchet was stopped mid sentence as Connors was running out as he was talking on his cell phone.

"Right Dad I get it. I know that they called early I'm sorry…." A pause while the other was talking. "Yes I know but they said it was important?" He paused again "I know I know can you repeat it any way word for word like you did? I need to write it down." He put his hand over the receiver and looked at Ratchet and mouthed, "listen" he said as he put it on speakerphone.

"on the phone said and I quote "We need the truck back by 29 and 5 north Cairo or we'll have to MEET at 34 and 88 east Gulf. Its very important to do this as soon as possible other wise the truck will be permanently disabled. We have found new components that are prime for this model. From B," he finished. There was a slight pause from both ends of the conversations.

"Thanks Dad you don't know how important that was." He and Ratchet exchanged glances as did Ratchet and Ironhide over his head. The phone was still on speaker.

"What is this all about this truck anyhow I don't see how any car could be important enough to wake me up at," Connors cut him off.

"The less you know the better Dad. You know how it goes. Kiss Mom for me! Bye." He hung up with out waiting for his dad's response. "Oh slaggin pit guys they called my parents!"

"Yes they have no direct affiliation with us and they probability of them being watched in their home away from your brother and sister was a lower risk than probably any other people who might be able to get us a message."

"Yeah when he said it was from B I almost dropped my fraggin phone. What the pit could all that mean? It sounds like code for something."

Ironhide spoke up, "I have run a algorithm on the message and the numbers if put into a decimal form which the word and can signify they actually have a North and East coordinates on the globe."

"Holy Primus, they said Cairo… That's Egypt," Connors said. This impromptu meeting was soon joined by William Lennox as he saw the congregation of the Autobots and Connors at one end of the group.

"What about Egypt?" He asked walking up.

"They called my Parents!" Connors all but yelled.

"Who?"

"Bee apparently."

"Holy Primus!" will echoed the medic. 

"Will, the abbreviated version they send a coded message through Connors parents giving us coordinates near Cairo Egypt some type of Gulf that was also in the message. They want Optimus there."

"They want us to drag poor Optimus to some Primus forsaken wasteland for what?" Lennox was worried.

"They said they had components that would keep the 'truck' from going permanently disabled," Ratchet repeated.

"They found a way to bring him back Will," Ironhide said softly as gently as his booming gravely voice would allow almost reverently.

"They can bring Prime back?" there was a note of hope in Lennox's face.

"They think so," Connors answered him.

"Then what the slag are we waiting for!" Lennox turned on his heels running for the nearest building shouting orders as he went. "Load that plane with…" soon he was too far away to hear.

_**Do you think its possible Ratchet? **_Ironhide commed.

_**They are the Allspark Ironhide I believe they can do anything even if Mikaela is no longer with child. They have found a way to bring our Optimus back **_he answered back. With a nod of the head at each other they took off in a sprint toward the Med bay where they had put him when they returned days earlier. If there was any chance in pit they'd get him back they'd take him to Pluto if they had to. So they made quick preparations to get the cargo planes ready and Prime too.


	86. pixie dust

The bonded four were driving through the desert nothing but miles and miles of sand and the dunes the wind blew them into. Sam stared out of Bumblebee's window. They had become quieter since the call home. They now had hope that they would be able to bring back their leader, their father figure in this new life. The humans felt it hurt as much as loosing a parent and the bots felt as though that life had been dimmed somehow with out his guiding light. But this new revelation gave them all hope even in the desolate surroundings they drove endlessly through.

Hours after driving in the midday heat somewhere in the low 110's a small structure appeared on the side of the road. As they were riding the humans couldn't tell exactly what it was but Bumblebee and Jazz's sparks hummed with unease. _**What is that?**_ Mikaela asked Jazz internally letting the others hear on just their quartet channel.

Jazz's voice was slightly tight; _**It's a checkpoint between the boards of the countries.**_

Sam's voice went up an octave even in his commlink communication, _**We are gonna have to stop or run through it and either way we are gonna attract attention.**_

The thought of stopping scared Sam not just because he was number one on the Decepticon's list but because they would never get to bring Optimus back if their plans were interrupted now. Bumblebee wanted to ease the ache he felt in his humans he was bonded to by comming _** They might not have the equipment out here to have gotten the news yet. We may well pass through the checkpoint without difficulty. **_ At that the two humans' tension eased. Jazz and Bumblebee relaxed a fraction also.

"We are talking third world out here guys," Sam commented out loud wanting to hear his own voice to break up the quiet. The lines were open between just Bumblebee and Jazz as they traveled one behind the other with Chromia bringing up the rear.

"Yes, Sam the remote stations out here are likely to have nothing that is able to provide our identity to them. They may not even be equipped with electricity." Bumblebee's optimistic assessment of the coming challenge calmed the group as they got near. It looked like a shack in the middle of the desert nothing around except sand as far as one could see in all directions. IT had a black and white striped arm down across both directions of the road. They could see it become clearer as they pulled up. They were both in Jazz so he was in front and pulled up to the gate slowly and rolled down his very dark driver's side window as his holo was driving. They had switched seats with Mikaela in the back and Sam in the front passenger seat to allow Jazz's holo to be there. They knew it would be better to let Jazz do the talking. He could speak the language after all.

Jazz's normal holoform was nowhere to be seen as he had appeared in the front seat looking like both of the teens. They were startled but asked no questions as they pulled up to the check point. The military man asked them for their passports from his perch.

A small man jumped down the last steps of the rickety building and came around to the driver's side window. He was short and stocky and as he walked toward the driver's side of the car the man in a military uniform and hat ran his finger down Jazz's armor. AS he walked Sam eyed the roof of the checkpoint leaving Egypt an saw that they had cameras. _**Slag it all!**_ Sam snapped sharply along the link. _**CAMERAS!**_

_**And their currently running your face Sam! **_Bumblebee said over the connection.

_**Hurry….**_Mikaela urged Jazz.

He looked on the two children through the window and the man that looked like a mixture of their features in the seat nearest him. Jazz began to speak to them in his native tongue of Arabic, "Hello".

The man looked back at Jazz saying in Arabic, "Where are you going?"

"We are tourists here to see the dagger's tip between Egypt and Jordan. Me and my family. This is my son and daughter." Jazz said pointing to Sam and then Mikaela. Sam poked his head under Jazz's arm. "We're from California." Jazz told the man still in Arabic. Bumblebee was translating for them in the link. The man seemed to pause a minute as if he was listening to something in his ear and then backed off.

"Yes, Yes. Tourist please continue." He smiled waving them on. They didn't waste any time.

"SLAG!" Jazz cursed out loud surprising the two kids. "That transmission that he got in his ear was tha confirmation tha face recognition software spotting Sam! We been made and if tha human's know tha Decepticraps know!"

"We're so fragged!" Sam lamented. He knew he was high on the list but not like this. The whole world was searching for the two teens that had managed to stay off the radar until just now.

"We still got a head start and by the time they get to us we'll have slipped into the run down buildings near the pyramids. We will keep running on silent and see if we can loose the tail and the Decepticreeps." With that decision made Bumblebee poured on the gas hoping to reach and be off the road before they got caught out in the open.

It was late afternoon with no Cons in sight that they made their way to the foot of the great pyramids. As they approached on foot with the Autobots in their bi pedal forms carrying the children toward a large building that looked fairly deserted this time of day. The sign said it was the Cheops Annex of the pyramids and that it was under construction. For the night it looked like a safe place park behind and get some much needed rest. The two teens decided it was time to switch to Bumblebee and get some sleep. So with the air-conditioner blasting and his windows blackened it was dark enough in the car in the fading sunlight to lay back in the comfort of their bonded and sleep.

Chromia pulled up beside the two bots and radioed them to ask how the kids were. The answer was short and sweet with a "they're fine and asleep." The Lord High Protector was feeling more like an intruder on the four way bonded quartet than a guardian right now. But the grumpy dispositions of the two Autobots were born of worry for their bonded humans knowing they were going on an incredibly dangerous mission with no way to side step it. So the blue trike positioned herself behind the two bonded Autobots and decided to just wait.

The two teens and two Autobots that were quiet for about 7 hours and their recharge cycle was done. Although Sam slept another hour as the others rested with him they were all reenergized by the uninterrupted recharge. At about 1 in the morning when Chromia had fallen into a light recharge about two hours before when she heard Bumblebee's doors click open. The sound startled her into action as her engine revved loudly. The two teens walked over to her. Sam yawned putting a hand on her seat, "S'okay Chromia it's just us. No Decepticons yet." Mikaela patted her windshield softly.

"Have you two recharged sufficiently? You both have had a lot of stress the last couple of days," Chromia always they mother hen.

"We got some good sleep Chromia. Don't worry."

The blue trike popped open a compartment under her seat stocked with bottles of water and some granola bars.

"OH Chromia you're the best! I was starving thanks!" Mikaela jumped at the water and bars. Sam was slower to catch on still sleepy but a smile crossed his face and he bent down to grab two bars and a bottle of cold water too.

"You think of everything Chromia, Thanks," Sam's smile was slightly less stressed than yesterday she noticed. She felt like she had done a good job. Their quartet spark radiated contentment for the moment at least. With a re]charge and a food the children would stand a better chance against the onslaught that will probably be waiting for them on the marrow.

IN front of the teens stood a door of the tall building in the shadow of Cheops' pyramid that looked an inviting place to stretch their legs and walk around in the safety of the indoors. The two bonded humans looked back at their bonded Autobots and rubbed their hoods affectionately and smiled at them. "We are gonna see what's in this place. There is no one around and its probably safer inside." After going in the door in need of some serious repairs they pair slipped in and started looking around. IT had some furniture sparsely arranged around the walls. There ware piles of papers as well as artifacts on top of small tables. It was dark inside but there were candles along one wall. Mikaela gave same her lighter to light one so they could go up the stairs without tripping. Once they traversed the stairs they found their way up to the roof that had a clear view of the pyramid and the stars. There were two torches burning on the roof probably to let people know where they are from off in the desert they supposed. Why didn't they have electricity in this thing? But the torch light and the convenient doorway to lean against gave the two teens a spot to sit back next to the firelight and bask in the glow of the pyramids behind them and each other.

"Being my wife is hazardes to your health," Sam said offhandedly as he held his her close to him. They were semi reclined against the wall. Mikaela sprawled across him in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh yeah, well girls like dangerous boys," Mikaela said as she picked up her head to look at him behind her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Mika," he smiled into her hair.

"Shouldn't it be ladies first?" she asked in a smirk in her voice.

"Then by all means," He answered back with the same tone.

"Here we are next to one of the most breath taking places in the world near the three pyramids built by ancient kings of the passed and beneath the beautiful stars and I just want to tell you out loud that I…" Sam interrupted her.

"Wait wait." He said holding up his hand. "Stars…" he muttered.

"You just broke the most romantic…." He held his hand up again.

"Quick think of the visions help me recall them about Egypt."

"What specifically there were so many!"

"Mika the stars! You were yelling once about how it was just you, sand, pyramids and the stars!"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with the rhyme?"

"Dunno but I know two bots that could surf the net and help," Sam jumped up excitedly and pulled Mikaela with him. They were running down the stairs calling to the bots knowing they would hear them.

"Guys search anything about the stars that have to do with the rhyme," Sam called to them as they came out of the dilapidated door.

"Cross-referencing words in the rhyme with stars and Egypt," Bumblebee said out of his speakers. "Found 11,600,000 results, scanning now…" the human sparklings waited a full minute till Bumblebee thought he had something and spoke up again. "Orion's belt, the pyramids are arranged in the configuration of Orion's belt. It was also knows and the three kings."

"Awesome guys! You solved it. Mikaela it's the three stars that are the kings!" Mikaela looked at Sam as he told her this excitedly.

"They lead due east," Jazz told them searching the celestial maps.

"But what is east? What could possibly be east that would signify where the tomb of the Primes are?" Mikaela asked.

"Locating ancient sites due east of Pyramids" Jazz told Mikaela as she wondered closer to his alt form. "6,900,000 results scanning pages now darlin. Looks like due east a here are the mountains of Petra in Jordan. The pictures of the Temple in Petra look like something very big was meant to have been able to go in there. Its carved straight from the rock face itself." Jazz sent the picture over the links to the kids and Bumblebee and Chromia. "Sure looks like the thing the Decepticons were leading you too in the dreams baby girl." Mikaela nodded.

"FINALLY we know what the rhyme was telling us all along. Lets get outta here before were discovered again!" Mikaela jumped in to Jazz's front drivers side and Sam sat next to her. They all were excited they knew that the big guy was on his way and that they had the location of the matrix of leadership they just need to get there.

It was at least a three hour drive making not time for pit stops and driving at a speed that wouldn't get them noticed. But with humans the is need for breaks in the drive so the driving took close to four hours. It was especially hard to get across the Suez Canal because there were so few routes across it. Once they had traversed the desert to Aqaba it was only about 50 more miles to the Temple of Petra.

The ancient site was deep in a canyon that made the bots walk into up to the structure. Chromia, Jazz and Bumblebee were humbled by the enormity of the Temple. As they approached the door it occurred to them it was made for big people not humans. The evidence was right in front of them. "That's the biggest door I've seen on this planet," Chromia commented as they neared the carved rock structure.

"It's spectacular!" Bumblebee added.

"Wow," was all Mikaela and Sam could say. But their awe didn't stop them from running up to the 26 foot tall door and jump up into the interior. As they looked around they hoped to find some type of sign or symbol that would lead them to the tomb of the primes. This is where the dreams and prophecies had led them. This had to be the place.

Chromia looked around the interior. "It's only one room…" she whispered. Sam wasn't detoured.

"It's here Chromia I can feel it! It's like its calling to me but I can't get a feel on a direction its so powerful its just emanating from this whole place."

"Jazz can you run a scan?" Mikaela asked.

"Me and Bee are already on it baby girl." The two Autobots walked around the perimeter of the inside looking the walls up and down looking for some type of structural differentiation. As they went to the back of the room there was a single adorned alcove that had a painting in it of a god or goddess and cherub serving them. There was an anomaly behind it.

"There is some unusual reading behind this mural. There seems to be some hollow places as well as odd input." Bumblebee told the kids.

"OH the authorities are gonna be pissed… But Bee can you chip the stone so we can see what's behind it?" Bumblebee knelt and obliged by giving the thick stone a small flick with his fingers. It cracked in several places leaving pieces still against the wall. Mikaela and Sam busied themselves pulling the piece from the wall. And then the air was pulled in to the dank dark place behind the stone signaling a cavern behind it even before the removed the chucks of rock. Soon long thin strips of metal became visible sporting the same makes in cybertronian that they had seen before in the history of the Allspark.

"This is it! The tomb of the Primes," Sam said in awe once more.

"I can't believe it we've come this far," Mikaela sighed. "How do we get in?"

"I Got it," Bumblebee said reading Sam's mind. HE walked up to the place where the metal was exposed and powered up his cannon with enough force to get through the metal but not blow up whatever was inside. With the bars blocking their path gone the sparklings looked back at their Autobots.

"We gotta go on their alone cuz there's not enough room for you guys," Sam said hesitnetly.

"I know Sam," Jazz said. "We have our links I feel you will be safe in this sacred place." Sam nodded.

"Here of fearless leader," Chromia said as he handed him a flashlight. "Won't be able to see in ther with out it." Sam and Mikaela thanked her and carefully worked their way into the tomb of the primes.

They bodies of the primes were twisted in on each other fused in unnatural places. It looked as if al of them were watching them with soulless eyes as they made their way deeper into the tomb. The air was thick and musty. The armor of the original Primes had holes in it where time had withered it away. The once living metal was dead and it seemed only a sick junk yard more scary than the one's in major cities as the piles of metal had forms that would have looked back had they been alive.

They made their way through the limbs and scattered pieces of metal and farther into the tomb dodging the rusting parts. "The tomb of the primes…" Mikaela said in awe.

"Yes, Mika we made it now we just have to find the…" In the middle of the room laid a large open palm and in the middle of the splayed hand was the double tipped glowing matrix of leadership. They both kneeled looking at their find happy and awestruck in the circumstances. "Matrix of leadership," Sam finally finished his thought. Mikaela directed her flashlight to shine on the silver item in the middle of the large hand. IT was small in comparison so delicately made with intricate lines of fine metal woven in a stately patter that looked both delicate and powerful. Sam put out his hands and gingerly began to lift it up by its two ends into his hands.

He could feel the raw power coming from the ancient artifact. He warily pulled it closer to his body and just as he was beginning to stand… it turned to dust. The power left it suddenly and it fell into a little pile of silver sand sized pieces. Mikaela thought briefly it looked like glitter. The bonded Autobots felt the sudden heart wrenching despair as Mikaela dropped by Sam and held him. "It was just here to long Sam, Thousands of years have passed."

"NO…NO… This isn't how it's supposed to end," He was hanging on by a thread as he sifted the silver sand through his fingers. Mikaela who had tears in her eyes looked at him. Then a rumble was heard even in the tomb and they looked at each other. "It's the C17. They've come…" Sam looked back out toward the whole a minute and then to his sparkmate.

"You can't bring him back Sam… There's nothing left."

Sam got angry at her sudden loss in hope and faith. They'd been through so much and she was just giving up. "LOOK! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all just to have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The prophecies and the rhyme led us here for a purpose." He quickly removed his shoe then and took off his sock. With shaky jerky movements he began to collect as much of the fine silver powder he could in his sock buy picking it up in handfuls and filling up the sock. "Everyone is after us because of what we can do and what we know. But what I do KNOW is that this is gonna work!"

Mikaela watch him gather the sand into his sock with despair in her face and heart. She wanted this to work but she didn't see how it would any more. But Sam's determination was starting to give her the smallest glimmer and she was scared to reach out and accept it. "How do you know is gonna work?" she asked in almost a whisper afraid to hope.

"Because I believe it," he said with resolve that she knew in her bond he felt with his complete being. They were the Allspark damn it this HAD to work or what was the point any more? She nodded to him and dared to smile in the blossoming hope in their connection. They transmitted quickly to their bonded and Chromia what happened as they left the tomb of the Primes behind them in the great stone temple.

As they walked out side and up on to a rock outcropping with their bonded Autobots and Lord High Protector they witnessed the decent of two C17 planes low in the sky. Suddenly out of the back of the plane they dropped Optimus Prime and several dozen men out of the back of one plane and the other Autobots out of the other. The shoots opened for all the descending beings sending them toward an old city that had a few inhabitants and mostly dilapidated mud brick houses. "They're dropping the boss man," Jazz commented.

"Sam are you sure…?" she had to ask one last time.

"Absolutely," was the only thing he said as he began walking in the direction of the other Autobots and military teams.

As Lennox and his men and Autobots had hit the ground running pulling out their guns and trying to get a stable location they could defend the locals began to panic and run the opposite way as the men with the guns dropping out of the sky. It saved them from having to evacuate them themselves as they put up posts on buildings and marksmen on rooftops. A well thought of and courageous man in the company yelled for his subordinates to "cover Optimus" in a British accent.

Lennox was in front of the military regiment yelling orders. "Secure this village! Get those cases down here!"

Epps who was always faithful but very skeptical this time about the whole operation looked at Lennox and said, "We just dropped ten tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere. Hope these kids know what there doin." He held his arms at the ready.

"I do too..." was his answer.

The two care caravan with one trike bringing up the rear raced toward the small village they military was securing. With haste they flew toward it trying to make it to Optimus. They felt the strong pull toward their fallen leader, but a feeling of dread was bearing down on the too. The bonded quartet felt like time was running out.

From the military stations the same soldier that had ordered the men to cover Optimus spotted them coming toward them from his high perch on the top of a house. "Got a visual yellow team, four clicks," he yelled to Lennox.

Lennox turned around to look the way the other man had pointed shading his eyes from the sun. He yelled back to the team on the roof, "HOT FLARE." One was fired up in the sky leaving a trail for the Autobots and the kids to see where they had taken shelter. It's orange light and black trail let the children see exactly now where they were going.

Sam yelled in excitement, "Look a flare, there over there!"

"On it," Bumblebee answered. Unfortunately the flare had also signaled someone else. IN the sky a military jet plane flew over their heads and then veered to intercept their path toward the bright orange beacon. Starscream fired over 10 missiles into the road in front of Bumblebee, Jazz and Chromia. They all dodged the missiles and the explosions as they hit the sand. They were being herded toward a construction site set low in the sand surrounded on all sides by dunes. As they skidded around in the sand dodging more incoming two identical cars jumped a bank and came to flank Jazz and Bumblebee.

"Miss us?" the twins messaged them.

"Like another blast in my processor," Jazz answered with a smirk in his voice.

"Hear that Sides? Jazzy here missed us!" They laughed as the missiles came closer and managed to swerve around Starscreams feet when he transformed and landed in front of them. The twins and bonded quartet and Chromia used the large dust cloud for cover as they decided what to do. Sam and Mikaela dove out of the car.

"We gotta split up! They are going to think we are with you," Sam said quickly.

"You can't…" Chromia started.

"We have to. We're small, easy to get lost in the maylay and can maybe slip past them if you guys can keep up the game of chase."

"I'm going with you," Mikaela said her tone held no room for argument. Sam just nodded.

"Sunny, Sides, See if you can draw the Decepticons away and their fire. Guys," Sam said with a hand on both the bonded Autobots hoods. "You go a separate way. And We'll get to Optimus." The plan was good on the spur of the moment and no one had anything better. The bonded bots fought the urge to scoop up their humans and run as fast as they could away from everything but it was a fantasy and they know it. Bringing Optimus back was too important. "Becarful you guys..." they felt a strong wave of love and connection flow from Mikaela and Sam for a moment and then the turned and ran into the desert the way of the town. The twins quickly took of in one direction and the bonded Autobots with Chromia in another.

The twins saw Starscream in the air again coming in for another pass, "He's turning around Sides," Sunstreaker messaged.

"Good I owe him some payback for all this slag with the bonded."

AS he circled back he made a pass over the town. Epps was keeping an eye on the plane he was suspicious after the battle in Mission City and being nearly blown up by a jet. HE looked through his binoculars at the familiar looking jet. "That things got alien tattoos all over it. That ain't Air Force," he informed Will. Suddenly in their ears where their communications equipment was placed they all heard a staticy sound in the receiver and then all the communications went out.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked.

"Anyone copy?" Epps called over his head piece.

"Anyone there? WHO'S UP?" he shouted trying to see if anyone would answer.

"Radios down," a response came from the roof closest to them.

"Comms are down."

"Ya EMP burst," Epps informed him. It was another signal to Epps. He had a bad feeling. "I see how this is gonna go in this God forsaken desert," he quipped shortly at his friend and walked off to his post. Not only were they cut off from each other but they were cut off from reinforcements. "Nothin!" He said it like a curse word.

"Alright, go burn an SOS. Let the eye in the sky know we need some help." The soldiers ran off to do as bid by Lennox. They found stray wood and lit it with a lighter one of the boys had who smoked. Soon there was a fire in the shape of the three letters hopefully to catch some attention from planes and allies. "Pop some more flares so the kid can find us."

Mikaela and Sam had made their break toward the village they were running through the desert in the direction they had seen the first flare come. As they topped a steep bank two pops could be heard and then a bright flare of white light signaled them to where they were. "Look there it is," Sam said relieved to have been going the right direction. "But it's still a couple miles." He grabbed her hand.

"We can do this Sam," Mikaela told him as they started down the sand dune together. He squeezed her hand and kept running. They'd been running for at least 15 minutes and they were getting closer.

"Looks like just a mile that way," Sam said out of breath. They came down another hill of sand into some ruins of a town that had long been abandoned. They then entered a small hallway lined with large ancient pillars that would have captured their interest if they weren't running for their lives. The small corridor let them out into a large open area lined with statues of some unknown pharaoh. The pressed on toward their friends and Optimus. There was no room for failure if they didn't make it now they were as good as dead anyhow with out their Prime to fight the Fallen. So they kept running.


	87. Devastator

For those of you who are still with me in this fic I have had quite a year of ill health. Been diagnosed with something rare but treatable. Nasty stuff but under control now. I also have two sons that take up a lot of attention as well as a day time job as a special education teacher I am also in school to get my masters. Crazy year! But I'm back now summer is a great time for me more time to do this! Again thank you to Veronica that inspired me to get off my butt and give you more chapters!

The twins had taken a completely different way than the bonded Autobots hoping to split the attention of the Decepticons. But as the twins sped away toward a construction site the other Cons followed the bonded Autobots and away from them. They stopped in an area that contained lots of building equipment and trucks used in construction. They were disappointed they were unable to draw the other transformers toward them however the feeling was short lived.

_**Think we lost um Sides?**_, Sunstreaker messaged his brother on the commlink.

_**Couldn't a been that easy…Scanning, **_Sideswipe answered his question and started searching the visual bandwidths for any sign of cybertronians in the close vicinity. There was a transforming sound above them and it drew their attention before their scanners could register it. Megatron was flying quickly toward the top of the biggest pyramid within view of the construction site. He landed with a crunching sound on the ancient blocks not caring it was a monument that had lasted longer than most written history on the planet or that they were revered by almost everyone who had come in contact with them. He had an objective. There was nothing else.

_**Uh oh…**_Sunny commed his brother almost a sigh of frustration.

_**You can say that again…**_ Sides seconded the sentiment, _**And Screamer is joinin the party too.**_ They both watched as they two moved closer to each other making the long standing stones of the only still standing wonder of the world fell in pieces to the desert floor under their massive weight and carelessness. The conversation was loud enough for the twins to pick up from their place of partial concealment. The surrounding sand barrier that put them into almost square enclosed on all side masked their signatures slightly and gave them a vantage point to the conversation.

_**Holy Primus, Their talking about PRIME!, **_Sunny almost yelled angrily into his comm.

_**And Sam with the matrix, **_Sideswiped relayed also.

_**What in the pit is that?**_

_**Doesn't matter now Megatron wants it and we gotta keep him from it! **_Sideswipe didn't care what Sam had but he knew it was going to bring back their boss bot and that was priority one and if Megatron wanted it they'd be slagged if they'd let him get it.

Sunstreaker caught on, _** He must need it for Optimus.**_

From the top of the pyramid the two Decepticons spoke briefly and then focused on the boy and his precious cargo. From their vantage point Megatron announced to the world as loud as he could proclaim at the top of his vocal capacitor "DECEPTICONS BEGIN OUR ASSAULT!" waving his hand above his head as if he was already victorious. From the sky fell meteor shaped pods that were the folded up bodies of the Cybertronians in which they made their interstellar travels. They rained down from the sky like God had opened the heavens and was pelted the earth with fire balls of wrath, for out of the smoldering craters came the large metal beings that meant the end of earth.

While the maelstrom of Decepticons continued to bombard the desert floor several flew in low over Mikaela and Sam. But the soldiers came out from behind buildings to see what they were facing and surged forward as a group to witness the descending aliens. William Lennox and Epps were standing side by side. "We gotta whole lotta fight comin our way about how many?" Lennox asked in a commanding voice.

A soldier next to him was quiet a second and then answered, "about 13".

"That's not good…" Epps predicted from behind a partially standing wall pacing back and forth watching their enemies amass their army. They could see the Decepticons unfolding out of the craters and becoming large hulking forms of metal headed slowly lumbering toward them. The enemy pulled guns from their arms and unimaginable weaponry from their backs as if it was apart of them. They could hear them speaking to each other in that electronic subsonic language that made their chests rattle and cringe. Epps kept pacing, "We about to get our asses whooped!" But this didn't detour anyone as they fell back to the Autobots to make their strategy. Will had a good plan and in the absence of Optimus they deferred to his leadership.

"Alright those Decepticons are searching for Sam and Mikaela. Whatever they have they are sure it will bring Optimus back to life. SO our mission is to find them and to get them to Optimus. Alright, we are gonna draw fire from the left flank. Ok, I need a scout team." He stopped to look at the soldiers to get themselves organized.

"I'm leading," Ironhide told Will there was and understanding between the two that didn't need any words. He was glad that the weapons specialist had volunteered he knew he would get the job done. Without saying anything to the mech he told the soldiers around him, "Alright go up the middle with Arcee and Ironhide. Alright, when you see the precious cargo I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars," Lennox stops a minute to point to the pillars he is talking about to make sure everyone understands. "We'll have the ambush set! Alright, let's go! MOVE OUT!"

The soldiers in tandem yelled in an affirmative and encouraging chorus, "WHOOAH!" and then ran off in their assigned directions.

Back with the twins in the constructions area, they were both scanning for more Cybertronian signatures. But mid scan they picked up something and three more heavy construction vehicles cam around the corner.

_**There's more Cons! **_Sunny bellowed to the red mech.

_**Oh Slag…**_was all the twin could say seeing who it was coming around the corner

As Sam and Mikaela ran toward their fallen Prime they began to be filled with a horrid sense of dread that had filled them before when the other team of Autobots were coming in with the other Decepticons on their tails. IT was right before Mikaela had gotten kidnapped and it had felt like the part of a scary movie right before the climactic music leads to the a monster revealing itself, like on the edge of a cliff and you knew someone was going to push you but not when. They can't figure out why as they run for dear life through the sandy dunes until red and yellow Lambo twins burst on to the all bots channel.

There were clinking and clanking sounds as parts of the large machinery broke apart into a million pieces and rearranged all the small intricate pieces and place. But each transformer didn't do this alone Sideswipe saw one reach out for another. _**Just FYI everyone were in the OK corral over here waitin to slag a lotta Cons! IF anyone could get the rafts over here… **_ Sideswipe is cut of by transforming sounds.

Mikaela from across the area running with Sam finally remembers over the all bot channel screams _**They are combiners, they'll form DEVASTATOR!**_

Sunny and Sides finally recognize the signatures, _**OH FRAG! **_ Sunny curses as they decided to find some cover. They duck down behind some portable offices that have been used on the site by the crew and overseeing humans. From behind these small buildings they kneel in the sand and watch one behind the other as the machinery folds and expands and combines themselves into devastator. The large green cement mixer becomes the head and mouth. The large scoop shovel machine became the main body while several different kinds of excavator vehicles and dump truck became hits stout legs. Its head was massive and it took it a second to finally get it off the ground. The four legged beast looked like a hound from hell. The sheer size of the beast and girth was immense; OH FRAG didn't even begin to cover the trouble they were in.

The two bonded humans ran as fast as they could across the sand and soon the came in contact with a town in shambles from other battles. The buildings where dilapidated and most were already barely standing. Mud brick one room shacks and tents with narrow walkways between them were as far as they could see. The whole makeshift town had evacuated. And the continued running even as Starscream circled overhead. He was looking for them they knew but they continued to duck and dodge into buildings until the came to an intact house and they ducked into the wooden door trying to escape the searching Decepticon army.

Inside there was a small shelving unit that seemed to separate the two halves of the one room house that included a large glass window made of bottles in the shape of the Star of David. IT was beautiful and let in the natural light through the blue and pale blue glass. Sam did a quick survey of their surroundings. Mikaela settled down in front of it and were as quiet as they could be. Sitting in front of the blessed sign and they would have marveled at the simple beauty that someone had done to make the house decorative and safe. However as they kneeled in the dirt together niggling doubt began to seep back into her soul. Sam came back to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Once its clear We'll run for Optimus Prime, as fast as we can O.K.?"

She looked into his eyes and he could feel it in their soul. "What if it doesn't work?"

Sam knew it would but her doubt was shimmering through the link but his belief and the Autobots were pouring confidence down the link into their souls. They were still driving around trying to divert as many Decepticons as would follow them. They had at least the two fliers firing at them as they gave chase. "It's going to work!" Sam told her.

She had to ask one last time to feel his resolve through his words and their link, "but what if…?"

"Its gonna work!" Sam said with conviction putting his hands on her cheeks pushing away her doubt and joining the Autobots in providing her with reassuring waves of comfort and trust. "It will work," he said one last time. She was finally won over and the doubt was obliterated by the feelings of confidence in the links.

Suddenly there were blasts close to their hiding place that rocked the small building. They both jumped when it hit so close scaring the two. Their fear was going up several notches now. Sam rounded the shelves and went to his knees. Mikaela to afraid to move she sat in the sand in front of the window putting her hands over her mouth. She didn't trust herself not to scream as the mechs looking for them came in closer. The blasts were followed by large foot falls that also shook the ground. They slowly walked past the structure they were in and they were so close the children could hear the Decepticons talking about them in Cybertronian.

They both sat silently Mikaela crying in fear as the transformers above them moved about the small village. Sam looked around trying to find a way to get a look out side. There was some sort of long sharp object that might have been a sword or fire place poker and he took it and cleaned out a whole already in the wall. The debris fell into the house as he pulled the sharp metal tool back toward him. He then looked out to see where all the mechs were they could hear behind the wall.

The Decepticons were everywhere looking through the small village combing every empty crumbling building, shooting at random structures trying to drive out the two humans. Sam seeing a large metal body right above them he warns her in their link and signals to her with his hand that there is one right out side. He tries to reassure her and keep her calm through their bond. He turns and looks out the hole again to follow the mech with his eyes but a small insecticon comes in through the small hole and Sam recognizes the electronic signature and grabs it from the whole as it pokes its small head in and pulls its head off killing it. He hopes that it wasn't broadcasting to a larger Decepticon outside and sits quietly for one second.

The rook was suddenly torn away and above them they could see Starscream staring down at them. They both let out a yell and backed away from hi9m. They took a tumble backwards through a crumbling wall and they run out of the building just as the small ramshackle house is destroyed by Starscream's fists. They find themselves in a small walkway between two houses and they follow the hallway towards a set of stairs that leads to the upstairs of a house that has no walls to the top floor. Behind them the stairway gives way as a large metal round cage punches through the brick work leaving them no way out. They see the roof of the next building is just the right height for a leap.

And they do as another Decepticon blows the roof up almost under their feet as they take the jump. They land in a roll on the other roof and then roll off the low roof and drop into a small alley between another to houses and they run through it and out of an archway into the open area that looks similar to a city square. They then ran through into another small house with some of the walls missing through them they could see the battle between the Autobots with the armed forces battling the Decepticons. The warfare was fierce and they knew they would have to somehow traverse the hail of gunfire to get to Optimus.

Sam looked unfazed by the raging battle and looked toward their goal. "We got about half a mile, but I don't think that the soldiers know we're here."

From their vantage point they could also see Trailblazer leading a group of soldiers. They were under heavy fire in the front lines drawing the fire of the charging Decepticons. They fell back toward the middle of the fight. Trailblazer yelled at the black mech that was turning into his truck mode. "Ironhide up the middle."

Lennox was right behind the black truck and yelled to him, "Ironhide, move it!" Ironhide did with a loud rumble of his engine falling back as the three femme bots covered him. Arcee and Firestar rolled next to him in their bipedal forms with their guns drawn making sure the Decepticons didn't hurt the soldiers in his bed or the weapons specialist himself.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were watching the hulking mass of Devastator move slowly along the desert floor. From the top of the Great Pyramid Megatron yelled its name and it answered back with a loud growl that made anything from earth look tame. As it lumbered over the sand it walked toward the twins crushing a truck in its wake, it began to pull in hundreds of pounds of sand in seconds with its thick neck that turned vacuum. The four legged animal transformer not only pulled in sand but cars, trees, and trailers scattered about. Even a few humans met their fate in the mouth of Devastator. The twins felt the suction of the large combiner team and looked on in horror. Why had the Decepticons called this beast if not to attack the other Autobots? _**Holy Primus look at that! **_Sideswipe yelled internally.

_**What is that thing gonna do besides eat us? **_Sunstreaker asked.

_**Pit if I know!**_ Sideswipe answered as they began to back up from the thing. Devastator started to inhale faster and heavier things came flying toward the twins and they continued to retreat from the monster. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned around and pulled themselves toward something that they could find some type of hand hold to keep from being sucked up into its mouth. The suction became even greater and Sideswipe jumped toward a pipe that looked like it could hold both of them. Sunstreaker lunged for his brother who was holding on to the pipe.

_**Sunny Hang ON! **_his twin yelled to him through their link. Sunstreaker was hanging precariously to his brothers hand but it was slowly slipping. Sideswipes hold on his brother was then further compromised by the pipe giving under both their weight and its jarring motion wrenched the yellow Autobot from Sideswipes hand sending him without warning toward the combiner Decepticon flipping aft over applecart tumbling then flying into his mouth. _**SUNNY! **_he screamed.

_**SIDES! **_his twin cried back. But he bounced up into the maw of the beast holding tightly to a bar that held the parts together like a jaw bone. "You PIT SLAGGING PIECE OF SCRAP! You scraped my paint tried to eat me and how I'm getting hit by all this slag your suckin up like you're a fraggin vacuum! Now I'm pissed." Sideswipe watched as he swung himself up against the draw of the mouth and heaved upwards to kick at the Decepticon. Then Devastator stopped. It coughed twice spewing out sand as it hacked against the assault in his throat. Sideswipe came to the realization suddenly as he felt his twin kicking his way free that the only safe place was underneath the combiner team.

Sideswipe ran for the underbelly of the beast while he heard his twin finally kick his way through the left side of the face through the optics. The green optics popped out and broke away under the powerful jabs of his peds. He was screaming as he fought "You're never eating me! I'm gonna bust your face up and then the rest of you!" Sideswipe could tell Sunny was in a rage fighting in a berserker mode that he was well known for when provoked. The yellow twin was not known for his long fuse but rather his quick temper.

Several shells fell down as Sunstreaker broke more of the Decepticons face apart and was then flung upward out of its face and down to hang on its lower jaw. "Keep fighting Sunny! I'm on my way!" the red twin yelled to his enraged brother.

"Get your ass up here Sideswipe," called Sunstreaker. Sideswipe grabbed his twin as he was tossed off the combiner teams jaw and they both propelled themselves upward toward the giants beasts shoulder.

"I gotcha Sunny NO ONE messes with the twins." Sideswipe told him.

Running from in-between the houses they bolted into the open hoping the speed their run toward the armed forces looking for them and get to Optimus. But this unfortunately left them uncovered and vulnerable to the eyes in the sky. Thundercracker saw them and signaled to Rampage and Demolisher to spring the trap.

As they were still driving, the bonded Autobots and Chromia felt their human counter parts were getting closer to the battle ground. They knew they would need them soon. The three flyers that were chasing them were not having any luck shooting them in their car forms as they deftly swerved and dodged their weapons blasts. That's when they overheard the Decepticon's message to two of them on the ground. It was broadcast to the other Autobots by Wheeljack who was monitoring the other side's communications and transmitting it to all the other bots when something pertinent came over the comm system. Loud in their cranial units the words in cybertronian echoed "spring the trap Rampage and Demolisher."

They decided the diversion was over and called in their own backup. Powerglide came soaring into the two larger plains and twisted to fly in between them just after releasing two missiles headed to the Decepticon seekers. Both couldn't avoid the two missiles and took damage and then veered off the path after Bumblebee, Jazz and Chromia and took up chase on the other flyer. _**Thanks Powerglide! **_Bumblebee sent.

'_**Sall good **_Powerglide sent back. _**Find the kids.**_ His answer was the acceleration of the two Autobots across the desert sand toward the battle and into the fray to collect their charges that were now in trouble.


	88. Together for the moment

Dedicated to my reviewer : Lalaith Quetzalli who came back and gave me a great review Thank you. And as always thank you to veronica to!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The open square that Mikaela and Sam were running through gave them a straight shot towards the battle and toward Optimus but it left them exposed as they made quick progress. Most of the Decepticons had been playing hide and go seek with the two organics but two of them had instructions to track and stay back until beckoned. Rampage and Demolisher were hiding partially behind a building that was still standing two rows of houses over in the small village. They had not made a move toward the two any closer than they were until now. The message was received and they were moving in to make their sneaky maneuver.

Bumblebee and Jazz were barreling across the sand toward them and the two kids could feel them nearing as well as their sudden fear. They messaged the kids that the Cons were springing a trap but they didn't know what. That was when they heard the shifting of two large bots behind a row of houses that they hugged in their flight through the open space however anticipating this technique after watching the two fleshlings. The large Demolisher calculating just the right time, stuck his hand through a narrow alley way right behind Sam as they skidded around a corner holding hands. The servo grabbed hold of the girl and yanked Sam back as their hands were wrenched from each other. Mikaela cried out as she was quickly extracted from their path. The quartet bond was humming with fear.

Sam had to force himself up by sheer will trying to keep his wits about him to predict their next move. However he was saved from this when Rampage leaped over the house he was next to and came to a crashing landing right in front of him. The boy was thrown back into a side roll away from the second large Decepticon that now occupied his only way out of the square. Behind him Demolisher moved in with Mikaela in his hand with his gun trained on her. Rampage in his gravelly voice said his name butchering it with his broken English then let off a warning shot near his head but not close enough to harm him, yet.

Sam sprang to his knees and then to his feet. "WAIT, WAIT," he yelled at the large mech waving his hands.

Mikaela was yelling to him from the other green mechs hand. "SAM, RUN!" It was an order the boy ignored knowing it would be no good. The Allspark was joined into four bodies and he if he ran and Mikaela died he was good as gone too.

"You know they want both of us as well as the Matrix, and I'm not leaving you." A track of a bulldozer came down and struck the ground between him and Demolisher. Sam jumped back again.

"We will exterminate your Sparkmate if you do not concede to our terms and surrender the Matrix!" Demolisher said to Sam as his gun warmed up for the death blow.

"WOAH WOAH," he cried as the violence escalated again. "Don't hurt her. This is what you want!" he held up the sock with the silvery sand in it. Mikaela continued to cry from Demolishers hand to for him to run but he ignored her. She knew why he didn't answer her or run but it was all she could do at the moment was to cry for him to save himself. From over his shoulder Mikaela caught sight of the bonded but they both knew they were close. The bond sparked between her and Sam letting him know she caught sight of them behind the arch way behind him. Mikaela for appearances sake kept struggling as though she was still hopeless and Sam kept his eyes on the two cons diverting there attention away from the oncoming bots.

The bonded Autobots sent reassurance down the link and a quick were here to both. Sam continued to circle around to the left giving the two other linked souls the element of surprise. "You know what you need me!" he yelled at them attempting to keep up the ruse. "Cuz I know about the Matrix. Hey look here's what you want right here." The sparkling wiggled the hand with the sock in it. Behind the two Cons Bumblebee and Jazz were atop the two story building with a large dome both with their battle masks down poised to strike.

Together Sam and Mikaela cried out for their bonded Autobots by name, "BUMBLEBEE, JAZZ" a wail of hope and fear to their soul bonded. Immediately dove off the rooftop onto the Decepticons backs. Chromia meanwhile had made her appearance around the left of the green mech holding Mikaela as Jazz tackled the con. Bumblebee also flipped off the building with a flip kicking Rampage in the face driving him back from Sam. As Jazz clambered up the other mechs back he unloaded two rounds into the side of his head but was then grabbed off once Demolisher grabbed a hold of his leg. Hanging upside down Jazz took two shots at his chest reaching some delicate wiring. He dropped the saboteur and pulled a hand in to cover where the shots hit.

Bumblebee drove Rampage to the ground with his first kick off the building. The Decepticon fell with his arms splayed out in front of him taking a face plant to the dirt. But his fall made the con have a closer shot at Sam and he swiped at the fleshing scrabbling away from him. The same swing that barely missed Sam the red Con swiped at Bumblebee also on its way up. The yellow Autobot took a hit on his chin swinging him around and then on the back with the bulldozer tread that the Decepticon wielded like a whip. The hit was the last straw as Bumblebee looked at Sam without his battle mask and the Camero slipped it down with a final nod seeing Mikaela and Sam were clear of the battle and then went all out.

Mikaela was in Chromia's hand and she circled around to get Sam as Bumblebee engaged Rampage. Mikaela cried out suddenly and Sam winced as they felt first Jazz's hard fall and Bumblebee's hit. One stung while Jazz's fall rattled their teeth. It was only momentary as they dulled their bonds enough to function through the fight. Sam whispered to Bumblebee in their bond and out loud, "Kill um Bee!"

Mikaela looked at Jazz as he gained his footing. "Get um Jazzy," she said vehemently. Pulling the bonded humans from the fray she pushed them toward an alley as she was shielding them with her body. They were safe for the moment.

Jazz didn't have much of a respite because as soon as he touched the ground the con let loose a large cannon blast right at his feet missing him by inches and throwing him into a backward flip. The silver Autobot landed hard on the ground with a grunt. The close proximity of the blast had jarred his systems and cracked his visor. He was receiving red warnings in his heads up display which he ignored and jumped toward the Decepticon through the smoke and bits of desert floor settling and taking him unawares, he threw the monster back into a building. Using his momentum he flipped off the other mechs mid section and came down against the chest cavity where his spark chamber was with his peds as hard as he could. Demolisher grabbed for Jazz's feet. But the solstice didn't stop for one second as he flipped once more throwing his shield out and letting the end with two sharp points grab the underside of the bots jaw and pulling it with him pulling half his lower face with it.

Bumblebee threw two vicious punches at the red mech and hit him hard with both fists. The Con swung his whip like treads again at Bumblebee but missed as he ducked left handed swing. As his arm swung wide the yellow camero kicked hard at the others midsection sending him into a building. This building was made sturdier than most of the others and sparks reined from his back. Planting his arm Rampage whirled himself around pitching his pointed standing appendage toward Bumblebee making a large circle that missed the scout but encompassed the two kids and Chromia. She ducked over them and curled her body over them the rotating monster missing her completely. She continued to usher them beyond the red mechs reach as Bumblebee jumped toward him driving him away from the kids again hand wrapping around the Con's head. The yellow bots momentum took both into the air and mid-flight slammed the red mech's head into his knee damaging one optic.

Jazz pulled his shield up and stripped the parts embedded on the spikes off and let it retreat back into his form. Demolisher was lumbering back to his feet only one optic working. Without depth perception his targeting systems were malfunctioning however he shot back at the silver bot anyhow hoping one would hit home. One did hit him in the barrage and sent him into one of the mud brick buildings. The crumbling structure did more to cushion his fall than it did to harm him. Rolling with the blow he did a forward summersault coming up quickly on the Decepticon that couldn't calculate his proximity properly and missed him with Jazz came out of the roll, and the tip of his toe hooking under his chest armor kicking it as hard as his ped would allow bringing most of the shielding with him. It left the corner of the spark chamber exposed and Jazz finishing his flip brought his blaster up and shot into the hole deactivating Demolisher instantly.

Bumblebee landed hard on Rampages torso ripping his arms backwards and breaking struts and crucial wires. As he continued to twist his arm trying to cleave it from his body Ravage was watching the Autobot from an alley. The yellow scout stomped on the red mech's arm making him growl. But as soon as his leg came down, Rampage rolled over and began to push him back. The camero threw two more punches and Rampage threw one back just as Ravage came around the corner letting his cannon on his rear quarters shoot the scout. The tiger resembling Decepticon lunged at Bumblebee climbing up his back ripping off small metal pieces as he went digging in his claws. At the yellow mechs head he clawed at his battle mask trying to pull it off with powerful strikes. He could hear the two bonded humans cry for him and he reached behind him rotating his shoulder joints as far as they would go pulling the Con off. With both hands he extended the cat and from tail to head he extracted the core sensory wiring along his back and neural cortex by sheering all the armor and struts from it with one hand.

Turning the scout used it to whip Rampage across the face plates and followed it with his right fist. Chromia guided carefully the two humans toward rusted out old car from the 50's that looked like it had been sitting there in the arid heat since it was popular. Bumblebee continued his fight with Rampage just as Jazz came over to help him he flipped over the larger mech pulling both arms behind his back and kicking him down to the ground. With one knee to the back of the cranial unit and one ped to the back he ripped his arms from the body and the landing jarred the loose joint in his neck struts and as he bounced his head rolled half off and the red eyes went dark. Chromia let the two look between her legs as she turned to see the two bots coming over to her.

"Jazz?" Sam asked questioningly.

"Bee?" Mikaela added. They were concerned about their bots but they sent them reassurance through the link indicating although they hurt it was not severe. Both Jazz and Bumblebee flipped back their battle mask gear and nodded to the sparklings. Overhead there began to rein down more missiles from air borne Decepticons because Powerglide had been shot down during their chase. Chromia herded them first right after an explosion came close but then another cut off their exit and they took shelter in an alley with her smaller body covering them. The Autobots came closer.

There was no escaping the bombs and projectiles. Chromia looked at them. "We have to cover them as they run and get them to Optimus," she said.

"On the count of three guys we book it!" Sam declared. They all nodded. "ONE, TWO, THR…." The last word was cut off by another explosion to close and they all ran for it. Bumblebee was shooting two Decepticons and Jazz shielding him as they ran. Chromia was bent over blowing up building behind them to cloud the air to give them more time. Shortly after they started running two choppers began to fly over head. They were army related they had to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the army they were taking heavy hits as they battled the Decepticons main force coming over the sand hills. A building next to the troops blew to pieces by a stray missile blowing three soldiers back off their feet and wounding them to the point of unconsciousness and one was dead. As General Lennox and Epps took cover behind a low dilapidated wall another of his men was launched off a roof top that exploded under him sending him flying. They lost another sniper. Epps heard a familiar sound and took his binoculars and stood up. "We got Jordanians," he called to Will.

Lennox called around the corner to the rest of the unit, "We got help!" Next to him a soldier let loose a rocket that hit a large green Decepticon right in the chest. It growled in what they hoped was pain and shot two back at them. But the two rockets didn't hit the ground unit, they were aimed at the coming help. The helicopters immediately went down. One went down close to Will and Epps however the other continued on its downward spiral into the village toward the pillars. The soldiers had to scatter to avoid being hit by the crashing helicopter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere a general who knew the bots and their team had escaped in to the night during the government crack down was trying to figure out why they couldn't get a visual on the coordinates William Lennox had provided him with. As they flew in scouting drones to see what was happening the Marines were already taking a pounding. Finally with visual confirmation of what he suspected was happening he called in all the forces to help the unit battling the Decepticons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other helicopter that missed the Marines was falling toward the bonded quartet at a frightening speed. "INCOMING," Chromia shouted and tried to jump and cup the two teens into her hands at the same time. The Autobots tried to get clear of its path however as it crashed it sent the two linked Autobots flying in its path not hitting them at first but showering them with debris as it slid pushing them with it. Chromia managed to grab Mikaela but Sam was launched opposite the others several yards. Hanging on to the sock in his hand he got to his feet coming out of a roll he'd dived into as the chopper struck the ground. In the dust cloud he couldn't see them anywhere and was immediately under fire again as the Decepticons kept coming. This forced him to run he could feel his bonded getting farther away from them. The helicopter crash had inadvertently pushed the two bots out of the oncoming Cons' path but had rocketed Sam straight into it.

They were trying to pull themselves to their feet resetting systems that were scrambled because of the fall calling for Sam and Mikaela. Chromia emerged from the cloud of dust with the girl in her hand but not Sam. They looked the way their sparks were being pulled and cried his name.


	89. Caught by himself

Hello all. Thank you Veronica , Lalaith, leureas, Transformergurl and Richard's Queen. As always your reviews have inspired me to continue this chapter is dedicated to Lalaith who gave me great ideas for this chapter. When reviewers ask questions and make comments it reminds me to bring back everyone to check in! Thank you for your questions it reminded me to check in with Carly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been another day that found Hound in his room holding a small baby in his holoform's arms. His root mode or holoform it didn't matter she knew every part of him and captured his heart form her first breath. But the baby's placid nature was not as easy to keep within his grasp any more as the length of time between seeing her parents continued. He felt the child's unease start to build that night after the check up from Ratchet and it wasn't as easy to get her to sleep as it had been the previous night. He didn't know how long his protector bond would be sufficient to the girl if her parents didn't get found soon. The slow simmer of distress was wearing on the Autobot and the baby alike but even as the low feeling of anxiety felt like it was gradually being turned up like the volume on a radio frequency.

Hound did his job by distracting the new infant with flashing lights tiny toys lots and lots of walking and slight bouncing. He found the hum in his chest soothed her almost completely and had it on all the time however it also called out to his spark bond to her to strengthen. He didn't dare turn it off but the sheer proximity pulled at him to make the baby his if only to push away the wearing disquiet. Hound looked at the baby in his hands, his Carly in his huge hands as she took a small bottle. He knew the short term benefits would out weigh the long term consequences as he heard that the Allspark had been found and that they were in route with their Prime to Egypt of all places. When he heard that they had either died or the fight was won he would be out on the first plane but until then he stay and protect the baby in the fortified walls of their base.

Miles watched the bot feed the baby with a neutral look on his face but he knew, he could almost see the slight strain in his facial plates. Hound was fighting an internal battle to rap himself around the baby and not look back but the presents of the Lord High Protector seemed to give Hound a reason to keep fighting and not give in to that simple solution and settle that spark bond deeper than it was. The boy continued to keep close quarters to the other bot under the guise to help with the baby but to also make sure a disastrous bonding rather than a glorious homecoming didn't await the current Allspark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devastator was a lumbering creature that continued to suck up everything in its path as the twins stayed under it as it crossed the construction site. The twins were on the radio again. _**Hello all Autobots! We need some help over here! And you know how much I love calling for help… **_Sunstreaker snarked.

_**Where the hell all ya at? **_Sideswipe yelled.

_**Bluestreak and Prowl on our way. Observe and do not engage a second time until we rendezvous with you. Prowl out**_ came over the comm system in a succinct calm voice.

"Well then," Sunstreaker huffed at his brother.

"At least there sending someone," Sideswipe shrugged.

"Did it have to be Prowl?" he asked keeping pace with the beast above them paying them no heed now.

"I'm sure he's thrilled to Sunshine," Sideswipe got a glare in return. They fell into silence as they waited for their back up to find them. It wasn't a few minutes later when the combiner team was moving up and out of the construction pit that they had been digging and building in when Prowl and Bluestreak came around the corner. They drove over to the twins and jumped into their bipedal forms and watched the massive creature continue to trudge toward Megatron as he beckoned it with his voice and hand. IT was headed toward the pyramid.

"Report," Prowl ordered.

"There is no way we can stop it," Sunstreaker said. "I did some damage to its one optic and half of its face when it tried to suck me in but it didn't stop. It's like it doesn't even feel anything."

"Its not uncommon for a combiner team to have been forced into the gestalt form and that means that when the combine the become the beast all of them not just one. It's processing power is diminished as all the minds fight each other and to try and run at the same time. It's as smart as a beast of burden here on this planet. They must be all concentrate on the one objective given or it becomes confused and the goal is then not accomplished. Seeing as how Megatron is its master I would think it wouldn't want to fail given the alternatives. I'm sure he wouldn't be happy and considering its moving toward the pyramids its probably going to pull it down around our audio sensors. But why Megatron would want that I…"

"BLUESTREAK," they all said.

"Silencing my vocal capacitor now…" was his answer.

"Now," Prowl stated officially, "There is no way to detour it form its course. It has too much to lose if it doesn't complete its mission. The nerve impulse from its circuits that carry pain are not registering properly so trying to make it slow or disable it by sending it into stasis is not an option. Plus our onboard weapons have little effect on it. We will not be able to do enough damage to it to stop it from destroying the pyramid." Prowl took a moment to look at Devastator using its shovels attached to chains as grappling hooks to hoist its self up the side of the slope. He shook his head.

"Anything we throw at it it's gonna know is coming form a heat signature of our weapons any way how are we gonna take it out if our weapons can't do enough damage or Megatron can counter any larger ammunition from hurting it before it hits home," Sideswipe asked. Prowl was processing all their options in the wake of this dilemma. However someone was listening in on their conversation and against the medics orders was driving full speed across the sand toward them.

By now Devastator was digging its claws into the top of the only seven wonders of the ancient world that was still standing today. IT was digging at the top of the pyramid pulling off tons of stones in seconds that had taken many ancient humans to erect long ago. IT was a loss of history and a devastating deprivation of future generations. Hurrying to the site of destruction of the old world land mark the small white and green car pulled up next to the talking four mechs changing into his root mode. "I told you to…" Prowl started to reprimand.

"I know I know but I knew what you'd be facing and I have something that might work…"

"If it doesn't blow us up," Sunstreaker sneered.

"Shut up sunny," he elbowed his twin.

"Hurry Wheeljack we haven't much time then," Prowl snapped irritated he hadn't followed orders. But Wheeljack had a knack for not doing what he was told to the advantage of the good guys MOST of the time.

"Listen I know anything coming in low and hot Megatron will intercept or the damage it will inflict won't do enough harm to stop it. So what I have is not hot at all but just this," he held out a nine foot round metal rod in his two hands the circumference only a foot wide.

"How in Primus," Sunny started but Sides held up a hand and nodded for him to continue.

"Well this is not a normal projectile its just a piece of metal but when charged with electricity and within a magnetic field it will accelerate beyond mach 10 and run right through the slagger. IT will cause so much damage it won't be able to stay together." He also pulled another one from his leg armor. "And I brought two!" Prowl nodded.

"Good work Wheeljack they won't be expecting that at such a high velocity with no heat signature to lock on to. It's our only viable plan." All the others nodded at Prowl.

"Ok let's do this thing its redecorating that pyramid that's pretty special to the squishies into something unrecognizable."

"Right," was Wheeljack's answer to Sideswipe. Wheeljack thankful that they had escape the scrutiny of Megatron and the creature digging into the ancient monument as he riffled through his subspace pockets and armor for the pieces to put together the rod launcher. He had Prowl hold two pieces of large metal as he welded them together quickly and attaching the magnets on top and bottom and the electric wires running through it. In two minutes he had it assembled. They turned toward the pyramid behind them.

Devastator had made mince meat of the top layers of the pyramid. More stones tumbled down the sides as an alien artifact to this world but familiarly cybertronian looking came into view. The tops were pointed toward the sky and it looked formidable. IT had uncovered at least a third of it from the top and the idea was for the massive gestalt to completely obliterate the outer covering to allow Megatron and probably the fallen access to that machine. They didn't know what it did yet but they didn't want them to have it if they wanted it.

Warming up the gun they carefully calibrated the trajectory toward the creature digging into the structure. They know this would probably be their only shot before they would be discovered and wanted to make it count. Megatron was so sure he would win he was basically ignoring any other actions being taken against him. This would prove to be fatal. Suddenly the weapon hummed and let out a high pitched whine sent the two projectiles hurtling toward Devastator. One hit him right through the upper chest into his left arm and the other lower in his abdomen area taking out vital cables. The beast roared in pain as it separated in to three pieces. IT could no longer support the function of the massive weight and the minds connected into one short-circuited and the giant mech's eyes went offline as it tumbled down the side of the structure into its pieces hitting the desert floor hard enough to shake it. The twins, Prowl, Bluestreak and Wheeljack set upon what pieces were left and moving to make sure the several sparks that made the combiner team were snuffed out for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was suddenly alone running for his life cut off from the others by the enemy fire. He knew they were safe but the sharp focus of the worry of the others kept him on his toes. He wanted to run back toward them but he was also the only one who could bring back Optimus. He came to another dilapidated house that had large parts of walls missing but made decent cover for looking out toward the pillars in the direction of the Autobots and soldiers. As he looked through the smoke and devastation he saw that Arcee and Ironhide had been coming his direction and were finally in yelling distance. "I spotted Sam," Arcee called to Ironhide.

"SAM!" he called over to the human in his bipedal form.

"Ironhide," he called back.

Arcee raced toward him beating the black bot there. She looked at him and gave him directions quickly, "Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." IT was then the wall was rocked with a blast that hit Arcee full force. An arm and part of her upper chest were gone when Sam moved out from behind the wall. The girls scream he heard as she went down he knew he'd never forget. He knew though she wasn't critical yet if they could get her back to Ratchet and behind enemy lines. There were ten soldiers, and Ironhide against two Decepticons one larger than even Optimus.

Over his shoulders Ironhide bellowed, "Sam, get to the pillars." Sam looked at him and then to Arcee.

"You take her back. She won't survive out here much longer."

"Neither will you MOVE." Sam hesitated again. "I wont leave her now MOVE!" With the confirmation he turned and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The army, navy and air force came to the aid of the lone band of marines in a large force. Tanks were launched onto the beaches and planes sent into the air and sent at least one hundred men toward the battle. Finally the Calvary had come. Under the cover of a tank General Lennox and a British soldier were talking. Having got a visual on Sam, they knew he'd be coming soon. They put their plan into action and moved toward the pillars through which they knew the boy would be running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam still alone ran toward the four pillars that loomed in the distance like a goal post on the end of a football field. That was where they said to go and he was running for all he was worth. He could feel the other bonded coming around other side of the fight but they couldn't get to him. They were separated by at least 20 Decepticons. Although the bonded were now headed in a parallel path to him he knew they were headed towards their leader too. They'd be there to help him revive Optimus but he just had to get to Matrix or what was left of it to the Prime.

Suddenly a mech rolled half in his way and he headed around it. The mech was damaged from the fire fight and it clutched its chest groaning unworldly sounds. He was still able to curve his path back toward the pillars even as an explosion found its way behind him. Dirt was flying everywhere and everything hurt. He'd been running for miles but his protesting body was paid no heed.

Four Decepticons were in the ruins that had once housed the giant pillars he'd run through however they were all engaged by other Autobots. Redalert, Firestar, Trailblazer, and Brawn were actively shooting at the mechs covering each other but keeping the mechs from noticing Sam as well as they could. One was close to Sam's path a large black mech that towered over Brawn. But Brawn was not to be underestimated. He charged the mech diving for his waist shooting as he went. The momentum took them into a pillar out of Sam's direct path and the shots followed his view up the mech's chest and up into his central processing unit. There was a flash of optics and then everything went dark. Sam managed to run by the Decepticons limp arm and circle in front of it.

But as he came down the center of the walkway Megatron had caught sight of him. He began to give chase but Sam hadn't seen him yet. He was still running. Running to save the world. Running to save himself. Just running. He was headed toward his finish line to where he could feel his bonded pulling him with their care and worry. Megatron got two steps closer eating up the ground between them but having dispatched or disabled their two cons Trailblazer and Brawn got in two shots on the other sides Leader sending him back and into a pillar his gun aimed up and away from the by which had been their intent. He was out matched for the time being. But he would best them and continue after his prize.

Sam rounded a corner that was not far from where several of the Autobots with the armed forces to back them up were making their stand. Many houses only had one wall standing that was toward the oncoming borage. Cliffjumper was as usual in the front lines trying to pick of as many Decepticons as he could with fervor. He detected Sam before the others and shouted back to everyone as Sam waved at him. "SAM!" he called to the boy then turned back with his gun still raised, "I spotted Sam!" but the last sound was cut short by a blast hitting his arm causing him to duck behind the crumbling two story wall for cover again.

The Decepticons were attacking with more power now making a play for the boy that was their target. They knew he had the matrix and they would get it one way of the other. As cover fire continued to erupt behind Sam the whole of his path had lit up with several mortar shells that were launched in succession to detour his followers. However the dust settling behind them three fired missiles barley flew over his head causing him to duck and put himself onto the ground to keep from getting hit by the blast or shrapnel. Lennox saw the boy through the haze hit the ground even as some of his men were hit by the oncoming fire. Lennox yelled to the tanks, "Come on!"

A young man who had contact with all the other units called over the radio, "2 2, cover fire for the civilian at twelve o'clock." And with that the tanks were firing on the cons as two more Autobots joined the tanks to help. Windcharger and Inferno were laying down thick fire so Will could get to part of their Allspark. The others had come around another way which hadn't been as thick with Decepticon and explosions. They were waiting.

Lennox leaned in low in the thick dusty air and ran forward followed by Epps and three other men the small band of five were making their way toward Sam who waved and yelled for their attention. Epps had a radio and was yelling to it "hold the air strike we're rescuing civilians." Sam ducked low again not know where to go now but could see Lennox getting closer. All around him his men had fanned out and were firing over his head and around his body as he made his way over to Sam. He scrambled to a small hill of sand that had a bush branching out of the sand trying to escape the firefight that Lennox had come forward to rescue him from. The General ran forward with his small crew and they set up within two spots on either side of the columns. Will with three of his men to the right and two on the left. Tanks fired continuing their barrage of the large mechs that were now baring down on the small group. Two were most prominent, a large spiky looking fighter that was reaching the groups position and was taken out by one well paced sabot round to the chest. Megatron was also coming up toward Lennox's band. He shot the sniper as he got one shot off form the roof and fell to the ground to the side of the building. But the sniper's rifle had hit him in the same shoulder that Trailblazer had landed his hit and sent him backward grabbing on to the pillar for support but it backfired on him and the pillar went with him. He rolled out of the way but his chance to shoot at Sam had been ruined again.

Two more Decepticons took Megatrons and the other soldiers place and again with tank back up shot one in the chest armor sending it back disabling it if not killing it as the last of the pillars came down on its head. Lennox knew they wouldn't follow now and yelled at his men to follow him. Ten feet away behind a low wall with a corner that used to be a home he waved at Sam to come to him. "Come here NOW!" and the boy obeyed. They all sat behind the wall with their backs to it accept the three soldiers who were keeping an eye out around them. The fight had been deadly and he was loosing men he'd known and trusted. He was angry and adrenilin moved through his veins making his next sentence come out meaner and more demanding than he had meant it to be. "Oh look who showed up. You better have a good reason for us to be here."

Sam just looked around trying to find his bonded and where the Prime was. The battle had ceased to exit to him only his goal was in his higher processing abilities. The only other was to keep from getting blown up. "Where's Optimus?" was his reply.

Will pointed. "He's right over there across the courtyard!" still brusk and hard.

He saw his large foot out form under the covering as bright and vividly blue and red as ever. The surge of urgency welled up in him. HE was so close. "I gotta get to him right now!"

"NO we gotta air strike coming," to Lennox that had been his final word.

"NO I got to get to him right now!" Sam demanded.

The ground started to rumble beneath them and they knew there was Decepticon honing in on their position. The tanks kept firing but he moved himself, Sam and Epps to the corner behind as much cover as the bricks would allow cover for them. "Come on back back back back," he whispered. Sam knew it was too late to run now so he stayed in the relative safety of the small shelter. The growling could be heard above and just behind them as it seemed to curse in Cybertronian. The Decepticon quickly shielded himself and then turned upside down right over their heads and shot. It didn't see them but the concussion blast could be felt in their bones and it made the human bonded's heart skip a beat.

Suddenly Jetfire was there flying low and swerving like a drunk pilot and transformed mid air just to crash through some more precious ruins and into the desert sand with a roll. He shouted as he was incoming, "Stick the landing….. WOAH!" but the momentum had him up on his feet. IN almost a hobbling run he ran toward the place the human he had helped earlier he used his "cane" to literally cut the other black and white mech in half with one swipe. He called again as though narrating his achievements, "Behold the power of JETFIRE!" The half of the cybertronian on the ground in the larger jets shadow crawled toward where he could feel the resonation of the Allspark's power being so close. But as it clambered over the wall with just the top half of its body Jetfire brought large ped down on its head hovering over the human he knew. "Let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!" he bellowed at the struggling figure finally putting it out of its misery with the firm pressure onto his cranial unit.

The earth started to shake as the old now Autobot dispatched his foe. This feeling Lennox had felt before he knew what was coming and before he could say anything the sand was flying everywhere as Scorpnock came bursting forth from the ground. IT felt like an earthquake that suddenly stopped once he was airborne. The Decepticon scorpion hit low and hard under the massive Autobots swing and took out his right side leaving a gaping wound dripping energon and leaving him weakened. Pulling the small beast form his chassis and swinging it around it hit the small fort in a storm they had found right above their heads. He was grunting and groaning form pain and exertion trying to get the pit spawned thing's claws from his delicate inner workings. The damage was severe her knew but the yell of the humans below him gave him an extra boost of strength to dislodge him but not with out sacrificing the critical parts the scorpion had been holding on to tenaciously. Once dislodged, Jetfire fell to the left laying on his side. The insecticon made another move to engage him but with a fist to the head the dread of the desert had been killed. The only comment he said then was, "I'm to old for this scrap."

The General knew that the air strike was coming it was being broadcast on the radio. "Now were gonna move toward the beach on my signal alright? You stick with me you stay on my ass!"

Epps then captured his attention as he commented, "I hope these guys have good aim."

"Whys is that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke." The orange smoke was lazily making its way through the air low and around the small shelter they had. Epps was completely calm as he was talking to his commander.

Will looks to his right again, "you mean that orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best toss ok?" they both seem nonplused at least not yet. They waited for a sign an signal to run like hell because there was incoming and a lot of it. They sure as hell didn't want to fall victim to friendly fire after everything they had work for. HE gave Epps an exasperated look right before the signal came over the radio.

Everyone shouted, "RUN!" and they did. The whole small squad running with Sam to make this insane adventure and fairytale have a happy ending after everything. The large black jets reigned down a cacophony of sabot rounds hitting many of the Decepticons. Unfortunately the blasts were directly behind the running men and they had so far out maneuvered the blasts mostly landing way behind them. From behind them their emerged a large hulking mass which most thought was Megatron at first but it was Ironhide carrying Arcee over his shoulder followed by what was of his contingent. Arcee was badly wounded but he was sporting a good sized fire rimmed hole where his spark casing lied.

The last plain to fly over let loose more bombs that littered the ground sending almost the entire courtyard and the pillared ruins of pin smoke and fire and sand. IT was so close to the running pack of men that it forced Sam to deviate slightly form Lennox. HE was close and he KNEW he could make it to him. IT was like a siren calling to him. His bonded luring him to the spot he needed to be to give the precious life back to their father figure. Sam didn't realized how much of a detour he had made for the generals team though as he went almost the complete opposite. Out of the thick air not twenty feet behind him Megatron made another appearance now with his quarry in sight and alone with no back up because the bombs had even made the armed forces and the engaged Autobots dodge fore cover he yelled one word at the boy, "DIE!" and shot his plasma gun.

It hit him and the ground he had been occupying sending him flying. The world burst into bright lights and pain. There was so much pain and his body just began to shut down unabe to process the links overload as they saw him launched through the air and the overwhelming agony he was in so everything suddenly went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a peaceful place with no pain but he didn't think it was heaven as he looked up and saw the light in a hazy fog seeming to flash on and off as though a fan was in front of it. It was a very bright difuse light. He saw that there was still lots of sand and he couldn't really must the energy to grumble about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside his body there were three bonded who came to his side under the cover fire of the tanks and other Autobots. Megatron took some nasty hits and heavy fire as he tried to get to the prone boy. Mikaela was the first one to get to him yelling his name. They felt their link fading like a candle burning down and sputtering threatening to go out and never be lit again. Mikaela gripped her chest as though to keep in her heart behind her rib cage and the two Autobots surrounding them on the two side bend forward clutching their at their sparks. The link bent and pulled and as his heart stopped the bond was shattered into a million pieces that set to work sheering the others from the inside out. Mikaela sputterd her breath catching there was no more Sam there for no more life her precarious links to Jazz and Bumblebee began to sag as if loosing its ability to reach the others. IT fell short of connecting with them but only just and as it fell short she slumped forward over Sam into darkness and her heart stilled.

Jazz let out a pained cry and his pointed appendages dug into his chest the pain was all consuming the bonds they share were coming unraveled and Jazz's was no different once the anchor had gone the rest were doomed to follow. The silver Autobot reared his head back and tore at his chest but there was no relieving the pain. There was only blackness on the ends of two bonds and the bond between Bumblebee and himself became thinner and thinner until it just ceased to be. Jazzes last vocal process was calling Mikaela's name. Bumblebee had felt the last visages of the bonds from Jazz simply thin and then cut him off. He looked around once as if trying to remember something important. The gun's firing and the explosions around them made no difference he didn't even notice them. HE simple slumped to his knees the darkness the only thing inside his spark consumed him pulling him into the void that the others had decended into.

Quickly the meds moved in both cybertronian and human trying to revive the Bonded quartet. Ratchet quickly opened their chest panels to find nothing there, not a flicker not a sign that there had ever been life there. The humans medics were shocking Sam and Mikaela several times with increasing voltage but it was no use after three times the pulled away shaking their heads sadly. There were others to see to these to them were just a few more casualties in the horrible secret war. They were wrong though so very wrong. Jolt was on Jazz and Ratchet on Bumblebee. "Dear Primus, their gone…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BTW I Know I'm evil so read and review will write again soon!


	90. destiny

Sorry about the last chapter it got outta hand I didn't want to end it there but it was REALLY late. Anyway enjoy. So see a quick update to make up for my cliffy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was all by himself in the mists of the in-between place. He felt as if he was waiting for something in the blinking light. He felt as only part of a whole like he was missing pieces of himself but that didn't make any sense since his body was all there. Others were on their way to find him and more still to remind him of who he was. Beside Sam appeared a beautiful woman with long dark hair that brought the name Mikaela with her. He smiled and lazily put his hand out as if they had all the time in the world. She too languidly reached for him and their hands joined. A bright silver materialized on the other side of Mikaela that was associated with a name they both recalled as Jazz. The smiled at him and he knelt to them putting a hand on the back of the two teens. Shortly after with in seconds another mech roughly the same size but bright yellow coalesced into existence on Sam's left. He knelt mirroring the other Cybertronian as he laid his palm across the backs of the two touching the backs of the silver fingers. The other three smiled at the yellow being that called to mind the name Bumblebee. Then all four were whole again.

The air around them shifted and they felt the presence of others larger than Optimus and Megatron both but they were unafraid. As the Primes came fourth the leader of the group held out his hands in a gesture of peace and they were the first things to come out of the mist surrounding the shadowy place that was tall red cliffs that looked like they'd been shaped by water. Sam finally asked the question that it seemed they all wondered. "Are we dead?" he asked the form walking towards them. It was joined then by others that surrounded them however they didn't feel trapped. They looked oddly like the Fallen, similar in shape and size but they gave off only loving, peaceful, but powerful energy. Sam's question was gentle pushed aside. "Mikaela and Sam we have been watching you for a long, long time. And you two mechs who have been guided by the Allspark and blessed by Primus although you were unaware it lead you to this moment. You are our children and in you our race lives on. This both blessing and curse you all carry willingly and for that we are grateful. The Allspark had to change and we knew it would choose you."

"But Sam you are the source and the anchor for your bonded. You have fought for Optimus the last decent with courage and with sacrifice. We sent you the visions to try and prepare you for the breaking and what lay ahead but organic minds are not as easy to impart the future to. You have the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of leadership is not found, it is earned. And you and your bonded have sacrificed much to come to this point. You must now return to Optimus and merge the Matrix of Leadership with his spark. You must all do this together like you have used your powers before. Even though Mikaela is not with child this can bring a prime back. This is and always has been your destiny as the Allspark and even before." And with that the light that had been fluttering grew slowly and then blinding sending the bonded four falling backward into thin air and then their bodies with a shuttering flop.

It had been less than a minute since the Doctors had pronounced them all extinguished and everything a loss. The battle continued even though they had driven Megatron off he figured he'd done what he came to do and retreated in his tank form then bounded into the sky with his Cybertronian jet form. The Autobots were drawing fire from the medics attending to their wounded not knowing yet they had passed on into the well of all sparks.

They were completely still no activity in their chests with their panels open leaving their spark casings vulnerable to the elements and whatever else. They had shocked Sam and Mikaela at least four times each and there had been no response. Ratchet and Jolt could hear no heart beat or breathing. They are stripped of their Prime and then their Allspark and Matrix of Leadership. All was truly lost.

As the CMO reached to close Jazz's empty chest again after such a short time a flicker of something caught his eye. That was the only warning before the brilliant blue light of two exposed sparks exploded in being in the chests of the two bonded Autobots. Then shaking but conscious and breathing Sam and Mikaela that had laid beside each other in death now clung to the other as the sudden stop when they hit the desert floor from wherever they had been sent them reeling. Quickly Jolt and Ratchet scrambled back to the mechs closing their spark casings after being thrown backward from them. They only had a few seconds before they rolled over to meet in the middle and look down and reach for both children between them. They all stopped trembling once they had contact with all four and the bond flowed through them like liquid fire but soothing as a mother's touch.

The bonded four looked about only about 30 seconds after they awoke pushing off the medics and standing in unison. In his hand Sam found the artifact that had haunted their dreams for months on end that had before turned to the silver dust but was now whole again. It was glowing, and alive. It felt like holding raw power and voltage that didn't seek to ground itself. Sam's hand tingled as he brought it to his chest and began limping to Optimus. He didn't have to walk but two steps because both children were scooped up by their bonded Autobots and carried toward the Prime. As they saw him from above his eyes dark and his spark extinguished Mikaela cried out even knowing they were about to bring him back. Sam didn't waist any time he pulled himself up and with a cry of determination and pain he stabbed it into the middle of his spark chamber know it would be reignited. It took a full second for the power to travel all the way to through his body and the whole world stopped for a half a beat as the optics of the last Prime flared a brilliant blue and his spark was rekindled in his chest. Everyone seemed to finally breathe.

With a shutter and two sputtering of cleansing intakes of air the Optimus rolled to one side as the two bonded Autobots took their respective charges and he sat up. Looking at the four from his seated position he could feel the love radiating off of them. And they both were put in range of his face and allowed a hug. "You returned for me," he said in his deep baritone voice that shook their very bones with his power. It was like hearing the Matrix talk. His voice felt the same. They then gave him some room to get to his feet.

Jetfire who was still in the heat of battle turned his head over to toward the glowing light that seemed to radiate from the area. He caught the sight of Optimus alive and getting to his feet albeit slowly but Alive! "A living Prime, I don't believe it!" he was awed and humbled by the presence.

Prime managed to get almost to his full height when there was a ripple through the air from the direction of the Pyramid. The world around them had been pushed and pulled quickly without moving anyone or anything but the power of the Allspark knew that trick. It was the Fallen. But he was pouncing out of thin air and onto the ground. The shockwave of his returning to normal space shot out and away in all directions. He was there and gone again. The rippling sensations came again as he appeared in the midst of a human contingent and knocked them all to the ground waving his staff above their heads. He then pulled it back and made a stab toward the bonded quartet, the Allspark. He disappeared and appeared one more time pouncing atop Optimus's chest as he hadn't had the chance to right himself yet after being thrown. He pulled the Matrix from the other Prime's chest with out even touching it and grabbed it from the air in front of him. Stomping the prone Autobot leader once more he was spirited off again from one place to another teleporting himself to the top of the pyramid.

Without the extra boost of the Matrix Optimus Prime was low on power and he struggled to get up. "Get up Prime," Ironhide encouraged sternly.

"Prime, he's going to the machine," Sam called to him but he continued to be unable to get to his feet. Jetfire had come closer after The Fallen had attacked.

"Oh no," was Jetfire's utterance as he looked on. He looked as if he wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

"Please you gotta stop him get up!" Sam began again trying to spur the Autobot father figure into motion but he looked tired and weak all the sudden with the power drain. For a moment the bonded four feared he might not stay online.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The top now lay on the ground below the pyramid exposing the machine that had spires pointing into the sky. He landed with a soft thud and was met by Megatron who greeted him, "Fallen my master."

"My brothers could not stop me from this," he growled back. He floated the Matrix the key to his machine mid air and then moved into the machine that readily accepted the piece of Cybertronian technology and assimilated it. There was a hum as it started to run after so many millennia.

Megatron behind him looked on as the hum increased to a squeal then a whine that rose in pitch an volume. "YES!" he said as he gripped one clawed hand in to a fist feeling the victory as the Sun killing device came to life.

"NOW I claim your Sun," The Fallen proclaimed as he spread his arms to the sky. The motion encompassed the whole star that warmed earth and everything in the solar system. He felt he had won.

With the engine inside the large contraption the army jumped into high gear with Epps' signal over the radio "Target top of Pyramid." The rocket launchers sent round after round into the top of the pyramid. The two at the top dodge them all and none of them hit the machine.

Megatron reported to the other, "in moments we'll be at firing strength." Tired of the humans' interference, The Fallen turned toward his audience. He raised his rod and brought all of the tanks and the men who had been in close range shooting and pulled them up to the top of the pyramid. They floated in a circular pattern just levitated high in the air held up by only the telekinetic powers of the awesome Fallen Prime. With a flip of his hand down they all just fell like stones onto the pyramid blocks and down the slanted sides. Men, machines, and metal tumbled end over end crumbling more of the outside of the Great Pyramid. The sounds of the crunching and thunking did not encourage any hope for the victims in the tanks.

Jetfire looked on as the carnage was added upon. More humans were dying and the Prime was still weakened. He had come to a conclusion. "I've never done a thing worth doing until now," he said his voice capacitor breathy and struggling. The Energon was making a pull at his feet and bleeding into the sand. "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you have never known." For a moment he didn't know how this he could do so with the mech still alive. Optimus wasn't going to take him apart while he still functioned. And with one hand that looked like he was accenting his speech with he reached into his chest and took hold of his life force and said on his dying intake, "Fulfill your destiny." And with that he ripped out his own spark. Falling to the ground his hand falling limp the blue orb sat still glowing even under the Sun.

The bonded four were close as the when the reformed Decepticon now a true Autobot through and through pulled his life from his spark casing. Sam walked up it with speed but when he put his hands on it was warm and whispered of his dying thoughts that he had helped not only the prime but the Allspark and it was enough for him. Bumblebee picked him and the bright ball up with the boy's hands still on it. Jazz joined him putting his hand on the yellow camero's back and slipped Mikaela into Bumblebee's palm around the glowing sphere. The bonded Allspark quickly walked to the Prime who was still on his knees partially upright. With a mighty heave they pushed the spark to merge with Optimus' to give him access to all that Jetfire had to offer.

Once clear Jolt ran toward him with the signal from Ratchet. "Jolt! Electrify!" And his whips struck out toward their leader giving the dual sparks the energy boost they needed to settle together. What was left over would return to the Well of Sparks. And it was with this bolt of electricity that the parts from Jetfire's lifeless chassis flew toward the now renewed Prime and interlocked with his armor as though it was made that way. Nothing was left on the bare protoform of Jetfire but that is what he wanted. He would help the Prime win.

Optimus Prime pulled himself to a standing position while all the parts settled and he stretched his new wings and armament. Looking to the sky he shouted, "Let's roll," and took to the sky with a burst of his thrusters. In a spiral he flew towards the pyramid top and the armed forces followed him in a fast run trying to make sure he had back up if needed. The air force was called in to strike from the skies to give them an edge on the telepathy however they were easily dispatched with The Fallen bringing up dozens of the block that had once made up the top of the pyramid. Free floating in a similar fashion to the levitated tanks the stones were tilted and moved to intercept the planes before they could get close enough to fire on the Decepticons.

The blocks could not keep Optimus from getting his prize. He flew in around the heavy stones and collided at top speed into the other Prime, the one who had forced the others to give their lives to protect the Matrix. He barreled into him knocking him from his perch atop his ivory tower and mid fall he turned and blasted the machine from existence destroying it beyond salvation. Megatron saw the shot coming and jumped free of the top also. All three metal beings tumbled down the slanted side along with the falling rocks that The Fallen had used to defeat the fighter jets.

As they fell they collided with each other and became locked in a struggle against the other and rolled off the angle of the pyramid onto the pillars that once held the sacred worship places of the ancient Egyptians. The pillars were massive and held their weight and they rolled over them across the tops that were still interconnected. Finally rolling off the top of the still whole columns they rolled into a small opening in the old temple that was surrounded on all sides by archaic walls. Getting to their feet the Decepticon Prime bellowed to Optimus, "Die like your brothers." But he didn't get to say anything else as the red and blue semi blasted him in the chest knocking him back into a thicker wall backing him into a corner. Optimus was now taller and used his height to grab at the Fallen's head.

"They were your brothers too," Optimus rumbled out. He was outraged. The wrath that he poured into this fight was one born of betrayal of the dynasty and their brothers. The Autobot leader did not often fight with as much fervor but today he was all Prime and no mercy. To accentuate his point and anger he shoved his fist into The Fallen's head and ran it into the other side of the wall. But The Fallen had not been alone atop the pyramid.

The Decepticon Prime got the upper hand again punching Optimus back through the large door way and Megatron brought the pain from above with a downward stroke. Instead of falling under the blow the semi fired his afterburners taking both of them flying parallel to the ground only ten feet above it across the old temples court yard and into another wall. The wall stripped Megatron off his one side but he took the Fallen with him. Rolling out of the collision he met The Fallen's chief disciple as he continued in the backward summersault to his feet. Finding his stance Megatron slashed across his chest with his large sword, the same one that had run him through in the forest. Megatron got one more shot to the same area which didn't do any damage like when his energon sword bounced off Optimus' new armor. The Autobot Prime pushed himself into Megatron locking them in a power struggle.

The leader of the Decepticon stabbed towards his rival again and Optimus dodge it grabbing a hold of the arm with the gun on it. With a savage twist breaking struts and cables the semi turned the gun on its owner and shot him in the face. Half of the Decepticon face was now missing and with a yowl of pain he struck out with his working left arm at Optimus. Pushing the stab to the side and drawing out his own Energon sword he sheared the other limb off in one smooth move. Turning his thrusters over his back in the direction of Megatron with a short but powerful blast he sent him flying. Breaking through the wall the leader of the Decepticons dripping fluids he screamed for his second in command, "Starscream."

XXXX

Behind where he shot Megatron to The Fallen regained his footing and began to throw stones at Optimus. He easily deflected and smashed both projectiles with hid forearms. Distracting the Fallen with his minigun he took a few pot shots and slid then thrust his Energon sword toward his opponents face and slid it almost home but the other turned his face and got it sliced in half on just the right side. Angered the Decepticon Prime rose up from the blow grabbing the sword arm with both hands and pushing his shoulder into injuring the elbow joint. He then grabbed Optimus pushing his face away and pulling on his large thrusters on his back trying to rip the armor from him and succeeded in tearing one away form his body and whipping him with it across the face. Attempting to pull his staff into the fight though, turned out to be his undoing.

Optimus and The Fallen struggled for possession of the staff but the Autobot yanked it from his grip and turned with it in his hands and ran him through with it in the upper left chest and shoulder joint area above his spark casing. "You picked the wrong planet," Optimus Prime bellowed. The semi followed through with the strike by pushing him down against the wall and bending the staff both ways toward him in two halves still connect within the chest of the other Prime. Tearing it upwards the staff broke in two pieces shredding all the small moving plates on his face as he told him "Give me your face!" Bare optics looked out onto the barren sand landscape as Optimus bared down on him shoving him into the large open doorway between two thick many layered stone walls. Holding his throat with one hand on the back of his neck he reared his other fist back and punched it into the Fallen's back and clear through the front grasping the blue gleaming ball and crushed it in the palm of his hand without a second thought. The last thing the Fallen heard was Optimus Primes voice telling him, "I rise, You fall."

From the safety of the alcove where the now only Prime had blasted him too he stood in the space between two large walls and watched as he snuffed out the spark of his Master. Grasping both sides of the hallway in shock Megatron almost whispered, "No…"

Starscream behind him had a plan now too to get the Hades out of here before Prime turned his wrath upon them. "Not to call you a coward Master, but sometimes cowards do survive.

Megatron promised under his vocalizer in Optimus's direction "this isn't over…" Then took to the skies behind Starscream.

All was suddenly quiet as the two flew of in the distance and there was no more blasts or rumbling of the earth as two titans battled in the shadow of the decimated pyramid. And they all watched in tense silence to see who would come out of the battle in one piece still functioning. Then their beloved father figure rose against the background of devastation letting the new armoring drop like dead weight. He stood triumphant in the glow of the late afternoon sun that still shone golden over them because he had saved them all.

The bonded four were still in shock after their resurrection Ratchet hadn't let them out of his sight range for fear they would parish again. There were scars now on the inside of the bonds that had been stretched and shorn and thinned by the breaking of the bonds but the resolidified links to the bonded four were strong and more tenaciously hanging on to all the others. The two bonded Autobots sat side by side resting Jazz hummed a soft song the they could all feel vibrate through their bonds and bodies through is metal one. In the joining of their two hands Mikaela and Sam rested almost in a trance like state as they rocked them as one. Bumblebee holding Jazz hand and rocking the two bonded humans he had laid his head on Jazz's shoulder and put his arm around his lower back and Jazz held the side of his head against him. Bumblebee let his sparkling hum sooth the agitated bonds and frazzled psyches of the humans. This was all so natural to them (except the being resurrected part) because it was part of them and part of their past and culture but the power and trauma and the pure physical demands the mission had taken from them had almost been to much.

They looked like two lovers in an embrace but everyone knew better. Ratchet scanned them nervously but let them be. The mechs needed some patching up and the humans needed medication and care but nothing would be allowed now not in this state. He could sense no pain in the humans and the power of the Allspark seemed to be seeping form every pipeline, plate and pour in the bonded four. Their readings were fluctuating still but the harmony was as it had never been before. The four frequencies that made them individuals and also the same soul were all in the same register. He knew this was probably brought on by trauma and as everyone began to celebrate the bonded four stayed where they were rocking and humming and singing just to themselves even though it could be heard by others. The haunting melody was pushing some of the less experienced humans back from them and sending chills up the mech's neural nets. But as the ever present worried caregiver Ratchet stayed. Chromia couldn't help them where they'd gone. So she dulled the link to stem the onslaught of pain and near numbness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a while for Optimus to walk back to his officers. The Prime had gathered the Matrix and put it next to his spark feeling the wisdom and knowledge of Jetfire assimilate into the artifact. He gathered Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe Wheeljack, and Bluestreak on the way back from the pyramid congratulating them on their victory against Devastator. They walked back with their spirits high and heard the cheering and elation from the humans that had come to help and most of the other Autobots. The bonded quartet was noticeably absent as Optimus met the thanks and praise as he returned to the spot where they'd made their stand against the Decepticon horde. He met Ratchet's worried gaze over almost every head but Ironhide's who caught it too as he flanked the bonded four on the opposite side of Ratchet. Optimus Prime politely but quickly moved through the throng of people and humans coming to see what had them worried. Between them behind all the bodies of mechs and femmes were the two huddled cuddling forms of his second in command and his sparkling. Between them he knew without seeing they held his other two sparklings.

The sound permeated the area with a feeling of unease and pain. It was agonizing to watch them especially as he circled them and came to stand in front of them. They paid him no heed until he knelt down to their level. They felt the pulse of his spark magnified by the awesome power of the Matrix and the persuasive presence drew them form their trance like state on the brink of shut down and break down. He addressed them now as children and brother instead of Allspark as he called to them, "Mikaela, Sam, Bumblebee, Jazz, my sparklings and my brother. You have fulfilled your role and done paramount what anyone could ask of the four of you. But my love, gratitude and spark are here for you. Finally Mikaela started to cry as she reached or him but instead of picking her up from their joined hands he pulled the mechs both close in a three way hug and let the kids touch the spot over his spark chamber assuring themselves that he was there and that it was over. They encompassed as much of his chest as they could with there meager arm length. Optimus felt it any way.

AS he held them the matrix seemed to be giving off a low power energy signal that the Allspark recognized. It slowly calmed the quartet and he saw the strain and tension seep from their facial plates and features. Ratchet hummed his approval and Chromia came back closer feeling them settle. "There we are now my pod, my spark is with you for you always." Sam nodded.

"Optimus can we go home?" he asked in such a small tired voice. "I want to see my baby girl and not feel like I'm about to hurl or fly apart at the seems. Optimus patted his head and nodded. Turning he waved to Lennox.

"My brother let us go home," he called to him. Lennox was already on the radio. They were sending in the helicopters to retrieve the many Autobots and humans alike to bring them HOME.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOT DONE YET. More to come now that the movie is over. Damn that took a lot of time an effort! IF YOU REVIEW I HAVE MORE TO WRITE ON IF YOU ASK ME QUESTIONS AND MAKE COMMENTS! Enjoy. Lady J


	91. Second Homecoming

Thank you again to my reviewers Laliaith and Veronica. Your reviews keep me motivated to write. I have written more this week than in many months! Thank you for renewing my drive to write. Your comments from both of you continue to give me ideas and your questions keep me in check with everyone. Here is for you the homecoming. Dedicated to SiriusBlackFan2 for her questions! Thanks R and R.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As much as Optimus wanted to stay with the bonded four and help pull them completely from their distressed state there was too much to be organized and to many things Optimus had to see to before he could join them for any great period of time. He made a promise to them to return once he was able, possibly on the way home. But as he pulled away unwillingly from his sparklings and brother he turned to the rest and with a quick comm told them all to leave the quartet alone. Under no circumstances did he want them bothered or agitated in anyway. The only one allowed near them were the core group that had made first contact with them all that time ago.

As he looked around he noticed another presence that was absent and he felt was still online but very dormant. He commed Ratchet _**Where is Elita?**_

Ratchet's answer wasn't instantaneous. Optimus would have turned white if he had been human but as a transformer a fan kicked on to counteract the rising heat from his now panicking systems. _**Calm down, she is alive just in stasis. When you went offline she almost did too.**_

Optimus visibly slumped in both relief and worry. She wasn't gone but she was still far from whole and functioning. The prime nodded and moved away toward the others to continue to orchestrate things that needed doing. He knew with him online it would strengthen her and it would take time.

They were going to take ships home back to the states however the needs of the bonded quartet and other injured became more urgent. IT would take them a week or more to get home by boat and they needed to get there ASAP. And while the four linked Allspark weren't necessarily in as a critical condition as others their mental and emotional states were far beyond even Chromia's ability to reach them. With the removal of the stabilizing force of the Matrix of Leadership from their immediate vicinity they receded back into their previous state. The low tones of the song Jazz vocalized was old far older than he himself. And the children in their joined hands were again laid beside each other eyes closed but not sleeping.

IT would be hours before the choppers got there to pick them up and the sun was setting on the desert landscape. Ratchet had four very needy patients that were not the bonded four and he could no longer stay by them. Arcee the most critical he had Prowl bring to him and laid her on top of a large parachute to keep the more sand from entering her delicate systems. As he worked he had stationed himself directly behind the linked beings engrossed in themselves. They were so close to his back he could almost feel the spark signatures through his own armor. Ironhide took up his vigil on their right keeping an eye on them.

Lennox came close to his Autobot one of the only two humans allowed near the bonded four. He looked on knowing what was happening and was saddened by it. He had tried his best to protect them and it hadn't been enough. However from what he was told after the data burst from Jazz it had to evolve this way. "Ironhide?" the man put his hand on the others ped.

"Yes, Will?" The black Autobot's voice rumbled.

"You in one piece?"

"Yes, nothing crucial. It looks worse than it is. My armor is thickest on my chest. Hurts like pit slag though." He allowed himself to wince in the General's presence. Lennox laughed a little.

"I can imagine."

Ironhide scanned his human. "You are predominantly uninjured?"

"Yeah," he said and then looked at the two sitting bots. "And them?"

Ironhide didn't know how to answer that he just shared a look with his human and rumbled a little in his chest. Will nodded understanding. HE then went to his other soldiers and oversaw their setting up camp. Even though the helicopters were coming they had injured they needed to treat as well as coldness from the desert night to protect against.

Epps who was as trusted as Lennox was running everything smoothly. The human had managed to escape the limelight and notice of the Decepticons. He preferred to stay behind the scenes and not seen or heard. He was invaluable as Will's right hand man and he managed to lead a semi normal life outside the base at times too. As he saw Will he smiled and gave him a salute as they met to continue the camps preparations.

Ratchet was tweaking Arcee's flow regulator when two other Autobots were brought to him. Powerglide had been shot from the sky when he had helped the bonded two Autobots get away from the seekers. Cliffjumper was also in a sorry state. He had slight spark casing damage but not enough to be urgent. He was next on the CMO's list as he frequently was. He was a smaller mech with a big mouth and even bigger ball bearings that didn't always work to his advantage but made him a fierce and loyal fighter. The fourth on his list was Prime.

As he worked to stabilize Arcee he frequently scanned the bonded four behind him. They hadn't moved in at least two hours. The helicopters were coming soon and he knew he'd have to do something for them on the way home or he'd have four more patients on his hands. Jolt had joined him when the other two Autobots had been brought to him and he was repairing Cliffjumper's inner workings. They worked in comfortable silence as they usually did with few directions form Ratchet. He had become a competent medic and assistant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually several large helicopters finally touched down on the outskirts of the makeshift camps. They knew more were coming but these large choppers were here to take the Autobots and wounded home. In the hours it took them to find their way to the desert camp the three Autobots were now in a healing recharge and Prime was up next but the prospect of going home had lead to a different problem: getting the bonded four in the plane.

IF you tried to remove the human from their care they would attack in the state they were in. But they responded to Prime and him alone with any type of lucidity and Ratchet was resolving himself to have to deal with him once they were state side. He was going to need Optimus's influence to get to the kids and to get the two Autobots in stasis.

After overseeing the loading of all his Autobots and the injured humans as well as Lennox, the flamed semi got a comm from Ratchet that he interpreted as his call to the tender mercies of their medic. However when he got there he knew what he needed. The bonded quartet was still in the same place he'd left them on the brink of exhaustion and shut down but unwilling to let the healing balm of recharge and sleep take over. Dieing had left them traumatized and afraid to let the darkness settling in over their forms and souls. Optimus knew that if he were near to reassure them they might be able to let down their guarded trance and energy levels long enough to attend to their injuries and physical needs.

With the tenderness of a father the large Prime stepped into the bonded quartets space again kneeling to their level. The call of his spark brought their eyes to him. "Come," was all he said in a soft rumble. The Matrix was talking again and the power and comfort flowed over them like a blanket to sooth their rattled processors and psyches. He smiled and put a hand out to each bonded Autobot both silver and yellow and they were pulled to their peds with a teen in each of their hands, Mikaela in Jazz's and Sam in Bumblebee's. Optimus stroked each human on their heads with a warm metal finger and then put a hand on the shoulders of the two mechs and walked with them into the large chopper. Back in the corner near the cockpit there was a large space set aside for the bonded four and their leader.

He led them gently and slowly they made their way there. All the father figure needed to do was sit down and they followed. Ratchet came over to them. After being prompted by Ratchet to do so Prime put his palms out face up to receive both children and the two Autobots put one in each hand without reservation or protest. Relieved of their immediate concerns the two mechs leaned into their leaders sides. Ratchet was able then to move in and connect to each putting them in stasis lock. The two humans came out of their daze in an eruption of movement when they felt the two go dormant and with twin cries of anger they stared at the CMO both sets of eyes blazing. But then Optimus's chest started to hum with that siren sound that had soothed sparklings for centuries and their little bodies sat and then laid in his hands against his chest. With a small pulse of his powerful spark the children were asleep. Ratchet let out a sigh.

"You do know they will not rest anywhere else correct?"

Optimus nodded. "What will you do now?"

"They are both in need of nourishment and medications," his CMO told him softly. And without preamble he reached out with small instruments and inserted IV lines and injected medications to keep them sedated and stable till they could get back to his med bay. "And you," he pointed a finger at his leader, "have not escaped either." He was well out of the way of disturbing the bonded four when Ratchet knelt at the Prime's knee junction and proceeded to open several panels. "You need and Energon transfer and that can't wait until we get these sparklings off of you." So with is quick snip of pain that his patient seemed to hiss to he entered the circulation lines with his instruments and gave him some much needed Energon.

"Slag Ratchet," he said quietly under his breath. Ironhide heard the unprimely curse and chuckled as he stood as a big black barrio between everyone else and the group in the corner.

"Youngling," Ratchet snapped back but in good humor. The banter was comforting. Prime grumbled but his spark wasn't in it. "Now go into recharge and let your repair systems take care of some of that internal damage. Nothing is critical so I'll let you be till we disembark and I am back in my own med bay." ON the massive shoulder hung two small bags of vital fluid slowly draining into the humans on his chest and he pushed them to his chest as he slumped his form into a semi reclining position and leaned into Jazz's chasis and put his other arm around Bumblebee. His hand rested over the children keeping them warm and safe. Ratchet then saw his optics go dark as he let his systems power down.

With a shake of his head he heaved himself to his feet and looked at Ironhide. "Want me to fix that now?" Ratchet asked him. HE wasn't anywhere near urgent but neither was going to go anywhere.

"IT can wait, Ratch. I'd rather stand here and make sure no one interferes." Ratchet nodded. He sat down to the side and decided to get a few moments of needed recharge for himself. HE knew it was going to be a grueling few days till he, Jolt and his human charge got everyone in working order again. SO with their large sentinel standing with his huge black arms crossed the flight continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light blue background to the place was comforting as it radiated a presence all bonded four knew. All four were there but in the place where they all became one. And the Matrix was there shining above them like the sun. But between the two mechs was a larger one just sitting in their company. The blue light came not only from the Matrix above but also the mech it seemed to beam on and around. They were one in the same. But the bonded liked his robot form better. Echoes of others ran through the blue place and they were all gentle. The previous leaders and rulers of Cybertron that had imparted their knowledge into the Matrix upon their deaths whispered to them but in hushed settling words. This magical calming place held them connected with Optimus in their one soul intersection and the murmurs of the past wrapped around them in a soft embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOURS EARLIER

Hound was getting ready to put the baby down for her nap. He rocked her slowly and gave her a bottle. Suddenly the baby began to wail. The sobs came from no where and onset was instantaneous. The feelings come from the little girl were a jumble that not even she knew what was wrong. In his holoform he tried changing her diaper, rocking, walking, music, and everything else but nothing slowed the crying jag. The level of distress was alarming and it took most of his concentration not to simply wrap his spark and bond around her to quell the upheaval. The walls he had been erecting against the tightening of the bond between him and the child were crumbling in the wake of the unrest. He was lost in her emotions raw and new. The last of his shields came down and he would put to right what was wrong.

Nothing made any sense but then Miles ran around the corner and yelled at Hound, "Give her to me NOW!" For one second he thought to disobey that command and run with the baby however his guardian protocols and the power of The Lord High Protector was too ingrained. Hound did so but slowly and painstakingly. Miles grabbed the baby the minute it was in reach. "The Allspark has sputtered and died, but the power hasn't transferred to her yet. She feels the break but nothing to fill it up." He rocked the baby shielding her from the green Autobots sight. Something in Miles called to him to not let the bonding take place there was something more powerful going on and they just had to hold out until… And then as suddenly as it had started the baby stopped. She was read faced and tear streaked but quiet. Miles finally let out his breath.

"They came back…" he said softly falling to his knees cradling the baby to his chest. The little girl had cried her self out and was in a restful slumber resting against his shoulder. He turned his eyes on the Autobot with a hard stare. "I felt you try and intensify the bond damn you…" Hound turned away from the Lord High Protector guilt awash in his spark as he was trying to hastily reconfigure the firewalls and walls between his and her link to come back form the bring of a full spark merge. IT would one day be that but not until the day she became the Allspark.

Hound knelt down with his head bowed. Miles was a human but he had an important title that was as apart of the Autobots as the title of Prime. "Forgive me," he said in a low voice. "The sparklings distress is mine as well. I didn't know what else I could do."

Miles pulled the baby to him as he mustered the strength to get up. "Yeah well you almost fragged up royally…" his anger was used up and he knew how intermingled the lives of bonded were. "But there isn't much you could have done this is and unknown. There is no guidebook for this… Just don't do it again there coming back. Don't frag up the Allspark or there will hell to pay." Miles finished with a stern note. Hound nodded to him.

"You're right Lord High Protector. I will not endanger the Allspark." Miles was satisfied. Hound put large hand next to the teen so that he could have his charge back. Miles looked at him.

"You're kidding right? Not right now Not on your spark! She'll sleep till they get back and I'll be the one to give her to her PARENTS! You need some time apart Hound. You're not to be admonished or punished but I do know right now is not a good time for you to have her. Go for a drive or somthin till they get back." And with that Miles turned around and left the room. Hound felt empty and guilty all at the same time seeing the child he'd had nonstop for days now leave his sight. He was then angry and ran his fist into the floor.

"Slag it! My Processor must be fragged." In a very human gesture he wiped a hand down his face and turned into his alt form and raced from the base to cool his temper and his loss. He wasn't seen for the next 10 hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At some point in time the blue hazy place turned grey and they Autobot leader had been removed from their presence. The bonded four floated in the grey together all touching but all still sleeping. The Matrix wasn't in immidate proximity but it was close enough and they were safe. Eventually a new feeling came over them and it was warm and soft and seemed to fluctuate in time to a beat. Mikaela was the first one to embrace it wrapping her arms around the pink color and feeling whole again more than she had in days. Slowly the pulse encompassed the male and spread to the mechs who wrapped themselves around the bundle in their sleep.

From far off though the bundle began to shift slightly and the warm feeling was accompanied by a fast heart beat. And the soft noises demanding attention worked through her sleepy brain. Mikaela came around feeling sluggish but safe and content with her arms around her daughter. She opened her eyes and smiled hugging the child even though it was fussing. Ratchet she could see through the entangled forms of their bonded Autobots was watching her intently. "Ratch," she whispered hoarsely. He nodded to her and handed her a small four ounce bottle to give the baby.

"She's been with you since we unloaded the four of you off the plane. She knew you the moment Miles brought her in. You won't be going anywhere for a few days so enjoy the bed rest and if you need anything for you or the others including the baby let us know and don't do anything foolish like get up." She nodded she didn't have the strength to hardly blink let alone get up.

Her husband slowly stirred next to her and opened his eyes as he looked down at the sight he'd been waiting to see for days. The little baby girl who looked so much like her mother except she had her daddies wild brown hair and grin. Slowly two bright blue eyes fluttered open to look at both of them and they were held to the spot there for an eternity and then the blue eyes looked up to meet the optics of the yellow scout who was looking down at her and then to the silver solstice's. They were all forever and always tied to this small bundle. There was no defined link like the bonded four had or like the connection to the matrix. No this was different, ancient; it was in essence a piece of themselves all four of them. And then the world righted itself again and it seemed like the moment passed without anyone else knowing but they knew and even Ratchet and Optimus Prime looked back to them the older Autobots had felt it too.

The power of the Allspark is never lost or gone. It's been transformed and expanded. They bonded four in tandem with the Matrix new the power that this little being possessed and would have one day.

So in the arms of the four she took her bottle as if nothing happened and nothing was amiss and proceeded to make herself comfortable for a nap. Slowly though she became restless. It had been over ten hours since she had contact with her guardian and the effects were not satisfactory. As if being summoned which he was he walked into the med bay with his head down. Miles was on his heals. Ratchet looked a bit miffed.

"What?" Jazz asked for them.

Chromia came in also lifting up Miles onto the bed where the four laid. "He almost deepened the link with the baby when you died. It was rough."

The bonded four weren't surprised by this but neither were they happy but the president for this had not been set so there was no way to know how to handle all these knew facets. Mikaela spoke, "It would have been bad, but it wasn't and we all have to move on and learn how to control and live with this "Blessing and Curse" as the Primes put it," her voice was almost a soft whisper.

Hound nodded to them. "Forgive me, Allspark."

"There is nothing to forgive," Jazz said putting a hand on the others shoulder. "Now I think the little princess wants you," he said with his smooth voice. Mikaela didn't necessarily want to give her up yet but she couldn't begrudge the baby anything so she was content to know that she was happy and well care for.

"I'll bring her back to you when you wake again," Hound said and Mikaela smiled.

"I knew you'd be good. Thank you," she said and he smiled for the first time in a few days and bowed to her after he stood.

"Get well," and with that he left. The bonded four were all still tired and descended into sleep once again healing from the inside out.


	92. catching up

ON with the show. Thank you to my reviewers Sirius Black, Veronica and Lalaith. This is dedicated to All three of you who keep me in ideas to keep writing! Your comments and questions as always fuel my muses.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been days, DAYS since Jana and Gabriel had come into the med bay to be told that their adopted father figure had offlined and their adopted mother would probably be next. No amount of cajoling, bribing, or yelling (Ratchet) would move the kids out of the med bay. They sat one on each side of Elita's still form cuddled up to her neck above her shoulders. They'd tried to move them once when they had finally dropped off out of sheer exhaustion but the lightest touch had them screaming and fighting to get back to her. The only person they would react to was Sarah who brought them food and would sleep as long as she would stay and promise she wouldn't take them away. They were waiting for Elita to offline too. They just didn't want to end up not being able to be there for her or say goodbye if she did leave since they hadn't been able to do that ever.

And so they sat there even after the bonded four had been located and for some reason the birth that their father figure had occupied was empty they didn't know why. They had said their goodbyes to him even if they were too late. They'd not leave their new mom. Jana would sit next to her head and sing soft songs that she knew her spark responded to. Gabriel would talk to her insensately until his throat hurt but even then continued his monologue hoping it would be enough to keep her with them. Then they'd heard hours ago that somehow the bonded four Allspark had brought back their dad their Prime but they didn't move. Both children didn't believe that it had happened. The only real thing to them was that Elita was still online more or less and that is where they would stay. The others were just either deluded or high on something when they told them that or it was another lie to cover up what the bad robots had done and they needed everyone to pretend their dad was still among them.

The two kids didn't really care. They sat in their looking at the large femme bot like small sentinels at her shoulders not willing to be separated from her. Not even when people started to file into the med bay did they react to their surroundings accept to mold themselves almost to her outer armor trying to lose themselves in the comforting warmth she still gave off.

Prime walked into the med bay to see about his sparkmate and his sparklings since he had been informed they were in the med bay with her refusing to be moved. He knew they had probably taken it hard, harder than anyone. And they would probably be traumatized but they had made provisions for this and Sarah had told them that they would always have pod around but that sometimes the people they loved might not come back. But to see the two children cuddled up to his mate looking tired dirty and absolutely small his spark almost broke. "Sparklings," he rumbled toward them letting his systems hum that soothing sound. They didn't move. With a soft sigh he knew the only way to get them to acknowledge that he was there and real was to probably pick them up and force the confrontation. Knowing this was going to be spark wrenching he fortified himself and reached down to both children and pulled them from her shoulders and to his chest.

Jana instantly held on to Elita's plating but Gabriel hadn't been as quick. The noise in the med bay became deafening as both of them started screaming and crying. Carefully with a finger he pulled her little hands away and pulled her with the other hand toward her brother next to his spark. Gabriel was pushing his feet against the fingers that held him gently and Jana started to yell and smash her fists on his armor. But suddenly the words died on her tongue as her eyes met his optics yet her brother kept crying. Optimus just pulled his hand up to her hair and brushed it with a tip of his digits. "Sparklings," he said again and this time Gabriel heard it and felt it and it stopped his wailing too. Whirling his head around so fast he was dizzy he also looked up into the Primes blue gaze.

Jana was still dumb struck but Gabriel didn't hesitate. "DAD! Your back but they said you were dead and we saw you dead and but they said you were back but mom wasn't back but I thought there were just lying!" The whole sentence was said in a rush as he threw his arms around the big bots chest. There was a rumble of laughter hearing him babble something so simple he never thought he'd hear again.

"I am sorry I had to leave you little ones," he said sincerely. "I am the Prime and I have to protect everyone and by doing that I in turn protect you my sparklings."

"You liar!" Jana screamed. "You said you wouldn't ever leave us!" She cried up at him giving his chest a sound kick. Optimus looked down at her sadly.

"Sparkling I never promised to be here forever because I knew it was not a promise I could keep," he sighed and just brought her up to his face to nuzzle her he didn't care if she was mad he just wanted her close.

"But you promised…" she yelled at him but not as forcefully. Optimus shook his head. "No Jana, I didn't want to lie but I promise you will always have pod no matter what." Jana smacked his cheek plate once with the last of her anger and then collapsed against him crying. "I know little one I know, I'm sorry," he told her petting her back with his fingers.

"I know," Jana said finally. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I love you though, love you both." Jana and Gabriel both were still crying sort of but were not as upset.

"What about momma? She's been asleep a long time," Gabriel asked sadly.

"She will be well too Gabriel," and he smiled, the small boy did too.

"You mean she's coming back too?" Jana asked with the first glint of hope since Optimus had picked her up. He nodded

"Soon Sparklings. Soon." And with that he had at least built the bridge back to his sparklings. Now if it would be as easy with Elita. Though he didn't think so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IT had been 5 hours, 4 minutes and 39 seconds and 400 milliseconds since he was allowed in his personal quarters. It had been 5 hours, 5 minutes and 28 seconds and 847 milliseconds since she stopped yelling. It had been 12 hours, 24 minutes, and 56 seconds and 234 milliseconds since Ratchet onlined her. And Prime had spent the last 12 hours, 23 minutes, 9 seconds and 234 milliseconds apologizing, pleading, and cajoling through their mated link how sorry he actually was.

SO he sat in the rec room on the bot sized couch quiet and solemn in the large room basically by himself. The other bots knew what had been happening there wasn't an ear or audio sensor that hadn't heard Elita's yelling and screaming through the base. They had all found some other place to be than around Optimus. They didn't want to incur the femme's wrath if she could take down a Prime they didn't wanna be anywhere around that.

The words rang in his head. "HOW DARE YOU DIE ON ME!" And that had been the nicest thing she'd said. But there was no way around what happened but she had a right to be angry and hurt. He hadn't planned on dieing and their hadn't been much time or any other way to do what they did but he was Prime and he had to live with the decisions he made even if he died doing it, and then came back. Even with the Matrix he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around that. But he was a patient mech and now he had time. Maybe he'd get to sleep in his room again with his lovely sparkmate and his sparklings before he offlined again. It was a hope but not looking very promising at the moment.

After sitting there for another few minutes he finally decided to stop trying to will her through the bond to feel differently and let her emotions wash over him like a tide and let her have her mad. It had been a long time since she'd been this angry and he'd forgotten it was just best to let it be rather than fight it. The resistance on the other end of the bond finally melted there was still anger but not the push against their bond and he deemed it time to go and try again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children had been reassured that they would not and could not get a divorce in Cybertronian terms and then hugged by both Elita and Optimus. There was then the most wonderful woman in the world that had the best timing and her name was Sarah Lennox. She had offered to take the children to play with Annabelle in the nursery for a while so they could "talk". Optimus didn't know if she knew they weren't going to talk or not but after the spark separation and pain they made the most of their "talk" time reconnecting and enjoying the benefits of being bonded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**How long do you think Lennox can keep him busy? **_Prowl commed Ironhide as he was with said human.

_**About 20 minutes max. This other human is being very pushy. I don't know how long he can either keep his temper or the other pissy one pulling rank. **_Ironhide messaged back.

_**Optimus is not available yet **_Prowl used the neutral word. Ironhide was not stupid and knew why.

_**Well he'd better wrap it up cuz this human might not live to see him…**_ there had been an edge to his tone. The human in with Will was starting to get to Ironhide. When other humans gave HIS human a hard time he took it personally.

_**Reign it in Ironhide, Will can take care of himself. Is the new government worker different than they one the sent last time?**_

_**No its that same one we told Keller to fire. Don't know why they keep…**_

_**Ironhide, just let Will take care of it **_Prowl snapped crisply.

_**Oh he will **_the now black truck said with a hint of pride.

_**Primus help me…**_ Prowl added and cut the connection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN PRIMES OFFICE

"Where the hell is that leader? I've been waiting over 30 minutes in this oversized junglegym of an office!"

Prowl gave the human a sharp look that he didn't catch or didn't care to catch and said in a patient calm voice, "He is aware of your presence and as soon as he is available he will come."

"You've said that already are you skipping a track or something?" The man in a suit, a black suit looked up at the black and white mech peering at him as if he could just see the CD in his CPU twirling at high speeds skipping because of a scratch. The man's brown hair was cut clean and close to his head in a fashionable style and had on a red tie. Prowl noted the color and disliked it instantly. Red was a bad color on anyone most of the time. The Security officer had just about enough of the human and would have told him of his rude comment if two sparklings hadn't wondered in out of the open door. Annabelle and Justice came around the corner and ran across the floor clicking in cybertronian at the large mech's peds. A smile lit the stern mechs face at the two and he kneeled.

"Hello my two sparks," he said pulling them into his arms and hands up to his chest. "Who let you out?"

Annabelle clicked something that the man didn't understand. But Prowl's eyes just flashed and the girl giggled. Apparently Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had sent them to play. Always pranking always playing. He gave a sigh but the human at his feet looked odd. The government worker looked up again at Prowl craning his neck. "What is wrong with that child?" he asked in a rude voice.

"There is nothing wrong with either child," Prowl snapped but ran a quick scan on both just in case he had missed something.

"NO, with the HUMAN child," Prowl looked stumped again and looked at Annabelle who clicked at him curiously. She had both simplified Cybertronian and English now she was almost two but she preferred her first language when with the bots.

"There it did she again. Is she retarded?" It took everything in Prowl not to sully his peds with the scum that stood 6 feet and 1 inch up to about his knee joint. "That is an awfully odd noise for a human baby to make."

With a cleansing intake and a comm to Optimus to hurry the hell up before he had a dead human on his hands he answered him, "Annabelle is fluent in Cybertronian and English. She is reared with the rest in the nursery."

"You are raising that baby with your little robots?" he asked aghast. "My God they could kill her or stunt her growth or abuse her or God only knows what else! And she's making sounds like them! You haven't done anything to her have you?" he demanded. "There will be no experimenting…" That was the last thing he said before he was shoved hard from behind.

"What the hell gives you the right to come in here and tell me about my daughter?" and that was followed by a slap across the face. A bright eyed blonde woman with long hair and a fair complexion moved into his personal space before Prowl had time to react.

"MADAM!" he barked backing up from her.

"Don't you madam me! This is my family and if you insult one of us it affects us all. We are pod here and children, wives, mates, Allsparks, bonded, twins, siblings, protectors, Primes, and anything else you could name lives here. We are not an army unit we are a people with loved ones and lives. IF you don't like it then get the hell off our base and outta our home. Either that or learn some manners and respect us. You're dismissed." She looked up at Prowl fire in her eyes. "Watch my sparkling would you?" Prowl nodded.

"An honor as always," he said in a low calm tone. HE watched then as she took the man by the arm and marched him the way he had come and once out of the door to the base she pushed the button that shut the door and it closed and locked behind her. HE stood their with his mouth agape. Sarah returned.

"That Slagtard saying things about my baby. I won't stand for it. They don't let people get away with that when they are talking about different races, sexes or nationality. They don't get to say that with us! IF anyone is retarded it's HIM!" Prime heard the last bit of her tirade.

"It is my understanding then our visitor has concluded his visit?" Prime asked nonchalantly.

"You better fraggin believe it!" Sarah hollered up at him. "And if I see him again…" Prime made a placating gesture with his hands.

"I will inform Mr. Keller he is not welcome back," he said to her. With a sharp nod she then looked at Prowl.

"Ok Prowl, give me those two escape artists they need a nap." The black and white did as he was told settling the two in her arms. HE patted both on their heads with a soft look. They both clicked up at the human femme happily and she kissed them both which received squeals of joy as they rounded the corner.

"Well," Prime commented.

"Yes," Prowl added looking at him.

"That went well," Optimus added.

"Very satisfactory," the black and white answered.

"DO you suppose she'd accept the position full time dealing with them?"

"Do not even consider it Prime. We have enough fallout with the other governments and even the United States as it is. IF we let her loose we might have to vacate the planet to save it… from her wrath," Prowl said in all seriousness.

"You're right of course. I rather like staying here for now." HE smiled though thinking about how it just might have gone if he'd given her the job instead of Will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world at large was still in upheaval and no one knew what had become of a Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Lee Banes. The World was told that it had been a hacker that had stolen two people's identities and hacked into the satellite networks to spread panic and fear to gain notoriety for themselves. Unfortunately the governments of the world knew better than the average people and they wanted answers. But they would all wait because the safety and health of the bonded four came first and before ANYONE got ANYTHING except the Sec Def Optimus would wait till they were well enough to divulge any information about them. And until then they would just have to wait.


	93. World Conference

HI all I'm keeping it going. Thank you to my reviewers: jenny Pagan Goddess, Sirius Black, Lailith and Laureas. This is dedictated to jenny a new reviewer. Thanks for the questions Sirius, lailith and Laureas. Here goes:

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a week and they had gotten back to the base from Egypt. Inside the base it was barely getting back to normal while across the world the excuses of the world governments weren't being accepted as well as they had hoped. It was about a 50/50 toss up on if they believed it or not. The polls on CNN and other channels were split down the middle. Mikaela and Sam didn't watch news stations that often but they had started to since they returned back home. They didn't know how they were going to ever leave base again unless it was drilled home that they weren't enemies or dangerous people they were victims like everyone else. Call it identity theft or another excuse but not being able to ever show their faces in a populated area again was not an option.

As a good faith gesture many of the collective world governments were clamoring for a talk with the Autobots to reassure them that they had no intention of invading and taking over. They also wanted to know who the two children were and what danger they posed to the world at large if they were in fact dangerous at all. The Prime was not in any state to address governments neither were the children So until today he had politely redirected their attempts to contact him and the others to Lennox who was just about the have an aneurism.

"Optimus," the General said walking into his office, "You gotta do something or their gonna start world war three out there."

"Will I know it's been a difficult week keeping the world at bay…" the Prime started.

Lennox interrupted him. "DIFFICULT? Difficult you are the Prime of understatements and Autobots alike. It hasn't been difficult it's been the pits!" Their word for their version of hell had it's desired effect on the other.

Prime sighed. "Will I am sorry. I understand. We will speak to them this afternoon please have all who wish to speak to us be available at 5:00 pm this evening. This should allow everyone time to gather their staff and questions."

"What about Sam and Mikaela they are gonna want to talk to or about them also. I really don't like the fact that we are gonna put them on the screen but I have a feeling if they ever want to be allowed outside again that is what it is going to take."

Optimus thought on that a moment. "I will not promise his attendance, I will leave it up to the bonded four. They will have to deal with the emotional fall out of any decision they make so, it will be up to them." Lennox nodded. "Is that satisfactory? 

"Not really, I would just presume the whole world at large could go frag themselves and leave us the pit alone but that is not gonna happen." Optimus chuckled. "See ya later, big guy," he saluted and walked out. The Prime watched him leave with a fond shake of his head. He sighed he would have to be on his peds if he wanted to see this through with out going insane or getting angry.

He left his office to see what his mate was doing in their quarters. He found her talking quietly to the children. They were on their shared recharge birth and she was on her knees so they could be closer when she spoke to them. Both sparklings had their hands on her cheek plates and she was murmuring to them, "Yes little Serren and Melody, (Jana's and Gabriel's cybertronian names), I heard you when I was asleep. It was your voice," she pointed to Serren, "And your song," she pointed then to Melody, that kept me here. I would have come back even if Prime hadn't. It just would have taken a little longer." Prime sighed again and joined her on his knees with the children high enough to hug him also. He put an arm around his sparkmate and the wrapped a hand around the two sparklings.

"I am glad that you were able to stay my spark," he said to Elita. "These sparklings would have needed you," and he bumped his nose against both of their chests and they giggled.

"Love you," Serren/Gabriel said to both his mom and dad with a hand on each nose.

"Ya me too," Melody/Jana echoed.

"We love you too," Optimus said and then looked at them. "And as for you three I think it's time to get out of here and have some fun. Lessons will start soon, so will you play in the nursery before hand or go outside this morning for a little bit?"

"Nursery," said Gabrielle,

"Outside," said Jana at the same time. Elita laughed.

"Well we have enough time for a lap around the base and then off to the nursery for a quick game after breakfast?" she asked them. They both smiled and nodded. With a scoop of her hand they were on their way waving to their dad on the way out. His smile followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean 'He'll talk to us at 5'. That's not enough time to get everything together! We have to get clearance, go through the right channels, do the paper work, make phone calls," Galloway went on until Lennox put a hand in his face.

"Look, he doesn't have to talk to you at all. You got till five and get it done quick because he doesn't even want to do it then. And you are not allowed back on the Autobot side of the base per General Morshower's orders."

"That's… That's." he stammered.

"That's the rules of you being here. You're a civilian and not an Autobot so while on military establishments you go by our rules and our rules say no Galloway allowed. You angered my femme, insulted MY daughter as well as my pod. You are not welcome."

"Then how will I be able to set up the conference?" he asked thinking he had finally thought of a way to get back into the Autobots base.

"You will have a wireless setup of the feed from the control room in the base. Prime will conduct the question and answer session from there."

"And the boy and girl? They better be there too."

"They are under the Autobot contingent as well as me. You can't make demands of children." Lennox told him this with a very sharp stare and tone. He wouldn't have this moron trying to get to them. They were under his protection as well as all the others.

"What do you mean children, I was told they have a baby of their own!" Lennox laughed at his outburst.

"Try telling the 'bots that!" he laughed again. "No guarantees of the kids," he said and walked away. The other stood their looking after him quietly thinking just how he could tell the Autobots that but knowing how protective they were of their "children" including the human ones he didn't know how to accomplish that without getting stomped flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"At five tonight?" Sam asked with a little squeak.

"Yes," Optimus said to them. He'd taken them aside when he got done talking to Elita. "IT will be up to you. No one desires for you to go on the video feed this evening however, Will's opinion is that if you want to be free to move around in the cities and among the populace of the planet it might require your participation."

Sam and Mikaela sighed almost simultaneously. They sat in the large mechs hand. "I knew this wouldn't just blow over," Sam said darkly.

"Yeah, The Fallen blasts our pictures all over the fraggin world and now our freedom is in lockdown!" Mikaela flared. She wasn't happy either. "Why should we have to perform like a trained monkey to them so we can have our life back?"

Optimus stroked her back with a warm finger. "I don't want you to have to 'perform' as you say but that is why I leave the decision to you." And he dropped the two back into the hands of their bonded. "Go discuss the matter and give me your answer when you can." They four nodded. It didn't take much of a real conversation.

"We'll do it," Sam answered before he had time to turn. "Mikaela and I will go on camera with you and sort this out as much as we can. Other wise I'm gonna go stir crazy and no one likes a stir crazy Allspark." Prime nodded with a smile.

"Very well, I will meet you in the console room at the designated time. Till then get your lesson out of the way for today early and then enjoy your baby. She is in the nursery now with Hound. Do not worry about this because we will shield you from any threats or exposure. In fact Ratchet will be observing the feed on a five second delay and anything upsetting will be filtered through him first and redirected to Lennox to be asked to rephrase or the won't be allowed to ask it of you." Sam and Mikaela as well as the two Autobots looked relieved and their tense body postures relaxed visibly.

"Ok, see ya later Dad," he said smiling. The young humans were beginning to all call him that. He was getting as used to the title as he was Prime. He made his way to the nursery for a while before moving back to teletran 1. He visited all the sparklings and made a special visit to Allspark's daughter to see her for himself. The tiniest miracle yet.

XXXXXXXX

Throughout the day the bonded four took frequent brakes to see their infant and in fact she was in her mothers arm's during their lessons as she fed her a bottle or rocked her. She moved about the room swaying and the baby slept quietly as she read from a pad at the front of the room. They did many things informally now but their education kept being a priority for the bots for them. Even though they had changed so much they wanted the bonded's life to be as full and normal as possible.

The bonded four had gotten used to the tall green shadow that gave them room but was always near when they had the baby and most of the time when he did. The newborn barely the length of half his finger was nestled in his birth on top of his spark at night even though she had a perfectly good crib that even he could reach his hand into. The new life was just too delicate to put in there. To Hound she was his world. The small Carly wanted for nothing.

They read to each other out of their notepads and then took a break for lunch taking the baby with them to the cafeteria. Lunch was sandwiches and milk along with a bottle for the baby she was eating at least every two hours if not more often. Hound fed her half the time but Mikaela had her the most. The bonded four seemed to curl around the small presents when they didn't have any more pressing matters such as lessons or duties which had been deleted from there schedule for the foreseeable future. Optimus Prime was learning how much peace the Allspark brought to the base and a happy Allspark meant that the feeling about the entire base was placid.

After lunch was Ratchet's daily check of the newborn as he had done every day unless he was away like when he went to Egypt. The baby looked up at the bright Autobot and smiled as she always seemed to. Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus, Elita, Chromia, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Hound (especially) made her smile when she was picked up. HE weighed her in his hands calculating the mass she'd gained in the twenty four hour period and then took her temperature by just his soft touch on her head. The soft movement of his hand across her forehead and then left temple made her lean into his hand just a little and he smiled. "Perfect," was his response everyday so far and they expected it now.

With a fond wave they found themselves in the TV room with a napping Carly on her mom's lap. Mikaela was falling asleep to in Sam's lap. She'd been recovering from the birth and subsequent adventure but her stamina wasn't what it used to be yet. So Hound ever present but unobtrusive went to her and put his green hand down next to her. HE let her choose if she wanted to give her to him or not. With a thankful smile she put the baby in Hounds hand and curled into Jazz's chest. His four pronged hands stroked her back softly while Sam moved to rest against Bumblebee's chest plates also. The yellow Autobots hand covered the smaller human on him like a blanket and he reclined back against the couch. Hound sat next to them cradling the baby. Bumblebee leaned into Jazz and they spent at least the next few hours like that.

XXXXXXXX

"Mika…" she heard her husband call to her in the bond and in her ear. She was hazy from her nap but was coming around. She batted at him sleepily.

"Five more minutes," and would have turned over and went back to sleep had he not grabbed her hand gently and pulled.

"It's time Mika," he said and she knew exactly what he meant but she took her time to stretch and then gather her thoughts.

"I don't wanna face them," she grumbled.

"I know but we said we would and I like going into town once and a while…" Sam told her. She nodded. Jazz looked down at her his visor down. It flashed once a dead give away he was anxious for them. The links were humming with the bonded Autobots unease.

"Don't worry guys, Ratchet's fielding the questions before we even hear it," Mika patted his chest plate over his spark that warmed incrementally.

"Which is the only reason we allowed this," he answered tightly. The exposure of the two children in their hands didn't sit well with the Autobots.

"Well can we get this over with your making me nervous," she asked them. Bumblebee and Jazz shared a look.

"Lets go," said the yellow bot and they left the sleeping baby with Hound as they made their way to the control room.

In front of the large screened Teletran 1 was Optimus pushing buttons and adjusting a small device on the table top. On the table were two chairs. Optimus Prime smiled at them. He could all but see the tension running off the mechs. The children not so much. _**Relax**_ he sent them through the comm system. They both took a cleansing intake of air through their vents and let it out expelling excess heat. It made the two teens look calmer. "Greetings Younglings," the semi smiled at them. "I thank you for being brave enough to do this along side me. I feel that your presence will help your world governments understand our position better you two being of the same race. Your ease with us will, I hope, set the precedent."

"We will do what we can to make the relations between humans and you guys as smooth as we can. Besides, Will were the best qualified." Optimus nodded to Mikaela's statement.

"Besides why should we let you have all the fun," Jazz quipped. The tension in the room broke into a thousand pieces and suddenly they all took a collective breath. Jazz always knew what to do. A beeping sound caught their attention.

"Alright Optimus, I am monitoring the feed they others are ready shall I initiate the screen?" Ratchet asked. 

"Ready Ratchet," he rumbled. Then the screen flicked on. There were several actually dozens of boxes in the large monitor large enough to see every face or couple of faces in the boxes. Almost every nationality and color was projected across the screen. The two bonded Autobots flanked Optimus and the kids took a seat. There was a delay before someone started talking.

"Hello everyone, this is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. He has come to earth with others of his race to find a relic of his people. It has since been destroyed and they stay to protect us from the other faction from their home world who are not peaceable and want to make the earth one of their conquered worlds," was Wills introduction. All the world leaders had by now been briefed with this information and the statement was met a with mix of reactions.

"You say peace but thousand die in YOUR war now here on earth," the president of France accused. The two kids sitting in front of Optimus who had his arm in front of them though like a shield cringed. Optimus was not fazed.

"Our war followed the artifact that was launched in to space to keep a dictator from gaining its power and conquering the universe. The war had also touched earth when your ancestors were still young. You have access to this information. We don't deny that our war bled here but it was even generations of ours ago. Our fates were intertwined long ago and we stand here to protect you now." The red faced man who had yelled at Optimus didn't have a smart answer for that.

There was then a pause and a Middle Eastern man in Muslim garb asked through a translator, "You come here for a treasure from your world and the others will not leave now even though it's gone?"

"The Decepticons who are the faction who attacked the earth are renowned for their long memories and lust for revenge. But I doubt that they are done with this planet. There is still much we do not know about the extent of our previous contact with your planet. We are researching the issue now to find any other reasons they would have to stay. But to a Decepticon, revenge is enough of a reason. Your military had a hand in helping us defeat him in Mission City. They also helped at your pyramids. You are now a target as a race."

An elderly woman with an air of majesty asked next, "What are your numbers now on earth? How can our small planet sustain such a large race? Your battles demolish towns. There is no doubt from my parliament and I that we are in need of your presence but how will we achieve a balance?" The queen of England's tone was balanced and soft but spoken with authority.

"Our race requires none of your natural resources save to build our base. We manufacture our own type of fuel or "food" as you might think of it. There for our only imprint on your world is our very being and as you have been briefed our numbers dwindle to hundred rather than millions from millennia ago. Even the odds of 100 collecting on earth of our faction are slim." Optimus' voice was twinged with regret. The queen seemed to understand his body language and nodded.

"My sympathies, Optimus Prime. To lose under your command is to lose apart of yourself," she said as if she knew. And perhaps in some capacity she did. All rulers bore that burden.

"My thanks Queen Elizabeth."

The next to speak was a man from South America he looked suspicious at Prime, "Why have you really stayed? You are big, big enough to crush us with just your size. You can not believe we will think you just stay out of good will."

"We need nothing from you. We stay to protect that is all. I cannot change your mind for you but I do hope our actions over the last years have been enough to attest to that. My faction the Autobots have worked with several countries militaries to neutralize Decepticons threats to its citizens." Optimus wondered if anything would EVER be enough.

"The two humans with you are those the two who were broadcast globally by your enemy?" asked the German Chancellor.

"They are," Prime answered simply.

"Why?" was all he said next. Optimus looked down at them and then at the screen.

"They are our friends the Decepticons will exploit any weak point they can to get at an enemy. We have known them since we first landed on earth years ago and they were in possession of the artifacts coordinates due to a family heirloom."

"How did his family come by this?"

"An ancestor found the Decepticon leader frozen in the north pole. His interaction with his frame triggered the activation of a system that imprinted the artifacts coordinates on his glasses. Sam Witwicky had them and we needed them. The meeting was unavoidable." Prime was keeping this as simple as possible.

"And they are still with you?" an Asian man asked. It was the Chinese General Secretary of the Parliament.

"They stay of their own free will," Prime answered.

"What proof do we have of that?"

"Ask them."

"You could have done anything to them since your meeting you refuse to share your technologies and keep humans in your base as close to you as small pets. You could have brainwashed them for all we know." Ratchet didn't feel this was too harsh for the bonded to deal with and he let it slide. Optimus moved his frame slightly so they could see the teens in front of him. Without his arm between them and the screen Sam and Mikaela felt almost exposed with out the barrier. His warm chest move closer to their backs in response to their jump in vitals and the comforting thrum of spark energy behind them fortified their resolve.

"Look I can speak for myself. Optimus has done nothing but protect us. We choose to stay out of friendship not force. We could go any time." Sam told him matter of factly.

"What do you know you are a child and easily manipulated," he rebuked. But this only pricked the teenagers temper.

"I decided to help them once I knew how my family had been mixed up in everything when all they wanted was the glasses and I coulda bowed out with not so much as a look back. But I helped save the world not once but TWICE first keeping the Allspark from Megatron and then helping another Autobot find Optimus to help him defeat Megatron and the Fallen! I may be young but I've done more in my 18 years than most do in their life." The Chinese man bulked.

"You let them fight with you?"

"They couldn't stop us!" Mikaela shot back. Prime looked at the stern sincere postures of his sparklings their anger on his behalf was endearing.

"The freedom is the right of all sentient being. That is our code we live by. When they chose to stay we allowed it. We are more than just a military contingent here. We have family and friends this is our only home now. Cybertron is dead." HE didn't say this with as much remorse as conviction trying to drive the point home.

"And you girl, you allow your child to be around these behemoth machines?"

Mikaela squared her shoulders. "She is raised like any other child here with cybertronian and humans both."

Several faces looked shocked on the screen a few made faces as though they'd smelled something in the bathroom. There was a long pause before there was another question. Lennox must have been fielding comments and questions that were inappropriate. Optimus could hear everything though. His fans suddenly kicked on. The two kids looked up at his serene face but his energy spoke of his hidden rage. The silence drew out and Optimus no longer could hold his vocal capacitor. "SILENCE," he said in a stern louder voice then he had been using. The kids jumped but the Autobots to his sides didn't. He looked down to the sparklings who looked frightened by his outburst.

"I'm sorry sparklings," he said instinctively to them as he wrapped a hand around each in full view of the camera capturing the suddenly touching moment. When the audio had reached the others most had started at the tone in his voice and the volume snapping them out of their bickering and then watching the scene unfolding in front of them wrapped and fascinated. The two children leaned into his hands and looked at complete peace, their arms around his fingers. Most saw it for what it was others looked on confusioned, while a few looked horrified.

An African man, the President of Nigeria, finally asked, "It is obvious that the two children are not a threat to our country or our earth. I for one will make it known that the two were a victim as much as we all were and it could have been anyone broadcast over the air waves. But I refuse to lie to my people and tell them you are not here. Too many believe already that you are here."

"That is your decision to make. I thank you for keeping the two humans from the spotlight though. As you said they were as much a victim as the rest," Optimus told him. "And to all of you it is your choice whether to let your country think we are here or stick with your cover stories, but ask that you address the problem of the two humans here being an enemy to the world." Most chorused what the President of Nigeria said about the kids telling Optimus they'd publicly acknowledge the two humans were random targets. There were a few that didn't however and vowed that if they were on their countries soil they would be considered enemies of the state and shot on site. Primes optics flashed at the threat. Some shut up but others stood firm. They were small countries and by far the minority.

"That is all then," Prime said. "We will meet with each government another time separately if you wish another conference. Thank you for your time," and the connection cut. The two humans slumped against their Autobots respectively as they were scooped up.

"What did those slaggers say Prime?" Jazz demanded.

"Things I will not repeat in your presence or anyone's. I wish I hadn't had to hear them." The fans kicked on again.

"That bad?" Bumblebee asked.

"I will be on the target range," he said by way of answer. He commed out loud, "Ironhide, meet me," was all they heard as he stormed out. Lennox came around the corner suddenly as Optimus had vacated the control room.

"Well that went well," he said completely sarcastically.

"Coulda been worse," Jazz added.

"Yeah they coulda been in the room when they started arguing. They'd a never believed you weren't here to squish them if half the room had been blown to bits." Will and the two Autobots just chuckled.


	94. slippery slope

To my lovely consistant reviewers Laliath, Laureas, Sirius, Veronica, and my new reviewer mummyrules. I dedicate this to you Mummy thank you for the questions. I think I can only handle one set of twins in this fic so probably no skids and mudflap. I also will eventually incorporate DofM but no too soon that monster of a movie ROTF made me crazy trying to get everything just right so it made sense with my universe and using all the scenes as though it were the movie. So I will eventually not soon. And as always thank you for your questions I never know when a bunny will hit me but Sirius's questions finally gave me a direction for this monstrosity before I bring in DofM.

Here goes:

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once off the plane to Washington, he went directly to the Secretary of Defense's office. And Keller was waiting for him. Galloway flounced in as if he'd done a good day's work and was expecting to be rewarded. "Sir," he addressed.

Keller didn't waste anytime. "Just because our new president has made you the go between here and the Autobot base does not mean you are exempt from at least following some sort of decorum when addressing the family of a dignitary of another country let alone another planet," he said sharply to him his voice icy.

Galloway sat up straighter in the cushioned chair in the office facing the large desk. "I did Sir! I followed all protocols while there I even waited for their leader for over 30 minutes and was not even allowed to see him then."

"You do know that General Lennox, Optimus Prime and I chat regularly right? I've had more contact with Prime and his higher ups than any other being in Washington. Why do you think that our new president kept me in his service? My good looks? I'd like to think so but I know it's not the latter." He'd stood up while he talked. "And I received a very interesting audio file in my e-mail this morning from Prime's security officer."

Galloway squirmed a little. "And what would it have to do with me I was there to see Mr. Prime."

"I don't know why don't we listen to it," Keller pushed play on his computer screen's real player application that played the neatly delivered MP3. They both heard him yammering furiously at Prowl very rudely and then his indignant disgusted noise when he found out the human children mixed with the Cybertronian ones. There was a two second pause before Galloway went on the offensive.

"Did you hear that woman? She was insane she forced me out of the door we'd come in and God knows what those machines are doing to that little girl. Not only her but the other teens daughter as well."

"I'll have you know that baby had been there with them for over a year as well as two other children under ten not to mention Mikaela and Sam who have been with them at least two years. Now they have Mikaela's daughter also. They are very protective and very good to all of them if there was anyone who'd win father of the year it'd be Prime or anyone of their pod," Keller shot back angrily his voice arctic. His eyes were hard. Galloway suddenly found out he had stepped on to a slippery slope with this department head and he didn't know how to get himself out.

"Where did those other world leaders get their ideas? It was your job to write a briefing that was e-mailed or messaged to every countries leader on the planet. Once it was brought up that they had a baby in the care of the Autobots the questions and comments there after were outrageous and totally inappropriate. I thought you were competent enough to put together something neutral and concise but you wrote this garbage and sent it to every known territory on the EARTH!"

"Well MR. Keller, Sir, I wanted the other dignitaries to be able to ask questions about any human "involvement" in their contingents here on earth. It seemed prudent to warn them of possible scenarios." Galloway shrunk in his chair trying to make sure his flowery speech was as inoffensive of the Autobots as he could.

"You insinuated that they could possibly be testing on the two humans that were in their care and that the origins of the child Mikaela had given birth two were unknown? Do you have any idea the damage you caused with the relations between the Autobots and Earths' governments? We were lucky the only thing he did say was 'silence'. It appears that the two human teens are unaffected as they were spared the 'discussion' on the monitor by way of a delay in the feed." Galloway looked slightly relieved. "By this miracle, you are still employed by the president. But from now on ANYTHING leaving your computer or office or even cell phone personal or otherwise goes through me. Your lucky that the president likes you but I can tell you he isn't too happy about the mess either." The liaison gulped.

"Yes, Sir," he said quietly his head down, with his eyes on the floor. He was looking thoroughly chastised even though it changed nothing of his opinion of them. He just knew now he'd have to keep his opinions more neutral around the Secretary of Defense.

"You're dismissed. And don't go on the Autobots side again while you're there you're restricted to the human side. Everything goes through Lennox," with a wave of his hand he'd looked back to his screen and returned to what he had been doing. Galloway slunk out of the office knowing his secretary probably had heard it as well as some of the government aides running errands down the halls. Straightening himself he started to walk down the hall. He was not going to get anywhere being flamboyant with his feelings of mistrust with their outer-space visitors. Someone suddenly stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Mr. Galloway?" the man asked a slight man looked more like a boy with round glasses and brown hair in a nice suit.

"Yes?"

"I was asked to take you to your meeting," the man answered quietly but calmly.

"What meeting?" he was confused he had only the one with the Sec Def as far as he knew.

"With an old friend," the man smiled and led him outside and down the steps toward a waiting limo with darkened windows. "This way Sir," he waved his hand toward the open door. Inside it was dark but he could make out the form of a man sitting towards the back of the long car with a cup of something probably to hard for this early in the day. The door closed.

"You know the cloak and dagger really is a bit much," Galloway told the person sitting on the other side.

"You would know," said a familiar voice of the previous Secretary of Homeland Security. Galloway's eyes widened.

"You've been declared an enemy of the state!" he yelped jumping for the door.

"Do you know why?" he asked almost coyly.

"Because you're a militant! You were running secret organizations that were endangering the US security."

"But do you know what they did?"

"I was never told that…" he admitted.

"I was chasing down those damned machines by trying to get at those two teens. There is something wrong with them as they have Allspark radiation bleeding off of them in rads you couldn't even dream of. The boy is the key though I had him once but those damned Decepticons interfered and kidnapped him from us. I was working on a way to harness the energy from the Allspark but since my exposure my … vision has changed."

"And since your 'exposure' what is your new plan?"

"Reverse engineer weapons from their own dead that we can wipe them from our world. IF they ever turn against us we might have a chance as it is half of them are out to get us the other half will follow someday. Once we get the Decepticons we can then use the same weapons against the Autobots also." The man said swishing his glass.

"Why are you telling me this. You want something."

"First I wanted to congratulate you on your achievement of putting the idea out to the earth's leaders that they could be experimenting and harboring humans for their own selfish sick reasons. Your report to the world at large did more to aid our cause than anything else has in a year." 

"Yes well it also almost got me fired," he said sullenly he was not happy still about the progression of events in side the large building they sat in front of.

"The key word is almost," the ex-secretary smiled showing all his teeth. "But your not and we need and inside man you're in the perfect position now."

"I don't like them here any more than you do, but I don't want to go to prison for treason either," Galloway was weighing his options.

"Once it's established they are out to get us you will be proclaimed a hero for your Intel and helping the human race protect themselves against such an overwhelming threat!" he gushed.

"I'll do it. But how are you going to get dead shells of those machines?"

"Already done. WE have two of their smaller drone looking things, I think their called symbiots. They will do for now and soon we will launch an attack on the Autobots to gain at least one larger mech so we can focus on their energy weapons that do the most damage. As it is the smaller ones are proving quite helpful." Galloway nodded.

"You really have this under control then? I don't wanna go off half cocked." The other man just nodded. "Alright, how will you contact me?"

"One of the "interns" will find you when we need you. Until then forget this happened and keep a low profile so you can keep you post." It was Galloway's turn to nod and he got out of the limo then to walk back into the building he to still talk to the president. Galloway wasn't stupid he knew the ex secretary had friends in high places still and ears, eyes and arms in the government branches. He just had to modify his behavior to keep him low on the radar to keep the Intel coming.

In side the limo the man spoke after a long drink, "Carl, keep an eye on him. I think he'll be good but you never know about these liaisons they always got on my nerves can't count on him keeping himself in control enough to carry out his task. Arrange an accident if he becomes unuseful." The man nodded and got out a few minutes after Galloway to keep tabs on him. The man just smiled. SO many parts were falling into place. After he'd had a chance to get the two dead Decepticons before the military showed up and put his military people in places where they could cover up the fact that the two bodies were missing had served his purposes greatly. They now had scientists working non stop on the shells. That's all they were the damn machines were just shells.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus was blowing the hell out of the large drones that were firing laser blasts at him on level 9. Only Ironhide usually used level nine because the incendiaries were live and the laser fire was real. But Optimus wanted to feel the burn of the lasers and the fires explode under him. HE blew one sparkles drone to pieces with his large gun but then dropped it for the more satisfying, brutal hand to hand combat feel. He went in with just his fists and started to pummel the scrap drones to wires and pieces. He'd made it threw his third one when a fourth had attacked him from the back trapping him. But not even the large drones hold could keep there Prime. He pushed his arms outward breaking the cable wires and struts in its arms and turning around and running his fist clean through its chest. It whirred and then stopped moving as he removed the husk off his hand.

Ironhide came in to see the last display, "Can we bottle that and give it to the troops before we go to the next battle? We sure could use that extra power on the battle field."

"You didn't hear what the leaders of this world insinuated about our sparklings and humans in our pod." He looked at his friend darkly anger still unspent.

"I can imagine," he quipped.

"And how is that you were not in the briefing room to witness their audacity!"

"And you let it get to you like a sparkling," he taunted. He knew Prime needed a good fist fight with someone who could merit out some punishment back.

"YOU! Of all mechs!" He roared. Ironhide and Ratchet were probably the only two mech he'd let see him like this. "You want to hear what they said about your charges specifically your sparkling?" He shot back. Ironhide stopped a minute.

"They said something about Sparks?"

XXXXX

Not a few minutes after the conference they bonded four were all feeling uneasy and unsettled from the events. They didn't know what had been said but they knew it had upset Prime horribly. Sam had curled in to Bumblebee and Jazz had wrapped an arm around them but Mikaela just wanted a walk by herself to clear her head. The baby's birth had been the last thing they had talked about before Optimus had his outburst. She wondered what could have been so bad it had stopped the whole conference. Surely, with the little information they had on them they couldn't have had that big of an imagination.

Mikaela was wondering aimlessly till she heard the booming voice of her father figure and suddenly wanted to sooth the anger on their behalf. But when she got to the door it was locked but it didn't stop her from hearing the bellowing, "They said something about Sparks?" Ironhide roared.

"Yes," Prime shot back. "That human Galloway sent in his briefing to the other governments, his observations of Sparks being "mistreated and abused" in our care. He was explicit in saying how she could only speak a language that was not of earth and handled by large machines on a daily basis that could easily cause her harm as well, that we apparently leave her with our 'baby robots' that can stunt her growth to mile stones and have unknown affects on her mental and physical health due to their sparks radiation. HE also said he fears experimentation on the teens seeing as how she became with child and bore one in our presents." Prime yelled this in his face and then the weapons specialist arm cannon on his left warmed up and blew a hole in the droid that had come toward him.

"They insinuated I abuse my sparkling?" HE shouted. Prime jerkily nodded once.

"They alluded to the fact that one of us might have mated with Mikaela and made her with child!"

"They were arguing the possibilities of that happening or even if we had the right equipment to be compatible or the DNA structures to make that possible!" Ironhide jerked back from Primes face as if he'd been slapped.

"They couldn't…"

"They did," was his desolate response. He suddenly heard a sob that was muffled through the door but his audios were sensitive enough to hear it. HE went to the practice arena door and unlocked it to reveal a crying Mikaela. "Ah Sparkling," he knelt to pick her up. She let him hug her to his chest _**I'll return momentarily. I need to work this out **_Prime messaged Ironhide, the black topkick just nodded. He soothed Mikaela with a soft whirring noise in his chest and petting her head. The bonded four were quickly honing in on her location and met him half way.

"What happened baby girl!" Jazz said grabbing for her. Her crying became softer.

"She overheard a conversation I had with Ironhide about the content of the deleted material," Prime informed him. "I hadn't scanned for anyone because I thought you four would have gone back to your room to recover from the emotional toll," he sighed softly brushing his fingers against her face again. She petted his finger. Jazz rubbed her back.

"I think we will now boss man, I think I'll let her tell us what she wants to. If it's this bad I don't know if I wanna audio full of that to remember for the rest of my solar cycles!" Jazz shivered from the emotional turmoil coming from Mikaela. The four bonded turned around and went to their quarters. Optimus watched them go.

He then turned, walked back into the sparring arena and locked the door behind him, his fury returned full force. Ironhide was sufficiently pissed as well.

Optimus ran at Ironhide and they locked arms in as struggled to over take the other. "Tell me Optimus what did they really say that blew your diodes!" He taunted again.

"That with the Allspark gone and no way to procreate of all mechs I'D impregnated Mikaela!" HE shoved Ironhide roughly and then sent him to the ground. Ironhide looked up at him with wide optics not because of the shove but because of the statement. Ironhide got up and brought a punch with him knocking Optimus back a few paces and they both dropped their battle shields in place.

"Sick organic pit slaggers! That is beyond comprehension, beyond imagining!" Optimus gave him a hard right to the face but blocked it.

"Apparently not. But that little liaison poisoned their minds with this and now we will have to WORK," he grunted as he threw another punch and caught one of Ironhide's, "through the stigma of that inaccurate information and slander also."

Ironhide threw one more punch that Prime sidestepped and then with everything he had he pulled his knuckles back and gave Ironhide everything he had. His fans were on full speed and he seemed to be venting air quickly. But the hard set to his face plates and the worried light to his optics were not as prevalent. He lent over and took his friends hand.

"Fell better?" Ironhide asked rubbing his new dent over his spark casing.

"Yes thank you old friend," Prime said more calmly. "Better go get that repaired before Chromia sees you." He sort of chuckled.

"Nah she's done worse in our wilder moments," he smiled back. Optimus rolled his eyes at the reminder of the infamy of the two sparkmating anywhere anytime with the abandon of free sparks. With a clap of the shoulder to both Prime nodded once more to his friend and then walked toward his office he had more phone calls to answer and datapads to organize but decided he'd had enough today and his mate and sparklings were still recovering from their loss and resurrection as well so he bypassed his office and went for his quarters. The children were in their quarters playing a game on the ground and Elita was looking at a large TV. The news was on which he switched off remotely in his head then looked at his femme.

"I've had enough of the out side world today to last me a vorn!" he sighed. The two kids came running to his ped and hugged his ankles and toes. He picked them up hugged them to his spark. The returned it. "Let us think of lighter things and do something to clear the air." He said to them all.

"Lets go for a drive over the sand! Its bumpy and we get to fly in your cab dad!" Serren said to him. "I call mom!" he added.

"Can I go with you dad?" she smiled up at him. IT had been a while since they had done this. HE nodded. "The best idea I've heard all day." So tucking the kids against his spark and wrapping his arm around Elita they made their way toward the door of the base and where the setting sun was making room for the cooling night.


	95. Blue eyes

Thank you to my reviewers Mummy, Veronica, Sirius, Laureas and Lalaith. I had a hard time coming up with something low enough to make Optimus loose his cool I think short of what they insinuated the Prime would have just let it go in one audio and out the other. And at the bottom of it all what are people most afraid of when they think aliens? Being experimented on of course (to much sci-fi). Veronica your comment "most unpleasant pink robot in your house playing with your kids kinda way!" cracked me up!

SO on we go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was needless to say that for the moment Galloway was the least favorite person among the Autobots. They hadn't seen him in a week and they weren't looking for him either. They figured he'd stay away for quite a while after his helpful briefing to the world powers. A referendum was sent out to all the leaders the next day assuring them all that the Autobots charges were merely there for safety and that all children in their care had been dealt with the utmost care and modesty. This paper did help the views of some world leaders however the first little seed of doubt was already placed and with half the cybertronian race out for human blood it was not hard to imagine. With so many movies, books and TV shows that showed aliens in an odd light lent themselves to the suspicious and 'colorful' minds of humans.

Mikaela had finally told her bonded what had been said in the conference and they were all struck dumb. Bumblebee reeled like he'd been slapped and Sam broke down in tears thinking about the world their daughter was going to have to endure and the stupidity of people. Jazz felt numb. That the small human that had angered Sarah so readily and insulted their children had insinuated Mikaela had sparked? Slept? did something with Prime that was so sacrilegious that his spark would have stopped had it been true. That some unholy act had resulted in their tiny miracle.

Jazz looked down at the child and suddenly in his four pronged hands the baby looked up at him as a drip on her cheek caught her attention. Her large blue eyes captured the bot and the tiny hand managed to brush at the blue liquid that slipped down Jazz's face. Both children had come in contact with the blue energon before that their bots had cried and it had never had a negative affect on their health. Her small hand found its way to her mouth and the energon was then swallowed and slid down her small throat and into her tummy where it instantly was broken down by a previously unused enzyme that was unknown to humans as a species. And with the viscous fluid dissolved into small enough pieces to be absorbed it reached her blood stream. The small pit of energon pulsed through the infant's body as if a stone was thrown in a pond and the waves reached through the air itself.

The newborn was resonating not only with her bonded Autobot, which came running in the room when he felt the surge of power that dissipated just as quickly, but the sharp ripple pulsated against another spark. Three very old bots older than almost all Autobots still alive and the two Lord High Protectors came running toward the room that housed the bonded four most of the time. Optimus was the first one to come into view in the door way followed by Ratchet then Ironhide, Chromia with Miles was hot on their heels. The five of them looked at the bonded four who were all staring up at Hound. In his hands his holoform held Carly close and rocked her. She was placid and seemed unaffected by the pulse that drew the others.

"Give her to me Hound," Ratchet said pushing his leader and weapons specialist aside to get to the baby. "What happened?" The bonded four were almost mute but Jazz glanced up at the bright yellow CMO.

"She ate some Energon…" he said almost reverently. "It's been in contact with the kids lotsa times with no side effects good or bad, Ratch," the silver Solstice told the medic.

"SHE INGESTED PURE ENERGON?" Ratchet bellowed sending the tiny bundle in to a crying fit. The malcontent rang in the room but not only to her Autobot but to Prime. The bonded four could even feel it. The feelings were fading as the Energon was burned in her body her cells using its energy in unison with the seed of the Allspark. She was not the Allspark but she would be one day.

Ratchet was rocking her clicking and running his sparkling sound in his chest that soothed all babybots. Soon her cries turned to whimpers and then stopped altogether. Optimus had his hand on his spark. "How did she come by energon and eat it?" Ratchet said in a harsh whisper at Jazz.

"My tears," he said still looking at the CMO's hands. The parent's and bonded Autobots were almost in a trance that was starting to recede. Sam shook his head and Mikaela's posture relaxed. Bumblebee's eyes moved back to Sam and Jazz's to Mikaela. Jazz sent him a video feed of his memory of what happened it was easier than trying to explain.

"Primus…" Ratchet said as he scanned her and then did it again to make sure he wasn't wrong. "She metabolized the pure form of Energon that you manufacture during a secretomotor phenomenon during your emotional distress." He looked absolutely shocked. Jazz's visor gave an irritated flash and Hound a put servo on his hip.

"English or Cybertronian Doc pick one," Sam called.

"She ate and digested the energon. Not only that, but her body used the energy. Her body is capable of eating, breaking down and using it through her digestive tract and her cells are engineered to help her use it."

"My baby can eat energon and run on it?" Mikaela yelped.

"Nothing as simple as that Mikaela. Her body can use it but not be sustained on it. She needs regular food, or baby formula as it were. But the contact her cells and her body collectively had with the small amount of energon had the Allspark seed resonating with her bond, the Allspark, and Prime…" he was cut off.

"No old friend not me, The Matrix," he said looking at the child resting in ratchets hand. She wiggled and squirmed but didn't cry. She even moved her hands erratically but in Primes direction. He opened his chest plates exposing his spark toward Ratchet and the little girl. She gurgled and squeaked toward the giant red and blue bot and at the dancing lights of his spark as he brought out the Matrix of Leadership. His armor closed and the double sided artifact floated down slightly and floated above the baby and her small hands reached for it.

Optimus looked at Hound and then the bonded four and to the Lord High Protector to get permission to give her the Matrix. Mikaela looked at Ratchet for help. "Do you think it will hurt her if we give Carly the Matrix? I mean I felt it but only through her. We haven't had that close a connection with it as she does." Ratchet shrugged.

"Everything about you four and her is new. But seeing as how you're the Allspark and this came from the Allspark it shouldn't be harmful to her."

Chromia looked at the interaction between the baby and the slightly glowing Matrix as it was suspended out of her reach. Carly looked puzzled and almost as if she wondered why it didn't just come to her already. "I think you should give it to her Prime," The Autobot Lord High Protector said. She was sure this was meant to happen.

Ratchet nodded to Prime giving his blessing of the interaction. In Primes mystical almost psychic levitation of the Matrix, it danced side to side over her and her eyes watched it clear and old at the same time. HE allowed it to come within reaching distance and then her hand reached up for it and a tiny fist wrapped around the intricate patterns of metal. It glowed brightly as when Sam had held it after he had died but had not lit in his hand since. They had tried to see if the bonded four could wield it again. Only when it was near Prime's spark did it glow. Now as he stepped back out of range the radiance of the artifact doubled in intensity and they could feel the power it held in the hand of the tiny babe.

Ratchet put her down toward her parents who were in the hands of their respective Autobots and her father reached out to take it and as her hand was gently plucked from the silver alien almost alive metal the luminosity dimmed, sputtered and then went out. They all looked again at the Matrix and then at the baby as it was handed back to her and she grasped it as if she knew it, owned it, and it made her happy. The glow was brilliant and the blue optics that mirrored it were captivated by its glow as it was almost as large as the baby itself. "Optimus, what's going on?" Mikaela looked at him. He shook his head in confusion.

"She is the next Allspark," Chromia said. They all looked to her for the answers. "She was born from the Allspark who were not Allspark born. You were humans and still are humans in some ways but are not in others. She is born of two beings bathed in Allspark energy who contain all that is the Allspark. But you do not yet exhibit one of the main functions of the Allspark," she said softly to them in respect but knew it needed to be said.

"What is that?" Sam asked baffled. But the others knew and the second the two Autobots knew he did.

She said it any way, "Energon. You do not yet make Energon. I don't know if you ever will be able to but if a being can use it Carly will probably one day when she is the Allspark make our life's blood. The Matrix is still the key…" they all watched the tiny baby with fascination and marveled at the new revelations. "How it will work I do not know but she will have a deep connection to all that the Allspark is and did when she mates for life and becomes the Allspark." The words rang true in the Primes spark.

"She will be able to return Cybertron to us," He said softly but the crowd gathered in the small room felt his words strut deep. Optimus reached out and its shine brightened when both had a hold of it and then dulled to a softer gleam once Prime had it alone. He opened his chest again and the baby looked at it as the Matrix disappeared and was closed off to her. She fussed slightly but not much. She was more interested suddenly in getting to her bonded Autobot than being with Ratchet once the shiny was gone. Starting to cry, Hound reached out and plucked her from the CMO's hand and she stopped instantly. Lying still she smiled and then closed her eyes as she dropped off into sleep.

"She's is going to be a force to be reckoned with. Our bond has deepened also," Hound announced. Mikaela burst out crying. "NO NO not like that Mikaela, I promise. She still needs you even more than me. But on a base level where the bond was solid but thin, the power made it thick and binding. IF there was a way out of this bond there isn't now." Mikaela was able to get a hold of her self as she reached for the baby and Hound gave it to her. "I would never take your daughter above all even my bond to her you are the Allspark and I could never endanger your life or welfare. It's true she is my life but you are everything my spark is founded on, who gave me life." Mikaela sat back against Jazz holding Carly.

Her voice was low and distant, "Your creators were true and loyal sparks, and they begged for a sparkling to call their own. While sparks were at times given and others not this time there was no denying them your spark," she told him as she then let her eyes settle on his optics. A sharp intake of air through his vents and he saw the raw power that resided in the small human as well as Sam when he caught the now clear blue eyes that matched Carly and Mikaela's. He took a reflexive step back looking into the heart of the Allspark, and then bowed to them and knelt in front of the four looking at him. Mikaela smiled at him. "You are my child Hound never forget as much as this small sparkling here." Hound nodded. Prime looked on as he heard the presence of the Allspark probably reacting to the activation of the Matrix through the connection to the baby. Hound continued to look at Mikaela as all the mechs and femme gathered did as her eyes still held the Autobot blue but she shook her head as if to clear it. Sam's were forever changed also.

Ratchet broke the tender moment, "Alright, eye color change, channeling the Allspark consciousness, amplified Matrix, glowing babies, solidifying bonds, is enough for one day, all of you ," he pointed to Chromia, who had Miles, Ironhide, who had Annabelle asleep in his hand, and Optimus, "get out! I'm taking these six to the medbay scan them all down to the molecular level and weld afts if I don't get some satisfactory results!" he shouted. For fear of encoring the frustrated medic's attentions they all fled the small doorway pulling Hound and pushing the two bonded Autobots reluctantly toward the medbay.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After getting normal readings from the bonded four and the new baseline on Hounds link to the baby he held the bonded four in medbay for overnight observation which meant Carly stayed also and Hound. The night was quiet and normal with no spikes of Allspark radiation or power. The unusual readings he'd gotten from the Matrix power surge and the subsequent Allspark channeling everything was normal save the new eye color adopted by the two human younglings.

That late evening it seemed the medbay was teaming with patients as he was given every child in the Autobot contingent. The humans and sparklings eyes were all now Autobot blue no matter what propensity they had had before. Being blessed by the Allspark he had concluded given them all residual spark energy that gave them their gifts and the Sparklings gave them their sparks. So the outpouring of energy from the Matrix marked its pod with their most distinguishing feature the blue optics or eyes now. And although Lizzy had no child, she as in the medbay too.

"Damn it Ratchet, I swear I was just eating and suddenly it felt like my stomach flip flopped and has been just sour ever since." Ratchet shared a look with Hound over her head. She hadn't known what had happened earlier with the Matrix and Allspark.

"Well let me give you a scan and see if I can find the cause of your nausea," he said calmly while his processor whirled worried about the woman. His deep scan tingled a little but didn't hurt or cause real discomfort. And as he scanned her blood count and chemicals and then her mid section he stopped mid scan. "Oh Primus," he whispered.

"What what?" she cried.

"You're pregnant," he told her bluntly.

"Michael!" she yelled. He wasn't in there at the time but came running when he heard her scream.

"What's the matter Lizzy?" he called out of breath as he rounded the corner.

His answer was medical supplies being tossed at him with a loud shriek of, "This is your fault!"

Ratchet stood back and just laughed, "It certainly is not completely," he quipped toward the irate femme. She then turned her aim on the bright yellow Autobot who put up a hand and just laughed more. "Come now Lizzy, this is excellent news. The Allspark has recognized your willingness to be pod to us and has probably claimed your unborn child as it has the other humans with blue eyes." Ratchet smiled. Lizzy stopped throwing things.

"Blue eyes? But no one in my family has blue eyes neither does Mike!"

"Yes but the Allspark had claimed all Autobot children this day and has given them all blue eyes," the CMO told her this with a wave of his hand around the room. She got a good look.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"What the pit is going on?" Connors yelled confused.

"Your going to be a father," Ratchet smiled down at him. He promply fainted. With a put upon sigh Ratchet picked up the male human who was his charge and put him up on a table with human beds on it. "You might as well stay Lizzy. I'd like you to anyway for over night observation." She nodded.

"With all the excitement I dare say it's probably a good idea," she sighed. "Someone's gotta watch this idiot any way," she ran her fingers through his hair affectionately her voice warm and eyes soft. Ratchet left the two to their own devices as he checked one more time on the bonded four in stasis behind a noise dampening wall almost in their own room. They were all in recharge and he let the lights in the medbay darken to a more sleep friendly level and let all the patients get to sleep. The children who had come in were sent with their caretakers for the night nothing wrong with any of them. Shaking his head he sighed.

"All this from a little Energon and a spike in power from the Matrix. Primus help us when that baby becomes a youngling were all in for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More serene days with out Decepticons and Galloway passed and it had been a peaceful month. The Autobots with the exception of a few on duty were organizing a party for one mother and father to be. Elita with the help of Sarah planned this event for their favorite bossy nurse. And they had Lizzy's bridal shower and baby shower on the same day with two cakes, games, and everything. The men and mechs of the pod had kidnapped Connors and would have taken him to a strip club had he not been afraid of Lizzy's wrath. But even Lennox knew better than to set foot in a place like that with a wife like Sarah. So for lack of naked women and dollar bills they set up a separate place far from the frilly yellow lacy baby decorated rec room for an another building entirely set up with high-grade Energon and hard liquor for the men.

The bots were just well charged enough to find almost anything funny as they swapped funny stories and compared battle wounds and the humans were tipsy enough to feel brave enough to compare themselves and their battle scares to that of the bots. It was a feet but some SLOW calculations later and Lennox was the winner by a millimeter due to the scale of Autobot to human. Ironhide was a little miffed loosing to his charge but bumped him with his ped gently and sent him sprawling with a laugh. "Sorry there," he chuckled. "Thought you could take it tough stuff."

"Go defrag yourself Ironhide," he laughed up at his guardian swearing like a Cybertronian shipman (spaceship). Ratchet just snorted at their antics and patted his charge on the back.

"So, here's to the creator to be," Ratchet put up his cube. The thundering echo of his toast rumbled the floor and made everyone feel joined in their pod.

Optimus who had stayed soberly regal took a sip of his cube and then held his up, "And to the mate to be." Another rumbling echo and some of the younger bots were dissolving into giggles more befitting the femme party than theirs. "I think you've had enough high-grade Hotrod," Optimus said taking his half finished cube of Energon. "Arcee will have your exhaust ports if you get to over energized." The red mech sulked but conceded to his Primes point. As it was she'd probably anyway.

The toasting went on for another minute or two and then came the large cake. One of the soldier boys who was friend to Connors wheeled it in. IT was large too large for everyone to eat and then out of the top pops a scale model of Starscream about as tall as the human himself wearing a pink bikini arms behind his head standing in a "seductive pose" and in his high pitched whiny voice tells Connors, "Surprise!" For a moment everyone looks at it as if its going to attack them but then everyone even the bots melt in to puddles of laughter as it giggles. Wheeljack at the request of the twins had been working in secret since the starting of the planning for the party. Needless to say it all went down hill from there.

XXXXXXX

In the rec room and surrounded by all the femmes and women in the pod surrounded Lizzy who was three months along now and barely showing. Further scans had revealed that she was not only pregnant but was having twins. Fraternal twins since their DNA was not the same. Ratchet could already tell, he told her a month ago. SO as the peels of laughter died down again they all passed out the cards so everyone could write down a bout of wisdom for the mother to be. The femmes on planet Cybertron had wisdom of raising sparklings and would give her what they considered applicable across the species and worlds. After they all had something on their papers. Large enough even for all the femmebots they laid them on a table for Lizzy to read.

"OK number one, NEVER refuse Ratchet a scan of the baby." They all laughed at the medic infamous temper. " That one is a no brainer, thanks Moonracer," she smiled. "Number two, Don't drink anything hotter than room temp once you get farther along," she says laughing, "yes Mikaela I remember your temper tantrum" Mikaela huffed good-naturedly with more giggling from the others. "Number three, MAKE him help," Lizzy snorted, "Yes Chromia I think with all the over protective femmes that won't be a problem," Chromia grinned evilly and the other bots chuckled with Sarah and Mikaela and Jessie. The sparklings were all in the nursery with Prowl on kid duty. "Number four, Thank God for Ratchet's good drugs!" Lizzy laughed out right reading the name, "Thanks Jessie I'll remember that. Number five, Remember to take care of yourself too," she smiled at Sarah, "I will Sarah," they all smiled at the pods mother figure next to Elita.

Sarah nodded to her, "I will make sure you do."

"Number six, they say pregnancy and being a mom help beside manner," She laughed rolling up the big paper and throwing it at Arcee. "Smart ass pile of scrap," she yelled and Arcee put a hand around her in a sort of soft hug. "Number Seven," she announced as Arcee took her seat again. "Primes make good babysitters," She snorted and looked at Elita, "thank you for volunteering Primes above average services as nanny," They all laughed thinking about Optimus as a nanny or nurturerbot.

"Well if the armor fits," Elita quipped. Another round of laughter.

"And Number eight, When all else fails, cry, it drives mechs nuts, both human and cybertronian," She laughed. "That it does! Thank you all for the great suggestions I'll be sure to make Connors gets good use outta these so he has enough sense to not knock me up again any time soon." The cake was next followed by the presents for her baby she was given many of the things they would need. Firestar was also become closer to Lizzy the last couple of months and was waiting for this party to ask her.

"Lizzy I'd like to give you my gift," she smiled but Firestar held nothing so she looked up into her optics, "I'd be honored if you'd allow me to be the babies' guardian," she smiled at her.

"Oh Fire, that would be wonderful. I know it's not something any of you takes lightly. Are you sure?"

"Of course, I already cleared it with Prime. It's up to you." The woman hugged her leg unexpectedly and Firestar put a hand around her.

"I would like that, couldn't ask for a better present than to know my children will be well cared for."

And soon the party began to wind down with the afternoon and the cutting of the other cake that was small enough for the couple of girls there and energon cubes for the femmes. All in all it had been a month of surprises both good and bad. With a very bright but uncertain future still unfolding.


	96. Speeches and Soldiers

Hello again chapter 96 coming atcha. Thank you to my reviewers Lalaith, Sirius, Veronica, and Mummy. Thank you Flamekaat for your new review. Glad you are enjoying it. This is dedicated to Flamekaat for joining the party and giving me a first review. And two those who are wondering, they don't return to Cybertron for quite a while. Since Mikaela and Sam can't make energon ever by themselves but Carly will be able too they wont return until they die and she becomes the Allspark. But she will become the Allspark but just not for a LONG while like and at least a few millenniums maybe even closer to an eon haven't decided yet how long they live but quite while. Hope this clears things up! Let me know if you have any other questions.

XXXX

The world was a big or a small place relative to whoever was living there or the perspective you had. Prime was feeling just how big the planet of earth was with all its residents. So many in power with so many different ways of governing and he had to carefully deal with all of them one at a time over the last couple of weeks. A week after the original conference the Autobot leader started to meet with each government individually via video conference. The planet knew they were here for the most part. Many of the nations had been honest with their people and had told them, the transformers were here. There wasn't the hysterical outrage and panic as many thought. IF that was going to happen it would have happened during the broadcast from Egypt. Many people were just too busy trying to survive or live their own life to bother with the fact that they were there. As long as they weren't being attacked or taking over most people saw pictures flashed on the TV and were amazed by the size and the form the alien life took but past that most just kept on going with life.

So at the UN, exactly one month from the week Optimus started talking to the world leaders he appeared in person and gave a speech to the earth as a whole that was broadcast live from the buildings in New York City. Since he was so big the conference was held outside under tight security as well as Autobot protection. He addressed the UN as well as the citizens of earth. He stood tall and needed no microphone as he began to speak, "Greetings to you, I am Optimus Prime Leader of the Autobots. We are from Cybertron a planet very far from here in another Galaxy. 17,000 years ago the original rulers of our world, the 13 Primes, had contact with your ancestors while looking for by the ruling people of Egyptian desert, over 4000 years ago; however, at the time of our landing this was unknown to us. A different artifact brought us here. The Allspark was its name, and it had been here for 12,000 of your earth years. The Decepticons knew of this artifact as did we and they followed it here to gain control of this to take over your world and the rest of the cosmos."

"We arrived here in time to not only stop the Decepticons, the other faction from our world, from getting the Allspark but also the other artifact a few years later. We have been among you for years and watched over you in secret as we fought the cruel Decepticons for they have been here too. Our long histories have been intertwined since your beginning. The Decepticons were dealt a hard blow to their forces and moral as we have denied them the key pieces of power. Cybertron is no longer habitable as it was ravaged by our civil war between us and the Decepticons. We seek only to live in peace on a world that has been irrevocably woven together with our shared pasts. Although we may seem as large and mechanical as well as foreign to you as we are to the heaven. we are mortal as you are and seek what the human souls do: love, peace, consistency, stability and a home. I as Leader of the Autobots swear that as my spark, which is our life source, still functions we will work with you as a people and race to ensure the safety of this world we wish to call our home also. Thank you."

And with that he looked out at the sea of faces from different countries around the world and heard nothing, they were barely even breathing. There was one man in the third row that looked as if he was starting to raise his hand as the rest of the humans looked shell shocked. Mr. Alexander Avanessov was the youngest member of the current UN and had grown up watching the cartoons and science fiction television shows that had permeated the 1980's and 1990's. His hand went up and Prime held out an open hand to him rather than pointing knowing the action might provoke fear. "Mr. Prime, You've met with the president of Montenegro already. But I would like to ask on the behalf of my country, why have you stayed hidden all this time?"

"When we arrived we were on a simple mission to retrieve the Allspark before Megatron the Leader of the Decepticons did. We had no intention of staying. However with the Allspark gone and the threat to earth still imminent we stay." His answer was simple and gave them just enough. He didn't want to give the masses to much information. Because he took the question with patience and calmness another person raised their hand. There were so many people but Prime knew where everyone was from and all their names.

The next brave person was Maged A. Abdelaziz of Egypt. His question about their energy sources got the ball rolling and soon many were clamoring for the Autobots attention. After 3 hours of questions and answers Optimus called a close to the meeting and thanked all the dignitaries for being there. With out further fuss he then walked away from the large table that had been constructed to his scale to stand in front of and went toward the garage full of cars ducking under it and disappearing from view. There were several large tractor trailers in the parking Garage that was sectioned off so no one could get in or see what was inside until four large semis left with the army personnel. For the viewing public and the representatives, they were seeing the Autobots leave in the trailers. But in the parking structure on the bottom floor were an assortment of sports cars and one semi and one large black pickup no one gave a second glance too. Once the people were gone for the day the Autobots rolled for home.

XXXXXXXX

Following the conference, the coverage on all the news channels was playing the speech and questions over and over again and commenting on it. There were other channels that stopped people on the streets to ask their opinion. Some flat out didn't believe the whole thing others were afraid while some younger people looked excited. Early to late twenties was the oldest they had seen of anyone who was more accepting. Parents were understandably more afraid with children to think about.

But days wore on and while the news and commentaries on the speech and aliens kept circulating it became apparent that the world had other things to deal with other than the extraterrestrials in their mists. Wars, natural disasters, murders and other big stories began to compile on top of the speech news and soon it was running only in the back ground on certain days. The debates continued on shows about the alien presents and if they were good or bad but after Egypt no one was proclaiming out of hand that the Autobots should be attacked, sent off world or anything else threatening probably due to their size and the size of their evil second faction. With governments owning up they were showed video and had officials exclaiming the Autobots good will and their help in the last two instances of the Decepticons attacks.

But beyond the news and civilians there were more soldiers arriving at Diego Garcia every day. The world's powers had decided to give NEST a little more money and more men making sure their countries interests were served. Men and women (but mostly men) were sent by the dozens all speaking English usually as a second language but trained to be of some help in the fight against the Decepticons. Altogether there were 300 new faces on base and all had to be informed of the bonded four and the other personnel on base that weren't military such as children and mates not in uniform.

Sometime during the arrivals and insanity that followed the influx of people a sneaky liaison used it to his advantage to fly in under the radar. Wearing a uniform he was wondering around the human side trying to grab any rumors going around. Gabriel, Jana, and the bonded four with their infant and Hound as well as Annabelle and the three Autobot sparklings used the time to wander about the base even on the human side. They had an escort of course consisting of Brawn, Trailblazer and Blaster. The three bots hung back a little while they interacted with the known soldiers and were introduced to new ones.

The reaction they got was pretty standard depending on their status as veteran or newbie. Veterans all knew who these sparklings were all 9 of them and greeted the small clicking Cybertronians and humans the same with a hug or pat on the head. The newbies all looked in surprise at the small robot looking things walking on two legs and holding hands with the older children and Annabelle. But they seemed to gravitate toward the two teens and then caught their eye color, they same eye color as the small robots and the big ones several yards behind them. The question they got the most was "are you related?" They all would smiled and reply with a "something like that," or "yes".

Seeing the experienced soldiers in next pick up the small sparklings transformer and human alike the new ones tentatively did the same not wanting to offend their new allies. But the clicks and snuggling of the small metal bodies one many over. Many had their favorites and it wasn't based on the fact of their species as it was of their personality. Some liked the loud ones or the quiet ones as well as the older children. Several of the female soldiers loved Carly because she was so new. The small baby gave them all hope.

Epps joined the crowd from nowhere seemingly and shooed some of the onlookers back to their stations and then walked up to his two favorite rugrats. "Hiya Annie and Justice!" they were about the same size for the time being and he scooped both up in his arms and hugged them. He smiled as the others were being cradled and cooed over by some of the other soldiers one of them new. Epps walked over to him. "Have you met my little friends here?" he asked as he placed them in his arms taking Bolt from him cradling the smaller babybots.

"Why no not yet," he smiled back. "Nice to meet you two," he said in a kind soft voice. Annabelle and Justice both clicked at him in excited tones. He looked at the blond little girl a moment and then figured it made sense being around the others all the time. She did a pretty good job of speaking it also. Epps went over to Mikaela with Bolt in his hands and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and the baby also. Sam he gave a playful shove which he would have returned had he not held Bolt. The technical Sergeant plopped the clicking bundle in Sam's hand next and ruffled the two older human children's hair which he received a "HEY" to but they were smiling.

"Behave you guys," he called over his shoulder as he went on his daily routine. The swarm of soldiers was then joined by another one on the outskirts that wore a hat in the morning's heat that was soon to become more than the children could tolerate. He watched the interaction between the soldiers and the children intently looking for anything he could glean form the relations, but the goings on didn't catch his attention but the teens eye color did. The broadcast that had nearly brought the world to its knees flashed through his mind as he was thinking about the boy. His eyes had been the color of a choppy ocean with a little blue green and brown all mixed to create the picture of a turbulent storm. And now, now he had blue eyes, the blue of sapphires and topaz that was translucent and almost glowed. The small sparkling in his hand also got his attention when he threw it up in the air a little ways and caught it its optics watching the crowd happily. It was that same blue.

He looked then at the two older children as they were moving out of the group toward the mess hall followed by a few of the soldiers getting a late breakfast. Sam and Mikaela were slowly following but not as quick as the two siblings anxious to get something to eat with their friends. Galloway stopped walking suddenly as the girl turned his way and the same color flashed in his direction. Apparently he was acting funny enough that the boy looked at him too. The same electric blue followed. He ran up to them and gripped the girl by the shoulders. At first it looked as though he would hug her and the bots had followed at a leisurely pace allowing the children to mingle. But his grip on her shoulders didn't melt into a knowing friendly gesture they tightened and it forced her to look up at him. "You have those eyes!" he said to her which didn't make any sense to Jana.

"What are you doing?" she asked him crossly. He tightened his grip and she winced.

"What did they do to you?" he asked shaking her.

"NOTHING!" she cried. "Let me go! You're hurting me!" she yelled at him. He shook her again making her look at him.

"What have they done to you?" he shouted. It didn't matter what he was saying now as the bots heard her cries and they were coming. He quickly shoved the girl back into several soldiers that caught her before she fell but he took off into the mess hall before anyone could catch him. His glasses for reading had been off his face and his hat had been low on his head hiding his hair and as he ran no one got a good look at him accept Jana.

The second Jana cried out the alarm went up around the base. The two bonded Autobots grabbed their humans, baby Carly and Bolt, while Hound managed to grab Justice and flare. Brawn had managed to pull Annabelle back to him by her shirt then lifted her up into his palms resting against his chest. Blaster and Trailblazer had charged the crowd in front of the door. The soldiers who were in their path jumped to one side or the other while three held on to Jana making sure she didn't get taken with the man running away. One had placed himself suddenly between him and her when she had been shoved aside. He had then ran after him. The two Autobots were more concerned with collecting the children and getting back to their side and making sure they were not injured.

They were all crying accept the two older teens rocking both a scared Carly and Bolt. Brawn was cuddling Annabelle and Hound was clicking to two sparklings who were whuring noisily. Trailblazer caught up Gabriel and Blaster scooped up Jana and all Autobots with charges in tow were running shaking the ground on their way. Optimus, the Lennox's, Ratchet, Elita, Prowl, Ironhide and the twins were all rushing toward them to gather their sparklings and make sure the were all whole.

The twins took Flare as Hound reached them first and the both wrapped their arms around their larger sparkling and hummed together their special song just for her that started to calm her down hearing it in stereo always worked twice as well. They were worried for her and it showed as they pulled each other close around the sparkling protecting her against the world. Prowl was next to receive his babybot in both palms and was Justice mollified to be with her caregiver. Ratchet was making a loud ruckus about the bonded four and all the other sparklings until he finally got his Bolt and he stopped ranting only because his temper upset him when in close proximity. The bonded four walked passed the gathering mechs with Carly with them followed closely by Hound. They gave the baby to Hound before entering their room and Hound went to his with the squirming bundle upset by the activity and both engaged their locks in their reinforced rooms adjacent to each other and connected by a door. The Lennox's were far behind Ironhide that ate the ground with his steps almost taking poor Brawn's arm off as he took Annabelle from him. He took the baby and then turned and scooped up the parents and ran toward the base. The others followed quickly wanting to lock down the base in fear of an infiltration or attack on their sparklings.

Optimus and Elita were behind the others and met with Blaster and Trailblazer as they were coming into the compound and the door latched shut behind them. The alarms were going off and the humans were running around trying to search for the human insurgent. Prime looked at the shaken siblings in the two Autobots hands and plucked them quickly from their hands and pulled them to his chest. It appeared that the other Autobots had retreated to the safety of their reinforced rooms with sparklings and caregivers Most were converging in the safe room in the back of the base set into the rock and were putting three mechs in the holding room with all the sparklings accept the bonded four that had their own safe room close to the one the others were in. Ironhide dropped Sarah and his Sparks in the room with Cliffjumper, Blaster, and Bluestreak. The twins were next pushing their Flair reluctantly into the room and running off to fight if need be. Justice went into Cliffjumper's hand silently and Bolt into Bluestreak's as they watched their caregivers run off to help. Even the bonded two Autobots finally were able to get their charges to go be with Hound long enough to get out of the room and lock it back down again.

Optimus looked down to his children amid the chaos. Gabriel seemed to be calming however Jana still cried. His sound was soothing to her but she looked up at her surrogate father. "Daddy it hurts. He hurt me…" she cried. He gripped the small children softly against his chest and threw his body the way Ratchet had run.

"Ratchet!" he called out and in his comm. Link.

"What?" he asked worried.

"Jana," was all he got out before he almost ran into him.

"Give her here now!" he almost snatched the girl but let the Prime put her in his hand and continued his quick pace to the medbay.

Optimus looked at Elita. "Take him and stay in the safe room," he told her handing her the boy. She looked up at him and put her hand over his spark.

"Return soon," was her answer and she jogged toward the safe room as protocols were being entered and the doors shut tightly. It couldn't be opened from the outside without knowing where the unlocking mechanism was, which was on the other side of the base close to the rec room.

Ratchet and Prime stood in the med bay and let the reinforced door close behind them locking. He was in contact with his teams via commlink. "Ratchet…" the CMO put up a hand as he set Jana on a mattress. He knew he couldn't ask him anything yet.

_**Three teams**_ he almost shouted in his comm line. _**Hide leads 1, Jazz leads 2 Sideswipe leads 3. Break up and search the entire base. Protection protocols stay in place until we know for sure the threat is neutralized or gone. **_Prime hoped it was the former. _**Jazz rondevuz with Will and the human contingent and see if they have found anything.**_

_**Will do bossman, me and Bee are on it,**_ his musical voice came over the commlink. Optimus knew wherever Jazz was so would be Bumblebee. HE let them break into their own teams. The same was with the twins where Sideswipe was Sunstreaker would follow.

Ratchet meanwhile was making short work of Jana's clothing wrapping her in a soft gown and pajama pants as he inspected her for damage. His scans showed she had bruising starting on both shoulders as well as a mild concussion from the shaking. Ratchet did not look happy from Optimus's view and it made him worried. "Ratchet?" he asked as he rubbed a finger up and down Jana's back it seemed to help the crying a little but her sobs didn't stop. He held up a hand again.

"Jana," Ratchets tone was gentle and soothing. "You're safe now sparkling. Tell Ratchet what's wrong now," he told her softly petting her head and back taking over Primes ministrations. She sniffled and cried again and looked as if she would try.

"He asked me what someone did to me," she cried out. "I don't know what he was talking about but he looked at me a lot. Something about my eyes," she sobbed. Ratchet shushed her softly making his sparkling soothing hum in his chest.

"There, there, Melody," he said scooping her up in his hand.

"Ratch, I'm tired…" she yawned. He had already scanned her carefully and noticed her slight concussion and nodded.

"I need to give you something to help you sleep and take away the pain," and treat the brain damage, he thought at the end.

"K.." she said softly and never even felt the needle as he gave her the medication that would help reverse any adverse affects for the swelling and concussion. Worn out from the stress and pain and crying Jana fell into sleep and was sustained by the painkillers, sleeping drugs and steroids. Optimus looked over the ridge of his fingers and sighed.

"She has damage to her shoulders and brain," Ratchet told him suddenly and Optimus reared back.

"What in the pit.." he was interrupted.

"Someone grabbed her per Blasters report and that is where the injury to her shoulders came from. The persons hold on her was quite hard and rough. He also shook her," this earned a low growl from Optimus.

"They dare harm my sparklings…" he rumbled with barely controlled anger.

"She has some minor brain damage that is caused by a concussion and her neck was injured from the same motion. The medicine I gave her will allow her to heal in relatively painless ease and will restore her brain to full functioning with in the hour." Prime sighed almost relieved.

_**Status on Jana? **_Elita asked her mate.

_**Minor Concussion and damage to her shoulders, bruising from whoever had her **_he answered still rumbling low in his chest.

_**Dear Primus… **_she almost breathed.

_**Baring any complications she will be returned to the safe room in about an hour but Ratchet needs to watch her for now**_ he felt her worry and love over their link and he severed the comm line with a soft click and let out air heavily again.

"She'll be fine Optimus," Ratchet said putting the sleeping girl in his palm.

"Yes, but what if next time we are not so lucky? How did that human get on base?"

"Unknown for now," he said to his Prime who sat in a large chair cradling the small human against his chest and waiting for an update from his teams.

XXXX

IN the back of a barrack Galloway tore off the military dress and smoothed his jacket and tie. He hadn't meant to almost assault the girl but the eyes had caught him off guard. He was sure no one saw him but the girl but that would be enough if anyone found out who he was. As he exited the room an made his way to the offices and into his, he calmly picked up the top paper the top of a stack on his desk and began to do some work. He could hear the craziness outside his door but he ignored it knowing if anyone came in to his office they'd want to know why he hadn't come when the alarms were sounding. So he made a show of coming out of his office and stomping around asking soldiers what was going on.

"Someone made a grab for Prime's kids," said a soldier. He would have gone pail had he any sense but he stood their straight as if he didn't care in the slightest.

"How in the hell did they get on base?" he yelled.

"Unknown sir, the video was unable to show his face and no one paid him any attention until he grabbed the girl."

"That will be all," he said calmly and walked back into his office. He'd forgotten there was cameras. He didn't know what deity to thank he had managed to not get his face on film. But he was sure they'd done something to the children and he was going to take this secret to his grave and avoid that girl at all costs so he could find out what they'd done and call attention to it if it was the last thing he did.


	97. Desperate attempt

Hi all, Thank you Flamekaat Veronica and Lalaith for your reviews. Welcome Jimmy to the story thank you for your feed back. You reminded me as I wrote this chapter I'm glad you did or it would have been confusing that they are in the middle of the ocean and not on the desert in more. LOL. I need to keep Galloway around for a while longer but after DOTM He'll get his. I'm including OC's that are actually my 10 year old son's he made and they are coming to earth with Preceptor. Don't like him much but he is key to Gabriel's development. Enjoy.

XXX

The pod were still in a tizzy the next morning after the assault on Jana. They had everyone in camo dress parade before the girl. They were all called to a meeting in groups of ten and debriefed on different things from the day before. But the groups were actually a way for the girl to see every single person on base and there were 4 different rooms with one way mirrors that she could see into that allowed her to look at all the men. The meetings went on all day and she was tired by the time 8:00 p.m. rolled around and she had seen every face on the base that wore camo and none of them were the person that had grabbed her.

"That is the last group," Will said as he walked in to the room mirrored on all sides and picked Jana up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cradled her. She was a big girl but the attention from her Uncle Will was greatly appreciated as she was almost asleep on her feet.

Will was very strong and had no problem holding the girl. He petted the back of her long hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Did you see him Melody?" he asked her in her ear nearest his mouth and she shook her head no. He sighed and continued petting her as he felt her body start to slacken. Wrapping her legs around his torso and holding her close to him he began the walk back to her and the Prime's room. "I could take her," Optimus offered but Will shook his head.

"That's ok she needs this. Especially after yesterday. I want her to know she can still trust her pod. She just dropped of to sleep I don't want her to wake up. She's not really heavy anyhow." He smiled up at the father figure of their pod.

"That is wise of you Will. You take care of her as if she is your own," he observed.

"She is my own," he said to him in a no nonsense tone he didn't want the semi to think he thought of her differently than any of the children even his by birth.

Optimus nodded, "I didn't think any differently, brother," he answered genuinely. Will nodded in return. The walk back was quiet for the most part as Prime filled in the pod there was no identification made and that they would have to try something different on the morrow to see if they could find out who did this to her since there didn't seem to be a breech of security.

XXX

After she had been put to bed Will had to meet with Galloway before he could get to bed himself with his wife. Ironhide had already retired with Annabelle. Lennox walked in to the meeting room on the human side of the base and sunk in a chair. This was not the face he wanted to see right before bed.

"So you dragged every officer in here for the girl to see and nothing came of it?" Galloway demanded. Will just shook his head a negative.

"We stop operations for one whole day to find this man for what? Nothing!" he answered his own question. General Lennox became angry.

"Not for nothing!" he said in a loud voice but not yet yelling. "That girl was traumatized by what that creep did to her! She was already traumatized she didn't need anything else. That bastard is gonna pay I can tell you that!" his hands were fists and one came down on the table.

"Now General I don't think…" he was cut off.

"That's your problem Galloway. You don't think. You will not get in the way of this investigation. These are our kids were talking about and it won't be forgotten or let go."

"I thought they were the leaders' children," the liaison asked confused.

"They are all our sparklings," Will said fervently. His tone suggested he step lightly on this topic.

"So then they are yours?" he asked again trying to convey some sort of respect he didn't feel.

"No they are Optimus' children," the General answered. Still confused but not caring to push the soldier any further Galloway dropped the subject. After a minute Will said to him, "We will continue to look for the man. We are need to come up with a plan for tomorrow." Galloway just nodded and waved a hand at him dismissing him as he grabbed a folder and walked out of the room with out so much as a backwards glance. Lennox watched him go. He seemed a bit more agitated then usual but so was Will so he blew it off as liaison angst and went back to his quarters.

XXX

In the middle of that night a voice came over the transmission lines, that wasn't a familiar voice and Windcharger was on duty. "Autobot base? This is Blade. Copy?" he asked in Cybertronian.

"This is Windcharger, we copy," the mech announced to the incoming Blade.

"We received Prime's message and are coming home. Have any others made it?"

"A few," Windcharger said with a smile in his voice. It made Blade smile inwardly too. It had been so long since his small unit had seen anyone else and he was definitely ready for someone else to talk to besides Preceptor. His mate he would keep. "You said we who is with you?"

"Just Wildstrike, Preceptor and I. We had two others but we lost them in a skirmish a millennia back." Blade was glad to hear another bots voice after so long. "Who is this?"

"Windcharger," he said with another overheard grin.

"Ok Windcharger. We should be landing in three days we are passing the large giant gas planets now."

"Till then," he said to the incoming and the transmission was suddenly silent. Windcharger called Prime mid recharge. _**Sir we have incoming, they should be here in three days time**_.

Optimus acknowledged the comm, _**Thank you Windcharger. I will see to it in the morning. This is very good news.**_ And with that Windcharger left the notifications for Prime to make in the morning and went back to his monitor duty.

XXX

The next two days they didn't know what else to do to find the person who had grabbed the child and even an expert artist from the army who tried to help her put together a picture of the man didn't have any success in helping the others figure out who it was. Jana's arms were slow to heal but she had no pain as Ratchet promised as he kept her on safe pills to keep it at bay. Once the bruises were gone she would stop it and life would continue. She wore long or mid length sleeves as she roamed the transformer side of the base as she didn't dare run the base for the time being. She was reluctant to talk about the encounter with Optimus, Will and Elita but finally Sarah who had been spending time with her regularly had drawn her out of her shell enough to ask her a few questions and get some information about what he had asked. She relayed to Optimus about the eye color drawing the man's attention and this bothered him because only someone who'd known them could know the color of the children's eyes before hand.

Jana started to feel safer and stayed on the bots' side of the base. Her brother stayed with her like a little soldier always at her side but he eventually needed other companionship and found his way to the nursery with the others. He'd been scared by the whole thing too. They felt safe in their home and knew they'd be protected here.

The energy in the base changed closer to the third day. There were bots running about making final preparations for the incoming. Hotrod had known them from long ago they were younger bots about as old as Hotrod himself and he was happy they were coming in too. He'd met them before he'd encountered Arcee. With Hotrod's vouching for them there was no real problem just a matter of getting them home. The individuals who were to go to the landing were being decided and many were excited to go. Arcee and Hotrod, who were at the base today with their charges, and had asked to go were granted permission. The bonded four would be going to meet them as well as the twins who always accompanied them. Optimus would be going also with Elita. Hound would remain with Carly at the base but Ironhide and Prowl were designated to come also.

The group gathered outside. 2 miles off shore was the landing coordinates. They were all excited to have more pod since it had been so long they had been scattered among the starts. The bonded four talked with Hotrod on the way trying to get a feel for this new mech and his mate. The stories about Preceptor were plentiful but the history of this bot and his mate were only known to Hotrod with out reading their file.

_**Blade and Wildstrike were two bots who trained with me when I joined. We all went through the crash course before we were sent out on our first mission together. Blade and Wildstrike weren't really acquainted then. I only knew Blade before we were sent out in our unit. That was an eon ago. We were just out of our training and were under the leader Warcraft. During the battle against the Decepticons we were forced up against a building that left no route for retreat or movement. As they pushed us back Wildstrike got caught in a fox hole she'd blown in the ground for herself and Blade had been keeping a keen optic on the whole team. Once he realized she was missing and recalled her last location he unleashed his blades from his back. He was like a force of nature here on earth. He knew there was someone trapped and he went all out. There was just something about her being almost lost that struck him deeply. They'd only seen each other across the training yard as far as I knew.**_

_**But when he got there she'd been injured and could no longer hold her own. So he boosted her up on his chest and instructed her to hold on as tightly and as well as she could and with one arm wrapped around her he jumped from the hole and made his way between the pieces of debris that had been blown in our path and used them to shield him and her from the laser fire. I'll be put in the pit if he didn't get her back and he did! His fate had been sealed after that. That feisty femme wouldn't let any other mech or femme get near him bond wise. And he had eyes for none other. **_ Hotrod finally finished his story and it left a few chuckling.

Having heard the incredible story they couldn't wait to meet the couple. The bonded four got out of their respective Autobots about 2 minutes before landfall and saw the streaks of light falling toward their direction and getting bigger as they loomed closer. "Is Blade as good as the twins with his swords then?" Sam asked Hotrod.

"Not quite but he studied under a similar master swordsman that was a friend of the mech who taught the twins."

"How long has it been since you've seen them?" Mikaela asked.

"Our contingent was separated in to two during the battle for the Allspark. When it was sent off world out two different units were sent in different directions. I haven't seen him since." They all nodded knowing this was happenstance of many of the Autobots. "He was always so damned serious kind like prowl only a little cuddlier. And that femme fierce in hand to hand high strung too. But you'll never meet two more loyal bots than Wildstrike and Blade. When she has your back she's got it come pit or high energon. And Blade wouldn't need to say anything because he was always there his actions spoke for him."

"Speaking of," said Bumblebee.

"Yes Bumblebee, more of our pod," Optimus smiled. And slowly the shooting stars began to look like meteors and soon were glowing ovals as they raced toward the ground and made contact with the earth finally. Three large grooves in the earth carved out by their landing wear about 100 feet long and scorched the land beneath them. But it was the desert and nothing of consequence was harmed. They began to unfold form their interstellar travel modes and stood upright. Blade being the most formal and earnest he took his duty to finding the last Prime very seriously and walked up to him and kneeled before him. Wildstrike wasn't as formal or as stern as her bonded mate and walked to the Leader of the Autobots and stood there with a smile. With a tug of her arm though she knelt to. Preceptor didn't as he knew Prime personally and knew he didn't like such displays to him everyone was equal.

"Hello Prime," the scientist behind the kneeling two said.

"Ah my brother it's good to have you back," Optimus grasped his wrist with his and the standing protoform did the same. "And you two stand. We are family here on our new home." The younger two got up slowly and unsure of what to do. The bounded four walked forward just then and the two bondmates got a good look at the bonded four. "These four that include Jazz and Bumblebee along with the two humans are the Allspark."

In Cybertronian, Blade looked at the four and one scan he could tell they were the Allspark, said "my scans confirm your claim Optimus Prime."

Wildstrike however was not so easily convinced. "This is the Allspark?" She looked at her scanners then at her Prime and couldn't help but say, "You do have a medic here right?"

Optimus was concerned, "Yes the best, are you hurt?"

"Not for me for you!" 

Over the all bot channel Mikaela took it upon her self to set the record straight she didn't like saucy femmes to disrespect their father figure. _**Now you listen here you tin can, **_she dictated in cybertronian to the bot, _**We are the Allspark Sam, Bumblebee, and Jazz. Now if you're done being rude…**_ Wildstrike pulled away a little bit.

"What the frag?" she shook her head. "That was the human femme?" Optimus nodded.

"Yes she is my back up," he smiled at her.

"I am sorry then Allspark," she said with a bow. "It was not my intention to be rude."

Preceptor thumped her on the back of the helm. She rubbed the spot giving him a look that could scorch the metal from his hide. "You have to forgive Wildstrike. She is a fierce fighter and loyal bot but her vocal capacitor functions faster than her neural net." Blade then shoved Preceptor.

"And you'd rather torment her than be congenial," was his retort. The heat of the argument didn't seem that much more like brothers and sister between the three rather than friends. Sometimes a close knit group could become like that love each other like they were sparked together but have personality chip clashes.

"Alright you three," Prime said in English bursting the mechs the language protocols. "Especially you Preceptor," he gave the much older bot a small scowl. The larger Autobot backed off the younger two with his hands raised. "We need to get you three altmodes back at base." They all nodded and turned the way the others did toward the base. Standing in front of teletran 1 for 10 minutes they all finally decided on what they wanted. Blade chose a 2010 Nissan Armada which was black as was displayed. Wildstrike transcanned a 2008 Mustang 427R that was red with white stripes. Preceptor decided on a Land Rover Defender that was red with black trim.

IT was about then that the seekers that were left after the fight in the desert decided it would be a good time to harass the Autobots and they were far away so planning the attack on the incoming party had to be planned to the minute. But the seekers arrived late but they saw their prize. The bonded four were all out in the open on the beach, introducing the new bots to human culture. All they needed was one. So there were four over head firing on the new arrivals as they were not expecting the Decepticons to start their assault on the earth and Autobots again until they had sufficient time to lick their wounds. But here they were taking advantage of the new knowledge of the new bases coordinates due to the landing.

The twins who were with the also watched the bogies coming in on their scanners. "RUN!" Sides yelled at the four. The scooped up the two humans and bonded Autobots fan for the base. But the cons were coming in hard and fast from the air. They didn't have many seekers so they had the advantage of the air. The new arrivals were and twins were shooting on the flyers trying to cover the Allspark's retreat. Starscream in the lead swung low over the sand and knocked Bumblebee over. He however upon landing did not let go of Sam. Jazz was at his side Mikaela cupped to his chest in a strong metal hand almost in a fetal position as he tugged Bee to his feet to keep running. They both kept the two cuddled to their spark chambers with a metal hand and started shooting as they ran back to base.

Blade looked on and then glanced at Wildstrike. "My spark?" was all he asked. She nodded and they both ran toward the Allspark as the four jets came in low again firing at the bonded four but not hitting them.

"Get a human either human!" Starscream screamed at his wingmates. "But don't kill the two Autobots." The four on the ground could hear him.

_**Optimus! **_Sam cried over the comm link to the Prime _**They are after us!**_

_**Were on our way stay safe**_ Optimus called to them back.

Their were other bots running at them now that they could see. The seekers knew their opportunity was coming to a close. Swinging low one more time the two Autobots that had been on the beach ran up behind them from the right out of the trees and jumped on to two seekers. Blade dug his energon swords on his back into the Starscream's underbelly forcing him to jerk upwards taking him with the con. Wildstrike hopped skipped then flipped up onto Thundercracker grabbing his back fins and turning them sharply to the left sending him into the other two planes. "Whoa!" Sunstreaker said to his brother, "they know jet judo too!" Sideswipe just laughed as they jumped on to the other two seekers.

The two twins both take out their planes with some well placed punches and ripping of parts. Wildstrike on Thundercracker digs her short but sharp fingers into his armor and crawls up his form toward the cockpit. Hitting the glass with a spiked heel, she breaks into it as he tries to loose her as the flyer turns up side down and bushes the top of the trees shaking violently yelling. "Get off me!" Thundercracker yells.

"Not that easy to shake slagtard!" and she drove her sharp fingers into the dials just above the steering mechanism. With a shriek he dropped from the sky and both crashed on the sand. Thundercracker would have towered over her but she landed on her feet while he did not. She jumped atop his prone form and brought her two hands in what looked like scythes that had two sharp sides and a bend to the blades. Bringing them down she hooked his chest armor and used her body to pull him forward and slam him into a large outcropping of rocks. The con connected with the rocks but he had finally got his bearings and rolled off of them and into her. She was knocked back but not down and flipping she deployed her spikes on the front of her shoes and as he came at her she round house kicked him across the face ripping part of his battle mask off. He took a step back and radioed Starscream.

While the femme and the flyer wrestled Starscream shot skyward with the other Autobot with his swords deep in his underbelly that was actually his back. As he went higher he barrel rolled all the way up trying to dislodge the hitchhiker. That not working he began to dive quickly down to the ground hoping the g forces would pull him enough to rip the swords free but as he descended quickly he used his two swords in the flyer and right before they hit the ground and the seeker would have leveled out he used his feet to shove the Decepticon into the water while he rolled and landed on the beach. Getting to his feet the other roared out of the ocean and dove into the bot. The move was too quick for Blade to block and they both went down. IN the roll Blade managed to disengage from Starscream and they each got to their feet at the same time. Starscream's particle gun shots were dodged of deflected by the quick bots swords. Running at the con he crossed his swords and cleaved it from his arm. Starscream looked at him and then looked at Thundercracker and sharing a glance with the other two after Thundercracker radioed him they all took off at once seeing the other Autobots running into back up the four fighting.

Blade put his swords away. "Slaggin cons!" he yelled and turned to Wildstrike. "Operational?" he asked. She smiled evilly and nodded.

"He took more damage than I did almost broke my talon though," she shrugged and went to stand by her mate. "Is the Allspark ok?" she directed her question to the incoming Prime.

"Yes they escaped with out much injury," Optimus filled her in.

"They know," Blade asked Optimus and he answered with a nod. "They are trying to get the Allspark because with one you get all four and then the power of the Allspark?"

"Unfortunately that is why we must do our best to protect all of them."

"I saw Bumblebee eat it really hard," Wildstrike told him worriedly.

"He is functional predominantly superficial damage." The femme's facial plates relaxed.

"Let's get back inside before another air raid shall we?" Sideswipe told the group.

"A wise idea, we will need to watch the skies now that they know where we are." And with that they all walked back into the base.

XXX


	98. Optimus and Carly

Hello reviewers thanks for the reviews Veronica, Flamekaat and Jimmy. Veronica thanks for the plot bunny for this chapter about miles. Thanks for the cookies Flame my two boys will love um. And Jimmy thanks for the info on Diego Garcia I looked it over and it helped. Anyway I think in a few chapters this story will come to a close of sorts and I'll start the sequel that will bring the DOTM in to play.

XXX

They all entered the base after the attack Ironhide mumbling about better security measures and the rest just glad no one was hurt. The two new Lord High Protectors came running toward the bonded four and collecting the humans in her hands and leaving Miles to herd the two guardian mechs into the med bay. "Come on you two Ratchet's waiting," he waved the two reluctant mechs on. They looked in the direction of the med bay and slowly started to be herded by the human and his waving arms. Wildstrike looked on with a disbelieving air.

"Why is that organic so bossy?" she asked Optimus out loud.

"This organic can hear you scrapheap. And this organic is charged with their wellbeing and protection!" Miles snapped at the abrasive femme.

"Only the Lord High Protector is commissioned for that," she retorted back.

"You're lookin at one of um," he told her as he turned his back on Wildstrike. The femme scoffed. But Prime put a hand on her shoulder.

"Young though you are, your vocal capacitor needs to be reigned in. You will not address the human High Protector in this manner," the leader gave the gentle reprimand. She bowed her head.

"My voice has always been my sharpest weapon and my greatest flaw. My apologies Lord High Protector," she said quietly and regretfully.

"S'alright most of us round here are smart asses anyhow no hard feelings," Miles called out as he rounded the corner following the two dragging mechs. "The two are gonna think you abandoned them to Ratchet's tender mercies by themselves," he called up to them and everyone heard their pace quicken. Optimus chuckled.

"Yes Wildstrike that was our second Lord High Protector. He is human like the human half of the Allspark." She nodded at Optimus.

"Much has changed," Blade said looking around the base as they walked toward the rec room. Hotrod and Arcee were watching a moving with the Connor siblings. Ironhide was talking in simplified Cybertronian to a small blonde haired child not any larger than his thumb and that sighed made him pause but what took him aback was the second in command with a small sparkling on his chest as he lounged across a long couch. The twins were standing in front of a rather large baby seat and the green sparkling was fussing at them as they tried to spoon feed it energon. "Primus, Sparklings!" he said looking around. Hound also had a small child but she looked placid and snuggled up against the large bots spark chamber. Soon two older earth children ran through Blades legs and around Wildstrike with Elita hot on their organic heels.

"Come back here you two you know its time to eat!" she called. They circled Preceptor who watched them with interest and fascination as they ran up to their leader.

"Daddy save us!" the girl called.

"Daddy pick us up!" the boy called. And with a large smile their great noble leader that lead a large planet full of metal beings larger and older than the human race bend down and scoop up the tiny organics laughing as they hugged his face plates. He petted their backs with his fingers and then faced a slightly laughing sparkmate.

"It's time for dinner you sparklings," she smiled and Optimus plopped both in to her waiting servos.

"Go with your femme creator and get something to eat and I will tuck you in," he rumbled softly smiling.

"AWWWW" they chorused together as Elita turned and left.

Prime looked at Blade and Wildstrike's surprised faces. "Yes my pod much has changed," he said and walked into the rec room. Optimus paused for a moment to talk to hound silently though their comm links and put his hand over the napping sparklings brushing her back with his fingers and then moving on to talk to Chromia and Ironhide. Wildstrike and Blade took the opportunity to sit and talk to their contemporaries and meet their charges.

XXX

A month passed as nest began to become a place of more repute and the Transformers were known to the whole world. Their technology was the first to come under scrutiny. As they understood that there was still a Decepticon threat Prime allowed certain types of technology into the hands of human scientist. The first was how to detect energon signals. It would be a very advantageous warning to have if they could detect the other faction coming. It was also apparent Diego Garcia was a little too remote for the current situation and they started plans for another base in New York. It was regrettable as most of the people and bots had become accustomed to the constant warm nice weather and having a beach at their disposal.

The Decepticons didn't seem to be active at all except for the various sightings that NEST investigated. Prime and the others were sent out on missions to collect or kill the rogue Cybertronians. With Megatron on the loose they couldn't find him anywere and they knew that he had a plan. The bots just didn't know what.

The bonded four continued their education in the school room and combined with parenting that took up all their time. The two now taking college courses over the internet and using that as a guide the Autobots continued as their teachers in their endeavor to learn all they could. Mikaela was taking courses in Mechanics and Sam was taking courses in Political Science. He hoped one day to be of help to Lennox. They would all be pulled into the arena one day and he wanted to know how to deal with the threat.

The sparklings in the nursery were being taught by their teachers as Blaster was her teacher most of the time he also became her guardian. And soon her brother was touring Wheeljack's lab and found Preceptor very interesting. He slowly took over his studies and a friendship grew between the two. Preceptor saw his genius in math and helped him to reach his zenith in the subject.

Ironhide had become so close to Annabelle it was almost as if they shared a link at times. Humans would call it a sixth sense but Autobots called it a creator bond. Although humans had no sparks to bond to they had souls and it seemed that a light connection could be made to human children that resembled a creator bond on their world. Jana had tentatively bonded to Blaster as Gabriel had to Preceptor. The realization of these links had Preceptor asking to be his guardian promptly after that. This bond was only activated when there as a genuine affection for a child and the child returned it.

With the two human children Prime had a light link with them too as well as Elita. The Autobots thrived on bonds especially that of family. They never in a millennia believed that an organic species would be so compatible with the Transformers however its was becoming clear that the Allspark had reach out to these creatures knowing that they would one day encounter its children and being steered him by Primus himself had intertwined the two races together. Transformers believed for as long as they have had life that there was a higher being than themselves that was anchored to this plane by the Allspark but humans were much more divers in their creation myths and others believed nothing at all. However there was a higher being that would have been both Primus and many of the deities humans believed in also.

So as the family of the Autobots grew so did the bonds and links that connected the bots to the organics. Lizzy was bigger than she had ever though possible. Carrying twins was hard work but Connors was loving and attentive to his knew wife and soon to be mother of his children. Ratchet and Wheeljack were constantly keeping and eye on her. Frustrated as she was with them she was touched by their care and it she was thankful for such a family that she had. Outsiders may wonder if human children could thrive in such an environment but She saw two broken children heal in the love that abounded around them and a baby raised in there midst and then another grow into a baby then a toddler. As long as she had been with them she couldn't think of a better situation she could have her child in.

The three sparklings it would seem were developing to the humans slower than Annabelle was. For every year that she got older her Autobot cousins were acting about half her age. At this point it didn't matter much because Annabelle was only three. She spoke English and Cybertronian fluently at last the simplified Cybertronian. She would never be able to make the adult sounds but any Transformer would understand it. And as they three sparklings matured although slower than the humans they continued to assimilate information slowly and could speak a little English but mainly Cybertronian. They could all feed themselves now much to Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's elations.

The green babybot bequeathed to the twins was a bundle of circuits that kept the whole base on their toes. She was high strung and had oodles of energy. But she was laughter almost personified. Her laugh that was stunningly human caught the attention of others and made them want to join in the fun she was having. She was also causing mischief sometimes on accident but most of the time on purpose such as hiding Justices blanket or "tripping" into Annabelle. That was the only time any Autobot ever reprimanded a sparkling harshly. They couldn't have the larger bot getting physical with the human sparkling. The bruises were quick to heal but the lesson stayed with all the Cybertronian sparklings.

Justice remained the quietest of the three and was mostly the brains behind the four sparklings and infant. She had superior intellect even to Annabelle's three years old to her 1 year old body and spark development although she was two years in to her first shell. She also continued to watch her parent Autobot and all his rules and regulations. At times when rules didn't make sense to her she asked Prowl about it and he would explain. But to his surprise she was adept at taking rules and knowing how black and white the mech's outlook actually was and she could see the shades of grey that human seem to personify. And she and Annabelle were very close. Prowl was the second Autobot to be found with the three year old when Ironhide wasn't available or was on a mission. He had just accepted that they were very close and resolved himself to at times having both infants sleep in his quarters.

And Ratchet's tiny terror was already finding his bossy circuits that echoed his creator in not only colorful Cybertronian but his English what little he had of it was peppered with four letter words that most wanted their sparklings to avoid. Ratchet suddenly had to watch his vocal capacitor or have an exhaust port mouth sparkling. But the old mech was smiling like a proud papa the day he picked up Mikaela's small wrench and chucked it at the retreating form of Sunstreaker. And it was so much more disarming when the babybot did it rather than the CMO. Unfortunately until he learned the difference between organics and Cybertronians he'd have to curb the tossing of tools. A near miss with Epps had the green/yellow Autobot rethinking his eagerness of him throwing his tools. But on the bright side the small sparkling was willing to merit out flying wrench punishment equally not seeing why he couldn't throw it at the smaller family members. There was just no separation in his neural nets between the two.

XXX

AN: for those of you wonding what the heck I'm doing I am going to fill the next few chapters with snippets into the lives of different charcters or a few of them depending on the mech femme or human. This will fill in the next year or so I'm not going to drag it out but I'd like to spend a chapter on each Character that central to the story if you have any favorites let me know in the reviews. I'll do a chapter on them. Any way her is Optimus and Carly

XXX

Optimus and Carly

Optimus sat in his office that was now more like a sitting room than an office any more. Many of the Sparklings sought out his attentions including his own. In the corner was a box of toys and games. There were beanbags, pillows and a small TV in the corner also. There was also a baby crib/ bassinet that he used for the smaller children. There were chairs for humans near the children's furnishings as well as large chairs for various sizes of bots at least four of them. And his large desk filled up the back portion of the room as well as his chair.

As it was now he let Carly crawl on his desk making happy sounds. Besides his own he spent the most time with Carly. He would know this child for millennia to come and she had activated the Matrix after accidentally ingesting Energon. It had glowed brighter then when Sam held it himself and even outshined the mighty leaders handle on the artifact.

So he found himself almost everyday when he was in the base he took a half an hour to collect the offspring of the Allspark and spend time with her. She was a contradiction wrapped in an enigma. She was happy most of the time but would periodically cry for no reason. She'd be inconsolable for a few minutes and then move out of the need to cry. These were at irregular intervals and the phenomena was shocking at first but just became part of the child and her quirks. The consumption of Energon hadn't been tired again and she wouldn't need to since she was not the Allspark yet.

All this brought the Autobot leader back to the scene before him. He had Carly on her back playing with two toys he kept just for her in the small box in the corner. He waved the brightly colored piece of cybertronian metal similar to Flare's. She cooed and batted at it and then flipped over to crawl toward the other end of Primes desk which resulted in a large hand baring her way. She giggled and then moved toward another edge and Prime did the same thing. This was a familiar game. Optimus smiled as she laughed. The game went on for a few minutes and then she got rather quiet. She knew that the small intricate sculpture with its doubled edged points was calling to her. She moved to his chest plates and put her chubby pink hands against them and patted the warm metal.

As if she willed it herself the panels opened and the Matrix of Leadership floated to her of its own accord. The baby put her hands around it and her mouth too as she drooled on it. Her mouth she used as an extra sense to make more sense of the sparkly shining piece of metal in front of her. She even put her hand on it then off then on it. IT was a game to her but at the same time the Prime knew she was aquatinting herself with it and its power. IT would be a long process for an organic to be able to use the Matrix with his help. But it seemed to demand her presence when she was near and in quiet times during her closeness he felt it call.

She played with it, owned it, and used her small body to memorize its lines and curves. It pulsed as she touched it sometimes and other it's radiance was a steady light. She babbled at it as if it was a person but Optimus new that someone just might be talking back. He had a feeling that the original 13 Primes reach out to this small bundle of pink and entertained her in their own way, catering to the small organic that held so much hope and promise. These days that he let her hold the Matrix and play with it she was more content than at any other time. The slight reserved edge of her personality slipped away and her vocalizations increased.

He watched the small being with quiet fascination and a grandfatherly air to him. He loved her as much but differently than those he took direct responsibility for as father. The bond between them was strengthened by the matrix and he could feel her slightly most days. Having her fill of the Matrix she left it on the table and crawled to his large metal chest and put her hands on his metal chest again even though the artifact was not in there and she clicked in Cybertronian at the Prime to be picked up and cuddled. Obliging he picked her up and snuggled her against his plating over his spark chamber after he'd settled the Matrix there once again. These quiet times with the small creature that capture the hopes and dreams of the Autobot contingent was just Carly to him and he was content with that.


	99. Flares misadventure

Hello everyone here is the next installment probably not as fast as you would like but here it is anyway. Thank you for the review Brigitte, Flamekaat, Lalaith, Veronica, Jimmy, Cute things, Sirius and Laureas. Welcome Brigitte glad you like it.

XXX

Flare was a sparkling that had a knack for getting into trouble. But she also had a propensity to get out of trouble just as fast. The twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's antics had calmed down quite a bit since they took on guardianship of a sparkling. But the large green femme was getting her prankster instincts from them. Fortunately, for her, the sound of her laughter had others laughing with her almost always. A smile personified as she was exuberant when happy. However her moods could turn on a dime and she could be fussy just as easily as she would laugh.

The twins as "femme caretaker" for Sideswipe and "mech caretaker" for Sunstreaker tried their best to take excellent care of the often noisy, up and down, deep green sparkling. Sideswipe had been more the mom in his role by human standards and so he had many a night off the recharge berth with the fussy babybot. But when Sideswipe showed signs of tiring his brother surprisingly took up the slack and would walk the wired sparkling too sleep. They both loved her with all their sparks and when she did sleep you could find her between the sparks of her two caretakers at night or just about any time of day when with them.

And the best thing about Flare was she had an uncanny knack for knowing when the twins were going to pull a prank and she would be very quiet on their late night outings or into higher ups offices. For a sparkling that could be such a hand full she enjoyed making trouble as much as her creators. Their favorite targets had sparklings of their own now so they left the alone most of the time and found a new bot to focus on, Redalert.

Redalert was an anxious suspicious bot already however they had a plan to make him think there was someone after him without giving themselves away. Sideswipe had tweaked the cameras to film a loop of footage and play it back when he pinged them so the three trouble makers wouldn't be seen. Sunstreaker had hacked the medbay files to reflect how Ratchet was worried about his neural net but it would only be visible when Red himself was looking up the files using his personal codes. The twins even programmed his door or his quarters to open and close at random intervals to make it look like there was movement in his room. To top it off they had their precocious sparkling help with the coup de grace.

So for a week Redalert had his door opening at odd hours of the night and registering that someone had entered and left during his shifts but no signatures were recorded. He would see glimpses of things on cameras that were not recorded in the logs. Even after a check up by Ratchet the CMO could see nothing wrong with his sensors. But later he had looked up his file on the medical computers and had seen what the medbot had not told him about, his fear for his processor's preoccupation with things that didn't seem to exist.

And on the ninth day of the twins' drawn out practical joke they let their daughter into Red's room and told her to hide under his bed and wait for him to lay on it and jump out and yell surprise. The door having registered odd ingoing and out going activity in his quarters he ignored the ping that his door had been accessed five minutes prior to his own entrance. Dismissing it as another malfunction of the system he was tired and his processor ached from his worry and "preoccupations". He headed for his berth right away hoping a good defrag cycle and recharge would clear his neural nets so he could put this silly nonsense behind him. IF no one else was experiencing it, it must be nonexistent and a glitch in the systems and this is what logic dictated. Finally resting supine on his back he felt the weight of the world he'd been building up the last week slide free as his processor began to power down for sleep. Then he heard a small scuffing sound.

That was not nothing. He powered up his sensors to full power trying to catch any suspicious sound or sight. Then there it was again. He sat up and creaked the metal under him as he moved load of his girth toward the middle of the table. With the sound of his berth groaning a small chitter moved out from under his bed and out on top behind him. The lights came on brightly at his silent command and then in all her luminous green glory Flare jumped up on his berth with a wail of happy sparkling sounds scaring the poor Redalert off his berth and onto the floor.

The sparkling recognition codes are the only thing that kept the red mechs weapons systems from coming on line. The two twins were behind the door that was cracked to the hallway laughing their afts off so loud that a few mechs came around the corner and out of their rooms to see what all the ruckus was. The door suddenly opened as the two twins fell in and the green sparkling jumped into Redalert's arms with a happy whirl squeak. With big blue optics and soft laugh that sounded so close to her human friends Redalert began laughing also not being able to help himself in the presence of the small babybot. There was an audience in the hall now laughing with them and not at Red. And with that the twins found out their sparklings secret power: the power to get out of trouble.

From then on their sparkling played a crucial role in their antics as subdued as it was. Many pranks were forgiven in the second the mech or femme looked into the laughing faceplates of the small femme and laughter was the instinctive reaction to her antics. By extension the twins seemed to gain the grudging forgiveness more often than not also. SO now as their sparkling had gotten older slowly and learned more as they time passed by Annabelle, Justice, Bolt and her were all mobile enough to attempt a prank themselves. And human adults were just the right height to play them on.

XXX

It had been Flare's brilliant brain child to surf the net for safe but good practical jokes to play on the humans who were more their size than the older Autobots. It stood to reason they could reach the human sized things better than the adult mechs and femmes. So after watching many clips on youtube she came across and oldie but goodie. It was mostly harmless, simple and most of all surprising.

The grin that lit up all the sparklings' faces was brighter than the sun. The adults had missed it though as they were being watched by Lizzy this day as she was about to bust and wasn't fit for any other duty as of late. Her nesting had kicked in and she waddled around the nursery picking up and rearranging things to suit her better. Mikaela had done most of the work when she had Carly but she touched up a few things in the nursery and around the base to her own tastes. She was due in a week so there wasn't much she could get too by herself so pulling Blaster and Wheeljack into her redecoration wasn't hard to do considering they new if they didn't she'd probably end up hurting herself if they didn't.

So the children behind her back began to gather the things they'd need. IT wasn't until she was knee deep in the newborn room they had enough time to sneak out passed the baby gate and door toward the human side of the rec room and to the door that only the humans could come in. Flare lifted Annabelle up on to the sink and then put the large bucket in the sink. Annabelle turned on the cold water indicated by blue and it started to fill up the bucket. Justice had Carly on her hip as she was as big as a human of three years old and vastly stronger. Where one went they all went. So as they approached the human door Justice put Carly down telling her to stay put as Flare brought the bucket with them and Annabelle and Bolt brought up the rear.

Well the only thing that the robotic sparklings didn't have was height so it would take all four older ones to reach the top of the door. So with Flare on the bottom, Justice on her shoulder joints, Annabelle on top of her shoulders, and Bolt balancing the bucket above his head to put atop the cracked door it was a precarious situation at best. But before they could put the bucket up top they heard a yell from the nursery from Lizzy followed by Blaster and Wheeljack finding the sparklings gone and the heavy water laden bucket tipped over just enough and pour its contents down the four piled sparklings and onto Carly sitting near watching them. Five sparkling wails could be heard at once as they lost their balance and the Lord High Protector dove to save all the sparklings and shifted their fall away from Carly at could have flattened her and Annabelle.

With her hands full of wet sparklings Chromia radioed their parental units or babysitters on call to come and get the wet mischievous babies. Chromia picked Carly and Annabelle up as the twins came running in plucking up Flare and Ratchet pulling Bolt and Justice in his arms. Ratchet wiped down both Justice and Bolt with a cloth he'd had in a compartment as the twins pulled a large town from the cleaning bin and started to at least get the cold water off their loudly protesting femme. Annabelle and Carly were not as easily dried and so the grown femme took the two human sparklings to the bathing facilities for the humans and gave them a bath as she had done many times. After bath the Sparklings were assimilated in front of their caregivers in a line up facing many not happy looking Autobots and humans. Flare looked the most scared. She'd realized to late that the height could have killed Annabelle, and injured Bolt but also crushed Carly. This was the first time all the sparklings had truly cried due to emotional distress resulting from something they had chosen to do and they cried that brilliant blue energon that had used to only slip from Jazz's and Bumblebee's optics. With no rhyme or reason all cried the bright liquid. Carly's was the brightest. And so they were gently told that the joke would not be allowed because climbing on top of each other would result in injury to all and cuddled till their soft sobs were dispelled.

XXX

IT was three days later that the crew had decided to try it again but this time in the dead of night. Once Flare got an idea in her head she was bound and determined to see it through come pit or high water. So this time with her partners in crime the young five between a year and a half and 4 were roaming the halls in the middle of their recharge cycles by sheer luck not getting caught by all five were not caught by guardians or caretakers. The older children didn't play with them as much and had a much different schedule than theirs. They loved them as siblings but they were just not as close in age. So with Carly on her hip again Justice who didn't see the purpose of this trip considering they had been banned from the prank was trying to talk some sense into Flare.

"_**Flare why did you get us up just to break the rules?" **_Justice asked her holding the smaller human now toddler in her arms. Both Annabelle and Carly could understand the conversation.

"_**We have to finish this momma and daddy always say nothing is ever worth doing unless you can pull it off" **_she clicked determinedly.

"_**Yes but my daddy said nothing is ever worth doing unless you do the right thing" **_ Justice repeated the words of her upright parental unit.

"_**Well my daddy said nothings worth doing if others are gonna screw themselves up doing it" **_ added Bolt.

"_**But my Hidy says nothing is worth doing if you can't blow it up," **_Annabelle said quoting her favorite mech.

"_**Yeah but my Houny said nofin is worf doin less you member it good!" **_Carly stated last emphatically.

Justice rolled her optics and looked matrix/heavenward. _**Well none of that helps us. You all know we shouldn't do this. We're gonna get in trouble…**_

_**Naaaaaa! I can get us out jus watch **_and they all followed Flare this time with the bucket already waiting for them and this time they succeeded in making a more stable pyramid and getting the bucket up on top of the door. It was stuck there precariously and they didn't know if it would stay up until someone came through but they all scampered back to their rooms.

It took a lot of concentration for Carly to send reassurance to Hound in his recharging state when he thought she was moving away from him. But she'd learned early that if she wasn't in danger and her feelings were calm then he wouldn't come charging after her the minute she left his presence. It had been a game of sorts in the beginning but now it was just handy. So Justice pushed the small toddler Carly up on her recharging guardian's berth and then ran to her own room watching the others get in to their doors before she slipped into her own.

Flare had managed to slide up onto the bed between her parents and snuggle down and act like she hadn't been anywhere however a soft voice of the yellow twin came to her in a low tone. _**"Where have you been sparkling," **_Sunstreaker asked almost accusingly. He didn't like his child to up and run off in the middle of the night cycle above all they were still in a war.

Nonsense twittered and whirled as the stunned and guilty sparkling began to wind herself into a frenzy that had Sideswipe picking up the trilling babybot. But he didn't give in to the squirming bunch or wires. _**"Daddy's right sweetspark, to ask you can't go running about and I know what you did. I patched into the feed of the security camera's and watched you gather your partners in crime and put that !#$%^* thing on the top of the door. You were told not to."**_

_**But, but, um… **_she cried but this time it didn't work, _**but, we just wanted to finish you said that nothing is worth anything if you can't pull it off! I thought you'd be happy! **_

Sunstreaker shook his head, _**"No you thought you could get away with it and you wanted to pull that off for your own satisfaction."**_

"_**But daddy!" **_

Sideswipe shook his head also backing up his twin. _**"No you will be restricted to the nursery and quarters this next earth week as well as your siblings. I just sent them all a data pack including the Sam and Mikaela. Brawn is taking down the bucket now. You can't simply disobey and order."**_

"_**But you do it!" **_Flare bellowed.

"_**We do it because we know how to do it safely and make sure no one gets hurt. You are banned from any pranks that we don't do as a family and that is final. You will be able to branch out more as you grow. If we find you've done any more on your own we will leave you with a sitter or in the nursery while we do. Understood?"**_

"_**Yess mommy," **_the femme sparkling whimpered. Sunstreaker could take no more and pulled the large green baby bot to his chassis and rubbed her back.

"_**We're not mad little one just scared for you and others. What if Lizzy had come through the door first and fell?" **_Sunstreaker asked as he rocked her.

"_**I dunno," **_ Flare yawned.

"_**She could fall and hurt herself or the twins she has in her body,"**_ Flare nodded at the yellow bots words.

"_**But daddy why can she get hurt easy?"**_

"_**Because she is human," **_Sideswipe added rubbing her back.

"_**Like Sparks and Sprite (Carly's Autobot name)?" **_

The bots started their gentle identical hum to sooth the sparkling more, _**"Yes, sparkling, they are human too. Humans don't have the same protection we bots do."**_

"_**Why come?" **_ she asked drowsily.

"_**We love them the same but they are just more fragile like you are more breakable than we are everyone is different. Humans are strong but in different ways. You will understand some day but know that you need to be careful with them." **_

She nodded sluggishly as she began to power down, _**"Yes daddy and mommy nite nite." **_

"_**We love you sparkling," **_with that the twins laid her back between them and then went back into recharge themselves.

The next week wasn't her favorite week in the whole world neither was it her companions who were privy to the same grounding however they all stuck together and didn't complain to much as they were stuck in the nursery together. There was no sleepovers in others rooms or slipping passed the doors any more. Parents and guardians were in the know now and they were more vigilant. Door locks were reprogrammed to not admit any sparkling out or in during night ours when adults were in recharge. Unless it was overridden by a security officer or adult in an emergency to let the children get out. So that was the last prank they could play on the adults for a long time to come but that didn't stop Flare from trying her talents on her friends…

XXX

Ok I know this took forever sorry I had a hard time concentrating on this. But next up is Carly's /Sprite's naming ceremony They were waiting until she was a little older seeing as how she could talk to the matrix. Now that she's older its her turn. Then after that I think I'll check in with Bolt. And then a touching story about justice.

Thank you for your loyal reviews. Read and Review! LJ


	100. Sprite

She was almost two years old which was unheard of for a sparkling naming ceremony however Carly simply didn't really talk. She had Hound to attend to her every need before she even knew she needed it. She has loving responsive parents that knew Cybertronian. She had four older cousins in the nursery that she would warble and click to but they were responding to her before she needed to even do that, Justice was almost a second mother. She really had no need. So in an effort to help her development along they all had begun to wait until she was hungry, sleepy, or whatever needy enough for her to ask. It was a daunting task seeing as how it started with long temper tantrums and loud wailing. Optimus once had to leave because her displeasure struck the Matrix and it reacted to her distress. During this short but turbulent time Carly was almost force to begin using her words both Cybertronian and English. She understood and spoke both fluently she just never had the need.

It was just a few weeks after the forced communication that she sat in Primes office still a bit miffed with the collective pod. Her face at the moment was serene as she watched the floating Matrix of Leadership as she directed it with one finger where to fly. On top of Grampabot's desk was one of her favorite playing places and she didn't get to every day but most days. She loved this time with him as his spark resonated with the power of the Matrix if felt as though the whole world was balanced on that frequency and as long as she had this everything was calm. She was suddenly crying.

Prime tried to sooth her with clicking and his soothing hum in his chest as he had at other times with her and she cried and then as quickly as she started she stopped. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked up at the Prime with soulful sad eyes. Her eyes were ancient as he looked closely. This phenomenon hadn't happened since she started talking more and before now he had never ventured to ask her what it was considering she just didn't talk. Optimus rocked her against his chest and asked of her, "Sparkling, why do you cry and then cease so suddenly?" 

The small fingers grasped the metal tightly and then looked up at the mech that held her. Over their light bond he could feel vague impressions. "I feel when they go Op," she sighed. "It hurts me but then daddy bot finds them and they feel good again." She chirped to him in Cybertronian. His optics widened.

"Feel who, go where, Carly?" Optimus rumbled softly down to her in English.

She didn't know the word for it in Cybertronian so she used her English. Pointing up she smiled, "Heaven, I loose them when they go but then when daddy bot finds them again it doesn't hurt anymore." Her speech was muffled toward the end as she fell into an exhausted nap from her crying.

"Dear Primus," Optimus almost swore putting his free hand over his face. "She feels their deaths and then reunion with the well of sparks… What in pit was Primus thinking! She's just a baby…" and in his memory banks he heard his femme creators voice echoing his words… 'he's just a youngling' her voice whispered in the far distant past. "Do not worry child," he rubbed her back as he talked, "I will only tell Ratchet and after that it is your secret to tell or not sweetspark." The semi truck in root mode walked through the door into the hall knowing he'd find an anxious Hound living up to his name as he paced in the hallway. "She is well, Hound. Take her and let her rest," with a small nod the green mech didn't need to be told twice and turned and walked gently away as not to wake his charge.

XXX

Save that oddity and whispering to the past dead primes when holding the Matrix of Leadership, she finally spoke as a normal child of two and was deemed ready by Ratchet to be blessed by her parents as the Allspark incarnate. Hound was in his room where the baby slept with him and was using his hologram to braid her hair down the back in a French braid as she sat there placidly. She could be a handful when she wanted to be however it was much easier to be compliant and sweet. Everyone doted on her for they all knew she was the key to the future.

With her dark hair framing her almost angelic face and her sharp blue eyes, she saw everyone and it surely was EVERYONE she ever knew in her short life was there in the rec room as she walked in. Her bangs bounced on her forehead as she walked in front of her guardian Autobot as he held her hand with his holoform. She tried to tug her hand out of his but he held fast. She pouted a little and Hound picked her up his holoform winking out of existence. Her white dress covered his hand as her head had small white flowers around the crown of her head weaved into her braid. Ethereal like a cherub but the twinkle of a fairy she was every bit of both.

As they neared the front of the room she saw her mother and father along with her two other Autobots (yes they were all hers just like hounds was). Optimus stepped forward also pulling free the Matrix of Leadership and letting the child take it from him via levitation and it moved gently toward her in a languid motion that seemed to take its sweet time. It landed in her hands and she took hold of it laying it in her lap her fingers wrapped around the intricate pattern of metal. She shared a look with Optimus and he smiled at her as she gave him a chirp or what could pass for a chirp and Hound finally walked into position kneeling down in front of the bonded Allspark.

Prime began speaking, "Pod we've gathered for another Naming Ceremony long past when it was due to ensure the health of our Sparkling. It is now time for her Cybertronian name. Hound you have the incredible honor bestowed upon you by the Allspark itself to name their progeny. What say you?"

"Prime, and Allspark," he addressed and looked at each one. "I, bonded guardian to the Allspark's seed, is that lies in this sparkling is the light and purpose in my life. She has increasingly made my existence more than one would have thought possible it is a blessing to care for her and everything she stands for. The mischief she can bring is continually outshined by her brilliance of her heart in a fashion that humans would call almost magic. I therefore designate her Sprite." He stopped talking and the room went silent taking in her new title.

Optimus looked at the bonded quartet, "He has stated his reasons and her new designation, Sprite." Carly/Sprite smiled and let out a loud squeal of joy.

"I like my new name!" she shouted in English sending a ripple of laughter through the room as she was given to her parents.

"And so it will be darling," Sam smiled as she and Mikaela held her and Sam placed his hand over her heart. The bright flash was almost blinding to those on the outside of the inner circle of friends. Everything about this was new and as the Matrix of Leadership glowed along with the power of the Allspark Optimus, the bonded four, Hound and the sparkling were standing in the presence of the 13 Primes.

Sprite looked up and put her hands up to a large Prime Femme, Solus Prime. She's known this Transformer and the other eleven Primes took turns passing her about their circle. She chirped at each one happy to finally see these beings she had been listening and talking to all this time. They each greeted her with the same noise and held her to each spark. The Matrix still glowed in her hand and seemed to go through a range of colors when passed from Prime to Prime. The adults and mechs watching did so quietly until it came to Prima and he took the sparkling from Vector and turned his eyes to Optimus and the Allspark.

"Our decedent you have fulfilled a vital part of your intertwined destinies. This sparkling is the beginning of the end of the war. Soon (relatively to transformers not humans), there will be a turning point and her survival or lack there of will set into motion the end. We cannot tell how this will be decided but we can know that her death would not bode well for you our descendent, or your pod. Be strong Bonded for your survival would is key to the next generation and hers to the next after. And to our Sprite," the Primes all seemed to radiate gentle love in their expressions and sparks alike. "Not only will she council the next Prime but she will have the protection of the dynasty to help guide her. We can teach her much of Primus's teachings and knowledge that you Bonded cannot inherit. Blessings Sprite of our Sparks." And with that they were gone Optimus Prime holding Sprite and the bonded four and hour looking dazed.

It had only been a nanoclick and the brightness faded around them and the onlookers felt the power drain from the room. Ratchet immediately put his sparkling in the hand of Prowl who was next to him and stepped forward the scan them. "What happened, Optimus?" he asked worriedly in Cybertronian.

_**The**____**Primes**____**decided**____**to**____**attend**____**my**____**friend**____**I**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**want**____**this**____**as**____**common**____**knowledge**____**though**___Prime told him through a private link.

_**What**____**did**____**they**____**say?**___The CMO asked with a reverence in his tone bleeding through the comm link.

_**A**____**heavy**____**prophecy**____**for**____**a**____**small**____**sparkling,**___Prime commed to him gravely. Ratchet merely severed the link.

"You check out fine you seven. The power surge from the matrix didn't have any adverse affects." That explanation fooled most of the humans and half the bots but those in the upper ranks and those who'd spent many vorns with their leader and CMO knew something had passed between them that didn't sit well with either. But putting aside the strange light and intense power surge the rest of the rec room filled with bots and humans alike they all erupted in applause and happy sounds that filled the ears of the tiny sparkling. She smiled taking it all in. They loved her every last one and she knew it to her core.


	101. Justice

For those of you wondering what happened I had a really bad case of writers block. I finally got over it. Hope this all makes sense. I also want to thank all my reviewers I don't have access right now to them but I love you all you keep me writing. I am now going to start weaving the third movie in to make this story keep moving. Thanks so much! REVIEW tell me what you wanna see I get IDEAS from you reviews!

XX

Justice was a healthy sparkling calm in almost any situation but most of all smarter than her other contemporaries. She grasped things that were far beyond her maturity but in the same instant could melt into a fit because she was over-processed and did not want to recharge. She worshipped her father figure, her world. He enveloped most of her time as well as her studies as she began to grow. He enriched her processor with all the old rules and legislative processes of Cybertron.

Justice gladly read each data pad at least twice working over the golden age of the magnificent metal planet that her creator had inhabited and help run millennia ago. She read the histories even in her spare time that took up a great portion of her waking moments however did delegate plenty of time to her daddy and her sisters and brothers in the nursery.

Annabelle/Sparks and Justice were close and usually playing together. And as Sprite got older (Carly) she joined the two to make quite an impressive trio. Bolt was always bringing up the rear and Flare was always coming up with schemes that inevitably got them all in trouble. But Justice was their center almost their leader however she deferred only to Sprite when the child felt the need to point out something important. Being the child of the Allspark had its advantages.

The adults were intrigued by the packs behavior and how they had almost formed their own little pod with in the walls of the Base. They had been let off a few times however in the atmosphere of the impending come back of the now severed and replaced Lord High Protector, they were kept close.

XXX

It had been a few months since Sprite's naming ceremony and the small human now over two was on her hip again. At this point Justice had adopted her father's black and white paint job and enjoyed the colors scheme with a stripe of blue across her shoulder blades. She was as tall as a 4 year old now and was only still in her first frame. Sprite although smart for her age she was a bit smaller than the other more robust human in the pack, Sparks. The human femme was currently knee-deep outside in a mud puddle with Flare as they build mud pies and mud energon cubes. Bolt mean time chattered on the side of the whole as he was only up to Sparks's shoulder in height. He wanted to go in the middle of the mud puddle also but was afraid he'd get stuck again. Flare was still taller than Sparks by a human head and Justice was a little shorter. They were currently under the watchful eye of Firestar who had nursery duty. All the Autobots except those assigned to other specific posts took turns in the nursery.

As Justice sat on the edge of the mud puddle with Sprite in her lap she let her play in the mud but not get too deep. Firestar watched the two closely but noticed her alertness was not really necessary as Justice's care was consistent and unwavering. The toddlerbot slid herself into the mud slowly holding Sprite around the waist and letting her move toward the larger sparklings. Soon all, even Bolt were in the middle splashing each other laughing as they were eventually covered in the thick brown muck. None of the human parents had anything against the kids being dirty and the autobot's knew it was important for them to get out and work their new bodies in different types of situations especially in the stuff known vehemently as mud. Many of the warriors that prided themselves on their looks distained it, however could move in it when the occasion arose.

Once they were tired and well covered in at least three layers of their playground Firestar called the sparklings toward the wash racks. There were stalls and ones small enough for the sparklings that adults could look down into. Nursery duty brought with it the baggage of the human children which always consisted of two changes of clothing, food, water, and soap. The toddlerbots cleaned themselves and then helped the human children strip of their dirty outer layers to get fully cleaned. Naked and clean all five walked out of the showers accepting towels from Firestar.

"Alright you sparklets your creators are waiting for you its time for dinner," she smiled and helped each child dry off. They grinned and helped the two humans get dressed then were all carried by Firestar in a makeshift basket with seatbelts for the four smaller children and flare on one hip walked back toward the main hall.

The basket had been a Wheeljack addition to the nursery that had a few more seats considering Lizzy was due any day with twins. As Firestar walked into the door there was a ruckus toward the med bay. The nervous air in the base made the kids uneasy and Justice vibrated with tension. Her creator bond with her father was drawn tight. All of the bonds were suddenly tense. Bolt was the most affected and started to cry as soon as he entered the nursery. Ironhide could feel Sparks's uneasiness through their light link. Flare was already pitching a fit. Caretakers came running in grabbing the sparklings from Firestar. Wheeljack grabbed bolt, Prowl received his daughter, the twins each pulled a side of the loudly squalling Flare to them, and Ironhide collected Sparks. Optimus was in the nursery gathering his two children from their studies that afternoon and they both looked worse for wear as their light creator bonds had been taught also. Last to be placed in her guardians arms was Sprite who was bright with laughter and smiles.

Sprite didn't know why all the others were so anxious. Her bond with the Allspark sang with joy and life. She'd been waiting for months and now finally she was going to see her new brothers. Hound took Sprite toward the med bay where all the yelling and crowding was going on. Above them all Lizzy could be heard saying things sparklings shouldn't hear and everyone not really admonishing her. "PRIMUS RATCHET, YOU DIDN'T FINISH THE PAIN KILLERS?" Sprite didn't know what those were but she could tell by the conversations Auntie Lizzy wanted them NOW.

"I have finished them femme if you'd just lay still," Ratchet's voice trailed off as he finally got her medication to her. The breath she took echoed through the base as everyone seemed to relax with her.

"Thank Primus," she said. "Ratchet Connor's sister is right. You do have the best shit," she said her speech slurred slightly. A few mechs laughed. Hound somehow got to the front of the back of the crowd being one of the smaller mechs and now Sprite could see. She was behind a curtain but the toddler could still make out her face. She was flushed and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Connor's was next to her.

"Are you ready love?" the human CMO asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she slurred toward him with a smile.

"Alright Lizzy its time," Ratchet said. And then there was lots of counting and grunting but not more screaming, at least not from Auntie Lizzy. Minutes passed and the whole base got quiet and the mechs and femmes gathered outside the medbay open doors. Sprite watched on feeling the excitement. And suddenly when the silence almost snapped every audio a cry rang out and there was so much noise that it overshadowed the babies cries. "Alright you lot. The next one who talks gets a wrench up their exhaust port. I have one more now I need to focus." IT was suddenly quiet again just as before and with the second cry the congratulations and jubilations got louder and the celebration carried on into the afternoon and the evening.

XXX

Not long after the celebrating had been called to a halt on account of bedtime, inside their quarters Justice laid on top of her mech creator's chest panels feeling the thrum of his spark, smooth and efficient. It was just the two of them like most nights. He was a quiet sort of father not overly wordy or indulgent but loved her fiercely. She knew it too she could feel every fiber of his spark wrapped around her and the powerful hold it had on her.

She'd been thinking for days and she'd been trying to find a way to ask Prowl this but not knowing quite how. He could feel her hesitance. "What have you in your processor my sparkling?" he asked quietly. She sighed a little and then put her hand over his spark.

"Daddy," she clicked in her sparkling language, "your rules are only one way?" she asked. She knew she hadn't put it right but the correct words eluded her.

"One way?" he clicked back at her for clarification.

"Like your colors father, black and white. Your rules are no or yes?" she asked again.

"Rules have to be, as do their consequences," he answered her. She knew he would answer this way. And this is what she had been thinking on the last few days.

"Chromia," she answered. She had read the reports on the blue femme that now protected the Allspark with an intense ferocity. "She is still active." Prowl was quiet for a long time.

"Yes," he said finally trying to elicit exactly what her point was.

"The rules for the bad thing she did is deactivation until no more humans?" she asked this calm and thoughtfully rubbing her small hand over his spark deep in thought. His large hand came up to curl around hers.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Then I see gray," she smiled and closed her optics. Prowl's processor whirled with the implications of this statement. He himself who was rigidly bound to the world of black and white felt his CPU try to cease but since his spark was linked to this small bright spot he hadn't been able to. And he looked to his daughter and smiled. One day she would surpass him he knew and the opportunity and joy at his brilliant young sparkling gave his spark warmth he hadn't felt in vorns.


	102. Moving

The island had been home to the Autobots and their pod for several years now but the need for a base closer to the mainland out weight the desire to stay. The United States government had called NEST back to the capital to be closer to home if the Decepticons did indeed come back with reinforcements. It was almost a guaranteed event to happen. So after the world was privy to the knowledge that they were not alone and now had Autobots on their planet, the USA decided having them closer was more of a asset without the danger of being exposed.

The pod of over 50 people and at least 30 Autobots had to pack up their lives and things and move to a new location that had finally been disclosed: Washington, D.C. Since all the families were there, stayed to be with their Autobot family members some were glad to be back on the mainland states however some would miss the quiet tropical home. Packing was hectic and everything was in chaos in the island base for quite a few weeks. The families were living out of suitcases and it was going to be for a good month before they would be able to get at their stuff again. The move was upsetting sparklings and routines that had been set long before Annabelle could remember. And she was the first sparkling besides Sam and Mikaela that entered the family.

Guardian Autobots stayed close to their elected charges and to their side of the base. It was all too soon everyone was in transit and many of the humans chose to ride along with their mechs and femmes in the helicopters meant mainly for the Autobots. This was one of the first bumps in the move. The sparklings and families who had been blessed by the Allspark and linked with Autobots through their children had in essence become Cybertronian under their laws. A sparkling given and blessed by the Allspark was the basic definition of a Cybertronian and during the naming Ceremony this is when they were official recognized by a pod. Pod's definition was that of those emotionally or bonded to said sparkling. Children who were blessed by the Allspark were capably of maintaining a bond with guardians. The younger the sparkling, besides the Allspark quartets, the stronger a creator/guardian bond was. Annabelle's and Ironhide's had proven to be the strongest thus far between human children and Autobot. Their bond was nurtured from infancy and was now 8 years in the making.

The flight was loud and bumpy but apart from their guardians it would have been a much less comfortable flight. So putting up with the roar of the engines that were greatly decreased by the soundproofing inside their Autobots cabs made for an ok trip. Landing the families were packed into their or on their respective Autobots or in a friend of their guardian to make sure all the families got their safe. The red tape had already begun to make Optimus feel like he was back on Cybertron speaking to the council who were just as deaf as the USA seemed to be at times. The humans considered pod were under the Cybertronian jurisdiction now and they had all signed their papers to attest to that fact. Now considered refugees and dignitary family they had a whole different set of policies. It was even hard for them to decide what Lennox once a General but now apart of the Autobot contingent, fit in the equation as well as Connors and others who had moved from the human side to the Cybertronian pod. NEST was now the only place they could work and rise in rank and Prime made their titles within the ranks fitting to their stations before the left the US military.

Considering the intergalactic implications that could have come from the US putting up a fight when it came to people like Lennox and Connors, they made exceptions for them. The civilians were another consideration. They all knew what it entailed to be apart of this new emerging race of humans that were interconnected with the Cybertronians. They were human still but a bit more being sensitive to the bots in ways people outside the pod could never hope to be. They would be the bridge to the world at large when the time came to integrate more fully. But for now the Autobots were contained in a large warehouse looking place that took up a full city square mile. It was like it was their own city. This land was intended for the Autobots homes and their families sanctions for that purpose and so they called it home.

XXX

The world had changed also during this time that the sparklings had grown in seclusion on their island paradise. The Autobots had shared some technology with the humans to make there cities safer. The Decepticons were quiet since their last raid but no other Autobots had returned the call of Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots didn't know how large of a force Megatron had or when they would attack. 

The years of quiet made the humans complacent. They thought with their energon detectors and Autobots on their side they would be fine. But even as more humans were trained on how to take down Cybertronians they began to question the reason for harboring large sentient machines that were by themselves a much more powerful race than humans. The grumblings were in the backs of many minds in the government but were not aired openly. The growing group of humans associated with them also was cause for concern. There was no medical test or screening to detect these humans who were on the side of the robots. Many were just as normal as the rest of the population beside their affinity for their gargantuan shadows.

The added security of their long range detection technology has temporarily made the earth a safer place to live and the Autobots are still apart of that package. But the Autobots did keep the government semi appeased by interfering in international dilemmas that required a party that couldn't be blamed directly. Certain desert countries nuclear facilities were cleaned out and targets who were in danger of upsetting the worlds power and stability were dealt with. They did this of their own accord. Most of these just happened to coincide with the United States benefit. If they saw a danger to the world in their resident country they would have taken care of that too.

From this new facility in Washington D. C. the Autobots continued their lives and missions helping not just mankind but also scouring the globe for the Decepticons. They knew there were somewhere especially with the long range defense system telling them they hadn't left the earth's atmosphere. When NEST was called to have the ambassador of the Autobot's meet with a director of a Russian energy council it was odd. But the whole arrangement was made through alternative channels and coded messages heavy with encryption. The two governments were not supposed to be having these exchanges but the meeting was necessary. So under the guys of secrecy and strangers meeting in a neutral place by accident Lennox went with Optimus Prime and several other of the upper ranking Autobots to see to this matter.

XXX

After flying to Ukraine, they met in a large building of old architecture that must have been a train station of something of that nature. Waiting on the top floor he was passed by a man who gave him the signal. HE followed him around the corner. "I am Voshkod with the Ukrainian department of Energy. My government will officially deny that we are having this conversation. At one of our decommission facilities a discovery was made I fear may be alien in nature. The facilities name is Chernobyl." And with that he turned and left with out another word. Lennox knew he was to follow him to the facility now in the Autobots but the whole cloak and dagger feel of this mission left a bad taste in the soldier's mouth.

Lennox rode with Optimus Prime in his passenger seat speaking about the conversation he'd had with the Ukrainian. Lennox's unease was echoed in the Primes concerns but they had no choice but to continue with this mission if they wanted to find out if what the man said was true. They were the only people on the planet equipped to deal with alien artifacts. So with care and planning they went to the "decommissioned" translated as blown up and unlivable facility Chernobyl.

XXX

Once they'd rolled up into the facility let in by guards at the gates immediately on sight, it was easy to see the desolate waste land that had sprung up in the absence of people. Everything was littered with mementoes from over twenty years prior. Dolls were left in the haste to leave, trash blew around the streets and nature had reclaimed many of the buildings including the school where books, desks, papers, and posters still sat on the floors and walls. It was a ghost town that had claimed thousands more after the fact from the nuclear fall out. As they rolled to a stop the middle of several tall buildings Optimus Prime warned Lennox of the impending dangers.

"Will, the radiation readings are variant depending on where I take them. All are with in the dangerous level for humans. Once you leave our cabs you will all be in danger."

"Don't worry big guy we have developed special suits that will let us spend a brief time inside the original building. It will be long enough to grab the artifact and get the pit outta there." Optimus didn't answer this because the decision had been made and he was comfortable enough with Will's discretion on human tolerances. Lennox got out of Optimus hoping down out of his passenger seat into the middle of the park.

All around the soldiers disembarked from the Autobots lead by the Ukrainian man. He had driven a long white car that might have been an older model of limo. He exited his car with a recklessness that didn't escape Will. The man just began walking towards the facility without a look back through the park around a dilapidated carousel and came to a stop in front of Lennox. "Mr. Voshkod, been uninhabited since '86. I hear it won't be livable again for another 20,000 years?" Will asked looking around.

"At least," he answered looking down a moment then at him, "Ukraine was the most fertile land, it's a tragedy. This way," he concluded the chat pointing and leading them moving around Lennox to take the lead.

"Gear up!" Will shouted to the others and they all scrambled. "We have 60 minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels!" Everyone had helmets and hazmat looking suits that protected them from airborne particles as well as the radiation leaking from the abandoned plant itself. They marched on the way the Department of Energy liaison into a building. He didn't stop to put on any type of gear. "Mr. Voshkod, where's you protective gear?" he asked him and it went unanswered. Lennox took one more look back at Optimus giving him a weary glance. He then put his helmet on.

"Where's your protective gear?" he asked again more forcefully muffled a bit through the helmet. They walked into the building a small room with pieces of wall and ceiling lying on the floor. The beeping of the Geiger counters were telling the soldiers they were entering steadily rising radiation levels. He thought he was going to have to physically stop the Ukrainian man and make him put on some protective clothing.

But from him in a almost beaten voice, "It would not matter…" he said looking around leaving the sentence hanging a moment. "For me it's only matter of time," he continued not looking back. There was no affect in his voice until he pointed toward the right, "Through the school," and he lead on.

They walked through several halls that only allowed a few soldiers to walk side by side. The school lead on into the main facility which sat toward the back of the complex. It was reinforced with many tons of concrete and other materials to help keep the radiation that was still leaking from the core from dissipating into the environment. They finally made their way into some thinner halls that were lined with pipes and machinery. They were in the main reactor now. Things sparked around them as they continued down and then all the sudden the man leading them stopped and designated another to lead them down.

"Yuri will take you below." The Ukrainian stopped and stepped in front of Lennox in a secretive gesture pulling him away from the others. "And one other thing," he divulged with a hand on his upper left arm. "In private," he continued, "there was some military experiments…" and then stopped suddenly, looking at a point behind Lennox's head. The shaking he experiences was almost violent in nature and the most visible fear in his continence was palpable in the thick air. But he said no more on the subject suddenly pulling back from the soldier and bolting in the direction they had come from babbling, "it can wait."

Lennox looked around and saw nothing that could have made the man so afraid. Maybe the radiation had gotten to him. He watched the retreating form. He knew Optimus was already in position following their progress inside the complex and was repositioning himself outside to make sure he was in a good location to help them if they needed it. The other Autobots followed his lead.

The soldiers made their way down the long hallways following their new guide. The walls became crowded with the equipment and pipes that ran the large reactor. They were headed down into the most radioactive place in the site. The reactor was tall many stories up and they were at the center of the large machine that had supplied nuclear power to the Ukraine and apparently had been the site of some type of military experiments also.

The masks view was limiting as they made their way along the catwalks toward the bottom of the large reactor. The place looked as though someone had come along with a blow torch and left everything in smoldering ruins with exposed wires, melted metal, loose girders, and small bits of metal everywhere. The men ran scans as they walked giving the Autobots current readings of where they were. "Stay tight," came over the commlink channel in Lennox's commanding voice. A few more minutes of walking in silence and over the channel his voice came again, "OK right here. I think I found it." And they surrounded a large half circular looking device that held a small round orb wired up oddly to the human technology. It didn't look like it belonged at all. Their Energon readings were also telling them that too.

"Optimus, we gotta visual," Lennox looked around with his flashlight to give an accurate description. "It looks like the object is graphed in some metal harness." Continuing his inspection he bent down further and the box on the ground caught his eye, "What's this?"

Kneeling down he brushed off the top of the box removing all the dust and debris that had settled their after the explosion. IT was amazingly intact. "Guys, it has space project markings on it!"

Optimus' voice rang over the comm, "Sputnik." Lennox was distracted by the discovery of the Russian space project equipment in this set of circumstances. The object was clearly not of human make and it stood to reason that the Russians had actually gone to the moon or at least had one of their rockets come back with something. The secretive nature of the Russian government and their space ventures left much up to speculation.

Suddenly a soldier to his left called to him his device beeping wildly, "Energon readings Sir. Extreme, below us, and coming FAST." They all readied their guns and turned toward the noise that sounded like bending metal coming at them. The wall exploded toward them revealing a large multi tentacled monstrosity that looked like a huge metal earthworm. It had razorblades and teeth everywhere chewing up their surroundings. It arched and then came down toward them. It moved through the buildings materials like it was butter bringing down walls and catwalks trapping the soldiers close to the artifact they had come to collect. Then its main body came down between the group separating several people diving out of its way.

Tentacles reached out for the soldiers firing on it. The bullets didn't seem to be making a dent in the beast that moved like it was alive. The arms grabbed a few soldiers and whipped others out of its way mangling the bodies of those it came in contact with. One protrusion darted over several soldiers and stopped suddenly to pluck the object they had come for out of the reactor and pulled it back at surprising speed taking it from view. The floor continued to erupt under them as the monster tore up the foundation of the structure they were in. Explosions and fire were following in its wake and many of the soldiers that had come with the unit were now trapped or pinned down by the devastation.

The metal worm beast rose up from the floor much like a whale flops from the water and into the air, breaking through the roof of the nuclear facility or what was left of it. It brought what was left of the building down around the soldiers. But this enabled Optimus to get a clear view of what was going on and he had been driving parallel to the fight making his way into position to help.

Concerned for his pod members and unit soldiers he stepped on the pedal as much as he could pushing himself passed what a normal semi would be able to accomplish. He hoped the ground beneath him held until he had a clear shot to let the trailer go and jump to his bipedal form. The large metal monster from Cybertron moved through the metal building like water surfacing several times through the roof and then arching back under like the a sea serpent.

The soldiers ran from the collapsing structure as Optimus was chasing or was being chased, they couldn't tell, by the beast. The Prime continued in his truck form trying to draw the creature from the humans until its main body came from the left and exploded into his path. Optimus used this launching motion to flip upward into his root mode and land in a summersault then took to his feet. The trailer detached mid transformation and pieced itself into a weapons harness that was fitted epically for the Prime. Punching his fist into a shield and grabbing a sword he called to his pod, "Stay behind me," as he saw the humans storming toward him.

Lennox was waiting for Ironhide to come around the other corner knowing he'd been holding his position until the monstrosity had cornered Optimus. The large worm best continued to eat up the ground around them and was headed for Optimus and the soldiers. Will called to their leader, "Optimus!" just as the black topkick had come around the corner. A large tentacle then sprung up from the ground between the group of human soldiers near Prime. Then several were trying to surround and mince the soft bodies of the organics. With both guns blazing, Ironhide pushed his way through one arm and into the middle of the circle blasting through another protecting the humans in his pod. Optimus was on his way also swinging his Energon blade.

The human contingent continued firing on the tentacles even as they were surrounded following the weapons specialists lead. A main arm dug up through the ground and was on its way toward a few soldiers when Prime saw not only the humans in danger but it had the artifact they had come for. Leaping he swung his sword through the tentacle severing the end of it.

The onslaught suddenly stopped as the creature began to collect around itself like a snake. Optimus finished his jump and ground his feet and dug his hand into the dirt to stop his momentum. A large bud in the middle of the creature rose, grew and then produced a large one eyed Cyclops of a Decepticon. Its large red eye was menacing as it rasped one word, "Optimus," it spat like the very word was poison. Prime had stopped himself and stood up straight staring at the hulking figure. Several mouths of the metal monster rose in the back ground behind the Decepticon. Optimus merely growled and pulled his sword up and put his shield in front of him. Ironhide stood over the humans, guns ready as they took cover behind some large pieces of fallen concrete.

The large figure was then sucked into the worm disappearing like it had been eaten and assimilated into its body. IT continued to retreat into itself until all the tentacles pulling from the ground and then disappearing into the soil under the building as if it hadn't even been there. The humans looked on completely dumbfounded at the sheer size of the war machine they had just witnessed. Lennox was the first to recover as Optimus and Ironhide came toward them scanning them to see who was hurt.

"What the hell was that thing?" Will asked Optimus breathlessly.

"THAT is shockwave." Optimus responded as he threw his sword to the dirt in disgust and walked toward Will. The human soldier was right next to the object that had brought them here in the first place. The arm that held it had been about to take his head off when Optimus had severed the tentacle.

The orb looking structure with wires sticking out of it lay on the torn up ground near Will. Ironhide moved toward him as well. Optimus stopped in front of Ironhide's human and let his shield drop to the floor. His face plates were almost unbelieving and angry all at once. "Why was he after this?" Lennox asked him kneeling next to it as Prime did.

"It's impossible! This is an engine part from a long lost Autobot ship."

"Optimus, You know the signature…" Ironhide told him quietly. "It has to be."

"Well, whatever it is I can't tell you for sure but we need to get the hell outta here. We are all out of our suits and the radiation levels aren't any lower now with the slag stirred up from that pit spawn!" Will shrugged, and Optimus nodded looking around.

"COME! We are leaving." He picked up the engine part and put it in his frame to keep safe. It was shielded in his body so that the radioactive parts would not harm his human pod. He then put his weapons in the trailer which transformed back on his command. It was a short time later when the Autobots found a level place to fold down into their alt modes and take the humans inside where they would be shielded from the dangerous radiation levels and the particles in the air. Filtering the air in the cabs automatically the Autobots made sure they were as well care for and reduced the exposure as much as they could. Lennox safe in the Primes cab finally had time to ponder just what this all meant. The implications weren't comforting.


	103. Anger

The Autobots returned on the planes from the trip to the Ukraine. Optimus although caring for his pod and making sure the humans were safe, he fell into a quiet smolder on the ride home. He had the artifact inside his chassis. The small orb taken from the now known wreckage of the Ark, was almost burning a whole in his insides. The thought of the fact that they had found the Ark and had not shared this with them was absolutely inexcusable. Ironhide, Lennox and the rest of the humans decided to give Prime some space. Ironhide's hails went unanswered on the comm link and they all knew that this discovery had unsettled the Prime.

Lennox and the humans in his pod no longer fell under the same umbrella as the humans in the government or those at large on the earth. Optimus' silence was very telling to those around. The shock of finding the long lost ship that contained not only the technology that could have won the war long ago but the mech who was as close to him as a father ever was had sent his spark for a loop. The pain of loosing that mech was personal but also what lead to him becoming the leader of the Autobots. It had been such a large turning point in the war that it was hard not to wonder what would have happened had he and the ark not been lost.

The hurt from losing Sentinel was fresh once again in his spark and the crushing doubt in the face of locating the long lost Prime even dead made his mood darken more. He had many misgivings about his pasted decisions since he had taken control over the Autobots. The weight of all those expectations and second guessing himself was crushing in on his spark and soon he was angry. The anger that rose was dark and stubborn. His spark was disturbed.

His spark bond also had become more and more dissonant with the waves of anger, fear, doubt and shame. Elita had to be relieved of her monitor duty once his mood shifted toward angry. She had to center herself and him if she wanted to clear their bond and help him. In their quarters she sat on the berth letting her optics go dark to minimize the sensory input and reached for her soulmate. She poured her love and peace toward her lover and he rejected it at first wrapped in his misery like a cloak even keeping her out. But the subtle way she wrapped around his spark in that mystical bond created when two sparks merged as one began to warm his frigid feelings and then he let her in.

Inside the plane, Optimus' posture finally relaxed and everyone took a breath. They knew something had given and that was enough. He was still mad but his spark was far from dark. Balancing against his mate Optimus gratefully accepted her love and calm. They could have shared what all the drama was but they chose to just leave the talking for face to face and keep the bond open and full of the things that brought them joy rather than the current problem at hand. There was nothing they could do in the instant so he relaxed a tad more and collapsed down into his alt form to try and recharge. Ironhide watched him with a careful optic and shared a look with Will. They both knew that when they got home shit was gonna hit the fan.

XXX

Upon returning home and coming to land on the airfield the Autobots took their human's back to their headquarters. The ride home was silent as no one rode with Optimus. Ironhide lead the way giving the Prime his room. He knew that Elita had probably evened his mood enough to at least restrain himself with the humans of the government. They entered the large industrial building on the edge of their large complex that served as their repair, training, and maintenance area. As they all drove in pinging their signatures to the post they all got instructions on where to go. Optimus drove straight ahead toward a table where Ironhide had laid the now unradioactive engine power cell. The nanites in Primes body had broken down the radioactive materials inside the object to make it safe to place in the humans' vicinity. Optimus didn't transform.

The rest went to their designated bays as they were announced through overhead speakers, "All arriving Autobots MTAR. Debriefing in 15 minutes. Ironhide report to bay 33 for weapons assessment." And the Prime ignored it all sitting idly in front of the table very still. Because of the immediate need for debriefing and the incoming government officials the human children were kept back in the nursery before they were to see the returning pod.

Galloway suddenly appeared in the door to the large Autobot multipurpose room along with a woman who they had had a few brief contacts with. They had no loss of love for her but they preferred her to Galloway. She was too the point and by the book and a large pain in the ass but at least she was upfront. Her name was Director Mearing the director of national Intelligence. She was an older woman with long blonde hair in a tight ponytail and a smart skirt suit. She was on the phone with someone that must have been in the government and she didn't look happy. Galloway was simpering behind her helping her lackey carry a brief case. He could only be allowed to show other government officials to the Autobot hanger and stay for official business now and was not allowed in the family dwellings.

As she charged in she talked on her phone "Senator I suggest you remember that when the NSA wants funding they call ME. When the CIA is gonna take out a target they ask first for MY permission. And when the president wants to know what members of the congress are politically vulnerable, in terms of oh lets say, undiscovered criminal conduct," this is where she stopped marching and surveyed the room and her assistant behind her put a pair of sneakers in front of her as she stepped out of her shoes. Lennox looked wearily at her knowing he would have to run interference. They must have caught wind of the Middle East take down. The director slipped into the shoes as she continued, "I'M the number he dials." And with a click she hung up on him handing the phone backwards with out a glance. Galloway took it. She kept walking toward the table in front of Optimus and Lennox moved to walk in step with her as she began her conversation with him.

"The CIA is up my ass about this mystery raid in the Middle East. So its time to come clean was your unit involved?" she spoke to him in a direct tone that booked no argument. Will was not in the know about this specific plan to take out anything in the Middle East but it had been on the news on the way home. The question went unasked and so the answer went given, officially any way.

"Uh I'm not sure ma'am," he said honestly, because he didn't know for sure. As the liaison between their pod and the government he was kept in the dark about certain things so that he could continue to act in good faith. He learned what not to ask and Prime knew what not to tell. They walked passed Bumblebee training with some recruits on how to come in on the top of a Decepticon and go in for a kill shot. The instructor could be heard telling them this lesson. The yellow scout was the stand in for the Con. Lennox gave the crew a short glance and then looked back to Mearing.

"As director of National Intelligence I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers," she snarked as she gave him a sideways glance looking away from her phone.

"I can't really tell you definitively. My rank doesn't allow me to have all the information all the time. You know how they can be Sideswipe or Sunstreaker or the other twins get a little extra energy and sneak out of the house? They're like teenagers!" Will told the striding director.

"Lennox are you in command here or not?" She turned and looked him in the face finally.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said with a sigh. "I am, as much as I am the human leader of the contingent of our united forces.

"STOP with the ma'am. Enough with the ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am?" she directed this to Galloway over her shoulder. He shook his head in a chastising way at Will. He gave him a sharp look that had him looking elsewhere.

"No ma'am, yes ma'…" he didn't know what to call her years of army training had it so ingrained he just decided to stop talking. She turned away from him and walked on toward the table again. Wheeljack was just chatting with Ironhide giving him a new gun.

"This gun is my perfect invention Ironhide!" the green and white mech said excitedly. His mouth moved but his ear fins flashed an excited orange also.

"Right!" he said to the inventor then turned to Will sharing a look, while Wheeljack was distracted by Mearing. "If it doesn't explode," he said in a low tone to his human which got him a smirk then back to his serious face.

"Oh good you're here! My name is Wheeljack. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset! Not even Elita could take all the edge off," Wheeljack babbled then stopped short when Ironhide gave him a look.

Lennox walked up next to her as they approached a solid looking long metal desk of some sort that displayed the orb. "Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing…" he waited for a response before adding, "the Director of National Intelligence?" he let that hang in the air. Silence answered him.

Elita who's been standing off to the side walked up and put her hand on her hip, "He's in a bad mood," she said in an irritated tone. "Apparently, he's only talking to me today," she remarked crossing her arms over her chest armor.

"What is this? The silent treatment?" Mearing demanded.

"We've seen that, and this is not that," Ironhide commented and walked passed Elita's rigid frame. She was angry too, at the humans yes, but also at Optimus' behavior. IF he was gonna act like a sparkling she'd let Ironhide treat him like one. "This is much worse," the black pickup finished his thought stomping over to the semi. "PRIME! Make something of yourself!" he yelled at the still form wrapping a hard fist on the top of his alt form's roof. "He's pissed," warned the mech.

Optimus Prime did make something of himself at the rough jab from his weapons specialist. He tore upward breaking apart as he bursting into the pieces that moved and rearranged. Jumping to his feet he pushed the parts in place forcing the transformation quickly and violently. Arms spread wide he pounded the ground in front of him making the director jump. She watched him crouch down towards her letting steam off from somewhere in his chassis. "You lied to us!" he accused in a deep steely tone. You could feel the ice in the air. "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared! So why was THIS," he pointed for emphasis and then at her, "found in human possession?"

"We were in the dark on this as well. It was director only clearance at sector 7 until now." She turned toward Galloway. "The bag," she barked. He handed it to her quickly. "This is a secret few men knew." She took a VHS tape from the brief case that she set on the table. "And few still remain alive," she finished the thought as she handed the bag back to Galloway roughly almost smacking him. All her attention was on the matter at hand. She knew they were caught red handed and she was gonna half to be very careful. "Please let me introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldren. One of the first two men to step foot on the moon," she introduced them as she walked over to the emerging figures and shook an older gentlemen's hand. It was Buzz's. "Sir," she tipped her head to him in respect. He smiled back at her and nodded his head. She turned her body to give the man a look at the being behind her. "Optimus Prime," she waved a hand toward the Autobot by way of introduction.

Buzz stepped forward, "From a fellow space traveler it's a true honor," he said shaking his head in almost disbelief but with true humbleness and sincerity in his voice. The Autobot leader's temper had cooled with the introductions of the new people. He shoved his mad aside to allow his rational diplomatic side bare witness to the story unfolding. The other older human's respect and genuineness took another layer of his temper away.

Still crouched looking at him, Prime spoke softly, "the honor is mine." Buzz was still enthralled with the alien while Mearing had moved on. She walked up the ladder on to a catwalk that made her on more even footing with Optimus's height. She put in the tape in the device under the screen and started more of her explanation.

"Our entire space race of the 1960's it appears was in response to an event." There were some charts and pictures on the screen that showed something landing on the dark side of the moon.

One of the mission directors an old white balding man in a blue suit with glasses, came and took up the story from there, "Our astronaut investigated a crashed alien ship, with no survivors on board."

Buzz still looking around at all the Autobot faces as if visualizing that walk in their ship so long ago. "We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander and Chief."

The mission director spoke again, "A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA."

The other mission's expert a distinguished older gentleman with white hair and taller and skinnier than the other, started filling in the pieces about the Russians adding, "Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have picked up that fuel rod up."

"We believed that the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed that had it mastered, and tried to harness it at Chernobyl," Mearing informed the people and bots gathered. "Why didn't the your informant in the Ukraine tell you any of this?"

"We found him dead in his car," Will told the Mearing. "The car had been demolished but there were odd signs of weapons fire. We brought the whole mess back to be studied." Charlotte just nodded and then looked back to the mission directors still on the ground floor.

"We landed six missions in all," the fatter mission director told the Prime. "We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever. And the mood program was shut down."

Ironhide looked back at Optimus then at the humans gathered, "Well did you search the crash vault?"

Prime filled in the pieces to their mystery alien craft, "The ships name was the Ark. I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology that would have won us the war. And its captain…" he didn't immediately finish the thought. It was almost painful to say his name.

Looking the Autobot in the eye Mearing asked, "Who was its captain?"

"The great Sentinel Prime, the technologies inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of it's location," he said this turning toward Lennox. This information was meant for him. There would be more on it later. Our Autobot space craft has the ability to get there," he moved into Mearing's personal space to make a point. "And you must pray it's in time!" he warned emphatically. Mearing held his gaze a moment.

"Well, that is all the information I have at this time. We will take the wreckage you brought back and try to find out what happened to the man that met with you. Until then I will have NASA start readying your craft for launch." Optimus stepped back.

"We leave in 2 days Director any longer than that and I fear we are working on borrowed time. We need to get there." She nodded her assent to the situation and walked down the steps. He wasn't going to get an apology from her or any other humans for their lies and secrets. He fumed a little at the lack of respect and trust after saving their world twice over but it was in their nature to be skeptical save the few who had joined their pod. He shook his head in resignation accepting that this was the way things were on their new home for the time being. But that could all be put aside now as he turned toward his mate.

"Elita," he said deeply his spark suddenly clear as he focused on his sparkmate. She smiled her posture melting into a receptive position arms open as she walked to him. He walked into her arms wrapping his larger frame around her. He pulled her to him to sync their sparks and let their bonds resonate with each other to let the peace that came from being whole with his other half brought. Chest to chest he held her off the floor a hand behind her head and the other around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder armor letting her optics go dark. And the Autobots in the hanger had come to gather around the pair as they reconnected after the upsetting events.

Optimus pulled away from his mate a little still holding her in his arms. He looked around at his Autobot pod that had gathered human and Cybertronian alike. "My pod," he addressed. "Although this is a difficult turn of events so soon after our move, we still all made it home and should find our sparklings." They all nodded and left the United States soldiers to their duties while the entire pod moved toward the familial buildings where the nursery was. The nursery had been the first thing to get set up.

And as the returning Autobots walked through the large door all the children came clambering toward their grandfather and fathers. Annabelle was scooped up by her father and then by Ironhide both getting their fill of her. Justice was soon wrapped in a hug by Ironhide and Lennox. Both the weapons specialist and his human went through all the sparklings. Optimus was greeted by his two older children who were 16 and 12. He picked up their running forms as they jogged to his peds. Their mother he put down so he could gather them to his chest. He felt their love down the light links he had with them and returned it ten fold. It felt wonderful to be home.


	104. Wrong Wang

Holy crap this is a long chappy. I hope you all like it. Thank you Veronica for reminding me about the quartet. I got so caught up in the movie I almost forgot my own story arcs! This installation is dedicated to Veronica my ever faithful reviewer! Will dedicate the next chappy to! ENJOY REVIEW PLEASE!

xxx

It was just after the meeting with Mearing that the bonded quartet decided it was time to put their heads together. They'd been privy to the information from the latest mission. There was something nagging the Allspark. But the translation of this into the human mind was nothing more than a vague unease. Sam, Mikaela, Jazz, and Bumblebee were all a little on edge. They retired to their rooms after they'd hugged Optimus (at least the kids and Carly) and went back to their room leaving their daughter to play with the others.

As she paced, the other three watched and Sam seemed to be concentrating on something. He was searching the past for any signs of what this could be. In the records of Cybertron by all accounts the ship they had found a part to was lost. But now the evidence that had been brought back from the Ukraine was contradicting this. There had to be a reason that it was just now coming to light. Sam's head snapped up.

"We are in the fraggin 21st century we should know what's on the dark side of the moon!" Sam smacked his leg frustrated. Bumblebee rubbed his leg where he'd smacked it with a finger tip.

"Sam, human technology is still primitive by our standards," Bumblebee countered. That was the problem though the large super intelligent robotic beings were continually under estimating their fleshy counter parts and that's one of the reasons the Allspark new they'd need to be linked. What the Autobots brought to logic the humans brought imagination.

Sam shook his head. "There are maps of the moon on the internet Bee, where you can look for craters and left over equipment from the moon landings. We've mapped the whole moon including the dark side. Someone's been messing with that process."

Jazz's servo rubbed his chin plates. "And then there's tha fact that even though that human that lead Will to the ARC part is now dead but not from tha attack. There's some slag goin on here…" But all the pieces weren't fitting together. There were too many variables.

"We need to find out what's going on," Sam said to the other three standing up. Bumblebee started to shake his head.

"It's too dangerous Sam why would you go even with us to guard you?"

"Because we are more unassuming than anyone in NEST. We aren't associated with any real military faction and besides the whole fallen thing. I think we are the best ones to start tracking down who might have had access to this while the others focus on the arc mission." Jazz looked at Mikaela. He didn't like it much either but it did make sense.

"Why can't we just tell the government and let them handle it?" Bumblebee asked. Sam just gave him a look.

"Handle it like they did the arc discovery? They won't tell us scrap!" he said angrily. The bonded quartet's humans had been disgusted with their government's secret keeping. The yellow autobot's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew that this was probably the best recourse.

"We have to run this by Optimus first," Jazz told them. They all nodded. Even though he'd just gotten back. They needed to get a move on this lead before someone decided to start covering their tracks.

XXX

The running by Optimus didn't go a smoothly as they thought it might. Later in the meeting chambers they'd assembled Prowl, the bonded four, Prime, Will, Ironhide, Chromia, Miles, and Ratchet. They all waited for the explanation from the linked quartet on just how they thought they were going to pull this off without getting risked or killed.

"Look," Sam told them looking in all their optics. "There's something going on here. I don't know what or how deep this goes into the government. But I have a feeling if someone doesn't do this and quick we'll never find out. And we have our bonded Autobots, Chromia, and the twins can go with us. Miles will go with us in to anywhere that they can't."

"Sam," Optimus rumbled in displeasure. "This is a very grave matter, with us leaving in two days for the moon. With Ratchet, Ironhide, and I gone the rest will look to you for leadership as well as Prowl. Not only that but you could be in real danger if this is a conspiracy as you believe. Humans have killed for far less than to cover such a long and hard kept secret." The prime folded his arms over his chest.

"Boss bot, I know this isn't the way you'd want us to do it but the kids hava point. If we don't jump on this were slagged any way. Whoeva killed that man did it for a reason. We need to get on dis!" Jazz's visor flashed.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus questioned the scout.

"I don't like it either Optimus but anyone who's been associated with us in the press such as Will and other nest members are gonna probably tip off whoever is doing this," Bumblebee sighed. "I want my humans safe as much as anyone but I don't want to loose the possibility of ending the war either…"

"You're all slaggin nuts!" Ironhide bellowed. "What in Primus's name thinks we'd let you…" Will put a hand on his shoulder.

"As a human," Will intoned, "I have to agree that anyone known to be associated with you could be seen as a threat to the conspirators. However, I agree with Ironhide, Are you slaggin nuts?"

"I don't like this either," Ratchet grumped. "The probability that you'll come back injured or worse are too high."

"We don't want them to go either," Chromia spoke for her and Miles who was on her shoulder.

"Yeah this is really high risk some people are aware that you are the Allspark. What if we run into a Decepticon? They are active again with Shockwave showing his ugly optic," Miles added.

Mikaela walked forward on the table that Sam and she had been standing on in the meeting room. "Look," she started gathering there attention, "We know you don't like it. But that tough scrap. The Allspark is not settled right now. It makes me feel like there some big looming scare around every corner or in the dark. We can't define it or make it go away. But when we get these epiphanies, we need to follow through. It's like a gut feeling only irritating ALL four of us. We'll take the twins and our protectors with us, but we have to do this." She crossed her arms as she ended. Prime felt the disturbed feelings resonating with the Matrix this close to it. Optimus sighed.

"As much as this is against my better judgment, the Allspark has other motives for its urgings. Order the twins to follow them, Prowl," he said flicking a glance to his security officer. "And between the four of you, the twins, Chromia and Miles, I pray to Primus you keep them safe."

"They will return Prime," Chromia bowed her head. And with that She, Miles, and the bonded four left the room to start some research into which companies or government branches might have had something to do with this cover-up, leaving the others behind. The door hissed closed as their optics followed them out.

"Chromia will bring them back," Ironhide said with confidence.

Ratchet shook his head, "We know she will. We just hope it's in one piece."

XXX

Their search started with their quarters on their computers. The bonded Autobot surfed the internet in their heads looking for connection in encrypted and secret files from other countries and the US as well. There was so much information it was almost overwhelming. Finally Sam was just about to have his head explode when he started to really think. He called on his linked soul to collectively help him sort out what avenue to take in this search. Mikaela finally late that night, remembered something from all things a movie.

"Follow the money," Sam repeated allowed.

"Yes! Who is the government paying to research the moon?"

"On it baby girl," Jazz answered. That was when they decided to get some sleep.

XXX

The next morning after a couple of hours of looking through bank statements and checks written by NASA and affiliated government agencies they compiled a list of companies. Some of the names on the companies were local: Accuretta systems, Gould Accounting, and many others. The most current was Accuretta who dealt with the programming and maintenance of the satellites mapping the moon. There were many people on their payroll that had access to the systems. IT took Bumblebee, Jazz and Miles whittling down the names on their payroll while cross referencing with people on the projects especially the dark side of the moon. At the end they only had about seven. The three which lived locally were Rich Dutchman, Jerry Wang, and Bruce Brazos. All of them worked for Accuretta systems. This they decided would be their first stop.

Chromia, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Sam, Mikaela, and Miles were cleared to set out toward the building down town to begin their inquiry the next morning. Behind the government's back they'd easily manufactured NASA badges for Sam, Mikaela and Miles. They were to go in and talk to the programmers and engineers to determine if they knew anything about the cover-up by insinuating that they knew also. They didn't know if there was a special code word or what nature the conspiracy or guise it was under but it was important to unraveling the whole mess.

XXX

+++The same day Optimus Ironhide and Ratchet left for the moon+++

The bonded four were split up when they got to the door of the Accuretta systems building. They left the three humans at the door hunkering down in the bonds to keep tabs on their charges and bonded. The structure was huge and looked as if they'd never find the people they wanted however the receptionist on the bottom floor was more than happy to tell them where to find Bruce Brazos on the yellow floor. She lead them to a glass lined elevator and pushed the appropriate button for them. The three humans Miles in the front waited for the elevator to take them to one of the top floors. There were many stops on the way up and only one man rode with them all the way up to the top. The Asian looked odd. Miles gave him a curt glance noticing that he'd seen him on the first floor yelling at another person after smacking their papers out of their hand.

The doors opened to an almost blinding yellow that covered everything. There was NO other color on the floor. The Asian man squeezed passed them and seemed to slink off somewhere. Miles just gave him a look that had him ducking and then all three humans were walking down the long hallway up to an office surrounded in glass. It looked like a large throne room that he held court in with pictures of himself in various poses and he could survey his domain from his perch because no opaque walls were in his way. Mikaela and Sam were not impressed. After being kidnapped by Megatron this was small potatoes. So displaying their badges for Bruce's benefit they walked in his office. Miles opened the door and followed them in standing at their backs looking around.

"Ah yes the receptionist said you were here to see me, Mr. and Mrs…" Bruce started.

"Smith," Sam said.

"Of course, how can I help you?"

"Well we know that you are in charge of this floor where they have delegated all the NASA projects and we are here to see if there are any… discrepancies," Mikaela stated smoothly channeling her inner Optimus. Here words were vague enough for an innocent ear to over look but someone who knew something might catch on.

"Discrepancies? I assure you our programmers and engineers have been absolutely immaculate in their endeavors with NASA's projects." Through their quartet channel Bumblebee relayed that Bruce was telling the truth. This was not the surprise from a man who had a secret but one who wanted to make sure he didn't loose a contract. With this information they decided to work down the chain of command there was a loose rung somewhere in this ladder. They were gonna find it.

"I'm sure it's nothing. It might even be our computers," Sam reassured him with a placating gesture. "If we could just see a few of the employees on the moon project we could probably clear this up."

Bruce was already nodding his head. "Absolutely, I'll show you to our engineer Rich Dutchman's office. He has been working on the new update to the moon surveying satalite." Mikaela and Sam shared an excited word over their comm channel. One of the names on the list! They all three then nodded to Bruce and followed him as he got up and lead them out of the office. He gave a strange look to Miles who just ignored him looking around. Bruce shrugged and lead them on to a corner office. The Asian man who had been in the elevator with them was watching them walk by with that strange look again. Miles watched him out of the corner of his eye noting his odd behavior.

He opened the door with a salutation to the occupant only to find it empty. He went to the phone and picked it up. "Sally," he bellowed into the phone at some poor woman. "Where is Dutchman?"

"He called in sir, family emergency," she said in her nasally air, his tone not ruffling her at all.

"Of all the blasted days!" Bruce then got control of himself. "Alright, Sally. Thank you," then hung up the phone with a loud thunk. Mikaela winced. Sam shared a look with Miles over Mikaela's head that he informed her of on their link. This was not promising. He didn't think this was a coincidence. He turned and smiled at the three. "How about one of our top programmers?" he said leading them down the hall.

"How about a bathroom first?" Sam said noticing that consuming three sodas before coming here was not the best idea. He'd been drinking it all morning while they had been researching. It was now early afternoon. Mikaela giggled a little and watched as Bruce nodded.

"The bathroom is just down that hallway both the women's and men's." he pointed. "Just go around the corner and it's on your left." Sam gave Miles a look that said stay with Mikaela.

"I'll be right back," he told Miles out loud.

His Human High Lord Protector's hand shot out and grabbed his upper arm. "Don't be gone long Sam," he said in low worried tone. Nothing felt right in this office. He gave Miles a stern nod.

"So you manage this floor…" he could hear Mikaela making small talk as he walked down the hallway quickly until her voice was lost around the corner. He made his way toward the bathroom when that same Asian man walked up to him again. He was jittery sweaty and wrapped his arm in Sam's. He wasn't alarmed as much as he was annoyed. But then the weirdo started to babble.

"I know who you are Witwicky, Witwicky!" he started. That made his fear spike. He commed through the quartet channel he might have something now but not to interferer not yet. He ran around a woman who was headed the other way splitting them up. "Come back here I'm talking to you!" he almost spat and linked his arm like a girlfriend would once again. "Whoa, slow down tiger, you showed up in the background of six different photos in two continents with aliens and that was you in Egypt. Huh? Right? Because you know the aliens." He said all of the first sentence in one breath and then just as he was starting to make sense he turned, grabbed Sam's name tag, and ran off with a, "see ya!"

Sam was so surprised that he gawked for all of 3 seconds and then gave chase. The reflex was so ingrained that he didn't realize what he was doing until he ran into the bathroom full speed racing after this nut. He realized how bad this could be especially since the bathroom was completely empty. The fear spiked in his bonds and he knew he'd need help. Grabbing the man then earned him a head to the door which hurt like hell and then they were stumbling into the handicapped stall.

XXX

Mikaela was speaking to Bruce in polite small talk when she felt the fear spike as did Miles. He knew Sam needed help. He glanced at Mikaela and she nodded. That was all he needed. "Scuse me," he muttered as he turned around and all but jogged down the hall. As the Human Protector rounded the corner he heard smash into the wall and knew it wasn't good. Bursting into the bathroom he saw the two of them struggle into the large stall and shut the door but before he could get it locked Miles kicked it in to find the Asian man on top of Sam both hand son his shoulders and his shoes on his thighs.

Reacting instantly he pulled the man off of him and pinned him with his superior strength in the corner against the bathroom tile. Miles held up his hand to send him into oblivion but Sam stayed his hand. "Wait WAIT!" he said.

"That's right, I'm Wang. DEEP Wang. You're not getting it," he rambled. He seemed more subdued now though so Sam pulled Miles off of him with a hand on his shoulder. "You know Deep throat? Water Gate? I'm talkin CODE HERE!" He reached for Sam again and was restrained back against the tiling with an arm across his chest. Then they all heard a shuffle as someone came in. "DAMN IT!" the little man cursed looking towards the door. He was shaking under Miles arm looking intently at Sam. "They watch and listen!"

"Who?" Miles asked roughly as he let him go again.

The man ignored him. "I can't go to the government but you can! Cuz shit's goin down son, pink as in Floyd, dark side why do you think no one's been up there since 1972?" His speech was becoming faster the more agitated he got. Miles had backed up a little more putting some space between Sam and the nut.

"Your not making any sense!" Miles yell/whispered. "What the pit are you trying to say? Speak a language we can understand." That's when things just got weirder and that is saying a lot for a human who was now the Allspark the life giving deity of an alien race from another planet who weren't even organic. When the man started to undo his zipper and belt Miles pulled Sam back behind him. "What the slag? I'm gonna hit you," he warned.

"I'm gonna hit you right back son," he said pulling out a rolled up pile of papers that looked old and worn. "This is my manifesto," he tapped Miles chest with it, "they are whacking us out. Everyone who knows what's on the dark side of…" He looked back to the door as more noise and a familiar voice came in. The small man bent forward to whisper, "Your alien friends are in danger you know the good ones. It's up to you." HE passed it to Sam and he took it eyes wide. Trying to all get out of the handicapped stall at the same time started to make quit a racket. The man had his pants around his ankles and Sam looked disheveled and Miles pissed off. He came out last. They were all face to face with Bruce. The curses that were going on through the quartet commlink would have made Ironhide blush.

"I…I see you've met our programmer Jerry Wang…" he said as Sam just began to walk passed him but he pulled up his pants and Miles pulled Sam back toward him. Jerry, who they now knew was the nut job, looked right at Mr. Brazos.

"What are you lookin at!" he challenged. He then stalked toward him, "Yo dawg, you up in my SHIT!" He backed up the taller white haired man against the wall and the sinks. "What you lookin for? You and me stare down…" he got right in his face as close as he could get. Miles continued to sheild Sam from the crazy. Then out of nowhere he stopped his foot after a minute of staring scaring everyone in the bathroom making Bruce blink. "Well, I guess I won," Jerry declared as he waltz out of the bathroom. Miles pushed Sam in front of him and also exited.

In the hallway, Bruce met them. "Ok, I'll let you two…um…chat while I go get some coffee." Bruce walked away with purpose trying to escape the odd scene. Sam secured his name tag again and Miles put a hand to his back.

"How do you get into this slag Sam? It's like you're a magnet or something," Miles grumbled.

"No just the Allspark," Sam shot back as he was lead back to Mikaela waiting where Bruce had left her.

"So shall we go see Jerry?" she asked inconspicuously. On the quartet channel he'd broadcast everything that had happened to him. The Autobots were ready to come in cannon's blazing but the fact he hadn't been hurt (really) had held them back. She was asking outwardly if this was such a good idea to go and see this guy.

"I think we'd benefit from an understanding with him," Sam answered her. He wasn't quite sure either but at this rate he was sure they were bumping off those that were in the conspiracy he was afraid for his life. They might be able to help him. He told this to his quartet and Chromia and the twins. Miles had the advantage of a small speaker in his ear to hear the conversation but not answer back. He gave Sam a look. He didn't like this. Things were getting out of hand but he couldn't force the other teen out of the building with out a scene. Sam just started walking toward the office and opened the door.

"I did everything you want!" Jerry was yelling as the door opened.

"Hey," Sam greeted. "I think we should talk. Some of the stuff…" Jerry interrupted him with a hand wave.

"WOAH, knock first can't you see I'm busy? Who are you? Who are you?" Sam didn't know whether he was playing dumb or had just lost it.

"You attacked me in the stall?" he asked he knew it wasn't someone else. "It's only happened once in this life. Can't forget that." The Asian man looked as if he was fighting with something. He strained and flailed. "You know the stall where you took your package out?"

"WOAH! We're NOT boyfriends OK," Miles, Mikaela and everyone in the office heard beyond the door. Mikaela came up behind him trying to listen to the conversation. She didn't want to spook the man since Sam's "close encounter" with him. "One phone call from me and I'll have you removed from this office Gaylord!" And to that Sam began to shut the door till he heard a cry of pain. He swung the door open one more time.

"Are you ok?" he asked uncertainly. This was beyond weird there was something up but no one could do anything until the man said something. They couldn't just storm the building with out cause. The Autobots weren't picking up on any Cons. He let out a breath the man looked in pain.

"Ya," he managed to squeak out, "Hemorrhoids," he said pointing. Sam shut the door again. He had a bad feeling. He looked at the other two and gave them a head jerk toward the elevator.

Half way their Bruce stopped them. "I hope you've found everything you needed. I know our workers can be a little eccentric but you seemed to be acquainted with their quirkiness."

Sam just waved his hands in front of his face. "Oh no not me. We got everything we needed, thanks. We'll be leav…" Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by a scream. Everyone rushed to the windows. Jerry was gone. Bruce turned away and changed like a bipolar Gemini.

"Get legal," he barked as he passed Sam, Mikaela and Miles. He began walking the hallway, "Come on people. Ya a workmate died, but looking out the window is not going to bring him back. The man was depressed. You can keep watching him but he's not getting up. You all read humpty dumpty ok?" He then called on the phone to the receptionist from a desk, "Sally, I need you to head the clean up Wang is everywhere…" and as they walked toward the elevator again looking around watching their backs they could no longer hear the conversation.

Then someone yelled, "Hey when do we get a new copier?"

Sam suddenly stopped their progress toward the elevator. He could feel the spark in the vicinity start to pulse. Someone had been masking their signature. Mikaela faltered also feeling the beat. "Oh slag..." they said together as they heard the familiar sounds of transforming.

Suddenly the man who'd yelled at the printer was blown sideways and half cubical walls were being blown every which way. The sounds of plasma energy fire were echoing around the large room. Miles pulled both of the bonded humans to the floor behind a desk. He looked up over the furniture and saw the large buzzard looking Decepticon coming toward them. "Oh scrap they remade Laserbeak," Miles said in a whisper, "and he's making a b-line straight for us." The blasting continued. Suddenly Bruce was thrown over their heads in to several shelves and the con turned and caught the three in his sights.

Miles was pulling them to their feet pushing them toward the stairs or elevator but he didn't think that was a good idea to be trapped in a metal box that would conveniently double as a coffin. They ran left forcing Laserbeak to go through a plate glass window showing the room with broken glass. They kept moving Miles pushing Sam and practically dragging Mikaela by the hand.

XXX

The Autobots were down at the steps ready to transform and come get them. But by the time they had made the decision the news vans were pulling up to report on the suicide at Accuretta Systems Corporation. They were torn only for a moment between going into bipedal form and staying hidden because the fear abated suddenly.

XXX

Miles pulled them down a narrow corridor of computer servers that was much to small for the metal bird to fit through. He managed to dodge the first two but crashed the next two and fell to the floor. It was all the time they needed to turn the corner down the next thin corridor of servers and then down the back stairwell and out. The Autobots were tracking them and had their doors open to catch the running humans as they dove into the cars fleeing the attack. Sam dove into Bumblebee and Mikaela followed him as did Miles. They all then arranged themselves as Jazz, Chromia and the twins flanked them all the way back to their base.

Inside the Camero, Sam unrolled the smelly package that had been shoved in his face in the bathroom. He found notes and newspaper clippings. He took them out one at a time, "Moon satellites," he murmured and handed it to Mikaela. He pulled out another one, "space program." Mikaela handed hers to Miles in the back seat as she and Sam had settled in the front. Sam passed his. "Experts dead," he read allowed again passing it along after separating the news article. "Dark side, dark side of the moon." He was looking at it and also giving his bonded a look of it too. They had already compiled the data and made copies of it.

"Holy slag, there working for the Decepticons!" Mikaela cried.

It was mid day by the time they got back to base and their pod was eagerly awaiting their safe return. They had to get this info to their family.


	105. The moon

Prowl met the returning pod at the large door that they came careening in. The tires screeched as they came to a quick stop. The humans piled out of Bumblebee trying to clamber out as fast as possible. They were in the middle of a conversation that the bots were privy to on their Autobot channel and Miles could hear in his ear bud. "I know I know!" Mikaela shouted as she exited. She looked around as many of the pod came over to inspect their Allspark and other mechs to make sure they were all in one piece. Jazz grabbed his human (Mikaela) up and Bumblebee his (Sam) and walked directly to the med bay followed by a trail of mechs and human pod Prowl in the lead.

Jolt was in the med bay as a substitute CMO as was Connors. Both bonded Autobots plopped the two in front of the waiting medics. "Seriously its just scratches and bruises!" Sam objected.

"You're going to get a check up before we do anything else," Bumblebee stated sternly. The bonded humans could feel his unwavering will. Jazz's echoed his.

"You two are gonna fry my processor," Jazz grumbled in his lyrical voice. "I thought you were bird chow!" His face was angry but for them not at them. Jolt came over to the table carrying Connors.

"We got your transmission on the attack. Sounded worse. We thought we'd be in need of emergency equipment," Connors said as he was placed on the table next to them. The kids both sat down on human beds on top of the large metal berth.

"You four could have been seriously injured or worse left your sparkling to become the new Allspark at such a young age!" Jolt lectured much like Ratchet would. "How in Primus' name you coaxed Prime into allowing you to go on this mission when he knew he was going on a mission to the moon is beyond my processor."

Mikaela was quiet all the sudden. "Where's Carly?" she asked looking around.

"With Hound, of course," Jolt answered her. "She did her lessons for the day and finished early. She came in here or rather sneaking in here with her crew at her side. That batch is nothing but trouble. If Bolt hadn't tripped over Steven/Zephyr's foot I wouldn't have even known they were there!" Connors smiled at the mention of his son.

"Those twins are a hand full they only want to follow that group Steven/Zephyr and Vincent/Stalwart at three have enough crazy without adding to that mix. But it looks like they aren't going to be leaving them any time soon. There's just a different feel to that group." Connors told them this shaking his head.

"We've added many to our ranks and pod since the Egypt," Prowl added acknowledging all the families they had adopted in to their pod. Many of them were children. Only two others besides Connors twins had been born into the pod and while blessed by the Allspark with Autobot names, like Jana and Gabriel they didn't knit as tightly as those born in their midst. "Now since you have been seen to, I need your report on what happened."

"Aw Prowl, you got the data pack from Jazz. Can't it wait?" Mikaela almost cried. Sam fell back on the bed dramatically making Jolt give him a glare while he was bandaging his hand. HE was about to say 'no' when a group of sparklings came running into the med bay.

"MOMMY DADDY!" Sprite/Carly cried as she ran toward them. Hound bent down to give her a hand up and the move looked choreographed as she just cleared the table top and hopped off. The child had no fear.

"Me too!" Annabelle called and a chorus of 'me toos' went around the group of sparklings including one other human child besides Connors' twins named Peter/Limnal. Prowl and Hound put all of them on the table as they all followed Carly to her mother and father and gave them hugs too. They returned them to Cybertronian and human sparkling alike. Once given some attention they all, but Sprite, milled back to the edge of the table to get let down.

Jolt looked down at them, "Alright you lot get your bumpers back to the nursery where you belong! Who late you all out any how?"

Powerglide looked around the corner and he was on nursery duty per the schedule all Autobots had access to. He grinned at the medibot. "Heya, Jolt!" he waved coming out from behind the wall. "They escaped. I had to free myself from the older ones who distracted me for them! I swear to Primus they are ninjas." Limnal grinned at Powerglide who was his family's guardian. He'd been born within the other Autobot base.

"You just allow your sparkling to run amuck," Prowl gave him a look but then bent down to the children and to his daughter Justice. "I think it is time to get back to the nursery now sparklings. Allow Sprite be to with her parents." They didn't look like they were going to move for a minute until Justice looked up at her dad with a mischievous wide-opticed look that always got her what she wanted. Prowl held out for all of 10 seconds meanwhile hearing snorts and muffled laughter. "And a story about the time…" he said as he turned around and walked back to the nursery and school rooms. All the children cheered making it impossible to make out what he was saying as they all followed him accept Sprite. Powerglide gave the kids on the table a thumbs up and then winked.

_**Nice save Glide!**_ Mikaela messaged him. They could hear his chuckle as he rounded the corner to follow the rowdy younglings. Jolt and Connors were done attending to them and the twins along with Chromia were assured they were safe and sound. They all left them to their own devices.

Sprite in her arms, Sam and Mikaela slid into Jazz's hand to go to their quarters. Hound was a silent shadow and he went into the door adjacent to the bonded four's room as they went into theirs. Finally alone in their room, the three humans were put down by Jazz. Sprite always sent her time almost completely split down the middle with her parents and her guardian much like Annabelle. The balance was delicate but everything she needed trumped how everyone else felt.

"Mommy, how did you get hurt?" Sprite asked eyes wide. Mikaela smiled at her and rubbed a hand over her cheek.

"We were doing very important work for the pod sweetspark," she smiled and hugged her. Sam came closer.

"Daddy you got hurt too," she looked crestfallen.

"We're ok sparklet. We got what Optimus needed and we made it home safe. Besides remember what I always tell you?" he smiled at her too and hugged her.

"No sacrifice, no victory," she intoned solemnly. It wasn't a very cheery motto but as much as they wanted to shelter her from the war all the children had been taught what was going on in the world at large and the universe as it pertained to the Autobots. They were Autobots and everything Decepticon affected them too.

"That's my girl," he patted her back. The little girl pulled back putting a smile on her face. "So what did you do today besides sneak into the medbay?"

"We colored a lot we were making new birthday decorations for the triplets! The older kids said they were gonna come soon! More sisters and brothers." The Autobots sat down next to the three humans watching them. Jazz smiled sharing a look with Bee.

"Hey littlin, there's enough to go round eh? A birthday almost every week! Some twice a week sparklin. You eva get tireda cake?"

"NO way Jazz," she smiled her long brown hair pulled into an immaculate pony tail that swung as she shook her head. She hugged his hand close to her and he pet her back. She then turned to Bumblebee and hugged his hand too. She couldn't forget her other Autobots. They were hers as much as her parents were. They were secondary guardians to the girl when her parents were in disposed and Hound was busy which was very very seldom. But she viewed them all like four parents rather than just having two. "Bee you wanna see my picher?" she asked smiling. He nodded and she pulled it out of her pocket it had been folded at least five times.

"See? Ders you and me and Jazz and Hound and Mommy and Daddy and Grambot and Grampbot and Flare and Jusis and Bolt and Sparks and…" She kept naming boxy figures and stick people and the yellow Autobot watched enraptured. Every moment with these beings was precious. Jazz bent forward to look at her picture too.

Once she was done with everyone she could fit in the picture she began to take out another one but first Jazz interrupted her movements with a question, "Where um I sweetlin?" She pointed to the first picture and he gave her a thumbs up. "Don't forget ta show Grampbot," he said with a flash of his visor. He then flipped it back and looked at the small human that held his races future in her small hands. Bumblebee watched her too.

"YA I need to…" she began to turn around to run out but Sam called to her.

"Baby come back he's not here right now."

"Where's Grampbot?" she sagged. "I cud feelim far away," she sighed. Her connection to the matrix gave her access to Prime's location.

"We can't tell you sweetling," Mikaela pulled her into a hug.

"I know," she whispered into her mom's ear. "But the moon's so far," she said. Mikaela jumped back a little and found her daughter giggling.

"Remember to always keep those to yourself Sprite," Sam told her petting her head. Both Autobots nodded.

"I know I KNOW," she said exasperated. "Keep everyone safe! I know! I'm five mommy and I don even tell Houndy."

"Good job squirt," Jazz remarked diffusing the situation before she could get started.

"Thanks Jazz," she hugged his ped. "I go show Houndy! She ran to her guardians/her room and flung open the door. "Houndy look at my picher!" she yelled exiting her parents room. They laughed shaking their heads as she ran.

"She has your energy level Sam," Bumblebee commented with a smirk in the bond.

"And your sense of humor," Mikaela snarked back. They all laughed.

XXX

Prowl was only side tracked for a half an hour until he could get free of the nursery. He'd left his daughter there to go to the main operations monitor aka teletran 1. It was set in a large monitor room next to the briefing rooms. The Prime had left early that morning to get to the launch site. Preceptor had made it possible for them to launch with out being seen by the satellites which monitored everything now since they helped the human upgrade their defenses. However it had been Autobot technology and they had the ability to "manipulate" it when the need arose to keep themselves protected.

They'd launched mid morning to the moon and it only took them 3 hours to travel there. It was now moving toward the afternoon and they would soon be checking in. He would get the full story from the bonded quartet later once they'd had sufficient time to rest. Powerglide had given him an out that he took. He saved his rep for being a hard face-plated mech with the rules unless his Justice was involved then some things went out the window as the humans said.

Prowl was caught up in his reports from the others on scouting and other missions when the call came on teletran 1. "Optimus to Prowl," the voice called on the extended connection afforded them by teletran 1. 

"Prowl here," he answered back.

"Xanthium approaching Tranquility Base," He stated. Then his SIC opened a channel with NASA and Homeland Security. Prowl replayed Optimus's message.

"This is Houston you're a go for landing," an operator told the Autobot. The three Autobots went alone without any human pod or humans from the government. That had been a hard sell to Will but there was no one in their pod ready for space travel yet but it was a concern suddenly and Prime made a note to start getting some of the men and women travel ready for space. They landed their star craft next to the old lunar landing site with a finesse not usually coupled with the thought of giant metal beings. However they barely stirred the moon dust. Ten minutes later, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prime disembarked from the ship and looked around.

"Autobots lets roll," Prime told his two closest friends as their steps became bigger and morphed into a run. The other two bots were right behind him. The connection with Prowl was consistent but the transmissions to the others in the government were intermittent and through his second in command. The human chatter could be heard in the back ground but was mostly ignored as they made their way to the ARC.

As they neared it Optimus looked at it and was almost lost. Ironhide put a hand on his shoulder armor. "It's actually here…" he said in amazement.

"Yes, now lets get in there and see if there is anything left," Ironhide nudged him with his hand. The Prime straightened his back struts and nodded.

"Lasers," he commanded and they all started to cut through the sides of the dilapidated ship. They only cut the outer shell leaving the inside untouched to make sure they didn't catch any transformers in emergency stasis. They walked inside as the armoring covering the outer hull fell onto the ground in pieces. "We are entering the ARC," he transmitted to Prowl and he relayed it to the others listening on the earth.

"Copy Optimus, Be safe," Prowl warned.

"AS always," the Prime answered back.

There was destruction everywhere. Optimus looked around at the crew in various positions of manning stations and defensive positions. Ratchet walked around the top deck scanning several and then making his scans circle wider trying to find some sort of signs of life. "So many, dead," he murmured but the others could hear him.

"Yes," Ratchet stated but looked into his optics, "let us see if we can find what we are looking for there are no life signs on this deck. The shielding is interfering with my scans for lower decks." They spent time looking around on other decks to see if there as anyone still in stasis. When the returned to the entry deck Optimus decided it was time to find where the pillars might be stashed if they were intact at all.

"The pillars, if they're here are probably in Captain's quarters or in a vault, Optimus." Ironhide was eyeing several of the blasters that were lying around. They could come in handy if there was another invasion.

"I will look where Sentinel would be then if it is not there we will check the vault in the back of the ship. It's still intact according to my scans." Optimus walked up to a button that opened the shielded room that was built into the ship to protect its captain in case of an attack or crash like this. He hit the button scattering moon dust from its surfaces. It was a miracle that it still worked let alone that the large doors that protected his friend moved out of the way. The sliding doors gave way to a large chair that contained his old teacher and mentor Sentinel Prime.

Optimus was overcome with nostalgia and joy to see this bot. He had been to him what a father would be to humans. Almost like another mech creator. He hadn't shared a bond with him other than that of Primes, but he had missed him. Along side him though were five floating silver pillars that they had been trying to leave the planet with. Ratchet was scanning the minute the shielding had pulled apart. "His levels are faint. He locked himself away to guard the pillars," he stated the facts as he grabbed a different colored pillar. The chair and the pillars continued to be pushed up and he was in full view. Optimus approached.

"Sentinel," he called to his mentor as he picked him up, "You're coming home old friend." They left with the pillars in subspace pockets and carried their once prime to the Xanthium. "Prowl," Optimus Prime transmitted, "We have found Sentinel. He is in stasis lock and has retained some of the precious cargo. More on that when we return. We will bring our comrade home."

"Of course Optimus," Prowl said. "Till all are one," he said in remembrance of all those who'd died on the ship. They'd only found one survivor but that was one more then there'd been yesterday. Another Prime could mean even better odds for the Autobots if they could revive him. The implications were making his tactical calculators run on overdrive.

"Till all are one. Optimus out." There were only a few status reports as they came back into the atmosphere and landed in Houston safely. They were loaded on cargo planes to be taken back to DC as fast as they could go. They wanted to see this through. The base was excited with the news that they were bringing another Autobot home. There was a sense of anticipation that they hadn't had since they brought Optimus back in Egypt. There was hope that even though the Decepticons were active again, this just might be the answer to the war that it had been so long ago.


	106. Sentinel online

Thank you for the review dglsprincess105, your question will be answered soon and this chapter is dedicated to you!

XXX

The three Autobots returned from the lunar trip, the pod came out to meet them with a vengeance. Every transformer on base and every human came to crowd in the large entry room that was used as a med bay and training center. They barely left enough room for the pod's leader and the other two to even transform. After they had taken root mode Optimus turned to the family gathered with a smile that was bitter sweet. The humans and mechs together went quiet.

"Pod, we found the remnants of the arc on the moon." There was a soft murmur that went through all the mechs and femmes. The humans hadn't been there during that part of the war so they had no memories or feelings attached to the lone mission that had been the hope of the Autobots at one time. Even those in the know like the Allspark couldn't muster feelings toward the ship. "We found only one survivor with faint life signs suffering from Energon depletion." There were some gasps and some cries from mechs. The children around his feet who were the most impressionable didn't understand all the large words that their leader said but they felt the unrest from their guardians through their links. Several ran to their families' guardian that had bonded with them and sought to comfort or be comforted by them.

"I'm sorry there is not better new from our exploits however we returned with one, Sentinel Prime. He maintained the purpose for his escape from Cybertron so long ago and we have brought it back too." There was a sudden joyous roar from most of the mechs and femmes when they were told this. They children bound to the gathered pod yelled with them happily. Most under 12, celebrated with the Autobots because they were happy too. The older children smiled feeling their guardians' joy. The adults who were in the know shouted with their robotic family members because they too knew the significance of this find.

Their Prime turned and walked out of the large room intent on going to get their friend from the plane himself. As some of the soldiers from nest were preparing to help heave the large Autobot to the med bay for them Optimus shooed them away like arrant children and put his large arms under the other Prime and carried him into the building. The others moved aside automatically letting him walk pass them without incident. The humans parted with their protectors like a well oiled machine. Their bonds and their affinity with each other had both races moving in synchronization that kept the humans safe and the Cybertronians careful.

Finally Optimus set him tenderly in the large yellow chair Ratchet used for certain types of repairs. Ratchet had told him where he wanted him on the way in. The affection and admiration the red and blue semi had in the mech he handled was obvious in his repositioning of his arms in a more comfortable position and the gentleness in his blue optics. Their current Prime moved away slowly and looked down at his once mentor and then at his pod behind him. "For those who are new to the pod," he smiled at the humans that made up his collective family, "Sentinel was like a 'father' to me as a human term. He was a mentor and the leader of us before I had to take his place when he was lost in battle. But now he's found and soon will return to us." He smiled at the mechs in his midst who raised a cry of joy again.

"So now that all you gaukers know who and what's going on why don't you all get OUT of my med bay so that I can make the necessary repairs to him before we try to bring him online?" the medic grumped at the assembled audience. With that tone several mechs picked up their handful of charges and ran off others turned and jogged the other way followed by cries of 'don't leave me' from more flaky guardians. Most others took their time to assimilate the new information asking questions of mechs and femmes and Optimus as they slowly milled toward the family dwellings. Ratchet also looked toward the bonded four who had made an appearance finally.

"Don't think I didn't get a report on your four activities! You two are on my to be slagged list later. But for now I got my hands full and your on bedrest the rest of the week!" Mikaela and Sam both groaned. This was an affective punishment for the bonded two humans when he was particularly upset with them getting into trouble or hurt or both.

"Did you even get the Intel we were able to glean from everything? The stuff that crazy Jerry gave to me and the plans about the dark side of the moon?" Sam yelled up at him throwing his hands in front of him for emphasis.

"Not worth you getting hurt Youngling. Nothing is worth that," Ratchet told him bending to his knee to look at him closely. The sincerity in his voice and optics humbled the humans just a tad. Sam put a hand on his chin and smiled.

"Thanks Ratch," The CMO patted both humans on the heads and then turned them around toward their room.

"Now off with you get some rest, some _bedrest_," Ratchet teased halfheartedly but knew they'd comply. They went off to their rooms following the others until they would gather again in the med bay at the time to reawaken their other prime.

XXX

Optimus had been hugged, welcomed, and snuggled for the last half hour by almost all the children, half the adults, and several bots. To many in the pod especially of human origin he was much like a grandfather or father to them. He'd always seen humanity as children it almost solidified this belief as them being a young species and short lived race. Bumblebee's, Jazz's, Mikaela's and Sam's welcome home's were not unexpected especially given their scare earlier that day.

"You two," he shook his head as he took the humans in his hands his tone was irritated and worried. "I knew in my spark this might lead to a dangerous situation for you." Both shrugged not indifferently but in absence of anything else they could have done.

"Optimus what else could we have done?" Sam asked.

"Not gone," he answered with a clipped tone. They both cringed a little in response. The Prime sighed. "Besides the fact you could have given me spark attack while flying the Xanthium to the moon," he gave them a look then softened, "you have retrieved vital information now. We have at least a place to start with this murder at Chernobyl and why. If the government sees fit to deceive us any longer we will have something to combat their dishonesty with. And for that we should be grateful." His last sentence made all his former reprimands lighten significantly and they smiled under his praise. "But I would ask of you two a favor?"

The two were confused. "You know we'd do anything Optimus."

"Keep safe," he smiled and gave them back to their bonded Autobots. They smiled and nodded.

"We will. Sorry Papa Prime," Sam smiled.

"Has a nice ring to it," Jazz quipped.

"Ya we are gonna have to tell you from Sentinel now. We can't just go around saying, 'hey Prime,' with out letting you know who we're talking to," Mikaela added. Optimus just laughed a good hardy laugh and made a shooing motion like he had in the plane sending them off. Prowl came in behind them as the door hissed shut to Prime's office.

"Papa prime?" Prowl asked straight faced with an eyebrow ridge rising. He then cracked a smile. "With Jazz in the group he could have called you Optimy." Optimus laughed again nodding. "With that out of the way," Prowl turned serious again, "I'll just update you on what happened besides the attack earlier this morning." And the SIC proceeded to fill in the Boss bot.

XXX

It was not an hour later when Mearing and Galloway decided they'd had enough of being ignored and started in the Prime's absence of the main room to start storing the Autobot technology into metal containers and put them in a safe that was locked to Mearing's personal codes. The safe was designed in such a way that if anyone tried to force it open or fool with it, it would simply blow up anything inside. This was a safe guard Mearing had insisted on not knowing the intention of the mechanisms that they'd brought to earth. She didn't take any chances.

Soldiers were putting the lids on the containers as Galloway caught a look under them. He'd eyed them like he would take pictures if he could and Mearing elbowed him roughly. "You look like you want to marry it or steal it. Either one is not an option so get over it," she told him over the rim over her glasses. Galloway caught himself and reeled back.

"Of course, Sorry," he apologized. "I am just concerned about this new technology. You never know what they are capable of." Mearing looked at him. She knew he'd had dealings with the robots before. She valued his opinion in the absence of her own experience in working with the Autobots at length. He had filled her in on their 'pod' and how they had incorporated humans into also. The purpose of this was yet to be seen since the humans among them were well cared for and seemed genuinely affectionate with the cybertronians. The way he had described it though had all the hallmarks of an alien abduction story rather than a happy family. But this new tech she had taken his advise on and locked it away in a place not even Optimus could get to it should he choose to with out her authority. She would keep control of this situation even over those tin can's as she thought of them at times. But under that fear of these mammoth beings and her urgings to be in control, she could see pieces of humanity in them.

Several military uniforms came walking toward the director of intelligence and they were there for a briefing on the mission to the moon and the soon to be as they saw it resurrection. To humans life was so fleeting they couldn't imagine a person lying dormant such as in hibernation for hundreds or thousands of years. To them you were either dead or alive with only a few decades separating the two either way. Ratchet had been up all night repairing and revamping Sentinel to make the most use of the earths energies as well as fixing his battle wounds. As the higher brass of the military branches approached the railing where Mearing stood, she over saw the confiscation of the unknown tech. She filled them in

"We've taken possession of the five devices that were hidden in the ship with Sentinel Prime. They're some type of prototype Autobot technology. They say Sentinel was the Einstein of his civilization. SO,…" she stopped for a minute and looked at Galloway. He nodded to her reassuring her she was doing the right thing given their supremacy of sheer size and technology. "We're gonna keep these locked up till we know what we're dealing with. Right now no one gets access. No one." That was her final say on the matter. Galloway figured it would be easy to win her over on the technology aspect he would have to work on their weirder qualities later. At least with this, he had planted a type of wedge between the Autobots and the new liaison that was above himself, that was besides her attitude, that had come free.

She continued her briefing with the generals while they were there letting them in on the most recent reports. She was showing them several files when she saw the gathering mass of people at the other end of the bay. But first she saw the bonded four in the front of the parade. Mearing was focused on her file with the others surrounding her and Galloway looking over her shoulder until he caught site of the group including the boy and his wife. They carried a five year old, and behind them and their bots was Optimus Prime with his children in his hands. He tapped Mearing's shoulder pointing and then backed up into the hallway as not to be scene by the child he once assaulted in his haste to get information from her.

Mearing looked up hadn't seen all the files on all the humans in the Autobot 'pod' and the fact that the boy and this unknown female, and Lennox were practically leading the pack left a sour taste in her mouth. "Who's the chick?" she barked at no one in particular and left the huddled mass of uniforms to go confront the humans coming toward her. "Excuse me General Lennox?"

"Director Mearing," he addressed. "This is Sam Witwicky…" he was cut off.

"I know HIS name. I wanna know who gave him clearance to be here now along with all the other people milling around the training floor?" Sam never liked Mearing. He disliked her less than Galloway though.

"Who gave me clearance?" Sam asked incredulously. "How about Optimus Prime when he touched down in suburbia looking for MY house?"

Lennox cringed at the saucy tone in Sam's voice and reiterated her title to the more boy then man right now, "This is National Intelligence Director Mearing in case your wondering.

"HI," he waved with a smile. He knew who she was and honestly didn't care. He was tired of the government's entitled and lack of cooperation with his pod.

"Disrespecting a federal officer maybe that will get you some where huh?" Sam narrowed his eyes as she moved straight on to his wife. "Who is she?"

"She's my wife and holding my daughter," he said in a stern tone implying 'do you have a problem with that?' The small girl hiding in her mothers long black hair looked out from behind it with large bright blue eyes that almost shown. Mearing looked at the little girl for a moment staring. A faint echo of something Galloway had said about their eyes and then it was gone as she looked at Lennox.

"She is apart of the pod. She has clearance to be anywhere she wants as does Sam in the Autobot contingent. They are as much apart of this as I am."

"OK wait I have an idea. Have you heard about what happened this morning rather than questioning our right to be with our family? We need to stick to important topics like how my wife and I almost," Sam covered his daughter's ears, "got myface cut off by a Decepticon." His pod member and almost big brother Lennox put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright one of the software engineers where Sam went today, was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping program." Will gave Mearing a copy of the papers Sam had brought back. She took them and gave them to another secretary that was behind her.

"Here's the thing Lennox. We cannot entrust national security to teenagers no matter how much a 'prime' likes them. Unless I missed a memo? Are we doing that now?" the girl behind her shook her head no. "Good. So look I don't care who you are if you interfere with this or speak to anyone about it out side this building or 'pod' then you can still be arrested under the treaty with the Autobots. Do you understand me?" Sam looked down at her seething. But they didn't want to broadcast to everyone that they were the Allspark and they were as high in the know as Prime himself. So he took a breath and bent forward.

"I'm taking my orders from the Autobots. I know them. I don't know you."

"You will," the two words held a grim promise. But the tension was dissolved by a loud clanking as Optimus came over and the chair that Ratchet had been working over had raised up with a loud thunk.

"Sam, Mikaela, Jazz, Carly, Bumblebee, and Will, Please step to the side incase there are any unforeseen affects." Optimus looked at Mearing. "Is there a problem here?" he asked getting the second hand transmission from Sam.

"No Optimus Prime," she said straightening and watched him turn his back and walk toward the medic and the other Prime.

Will walked Mearing up to a secured room with a view while the bonded bots took their charges in their hand for the event to come. He was their designated liaison from their pod to the NEST officials which included Mearing. "Sentinel Prime. They run on Energon, and he's out of it. He's in sort of a sleep mode."

During his explanation Optimus' rumble was heard through the bay. "Let us begin." His chest cavity began to arrange itself splitting apart showing not only his spark but the bright blue of the Matrix of Leadership. From the corner of his optics, Optimus saw Carly reach toward the Matrix and it flowed in the air toward her a moment then the Prime took control of where it was suspended in the air without having to touch it. Her Grampbot gave her a quick wink before turning to Sentinel.

The Matrix floated between his hands as Will and Mearing watched. Will was again taken aback by the artifact. "It's the great Matrix of leadership. It's the only thing in the universe that can empower a transformers spark."

Optimus got close enough and pulled his hand back as the Matrix began to whine slightly with a rush of energy influx. "Sentinel Prime, We bid you return," there was command in his voice. And with that he shoved the Matrix forward into the flickering dim spark chamber of his mentor's chest. The power rushed through his systems and looked as though he was being electrocuted but the pod new different. The bonded four could feel the infusion of spark energy that poured through his systems replenishing his Energon also.

Shaking violently Sentinel, suddenly came awake with a bright flash of his spark and lunged forward attacking Optimus pinning him to the ground. Carly cried out, "Grampbot."

As other's yelled, "Daddy," and "Optimus!" All were startled cries of pod and loved ones.

Will from his vantage point new his NEST soldiers would take this as a blatant aggressive action that had to be stopped. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" he yelled to everyone. Ironhide messaged the same thing. Optimus was calling the others off also. The two were wrestling as Optimus was just trying to keep Sentinel from ripping his head off with out attacking him, it seemed Sentinel was out for blood.

Grunting and groaning with strain Optimus gritted out, "Sentinel, STOP. It is I Optimus Prime!" for that he got a sword to the head. "It is alright," he continued trying to calm and hold off the other Prime. IT looked like he was letting up a little as Sam and Mikaela were let down and they moved closer to help if need be. "You are safe."

"There is nothing to fear," Ratchet added from behind the chair he'd just leaped out of.

"We are here you are home Sentinel." At this the other Prime began to move off of Optimus and look around. He glanced at each of the Autobot's that were assembled ignoring the humans entirely. On the catwalks Will gave the soldiers a waving gesture to move back and stand down. They did so.

"The war?" Sentinel almost slurred as his vocalizer warmed up. "The WAR!" he glanced around again quickly suddenly focused.

"The war was lost. Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland." Optimus Prime began to fill in the holes in time for Sentinel as he moved backward collecting the Matrix from the floor. He sat up and moved to his feet in a slow deliberate motion to not spook the other Prime again saying, "We have taken refuge here on planet earth. Its human race is our allies and pod."

"My ship! We came under fire. The Pillars. Where are the Pillars?" He was completely one track minded at this point.

"You saved five of them including the control Pillar," Optimus informed him.

"ONLY five? We once had hundreds."

Mearing thought this was a good time to butt in for some reason gaining the powerful stairs of two Primes at once, "Excuse me gentlemen. May I ask what is this technology your looking for?" as if she didn't know. No one had mentioned the missing Pillars yet but the fact that they were not where they'd been left had not escaped Optimus's notice.

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together, the pillars form a space bridge. I designed and I alone can control it. It defies your laws of physics, and can transport matter through time and space." Through his explanation he could sense the human in front of him becoming slightly agitated.

"You're talking about a teleportation device aren't you?" Mearing asked her voice slightly less congenial.

"Yes," Optimus jumped in trying to head off any negative conclusions Mearing was jumping to. "For resources. For refugees."

"Refugees or soldiers weapons, maybe bombs," her tone was no longer respectful at all. "A means of an instant strike! That's it's military function isn't it?" Her words were coming fast the more outraged she became.

"It is OUR technology and must be returned," Sentinel commanded the human standing to his right. He looked at her again sizing her up. She was pitiful in his optics like a child shaking her fist at a god. But she interrupted him.

"Yes, but if HUMANS say so. You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere," Mearing didn't do well with demands. So she resorted to not only her authority tone but also sarcasm, "Kinda has to clear customs first. A little formality called, paper work, kinda separates us from the animals."

The red Autobot Prime raised his chin to look down on her more as he spoke, "I will overlook your condescending tone, if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world." And with that Sentinel turned from the offensive woman and walked toward the gathering of Autobots and other humans he hadn't given a second glance to yet. Mearing felt snubbed but gave up on winning the interaction for the time being and lead the other military bigwigs away from the medical bay to finish their briefing and discuss what lay ahead.

Several of the Autobots surrounding him were carrying small specimens of the native species. It was unlikely they were of any military tactical value so he had to know what was going on. "Optimus, why are these creatures following us to our quarters?" he asked indifferent.

"They are pod Sentinel," he said with a smile. He reached down to pluck his own from his mates hands walking next to him. "These are two human sparklings that I have taken as my own." The red Prime saw the children hug his chest plates and he cringe inside but gave no outward appearance. His brow furrowed slightly as he scanned the children in his hand then feeling something he hadn't in millennia.

"Optimus you have a creator bond with them?" he took a step back in surprise. "With another race?"

"Our races are bound together in more than just sharing a planet for now Sentinel. Our pasts have been intertwined by not only the ancient 13 primes who came here looking for stars to harvest to recharge the Allspark but because the Allspark landed here when their race was young."

"The Allspark? On this rock? Where is it? I don't sense it! Quickly tell me!" Sentinel grabbed Optimus's shoulders and shook him in his haste to get information and jostled the children.

"Peace brother," he said stepping away rearranging the small beings in his hand with tender care. The pause irritated Sentinel. "The Allspark was destroyed in our first great battle on this planet by a human whom I told to push it to my spark." He said with sigh but was not as upset as he should have been or so Sentinel thought.

"How can you be so nonchalant about our races extinction! There is no more Allspark and you vent as though you'd ruptured a tire!" Sentinel's anger could be heard throughout the large room and in to the living quarters echoing down the halls he'd bellowed so loud.

Optimus gave Elita their charges and kissed her head. "My love, it is time for their noon refueling will you attend to our sparklings?" he asked her completely turning his back to Sentinel. HE gave a quick comm to al the other care takers except Bumblebee, Jazz, Mikaela, Sam, and Hound. The older kids were quick to pick up on the tension and started to agree.

"Hey I'm hungry," several said getting the younger sparklings attention. So with the dispersal of most of the humans and their guardians and parents Ratchet, Prowl, The twins, the bonded four, hound and Carly stayed in the hallway. Optimus turned to him then.

"Sentinel, I require your cooperation with the pod. Please be at peace with the sparklings they are easily upset." Sentinel looked at him his eyes flaring in anger. But something that Optimus did stopped him suddenly. "Scan our little Bee their and Jazz," he said pointing just behind and to his left.

He whirled extending his scanners toward them. As the echo of the four bonded frequencies that made up the Allspark hit his neural net he fell against the door frame. "By Primus, the Allspark." He looked down a moment and then to the bonded four. "It is in the humans also…" he was gobbsmacked. NOTHING could have prepared him for this.

"It has intertwined our races irrevocably for good and bad. But their contribution overshadows their seeming fragility. And this is their sparkling, Carly." Hound presented the small child to their other Prime on one knee holding her up for his inspection and consideration. Carly looked up at the large red mech. She didn't know what to do with him. She looked at Optimus who gave her and encouraging smile.

She clicked at him in Cybertronian, "Hello Sental," she butchered his name and Optimus just got his goofy grin. Sentinel gave Optimus a look and then down at the child.

"You are the child of the Allspark," he asked her in English. She nodded. He picked her up by the back of the dress like he might catch something. She didn't like it very much but stayed still. She'd never been given a reason to fear her Autobot family. She didn't now in fact the little princess of the pod was sort of miffed. She folded her arms.

She clicked at him, "Not by the dress!" in a sharp tone. He would have shaken her had she not been so fragile for her tone. She began to kick. "Want down." Hound didn't know what to do he didn't want to offend their other Prime but his spark was calling out to calm Carly's growing distress. She then looked toward Optimus. "Grampbot," she pouted and held her arms out to him. He responded instantly and plucked her from the other's careless grasp and curled her against his spark where the Matrix lay. She felt his chest compartment part a little and felt the Matrix float to her of its own accord. Sentinel sucked in air through his intakes. While it had shown when he came back to the land of the online, when she touched it, it flared and sparkled. This was when the other Prime knew at least THIS human was worth something. The others he wasn't sure besides the bonded four beings that were the Allspark. He heard another click behind him then assuming there was another human in Prowl's hands.

"And even you Prowl, the most logical were taken in by the human's 'charm'," there were air quotes around that Mikaela and Sam could almost see them.

Prowl uncovered what was in his hands curled against his chest. A tiny black and white Cybertronian sparkling lay there content to be curled tightly against her creator's armor. "Oh Primus," he called on the diety again. "A sparkling," this moved him as the other did not. "How…" he looked at Sam and Mikaela then realizing exactly what these four meant. "YOU?" he asked incredulous. They nodded with smirks.

"Come Sentinel there is much you need to be informed of," Optimus said to the other Prime as he put Carly in Hounds hand and taking back the Matrix. She pouted but nodded waving. HE smiled and pet her head and put that arm around Sentinel. The red Prime took one more look back as he was lead to Optimus's office for a VERY long debriefing.


	107. Simmons

Oh Veronica my favorite reviewer! You keep me writing your questions keep me centered! Love ya! Chappy 107 dedicated to you!

XXX

There was something wrong. The bonded four could feel it now. The uneasy feeling was becoming more acute even as Optimus was bonding with his old mentor. This should have relieved some of the pressure. With another Prime on their side they had evened the playing field at least some what. But all that had to wait while Mearing called the human part of the bonded four into her office for a debriefing about the incident at the place of business.

Optimus's demand's to see to the meeting were that they were in an office to be overseen by the two Autobot guardians assigned to them. She hand no idea that they were bonded but there were several offices on the bottom floor that were closed on all sides accept the roof. She allowed this knowing that the children who had discovered these new revelations were the strict protection of the Autobots and had been for several years even before their daughter was born. She got the sense that their children was of the same status.

They all sat down in Mearing's office on the bottom floor decorated in her metals and certificates that she had earned from the presidents past and present. There were many as the two of them walked in and sat in two seats. Mearing sat in her seat and motioned for them to do the same. "Who do I need to speak to, to get you to understand that we can help?" Sam was still mad at her for her rudeness earlier. He wasn't easily swayed by her position of power. He was the Allspark slag it and he held a position of power himself.

"My God," she rolled her eyes.

Sam just kept talking, "What do you envision for us? We just go back to our barracks like good little sparklings and sit there while you guys decide what's gonna happen? I mean…"

Mearing cut him off, "This is a unit for veteran intelligence officers and special forces. NOT for boys and girls who got on the aliens good side and were adopted." That received a disgruntled noise from the Autobots looking down into the room. She just looked up at them nonplused.

"That's a bit inaccurate and condescending, ma'am," Mikaela told her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not a ma'am," She commanded back. Mikaela just huffed.

"Well you are a woman aren't you?" she asked in a clipped tone. Sam sensed the brewing argument and as much as he was mad at her too he wanted to get this over with.

"SO..." he said pointing to the medals on the wall, "are those yours?" Sam finished changing the subject.

"Ya CIA."

"I only ask cuz I got a few also. From the president, from Egypt, from the leader of a alien race…" Sam was informing her they are on equal footing in a round about way hoping she would get her head out of her aft and start treating them like adults who knew what the hell they were doing rather than children playing at cowboys and Indians.

"Ya great," she grinned with that isn't that cute smile, "So it's not that complicated right? No one gets to work in the Special Forces team unless I approve it even though your under Autobot jurisdiction I make the final say on the teams. You're breaking my chain of command."

Sam threw his hands up and looked at Mikaela, "Well we answered her summons," she shrugged, "and did what we are supposed to do." They both got up holding each other's hand.

Mearing stood too. "With all due respect you two, I appreciate what you did. But you're not a soldier. You're a messenger," she looked at Sam, "and have always been a messenger." She looked at Mikaela then, "And you are his sidekick."

Mikaela was no one sidekick. "We are both hero's in our own right. You weren't there you'll never know," the fiery bonded brunette almost hissed. They then turned and walked out to their waiting Autobots. They were comforting them through the bonds and trying to smooth out their anger at the confrontation. In the bond they spoke to them softly.

_**You two are not messengers or sidekicks. You are heroes to us and so much more Allspark, sparklings, and everything you are and have done. Don't let that glitch get your goat. She doesn't know and doesn't deserve to know, **_Bumblebee messaged his humans on the quartet channel.

_**Ya she's not pod and she's government to boot younglins. She's full a scrap too. Blow that glitch off, **_ Jazz added. The comfort from the two bonded Autobots made them feel better knowing they were treasured by their pod and the sentiments that they shared with the young adults were shared throughout their family. Slag her to the pit. They decided to just do what every the pit they wanted and slag her and her 'chain of command'. They had higher orders and they came from Primus and the 13 so they out ranked her by far. The thought of that rank pulling session made them all laugh.

XXX

Later that evening on bed rest when they should have been asleep per Ratchet's orders, both Mikaela and Sam were still awake and their bots with them. They knew that what Mearing said to them had bothered them more then they'd let on before so they let them come to their own conclusion knowing they couldn't do everything for them. But as they laid there still on their mattress on top of Jazz for the moment and their daughter in Hound's room like she was every night they had time to talk or just chill without needing words. But there was a storm brewing in their bonds that would need to be let out. Sam slid off of Jazz under the pretence to get some milk. It was the so late in the afternoon that no one was in the halls or rec room where the human sized appliances were. They all followed as they always did. There was a light glow in the corner where the TV was still on and on low volume. The mumbling of some commercial could be caught in the back ground of the room.

"Bee, do you ever miss just hanging out and being normal again?" he asked with a wistful tone and a feeling of nostalgia in his link to the others. It wasn't a sadness just a wish to be less complicated than now.

"Sometimes Sam," he answered returning his sentiments and feelings.

"Me to," he said patting his foot and walking towards the fridge.

"Me three," Mikaela added.

"Me four," Jazz quipped. They all laughed a little. But then the mood turned again sam and Mikaela's previous conversation that late afternoon replaying in their minds.

Sam got the milk out of the fridge and Mikaela brought out two glasses. She wanted some too suddenly. She hoped it would help them sleep. "I don't believe she called me a messenger," he said to them shutting the fridge door harder than needed. "Can you believe that?" his words were heated but more incredulous. "After everything I've done I'm a messenger?" The two bots shook their heads.

"And me? I'm a sidekick? Is that all I am?" Mikaela scoffed. The bots shook their heads again emphatically.

"Kids," Jazz's lyrical voice reached them, "I believe it, that she called ya that," he shook his head again. "We feel the same way you know that. The disrespect on this rock is criminal"

"Well we should do something about this though," Sam answered pacing. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yes we should," Bumblebee said allowed.

"We need to know why their killing humans and who," Mikaela started to put a plan together with them brain storming.

"But who could we get to help us?" Sam asked looking up at the two bots and then to his wife. "We have no one on the inside and they are on to us now, whoever is behind this."

Sam suddenly cued into a familiar voice from the TV. He hadn't been able to get the background noise out of his head until he figures out who it was. "Holy Primus," Sam said shocked as he looked at the flat screen and his eyes narrowing.

Bumblebee trilled in anger and Mikaela put her hand on her mouth. Jazz's visor flashed. "What in the pit is that slagtard doing on the news?" Mikaela yelled. Luckily she didn't wake anyone up.

"Making money hand over fist it looks like because of his knowledge of you guys," Sam pointed to Jazz.

"What a punk. Can't believe we didn't snuff him when we had the chance fragger," Jazz's musical voice sounded more like a procession instrument at the moment deep and resounding.

"That might be our only chance," Sam looked at his bonded. "He knows a lot and he's just enough of a crazy afthead to want this." Bumblebee shivered slightly but nodded as did the other three. "So we do this?"

"I think he might have the Intel we need to get this things solved before we all get slagged. And that's the ONLY reason I'm allowing you with in throwing distance of him. He does ONE wrong thing and he's pavement pizza," Bumblebee warned. Mikaela and Sam agreed.

Jazz just folded his arms. "I don't like it but at least we might get somewhere." SO they all turned their eyes to the TV set and watched the O'Reilly factor to hear about his book and his ramblings. Most of the people didn't believe involvement with the alien race but he did have the intelligence not to name names specifically Mikaela and Sam in the book.

"Wow," was all Sam had to say as the journalist ripped him apart on the show. But the word was out and with the Autobots as public knowledge it was a known fact people probably didn't want them here. Especially with all the damage that the war had caused already. But little did the populous know that our races were so intertwined that it had started when we were still hunter gatherers. Nothing done would have made any difference. "Where's my phone?"

With a brush off from Simmons on the TV the interview as abruptly stopped and the newscaster was still babbling something stupid about how people wanted the Autobots gone. Idiot. Sam held the phone to his ear calling for the fifth time. Sam heard the beep and from the phone "Kid? What's he want?"

Waiting a second to know that Simmons was listening Sam started with out preamble, "I called you against my better judgment, because the Decepticons are back, and I don't know why and we need your help."

"They're back? Well that's good for business," he said excitedly.

"You dumb afthead, focus, we're talking end of the world again," Sam barked at his logic. "Anyway, what if I told you I know a 50 year old alien secret that predated you and no one told you?" Sam knew this would get his attention. HE couldn't stand secrets unless he was the one keeping them.

"Don't tempt my addiction to this shit. I've gone through withdrawals! DUTCH is this line secure?"

"No," the large blond muscled assistant answered. There was then some banging and squealing on the phone. Sam knew enough to know they were doing something to the phone. HE waited until Simmons came back on the phone again.

"What kind of secret?" he asked trying not to sound like an addict talking to his dealer.

"Apollo. Moon. Aliens. Cover up. Future tech. Assassinations. That kinda stuff." The boy gave him just enough to get him hook line and sinker.

"Oh…Apollo," he whispered almost in ecstasy. The man was so fraggin weird. "Where do we meet Cube boy," he queried.

"We'll come pick you up and you can follow us in your car," Sam answered cautionsly. "We can't bring you back here have a place safe to do this investigation?"

"I have an apartment in a middle class suburb far away from most of the traffic. We'll be as safe as anywhere else not surrounded by your 'friends'."

"Two are coming with us," Sam informed him. There was silence on the other end to that statement. So he just finished, "Text me the address. Se you in 30." And a minute later the destination was on his phone and the Autobots knowing this could be dangerous but their probability calculators understanding it was low they took it and sped out of the warehouse and onto the streets without asking for permission. There were just some things that were easier to ask forgiveness for rather than get a no and disobey orders. And as far as that got they did have bed rest most of the day but now it was before sun set and going on 7. They hadn't broken any rules…yet.'

XXX

The two Primes had disappeared out of the hanger before the bonded four late that afternoon also. He'd been wanting some time alone with their newly resurrected Prime and that was hard to do in their base and pod quarters with sparkmates, children, bonded, and everyone else. So he put Prowl in charge and told him he had important meeting with Sentinel that he must attend to that was out of the base. The SIC could understand what was being said between the lines and just nodded his agreement.

Sentinel let the earth's highways take him wherever he wanted and Optimus Prime followed. He let the other lead trying to assess what his feelings were for everything. He'd gotten the Matrix and now with the older Prime back he really was not within his right to keep it. TO him the Matrix had been earned by the other Prime a long time ago much more of a worthy bearer than he. Of all the things he knew about Sentinel he had been a good Prime. HE said to himself over and over. The semi didn't know why he did but there was a feeling in his spark next to the Matrix that wasn't resonating with his thoughts. But he pushed it aside knowing the truth, the matrix had just been near his spark so long that it had grown accustomed to his pulses and cpu patterns. IT would adjust to the more powerful mech driving in front of him.

The fire truck used the freeways for a while and then began to make his way to back roads and highways. The further they drove from the city the more at peace Sentinel felt. Then when the highways and paved back roads gave way to gravel he still didn't stop. He drove for a couple of hours total where the gravel gave way to vaguely discernable dirt and dusty roads. He trekked a while longer going to where he could see no trace of civilization and no tech.

He let Optimus come with him knowing he had something on his mind. Slowly he pulled to a stop in a large hilly place at the base of a mountain range. He unfolded in to his bipedal form and watch Optimus do the same as he unlatched himself from his trailer. HE took an intake and looked around at the beautiful scenery somewhat jealous of this worlds mostly untouched land and somewhat sad. "So majestic and peaceful, this planet. Unlike the final days of Cybertron," he added over his shoulder watching Optimus come up behind him.

"I've wondered what might have been if you had fought the final battle instead of me…" he asked unsure of himself again as much as he had been that day that the battle had taken place. His spark flared with love and encouragement which hid returned gratefully to his mate.

"Never morn the young warrior. Thanks to you our race survives," Sentinel said turning fully toward Optimus. The other younger Prime let his chest plates open and the matrix floated out into his hand. Ah, thought Sentinel, this is what he wanted. But then he kneeled before him and feelings from long ago surfaced if just for a moment. His love for this Autobot had great depts. But he knew he would never see things his way. He had sent his message to Megatron already with out the other detecting it. He would deal with this and then set his plan into motion. He knew from the old stories that a matrix in the wrong hands could be hazardous for an unworthy bearer and he wasn't going to take any chances knowing his true plans.

Now kneeling Optimus extended his hand, "You were our leader Sentinel. It is your right to lead us again." The matrix flowed over but started to sputter a bit. Optimus didn't see this as his head was down in reverence. He didn't dare touch it and he let it float above his hand. HE had a good excuse.

"In a world I do not know? I am no longer your teacher Optimus. You are mine," Sentinel declared almost shoving the Matrix back towards the other prime. It had repelled from him a little quickly. Sentinel inwardly cringed hoping that his younger ex student wouldn't notice. Blinded by the absolute belief in this mech who had helped shaped him Optimus took the Matrix back unruffled by its swift return and caught it. HE let it go back into his chest where it fit perfectly and seemed to resonate at the same frequency again before he'd tried to give it to Sentinel. The odd sensation gave him pause in his logic circuits but shrugged it off. "Let us return Optimus there is much to do," he smiled. "You have a large pod to attend to," again the large red prime cringed inside. He had seen this 'pod' and besides the Allspark and their offspring the rest were useless drones. There would be a remedy to that soon. They both transformed and began the long drive back to base.

XXX

In a small basement in a middle class home in the long off suburbs of D.C. Simmons, Mikaela, Sam, Jazz, and Mikaela, were setting up a large network of computers that the nut they'd followed here had set up long ago for his research. After the government had dropped him, he'd worked with his mother for a while until the autobot's went public and he'd made his millions. There was a driveway that lead down into the room that was high enough for the two shorter Autobots to at least crouch and sit down in. They spent at least an hour hooking everything together and laying out all the evidence that had been handed to Sam. They realized they'd need something else to put the pieces together, the files form the place they'd visited and almost got shot. After the chaos, he'd managed to hang on to the supervisor's number of the yellow floor. Figuring he had nothing to loose he called him to get their files and what they were working on. After seeing the destruction that could happen from the Decepticons it didn't take much convinceing to get him to help. Simmons was looking it over. IT looked like a precinct with pin up boards for pictures of people and things strewn around labeled.

"We have to break this case down," he declared suddenly catching everyone off guard. After the initial jump he kept talking, "What we have is an astronaut epidemic. MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. Car death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space but they can't drive a car!"

There was a sudden knock at the door. Sam ran upstairs to get it and pulled it open just enough to see him with the chain still attached. Sticking his face in the crack announced, "Procured your information Witwicky."

"Thank you Bruce," Sam answered and tried to close the door only to be met by a stubborn foot blocking the motion.

"No," he said then his face back in the crack, "Let me see one, one time," he bargained. "You said I could!" Sam sat their not answering him.

Mikaela shouted over her shoulder as she was on the web. "Sam just let the crazy in already we got scrap to do." Her husband sighed.

"Quick," the boy snapped.

"VERY," Bruce agreed. And he unlatched the door to let in the grey haired bandaged man form the Accuretta company. HE walked in as if in a trance and went over to Bumblebee and Jazz like a child seeing Santa.

Sam turned towards his group researching things on the net. "Lunar reconnaissance orbital. IT says NASA launched in 2009. See forensics show Wang messed with the code to prevent it from mapping back side of the moon also the dark side."

From behind the talking group they heard a quiet, "Fucking awesome," from the other man standing in front of the bonded Autobots. They ignored him.

"They infiltrate us. Intimidate us. Coerce us to do their dirty work. And once their done? Double tap to the cerebellum." Simmons was disgusted and rightfully so. Deceptiocons were the ones controlling the humans. Jazz and Bumblebee were taking in the conversation running it through there probability calculators. IF this was true the Decepticons have had their hands in the government since the 1960's at last.

Sam said it out loud finally making it all to real, "The humans are working for the Decepticons."

Simmons was looking at the pictures of the worker from Accuretta systems and then looked around the room. "I don't think this was about the Decepticons looking for something…"

"They've been in this too long to be hidin stuff from us," Jazz said. "They knew dat slag been in Chernobyl for decades!"

"Ya, why have all this come out now?" Mikaela asked. Bumblebee was still preoccupied with Bruce who was looking up at him and looking like he was shadow boxing.

"I think this was something that they wanted to hide," Simmons reasoned. They all nodded.

"It looks that way," Mikaela concurred.

"Come to daddy," Bruce challenged Bumblebee as he was sitting on the floor. He waved a finger at him in a 'no no' way that you do with a child. "Come on throw down," he emphasized his statement with a kick. The camero's face mask slid into place and a warming of a cannon could be heard. Mikaela and Sam rolled their eyes and Jazz chuckled.

"Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?" the yellow scout asked him. The man was acting like a loon.

"You like that?" he asked still throwing punches. Be swatted him back gently onto his back and he laid there as the bot leaned forward and put his cannon in his face as it whirled. Bruce put his hand around the arm and cannon laughing in fear and nervousness. Simmons had had enough of the man's idiocy.

"Sir," he snapped at him. Bruce looked at him. "We're having a pretty high level alien intel confab here, that I don't think your cleared for, errand boy." Bruce jumped to his feet hair sticking up all ways and dusting himself off.

"Your right!" he said coming back to his senses, FINALLY. "Bitchen robot!" he said as he moved toward the door.

"I think its time to go Bruce," Sam reiterated Simmons's point as he put a hand on his back and lead him to the door.

"Thank you so much for this," he said sincerely shaking the boy's hand. "and…" but then Sam shut the door in his face.

"Gotta go Bruce," slam. It was then Mikaela popped up with a hit.

"OH Primus!" she yelled. "Jazz tap into this."

"Already there baby doll. I'm lookin them up now!" There was a brief pause. "Sendin it to the printer."

"What is it?"

"Well this all started in Chernobyl Sam. The Russians were up there before us even with out a man. They must have some knowledge. Not only that but they all disappeared accept they didn't with some tracking I found their names!"

"And with some law breakin I found their addresses!" Jazz added with a laugh.

"How does that help us were in D.C.?" Sam was confused.

"Sam the addresses are hear in new England!" Bumblebee told him excitedly.

"Oh God there here in the US. WE can find um and…" he looked at Simmons.

"See what they know," Simmons answered his question.

"Time to contact Prowl or Prime," Jazz said comming Prowl.


	108. Betrayl

Jimmy thank you for reviewing! I had to bring back Simmons he has a good character now even if he is crazy. You were the first reviewer for last chapter therefore this one is dedicated to YOU! Thank you! Love you all!

XXX

They had finally made some head way in the suburban house. The names and address's of the cosmonauts were a beginning but it was late afternoon. The new information was sent to Prowl and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sent to assist the Allspark in their endeavors. The SIC had come to the revelation that the bonded four were going to do as they pleased which 99% of the time worked to the Autobots favor. He'd learned that lesson in Egypt. They had a sixth sense about what was happening in with both races and when they went for recon there was a very good reason for it. Optimus hadn't seen it this way as he tried to keep them safe as he could and as young as he could but humans grew up much faster than their Cybertronian counter parts.

So as Simmons, Dutch, Mikaela, Sam and the bonded Autobots waited outside, the twins finally pulled up. Sam filled them in, _**Alright guys we are looking for these cosmonauts,**_ he sent them their pictures. _**We have their addresses but they probably won't be home and we will need to find where they're at and get the info. Simmons is accompanying us.**_ Sam got grumbles from the Autobots but he had his own car and he decided to take it. So they all followed Simmons in his BMW. Dutch seemed to be making progress on his computer in his car. After checking their residences and they found no one home the went looking for them in their neighborhoods using search algorithms that given to Simmons and Dutch. IT wasn't long till they thought they spotted one.

"These cosmonauts when into hiding why…?" Simmons asked no one in particular sitting out side a dank looking place that might have been a dive bar. Sam was in the car with him being the go between. "The things about Russians is that they don't like to talk," the ex sector 7 agent said as he pulled out a suitcase. There were guns and other weapons in there. Sam wasn't keen on taking one but Mikaela who'd been raised on the not so great side of town came to the window and snagged one out of the brief case and put it in her pants.

"Sam bring one," she ordered him. Bumblebee and Jazz were rocking on their shocks. Both Sam and Mikaela went over to them to calm their bonded bots.

"It's just a precaution," she soothed to both. Sam nodded. "I'll make sure we come out just fine."

"But baby girl," from under the hood quietly. She rubbed his hood again.

"You don't survive in the neighborhood I grew up in by being a lousy shot Jazz." Sam's eyes widened.

"You know I'm probably lucky the only thing she did that night to me was handcuff me and pull down my pants…" he noted eyeing Mikaela in a new light.

"Ya I don't get on her mad side," Sam said nodding. She was all the sudden crossing the street.

"Coming boys?" she asked coyly as she walked on. The three men ran after her catching up as they came into a dark hallway that ended at a door with a sliding portal in the top large enough for someone to look out. Simmons muscled his way to the front and knocked.

"Dos vidania," he stated as the small eye hole slid open.

"That means good bye," the man on the other side of the door told him and then pushed the small window closed.

"Watch this," Simmons whispered taking something out of his pocket. Sam noticed it was a large bill. Mikaela rolled her eyes. He knocked again and once the man behind the door caught sight of the 100 on the money he took it and unlatched the door. they walked in to the dimly lit small smoky bar that had every cliché crowding the room. Several women dressed in skimpy outfits but displaying large rocks and fancy coats. They booze flowed freely and the women were overly friendly. The cosmonauts were in the corner of the room with two beautiful but loose women giggling at their Russian whatever they were saying. Simmons lead the band over to them.

"Dutch, gimme somthin tough," his lap dog riffled through an old Russian to English book.

"We speak English," one said.

Simmons turned to him, "Dutch you suck," he sighed and went toward the table.

"It's so hard!" he said in his German accent, "It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator! I don't suck," he retorted back sulkily. Simmons was already onto the next thing.

He sat himself as if he owned the bar right in front of the Russians. "Agent Simmons, sector 8 formally 7. We know who you are, cosmonauts."

A bald younger looking clean shaven Russian man one of the two cosmonauts sneered at him, "So what?"

"You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon then…" he let the sentence hang a moment. With a fake sad tone, "It all got shut down. The question is why," his tone suddenly more direct as he flipped over a glass. Simmons grabbed a bottle and poured himself a stiff drink and saluted the others at the table. The two kids were on the back wall playing at just being Simmons' back up. The Russian conversation suddenly picked up making Mikaela nervous. She shot a quick transmission to Sam to be careful as they were getting squirrelly.

Suddenly Dutch tried to translate, "Can my child smoke in here?" Then the woman behind the bar was barking in Russian again toward the woman next to the cosmonauts. Her agitation was clear and a few more bellowed words and the females were pulling guns on the new comers. They were all held at gun point including Sam and Mikaela.

"OK, OK" Sam yelled Mikaela told him in their quartet channel to shut up and he did. Simmons didn't seem at all bothered by the turn of events.

_**Slag! I knew there was something stupid about this whole idea. He's fragged**_ Sam cursed to the other bonded.

_**Well, we knew this coming in and now we gotta see this through. You two stay outside and in your alt modes! I mean it. We can handle this, **_Mikaela told the two bots.

_**One shot and we bring that slaggin pit spawned building down around them and grab you! **_Jazz told her in a growl. He hardly ever growled. She knew he was pissed.

Inside the bar Simmons continued to antagonize the woman pointing a gun in his nose, "oh really," she answered with Russian. "Well, I'm willing to die for my country," he told her, and she answered again in Russian. Mikaela was shaking her head at the futility of his babbling until she caught hold of the look that crossed the German lap dog Simmons brought with him. That look gave her shivers and she knew the room was in for it. This man whoever he was gave her chills and suddenly gave off a dangerous air.

Then suddenly he grabbed the shot gun the Russian woman was holding behind the bar and slammed it down on the table top. He effectively pulled the gun from her hands and turned around hitting her with his elbow knocking her out cold and she slid to the floor. The distraction had made everyone jump and Mikaela took the opportunity to jump at Sam and roll with him under a table. Dutch then shifted around pointing the gun at others while Mikaela led Sam lower to the ground. Simmons was yelling, "Hey, Hey," but we didn't know to whom. He really was useless most of the time. Dutch came face to face with one blond Russian man who looked half boy. He was holding him at gun point now. There had been no gun shots yet. In their roll away from those who had them under gun point Mikaela had another woman now at gun point also. Simmons was once again yelling, "Dutch! Back in the cage!" Dutch lowered himself toward the ground and then flew his hands both ways outstretched both hands armed. Simmons once again reverted to German as he had before when they had been back at the house researching.

The man looked around dazed his guns wavering suddenly as he heard Simmons's words. "Control your boy!" Sam yelled to him. HE continued to command the other in German. The guns dropped from his hands and he looked genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry that was the old me," he pleaded.

"Ok lets everybody just calm down," Simmons ordered with his hands still in the air. Mikaela began to stand up pulling Sam with her. She loved her husband and he was great in a runathon against Decepticons but he was really useless in a fight. He was so gonna get some lesson from Lennox when they got back. "Lower the heat, lower the guns. Let's just relax and talk things over." The guns were lowered slowly and put away as everyone finally took a breath and let their guard down. The two cosmonauts shared a look. They both knew in the back of this bar was things they'd brought with them from their mother country and what these people were now asking about might be there. The shared a look with Simmons and then the two younger adults with him that took their place by his side suddenly. The Cosmonauts nodded then acquiescing to their quest for the answers they sought.

They lead them into a back room that had been left to the spiders and other things that bumped in the night. The dust was thick and Mikaela and Sam followed Simmons as they were lead by the Cosmonauts Dutch bringing up the rear. "You're about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets," one of the men leading them divulged as they continued toward a small safe on top of a box. The other man who was not talking as much opened it and the other pulled something out. The bundle was hard to make out as they held it close to their chests.

"America was first to send man to the moon," their guide continued as he threw down a leather case and red booklet that looked straight out of the 70's. It even had the Russian seal on it. They all sat down in dusty old arm chairs that were probably riddled with rat droppings and other things. Mikaela perched on the edge of one while the men made themselves comfortable. The same cosmonaut that had been telling them the tale continued, "but USSR was the first to send camera. In 1959 our lunar 3, take picture of the dark, the shadow side. Sees nothing. But the 1963 lunar 4, sees…"

The other cosmonaut bald and fatter buts in, "strange rocks. Around a ship. Hundreds of them."

The taller man with a mustache pulled at what the other had in his hand, "Show picture." Sam was the closest to them and Mikaela was on his right. They were so close that when he handed him the picture his wife could see too. Simmons and Dutch got up to see over their shoulders. "There were some drag marks."

_**HOLY SLAG!**_ Sam and Mikaela shouted in the quartet channels at once. The bots bounced on their tires. It wasn't fear that coursed through the bonds it was surprise.

"I've seen these before," Sam said managing to get control of himself first. "These aren't rocks their pillars. Alien pillars for a space bridge. We know about them because the Autobots have five of these."

Simmons looked over their shoulder closer. "The Decepticons must have raided the ship before Apollo 11 got there and took the pillars. And hid them."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Mikaela said to them. They all looked at her then to Sam.

"Ya, if the Decepticons had the ship they have all those pillars. Why would they leave Sentinel when he is the only one that could use them?"

"Unless?" Simmons prompted.

"Unless he is the one thing they still NEED!" The unease seemed in the bonds was becoming a tight vibrating worry.

"Can we keep these?" Mikaela asked.

"You are welcome to keep," one man said.

"Thanks," Sam said as he got up. "We need to get outta here fast," he told the others and they took off running through the halls and toward the door that lead outside. Sam was already messaging the others on the quartet channel and they were radioing back to base. "WE gotta meet of with Sentinel and rendezvous and keep him safe." They all hopped in their cars, Sam in Bumblebee and Mikaela in Jazz. They talked on the quartet channel bouncing ideas off each other. Even though they had figured it out nothing felt settled. They were just five minutes away from Sentinel when they saw him drive by and they caught up to him flanking him on all sides. Sam called Mearing on her Cell phone.

"Mearing," he called to her, "I just picked up Sentinel. Optimus is ten minutes behind us. We're comin to NEST now."

"Mr. Witwicky I thought I made it clear to you that I did not want you calling this phone," She answered on the other end in her no nonsense you will obey me voice. Sam didn't have time to deal with this.

"Listen, the whole thing has been a set up since the beginning. The Decepticons wanted Optimus to find sentinel because he was the only one who could revive him."

There was a momentary silence, "But we have the space bridge."

"Mearing you have five pillars. I just found out they have hundreds. You're doing exactly what they wanted you to do. What do you need me to say to you? The Decepticons are coming for Sentinel Prime." Then there was a click. "FINALLY," he breathed. "She's on her way," Sam told the Camero. There was a pleased feeling through the link. They were proud of him. Even with this off their mind the link was awash with that anxiety. Something didn't fit. They were missing something and something big. Optimus was still minutes behind them and they couldn't risk being out in the open with out the others to back them up.

An urgent comm came through the all Autobot channel, _**Energon readings on the DC parkway. Three black suburbans. **_

"SLAG!" the quartet yelled. They suddenly saw three large black SUVs pulling up behind them but they had police flashing lights clearing traffic. The SUVs were catching up to them quickly and the two bonded humans were looking in the rearview mirrors watching the incoming cars. Simmons was way behind them in his convertible BMW being driven by his German crazy. The three black cars over took him all of them surrounding his car. HE had no idea what was coming. Then one of the SUVs transformed into a multiple tentacles beast running on two massive legs that Simmons watched transform from the back of his car. It ran behind him keeping up with his BMW and plucked him out if it threw him.

The large beast of a Decepticon flipped over a sign in the middle of the freeway bringing it down allowing a ramp for the two other SUVs following the Autobots to make a jump and transform in the air. The toppled signs trapped Dutch and the BMW behind it. They lost sight of them after that. But they had bigger problems like three large Decepticons on their asses. Two looked the same running in a bipedal form and the other looked like a dog traveling on four legs.

_**Fraggers sent the dreads after us? **_Jazz yelled in the quartet channel

_**DREADS?**_ Sam squeaked.

_**Elite force for high profile targets,**_ Bumblebee clarified.

_**Can't get more high profile than Sentinel I guess,**_ Mikaela quipped. She could feel the eyeroll in the bonds.

_**But why now? What changed within the last couple of hours they couldn't know how much we know yet? **_Sam was reasoning this out that unease was bothering him along with the other four.

_**Later Kiddo we got more pressing things ta worry bout, **_Jazz reminded him. Both humans looked behind them again. They were running through cars and anything else in their way as they ran after the speeding Autobots. The four of them tailed Sentinel now putting themselves between the Dreads and the Prime. Nothing seemed to slow them down as they single mindedly barreled down the highway toward them.

Now upon them the all were making a jump to pounce on the Autobots and they all deployed their new altmode weapons as they punched their breaks and all three Dreads jumped passed the four bots and were then on the defense as the four pelted the Decepticons with fire from behind. Sideswipe had had about enough of this game of tag and was on the Dread lagging behind the other two. He sent three missiles into the Decepticon that looked like a beast rather than a bipedal mech. The missiles sent it rolling into the center divider in a fire ball. But it didn't give up that easily as it got back on its four feet and was galloping again. Sunstreaker decided he'd have a go at it and pounced up from his alt mode into his root mode deploying his new weapons that he'd just gotten installed several weeks back. The long chains with hooks on the end sent a nice message to those he fought or so he thought as he threw them out and both sunk deep into the metal hide.

"Gotcha!" he crowed as he skidded along the asphalt. "Damn it this is hell on my paint job!" he then yelled as he held on. He was taking this fragger down come pit or high Energon. Both the humans were yelling for their Autobots to shot the slagger as Sunstreaker slowed it and they gave it everything they had. Between their barrage of missiles and plasma cannon bursts the Dread was thrown into oncoming traffic and hit a car head on which knocked its head clean off.

Sentinel had pulled out ahead and the three Autobots were firing at the other two Dreads on his aft. They were throwing every car in their path to the side out of the way or at the pursuing Autobots. With careful precision as they threw cars into their path they parted in special seems in their armor and flipped over the blockage in the road clearing all the cars and coming to land back on their wheels continuing to chase the Decepticons. One of them then threw a large truck into their path that had large pieces of steel pipes that Sunstreaker and Sideswiped were able to maneuver around but Jazz and Bumblebee weren't so lucky. But with careful calculation they both yelled in their comm channel _**hang on! **_And they were thrown into the air allowing themselves to eject both Sam and Mikaela out of their forms free floating. Protecting them from the debris flying toward them the swatted several tires, pipes, and car parts out of the air before they somersaulted over the destruction and pulled them back into their midsections transforming back around them into their car forms. Both humans were screaming in fear knowing they'd be caught but the whole experience was something never experience by anyone before and not one, they'd care to have again.

Screeching to a halt the Autobots followed Sentinel off the freeway toward NEST headquarters. Optimus was still not close enough to help. So they sent out the big guns as they came into town. The four Autobots took shortcuts around different streets cutting off the black SUVs before they could get to nest. Sideswipe yelled as they came around the corner, "Sunny I got um," because he also knew that Ironhide was on his way also. Firing another three missiles into their path he obscured their vision long enough for Ironhide to make an appearance onto the road. Sunstreaker, made sure that Jazz and Bumblebee got back behind the gates where they would be safe along with Sentinel.

Skating backward on his wheels Sideswipe watched as Ironhide came barreling down the street taking the two suburbans head on, literally. They collided in an explosion of Decepticon parts and a flurry of transformation. All three transformed in the air, Ironhide landing on his feet and the Dreads rolling into several small structures. Ironhide took two massive steps and had his large new guns out pointing at the Decepticons as they got to their feet and Sideswipe skated up on the other side keeping the old weapons expert covered. "Do we have a problem?" Ironhide rumbled. He was pleased at the current situation. Nothing like a battle to get the Energon flowing.

"Woah," Sideswipe said looking around. "Looks like we got a Mexican stand off here."

"Weapons down," Ironhide instructed.

"And we'll let you escape with your dignity," Sideswipe added. There was a momentary conversation between the two that sounded like a modem screaming for mercy. "DROP UM," he yelled and everyone did so at the same time. "That's good," he said looking at the two Dreads but they had other plans. One of them shrieked like a crazed animal and pulled something form his back and sent it sailing toward Ironhide. "Ironhide watch out!" but it was too late he already took it too the shoulder armor getting it lodged in a strut. HE let out a yell as it struck. The other dread sent one flying toward Sideswipe but he was ready with his energon sword and flipped to slice it mid air. With some fancy foot work on the landing he kicked his own gun to the large black truck, "Ironhide catch," and with his good arm he did. Swinging around just as the Decepticon lunged at him he brought the gun up shooting him point blank range in the face.

It went sailing backward and Sideswipe called again to his friend, "Behind you," as the other Dread was making a move toward him. But the silver corvette came at it with his sword slashing him down the chest armor. Two more slices and two shots from Ironhide's gun distracted him long enough for Sideswipe to plunge the spike that had been used on Ironhide up through the last Dread's spark casing and into his head. Still snarling Ironhide grabbed the two ends of the spear sticking out of the Dread and slammed it on a car.

"Decepticon PUNK!" he told it as he smashed it against the red truck beside him. HE then kicked the both of them the Dread and the car into an auto body shop where it promptly exploded ridding the world of another Decepticon. HE picked up his guns and put them on his back armor to reintegrate into his frame. "Class dismissed," he said with a nod. Everyone was outside making sure that Sentinel and the Allspark was accounted for. The Autobots were filing out along with the NEST operatives that were ready for combat. With the dreads taken care of they thought they were safe. Sam jumped out of Bumblebee followed by Mikaela running towards Will.

"We got Decepticons EVERYWHERE," Sam cried.

"Don't worry I got my teams looking for them now. We dispatch some with several Autobots just now."

"Ironhide protect Sentinel get him locked up inside where he'll be safe!" Will called to his guardian.

Just as Will said this Mikaela saw her daughter come out around the legs of her guardian. Her face looked stricken. Hound commed Mikaela. _**Something's very wrong…**_

_**I know**_ she answered back and then Sprite looked up at the large red Autobot changing from his altmode. Her eyes got a glazed look and the tears ran down her face.

One word from her daughter in the Comm channel that she didn't know she could even use yet, _**DEAD! **_She cried with desperately flashing pictures of first Ironhide and then Hound, followed by several other Autobots in the immediate vicinity. Hound who was the most attuned to the child could see behind all the pictures a uniting factor. The red.

"Consider it done!" Ironhide called to back to him as time seemed to speed up again. Sam was still talking to Will.

"He is the key to the whole thing!" And then it clicked.

Sentinel stood up straight and started to speak. "Indeed I am. What you must realize my Autobot brothers is that we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival a deal had to be made. With Meg…" but he never got a chance to finish what he was going to say Hound was already on the move. Mikaela screamed and three things happened at once. The bonded four had all the pieces fall into place as clearly as if they'd seen it themselves happen already. Sprite ran for Sentinel's foot pad and Hound took two lunging steps toward Sentinel and leaped at him as hard as he could just as he was making a grab for his rust gun…

XXX

Sorry for the cliffy will update very soon this chapter was becoming a monster hehehe. Don't kill me ;)


	109. Precious cargo

Thank you to the mystery commenter! This is dedicated to guest and your appreciating of good cliffies!

XXX

Hound was in the air and got between the Prime and his gun throwing off his aim into a metal container just left of Ironhide and just between the two bonded Autobots. A rallying cry went up but there was one small problem. Sprite/Carly was in the fray and her bonded Autobot was now swinging from Sentinel Prime. Hound was not a large Autobot compared to the Primes. The large Red Prime threw the smaller green Autobot through the building and into the inner sanctum of NEST. With one step he felt small hands that radiated power into his being and suddenly stopped. HE looked down. The small brown haired pink organic pulsated with Allspark readings and power that she didn't know she even possessed. But she knew one thing her Houndy was down and she didn't like it.

"YOU BAD BOT!" she yelled at him in Cybertronian and the rage in him fled. HE laughed a moment and plucked up the small girl by her dress again. Holding his gun toward the gathering armarda of Autobots and humans he realized no one had come near him because of this small target. Ironhide had immediately twirled around and aimed his new guns at him as well as every Autobot in the vicinity. Dangling from his fingers near his chest she kicked her feet and began to cry. Her scream pierced even the old Primes audios.

"It seems we have another "Mexican standoff" as Sideswipe put it so eloquently earlier? They were sent to get me until those fools interfered." He gave the bonded Allspark a cross look. "You organics are more crafty than I anticipated. But also so frail." He gave the girl a shake for measure and received another audio shattering scream. He pointed his gun at Hound, "Don't try anything bonded Autobot. I know that coding and it won't help her now!" He took a step into the large room and started suddenly upsetting everything in his path. Planes, tanks, anything went flying and no one understood his sudden path of destruction until they saw his gaze focused on a door toward the right. The bonded four and Hound were focused intently on following him and taking the first opportunity to get their sparkling back as well as Chromia and Miles. But Ironhide watching his progress with a practiced eye balked.

"THE SPARKLINGS! HE'S HEADIN TO THE NURSERY!" and in that instant his foot connected with the living quarters door throwing it in. Two hallways down and one door over there were large screams as the bots protecting the sparklings were herding them into the direction of a back room. But it wasn't to be. There were only two in the nursery when they thought they were safe because they had gotten all their family home but the enemy had come from within.

Red Alert was already inside the Nursery he had headed there when the alarms were sounding. The other two on Nursery duty were Trailbreaker and Brawn. They weren't the cuddliest of Autobots but they were good care takers and they protected all sparklings like they were their own. They were almost shoving the older children toward the others when Sentinel broke through the reinforced door with his atomic rust gun. It simply ate through the metal like it was soft butter. HE stepped through is hole while the others were coming in to the hallways trying to cut off his escape and force him to stand down. But they all knew this wasn't going to end like that.

Sprite had already melted into a crying fit hanging limp from her captors fingers. He'd finally wrapped one finger around her but left his others free. HE brought up his gun again threatening the care takers who threw there bodies outstretched across the children's escape to make as big of a target they could distracting him from the sparklings but this wasn't enough of a deterrent. Pulling up the gun he shouted at them, "Honorable my Autobot brethren to shelter the weakest of our race but futile," he shot but only missed the two because Red Alert came around the corner and threw his body in front of the others taking all the acidic rust blast. Falling to the floor like a stone the others shouted to him.

But their shock was only momentary. He quickly parted plates that were near his spark and opened a small pocket that he thought he'd never use. A sparkling hold was something almost sacred that mostly only male mechs had them because their girth allowed for an extra space for the part. But Sprite was roughly shoved in and sealed inside the large Prime as now with his free hand he pulled up the writhing Redalert into the air and threw him into the Autobots sending them sprawling. He jumped over them hearing the screams and chirps of scared sparklings.

Finally he knew there were many on his tail so he drove his hand in to the huddled mass that seemed to be being protected by the older ones. It only took a finger to move them and reach for the more vulnerable ones. Just grasping blindly he happened to snag most of Sprites buddies as well as a few others. Two more blasts and he was threw the reinforced wall and folding into his earth disguise. Folding in on himself he planted the captured sparklings into his interior as well as Sprite. After running through several other military assault vehicles and planes he rolled up to the locked air tight safe. IT was just now that Mearing was rolling up in her SUV and hopped out without the new information that Sentinel was now on the other guys side. She ran up to him. A man tried to stop her but she pushed him out of the way.

"HEY! Sentinel what is going on? What do you think your doing?"

"I am a PRIME. I do not take orders from YOU," he spat this like vile poison.

Will ran up to her and pulled her back, "Director Mearing we can't fight him." William was then cut off by a roar.

"NOW return what belongs to ME!" he revved his engine for affect and Mearing just looked at him. He had children inside of him. And they had the only thing now that was keeping them alive. "I regret all the harm that must come…" said this almost to himself. "Do it Director. You are the only one with the codes."

She looked at the streering wheel and promptly retorted, "Go to hell." William and many of the Autobots cried out as if they were all dying by degrees.

"WHAT?" Mearing called out frightened and unsure now. She was not used to being caught unawares.

"He has the children," William told her. "He grabbed them and came here for the Pillars."

"He's taken your children hostage?" Her brow furrowed.

"Mearing you do not want me as an enemy," he intoned appealing to her more human side now. "I will not harm these sparklings if you give me what is already mine."

IT was the hardest thing she ever had to do telling standing there not telling him yes or no. She held so many lives in her hands but now staring at the windows in the back she could see tiny faces looking at her crying silently because they couldn't be heard on the outside. "I will transform and take every small life with me and will think nothing of it because this is how it must be…" she waited again and he started to break apart and transform around the seems. Suddenly the air was filled with screaming.

"NO DON'T!" She cried over the shrieks of both Autobot and human parents, and children. Mearing turned and opened the locked door and two cables reached out and put the five boxes on top of his alt form securing them. The screams echoed off his thick hide on the inside and the others stood back and let him go as he rolled out their front doors without even a blast his way. The sparklings were too precious to endanger.

XXX

It wasn't two minutes that Optimus Prime rolled in. He transformed quickly looking around trying to see where he could help. Many of the humans who had been in the way were hurt and singed but not dead. Sentinel had been so intent on his prizes that he had ignored any and all humans. They hadn't been firing at him for fear of hurting the children but they had been about ready at a moments notice form Lennox. He looked toward the living quarters seeing the Autobot door thrown inward and he ran toward the nursery. Autobots were strewn about in various degrees of despair and morning. Several of the older children had been hurt and Ratchet was up to his optics in worried caregivers and four mechs who'd been injured and the human children along with his Bolt who'd been clipped by the other Prime's hand.

Eight in total had been taken. The list read: Sprite, Sparks, Justice, Flare, Vincent, Melody, Arthur and Nathan. Optimus had to rescroll through it, his spark went cold. The caretaker link he had with Melody and Sprite were drawn taught and wash with fear. He'd had to put that aside when he was in battle mode but his mate's spark which he was now open to also was almost broken. The bonded Allspark were crying tears of pure energon even the children's bodies who didn't make it on a regular basis were flowing freely with the bright blue liquid. HE could feel the matrix call for the small sparklet that it had come to know and it knew she was gone, far away where it wouldn't be able to have access to her. The unease in the power made the Prime's his spark hurt. The mood in the base was hopeless as it sank in what they really lost. The damage reports for the mechs were also being commed to him from Ratchet. He was not worried about anyone but Redalert. He was critical and wasn't looking good.

Mearing came out from a door and looked at him from the top of a second story cat walk where Will had been standing Ironhide next to him and his wife. He had just reached over the railing to take them to his spark when the Director started yelling at the Autobot leader. "Yeah, take a look Optimus! This is all on you. Sentinel took the pillars too."

Sarah who had almost lost everything in this battle turned to her, "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" This got the other woman's attention. She looked at the blond through her soot covered classes. "The only reason I haven't punched you yet is because your code saved my baby thus far and for that you should be thankful because I'm not the only one that would have had your hide, but I would have been the first," she narrowed her eyes. "You blindly follow whatever the president says. You're no better," Sarah swept a hand down toward her indicating the other woman. "Now shut up and let us get ourselves together so we can hit this SLAGGER where it hurts." And suddenly that was the rallying cry. It took a small human woman with more lugnuts then all of them to put everything in perspective. They weren't lost yet.

Will looked around. "Alright," he yelled from Ironhide's hand. All the men who were still in one piece looked up to him. "Let's get all the Autobots who are able into a force. We need to follow Sentinel. He's gotta have something up his proverbial sleeve. Let's put a wrench in it!" he shouted. They answering roar from Autobots and humans alike were deafening. Many of the men who had children on the base, apart of the pod, and were the humans of Autobots were also in the force. This was a unifying thread to the NEST team or some of it anyway.

Will was let down and Optimus began to bark orders. "Alright Autobots get your humans who are in working order and those who can come do so. Elita, Allspark, Twins, Chromia, Prowl, Miles and medical staff will stay along with untrained humans. I am taking no chances with you," he looked at Sam, Mikaela, Bee, and Jazz. They looked haunted. He had to turn his gaze away. His mentor had done this even taking one of his own children. The love he'd had for the other Prime warred with the hate of a caretaker crossed. Sentinel had taken his child and the Allspark's child which he was connected to also. The devastation he'd wrought here better be because he was brainwashed or there would be hell to pay. Even if it was because someone had tampered with his CPU he wondered how much was really left of the mentor he knew if he could stoop to bartering with children's lives and their entire future with Sprite. He folded down into his semi form and watched Will get into Ironhide. HE'd also been told about the close call with Ironhide and he was thankful to Hound for seeing the writing on the wall so to speak before anyone else.

Will's instructions over Ironhide's radio blared through what was left of the base. "Get some eyes in the sky over Sentinel. HE can't be that hard to track!" They were watching his get away from several satellites. The feeds were going directly to the Autobots and they were rolling out quickly to intercept him. However he took a suddenly odd route as he made a stop by a large mansion and within one minute was on the road again toward the center of D.C. They ignored the stop and concentrated on catching up to Sentinel trying to stop whatever he was up to. The Autobots were scattered between the base now and the hunt for sentinel there weren't enough to track down the detour.

XXX

Back at base the bonded four were watching the movements of the bastard that had taken their baby. Hound, Chromia, Miles, bonded four, and the twins were in the monitor room that was still functioning watching the satellite feed. "He's gotta frag up somewhere. He was in too much of a hurry. I think Sprite caught him off guard," Mikaela said to them.

"That slag headed son of a glitch is gonna get his head shoved up his exhaust port," Hound added. They all nodded. The firetruck suddenly took a sharp turn and wound up a long driveway that was totally out of the way. The satellites couldn't see through the trees that blocked what was happening under its canopy as Sentinel stopped for all of one minute and then sped out of their like the hounds of the pit were at his heels. He had to make that stop for some reason. They could tell that the force Optimus was leading was working to capture and head off Sentinel now and they hadn't gone up to the house.

"What the slag did he do that for?" Sam asked after they'd watched him for the full minute.

"That didn't look like it was part of his plan… More like a last minute stop…" Bumblebee was thinking out loud.

"Ya like he just hada have a pit stop…" Jazz intoned.

It suddenly clicked for Chromia. Miles was always using slang around her that humans used rather than adopting their words like most everyone else did. "Only human's need pit stops Jazz…" she told them. "He dumped the kids!"

The bonded four were already running. In a practiced move, the two Autobots changed into their car modes and the two humans bonded to them jumped into open doors before they were even settled on their tires. Miles and Chromia were not that practiced but they sped out after them quickly. The twins followed closely behind. Prowl normally calm threw himself into gear and put on his sirens to give them a police escort. They had his Justice and he wasn't going to sit on monitor duty while his sparkling was out there. He had enough sense to message Prime their plans and that they had discovered the probable reason for the stop and they were in route to make sure.

XXX

It didn't take very long to find the house. Bumblebee and Jazz had done some background searching while they drove. They displayed their findings. The list they had made of potential places to start looking for information had come up again. Dylan Gould owned the house.

"What the slag does he have to do with all of this?" Sam was once again stumped.

Mikaela had read further and over the quartet channel told him, "He has an accounting firm Sam. They had to fund all of this somehow."

"But how long have they been in bed with the Decepticons?" Sam again asked the obvious question.

"Since the lunar landings," Bumblebee supplied.

"Then who was running the Decepticons during that time while Megatron was a popcicle?"

"The Fallen duh!" Mikaela said. "If Megatron was in with the fallen he would have know about the space bridge. But they had to find the matrix to bring back Afthead to make it work!"

"This hurts my head," Sam said leaning back into Bee's comfortable seat.

"Don't worry Sam, we have a probably lead on the sparklings that's all you need to focus on," Bumblebee consoled him. Sam became focused at the mention of his baby.

They pulled up in the driveway and the two bonded humans and Miles right behind them ran into the house that looked like they were having a party. In the hallway, Sam bent down as they worked their way into the large entry parlor. On the floor was Annabelle's burette. "Holy slag their leaving us a trail!" He ran off in the direction yelling the owner's name, "DYLAN GOULD!" the man looked around surrounded by people in suits and fine music and food. Someone walked from the throng of people and nonplussed approached them.

"I am Dylan Gould." He bowed. "How may I help you?" The man's politeness and lack of reaction confused Sam.

"I'm here about the fire truck that stopped by," he told him. He kept the allusion of talking code with someone who must know.

"Oh, Sentinel did drop by and left a package. Actually several packages," Then there was a racket that filled the air coming from the roof. "And that would be them now," he said as Sam grabbed him by his lapels.

"Oh Sammy boy, I know you and your Autobots outside. You don't want to hurt me. Only I know where there going…" Miles had to wrestle Sam off of the bastard. "You know Sam and Mikaela," he said addressing the woman next to Sam. "Beautiful I might add," he winked and she slapped him. He just turned his head and grinned at her. "And feisty. Anyway, a bit of advice son, my father always told me to invest in the side that will win," he sneered as he lead them all out toward the way they came. A car met them as they walked out on to the front porch just in time to see a helicopter take off.

Sam didn't care who knew here or not any more. "In the chopper! They are in the chopper," he called to the Autobots. They all switch and had a bead on the flying machine. The car suddenly transformed also showing himself to be Soundwave. The Decepticon held a large gun on the Autobots as they watched the helicopter take off and fly out of sight. They tried to radio back to the base or the other bots and their transmissions were cut off.

"Transmissions scrabbled," he told them in his monotone voice. The Autobots just glared at him.

"No slag Sherlock!" Jazz snarled.

"So now that you're here and know that the kiddies are in good hands your transmissions will not be back in use for a 2 mile radius. So you can run along now while I see my other guest out." Sam would have thrown a swing at him but then he threw over his shoulder, "tick tick tick," and they all dove in the cars and flew down the road as fast as they could to start tracking the helicopter that held their precious sparklings. The man's laughter followed them down the drive way. Soundwave let them go. As things stood they were no longer a threat.


	110. Swear it

Thank you veronica and Jimmy for reviewing. Jimmy thanks for being first! This chapter is dedicated to you

XXX

Optimus Prime was in the lead as they chased Sentinel. He was ahead of them by about two minutes and there daddy Prime was doing his damnedest to get there and stop whatever it was he was doing. The satellite pictures were coming quickly to his CPU as he processed the scene. He saw Megatron there in Lincoln Memorial and he also saw his once father-like mentor unpacking the pillars. He knew suddenly he was going to use them to do what he didn't know. The battle ready bots were behind him sticking to the battle plans set forth by Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, and Will. But Optimus had a Prime to rescue or a Decepticon to annihilate but he didn't know which Sentinel was now.

Sentinel stepped toward the lake that lay in the shadow of the large obelisk in the American tourist spot. Optimus was coming around the corner and he saw him guide the pillars into a pentagonal shape over the water. The Daddy Prime jumped into his bipedal form and ran over toward the large bowl that sat on the edge of the pool. "Commencing transport," Sentinel announced as he started the control pillar.

"STOP! No no no Sentinel!" Optimus yelled to him.

Sentinel just shook his head, "Forgive me," he said to Optimus not meeting his eyes and powered up the bridge. It flared to life and the five pillars began to emit a beam of light upward and then created together a place that allowed lighting between the light beams. It had created the space bridge. With so few pillars they couldn't have made it all the way to Cybertron. He didn't know where the bridge went to but he knew he was calling in backup. Optimus stood there looking back and forth between Megatron and Sentinel. Suddenly Decepticons began jumping from the light, landing on the manicured green lawn rolling and jogging away from the place they entered the earth. The others pulled up to the Washington monument just as the first Decepticons were running off through the trees of the park and passed the collection of police cars that the people of nest had called for back up. They had firefighters, police, swat, and anyone they could get. But as the Decepticons escaped the bridge they were scanning any handy vehicle that fit their specs and rolling off into the night disguised as many of the law enforcement and first responders that would make it harder to find them. They were also blowing up everything in their way distracting the humans as the others got away. Cars were flying. Things were exploding. Giant machines were running everywhere. The humans that had come with the bots jumped out and prepared to try and push back the force even though they knew they would be vastly out numbered.

Optimus Prime was running to intercept Sentinel as he was trying to get away. The deed had been done and the Decepticon Prime had called his reinforcements down to earth and was now running to be with them. "Autobots Retreat!" he called to them as even he continued to run on into the fray. He sacked the red fire truck from the side sending them both out of the water and onto the steps of the Lincoln memorial. Optimus was on top until Sentinel flipped over and pushed the Daddy prime down against the statue in the front. The man and house continue to stoically stare down as Sentinel shoved Optimus into the base of the statue several times and then pointed his gun at his head. He'd left the columns that were bringing the Decepticons unguarded so that he could lure the younger prime away. Optimus was still confused as to which role he was going to take with this large older prime above him. He pleaded suddenly hoping that this was some kind of total mind trick on the other that he would come back to himself if he could just reach his core. "Why Sentinel? Why?" he asked of him as he got a fist to the jaw plates.

Optimus had his arms around the others but Sentinel had a good hold on one of his truck doors that was on his chest and on his neck and was slamming him repeatedly into the stone base and told him sternly, "For Cybertron, What war destroyed we can rebuild! But ONLY if we join with the Decepticons." He continued his tirade as he brought his sword to Optimus's throat. Optimus could tell this was an ultimatum and he was disgusted.

Pushing away his sword the Daddy Prime protested, "No it's NOT the only way! This is our home!" They shoved back and forth. "We must defend the humans! The Allspark has tied us to their race. They are POD!" Sentinel still had him pinned to the ground with a large red sword once again to his throat.

"So lost you are Optimus. Considering these organics our pod! On Cybertron we were GODS. And here the call us machines." He pulled away bringing his sword with him standing up having his anger spent. He hadn't had to use his secret weapon just yet. Optimus sat knowing he wasn't done and the red fire truck came back and pointed his sword again at his throat cables. "Let the humans serve us. Or Perish!" he finished growling still having the other cybertronian at sword point. HE again pulled away. "Your lucky I didn't kill you," he sounded almost remorseful. But Optimus knew different. He was just waiting for the right time. "In time you'll see." He said this as if it explained everything. The kidnapping. The betrayal. The warping of their future. The taking of HIS child and grandchild.

"It's not over," Optimus rumbled getting to his feet. HE could feel the anger rising as he let his CPU be overcome by his protector programming. You don't mess with a mech with sparklings. And his anger was righteous and swift. His optics seemed to take on a violet hue. Megatron and Starscream were already gone. But Sentinel was enough of a combatant for now.

It's as if Sentinel could feel the turn in Optimus' demeanor. "Oh," Sentinel said turning to him, "by the way," but he was cut off by a rough punch to the ground and he slid back. As Sentinel didn't try to protect himself he was confused only for a second until he heard two sets of lungs screaming suddenly. Optimus reared back from Sentinel. The other Prime sat up. "Ah I was going to tell you. I brought some guests. In my sparkling hold for safe keeping."

The younger Prime froze, "You brought my sparkling and my grand sparkling with you?" he could feel his bond suddenly pound with fear coming from his daughter and granddaughter Sparks and Melody respectively.

Just barely through the cracks he could hear, "Daddy? Grampbot?" crying and sobbing. He wanted to tear Sentinels chest open but stayed where he was.

"This is finished now Optimus," he told him and turned his back on him. He knew he had the other where he wanted him and let him go as Optimus was in no position to fight him now.

XXX

Will was called to the pentagon as the ambassador for the Autobots. He was to fill them in on the current circumstances by being Optimus's eyes ears and mouth. HE was reporting to Morshower and also several other agencies via web chat. "Approximately 200 Decepticons are now in hiding. Energon detectors have been triggered as far away as South America, and China." The meeting was suddenly interrupted by a staff member in military dress.

He walked up to Morshower with a file, "The UN just received an encrypted auto file. They say it's from the leader of the Autobots." The General took it and was looking at it.

"There is no way that Optimus sent anything besides what he sent me to update you on. I am as highly ranked as Ironhide and this is a horrible break in chain of command in the Autobot ranks," Lennox had started to defend his pod.

"Will," Morshower interrupted him. "It isn't from Optimus. It's from Sentinel Prime."

"Oh slag…" was all he said. There was nothing else he could do to mitigate this problem now.

"Ambassador Lennox I would have to ask you to leave now since this is a matter that is not of your faction." Morshower said formally. Will just stood up and left there was nothing left to say. This had traveled well over his head now and he was not in a position in the army any more to do anything about it. He walked right on out and got into his family guardian to take him back to base.

XXX

They all had to come back to the base that had been put aside for them and their pod to live in. It was in a slightly chaotic state as they all received the two back from the government. Ironhide had already updated Prime who had been awaiting word from Will. He got out of the black topkick wanting to slam the door but didn't. His daughter had been taken. To where no one knew. The all the bots could feel in a general direction of where their children and charges were. But a general direction didn't give them an address or even a city to start searching in. With Sparks there was no way to triangulate her bond with hound because she had not yet needed the high lord protectors to bond with her and there for had no way to get the third point of reference. She could have tried to reach out to Optimus again but she didn't have the ability to reach like her parents did being the Allspark themselves and her only having a small seed of their power. So they felt the ripples of fear and cries of help in their bonds and no way to directly find them.

The Allspark had come back with their group including Prowl after the others had returned from the chaos at the Washington Monument. They had been unable to find the chopper once they had gotten their comm signals back and trying to follow it. They were completely unsuccessful because they didn't even know what direction it had gone. They couldn't attack Gould and they couldn't get the helicopter on any satellite. They must have been running interference for the chopper. And thus had left them without their sparklings and now without the ability to talk to a government that was now in the possession of a message from Sentinel and what it said the Autobots didn't know but they could guess.

"They kicked me out of the slaggin meeting!" Will was pissed.

"The statement will likely be shared with every government with in the hour. We have to discuss the contingency plan," Optimus revealed looking at several Autobots. They all nodded toward him. Jazz and Bumblebee looked at each other then at Prime.

"Optimus we were never told about that plan…" Jazz told him in confusion.

"That is because as the Allspark you must stay with your bonded humans irregardless of our whereabouts," Optimus rendered in a solemn tone that conveyed his sorrow. Jazz and Bumblebee both looked down into their hands and then back at their Prime. The humans could feel the spark wrenching loss from their bots. They put two and two together quickly while most of the others were still in the dark.

"NO!" Mikaela cried.

"You can't go!" Sam called at the same time. There was suddenly a horrified gasp that traveled round the room full of adults and the children that hadn't been taken.

"I'm sorry my pod but the likelihood of being asked to leave the planet is almost assured. They want us to be unable interfere with their plan to enslave your world and they will do this by casting us off planet most likely." Many of the children even the almost grown ones began to wail and found their guardian Autobots. The scene made the missing children all that much more poignant. Optimus couldn't promise these children he'd be back or that they'd even be here come tomorrow. He looked around the room and next to him he saw his femme cradling their son who cried into her chest armor. He put his arm around her and then put a large hand around him. If he could have cried like his bonded quartet this would have been the day and time he would have. But he didn't have that luxury now or ever. He just hugged his femme tighter. He would allow them to believe that there was no other solution. With this he hoped to afford the human pod and Allspark a measure of safety knowing they would be gone permanently.

"You will most likely be reunited with the missing children once we are taken. You must comply with what the other humans or Cybertronians say." HE looked down at the humans. "Vow it to me," he asked of them as he kneeled to the level of his smallest pod members. The children flocked to him along with their parents and the humans of the Allspark. He called them to him and they came including his son. They all put some part of their small person on his large extended hands. No one wanted to promise to listen to the Decepticons it went against everything they had been taught and believed. "Vow this to your Prime," he asked again slightly louder with a more commanding edge.

His son bless the child in all his hormonal and defiant teenage glory he submitted to this, "I promise dad." He was the first and he told him with tears in his eyes. Next many more of the smaller children followed his example some outright crying but promising. The next to follow were the older children wanting to protect the others. Their parents vowed it also grudgingly. The last were the Allspark humans and Will and his wife.

Optimus picked them up. "My pod from the first days on earth." He looked at them with a soft smile. "My faithful sparklings and family," he addressed again, "Vow to me that you will go and protect the children in our pod and yourselves." Sam looked defiant.

"From the first day I met you it was "run Sam" and I've been doing this for 8 fragging years now and you want me to just walk to the Decepticon and say ok here I am the Allspark at your mercy? You've lost it," the bonded human retorted to his question.

Mikaela nodded in agreement, "Ya, we work so hard to bring our races together and make this your home as much as our and you'd just leave?" Both she and Sam had blue tears running down their faces.

"They have our children, my younglings what else would you have me do?" he replied somberly to their own questions. There were pained cries form those who had children missing. Sam and Mikaela were lost in the face of that situation and so were Will and Sarah. The all four bowed their heads in respect of his request and swore to go with the others and do as they were told. With that Optimus gathered the Autobots who were now all repaired and whole all 28, Jazz and Bumblebee excluded and walked them all into a still functioning meeting room and closed the door on their human pod and Allspark. There was a slight separation suddenly in the pod and in the room that felt so final.


	111. Goodbye

Hi everyone here is the next installment! Thank you Jimmy for the Review dedicated to you:

XXX

The human pod and the Allspark had gone to the rec room to gather their wits. They consoled each other and kept the sparkling cybertronian sparklings with them. Sarah had both Serren and Bolt with her. She was heart broken that Annabelle was gone her own sparkling but Serren had become like as son to her because her and Will were secondary creators to both the brother and sister. Bolt was just so little that he needed someone to snuggle up to at the time and she had been there the longest. Sam and Mikaela were rocking in Jazz's lap in one of the large rocking chairs. Bumblebee sat on the floor next to the three with his hand on Jazz's upper leg near the humans.

It took almost an hour for them to get themselves together while the meeting of the majority of the Autobots continued. IT was then the news report came across the inane program they were watching announcing, "It's been a remarkable series of events at the capital. Just moments ago legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The US military alliance is officially over. Word is that the house majority leader was the sponsor of today's resolution. He could not in good conscious continue to…" Someone hit mute. There was a long silent pause until Serren let out a pained wail that was echoed around the room by some women and the rest of the children. IT was official now and they couldn't pretend like it was just a possibility any more like they had been telling each other just an hour before to help reassure everyone. The bonded four were again in tears and most of the Autobots came running when they fell almost all the bonds awash with not just sorrow but desperation, horror and fear. The children were all crying especially those who had siblings missing.

They all collected their charges and those they had guardian and creator bonds to. The parents were teary eyed but the Autobots didn't know what had exactly transpired. "What happened?" Optimus asked as he ran into the room. He'd gathered Serren into his hands close to his chest along with his mate. Sarah just pointed to the TV. Will who had the remote put the volume back on. The woman began to repeat the report she had just given in basically the same words showing the Autobots that it was not just official in their meeting because they had gotten a call from the president himself to tell them of the law that was just passed but it was now public knowledge. He sent a signal that turned the TV off. He snuggled Serren to his cheek plate. "I'm sorry sparkling," he apologized to his traumatized son, "I didn't want you to find out this way. We were going to tell you when we were done." He sighed through is vents.

As he comforted his child there as a call on his commlink that was a cell phone call from Mearing. "Prime, I know you've heard from the President. It's outta my hands." She didn't really want them gone he could tell that. She was a pain but an honorable woman in her own right.

"I have," was his answer.

"I am in route to come collect you. All of you."

"What are you implying?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"There were more demands than just your banishment Prime," she revealed.

"Such as?" he asked in a roughly.

"We were instructed to after your departure that the human part of your pod as well as the two Autobots named Jazz, and Bumblebee were to be retained. They will all be moved to a temporary holding facility where they will be safe and under US supervision. The other faction has also emphasized that ALL children were to stay from your pod." Silence met her as he cut the commlink.

Optimus put Serren in his mother's arms and turned and suddenly with out warning punched the wall with a loud yell. The whole room jumped and the children cried louder. He quickly sent the Autobots and quartet a data pack that they all read and either balked at or responded with similar anger to. Ratchet and the twins especially let out three simultaneous, "NO"s.

Sam walked up to where most of the humans were standing in shock. "They've made other demands…" he let their eyes find his bright blue ones. "They have said that all human pod and the sparklings are to stay both cybertronian and human alike as well as the Allspark along with our bonded Autobots. We are going to be shuffled off after the launch to some government holding place presumably until they figure out what to do with us." Sam's voice was full of bitterness.

"Tell us that's not true Optimus," Will said almost horrified. "What about the kids?"

"There was no mention of the sparklings Will which is probably because the US government has no knowledge that they were taken. Which is probably for the good right now. Any more information and they might be in danger. My theory is that after we are out of orbit the Decepticons will come for you and probably leave all of you except Sprite the quartet, and the Cybertronian sparklings. The human sparklings they took were just insurance for us to comply. They will leave the rest of you to yourselves and in the governments care." Optimus Prime sighed. "There is no other option with our sparklings in their grasp. If we do nothing or anything other than what they demand they will immediately kill all 8 of our sparklings including Justice and Sprite. They feel that with the Allspark still intact they can produce another seed and corrupt it just as easily as they can Sprite." There was crying and spark/heart wrenching despair.

"Well this blows all the way around," Sam sighed dejectedly. "Wear damned if we do and damned if we don't."

"I would rather take the damned if we do if it keeps our sparklings online," Optimus told him solemnly. There was a chorus of nods there was nothing left to discuss. "We have only about an hour earth time. My pod you must pack for a trip that might last several months or longer. Travel light with what you need for you and your sparklings." With sniffling and tears the humans shuffled off with their Autobot protectors in tow to watch over each as they packed.

XXX

Mearing walked into their home and found a group of humans in various degrees of loss and grief. Children clung to the chest plates of Autobots at least two or three to each one. The despair within the group was palpable. Never had she seen the bots looked so human as they comforted their family even as they were the ones being sent off world. The scene touched something in Mearing that she could do nothing about. The choice had been taken from her and it was out of her hands now. With humility this time she approached the Prime, "Optimus," she intoned quietly. He looked at her his optics a dull blue, "It's time." He gave her a nod and turned to the gathering.

"Autobots transform and prepare to bring your charges and their belongings to the launch site." All the bots slowly put down all the children receiving screeches and cries of denial but they all folded down into their car forms opening their doors for each human. They packed their bags into the trunks of their guardians or on the floor boards. Several had opted to put some of their human's things in their subspace pockets for them until they arrived at the ship.

The procession of vehicles was slow with Optimus in his semi form leading. He had Serren in his cab as they drove and he even let him 'drive' as he had done on the base. But there was no laughter as they rolled on toward the encroaching Autobot ship that once was a symbol of hope to them when others came but now was a looming shadow toward an uncertain future. They reached the launch site without any problems from Decepticons or otherwise. Epps who had maintained communication but had withdrawn himself from the active fight has been on the launch sight to see off the Autobots. He had been a valued friend but had never chosen to immerse himself into their pod. It was an individual's choice and none were looked down on for it. He had been a good contact and immense supporter of the bots since the beginning in whatever capacity he was.

After meeting with him and catching up with Sam and Will they followed their Autobots now in bipedal form to the launch pad. The walk was slow and painful for everyone. Mearing looked forward and ramrod straight as if unaffected but even she could be moved by the many children crying. Simmons had even showed once he had been release from the hospital with his little lap dog Dutch at his beck and call. He stayed back though in his wheel chair talking to Mearing. What they were saying didn't make any difference since nothing was able to be done about the banishment from earth.

The group of humans and the Allspark stood at the foot of the Rocket as the Autobots were crowded around with their family hugging, snuggling and loving the sparklings over their bonds one last time. Eventually Optimus had to pull himself and Elita away from their own sparkling which almost ripped out his spark. Serren was with Will and Sarah. The Allspark held the one baby cybertronian that clicked chirped and even called for 'daddy' in English toward his creator. Bolt who was still small was swearing in Cybertronian and English like his creator wanting to get to him. Ratchet just gave his son a watery smile and caressed his helm one last time as Sam held him. The Autobots who were denied this goodbye were already on the arc because their sparklings were missing. Firestar and Inferno were hugging the twin of Lizzy and Connors that had not been kidnapped, Steven/Zephyr, and then gave him to his parents and retreated to the ship. The mourned the inability to see Vincent/Stalwart. The heart breaking moments between the bots and humans were almost uncountable.

Optimus took time to see each child old and young and to touch his family and say goodbye. HE even hugged Bumblebee and Jazz which was highly unusual but so called for. "What the leaders of this nation have said is true, this was my fault," he said as he stood speaking to Mearing, Simmons, Epps, the Allspark and his human pod. The denials of his pod made him smile sadly but he put his hand up and they silenced. The rest of the Autobots were already on the ship now. He shook his head sad again, "I told them whom to trust and I was so wrong."

"That doesn't make it your fault it just makes you human for a change," Sam told him with a wry grin trying to salvage something of their sanity. Optimus returned it somewhat.

"You may have lost your faith in us," he said speaking to Mearing and other humans around not his pod and he looked the other humans about, "But never lose your faith in yourselves. Your leaders have spoken. From here the fight must be your own." He looked directly at Mearing for her to relay this message to her governments. And with on one last loving look on his Allspark and his human pod heart breaking for his Melody and Serren he turned and boarded the ship.

The humans were regrouped at a safe distance to watch the launch. The other humans were all in the control room watching as the jets fired and started to propel the large Autobot spaceship. The rocket took off slowly at first, and everyone including two Autobots connected to the Allspark left behind clung to each other as the saw it rise. The yellows and reds of the rockets firing were quickly swallowed up by the white smoke that covered the ground and followed the ship into the air. The launch was successful and safe which was a small thing to be thankful for even though they were going away they were safe. The first boosters of the rocket fell off into the ocean signifying the next level of propulsion was engaging. And then it all went so wrong.

They were smooth sailing through sky into the atmosphere and safe when a military plane came barreling down straight toward the cone of the Autobot ship. The humans watched on the screens in the control room suddenly catching their breath after they had just been cheering the excellent launch of the craft. The pod watched it play out in horror knowing it was probably a Decepticon. Firing four missiles, the fighter jet blew the rocket and the Autobots ship apart in to a burst of flame and small fragments like a firework had gone off mid air. Clumps of the Xanthium fell from the sky into the water in fiery hunks of metal.

When the missiles hit the Autobots there was a sudden resounding cry in the children around the pod. The scream was deafening and even the Allspark felt it from their own child. Down the bonds all the children were all suddenly blocked and then felt the searing pain of loss as their bonds were severed. The parents had been warned that upon a death of a guardian that it would hurt a child but the good things that came from those bonds with the children as they grew and brought the races closer together completely outweighed what was then a small possibility of this draw back. With pod around they would heal. But now there were no Autobots save those of the Allspark looking down at the humans and their own and feeling the pain and horror of the link being cut suddenly. Trying to keep on their feet, huddling together in a mass, the bots sat on the ground and gathered all the humans and kept them near their bodies to try and ease the pain in their souls.

XXX

Somewhere eight children were watching the launch on a TV. They were in a plush upscale apartment that had enough room for all of them. But they were all herded into the front room where they could be kept an eye on. The servants were to be watching them at all times. Justice who was still taller than Sprite had her on her lap while Melody held Flare on her lap. Nathan was next to Melody/Jana and Stalwart/Vincent was in his lap. Sparks was on the end of the large couch with Arthur in her lap.

They watched as their guardians, parents, and family get jettisoned into space along with half their beings. They hugged each other even the teens in the face of this devastation. While they had their faces turned a plane flew into the view of the camera that was reporting the launch. All the children even Arthur knew what that was and the youngest among them pointed it out even though he didn't get the name just right. "Decpcon!" he cried and there was nothing anyone could do as it fired on.

The pain hit all of them even the newest in the group. All had guardian links or creator links and suddenly they were snapped and there was nothing. That black hole felt like it was sucking out part of each other. The children were crying with no one to comfort them but themselves. The servants came running when they cried out and then didn't do anything but watch as they huddled together in a large ball hoping that with the support of each other they would continue to exist. Even though Annabelle/Sparks had had a longer bond, and even though Justice and Flare were Cybertronian and had creator bonds with Autobots, and Melody/Jana had a creator bond with a Prime, Sprite/Carly screamed loudest of all as even the Matrix was blocked from her along with her tight bond with Hound and the Prime. The loss was unimaginable for a small child but here were 8 trying to see it through not knowing what the future would bring.

XXX

Eventually, Mearing had to approach the huddled mass of humans who looked in shambles and grief stricken. Her arrival had not been welcome but she had a job to do and that was herding them into government SUVs and takeing them to a facility put aside for them for a residence for now. This wasn't going to be a hotel stay the pod knew it would be more like prison. They were being kept because they were no longer considered of earth origin because they were Cybertronian citizens. With Sentinel they knew that was probably already revoked but the earth hadn't figured it out yet. So they were all taken by car for a very long ride across state lines toward an unfamiliar sky line. The bonded rode with their bonded Autobots surrounded by armed escort so they wouldn't do anything like run off. As if they would with the Decepticons having their children.

So they came to be hustled into a Military Academy that was close to what looked like Chicago. The only thing that kept the family together at this moment was the fact they could feel their sparkling getting closer. The bonded four were the only ones who could tell this now but they knew their children weren't far and this would serve in there favor if they ever had an opportunity to escape or at least request to have them back. They didn't know when the Decepticons were going to come get them but the Allspark was probably on their priority list. The two Autobots were kept under guard in a large warehouse on the grounds with the two humans in the same place with beds and amenities for them. The Allspark was separated from the others when they got their and even the humans weren't allowed to leave the large building.

The whole ride over will had been getting text messages from the two bots still left about how they were closer to their children and anything else they could think of to tell him to help the situation. But when they were taken to their rooms their phones had been confiscated but Bumblebee and Jazz had already fried all of their phones and the technology in them since they were told this would happen upon arrival. So now in three separate groups, Allspark and Cybertronian sparkling, human pod, and kidnapped children were waiting to see when their fates would be sealed by the Decepticons coming for them.


	112. Give um hell

Resume

XXX

It was only an hour after the bonded four had been put in their building that Epps appeared they welcomed him with a hug and a slap on the back. Mikaela gave Jazz Bolt so he could be held as he was still in shock from being severed from his creator. The baby bot was quiet, worryingly so, but in light of all the trauma that they had experienced the last 24 hours it was no surprise.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Epps asked genuinely.

"Bolt is still in shock and so are we." Epps hadn't been brought into the loop about the kidnapping but he hadn't failed to notice that they were without their daughter and it was troubling.

"How is the rest of the family?" he jerked his head the way of the other building. HE asked this loud enough for everyone to hear but under his breath knowing the bots would pick it up on their sensitive audios asked "Where the hell is Carly?" He was no stranger to the workings of the bonded four. He had been around long enough to know what they were capable of doing and that they could talk to each other without speaking.

Sam looked down trying to catch himself before crying . The bots sent the message into their quartet channel. "We've been better with the pod like, Sprite, Melody, and Sparks gone it's made it hard. To think they could just be 'taken' like that," the sorrow was genuine in Sam's voice but Epps caught the emphasized word.

"Taken by Cons?" the dark skinned man whispered to only the bots hearing and it was transmitted immediately.

Mikaela had come to stand next to Sam tears in her eyes as if just picking up from where her husband had left off, "Ya, its so hard when they are so 'close' and then taken. We miss them."

"I know hang in there you will be ok soon I hope. We can keep are fingers crossed that they'll leave in peace once the get what they need right?" The other two sagged and nodded slowly. Their acting was horrible but good enough to fool the guards just out side the open door to keep them in. "Today I'm coming back for you," he quietly added. The two bots looked disinterested in the conversation comforting the sparkling as they transmitted his low murmurings. "You make doubles of them when I spring um," was all he said to the bots about his plan.

"Look I'm gonna go see the others. I want to know how they 'will' hold up," he dropped his own key word which they picked up on also. The plan had merit but they didn't know how he would get them out of there with out getting killed or caught in the process. "Don't do anything stupid ok? Just do what they want," he said allowed as he left with a wave but under his breath added, "until I get back anyhow," and with that he exited the building. They were all looking binding tightly to each other in hope. Epps had a plan. He now knew about the kids being grabbed. And he knew their daughter and Will's daughters Autobot names unlike those in the make shift hanger. They began to dare to hope.

XXX

In the other building, where only the humans were in a miserable assembly of grieving pod. When Epps was let in he took a look around and found Will's blonde head in the crowd and moved quickly over to him. He looked around as he held on to Sarah his beautiful blonde wife crying into his shoulder. They hadn't only just lost their guardian but their daughter had been missing for almost a day. Will put her in a chair once he saw Epps. He let Lizzy console her along with her son Steven who was on her lap both mourning the capture of their two children. He put two fingers up towards his eyes and poked at his ear like he had some bothersome earwax to remove. Will took the signs and knew they were being watched and listen to.

"Man you look like shit," Epps addressed his buddy.

"Yeah well big damn robots taking over the world and shit," he said with a shrug and looked back at his wife forlornly.

"Ya was askin Sam how the fam was. Looks like you're taking the loss pretty hard," he said with genuine regret. "Sparks, Melody and Sprite were good bots to 'lose'," he alluded to the kidnapping. Will looked down at the mention of his daughter and fisted his hand but then let it go.

"Yes they were," his voice was watery.

"I know it's no consolation but at least you have your family still," he pointed at Sarah and there was a hidden message in there. "And you know in your heart you always will," He patted his hand on the man's chest and he took the other man's hand in a hard grip.

"Thanks Epps. You've always been a good friend."

"I know you old desert dog. We gotta stick together right?" they separated and Epps went out of the building with out a look back. He shook his head sadly as he exited as if defeated. Looking back at the closing door he went to the office to get some transportation off this base so he could get home. He hadn't been all caught up the alien war because he'd kept on the sidelines and he had a family to support and keep alive. He was glad he had because now being on the outside would allow him to get all up in that shit. Epps was pissed and once he saw how his planet had turned on the bots who'd save his ass many times and they blew their only chance up by sending off world defenseless well he was gonna see it set right. He had friends from nest that had retired who'd seen enough to know what they were up against. And with kids in the crossfire no one could do what they needed to do so they were first priority and with Sam and Mikaela knowing where their daughter was would serve as a direction finder as good as any GPS since they eluded to the fact the kids were 'close'. He just hoped they were close enough.

XXX

Will returned to his sobbing wife and let her continue to cry into his shoulder. HE went back to whispering nothings in her ear to console her however he also whispered something that no one else could hear. "Epps has a plan." She continued to cry giving no indication that she'd heard and bent over in rather ruckus hysterics that caused him to bend over to the floor with her. In her curled form he let the note drop and it was unraveled by Sarah as she wailed loudly. No one dared go over to her when she was like this. They were liable to get a bloody nose. So there on the floor consoling his wife in her hysterics they both read the note that told them to be ready for a break and that they would need to cover for Will's absence for a while as long as they could stall assuming that anyone notice any way with the planet being invaded. It was a crude plan and it wasn't specific and it was on a napkin of all things but it was enough. Epps was a good guy and a smart one he'd see this through. He knew soon he'd have his daughter back or he'd die trying. With Prime gone the promise they'd made to him had been blown to pieces with the rocket they'd inhabited. Now they were truly on their own.

XXX

In the city, close to where the other pod was being kept the human and Cybertronian sparklings were being watched by uncaring sitters. The 8 huddled together and slept as it was beginning to get to be later in the day just after night fall. They all curled together keeping the others warm. They'd had access to energon courtesy of Sentinel who'd brought some just as he had requested the presence of one of his captives. Melody who was daughter to the Prime who'd raised her was being beckoned by the older Prime. She didn't know why but she took Nathan with her so she wouldn't have to be alone. Unfortunatly he had needed to take the Energon upstairs to the hungry Cybertronian sparklings so they could get fed. Sentinel had instructed Gould to give them the nourishment for the sparklings and bring the Primes daughter to him.

He took her by the arm roughly after all she was almost grown and took her to a building across the street that had an old fashioned elevator with a grate that closed around it. But in it was a large metal thing that she knew was Cybertronian in origin. She was quiet as the elevator engaged but then turned her blue eyes onto the man who eyed here. She cringed inwardly but said, "We know why they're here. They don't want our resources. They wanted us gone so they could take over," Melody/Jana told him scathingly.

"Well we couldn't fool a 'prime's' daughter now could we. They told the UN that they were here for your worlds 'resources'. But we all know what that means," Gould enjoyed toying with her. She was feisty and smart. He wanted to break her.

"Ya what else but humans but for what?"

"Your smart but you see they can't rebuild Cybertron with out a slave labor force. How many planets do you think they have come across with 6 billion workers?" Gould was looking into her blue eyes. They seemed to entrance him. There was something so familiar about them.

"We can't ship people to Cybertron. It's dead it can't sustain an organic race until it's restored by the Allspark and rebuilt. IT would take centuries!" Melody was confused by the flow of the conversation. It all seemed backward.

"They're not taking us to Cybertron. They are bringing Cybertron here." And he drug her toward where the large traitor stood as he waved his hands and ordered the red floating rod toward a parapet and three others into the three others at the corners of the buildings spires. Gould pushed her towards the railing and into Sentinel's sight. The man looked up and saw that blue although duller in shade in the previous autobot's optics. That blue had branded all those brats in his penthouse. Why he had to play babysitter he didn't know but if he got to keep this one it might be worth it. Sentinel turned his face to the girl.

"You are under a misconception about our kind," he told her without preamble. "You cannot be pod. Only those whose pump beats with Energon can be of pod. Optimus was a sentimental fool and perverted our families with your filth." Melody's eyes teared up but she didn't cry. She would be strong in her Dad's absence. She represented the small band that had been kidnapped. She had no idea what was happening to the others but she would stand strong and make her daddy and mommy proud.

"You're a traitor to the Autobot's and Daddy always said that freedom is the right of all sentient beings and we are sentient. And he loved me like no other on this rock. We are no longer just humans. We were accepted by the Allspark itself and branded with its color and power. I am a Primes daughter," She held her head high as he'd taught her.

For a brief second there was silence and then a loud guffawing laugh that rang over the tops of the buildings. "I am spreading hundreds of pillars around this globe, _**YOU**_, humans call home. In a few hours they will be launched into orbit and bring Cybertron into this atmosphere. This red one as you have probably been told is the control pillar I control it and your destiny as a race. You will serve us. You may no longer call you self Cybertronian when you see the majesty of MY home planet you will see what an insect you really are. Worthless organic chattel," Sentinel shook his head and turned toward the city dismissing them.

Megatron came up behind him and made a shooing motion toward the pair. "Be gone human operative he has said all he will to the brat. Your work is done." To Melody he sounded tired but not to tired to have pulled this disaster together.

"Your Excellency," Gould bowed. Melody refused to. The human man took her by the upper arm and drug her away from the balcony on the top of the building. He led her out of the building and down to the street where pandemonium was occurring. The fire engines and police were surrounding the building. It was apparent that no one had told the world at large what they were doing. The humans were beginning to panic and it looked as though many were getting the hell outta dodge which she wished she could do. She was roughly pulled through the crowd running every which way as some bricks from the ceiling fell as the mammoth transformers pounced on the roof. The emergency response to their presence was immense, but futile.

The panic and destruction already being done raised her ire enough to mouth off to Gould, "You wanted this to happen!" Melody told him her voice scathing.

He continued to escort her roughly across the street. "I want to survive. I want forty more years. You think I asked for this. I inherited a client."

"Yeah and when Cybertron is here and were all their slaves, I guess they'll still need a human to lead." Melody shot back at him.

"Look if you want you and your friends to survive listen to me!" he shoved her in the direction of the door and then into the other building where the penthouse was.

XXX

It was a few minutes after he had seen to demoralizing his young protégés 'daughter' that Sentinel decided it was time to see this through. HE turned to Megatron. "It is time for the slaves of earth to recognize their masters. Seal off the city," he commanded. It was then that the air ships and Decepticons roaming the city started to blast out as many buildings as they could especially around the edge of the perimeter that Sentinel had designated. It was just after sun down and the whole world was covered in darkness that would never seem to end. They were brutal and efficient in their devastation without heart or mercy. Even in the large building where Gould knew he would be safe he heard the bombs dropping and saw the buildings crashing around them.

Once they got to the floor of the penthouse he drug her through the room and out to the balcony to see what was going on. Melody was in shock of the annihilation of the city that was happening. Even the flare of a bomb going off on a neighboring building didn't move her so Gould had to pull her out of the night air away from the debris flying everywhere. She looked at him and then out to the destruction. She heard the children crying behind her and they didn't dare come toward the window except on who was assuredly Sprite. She came to Melody and held to her hand. The large blue eyes of the little five year old girl, the daughter of the Allspark saw first hand the destruction the Decepticons were capable of.

Melody turned to Gould gripping Sprites hand solidly and pulling her from the horror outside the walls. "I guess they didn't tell you about this part did they?" She sneered at him as he seemed jostled by the carpet bombing of the city outside.

"Do you think I'm at every meeting? I think were safe. They said I was safe." Sprite looked at him with her large blue orbs so bright they almost glowed.

"Mister dey're Decepteecons," her tone held a knowledge that belied her age. "Dey lie. Dat's why Grampbot named um dat." Gould looked back down at her for a moment then Melody pulled her off toward the others who were nestled into the couch with each other. Nathan was there being the strong male figure over them almost a protective pose. Melody pulled them all to her and let Sprite sit in her lap this time. The others gathered around to await what was to come.

XXX

It was in the dead of night at the detention center when many of the guards who had been watching them had been sent to Chicago to try and hold a defense if the Decepticons tried to come out of the now destroyed city and attack. They USA had done everything they hade wanted and it hadn't mattered. They attacked any way and no one knew what they were up to. But the Decepticons weren't done yet. They needed to make sure they had all the Cybertronian younglings and the Allspark within their fortress they'd made to ensure their success and the revival of Cybertron.

The place they were keeping the pod and Allspark now was basically deserted except for a small force that stayed to keep the Autobots in the hanger where they were supposed to be. This would work in favor for Epps. He had gathered his friends from NEST he knew over the years and he told them what was actually going on and they collectively gathered up men and materials to provide an assault on the city to go retrieve the kids and the man who'd kidnapped them. They knew that there had to be humans working with them. Epps was ready to kick ass and take names. HE also was ready to get some revenge for his dead friends they'd blown to bits.

It was the middle of the night when he pulled up with his force now pulled together in a loose formation of cars and SUVs. Epps had parked a half mile away from the buildings where they were being kept and took half of his men he'd gathered toward the detention center. He didn't have an exact plan for once he got there but he was pretty good at improvising. Once there, they hid behind a stack of crates that probably held ammo that had been vacated from the hanger to house the Autobots that were still here. But as they were about to make an attempted at retrieving the three that would be of help to get the kids back and get the asshole who'd sold out the hole world to justice they heard an air crafts over head that were enormous. They stayed where they hid until the saw three Decepticons drop out of it and pound into the ground surrounding the hanger housing the Autobots.

Not worried about the humans about the cons tore through the roof and walls to get at the two smaller Autobots. There wasn't much of a battle. The two bots got off a few shots but were then wrestled into submission by the much bigger cons. So holding their humans in their hands and the small sparkling Bolt they were shoved in the direction of the river. They didn't want to put them on the air ship. There was no need with them being so close to their demolished city. So walking would suffice. At the end of pointed plasma riffles they marched. Jazz looked back one last time toward the large building where their pod was. Several of the humans had run out to see what was going on and none had been stopped. Cries of denial were heard but they didn't try to stop the Cybertronians knowing they had no way to. But Jazz eye caught Epps one quick second and he knew the bot knew they were there. They'd done something.

Waiting for them to leave, Epps met Will in the middle of the academy walkways that lead to the hanger now in pieces. The soldiers that had been there had run in terror the minute the Decepticons had started their shooting and demolishing. "Hey good to see you," Will said.

"Yeah you too," he chuckled with some relief. "But you still look like shit," Will laughed.

"Who you brought with you?" Will asked looking at the men coming out from behind the crates.

"Friends from NEST," he told him looking him in the eye. "We came to get the kids back and bring that asshole to justice."

Will nodded. "But how do we find um now? They took the only four who could find the kids." Epps shook his head. "Jazz totally looked at our hiding place he knew we were here. Let's go make sure." So he, Will, and several men from Epps group and the pod went to the mess of a building and began digging where there might have been a space to hide. About ten minutes later they found a large metal canister with several holes in it.

"Holy SHIT! It's the kids!" Will yelled. "The bots protected them and made sure the building fell to cover them but not crush them!" Suddenly the end cap burst off when Sam kicked the hell out of it and it rang as it fell.

"Bout time the dust was wicked," Sam coughed. Mikaela crawled out behind him then was helped up by some of the guys.

"EPPS!" he met him with a slap on the back and a hug. "Damn good diversion how'd you train those cons to do that?" they all chuckled.

"Not just that but they took out all of fucking Chicago man," he said shaking his head.

"That's the direction the kids are," Mikaela added worriedly. They all looked in the direction of the river. "They are taking Jazz and Bee there too."

"Ya we saw them leave with um," Will wrapped an arm around her. "How did you get them to leave with out you?"

"Epps' idea. They made holoforms of us to take with them and hid us when they knew the Decepticon were coming." Sam revealed. "They knew Epps would be coming back so they just helped the plan along." Will nodded.

"Ok I've had enough of this shit lets get going and get our kids back!" Will said and there was a resounding cheer back. "The rest of the pod I want you to go back too our old farm house that we left to renters after we moved into the base and became a part of our pod. IT is still there and in our names you will be safe there." Sarah came up to her husband and hugged him.

"Get our baby back. And give um hell," her eyes were fire and she kissed him. Epps was pulling Sam and Mikaela toward the cars.

"Will do lover," he smiled and walked toward the retreating group.

Sarah waved and then turned. "Alright you lot lets get outta here. Go grab your scrap and let's go!" They all ran to get their things and then 'borrowed' some of the white SUVs that were conveniently 'abandoned' on the base, as transportation from the hell hole to some place they could regroup and be safe.


	113. Alive!

Against his better judgment the bonded four were without their human Lord High protector also. They had sent him with the other humans because if someone were to figure out what was going on with the others they would need someone on their side to keep them safe. So he was out voted and sent with the others. The rest pressed on.

All of the ex-NEST soldiers in the cars along with Will, Sam and Mikaela reached Chicago just after sunset. They knew that the two Autobots hadn't crossed the river into the war zone yet. But as they pulled up and looked around at the destruction many were disheartened. Will was the first to comment, "Oh slag…"

"Man I knew this was bad but this is…" Epps couldn't finish.

"Hell," Sam finished for him. "Oh Primus," he sighed but something inside him was being solidified. HE couldn't name the feeling but he knew he had to see this through. The sudden resolve gave him an edge of determinedness that Mikaela echoed through her link. Her face was turned into a hard mask. The others were looking around and all except will seemed to behaving doubts. There were people in masses running passed their approaching cars yelling at them to turn back. Most were frantic, burned at the edges and crying people, all innocents. They had basically wiped out Chicago's sky line along with at least half of its population. They could see in the distance several large ships filled to the brim with drones that scouted the city for more people to probably blast. As the got close so did the ships.

They stopped their cars and got out on foot when it was clear they could go no further in them. The all walked slowly toward the devastation that used to be a city. Sam vaguely thought it looked like Chernobyl from Optimus' descriptions of it. They all assembled together behind the wall of a second balcony window that Epps climbed to get a view of what lay beyond. Will came closer to the bonded humans and put a hand on their backs. They were at least together. Mikaela looked in a northwesterly direction knowing that her bonded Autobots were coming this way. Epps looked on, "My God," he whispered taking in the chaos. "We came here to get the kids out of the middle of that?"

Another man who had accompanied us looked up to him and asked unsure, "Are we really goin out there Epps?"

Another friend behind him asserted that, "I'm not goin in there."

Epps made an executive decision, "No ones goin in there!" he said with command.

Will, Sam and Mikaela shared a pained look. With or without their help they were going. Friend or not he couldn't stop them. "I am," Sam said and looked forward. Mikaela stepped forward and put her hand in his.

"Me too," she declared.

"I'm not staying my baby is in there and I'm gonna find our sparklings!" Will looked back at the others. We have children in there babies from 2-17. I'm not staying. You can do whatever you want," Will stated empathically. He had no time for cowardess or fear.

"You guys are gonna get your selves killed!" Epps retorted as they began walking. "Is that what you want? Really?" he asked the three of them and chased after them. He planted himself in front of their progress. "You came all the way out here to get yourself killed? Listen to me!" The stopped a moment to turn on him and stare.

"Look they are here because of us. They are kids for Primus sake!" Sam yelled at him tears in his eyes.

They all began walking again Epps pulling on Will's clothing this time. "Look if you go in this building that's if they are even still there and alive by the time you get there, There's no way your gonna reach them!"

Will got pissed and turned on his friend breaking the contact with his shirt sleeve, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"It's over bro," he said genuine tears in his eyes at the thought of little Annie and Carly in all that hell. "But it's over, I'm sorry."

But as the three were locked in a staring contest becoming angrier their battle of wills was decided for them as one of the ships that had been patrolling the city zoomed in over head scattering the men. The soldiers all ran toward cover as it took pot shots at the ground. None were hit but it was close as the four of them were the three pod and Epps ducked down low as they jumped out of the way of some of the shots.

They watched as it blew 10 people into dust and bones at once and threw others chopping them in half and smashing their organic bodies against unforgiving building materials. There was no where to hide and as it kept shooting it rolled and came to rest right over the four of them as they huddled on the ground. Suddenly it lifted up higher and there was a large explosion that took out an engine in the drone ship. No one had guns that big except…

XXX

The bonded Autobots were just watching the sun touch the horizon as they were being led by gun point toward the towering billows of smoke. They mourned the loss of their comrades and now they separation of their bonded humans. The walk was slow going as many humans were jumping out of the way running in panic. There was no where to hide for them. The three cons shot up different houses as they walked not caring who they killed in the precession toward Chicago. Jazz and Bumblebee winced as they heard the screaming but didn't dare stop them and get themselves killed so that their human counterparts would have a chance to get their sparklings. Bumblebee kept the small bolt in his hands next to Sam's hologram and pulled him close to his spark sparing him the sights in their probably death march.

The sound of powerful engines caught both the Autobots audio sensors but they didn't outwardly show. The bonds between the Cybertronians were still raw form losing their other Autobot pod. But if Jazz didn't know better he would have guessed that was Optimus'. Then around the corner skidded three cars looking like they came off a race track logos, numbers, and everything. But they only stayed that way for a split second as they pulled out large guns and their base widened to stabilize the forms. Bumblebee cried in the bond with Jazz, _**WRECKERS!**_ And they both dove on to one side and one to the other as they came up the center of they road blowing holes into the three Decepticons. They were so surprised that they were late to fire back. Not wanting them to give the other Decepticons a heads up they all jumped from their car forms to their bipedal forms as Optimus and the others rounded the same corner and watched as they three wreckers took on the three cons and savagely took joy in ripping them to pieces. When the prime stood his full height he pulled bumblebee to his feet and Ironhide was pulling up Jazz.

Looking on they were both astounded. "I knew ya wasn't gonna leave us papa prime!" Jazz yelled in joy.

"OPTIMUS!" Bumblebee in his exuberance jumped and hugged him. It only lasted a moment and he regained his composure as he slid down to his peds. Prime just chuckled a bit and turned to his Autobots. Bumblebee followed his gaze as the primes narrowed.

"If you are here then where are the others?" Optimus asked with a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"They are on their way toward the war zone! We gotta intercept them and help so they don't get themselves killed. They were desperate to get to the kids after we all thought you were…" He put his head down.

"Which way?" he asked urgently. Jazz pointed.

"Follow me!" the lyrical voice flowed over all of them as he dove into his car from. Bumblebee carefully gave Bolt back to his caretaker with great tenderness. They all folded down and followed the saboteur toward the other bonded humans hoping they wouldn't be too late.

XXX

Pulling up toward where the carnage was the worst they felt the pull of their bonded humans that felt as if they were despairing. Then fear shot through Jazz and Bumblebee and they put on a burst of speed followed quickly by Prime. The matrix was pulsing with energy that lent him some for this mission. If he didn't save them this was the end. SO he pulled ahead of even Jazz and Bumblebee blowing passed them leaving them in awe. HE tumbled into a standing position from truck form firing off his gun as he ran. They all saw the manned ship hovering inches above the Allspark, Will, and Epps. Optimus didn't hesitate as he blew one of the engines off it when it had pulled far enough away to do it safely.

The explosion was massive. The ship spluttered and flipped around like a tiltawhirl and then came to rest on the ground with a loud thunk and scraping. Several humans that had survived the first blasting ran off. The three pod and Epps were still lying on the ground. Their heads all shot up watching the smaller con struggle out of the crashed ship. IT bashed and shoved the top of the metal off itself trying to escape. Behind them though they felt the ground shake slightly which began to pull their attention from the con to what was coming up behind them. Epps was the first to look back followed by the rest.

They couldn't believe it their father figure walked up out of the looming smoke around them cocking his gun letting the shell larger than their bodies bounce on the ground over their heads. The Prime was beyond angry and he looked out over the mess that used to be a city and growled, "We will kill them all." Just the fact that the phrase came out of the loving, protective prime's mouth was ground breaking. HE looked down to his pod and his friend as the other Autobots drove up behind him. The wreckers plowed through while it gave the Prime a second to gather them and make sure they were ok.

"Sam," he said and then looked at Mikaela, "Mikaela," he sighed again. "I am glad you are safe." He knelt and put a hand around both and let a finger down both of their backs. The snuggled them briefly just taking in the fact that he was alive even in the middle of the chaos. Just that fact was a miracle. HE then looked to the other human pod member, "Will," he address. The soldier threw him a salute in return.

"Glad to have you back big guy," he smiled even though his heart was heavy there was a new hope blossoming.

AS they reunited they heard in the background the tearing and rendering of a Decepticons and they Wreckers told him how much it was gonna hurt. Optimus looked on with no pleasure in the scene but with out mercy either. It was over. The damage that the Decepticons had wrought this time was their last if he could help it. The prime was hurting and any pod member could tell that but he was using that hurt to fuel his anger to give him the strength to win this once and for all. He then pulled back and stood looking on to the other soldiers and Epps addressing them. "You leaders will now understand that the Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today in the name of Freedom we take the battle to them!"

Just as Optimus finished his words the others who had been driving behind him including the other bonded Autobots came into view and transformed into their bipedal forms and collected behind their leader. Jazz and bumblebee both walked forward and picked up their respective humans and nuzzled them and then switched just happy to be back together. The link had been strained by the force time apart. As they reaffirmed their bond the other soldiers that had previously been with nest also congregated around Optimus. The pod knew that their papa prime was back without any doubts now that he had cleared the connection with them. It was faint but it was comforting. Epps stood in front of his friends and ex-soldiers in disbelief.

"But we saw your ship blow up!" Epps said pointing at him. He was trying to get his head wrapped around the fact that they were back.

"The ship!" the green wrecker said from behind them grabbing all the humans' attention. They were done with the Decepticon and they had come together with the others. "We were never in the ship. We designed the slaggin thing didn't we?" he said in his deep Scottish accent as he carelessly tossed pieces of Decepticon behind him.

The red Wrecker finished the explanation, "We were waiting in the first booster rocket, waiting for it to separate. "We splashed down back in the Atlantic just as planned. We ain't goin nowhere." He then spit something out of his mouth plates like a redneck who chews.

Hound came walking up behind the bonded Autobots making sure they were ok but his optics held a slightly violet hue. His charge was still missing and it was eating at him. "No one is exiling us. The Autobots are staying right here and we will win this war!" Hound was quiet but forceful.

Optimus took up the conversation again. "They are surrounding the city to make a fortress," he said pointing toward the destruction. "So that no one can see to what their up to inside," he finished the thought looking around at his men and pod. "Our only chance is the element of surprise."

"I know where to start," Sam called to him. "We can feel where the kids are and with you here now we can get a location because if Sprite knows your back then she can use hound and you as a locators. Between the two links you'll have a direction!" Optimus nodded and closed his eyes as well as Hound. Their bonds with her suddenly opened to her. The fear, pain, and terror trickled down smacking into their sparks like a physical blow. Both had to steady themselves a little, Hound especially. They just hoped that the small girl would be able to hide the active links from the other children and her captors.

XXX

On the other side of the city in the high end apartment at the top of the tower almost like a princess, the small Carly was hit suddenly by an influx of feelings that she knew was her Houndy and Grampbot. She doubled over almost in physical pain and then the sense of love and comfort came over her with a slight edge of anxiousness. She knew she had to hide it if the others didn't have their bonds back something was wrong still. She just pulled into her self and started crying whether it was from joy or pain she couldn't tell. Annabelle came over to her and pulled her into her hands as well as justice and the rest. They all felt the loss of their Autobots keenly. Little did they know that the pain she was feeling was from reopening of the not severed but closed off bonds of her Autobots.

XXX

Optimus and Hound communicated silently then broadcast it to the bonded four the exact location of their daughter. "There's where we start!" Sam exclaimed and the bonded four walked over to the felled aircraft. Sam looked it over while Mikaela looked into the cockpit. Sam looked up to Bumblebee, "Can you fly this thing?" Bumblebee answered with a tilt of his hand and Jazz punched his arm.

"Well if he can't I can," Jazz piped in. Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"If the testosterone gets any thicker it will over come the smoke. Come on you guys lets go get the kids so we can take these bastards down!" Sam grinned at Mikaela and the two bots got a glow in their eyes.

"TO the sparklings!" they called and jumped into the top of the ship. Epps handed Sam a gun just incase he'd need it dealing with the human element of the Decepticons with the promise of being behind him. Sam nodded in thanks and Epps handed Mikaela one too as they clambered to the top of the ship and sat in with their bots. Between the two of the bonded bots they got the damaged ship skyward and with just a skim of a few low buildings there were on their way to the coordinates that had been transmitted to them by Optimus and Hound. The rest of the Autobots transformed back into their alt forms and followed the human soldiers into the city, after they had flown off.

XXX

Back in the fancy flat the children had gathered around sobbing Sprite who wouldn't speak to anyone. The man behind them was getting antsy. He paced and fretted behind the couch, "Cant you get her to shut up?" He bellowed. He continued to pace. "God I've gotta get something to drink," he threw his hands up and went to the kitchen.

Sprite who was on the floor pulled Sparks down to her by her hand and nudge her toward the window. There was a large golden spy glass the older boy had been eyeing. Sparks then looked at Melody and to the telescope. She took the hint and tiptoed over to it to look at what was going on. Since Sprite had doubled over and started her crying she had a feeling that something was happening but for good or bad she didn't know.

On top of the skyscraper that housed the glowing pillars two large Decepticons Sentinel and Megatron both who were known to all the sparklings, were at first talking to each other like they were the king of all they saw. But the older one the used to be prime began to look mad at Megatron and grabbed him by his head where Optimus had shot him years ago and pulled chunks out. Melody cringed as she watched but kept her eye on them as they argued. The red one threw the other toward the side of the building angrily and then turned his back to him like he was dismissed. Melody thought she heard something and quickly got back to the others and whispered of what she saw to Sparks and the rest. The distention between the two might serve a purpose later. How this information would help she didn't know but she was hopeful something would happen.

In the open back door of the penthouse, Mikaela and Sam jumped from the ship and crouched behind the kitchen sink as they heard the man who kept their daughter and other sparklings come in babbling about not being able to wait and shutting brats up. Mikaela barely contained her rage. She then heard soft whimpers from the next room. Sam had had enough over their bond he told her that he was going for it and for her to grab the sparklings. HE popped up from behind the counter with his gun drawn faceing Gould. "Where is she?" he asked once and then began to charge him, "WHERE IS SHE!" he shouted pointing the gun in his face. With everyone's attention on Sam Mikaela was able to slip passed and get into the next room. She saw all the sparklings and they flocked to her like little chicks and she held the smallest and cuddled her baby girl. There was no time for more as she pulled them all against the wall just opposite the Kitchen hoping Sam could take care of Gould. What they didn't count on was Laserbeak…


	114. Falling down

Hello to my reviewers I know it's been a while thank you Veronica, Optimus Prime 101 and Jimmy. Optimus Prime101 this is dedicated to you thank you for your review. And thank you Veronica for giving me feedback to think about as always!

XXX 

Sam stood there with the gun aimed at Gould trying to talk himself out of taking another life after he'd already taken Megatron's once. He really didn't want any more Energon or blood on his hands but he was having a hard time rationalizing the continued existence of his babies' kidnapper. Unfortunately, his split second hesitations allowed the television on the wall to transform into Laserbeak which he'd thought long dead. Mikaela tried to warn him through their link however she was too late as her warning came at the same time as the Cybertronian bird wrapped itself around Sam.

The bonded human being attacked he thrashed against Laserbeak as it tried to wrap its talons around his shoulders. The buzzard was far stronger than Sam though. The symbiot had attracted the attention of everyone though and Mikaela used the momentary distraction to her advantage even as she felt the bruising grip around Sam's shoulders as if they were her own. Grimacing, she made a run for the open back door carrying two children and the rest running behind her. There were too many to catch as they all ran toward the glass but the body guards in the penthouse saw them running and managed to grab Mikaela even as six of the children managed to get to the railing. But Laserbeak flew Sam the same way and knocked him off the ledge along with the smaller children. Only Bolt and Sprite who Mikaela had been holding were still on the same floor as the bonded woman. But when she didn't feel the sudden severing of their bond she knew they had been caught and her scream died in her through even though she as still fighting to get to the ledge to see what happened.

The tall muscular man held on to her arms that were full of the two children but she moved them to one arm her child clinging to her and Bolt holding on for dear life. She saw then as Sam's head then the rest of his body was hovering above the ledge now. He'd been caught by the edge of the ship. The children were no where to be seen probably tucked in to the cockpit with the two bonded bots. He couldn't come back without risking falling so it was Mikaela's turn to take the leap of faith. So fighting the man behind her with a vicious elbow to the ribs and a back kick to his groin he let go of her squealing in pain and falling over grabbing where she kicked. She then ran as fast as she could with both the sparklings and made a flying leap toward Sam. He caught her in his arms full of his bondmate and sparklings.

The bots inside decided it was time to let the assholes in the apartment have it and fired the machine guns attached to the ship into through the windows as more of a distraction than trying to hit anyone to allow their humans and the rest of the sparklings into the cockpit. It was very crowded and Mikaela ended up against a wall allowing the sparklings to sit between the two bots backs as they were facing opposite directions at the control panels. It was Sam's turn to climb in when Laserbeak caught a break when a small unmanned drone flew in front of the guns allowing a small cease in the bullets raining in the kitchen. It was all the buzzard needed as it flew directly at Sam pulling him out of the door to descend into the control room of the ship and down onto the side where the guns were. The unmanned drone which was actually the militaries had not only allowed Laserbeak to get to Sam but it had stalled the guns because of it's close proximity rendering one inoperable and making the small vessel retreat as Sam was attacked on the outside.

Sam was attempting to stay on the ship flopping down as close to the cockpit as possible even as Laserbeak was trying to again attach his claws to him in any way to drag him off the end of the ship and let him plummet to his death. Sam was struggling with the buzzard as valiantly as he could even though the Cybertronian symbiot was almost getting the upper hand. The ship spun and lost altitude as they fought on the top of it. They were loosing control of it from the inside as the engines stopped working correctly. The screams of the children could be heard through the metal plating. But Sam managed to keep himself on the ship even as it tumbled out of the sky. Mid rapid decent Sam wrestled Laserbeak's head in front of one of the gun turrets and sent a message to his bonded Autobots to fire NOW! And the cannon blew Laserbeak's head off into several pieces leaving his lifeless body behind to allow Sam to kick the bird off himself.

The falling ship became even more out of control as it got closer to the ground. It flew between two large towers taking out several floors in both and kept spiraling toward the earth. Sam was hanging on for dear life now lowering himself to lay flat against the larger guns and wrapping his arms around them. How he managed to keep hanging on he didn't know even as they got close enough to see the people running for life from underneath their uncontrolled decent. They almost landed on two people but Jazz managed to fire one of the engines at the last minute and plow into a long planter that let everyone get out of the way but made for a rough landing. Sam was thrown off before it flipped twice as the adults inside the control housing grabbed all the kids trying to keep them from harm.

Sam managed a rolling stop with just bruises and scrapes as the others emerged. They all emerged from the hatch at the top of the ship banged up but not badly. Mostly shaken the children were lifted out one at a time to Sam followed by Mikaela then the bots. Behind them the heard the sound of machinery being started and it was the bridges being raised that gave them all access to the city they had just escaped. There was suddenly more activity in the skies by the Decepticon ships. But at the same time, Optimus and the other Autobots pulled up bringing Epps, Lennox and the others Epps had brought with them. They all transformed as the children ran out looking up at some of their guardians and parents. It was a joyous reunion even in the middle of the hell around them.

Melody was the first to see her Autobot father and run to him. He didn't hesitate to pick her up as she ran toward him. In his large hand pulled her flat against his chest armor and she just began to cry. The warmth of his spark filled her as their bond was warmed again against the pain that had consumed it. Mikaela put Bolt on the ground and ran to his male caretaker now changing. He plucked his sparkling up and clicked and rumbled to him as he too pulled him to his chest plate. The small Cybertronian babybot reached as far as his arms would reach across the bright green/yellow armor. Next was Sparks/Annabelle. Ironhide cried her name as he scooped her up in one hand along with her dad in the other hand and held them both to his chassis but snuggled the girl. She cried as her stronger bond with him flared into being after being empty. She sighed at the joy and love she felt against the black chest. "Ironhide," she whispered. It was all that was needed. The twins didn't even let their femme take two steps when a red and a yellow hand snatched her up and snuggled her between their two sparks letting the reverberation between them soothe her cries. Even as the most high strung sparkling or human she was quiet between her creators. Prowl looked on in shock at his small sparkling in Sam's arms and he walked up to the black and white bot who lowered a hand to allow his sparkling to be put on it. Without quick movements but a sure steady pull he let his sparkling grasp his chest plate as she twittered and whirled in her native language how much she loved him. He let his optics close against the pain the reestablishing of his spark bond with her as her pain flowed to him. How he'd missed her balancing presents.

Firestar was the next guardian in absence of the parent that grabbed up her charge Vincent/Stalwart to her spark rocking him. He was so small but her bond with him since he'd been born had been steadily growing. He knew her as his substitute mother or femme creator as it were when mommy and daddy were unavailable. He cried his small tears into her armor and she stroked his hair and back murmuring to him. The last two guardians to receive their charges were Arcee and Jolt. They came forward since they were in the back of the convoy to collect their charges. The two children were very happy to see them. Even Nathan a bit 17 year old boy temporarily forgot he was to old for hugs and gave the blue Autobot medic a hug. Then tiny Arthur was curled into Arcee's relatively small hands and they closed around him hiding the small boy from the world trying to keep him safe always. But they could not stay for long in this way. Even the bonded four who were hugging and crying over their Sprite/Carly couldn't take too long to comfort the small girl. They were all still in danger and they had a war to win.

In the few minutes they had they tried to give the children as much reassurance they were back as they could and then get ready to go in to the city to send the Decepticons to the pit once and for all. With no child to hug or reacquaint with Epps found a downed drone next to where the ship the two bonded Autobots had landed and thought it might still be in operation. HE walked over too it. Sam looked at Epps as he examined the thing.

"What is that?" he asked as he pulled himself away from his daughter and walked over to the man.

The black man gave him an incredulous look, "You're crazy you know that?" he asked then turned his attention back to the machine. "This things a US unmanned drone. Check if it still has power."

"It does!" Sam answered his order.

Looking into the dirt covered camera lens Epps asked, "Flight control do you copy? Can you rotate? Can you do somethin?" he asked as he brushed of the glass plate that protected the camera inside. "Come on man WORK WITH ME!" he said in frustration. Suddenly the camera moved up and down. "Yes Yes!" he repeated in excitement. "OK OK OK they can see us!" he then stepped out of the way and let Sam continue.

Sam knew he had to make it concise and quick, "Chicago is ground zero you understand? Can you hear us? You understand?" Sam then looked up to Optimus.

"Big guy did she see anything that could help us? They need to know what we are up against or anything that Melody might have seen!" Optimus looked down at his daughter.

"Daddy! Let me down I know stuff that could help them help us!" She said suddenly. Her father reluctantly put her down and she ran over to Sam and knelt in front of him. "Listen they took me to where the red pillar thingy is. It's on a building with these bell tower looking things I don't know what their called but are four of um. He put the red glowing control pillar in one of um. I think its…" she looked around to where the sun was. "It's in the south east one. I think Gould owns it. He's the one who took me and the others."

Sam jumped in next to her, "You have to destroy the pillar. You have to shoot down the pillar or they are gonna transport Cybertron here. You understand? You understand?" With no more feedback they left the downed unmanned drone and went to go talk to Optimus.

He was holding Sprite and Melody was back in his hand. "WE must move before the fighters spot us," he said emphatically but with a worried look to his daughter. "We have no choice but to take the sparklings with us." Wheeljack walked up then.

"I had constructed some sparkling carrying apparatus that will help us now. I have more than 8 but that will be all we need. The humans should each take one child who is younger than 10." That left six. Sam put on the harness that turned out to have a hard shell that protected the sparkling in it. It was a good idea especially in a war zone. Mikaela took bolt, as Sam took Sprite. Lennox took his daughter knowing he could carry her and the bulk of the carrying backpack. The last four were Flare, Justice, Vincent, and Arthur. Three of the largest men shouldered a one of the child carrying inventions and put one of the last three in the small protective cocoons and then pulled their guns into their hands, Flare was just to large and stuck with Melody and Nathan.

"You stay here while we scout a way in ahead," Optimus told them with a loving look at Melody and the rest and then lead his Autobots off in one direction. A white man with tattoos and a rocket launcher who was unencumbered by a sparkling stood there looking at his gun.

Sam was curious. "Do you think we could take out the control pillar with that?" he asked. Epps shook his head.

"Not from hear we are 8 blocks away. We'd have to get closer."

Someone who had taken point and gone up several levels of a fire escape called down to them, "Not closer, Higher. We need clear line of sight.

Epps filled in the rest, "And it's across the river. Well have a hell of a time sneaking up!"

A man who was holding Arthur took out something large from a case, "And we only have one shot." He said seriously. Everyone looked at everyone else uncertain and loosing faith in the plan. Sam was undeterred though. HE gave each person a look accept his wife and Autobots.

"One shots all we need!" he told them confidently and turned to lead them toward the tall building that the soldier up on the fire escape had pointed out that looked tall enough to get a clear shot.

XXX

The Autobots in a line about two by two they raced up the vacant streets of Chicago trying to avoid the empty cars as they went. They took several curves without resistance. It was next to one of the sky scrapers the bots felt the ground trembling and before they could react several tentacles of the large squidy earthworm monster from Chernobyl came writhing up from the ground. It drilled through the cement like water chewing up the road. It surfaced dangerously close to Optimus. The way it came out of the ground it made his trailer detach and fall to the side effectively sending it out of his immediate reach. The tentacles then began to reach for the bobtail truck itself. It arched up, plowing through a near by building taking out the store front and then flopping on street level revealing then the con who controlled it, Shockwave. The arms of the drilling beast extended it's thousands of claws mimicking the menacing growl of the one red eyed con as he took two steps down from the perch.

Humans and Autobots alike took refuge in a large cathedral that had already been hollowed out. It was slightly crowded but with the children on their backs and the large Decepticon blocking their way they needed to regroup. As they walked in Epps yelled up to the boss bot, "That is one scary ass Decepticon!"

Optimus was pissed to say the least. "They got my trailer. I need that flight deck! Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once," he told everyone cocking his weapon. "Wreckers we need a diversion!"

The three wreckers turned as a unit and began to run with the leader yelling, "Let's get some!"

"You got that right!" the red one affirmed as they left the sanctuary.

While they were starting their plans Epps and Lennox had begun theirs. "Listen while you guys are doing that," Lennox started.

"We are gonna circle around to that glass building," Epps finished. "We'll get high enough to take that rocket shot. IT should be lower risk than trying to stay with you guys cuz we'll have the kids."

"You guys can draw his fire!" Lennox added as he ran with Sam, Mikaela, and the others out of the building taking the sparklings including the walking older ones with them.

"Wait a minute," Wheeljack shouted. And they stopped. "I'm not letting you go out their without my urban combat prototypes!" He told them as he dropped them in a pile at his feet.

"They won't explode?" Mikaela asked skeptically.

"NO! Now quickly!"

"We gotta go Wheeljack come on," Sideswipe told him impatiently with a come hither motion.

"Just hold on!" the inventor answered back distractedly. "They're great inventions.

"What are these," Epps asked.

"Boom sticks," was the answer. That didn't sound too safe but they took them anyway. "Boom in thirty seconds, and grapple gloves for climbin," that was all the explanation they got as they then ran out of the building going separate ways from the Autobots.

The bots drew the fire from all the Cybertronians as the humans slipped unnoticed toward the fray as they kept close to the buildings. Even though they were in the middle of a war zone the children on their backs were eerily quiet their guardian bonds helping them to keep calm and understand they need to keep still and calm while their parents and soldiers got them to safety and kicked butt!

The wreckers drove themselves straight towards the large driller machine that was driven and apart of shockwave and started firing on him. The humans running with the sparkling son their backs manage to eat up the ground between them and their next place of cover. It seemed to only piss off the larger Cyclops of a con and they withdrew as he began to stomp toward them. Still in car form they reversed backward drawing him on. Humans were still running even as they heard the loud footsteps of the large mech. Over cars and through destroyed store fronts they ran into a large business.

The humans small enough to get into the building that had a clear sight to the tower that Melody had indicated when they were making their plans to launch the rocket that they brought into the control pillar climbed a score of floors. They were out of breath and in a hurry once they got up high enough to see it. Melody was pointing and next to Epps for safety. He looked behind him yelling at his men, "Get your fat ass over here!" and they quickly assembled around him near the window. Melody looked out.

"There the building with the dome!" she said making sure they all knew. As the men were loading the rocket launcher with their only ammo the building suddenly started to groan and sway. They all stepped toward something looking down hoping the tall glass and steel building would hold. As the soldiers looked out the shattered windows they saw several fighter ships shooting at the building half way down from where they stood. The groaning got louder as the blasts were taking out the support structure of the skyscraper. The noise was deafening and the big guy who was their large gun specialist was getting out the launcher was also shaking his head.

"This is not a good idea," he said looking out and down the side of the building he could feel it start to tip. The others couldn't hear his words though.

"What?" Sam hollered over the noise.

"This is not a good idea the building is unstable!" he told Sam shaking his head again. He was sweating profusely.

"Stop just wait a minute," the boy told them. "If you don't do what we came to do it doesn't matter you, me, the kids they all die! Right? We gotta!"

"There gonna make the building collapse," he complained as he aimed the launcher, "It doesn't matter any way I'm having a heart attack," he finished calculating his target. But even as he tried to lock on the target the building's groaning turned into a tilting sensation that had glasses rattling, furniture moving and desks sliding as the angle of the floor bent sideways. All the adults held onto their packs tightly and two of the soldiers grabbed Nathan Flare, and Melody.

"The building is goin over!" Epps shouted as he grabbed Melody. The big bot would kill him if she got hurt. "Take cover!" The humans all ran toward the supporting columns in the middle of the space that were the only things not moving. The building tilted all the way to almost a 45 degree angle. They could still stand and keep their footing however the rest of the office furniture and everything else had slid toward the glass windows below them. Then suddenly it stopped. "It's ok it stopped."

Down towards the wall where all the furniture had slid but hadn't fallen out the windows yet Mikaela was watching and saw two gunships pull up to the floor they were on and fly directly toward them. They stopped outside the windows to investigate. "Guys LOOK!" she called pointing.

"Incoming, Incoming! EVERBODY HIDE!" Epps ordered waving his hand toward the group. "And keep the kids quiet!"

They all scattered trying to find a place to conceal themselves and their sparklings so they would not be spotted many of them had higher hiding spots but Mikaela and Sam only managed to hide in front of the bookcase settled against a support pillar. The others were scattered behind pillars and over turned desks to try and hide from the ships. But when they heard the tell tale signs of a transformation that was followed by shattering glass it made them jump but hush quickly. They some how managed by Primus's grace to keep the children from crying out. The large hulking figure of a Decepticon that looked to have taken pointers from a metal porcupine mixed with a dog staggered along the carpeted floor looking for the humans but managed to stand right by them and not see Sam and Mikaela as the got a good up close and personal view of his large plasma cannon. It had protruded right next to Mikaela's head and then the big guy that had been having a heart attack earlier threw three chairs behind the stupid con gathering his (it? It looked like a him) attention and allowing Epps who was hanging on to Melody to throw a large grenade toward the Decepticon. Epps's only word afterward was "RUN!" and that's all they needed.

They were zig zagging trying to make it away from the large mech shooting at them that was soon joined by another one. Epps ordered, "Cover fire!" that would allow the children and Sam and Mika to escape. With no where else to go they ran toward the already broken windows and some that weren't and jumped on Epps's command, sparklings and all sliding down the side of the leaning building like the tower of piazza only more so and hoping to find a way to avoid hitting the ground. They had avoided one death and traded it for another?

It took the group a full ten seconds before they thought of a way to save themselves all the while screaming along with the sparklings. Sam finally had a great idea that ended up saving their lives. "SHOOT THE GLASS!" he shouted and everyone started to do so. The glass broke under them allowing them to fall into a lower level of the collapsing building sending them down the other way but it was through another office space. The floor had been already been shot to bits and wires and duct work was hanging from the ceiling sparking and blowing dust everywhere. Most of the furniture was already at one end of the room or shot to hell but the hanging wires and cables gave them a chance to find something to hang on to and save themselves. As they slid down the white tile floor all the soldiers protecting children were making frantic but calculated grabs for them.

Everyone managed to grab a line of some kind using it as a lifeline save for one soldier that couldn't grab one in time. By sheer luck or not so much luck he wasn't carrying one of the sparklings. If they lived there would be time to mourn him later but now Sam as it was, was hanging precariously to Mikaela whose weight was compounded by the sparkling she carried as well as his own. Epps ended up hanging out the window off a blue cable and he could see the ground and Decepticons under them. He looked back though to who had managed to stay safe, "Is everybody ok?" he yelled mainly worried about the kids.

"What the hell is that?" the big guy yelled down to Epps as he saw downward beneath him. Epps was half way dangling out the window trying to pull himself back up.

"This evil things lookin at me!" Epps yelled up to them but then the streets below were filled with the sound of grinding and drilling. From up the street Epps could see the giant mechanical driller coming toward the building. "We got an ugly destructicon with it!" He yelled they all knew what he was talking about. They'd seen it when it separated Prime from his trailer. So The pulled themselves up to their feet an pulling on the cables from the roof they tried to walk up the slanted floor to get away from the window and the monster coming toward them. Epps barely got himself inside before he saw it shriek and then burrow into the bottom ten floors of the skyscraper. It drilled into the materials like they were merely paper. Threw one side and then the other it tore through the bottom levels where other people were still hiding but they could not save them. They worked on pulling themselves together and making a plan.

Built and tattooed grabbed a business guy that happened to be hiding on the floor they barged into through the broken windows and asked sternly "Hey how do we get outta here?" But he just ran off and didn't say anything.

Meanwhile big guy was saying prayers and crossing himself thinking this was the end. Sam however was thinking proactively looking down out another window trying to come up with a plan. In shock for a moment he looked down and watched the snake like contraption that Shockwave controlled moving through the buildings chewing up the floors like it was swimming in water. "OH!" he shouted and then got his voice back, "WE GOTTA MOVE!" He yelled and then bolted away from the window.

Epps had a valid complaint when he questioned to no one in particular, "Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit!?"

"Come on," was Sam's reply.

"We about to be eaten people!" he yelled to the room and to his group as the armored worm's 'head' became visible outside the windows of their floor. It suddenly dug through the wall that lined the outside and seemed to moved around the floor and pull in on itself. They could feel the floor moving again as the building began to tip. Their harrowing climb had almost cost them their lives and that of their sparklings 3 times in the last 5 minutes and the get to the tall building idea was completely blowing up in their faces. So just as the tall business building was toppling over for sure this time the entire company was sent rolling down the incline now at 90 degrees and they could only wrap themselves around the sparklings and land hard on the supports that were still holding between the floors. Mikaela wasn't so lucky again and Sam had to throw his arm out to make sure his wife didn't go splat out the other side of the building's windows. HE held to them tightly with both hands with Carly on his back and Bolt strapped to hers. The older children and Flare had been caught by the other soldiers assigned to them.

"Now what do we do?" Sam asked the man looking up at him reaching for Mikaela.

"Look there is a fire escape I can swing her over there!" HE said and she let go of one of Sam's hands and trusted the other to swing her over and she landed roughly but safely. She checked on her precious cargo and then turned suddenly to a sight of the large spined tentacles coming up the side of the building toward them.

"SAM!" she cried as she saw it coming and everyone worked themselves as fast as they could over toward the fire escape. The building was giving under its own weight as it mowed through all the supports holding it up against the smaller structure next to it that was currently holding the other building off the ground. But the snake slithering through the supports and squeezing them like a python to crumble the building was making short work of them.

From somewhere up the street though they heard a jet engine that was familiar and a voice that brought safety and pod, "I'm coming for you!" he shouted as he flew toward the skyscraper slowly being consumed by the creature. They watched from the fire escape as Optimus flew into their view shooting directly at what could possibly pass for its mouth and then zooming right passed he as it took off several of its tentacles. HE then flew straight up above the now horizontal skyscraper and blasted a large whole through it to where he thought it would be and just as the plasma cannon decimated three floors leaving a cavern large enough for him to fly through he barreled into the rising smoke and used his body and arm swords like a battering ram and ran himself straight through the large main body of the snake monster and tore it in two. Its mouth and main body fell to the ground suddenly loosing all power. Optimus turned and flew to the top of another taller building to get a view of what was happening below.

From the fire escape the humans carrying the sparklings both cybertronian and human could hear the cry of rage that Shockwave gave off and he sent a powerful blast at the Prime and several more as he tried to dodge them but one powerful blast caught him in the wing sending the powerful Prime backwards into a spin through several floors of a building and then two more behind him. HE was buried under two large and heavy brick and metal buildings and couldn't quite dig himself out. With all the extra weight of his blackbird armor he needed help and fast.

Sitting on the fire escape they humans now minus their ace in the hole at least for the time being were sitting ducks in the open too..

XXX

Sorry cliffy but this chappy was LOOOOOOOOOOONG

Will update soon! Read and Review!


	115. Fight!

As Optimus struggled with his new girth on his back and the tons of building materials that stood between him and kicking Decepticon aft was just too much for the mighty mech even with the matrix. His top half of his chassis and head were just out from under the pile of scrap that pinned both of his legs and one arm down. The Wreckers came around the corner just the dust had settled. "Wreckers, I need your assistance to get out of here the load is to much. I am lucky to still have maintained my structural integrity."

"Commin' Prime!" the Wreckers leader yelled as they pulled up racing up close to the stack of dominoed buildings and transformed mid jump walking toward their Prime.

"Optimus got yourself into a pile eh?" he asked in his Scottish brogue.

"Just get me outta here quickly! The sparklings!"

"No sooner asked than doon," he answered and they started pulling large chunks off the Autobot leader's frame.

XXX

From top of the building Sentinel knew that they needed to do this now and quickly even if his long since lost protégé was back unexpectedly it would be prudent to be careful. He looked around and sent the signal, with the sun low in the sky he commanded them all, "Decepticons, around the world, launch the pillars." And in a coordinated move all over the world even the poles the cons released the thousands of pillars into the air and they floated up to of their own accord from the hands that had released them. They glowed a blue so reminiscent of Autobot but it was all Decepticon now and as they floated in to orbit they transformed again allowing the pillars to open with a four pronged head facing empty space.

XXX

The humans now devoid of their savior they managed to get down the fire escape and into the building it attached to. They slowly made their way down the floors comforting the children along the way but keeping guard. They knew they were close to a lot of action right now and they had to maintain silence and keeping the kids quiet was a priority. So as they descended the last floor and into the street through a crumpled but intact door they men with guns pulled out ahead as a protective ring around those inside it with sparklings. Sam had Mikaela's hand and they ran in tandem carrying their precious sparklings. The four other men shouldering the children like their souls rested in them for some they did. They continued to run up a thin alley way between to decimated buildings. Ahead they could see that the pillars that had been in the copulas silent and just floating were now active and giving off a blue electricity that danced around them.

Sam noticed it first and said in his bonds and through his mouth, "It's starting you see it?" there was no answer from in the bonds he just wanted them to know what he was seeing. But the others behind him were getting nervous. They had kids with them. They were entering war for the worlds. And they were so few…

Suddenly fire reigned down on the human party running through the narrow passage and it forced Mikaela and Sam to divert their path from the others. They didn't know they'd run the opposite way until they were completely out of sight of the others. The majority of the team ran toward the left as the bullets reigned down. Lennox, Epps, the one older kid, Flare, those soldiers carrying sparklings, and the other soldiers. But Sam and Mikaela were now where once they took stock of their crew. They ran into a large defendable structure and looked around. A large black man that even dwarfed Epps was across the room taking in the ruined building that might have served as a small church but was built sturdy. Epps glared at him, "Where are Sam, Mikaela and Melody?" he looked around.

And unencouraging, "Ummm," was his answer.

XXX

The two bonded humans and somehow Melody had come toward them when the blasted starting. She has been on the outskirts of the circle flowing whoever she could see through the smoke and ended up with the two Allspark humans, two of the biggest targets out there. As soon as they turned a corner they realized they were alone with just the two smaller children and Melody. They sighed looking around. Sam leading the way he grabbed both their hands and pulled them along, "We'll go this way." And they walked in a straight line huddled together. They crouched against a bus that had already been burnt to the pit but Sam could hear something he didn't like. A jet was somewhere close. He pushed the girls up against the bus with him and waited…

XXX

Epps was irate! "I give you one thing to do. ONE THING to do. And you drop the ball!" his body language was hostile and worried at the same time. The other man just put up his hands in defeat. Within the structure they had taken sanctuary in had given them a few precious minutes together their wits.

Epps pudgy dark friends just shook his head not taking the heat for this, "I ain't signed up for all this! Got aliens blasting at me runnin round chasin me. I'm ducking in churches and buildings and all that kinda crap Man. This is bullshit I didn't sign up for this Epps!" He was near tears but didn't show them but the strain the day had had on him was showing to the other hardened solider who had been through this twice now. "I'm trying to keep it together," he said taking a cleansing breath and turning from him. There was no use to expend his worry and anger at him. They were all doing what they could. So he stopped and took a breath himself.

XXX

Simultaneously, in the other alley way the two adults and one teen waited on baited breath to see what the coming sound was. The transforming sound came from the air as a seeker turned from his plane mode to his bipedal form landed right behind them. It was Starscream of course the one that Sam hated the most of all of the seekers and his squeaky voice made him even more irritating. The mech's feet crunched on the ground as it bared his full weight and he bent down low in his large rectangular form. Sam would have laughed if he hadn't been so scared what he would look like sprayed with cheese dust. "What a treat!" he greeted like they were old friends. They were old something at least. Sam didn't have a filthy enough word for what. He grinned down at them allowing copious amounts of some substance leak from his mouth. Sam pulled both of the girls away from him. "You and me alone!" he almost squealed with glee as he took two steps forward as he hauled the girls behind him dragging them away as quickly as they moved. They cleared the length of the bus before Starscream decided it would be funny to flop it over into their path or at least next to them to scare the pit outta them. He succeeded.

With no where to go he pulled the girls after a frantic look back and fourth toward the front of the bus that was upside down now and it was the only shelter they had with a sharp, "Quick under the bus!" he'd ordered. "He's after us not Mel! Hurry into the bus!" they climbed in the window and ran the length of the bus trying to get away from the psychopath. Then a loud noise started over their heads and it sounded like some kind of heavy machinery that couldn't be good. IT was then that something sliced through the bottom of the bus like a hot knife through butter. Their materials were so inferior to the Cybertronians. The sawing of the bottom of the bus now their roof was punctuated by his sneering, "You can't hide Allspark!" And he continued his destruction through the vehicle. They exited the back of the bus running as fast as they could. The seeker walked behind them without hurry.

"I love it when your little insect feet try to run!" he giggled madly as he continued his path of destruction through the alley toward the trio plus too. Carly was getting agitated like there was something happening that needed attention. HE could feel it too. He and Mika shared a look as they took cover behind a green dumpster for a moment. IN that second they had decided that Melody needed to take Sprite and Sam could capture his attention. SO without question she shouldered the protective pack much like a cocoon for the larger child and ran with Mika just as a fist came down on the green canister they had been hiding behind. "Thought you were working for us BOY," that name held so many meanings but this was his chance to use what Wheeljack had given him and keep his family, his pod, safe. Even if it killed the four of them their child would live on. SO shoving his hand in to his bag he pulled out the first thing he came to and it was the grappling glove.

Shoving it on with out much of a plan except to bring this son of a bitch down anyway he could or die trying. IT fit around his hand and wrist like it had been made for him and it fired a grappling hook just as Starscream had begun to pound the concrete divider the girls were hiding behind. Melody called his name while Mikaela tried to muffle her internal frightened screams. Their bonded Autobots and the lord high protectors would have already been their summoned by their distress but knowing that moving to their location could cause more trouble than it was worth to try and help they prayed to Primus that they coped on their own.

The grappling mechanism fired a tri tipped grapple that flew toward the mech just as he turned toward his quarry, Sam. It lodged by sheer luck or by will of Primus into the Seekers right optic pulling it form its housing making it dangle and useless. The pain he was screaming seemed excruciating as the glove held tight to the delicate inner working. "MY EYE!" he yelled as he flung Sam over his head and over toward his back missing a wall by inches. He hadn't hit anything yet to injure him but the chances of that were slim as the flailing went on. Suddenly pinned up against a three story structure Starscream was firing his thrusters on and off sporadically and without purpose just trying to get the human to release his optic. HE managed to stumble to the top of it grabbing at Sam and missing all the while screaming about his optic. HE then plunged to the ground in an ungraceful heap on top of the bus he had thrown minutes earlier.

XXX

Back in the church Lennox was getting nervous. "We can't leave them out there alone." Epps nodded agreeing with him. Lennox pulled him close. "Listen I'm giving you Annabelle. You keep her safe by everything you hold dear promise?" he looked at him with intensity.

"Promise," he told him looking him in the eye and then they traded the pack from Lennox's back with a quick kiss on the glass and he was moving ordering people to follow him. The unencumbered troops followed him out of the church to retrace their steps to where they might have gone. As soon as they got out of the cover they could hear Starscream shrieking about his 'eye'. They knew who was at the heart of that. They all raced guns ready toward the fray.

XXX

Suddenly Lennox appeared out of nowhere bringing reinforcements to protect the Allspark. That was one of his most precious things in his life now too being pod. IT was his duty to do so. And as he moved in his men taking point he couldn't believe what he saw. The seeker two stories tall swinging around Sam on a rope that was attached to his optics, which apparently Sam couldn't disengage. Melody and Mikaela were behind a small cement barrier that would do nothing in an actual firefight so as he saw Starscream slam his back into a building on the other side of the alley sending the kid flying again he took his chance to get to the women at least. Then again before he could even reach the women Starscream had haphazardly fired his boosters and sent Sam into a window on the third floor.

Lennox finally reached Mikaela, "We gotta save Sam! He took the heat off us so we could get to cover with the kids," Lennox rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is he doin?"

While this discussion was going on Sam was struggling to reach the boom stick that had been dislodged from his pack and scrabbled to reach it. Once he got it he set it to start the count down. This asshole was going down to day one way or another! The stick started to light up green and beep. HE knew the explosive was armed now. "This better work," he said to himself.

Down in the alley the soldiers were laying cover fire and assaulting the Decepticon from all angles distracting him momentarily. But the seeker wasn't going to sit there for that not for very long. Soon one of the blasts blew open the window hole that had been left from his entrance twice the size, big enough for him to jump out of and onto Starscream. So taking the chance he leaped out the window before he had time to think about it with his boom stick in hand. He aimed for his head. Taking only enough time to pull his arm back and yell with his exertion Sam slammed the boom stick into the other eye socket and let its spikes settle it there and do the rest. All he had to do now was get free.

Now blind Starscream clutched at his face screaming, "I can't see, I can't see," waving around even more erratically, which left Sam swinging from his other optic. The con swung low and Lennox managed to grab onto him and his wrist to where he was trapped to the flaying con. "GET MY HAND!"

"What the hell?"

"The hand the hand!"

"I'm trying I'm trying!" The whole exchange of words was over one another in a hurried panic.

"Ugh the bombs gonna blow!" Sam was trying to warn him as the con drug his head on the cement trying to dislodge the foreign objects from his face. Grinding it against the ground didn't seem to be the best action but it was the noisiest as he continued to curse the "humans,". Lennox was getting pissed worried and confused.

As they were being dragged behind the seeker Sam yelled the warning about the bomb again as Lennox tried to free his hand, "What bomb?"

"It's in his eye," Sam hollered again trying to clarify. "Oh my Primus," he yelled as they were pulled back in the air, "Get it get it!"

"I think I got it. How long do we have?"

The flyer then put on his afterburners trying to get some leverage on the situation trying to kick them mid flight but he landed on top of a parking structure crashing into the top floor dangling the two humans precariously over the side. They struggled with the rope a second more and then it released as Lennox's knife cut through the cord and they began free falling. It was just then that a yellow blur came around the corner changing to his bipedal form racing toward his charge with unmatched speed. IT was at the same time that the boom stick inside Starscream's optics also exploded. The Camero had heard the cries of his bonded human and listening to the cry of the Allspark's bond had left the main contingent to run interference for his human. Mika and the others appeared to be not in immediate danger however not at all safe by any means. But Sam and Will were about to go splat.

With split second calculations Bumblebee thrust himself into a bounding flip over the debris around him catching the two humans mid air and planting them safely on his hood as he rolled backward out of the falling pieces of Starscream. It was raining Decepticon bits and he didn't want them to get hit. Both Sam and Will were stunned for a moment having been resigned to being street pizza. Sam just curled up on his side and ran a hand down the hood in thank you and the bond lit up with appreciation and love to his bonded human and to Mikaela which was around the corner and he could feel her close. Sam and Will finally sat up. "Well I guess he's dead," Will gulped and slid off Bee.

"Uh yeah," Sam said still shaken. Bumblebee gave him a little nudge back toward Mikaela and the kids. With one more pat he ran back to them and will followed.

They all began running the way Bumblebee was driving as he took off he didn't need to speak to him he knew the plan over the quartet channel. "If he is gonna be running with the others we need to get to the river!" he told will in a rush.

"OK," he replied running along with him. They all ran up to the river and were trying to figure out how to get across. All the bridges had been brought up and they couldn't climb out on the other side without damaging the kids or the weapons. Looking at the large building now humming with energy they knew they needed to get there quick. Everything was happening so fast. Will and Epps met back up at the river as planned as they all had info now that needed to be shared. But the news Epps brought was shocking.

"The Autobots are surrounded up there and we need to get over this shit," he said. But it was the first thing he said that shocked the three pod members. Sam felt deep into his link and fell to his knees as well as Mika.

"SLAG!" Sam hit his thigh.

"What?"

"Bee and Jazz are captured. They're not planning on letting um go. It's just a matter of time," Sam looked at Will. "No one knows what happened to Optimus and if we don't make it get Carly safely out of here!" he looked at him. He nodded in solemn promise. And with that they all got to their feet shifting their throbbing bonds to one side and went to look for a way across the river. There was a surprise as they began to climb the stairs up to the bridge controls when another team wet and dripping came walking up the other side. Will was amazed. "What is this?"

"We got a team of 10 Seals, Sir!" he said.

"That's great!" Epps said next to him.

"We got tomahawks on the way also." Will nodded.

"It's starting to be a good day," Will said and turned on his heals. He looked around and the bonded humans were gone again. What they didn't know is that the humans saddled with both Bolt and Carly actually caught sight of their guardian Autobots struggling about a 100 yards to the right. They were so concerned about surviving they hadn't realized how close they'd ventured to the captive Autobots.

XXX

Now separated from the group the bonded humans ran toward their Autobots along with a few others in the surrounded group of bots. They couldn't stop the pull of the Allspark crying out to be as one. They had been pulled apart and stretched to almost breaking, and they pain and stress of all that was happening was about to come home to roust and if it did they would all be one with the well of sparks. So jogging the distance ducking and dodging hoping not to be spotted Mika and Sam crawled into an upturned burnt out car to get a better look.

"You're our prisoners," they heard a Decepticon snarl. HE was man handling Ratchet. HE could feel his Bolt near and it gave him some spunk.

"Get off me," he pushed the con but he pushed back with a hard right. It sent the medic back reeling. The two bonded humans and children strapped to them watched with horror. So much horror that Mika and Sam couldn't keep their bright blue tears at bay…

XXX

Will continued to order the seal team ignoring for the moment that the Allspark had gone running off again. It wasn't unheard of. So turning to the Seal captain he said, "OK you're gonna need your forty mic mics and your frags. Go full auto the vibrations jack up their circuits. Snipers shoot for the eyes. Alright your target is up on top of that building, that copula." And they set to their assignments.

XXX

On top of the building the Decepticon Prime lorded over the destroyed city watching the few remaining Autobots who had come back be overwhelmed by his forces. "How doomed you are Autobots. You simply fail to understand that, needs of the mighty outweigh the needs of the weak." He said this to himself as he walked over to the copula that held the activation pillar. He put his hand onto the glowing red metal and activated the space bridge. The cries of victory could be heard around the city. To the Decepticon's and Sentinel they'd already won. The rest were just too stupid to know they were already dead.


	116. Only one

Thank you to my loyal reviewers and for your patience. My health is precarious at best most of the time. Had a bad episode and ended up in the hospital for a week and its been a long time coming back. But here I am with another chappy Enjoy!

XXX

Even as Cybertron was being pulled through the large space bridge into proximity to earth Sam and Mikaela could only concentrate on the fact that Bumblebee and Jazz along with Ratchet, Blaster and Wheeljack, were captured by the Decepticons in front of them. All were sitting on their knees in a submissive position not able to overpower the group of Con's that had them. Sam and Mikaela watched heart broken but the despair was deepened once Gould had come across the prisoners they had taken. He looked around at the Bots and gave a disdainful glare at Bee and Jazz. Gould then waltzed up to Soundwave haughtily like he owned everything he surveyed. "Prisoners? You're keeping Prisoners?" Gould barked at the large communications officer.

"Yes," he growled and hissed back in his raspy voice. He turned from the man wanting to ignore the insect that was absolutely to full of himself. He'd have to ask Megatron if he could kill him later.

"You need to teach them about respect," he started staring up at Soundwave again garnering his attention. "This was all business but NOW it's personal. Do you understand me?" His tone was clipped with anger toward the bots but he seemed only to be a small annoyance to the Decepticon he was ordering. But at this moment the Communications Officer liked the humans order so he went along.

The evil sentiment put forth by the human made him laugh, "I understand. No prisoners, only trophies."

Then he moved forward just as Blaster looked to Bumblebee. "Bee, I think they're gonna kill us now," Blaster told him. But just as he knew Soundwave was coming up behind him he felt his guardian bond with Jana strengthen slightly as if she was close.

XXX

Inside the car that the two bonded humans of the Allspark had taken shelter in, a body was throne in one of the broken out passenger windows and she crawled in next to them. "Melody!" Sam whispered in surprise and dismay. "Why aren't you with Will and Epps?" he scolded worriedly.

"I felt Blaster! I couldn't just stand by and do nothing," she whispered quietly back with barely a sound. Sam shook his head and then looked up as Soundwave walked up to Blaster. There was an evil joy in his eyes. They were rivals from the start of the war one trying to best and trick the other with their communications skills. Finally he would be rid of this pest once and for all.

XXX

"You your time is up," Soundwave told Blaster with a shove. "I've been waiting millennia to do this." His smile sent shivers up the hidden humans' spines. He shoved him twice more as he continued to try and gain his footing. He knew the struggle was futile though. Blaster settled for getting in some verbal shots at him instead.

"It took you this long to capture me because you're a useless hack. They only way you could get this close to me is because were out numbered at least 100 to 1 and you used your gun instead of your brain. We knew where that has gotten you before. Knew you'd realize it some time that you couldn't best the best," Blaster sneered up into his face from his knees on the ground. Soundwave was as impassive as ever.

"Move it," was all he said in return. With one more shove he raised is gun.

Simultaneously Barricade who had been keeping a hold of Bumblebee, pulled him up by the neck to kneel next to Blaster. "Your mine now insect," the black and white police car scoffed at the yellow Camero. "It's been a long time coming." HE raised his gun also.

Jazz was also manhandled down next to the other bonded Autobot. He knew it looked bad. As he was forced to the ground his back to the Decepticons with the guns he shared a soft look with Bumblebee. There was nothing that needed to be said.

But in the seconds it took for the Cons to raise their firearms, Blaster, Bumblebee, and Jazz came face to face with their sparklings. It seemed like an eternity as blue optics met blue eyes. The children, for that are what they all were right now, were crying silently. Even the sparklings they had with them made no noise. The Autobots when very still also waiting for the inevitable energy blasts at the back of their helms that would take them from this world and to the well of sparks.

XXX

"We gotta do something," Sam told Mikaela. Her link echoed the sentiment but she was at a loss of what to do with all the sparklings they were holding. Anything the do would put them in danger. The bonded Allspark had no power that it could call on like lightning or energy blasts from human bodies. Mikaela suspected that the Allspark had never expected in any possible future that their guardian Autobots along with everyone else would be at the mercy of so many Decepticons.

Melody/Jana suddenly began to scream. She couldn't bear the thought of losing another loved one especially her guardian. Years of his nagging, encouragement, gentle care and easy parental love had made her a different person than she'd been when she'd first come to the Autobot base. Still undeterred the weapons warmed up to firing until that scream became a strong note. She forced the small sound of her voice to bellow across the empty space between her guardian and herself reaching the Decepticon behind Blaster.

XXX

The noise that had come from the direction of the overturned cars was at first annoying but hadn't diverted the attention of Soundwave or the other Decepticons at all. They knew the sound all to well after destroying most of Chicago. IT was only the scream of a human femme that would soon be put out of her misery also. But the sound it morphed into was audio splitting. The gun having warmed up to firing hurled its energy blast over the top of the car that the humans and sparklings were hiding in and back a hundred feet. The concussive wave that accompanied it almost blew the three adults out of their hiding place.

But the Decepticons wouldn't have noticed because the note had sent Soundwave into seizure like fits on the ground. His flailing caught Barricade knocking his gun away and Jazz kicked his feet out from under him and then bucked like a mule sending the Con behind him crashing to the concrete. His gun fired but toward a hopefully empty building to the right of the group. This distraction gave the Autobots just enough time to surprise their captors and start fighting back.

Bumblebee's facemask came down and Jazz's visor met his metal shield over his sensitive faceplates. Blaster needed no face shield and chose instead to turn and kick his downed almost executioner right in the helm. Bumblebee gave a mighty side kick up meeting Barricades cheek plate sending him sprawling. Jazz's Con feel face first to the street giving the saboteur an opening to flip and land on top of him.

Melody's distraction had worked even though she hadn't planned it. But she'd seen her guardian almost killed it had pierced her soul through their bond. Ratchet and Sideswipe had now taken on two more Decepticons each pushing them back knowing the Allspark and the children were close. Bumblebee engaged Barricade then in hand to hand. Jazz gave the smaller Con under him a large round of explosive material in the back of the helm sending him to the Pit. Blaster walked over to Soundwave and as his body stopped writhing he pulled up his foot and smashed his face plates in through his neural net killing him. But just to be sure he shot him in the chest extinguishing his spark also. Bumblebee was able to get the drop on Barricade then as he ran dodging fire from others and dove off a pile of cars bowling them both into a store front.

Ratchet and Sideswipe were exchanging fire with a group of Decepticons. Bumblebee then pushed himself up off the ground in a leap behind Barricade grabbing him from behind and ripping up across his face with his fingers. He also defended and shot clean through another one that had been coming at him. Jazz leapt off of one Con and flipped onto the head of another jerking his helm side to side the Decepticon was surprised for only a second and sent the smaller bot flying but he landed on his feet firing at his foe. Ratchet had his surgical saws out taking limbs off whatever enemy got close enough. Sideswipe was being forced backward by a trio of flyers unknown to him however Sunstreaker jumped off a roof close by and landed on one. Blaster had bested his Decepticon counterpart and was now shoving his massive body over a damaged building to also help Sideswipe. Once he had the other flyer beneath him Sideswipe pulled his energon swords from subspace and with wicked glee started hacking.

XXX

The battle got closer and closer to the car that the humans had taken shelter in and bumblebee and Jazz were attempting to keep it from reaching them but a large foot of a Con scooted the car two feet and they knew they had to get out of there. Sam grabbed Melody and Mikaela and started pulling them away from the titans' fighting. Just as they were almost clear they Decepticon fell again and they were forced to jump free.

XXX

Gould, who had had everything under control, now stood watching the bots beat on the might Decepticons. They were fierce and unrelenting in their battles especially now. He knew the reason too. He'd heard the scream of that girl probably the one they'd taken from his penthouse apartment. As everything crumbled around him he was vaguely still hopeful when he saw that Cybertron was still being pulled through the space bridge. All was not lost. But seeing he might become street pizza as they other taller stronger beings fought around him, the man decided it would be prudent to retreat. And so he ran.

XXX

The forces that Epps and Will had assimilated now with the help of the seals that had come from the water were moving into the city. They broke into two groups one lead by Epps and the other by Will. They sent a third team that branched off of Wills to go give grounds support to the Autobots fighting. Will told them briskly, "Snipers shoot for the eyes, and turn up your mics it jacks with their systems."

Epps and Will entered a building that looked as if it had good structural integrity still and began the assent to the floors they needed to shoot at the Decepticons and to then shoot out the space bridge spire. Will called to Epps as he was in the lead, "Epps go to the third floor we're going to the 45th." Epps followed with out question. HE knew Will had a plan.

Upon reaching the 45th floor Will started barking orders again, "Two snipers right here," as he pointed at the windows. "Alright dig in." He suddenly turned to the seals, "did you drop in then swim?" He got a nod. "Aright give me your shoots," and as they began doing so he pointed to four men he'd known in the NEST forces, "You. You. You. And you. Put these on your with me."

As Will's group put on their parashoots Epps moved in with his men on the third floor. IT had been burnt out they had to pick their way through the debris to get to the windows on the correct side of the building. Epps was in the front, "Ya let's set up shop here." They followed him and fanned out around him at the windows he indicated and pulled their guns up readying to fire.

Will looked down out of the 45th floor window and saw 4 Decepticons arguing and being chastised by shockwave. The one eyed freak didn't sound happy and he was gesturing wildly. Will shook his head as he pulled it in and faced his men. On his communicator he told Epps about what he saw below him and that they were getting ready to jump. Once the communications was done they all lined up in open windows with blown out glass and waited, "Ok get ready get ready."

They watched the squabbling Cons as they jumped out off the building. Their suits were also altered to help them glide rather than fall. Will thought briefly of flying squirrels but the gravity of the situation pushed all other thoughts back accept bringing down as many Decepticraps as he could.

Their decent was silent and Epps gave the high seated snipers their orders, "Take out their eyes." And several muffled gunshots flew true and blinded several of the Cons. Epps then handed off the walkie talkie to another man who had been in charge of the ground team before Will and Epps had come.

"Alright team lets burn some steel," was his attack call and the ground troops began shooting at the Cybertronians and fanning out to make themselves less of a target for the larger metal beings to kill. Because Wheeljack had thought ahead the ground troops took their boom sticks and drove them as deep into the foot pads of the Decepticons as they could and ran. They were blinded and couldn't see what was going on and soon the pain in their optics became a flood of agony as the explosive weapons blew their feet to pieces. Leg struts gave and soon they had several on the ground now at their height and the humans took full advantage by pelting them with armor piercing rounds.

Meanwhile the paratroopers were coming close and they aimed themselves right for the fray. They were setting down in the middle of hellfire and used their shoots as weapons angling them for the Cybertronians heads. Will came around toward Shockwave and managed to snag his parashoot on his horned helm. Most others weren't so lucky as to land on the Cons but Shockwave roared and slung Will around and slid him across the pavement. He was ready for this and already was firing as he slid across the ground protected by his clothing. The humans then surrounded Shockwave peppering him with their missiles and firearms. The last paratrooper hooked his shoot completely over Shockwaves head during the distraction.

Epps up above looked down at the chaos waiting for the right time to fire. He couldn't risk hitting the soldiers in the sky. "Don't fire till I tell you!" he warned just to make sure. They stood still and silent waiting for his command.

Shockwave was now livid and took the man who hung by the strings from the sheet over his head and flung him hard head over heals toward a car that had already been flattened. HE landed with a hard thunk and Will decided they needed to pull back. So yelling that command he ran over to pull his comrade of the roof of the car to help him to safety. The last parashoot had done its job though allowing the targeted Decepticon to stumble into the crosshairs of Epps team.

"FIRE!" was all Epps needed to say and the barrage of bullets at optic height pelted him suddenly. Shockwave turned the direction of the third floor and was trying to lift his gun up to destroy the humans at least those in the building when he was hit by more powerful weapons.

The wreckers came around the corner in altmode firing their missiles and hitting home. Shockwave who was already weakened by the humans attacks feel under the heavy fire power his one eye popping form its socket and dangling by a wire. The humans knew they had him now and increased their fire.

Soon they were joined by the other Autobots with Jazz and Bumblebee carrying their bonded humans and the children. They transformed and pressed forward covering each other helping the humans make sure the large Con was dead. The bonded Autobots let out their humans and the children out and transformed themselves to help in the fight. The bonded humans took Melody and the others to shelter to get out of the middle of the battle. The looked on finally feeling hope for the first time in many days.

XXX

Sentinel stood atop his ivory tower and proclaimed to all, "It's our world now! Commence transport." Every second that they were unable to get to the space bridge pillars the large planet became more visible in the sky. It was so close the humans with out the aide of binoculars could see the hexagonal structure of the surface. It loomed above and the earth was beginning to feel the new gravitational pull of the large body becoming its neighbor. The earth was beginning to have earthquakes long all her faults small ones at first. Volcanoes were also starting to bubble and smoke threatening to erupt. The oceans were receding from beaches and being pulled toward the new center of gravity rather than following the moon. If they didn't stop it there might not be anything to save.

XXX

Sam knelt down with the children and Mikaela, pulling them as far under him as he could to protect them. Shots were ricocheting all around their hiding space. Suddenly the sky was full of sound and it looked like a seeker was bearing down on them. IT was coming from the back and Sam momentarily panicked but soon the familiar blue and red frame under the wings was visible. The "boy" called to him, "OPTIMUS!" And as if the cry of the Allspark was enough to empower the Prime, he came barreling down on the battle field flying just over his Autobots' heads and pounding the gathered Decepticons with his powerful gun fire and plowing into them with his drawn sword.

Like a one man wrecking crew he took out one with his arm tearing him in half and then shooting another in the face with his blaster. Spinning in a circle firing his energy weapon, he came around full force and plunged his sword and fist through the chassis of another one. He slammed the Con to the ground and never stopped firing as he ran. Using his sword he chopped a green Decepticon in half, and then used his momentum for quick upward slash slicing another. HE jumped slicing down and it ripped through the yellow behemoths shoulder leaving him in front of another and cleaving his leg off.

Optimus pulled his sword and gun into his body transforming his arms back to his hands. With a large summersault Prime saw Shockwaves battered form still upright and used a new configuration on his fist that looked like brass knuckles with spikes and punched with all his might through Shockwaves side. The whole was gaping and sent the mighty Cyclops to the ground. Optimus had made it all the way through the gauntlet of Sentinel's soldiers with sheer force of will and slammed Shockwaves failing body into the street and savagely stabbed his hand into his cranial unit and pulled out his CPU and spinal neural relay grunting, "YOU DIE!" HE was so near the tower now he could see Sentinel sitting up top as if he'd won. But one shot from his cannon blew the copula of the building in large chunks and brought with it the control pillar. There was a yell of anger that followed it.

The Cybertronian planet was only pulled about a third the way through and when the control pillar was shot down from the building it stopped the transport of it. Sam through pits of concrete he and Mikaela along with the children were hiding behind saw it hit the ground and sit there on top of the pile of rubble sparking but still functioning.

Down the street for miles around one could hear Optimus' challenge to his old mentor, "Come down here Sentinel!" His tone was filled with the rage and hate he had for the red transformer. He'd torn his family apart, killed thousands and thousands of innocents, and had caused so much pain to his pod that it might not ever be fully repaired. There was no longer any love lost between them.

"Optimus you forget your place," he stated twirling his double sided sword. HE then leaped off the building and half way down sunk his sword into the wall and let it slow his decent to the ground floor. He landed with a grace the belied his girth and stood tall in front of his former student. "I bring you Cybertron, your home, and still you choose humanity."

"You were the one that taught me that freedom was everyone's right! They are an intricate part of our pod now!" he threw back pulling out his battle axe and his energon sword. He then with a loud yell thrust himself forward using his axe first and having it deflected by Sentinel's sword which left the red Decepticon Prime open for a quick stab in the shoulder. The momentum sent them both into the building behind Sentinel. The older Prime pushed back on Optimus standing up again.

"I will retrigger that Pillar!" he told Optimus with certainty while deflecting two hits one from the axe and one from the sword.

"Then you'll have to go through me!" he yelled back at him. He wasn't going to let this happen not while he still lived. But his downward strokes against Sentinel were blocked once more and was thrown off by the older prime then received a swift kick to the abdominal plating. Sentinel was no longer holding back and sliced through the air at the red and blue Autobot.

XXX

It came to close to the bonded human's hiding place and it force Sam to duck down loosing sight of the fighting. He took a deep breath and then leaned in toward Mikaela. "Listen I gotta try to he..." Mikaela didn't let him finish the last word.

"No no no," she said to him softly her eyes tearing.

"No stop Mika," listen, "I got to…" he cradled her face in his hands. "It'll be fine…" he promised. He didn't know if he could keep it but he promised anyway. The love echoed back and forth between them in their bond. She hugged him desperately and then pulled the children back towards her and away from the fighting.

XXX

Epps met up with the Autobot forces as well as Will and they began running toward Optimus and Sentinel. "Get the Pillar!" Ratchet called. IT was the key to everything. The Decepticons were up higher now shooting down on the Autobots and the humans. The Bots covered their smaller counterparts letting them get closer to the fray. Sam was suddenly visible doing what he did best, running. He was ahead of the others making better progress as he was unhindered by trying to be apart of the group and everyone else was distracted. The "boy" jumped over two cars and rolled onto his feet then dodged an angled car by diving underneath driven as if Unicron was on his heals. HE only had one thought in his head, 'get to the pillar.' The Allspark was giving him the drive and energy he needed to keep going. The soldiers that caught up to him and ran along with him covered the 'boy' more important to the bots than their own life or home planet.

The battle waged between Sentinel and Optimus raged on but it had evolved toward the right and then down the block toward a bridge. The Daddy Prime was holding his own but remembered why Sentinel had been a good Prime. HE was tough and one of the best fighters Cybertron ever produced. Every swipe of Optimus's weapons were deflected from hitting his chassis by Sentinel's sword or shield. But not taking any chances the red fire truck called, "Reinforcements!" as he pushed the other across the bridge with strong blows that the Autobot prime counteracted. The Decepticons Prime was getting furious with the turn of events. "Decepticon ships, fire at Optimus!" And that was when the dormant ships along the buildings nestled there like butterflies in cocoons suddenly came to life and the started to close in on the Daddy Prime's location.

The seals had brought with them and now that they could get in touch with the armed forces officials they could ask for help. One of the commanders on the ground saw the ships coming in for Optimus and he knew they'd need some air support. He yelled into the walkie talkie, "The Prime is gonna need cover fire. I wanna see those tomahawks now!" and with out waiting for an answer he turned his attention back to the fight in front of him. The homing missiles were launched right away and were speeding toward the destroyed cityscape. The Autobots noticed the activity also and knew that the ships were headed for their prime.

"We have to cover Optimus," Ratchet called to everyone in earshot and transmitted to the bots that couldn't hear him. The only thing they could do was keep the other Decepticons and ships at bay while Prime fought his rogue teacher. A few of the bots that had been ahead of the pack were able to get in close to the fighting Primes and lend a hand to distract and take some of the brunt of the Decepticon Prime's powerful blows. It only helped marginally. And eventually Sentinel got a good kick in sending Optimus to the ground. HE rolled onto his side but was up on his knees instantly. He ducked behind a large piece of debris that had come off one of the buildings keeping out of the line of fire from the ships.

Kneeling behind the meager shelter he pulled his gun from his back. Sentinel was then engaged by Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet at the same time. They were taking pot shots distracting him and then dodging out of his range of fire to keep him busy until Prime could get his feet again. He missed all three as they bobbed and weaved around him. Ratchet came the closest to getting cut by the double sword but he was quicker than the old bot gave him credit for. Since the Autobots were so focused on him Sentinel called another order, "Decepticons restart the pillar! Restart the pillar!"

Optimus being the target for the ships, who was shooting them out of the air, had him pinned down away from Sentinel. He called to the others to help him even as a large ship coming toward and just behind him forcing the prime to come out of his cover and dive to the left. Optimus had shot the ship but didn't hit it critically and it shot the Prime in the abdominal plating sending him to the ground with a moan. The ground team was on it though and they pulled out their targeting computer and pictured the targets for their missiles that were in coming. They communicated to the mission control that they had them locked and the rocket missiles flew true to their mission and exploded more than 15 ships into falling hunks of metal no longer able to reign down their brimstone from heaven.

XXX

AS Mikaela was retreating with the children including Melody Carly and Bolt they were moving in a zig zag pattern trying to find covered as they went. Running past an alley Melody caught sight of a Cybertronian that she had seen earlier that day. Sitting in the shadow of a building he seemed serene. Mikaela wasn't about to stay any where in the vicinity of that meglomanic. She was definitely not suicidal. However once they had moved down several more buildings Melody pulled the pack off that held Bolt and him down softly next to Mikaela. They'd finally gotten far enough away that the buildings weren't going to collapse on them and they weren't in the direct line of fire.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked her in a rough whisper.

"I gotta go do something," she answered distracted. She turned to leave and Mikaela's arm shot out and grabbed her hand.

"You're gonna do what? Bleed on um? Your nuts! NO!"

"I have to," she said pulling her hand back out of her grasp. "He's my dad I gotta try…" she said looking out of the building they were hunkered down in.

"Melody NO!" Mikaela called but it was no use. She was stuck with the two babies and Melody had run off on her own. Mikaela was angry and worried. It had been a shitty day. "FRAG!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "What am I gonna do with two sparklings I can't carry you both that far." She sighed. "I'm gonna kill that girl when she gets back."

XXX

Melody ran down the street the way they'd come and carefully looked around the corner at the peaceful Decepticon leader. She'd known who he was, they'd known since they were small as they had pictures of him to make sure all the sparklings knew who he was to stay away. This went against everything she'd been taught but something inside was telling her as the daughter of the Prime she could do this and should. One of the best ways to get an edge over your enemy was to divide and conquer. And so she calmly walked in to the dark place between the buildings approaching the large Con. Behind her the blue light was reignited and she knew they were running out of time. Melody walked under a car and stopped to look up at the giant in a reclined position. "Oh have you come to surrender?" he asked softly almost affectionately. The gentle tone made her stomach churn. She knew what horrors he was capable of.

"Was it worth it?" She asked while climbing up several stacked cars that had been thrown on one another. Once on top she turned to him as he answered.

"Obviously."

"My dad told me you were the strongest Decepticon," she started.

"I am the leader of the Decepticons no one is more powerful than I."

"If that's true then why did you let that other bot beat up on you?" she asked confused or acting so.

"That fool doesn't know what is coming. He will be expendable soon."

Melody looked down as if in thought. "It was all your idea?"

"Yes," he answered patiently.

"And you're the boss?"

"It will be me always be me," he jumped forward toward her raising his voice a moment then calming flexing his claws close to her. She should have been scared but she wasn't.

"I don't believe you and I don't think those other one's you been with believe you either. I think they are gonna pick Sentinel. It looks like he is gonna win and your gonna be the bitch instead of him."

Megatron snarled then roared raising his hand as if to flatten the small girl but suddenly stopped. IF this small child saw this by just observing over the last day and what the Autobots had told her about this stood to reason many of the Decepticons privy to his last beating at the hands of Sentinel would think the same. And as this thought dawned on him he suddenly stopped with a jerk above her body and stood still for just a few heartbeats and then burst into action running out of the alley. Melody sank to her butt on top of the car and began to cry. She hoped she'd down the right thing and not put another bull's eye on her dad's head.

XXX

Mikaela watched the street from under the awning of a yawning doorway that had been a storefront once. IT was now just a large open room out of the way of the fighting but Mikaela couldn't stand by any more. She saw in front of where she'd hidden, a few soldiers who had moved back to give cover fire. She called to them, "HEY! HEY!" They turned at the noise. She was surprised they could hear anything over the blasting but was glad when two ran in to her.

"Ma'am," one said. "You need to get out of here and your," he looked down and she was holding not only Carly but Bolt. "Your with the bots," he concluded.

"Yes and this is Bolt Ratchet's son and this is the Allspark's daughter, mine and Sam's. They are very important and need to get outta here. I need you to take them. Prime's daughter has run off and Sam went after the pillar."

The other soldier was relaying this over the walkie talkie to Epps or Will which one she didn't now but the voice that came back was familiar even in the fog of war that was all around them. The voice told them immediately, "Get those children to the others. They are stations over the bridge in a church that is far away enough from the battle bring the Allspark humans also." The soldiers looked up at Mikaela as they shouldered the baby carriers. "

"Come on Ma'am" the soldier said. Mikaela shook her head.

"Sorry I don't take orders not from Will not even from Optimus. I gotta go help Sam. Take them and run. HURRY!" she yelled as she turned and ran the way Sam had gone. She knew her baby was safe now she could concentrate on finding Melody and Sam.

The soldiers watched her run off then looked at each other. "We'll two outta three aren't bad," he said with a shrug.

"Will's gonna kill us," the other commented and his friend nodded as they took the children to the designated safe area.

XXX

Sam was running toward the Pillar and so was Gould. HE had come out of nowhere and gotten ahead of Sam as he ran. A sudden explosion to his right almost knocked the 'boy' off his feet but now he chased Dillon up toward the Cybertronian technology atop the rubble. Gould reached the pile first and started to scale it like a mountain climber. He was in such hurry that Sam took him by surprise when he came up behind him and grabbed his shoe. "Dillon Dillon STOP!" Sam had to reach him one way or another. HE tried with his words first.

"NOO!" the Decepticon human yelled as he pushed a piece of concrete down toward Sam trying to keep him off his back. But Sam jumped over the large piece of debris and came down hard on the other side still getting up and going after Gould.

"Dillon Stop!" he yelled one more time as he climbed quickly up behind the other man who was standing atop the pile. His answer was a gun drawn right in his face. Sam went wide eyed and pulled back away from the barrel.

"NO!" he repeated like a mantra. HE held Sam at bay with the pistol.

"You cannot do this, ok?" Sam said again trying to make the man understand it was not just Sam's own life but it affected the other too.

"There's only one future for me," he told him as some of the papers that littered the ground were picked up and blown into his face. The momentary distraction gave Sam a chance to strike and he did so with a brick against his leg as hard as he could. HE heard a satisfying crunch and Gould went down on to his back atop the hill of concrete. Sam took advantage of his position and started punching the older man as hard as he could to take him out of the equation. Sam wasn't a killer but now the whole world was depending on this. Dillon was about to take them all out.

Dillon being closer to the top though got free enough to roll over and reach up toward the pillar. Sam tugged on his clothes yanking him downward as hard as he could but it wasn't enough and his hand hit the reset button on the pillar and it came back to life sending the blue stream up toward the encroaching planet turning the space bridge back on.

XXX

Back in the fray as the pillar was turned on Bumblebee was engaging Sentinel again as well as Swipe. Bumblebee got a small hit in then Sideswipe distracted the mech while a human launched a high powered sabot round right into the chest of the Decepticon Prime. The blast sent him sparking and flying backwards onto the ground where he flipped over on his hands and legs crawling to escape the barrage of bullets. He turned into his altmode and tried to get away from the other Prime but he was followed swiftly by Optimus.

XXX

On top of the concrete mound where Dillon had just reignited the control pillar he also got the upper hand on Sam. They'd wrestled toward the edge small hill and Dillon was now on top. The 'boy' hung on by his hands and feet while his body laid mid air about to fall through a whole in the debris. Gould was pissed now and began to stomp on his body as hard as he could, "You chose sides, You chose wrong," he spat at him with one more swift kick and Sam fell the few feet to the bottom of the rock pile landing on several large pieces of concrete that knocked the breath from him and he wasn't sure how he was going to get up again.

XXX

In his altmode, Sentinel was vulnerable and Prime tackled him running him through with his sword but it didn't do as much damage as he wanted it to because the older Prime transformed into his base mode and got to his feet. He already had his shield and sword ready when Optimus had swung down with his sword again and his axe. "Always the bravest among us," Sentinel taunted as his former pupil hammered away at his sheild with both melee weapons. The Decepticon Prime was knelt behind his shield. Finally Optimus pulled it down and got two quick strikes in with his sword stabbing fiercely but he didn't hit him. He was a hair's breadth away from his face the last strike but the red fire truck pushed the Daddy prime away and got to his feet yelling to him, "But you could never make the hard decisions."

Sentinel gave a long swipe at Optimus which was answered with a hit from the younger's axe. The older Cybertronian countered with an attack of his double sword against his younger ex-students energon sword and they both deflected each others blows. "Our planet WILL," he said with a grunt and took Optimus's sword from him with a thrust and parry disarming him and he finished with his sentence, "survive." One more axe swing toward Sentinel and the older Prime sent the red and blue truck to the ground with a kick to his hand. The momentum put him on his hands and knees in front of Sentinel and he drove his swords end into the younger's shoulder plating and dug it deeper severing it from his chassis.

A shove from the sheild and a solid hit to the other shoulder with the end of Sentinels sword made it look as if their good Prime would be finished at the hands of the evil one.

XXX

In a church, across the rivers away from Chicago's war zone the sparklings that had been taken were reunited within. Soldiers stood by on all windows and door and a few held and comforted the frightened children. Bolt and Carly had finally been found and taken to this sanctuary. The peace inside however was shattered when Sprite/Carly began to wail. Sparks/Annabelle ran to her and tried to comfort her. She didn't know what had set her off but she wanted to help. The shrill desperate nature of the sobbing though disturbed the others.

The four close friends and little Vincent/Stalwart all huddled in a corner away from the strangers. Sparks knew there was something wrong. "Sprite tell us," she asked in Cybertronian. They all didn't want the people around them to know what they were saying.

"Daddy Prime," she answered mid cry. "Trouble," she clicked. The others became more upset.

"You can feel Grampbot?" Sparks queried and Sprite nodded in confirmation. Sprite continued crying. Sparks rocked her. "What do we do?" she asked with tears in her eyes. They children felt hopeless. Sprite suddenly pulled on Flare.

"Energon!" She said to them. The all looked around at each other. Flare looked behind her and then at Sprite.

"You can had some?" Flare asked to make sure. Sprite and Sparks nodded.

"Fast!" Sprite cried. Flare pulled a small tube out of her arm that connected to her left hand. She flinched as it was popped off of the connecter and it dribbled slowly out on to the floor. Sprite reached for the bright blue liquid and in her small cupped hand there was just enough for her to swallow. Sparks who knew a little first aid on her Cybertronian siblings kinked the tube till Ratchet could fix it. The blue viscous liquid slid down her throat like fluid energy and the link to the matrix and to Optimus flared brightly in her mind pulsing with power. The human link to the Matrix now called on it to strengthen and protect her pod by giving Grampbot Prime the power he needed to defeat his enemies. The bond resonated with Sprites worry and love and the answering flood of emotion and gratitude was unexpected but wonderful nonetheless.

The crying suddenly stopped and several of the soldiers came over to see what the children were up to and just about died from shock and fright seeing the blue liquid on the floor and covering Sprites mouth. "Oh shit," one female soldier said to another. They were gonna be in for it.

XXX

Dillon was on top of the pile still watching as Cybertron came ever closer. It had only been a minute but the earth was reacting more to the new neighbor as more mass was shifted next to the earth. Sam climbed back up the rubble hill toward the man with a large iron bar with a chunk of concrete on the end like a mace. Gould looked at Sam proud of himself, "I just saved a whole other world," he announced like he wanted a prize. "You think you're a hero?"

He asked this as behind him Sam recognized a black haired woman climb up the other side quietly as she could. Her husband held Gould's attention while she ascended to the top just as he yelled one more time, "you think you're a hero?"

"No, I know he's a hero," Mikaela said from behind him. Dillon was startled and looked toward the new voice that left the back of his tender head open for a clean shot from Sam. He hefted his weapon and swung savagely toward Gould's head. The knock sent him into the pillar and the power moving through the pillar electrocuted him as his body convulsed against it. It was only momentary and his body then toppled off the concrete and toward the street. Sam and Mikaela looked at each other and hugged. "Good timing," Sam said squeezing her.

"Any time," she breathed into his hair as she cradled his body against hers. "Now lets get this fraggin thing shut down." Sam nodded pulling away. He hefted the long metal pole again. "Remember to let it go once you swing it or you'll be barbequed like Mr. Gould down there." Sam nodded again.

"Alright stand back," and with a mighty swing he put all his power he had into it and let it go just as it connected with the large pillar. It began to shoot sparks out as the metal was being melted onto the Cybertronian alloy and began to disrupt the power flow throughout the pillar. It was no longer stable and the two humans tried to get off but couldn't fast enough.

Just as they thought they'd be toast Ratchet and the bonded Autobots came running up the street with a group of human soldiers. The Medibot fired on the pillar trying to move it away from them and the shots did just enough to allow Bumblebee and Jazz to leap over the debris and grab their respective humans and roll to safety.

The pillar exploded in to tiny fragments and the lack of direction from the lead pillar made the large warped space bridge start to cave in on itself. It had reached critical mass and it had to either expel the planet or return it. In the vortex of the space bridge it began to collapse inward taking the technology and Decepticons in the air with it. The pull of the large warp tunnel that resulted form the cut off of power was strong and seem to connect to the material that was the same as the planet.

XXX

Yelling in pain Optimus tried crawl away out form under Sentinel's assault but he was brutal. "We were god's once," he yelled at the Autobot Prime. And finished his hateful speech with Optimus, "All of us."

The red and blue semi tried one last time to reach the teacher he once knew and hanging on to his chest plates asked, "Please?" but was shoved down to the street. "There can only be one!" And that is when he felt it the thrum of the Matrix coming to life inside him. His resolve to end this became all encompassing. He knew that somehow Sprite had called upon the Matrix in his darkest hour lighting the way as it always did. And the power of the Primes rushed through him, pumping energon faster and making his reflexes quicker and his struts and cables stronger. 'Thank you little one,' he thought as he pulled his hand up under him that was still attached to his body just as Sentinel was going to bring his sword down into the Primes chest. He rolled over and caught the down stroke of the blade in his hand. The metal and inner workings of his arm didn't give way under the pressure of the swing of the power on the razor tipped blade.

Sentinel was flabbergasted. He stopped and looked at the Primes hand not comprehending. "That is the strength of our pod Sentinel. Something I know now you never have or will understand," he grunted on the last word sending the blade flying over his own head with a wrench of his hand and kicked the Decepticon Prime hard in the chest. HE stumbled backwards into Megatron who had just come out of an alley with a swiftness that was aided by his rage. Shoving the red prime back off of him, Megatron began to shoot him with his powerful discharge weapons hitting him in the chest and shoulder. Optimus got to his feet also pounding him with his blaster. Megatron concentrating only on Sentinel right now moved forward and took the older Prime by the arm and slung him into the bridges sides and brought down his ped on his head.

Megatron smacked him again relieving the older mech of his helm that bounced off the ground with a clank and thrust his sword into his face. Optimus saw no reason to help or stop Megatron. He'd finish off whoever the winner was. Megatron became more savage as he fought yelling, "This is MY planet," as he tore into Sentinels side with his claws pulling out vital components.

Sentinel crawled on the ground now in the same position that Optimus had been moments before. And considering him beaten Megatron turned to the Autobot Prime, "We need a truce. All I want is to be back in charge," the leader of the Decepticons offered. Optimus Prime balked. "Besides whom would you be without me?"

Optimus was tired, of the fighting, of the betrayal and of the pain. He looked at Megatron with true contempt, "Time to find out," he rumbled and engaged his face mask one more time. The Decepticon leader never saw the savage attack coming. He thought Optimus a poor fighter with no passion and was nothing to fear. How wrong he was. Primes righteous rage coursed through him down his limbs and put on the burst of speed that had Megatron trying to guess what Prime would do. But right next to his foot was his trusted axe and he pulled it up with much more force than he'd ever fought with against this brother and buried it deep in his chest where his spark was.

The hit brought him to his knees and with two more vicious slices one missing his head and the next not Optimus pulled with his one arm with all his might and ripped Megatron's head from his body along part of his spinal nerve sensors. The sparking husk that was now headless, slumped the ground staining it with energon. Optimus Prime next let the axe fall to the street with the Leader of the Decepticons head still hanging from it. The blood red eyes sparked a moment then died extinguishing his nemesis' spark.

There was only one last loose end to shore up. He didn't necessarily want to kill a helpless injured Cybertronian, but the pain, horror and world shattering tragedy could not be wrought again. So slowly he turned and grabbed for a gun on the ground that Sentinel himself had dropped. Optimus Prime approached the older mech on his hands and knees looking old and sad. "Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race," he moaned weakly. The platitudes were lost on Optimus. His feelings for this mech who had once been like a father were now long gone. There was only contempt left in him for this Cybertronian. "You must see why I had to betray you…"

"You didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself." The calm tone in his voice was scarier than if he'd been yelling. The normally kind benevolent Daddy Prime, was cold and calculating. The gun was raised and it charged up to fire.

"No Optimus!" he called as the red and blue Prime pulled the trigger. The blast entered from the back of his chest and then concussive blast rolled the body over for another shot directly to his spark. Optimus looked down at the now dead Sentinel. With a clearing of his vents he straightened and then threw down the gun in disgust. He'd enjoyed none of this disaster. So many lives had been lost including those of old friends that he knew now would never come back. He stood tall looking out over the people that gathered around him as if he were father. The human race so young and in need of guidance. He watched them all flock around his ped especially his two Allspark bonded humans who hugged his ankles and were followed by Jazz and Bumblebee picking their way through the debris to get to him.

At the touch of the Allspark his own spark suddenly began to beat in time with it making his energon cool and slow. He knelt down to the two humans who'd been there since the beginning and now were here at the end of this battle. There were more trials to come he knew. But he also knew that his family would be with him every step of the way.

XXX

FINALLY GOT THE MOVIE DONE whew! Ok more to come soon as they get settled again. Hope you liked it! ReVIEW.


End file.
